The Great Chase
by EmmettMcFly55 and bttf4444
Summary: As Cliff steals Doc's time machine - with Jennifer - Doc and Marty follow him to 2017. After meeting up with Griff and picking up more girls, they hop into other universes - as Doc and allies chase him. Includes universes by EmmettMcFly55 and bttf4444.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: We both own the Back to the Future DVDs, but neither of us own the rights to Back to the Future.**

_August 10, 1987  
4:45 PM PDT  
Trilogy Universe (bttf4444)_

While it sure was a warm and sunny day, Cliff Tannen simply didn't feel as if he was in the sunniest of moods. Then again, the 24-year-old bully rarely ever did. For him, the only time that he was ever really in a good mood - was when he had someone to bully around. Nothing made him feel happier, than making someone else feel miserable.

"Nutcase," Cliff muttered, as he walked up the Browns' house. He really hated having to go anywhere near the house of that crackpot inventor - but his father just offered to pay him twenty bucks, in order to do this. "Well, Dad, I hope you appreciate this."

Granted, not many Hill Valley citizens thought Dr. Brown - or Crackpot Brown, as he preferred to call the guy - was really insane. Still, Cliff really hated Brown, with a passion... as he figured that the mansion burn-down in '62 was really caused by the idiot himself. Who knew what else Doc Brown might do to Hill Valley - and, much more important, to him?

Still, his father left his matchbooks at the Browns' house - and, as his father was very busy, he asked Cliff to do the job. With sudden disgust, he thought of Miff - and how his little brother was starting to turn into a goody two-shoes.

As Cliff stepped into the garage, he began to take a look around. _Might as well just make the most of this trip_, Cliff thought, with an evil smile. If only he could just find something to prove to everyone, for once and for all, that Dr. Brown was a lunatic.

The young man then walked through the garage, as he tried to look for both the matchbooks, as well as something that would help him prove Brown was insane. Within a few seconds, he managed to grab his father's matchbooks, off a work table. Cliff inspected them, and saw that they really were the matchbooks of 'Biff's Auto Detailing'. He stuck them in his pocket, to make sure that he wouldn't forget him.

Cliff suddenly growled in disgust, as he thought of his father, Biff - who was starting to be more and more of a wimp each day. It actually was all the fault of those McFly buttheads. George McFly had knocked Biff out-cold on a cold November day in 1955 - and Dave McFly had done the same to him, back in 1971. However, while Cliff had just left McFly alone and moved on with his life - and bullying - Biff had become George's semi-slave, working for him like he was a servant.

_If only they recognized me_, Cliff thought. _I deserve power. Fortune and absolute power over Hill Valley, California. Let's not be unpretentious - that's for wimps - and let's just say the US_. He grinned evilly.

Cliff then walked up to a door, which appeared to be locked without even a door to open - but there was a plate next to it, and as Cliff pressed it, it glowed red. However, no locked door could stop Cliff Tannen, could it? The bully smashed his fist hard against the lock-thingy, and he saw the plate fell onto the ground, revealing lots of wires. He then pushed against the door, which now gave away, and entered the Brown laboratory. _The home of a madman_, he thought. _Interesting._

_A DeLorean?_ Cliff thought, stunned. He quite remembered his father mentioning seeing one of those things, a couple years ago - and that they could even fly. Within time, Biff dismissed it as simply a case of being drunk. However, as Cliff took a closer look inside, he saw that the machine actually contained all sorts of strange gadgets.

_I wonder what these are for,_ mused Cliff, as an evil smile spread across his face. He then noticed three display panels, which just read the following: Destination Time, Present Time, and Last Time Departed. _Is this weird device a... a time machine?_

Cliff tried to shake it off as nonsense, but the thought kept echoing itself in his head. _Time travel is impossible_, he thought. Then again - Dad did once say that he saw a flying DeLorean... in 1955. He eyed the car, curiously, then whistled a bit. If this really was a time machine, all he had to do was find out how to operate it. That most likely wouldn't be easy, but it wouldn't be that hard to do either. Within minutes, he could be on his way to check out the future. He then leaned back with a sigh, as he started to think what this all could mean.

oooooooooo

As Jennifer Parker reached the Browns' house, she thought of what a beautiful day it was. She felt like going swimming, but she had to grab her swimsuit. Fortunately, Doc was accustomed to Jennifer - along with her boyfriend, Marty McFly - simply dropping by. She realized that, at the moment, Marty was busy practicing with The Pinheads.

Jennifer then opened the doorway to the garage, as she realized that it was unlocked. Inside, however, no one was to be seen. "Doctor Brown?" she asked. "Clara? Are you anywhere?" She looked around. "Doc? Jules? Verne? Where are you?" She wondered if young Haven was left home alone. She really was only nine months old - not quite yet, even, as she would be just that on the twelfth - which was still two days away.

The young girl then gasped, as she realized that the laboratory alarm seemed busted. _Great Scott_, she thought, finding herself imitating Doc, which would've been funny hadn't this situation been not funny at all. _Robbers! If they've taken the time machine..._ Hurriedly, Jennifer pushed the door open to go inside and check things out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Cliff Tannen?" Jennifer asked, with anger in his voice. "I think you'd better get out of here, before I call the police. Y'know, I sure pity people like you. You're actually really nothing but a big insecure loser. People like you make me sick - and, yet, I sure can't help but feel sorry for those of your type."

"Oh, is that so, missy?" Cliff asked, laughing derisively. Just then, he reached out to Jennifer, and grabbed her. "Yeah, I've seen you around! You're actually dating that butthead, Marty McFly - aren't you? Well, that being the case, it's sure a good thing you came. You can come with me. So, how would you like to join me on a little trip?"

Jennifer screamed, as she realized that she really shouldn't have come here and say those things to Cliff. She just should've gone to get Doc, or call the police right way. After all, Cliff sure was a Tannen - and Tannens weren't to be trusted. She simply did hate Cliff. "Let me go!" she exclaimed, furiously.

Cliff just laughed. "I wouldn't even let you go if you'd give me thousand dollars" he said. "Just look at you. You're a bit younger than I am, but I don't care. You're still hot." He kissed her on the mouth, making sure that Jennifer didn't struggle. He then simply laughed. "Now why don't you just make like a tree, and get in the right seat of that DeLorean, and tell me what it is for." He smiled evilly. "It's a time machine isn't it?" As Jennifer kept silent, he grabbed her by the neck, and held his right arm tight in front of her throat. "ISN'T IT?"

"It is, it is" Jennifer managed to bring out, really scared. "Oh... Doc is going to kill me when he finds this out..."

"He'll never find out about this," Cliff said, kissing her again - this time on the cheek. "Because you know? I'll take you along with me to an unknown time, where he'll never be able to find us anymore." He then put her down on the right seat, and closed the door. He then entered the DeLorean through the other side, and shut the door, keeping his eyes tight on Jennifer. "Now you tell me how to operate this thing, and I'll make sure that you don't get any chance to escape." He grinned again.

"Why should I tell you, Cliff?" demanded Jennifer. "If I don't tell you, you won't let me escape. If I _do_ tell you, you still won't let me escape. So, if I simply do tell you... Well, what's it it for me? You're not providing me with any good incentive to tell you."

"How about this?" Cliff asked, suddenly producing a knife out of his pocket, and holding it to Jennifer's throat. "I'm not really the violent type by killing with a knife, and I'm not really the type to see anyone die - yet." He grinned. "Also, you're pretty hot. But let me tell you, I really wouldn't be above making a cut in your arm - or something like that." He grinned. "And if you do tell me, you'll be all right. All you have to do is be my girlfriend. So, Jenny, I don't think you have much choice." He stared at the knife. "Of course, I could just leave you here, locked up, and go to Marty's house... would you want him to be drastically wounded, just because you didn't want to go along with me and tell me?"

Jennifer gasped. "You wouldn't." Tears filled her eyes, and the palms of her hands grew sweaty. This was turning out to be the worst day of her life.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Cliff asked evilly. "Of course I would. This knife will assist me, and you can trust me that before the day is over, your precious Marty won't be able to stand up right in the wedding picture." He grinned again. "Of course, there's the fact that most likely, there won't ever be a wedding for you... not with Marty, at least."

"Fine, Cliff, I guess I'll tell you," Jennifer replied, with a sigh of resignation. _Damn! I should've known that Cliff would provide me with only a negative incentive._ "Okay, you turn on these time circuits - and then you set the destination time." With sudden realization, she added, "Oh, and you also have to put some trash in the Mr. Fusion."

"Mr. Fusion?" asked Cliff, quietly. "Oh, that's what that thing was - on the back of the car." Grabbing some rope, he began to wrap it around Jennifer. "Oh, I can't very well allow you to escape, while I tend top the Mr. Fusion - can I, you sexy babe of mine?"

"No, I guess you can't," Jennifer replied, as tears rolled down her cheeks. _Please, Marty, help me_, begged Jennifer - as if she could send her boyfriend a message, telepathically. _Please, God_, Jennifer prayed. _Don't let Cliff find out about the station wagon. Please also help Doc and Marty to, somehow, rescue me. Amen._

"Well, I'm done" Cliff then said, as he returned to the front seat. In her praying, she hadn't even noticed Cliff leaving, grabbing trash, filling the Mr. Fusion, and now returning. He then closed the door again. "Now, you said I should turn this switch, right?" Jennifer nodded, and Cliff pulled the switch - and the time circuits lit up.

"Let's see" the Tannen muttered, thoughtfully. "I guess I'll take this baby away from here first, before I try to travel through time. Or do you just press a button, and then the car travels through time?"

"No" Jennifer said, still crying a bit. "You have to accelerate up to 88 miles per hour - in order for the flux capacitor to be activated." She tried to point to the flux capacitor in the back, wasn't able to because she was tied up, but managed to get the idea to Cliff. "That's what makes time travel possible" she explained.

"Brilliant" Cliff said, with a smile. He then noticed another switch. "What's that for?" he demanded.

"That's the flying circuit control switch" Jennifer told him.

"Flying?" Cliff asked, stunned. He then pulled the switch, and the DeLorean lifted up. "Amazing!" He then hit the gas, and the DeLorean immediately flew forwards. Because he wasn't used to flying a car, the time machine went uncontrolled, and hit the garage door. Cliff shrieked for a moment, then noticed the DeLorean managed to go through easily. "All right!" he exclaimed, as his smile returned to his face, and he started to climb up into the sky. "This is great!"

As Jennifer glanced at the time display panels, she noticed that the "destination time" was set to Aug 10 2017 5:15 PM. She wondered if, this time, she'd even have a future self. It did give her a glimmer of hope. Perhaps, Marty's older self would just be able to come rescue her - and, possibly, her own older self. In fact, even the kids might be able to help.

Before she knew it, the DeLorean reached 88 miles per hour - breaking the time barrier.

oooooooooo

Doc felt elated, just as he reached Lyons Estates. In just two days, Jules Clint Brown would be turning nine. Of course, with the time travel trips that his elder son went on - Jules was actually a little older. Granted, the little boy hadn't travelled that much through time - but he'd taken a few time trips, along with Marty. Doc recalled how Jules and Marty had gone back to 1946, last year - and they'd met up with the twenty-six-year-old version of Doc, who, at that time, hadn't yet invented the time machine.

As he then moved his car into the driveway, his mouth fell open, wide. There was simply a hole in the garage door - large enough to let a car through! "Great Scott!" the inventor called out, slamming on the brakes. The instant after the car froze to a halt, the inventor opened the door, and ran up to the garage door. The hole, unfortunately, was very high - but Doc managed to reach out for it, and grab it. Holding himself onto the bottom of the hole tight, the scientist jumped inside.

His aching legs from the bad landing fell into nothingness as he saw what had happened - the DeLorean was gone. "Great Scott" he whispered again. They had been robbed! He then ran down the garage, and saw the alarm system was also broken. Whoever had done this, had not cared to not leave any evidence behind.

"Daddy! Daddy!" called out Verne, as he and Jules ran up. "What happened? What a horrible way to ruin our special day!" Looking around, he added, "Oh, the DeLorean's missing! I guess this means that someone really found out about the time machine!"

"Try not to panic, boys," urged Clara, as she walked up. "After all, I'm sure that quite there's something we..." Her eyes went very wide, as she asked, "What did you find, Emmett? I notice you staring at this piece of paper, quite intensively. What does..."

"It's Cliff," Doc replied, as he felt a little shaky. "Those Tannens never really were the sharpest knives in the drawer. The note just says 'it's not Cliff Tannen'. I quite should have known. Fortunately, I managed to finish inventing a tracking device. This rather would be useful, right now. We'll be able to track down Cliff Tannen, and then we..."

At that moment, the phone rang. Doc frowned, as he looked up. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, to himself. "Who'd be calling us?" He headed over to the phone, arriving just a second earlier than Jules and Verne. "Hello?"

"Hey, Doc" Marty's familiar voice said, through the phone line. "I just arrived home from band practising a few minutes ago, and Jennifer isn't there. It is really 5:30 PM already... and I thought she'd be here at 5:15. I just called her mom, and she told me that Jennifer went off to get a swimming suit at your place, about an hour ago - and then she was planning to be here at 5, to wait for me in order for us to be able to swim. So, is she at yours?"

"No" Doc said, feeling somewhat annoyed. It was not like Marty could know - but they had bigger problems right now than Jennifer being delayed a bit. "Jennifer's not here" he said, trying to think where the girl could've gone, however his mind kept going back to the subject at hand - Cliff. "If she was here, she should've arrived about three quarter ago anyway, and at that time, I wasn't home, because I was-"

It almost hit him like lightning. Jennifer going to his house... Cliff at his house, stealing the time machine... Cliff having a minor crush on Jennifer, not nearly as big as his father's on Lorraine but still big... "Great Scott!" he exclaimed, suddenly realizing what had to have happened. "Marty, I need you to come over here right away! Something's happened, and I think that is why Jennifer has gone, as well!"

"But Doc" Marty protested. "Can't you just tell me where-"

"No, I can't" Doc said, a bit stubborn. "Really, Marty. It honestly is quite urgent for you to come over. If you don't... well, it's just that I can't solve this matter alone. I really do need you, to come along with me."

"I guess I'll come, then" Marty said, sighing. "If you really can't tell me over the phone - well, then I'll head over to your place. I just wish you told me, though." He paused for a moment. "I'll be there in about ten to fifteen minutes, is that okay?"

"Yes, that would be quite fine" Doc said. "Do take some food along with you, though. This might take quite some time."

"All right" Marty said. Doc heard the nervous gulp in his friend's voice, that was always there when the teen was suspecting time travel. However, he really needed his friend's help right now. Neither Clara, Jules and Verne had as much experience in actively joining in time travelling as Marty had - so the teen could be the best of a help. He sighed, as he shook his head. Why had Cliff gotten them into this?

_Just relax,_ Doc then told himself. _Everything will be fine. For now, the wisest thing shall be checking the readout on the time tracker, and getting clothes for that era. We really need to leave as soon as possible, as we don't want the ripple effect of whatever Cliff is altering in history to catch up to us, before we even have a chance to leave._ Doc gulped, as he realized that would be bad: becoming an alternate-world Doctor Brown and Marty would possibly eliminate any chance of reverting things back to normal. He tried to ignore those thoughts of disaster, as he went off to grab the time tracker.

oooooooooo

Marty felt so anxious, as he skateboarded to the Browns' house. It really was a good thing that his scientist friend lived just three blocks from him. Doc had mentioned that it was "quite urgent" for Marty to come over.

Tears filled his eyes, as he was actually worried about his girlfriend. From the tone of Doc's voice, it sounded quite serious.

Marty swallowed, as he reached Doc's place. He should be strong, now. There was no use for crying. Maybe this was all just some set-up, however he really doubted that. After all, Jules' birthday was the one coming next, not his. He then parked his skateboard in the driveway, and happened to look up.

The teen stepped back, stunned. There was a large hole in the garage door! He really wondered how that could've happened. "Doc!" he called out, running up to the door. "Doc! Doc!"

From inside, Doc then opened the door. "Hi, Marty" he said, sadly. As the door opened further, Marty entered - and saw the DeLorean was gone. "Whoa, this is heavy" the teen muttered. "Where did the time machine go?"

"To another time, as far as I'm concerned" Doc said. "You see, while the family was out to Pizza Hut, Cliff Tannen apparently sneaked into the garage, and found out about the time machine. Then, Jennifer arrived, and Cliff managed to somehow force her to tell him how to time travel. I really don't think Cliff could've figured it out himself. Anyway, Cliff managed to get the DeLorean up in the sky, flew it through the garage door, and, as it now seems, travelled through time."

"Really?" Marty said, astounded. "I never knew Cliff really was even capable of figuring out this time machine was important - let alone travelling through time. If Jenn gave him instructions, though..." He sobbed a bit again. "I just wonder why she did that."

"To be honest, I'm wondering both of those things too" Doc said. "But maybe we'll be able to confront Cliff with that soon. I'll just put some batteries in the time tracker, and wait for it to load. I really didn't think that we'd need the tracker any time soon, and therefore hadn't filled it with batteries yet."

"The time what?" Marty asked, confused.

"Right, you don't know" Doc said. "It's one of my latest inventions - a machine to track down a time machine. Right when the time machine hits 87.9 miles per hour, the sender system on the time machine sends out a signal to the tracker that will be stored in this computer for 72 hours, if left unattended. It also beeps the first five minutes, if left unattended. You can simply put the alarm out by switching this knob: then, the displays will also come to life. If the alarm is not on, just switch the knob. Anyway, I attached a sender onto both the station wagon and the DeLorean - therefore, there are two displays on it." He showed it to Marty, who could clearly see two of the displays the time circuits also showed when they were turned off: All eights, but still with all the labels above them. To the left were two more labels saying 'DeLorean' and 'station wagon' respectively.

"Yeah, right" Marty said. "You go load the thing." He turned back, as he felt rather bad about all this - above all, about Jennifer's kidnapping. The knot in his stomach sure grew tighter, as he worried about what would happen? What if Cliff got his hands on the almanac? It was really a thought that he dreaded, as he remembered the nightmare called Hell Valley.

Marty then thought of something else. If Cliff did end up changing the past, just what would happen to him? Since was in his normal time, for the most part - it was real likely that he'd change, along with the rest. He'd remember only the new timeline.

_Poor Jenn_, Marty thought, as tears just began to spill down his cheeks. After all, what if Jennifer ended up in an unfamiliar world - and even he was different? In addition, what if her parents were extremely different? The thought was quite scary.

"Cliff went to 2017," Doc added, as he looked up from his time tracker.

Marty frowned. "2017? Really?"

Doc showed him the time tracker, which clearly said 'AUG 10 2017 05:15 PM'. "He's gone thirty years ahead from today" the inventor reported. "I suppose he'll either be out for the almanac, or just travelled to the future for curiosity." He turned to the station wagon. "Anyway, we'll know what to expect. After all, we've been to the future before - and I don't suppose many things have changed, over the past year."

"No" Marty agreed. "So, are we going now, then?"

Doc smiled, and shook his head. "Marty, you're not thinking fourth-dimensionally!" he quipped. "You first have to dress in clothes appropriate for the time period we're travelling to. Also, we've got to get some food - just in case this trip might end up being longer than expected."

"You're the Doc, Doc" Marty said, nodding. He gulped, as he realized they might end up hopping through time for a long time. "Sorry about the clothes. I guess I was too distracted with Jennifer and all..."

"...so you couldn't think clearly" Doc finished. "It's okay, Marty." He patted the teenager's back. "Now, let's go off to change into some better clothes that actually will fit into 2017!"

Marty then went to the chest. He decided that he might as well wear the same outfit that Doc had him wear, the first time that they went to the future. Even the acid cap was there, which he was quite fond of. Then, realizing that it'd probably be a warm day, he opted against putting on the jacket. Still, he'd put on the shoes and the cap.

"I'm ready, Doc," Marty replied, as he looked up. Glancing down at his Huey Lewis and the News tee-shirt, he added, "I understand that, by 2017, this band will simply be considered ancient. Still, we know that our future son and Harmony both really love that band. It's not as if teens from the future couldn't like bands from the 1980s."

"Absolutely true" Doc said, having put his normal shirt on, that he had also worn on their first trip to 2015 - along with some proper 2010s pants. "It will make you even more look like your son." He then looked down Marty's outfit, and smirked. "I see you even didn't forget to put your pants pockets inside-out."

"That's right" Marty said, proudly. "Have you got some food?"

Doc then held up a bag, filled with bread and some snacks. "I already prepared for this, even before you arrived. This amount of food should be able to keep us alive and well for three days - maybe even four. Of course, we might be able to pick up some more food, in 2017 - and all the other time periods we are about to visit."

"I just hope it'll only be 2017," Marty said, disgusted. "I really want to teach Cliff a lesson he never will forget. He's such a nasty person, kidnapping Jennifer and stealing your time machine... I never noticed that much before, but he really does take after his Dad, Biff." As a thought occurred to him, he added: "Do you think Biff will still be alive by 2017, Doc? After all, he _is_ eighty already, by then... he just turned fifty last March."

"Well, he definitely would be nearing old age," replied Doc. "We'll definitely have to be careful of him. At any rate, I really do think we have everything we need. Let's hop in the station wagon, and... Well, let's just arrive five minutes later. That would be 5:20 PM, thirty years from today. Of course, we'll just head over to Hell Valley Park, first."

"That sounds rather good, Doc," Marty replied, as he placed the bag of food into the car. "Well, I hope that this trip will be a quick one. I'm worried about Jenn, and it'll be so..." Clenching his hands, he growled, "If Cliff does anything to hurt her, I'll..."

"Once we get back to this time," explained Doc, "I'll just see to it that Cliff's memories of the time machine are erased. Usually, I don't advocate simply messing around with people's memories - but, in this case, I'll definitely make an exception. Let's hop in."

"How are we simply gonna do that, Doc?" Marty asked, as he stepped into the station wagon. "Are you going to call up Sabrina, and ask her to come assist us? Are you..."

"No, no, not at all" Doc told his friend. "I've got some memory device in here, that might be able to do the job. I built it a month ago, with some electronics from the year 2037. I think it would be able to erase Cliff's memories just fine." He sighed. "Of course, we'll have to get him, first." He then stepped into the station wagon, as well.

Marty breathed nervously, as Doc lifted up the station wagon. He then pressed a few buttons on a remote - and the garage door opened quickly. He then flew out of the garage, and up into the sky. Marty cheered - as the station wagon rapidly accelerated, while flying into town.

After just a few minutes, at around 5:48 PM - the time machine entered the air above Hill Valley Park. Doc then turned to Marty. "Ready, Marty?"

"Ready!" the teen announced.

"Let's go then!" Doc exclaimed. He then tapped in the Destination Time: August 10th, 2017, at 5:20 PM. As he had secured that date into the circuits, Doc then flew down, while still continuing to accelerate. Marty kept an eye on the readouts. "Sixty-five" he reported. "Whoa, that's pretty fast! Seventy, Seventy-five, Eighty, Eighty-five, Eighty-six, eighty-seven, eighty-eight!"

The flux capacitor lit up, as electricity shattered around the time machine. Marty braced himself, as time travel occurred. Within a few seconds, the station wagon semi-exploded in a brilliant flash of white light, and left behind twin trails of fire in the sky above Hill Valley Park, as it transported itself forwards into the year 2017.


	2. Chapter 1

_August 10, 2017  
5:15 PM PDT  
Trilogy Universe (Bttf 4444)_

Jennifer Parker gasped, as the DeLorean broke the time barrier. The surroundings looked just so familiar, as cars were flying around everywhere - and they appeared to be near the local skyway. A smile appeared on her face, faintly, as she looked at Cliff, who seemed quite shocked. She actually had an advantage, she realized, in being more familiar with this era than her kidnapper. Now, if only her 2017 family would come to help her...

Cliff whistled, softly, at seeing the futuristic-looking inventions all around him. "Amazing" he whispered, carrying a bright grin. "It's unbelievable. So, this is the year twenty-seventeen?"

"August tenth, 2017" Jennifer muttered, remembering Doc saying something similar on their very first time trip to this year.

Cliff simply ignored her. "Let's see" he muttered. "So, let's fly over to the Square, and see if we can find anything there. It'd be cool to see Hill Valley in the future. Maybe I can even find some nice girls to join you in here. Of course, that would mean I'd need more rope. I should've brought something along from 1987. Aww, well, it's too late to worry about that right now."

Jennifer then looked out of the window, as the DeLorean flew over to Courthouse Square. She started to wonder if she'd ever come out of this incident alive. She had to - Marty Junior and Harmony had visited in '86, and MJ couldn't exist without her. But Doc had said the future was still changing, and if this event was going to end her life... in 1987, anyway... She shuddered, wondering what would come and what Cliff was going to do to abuse her. She'd fight back, though. She wouldn't just let him get to her.

Jennifer then leaned back, as the DeLorean landed rather uneasy on the street, and just missed crashing into a tree. Cliff sure was a reckless driver, and especially a reckless person to fly a car. The bully seemed to be pretty shaken up by the landing himself, something that amused Jennifer. He did deserve to crash, after all. Jennifer didn't hate many people, but right now, her hatred against Cliff was growing with the second.

"All right, sweetie," Cliff said, chuckling, as he slowed down the DeLorean, parked it in front of a tree and, once making sure that it was safe to step out, he opened the gullwing door. "I'm going to have a look around in the Square, which is just a few hundred yards away from here. You stay here and do nothing." He laughed. "Oh, just wait a second."

Jennifer sighed, as Cliff reached out to get some of the rope, and pulled it up to her mouth. He then smiled again. "Wouldn't want your screams to attract any unexpected visitors" he said. "See you later, sweetie." He kissed her on the cheek, laughed, got out, and closed the gullwing door.

Jennifer then watched on, as Cliff put branches onto the sides of the car. After about a minute, he was finished, as it had become completely dark inside. Jennifer then sighed again, as Cliff's footsteps became more distant.

She was alone, now, but what could she do? Cliff had tied her up against her seat - she couldn't even tell the time circuit panel what to do with punching the numbers in by using her nose, as she was tied up so much. She couldn't even reach out for the gas pedal. Jennifer leaned back, half in tears, as she realized that Cliff really had her trapped here now. She'd sure underestimated his ability to keep a captive where it was. Jennifer just looked at the roof, and hoped that soon, her friends would come to rescue her. After all, she was not ready to believe that Doc and Marty would ever consider to leave her behind in the future, once discovering the DeLorean was stolen. She just leaned backwards, tried to sleep a bit, and hoped for the best.

oooooooo

Cliff Tannen looked around, as he walked through the Square. It certainly looked very different now, than how it did in 1987. He wondered if he was still alive now. He should be, as he was only 54 years old.

Suddenly, he felt a bump in the back. He turned around, angry. "Hey watch it, butt-"

He stopped short as he realized that the person bumping up to him looked just like him. The person, who was dressed in grey clothes and wearing a grey cap, also looked surprised. "All right" he said. "Bill, why are you wearing 1980s clothes?"

"Bill?" Cliff asked, surprised. "Who's Bill, butthead?"

The man looked surprised. "You talk back to me?" he asked. "You are calling me a butthead?"

"That's right, idiot!" Cliff exclaimed. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Griff Tannen" the man said. "You know that, Bill."

Cliff decided to be blunt. "I'm not Bill" he said. "I'm Cliff Tannen."

Griff burst out laughing. "Yeah right! Cliff Tannen's my dad, ziphead, and your uncle! You're a teenager!"

"I'm 24," Cliff snapped, wondering what exactly a ziphead was. "And you're right, I'm not old enough to be your old man, but I will be, one day. And now why don't you make like a tree, and come along with me. I got some evidence that I would like to show you."

Griff shrugged, and walked after Cliff. He was obviously wondering what Cliff was talking about, and the '80s bully couldn't blame him, but he didn't want to lose Griff either. It was his son, after all, and it could be a helpful aide in getting revenge on the McFly's of 2017, and maybe even rape some of those 2010s ladies. He wondered if McFly had any kids, and if there were any females with them. Well, Griff most likely would be able to tell... once Cliff had convinced him who he was.

After a few minutes, Griff arrived with Cliff at the station wagon. As Cliff pushed away the branches and opened the door, Jennifer gasped, and once Cliff had removed her rope, she spoke up, horrified. "Griff!"

"You know him?" Cliff asked, surprised.

Jennifer gave a faint nod. "I've been to the future before."

Cliff frowned, then shrugged it off and turned to Griff, who looked at the DeLorean fascinated. "This is a time machine" he explained to his dumb-founded son. "Crazy Old Brown invented it in the '80s. I took it from 1987 to here, once finding out what it was. I know this is weird, but look at the panels. Why would I make something like this up just for this event?"

Griff shrugged, fascinated. "I dunno" he finally said. "If I believe you, you're my old man. That's a bit of a weirded out thing, even though this thing looks completely abnormal and Bill never acts like this. But time travel..."

Cliff nodded, understanding. "I know what you mean" he said. "But look at it this way. If this is true, you will have access to every and any time you want to go to. Any time you could want is at our hands." He smirked, his grin growing wide. "Every girl that you want is at our hands. I already kidnapped Jennifer Parker from '87. If you know some, we can kidnap some hot girls here. We'll take them all back to a time where the Browns and McFly's will never find us and we'll go over all of them nice and easy." He smirked again. "Know what I mean?"

Griff smiled, too, still a bit weirded out. "Yeah, I think I do" he said. "This is so awesome. Time travel... I never figured it would be true. But now it is..." He smiled. "Well, I'm actually wanting to pick up some new girls now. How does Marlene McFly sound to you? Harmony Brown is hot, too."

"Who are they?" Cliff asked. "You have to keep in mind, I'm from 1987. I suppose Marlene might be the daughter of McFly and Jennifer here, but as for this Harmony, I wouldn't know."

"She's Jules Brown's daughter" Griff said, as Cliff put the rope back in place again, exited, closed the gullwing door, and put the branches back on it. "Her father should be nine where you're from. Where in '87 are you from, anyway?"

"Today" Cliff said. "Right on August tenth. But, anyway, I suppose we can go pick them up if we like, but there's one problem - how can we fit all of us in this stupid small car! Why was Brown so stupid to chose such a small car anyway?"

"Beats me" Griff said, shrugging. "But, you know what I think? At the Brown house, they've got some kind of station wagon - I saw them taking it out someday. But they're really tight with security around it, much more than with a normal car, even though Brown is pretty rich for inventing most of today's inventions. So, anyway, I think that station wagon..."

"...might be a time machine?" Cliff finished, with a smirk. "Yeah, that could be true! I suppose we could head over there, right away, and grab that car, and then go look for those ladies. With any luck, they'll be there. I'd like to catch them by surprise, though. Well, we can't have everything." He smirked. "The most important thing is that we get them, after all."

Griff nodded, completely adapting to the plan. "Right" he said. "Right... Dad. Boy, this sounds weird." He smiled. "Let's go." They both then started heading off towards the Brown house to start Phase Two of their plan.

oooooooo

Harmony Brown was feeling really excited, as she looked around in the house. In just two days, her father, Jules Clint Brown, would actually turn to the respectable age of 39. It was surreal how time had passed, ever since she was born, and that in just a year, Harmony would be the age her father was, when she was born.

While Harmony had a boyfriend, Marty McFly Junior, and was sure she'd marry him one day, she wasn't really wanting to immediately marry yet. Just nine months ago, though, they had agreed on naming a future boy Marty McFly III. She loved her boyfriend's name, and would love to have her son carry that name. But, anyway, while she loved Marty, she wasn't just ready yet to be Harmony McFly. She was thinking of at least waiting to marry Marty until the end of the decade. By then, they would be ready. As for having kids, well, maybe that could wait even longer. Marty's parents, Marty Senior and Jennifer, had married in 1990, but their first child hadn't arrived until 1997.

Harmony smiled, as she realized that she was just looking at said first child. It was her friend, Marlene Stella McFly, who had agreed to help her with preparing the house for Jules' birthday party. She was looking forward to the party already, and wished that it was the twelfth, and not the tenth. But first, they'd have to make some preparations, and make sure their Dad wouldn't see them, once coming home. That was going to be hard. Maybe they could somehow convince him to stay the night at the Brown family house, with his parents, Emmett and Clara Brown, Harmony's grandparents.

"How are you feeling about this, Harmony?" Marlene asked, smiling. "I'm just feeling excited. I can't believe that in just a few days, your father will really be 39. After all, he looks pretty young. Your Grandpa, Doctor Emmett Brown, looks younger than he is as well. It's hard to believe that he's really ninety-seven... well, actually hundred and six, due living in the Old West, and with all his time travels, maybe he's already pushing a hundred and ten. He really looks a lot younger, as does my Dad, who, although the calender denies it, might be really fifty already!"

"Yeah, your Dad went on a lot of time trips in the '80s" Harmony said, as she started to look around in the home. "He was always together with my grandpa. It's too bad, that he really stopped doing that, once he got married and, eventually, got famous. But prior to that, he went out a lot. He must've really liked time travel. I would, if I was in his situation."

"Yeah, I definitely would, as well" Marlene agreed. "So, what shall we start with?"

"Well, maybe..." Harmony started to suggest, when she suddenly heard some noises at the back, and it sounded like a door was being broken open. She suddenly felt very frightened, as she realized that it might be some robbers breaking into the house. After all, even if her Dad or Mom was locked out, they could always reach her on her cell phone. She looked at Marlene, who appeared frightened as well.

"Try not to panic" Harmony suggested, quietly, as she herself was doing just that. "Let's try to hide in the attic somewhere. Maybe I can get my cell phone from the living room, and then we can hide there while waiting for the..."

Then, she suddenly heard the lock giving away, as the door was pushed open. She then heard a rather familiar voice. There wasn't any doubt this was Griff Tannen.

"So, where do you think the station wagon is hidden?" Griff asked somebody. Harmony wondered how he got to know about the station wagon in the first place, and felt scared. If Griff was going to steal the time machine, they should try to stop them. After all, once Griff was out of 2017, they couldn't trace him so easy anymore.

There was a frown, and then an identical voice to Griff's answered. "It must be in the garage somewhere. Crazy Old Brown parked it there, last time I saw it." Harmony felt shocked. How could there be two of Griff?

Harmony then felt herself getting out of shock, and then realized that the Griffs were really close now. Realizing there was no time to get up anymore without having the Griffs hear it, she pulled Marlene behind a couple of boxes, just a few yards away from the telephone set. Just as she thought of grabbing it, the Griffs appeared, and Marlene and she ducked behind the boxes. Harmony peaked over the box, curious to have a look at both of them.

The Griff's looked pretty identical, she soon concluded, but there was one major difference. While one of them wore a cap and made weird noises as he walked, having bionic implants, the other one didn't do that and was wearing obviously 1980s clothes. Why would a Griff care for 1980s clothing?

"It certainly looks like a time machine from the outside" one of the Griff's said. "Even that Fusion thing is on top of it, like on the DeLorean I stole."

Harmony just had time to grasp that information as the other Griff opened the door. "Yeah, it definitely is a time machine" he said. "All those circuits are there. Look at it. There's much more place for everything. I guess we'll just have to fly this thing over to the place where you had the other machine, and get that Parker girl to go inside - and then, we'll see if we can get one of the Brown or McFly girls."

"I still can't believe that Brown actually could be the grandpa of any good-looking girl" the first Griff said, chuckling. "He's a complete nutcase. And to imagine that girl could be the daughter of that butthead Jules, well, that beats me. Well, it's not about the how, it's about the fact that the girl is there, and maybe we'll go deliver Brown a few great-grandkids with her!" They both laughed, smiling with evil pleasure.

Harmony felt she had enough of this. "Marlene" she whispered. "Why don't you go get to the phone? Maybe I can somehow distract them for you to get to the phone, and keep them here long enough before the cops get here."

Marlene nodded, however hesitant, and started to head off. Harmony smiled at her and was about to head off herself when Marlene stumbled over some boxes and fell to the ground, immediately getting the Griff's' attention. _Cover blown_, Harmony thought, and she tried to get up and made a run for it.

Unfortunately, first Griff saw her, and he decided that he would not wait for them to be in serious trouble. He ran up to her and grabbed her, just before she could be heading outside. Second Griff then did the same with Marlene. First Griff then looked at her, and smiled.

"I guess you must be Harmony, huh?" he said, grinning. "It's pretty obvious, as the other girl looks just like her old man. It's pretty scary to think how she can look so much like a guy, and still be pretty! Well, it's even more weird to see how cute you are, while you're the granddaughter of that Crackpot Brown! Even in 1987, he's a complete nut!"

"My Grandpa isn't nuts!" Harmony protested. "He's a good man, and... wait, did you say _1987_?"

"Aww, so you ain't deaf either" First Griff said, grinning evilly. "Yeah, I'm from '87. I'm Cliff Tannen. And now, we're going to take a ride through times in our car, and we're going to take you, Marlene and Jennifer with us."

"You kidnapped Jennifer too?" Harmony said, shocked. "But she's almost fifty, I mean... wait, of course, you got her from 1987! Do you know that could endanger time, and, and..."

"She's talking a little too much, isn't she Dad?" Second Griff, the actual Griff, said.

Cliff smirked, getting the hint. "Yeah" he said, grabbing a plank while keeping his grip on Harmony. "A little too much." Then, before Harmony could do a thing, he swung the plank at her, and hit her on the head. The girl felt a lot of pain for just a few seconds, and then, she passed out.

oooooooo

Marty McFly '87 took a deep breath, as Doc and he had entered the year 2017. He sighed, and wondered where exactly they would be going to go first. After all, it had been some time since he'd last really been in the future.

Doc, however, did not seem to have those adaption problems, and instead just followed the road like they weren't in the future but still at home. After a few minutes of flying, the inventor finally turned to Marty, and tried to smile faintly.

"How are you doing?" he asked. "I suppose you must feel horrible, with your girlfriend kidnapped and all, but I was wondering. We are in the future, after all. You are normally more one to talk when entering a future time."

"I know, Doc" Marty muttered, sighing. "I just wish we were home, and that Jennifer was with me. I still can't believe Cliff actually had the brains to figure out how to fly the machine, let alone time travel with it. What the heck was he doing at your house, anyway? He doesn't even like you!"

"I suppose that has something to do with his father, Biff, leaving his matchbooks behind when I hired him to do a wax job in late July" Doc said, sighing. "I had intended to bring it back right after I found it, but some things came up - I'd told myself I'd go to bring it tonight, but that was apparently too late already as Biff had figured out the matchbooks were missing himself, had sent Cliff out to fetch them, and Cliff discovered the machine... looks like the whole thing is my fault, and nothing but my fault."

"That's not true" Marty said, supportive. "I'm sure Jennifer doesn't blame you for the whole situation. If there's one person we should be angry on, it's Cliff Tannen. Come to think of it, where is that jerk anyway?"

"Probably sight-seeing" Doc said, growling. "Which, fortunately, gives us the time to do something else and track down the other version of you and the other version of me, to make sure Cliff doesn't steal one of their time machines, and perhaps get them to help us." He looked out of the window. "And it appears to be that we're closer to my future house than to yours. Brace yourself - I'm going to take the next exit on the left. And, Marty, I know that you've seen your future self before, but be sure you're prepared. We don't need another fainting accident like on that first trip to 2015, when that happened with Jennifer."

"You're the Doc, Doc" Marty said, the mention of Jennifer making him feel a little sad. "I will be careful, I promise. I know as well as you do the neccesity of this situation." He then hung on, tight, as the station wagon flew down the exit to Marty's home. He wondered how his other self would feel when his younger version from 1987 suddenly flew into the street. He'd probably be quite surprised, but maybe he'd remember the incident. Then again, that Marty from one week into the future, back in that crazy trip in January of '86, hadn't remembered being his counterpart either. That was really weird. Well, maybe this would be different. He still had some hope for this situation to be finished quick.

As he then looked down, he noticed what appeared to be the older version of Doc and Clara, as well as himself and Jennifer from the future, and Marty Junior. Marlene seemed to be missing for some reason. As Future Doc then looked up, he gasped at the station wagon. Marty gulped, as his Doc then flew down to land on the street. This certainly was going to be a weird situation. He wondered how it would end. Hopefully, the results would be good. Right now, though, he didn't have too much hope.

oooooooo

Marty McFly Junior gasped, as he saw the station wagon landing. As he looked inside, he could see another version of Doc, and someone who looked a lot like himself. Could this possibly be his father, from 1987? He couldn't really notice it on Doc. The scientist still looked quite fresh and healthy, by 2017.

He looked around, and he saw the others looked just as stunned. Marty Junior wondered if this really was Doc. He realized they hadn't ever time travelled today, so why would the other Doc and his father come here, now?

Other Doc then opened the door, and looked at his counterpart. "Good afternoon" he said. "I suppose you are wondering why we're here?"

"That did occur to us" Clara said, with a bit sarcasm. "Why _are_ you here, Other Emmett? Everything is fine, here." She frowned. "Where are you from, anyway?"

"1987" Other Doc - Emmett, Marty Junior figured - said. "August tenth, 1987. Does that time ring a bell with you?"

Clara frowned, then shook her head. "No, it does not - oh Great Scott!"

Doc looked at Clara, both amused at his call being uttered by his wife, and surprised. "What's the matter, Clara?" he asked. "I don't remember anything special happening on that day." He frowned, and looked at Emmett. "Should I?"

"I do think so, yes" Clara said. "Don't you remember Cliff stealing the time machine and heading to the future? You couldn't remember clearly what happened when telling me afterwards, but it sure did happen."

"I really don't remember" Doc said. "Interesting. Must be a case of temporal amnesia." He looked at Emmett, and then he realized what exactly Clara said. "Great Scott! Cliff really _did_ steal your time machine?"

"Unfortunately, yes" Emmett said. "He kidnapped Jennifer. I figured out that maybe he'd come to you, too, and that even if he didn't, maybe you could help us, so I came here. So, you haven't seen Cliff today and everything is fine, here?" He looked around. "Marlene and Harmony do appear to be missing. Where are they?"

Clara and Doc exchanged glances at each other and at Jules standing close, then sighed. "I guess that we can tell for something this important" Doc said. "They went to Jules' house to get some preparations for Jules' thirty-ninth birthday party ready. Come to think of it, they should have been back by now."

"I have the strange feeling that they will not be there anymore" Emmett said, sighing. "Call it instinct, or telephatic feelings, but somehow I know they aren't there. We can check it out to be sure, but I do think that Cliff has taken them with him. If they are running late, and Cliff is here, and he's kidnapped Jennifer already..."

"Let's check it out, first" Marty Junior said, speaking up, and trying not to panic too much. "We shouldn't jump into conclusions, right away - although you are right, Doc, uh, Doc '87. I, too, have the feeling they won't be there anymore."

"All right" Doc nodded. "Let's go." He motioned for all of them to get in, and within a minute, everyone was seated in either the station wagon or Doc '17's car. Marty Junior and Marty '87 were together in the station wagon, though, and Marty Jr looked at his Dad. "This is cool" he said, managing a smile. "Seeing you again. However, the circumstances could've been a bit different."

"Tell me about it" Marty '87 groaned. "Especially with Cliff going to 2017. With Jennifer kidnapped, your life's endangered, since if she's killed, your existence is no longer there and you'll fade. And trust me, I know what that feels like."

"I know" Marty Junior said, softly. "You told me."

"I did?" The future teen nodded. "Well, I kind of figured I would, someday. To make sure that you would not try to go back and see our meeting or something like that, back in '82, since if Jennifer fell so easily for me, and you look almost exactly like me... well, we might have trouble, then."

"Yeah" Marty Junior said, looking out of the window, as the car landed on the porch of the Brown's house. Marty Senior then turned to him, surprised. "Are we there, already?" he asked. "That went fast."

Marty Junior nodded, as they both stepped out. "Yeah, it certainly did" he said. "Ever since those Fusion reactors came onto the market, cars got to be a lot faster."

"Weird" Marty Senior concluded. "Well, I guess that I'll see that happening, through the natural course of time. You're right - the cars on the skyway did go rather fast, back when Doc and I first entered 2015."

Doc '17 practically raced up to the door, and entered, looking around curiously. He came outside just about a few moments later, his face looking much wilder. "They're gone" he said, pausing before adding: "And the station wagon is, too."

"Great Scott!" Doc '87 exclaimed, stunned. "You don't think they..."

"Yeah, I do" Doc '17 muttered. "No matter how disgusted I am at the mere thought, this is a very good possibility. If Cliff has gone off to kidnap Harmony and Marlene as well, then there's four of them. They wouldn't all fit in the DeLorean. No, the station wagon would be a logical choice."

Doc '87 growled. "This is horrible. We can't follow them, since we don't know where they are, until they time travel!"

Doc '17 smiled, slightly. "Oh, you don't need to worry about _that_" he assured his counterpart. "I have something that should fit for that purpose nice and neat. Let me get inside to get it."

"Are you sure I should see it?" Doc '87 said, frowning. "You know what I... we think about risking to disrupt the timeline. If I accidentally don't invent this device, we could have a time paradox."

"It's no invention" Doc '17 assured him. "Not a new one, anyway. It's already around in '87, but this is an improvement on it. Let me get it for you. You're right, I don't like showing you this either, but we can't just wait for Cliff to time travel. Who knows what he might be doing to his captives in the main time."

"You're the me, me" Doc '87 sighed, as he watched his older counterpart go inside. A few moments later, Doc '17 came out again, and he was carrying a weird looking device. As Doc '87 got a closer look at it, though, he realized it was his time machine tracker, only modified. He could see a display on it, and Future Hill Valley was showing there. Also, it gave off a blue spot, which Doc identified as where they were standing, and a green one. The latter, however, was moving in the direction of Courthouse Square. There was also a distance meter, which was currently at '1 mile, 700 yards', and was increasing rapidly.

Doc '87 looked at it with fascination. "Is that device going to help us catch Cliff?" he asked. "Let me guess... that green spot is the station wagon, right?"

Doc '17 nodded, with a smile. "That's right" he said. "This way, we can track him down. Let's go now, then - we don't have any time to lose."

"Wait" Doc '87 urged. "There's no way we can fit all of us in the DeLorean or station wagon. We might fit now, but we do want to take the possibility into account that we might end up gaining more, uh, unexpected visitors."

Doc '17 got what he meant immediately. "Yeah, it's unfortunately possible that we'll end up having to hop through more time periods" he admitted. Well, in that case, I suppose we'll have to use the bus."

Doc '87's mouth fell open. "The what?"

Doc '17 grinned at him. "The bus. You're not working on it... yet... but I am. Lucky enough, the terrorists didn't see it... it's stored at Jules' house, too. I've just converted a bus into a working time machine earlier this year. I had to, as I've spotted it in my previous visits to the future... the farther future."

Doc '87 looked intruiged, as he followed his older self into the basement, then gasped. "Great Scott!" he exclaimed. "That's one heck of a big bus! This really is a time machine?"

Doc '17 nodded, proudly. "Yeah" he said. "I haven't taken it out much yet, besides some minor tests, but I think this would qualify as a good reason to indeed take it out." His counterpart nodded, and all of the time travellers got inside the bus. Doc '17 made the roof open up, and lifted up out of the house. He flew over, and then noticed something down below.

"It's Mike" Marty Junior noticed. "Mike Hartford, and Bill Tannen... and Melody Brown is there, too. They're waving at us to get down."

Doc '17 nodded. "I suppose I'll do that, then" he said. "I don't want them to be left without a word on Marlene and Harmony's situation."

The three down below just watched, as Doc's bus hit the ground a few moments later. Doc '17 opened the doors, and a confused Mike appeared in front of them.

"What's wrong, Doctor Brown?" he asked. "Where are you going? We were just coming to visit Marlene and maybe get her to go to a double-date with us. Bill and I just came up with that idea, as I ran across Bill and Melody on my way to Marly, and I figured we could go together." He looked down the bus, and gasped, as he saw another Doc Brown, and what seemed to be two Marty Junior's. "But I see that probably, this date is not going to happen! What's going on?"

"Um, Mike" Doc '17 said. "I don't know how to tell you this, but in 1987, Cliff Tannen has stolen the time machine and Jennifer Parker. He travelled to the present, and has apparently kidnapped Harmony and Marlene, taking the station wagon along with him."

Mike gasped. "Cliff Tannen kidnapped my girlfriend?" he said, stunned. "I can't believe it! That jerk!" He ran up the steps into the bus, and Bill and Melody followed him. "I'm coming with you! I can't believe this has actually happened, but if it has, I'll be all for getting Cliff!"

Doc '17 smiled, realizing that an advantage of numbers might work out. He then took the time machine into the sky, accelerating quickly towards Cliff Tannen's position.

It took them about ten minutes to catch up with Cliff. When they were there, the station wagon from 2017 could be easily spotted. As the captors realized they were being followed, and the right door opened, showing not only Cliff, but also Griff!

"Great Scott!" Doc '87 exclaimed. This was going to get harder than he initially thought.

Cliff grinned at his pursuers. "Hi crackpot" he said, smiling. "You found out I took your machine?"

"That was kind of obvious" Doc '87 growled. "Really smart of you, leaving behind a note that you didn't do it. If you hadn't left anything behind, it would've been harder to find out. Not that it would've never happened, but it would've happened later."

Cliff frowned for a moment, then his smile returned. "Who cares" he said, evilly. "I've got three nice girls now, and once I'm sure that there are no more around here, I'll settle down nice and easy and get to work. Perhaps in 1957... from the pictures Dad showed me, McFly's Mom was pretty hot, too. Maybe I could even get Dad to help us... anyway, as soon as we're done with them, they won't be virgins anymore.

Everyone inside got angry, but Marty Senior the most. He stormed into the doorway, almost falling out. "If you lie one finger on any place on the bodies of my wife, daughter, future daughter-in-law or mother, I'm going to keep chasing you 'till I'll get you, even if it takes me the rest of my days!"

Cliff blinked, as he looked at this unexpected semi-attack. "McFly?" he asked. "You're old!"

"What did ya expect, bojo, it's twenty-seventeen now!" Marty Junior shouted. "Are you really that low-rez that you think he's still nineteen?"

"Nah" Cliff said, keeping his smile and not caring about the future insults that he couldn't understand anyway. "I know he's forty-nine... he has to be, if he has teen kids already. I was just a little surprised." He looked at Marty Junior. "Judging from your style of clothing and eye colour, you must be that butthead's son. You look to be every bit as stupid as he is."

"My Dad's not stupid!" Marty Junior yelled.

"Calm down, MJ, it's not worth it" Mike said. "Arguing isn't gonna make it." He stepped forwards. "Listen, Cliff and Griff Tannen! Let my girlfriend, Jennifer, and Harmony go! We'll fight you if we have to!"

"What if we drop your girl out of the car, huh?" Cliff asked, evilly. "We can always go back and get a younger version of her... but you'll have lost her."

Mike went white and stepped back, as did Marty Senior. MJ seemed to go furious again, only Doc '17 holding him back. He stepped towards the front. "We have a time machine too, Cliff!" he called out. "And more than one! You don't understand the danger to the space-time continuum that you're posing with this!"

"No, I don't" Cliff said. "I don't even know what you're meaning. But I don't care. I like these girls, and that's all what matters." He pulled up an unconscious Harmony, and dragged her to the front. "So, you don't want me dating her? Well, in that case, I might as well throw _her_ out." He held Harmony up above the ravine.

Marty Junior gasped - Doc '17 went furious this time around. "You selfish, annoying, deadly, lower than any life on earth, villanious **_space-time bastard!_**" He grabbed the controls, turned the bus to the station wagon, and hit the gas, racing towards the time machine in a dead-on collision.

Cliff went pale, dropped Harmony - luckily into the car - then pushed her aside as he hit the gas, too, and raced away from the scene. The bus, however, followed him, accelerating rapidly.

"Um, me?" Doc '87 started. "I'm getting some kind of weird reactions from the station wagon. It seems like Griff hit something in his panic - there are some parts of the control display acting up..."

The glare his older self shot towards him was enough to make him take a step back. The bus raced up to the station wagon, coming closer. 50 yards...40, 30, 20, 10...

Suddenly, the station wagon exploded in a bright flash of light, leaving behind fire trails. Doc '17, coming to his senses, hit the brakes, but not on time for the DeLorean to go right through the trails. At that moment, Doc '87 looked down at the tracker, which started shivering somehow. As he pulled a lever, however, it turned silent.

The whole bus was silent a few moments. Then, Marty Junior spoke up. "Where did they go?" he asked.

Doc '87 looked at the tracker, then up again. "August 10th, 2017, at 6:25 P.M."

"But that's two minutes from now?" Marty Junior said, looking at his watch, which said it was 6:23. "Do we just have to wait 'till they reappear?"

Doc '87 shook his head. "No. They headed to August 10th, 2017, 6:25 P.M., in Hill Valley, California... in the dimension of EJ 58."

Doc '17 immediately realized the consequences. "They dimension-travelled" he whispered, pale. "To the universe in which Marty had a twin... and I married Jessica Hoffman."

"Now that's weird" Marty Senior commented, realizing that his future daughter-in-law herself had been the granddaughter of Doc '17 and Clara Clayton, which meant that this dimension would offer home to an entirely different person.

Marty Junior, however, frowned. "Different dimensions?" he asked. "Is there something we didn't know about before?"

Doc '17 sighed. "Yeah, I never told you. I'd better explain it to you now." He looked at Marty Junior, at Melody, at Mike and Bill, and then at the destination display. "If only I hadn't been so stupid..."

"You weren't stupid, Doc" Marty Junior said. "You just over-reacted a little. I would've done the same thing in your situation. It's okay." He paused. "Now, what did you want to tell me about the dimension thing?"

"Not just you - Melody, too, as well as the others" Doc '17 said. "I suppose you've all heard the story about when you go right on a cross-way, you also could've gone left, and right through, and that there are different worlds for all of this. What Marty and I experienced in 1986 was something different, though - we intentionally dimension-hopped, after discovering a machine for that in 2030. We ended up intending to hop through just two dimensions, but after the machine failed, we saw a lot more in the long run before finally returning home. Right, counterpart?"

"That's right" Doc '87 said, nodding. "That event was just nine months ago for me. I suppose you could ask your father, MJ, if you want to know more about it - either version. For now, we'd better get going."

"Where?" Bill asked, stepping forwards. "We can't just follow my uncle and cousin into the other dimension, can we? For all we know, it's really dangerous there... or we might not even exist. It would also bring our other selves in danger."

"We could go back, maybe, and stop Cliff from kidnapping Jennifer," Mike suggested. "If that event doesn't happen, maybe this will all be cancelled."

"Possibly causing a huge paradox?" Doc '17 smirked. "We were lucky to escape that when the events leading up to October twenty-first, 2015 didn't happen. Apparently, my counterpart from 1990 had seen ourselves show up on that date. I'm not wanting to cause any panic, but if we're going to catch Cliff, it's better to do that in the here and now."

"Which counterpart are you talking about?" Doc '87 asked, confused.

"Let's just say you'll find out" Doc '17 said. "For now, we have to get after Cliff. We're losing valuable time here, and I want our biological clocks to stay in synch with the real time as much as possible, while still having enough light to figure out where to go."

"You mean, to the house of our counterpart" Doc '87 said, understanding. "Yeah, that's a good point. We're wasting time here." He walked over to the controls, and took the bus up in the sky, trying not to get information that would make the time machine different later on. "But, before we go... we should use some system to keep us apart."

"You're Emmett, and I'm Doc?" Doc '17 suggested.

Doc '87 sighed. "If we're going to get to another dimension, we might enconter another of us... and possibly many more us-es, if Cliff keeps at this form of hopping. No, I suppose the best way to go at this is give ourselves names that can really keep us seperate."

"Young Doc, Old Doc and New Doc?" Marty '87 suggested.

"Won't work either, for the same reasons" his Doc told him. "No, I was thinking more of Doc One and Doc Two, or First Doc and Second Doc... you mind if I'm first, future self?"

"Fine with that" Doc '17 who now had become Doc Two said, nodding. "Let's just get going."

"What about the Marty's?" Doc One asked. "They do have a difference in age, so it would be weird to call Marty from my time 'Marty Senior One' while he's the same age as the Junior's we might possibly encounter."

"I don't wanna think about it" Marty Junior said, unsure about meeting another him, and not just his teenage look-alike Dad.

"What about TeenMarty?" Melody said. "It would keep him seperate from both Senior and Junior, and it's not too much of a mouthful as 'Marty McFly Senior from 1987' is."

"Right" Doc '17 said, laughing. "You're all right with that, I assume?"

"Why not?" Marty '87 - TeenMarty - said, looking out of the window. "I just wish that Jennifer was safe and sound again."

"You do have a point" Doc '87 said, sighing. "We should get going now. Doc Two?"

"Time circuits on and functioning" his older self informed him. "Destination Time: let's go for six-fifty, okay? It's now a few minutes earlier than that, but it would keep us in synch as much as possible, and it's a nice round number."

"Six-fifty it is" Doc '87 said, smiling just a little. He tapped in the destination as of August 10, 2017, 06:50 PM, Hill Valley, California, EJ #58. "Well, I wonder what we'll see."

"Let's hope that the other versions of us have some kind of powers that will be able to help us out" Marty Junior muttered, darkly.

"We can hope" Doc '17 said. He turned to his counterpart, who gave a confirming nod, then to the crowd. "Ready?"

"I could never be more ready" Marty Senior said. "Like my younger self, I just wish that Jennifer, Harmony and Marlene were safe again."

"Right" Doc '87 muttered. He turned the train slightly towards the direction of the ravine's bottom, then hit the gas. The bus soon accelerated.

"Hang on!" the inventor called out, as the speed reached eighty-seven.

And moments later, the time bus hit eighty-eight, and had departed one version of the Trilogy Universe, leaving behind nothing but fire trails, which soon faded, and marked the spot where the bus had gone.


	3. Chapter 2

_August 10, 2017  
6:25 PM PDT  
Twins Universe_

Harmony swallowed, as the station wagon crossed the space-time barrier. The whole thing was actually much worse than nightmare. A nightmare, at least, was something that you could quite wake up from. However, she couldn't exactly wake up from this. She couldn't remember ever feeling so scared. She had a great pit in her stomach.

Her head also felt very sore, as she remembered that Cliff hit her head with a wooden plank. She managed to come to, just a few minutes prior to meeting her rescuers. She had felt a glimmer of hope, until Cliff threatened to throw her into the ravine.

She felt so sick to her stomach, as she realized how her life had been endangered. It was a very scary experience, and it was a real miracle that she didn't succumb to the fate. Still, she began to realize just how dangerous her captors were. She hoped that she could be rescued, real soon.

As she quickly glanced between Marlene and young Jennifer, it was very obvious that her co-captives were every bit as terrified. She then thought of older Jennifer, as she wondered how her younger self's capture was affecting her. One thing was certain. It couldn't be very pleasant! If anything, older Jennifer must be feeling uncomfortable.

Harmony then glanced at Marlene, and realized that her friend might also be subject to the same fate. It simply was bad enough, being tied up - but, if poor Marlene was also subject to temporal pains... Harmony wished that she could give Marlene a little hug - but, alas, she was unable to move her arms.

"Where are we, pops?" asked Griff, as he looked around. "This place doesn't look any different. I don't think we even left 2015."

Harmony looked outside, as she noticed that the bully was right. She then tried to get a close look at the time circuits, but she was restrained too securely.

"Look over here, son," suggested Cliff. "I don't think we've travelled through time. It looks as if, instead, we've travelled into an alternate reality. This is wicked! I'm gonna go scope this place out - see if I can fetch us some more Marlenes and Harmonys."

Under ordinary circumstances, Harmony might find the idea of meeting other versions of herself to be exciting. However, this simply was no ordinary circumstance - and, at the moment, she felt like throwing up. She couldn't remember ever feeling so sick.

"You go, pops!" encouraged Griff, as he slapped Cliff's back. "I just must say, you and I sure do make a great team. I quite wonder what your older self is doing, right now. I wonder if he quite remembers what we're doing right now - and all the good times that we're about to have. Speaking of which, I wonder how our three broads are doing."

"You're not gonna get away with this, Griff Tannen!" shrieked Harmony, as she could no longer restrain herself. "One day, you guys are certainly gonna pay for all this!"

"Well! Well! Well!" smirked Cliff, as he turned around. "I can see that you one of you broads have quite a sharp tongue on you." Harmony desperately wanted to slap the horrible man. Unfortunately, she was all tied up. "Well, within you, you girls will learn to respect us. You'll come to appreciate us, in fact!"

"No, we won't, you bastards!" shouted Harmony, as she felt rage boiling inside of her. "You assholes are sick! Do you even realize that Jennifer and Marlene are mother and daughter? You're really planning to fuck two generations of closely related women!"

"What makes you think we care, blondie?" growled Griff, if he moved his face close to Harmony's. Griff's stagnant breath made her feel like vomiting. "Do you?"

"My name is not 'blondie', Griff!" snapped Harmony, as her right hand was itching to smack the bully in the jaw. "You bastards don't love us! If you did, you'd..."

"How dare you speak us this way?" growled Griff, as he slapped Harmony in the face. "Now, why don't you be a good little girl - and shut your trap? Marlene and Jennifer, at least, have the good sense to not talk back to us. Perhaps, your parents should've taught you to have better manners. Your parents spoiled you, did they... blondie?"

"Oh, you're really a good one to be talking about manners - aren't you, Griff Tannen?" retorted Harmony, in a deathly calm voice. "And about being spoiled. My parents sure have me to treat other people the same way that I'd like to be treated. I highly doubt that _your_ parents taught you that!"

"Caring about other people is for pussies," scoffed Cliff. "I'm sure whoever came up with that bullshit was some undeserving loser who couldn't accept that he wasn't of high class. Of course, those type of folks would be believers in that cock and bull!"

"The person you're talking about would be Jesus Christ," pointed out Marlene, as she tried not to sound nervous. "You know, that actually _is_ in the Bible. The book of Matthew. I learned back, back when I was a little girl - and went to Sunday school."

"Sure, fine, whatever," muttered Cliff, dismissively. "We really didn't pick you girls up, just so you could feed us some pansy-wansy sermon." Turning to Griff, he added, "If you stay here, and make sure the girls cannot leave - I'll go out, and see I could find some more pretty girls to make out with. The more the better, right - my future son?"

"You've really got it, Dad," smirked Griff, as he gave the young version of his father a high-five. "Under one condition, though - you let me have some with them, as well."

"I won't let you down, son," Cliff replied, as he stepped out of the car.

"Good!" growled Griff. Turning to the three girls, he added, "Oh, we are going to have so much fun - eh, girls? What are you girls so nervous about? You know you want it."

"Like hell we do!" snapped Harmony. "We're not property, y'know! We're people, too - and we don't appreciate your wiles. If you want to fuck a girl, then why don't you just go fuck Spike? After all, she's sure a part of your lovely little gang? What's wrong with Spike? Perhaps, _she_ would be more than happy to... to... Well, you know!"

"What would be the fun in that?" smirked Griff. "She's my equal! I could never..."

"Ha! So you _do_ admit that we're not your equals!" scoffed Jennifer.

"When did I ever claim that I _did_ see you as my equals?" Griff demanded. "I think you must be a little mentally challenged, mama! No matter, though. It just makes you all the more attractive, in fact."

"You don't even have the decency to _pretend_ that you respect us!" cried out Marlene, as she shot Griff an icy-cold glare. "At least you're honest, I guess!"

"Oh, sweetie, I'm not concerned with appeasing the three of you," sneered Griff, as he gave Marlene a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Cliff and I are the ones that should be respected. In fact, that's actually part of the fun. Having you babes _fear_ us!"

Tears began to roll down Harmony's face, as she simply felt hopeless. The chances of anyone finding her here was rather improbable, unless some of her friends and family from this reality found her.

"Don't you girls even think about screaming," threatened Griff, "or you're gonna get a knuckle sandwich. Don't you girls get any ideas."

Harmony was about to say something, but then decided against it. The last thing she wished to do was to make things worse for her, Marlene, and young Jennifer.

Harmony stifled a smile - as, suddenly, she realized something. Griff was in the exact same situation as Marlene was! If Cliff was just as unintelligent as his son, he wouldn't even think to consider that spending a considerable amount of time in the future could endanger his future son's exciting. Harmony wasn't about to point to that out, either. At least, that seemed to be one silver lining in the whole situation.

Her brief moment of excitement faded - as she realized that, if Griff disappeared from existence, then so would Marlene. She certainly didn't wish for _Marlene_ to suffer. Come to think of it, just how would it feel to become erased from existence. According to Marty Sr, it was apparently a painful process. While she would like for nothing more than to see Griff meet such a fate, she didn't want for it to also happen to Marlene. This certainly was what one might call "a mixed bag".

Harmony sighed, as she tried her best to clear her mind - and not think of anything. It might be the best of handling such a traumatic situation.

oooooooooo

Cliff smirked, as he stepped into the Courthouse Square. Of course, he could head to the future McFly home - but that might really make things a little tougher. As much as he hated to admit, he wasn't certain if he could take on four McFly members - without his lackeys right beside him. The very last thing he wished to do, was to get arrested.

Granted, he didn't know where Marty lived. If Marty was to become such a hot-shot rock star, then his family was likely to own a mansion. It would be all too easy for him to get lost in such a place. Perhaps, the McFly family also had heavy security.

As it turned out, though, his task would be quite easy - as he caught sight of Marlene stepping out of Andy's Food Shop. She appeared to be carrying a gallon of milk. With a wicked cackle, Cliff decided that he would simply sneak up behind that sexy broad.

Trying to remain as quiet as possible, he strolled up behind Marlene Two. One Marlene already seemed like heaven, but having two Marlenes would be double the pleasure.

"Mike, is that you?" Marlene asked, as Griff placed his arms around her waist. As she turned around, her eyes went very wide. "Just let me go, Griff! I have to get home! My dad is expecting to to get home in about..."

"Well, it looks like your daddy will have to wait," smirked Cliff, as he began to wrap the rope around Marlene Two's forearms. He smiled, as he watched Marlene Two squirm. He rather enjoyed the look of terror on the broad's face. After Marlene Two was tied secure enough, he grabbed the gallon of milk from her hand - and just tossed it onto the ground. "We won't be needing this, missy," smirked Cliff, as he then grabbed the mobile device from Marlene Two's pocket - and threw it at the building. He felt rather satisfied, when he saw the device shatter into a million pieces. "Let's go, my love!"

"I won't ever be your love, Griff Tannen!" snapped Marlene. "I wouldn't be your love, even if... even if you have a trillion dollars! I pity lo-res scuzzballs like yourself."

"Oh, honey, I really don't need your pity," chuckled Cliff, as he began to drag Marlene behind him. He really was amused with how the broad kept mistaking him for his future son. Perhaps, his future son was correct about Marlene being mentally challenged. He didn't have any bionic implants, after all. Marlene Two should've noticed that. "I'm just fine, thank you very much. Oh, you will be providing me with so much enjoyment."

Cliff soaked a wash-cloth into some halothane, and then placed it in front of Marlene's face. As much as he just wanted to keep the brunette alert, he certainly didn't wish to have her alert the public with her screaming. Even with a gag, she'd still make muffling noises - which was fine, when Jennifer was inside the DeLorean. Still, in a public place, that was bound to attract attention.

He'd bring Marlene to the station wagon, first - and then see if he can find this world's version of Harmony. He still couldn't get over how Crackpot Brown could have a sexy daughter. It was likely, though, that Harmony got her genes from her mother's side of the family. Still, why would a beautiful blonde wish to marry someone like Jules Brown? That boy seemed to be about as crazy as his father. Verne, at least, seemed to be a little more normal - not to say that he wasn't still a butthead, of course.

_Well, no matter_, Cliff thought, as his lips curved into a smile. The important thing was, not only was Harmony a very sexy young broad - but she was dating the son of Marty McFly Jr. According to his future son, Marty Jr happened to bear a very strong resemblance to his father. Without a doubt, he was also just as much of a butthead.

Come to think of it, though - just how much was this world different? He was never so much for science fiction, as he just deemed it as something that only buttheads would be interested in. Buttheads like George McFly, the person that his father used to push around - but then, somehow, George managed to humiliate him. His father had always blamed it on some young punk, named Calvin Klein. For that reason, Cliff would never dream of wearing Calvin Klein underwear - in case the fashion designer happened to be the same young punk.

Then again, Calvin Klein might also be a time traveller. Perhaps, after he managed to collect a whole set of girls, he'd go back in time - and just find out the mystery behind Calvin Klein. Perhaps, he might also be able to simply find a way to stop George from punching his father out.

Suddenly, he wondered if "Calvin Klein" might be Marty McFly. That Marty punk quite seemed to use the same tactics as his father described of Calvin. Marty was so close to Crackpot Brown, along with the fact that he was George McFly's son.

When he was younger, he used to bully around the elder McFly son. In fact, he even remembered how Marty met Crackpot Brown. Marty was six-and-a-half - when Cliff and his friends decided to mess with the young boy. Unfortunately, Crackpot Brown had decided to ruin their fun - and, since then, Marty stayed being his friend.

_Typical_, Cliff thought, scornfully. _Crackpot Brown will actually admit that he's a crackpot, only when it's convenient for _him_. I just can't believe that I was gullible enough to listen to him._

Cliff then smiled, as he was nearing Hill Valley Park. Perhaps, he might be lucky to find Harmony at Crackpot's Brown's home - just like in the other world. His home wasn't so far away from Hill Valley Park. This was going to be so much fun.

oooooooooo

Stephanie Stebbs smiled, as she and Marty Jr sat out in the warm fresh air. Her twin sister, Stacy, was quite sitting a few yards away - as she was with Marty's look-alike cousin, Alex. In fact, most of the time, Marty Jr and Alex were mistaken for identical twin brothers. Most of the time, the boys simply didn't even mind - and, in fact, they often relished that concept. Their fathers - Marty Sr and Calvin, respectively - really were identical twins. Even at the age of 49, they still appeared to be quite identical.

"Children!" called out Marty Sr, as he stepped outside. He had a rather frantic look on his his. "Have any of you seen Marlene? I'm starting to get quite worried about her."

"Why's that?" Marty Jr asked, nervously. "I know you sent her to pick up some milk."

"I was expecting her to be back, fifteen minutes ago," Marty Sr replied, as he blinked back tears. "After all, she has a cellphone. She's usually responsible enough to use it, if she actually decided to make any change of plans. Why don't you guys simply head over to the Courthouse Square? Jesus! I certainly do hope she's not injured or...."

"Stacy and I can go, Martin," suggested Stephanie, as she stood up. Even though she was closer to Marty Jr, she also considered Marlene to be a good friend. "I rather feel worried." Turning to her boyfriend, she added, "Why don't you and Alex stay here? It might be better if we go... alone." She turned to Stacy, as she winked at her twin.

"Are you sure about that?" Marty Jr asked, softly. "I mean, I'm also feeling concerned about my sister. I just hope that she..."

"Yeah, Marty, I'm sure about it," Stephanie replied, as she threw her arms around her boyfriend. Perhaps, after finding Marlene, she and her twin could really pick up a nice present for their respective boyfriends. "We should be gone, for too long."

"Okay, then," replied Marty Jr, flashing a lopsided smiler. "You girls be safe. Make real sure to give us a call, if you should happen to find Marlene."

"Call us in about half an hour, okay?" Alex asked, as the girls began to head towards the sidewalk. "If you don't find her, by then - then we'll start looking for her."

"Got it!" called back Stacy. Turning to her twin, she added, "Well, I just hope she's still downtown. I rather realize that, back when she went to school... Well, she and Marty both had a tendency to be late. That rather hasn't been a problem, though - in recent years. If we don't find her, I suppose we could... call the police."

"Or the hospital," suggested Stephanie, trying hard to stay calm. "I just hope that she isn't... In a sense, I'd sure prefer for it to be a case of her being irresponsible. While it might disappoint Martin and Jennifer, it'd be far better than her actually being...."

"I see what you mean, Steph," replied Stacy, quietly. "I myself an not too keen on the idea of her being..." Just then, her eyes grew wide - as she gasped, "Steph, look!"

"Good heavens!" gasped Stephanie, as she realized what her twin saw. She could see Griff carrying Marlene into Hill Valley Park. Tugging at Stacy, she insisted, "Oh, we just have to stop him. That Griff has reached a new low! I know that he's quite had a thing for Marly, but..."

"We have no time for that, now!" shouted Stacy, as the girls began to run after Griff. With a sudden gasp, she asked, "Say, is it just me - or does it actually look as if Griff is missing his..."

"No time for that, now!" insisted Stephanie, as the girls continued running. "We know that he can't be Bill, since Bill would never dream of doing..."

"Well! Well! Well!" smirked Griff, as he turned around. "What are you girls after?"

"I think you know damn well what we want, Griff Tannen!" snapped Stephanie. "We want you to let Marlene go! My boyfriend has been very worried, and we don't..."

"Boyfriend, eh?" smirked Griff. "Well, I guess that must mean you're really dating that butthead, Marty Jr."

"In fact, Marty Jr is my boyfriend!" shouted Stephanie, as she felt so enraged by how the Tannen bully had the nerve to feign ignorance. "You know that, Griff Tannen! If you will just let Marlene go..." Just then, Stephanie noticed Griff placing a wash cloth in front of Stacy - calling her to pass out. "What the hell did you just do to Stacy?"

"Why, missy, the same thing I'm about to do to you," smirked Griff, as he grabbed at Stephanie. Before she had a chance to react, Griff then placed something in front of her face - and, within moment, Stephanie was passed out.

oooooooooo

Marty Jr blinked hard, as to not cry. He just felt concerned for his sister, his girlfriend, and the younger version of his mother. In fact, he really wasn't even so much worried about his own existence being endangered - as he was concerned that the three most important women in his life might be harmed. That thought was what devastated him.

"Try not to fret, son," soothed Marty '17, as he drew Marty Jr close to him. "We're all concerned about this, honey. Still, I simply think it's best if we try to think positively."

"Yeah, my older self is right," agreed Marty '87, as he managed a small smile. "It really would be best to remember what Doc always says. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. Take it from me, son! I've been through some real challenges."

"It's real amazing that he passed _me_ over, at least," commented Melody, sighing. With a sudden blush, she mumbled. "I'm sorry. I guess now is sure not a good time for being so self-centred. Well, I don't want for you guys to all think that I don't care."

"Don't worry about it, Melody," Marty Jr replied, gently. "If you didn't care, then you sure wouldn't have offered to help us rescue the girls." Turning to Doc '87, he asked, "By the way, where I we?" Looking out, he added, "Jesus! It looks like it's still..."

"We're really in another dimension," explained Doc '87, grimly. "I mean, the year is still 2017. The day is still August 10. Still, we're in an alternate reality. We have to look for another station wagon... one of which looks like an older version of the one we're in. I can't help but feel very... I know what I've always said, Still, due to the 24-hour ripple effect, your life could conceivable become endangered - along with that of Marlene's. The older versions of your father, your mother, and myself are also at risk. It's so..."

"We're really supposed to be the ones in charge of the whole thing, uh, Emmett," Doc '17 reminded his younger self. "We also really need to figure out what to do with Griff and Cliff, as soon as we capture them. We can't let them retain their memories of this whole thing. Those Tannen can create a lot of damage to the space-time continuum."

"You don't have to remind me of that, Doc," Marty '86 replied, shuddering. "At any rate, where are we headed off to? Cliff and Griff could be anywhere, by now."

"Why don't we just stop by your house?" suggested Doc '17. "Of course, that's if your counterpart decided to live there. If there's nobody home, we could try my place. It's imperative that we stop the Tannens, as soon as we can."

"I see, Doc," replied Marty Jr, swallowing. He tried hard to not cry. "Well, I do wonder how this world is different. I just wonder if I have a counterpart, along with Marlene." With a sigh, he added, "If your counterpart married a different woman, though - then I guess Harmony..." His voice trailed, as he couldn't imagine being with another girl.

"There is a good possibility that Harmony might not exist," explained Doc '87, softly. "I mean, it was only nine months ago. They weren't quite married, yet. If Harmony was born in the year 1998... There's certainly no way that my counterpart could have a daughter by 1997. Unless, of course, my counterpart and Jessica opted to settle in a different era."

Marty Jr sighed, as he stared out the window. Of course, he felt very concerned for his girlfriend - as well as his sister and mother. Still, he couldn't help but feel troubled by the idea of ending up with a different girl, one that wasn't Harmony.

"Just try to relax, sweetheart," whispered Jennifer, as she place her arms on Marty Jr's shoulders. "I do hope we're not at this, all night - especially since the younger me is captured. Of course, I'm also feeling terribly worried for my daughter and potential daughter-in-law. Still, try not to fret. We're all in this together."

"You're right, Mom," whispered Marty Jr, as tears began to spill down his cheeks. He wanted to remain optimistic, but he couldn't help feeling somewhat helpless.

oooooooooo

Alex really felt impatient, as he waited for Stacy and Stephanie to return. Today was the four year anniversary of the day that they first met. He simply had a feeling that the girls quite wished to buy them a little present, which was why they were asked to stay behind. However, it simply seemed like a lot of time passed - since the girls left.

"I do hope the girls are okay," commented Marty Jr, in a near whisper. This made Alex feel even more worried - if his cousin, who was usually a little more patient, rather felt the same way. "Oh, Alex, I have a bad feeling about this. Which if the girls really..."

"You boys getting just a little anxious?" asked Marty Sr, as he handed the boys each a glass of lemonade. "Actually, I guess that's an understatement. Your mother sure isn't going to be back, until... Well, I suppose I should give Calvin a call. He might be..."

At the moment, Alex couldn't believe what he saw. A hover-bus just pulled up in front of the house. Doc Brown appeared to be the driver. He really wondered who all those passengers could be, though. It seemed to be so unlike the scientist.

"Boys," called out Doc, as he stepped up to the bus door. "Why don't you step on in? I have some very important news to tell you. I'm sure that you won't like what I..."

"What is it, Doc?" Alex asked, as he and Marty Jr stepped onto the bus. At about the same time, his father walked up - as he and Marty Sr were staring hard at the bus.

As Alex turned to the passengers, he could hardly believe what he saw. Mike Hartford and Bill Tannen were on the bus. He sure could understand Mike being on the bus, but he couldn't understand why Bill was on. Granted, Bill was actually a close friend to him and Marty Jr - but Bill barely ever spent any time with the scientist. Just how could Bill fit into the whole situation?

What shocked him even more, though, was seeing two young men who bore a strong resemblance to him and Marty Jr. Could they really be the younger versions of Calvin and Marty Sr? However, he noticed that there was an older man - who resembled the middle-aged Calvin and Marty Sr. Jennifer was also on the bus. She wasn't expected to be home, until two more days - as she decided to go on to a week-long retreat.

Someone who appeared to be a slightly younger version of Doc was also on the bus, as well as an unfamiliar blonde girl. He wondered how that girl fit into everything.

"Take a seat, you two!" instructed Doc. "Are you folks missing some, uh, girls?"

"In fact, we are," replied Alex, as he was on the verge of tears. "Uncle Marty actually sent Marlene to pick up a gallon of milk. When she didn't return, Stephanie and Stacy offered to look for Marlene. After that, they also just went missing. They never even called us."

"That's simply what I thought," Doc replied, quietly. "Well, there's a good explanation for why your girls are missing. You see..."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the bus door. Alex turned to see who it was, and saw that it was Mike. Without a doubt, he came to visit Marlene - and was very shocked to see Doc on the bus. If the man standing outside the Mike, though - then just who was his counterpart sitting in the bus? Was that actually a Mike from a recent future? Alex swallowed, as Doc opened the bus door.

"Doc, what are you doing here?" asked Mike. "I came to visit Marly, and I was..." With a sudden gasp, he asked, "Why is there another... _me_... on the bus? Just what's going on here? Did something happen to Marlene?"

"I'm missing my Marlene, too," added the other Mike. "I'm hoping that we can rescue her. Jesus, if anything was to happen to her, I..."

"What are you talking about?" asked the first Mike, frowning. "This time travel stuff is still confusing to me. How far from the future are you, and what exactly happened to Marly? I was hoping that we could, uh, catch a movie - or something."

"Actually, Mike, you might also want to sit down," suggested Doc, as he closed the bus door. "You see, I'm not the Doc that you know. In fact, we came from another dimension."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked, confused. "What do you mean by 'another dimension'? You mean you aren't from the future?"

"I'm trying to think of how to explain this," commented the second Doc, as he stood up. "I'm Doc from the year 1987 - and, for the sake of convenience, you can refer to me as Doc One. I'm not from the 1987 of this world, though. Doc Two over here is from this year."

"That's right," agreed Doc Two, nodding. "In a nutshell, we came from a world where Marty Sr doesn't have a twin brother - and I'm married to Clara Clayton, who I met in 1885. If I understand correctly, the me of this world marries Jessica Hoffman."

"That's right," Alex replied, stunned. Feeling nauseated, he gasped, "You mean Dad doesn't exist in your world? I guess that means I also don't exist. How can that be, though?"

Before Doc Two could respond, there was another knock on the bus door. Alex looked out the window, and he saw another Doc. He figured that this must be the version of Doc that he knew for the past nineteen years of his life.

"You must be wondering who I am," commented Doc Two, as he opened up the bus door. "To make a long story short, we're from another dimension."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc Three, as he glanced towards the back of the bus. "I had a special anniversary present for Junior, Alex, and the Stebbs girls - so I..."

"The Stebbs girls are missing!" blurted out Alex, as tears filled his eyes. "I'm worried that they might've been..."

"This is what we wanted to talk to you about," Marty Two commented, sighing. "As I was saying before, in the universe that I came from... Well, Calvin was never born - and, thus, Alex also doesn't exist."

Alex began to weep silently, as the knot in his stomach felt huge. He had been looking so forward to the evening - and, instead, this was turning out to be the worst day of his life.

"No Uncle Calvin?" gasped Marty Jr stunned. "And no Alex? I can't imagine not having Alex for a cousin. I mean, we've always been real close - and so many have mistaken _us_ for twins."

"You're so lucky," replied one of the other two young men who resembled Marty Jr and Alex. Turning to Alex, he added, "It's nice to meet you, Alex. I understand how this must feel for you to hear this - but, in our world, you don't exist." With a sudden gasp, he asked, "If the Doc of this world marries a lady named Jessica, I guess that means Harmony..." Turning to Marty Jr, he asked, "So, uh, who is your girlfriend?"

"Stephanie Stebbs," Marty Jr replied, nervously. "Alex is dating her twin sister, Stacy. It's simply been about four years, now. In fact, today is our anniversary." He handed his look-alike cousin a tissue, as he whispered, "Try to hang in there, Alex. With all of us working together - we'll be able to rescue the girls, soon."

"I really hoped so," whispered Alex, as he blew his nose. He knew that he owed it to the girls to think positively. "Well, I guess it's like what Doc says. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."

"Goodness!" gasped the other Marty Jr, stunned. "Harmony and I have only been dating for about two years! Although, we've been best friends our whole lives. I did meet a Stephanie Stebbs, though - last Christmas. She's great to have for a friend, but Harmony's the girl for me. I really don't know Stacy, all that well - as she lives in Elmdale."

"This is so... weird," breathed Alex, as he felt dazed. "So you guys are from another world, where my dad and I simply don't exist - and Marty is dating someone named Harmony." Turning to the fourth look-alike, he asked, "If you're not my counterpart - than who are you?"

"He's my younger self," explained Marty Sr. "He came from the year 1987, which is where Cliff also came from. He kidnapped the younger version of my wife, as well as Marlene and Harmony. Now, it looks like they also captured that Marly of this world - as well as the... the Stebbs girls." With a sudden sigh, he added, "Man, it's strange to think of my son dating someone other than Harmony."

"Now, I'm very curious to see what this Harmony looks like," Marty Jr replied, sighing. "Well, where do you suppose Cliff headed off to? We can't let him get away with this."

"Griff is with him, too," explained Jennifer, weakly. "They could be..." Turning to Doc Two, she asked, "Did Griff and Cliff leave this world, already?"

"I'm afraid so," Doc Two replied, as he looked at his destination display, "This thing says PF 50." With a look of confusion, he added, "Now, something about this code sounds familiar to me." Turning to his counterpart, he asked, "Do you remember being in that world?"

"I can't say that I do," the younger Doc replied, frowning. "It looks like we're about to discover some new territory. Without a doubt, Cliff and Griff will find some new girls from _that_ world to kidnap."

"I can't say that I recognize that code, either," Doc Three, replied, sighing. "Well, if we want to rescue the girls - I suppose it's high time that we get going."

"Before we leave this world," explained Marty Sr, "we should figure of who is who. For now, I'm strictly Marty Sr - while the younger me is Teen Marty. The Doc of 1987 is... Well, let's just call him Doc '87, while his older self can be Doc One. I suppose that would make the Doc of this world Doc Two. The Marty Jr that came from our world can be Marty Jr One, while the one from this world is Marty Jr Two. This can apply to the Mikes, as well. How's that sound?"

"Let's see if I understand correctly," Alex replied, blinking. "The Marty Jr of your world is Marty Jr One, while my cousin is Marty Jr Two. The Mike from our world is also Mike Two. I think I got it. Oh, yeah, and the young Marty Sr is Teen Marty."

"This will be so confusing," groaned Marty Jr Two, "but I think I got it. Right now, we have _four_ of us that look alike." Turning to Marty Sr, he added, "It's a good thing you didn't use rejuvenation surgery to make yourself look as young as us, too. Or else, it'd _really_ be confusing."

"Well, I do have a feeling that our group will expand even more," replied Teen Marty, sighing. Turning to Doc One - who, up until a few minutes ago, was Doc Two - he asked, "Are we about ready to go, uh, Doc One?"

"Yeah, I think so," replied Doc One. "You guys should sit down first. It'll be about 8:00 PM, when we head into the next world."

"I hope this isn't going to take all night," grumbled Alex, as he and Marty Jr Two sat behind Teen Marty and Marty Jr One. "This was supposed to be our special night."

"Well, I'm very sorry about that," replied Doc One, sympathetically. "Well, everyone, brace yourselves for temporal displacement."

Alex swallowed, as Doc One began to accelerate the bus. He wondered what being in an alternate reality was like. Also, he hoped to be able to rescue the girls. Tears filled his eyes, as he couldn't help but think of poor Stacy... and all the other girls that were captured.

And then, the time bus hit eighty-eight - and vanished from the Twins Universe.


	4. Chapter 3

_August 10, 2017  
07:35 PM PDT  
Trilogy Universe (EmmettMcFly55)_

Stephanie Stebbs sighed, as she felt the station wagon calm down from the bumpy ride through dimensions. It really was a new experience to her, and she normally would've felt quite excited about the possibility of encountering other versions of herself. But now, she wasn't, most likely because she was tied up, captured by two of the worst persons on earth, and she was squeezed between five other girls, one of which was her sister Stacy, two of which were Marlene's, one of which was a girl named Harmony which another version of her boyfriend actually dated, and one was a teenaged version of Marty Junior's mother, who was from the year 1987. This really was weird.

"Well, son, it seems like we really are in another world - again" Cliff said, with some optimism. "It really is seven-thirty-five already. I suppose that, in a few worlds from now, we should either go back to when it was still light - or travel to the next day. I'm not really looking forwards to searching girls at night."

"Searching girls is always fun" Griff said, grinning. "But you're right - in the daylight, we can see better." He looked at the display. "Where are we this time, Dad?"

"PF #50" Cliff read aloud. "Sounds unfamiliar. I remember last time, the code read EJ #58... and the one before that was EJ #57. I wonder if this world is really different from home."

"The ravine is still there, though" Griff said, looking around. "Well, we will find out what things are like here, eventually... as soon as you have kidnapped some more girls."

"I can't believe you really keep doing this!" Stephanie called out. "Can't you leave the other versions of us alone? We did nothing to you! Also, you've got five of us to do with whatever you like! Isn't that enough?"

"Nah" Cliff said. "Ten girls a person, that sounds about right. And seeing as we're with two persons, now, we'll need fifteen more. But in the meantime..." He walked over to Stephanie, and kissed her on the cheek. "...we'll amuse us. You're pretty, you know that?"

"How much longer are you going to keep us tied up, Cliff?" Jennifer asked. She'd kept silent during the previous two trips, and realized that it really had been some time. "Especially in here. This is a machine designed to seat four people, not seven."

"Which is why you are all next to each other" Cliff said. "But I'd like to take one of your places, some time. And, don't worry, Jenny. As soon as we're done catching twenty girls, we'll settle down nice and easy... maybe in the fifties? I'd love to see Lorraine Baines as a teen."

"Yeah" Griff agreed. "Gramps told me about her. She must've been really hot. I wonder why that butthead, Calvin Klein, didn't do anything to her on that night sixty years ago, before Gramps Biff showed up. He told me they were just sitting there."

"Calvin Klein was actually my Marty" Jennifer snapped. "You wouldn't have expected him to cheat on me with his own Mom, would you?"

Cliff grinned at the confirmation of what he'd thought all along. "Yeah, I would've" he said. "Lorraine was prettier than you are. I would've expected Marty McFly to rape her right on the spot."

"You - you're disgusting" Harmony muttered, horrified.

Cliff smiled, and thought about that for a moment. "No... I'd prefer to call it... brilliant?"

"If that is called brilliance, I'm glad that I'm not brilliant" Stacy muttered. "You're a jerk, Cliff."

"I don't care what you think of me, as long as I can have pleasure with you" Cliff said, landing the station wagon. "That said, it's about time to go again. Griff, you take care of the ladies."

"I will, Dad" Griff said, with a smile.

"And don't rape any of them until I get back."

"Aww, Dad..."

Cliff smiled. "No, we'll wait a while" he said. "It'll be much more worth it once they're all together." With that, he headed off, the girls and Griff looking after him.

oooooooo

Cliff looked around happily. Another world to go to. Another load of girls to get. He wondered just who he could grab in here. Maybe Marlene again, and whoever dated that butthead McFly here… He grinned, as he looked around in the familiar looking Courthouse Square. Everything looked still the same here… something he'd doubted, once he thought up the random destination he had tapped in. There was something off with the courthouse's main entrance, though. It looked like the glass had been replaced just a year or two ago. Well, there had to be some reason for that. And he might find out about that soon.

As he looked around the Square, he realized that he wasn't seeing any McFly or Brown or Stebbs girl here. That wasn't nice… he wanted to get them somehow. Sighing, he looked at the theatre. Maybe he could take a look inside… a movie would make him relax and think of some ways. He then went over to see what the film was.

"Teens In Time Part I – 1985, with Michael J. Fox?" Cliff read aloud, confused. He wondered if this was right. He remembered a 1985 Michael J. Fox movie that had sequels, but that one was called Mind Warped. He wondered if this was another difference. He'd better ask the receptionist. Wondering if he would get to see a new movie, he headed over to the woman, trying to put up a smile that wasn't too evil looking and scary, like the ones he used on the girls.

"Excuse me, miss" Cliff said, trying to put up his best smile as he looked at the female. "Who made this movie? Do there happen to be any sequels?"

The female frowned. "Don't you know?" she asked. "Teens In Time is an '80s classic. Made by Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale, having two sequels... which were filmed in 1989 and 1990, by the way. If you don't know, you're probably not a big culture fan." She handed him a paper. "Here, read it for yourself. If you don't know what Teens In Time I is all about, you'll find out here."

Cliff looked down. "Teens In Time Part I" he read aloud to himself. "Tagline: Todd McKay is your regular 1980s teenager... except for the fact that he's stuck a hundred years before that." He smirked. "Summary: Todd McKay leads an unconfident life. He himself is wimpish, too scared to ask out the girl of his dreams, Kelly Greenwood, his father isn't much better, and the whole family has been in a terrible condition ever since the far past. Facing one more rejection, Todd finally goes with the last piece of hope to an experiment his more confident friend, Brent Ross, has set up. Imagine Todd's surprise as Brent reveals a time machine out of a refrigerator, and sends Todd back to the Old West. Trapped without electricity for power, Todd goes to his far ancestor, Sean McKay, in order to find a way to return. But that turns out to be harder than expected. Will Todd make it back, or will he forever remain trapped, as a time lost teen... in time."

The Tannen thought about the movie for a moment, then shrugged. "If it's bad, I can always turn around" he muttered. He walked over to the desk, preparing to head in.

The receptionist then walked up to him. "Hey, you can't go in there!" she called out. "Not only is the movie going to start in just a minute, you haven't paid either. Why do you think I should allow you to go?"

Cliff smiled. "Because, Miss Receptionist, I have this." With that, he got out his chloroform. The woman gasped, but before she could react, Cliff pinned her arms behind her bag, and held the chloroform in front of her. Within moments, she gave away, and passed out into Cliff's grip.

The twenty-one-year-old smiled happily, and placed the woman behind the desk. Then, he headed into the theatre, just in time to see the opening credits for the movie. Looking around, he carefully walked down the dark theatre, and settled for a free place behind some other teenagers, leaned back, and relaxed. Even if the movie wasn't all that great, he could always have some relaxing, and thinking of what all he would do with the girls.

Within moments, however, he was distracted, as the girls in front of him started talking. "Teens In Time is just an awesome movie, Marlene" one girl whispered. "You'll be surprised how much the protagonist, Michael J. Fox, looks like your brother, my boyfriend, Marty Junior. Your Dad looked a lot like him in the '80s, too. And the mother of the main character looks a lot like you will, once you're grown up... or at least, how I think you will look like around that time. No one knows the future... except for Doctor Brown, of course."

Cliff's eyes grew wide. The girls were talking about Doc Brown, and time machines... and that girl had called the other girl 'Marlene' and identified Marty Junior as her 'boyfriend'. This had to be the McFly daughter and girlfriend of this reality! He smirked. Even in a theatre by simply going to see a movie, he'd found the ones he was after.

"Silent, Suzy" Marlene said, smiling. "The movie is starting, you know." The girls looked back up, and focused their attention to the big screen, where Todd McKay was shown helping Brent Ross back up. "Oh, good" Marlene said. "At least we haven't missed the part with Todd asking Kelly out yet. That's so romantic!"

"He never actually goes through with it" Suzy reminded her.

"I know, but still."

Cliff decided to ignore the girls' talking, and focused half on the movie - which was pretty amusing, by the way - and half on how to capture his 'friends'. _Let's see_ he thought. _I can drug them with the chloroform in the break, then get them out of the theatre and back to the time machine... we should get a larger one, now. Jennifer had made a good point._ He growled. _But we'll find one. Oh, we will._ He smiled, and concentrated on the movie.

It took just about fifty minutes for the break to come, and in the meantime, Cliff was sitting on his seat nervously. Then, finally, there was some kind of break, as that Todd guy had just found out the state of his family in 1885. The girls went to get some drinks, and Cliff, making sure they didn't see him, sneaked after them.

He caught up with the girls again as they were drinking some juice. They were standing on a remote distance from everyone else. Smiling, Cliff walked over, carefully. This was going to be fun.

oooooooo

Marlene McFly felt really excited, as she headed over to the bar to get a drink. She'd been overjoyed at actually getting to watch Teens In Time in the theatre again. It was kind of a present to her, as Suzy had decided to treat her on a night out, to get some 'variation' from the usual dates Suzy had with her boyfriend, Marlene's brother, Marty. She knew that they were destined to marry, and felt excited about it, even though she was a little envious of her brother and future sister-in-law, as she was still single herself. The story Suzy had now told hundreds of times, about how Marty and she first met, was really romantic as well. She wondered how Lorraine, Marty's and her grandmother, had felt when she was rescued by George McFly in a similar fashion as Suzy had by Marty. Probably the same: happiness, and intense love.

"So, what do you think of tonight, so far?" Marlene said. "Teens In Time is the most intriguing movie I know. Todd McKay looks so much like my Dad. And Kelly Greenwood resembles Grandma Lorraine. It's weird that Todd actually has a crush on Kelly."

"I would call it more than just a crush" Suzy corrected. "If the movie is right, they've been dating for two years in the alternate world at the end, and original Todd has had a crush on her for the same two years." She chuckled. "It's so confusing, even for us… although your Dad has experienced the exact same thing! The time-changing part I mean, with original and alternate timelines."

"Ssht" Marlene said, giggling. "We don't need anyone to hear it. It could pose great risk to the space-time continuum. It sounds terrifying to me that, like Old Biff Tannen two years ago, a villain could actually steal the time machine. I wonder what would happen in such a case… to us, you know?"

"You're about to find that out, sweetie" a familiar voice said, from the back. As one, Suzy and Marlene turned around, to find Griff Tannen standing there, without bionic implants, who smiled politely. "Hi, girls. Having a nice time? I'm so sorry to interrupt." He held out the chloroform.

Suzy growled, and grabbed his arm before he could activate it. "I wouldn't be so quick, Griff Tannen" she whispered. "Where did you get that stuff, anyway? You're supposed to be in jail!"

Griff frowned. "Griff wasn't in jail in the previous worlds" he said. "What happened…" Then, his smile returned. "Aww, who cares. No, I'm not Griff… I'm Cliff Tannen. Like you said, I got the time machine in '87. And now, you are going with me." He grabbed Marlene's arm, and tried to chloroform her, but she ducked.

The teenager looked up at Cliff, then frowned. "He's right" she muttered. "He doesn't have bionic implants, like Griff did. And they're impossible to remove. He really is Cliff Tannen."

Suzy gasped. "It can't be!"

Cliff, grabbing his chance, held the chloroform in front of her. "It's true" he said. "But it's night time, now. Why don't you go to sleep?" With that, he chloroformed her before she could protest.

Marlene gasped, and wrestled herself free of Cliff's grip, and, like her father had done two years before with Cliff's son, she kicked him where it hurt the most. "Doc Brown is going to stop you" she hissed, then ran away as fast as she could, out through the door.

"You monster!" Cliff hissed, standing up, almost throwing up, then slowly but soon with normal speed chasing Marlene.

"Hear who's talking" Marlene shot back, ducking into an alley with a slight hint of relief. Sure, Cliff was pursuing her, but it seemed like she was gaining on him. As she raced into a side-way, where she knew a phone cell stood, she felt triumphant as she was leaving Cliff way behind. Then, looking forward, horror crossed her face, as she realized that in her hurry, she'd forgotten something. Something very important.

This alley had an end.

Marlene thought swiftly. What should she do? Turn around, and find another way? Or use the phone cell? It was the closest phone cell in her direction, and with any bad luck Cliff would catch up to her anyway. So if he was going to do that, it was better to warn her family first. Doc Brown had a time machine as well - he could track Cliff's down. But still, turning around would open more potential, and gave her possibly time to think, and maybe she could hide somewhere and therefore avoid being caught in the first place...

Marlene's hopes were cut sharp as she noticed that, in her thinking, Cliff had arrived at the start of the alley, exhausted, but furious. Realizing that there now was no other way out, Marlene raced over to the phone cell and dialed her father's number.

Luckily, Marty Senior soon arrived at the phone. "With Martin Seamus McFly."

"Dad, it's me, it's Marly" Marlene said, rushedly keeping an eye on Cliff advancing towards her. "Time... Cliff... capture... Suzy... chloroform..."

"Marlene, quit talking so rushed" Marty Senior interrupted. "I can't hear half of what you're saying. Was Suzy captured by time? Just 'cause you went to a time travel movie doesn't mean that time is everyth..."

"DAD, CLIFF TANNEN IS HERE!"

"So?" Marty Senior said. "He's nasty some time, but I don't think he's going to be any trouble in the cinema..."

"I don't mean Cliff from 2017, Dad, I mean Cliff from the..."

Marlene's words were cut off as Cliff finally caught up with her, grabbed her, and held her by the stomach and by her mouth. "Now, why did you run away" he said, his voice too nice to be serious. "Don't you know nice girls never run away? Nice girls obey me, McFly. You are so unlike a nice girl. But don't be afraid. I shall teach you how to be one... whether you like it or not."

Marlene pushed Cliff's arm away from her mouth with her elbow and shouted once more into the telephone, which was hanging onto the cord as it had been abruptly dropped. "DAD! HELP!!!!!!!!"

"That's enough" Cliff hissed. "Listen, McFly, we can do this the easy way or the hard way..."

Marlene had heard those words before, and knew what to expect. Before she could react, though, the smell of chloroform reached her nose as Cliff covered her mouth and nose in it. She tried to resist, but after a few seconds, she had to give up, and dropped unconscious into Cliff's arms. Cliff grinned, and smiled at her unconscious face as he grabbed the phone and roughly threw it back up again. He shook his head.

"The easy way."

oooooooo

Alex breathed heavily, as the time machine shakily came to a halt, as it had arrived in the new time period. He sighed with relief, as Doc Brown One looked outside. "Looks like we made it" he said.

"Why shouldn't we have made it?" TeenMarty said, depressed. "We shouldn't deserve that much bad luck." Alex sighed, as he felt that Marty... TeenMarty was right. They didn't deserve this.

Doc Two put an arm around his shoulder. "Relax, TeenMarty" he said. "We'll get Jennifer back. And the others, too. We can't let ourselves be beaten by a Tannen like Cliff."

TeenMarty faintly smiled. "Thanks, Doc Two."

"No problem, TeenMarty. The younger version of my friend is my friend as well."

Doc '87 grinned. "For some reason, that sounds idiot."

"It does" Doc Two admitted. He then turned serious, and looked towards Doc One. "Any ideas on where we have arrived yet? I looked outside, and it doesn't look like we're in a really radical alternate world so far."

Doc One nodded. "You're right. PF 50 seems similar to our own world." He scratched the back of his head. "Strange, I seem to recall that code from somewhere..."

"Is it some code you used to program your computers in the time machines?" Marty Senior said. "Could be it."

"Combination of a safe you used to had in your old mansion?" Alex said. That could be a possibility. After all, PF 50 seemed to be too short of a code to be used in computers, especially with Doc's memory. With safes, however, the codes were mostly shorter.

"Then I would remember it, too" Doc Two argued. "Our two timelines diverged at the point Calvin was born in our world and by that point the mansion had already burned down. I doubt that even a time travel change would make my combination of a lock change." Alex had to agree with that.

"You're the Doc, Doc" Marty Junior Two said.

"Right."

Doc One shook his head. "Both of the suggestions isn't it... strange." He shook his head. "Well, it probably isn't important. Let's focus on our mission."

Alex nodded. "Yeah" he said. "Are we going to head over to your house again, and see what we can find?"

"That seems to be the most likely probability" Doc Two said. "We'll have the most luck there, I think." He sighed. "Or, more accurately, I hope."

"Let's not be pessimistic" Doc One said, taking over the controls. He steered the bus towards the house he knew his future counterpart to live. The others remained quiet during the trip, and only when the bus arrived above the house Doc was supposed to live, their mouths opened again. In shock. Doc's house looked completely different. The Lyon Estates block looked similar to the houses Doc Brown knew, but the house where he knew he lived looked similar to all other houses, and to his own house when he bought it. None of the changes made before had been done to this house. Something very strange was going on here.

"What's going on, Doc?" Alex asked. "This doesn't look like your house."

"Yeah" TeenMarty said. "Even I can see that. What do you think that happened, Doc?"

"I've got no idea" Doc One said. "Apparently, for some reason my other self chose not to live here, but I have no idea why."

"Let's check out my house, then" Marty Senior suggested. "See whether I live there or not. If I don't, then we could maybe check out exterior Hill Valley."

"Maybe we live in the house our counterpart from... another counterpart lived in" Doc One said. "We could try that one."

Doc '87 shrugged. "Perhaps. Lead the way, as I have no idea which counterpart you are referring to."

"You'll find out within a few years" Doc One told him, grinning. He took the controls, and moved past Marty Senior's house, which was empty, telling him that in here no one lived anymore. Then, he moved on towards the house he knew his other self to live, out in the fields. As he was almost there, he gasped.

"What's the matter, Doc?" Marty Junior One said.

"Something wrong with the time machine?" Marty Junior Two suggested.

Doc One shook his head. "Look at this" he whispered.

They looked, and gasped too. Where in their 2017 had been some empty fields, now was a mansion. A big one. Something big had changed here.

"Who on earth lives there?" Mike Hartford One muttered.

"Someone who is not poor, at least" Mike Hartford Two said.

"Maybe we could take a look down there" Alex suggested. "Y'know, see who lives there. Maybe they, as they are the divergence probably, can tell us something."

"Doesn't seem smart to me" TeenMarty muttered. "For all we know, Biff Tannen lives in there." He shivered.

"It doesn't look like this is a Biff-run version of Hill Valley though" Marty Senior gently reminded his younger self. "If Biff is rich enough to buy this house, he'd be rich enough to expand in the ways he did in the alternate 1985... and in that case, things would look very much different."

"That sounds like a correct conclusion" Doc One said. "I think we're going to have to... Great Scott!"

"What's it this time?" Bill Tannen One said, rolling his eyes.

Doc One pointed outside. "It's... it's us!"

True enough, outside the mansion, a large car had now appeared. It was labelled 'Emmett Brown's Hover Conversions" and next to it, two very familiar men were standing talking to each other. They were the Doctor Emmett Brown and Marty McFly Senior of this dimension.

Doc One smiled. "Looks like these guys have something to explain to us," he said. "Well, let's see what kind of world they got here this time around." He moved the bus' front down, and raced it towards the ground, where it landed next to the mansion.

oooooooo

Marty McFly Junior sighed, as he thought about Marlene and Suzy. They were missing, and Marlene had called them, with her cell phone - even though she was very unclear. Marty Senior now had gotten the plan, to track down Marlene and Suzy in the Square - and if they couldn't find them, they could always use time travel.

As he was thinking that, he heard a weird noise up in the sky. As he looked up to see what it was, he gasped, as he saw a flying _bus_ descend to the ground. Sure, he'd seen flying objects enough before, but this type of a bus that visited his house at this time? Also, it resembled the time bus Doc Brown had, but not exactly. Strange.

Things got even stranger when none else but Doc Brown himself stepped out. "Hi" Alternate Doc said. "I assume you are confused at my presence here."

"Confused is a rather small word" Doc said. "What's going on? Are you from the future or from the past?"

"Present" other Doc said. "I'm the Doctor Emmett Brown from another dimension. I hope you're familiar with the term?"

Marty Junior paled, and he saw Doc do the same. He'd heard stories about that multi-dimensional trip in 1988 and the unexpected visitors from another world in 1990. Other dimensions were serious business, and they could result in strange things to happen. He gulped.

Marty Senior groaned, too. "Now this again!" he exclaimed, frustrated. "First that stuff with Marlene, and now some other-dimensional visitors..."

Other Doc frowned. "What's that about Marlene?" he asked. "She doesn't happen to be missing, is she?"

The response he got cancelled his brief hopes out. "Yeah!" Jennifer said, astonished. "She called Marty - Senior - here just a quarter ago, and seemed very rushed. She said that Cliff Tannen was there, but not from 2017..." She frowned. "We feared Cliff might've stolen the time machine, so we were just on the verge of going along with Doc, who we'd invited here to talk this over, to use the time machine to track Cliff down earlier in the day."

Other Doc sighed. "Another lack of success" he muttered. "Why does this keep happening... well, at least this time the time of disappearance is more known to us. That probably manages to help us, at least. Maybe we can confront him again."

"Again?" Marty Junior said, speaking up. "What's going on here, uh, other Doc? If you're from a different dimension, how can you have confronted Cliff already?"

"Because the situation is much more difficult than you think" Other Doc said. "I'll explain later, but it would be for your best if you'd all just board our bus and come along with us. We can explain there. First of all, our goal is to stay as close to Cliff as possible, and maybe free all the girls he's holding hostage."

"Now wait, wait" Marty Senior said. "Can we get just a brief overview of what is happening first? This is my daughter which we're talking about, and Marty's girlfriend!"

"Which one?" Other Doc asked, curiously. "Harmony or Stephanie?"

Jennifer frowned, confused. "Neither" she said. "Marty's girlfriend is a girl named Suzy MacArthur."

Other Doc frowned, then gasped with recognition. "Suzy MacArthur? Emmett, how many kids do you have?"

"Four" Emmett said, confused. "Jules, Verne, Martin and Marie Emma. Why do you ask that?"

Other Doc slapped himself on the forehead. "I should've known" he muttered. "So that's where I saw the code of PF #50 before. It was on the computer display of my other self... you're the guy I and my whole family ended up visiting in June of 1990!"

"And you're the Doctor Brown who finished his time machine in 1893 already" Doc said. "Great Scott, I can't believe it. It's been twenty-seven years, you know. It's so good to see you again!"

"Likewise" Other Doc said. "But we really ought to get going now. We are still wishing to catch Cliff."

"Wait, wait, not without an explaination" Marty Senior insisted. "I'd still like to know what is going on here. We know you are our other selves from the alternate 1990 now, well, from alternate 2017 by now, but what is going on? Why are you chasing Cliff? How did he get to your world?"

"You want an explaination?" Other Doc said. "Fine, you'll get one - the short version. In 1987 in my world, Cliff Tannen stole my younger self's DeLorean and kidnapped Jennifer Parker. He took it to 2017, where he switched it for my station wagon, took along his future son Griff, and captured Harmony and Marlene. I soon met my younger self and we teamed up. We caught up with Cliff, and he ended up insulting me enough to get me to try to attack him. He tried to escape, something went wrong, and he ended up in another dimension. He from then on kept hopping through dimensions and kidnapping girls. Yours is just the second alternate dimension we visit, but still Cliff has already kidnapped six girls... eight, with your Suzy and Marlene added to them."

Doc gasped. "No wonder you're in a hurry to track him down!"

"You mean, there's more than one of... us... in there?" Marty Senior said, uncertain.

Other Doc nodded. "Yes. There's only one of you, Marty, but there's already two of Marty Junior, and one version of you when you were a teenager, who travelled along with my younger self. There's three of me - the me from 1987, who we've called Doc '87, and me, I'm Doc One, and then there's the Doc Brown from the universe where Marty has a twin named Calvin, who's Doc Two. I believe I told you about that universe when I visited your world?"

"Yes, that's right" Doc said, shaking his head. "I remember that. Fascinating. It's of course horrifying what happened to the girls, but it remains fascinating to think about another us here." He sighed. "Well, I guess we should go with you now then. Four me's know more than one, after all."

Other Doc - Doc One - chuckled. "That's true" he admitted. "Come aboard." He led the way, with the locals curiously following behind him, unsure what to expect.

Inside the train, Marty Junior saw the oddest bunch of people he'd ever seen. One more middle-aged version of his father, a teen version of his father, and three other people who looked just like him. Also, there were three Doc's on the bus. "Um... hi" he said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Doc One" the Doc who had previously met up with the locals said. "Marty Senior One here and Marty Junior One there are along with me."

"I'm Doc '87" another Doc, who looked to be a slight bit younger, said. "TeenMarty here comes with me. We were the ones to first discover that Cliff was time travelling."

"I'm Doc Two" the last Doc said. "I come with Marty Junior Two and Alex McFly. He's Marty Junior's look-alike cousin, the son of Calvin McFly who doesn't exist in either of your worlds."

"It's really depressing" Alex said. "Sometimes I feel like I'm just a clone of my cousin, in situations like this. Uncle Marty and cousin Marty Junior exist everywhere, and I don't. Even the Back to the Future Trilogy... you know those?" Marty Junior nodded. "They don't mention my Dad or I at all. It's like we weren't supposed to exist."

"I know, Alex" Marty Junior Two said. "But don't believe it. You do exist in my world, and even though I might've turned out fine without you, as I can now see, _I_ can't imagine a life without my favourite cousin."

"Believe him, Alex" TeenMarty said. "Ever since I met up with your Dad and uncle, I wished to have a twin. I was envious of your uncle Marty, in fact. Growing up without a twin is nice when you don't know what you're missing. Remind one thing: you are very lucky that you do exist. And the fact that you don't exist in other worlds doesn't mean that I and the other versions of your uncle are more important than you and your Dad. Who knows, there might be a world where only Calvin McFly exists."

Alex smiled faintly. "Thanks, TeenMarty."

"You're welcome."

"Now that is settled, let's get going" Doc One said. "So, you are willing to come along?"

The locals nodded. "I guess I would be Doc Three" Doc - Doc Three, now - said. "Then Marty Junior would be Marty Junior Three, and Marty Senior would be..."

"...Marty Senior Three" Marty Senior Three said. "I'll share your number. That makes it easier to define which universe we are from."

"Which is exactly why I became Doc One and not Doc Two" Doc One said. "It would be too complicated. Anyway, now things are settled here, I think it's about time we go track down..."

Suddenly, a loud, high-pitched beep filled the bus. Most of the time travellers jumped, startled, but Doc Three gasped. "Great Scott, the train!" he exclaimed, taking out of his pocket a smallish black device. He switched it off with one simple switch, thereby eliminating the noise. But, from the increasing look of horror on his face, everyone realized that the worst had yet to come.

Doc Two rushed over, being the closest Doc to the aforementioned inventor. "What's the matter?" he asked his concerned counterpart.

"It's my train" Doc Three said, with a pale look on his face. "It's been stolen. Well, I think it's been stolen. It's just that I got a signal from the defensive wiring circuitry, and it appears to be so that the circuitry I placed outside of the house has been cut. I'm afraid that Cliff and Griff might've stolen the train." He winced nervously, not liking such a scenario.

"Is everything going to be against us today?" Marty Junior Three complained. "At least things went well on uncle Dave's birthday party earlier in the day. If that had gone wrong too, I would've really panicked."

"You mean, Dave's birthday is today?" Marty Senior One said, surprised. "In our world, Dave's birthday is much earlier in the year. Is his birth year still 1964?"

"No, it's 1962" Marty Senior Three said. "This is weird. It looks like with your universe, the difference really lies in the past, even though other things, which were in fact all seen in the Back to the Future movies, are similar."

"You don't think that might be related to each other, do you?" Alex said. "That those things are similar 'cause they were in those movies?"

Doc One shook his head. "Of course not" he said. "That sounds a bit too ridiculous. It's probably just one of those amazing coincidences."

"Like November 12th?" Marty Junior Two smirked.

"Like November 12th" Doc One confirmed. "Besides, we don't have time for this. We have to get going and track down Cliff. If he really was the one to cut that circuitry than we can either stop him there, or at least find him, and if he's already gone with the train, then we have a point where he was recently. Doc '87, is the time tracker on?"

"On and functioning" Doc '87 confirmed. "I think Cliff was indeed the one to steal the train. The tracker for the station wagon is solidly at one spot, which is in the middle of the forest... Three, is that your house?"

"Correct" Doc Three said. "So it was Cliff. Now, let's get going."

"If we're going now, I'll get out" Jennifer said. "I don't really want to see this. Besides, someone has to watch the house. I know you'll be fine, Marty. It probably won't take more than a few minutes for me anyway."

"If that's your wish, I won't forbid it" Doc One said. "Goodbye, Jennifer."

After a kiss on the mouth from Marty Senior Three, a kiss on the cheek from Marty Junior Three and a hug from Doc Three, Jennifer exited. A few moments after Jennifer had exited, Doc One blasted off from the spot they were standing. With Jennifer waving, the bus flew over to the Brown house of this reality. Almost no one spoke, and everyone just sat down, doing nothing. That, however, changed as the bus arrived at the Brown house.

The house looked pretty much okay, but wiring cut in halves could be seen lying on the ground. Also, the cellar door was opened. Also, in the distance, the train could be seen, chugging away.

"It's Cliff!" Doc One exclaimed.

"Chase him!" Doc '87 insisted.

Soon, that turned out to be a useless question. Before Doc One could start up the bus again, the train hit eighty-eight miles per hour and vanished in a flash of light and a loud sonic boom. Trails of fire could clearly be seen in the sky.

"It's them all right" Doc Three said, sighing. "Well, at least now we know where to track them down in the other dimension."

"I'd rather time travel closer to the square" Doc One argued. "That way, we'll be closer to the point where most of our subjects so far have been kidnapped. Also, we don't want to endanger the girls."

Doc Two, in the meantime, had dropped his jaw. "A time travelling _train_?"

"I believe you heard about it before from our visit to your world" Doc '87 said, a bit amused.

"Yeah, but that's different from seeing it for real." Doc Two shook his head. "Even from a distance, it looks impressive. Amazing. An actual flying train."

"We use it only for family trips" Doc Three said. "And even then the bus is preferable. We are able to seat even more people then. The train is mostly in use when you want to have more space for objects - there's a large amount of space in the back." He sighed nostalgic. "Anyway, it's an important thing in our family. Even if it's never used again, I could not throw it away. I spent a lot of work on that thing, along with Clara sometimes..." He sighed again. "Those times were nice."

"Earth to Doc, earth to Doc" Marty Senior Three said. "If they've got some tracking device, shouldn't we get ours too, the one you got for the train?"

"Good idea, Marty" Doc One said, moving the bus down and landing it. He turned to Doc Three. "You can now go get your device - if you have one. You do have one, don't you?"

"Oh yes, I do" Doc Three said. "I'll get it right away." He opened the cab doors, moved down the steps, jumped on the grass, and ran into the house.

Marty Junior Three sighed. "It's hitting me now" he said. "The fact that my girlfriend and sister are missing. They really are important for me, and I can't stand the thought of them being hurt by Cliff or Griff."

"Their purpose isn't hurting them" TeenMarty assured him. "That, though, is not really too great news when you know what their actual purpose is."

Marty Junior Three got the hint. "I see" he said, sighing depressed.

"Don't worry, son" Marty Senior Three said. "We'll get them out, no matter how long it costs. They won't defeat us so easy."

Marty Junior Three smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

Moments afterwards, Doc Three returned, victoriously holding the time tracker. "It looks like we're about to be able to go" he said, re-entering the train. "It recorded the departure, lucky enough. If that hadn't happened, we'd be in serious trouble." He handed the device to Doc '87.

The latter looked at the time tracker. "August 10, 2017, 9:00 PM... EJ #57? That's our dimension!"

"Let me see that" Doc One said. He stared at the device for a moment, then shook his head. "Wrong. This is EJ #57+. I added the +/- addition later. It appears to be that, according to the device, this timeline started out as very similar to our own timeline, but diverged some time later with a really minor difference, even though finally there would be more major differences."

"Seems like you've studied this subject well" Doc '87 said, smirking.

"I have a lot of free time on my hands" Doc One said, smiling. "Shall we go, now?" He looked at the locals. "Are you ready to go? This reality might be very foreign to you."

"If it's to get Suzy and Marly back, I'd do anything" Marty Junior Three said, firmly. The others nodded. Doc One smiled, then turned to his younger self, who currently was at the front. "Doc '87! Input Destination Time: August 10, 2017, 9 PM, EJ #57+!"

"Check!" his younger self replied.

Doc One grinned, as Doc '87 started to accelerate. "Brace yourself for dimensional displacement" he warned the locals.

"Is it as bumpy as time travel?" Marty Junior Three said, groaning.

Doc One smiled. "You'll find out. In the meantime, just brace yourself."

As they did, the time machine finally hit eighty-eight. With a flash of light and a sonic boom, it then departed the second Trilogy Universe.


	5. Chapter 4

_August 10, 2017  
9:00 PM PDT  
Haven Universe_

Marlene Three blinked, as she opened her eyes. She realized that she was restrained. Next to her was Suzy, two other versions of her, two dark brunette twins, a lighter brunette, and a blonde. For some reason, the lighter brunette looked strangely familiar to her - but she couldn't think of why. The dark brunette twins and the blonde were quite unfamiliar to her, though.

She looked up front, where she saw Cliff Tannen - as well the man who was Griff Tannen, complete with bionic implants and all. She sighed, as she had hoped to never again have to see Griff's ugly face. This had to be the worst day of her life. It was still hard to believe that Griff's father managed to find a way to travel through time.

She felt very sick to her stomach, as she was captured by the very person that she hoped to be be free of. As if that really wasn't bad enough, she was now stuck in a different world.

She figured that she shouldn't be too surprised by how much Griff's father was like him. She then remembered Cliff's comment about "other worlds", and she realized the horrible truth. That's why there were two other versions of her.

"I really can't believe this," moaned Suzy, as she seemed to be on the verge of tears. Marlene Three swallowed, as she turned to face her friend. "Where are we, Marlene?"

"We're in, uh..." Marlene Three blinked, as she looked around, "It looks like we're stuck in a... a train?"

"It _is_ a train," confirmed the lighter brunette, gravely. "I was the very first one Cliff captured. Jennifer Parker... from 1987."

"Jennifer Parker!" gasped Marlene Three, stunned. So _that_ was why the girl looked strangely familiar. "That means you're... you're my mother."

"A _version_ of your mother," corrected Jennifer. "We're in world number four, now." Turning to Suzy, she added, "As for you... Well, you look like my cousin. My cousin, Sarah Parker."

"I'm Suzy MacArthur," explained Suzy, nervously. "I'm Marty Jr's girlfriend. He rescued me, two years ago - from... from..." Nervously, she glanced at the Tannens - and then whispered, "Well, you can probably guess who."

"No need to get mysterious with me," cackled Griff, as he walked up to the girls. "I can guess what you were gonna say, Miss Suzy Q."

"Don't call me Suzy Q!" snapped Suzy. "I _hate_ that nickname!"

"Yeah, whatever, Suzy Q," chuckled Griff, as he forcefully planted a kiss on Suzy's forehead. "During our next stop, Cliff is gonna pick up some snacks. Perhaps, if you be nice girls, we'll let you have some."

Marlene Three rolled her eyes, as Griff stepped back to the front of the train. She glanced at Suzy, who was curling her lips at disgust - at the kiss, no doubt.

"I can't believe this," groaned the blonde. "By the way, my name's Harmony Brown. This is the third would we stopped at - and, _again_, Marty Jr has a different girlfriend. It's probably the least of our concerns."

"You weren't born in our world," pointed out one of the dark brunette twins. "I'm Stephanie Stebbs - and this is my twin sister, Stacy. I'm also dating a version of Marty Jr."

"And I'm dating Alex," added the other dark brunette twin. "You see, Alex is actually Marty Jr's look-alike cousin - but, commonly, they're mistaken for twins."

Marlene Three could tell that her friend was unsettled by the information that she found out.

"It sounds like you have one fickle boyfriend, eh?" chucked Cliff. "After all, he can't even decide on who his one true love is. Is that the kind of boyfriend you want?"

Marlene Three's face turned red with rage. She couldn't believe the nerve of Cliff, and wished that she wasn't restrained so securely. She hoped that Suzy wouldn't take much stock in Cliff's words. After all, if would be unfair to blame the Marty Jr of their universe for what his alternate selves have done.

"As much as it is unsettling to me," commented the blonde, softly, "it's understanding that the other versions of Marty would end up with other girls, since I... since I, apparently, don't even exist in those universes. Suzy, you don't know a version of me - do you?" After a momentary pause, she added, "I don't recall if I introduced myself. I'm Harmony Brown."

"Harmony Brown?" asked Suzy, stunned. "Are you, uh... Are you, like, Dr. Brown's granddaughter?" As Harmony nodded, she added, "Well, in that case, I can't say that I do. I'm not aware of Doc having a granddaughter named 'Harmony'. Well, what about me? Do you know a version of me from your world?"

"Well, I've never met a version of you," Harmony replied, softly. "Still, that wouldn't completely rule out the possibility of you existing in our world. It could just mean that... Well, it could mean that I have yet to run into a version of you - if you do, in fact, exist in our world."

"I never met a version of you, either," added Stephanie, nodding. "Have you met a version of me? Or Stacy?" Suzy shook her head. "Well, I guess that doesn't quite rule out the possibility of us existing in your world, either."

"No, I guess not," Suzy replied, sighing. "I do wonder how we'd get along."

"What about you, Marlene?" asked one of the other Marlenes. "Are you dating a man named Mike Hartford?"

"Actually, no, I'm not," replied Marlene Three, as she felt a sudden pang of jealousy for her counterpart. "In fact, I'm not currently dating anyone."

"You're not?" asked the second of the other Marlenes. "I probably shouldn't say this - but... Well, I feel somewhat relieved that you're not dating someone other than Mike Hartford."

"You're _both_ dating a Mike Hartford?" asked Marlene Three, sighing wistfully. As the other Marlenes nodded, she added, "In that case, you two are lucky. If there is a version of Mike Hartford that exists in our world... I certainly do hope to meet him, soon."

"What makes you think you're ever going back home, missy?" cackled Griff, as he and Cliff burst out into chuckles. "Don't be so sure of that."

"What an asshole!" muttered Jennifer, rolling her eyes. With a sudden gasp, she asked, "Suzy, did you say that you're actually dating Marty Jr?" Suzy nodded, as a small smile spread across her face. "And his mother is a version of me?"

"That's right," replied Suzy. "Why do you..." With a sudden gasp, she asked, "Oh, I get it! You mentioned that I looked like... your cousin? Your _first_ cousin?"

"That's right," replied Jennifer, nodding. "Double cousin, actually. She's my cousin from both sides of the family. I must say, this is quite freaky."

"Engaging in incest, I see," cackled Cliff, as he cupped Suzy's face into his hands. "This time, how about a nice big kiss - on the lips?"

Marlene Three groaned, as Cliff planted a slobbery kiss on Suzy's lips. She knew, for a fact, that Suzy was not related to the family. Even if she was, though, she just didn't understand the taboo on cousin marriages - which she was quite common, in certain culture. Either way, Cliff was not the kind of person to talk about morals.

"I'm gonna stop here," announced Griff. "Why don't you go out, collect a few more babes, and buy us some snacks? Something chocolate - and some bottles of Pepsi Perfect."

"I'm not sure what a Pepsi Perfect is," replied Cliff, "but okay. As usual, you stay here - and you watch these girls." Griff nodded, as Cliff started to step out. "You girls be sure to mind Griff, okay - and we'll give you some snacks, as well."

Even though Marlene Three had some snacks at the movie theatre, she did feel a little hungry. Then again, nervousness and anxiety always made her feel hungry. Tears filled her eyes, as she watched Cliff close the train door behind him. She glanced at Suzy, who also looked as if she wanted to cry. She felt so hopeless.

oooooooooo

Cliff smiled, as he stepped into downtown Hill Valley. He figured that he'd have time to pick up some snacks, before capturing a few girls. So far, it really seemed as if he had plenty of luck with catching girls in this part of town. He saw no reason for this time to be different. Cliff smiled, as he savoured what was to come. It would be so much fun!

The Courthouse Square really looked to be about the same as in the previous worlds. The courthouse had been converted into a mall, and Lou's Aerobics Fitness Centre became the Cafe '80s - which, surprising enough, seemed to be inhabited by a crowd of teenagers.

"Buttheads," muttered Cliff, rolling his eyes. "Can't the next generation of butthead youth find their own culture to enjoy, instead of living off of _our_ culture? What is it with them? Are they stupid _and_ mental?"

As Cliff glanced to his left, he realized his _other_ purpose for coming into this part of town - to pick up snacks. He simply smiled, as he stepped into Andy's Food Shop. It was the same convenience store where he captured Marlene, in a previous universe.

Cliff's future son had filled him in on how the inflation increased, quite drastically - as well as the fact that people paid by using their thumbprints. As he was quite certain that he had a counterpart in this world, - and, thus, he could draw money from his counterpart's account. He knew that fingerprints always stayed the same, and he figured that it'd be logical for him to share the same fingerprints as his counterparts.

Of course, if that just didn't work, simply knocking out the cashier was always another possibility. He began to look at the chocolate bar rack, as he tried to figure out what sounded tasty. If nothing else, he could actually just purchase a little of all of them.

"Hi, Bill," called out a strangely familiar voice. As Cliff looked up, he saw a young man with a blond mullet - and he happened to resemble the bassist from Marty's band, The Pinheads. "Great night, out, eh? I'm looking forward to that date with Melody McFly."

"Sounds rather cool," replied Cliff, as he tried to sound as friendly as possible. He still couldn't the fact that his future nephew turned out to be such a goody-goody - but it certainly came in handy, for moments like this. "I'm sure Melody feels the same way."

"In a way, I'm rather jealous of her," the blond man replied, sighing. "I wish I could've gone to that party with her. She went with Marlene and Harmony. The party should be about over, now. They'll probably be passing by this area, on the way home."

"Awesome," replied Cliff, as he tried to suppress a smirk. This was just too convenient for him, he could hardly believe it. He felt quite certain that he knew who the Marlene and Harmony that the blond man mentioned were. He never heard of a Melody McFly - and he wondered if she was actually a daughter to the other McFly butthead, Dave. It was going to be exciting. "So, uh, you must also be picking up some snacks."

"I purchased a package on chocolate eclairs," explained the blond man, smiling. "I just thought it'd be nice for our date. I know how much Melody loves them. Well, I'd better get going. See you around, buddy!"

"Yeah, see ya," Cliff replied, as he watched the blond man leave the store. He might as well also pick up some chocolate eclairs.

Cliff figured that, if hoped to catch the girls, he'd better make it quick. He was curious to find out just what Melody McFly looked like. While he had never thought of Dave as being particularly attractive, the McFly woman seemed to just have some sort of sexy gene. Well, with the exception of Linda - who he always thought looked quite ugly.

Suddenly, he began to worry that this Melody might be about as ugly as Linda - which would just make capturing her almost not be worth it. Still, if she happened to be with Marlene and Harmony - who he knew, without a doubt, would be sexy - he'd have no choice but to also capture Melody, whether she really turned out to be sexy or not.

oooooooooo

Melody McFly smiled, as she thought of how fun the swim party was. She glanced at Harmony and Marlene, who also seemed to have a lot of fun. Her French teacher of the previous school year had invited at all her A students to the party. Melody loved the French language, and felt that the Frenchmen tended to be quite romantic.

She wished that her best friend, Jamie Brown, could also come along. Jamie happened to be one of her dearest friends, and the poor girl sure had gone through so much. In a previous timeline, Jamie was socially awkward - as she had been a social outcast. In addition, her biological father used to Miff Tannen - when actually raped her mother.

Jamie elected to not come to the party, as she actually had a date planned with Bill Tannen. At first, Melody felt a little uneasy about Jamie dating the man who used to be her half-brother. However, it soon became evident that the two of them were so deeply in love. Even though Bill learned about the time machine, almost a year ago - he was simply unaware of the fact that Jamie used to be his half-sister. All he knew, in fact, was that Jamie's life used to be very unhappy - as she used to be unpopular.

"Man, girls, this has been so much fun," commented Harmony, as she seemed to echo Melody's sentiments. "Melody, I'm simply glad that you've invited me to come along. It was such a day! The food was great, too - and I've sure enjoyed the cake. It was..."

"Don't tell Lila that I had any cake, okay?" pleaded Marlene. "She tends to throw a fit, every time I opt to eat something that's... that's a little less than healthy."

"That isn't right," Melody replied, shaking her head. "I mean, I think your friend needs to loosen up. I mean, it's sure good to eat healthy - but it doesn't mean we can't ever really enjoy ourselves with eating, uh, less-than-healthy foods. Otherwise, what kind of life would we have. We all really need to have a little fun, every now and then."

"Well, she's my friend," Marlene replied, softly, "and I sure do like her. Still, I do know what you mean. I guess she really wouldn't've enjoyed the party, as much as we did. Well, she does like swimming - so I guess she would've enjoyed _that_ part of it."

"I wish I could've invited all our friends over," Melody replied, sighing. "Still, there was the 'two friend' limit - leaving me with nothing else to do. It just would've been nice - if they would've, at least, let us bring a little food back for the others."

"Well, guys, where should we head?" Harmony asked, smiling. "I simply don't feel as if the night is ready to be over. Should we actually catch a little movie, or something?"

"Actually," Melody replied, swallowing, "Marly and I told our parents that we'd return, after the party. I really wouldn't want our parents to worry about us. You could come with us, if you'd like. I certainly don't think our parents would mind having you over."

"I would love that," gushed Harmony. "Y'know, ladies, I always love walking past the Courthouse Square. It's strange to think of how the courthouse - as well as the clock tower, for that matter, has been standing for over 130 years. Come to think of it, so is the building that's now the Cafe '80s. Strange to think that it used to be a saloon."

"I wonder if we should pick up a little something, in fact," suggested Marlene. "I think we could maybe stop at the Cafe '80s, and just order some mint shakes. Our brother loves those shakes, and we could maybe also order a little something for Jamie."

"I suppose I don't see the harm in that," agreed Melody, as a smile spread across her face. "I still feel pretty bad that Jamie couldn't come with us, even though she rather was a good sport about this - and she offered to stay behind. I simply think the least we could do for her, really, is to buy her a little treat. I quite know that she loves the orange shakes."

"You probably should call your parents, though," Harmony suggested, as she glanced. "I think I could go for a mint shake, as well. It'd just be nice for Marty and I to spend a little time together, this evening. I..." Just then, her mouth opened in a wide gasp.

As Melody and Marlene turned around, they simply realized why Harmony reacted the way she did. At first glance, the familiar-looking young man looked like Griff Tannen - before Melody realized that the bionic implants were missing. From the sinister look on his face, he had a good idea that it also wasn't Bill Tannen.

"I _knew_ I'd find your girls here," gloated the Tannen. "How about joining me for a little, eh, fun?" With that, he grabbed Marlene - as he added, "Where did you come from, you sexy thing? Yes, indeed, I do believe in miracles!"

Suddenly, Melody felt very ill. She actually had a weakness for You Sexy Thing by Hot Chocolate, but she absolutely hated hearing that song get quoted by a Tannen who wasn't Bill. She night right away that, even sans bionic implants, the Tannen grabbing at Marlene was certainly not Bill - who, as she was absolutely certain of, was deeply in love with Jamie. Suddenly, she felt relieved that Jamie didn't come along.

"You let her go, you bastard!" shouted Harmony, as she bit the Tannen's arm. Melody began to search for her cellphone, as Harmony added, "You leave Marlene alone!"

"And you must be Harmony Brown!" cackled the Tannen. Pushing Harmony to the ground, he added, "I can see that you're quite the feisty one." Turning to Melody, she added, "As for you, you look just like Jennifer Parker."

"Jennifer is my mother!" snapped Melody, as she kicked the non-Bill Tannen in the leg. "My name is Melody, and I'll thank you to let go of my dear sister!"

"I don't think so, missy," sing-songed the Tannen, as he placed a washcloth in front of Marlene's face. Melody gasped, as her sister sunk to the ground. Just as Harmony started to get up, the Tannen did the same to her. Turning to Melody, she cackled, "Too bad about missing your date. It's your turn, missy!"

"I don't think so!" retorted Melody, as she began to ball her right hand into a fist. Just as she was about to swing her arm, Cliff placed the washcloth in front of her face. As Melody tried to say something, she began to slip into unconsciousness.

oooooooooo

Marty Jr Three had tears in his eyes, as he just couldn't stop thinking of his sister and girlfriend - and all the other girls that Griff and his father had captured. His heart sure went out to the girls, as he realized just how hopeless they must be feeling.

"I simply can't believe that we have different girlfriends," commented Marty Jr One. "I wonder if, in this world, we'll meet yet a different girl that my counterpart is dating. Is it rather unrealistic to expect for another version of Harmony to exist, out of all these worlds? I don't mean to disregard _your_ concerns, but it's just that I feel as if..."

"I understand," Marty Jr Three replied, nodding. "Right now, though, I suppose that's not what's really important. Man, in this world, I really hope we can catch up with Cliff and Griff. At least, with our group expanding... Well, there's just power in numbers."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Alex replied, sighing. "I still can't believe that there's no other version of me, but I guess I should stop feeling sorry for myself."

"I'm sure that Harmony feels the same way," pointed out Marty Jr One, gently. "I still can't believe that she doesn't exist in the other worlds."

"Well, I hope that Cliff and Griff aren't hurting the girls," Marty Jr Three commented, as tears spilled down his cheeks. "They were looking so forward to seeing the first of the Teens In Time trilogy on the big screen, and then they..."

"Teens in Time Trilogy?" asked Marty Jr Two, confused. "I can't say that I've heard of such a trilogy. It sounds very fascinating, though."

"You haven't heard of Teens In Time?" Marty Jr Three asked, confused. "They were a blockbuster movie trilogy from the late 1980s. Well, actually, the third came out in the year 1990 - but... Well, the trilogy stars Michael J Fox - and..."

"I've never heard of Michael J Fox starring in a trilogy called Teens In Time," pointed out Mike H One. "The only trilogy I've heard of Michael J Fox starring in was Mind Warped."

Now it was Marty Jr Three's turn to be confused. He glanced at the version of Doc and his father that he know, and noticed that they looked equally shocked.

"I can't... I can't say that... I ever heard of a Mind Warped trilogy," admitted Marty Jr Three, softly. Realizing something, he added, "Were the movies of the trilogy released in 1985, 1989, and 1990." As Mike H One nodded, he added, "Fascinating. It sounds as if the Teens In Time trilogy in our universe was replaced the Mind Warped trilogy in yours." Glancing at Marty Jr Two, he asked, "What about you?"

"I've only heard of the Mind Warped Trilogy," replied Marty Jr Two, stunned. "I never heard of a Teens In Time Trilogy."

"Actually, I've heard of a Teens In Time trilogy," piped up Doc One. Turning to Marty Sr One, he asked, "Do you remember the trip that we took in 1990? In that other world, we..."

"Not in front of Teen Marty and me, please," interjected Doc '87. "If you're our older selves, and this has yet to occur in our future, that it's really not a good idea to..."

"Oh, right," replied Doc One, nervously. "Well, I really won't go into any detail. Suffice to say, in that world, Teens In Time had replaced Mind Warped. In some other worlds, the Back to the Future trilogy was released during those years, so I suspect that..."

"I reckon that there is a definite connection," agreed Doc Three. "Since I do remember the... the event that you're referring to... Well, I'm very sure that ours was the world that you visited."

"As interesting as this is," Marty Jr Three commented, as he cleared his throat, "I think we'd better get back on track. We're in another world, and we..."

"Good point," agreed Doc One, nodding. "Knowing Cliff and Griff, they might have already... Well, since we've already established that this world is similar to ours, I suppose we should check the McFlys home... where Marty's parents used to live... and see if anyone's home."

"Right, Doc, that's a good idea," replied Marty Jr Three, as he felt relieved. However, his stomach knotted up - as he felt very worried about his girlfriend and sister, as well as everyone else

oooooooooo

Marty Jr felt rather nervous, as he glanced at the clock. Melody should've been back, twenty minutes ago. He knew that Marlene planned to stop by Mike's house, after the swim party that the girls have been invited to. He sure was hoping to play some video games with Melody, though. The two of them were major fans of old-school Nintendo games, while Marlene didn't really care much for video games.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Marty Jr swallowed, as he wondered who it could be. As he walked to the front door, he noticed that Mike was there - along with Bill and Jamie. He wondered what the three of them could want.

"Hi, guys," Marty Jr called out, as he opened the door. "What brings the three of you over here? Mike, I thought Marlene was simply gonna spend time at your place - after the swim party."

"I'm worried about Marlene," Mike replied, in a near whisper. "Bill and Jamie stopped by my place, when they saw that Harmony wasn't home. We decided to stop by your place, in case the girls actually decided to..."

"Melody's not here, either," Marty Jr replied, as he grew more fearful. "If Harmony's not at her house, Marlene isn't at Mike's, and Melody's not here - then I..." He looked up, as he saw a bus pull up in front of the house. "What the hell? What's going on?"

"That's Grandpa," observed Jamie, quietly. "He's motioning for us to come in. He looks to be so... frantic. I wonder if he knows where Harmony, Melody, and Marlene are."

"Aaron!" gasped Marty Jr, as he caught sight of his friend and band mate. "You simply must be here for Melody. Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news - but she..."

"Melody's not here," explained Mike, sorrowfully. "Marlene's also not here, and I do... Well, I'm just hoping that Doc has a good explanation for what happened. I really was looking forward to our date, and..." Taking a good look at Bill, he asked, "Why did you change your clothes?"

"Change my clothes?" Bill asked, confused - as he glanced down at his outfit, which consisted of a Led Zeppelin tee-shirt and a pair of black shorts. "What are you talking about? I was wearing these, ever since I changed out of my pajamas this morning!"

"What!" Aaron gasped, as horror spread across his face. "If that wasn't you who I saw in Andy's Food Shop, then it just... Well, he couldn't've been Griff - as he didn't have the..."

"... bionic implants," finished Marty Jr, as a sick feeling entered his stomach. "Well, we should head to the bus - and... Hurry up, guys! Doc is looking quite anxious."

Without another word, Marty Jr and the rest of the group ran to the bus. He sighed, just as he stepped onto the bus - and then, as he glanced towards the seats, he felt such shock. He certainly couldn't believe the group of people that he was seeing.

"You must, uh, be wondering what's happening here," commented the Doc who was in the driver's seat.

Marty Jr couldn't believe that there were a total of four Docs on the bus, along with what appeared to be five other versions of him - unless not all of them were actually versions of him. There were two versions of Mike Hartford, as well as one other version of Bill Tannen. There were two versions of his father, as well. The sole girl on the bus was another version of Jamie Brown. There was also a version of his mother.

"Yeah, I suppose that's one way of putting it," Marty Jr commented, stunned. Turning to the girl, he asked, "Jamie, can you explain what..."

"Why are you calling me Jamie?" asked the girl, confused. "My name's Melody. Melody Brown. I'm not from your world."

"What?" gasped Marty Jr. He could hardly believe what he just heard. This version of his younger sister's best friend actually had her sister's name. "But, uh, Melody is my sister."

Suddenly, everyone else on the bus look confused. Marty Jr began to wonder is he might actually be dreaming.

"But, uh, I only have one older sister," commented one of the Marty Jr, as two others were nodding. "Marlene. Are you, uh, saying that you have two sisters?"

"That's right," replied Marty Jr, nervously. "Melody is less than a year younger than me, while Marlene is less than a year older. Right now, I'm very concerned about both of them - as well my girlfriend, Harmony. They went to a party, and they should..."

"I've never actually been so happy to miss out on a party, before," Jamie commented, stunned. "Goodness, I'm very worried about my friends." Glancing at her counterpart, she added, "I sure still can't get over how you have the same name as my best friend, even though you're _my_ counterpart. At any rate, your older sister is Harmony?"

"That's right," replied Melody B. "This is such a shock to me. Harmony is about a year older than me, and... It still doesn't make sense to me that your name isn't 'Melody' - to go with 'Harmony'. Well, at any rater, it's nice to meet you."

"Melody McFly is older than me," explained Jamie. "That might explain it. My parents were quite disappointed that Marty and Jamie opted to use 'Melody' for their second daughter. Sometimes, I do wish it was my name - and now I just... Well, Harmony is dating Marty Jr - and... I'm telling you, if anything does happen to Melody, I just..."

"Just try to relax, Jamie," Marty Jr commented, softly. "I understand that you're very worried about the other girls. We all are. I'm just terribly worried about my sisters and Harmony, but I do..."

"Your girlfriend is Harmony Brown?" asked one of the other two Marty Jr's, stunned. Marty Jr nodded, as he began to feel even more confused. "In this case, I cannot tell you how happy I am. At the rate we were going, I was beginning to feel that... I was about to wonder if, in each of the universes we travelled to, I'd be dating a different girl."

"In our world, I'm dating a Stephanie Stebbs," added the Marty Jr who commented that Marlene was his only sister. "Does doc, in fact, have a granddaughter named 'Harmony'. She was only just born to Jules and Gina, though."

"What?" gasped the other Marty Jr. "You never mentioned that before! Also, who is this Gina person?"

"Gina Vincent," explained the first Marty Jr counterpart. "I'm sorry I didn't think to mention this before, but... I wonder what she'll look like, when she gets older."

"I do know of a Stephanie Stebbs," commented Marty Jr, stunned. "She seems like a nice enough girl, and I'm pleased to call her a friend. Still, I can't exactly imagine her replacing Harmony in my life."

"I don't know either a Stephanie or a Harmony," added another one of the Marty Jrs. "In my world, I'm dating a girl named Suzy MacArthur. I suppose you wouldn't, by any chance, happen to know a girl by that name."

"No, I can't say that I do," replied Marty Jr, as the name sounded quite unfamiliar to him. "I'm not too close to any girls named 'Susy'. It's just so..." Noticing that the two other versions of him haven't spoken, yet - he asked, "So, uh, who are the two..."

"Marty Jr is my cousin," explained one of the remain young men who resembled Marty Jr. "My look-alike cousin, that is. My name is Alex - and I'm actually dating Stephanie's twin sister, Stacy. Marty and I do often get mistaken for twins. Of course, the fact that our fathers are twins helps."

"What?" asked Marty Jr, stunned. The Stephanie Stebbs that he knew actually did, in fact, have a twin sister. He remembered that her name was Stacy - but he just didn't know her, as well. The idea of his father having a twin, on the other hand, simply felt more than a little unnerving to him. "Well, I certainly can't believe what I'm hearing."

"As for me, I'm actually a younger version of your father," explained the last of the Marty Jr look-alikes. "The older me did come along, as well. The younger version of Jennifer was kidnapped by Cliff and Griff, and... Well, right now, we're quite busy searching for them. I have a hunch that they..."

"Welcome aboard, Marty Jr Four," added one of the Marty Jrs. "I'm Marty Jr One, the one who's also dating a version of Harmony. The one dating Stephanie, and has Alex for a look-alike cousin, is Marty Jr Two. The one dating Suzy, and who we picked up from the last world, is Marty Jr Three. This is the fourth world that we entered, thus far. I have a feeling that..."

"If you guys have visited three worlds, so far," commented Mike, stunned, "then why do I only see two versions of me? Shouldn't I be seeing a third version, as well."

"Yeah, and why is there only one version of me?" asked Bill. "Do I not exist in two of the worlds?"

"Oh, in our world, you do exist," explained Marty Jr Two, "and we consider you to be a good friend. However, the version of you in our world is not... Well, he's not aware of our... our secret, if you know what I mean."

"In our world, you don't exist," added Marty Jr Three. "The idea of a Tannen being nice seems to be quite... Well, we won't hold your family name against you. After all, you can't help what family you're born into. Mike, I also never met a version of you in our world. Oh, and before you ask, my sister isn't currently dating anyone."

"She's not?" asked Mike, stunned. "Well, in a way, I feel so relieved to know that she isn't with some other guy. Yeah, I appreciate how the Marty Jrs must all feel - but..."

"We said the same thing," added one of the other Mikes. "It's actually hard to imagine Marly not being with anyone, though. She was always such a guy magnet."

"What about me?" piped up Aaron. "How come I see no other version of me? Surely, I must exist in the other worlds. I'm the bassist in Marty's band."

"You are in our world, too," replied Marty Jr Two, as Marty Jr One nodded. "You are a part of my band, and simply amongst my closest friends." Once again, Marty Jr One was nodding. "As with the Bill of our world, though, you're not in on the... the secret."

"In our world, you don't exist," added Marty Jr Three. "You really do look a lot like the bassist from my father's old band, though. So, anyway, how did you come to find out about the... the secret?"

Just before Aaron could respond, there was a knock on the bus door. Marty Jr turned around, and saw that it was his father and his girlfriend's grandfather. He figured that they had to be the versions from his world.

"Come on in," announced the Doc that was sitting in the driver's seat. "You must also be wondering where the girls are. Y'know, we might still have time to catch up with the Tannen. From what I'm seeing on this display, the train hasn't left this world."

"Train?" asked Doc, confused. "What train? What are you talking about? What is going on here?" Glancing towards the back of the bus, he gasped, "Great Scott! I can't quite believe what I'm seeing. Well, at any rate, what do you mean by 'train'? What is..."

"It's the train from our world," explained Doc Three. "The world that we just came from. Apparently, this is the fourth world that's being visited, even though..."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc, again. "This is worse than I thought. Well, you'll have to fill me on what's happening. I never expected that."

"It actually started in our world," commented that Doc who had, up until the moment, been silent. "Technically, I'm Doc One's younger self. You guys can call me Doc '87. In our our world, we were just preparing to celebrate Jules' birthday."

"Jules?" asked Doc Three, confused, "Actually, in our world, Jules' birthday isn't until September 25. Dave's birthday is next week Saturday, though?"

"Dave?" asked Teen Marty, confused. "You mean, as in Dave McFly?" Doc Three just nodded. "That is quite weird. In our world, Dave was born early in the year. Well, at any rate, Jules' birthday is two days away."

"Well, that's the same in our universe," added Doc Four. "August 12 of 1886... or 1978. Man, it's hard to believe that our Jules will be just one year shy of turning forty. I mean, I can still remember when..."

"Actually, in our universe, he will be turning forty _this_ year," commented Doc Three. "I guess that's because it took me a year later to finish the train."

"In our world, his birthday isn't until December," explained Doc Two. "He was born in December 12 of 1987, along with Verne. They'll only be turning thirty, this year."

"I think we're getting just a little off track," commented Doc '87. "As I was saying, to celebrate, Clara and I took the boys out to Pizza Hut. When we were at Pizza Hut, Jennifer headed to our house to... pick up something she left behind. Unfortunately, Cliff also happened to stop by. Well, to make a long story short, Cliff managed to find where I hid the DeLorean. Cliff then captured Jennifer, and brought her to 2015."

"That's terrible!" gasped Doc Four. "Well, what happened then?"

"It was then that he decided to capture Harmony and Marlene," continued Doc Two. "For some reason, Melody was spared - and it looks as if the Jamie of this world was also spared." Quietly, he added, "I can't get over how much your Jamie resembles our... Well, Jamie, when is your birthday?"

"It's August fifth of 1999," explained Jamie. "In the old timeline, it used to be one day earlier."

"That's my birthday, too," added Melody B. "I guess, other than our names, we really are... Well, essentially, we're the same person."

"Well, in the old timeline, I didn't quite look like this," explained Jamie. "I used to..."

"You can tell us a little later, Jamie," interjected Doc Three, with sudden urgency. "I see my train just a little ahead. C'mon, One, we might still have time to stop them."

Marty Jr Four's heart skipped a beat, as he caught of the train. It looked just like the train that the Doc of his universe had built. However, shortly after returning to 1985, Doc had decided to dismantle the train. It seemed so strange to see the train here.

With sudden anger, Marty Jr Four headed towards the front of the bus - grabbing onto the bus seats for support. The other Marty Jrs, Alex, Teen Marty, Aaron, the Mikes, and the Bills seemed to share his sentiment. He wanted to punch both Cliff and Griff in the nose, and then maybe also beat them to a bloody pulp.

"Try to calm down, boys," insisted Doc One. "I understand that you all feel concerned - and, not to mention, furious. Still, I wouldn't want you guys getting hurt."

"Doc One is right," added Marty Sr Four. "Think of how _I_ feel about this! Both of my daughters have been captured by these monsters. Still, we can't quite be getting ourselves into a frenzy."

"Right," agreed Doc One, as he finally managed to pull beside the train. He opened the bus door. At that moment, the cab door on the train also opened.

"Hello, Crackpot Brown," cackled one of the nasty Tannens. As this Tannen didn't have any bionic implants, Marty Jr Three deducted that it was Cliff. "So, we meet again! Are you buttheads having and fun, yet?"

"You let the girls go, you bastards!" demanded Doc Four. As Marty Jr Four managed to peak behind the Tannens, he saw that a bunch of girls were tied up. "I don't know what your big plan is - and, quite frankly, I don't care - but you let them go!"

Marty Jr Four noticed that Melody and Jamie were hiding in the back of the bus - perhaps out of fear that, if they were noticed, the Tannens would attempt to also capture them. He couldn't exactly blame them - when he recalled how the Griff of his world had succeeded in raping Jamie, as well as Melody M.

"Very funny, Crackpot Brown," replied Griff, as he burst out laughing. "How exactly do you plan to stop us? Haven't you learned from last time?"

"Say 'good night', you Tannen bastards," added Doc Three, as he took out the sleep-inducing alpha-rhythm generator. As he held it to Cliff's face, Griff knocked it out of Doc Three's hands, as it fell to the ground. "You disgusting and repugnant..."

"Nice try, Crackpot Brown," cracked Griff. "In case you've just forgotten, I'm from the same era as you. That lame trick won't work on us."

"Well, in that case, I might just..." Doc Three started to say. At that moment, Cliff managed to jerk the train away from the bus. "Damn! Damn! Damn! Come on, One! We might still..."

"I'm up and at it," replied Doc One, as he jumped back into the drivers seat. However, just as he began to adjust come controls, the train started to accelerate. "Sorry! I'm afraid that we..."

"If those bastards do anything to my train..." fumed Doc Three. To the other Docs, he added, "I still don't understand why guys chose to dismantle the trains that you built, but... Well, for now, I guess that's really not the issue."

"I never built a train," pointed out Doc Two, gently. "I never..." At the moment, there were three sonic booms. "Damn! The Tannens have already left the world."

"Next time, I guess we should be better prepared," suggested Doc One. "Well, Three, since you have the tracker for your train - how about letting us know where the train ended up?"

"Well, okay," replied Doc Three, just as he reached for his time tracker. Glancing at it, he read out, "PF51." With a sudden gasp, he added, "Hey, I know this code! Cliff and Griff have just entered the dimension where Marty Jr was stuck in the 1980s!"

"What!?" gasped Marty Jr Four, as he began to feel a tinge of jealousy. "Why couldn't I have been him? It's the opportunity that I've always wanted."

"Yeah," agreed Marty Jr One. "Sure, I've visited the 1980s... on several occasions. It isn't quite the same thing, though. I bet he really had the time of his life. He'll have to tell us what that was like."

"Right, this is what I've always dreamed of," added Marty Jr Two, sighing. "I just feel as if it's so..."

"C'mon, you guys," protested Marty Jr Three, "I'm sure that your..." In a quiet voice, he added, "I can't believe this! I'm actually dissenting with the other versions of me. I just... Well, don't get me wrong. I love many things from the 1980s. It's just that..."

"I believe that Marty Jr Three may have a point," added Alex. "Do you guys know the old expression... the grass is always greener on the other side?" As all four Marty Jrs nodded, he continued, "The 1980s may not be the paradise that you think it is - even if we do like the music, movies, video games, and TV shows of that era."

"My point exactly," added Marty Jr Three, nodding. "I like all of those things, too. Still, I think I'd miss a lot of things from... from _this_ era. Just think about it, okay?"

"For what it's worth," added Teen Marty, "there are certain things from your era that I wish... wish we had in ours. The first time I saw the future, I was quite impressed - and I even... Well, in a way, I thought that your era was more interesting than ours."

"Actually, from what I recall," explained Doc Three, "it didn't seem to be particularly all that... Well, he was quite anxious for my counterpart to finish the new time machine - so that he could return to 2015. Granted, he might've been feeling homesick, but..."

"Well, yeah," replied Marty Jr Four, with a little uncertainty. "Still, I can't help but feel as if I would fit in better in the 1980s."

"We can discuss this later, guys," interjected Doc One. "For now, we really have more pressing issues to concern ourselves with." He then inputted the dimensional code, as he added. "All right, guys! We are about to leave this universe."

Marty Jr Four swallowed, as he wondered what travelling to another universe would feel like? Would it really be just like travelling through time? Within moments, the time travelling hover-bus had left the Haven Universe - to enter into another universe.


	6. Chapter 5

_August 10, 2017  
12:25 PM PDT  
Future Son Universe_

"If you girls don't stop crying right now, I'll hit you on the head!"

"Like you didn't do that before!"

"Well, then I'll do it again!"

Melody McFly looked at Griff furiously, as the guy was leaning over to Marlene One and tried to kiss her hair. "Wouldn't _you_ cry if you'd be in a situation like we are?" she asked. "Don't you have any respect? Don't you know how to treat us?"

"I do know how to treat you" Griff said, smirking. "I'll treat you like what you are: _my_ girls. _our_ girls." He grinned. "Your world is a nice variation on the themes, y'know. A Harmony again, after all these different girls, a Marlene who looks like her grandma, and an extra McFly kid who resembles her mom." He looked over to Marlene Four and kissed her passionately. "Not that I complain, of course."

Harmony One somehow managed to kick Griff away from Marlene Four with her feet. "Stop it!" she called out. "Why can't you leave us alone?"

"Because I wouldn't have as much fun in that case" Griff simply said. He then looked around. "Why is it so light? It's much lighter now!"

Looking around, Melody found out that he was telling the truth. While it had been after 10 PM where they came from, it was now broad daylight. She wondered how that change came to be.

Cliff soon solved the mystery. He stepped forwards and pointed to the time of Destination: 12:25 PM. "I figured some light would help us" he simply said. "We do want to _see_ the girls we catch." He smirked, a huge grin splitting his face. "Wouldn't that be _much_ nicer?"

Melody sighed and lowered her head to her knees. "Oh, _perfect_."

"That is a little too flattering" Cliff said, with a grin. "I am great, yes, but perfect is not a thing I would call myself. Yet." He smiled. "Now, behave yourself."

"What if we don't?" Harmony Two argued, angry.

Cliff smiled, and winked to Griff, who presented a large box of chocolate eclairs. "Then you won't get these either."

The girls gasped, except for Harmony, Melody and Marlene Four. After all, they'd just had food at the party. The others, though, looked at the eclairs adoringly, and tried to grab them. As they were restrained, though, that wasn't a possibility.

"What are you waiting for?" Cliff said, smiling. "Go get them."

"We're tied up, bojo" Marlene Two said, angry tugging on the ropes. "If you could perhaps give them to us..."

"Sure" Cliff said. "But only under certain... conditions."

The girls sighed, tried again to move towards the eclairs, then found out that they were tied up too much. "Present your ideas" Jennifer groaned.

"You may each have one fourth of an eclair" Cliff said, "if you kiss me and Griff both. Every time you want an additional piece, the amount of kisses you have to give is doubled."

"No way!" the Harmony's, Marlene's, Suzy, Melody and Jennifer shouted in unision.

"That'll be no eclairs, then" Griff said, grabbing the box and preparing to carry it to the back of the train.

"Now, now wait" Marlene One said. "Can't you make an exception for us? We've been flying around for eight hours without anything now!"

"You'll have to kiss us first" Cliff said. "That's the way the rules are."

The girls exchanged glances, thought for a few moments, then sighed. "All right Cliff" Jennifer said, depressed. "You win. We'll kiss you."

"And Griff."

"And Griff."

Cliff grinned. He lowered the train and parked it near the Square, where they had now arrived. He then exchanged a glance with Griff. "Who's first?"

"You go, Dad" Griff said, with a grin. "I'll wait."

"Thanks, son" Cliff said. He moved over to Jennifer, and loosened the ties around her arms. "One move and your friends are in trouble, remember that."

Jennifer sighed, nodded, and moved loose of the ties. She then leaned over to Cliff, put her arms around him, and kissed him. Cliff grinned broadly as they parted, after a few moments. "Ah" he said. "Now that was nice."

"It felt more like throwing up to me" Jennifer said, disgusted. She sighed, then stood up again and hugged Griff, too, kissing him. This kiss lasted longer than the previous, as Griff didn't want to let her go, and after twenty seconds, Cliff eventually pushed Griff away from her again. "We'll get enough time to kiss them later on" he said.

"My... eclair" Jennifer said.

"Here you go" Cliff said, cutting one eclair in four pieces and handing one to Jennifer. She ate it all, then let Cliff tie her up again. Soon, she was just as restrained as in the start.

This procedure repeated itself by all of the girls. Eventually, Cliff was finished, and headed over to the front door. "You keep guard" he told his son. "I wonder what we'll encounter this time. It's a PF reality again - PF #51. I am curious what kind of Marlene's and whatever McFly's girlfriend is this time around we'll find here."

"See ya, Dad" Griff said.

"See you too, son" Cliff said, with a smirk. He then exited the train, and walked towards the Square. The time travellers waited in the train, as his footsteps eventually disappeared into nothing.

oooooooo

Cliff Tannen smiled, as he looked around him. Hill Valley Courthouse Square, in once another dimension. He was beginning to like it. Also, the future continued to amaze him. Who could've thought that flying cars could ever exist? And the DeLorean had ran on some Mr. Fusion guy who could convert trash to electricity! It wasn't like Cliff was too big of a science person, but that sounded pretty amazing. Even he knew that oil and gas was expensive but everyone had to use it for their cars, and that it also could be used to produce electricity. And now, this Fusion guy had thought up some easy way to convert ordinary trash into electricity. Cliff smiled, as he made sure that, when this time would roll around, he'd remember to invest in Fusion. That might as well make him rich.

The thing that surprised him the most about this world, though, was Doctor Emmett Brown - and his invention. The thought that Crazy Old Brown could really have invented a time machine went beyond him. Sure, Brown could be smart sometimes, but an actual time machine? Most people who belonged in a nuthouse didn't invent time machines in their free time. Brown apparently did, though, as he'd seen four different machines now. A DeLorean, a station wagon, a bus, and a train. An old west steam train, with that flux capaciwhat's it thing attached to the side. However he didn't like to admit it, Cliff had to say that he was very impressed.

Ignoring his thoughts about Brown, Cliff focused on his mission. Where would the girls be this time around? He didn't see them at the moment. Maybe they were back home. That was an idea that Cliff did not really like. He didn't like breaking into homes. Granted, they'd done it at the Brown house, but that was different. He liked breaking into really nutty people's homes better than into normal ones. You could get caught in the latter situation, after all. Anyway, he did not really like it. Sometimes, though, it would be convenient, when the owners weren't at home. Then, he could steal some money unnoticed. These days, though, more and more people had security systems. That was really too bad.

Cliff now looked across the street. There he saw someone very familiar. It was none else but Marty McFly Junior. Cliff sneakily crossed the street, and started following the teen. Not to kidnap him of course, as he wasn't willing to go through all that trouble for kidnapping a boy instead of a girl, but he simply wished to follow him. Maybe McFly could lead him to the girls.

After just two moments of following McFly, the teen entered the Café 80s. He went towards the nearest waiter and ordered a Pepsi. Cliff snuck in, too, and hid behind the nearest table to McFly. He didn't have to wait long, as a young woman approached Marty Junior within just a few minutes. "Hey, McFly" the woman said. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, Amy, fine" Marty Jr said, apparently disinterested in a conversation.

Amy stared at him. "Something wrong, McFly?"

"Shut up" Marty Junior said, defensively. "You Needles are all the same. All bullying and harassing us McFly's. You're almost worse than the Tannen's."

_"Little do you know, McFly"_ Cliff thought, grinning.

Amy Needles shrugged. "You are the one who's being impolite" she said. "I was just asking where your sister and girlfriend are. I wanted to go shop with them."

"They're in the Courthouse Mall along with Maria Brown, buying a present for my uncle Dave who's birthday will be celebrated next Saturday, and they're not interested in you annoying them and beating them up, and if you even try to do that, you'll have to deal with a very angry version of me." Marty Junior said, snapping. "Now if you will excuse me..." He walked off, annoyed, and left the Café. Amy shrugged, and went to sit down right behind Cliff's chair.

Cliff, in the meantime, had gotten interested. He tapped Amy on the shoulder. "Hey."

The woman turned around, and gasped in surprise. "Hey, what's the mat - Griff Tannen? How did you break out of jail?"

Cliff sighed. "I can't believe I keep being mistaken for him. At least someone should've noticed his bionic implants are missing."

Amy frowned. "You're right" she said. "What's going on here, huh? If you ain't Griff, then who are you? Is this some kind of trick?"

Cliff smirked mysteriously. "You'll find out" he said. "Just follow me out of the Café."

"Sure" Amy said, frowning. "But what kind of good is that supposed to be?"

"Just do it, okay?"

Amy sighed, then nodded and followed him out. She followed Cliff, who eventually stopped a few feet away from the Café. "Now what?" she asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Cliff Tannen" Cliff said. "I'm Griff's father."

Amy frowned, then chuckled. "Cliff Tannen?" she said. "No way! You're way too young to be him!"

"That's where the interesting part comes in" Cliff said. "I'm the Cliff Tannen from 1987. I stole Doc Brown's time machine there and headed into 2017. Then I met up with Griff, teamed up with him, and started hopping through dimensions kidnapping all the McFly and Brown girls we could get!"

"I see" Amy said, nodding. "Original April Fools Joke, I must admit. Now, what do you want me to do? Laugh hard?"

"I'm telling the truth, girl" Cliff said. "I really am who I say I am. Tell me, what did you want to do with those girls you asked McFly for?"

"Find them, beat them up a little, take their cash, go home again" Amy summed up. "So?"

Cliff smiled. "Nice" he said. "I could use you in my team. You wanna team up with me?"

"Team up with a supposed time traveller from the past and another dimension?" Amy said, rolling her eyes. "Why should I?"

Cliff had expected that. "Give me a chance" he said. "If what I say is not true and I'm not going to take you to those girls, all you've lost have time and you can beat them up some other time. If what I say is not true but I am going to take you to those girls, you can still beat them up as you wanted and then leave. If what I say is true, though, then you'll get to beat them up while Griff and I kiss them - and that won't be restricted to them alone. There'll be dozens of girls for you to beat up, and the satisfaction that their friends are worried about them. Also, you'll get an interesting adventure." He looked at her. "What do you think?"

"I think I'll join you, for now" Amy said, after long hesitation. "But you have to show me your so-called time machine after we get those girls."

"Fine with me" Cliff said. "It's parked close to the Square. As soon as we get those girls, it's off to the time machine and to a new dimension we go."

"I see" Amy said, not entirely believing it just yet but being more and more doubting that Cliff's story was untrue, thanks to Cliff's complicated story which, if it was fake, at least was fabricated into detail. "How are we going to get those girls?"

Cliff reached into his pocket, and found a near-empty bottle of chloroform. "Too bad" he growled. "This will only last for one knock-out."

"I'll help you beating the other two up then" Amy offered. "I'm good at punching people unconscious."

"Good" Cliff said, grinning. "Let's go, then." The pair of kidnappers then continued their way, and headed up into the Courthouse Mall, anxious to find the newest set of girls to take along.

oooooooo

Maria Emma Brown felt overjoyed, as she was in the Courthouse Mall. Even though Dave McFly wasn't her uncle or future uncle-in-law, like with Marlene and Suzy, she still had offered to go along with the girls, just because she liked it. Not that shopping was her favourite hobby, but with Marlene and Suzy, it always became fun, as they had lots of jokes together and would talk about all that was happening. Later in the afternoon, they could maybe catch a movie too. She smiled, and looked around towards Marlene and Suzy, who were staring at a business suit. They'd explored two suit shops this morning, and after having some chips for lunch, they now once again had gone on their journey through the huge mall.

"This really is a nice suit, Marly" Suzy said, grinning. "I bet it'd fit Mr. McFly."

"Dad gave me Uncle Dave's size" Marlene said. "He should be about six feet tall."

"The suit is suited for someone of six feet one inch" Suzy said. "That's a little too big, but maybe it'd still fit him. I think it's a really nice-looking suit."

"Oh, it sure is" Maria Emma assured her. "But I don't think that buying a suit that is one size too tall is the best idea."

"Then what do you suggest?" Marlene said. "We can't walk around here forever."

"We'll go to one more shop" Maria Emma proposed. "Then, there we can see if there's a nice suit, and if there's not one in Mr. McFly's size, we'll buy one that is one size bigger. It's about the idea of giving a present, after all, and not about what you give. Well, that's preferably nice as well, but the idea that you give a present is also important."

Marlene sighed. "I guess you're right" she said. "C'mon, Suzy, let's go." Suzy hung the suit back and they walked out of the shop.

Suddenly, Marlene stumbled over something, and dropped down. Maria gasped, and Suzy did the same. Then, they heard some familiar laughter, and saw a twenty-one-year-old girl standing there.

Suzy frowned at her. "Amy Needles" she said, sighing. "Can't you ever leave us alone?"

"I can, but that wouldn't be fun" Amy said. "Now, why don't you each stand in order, so I can beat you up a little."

Maria, Suzy and Marlene, who had stumbled up again, rose their fists. "Just because Marty ain't here doesn't mean we can't defend ourselves" Suzy said, growling. "Back off, Amy."

Amy chuckled. "I kind of figured that" she said. "That's partly why I brought some help."

"Help?" Maria said, confused.

"Yes" a familiar voice said, stepping out of the shadows. "Me."

"Griff Tannen!" Suzy exclaimed, horrified. "What on earth are you doing here! I thought you were in jail! I saw you being dragged off myself!"

"Suzy MacArthur" Griff said, grinning. "I could ask you what you're doing here, too. Your turn isn't until the next world. I'd expected a Stephanie."

Suzy, Marlene and Maria exchanged some confused glances, then shrugged. "I don't know what or who you are talking about, Griff, but whatever you're planning, you're not going to go through with it!" Maria exclaimed.

Griff smiled, amused. "So, I'm not going to go through with it" he said, thoughtfully. "And who might you be, miss know-it-all?"

"Maria Emma Brown, daughter of Dr. Emmett Brown" Maria said. "You know that, Griff. Don't pretend you don't."

"I've never met you before in my life" Griff said, smiling. "But it doesn't matter. I can still have fun with you. With all three of you, actually." With that, he stepped forward, got out a washcloth with chloroform, and held it in front of Marlene's nose. Before she could protest, she collapsed onto the ground.

Maria and Suzy stepped back, shocked. "What the heck!" Suzy exclaimed. "What was that all about?"

"Don't ask questions, run!" Maria said. She ran off, and Suzy followed her. Griff followed in pursuit. They ran around in the mall for a while, and then, Maria frowned, as something occured to her.

"Suzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen where Amy went?"

"No" the girl responded. "Why? It isn't important."

Amy suddenly appeared in front of them, as the girls just went around a corner. Both gasped and stopped to a halt, but it was too late. Suzy was captured by Amy, and Maria by Griff. "That's why" Maria said, depressed.

Both girls struggled against their captives, but they were held securely. "Let us go!" Maria said. "We did nothing to you!"

Griff looked at Amy, sighing. "They're a little annoying, aren't they?"

"Yes, they sure are" Amy said, grinning. "Do you think what I think?"

Griff smiled in return. He then looked towards Maria, and hit her in the face, hard. Amy did the same with Suzy. The latter was knocked out, but Maria wasn't. "You..." she muttered.

"Sometimes, second time's the charm as well" Griff simply said. With that, he slammed his fist into Maria's face once more. Maria's brain tried to stay alive, but it was too beaten and she felt too much pain. Within seconds, she slipped into unconsciousness.

oooooooo

Marty Junior Four sighed, as they once again moved into another world. He was really worried about his girlfriend, now. Even though he was curious to discover another universe, the worries were the most dominant feeling he had. After all, it wasn't every day that someone from the 1980s kidnapped your girlfriend and sisters, and hauled them off to another universe.

The teenager looked around at the other hims, and realized how different they all were from him. They were each dating different girls, except for Marty One, who was dating Harmony as well. However, no one of them knew Melody McFly. It was really depressing. Marty Junior sighed. This just wasn't his day.

"Well, I guess we made it" Doc Three said. "We are in another universe once again. I guess this one is more similar to my world."

"Yeah, I suppose so" Doc One said. "Why don't you take the controls? If it is your type of world, you'd be more likely to find us some place where the Marlene, girlfriend or whatever of this world would be."

"Yes, I suppose so" Doc Three said. "Now I wish I looked farther into the future of the universe where Marty Junior stayed in the 1980s. Then I would've known more about the situation here."

"But maybe the bus already would've been malfunctioning" Marty Senior Three pointed out. "Then it would only have made us realize earlier that we were hopping through dimensions."

"Even then it would've been nice to see the future," Doc Three said, "because it would've been interesting to discover when that thing went wrong. Maybe it wasn't the fault of the reloading at all, or maybe the fault was wider than just that?"

"Well, you're the Doc, Doc" Marty Senior Three said. "Let's just get going, okay?"

"That's right" Doc Two said. "Your stories, though, are very interesting. I'd like to hear some more about the adventures you've been through, as well as about the Teens In Time trilogy."

"Ask Marty - Senior or Junior" Doc Three said. "I have to fly the time machine now."

"On the other hand, you'd better not ask him" Doc '87 said. "Remember, you can't tell anything which we would be likely to overhear, while it's still in our future." He sighed. "Great Scott - I just wish that Cliff had remained in 1987 with his hopping. It wouldn't have made me feel like an outsider so much."

"Same here, Doc" TeenMarty said. "I'm feeling more and more like I'm being treated like once another version of my son."

"I know the feeling" Alex commented. "Well, Marty Junior is not my son - but I'm getting the feeling that I'm just a clone! Even though I might've been created by Uncle Marty's time travels, that doesn't make me less of a person!"

"We know, Alex" Marty Junior Two said, putting an arm around his cousin to comfort him. "Even though that should be the least of our concerns by now, I can understand where you're coming from. Don't worry - everything will be all right. We're with you, remember!"

"Your Marty's right" Doc '87 said. "And TeenMarty - well, he's right on that issue, too. At least we're not alone in this adventure. You're not the only outcast here - we're together in this foreign time."

"I suppose" TeenMarty said, as Doc Three started the bus again. He leaned back in his seat.

Marty Junior Four sighed, as he, too, leaned back. He sure hoped that they would track down Cliff again. Sure, they'd just confrontated him, but that had been successful. He felt being torn between wishing to catch up with Cliff and free the girls, and fear to catch up with him, as Cliff might possibly endanger the girls. It was a really hard debacle. He just wished that his friends were free again. At least then, they would be all safe and sound, and could really relax.

oooooooo

Marty Junior frowned, as he looked at his watch. It had now been about one hour, since one-thirty PM, that the girls were supposed to be back. He really felt concerned about them. Something bad could've happened to them. Maybe they were kidnapped and held for a ransom. His father was very rich after all. Maria's father was rich as well. He shivered. Maybe he'd never see the girls back again.

"What do you think that could've happened, Dad?" he asked his father. "Do you think they've been kidnapped?"

Marty Senior sighed. "I hate to admit it, but that might be a possibility" he said. "After all, we are quite rich, you know..."

"Yeah, but something like this has never happened before" Marty Junior said, tears coming into his eyes. "I think something drastic has happened. Maybe we should call Doc and ask him to take out the time machine and help fix it."

"Only in utmost necessary situations" Marty Senior reminded his son. "You know that Doc hates taking out the time machine for every minor thing. But still - it's been an hour. Marlene has never been that late before." He sighed. "All right, we'll call Doc, and ask him what he advises us."

Marty Junior sighed, as his father went over to the phone. The teenager thought of Suzy. He really loved his girlfriend. What could've possibly happened to her?

Soon, Marty Senior returned. "Doc hasn't seen them either. He says that he's coming over here right away, with the time machine" he reported. "He hasn't made any guarantees yet about actually time travelling, though."

Marty Junior sighed with relief. "At least he's coming" the teen commented. "That counts for something."

"I hope so, yes" Marty Senior said. "It looks like the girls still aren't back. I'm beginning to get worried myself now, I must admit. It really isn't like them to stay away for that long." He sighed. "For this to happen, again... I'm not really up to being sucked into a time travelling adventure."

"I agree, Dad" Marty Junior said, sighing. "That first trip was hellish. Well, I kind of liked some things of it, but staying three years in the 1980s wasn't all too well. At least we managed to erase that so I could move into 2015, but... I'm still different. I'm 21, going on 22, as opposed to the 19 the people think I am. I'm actually older than Marly now." He chuckled, then sighed, as the thought of his sister made him think again about this incident.

Marty Senior patted his son on the shoulder. "I'm sure she's all right" he said. "Suzy and Maria as well. They're clever girls - they wouldn't let something bad happen to them easily." He sighed. "I just hope it isn't that awful Needles girl, Amy. She really is a terror. Not as bad as the Tannens, but she's still not a nice person. Her sister, Roberta, really is much nicer. You can barely believe that they're from the same family - but then again, Douglas and Lauren Anne aren't exactly alike either."

Marty Junior grimaced. "You're right" he said. "I saw enough of Needles in the '80s to know how bad he is. He's just like his youngest kid. And the fact that I still remember living in that timeline where he ruined your life by that car accident, bullied you around at work, and according to Mom, also got you fired..." He sighed. "You know what I mean."

Marty Senior nodded. "I'm just glad that he pretty much left me alone after High School" he said. "He always was a major jerk, whatever reality we were in. Same goes for Biff, even though they weren't really the same type - Needles was just a jerk. Biff was much worse. We've both seen the results of that in 1985A."

Marty Junior shuddered. "Yeah" he said. "I can't believe that Biff could've been that horrifying. I never really knew him too well. Right now, I am tempted to kick him every time I see him in the Café 80s."

Marty Senior sighed. "I know how you feel" he said. "After all, I was your best pal for three years."

Marty Junior chuckled. "Yeah" he said. "That was weird. I couldn't help but see you as some clone of me, not my old man. After all, you really look different from how you do now, even though you look like you're younger than 49. Still, you look no younger than late thirties. Why not get a rejuvenation?"

"I'd prefer to wait for that a few years, until the early 2020s or so, and ten remove 25 or 30 years all together" Marty Senior said. "Also, I'd better at least look a bit older than my son, don't you think?"

Marty Junior nodded. "Yeah" he said. "Though in the future, I think that is going to be less and less of an issue as time passes. You might even have fathers who look younger than their sons."

"That would be strange" Marty Senior agreed. He then looked outside of the window. "Marty!" he exclaimed. "Look! It's Doc Brown!"

As the two exited, they saw the time machine landing - but as Marty took a closer look, he saw that it was not the train he'd expected. It was a bus. A hover-converted one, but a bus nonetheless. Yet, there was all kinds of equipment on it. It looked like a bus Doc would build, and very familiar. Yet, Marty couldn't place his finger on it.

Marty Senior cleared up the mystery. "This reminds me of the time that we were visited by Doc and myself from another reality" he said. "Remember that one, Junior?"

The teen sighed, and nodded. However his time in the 1980s had been fun, he didn't really like being reminded of the visitors from a world in which he had never hid in the time machine, and therefore had never gone through all the events that lead up to him being trapped in 1985 as the DeLorean was destroyed. Granted, the idea of his old memories fading was kind of scary, but the thought of not having to readjust to the present _and_ to having a new girlfriend was in fact very pleasant. He wondered if this were the same guys again, coming back for a visit, after twenty-nine years (two for him).

Soon, things got even more weird as Marty's father stuck his head out of the window. "You can land, Doc - oh holy shit." He looked at his counterpart. "It always remains strange, seeing myself. I suppose I'll never adjust to this."

"Who are you guys?" Marty Senior said, uncertain.

Other Marty Senior shrugged. "I'm not the right person to answer that question" he said. "Well, I probably could, but Doc's better at handling that sort of stuff than I am... you probably know that." He turned into the bus. "Doc Three! These guys here want to know what's happening!"

"Let me '87 go!" Doc's voice replied. "He knows things better than I do! He's been longer on this than I am, and I want to stay at the controls for the moment!"

Marty Junior frowned. "There's more than one Doc on there?" he asked, surprised. "And one from 1987 as well?"

"Five, if you will believe it" Other Marty Senior said, grinning. "It's just a detail now. We'll explain the situation to you soon enough, but wait just a moment - ah, here's the guy you're waiting for." He walked back.

A few moments later, Doc's face appeared at the bus door. "Hi" he said, politely. "I suppose you want to know what we're doing here, with multiple Doc Browns, visiting you?"

"The thought crossed my mind" Marty Senior said, sarcastically. "So, if you could please tell us what is going on, we would appreciate it very much."

Doc smiled. "Well, it's a rather complicated story" he said. "And it sounds rather unbelievable, too. For now, I can summarize it to you like this: at our dimension, Cliff Tannen from 1987 came over to my house to get matchbooks which his father, Biff, lost there while doing a wax job at my place. He found out about the DeLorean while we weren't at home. When Jennifer went to visit me Cliff kidnapped her, forced her to explain the workings of the time machine to him, and took her to the future. Cliff there caught up with Griff, and found the time machine from 2017. Marty and I found out about what had happened and travelled to the future as well, where Cliff and Griff had kidnapped some girls from the 2010s. We confronted him, my older self got annoyed, and he accidentally provoked them to dimension travel. Now they'd managed to see how that worked, they started travelling through various 2017's kidnapping all the girls they could find. This is the fifth dimension, including the original one."

Marty Junior gasped. "You were right" he finally said. "This was a complicated story."

Marty Senior looked enraged. "That jerk!" he exclaimed. "Stealing Doc's time machine! Kidnapping my daughter, my future daughter-in-law, another version of my wife..." He growled. "When I get to that bastard, I'd like to tie him up to a tree and leave him there for an entire day!"

"We all had similar ideas the first time we heard about Cliff's terror" the Doc said. "But if you could come aboard now, it would make things a lot easier for us. Especially with talking." He smiled. "I'm sure the others would be very interested in hearing your stories."

Marty Senior nodded. He walked up to the bus, Marty Junior following, and nervously stepped inside. What he saw then made up for his wildest dreams and then some.

Inside was a very huge and very odd bunch of people. "A-all right" Marty Junior said. "What's going on _here_?"

Doc smiled. "I told you we went through various dimensions, kid."

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't really tell you much until you see it with your own eyes" Marty Junior said. "Holy shit."

"Marty!"

"You use it all the time!" Marty Junior looked at the bus, then spotted two figures who shouldn't be there. He froze. "What the heck are _Tannens_ doing there?" he exclaimed. "They can't be Griff, as Griff has bionic implants... who are these guys?"

The Tannens sighed. "This can be so incredibly disappointing sometimes" one of them said. "I'm Bill Tannen, and this is my counterpart - he's Bill Tannen as well. We're Griff's cousin, but trust me, we're both with the good guys. I detest my cousin's ways."

"Would _I_ be willing to go along with him if he wasn't?" another Marty Junior argued.

Marty Junior looked at his counterpart. "No" he finally settled on. "Boy, this is weird."

"Likewise."

"I know the feeling."

"Completely symphatize."

"We understand."

Marty Junior faintly smiled. "Good" he said.

He was given no time to relax, however, as the Marty Junior that had last spoken rushed forwards and looked at him anxiously. "Is it really true that you spent two and a half years in the 1980s?" he asked, anxious to hear the answer as if he was talking about paradise and not a decade.

Marty Junior winced. "Um, yeah" he said, smiling. "I was stuck, so I had to wait out the time for the time machine to be rebuilt."

Marty Junior Two whistled. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "You are so lucky! I've always wished to go to the '80s! The only time I got to go was back when Uncle Calvin broke his leg, and he had to be fixed in a future hospital - and then Doc accidentally dragged Alex and I back to the past."

"Uncle Calvin?" Marty Junior said, frowning.

"Another one of the differences between our worlds" Alex said. "My father, Calvin William McFly, is Marty McFly's twin brother - or at least, he's supposed to be so." He groaned. "I can hardly believe this. I mean, Uncle Marty is younger than Dad! Well, it's only two minutes, but still! Shouldn't it be more likely that _he_ doesn't exist?"

"I don't believe the universe works that way" Doc Two said, amused. "Marty McFly existed in the original timeline without a twin brother. In fact, it was kind of weird that Calvin was born older than Marty, instead of younger."

"I suppose" Alex said. "I still think it's weird that I keep not existing, though."

"Well, it's not my fault" Doc Three apologized. "I don't control the universe."

"Yeah, Alex, he's right" Marty Junior One said. "Anyway, I agree with Marty Junior Two. You are really a lucky person, Marty Junior... Five, I suppose."

Marty Junior shook his head. "It isn't as great as you think it is" he said. "Sure, it was kind of nice to enjoy the '80s surroundings. After the excitement of being in another time period had gotten time to calm down, though, I seriously started to get homesick around Christmas. Doc was at the time still busy with drawing up the plans for the new time machine, and realizing all he needed, so that didn't really help me. In fact, Dad tried to help me, and Mom did, as well - but seeing them as teenagers wasn't too great either. They didn't really feel like my parents. They were, but, still. At the time, they weren't even adults yet."

Marty Junior Three nodded. "I told them that, too" he said. "I told them that it probably wasn't all that great as they made it up to be, but they wouldn't listen. I mean - I myself would have no problems at all with visiting the '80s and living in it for a week or two, but after that, homesickness would start to begin. I'm actually surprised you managed to last without much trouble as far as you did. Christmas is two full months after you first arrived."

"Well, we were mostly otherwise occupied" Marty Junior said. "But, yeah, I think I would've gotten homesick sooner, if I wasn't busy with all those things. Doc and Clara's wedding, helping them move into a new home... with no longer a time machine around, that wasn't easy."

"I suppose so" Marty Junior Two said. "Still, I think that I would've fit in into the '80s pretty well. I'm not saying I don't believe you, but I would probably not get homesick really soon."

"That's right" Marty Junior One said. "I don't really fit in here. Even with all the hoverboards and cool inventions they've got today, I feel like the '80s is where I really belong. I like '80s music, I like '80s stuff, I'm in a rock band myself... I was probably born thirty years too late."

"Well, if you were born thirty years earlier, you'd probably be a twin of your father" Marty Junior Four smirked. "But I get what you mean. The '80s are awesome. I wouldn't mind living there."

"I think you are exaggerating" Marty Junior said. "Have any of you ever seen the '80s before?"

That got a sincere nod from all three. "I visited the time period for one afternoon once, as I told you" Marty Junior Two said. "Even with Alex and I having to replace Dad and Uncle Calvin, that was a really nice afternoon. I'd do it again in a heartbeat if you'd ask me to."

"I've been to the 1980s for a week" Marty Junior One said. "I didn't really mind the fact that I had to go home at the end, but that was probably because I was missing some of my friends. At least Harmony was with me." He sighed. "I suppose I kind of get what you're saying. The '80s are okay, but without your friends, you're going to get hit by a serious bout of homesickness eventually." He paused. "And seeing my folks as teens didn't really help either."

"I've been to the 1980s, too" Marty Junior Four said. "Two times, actually. The first time was a mistake - Harmony, Jamie, Melody, Marlene and I went accidentally back to 1986 when escaping from Griff Tannen and his gang. The second time, though, we went there on purpose - as our future descendents wanted it."

"Future descendents?" Marty Junior Three asked, surprised. "You mean, you visited the future?"

Marty Junior Four nodded. "Yeah" he said. "March 28th, 2046, to be exact. It was really cool. I'd never been to the future before. I also met my future son, Marty McFly the Third. It's amazing how much he looked like me."

"I guess that's kind of a tradition in our families" Marty Junior Two said, smirking. "I look like my Dad, and Alex looks like his Dad, too. I guess our mothers must have really recessive genes - no offense, alternate mom."

"None taken" Jennifer said, smiling.

"Well, it's all very interesting to hear, you know" Marty Senior said. "Still, I think we should leave now. I'm anxious to see the new reality. Also, maybe we can still try to catch Griff and Cliff before they leave this world."

"I'm kind of divided on that" Doc One admitted. "On one hand, I'd like to remain as close to them as possible, so we can have profit from possible mistakes, but on the other hand, I don't want to endanger the girls."

"You're right" Doc Three said. "It's probably a minor issue - but when we got close to them last time around, Griff made my sleep inducer shatter onto the rocks. Those things are quite expensive! Granted, I might be one of the richest men in the world - but I don't think wasting things like that is quite right."

"You are?" Doc One said, surprised. "I remember how you complained about financial issues, when I visited your world."

"Well, that's fixed now" Doc Three said. "I invented hover-conversion, and Jules is on his way to finish a working Fusion reactor."

"You're lucky" Doc Two said. "The formula I invented helped scientists build the present inventions, but I didn't really become a billionaire from it." He frowned. "But, if Jules is going to build the Fusion reactor, who built it in the original timeline? Wouldn't that be idea theft, so to speak?"

"I was worried about that issue myself" Doc Three said. "Finally, I concluded that, in the original timeline, the local scientists must have invented the fusion reactor, with help of some basic diagrams which I came up with in the 1970s, when I was thinking about how I should power the DeLorean, not really wanting to have to rely on nuclear power. I lost them in the early '80s, but in the world in which I died in 2003, they must've been found back. In this world, I didn't find them back until three years ago - so the basic ideas Jules has been working on for so long are all his. I purposely did not show them to him ever since, as I knew he wanted to do it all himself. Therefore, the fusion reactors which I saw in the future are even better and more perfected than the one which I saw on my original trip to 2015." He paused. "Anyway, we should leave, now."

"I agree" Jennifer said. "I do feel hungry, though. I'd like to have a chocolate eclair, if you have one."

"Sorry" Doc One said. "I'd prefer us not to leave the bus, right now."

"I understand" Jennifer said. "I just felt the urge to eat one. But I suppose it can wait, though." She looked at Doc Three, who was currently at the front. "Let's go."

Before Doc Three could do that, a familiar train came chugging down from the sky. "Great Scott!" Doc One exclaimed. "That's the time train!"

"And I suppose it's not Cliff and Griff" Marty Senior said. "Not only would they not know where I live unless they I asked it the girls, but I also don't think they'd come here on purpose. I think it's our Doc."

"You don't know what they are up to" Doc Two said, darkly. "But I agree with you - it's probably not them. I suppose it's your Doc Brown, then."

That theory was confirmed, when the train landed, and a familiar head poked out of the window. Local Doc's eyes went wide, as he saw the bus. "Great Scott!"

"That's definitely not Cliff or Griff" Marty Junior smirked.

Marty Junior Three frowned at him. "I can see that."

"I supposed you would" Marty Junior said.

Doc Brown ran up to the train. "What's going on?" he demanded to know. "Whose vehicle is this?"

Marty Senior leaned out of the window. "Doc, it's me" he said. "We don't have time to tell you everything, heck, I don't think that even _I_ know everything just yet, but we have to go. These guys are us from another reality and they have told me that Cliff Tannen from the 1980s has kidnapped our girls!"

Doc Brown gasped. "Great Scott!" he repeated. "Are you serious?"

"You wouldn't think that I'd joke about something like that, would you?"

"No" Doc admitted. "Sorry, Marty. But... another dimension? Really?"

To answer his question, two Doc's appeared at the window. "Hi" one of the Docs said. "I would love to fill you in on all this, but we have to get going. With all this delay, I doubt we have a chance to catch up with our enemies, now."

As to prove his point, the time tracker ran. "Told you so" the Doc said, running back. "What's it, Doc '87?"

"August 10th, 2017, 2:30 PM, Hill Valley, California, EJ #54" Doc '87 reported. "Anything familiar about that to anyone?"

Everyone around shook their heads. Doc '87 sighed. "I guess we'll have to leave then. Um... Doc Five, why don't you come aboard, and then we can leave."

Doc frowned slightly at his nickname, then stepped aboard of the bus. His eyes almost bugged out of his skull as he saw all the Doc's. "Great Scott! Looks like you guys weren't kidding!"

"We actually get to see our future!" Marty Senior added.

"Marty, stop imitating Jennifer from our first trip! I don't want to think about _that_ trip again!"

"All right, all right..."

"Time circuits set" Doc One reported, from the panels. "We can go now."

"As long as I get my explanation" Doc Five said, confusedly sitting down. "A good one, preferably."

"Don't worry, you'll get your explanation" Doc One said. "I just want to leave first, though. We'll then have a better chance to catch up with the persons that we're chasing." He looked at his counterpart. "That all right with you?"

"I suppose" Doc said.

"Good" Doc One said. "Then here we go!"

The time bus lifted up from the ground, and moved rapidly through the sky. It soon increased speed, hitting first seventy, then eighty, then eighty-five, and then eighty-eight, and as it did so, a flash of light appeared and it vanished from the Future Son Universe.


	7. Chapter 6

_August 10, 2017  
2:30 PM PDT  
Almanac Universe_

Maria Brown sighed, just as she glanced at her fellow captives. She saw five versions of Marlene, including the one that she went shopping with. There was also a second version of Suzy. Two of the girls with light brown hair looked quite familiar to her, but she couldn't think of exactly why. The lone girl with medium brown hair also looked real familiar to her, but for reasons she was uncertain of. There were two girls with darker brown, as well as longer and straighter, hair. They looked like the star of a movie that she watched on several occasions, called Labyrinth. There were also two girls with curly blond hair, who she didn't recognize at all.

As she glanced at the front of the train, she saw Griff Tannen and Amy Needles. To her surprise, she also another Griff Tannen - complete with bionic implants and all.

"Two Griffs?" gasped Maria. "How can there be two of you?"

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken, lassie," the Griff who captured them chuckled. "I'm not Griff Tannen at all. I'm his father, Cliff Tannen."

"That's right, Dad," added the other Griff. "It's funny that so many people are dense enough to not figure out that you don't have... these." With that, Griff showed off his implants.

"So let me get this straight," commented that Suzy who was shopping with Maria and Marlene. "You stole Doc's time machine, went into the future, broke Griff out of jail, met up with Amy, and then captured us."

"Haven't you bojos figured it out, yet?" sneered Amy. "This is not the Griff from our world! While you girls were knocked out, we entered another world. Therefore, you aren't at home, anymore. Even if you bojos do manage to escape..."

"Like _that_ would ever happen, Amy," Griff interrupted, chuckling. "We do have tight security around here."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Amy replied, as a big smile spread across her face. "What in the world was I ever thinking?"

"C'mon, Amy," urged Cliff, "to the front of the bus. It's time for us to show you the ropes! I must say, though, you do make one fine comrade."

"Comrade, eh?" smirked Amy. "I like the sound of that."

"I certainly admire you, Miss Amy Needles, I really love your style," Griff commented, admiringly. "The version of you from our world is too much of a goody-goody."

Amy smirked, just as the three villains headed towards the front of the bus. At least, Maria now understood why there were so many counterparts. There was not another girl who looked like her, though. She still couldn't out what she was inside of, though.

"Welcome to hell, newbies," commented the girl with medium brown hair, dryly. "I still can't over how I look so different from the other Marlenes. Instead, I end up taking after my Grandma Lorraine. I guess that's nice and all, but..."

_So that's why she looked so familiar_, Maria mused. She had seen photographs of Lorraine Baines McFly, from when she was a teenager. Just then, she realized that the two girls with lighter brown hair looked like a young Jennifer Parker McFly. It really felt surreal to her.

"Wait a minute!" gasped Marlene Five. "You're also Marlene McFly?" As the girl with medium brown hair nodded, she breathed. "I can't believe it! A version of me looks different! Whoever would've thought that..."

"Well, think of how _I_ feel," commented the other Marlene. "I'm from two worlds ago, and I... So, are you... other mes... also pop stars?"

"You're a pop star?" gasped one of the other Marlenes, with a hint of jealousy. "That's not fair! All my life, I wanted to be a pop star - but people have always said that I couldn't carry a tune to save my life."

"Actually, at one time, I have considered a career in music," Marlene Five commented, softly. "However, I... Well, while it's great to have a father who's famous... I guess I just didn't feel as if I wanted the follow of living up to my father's... Well, I'm sure you know what mean."

"Yeah, I'm the same way," added another Marlene. "With all things considered, I sure don't want to... Well, I'd rather just take my own career path - rather than..."

"It's not really the same, though," insisted the Marlene with medium brown hair. "My dad is more into rock, while I prefer..."

"A pop star, eh?" chuckled Cliff, as he made his way to the Marlene who took after her grandmother. "In that case, how about kissing me some more? After that, you can have some more eclairs..."

"All in good time, Cliff," replied Griff, smirking. "Have you forgotten? We still have our strategy plan to go over."

"I don't get why you'd want to kiss all these girls," Amy commented, pouting. "I mean, shouldn't _I_ be the girl that you want to kiss?"

"Nah, my comrade," Cliff replied, as he patted Amy's back. "We think you're better off as our partner in crime. Besides, we'll have lots of good treats in store for you."

_"Partner in crime" is right_, fumed Maria. Turning to her fellow captives, he asked, "By the way, who is everyone here? We may all be tied up, but..."

"I'm Harmony Brown," commented one of the girls with curly blond hair. "This girl here is also Harmony. In our respective worlds, we're dating Marty Jr. Doc Brown is our grandfather, and we both have a younger sister. Mine is named Melody, though - while hers is named Jamie."

"Doc Brown's granddaughter?" Maria gasped, stunned. "I can't believe it. I'm Doc's youngest child, and... Jules, the eldest, really isn't old enough to have a daughter that's our age... I mean, he's only almost thirty... about a month from now."

"Actually, Jules is my father," the first Harmony replied, stunned. "He'll be turning 39, in two days. I guess, in your world, Grandpa wasn't stuck in the 19th Century for about eight years, after meeting Grandma Clara."

"Only eight years for your world?" asked the alternate Suzy, stunned. "In our world, it was nine years."

"It was my _brother_ who was stuck in the past," commented that Marlene that Maria know. "After a few days of being in 1885, Clara went to 1985 - along with my parents, my brother, and Doc."

"Your brother?" asked the other Harmony, stunned. "I bet my boyfriend would be real jealous of him." Turning to the first Harmony, she added, "It's sure interesting how, in your world, your younger sister was named Melody."

Maria sighed, as she couldn't believe what she heard. She also could barely believe that both Harmonys were dating the Marty Jrs of their universes. She was simply a close friend to both Marlene and Marty Jr - as well Marty Jr's girlfriend, Suzy. The very idea of dating the boy she knew her whole life struck her as real strange. She then wondered if the Harmonys also grew up with their versions of Marty Jr.

"I still can't get over how my friend's counterpart has _my_ name," commented one of the girls who looked like a young Jennifer. "So far, I guess I don't exist in any other world - and my older sister looks different from all her counterparts."

"I can't get over how much you look like me," commented the other girl who looked like a young Jennifer. "In a way, I'm a little jealous of my counterpart. I always wanted to have a daughter who looked like me."

"Wait a minute!" gasped Maria, as she could hardly believe what she heard. "You're Jennifer Parker! Are you from the... the 1980s?"

"Yeah," replied the second Jennifer look-alike. "From 1987, to be precise. I was one of Cliff's first captives, before travelling to 2017."

"I'm Melody McFly," added the first Jennifer look-alike. "I'm less than a year younger than Marty Jr. At least, _he_ seems to be the same in all the universes."

"I'm Stephanie Stebbs," commented one of girls who looked like the star of Labyrinth, "and this is my twin sister, Stacy. I'm dating Marty Jr - and my twin is dating is dating his look-alike cousin, Alex McFly."

"You girls are twins?" Maria asked, stunned. As the Stebbs girls nodded, she added, "I guess I just assumed that you two were counterparts from different worlds."

"Well, I guess I can't say that I'm too surprised by that," replied Stacy. "No, we really are twins. We split in the same womb, and we grew up together."

"I bet you thought that my mother and I were interdimensional counterparts, too," commented Melody M. Maria nodded, as she did think that. "Of course, she's really not the younger version of my mother - if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I think I understand," replied Maria, even though she felt a little dazed.

"I'm Suzy MacArthur," commented the alternate Suzy, "and it is nice to meet another version of me." With a sudden blush, she added, "Perhaps, not exactly under these circumstances - but I..."

"Don't worry," replied the Suzy that Maria knew. "I knew what you meant to say."

"Well, I guess that's everyone," commented the Marlene that Maria knew. "Of course, some of you I never met. Still, I... Well, it's good to meet all of you - even if the circumstances might not be so hot."

"And now that we've got the introductions out of way," Cliff commented, smirking, "I am about to collect some more girls, to keep you lassies company. Griff will be staying here, so that he can keep you girls entertained. Amy will be assisting me, as she's proven herself to be a useful gal - and this time, we're thinking up picking up powdered doughnuts. Doesn't that sound delicious girls?"

Maria did, in fact, love powdered doughnuts - and she knew that Suzy and Marlene did, as well. Still, she wondered what sick idea the Tannen men and Needles cooked up. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so helpless.

As Cliff and Amy stepped out side, Griff strolled over to the girls, "We do have some eclairs left over. If you girls will kiss me, I might let you let some more."

Maria felt like throwing up. While she did enjoy chocolate eclairs, she didn't quite feel that it was worth kissing that awful Griff Tannen - the man who she just hoped never to see, again. Then again, she was feeling a little hungry.

oooooooooo

"This is simply so much fun, Cliffster," purred Amy, as the two of them were almost at the Courthouse Square. "I still can't get over how, in some of the other worlds, McFly is dating some other girl. I guess that means McFly must be more than a little fickle, eh?"

Cliff smiled, as he find himself growing quite fond of his new comrade. Apparently, the Amy Needles from his own world just wasn't anywhere near as bad ass as this version of Amy - according to what Griff told him. He sure could see a little of Douglas Needles in her. It felt so great to have a companion that could help her capture more girls.

"That's just what I said, Amy," Cliff replied, smiling, "a couple worlds back. Of course, the various girlfriends just wouldn't hear of it. Well, hey, I was just stating a fact."

"Of course you were, Cliffster," replied Amy, as a big grin spread across her face. "It has been a real long time, in fact, since I had this much fun." As her grin grew bigger, she added, "Actually, Cliff, I take it back. I _never_ had this much fun, before."

"Yeah, same here," agreed Cliff, as the two of them high-fived each other. "Say, is there any other name that I can call you by? Amy does sound a little too, uh, girly."

"Yes, you can call me Butch!" Amy replied, grinning. "Is it okay if I call you Cliffster?"

"Of course, uh, Butch," Cliff replied, grinning back. "I like that for a nickname. It suits a real bad ass girl like you... Actually, I don't even think the world 'girl' is appropriate to describe someone like you. You're way too bad ass for that."

"Thank you, Cliffster," Amy replied, enthusiastically. "I'm actually so happy, I could... I could almost give you a kiss. Of course, I understand that you want to save that for the girls. Not that _I_ feel that way about them, of course - not being a lesbian."

"Of course, Butch," replied Cliff, smoothly. "Anyway, first things first. We stop over at Andy's Food Shop, and we pick up some powdered doughnuts. Then, after that, we look for some more McFly or Brown girls. So far, they've been quite easy to find."

"They must really enjoy this area of the town," Amy replied, smirking. "Of course, the mall is an awesome place to hang out - especially since where all the weaker girls like to hang out, and engage in a pathetic little exercise called 'shopping'. Still, I don't get what the big deal over a stupid clock is. It hasn't been working for over sixty years."

"Yeah, they really should've replaced that clock," Cliff agreed, rolling his eyes, "a long time ago. Even back in 1987, that stupid clock should've already been replaced. Still, those Hill Valley Preservation Clowns actually insist on keeping it the way it is." In a high-pitched nasally mocking voice, he added, "_I believe it should be preserved exactly as it is, as part of our history and heritage._"

"Oh, really, barf if all!" Amy agreed, as she began to make retching motions. Glancing up, she added, "Well, Cliffster, I think this is the place. I mean, thinking of powered doughnuts is just making my mouth water."

"Actually, the thought of powdered doughnuts makes me feel horny," replied Cliff, as the villainous young adults stepped into the convenience store. "Then again, the sight of laundry lint also makes me feel horny. Most things do, in fact."

"Oh, Cliff, you really do turn me on," laughed Amy, indulgently. Lowering her voice, she added, "Well, let's remember to be discreet. After all, we wouldn't want to raise anyone's suspicions. Of course, if that does happen then..." With that, she balled her right hand into a risk.

"Right, exactly," replied Cliff, softly. "After all, why waste money on picking up some more chloroform - when your handy-dandy fist can do the job just as well?"

"Exactly!" whispered Amy. "Suddenly, I'm beginning to realize just how much I missed Griff." Her eyes grew wide, as she hissed, "Cliff, take a look over there!"

As Cliff looked over to the clerk standing behind the bakery stand, he know exactly what Amy was referring her. The clerk looked a lot like Amy, except for the fact that she seemed to be a little more clean-cut - and she lacked some of Douglas Needles' features that was present in Amy.

"She does look a lot like you," whispered Cliff. He felt that the clerk even looked quite cute. Momentarily, he felt so tempted to also capture her. However, he then realized that it was quite better to stick with McFly girls and Tannen girls. "Well, let's go talk to her. She could handle our order of powdered doughnuts." Realizing something else, he asked, "You do have cash, right?"

"You bet I do," Amy replied, smiling. "Well, the sooner we get this done - the sooner we can... Well, you know."

Cliff nodded, as he and Amy strolled over to the bakery stand. To Cliff's great delight, he could see that the powdered doughnuts were plentiful.

"Well, hello, Bill Tannen," greeted the clerk who looked like Amy, as she looked up. As she smiled, Cliff saw that her teeth were straighter and cleaner than that of Amy. "It actually is a pleasure to see you." Upon noticing Amy, she asked, "Oh, who might you be? You look a lot like me, but I don't reckon that I ever..."

"My name's Butch," replied Amy, as she tried to smile as pleasantly as possible - being mindful not to show any of her teeth. "Who are you? Well, we'd like some powdered doughnuts."

"Powdered doughnuts, eh?" asked the clerk, smiling. "Well, they certainly taste good - don't they?" Cliff and Amy nodded, as the clerk added, "Anyway, I'm Amy Needles."

Cliff could barely believe what he heard. This version of Amy must be rather similar to the Amy that Griff told him about. Also, once again, he was mistaken for Bill Tannen.

"It's great to meet you, uh, Amy," replied Amy, trying to sound as polite as possible. Cliff figured that his comrade must be feeling repulsed by his so-called "counterpart", if she could even be called that. "It's great to meet someone who, uh, looks a lot like me. So, uh, have you got any plans for this evening?"

Cliff grinned, as he admired his comrade's attempt to be conversational. He really had to hand it to her. She was a fine good actress.

"Well, I get off work in about an hour," replied the other Amy. "After that, Eric and I were planning to eat out - and than go to the movies. I am so excited! It was just the other day, in fact, that Rich finally proposed to me."

Clerk Amy's enthusiasm make Cliff feel like vomiting. One thing he couldn't stand was "hopeless romantics". He believed that sex should certainly be the driving force of a relationship, not all that lame romance stuff.

"Well, that's nice," replied Butch Amy. Suddenly, Cliff began to wonder if she also knew of some guy named Eric.

"Well, would this box do?" asked Clerk Amy, as she held up a box that was a cubic half foot. Cliff and Amy nodded, as Cliff was starting to become a little impatient. "There is a sale on them, today - so the price comes up to $200. How's that for a deal?"

Actually, Cliff felt that the price sounded grossly expensive for a box of doughnuts - to say the least. However, his son did manage to fill him in on the future inflation.

"That sounds awesome!" replied Butch Amy, smiling - as she grabbed some cash out of her wallet. "Thank you very much."

"Oh, you're so welcome," replied Clerk Amy, as she grabbed the cash from Butch Amy - and placed it into the cash register. "Well, have a good afternoon! I hope to see you around, soon."

"Yeah, see you around," replied Butch Amy, as she grabbed the box of doughnuts. As the two of them started to make their way out of the store, she hissed, "Oh, Cliffster, I can't believe how much of a pansy that other... me... was. She sure must be like the one that Griff told us about. She's so sweet, it... She's too much like my older sister!"

"I hope never to meet a version of me who's like that," Cliff replied, with disgust. "This was, oh, so... So, Butch, do you know of some butthead man named Eric?"

"Well, I do know of an Eric," replied Amy. "However, he's much older than me. He just turned 65, a few weeks ago. He's the maintenance man of our apartment, and he... Well, he's got to be about the biggest pansy that I ever met. Then again, most men his age are."

"That may not be the same Eric who proposed to your pansy other self," commented Cliff. "Unless, of course, that pansy you _does_ have a thing for older men! Well, I suppose we could ask Griff about it - and..."

"Hey, Cliffster, I don't mean to interrupt..." hissed Amy, as she nudged him. Pointing, she added, "Look over there!"

As Cliff looked to where Amy pointed, he felt delighted by what he saw. Once again, this was going to be so easy. There were a group of four girls walking past the Cafe '80s. The girls consisted of Marlene, the Stebbs twins, and a redhead that he didn't recognize. That didn't really matter to him, though. If she was with the group, they might as well also capture her.

"Well, Butch, you know the drill," Cliff replied, as a smile spread across her face. "We sure have to remember to be discreet, though. Remember, we want to take them by surprise. Although, of course, with your fist."

Amy simply nodded, as an evil grin spread across her face. Cliff smiled, as he decided that now was a good time to capture the girls. This was going to be so much fun.

oooooooooo

Lisa Jung smiled, as she glanced at her friends. Ever since moving thirty years into the future, her life never quite ceased to be amazing. She managed to befriend Stephanie and Stacy Stebbs, as well as Marlene McFly. The four of them had really decided to go out for ice cream, as it would give them a chance to spend a little "girl time" together.

"I really love chip-and-mint ice cream," Stephanie commented, admiringly. "I sure hate to rush you guys, but I really do wish... Well, Stacy and I were hoping to eat out with Marty and Alex - since it _is_ our four-year anniversary. Imagine that! Four year!"

"Right, of course," Lisa replied, nervously. "Perhaps, Mike and I could simply do a little something. We haven't been dating as long, of course - but it's actually been almost a year, now. Sometimes, I do miss the 1980s - but I'm simply happy to have met Mike."

"Well, yeah, of course," Stacy replied, smiling. "I really don't think she was meaning to imply that your relationship with Mike was any less important. The fact that you simply were willing to leave behind your life in the 1980s, in order to be with Mike, really says a lot. Sometimes, Steph and I do envy you - as I wish we could've been '80s teens."

"Oh, this isn't really a bad era," commented Lisa, as she looked around. "After all, you have all kinds of real cool stuff. You have hoverboards, as well as the internet. I think cellphones are awesome, as well. Yeah, the '80s were a nice era - but this is also a..."

"I guess you have a good point," Stephanie replied, softly. "After all, it's sure not as if we can't still listen to '80s music. Still, I get quite sick of certain older adults acting as if we... as if we somehow don't have a right to be listening to 'their' music. It's just a..."

"You girls simply must love your '80s music," Marlene commented, laughing. "Well, that era does have some real good music - but I like some of today's music, as well. It's not all rap crap. Granted, my tastes do lean a little more towards pop - but I... I hate that rap crap just as much you do. Still, I don't think it's all that overwhelmingly popular."

"I believe Marlene's right," Lisa agreed, nodding. "Admittedly, I might be rather biased - as, back in the 1980s, my life wasn't exactly all that stellar. As far as the pop culture goes, though... Well, I really don't think you should be too hard on your generation."

"I must hand it to you, Lisa," Stephanie commented, laughing. "You actually know how to spin a brand new perspective on stuff. Granted, the fact that you just came from a different era probably helps. I guess I do tend to tend to take too much for granted."

"You and I both, Steph," Stacy replied, softly. Glancing at her watch, she added, "It's rather about time for us to start heading out. As all four of us have dates for tonight, we should just..." As the quartet stood up, she added, "The weather rather seems to be nice. Perhaps, later this evening, Alex and I might decide to look at the sunset."

"How about just gazing at the stars, as well?" suggested Lisa, nodding. As the quartet stepped outside, she added, "I thought of what else you girls should really be grateful for. The fact that pollution is no longer a major problem. Back in the '80s, it was a..."

"Yeah, I suppose that was pretty bad," agreed Marlene. "Well, after picking up some bakery at Andy's Food Shop, let's all just head over to my place. Mike and Alex were planning on spending the afternoon there, with Marty. Sometimes, I get real jealous of my brother and my cousins. It seems as if..."

"They do look just like triplets," Lisa commented, dreamily. Although Marty Jr and Alex were both nice young men, only Mike was the love of his life. She was looking forward to tying the knot with him. "Don't worry, though, Marly. You really should be happy to be such a unique individual. You know how much your brother and cousins love you."

"Yeah, you're quite right," replied Marlene, as a smile spread across her face. "I guess I shouldn't be complaining. I have a date with Mike Hartford. Some people are amazed that we're still going out. I guess I can't really blame them, as I used to be so... so..."

"Well, Marly, that is all in the past," Lisa replied, softly. She certainly understood what Marlene meant, since she rather used to be much the same way. She still remembered the first met Mike McFly, and how she knew that he was the one. "No need to fret."

"I guess you're quite right, Lisa," replied Marlene, as she smiled. "Of course, Grandma Lorraine used to be a lot like that. I still can't quite believe that he actually hit on Dad, though. Granted, she wouldn't know that Marty was her future son. Still, she..."

"Well, it's simply a great afternoon," replied Stacy. As the quartet began to walk past the Cafe '80s, she asked, "Well, girls, I wish we had time to stop at the Cafe '80s."

"Oh, yeah, the Cafe '80s," Lisa replied, as a smile spread across her face. "Well, I still say that the place looks a bit too futuristic for... Well, at least, it's certainly laden with memorabilia from the 1980s - and the music they play is... Well, it's totally awesome."

"They sure could've fixed it up better, though," commented Stephanie. "Still, I guess I shouldn't complain. Thirty years from now, I wonder what this will be like."

"Let's not be in such a hurry to rush time," insisted Lisa. "After all, you remember how long it took for me to simply adjust to this era. I think, even if we just visited the year 2047, it might be a little too..."

Just then, Lisa caught sight of a couple making their way to the group. Interestingly enough, they looked like Bill Tannen and Amy Needles. While the two of them rather appeared to get along just fine, they didn't appear to be all too close. As the couple came closer, however, Lisa began to feel as if something was actually a little... off.

"I could swear that the girl actually looks a lot like Amy Needles," commented Marlene, who obviously seemed to be thinking the same thing. "However, she looks a little..."

"Well, hello, girls!" smirked the young man, who didn't quite appear to be like either Bill or Griff Tannen. He certainly seemed to be meaner than Bill, but he also lacked Griff's bionic implants. Glancing at Marlene, he added, "You must be Marlene McFly." Turning to the Stebbs girls, he added, "You must be Stephanie and Stacy Stebbs. I'm not sure which of you is which, but that doesn't really matter." Staring right at Lisa, he added, "Well, Little Miss Redhead, I don't think I've seen you around. Who might you be?"

"My name is not Little Miss Redhead!" snapped Lisa, angrily. "My name is Lisa Jung! I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you just leave us alone! We didn't do anything to you."

"Do you think we care, bojo?" retorted the girl, laughing. "Even the biggest pansy in the world only picks on people who hurt them first. However, we are not pansies - so we decided that we might have a little fun with you."

Lisa begged to differ with that, of course - as it sounded like just the opposite of what she learned in Sunday School. However, now was not the time or the place to get into an argument on that.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Stephanie, as her face became red with fury.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" sneered the girl, chuckling. "Well, if you really care to know, my name is Amy Needles."

"You liar!" exploded Stacy, as her face was just as red with fury as her twin's. "I'm so sorry - but you don't fool us one bit, you lying bitch!"

"Don't argue with her," Marlene cried out, with sudden terror. "Let's just get the hell out of here!"

"I don't think so," retorted the girl who was, most decidedly, _not_ Amy Needles - as she punched Marlene in the face, knocking her out. A smile spread across her face, as she asked, "So, would any of you girls care to be next?"

"Oh, I am so going to call the cops on you!" fumed Stacy, as he attempted to punch the girl - whoever the hell she was - in the nose.

"I don't think so, sweet cakes," retorted the girl who was certainly not Amy, as she blocked Stacy's punch. This time, the man who looked and seemed to be a lot like Griff punched Stacy out - as she also fell unconscious. "Perhaps, missy," she added, just as she grabbed at the other Stebbs girl, "you would like to join your twin."

Before Stephanie could react, the Griff look-alike also proceeded to knock him out - while Lisa felt helpless. Suddenly, she decided to grab at her cellphone - as she felt real grateful for one of the greatest wonders of this era.

"I really don't think so, missy," commented the Griff look-alike, as he violently knocked the cellphone out of Lisa's hand. "I don't know who you are - and, quite frankly, I just don't care! However, I'll do know that you'll be a lovely contribution to our collection."

Lisa turned to run away. She had only managed to take a few steps, though - until the girl who definitely was not Amy grabbed at her. Before she could react, she felt a sharp blow across the face. Before she knew it, she was knocked out.

oooooooooo

Marty Jr Five sighed, as the hover-bus hopped into another universe. He was blinking back tears, as he felt rather concerned. His sister, his girlfriend, and the girl that he was close friends with his whole life were all kidnapped by the Tannen bastards. As he glanced at the two Bill Tannens, he felt a little ashamed. He figured that it was wrong to discriminate against someone based on a family name, and the Bills sure seemed to be nice enough. Yet, he just wasn't used to encountering nice Tannens.

He sighed, as he glanced at his counterparts. In all honesty, he quite expected for his counterparts to react with sympathy - but, instead, most rather reacted with envy. It was something that he still had difficulty understanding. Sure, there were quite a few things from the 1980s that he loved. However, he also loved a lot of things from the present - as well as the intervening time.

Most importantly, though, 1980s just wasn't home. Even the versions of Doc who had been stuck in the Old West for several years admitted that they came to miss the era that they from, in spite of the Old West being his favourite historical era.

It wasn't to say that he didn't have to deal with adjustments, upon returning to 2015. His parents were far happier and easy-going, and he also had a more successful social life. Also, Maria Brown didn't even exist in the old timeline. Although, of course, a part of him had difficulty with imagining Maria not being a part of his life.

Thinking of Maria brought tears back into his eyes. He hoped that they would be able to rescue the girls, quite soon. He couldn't even bring himself to imagine what those horrible Tannens were doing to all the girls that they managed to capture.

"Just try not to fret, Junior," Doc Five commented, gently. "We are all very concerned for the girls. We must not give up hope, though."

"Yeah, Five is simply correct," agreed Doc One. With a sudden sigh, he added, "Man, with gaining so many counterparts... Well, soon, it's gonna be quite tough to tell us all apart? It just seems as if..."

"How about just using name tags?" suggested Marty Sr One. Marty Jr Five, along with everyone else, turned to look at Marty. "We could put just our first and last names on them, as well as the number of the universe we came from. I don't mean the code of the universes, but..."

"That's a very brilliant idea, older me," gasped Teen Marty. "You mean, in that... Well, I suppose this would be world number six, right?" Marty Sr One nodded, smiling, "The world we came from would be world number one." Once again, Marty One nodded. "I think that would work out great. Also, I would no longer have to worry about being mistaken as yet another counterpart of my future son."

"I'm getting quite tired of it, as well," agreed Alex. "No offence to the Marty Jrs, of course. It's just that..."

"No offence taken," replied Marty Jr Two, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I'm also in favour of the idea. This would make doing introductions a little easier, as well... Well, as we expand our group to include more rescuers. While it's interesting to meet other versions of me, it's... Well, I'm very concerned about the girls."

"Oh, I'm sure we can all agree on that," replied Marty Jr Five, just as a tear fell out of each eye. He wished that it was just a nightmare that he could wake up from. "I quite don't understand... Well, I always knew that Griff was a nasty bully. Still, this is really a new kind of low - which I didn't think even the Tannens were capable of."

"Actually, _I_ did," countered Teen Marty, emphatically. "In fact, I had even seen a version of a world where Biff was rich and corrupt - and..."

"Even over thirty years later, that still gives me nightmares," agreed Marty Sr One. "I mean, realizing that Dad was killed - and also..."

"Doc being committed," added Marty Sr Three, shuddering, "and marrying my Mom. It was so... Well, I felt so sorry for the me of that world."

"You can say that again," commented Marty Sr Four, also shuddering. "Well, in a way, I guess what Cliff and Griff are doing is even worse - as it could quite affect numerous worlds. Anyway, I myself am also in favour of the name tag idea."

"I'm not sure why I didn't think of that before," Doc One commented, blushing, "but I think the idea is perfect. I must say, Marty, you really are a genius."

"Not as much as you are," Marty Sr One replied, smiling. "Well, do we have any blank cards - as well as some markers and pins?"

"I have a bunch of pins on me, actually," offered Jamie, excitedly. "Initially, I planned to use them for something else. Still, this is quite important. Should be about several hundred of them in here. More than enough, I hope."

"I have a bunch of blank cards," added Marty Sr Five, as he remembered that he had a box of 200 cards in his tote bag. He desperately hoped that they could rescue the girls before they ended up with 200 people in their group. "This is more important than... than what I originally planned to use the cards for. At any rate, it's not as if I can't purchase more, when we finally do return home."

"I have ten thin black markers on me," added Alex, with a faint smile. "There's plenty of ink in all of them - so I really don't think we should run out, anytime soon."

"I have ten bags of M&Ms on me," added Mike One. "They might not be of much help with the name tags, but... Well, I figured that we might all be starting to get a little hungry."

"I really would like something that's a little more substantial than candy," commented Doc Five, "but I guess that'll have to do. I don't want for us to be leaving this bus, if we don't have to. At least, until we're able to rescue the girls from you-know-who."

"I wouldn't want that, either," agreed Doc '87, nodding. Turning to Marty Sr One, he asked, "Since we have all the supplies, why don't you start making out the name tags? If we can actually get them made by the time we..." In a louder voice, he called out, "Hey, One, how long until we're at the McFly's place? Wherever that might be."

"Well, I was trying to hunt down the train," explained Doc One, "but my efforts seem to be fruitless. I'll try Lyons Estates first, and see if... if Marty, Jenn, and the kids live there. I wonder if the girls from this world might be missing already."

"I wonder who my girlfriend of this world is," Marty Jr Five commented, sighing. "So far, it seems like I'm dating a Harmony or a Stephanie... if I'm not with Suzy." In all honesty, the idea that some versions of him were dating other girls still felt rather unsettling to him. "Well, at least, there's one other version of me that's dating Suzy MacArthur."

"Yeah, that would be me," replied Marty Jr Three, nodding. "It's a little unsettling to me, as well - as I'm sure it is to all of us. I guess that's not what's important right now, though. What's important is that we capture those bastard, before they anything real dreadful to any of the girls."

"Right," agreed Mike Four, nodding. "I really do still hope that, in this world, Marlene is dating a version of me. Man, I still have a hard time imaging Marlene without a date."

"So, guys, let me get this straight," interjected Doc Five, clearing his throat. "Cliff and Griff Tannen are actually hopping between universes, and kidnapping girls that are... are somehow connected to either Marty or myself?"

"Precisely," replied Doc One. "So far, that's been the case. I can't conceive of what their motivation could possibly be, though. As far as we can tell, they're just wanting to... make trouble for us."

"I agree," replied Doc Four. "It appears as if Cliff and Griff both come from the same world that Doc One, Marty Sr One, Jennifer, Doc' 87, and Teen Marty all came from. Due to a confrontation of some sort, Cliff and Griff ended up in a different dimension. It was then that..."

"Teen Marty and I came from 1987, in fact," added Doc '87. "We were preparing for the birthday of Jules, and then... Well, Cliff broke into the lab. Unfortunately, Jennifer also happened to be there. Cliff got the bright idea to use the time machine, and then... Well, he decided to head to 2017."

"And then those bastards kidnapped my sister and my girlfriend," fumed Marty Jr One. "Jesus, I'm just feeling so concerned about the girls."

"Yeah, I understand how you feel," replied Marty Jr Five, sighing. "Gee, if only we could... erase those Tannen bastards from existence."

"That would highly not be recommended," Doc One replied, gently. "There has to be some other way to... to put a stop to this whole thing."

"I know, Doc One," replied Marty Jr Five, blinking back tears. "I just meant that..."

"Well, I'm not sure of what..." Doc Five started to say, as he shook his head. "This all sounds so... What do you mean by Jules' birthday. His birthday really isn't until next month."

"That's the same in our world," added Doc Three, softly. "So far, it looks like we all have sons named Jules and Verne - but they don't always have the same birthdays. Also, some of us have additional children. In your case, I guess Maria is one of them."

"Maria is the youngest," explained Doc Five. "She's between the ages of Marlene and Junior. I also have another son, who Clara and I named Martin Socrates Brown."

"Really?" Doc Three responded. "I have a Martin Brown for a son, too. He's 30, going on 31. Maria also exists in our world - but she's 26, going on 27."

"That's strange" Doc Five commented. "My Martin is not even 20 yet - and Maria, of course, is between the ages of Marlene and Marty Jr. Are you married to Clara Clayton, too?"

"Yes, I am" Doc Three said. "Strange. I suppose that it's because you took Clara back to the future, while I had to wait nine years."

"That's another thing that fascinates me," mused Doc Two. "So far, all the other versions of me ended up with a Clara Clayton. So far, I'm the only one of this group to have married a Jessica Hoffman. I must say, it's more than a little unsettling."

"As interesting as all of this is," Doc Five replied, sighing, "we'd better try to catch up with the Tannen bastards." Suddenly, noticing the Bills, he added, "I didn't mean you, I guess."

"Trust me, Doc Five," added Marty Jr Four. "Both of the Tannens who are in our company are on the side of good. Both are Bill Tannen. One came from our world, and the other came from the first world."

"Okay, good," Doc Five replied, sighing. "You see, in our world, there is no Bill Tannen - so, as a result, the..."

"There's no Bill Tannen in our world, either," added Doc Three. "At any rate, I agree with Me Five that we should track down the Tannens, before they can cause more trouble."

"I'm almost done with the name tags," added Teen Marty. "Y'know, this is starting to get quite exhausting. I swear, if those Tannen bastards end up hurting _any_ of the girls, I'll..."

"Just try to remain calm," suggested Doc '85, softly. "Someway or another, we'll get through all this."

oooooooooo

Mike McFly simply sighed, as he glanced at his watch. He looked over at Marty Jr and Alex, and noticed at they also really looked a little impatient. The three of them were at Marty Jr's home, and Marty Sr was taking a nap. Jennifer simply wouldn't be home from work, for another hour. In addition, Mike was beginning to feel rather hungry.

"We were planning to go on a double date, tonight," Alex commented, worriedly. "It's been four years, and I was so... Goodness! I just hope nothing bad has happened to the girls. I've been looking so forward to the evening. It's such a big moment for us!"

"You and me both, Alex," Marty Jr replied, blinking. "After all, it's sure not like the girls to just... We quite had the whole evening planned, and if... I wonder if we should call their mother, and see if anything came up. Maybe I am being too impatient, but I..."

"I understand just how you boys feel," replied Mike, nodding. "Lisa and I haven't been dating for quite a year, yet - but I really hoped to do something with her, as well. I do have a real feeling that we're destined towards a... Well, the fact that she was simply willing to move thirty years into the future really speaks volumes of how much she..."

"Lisa went out with the Stebbs, didn't she?" asked Marty Jr, thoughtfully. "Now that I can recall, my sister also decided to join them. Yet, none of them are back! It's simply possible that they might've lost track of time. Still, I really can't help but feel as if..."

"I think I know what you're gonna say," Alex replied, in a near whisper. "I sure have a bad feeling that they... Well, it's sort of like a sixth sense. I really can't seem to shake off the feeling that... that something actually smells rotten in Denmark, so to speak."

"Well, if all three of us have that feeling, then it's..." Mike started to say, as he began to feel a huge pounding in his chest. "I rather hope it's paranoia - but, uh... How does that expression go? Just because you're paranoid, it doesn't mean nobody's after you - and that could be..." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who it is."

Silently, three of them stood up - as they made their way to the door. Mike wondered if it might be the police, coming to inform them that the girls have been injured. It just made Mike feel like crying. He really couldn't stand to think of anything bad happening to Lisa - especially if the girl had come all the way from 1986, in order to be with him.

"Hi, boys," called out Mike Hartford, as Marty Jr opened the door. "I was really hoping that Marly and I could do something, tonight. I mean, if you guys simply all have plans to spend time with your girls, I..." Glancing around, he asked, "Well, is Marly here?"

"I'm afraid not," Marty Jr replied, sighing. "We were just hoping that the girls would be here, by now. Marly went out with the Stebbs girls and Lisa - and they were supposed to be back, already. Well, why don't you just come in - in case the girls should just..."

"Well, that can't be real good," replied Mike H, as he stepped inside. "Well, I could go for a cold Pepsi. Would you simply happen to have any sodas in the refrigerator?" As Marty Jr nodded, he continued. "Well, I'm disappointed. We've really been dating for over a year, now. If anything is to happen to Marly... Well, I'm gonna be so pissed!"

"Believe me, all of us are in the same boat," pointed out Mike M, as he placed his hand on his namesake's shoulder. "Well, I suppose we all really might as well go for a soda - as Kim Mitchell would say. It might actually just help calm our frazzled nerves, a little."

"Well, I rather hope it's nothing serious," Mike H commented, sighing. "Granted, Marly isn't exactly known for being punctual. Still, this is simply... If she's out with the other girls, then it's... Well, Marly has a cellphone - and, at least, she's diligent in being..."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Mike M swallowed - as he, once again, wondered who it was. He hoped that it was the girls. He sure felt concerned for all four of the girls, of course - but he felt especially concerned for Lisa. As he was the main reason why Lisa opted to start a new life thirty years in the future, he'd feel responsible, if anything bad happened to her.

As the quartet headed towards the door, Mike M saw that it was Doc and Chris Brown standing on the other side. He figured that he should really feel relieved that it wasn't the police. Still, with each passing moment, he was feeling increasingly anxious.

"Hello, boys," commented Doc, as Marty Jr opened the door. "I was wondering if your father was home. I really..." As he glanced behind him, he gasped, "Great Scott!"

"What is it, Doc?" Mike M asked, anxiously. As he looked up, he realized what it was that Doc saw. It was a hover-bus descending. In fact, it was one that looked just like Doc's time machine. "I wonder who got a hold of your bus. I just hope that..."

As the entire group headed towards the bus, Mike M could barely believe what he saw. It looked like Doc was at the controls. Suddenly, he realized that it might be Doc from the future. However, he wondered who all those passengers in the back were.

"Come on the bus, all of you," called out Doc. His voice sounded quite grim. This made Mike M feel all the more nervous. He glanced at his twin, his look-alike cousin, and his namesake - and it was rather obvious that they all shared his sentiment. "I'll explain everything to you, once you get on."

Mike M swallowed, as he stepped onto the bus. All the passengers then stood up. As Mike M took a closer look at everyone, he could hardly believe what he saw. There were several versions of Doc, several versions of Marty Sr, several versions of Marty Jr, several versions of Mike H, a couple versions of Bill Tannen, an Aaron Nelson, a version of Jennifer, and two blond girls that looked unfamiliar to him. All of them were wearing name tags.

He took a closer look at the seven young men who looked like him, Alex, and Marty Jr. Five of them were wearing name tags that read "Marty McFly Jr", with the numbers one through five on each of them. Another one read "Teen Marty McFly Sr 1987", which was somewhat of a shock to Mike M. What was more shocking, though, was the fact that the seventh had a name tag that read "Alex McFly". He hadn't expected to run into another version of Alex, considering his father's unusual history. The only other Mikes on the bus were all Mike Hartford.

"Alex McFly!" gasped the Alex that was Mike M's twin. As the other Alex's face lit up, he added, "Are you, by any chance, another version of me? I'm also Alex McFly."

"I most certainly am," added the other Alex, smiling. "Oh, I simply can't even began to tell you how good it feels to see you. I never thought that I'd meet, uh, another me."

"I didn't think so, either," Mike M's twin replied, stunned. "So, uh, guys, what exactly is going on here? Why are there numbers on some of those name tags?"

"That's what I'd like to know," agreed Mike H. "I see a Mike Hartford Four, but why do I not see a Mike Hartford Three?"

"Great Scott!" gasped the Doc who climbed onto the bus with the group. "I can see six other mes on here. Not including Chris, that is. I see that one is wearing a name tag that reads 'Doc Brown 1987', while the others have numbers one through five after 'Doc Brown'. Well, what... What is going on here."

"Welcome aboard, Doc Six," greeted Doc One, who was sitting in the driver's six. "This is the six world that we've visited, and... Say, do you folks happen to... Well, do you happen to be missing any... girls?"

"We are, in fact," replied Mike M, as tears filled his eyes. "Four of them. Marly, the Stebbs twins, and Lisa." The lump in his throat grew tighter, as he added, "Oh, if anything happens to Lisa, I... I never wanted this to happen to Lisa."

"Lisa?" asked Doc One, confused. "In all the worlds that we've stopped at, thus far, there never was a report about a Lisa missing." Suddenly, he gasped, "Why are there _three_ of you? Apparently, one of you is an Alex McFly - which I'm sure that the other Alex we picked up from the second world is happy to hear about. Another one of you must be Marty Jr. Who would the third one be, though?"

"I'm Mike McFly," choked out Mike M. "Alex's twin. Marty Jr is our... look-alike cousin." _Sort of half-brothers, in fact_, he added, to himself. "Marty Jr is dating Stephanie Stebbs, Alex is dating Stacy Stebbs, and I'm dating Lisa Jung."

"And Marly is my girlfriend," Mike H Six was quick to add. "So, uh, you know what happened to them all."

"We're dating the Stebbs girls, too," added the other Alex, softly. "I'm dating Stacy, while Marty is dating Stephanie."

"I guess, at the moment, everything is evened out," added Marty Jr Two. "Two of us are dating a Stephanie Stebbs, two of us are dating a Harmony Brown, and two of us are dating a Suzy MacArthur. I hope that this is a... I guess I shouldn't say it."

As Mike M glanced at the two blond girls, she saw that their name tags read "Melody Brown" and "Jamie Brown". He wondered if the girls were actually twins, rather than interdimensional counterparts. The only other female of the bus was Jennifer - who, with her rejuvenation surgery, appeared to be in her early thirties.

"For some reason, Melody here and I lucked out," Jamie commented, sighing. "Gee, it's still hard to believe that my counterpart shares a name with my best friend."

"It's hard to believe that a Melody McFly exists in your world," replied Melody B. "I'm concerned for my sister, my friend, young Jennifer, and everyone else. It's hard to believe how much unlike his cousin Griff is. I swear, it just seems so..."

"So, you guys aren't... aren't really twins?" asked Mike M, stunned. Once again, he was reminded of when he found out the truth of his father and his uncle - and how shocked he had been. "I mean, you _are_ twins - but you're not..."

"You're not twins in the same way that Mike and I are twins," added Alex.

"We're interdimensional counterparts," explained Jamie. "I always felt that Melody should've been _my_ name, and... Well, I guess I now know why."

"No time for that, right now," interjected Chris. "Technically, I'm another version of Dr. Emmett Brown. However, I haven't used that name - since I left the..." Turning to Doc, he whispered, "Should we tell them?"

"I guess so," replied Doc, swallowing. "You see, Chris here actually came from a world where... where Biff Tannen was rich and corrupt. Furthermore, in our world, Marty has a twin named Calvin William McFly."

"Really?" gasped the other Alex. "It about time we end up in another world where... where my dad exists. Where Marty McFly Sr has a twin brother."

Mike M felt shocked, as he could hardly believe what he heard. "Our Dad is actually Marty McFly from the same world that... that Chris came from. How could you..."

"What my twin means," added Alex, "is that our dad is Uncle Marty's counterpart from the Hell Valley World. We were very shocked, too - when we first found that out. This means that Marty Jr is practically our half-brother."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" gasped the other Alex. "Well, as far as Marty and I know... It's just so... Well, we sure happen to know for a fact that Dad and Uncle Marty really are identical twins. We even have the baby pictures and the child pictures to prove it."

"As well as the newspaper announcement," added Doc Two, "where twins Calvin William McFly and Martin Seamus McFly were born to George and Lorraine. I even recall how concerned I felt, since... Well, when Marty spent the week in 1955, there was no indication of him having a twin - and there was no twin to be found on that photo of him and his siblings. It was just him, Dave, and Linda. I felt worried about how Marty having a twin might affect the space-time continuum."

"This certainly is heavy," gasped Mike M, as he felt dazed. "It appears as if my dad isn't quite... the same as your dad. I wonder if this means my twin is really your..."

"Well, we're both dating a Stacy Stebbs," replied the other Alex. "What is your full name, by the way? Mine is Alexander Jandrew McFly."

"I'm Alexander Patrick McFly," replied Mike M's twin, "and my twin is Michael Jandrew McFly. Perhaps, to tell us apart, we could use Alex P and Alex J."

"That might be better than referring to you as Alex Two and Alex Six," agreed Teen Marty, as he looked up. "Since this is the sixth world that we've visited... Doc will be Doc Six... and Marty Jr will be Marty Jr Six, and Mike Hartford will be Mike Six. Chris can just be Chris. Mike McFly can just be Mike M, as to distinguish him from the Mike Hartfords. As for the Alexes... Well, I guess Alex J McFly and Alex P McFly."

"Alex P McFly, eh?" mused Mike M's twin. "I like that, I guess."

"So, anyway, what exactly did happen to the girls?" asked Alex, as tears came to his eyes. Mike M himself had a big lump in his throat, as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He glanced at Marty Jr Six, who already had tears streaming down his cheeks. Mike H Six looked as if he was struggling hard to not cry. "What happened to them?"

"It's those Tannen bastards!" fumed Teen Marty. "Cliff kidnapped my girlfriend! Future wife, in fact! He then kidnapped my daughter and my... future daughter-in-law. Then he..."

"I'm afraid that the Tannens just left," commented Doc Three, as he glanced at his time tracker. "They ended up in PJ #46. Does that world sound familiar to you?"

"I really can't say that it does," replied Doc One, "but I'd hazard a guess that it's more similar to the world that you and Five are from."

"Shit!" cried out Marty Jr Five. "I guess this is much worse than I thought."

With that, Mike M began to cry. He glanced at Alex P, whose lips were also quivering. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so distraught. Mike M, Alex P, and Marty Jr Six all hugged each other - as they wept. Mike M looked up, and saw a tear finally slip down Mike H's cheek. The situation seemed so hopeless, indeed.

"Well, we'd better get out of here," cried out Doc Six. "We have no time to lose. If we want to rescue all those girls, we need to..."

"Well, Six, I'm on top of it," called out Doc Three. "Brace yourselves for temporal-spacial displacement, everyone."

Mike M swallowed a sob, as he could hardly believe what was about to happen. What would the next world hold? As soon as the time bus accelerated to 88 miles per hour, the bus vanished from the Almanac Universe.


	8. Chapter 7

_August 10, 2017  
04:10 PM PDT  
I Didn't Invent Any Time Machine Universe_

Lisa Jung felt horrible, as she started to wake up. The last thing she remembered, was someone who looked like Griff Tannen along with a bad Amy Tannen-impersonator taking her hostage. As she looked around, she realized that she was in a huge train, tied up with rope, and she was not alone. As she looked around, she noticed several versions of the Stebbs twins, and a few versions of girls she didn't know, and a lot of Marlenes. Also, there were two girls who looked like a teenaged version of Jennifer McFly, the wife of Mike's uncle Marty, and one who looked like teen Lorraine Baines. This sure was a strange situation.

"Where - where am I?" she managed to mutter.

"Ah, one of our captives has finally taken time to wake up" she heard Griff Tannen's voice saying. Moments later, she saw two of Griff, one with and one without bionic implants, walking towards her, with a girl who resembled the Amy-impersonator remaining on her seat, in the front. One of the Tannens, the one without the bionic implants, looked at her with an evil smirk. "So, you're Lisa Jung, huh?"

"That's correct" Lisa snapped. "And who might you be?"

"Pleased to introduce myself" No-Bionic-Griff said. "I'm Cliff Tannen. I'm from 1987. From another universe. And that is all you need to know." He leaned down, and planted a kiss on Lisa's hair. Lisa felt absolutely disgusted.

"Leave her alone, you, you... you nutcase" Stephanie Stebbs said. "Why are you doing that to her?"

"Because I like it" Cliff Tannen said. "And y'know what? You're going to cooperate with it, too. Because if you don't, you won't get any of these." He held up a box of chocolate eclairs.

Lisa could clearly see that Stephanie was looking at it with anxiety, but she shook her head. "I'm not hungry" she said.

Cliff grinned. "Oh, you'll be" he said. "You will be hungry. And up until then, I guess that Griff and I will just have to entertain ourselves with the others."

"Hey, Dad?" Griff asked. "Where are we, now?"

Cliff walked back to the panels. "PF #47" he read aloud. "I've got no idea where it is, but why should I care? As long as there are nice girls, I'm satisfied." He grinned. "And up until now, there always have been nice girls enough."

"You... you're crazy, y'know that?" Lisa said.

"I know that you're wrong and I don't care what you're saying" Cliff said. "I'm a genius. I'm a Tannen. No one can stop the Tannens."

Lisa growled in disgust. "If Calvin McFly was here, he'd teach you otherwise" she said. "He hates you."

"You know a Calvin McFly?" a Marlene said. "He's my uncle. I'd never expected to encounter another version of him in a reality. Up until now, he's kind of unique, you know. Is he Marty McFly Senior's twin?"

"Yeah" Lisa said. "Well, sort of. He actually came here from another reality." She looked at the Tannens with disgust. "Out of the world that his Dad made."

Most of the girls paled with disgust. "You don't mean..."

"Yeah, I do" Lisa said. "The world of the sports almanac."

Cliff turned around from the controls and looked at Lisa, then at the other girls. "Well, you guys haven't told me about that yet! A world that my Dad made?" He walked towards Lisa, a grin splitting his face from ear to ear. "Tell me. I'm all listening."

"No way" Lisa snapped. "You don't need to know."

Cliff nodded, semi-understanding, and then, he suddenly grabbed the hair of the Marlene of Lisa's world, and pulled her arms down. "Ain't it simple?" he said, smirking. "You tell - and I won't pull."

Lisa looked at him in disgust. "You - you wouldn't."

"Trust me" one of the Jennifer-look-alikes said, miserably. "He would."

Lisa looked at Cliff with anger. "You are so twisted."

"Insults ain't hurting me" Cliff said, with a smirk. "They could, however, hurt Marly here." He softly pulled on the hair, causing Marlene Six to let out a short scream. "If you want me to pull harder, just continue saying nothing."

"_I'll_ tell you" Jennifer said, with a sigh.

"Mom, no!" Marlene Six exclaimed.

Lisa gasped, as she was surprised by how her friend addressed the girl who resembled a young Jennifer. Was it a sort of instinct, perhaps?

Jennifer looked at Marlene sympathetically, making Lisa ignore the fact that Marlene appeared to recognize her. "I can't stand that you'll get hurt" Jennifer said. "Even if you aren't the you that I know. Well, knowing is a big word, as I haven't given birth to you just yet" She looked at Cliff. "All right, I'll tell."

"Good" Cliff said, with a smile.

"To be short, it all started when Marty, Doc and I took a trip to 2015" Jennifer said. "Your father from that year somehow found out about us having a time machine, and he took a sports almanac with him, stole the time machine while we weren't watching it, and headed back to 1955."

"So that's the truth behind what Dad always told me" Cliff said. "That old codger was him, from the future. So, what happened, after Dad gave the almanac to himself?"

"Old Biff Tannen returned to the future" Jennifer continued. "We, in the meanwhile, travelled to 1985, and saw it had become a mess. Your Dad had built a casino into the Courthouse, called 'Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise' and had killed Marty's father, George, and married Mrs. McFly. Also, your Dad had Doc Brown be committed in 1983 and the whole town and especially the square was filled with sex shops."

"Lovely" Cliff said. "Seems like utopia to me."

Jennifer shot him a glare. "Seems like hell on earth to me. You guys are terrible."

"As I said before, I don't care" Cliff said, smirking.

"Me neither" Amy said, grinning. "That tale of yours sounds very interesting. Maybe we could track down an almanac like that, huh, Cliffy?"

"Surely we could, Amy darling" Cliff said, putting an arm around her. "Maybe we could try to find it somewhere and give it to me, or to my Dad, of one of these universes."

"That would be wonderful" Amy grinned.

"All very nice, but we have other things to do first" Griff interrupted. "Aren't we supposed to track down some more girls first?"

"I suppose so" Cliff said. "I'm certainly going to check if I can find that sports almanac, sooner or later." He landed the train, and stepped out, Amy following him. Lisa watched them walk away. "Well, at least _they_ are gone" she muttered.

Griff, having overheard her, walked over to them with a none-too-pleasant smile on his face. "They are, yeah" he said. "But I'm still here. Anyone still wanting to trade some part of an eclair for a kiss?"

Lisa sighed. This certainly was going to be a long day.

oooooooo

Cliff felt excited, as he and Amy walked into the Square. He had to admit that, while being not exactly as cute as the girls, Amy was attractive in her own way. She just knew how to annoy those McFly's and Browns. He had to admit that he kind of liked her, as an ally, and perhaps, as a girlfriend.

"So, where to go to?" Amy asked.

Cliff pointed at the Courthouse Mall. "I need some chloroform" he said. "We're almost out of it. And I do not want to run out of chloroform. We can knock out the girls with our fists, too, but this is far more... pleasant. I don't like having to avoid bruises when kissing them."

"I get what you mean" Amy said, as they walked over to the Mall. "If I was in your situation, I wouldn't want that either."

Cliff nodded, and neither of them then spoke for a few moments, as they entered the Courthouse Mall. As Cliff looked around, he felt quite weird. He'd never been to this mall before this trip, as it wasn't there yet in 1987, and it looked quite impressive. He wondered if he himself visited this mall sometimes. It was a lot bigger than the Lone Pine Mall, and much more central. Suddenly, he could understand why all the shops now were in the centre of the city. As he then looked around some more, he noticed the shop that he needed. It was a shop with perfumes, and also with chloroform. As he looked inside, he noticed something else. It was none else than Marlene McFly, along with that Suzy MacArthur girl, trying to choose some kind of perfume. Cliff felt excited, as he saw some of the girls that he was going to try to capture.

He then turned to point them out to Amy, but then he saw that his ally had already seen the girls. She whistled. "Y'know, this is probably going to be an easy task."

"Who knows?" Cliff said. "Maybe they got some others along with them. We have to make sure that they don't notice us at first, though."

"You're right" Amy said. "We don't want to alert the clerk to us, and we have to purchase the chloroform, first."

Cliff nodded softly, and moved over to the inside, trying to be careful to not be noticed by the girls - but that was quite easily, as they were chatting wildly over the perfumes. _"Idiots"_ Cliff thought. He didn't really get why women always had to discuss those silly things. Well, that was probably because most women were stupid.

As he looked around, he soon found chloroform, enough for ten victims. He smiled happily, then went over to the cashier. Luckily, the woman did not recognize him, nor alert the girls to his presence. Grinning that this had to be his lucky day, he joined up with Amy, and waited.

Within just a few minutes, the girls finished chatting, took a perfume, and paid for it at the counter. Cliff noticed it being packed, and then, the girls moved out.

"You know," Cliff heard Suzy saying, "It was a smart idea of you to get Julie on a trip with the others. Now, we can choose a present for her unharmed."

"Well, I figured that we shouldn't let her know, and this was as inconspicuous as I could think" Marlene said. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"I think she'll love it" Suzy said, grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you for helping me."

"Well, she is your cousin, after all" Marlene said. "Your only one, so I figured that I'd give you some help."

Cliff had enough of the girls talking. He walked close to them, and then, he put his arms around Marlene's back, holding her arms pinned to her sides. Amy did the same with Suzy.

"Griff Tannen?" Marlene shouted. "You're supposed to be in jail!"

Cliff rolled his eyes - he'd heard this story far too many times today. "Where's that Julie girl which you're talking about?"

"In here, along with some other girls" Marlene responded. "But why do you think that I'd tell you where exactly they went?"

In response, Cliff pointed at Amy, who chloroformed Suzy. The girl went limp in Amy's arms. Marlene gasped at the show, and Cliff grinned. "Do you want to meet the same fate?"

"I'll - I'll tell" Marlene said, shaky. "They're at the clothing shop searching a present for my uncle Dave." She looked at Cliff. "Can I go now?"

Cliff laughed. "And alert your parents? No way."

"But - you said..." Marlene stammered.

Cliff smirked. "Never trust a Tannen, baby" he said, grabbing the chloroform from Amy.

And as Marlene pondered that, she was chloroformed, and passed out.

Cliff then looked at Amy. "Do you know where the clothing shop is?"

"Up at the second floor" Amy responded.

Cliff smirked. "Good" he said. "Then it's about time that we are going to pay Marlene's female friends a little visit."

oooooooo

Julie MacArthur was feeling nervous, as she looked around in the shop. In just a few days, it would be her birthday. However, no one seemed to be paying attention to the fact. While she knew that it wasn't really nice to ask for someone which present they would get for her, she had to admit that she was kind of curious.

She especially wondered what she would get from her boyfriend, Emmett Brown. Emmett was the only son of one of the three versions of Marty McFly. Actually, it felt like the boy that Suzy was dating, Marty Junior, was a brother of Emmett, as their fathers were, essentially, the same person. There were some large differences though. Michael Brown had discovered his father, George McFly, being shot in 1973 and came from the world of Biff Tannen. Calvin McFly, officially the twin brother of Marty McFly, came from the original timeline in which George and Lorraine had not gained success, and had then ended up in the alternate world, too. There were some significant differences between all of them. Yet, it was almost like they were all part of a big family. It was such a weird situation!

"So, Julie" Maria Emma Brown said. "How do you think that this suit will look on Mr. McFly?"

"It'll look nice, I suppose" Julie said. "But I think that suit is a little more fitting to George's tastes than to Mr. McFly's."

Maria blushed. "Well, Georgie would surely like it, too" she said. "It would be too large for him, though. Mr. McFly's a lot taller than Georgie, who looks just like his father, his uncle, and his cousin." She looked at Julie. "It's kind of funny that Suzy, you and I all fell in love with the same type of persons."

"Especially with you" Julie said. "You're a Brown, and George is a McFly, meaning that you'll unify the Brown and McFly families... well, the native Browns and the original timeline McFly's."

Maria rolled her eyes at the weird situation. "I suppose" she said. "What do you think, Marlene?"

"It's nice" Marlene said. "I think that he'd appreciate it. We could just as well take that. I did see a nice one on the other side of the shop, though..."

"Well, it looks like you guys really ain't original" a familiar male voice then said. Julie's head, as well as Marlene's and Maria's, immediately turned towards the place the voice came from. "Griff Tannen!" Marlene shouted, horrified. "You're supposed to be in jail!"

Julie growled at the sight of the bastard that would've raped her cousin if not for the intervention of Marty Junior, but then, she noticed something strange. "You aren't Griff Tannen" she said. "Griff Tannen has bionic implants! You haven't got them!"

"Very smart, missy" a female voice said, which Julie immediately recognized as Amy Needles. _"Oh no"_ she thought. Amy and Griff, even without bionics, was bad news.

Amy, in the meantime, walked over to her. "So, two of those MacArthur girls this time?" she said, grinning. "I thought we'd be done with the clones by now. Why do all the girls and guys have to look identical to each other?"

Julie growled. This was one thing she could get annoyed about - not because she hated Suzy, but because she really was her own person. "We do _not_ look identical!" she exclaimed. "Have you got eyes? Well, use them! I'm thinner, my hair's blonde as opposed to Suzy's brownish colour, I'm slightly thinner and slightly shorter! I am not a clone of my cousin!"

"Julie, it's not worth it" Marlene said. She focused on Not-Griff. "Look, I don't know who you are, but why can't you leave us alone? We did nothing wrong!"

Not-Griff rolled his eyes in a 'I've heard this hundreds of times' fashion. "I don't care" he simply said. With a swift move, he then pulled knock-out gass out of his pocket, and sprayed it into Marlene's face. The girl passed out within seconds. Maria let out a yelp. "Run, Julie!"

Julie didn't need to be told that. Both girls soon exited the shop, Not-Griff and Amy on pursuit. Maria ran directly towards the elevator, while Julie tried to stay out of the hands of their enemies as long as possible. It didn't work, though. Not-Griff raced down the stairs and grabbed Maria after exiting the elevator, and Julie found herself to be in serious trouble.

After the fourth round running around on the second floor, she'd managed to exhaust her enemies, but felt tired herself now too. She threw a clothing rack around, onto Amy, then she ducked into the nearest shop, and tried to reach the counter. However, Not-Griff was faster. Within a few seconds, he caught up to her, sprayed chloroform into her face, and tried to grab her but Julie managed to kick him where it hurt the most. She then tried to run away.

However, even though she had managed to get away quite fast, she'd still inhaled a lot of chloroform. Within three steps, Julie felt exhausted. _"No..."_ she thought to herself. _"Have... to... resist... can't... fall... asleep..._"

As Amy reached the show, however, she found Not-Griff groaning in pain on the floor, and Julie lying about five feet away from him, sleeping peacefully. She grinned. The last girl of this universe was out for the count now.

oooooooo

Mike McFly felt very nervous, as the flashes of light vanished. They were now in the new universe. Maybe, in this world, he wasn't even born. It was a strange thing to think about, but for now, he didn't really want to think about it. After all, there were more important things to attend. The girls that they missed, for example.

"Looks like we made it into one of _our_ universes again, Five" Doc Three said, glancing at the panels. "I guess that I'd better take the wheel again, unless you want to have it."

"No, thank you" Doc Five said. "I'd rather adjust to this universe in my own speed. I still can't grasp the whole situation."

"The feeling is mutual" Doc Six said. "I can't believe the nerve of those... those Tannens. They're just absolutely disgusting."

"Tell me about it" Doc One groaned. "I suppose all of us have had their... experiences with them."

"I iin particular" Chris said. "Especially with Biff, of course, but Cliff wasn't so great either."

"I think we can agree that no Tannen could ever be defined as being 'great' Marty Senior Three said. "They're horrifying. I didn't think that Cliff would be as low to do this, though." He sighed. "I guess that I was wrong."

"Where are we headed?" Alex P McFly asked, as he was busy changing the name tags. They had to fix them up, after the last visit. Currently, they weren't wearing any.

In a response, Doc Three pointed outside. "To my house in this world" he said. "I'm kind of wondering how we're going to figure out where to go, if we want to actually stop Cliff from capturing the girls."

"Our house is a better option though" Doc Five said. "I mean - we can phone the girls from there, as they probably have cell phones on them. That's better than wasting fruitless attempts at finding them first."

Marty Senior Five sighed. "Y'know, is it just bad luck, or is there a reason that those stupid nutcases always succeed in capturing the girls?"

"I've got no idea, to be honest" Doc Three replied. "And for now, it isn't important. Let's go and see what lies waiting for us this time around." With that, he steered the train onto the skyway towards his house.

oooooooo

George Emmett McFly was feeling very nervous, as he paced up and down in the main room. It had been quite some time by now, since Maria, Julie, Marlene and Suzy left. He wondered if something could've happened to them. They shouldn't need to take so long for simple expenses.

He glanced between Emmett David Brown and Martin Seamus McFly Junior, his best friends, and, sort of, his half-brothers. After all, their fathers were the same person, essentially. They were feeling worried too, and George couldn't blame them. This wasn't an every day case - they were probably in serious trouble here.

"I can't believe that they haven't returned just yet" Emmett said, his eyes slightly trembling. "I mean - Julie is always on time." He sighed. "Maybe they have been kidnapped."

"I think that your father's tales of the life in his world affected you a little too much" said Marty Junior. "But, too be honest with you - I'm worried too. This is so unlike them."

"Have you called my grandfather yet?" Emmett said. "He'd know how to solve these things. Grandpa Brown is a smart guy."

"Technically, George McFly, Lorraine Baines, Robert Parker and his wife Marlene are your grandparents" Marty Junior corrected. "Your father was an alternate version of Martin Seamus McFly, and your mother is in fact Jennifer Jane Parker."

Emmett shot him a glare. "I know" he said. "But both Dad and Mom feel about Grandpa Emmett and Grandma Susan like they're their parents. So, I view them as my grandparents, and not Mr. and Mrs. McFly."

"You're right, Emmett" Michael Brown said, walking into the room. "To get back on the issue, though - I called Dad a few minutes ago. He should be here soon, with the bus which he invented a few years ago."

"Why does he have to try to invent as complicated time machines as possible?" Marty Junior said. "I'm only able to get in when you, your parents... the adoptive ones... and your wife clear me, and then I have to know three passwords, press five buttons within five seconds, and sing the national anthem of Malaysia, Sudan, Belgium and Paraguay in order of population of said countries from low to up before the door opens - and then I'm not talking about getting access to the time circuits, which is even harder!" He shook his head. "No offence to your Dad, Uncle Mike, he's a great guy, but when we're talking about time machines, I prefer those of Dr. Emmett Lathrop Brown - Senior - over those of Dr. Christopher Lloyd Brown. They're at least somewhat _simple_."

"Well, Dad - and I, for that matter - did come from the Hell Valley world, in which my biological Dad was killed and my current one committed and the world on the way to complete destruction because of one single man getting access to one single time machine and making one single time travel trip" Michael said. "With the current time travel possibilities, don't you think that he has the slightest bit of a reason to be paranoid?"

"I suppose so" Marty Junior nodded. "Well, anyway - I do hope that Doc will show up soon. I miss Marlene and Suzy - and the others, of course. I sure hope that nobody's hurting them."

"I'm sure that they'll be fine" Calvin McFly said, walking into the room. "I feel sorry for my niece, future niece-in-law, future daughter-in-law and for Maria, too, but crying doesn't help. I can understand the urge, though."

"Thanks" Marty Jr said. "I - hey!"

Everyone looked towards the window, as they heard the noise of a bus coming down. As they looked better, though, they saw two busses descending to land, instead of one. "What the hell?" George said, confused.

"Something seriously weird is going on here" Marty Junior muttered.

"You bet" his father said, running in. "Maybe a Doc from the future decided to show up."

"Why would he do that?" Emmett asked.

"I wouldn't know" Marty Senior said, shrugging. "Let's just go find out what's going on."

They exited, to see that from both busses Doc's were sticking out of the window, looking baffled at each other. "Um, anyone care to explain what's going on?" Michael said.

One of the Docs looked at the locals, and gasped. "Great Scott! There's _three_ of you this time?"

Another Doc joined him at the window. "Somehow, I doubt that Marty was naturally born as a member of a triplet."

"Are you Doc and Dad from the future?" Michael asked.

"Dad?" one of the Docs said, astonished. "What are you talking about? Isn't George McFly your Dad?"

"... I guess you aren't, then."

"All right" the Doc from the train said. "Anyone care to explain what's going on?"

"That's right" another Doc said - probably Christopher - joining him at the window. "I'm kind of curious."

"Me too" the Doc from the bus said. "What's going on? There's two of you!"

"There's two of you too!"

"That's right," the Doc at the bus window said, "but I assume that you aren't dimension-hoppers!"

"Dimension-hop... this is going to be more complicated than I thought" Doc from the bus said.

"Well, first, I want to ask you guys a few questions" Doc at the window said. "Are you missing some girls, perhaps?"

"Yeah!" Calvin exclaimed. "Marlene McFly, Suzy MacArthur, Maria Emma Brown, and Julie MacArthur. They went missing a short time ago, and I have no idea where they went. They were supposed to be at the mall, you know."

"Oh no" the other Doc at the window said. "It looks like we're too late, Three."

"Well, there's still hope, Five" the Doc identified as 'Three' said. "Let's not get wrong assumptions right away."

"The chance that we still find them uncaptured is smaller than the chance that Biff Tannen becomes good, and you know how little that chance is."

"Uncaptured?" Marty Sr said. "Say, what's going on?"

One of the Docs - the one identified as 'Three' - grinned. "Come on in" he said. "And see for yourself."

The Marty's and others exchanged glances, but finally, they decided to take up on the offer and entered the bus. Imagine their astonishment as they saw not one, not two, but a grand total of _six_ Docs, along with respective Marty Juniors, and sometimes with Marty Seniors. In fact, there were no less than ten Marty Junior-look-alikes. George frowned - shouldn't there be eighteen? Where were eight remaining counterparts of him and Emmett?

One of the MJ-look-alikes frowned, then smiled. "Holy shit - I think I'm dreaming!" he exclaimed. "There's three of us again? Say, would one of you happen to be another version of Alex McFly?"

George, Marty Junior and Emmett all shook their heads. "No" Emmett said. "Sorry. Never heard of the guy."

The Marty Junior-look alike walked back, disappointed. "Oh man" he said. "Is there nowhere any one of me that is really _me_?"

"Alex, let's save that for later, okay?" Doc Three said. "For now, we'd like to introduce ourselves."

"I'm Doc One" one of the Docs said. "I'm with Marty Senior One, Jennifer '17 and Marty Junior One. Also, we're accompanied by Melody Brown, Mike Hartford and Bill Tannen. We're missing Marlene McFly and Harmony Brown, Marty Junior's girlfriend from our reality."

"I'm Doc '87" another Doc, who was carrying a small tracking device, said. "I'm with TeenMarty here. We're from the 1980s and we're missing Jennifer from 1987."

"I'm Doc Two" a Doc in the back said. "I'm with Marty Junior Two and with Alex J McFly over here, who you've already met. Alex is Marty Junior's cousin - his father is Marty Senior's identical twin. We're missing Stephanie and Stacy Stebbs, girlfriends of MJ and Alex, and we're missing Marlene McFly."

"I'm Doc Three" Doc Three said. "I'm with Marty Senior Three and Marty Junior Three. We're missing Marlene McFly and Suzy MacArthur."

Marty Junior sighed a sigh of relief. "Finally" he said. "I was wondering if Suzy existed somewhere."

Another Doc, sitting close to Doc Two, smirked. "She does, and not just once, but I'm going to disappoint you on this issue, too" he said. "I'm Doc Four, and I'm with Marty Junior Four. Also, we're with Aaron Nelson, Mike Hartford and Bill Tannen. We're missing Harmony, Marlene and Melody. Harmony is Marty Junior's girlfriend."

"I'm Doc Five" Doc Five introduced himself. "I'm with Marty Senior Five, and Marty Junior Five. We're missing Suzy MacArthur, Marlene McFly and Maria Emma Brown. She's my daughter, you know."

"I've got her too" Local Doc said. "She's dating George McFly here."

"Really?" Doc Five said. "Interesting. But... anyway..."

"I'm Doc Six" the final Doc said, nodding. "I'm with Chris Brown, Marty Junior Six, Alex P McFly and Mike McFly, whom we call Mike M. Also, we're with Mike Hartford. We're missing Marlene McFly, Stephanie and Stacy Stebbs, and Lisa Jung - she's Mike's girlfriend."

"I guess that would make me Doc Seven then" Doc said. "With Marty Senior Seven, and Marty Junior Seven." He glanced at Calvin and Michael. "I don't know what your situation is, but do Calvin Arthur McFly and Michael Emmett Brown exist anywhere?"

"My father is Calvin William McFly" Alex J McFly said. "The father of Alex P and Mike M is called the same way. I have never heard of a Calvin _Arthur_ McFly, though. The name would already have been taken, as Uncle Dave is called David Arthur McFly."

"It's just the opposite with us" Doc said. "David William McFly and Calvin Arthur McFly. So, Calvin doesn't exist? And neither does Michael Brown?"

"Well, actually, I _was_ Calvin Arthur McFly, for a few years" Marty Junior Five said. "I was trapped in the 1980s, and took up the disguise of Marty McFly Sr's twin brother. When I went back, though, in early 1988, I went back to being Marty McFly Junior."

"Fascinating" Calvin said. "I'd never expect to find a counterpart in another version of my nephew! Well, it's a small... interdimensional... world, I guess."

"You can say that again" Marty Junior Five said.

"Well, anyway, there's something that puzzles me here" Doc said. "Who on earth are those Tannen-look alikes who you called _Bill_ Tannen? How could you trust a Tannen enough to take him along on a time trip? Don't you know how disastrous the Tannens can be?"

"Trust me - they're the good guys" Marty Junior One said. "Boy, do we have to explain this every time? It seems so strange to me that good Tannens are so foreign to you. Well, I can understand that you see Biff and Cliff and Griff as bad - they are bad. But Miff and Bill aren't bad, and neither was Jill, or Tiff before she got raped."

"Tiff who?" Doc Five asked. "I've never heard of a Tiff or Jill Tannen in my entire life."

"Tiff was Biff's grandmother" Doc Two explained. "She was called Gertrude later in life, though. She was raped by Charlie Needles and the result were Jiff and Jill Tannen, and Jiff was Biff's father."

"Interesting" Doc Three said. "In our world, Gertrude Tannen - she was never Tiff - was Biff's grandmother, and she was married to Driff Tannen, the son of 'Mad Dog' Tannen, Buford, the one who almost shot me in the Old West." He shivered. "Anyway, Driff fathered Miff, not Jiff, and Miff became Biff's father. Both of them were the spitting image of Biff - and Cliff and Griff, for that matter. It seems like a Hill Valley-specific gene."

"Well, that's one consistent thing in our universes" Doc Four smirked. "Similarity in resemblance by relatives."

"So, anyway" Doc said, to cut short the conversation, "those Tannens are good?"

Marty Junior Four nodded. "They wouldn't be on board otherwise."

"I suppose so" Christopher said. "That is quite logical, when you think about it. They seem quite honest to me, too."

"Who are you, anyway?" Bill One asked. "You look a lot like Doc - just a little different."

"Actually, he looks a lot like me" Chris said. "You wouldn't happen to be my counterpart, would you? Are you Christopher Lloyd Brown, Doc Brown's cousin?"

"That's right" Christopher said. "Are you from the Hell Valley world, too?"

"That is correct" Chris nodded. "How did you get three Marty's, though? I suppose at least that these are Marty's counterparts... we only got two."

"You're right, they are the Marty's" Doc said. "And, well, it's a complicated story..."

"...which you can tell later" Doc Three said. "I believe that I hear some familiar chugging in the distance."

Everyone looked up, and noticed the train, moving faster and faster on about twenty feet from the ground."

"The train!" Doc Four exclaimed.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Doc exclaimed. "You still haven't told me! I want to know..."

"That's Cliff and Griff Tannen, and they have stolen the time machine, kidnapped all the girls which we're missing, and are out for much more bad things if we don't stop them right away!"

"...that is enough, thank you very much."

The time bus moved up, and raced through the sky to catch up with the time train. After a few moments, Cliff seemed to notice them, and slowed the train down. The bus slowed down too, and within half a moment the vehicles were hanging in the sky, roughly thirty feet away from each other. Cliff then opened the cab door, and the rescuers-to-be did the same.

"Still chasing me, Browns?" he called out, smirking. "I was kind of wondering where you went. I hadn't seen you for so long."

Doc Three glared at him. "I highly doubt you missed us" he said. "Let those hostages go, and land the train and exit, and we'll do nothing to you!"

"Oh boy, am I scared" Cliff said, sarcastically. "You want me to drag those girls out again? Haven't you got enough yet of seeing them almost drop dead?"

Doc Five stepped forwards and glared at Cliff. "If you don't leave them alone right now, then you're going to be very sorry."

"Still not getting scared, Brown" Cliff said. "Besides, with my new ally, we stand even stronger here."

"New ally?" Doc Four repeated.

Amy Needles stepped into view. "Hi, guys" she said. "Are you a little worried?"

"Amy!" Marty Junior Two exclaimed. "What are you doing with those thugs?"

"The same she would do usually" Marty Junior Three said, balling his fists. "Beating those girls up. If there's one person on free feet that I dislike, it's Amy Needles."

Marty Junior Six eyed him in a strange fashion. "Are we talking about the same Amy Needles here?"

"Yeah, I know that the other versions of me are sissy's" Amy said, shrugging. "I don't care, though. Beating these girls up more than makes up for meeting good me's."

"Let them go!" Marty Junior Four cried out. "Or else, we'll... we'll...

"We're safe here" Cliff said. "We've got all of your missing girls, and we've got some nice chloroform." He shrugged. "But, if you want me to give you those girls back, well, here you got one." He vanished from their view, and returned a few moments later, dragging a girl with him. A very familiar girl.

"JULIE!"

Emmett David Brown shot forwards, narrowly avoiding to fall out of the bus. "Julie!" he repeated. "Are you okay?"

Julie nodded. "Emmett" she whispered. "Help!"

"Emmett?" Cliff said, smirking. "Emmett McFly? Strange name for a McFly. Guess you guys ain't original with name-giving."

"Says a Tannen" Emmett snapped back. "I don't think that Biff, Cliff and Griff are really different from each other, either."

Cliff shrugged. "Anyway," he said, "if you want to get your girlfriend... well, why don't I throw her down, and you try to grab her?"

Emmett paled whiter than ever. "If you do one thing to hurt her, then I'll track you down and chase you for the rest of my life!"

Cliff smiled. "What a brave young fellow" he said. "Don't worry. I'm not planning to hurt her." He smirked evilly.

"Like the alternative is much better" Emmett said. "That's _my_ girlfriend which you are talking about! If she would lose her virginity to you, I'd, I'd..."

"You'd rather have that I throw her down?"

Emmett backed off. Cliff smirked. "You guys wait here" he ordered. "About a quarter. When that time's up, you can follow me again if you like. However, if I get to know anyhow that you're returning before that... then Julie here won't be very happy, and I guess I'll have to rape her right away, and then throw her into the ravine."

Emmett nodded. "Got it" he said, still pale.

Cliff smirked, nodded, backed off and closed the door. Within a few moments, the train was chugging away again. The rescuers watched it as it hit eighty-eight and vanished.

"August 10th, 2017, 6:15 P.M., Hill Valley, California, PF #45" Doc '87 read aloud, miserably.

"PF again?" Doc Three asked.

"Probably an attempt to distract us" Doc Four said.

Doc One turned around. "What do you think that we should do?" he asked.

"My heart says I should not listen" Doc Two said. "My brain says that it's wiser to do so, though."

"I think that your brain is right today" Doc Three said. "We're talking about a Tannen here. I doubt that there's anybody here who does not know where they are capable of - no offence, Bill."

"None taken" both Bills replied at once, and Bill Two continued: "I knew that my family was bad, but this sheds new light to the idea of 'bad'. Since power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely, I hope that holding our girls hostage is absolute power. I don't really want to think that my uncle and cousin would be capable of this in real life."

"I guess that there are some nice Tannens in the multidimensions," Doc remarked, "but that when they are bad, they really are bad."

"You're right" Doc Five said. "And while I highly doubt that Cliff would actually go through with it and throw Julie into the ravine, or any of the girls, I'm not willing to try and experiment. I suppose that we should wait that quarter."

"Yeah" Marty Junior Two said. "Why don't you, in the meantime, tell your story, Doc Seven? Or, to be more accurately, Chris... Chris Two?"

Chris nodded. "Well, I'm from the Biff-horrific world, even though I suppose you already know that" he said. "I got trapped in the 1980s that Biff made, and I was committed to a mental asylum. On October 26th, 1985, though, things changed. At 1:24 AM, Marty McFly, my only hope for several years, showed up from 1955 at the Essex Theatre. I realized that he might've arrived somewhat later on the day, and I managed to slip out a letter and bribe a guard to get it to my garage, where I accurately guessed that Marty was. He visited me that afternoon, and we made plans to get out. On the thirty-first, he actually managed to break me out with help of a fake ID, and, apparently, his local self, Alternate Marty. What followed were two months of working on the time machine, during which we also met Susan Clayton, my future wife, and the Parker twins - Jennifer has a twin sister, Ann, in the alternate world - and we finished the time machine on December 31. I travelled twenty-five years into the future with them, had some adventures, and when we returned, we were found by Biff Tannen. Marty managed to escape, and went back in time, changing the past to how it originally was."

"That's where I come in" Doc said. "I had just returned with Marty and Jennifer from 2015, and then another Marty shows up and requests my help. I was shocked, especially after the mention of Susan dating my counterpart. Soon, however, I came to my senses, and we planned a rescue. Except for Jennifer we then all headed back to the '50s, restored Biff's world, and returned to December 31, where we tried to break out our friends but failed. Biff called my Marty a chicken, and all hell broke loose. He finally came to his senses, and managed to outsmart Biff. Biff, however, ordered his goons to shoot us, and would've gone through with it except for Lorraine showing up with a rifle. We then managed to flee to the time machine and to 1958, and after scaring Biff with a 'Darth Vadar' trick, we got back to 1985 unharmed, with three Marty's, two me's, two Jennifer's, one Ann and one Susan. My counterpart renamed himself Christopher Lloyd Brown, and he and Susan adopted Jennifer and Marty. Later on, I found love too, by Clara Clayton."

"Susan Clayton and Clara Clayton" Doc Two groaned. "I can't believe I'm the only one - well, except for Chris One - married to Jessica Hoffman in a sea of me's all married to Clara. And when there's another one, he's married to another Clayton! I can't believe this!"

"Sorry" Doc said, smiling slightly. "But it's the truth, I'm afraid. I suppose it's a confusing situation."

"Yeah" Doc Two muttered. "At least I already knew that Jessica wasn't the only option from 1986. Otherwise..."

Doc nodded. "I guess that this is a real weird situation. I don't care, though. I just want the girls back."

As all Doc's nodded, time flew by. Within a few minutes, it finally was time to go again. Doc Three took the controls, and the time bus flew up into the sky. After tapping in the Destination Time, Doc Three accelerated faster and faster, until the time train finally broke the time barrier, and the IDIATM Universe was left behind.


	9. Chapter 8

_August 10, 2017  
06:15 PM PDT  
Calvin Klein Universe_

Julie MacArthur felt horrible, as she sat in the back of the time train. She was currently being captured by one person which she had hoped to never see again - Griff Tannen. He'd harassed her much less than Suzy when they first arrived in Hill Valley, but still she was glad to have gotten rid of him. An alternate version of him showing up and making life hell for her was not something which she liked.

In the front, she saw Cliff smirk. "I like the originality" he said, smirking. "Julie MacArthur. Nice name. Why weren't you along earlier?" He turned to Suzy Three and Suzy Five. "Don't you have a cousin called Julie?"

"I dunno about the other me, but I do" Suzy Three said. "She doesn't know about the time machine, though. She's currently single." She looked over at Julie. "I'm sorry that you had to be involved in this mess."

"It's not your fault" Julie said. "It's theirs." With that, she shot a glare towards Cliff.

"Now, that ain't kind" Cliff said, playfully. "I guess no one has taught you to be respectful to others."

"How many girls have we got now?" Griff asked.

"Let's see" Cliff muttered. "There's Jennifer, Marlene One and Harmony One - that makes three. Adding Marlene Two, Stephanie Two and Stacy Two makes six, if I'm not mistaken."

"You're actually doubting that?" Julie said, dumb-founded. "How stupid are you?"

"For him, truancy is a way of life" Jennifer half-sarcastically remarked. "I am surprised that he managed to figure it out."

Cliff ignored them. "Then, there's Marlene Three, Suzy Q Three..."

"Quit calling me that!" Suzy Three exclaimed.

"...and Marlene Four, along with Harmony Four. That's ten. Then, we have Marlene Five, Suzy Five and Maria Brown, and Marlene Six, Lisa, Stephanie and Stacy Six Stebbs. That's seventeen. Finally, we got Suzy, Maria, Marlene and Julie. That makes twenty-one girls."

"Nice" Griff said, smirking. "Maybe we should settle down? We each got ten girls now."

"That's right" Cliff said. "We could stop, if we could somehow manage to get those stupid Browns and McFly's to leave us alone."

"I don't think we really have to worry about them" Amy said. "I know that you wouldn't throw out that girl, but they seemed frightened enough to back off. I don't think we'll be seeing them again for a while."

"Which is good, which means that we can continue our hostage-hunt undisturbed" Cliff said, with a smirk. "Oh, I just love this."

"Agree with you on that, Dad" Griff said, with a smile. "I wish that I'd met you sooner, you know. I would've liked to get on this experience earlier. All those years... those McFly's really don't seem to be afraid of us anymore..."

"Those weirded-out nutcases" Amy agreed. "The Browns are the worst of them all, though. I can't imagine how that nutcase actually managed to invent a time machine. He never struck me as being smart enough to do that."

"Well, he definitely is" Griff said. "And we're using it to our advantage." He grinned evilly.

Marlene Two shot him a glare. "They're going to come and get you, you know."

"Yeah" Harmony Four agreed. "You don't think that they are going to leave us stuck in here with you guys?"

Cliff shrugged. "Well, I doubt that they'd do that" he said. "I don't think they want us to hurt you girls." He smiled, lightly pulling on the ear of Stephanie Two, who let out a slight cry of pain. "I don't care what they want, though. We'll do whatever we like."

"That's right" Amy said. "And they can't stop us now." She grinned.

"Are we about to land just yet?" Griff asked. "I'm curious what we'll find here."

"Me too, even though it's beginning to get boring" Cliff said. "The visits, I mean. Entertaining ourselves with those girls will never get boring." He grinned.

Julie sighed in desperation. "This is heavy" she groaned.

"It's going to get much heavier" Griff said with a smirk. "You guys don't know what you're up to just yet. If you knew, then you'd enjoy this."

"Don't be so stupid, son" Cliff said, with a smirk. "They'll obviously enjoy it when we'll kiss them, and can't wait for us to settle down. They just don't want to admit it."

Marlene Four growled. "I'm not that kind of girl, you know!"

"Maybe you are, and you just don't know it yet" Cliff said, kissing her hair. "You're very sexy, miss. Why don't we just together go have a nice, quiet, undisturbed time, huh?"

"If I was, then I'd know it by now" Marlene Four snapped. "Get away from me."

"You're right" Cliff said, walking back to the controls. "I have to get away. I gotta land this thing." With that, he moved the train down, and landed it smoothly close to Courthouse Square. "I'm getting to be good at this."

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt that" Amy said, grinning. "You're very nice, Cliffy."

"Thanks, Amy" Cliff said, with a smile. He took her arm, and together, they exited the train. Julie looked after them, sighed another deep sigh, and leaned back in her seat. This was bad.

oooooooo

Cliff Tannen smiled broadly, as he walked up to town. Once again, he was going through an interesting phase. He wondered who he would capture, now.

The Courthouse Square was once again very much the same. Cliff frowned slightly as he looked at it. He still wondered why they had turned the Courthouse into a Mall. Wasn't Lone Pine Mall good enough? Also, why had they still not replaced that stupid clock? Cliff guessed that people in the 2010s were just as stupid as people in the 1980s. Lucky enough, his son and Amy were exceptions to that.

As Cliff looked around, he felt himself wondering where the local versions of his soon-to-be-captives were. He figured that he probably should check the Mall out, once again.

As he was looking, he suddenly spotted someone who looked an awful lot like Marty McFly Junior. Cliff grinned excitedly, and pointed the teen out to Amy, who nodded. Cliff and Amy soon reached Marty Jr, being careful not to be seen. After all, they didn't want the teen to alert the girls.

They went on to follow Marty Jr into the Mall, and all through the building. Eventually, he arrived at a store, where Marlene and a girl who Cliff didn't instantly recognize were shopping for a present for Dave McFly once again. She did look a lot like Maria Brown. Cliff decided not to care, and Amy and he sneaked into the shop, and hid close to the girls and Marty Jr.

"Oh, hi Calvin!" the girl who looked a lot like Maria said. "How are you doing?"

"Calvin McFly?" Cliff whispered to Amy. "What's that supposed to mean? Shouldn't he be Marty?"

"I dunno" Amy whispered back. "Guess the McFly's are kind of stupid when choosing names."

"Just fine, Susie" the boy identified as Calvin said. He then looked around, and, once assuring himself that no one was looking, he briefly kissed Susie, or Susan as she was most likely called, on the lips.

"And there comes girlfriend number four" Cliff muttered, sarcastically. "He really can't choose."

"Yeah" Amy nodded. "Harmony, Stephanie, Suzy, Susan... I wonder why he looked around first, though."

Their question was soon answered as Marlene looked at Calvin, and frowned. "Cal, you gotta be more careful" she said. "I know that you aren't _really_ second cousins, but you're supposed to be them. And you know that there's a taboo on cousin marriages, even second cousin ones."

"Second cousin?" Cliff repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Guess we'll have to ask them about it once we capture them" Amy said. "I'm kind of curious, too."

Calvin nodded. "You're right, Marly" he said. "I just wish that Gramps hadn't pretended to be Doc's nephew in the fifties. It would've caused us a lot less trouble now."

Cliff stared at Amy. "George McFly pretending to be Brown's nephew?"

"This is a really weird dimension, I suppose" Amy said, nodding. "Now I'm even more curious to find out what's going on."

Marlene sighed. "Yeah, anyway" she said. "Well, what do you think of the suit we picked for Mr. McFly? I think that it'd... suit him, if you know what I mean."

"Bad sense of humour" Amy muttered.

Calvin chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose it would" he said. "We'll purchase this item then."

"Yeah" Susan nodded. "We don't have all day. I don't get how some people can enjoy shopping for so long."

Calvin agreed. "Yeah" he said. "I always get tired in clothing shops. It's inavoidable."

The trio then walked off, leaving Cliff and Amy behind. "What are we going to do?" Amy whispered, careful not to be overheard.

"Just wait" Cliff said. "They're finishing their purchases now, and I suppose that they won't do much more here anymore afterwards. I propose that we follow them, and when they're seperated, we capture the girls. McFly - Calvin, I suppose - will not know what has happened to them."

Amy smirked. "Yeah, that's a good idea!" she exclaimed. "Let's do that."

Cliff nodded swiftly, as the McFly's returned, and exited the shop. Cliff waited for them to be a few feet away, before following them. He and Amy both sneaked out of the shop, and soon they resumed their 'chasing game' again.

The girls walked through the floor, and paused for a moment to purchase a milkshake in a smallish shop next to the escalator downwards. Cliff and Amy hid behind a nearby flower, and watched the girls and 'Calvin' from a distance.

"This is vacation" Susan smirked. "Relaxing, sitting here and leaning backwards in a nice chair in a snack shop, in the Courthouse Mall, holding a milkshake."

"That's right" Calvin nodded. "I might not like the rest of shopping, but this is certainly nice. If it wasn't so unhealthy, I'd like to do this more often."

"Well, it can't be _too_ unhealthy" Susan pointed out. "After all, it's a **_milk_**shake... remember?"

Marlene chuckled. "Yeah, yeah" she said. "You're right."

"Well," Calvin said, putting down his milkshake, "I hope that Mr. McFly will like the suit." He frowned. "Oh."

"What's the matter?" Susan asked.

"Looks like I have to go visit the bathroom" Calvin responded. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He hurried off.

"Take your time" Susan called after him. "We can amuse ourselves here with these." With that, she pointed at the milkshakes.

Calvin smirked, and walked out of sight. Cliff and Amy exchanged glances.

"Now?" Amy said. "He could be back in just a few minutes, y'know."

"By that time, we'll probably be out of the shop" Cliff said. He moved up, and started sneaking over to the girls, Amy following. He looked at Amy once more. "Looks like it's showtime."

oooooooo

Susan Brown felt completely relaxed, as she just was sitting there, slowly sipping off her milkshake. It's wasn't finished yet, not even half, but she liked to drink it calm. That way, she'd enjoy it more. She smiled at Marlene, who seemed to share her sentiments. Today certainly was going to be a very nice day.

She then wondered what life would've been like, if Marty McFly had made it back to the future, and, as a result, her father and uncle had not been born. After all, it was partly thanks to Marty McFly, that Dr. Emmett L. Brown met Julia Clayton.

Marlene's mother, Jennifer Parker, would certainly have not married Calvin Klein Jr in that case - as Calvin Jr wouldn't even exist. In fact, she might as well have married Calvin Sr - Marty McFly - who had been dating her up until the day he vanished from 1985. Susan didn't doubt that the lack of Marty McFly in 1955 would've had fargoing consequences.

"Well, lookee what we have here" a familiar voice then said. Susan turned around, and gasped at the sight of Griff Tannen. She had thought that the guy was still in jail for attempting to frame Calvin III. However, Calvin had been suspicious, and had told the police, and had thereafter managed to get Griff in jail. Now, Griff appeared to be free again. She had never felt so shocked before.

"Griff Tannen!" she shouted. "What the heck are you doing here! Did you escape from prison?"

"I wouldn't put it past him" Marlene said, growling. "Can't you ever keep us Kleins alone?"

Griff blinked. "Kleins?"

"That's my name, yeah" Marlene said. "Marlene Klein. You know that. The daughter of Calvin Klein Junior?"

"Oh, are we going senile now?" Griff said, grinning. "Amy!"

A familiar girl appeared on the scene. "Amy Needles" Susan growled. "I could've figured that you would be involved in this."

Amy shrugged. "Know what, missy, I don't care what you figured." She then grabbed Susan's arm, giving a punch to one of the milkshakes. Griff did the same with Marlene, however her milkshake remained standing. Griff stared at it, though, and threw it away, spilling milkshake-contents all over the floor.

"What are you doing!" Marlene screamed. "Let me go! And those milkshakes were half-full! You are going to pay for that, you know!"

Griff didn't seem to be impressed, though. Quite the contrary, he smirked at her, and then simply punched her unconscious.

Susan gasped, and Amy chuckled. "Now, why don't you come with us nice and easy, or we'll do the same to you" she said. Susan nodded, and Griff took Marlene on his shoulder. Amy and he then each grabbed one of Susan's arms.

They walked towards the escalator, and started heading downwards. As Susan then glanced over her shoulder, she saw Calvin arriving back at the scene. He looked at all of the mess of the milkshakes, and gasped. He swiftly looked around, and then noticed Susan, and the guy and girl who were carrying him.

"Holy shit, Griff Tannen!"

"It's McFly!" Amy exclaimed. "I told you we wouldn't have enough time for this!"

"His name is Klein" Susan protested.

Griff paused in the escalator to stare at her. "You know, I should punch you unconscious, too."

Amy glanced at him. "You know how much such a dead weight _weighs_?" she asked. "Besides, we don't have time for that. McFly is coming after us."

Susan glanced over her shoulder, and noticed her boyfriend storming down the elevator, looking more enraged than she'd ever seen him. As a result, Griff and Amy also sped up, racing off the escalator and through the hallway up to the second escalator. Calvin followed them closely, though.

"Stop playin' the hero, will ya?" Amy called out, grabbing a handful of apples from a nearby stand. Before the eyes of the stupidified greengrocer, she threw them onto the ground. Calvin stumbled over them, and smacked down to the ground.

He, however, wasn't beaten yet. He managed to get back to his feet within no time, and followed the bad guys onto the second escalator just a mere ten seconds behind. "You've gone too far now, Griff Tannen!" he shouted angrily, as he raced down.

"Quit calling me Griff!" Griff shouted back.

"Well, what else should I call you?" Calvin shouted.

"I ain't going to tell you!"

Susan stared at Griff. "Who are you then, anyway?"

"Cliff Tannen, pleased to make my accquintance" he said, kissing Susan on the mouth while running. Susan felt disgusted. Griff - Cliff? - then turned towards Amy.

"This is taking too long" he said. "That McFly/Klein jerk isn't giving up."

Amy looked behind her, noticed McFly coming off the escalator, and nodded. "Let's duck into a place to hide" she said.

"Perfect" Cliff said. "I'll track a place like that down."

They then exited, and Cliff ducked besides the gate leading out of the Mall, finding a place to hide just behind a bush there. A few moments later, Calvin exited, and looked around bewildered.

"He hasn't seen us" Amy whispered, as quiet as possible.

"Yeah, but he's still chasing us" Cliff whispered back. "We have to get him out of here - preferably, away from the direction in which we're headed."

"I agree, but how?"

Cliff looked down, and saw a stone next to the pond. He grabbed it, and, standing up, careful that Calvin didn't see him, he threw it to the right, towards the ally leading up to the Square, just while Calvin was looking the other way.

It had the expected effect. Calvin heard the stone land, and looked in the direction of the stone. Suspicious, he walked in the direction of the stone. Amy cheered inside, as Calvin ran past the Café 80s.

"Now!" Amy hissed.

Cliff and Amy, holding Susan, quickly headed the opposite way as where they had sent Calvin. With Amy guiding the way, Susan was carried away from the Square. After a few minutes, as Cliff was sure that they were safe, he turned towards Amy. "You think it's safe now?" he asked.

Amy nodded. "Yeah" she said. "If that guy still goes after us, he can't find us anymore. Not in time, anyway."

Cliff smirked. "That was what I wanted to hear" he said. He then turned to Susan, and slammed his fist into her face.

It went too quick for Susan, giving her no time to respond at all. She was awake for just three more seconds, and then, she fell unconscious, Cliff and Amy catching her with a grin. It had been extremely hard this time, but also this time around they had managed to reach their goal.

oooooooo

Emmett David McFly was feeling extremely worried, as the bus entered the new dimension. He really wasn't used to this, after all. Even though his father could actually a little relate to these things, as he came from something that seemed to be pretty much like an alternate reality, himself. However, this certainly was a different situation.

The thing he was most worried about, though, was that the girls that he loved very much were captured by Cliff and Griff Tannen. He balled his hands into fists, as he couldn't believe that they could, once again, be so bad. He figured that this really wasn't just Biff-specific, and that all Tannens were bad - except for the exceptions that one of the Marty Junior's had named in the previous reality, of course.

"It looks like we, once again, have made it to another world" Doc '87 said. "This is getting so depressing, you know. We've been at this for... what, fourteen hours, now?" He sighed, placing his head in his hands. "I remember that I hoped that we would be able to solve this quickly, back when we first went away. Now, we're visiting the... sixth world? The seventh? I lost count by now."

"Well, I was Doc number seven, so I suppose that this is the eighth world by now" Doc Seven said. "I guess that I can see what you mean, even though this is my first dimension travel of this trip." He looked outside. "What do you think that we will encounter here? It was a PF kind of dimension again..."

"Yeah, that's correct" Doc Three said. "We're with three PF'ers, now... and this should bring in the fourth. The EJ'ers are still in the majority, though." He sighed. "Not that I care, of course. For all I care, they can be with twenty-five. I just want Marlene and Suzy back. Marty has sometimes felt like a son to me, and Marlene therefore feels like a granddaughter, and Suzy like a future granddaughter-in-law. I..." He sighed, helpless.

"I know how you feel" Doc One said. "I can't stand the thought of my granddaughter, and the other girls, being in hands of that monster." He growled, displaying his obvious rage.

"I feel the same thing, about Maria" Doc Five said. "Great Scott, if those... those bastards do anything to my daughter, they're going to pay for it!" His face went red as his temper rose.

"Relax, Doc Five" Chris One said. "I can understand how you feel, I have an intense dislike for the Tannens myself, but we can't do much right now."

His counterpart nodded. "He's right" Chris Two said. "We should just calm down and lean back... no matter how hard that might sometimes be."

"Yeah" Michael said. "We don't really want to confront him again." He growled. "I can remember how he tortured Emmett with threatening to throw Julie into the ravine. I know how much my son feels about that girl, and my heart really went out to him." He patted Emmett on the back.

"Thanks, Dad" Emmett said, smiling slightly.

"It's all right, son."

"So, where are we, now?" Marty Junior Seven asked. "Anything around that you recognize just yet?"

Doc Three shook his head. "Not one of us, or the villain train, if you mean that." He growled. "The nerve of those Tannens! To actually take my train like that..." He shook his head again in desperation. "If they somehow manage to damage it... I worked nine full years on that thing! Putting every single bolt into place, making it as clean as possible..." He sighed. "I know, I should not even care about the train as our girls are much more important, but... my poor train..."

"I know how you feel" Doc '87 said. "I felt the same way when I found out that my DeLorean was stolen."

"And me when my station wagon went missing" Doc One said. "It's only natural to feel that way about something that you made with your own hands, and then to see it in the hands of those... creeps..."

Doc Four nodded. "I might have dismantled my train, but it wasn't very easy. I had to remind myself that it would be too big to keep around, and too obvious, and in the end, I preferred the end of my train over the end of the space-time continuum."

Doc Three nodded. "I guess that I can see what you mean, but I did really want to keep it around. I did manage to hide it, in my cellar, and I bought a DeLorean soon. It came quite a lot in handy for family trips. Station wagons even can only fit four, and five if you fit them in good." He sighed. "Unfortunately, those thieves also can profit from the extra room. They would have been forced to stop a long time ago if every single one of us had chosen to dismantle the train, and then a lot of girls would've been safe."

"You're right" Doc Five said, sighing. "I guess we're partially responsible for this."

"That's not true" Doc Two said. "There's always the time bus, of course. I think that all of us have some responsibility for this - but the ones most responsible are Cliff, Griff and Amy, of course. At least, we didn't do things on purpose. Also, we didn't realize that such a thing would happen when we built the busses and the trains. I guess that we can't really blame anyone - including ourselves. The only ones to blame here, are the thieves of the time train - Cliff and Griff Tannen, and Amy Needles."

"Well-spoken" Doc One said. "I fully agree with you. You do make a good point."

"Thanks" Doc Two said, sighing. "Unfortunately, making a good point doesn't help our sake the slightest bit."

"That's what I figured" Doc Three nodded. "Well, let's head to the Square now." He steered the time machine in the direction of Courthouse Square. "I doubt we'll have much chance to find those girls, though. And I don't really want to get in another confrontation with Cliff."

Doc Four shivered. "Yeah, considering what happened last time, I don't think that anyone would want that."

TeenMarty sighed. "I just can't believe they are really being so evil now. I always knew that they were bad, but I never thought of them as being this bad." He shook his head. "Guess I was wrong."

"Yeah" Marty Senior Seven nodded. "Biff isn't the only Tannen who'd easily create a Hell Valley if he'd get the chance to do so."

"No" Calvin said. "Quite the contrary - Cliff and Griff would make it even worse. I know, I've seen what the alternate 2010 was like, under Cliff's command. It was hell, just like 1985-A. Cliff and Griff are as horrifying as their Dad and Grandpa."

"Completely agree with you on that, other-Dads" Marty Junior Five muttered. "I - I just can't believe..."

He frowned. "Wait a minute..."

"What's wrong, Junior?" Doc Five asked.

Marty Junior Five pointed out of the window. "Look over there."

Doc Five and Marty Senior Five looked out of the window to check what Marty Junior Five saw. Doc Five gasped. "Great Scott!" he exclaimed. "It's another you!"

"What's up?" Doc Three asked.

"It's another Marty Junior" Marty Senior Five said. "See for yourself."

Doc Three looked down, and all the others followed, including Emmett. Surely, a young teenager looking just like the Marty Jrs/Alexes/Mike was standing there, a short distance away from the Square, sighing desperately, and talking into a cellphone. Emmett wondered what had happened.

"What should we do?" Doc Six asked. "Introduce us to him?"

"Yes" Doc Four said. "We'll have to get into contact with him anyway."

Doc Three nodded. He landed the bus in front of the teen. Emmett couldn't hide a smile as the boy looked at the bus, astonished. His other self, or whoever he was, was certainly going to be in for a surprise.

oooooooo

Calvin III Klein looked at the bus astonished. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It looked like a flying bus, but through the windows, he could see - well, himself! He wondered if his teenaged father had come to visit, just like he had done the year before. This really made him feel disorientated.

"Calvin!" Calvin Jr then shouted through the cell phone. "I asked you where Griff and Amy went, and you didn't answer!"

"I don't know, Dad" Calvin III said. "I lost them. But..." He stared in front of himself. "This is so weird. I can't believe what I'm seeing, but there's a bus landing in front of me - and it looks like there's another version of me is inside!"

"What?" Calvin Jr exclaimed. "That's... that's almost impossible! I can't believe this! There really is another you, there?"

"Yeah" Calvin III said. "I just thought that maybe it was you as a teen - but you didn't have a bus, did you?"

"No" Calvin Jr said. "Listen, you contact the fellows in that bus, and find out if they're good or bad. If you don't call back or meet me within a quarter, I'll assume that they're bad. So, please, if you can, call me back. This appears to be really important."

"Get it, Dad" Calvin III said, hanging up. The door of the bus then opened, and Doc Brown stepped out. He looked to be quite stressed.

"Doc!" Calvin exclaimed. "What's going on! Why am, uh, I there? Is it my Dad, from the past?"

The Doc shook his head. "Marty," he said, "we're facing something more confusing than just that."

Calvin frowned. "I suppose that I can believe that" he said. "You've never called me Marty before. What's wrong, Doc? Did you forget my name?"

"Sorry" Doc said, slightly confused. "I have a good reason, which will find out soon. But if you're not a Marty, who are you then? Alex? Mike?"

"My name is Calvin" Calvin said, frowning again. "Calvin George Klein. Didn't you know that?"

"Calvin" Doc said, muttering. "Calvin George... wait a minute. Did you say _Klein_?"

"Yeah" Calvin said, confused. "That's my last name. Calvin George Klein, or Calvin the Third, son of Calvin Emmett Klein Junior and Jennifer Jane Parker. Why should it be different?"

The pale look on Doc's face made it clear that he thought very different about that. After a few seconds, he calmed down, and managed to produce a smug grin. "You'll find out" he said. "Come on board. Trust us, it's safe here."

Calvin frowned, again, but followed Doc. As he entered, though, his jaw dropped. The bus was filled with people, all wearing name tags. There were quite the few who looked like his Dad, Calvin Jr, quite the few Docs, some others, and even some who looked like him, but they were all named 'Marty Junior', 'Alex', 'Mike' and two were even 'George' and 'Emmett'. The only Calvin around was a man who looked like his father, who wore the name tag of 'Calvin McFly'. The last name on the cards surprised Calvin the most.

"McFly?" he read aloud.

"What did you expect, Brown?" the boy identified as Marty Junior Six said.

"Apparently, his last name is Klein" the Doc who had first met him said. "His name is Calvin Klein, and his father's name is Calvin Klein too."

The Calvin Juniors gasped. "Calvin Klein?" one of them repeated. "I can't believe this! I mean... Calvin Klein was the alias that I used in 1955!"

"The alias that you used in 1955?" Calvin III said, inspecting the name tag of the guy. "Marty McFly Senior?" he repeated, reading the text on the name card. "You look just like... my Dad! But Marty McFly was my grandpa... well, he couldn't use that name anymore when he was stuck in the 1950s, but, well, he was my grandfather."

"Stuck in the 1950s" Marty Senior Four muttered. "This is so unbelievable."

"No, it's familiar" his counterpart number three said. "I remember this, you know. I went back to the 1950s and ended up being trapped there in a world which we visited before." He turned to his Doc. "Don't you remember?"

"That's right" Doc Three. "In that world, there was a Calvin Klein Sr, Junior, and a Calvin III as well. I can remember how sad I felt, when seeing Clayton Ravine - but eventually, everything did end up working out."

"Why would anyone feel sad about seeing Clayton Ravine?" Calvin III asked, confused.

"It's because I met my wife, Clara Clayton, after rescuing her from falling into that ravine" Doc One said. "And it's the same with the others."

"Except for me" Doc Two said. "I'm married to a woman named Jessica Hoffman."

"Never heard of her."

"I kind of figured you would" Doc Two said. "You're from his kind of worlds." With that, he pointed at Doc Three.

"His kind of worlds?" Calvin III repeated.

"We're going through two kinds of worlds" Doc Four said. "The EJ ones and the PF ones. Doc '87, Doc One, Doc Two, Doc Six and I are from the EJ worlds, along with our Marty's and other allies. Doc Three, Doc Five, Doc Seven and you are from the PF worlds, along with your group. So, your group is smaller, as for now."

Calvin III could care less, as he was still trying to grasp everything. "All right" he said. "You guys are from... another world?"

"That is correct" Doc Six said. "Another dimension, so to speak."

"And, in your worlds, Grandpa never got stuck in the fifties?" Calvin III asked.

"Correct again" Doc Three said. "That seems to be one thing consistent."

"But, why are you guys here, anyway?" Calvin asked. "Shouldn't you be back in your own worlds?"

"That is a very long story" Doc Five said. "We have a question first, though... are you, by any chance, missing any girls?"

Calvin III nodded, surprised. "Yeah!" he exclaimed. "I went with them to the Courthouse Mall, had to go to the bathroom, and when I came back, Griff and Amy were kidnapping them! I chased them, but I had to give up, eventually, as I lost track of them. I was just informing my Dad, when you guys showed up."

Marty Senior Five smirked slightly. "Such a weird world, and yet, you manage to do what neither of us could - actually see the kidnapping" he said. "Neither of us managed it. However, Marty Senior Three did get his Marlene on the phone, just moments before she was taken away by Cliff."

"Cliff?" Calvin III repeated. "Now that I think about it, he did not have any bionics, that's right, but I don't think that would be enough reason to assume that it was Cliff..."

"It was Cliff, trust us" Marty Junior Four said. "He stole first the DeLorean, then a station wagon, then a time train, and started kidnapping girls. He's allied to Griff Tannen and Amy Needles, by now. It's just getting worse and worse."

Calvin shook his head, at everything that he'd just heard. "I suppose we've got to stop him, then" he said. "We can't just keep hanging around here."

"That is correct" Chris One said. "You wouldn't have an idea where they went, would you?"

Calvin III shook his head. "Sorry" he said. "I lost them. I heard something, and when I went to look, I found nothing. They must've run off the other way, but I have no idea just where that is, as they could've gone anywhere by now."

Doc Four growled. "They always seem to slip away from us" he muttered.

"I suppose they are just lucky" Doc '87 said, growling. "Knowing the Tannens and the Needles family, it can't be intelligence."

Calvin III hit the side in frustration. "I - I can't believe it!" he exclaimed. "I had a chance to stop them, and I completely blew it. If I... if I had known..."

"Calm down, Calvin" Doc Two said. "You did everything you could. It's not your fault. We all seem to have underestimated the Tannens."

"That's right" Doc '87 said. "I never figured that they would figure out the workings of the time machine either. Even though Biff did, in fact, manage that back in 2015." He sighed. "I feel incredibly responsible for this whole mess. If I had just brought back those matchbooks to Biff, the whole thing would've never happened!"

"Matchbooks?" Doc Three asked.

"If I remember correctly, back in 1987, I asked Biff to come over for a waxing job, and he lost his matchbooks at my place" Doc One said. "I forgot to bring them over, and I suppose that Cliff came to get those matchbooks, and then noticed the DeLorean."

"Why would you ask Biff Tannen for a wax job?" Chris Two said, growling as he spoke the name of his lifelong enemy. "Even with one of his grandsons being good in your reality, you must've known that such a thing would end in disaster."

"I know" Doc '87 nodded. "But there were no others that I could turn to, as they all were on vacation, and my car desperately needed to be cleaned. I kind of figured 'what the hell' and thought that letting him wax the car once, while I was typing things out on the computer nearby, wouldn't be too bad. And, indeed, things went all right there, and he even did a good job, after I had reminded him five times that I needed two coats, not one - it was when he left that the problems started, with the matchbooks."

"I'd call it more than just 'the problems'" Doc One said.

"You're right."

"So, what's next?" Calvin asked. "I don't want to just sit here while that monster is kidnapping my girlfriend and sister."

"You're absolutely right" Doc Three nodded. "I'd say that we could maybe look around. That way, we can try to spot them before we go farther."

"Shouldn't we contact my parents, Grandpa Klein and Doc, first?" Calvin asked. "I mean, it isn't entirely right to keep them out of this."

"We will, we will" Doc Three said. "I just want to try to catch those bastards before they leave."

Doc Four frowned. "You know how much trouble it caused last time" he said.

"Yeah, I know, but we have to do _something_!" Doc Three exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the table, causing him to temporary yelp from the pain before the frustration got more important again. "I can't just, just stand here as Suzy and Marlene are missing! These are the daughter and the daughter-in-law-to-be of my best friend which we are talking about here!" He growled. "If those Tannens hurt them, or do anything to them, then I'll, I'll..."

"Relax, Three" Doc Five said. "I know, and I agree. We're talking about my daughter too, after all."

"And mine" Doc Seven said.

"Luckily my daughter was spared" Chris Two said. "I guess she would've been too old for Cliff and Griff anyway."

"You have a daughter?" Doc Six asked.

Chris Two nodded. "Yeah - one daughter. Victoria Maria Brown. Aged 31 by now. She's the twin sister of Martin Calvin Brown. She just celebrated her thirty-first birthday a few weeks ago."

"That does bring up an interesting issue" Doc One said. "What kind of kids do we all have?"

"Yeah, I would be curious to hear that, too" Doc Seven said. "What about you?"

"I've got two sons and one daughter, Jules, Verne and Haven Brown" Doc One said. "Jules was born on August 12th, 1886 - or 1978 - and Verne on May 31st, 1888 - or 1980. Haven came on November 12th, 1986, right at 10:04 PM."

"Impressive" Doc Two said. "Jessica and I have got two sons: Jules and Verne, both born on December 12th, 1987. They're twins, you know."

"Identical?" Doc Three asked, with disbelief. "Their personalities have always been so contrasting..."

"Yeah, identical" Doc Two said. "They aren't identical in behaviour, though."

"That's what I figured" Doc Five nodded.

"Anyway," Doc Three added, "I've got four children; Jules, Verne, Martin and Maria. Jules was from September 25th, 1886 or 1977, Verne from October 29th, 1888 or 1979, Martin from November 12th, 1986, at 10:04 PM as well, and Maria from February 20th, 1991."

"I have Jules and Verne on the same dates as Doc One, and I've got Haven one year earlier" Doc Four announced. "She was still born on 10:04 PM, though."

"Clara and I had our kids on the dates that Doc Three mentioned, but not at the years" Doc Five said. "Jules came in 1986, Verne in 1987, Martin in 1996, and Maria in 1998."

"As for me, I had Jules on December 12, 1987, and Verne on August 31st, 1989" Doc Six said. "Chris here had his daughters, Emily and Martina, born on December 12th, 1987, as well."

"Really?" Marty Jr Four said, with disbelief. "Your kids were born on the same day as your counterpart's oldest son?"

Chris One nodded. "Yeah" he said. "It confused me, too."

"I have Jules in 1987, Verne in 1988, and Maria in 1999" Doc Seven said. "No Martin for me. Chris had a Martin, though - Martin Calvin Brown, born July 25th, 1986. He got Martin's twin sister on the same day, Victoria Maria Brown, and the next year, Herbert George Brown was born, on October 29th, 1987."

"Interesting" Calvin III smirked.

"Certainly" Chris Two nodded. "It quite surprises me too, what all is around in the multiverse."

"How's the search going, Three?" Doc Six asked.

"Bad" Doc Three said. "I can't find them anywhere." He growled. "It's been ten minutes, now."

"Haven't you got a more specific option on your time tracker?" Doc One said. "One that shows you where exactly they are, and what distance? You were working on that in 1990."

"Future me, please!" Doc '87 groaned.

"Sorry, I had to mention that."

Doc Three nodded, sheepishly. "It uses a lot of the energy in the batteries, though, and if we want to keep at this, we're going to need to be economic. We don't want to run out of them and have no way to track down where Cliff went at all, anymore. Granted, we could buy new batteries, and wait for them to load, but that would all cost us valuable time. And if, by that time, Cliff has left the new universe already..."

"We could just go to an earlier time, in that case" Doc Four said. "I suppose that you were just hesitant to face the Tannens, weren't you?"

Doc Three sighed, then nodded sheepishly. "Yeah" he said. "Seeing the ones you love threatened is not exactly an experience you would want to live through again."

"We understand" Doc Five said. "We feel the same way, you know. We're hesitant, too. But in order to free the girls, we have to keep chasing them and keep close to them. If you put your mind to it..."

"...you can accomplish anything" Doc Three finished. "You're right. I'll turn on the place locator."

Just as he was about to do that, though, the time tracker went off. Doc Three growled and looked at it. "August 10, 2017, 8:30 PM, EJ #48" he said. "Looks like we're in EJ territory again."

"It is quite far away from '57' though" Doc One said. "That probably means that this world must be really different from our world. Well, tap in the destination time... let's say a few minutes later. Might as well make that a quarter, we don't want them to threaten us with throwing out a girl again. August 10th, 2017, 8:45 PM, EJ #48!"

As Doc Three was doing that, Calvin spoke up. "We still need to get my folks" he said. "They deserve to know what happened. And I'm not really wanting to be here all alone."

Doc Four looked at him, then nodded. "You're right" he said. "We do want to pick them up, first."

"Yes, I kind of figured that we would still need to do that, too" Doc Five said. "We wouldn't really want to leave them behind." He sighed. "It does take a lot of time, though. Time that we should spend chasing the Tannens."

"I know, I know" Doc Three nodded. "Where do you guys live?"

"Out of town" Calvin III said. "After Lyon Estates. It's about five miles from the Square. You know, large property there?"

"Yes, I know" Doc Three nodded. "I live there, too." He started to steer the time bus towards said location as fast as possible.

Doc Five glanced over at Doc One, as the bus was started up again. "So, what's next?" he asked. "We can't just chase him forever."

"We'll have to find his weakness somewhere" Doc Four muttered.

"Money?" Doc One suggested.

"Pretty girls?" Doc Six added.

"I'm not going to allow more girls to be endangered to just set a trap for him" Doc Five said. "Also, if we can catch Cliff - well, didn't you say that Cliff and Amy were the ones that kidnapped the girls, Calvin?"

Calvin nodded. "Yeah" he said. "I'm pretty certain of that."

Doc Five sighed. "In that case, even if we manage to capture them, Griff is still out by the girls - and I doubt that he'd just go search them alone, without a hostage. The Tannen's might be dumb, but they're not _that_ stupid."

"Anyway, if we want to capture them, we'll have to do it soon" Doc Two said. "We don't want his number of allies to increase even more."

"That's right" Doc Three nodded. He leaned back, and sighed, thinking hard of what they could do. The only noise that sounded was the nearby cars of the skyway, and the noise of the engine. After a minute or two, Calvin suddenly sighed.

"I miss them" he muttered, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I should've protected Susan and Marlene better. Now they're missing, and it's all my fault."

"Don't go on a guilt trip now" Doc Four said. "I think that every single one of us has done that by now and we were all wrong. The only ones that are guilty are Cliff and Griff Tannen... and Amy Needles, of course." He sighed. "I can't believe that a version of her from another universe would actually do this."

"Yeah, she's always been very nice" Marty Junior Two said. "It's so hard to picture this change."

Marty Junior Five, in the meantime, had frowned. "What did you say that your girlfriend's name was, again?"

"Susan" Calvin said. "Susan Brown - great-granddaughter of Dr. Emmett Brown. Isn't that your girlfriend, then?"

The Marty Junior's all shook their heads. "Harmony Brown, granddaughter, not great-granddaughter of Dr. Emmett Brown, is the girlfriend of One and Four" Marty Junior Three said. "Two and Six both have a Stephanie Stebbs, and their twin cousins are dating Stephanie's sister Stacy. Then, Five, Seven and I all have Suzy MacArthur." He smirked. "I guess that we're in the majority now. Three Suzy's, as opposed to two Stephanie's, two Harmony's, and now, one Susan." He grimaced. "I wish that I could be happy about it, which I can't. Not as long as my girlfriend and sister are missing."

"And as for me, my girlfriend is Jennifer Parker" TeenMarty said. "Once again, something else. But then again, I'm from the 1980s, and not a Marty Junior or Calvin or something like that." He pointed at a middle-aged woman, who looked just like Calvin's mother. "That's the future version of my girlfriend over there. I guess she's my wife, in this condition."

Calvin shook his head. "I can't believe that you actually got to marry my mom in your worlds" he said. "I mean, after Gramps disappeared, his _son_, my father, took his place."

"Freaky" Marty Junior One said. "Another version of me, in some way, marrying the girl that should be my mother. And fathering kids with her, too."

"Makes unpleasant memories rise with me" TeenMarty said. The Marty Senior's all nodded, plus Calvin - the other Calvin, the grown-up one. Only Michael smiled, with some satisfaction that he, apparently, didn't go through that event.

"You know, how come that Susan is the great-granddaughter and not the granddaughter of Doc?" Marty Junior Two said. "I mean, shouldn't Doc be too young for that?"

Calvin shook his head. "Verne Brown was born in 1961, and had his son, Albert, as early as 1979, in January, after he bluntly fell in love at first sight in '77, at college. Albert Brown then married a girl which he liked in the summer of 1997, and Susan was born shortly after. Albert's wife was somewhat older, though. She was born in 1977. Her name was Yvette Manchester."

"Yvette Manchester?" Marty Three gasped. "That's Suzy's mom! Was she born on July 1st, 1977?"

Calvin nodded. "Yeah" he said. "This is amazing. Who was Suzy's father?"

"Luke MacArthur" Marty Three muttered. "He was born in '74. They met at a party, in early '97. Love at first sight."

"It was the same for Mr. Brown, but that happened in late '96" Calvin said. "They didn't marry until June 1997, though, because of Albert's youth. The young marriage of Verne and the scandal surrounding it had antagonized Hill Valley from the Browns enough in the late '70s." He smirked. "According to Grandpa Klein, he was completely stressed in those days from the impact that Verne's wife might have on the space-time continuum, as 1985 still hadn't passed yet. At least rescuing Julia was kind of safe."

"Julia?" Chris Two repeated. "Julia Clayton?"

Calvin nodded. "Yeah" he asked. "That's the woman that Doc married. He rescued her from falling off a cliff when hosting a party while falling in for some guy that he'd accidentally injured when he was mad at Grandpa Calvin. Why?"

Chris smirked, and shook his head. "Amazing" he muttered. "But, to tell you the truth, it appears to have been not that safe as all. My wife is Susan Clayton - the daughter of Julia."

Calvin gasped. "But that's impossible!" he exclaimed. "Julia would've died if Doc hadn't saved her..."

Chris shook his head. "Tell me, what would've happened if Dr. Brown had not hurt that man who was hosting the party."

"Well, then Mr. Robinson - that was his name - would've hosted the party, of course" Calvin said, frowning.

"And who would've been the first to call upon to save Julia?" Chris Two said, smiling.

"Mr. Robinson..." Calvin muttered, seeing the picture fit together nicely and slowly. "This is heavy..."

Chris Two smirked. "Susan's parents divorced when she was four - they didn't seem to fit together as well as they initially thought" he said. "Julia kept Susan, and was mad enough to resume being a Clayton and surnaming her daughter like that, too. However, Susan's biological father always remained being Mr. Cedric Robinson." He looked with small satisfaction at Calvin's jaw dropping. "Your Mr. Robinson, if I'm not incorrect."

"You're right" Calvin said. He shook his head. "This trip really is one of a lifetime!"

Chris Two smirked. "I couldn't agree with you more" he said. "However, it won't be as much fun if we don't get the girls away from the Tannen's."

"We're there!" Doc Three then announced. Calvin turned towards the window, and watched as the bus descended down the exit towards his house. However, as they were descending down, a DeLorean came to meet them. Doc Three let out a short scream, and was able to avoid the car. Calvin realized that it had to be their DeLorean.

"It's ours!" he exclaimed.

The DeLorean then stopped, turned around, and flew back towards the bus. Doc Three slowed the bus down, and moments later, the bus and the DeLorean were hovering next to each other in mid-air.

The gull-wing door opened, revealing Doc Brown and Calvin Senior, with Calvin Jr squeezed in between them. As Doc Three opened a window, Doc Three gasped, and rapidly leant back, almost causing the car to turn over and capsize. He gasped again, and looked at Doc Three, face pale.

"Hi" Doc Three said, simply.

"Hi" Doc managed to respond. "Who - who are you? What's going on here?"

"We're from another reality" Doc Three said. "We need to leave soon, so I'll keep it short. Cliff Tannen from 1987 has stolen the time machine, travelled to 2017, started dimension-hopping and kidnapping McFly and Brown girls or girlfriends of McFly's and Browns, including yours. He's currently teamed up with Griff Tannen and Amy Needles. Calvin is already on board. Do you want to join us, or stay behind and wait?"

"McFly?" Calvin Sr said, frowning. "Is this like the situation we had back in '88?"

"If I'm correct, I should be 'that situation', along with my Marty Senior" Doc Three said. "We visited you during our dimension-hops, then. In all these worlds, you end up making it home."

Calvin Sr sighed, then managed to show a faint smile. "Other Doc, you really know how to ruin someone's day" he said. "It makes me feel unlucky." He sighed, then rose up, sitting straight in his seat. "But if what you are saying is true, and I don't think I have a reason to doubt it, then the girls are in danger. And I'm all for helping to save them. Count me in!"

"Me, too" Calvin Jr said. "This is my daughter which we're talking about."

"And mine" Doc said. "I'm on as well."

Doc Three smiled, and started landing the bus. The DeLorean did the same. Then, the locals exited, and entered the bus.

Calvin smiled as his friends gawked at the bus, and the people inside, while the Marty Senior's similarly gawked back at Calvin Sr. "Guess you _really_ weren't kidding" Calvin Sr finally muttered.

"Yeah" Calvin Jr said. "It's like we're dreaming - but I already pinched myself before. Also, the car shaking violently when Doc saw himself proved to me that these things here are real."

"So, are we going to depart?" Doc said. "If what you say is true, then we need to catch Cliff, Griff and Amy as soon as possible."

"Well, they've already left this dimension" Doc One said. "And before we're going after them, we need to know something. How are we going to call them?"

"I suppose that our counterpart would be Doc Eight" Doc Three said. "Other than that, I wouldn't know. We now have three Calvin's."

"I think that Calvin Sr and Calvin Jr would supply for the newcomers" Doc Five said. "As for Calvin III, though..."

"Call him Calvin III" Marty Junior Five suggested. "Calvin McFly is already obviously a McFly, so if we put 'Klein' behind the names of the others, then it would fit, I suppose."

"Yeah" Marty Junior Six nodded. "I'll go write the name tags. Doc Eight, Calvin Senior Klein, Calvin Junior Klein, and Calvin III Klein, right?"

"That's correct" Doc Three confirmed.

"So, that's settled" Doc said. "Are we going, now?"

"We should" Doc One said. He took the controls, seeing as they were now going to an 'EJ' universe, and lifted up from the ground. The time bus moved faster and faster into the skies. At eighty, Doc One turned around.

"Brace yourself for dimensional displacement!" he called out.

"Oh, great" Calvin Sr groaned. "Bumpy rides are just what I needed... not."

Doc looked at him, smiling slightly. "Don't exaggerate your problems, Future Boy. I'm older than you and I'm not complaining."

As Calvin Sr glanced at him with a slight frown about the 'Future Boy' part, the time machine started accelerating again. Calvin braced himself tight, as the familiar flashes appeared. He wondered what dimensional travel would be like. What would wait for him at the other side? He shot a nervous look at his friends from his reality, who seemed to be just as nervous. He almost started to wish that he had backed off from joining. He didn't want to see a reality in which he didn't exist. This bus and it's passengers already were surreal enough.

However, he didn't have time to ponder that for long. Within moments, the familiar sonic booms hit, and the time bus broke through the temporal and dimensional barrier, and vanished from the Calvin Klein Universe, leaving behind nothing but some trails of fire in the sky, which quickly vanished into thin air.

The time bus had gone on to explore a new world once again.


	10. Chapter 9

_August 10, 2017  
8:30 PM PDT  
Father Universe_

"Mom, is that you?" asked Susan Brown, as she came to. She felt someone caressing her head, and she felt a little stiff and sore. "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie," snickered a feminine voice that, most decidedly, did _not_ belong to Susan's mother. "I'm your mommy. It's time to wake up, dear."

"No, you're not - you... you bitch!" shouted Susan, as she opened her eyes. She saw that the young woman standing over her was none other than Amy Needles - who was always fond of tormenting Susan, Marlene, and all their friends.

"Quite the feisty one, eh?" smirked Amy, as she poked Susan in the arm. "Well, I'll give you girls a chance to become acquainted with each other, as the Tannen men and I make plans of what to do next."

"Tannen men?" gasped Susan, as she was real surprised at the idea that there was more than one of them. As she looked up, she saw that Amy was right. "Where the hell am I?"

"That's what I want to know," muttered the girl that was next to her. Susan looked up, and she saw that it was Marlene.

As Susan glanced at all the other captives, she could hardly believe what she saw. She saw seven girls who resembled Marlene McFly, two girls who resembled teen versions of Jennifer Parker McFly, a girl who resembled a teen version of Lorraine Baines McFly, four girls who resembled Jennifer Connolly, four girls who looked a lot like Elisabeth Shue, two blonde girls, a redhead girl, and two girls who resembled her.

"Are you Maria Brown?" asked a girl who resembled Susan. As Susan took a closer look at the girl, she realized that they didn't look exactly alike. The other girl's hair was a little darker - and she had brown eyes, whereas Susan had blue eyes. "Are you, uh, related to Dr. Emmett Brown."

"Yeah, I'm Dr. Brown's great-granddaughter," replied Susan, nervously. "My name's Susan Brown. I can't say that I've ever heard of a Maria Brown. What relation are you to... to Dr. Brown."

"I'm her daughter, actually," replied the other girl. "You see, Maria Brown is _my_ name. I just thought you might be... my counterpart - as Amy and the Tannens keep hopping between worlds... to capture... capture us."

"I'm also Maria Brown," added another girl. "I was captured in the... the last world. It is so confusing to me, as well. I guess she would be Maria Five, being from the fifth world - and I would be Maria Seven."

"I guess this would currently be world number eight," commented Maria Five, sighing. "Essentially, we've been hopping between worlds."

"Hopping between worlds?" Susan asked, as she tried to take in what the girl who looked so much like her said. "Well, I'm aware of the concept of time travel - but this... this... Well, who are all of you?"

"My name's Harmony Brown," explained one of the blonde girls. "We're both Harmony, in fact. I guess you can call me Harmony One..." Nudging to the other blonde girl, she added, "... and her Harmony Four, as she's from the fourth world. I'm a descendant of Doc Brown, as well. In fact, I'm her granddaughter."

"Whoa, this is heavy," gasped Susan, as she could hardly believe what she heard. "I don't get how the Harmonys could be Dr. Brown's granddaughters, and the Marias could be Dr. Brown's daughters - while I'm really his great-granddaughter... and I never heard of a Harmony Brown or a Maria Brown."

"Apparently, in different worlds, Dr. Brown just married at different times," explained Harmony Four. "I don't claim to understand it all myself, to be honest. By the way, would you happen to be dating a Marty Jr?"

"Actually, I'm dating a Calvin Klein III," Susan whispered, as she wondered if the boy in question had any idea of what happened to her. "He and I were childhood friends, but we've been in a... a romantic relationship... for almost two years."

"Calvin Klein III?" asked Harmony One, confused. "So, uh, who are his parents... and his grandparents?"

"His parents are Calvin Klein Jr and Jennifer Parker," explained Susan, as she felt quite dazed, "and his parents are Calvin Klein Sr and Mary Parker." She then realized something, as she gasped, "Of course! You must be from a world where Martin Seamus McFly was never trapped in 1955."

With that, all of the other girls - except for the Marlene of her world - gasped.

"Well, the Marty McFly Sr of our world was trapped in 1955 for a week," explained Maria One, "but, after about a week, she was able to make it home."

"Is the same true of _all_ of your worlds?" Susan asked, stunned.

All of the other girls, except for Marlene Klein, nodded.

"My name's Marlene McFly," added one of the other Marlene. "I suppose the Marlene that came with you must be... Marlene Klein?"

"Yeah, I am," replied Marlene K, in a near whisper. "So, uh, I guess I guess I must be the only Marlene Klein. The rest of you are all... Marlene McFly?"

"That's right," agreed the other Marlene who had previously spoken. All of the other Marlenes - along with, strangely enough, the girl who resembled a teen version of Lorraine Baines McFly - nodded. "It's so strange to think of you... as Marlene Klein."

"So, you came from a world where Marty McFly was stuck in 1955?" snickered one of the Tannen men, as he made his way to the back of the train. "I sure must say, that is mighty interesting! A world where the McFly butthead remains stuck in the fifties."

"Who the hell are you?" snapped Susan. "I would say that you're Griff Tannen, except for the fact that..."

"I'm Cliff Tannen," smirked the Tannen man. "I'm Griff's father, and I came here from the year 1987. I always love seeing the confused expressions on your faces."

"You.. you bastard!" shouted Susan, as she felt the urge to slap Cliff. Unfortunately, she couldn't - as her arms were restrained. "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Now, where would the fun in that be?" smirked Amy. "I must say, it's very interesting to explore these other worlds."

"Well, I'll let you girls get back to acquainting yourselves with one another," smirked Cliff. "While Amy and I go to capture some girls, Cliff will keep you entertained."

"We're out of chocolate eclairs," announced Griff, "but we sure have a whole case of powdered doughnuts holes. If you girls kiss me, you can have some doughnut holes."

"You're... you're sick!" spat out Susan, as Cliff and Amy headed back to the front of the train.

"Nope, we just have a way with women," snickered Cliff.

"I can't believe this," groaned Susan. "I always knew that Griff and Amy were... bad. Still, I can't believe that they can be so..."

"At any rate," Harmony Four asked, sighing. "Did you say that you and Marty Jr... I mean, Calvin III... were childhood friends, but just recently... developed a deeper relationship?"

"That's correct," replied Susan, quietly. "It's been almost two years, now. I'm rather convinced that... that Calvin and I are right for each other."

"That sounds similar to our case," explained Harmony One, "except that, with us, it's only been about one year. Well, even if you aren't quite me... I guess it's good to find another world where Marty Jr is dating another descendant of Dr. Brown."

"Yeah, I guess," Susan replied, swallowing. "What about you, Marias? Are you also dating a... a Marty Jr?"

"Actually, he's just a close childhood friend of mine," replied Maria Three. "The Marty Jr from our world is dating a Suzy MacArthur."

"Not really," added Maria Seven, "but I am, in fact, dating George McFly. He's a... Well, he's a cousin to Marty Jr - and even looks like him. The Marty Jr of our world is also with Suzy MacArthur."

"Right," added an Elisabeth Shue look-alike, "and I'm with Emmett Brown - who really is, essentially, Marty Jr's look-alike cousin."

"Actually, they are more like half-brothers," corrected Maria Seven. "All three of them are, in fact - as their fathers are, essentially, different versions of the same person."

"Sort of like with our world, I guess," commented the redhead. "Mike and Alex are sort of more like half-brothers to Marty Jr, and their fathers are also different versions of the same person. Yet, officially, they're considered cousins."

"Wow, that is all so interesting," breathed Susan. While she genuinely was fascinated, she also felt confused. It was tough enough for her to deal with the concept of other worlds, but the idea that some of the other worlds contained different versions of the same person was even more confusing - especially when you through offspring into the equation. "I mean, this isn't exactly the best of circumstances - but..."

"I'm Suzy MacArthur, by the way," added another one of the girls who looked a lot like Elisabeth Shue. "It looks like, so far, there are two other versions of me. Apparently, I'm the third that was captured... along with my cousin, Julie MacArthur."

"Wow, another Susie?" asked Susan, as she was shocked to find out that the other girl shared a nickname with her. "So, uh... So, you're not related to Dr. Emmett Brown."

As Susan glanced between the three Suzys and Julie, she noticed the girls didn't look exactly alike. Julie's hair was a little blonder, and she also looked a little slimmer. Julie was the girl that was dating an Emmett McFly.

"No, not that I'm aware of," replied another Suzy, softly. "I didn't meet Marty Jr, until two years ago... when our family moved to Hill Valley... and he rescued me from Griff Tannen. My parents are Luke MacArthur and Yvette Manchester."

"Yvette Manchester?" asked Susan, as she could hardly believe what she heard. "But that's... that's _my_ mother! My father is Albert Brown, though."

"When's your birthday, uh, Susan?" asked the first Suzy, as she and the other two Suzy's looked shocked

"My birthday is on May 29 of 1998," replied Susan, swallowing.

"That's my birthday, too!" gasped the third Suzy. "We really don't look all that much alike, but... I guess, essentially, that also makes you our counterpart."

"Yeah, we really don't look that much alike," agreed Susan, stunned. "We most both take after our respective fathers. I guess that would..." Realizing that she still didn't know who all the girls were, she asked, "What about the rest of you?"

"Well, I'm Jennifer Parker," added the girl who did, in fact, look like a teen version of Jennifer Parker McFly. "I was the first to be captured, back in 1987. In case you're wondering, the other girl who resembles me is Melody McFly. Apparently, she's a daughter of... of another version of me."

"Yeah, she's my sister," added the girl who looked like a teen version of Lorraine Baines McFly. "My name's Marlene McFly, and I can't... Well, I still can't get over how all my counterparts look so different from me. At least, Marty Jr appears to be the same."

"That is quite fascinating," added one of the girls who resembled Jennifer Connolly. "I just... Well, I'm Stephanie Stebbs. This is my twin sister, Stacy. Apparently, the other girls who resemble us are our counterparts from another world."

"Yeah, my sister's dating Marty Jr," added Stacy, "while I'm dating an Alex McFly."

"I'm also dating an Alex McFly," replied another Stebbs girl, likely another Stacy. "In the world that we came from, Alex has a twin brother... named Mike. They both look just like Marty Jr - and, thus, are often mistaken for triplets."

"In our world, there is no Mike McFly," explained the first Stephanie. "Gee, it can sure get confusing enough... keeping Marty Jr and Alex straight."

"I guess I see what you mean," replied the second Stephanie, sighing. "So far, we both came from worlds where Marty Jr had look-alike cousins. We end up with Marty Jr, while you end up with Alex."

"I'm Mike's girlfriend," added the redhead. "I still can't believe that this is all... actually happening. My name's Lisa Jung, and Mike and I met in the most unusual way. I came from 1986, in fact - and thus, alternate Jennifer is no longer alone in that regard."

"I do remember a Lisa Jung, in fact," replied Jennifer. "She was a childhood friend of mine, from before my parents and I moved to Hill Valley. I wonder how the Lisa from our world is doing, come to think of it. So, uh, how did you end up in... in 2016?"

"It's a long story," Lisa replied, sighing. "I ran away from a foster home, and hid in a cabin at Sunnyside Lake Resort. You and your cousin, along with Marty and Calvin, came to the resort. From 2017, you guys... along with your children... decided to return. A lightning storm had caused the cabin to... to act as a nexus between 1987 and 2017."

"This certainly is heavy," gasped Jennifer. "I wonder if the same might've happened in our world. This is so..."

"That is, if we ever even get home," grumbled Susan. Even though she felt more than a little terrified, she had to admit that the experience was a little interesting.

"You know, uh, Susan," commented Maria Five, softly, "the world that we came from is a little similar to yours. Although, instead of Marty Sr being stuck in the fifties, Marty Jr was stuck in the eighties."

"He did make it back to 2015, eventually," added one of the Suzys. "Still, he was stuck in the eighties for about two years. Even though I sure do enjoy some things from the eighties, I don't think I'd like to be stuck in that era."

"Sometimes, I wish I was a teen in the eighties," commented Harmony One, sighing. "Still, all things considered... Well, I guess you do have a point."

"Being from the eighties," added Lisa, "I can tell you there are plenty of things that I prefer about... this decade. Especially with things like cellphones, hoverboards, and the internet. Also, I do think rock music is making a revival."

"I do like a lot of eighties music," Susan replied, softly. "I also like a lot of music from the seventies and the nineties. Still, I don't think I'd want to live in the past."

"Aha!" smirked Cliff, as he headed towards the back of the train. "I sure see that you buttheads can't be content with the music of your own generation." With a chuckle, he added, "Well, you girls might be buttheads - but you girls are also very sexy."

"Well, my princesses," Amy added, as she joined Cliff, "Cliff and I are out to capture some more girls - so that they can keep you company, of course. If you girls behave yourselves, though... Well, you can have some powdered doughnut holes."

Susan felt too repulsed to answer, as she watched Cliff and Amy step off the train. Of course, she wasn't even all that hungry - but she also wasn't exactly stuffed. The very thought of powdered doughnut holes was quite tempting.

oooooooooo

"Want to check out that mall, again?" suggested Cliff, as he and Amy stepped into the Courthouse Square. "Perhaps, we could just pick up a little... Well, we still have those powdered doughnuts. The girls really seem to love them, and it's so perfect for..."

"Well, in the last couple of worlds we stopped in," replied Amy, "the girls happened to be there. At any rate, I wonder who Marty Jr's girlfriend will be... in this world."

"He certainly is one real fickle guy, isn't he?" cackled Cliff. "Well, it's been some time... since we last found a Harmony. I wonder if we'll find her here. That would be..."

"So far, Marlene has existed in all the worlds," whispered Amy. "I wonder if Marty Jr's girlfriend will be with her. If it's Stephanie, again... She's always had twin sister Stacy - who, somehow or another, always ends up dating some cousin of Marty McFly Jr."

"We'll have to act discreet, Butch," Cliff reminded her partner. "Apparently, my future nephew also looks like me - and he's a real pansy. At least, it's convenient for me."

"There's no Bill Tannen in the world that I came from, though," pointed out Amy.

"I think I'm seeing a pattern here," Cliff replied, sighing. "So far, it was in all of the EJ worlds... where Bill Tannen exists. We currently are in another EJ world, so chances are good that..."

"What shop should we try first?" asked Amy, as a duo stepped into the mall. "I guess we could pick up a little bite to eat, and then..."

"I could go for a milkshake, myself," commented Cliff. "After I saw the girls drinking them in the last world they we visited - I sort of have a craving for one, myself."

"Yeah, milkshakes are nice," agreed Amy. "Too bad they don't keep very well, or else we could..."

"Bill Tannen, is that you?" asked a somewhat familiar feminine voice. "Who's the girl you're with? She looks so much like..."

As Cliff turned around, she saw that it was another version of Amy Needles - a good version, no doubt. She was accompanied by a young tall blond man.

"Nice to meet you, miss," replied Butch Amy. She smiled with her mouth shut. "I must say, there is quite a remarkable resemblance."

"My name's Amy Needles," replied Good Amy, "and this is my boyfriend, Eric Wilson. It sure is a nice day out, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is," Cliff replied, keeping his voice as friendly as possible. Finally, the mystery of who Eric was has been solved.

"My name's Butch," added Butch Amy, with a toothless smile. "So, uh, where are you guys off to?"

"We just did some shopping at Pier One Imports," explained Good Amy. "They have all types of great scents over there. I believe Stephanie and Stacy were entering, as we left. They must be excited about the big date, tonight."

"Speaking of big dates," added Eric, as he slipped his arms around Good Amy, "I'm just looking forward to eating out at Olive Garden. That place really serves great food."

"Talk to you, later, Bill," Good Amy replied, nodding. "It was also great meeting you, Butch. Perhaps, we can get to know each other better."

"Right, that'd be nice," agreed Butch Amy. As Eric and Good Amy turned to exit the mall, she whispered. "Well, we know where the Stebbs girls are - thanks to good me. That's such a lame store. I don't understand what's so great about Pier One."

"So, uh, where is Pier One?" Cliff asked, smiling with anticipation.

"If the mall is just like the one from the world that I came from," replied Amy, "it's right here on the first floor. It shouldn't take long to get there."

"So, Marlene, how about picking up the dress that you've longed for?" asked a young feminine voice. "I'm sure that Vincent would love the way the dress looks on you."

As Cliff looked up, he saw Marlene - who was accompanied by an unfamiliar brunette, who's hair was wavy and darker than that of Marlene's. He pulled Amy behind one of the trash bins.

"That would be totally awesome, Lila," gushed Marlene. "Vincent and I really have a big date, this evening. It sure was nice, eating at Veggie's Delight. I must say, they really do serve such delicious pocket sandwiches."

"They're simply healthy for you, too," added Lila. "Say, Marly, I think I left something inside the restaurant. Why don't you wait here, while I go back and get it?"

"Yeah, okay, sure," replied Marlene, somewhat excitedly. "See you shortly, Lila."

"I guess this is our cue," Amy replied, snickered. "Apparently, this Lila girl is a friend of Marlene's - but I really don't think we need to concern ourselves with her. In the world that I came from, I'm not aware of Marlene being friends with a Lila - but no matter."

"I do think that chick is kind of hot," Cliff whispered, smiling, "but we do want to make this quick, before the Stebbs girls leave Pier One."

As the villainous duo crept towards Marlene, Cliff began to pour some chloroform into a washcloth - taking care not to pour too much. After all, he didn't want to kill the girl. He just wanted to knock her out. Marlene let out a little shriek, as Amy put her arms around the McFly girl's shoulders.

"What the hell do you think you're..." demanded Marlene. As Cliff stepped in front of her, she added, "Why don't you simply leave me alone, Griff? When Marty, Alex, and Vincent find out what you've done..."

Before Marlene could finish her rant, Cliff placed the washcloth in front of her face. As Marlene began to pass out, Cliff smiled.

"I really wonder who this Vincent guy is," snickered Cliff. "I know there were a couple of Alexes in some previous worlds that we visited, but... Well, Butch, why don't you lead the way over to Pier One?"

"You bet, Cliffster," purred Amy, as she caressed Cliff's cheek with the back of his right hand. "We'd better make it quick, though - before that Lila girl gets back."

Cliff smiled, as Amy led the way to Pier One Imports. He felt excited about capturing two more Stebbs girls, which would bring the grand total to six.

oooooooooo

"I simply love Asian Spice," commented Stephanie Stebbs - as she and her twin sister, Stacy, were picking up some scented candles. "That will really set the atmosphere for our big date, tonight. I am so looking forward to our big date."

Stephanie smiled, as she thought of dear Marty Klein Jr. She could still remember the party where she met the young man. Immediately, they opted to hook up Stacy with Alex Klein - who was Marty Jr's look-alike cousin. In fact, the two were often mistaken for twins. Of course, their fathers did happen to be twins.

"Same with me," agreed Stacy, dreamily. "I really like the Downpour sent, as well. This is a nice store, I must say. Nothing like some exotic scents to set the atmosphere."

It seemed rather amazing, indeed, that Stacy and Alex were very passionate for each other. While Marty Jr and Alex weren't exactly twins, people often just thought of the couples as twins dating twins.

"For sure," Stephanie replied, nodding. "Man, it's so hard to believe that it's been four years. I mean, it seems like almost yesterday. Of course, it's also really a big night for Vincent and Marlene. It's hard to believe that, when they were younger, they..."

"This certainly is a special night for three special couples," Stacy adding, nodding. "It's a good thing that... Well, I'm just glad that the Klein boys don't mind that we're a little late. I do feel a little bad about it, but..."

"It'll certainly be worth it, though," replied Stephanie. "We picked up some cologne for the boys, and... I guess you and Alex will stay at his place, while Marty and I will stay at our place. It's so nice to have parents that are very accommodating, y'know."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," agreed Stacy. "Well, we've got the bean bag chairs - as well as the lava lamps. I just think lava lamps are great for setting the atmosphere. We'll have the scented candles from Pier One, as well. What about the soundtrack, though? What music are you planning to play. I'm sure partial to Simon and Garfunkel, myself. It's great music for creating a relaxing atmosphere."

"Yeah, Simon and Garfunkel is very nice," agreed Stephanie. "However, I was thinking of playing Led Zeppelin's Houses of the Holy album. I really do love that album, a lot."

"That sure is a nice album," whispered Stacy, nodding. "I've always thought that Led Zeppelin's fourth album was a bit overrated. I mean, I like a lot of the songs on there - but... Personally, I believe Houses of the Holy is the best album by Led Zeppelin."

"Well, I never was overly fond of Stairway to Heaven," Stephanie replied, nodding. "I quite think Houses of the Holy is the superior album. Of course, Over the Hills and Far Away usually does make Marty cry. There's something so touching about that song."

"Yeah, that is a very touching song," agreed Stacy, "as is The Rain Song. I simply was thinking that we could have The Rain Song played at our wedding. It would be so..."

Stephanie's heart jumped at the mention of "wedding". While she was looking forward to marrying her beloved Marty Jr, she also felt more than a little nervous.

"So, Stace, you think we'll end up doing the double wedding?" asked Stephanie, as a smile spread across her face. "I sure have mixed feelings on that. I know Martin and Arthur had a double wedding. Still, would it be as meaningful as..."

"Well, it would avoid arguments about whose wedding comes first," pointed out Stacy. "Although, granted, there's simply still the issue of... It's only fair that Vince and Marly marry before we do, since they're older. I look forward to attending that wedding."

"I do, too," agreed Stephanie. "However, there's the issue of... I don't think you can have two best men and two maids of honour, can you? That rather would be a tough one. Marly and Vince are very fond of all of us, and we know they want to be fair..."

"Perhaps, Lila should actually be the maid of honour," suggested Stacy. "After all, she and Marlene are practically shopping partners - while you and I never particularly had any real fondness for shopping. I mean, I like to buy scents and such - but it's..."

"Well, that sure would cover the maid of honour," replied Stephanie, "but what about the best man? Vince does consider Marty and Alex to be his two best friends, and..."

"I guess it's not really for us to worry about," pointed out Stacy. "At any rate, we do have college to get through. We're just taking a few classes, but... It's simply nice to be attending the same college as the Klein boys, even if we're not..."

"Yeah, we simply opted to stay at home," replied Stephanie. "I remember wishing that we attended the same high school as the Klein boys. However, our parents sure have insisted on us attending private school - as they never liked the public school system."

"Well, it's nice to be done with high school," Stacy commented, sighing. "Although, it's scary to think that... that we're adults. Sometimes, I'd rather not worry about world issues. I mean, I'm really not fond of discussing politics - as that can..."

"Politics certainly is a very volatile issue," agreed Stephanie. "Although, it really is nice to see that our country has a female president. Anyway, should we check out? I think it's getting a bit late, and I'm sure that the boys are..."

"Stephanie, look over there!" hissed Stacy, as she pointed behind her. "The girl looks a lot like Amy Needles, but that really can't be... She was leaving the store with Eric, just as we were entering. I think they're heading towards us."

Stephanie swallowed, as she glanced to where Stacy pointed. She had a bad feeling that the Tannen boy was Griff, even though she didn't notice the bionic implants. He also was holding onto Marlene - who appeared to have been knocked out, somehow.

"Holy shit, Stacy!" gasped Stephanie, as she grabbed at her sister. "We have to get out of here! I wonder what poor Vincent is gonna say, when he finds out that..."

Stephanie's heart was pounding, as she and her sister ran out of the shop. She had to get the Tannen boy and the Amy look-alike off their trail. Suddenly, she felt some strong arms roughly pulling her back.

"Let my sister go, you... you bastard!" shouted Stacy, as she reached out to punch the Tannen. However, the Amy look-alike grabbed at her arm. "Look, we happen to have a big date for tonight - and we'd really appreciate it, if you'd..."

"Do you think we care?" sneered the Amy look-alike. "Nighty-night, sweet princess."

"What the hell are you..." Stacy began to ask.

Before she could finish, the Amy look-alike placed a washcloth in front of her face. Stephanie watched in horror, as she saw her sister faint. She began to struggle her way out of the Tannen's clutches.

Stephanie glanced behind her, as she caught sight of Lila Chessler turning around a corner. She hoped that Marlene's best friend would be able to help. As Lila looked up, her face turned pale. Stephanie swallowed, as she saw Lila reach for her cellphone.

Suddenly, her vision turned dark - and, before she knew it, she was no longer alert.

oooooooooo

Calvin Klein III sighed, just as the time bus entered a new world. He glanced at all the young men who resembled him. He figured that he quite had the most in common with the Marty Jrs. However, he wasn't sure if even they were really him.

"How could you stand that?" asked Teen Marty, as he turned to Calvin Sr. "I sure had a hard enough time, spending just a week in 1955. The idea of just being stuck there, though... I'd have to wait fourteen years - before I even get to hear Led Zeppelin, again. I'm not sure that I could..."

"Well, it certainly wasn't easy for me," replied Calvin Sr, sighing. "That's for sure. I did have my Walkman with me - so that sure did help, for a little while. Once the batteries wore out, though... Well, I really had no choice but to adapt - however hard it was."

"I suppose it could be worse," commented Teen Marty, quietly. "At least, it's actually a little better than being stuck in 1885 - where the possibility of living to see... even _1955_... is quite slim. Still, I can't imagine that it was much fun for you."

"On the positive side," pointed out Calvin Jr, "it was nice to have a father who shared the same taste in music as me. My friends have often said that I had a cool dad, and I just... It did quite seem a little freaky, though - when I discovered that my best friend for the first seventeen years of my life was the same as my father. It seems a bit..."

"And I happen to share the same taste in music as my dad _and_ grandpa," Calvin III commented, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I suppose it actually is kind of rare for three generations of people to have so much in common."

"How would you feel about being stuck in the 1980s?" asked the young man, who was identified as Marty Jr Five. "That was what happened to me. Granted, I do quite like a lot of things about that decade. Still, being stuck there wasn't all that fun."

"Yeah, I can imagine that it rather wouldn't be," agreed Calvin III, as he sympathized with the other young man. "It's a fun decade to visit, but... Well, it probably would be similar to how Grandpa felt about being stuck in the fifties. At any rate, just how long were you stuck there?"

"It was about two years," replied Marty Jr Five, quietly. "Doc had to take me to get a rejuvenation, in fact - before I could resume my life in 2015. Although, things weren't exactly the same. My parents were much happier, and even I grew up being a more confident person - even though I was still too weak to stand up to Griff."

"So, uh, you were from _that_ timeline?" Marty Jr One asked, aghast. "The timeline where Dad got into that automobile accident with the Rolls Royce, and I was someone who let Griff push me around? I mean, you might've told us before - but I guess I was a little too... preoccupied. I guess I was too busy envying how you got to..."

"I'd rather not remember that timeline," Marty Jr Five replied, sighing. "Granted, I did have some good times - but it was..."

"I'm sure that my dad feels about the same way," commented Alex P. "He came from the world where Biff Tannen was rich and powerful, after all. Of course, I've never seen that world - but... Thinking about that gives me the creeps."

"The same sure for my dad," agreed Emmett D McFly. "I used to think that Biff wasn't as bad as his grandson, but I..."

"Speaking of which," gasped Calvin III, as he recalled the current issue at hand, "I do hope that we can... rescue the girls." Tears filled his eyes, as he added, "Oh, how I wish I hadn't opted to use the bathroom. The girls might still be safe and sound, and we wouldn't..."

"It's simply not your fault, son," Calvin Jr replied, as he rested his hands on his son's shoulders. "Believe me, I'm also very concerned about my daughter - as well as your girlfriend. Panicking isn't gonna help solve anything, though."

"I suppose you're right, Dad," replied Calvin III, softly. "However, I just feel so..." He then began to cry, as he felt bad about the whole situation. "I just wish that..."

"Think of how _I_ feel," put in Teen Marty. "I've been chasing after those bastards since the beginning - and, so far, we're not having much luck in capturing them. I just feel as if we're..."

"I know how you feel, Teen Dad" added Marty Jr One. "I have been on this trip almost as long as you have, and... Say, how many hours has it been - since we..."

"Well, it's certainly been a long time," replied Doc '87, slowly. "I know that we've went backwards, once. It's probably about well past everyone's bedtime. Or for most of us, at any rate. Oh, the poor girls. They really must be..."

"I wonder if this thing is _ever_ gonna stop," groaned Mike M. "I'm sure that, when Lisa opted to move to 2016... Well, I don't think she ever quite expected for... this... to happen. If we ever do manage to rescue the girls, I promise that I will..."

"I hate to seem so self-centred," commented Jennifer, softly, "but I'm worried about how the whole thing will... affect my existence. I mean, Cliff managed to capture my younger self - even though I can't seem to remember any of what..."

"Temporal amnesia," replied Doc One, softly. "Well, I'm not sure how the rest of you feel - but, on our next stop, I'm thinking that... While the M&Ms were nice, I can go for something a little more substantial."

"Yeah, I think most of us are starting to get real hungry," agreed Doc Three, "and the M&Ms really don't cut it. On the other hand, though, we really don't want to leave the bus."

"Of course, we shouldn't _all_ leave the bus," Doc Eight replied, softly. "I mean, as we rather consider all the duplicates that currently exist... Perhaps, our counterparts from this world might be able to..."

"Is it such a smart idea to impose, though?" Calvin Jr asked, softly. "Then, on second thought, I suppose our counterparts would be understanding of..."

"Mostly, I'm concerned about what might happen," Calvin Sr commented, softly, "if we were to... Well, I sort of hoping that we'd be able to rescue the girls in this..."

"We'd all sure want for that, uh, Calvin Sr," Marty Sr One replied, gently, "but, so far, we're really not having much luck. The past few times that we decided to confront the Tannens, things ended up in disaster - and we certainly don't wish for any of the girls to be killed."

"Speaking of the girls," Marty Jr Seven commented, softly, "and dinner... Well, I have a feeling that the Tannens simply don't have much concern for their... physical needs. It'd be just like them to let the girls starve, while they... feed themselves."

"Either that, or it's..." Marty Jr One replied, in a near whisper. "... or they're actually using food in order to get kisses out of the girls. Some of the earlier captives, at least, might just be feeling desperate enough to..."

"For some odd reason," Jennifer commented, softly, "I have a craving for powdered doughnut holes. Earlier, it was chocolate eclairs - but now it's..."

"For now, it might be best to just lay off on the sweets," suggested Doc Four. "We're already feeling anxious enough, as it is - and I think too much sugar wouldn't be..."

"I'm actually not feeling too hungry, right now," Calvin III commented, as he lifted his tear-stained face. "Then again, I simply do happen to be one of the newcomers." For the first time, as he looked around, he saw two Bill Tannens. "Bill Tannen?"

"They're _good_ Tannens," insisted Marty Jr Four, as he placed his arm around Bill Tannen Four. "I understand that, in your world..."

"I guess I really shouldn't be taking the confusion so personally," Bill Four commented, sadly, "but it still hurts to think of how..."

"You and me both," agreed Bill One, nodding. "I guess we actually will have to make a mental note to remember that, in the PF worlds, we don't exist. At least, so far, that seems to be the case. Perhaps, that..."

As Calvin III took a closer look at the tee-shirts that the Bills were wearing, he added, "Well, I can see that you boys really do like Led Zeppelin. In that case, I suppose you can't be too bad. I mean, Led Zeppelin does rule - and..."

"Yeah, Led Zeppelin rocks!" agreed Bill One. "Anyway, I'm probably feeling even more disgusted with my cousin and my uncle - than any of the rest of you are. After all, I'm the one who has to contend with the... the association of..."

"Well, as you've put it that way," Calvin III replied, softly. He suddenly felt a sense of unreserved sympathy for the Bill Tannens, as he could imagine how difficult it must be to contend with such crooked relatives. "In this case, I now feel ashamed that I..."

"... tarred the Tannens with the same brush," Marty Jr Seven finished, softly. "I feel so ashamed about the prejudice that I held against... Still, in our world, we've simply never met any nice Tannens. Thomas F Wilson, who really does look so much like the Tannens, seems to be a very nice man - but, however, he isn't exactly a Tannen."

"I guess I understand," Bill Four replied, softly. "It's not your fault, after all."

"Well, it's simply nice to meet the two of you," Calvin III replied, with sincerity. While it sure still felt disconcerting to be in the company of man who happened to share a face with his worst enemy. He knew that it was unfair to hold it against them. "I really think it's wonderful that you... that you turned out to be different from your relatives."

"Sometimes, I'm sure tempted to just change my last name," grumbled Bill One. "Then, on the other hand, it's not the [i[name[/i] that's... evil. It's..."

"It's your relatives," replied Calvin III. "Which is unfortunate, of course - but..." As he looked around, he realized that that there were two young females on the bus - which brought the grand total of the fairer gender to three. "Melody and Jamie Brown. I just can't... I sure guess you two must've escaped being captured. Are you girls... twins?"

"Yeah, I guess we really happened to luck out," Jamie replied, softly. "We're not really twins. Not in the natural sense, that is. Actually, in spite of our different names, we're interdimensional counterparts. Sort of in the same way as you and the Marty Jrs..."

"Except for the fact that he and the Marty Jrs really aren't exactly the same," pointed out Melody. "His, uh, patrilineal heritage is a little different."

"So was mine," Jamie replied, softly, "in the original timeline. Initially, I was a lot taller - and I had darker hair. Even though my name was still Jamie Brown, I was the son of Miff Tannen. Essentially, I was Bill's half-sister - even if I never really knew about..."

"This really is heavy," muttered Melody. "You'll have to explain more, later. For now, I'm more concerned about my sister - along with everyone else."

"Well, this is all very interesting," Calvin III replied, softly. "For now, though, I sure hope that we can... From now on, when the girls and I go out - I'm never, for even one second, gonna let them out of my sight."

"That does sound a little extreme, son," Calvin Jr commented, gently. "Then again, it's understandable that you'd want to..."

"Your dad's right, ace," Marty Sr One agreed. "Well, since we're in another EJ world... The chances are likely that we're actually living at my parents old home. If, somehow, we're not there - then we can..."

"That sounds like a plan," agreed Doc One. "I guess we'd better hightail it over there."

Calvin III swallowed hard, as he still felt uneasy about being in a different world. Still, he realized that it was the least of his concerns.

oooooooooo

"Well, boys, this will be a special evening," commented Marty Klein Jr, as he turned on Lyons Estate. "I do wonder how the girls are doing. I know Stephanie and Stacy went to purchase some scented candles. I am very excited for our romantic time."

"I know there was this dress that Marlene wanted to buy," replied Vincent McFly Jr. "I can hardly wait to see how it looks on her. Well, I just hope the girls like the chocolate eclairs that we picked up. I suppose we should stop by your place first, as we..."

"Right," Marty Jr replied, nervously. Just then, he caught sight of Calvin Klein waiting outside the house. "I wonder what Grandpa Calvin is doing here. I was not expecting for him to... Gee, he looks very serious. I sure do wonder what it is that he wants."

"Well, I guess we're about to find out," replied Alex Klein, quietly. Alex was Marty Jr's look-alike cousin. "I hope there there wasn't some sort of..."

"It looks like he's trying very hard not to cry," pointed out Vincent, as the trio stepped out of the car. Turning to Calvin, he asked, "What brings you over here, tonight?"

"Boys, I've got terrible news for you," Calvin replied, in a near whisper. "Lila Chessler called over here, just about fifteen minutes ago. She told me that she spotted Marly and the the Stebbs twins being kidnapped by Griff and some brunette woman he was with. They were over at the Courthouse Mall. She's also called the police, and..."

"What!" shrieked all three of the boys, as they stared at Calvin. Marty Jr could hardly believe what he heard. As he glanced at Alex and Vincent, they simply seemed to feel the same way. "Kidnapped! Griff! No way!"

"I'm afraid it's all true, boys," Calvin replied, sorrowfully. A few tears slipped down his cheeks, as he added, "I always knew that Griff was a real asshole, but I never..."

"He used to harass Marlene, all the time," Marty Jr replied, quietly. With sudden rage, he fumed, "That bastard! I can't believe him!" He balled up his fists, as he added, "It's so... I swear, if that bastard does _anything_ to harm the girls... or actually makes them lose their virginity... Well, there is gonna be hell to pay! I'm really not gonna put up with this! Someway or another, I'll see to it that..."

"Please, Marty, just try to calm down," urged Alex, as he laid his hands on his cousin's shoulders. "You're practically shouting loud enough for the whole neighbourhood..."

"I'm sorry, Alex," Marty Jr replied, in a somewhat quieter tone. "I am feeling so pissed off, though - to think that Griff would have a nerve to... I swear, I rather would want nothing more than to see that bastard fall into Clayton Ravine!"

"Marty!" gasped Alex, horrified. "Believe me, Marty - I am just as pissed off about this as you are. However, losing our cool isn't gonna help us save the girls."

"Alex is right," agreed Vincent. "I hate Griff Tannen just as much as you do, but... I'm very concerned about Marlene - and, of course, I'm sure pissed off that she's been... She was my childhood friend, even if we lost touch for about six years. It's just..."

"Yeah, getting yourself all worked up really isn't gonna help matters," Calvin pointed out, softly. "We have to be quite proactive about this, if we hope to ever be able to rescue the girls. I'm thankful that I happened to be in the house, when Lila called."

"Yes, you guys are right," agreed Marty Jr, as he took in a deep breath. "I just never expected that Griff would... I still remember the day that I had publicly humiliated him inside the Cafe '80s, and I... Well, I thought he learned his lesson - and that he..."

"Hey, guys, look!" called out Alex, pointing. "It simply looks like a hover-bus, and I see that Doc is inside." With a frown, he added, "I really wonder who all these passengers are, though. I mean, it's not like Doc to..."

As Marty Jr looked up, he saw exactly what his cousin was referring to. Through the windows, he saw that many of the passengers looked like him and Alex. He sure had never seen so many look-alikes before.

"Come aboard, you gentleman," called out Doc, as he opened the bus door. "I gather that you must be missing some girls?"

"Indeed, we are," Calvin replied, grimly. "Fortunately, Marlene's friend had witnessed the kidnapping - and she was able to contact me. Unfortunately, we just have no idea as to where they could... Apparently, it was Griff and some... some brunette."

"I wonder just who the hell the brunette is," muttered Marty Jr. "I'm surprised that it wasn't some blonde, since you'd expect for _Spike_ as he his sidekick."

"Well, there's a real good explanation for it," explained Doc. "If you guys can all come aboard, I'll be able to..." He stopped short, as he called out, "Hey, uh, alternate me!"

As Marty Jr turned around, he saw that another version of Doc was standing behind him - and he was carrying a huge package.

"What in the name of Sir Isaac H Newton is going on here?" gasped the other Doc. "I came here to deliver the stuffed shells and garlic bread to..."

"I'm not sure how to say this, Doc," Calvin replied, softly, "but my granddaughter and the Stebbs girls have been kidnapped, and..."

"Did you say 'granddaughter'?" gasped the Doc who was at the front of the bus. "Are you, by any chance, Calvin Klein Sr?"

"Yeah, I'm Calvin Klein," replied Calvin, nervously. "I'm really not sure what you mean by 'senior', though. I've never named any of my children Calvin Klein Jr."

"I'd hazard a guess that you're not a future version of me," commented the Doc who was carrying the package of food. "If that's not the case, then who are..."

"I'm not," replied the Doc at the front of the bus, matter-of-factly. "I came here from another world. This is world number nine, in fact - which would make you Doc Nine."

"What do you mean this is world number nine?" demanded the local Doc. "I'm not sure that I follow..."

"All of you, on the bus," insisted the Doc at the controls, as he gestured for the group to climb aboard.

Marty Jr swallowed - as he, his cousin, his friend, his grandfather, and the scientist stepped onto the bus. As he stepped onto the bus, he could hardly believe what he saw. He saw _fourteen_ young men who quite resembled him and Alex. Seven of them were Marty Jr. The others actually consisted of Teen Marty, two Alexes, Mike, George, Emmett, and Calvin III.

"Why does one of your name tags read Teen Marty?" Marty Jr asked, confused. "If you're not also Marty Jr, then..."

"Also, why are there only _two_ other Alexes?" demanded Marty Jr's cousin.

"That's what I've been wondering, all along," commented Alex J. "You mean to tell me that... you're another Alex?"

"That's right," replied Marty Jr's cousin. "My name's Alex Patrick Klein. It's quite nice to be able to share the same initials with Michael J Fox's character from Family Ties."

"Alex Patrick _Klein_?" gasped Alex J, confused. Most of the other occupants also had shocked expressions on their faces. "You mean you're... not a McFly?"

"I'm the McFly here," commented Vincent, as he stepped up. "Vincent Franklyn McFly Jr, to be exact. You guys can all just call me 'Vincent'. It's..." As he looked around, he added, "I don't see another me here, even though the Mike Hs all do look a lot like..."

"Mike Hartford," replied Mike Six, softly. "Yeah, you really look a lot like me. Except for the fact that your hair sure seems to be jet black, instead of dark brown - and you have blue eyes, instead of brown eyes."

"Then what about... the guy who looks like Alex Klein?" asked Marty Jr Four. "I guess you must... not be a McFly, either."

"No, I'm not," Marty Jr replied, as he felt more than a little dazed and confused. "My name's Martin Seamus Klein Jr, in fact. Martin Seamus Klein Sr and Jennifer Parker are my parents, while Calvin Klein and Lorraine Baines are my paternal grandparents."

"Calvin Klein and Lorraine Baines?" gasped Calvin III. All the other occupants, aside from the newcomers, also gasped. "But, how... Isn't your Calvin Klein also... I sure can't... Are you telling me that, in your world, Marty McFly married... his mother?"

As Marty Jr looked around - Teen Marty, along with the alternate Calvin Klein and all the adult Marty Srs, looked horrified. He supposed he couldn't really blame them.

"Technically, I guess that is what happened," Marty Jr replied, softly. "It's not like he really wanted... What happened was, when Great-Grandpa Sam Baines ran over him with a car... Well, Grandpa ended up with amnesia - which lasted until it was too..."

"The amnesia lasted for several months," explained Calvin. "I really had no idea that I was dating my own mother, and... When I finally regained all my memories, I realized that... Well, I realized that I had no choice but to marry... Lorraine."

"I can't quite believe this," muttered the alternate Calvin. "On the plus side, I suppose having amnesia rather helped to make your adjustment to 1955... a little easier. After all, you had no idea of what you were missing. Still, the idea of marrying Lorraine..."

"Yeah, I suppose," replied Calvin, softly, "even though my future slang has... baffled more than a few people. Of course, I had no idea as to how I learned the slang - and I was... By the way, what about you? How did _you_ end up being stuck in 1955?"

"The time machine malfunctioned," the alternate Calvin explained, softly. "Man, I sure can remember how the adjustment was far from easy. I often got very homesick, and I also began to go into hard rock withdrawal. Psychological withdrawal, of course."

"Yeah, that would be hard," agreed Calvin. "As for me, I had already gone for several months without listening to hard rock - so, by the time my memories came back to me, I had already managed to... to adapt."

"In that respect, I guess you're lucky," replied the alternate Calvin. "Although, I sure don't envy the idea that you... had to marry your mother. I ended up marrying Mary Parker, who was Jennifer's aunt. I rather felt uncomfortable enough with the idea of my son dating Jennifer, shortly after my younger self disappeared into 1955."

"This is all rather heavy," mumbled Marty Jr. "So, uh, your son is Calvin Jr - while your grandson is Calvin III?" As alternate Calvin nodded, "So I quite suppose ours is... only the second world where Martin Seamus McFly ended up being stuck in 1955?"

"Apparently so," replied Calvin III. "At least, I'm no longer... the odd one out. All the other Marty Jrs here, though, are Marty _McFly_ Jr. So I guess that would..."

"What about you, Vincent?" asked Teen Marty, with curiosity. "How did you end up... as a McFly? If your grandfather, by any chance, George Douglas McFly?"

"Exactly," replied Vincent. "He married Annie Derringer, and they ended up with two sons. The elder is my Uncle Douglas - while the other is my dad, Vincent Sr. My dad ended up marrying Mary Walsh, who happens to be... my mother."

As Marty Jr looked around, he saw that the Mike Hs all had very shocked expressions on their faces.

"Annie Derringer?" gasped Mike H Two. "Mary Walsh! But that's _my_ grandma and my mom." In a quieter voice, he added, "I guess that would explain the resemblances between us, which I was... a little curious of."

"That seems to be a similar case with my Susan Brown and all the Suzy MacArthurs," commented Doc Eight, softly. "They have a common mother in Yvette Manchester."

"Whoa, this is heavy," gasped Vincent. "Say, are you guys... By any chance, are you all dating a... a Marlene?" In a quieter voice, he added, "In your case, I guess it'd be Marlene McFly." In a near whisper, he muttered, "Jesus, this is damn freaky!"

"That's correct," replied Mike H Six. "By the way, don't you think we should just be getting a move on! In case you've forgotten, we do have some girls to rescue!"

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" gasped Marty Jr, as tears filled his eyes. "So, if I'm actually understanding this correctly, the girls are being captured from... different worlds?"

"That's right," replied Doc One. "Cliff Tannen had come from 1987, and dragged Teen Jennifer with her. After arriving in 2017, he teamed up with Griff - and then they had the idea of capturing Marlene and Harmony, which lead to..."

"Say, who's Harmony?" asked Marty Jr, confused. "I mean, what about Stephanie and Stacy Stebbs? Did they not get captured in that world?"

"Harmony is my granddaughter," explained Doc One, "and Marty Jr's girlfriend. So far, it appears as if..."

"Ours was the first world where Stephanie and Stacy Stebbs were captured," added Doc Two. "So far, it really appears as if Marty Jr is dating Stephanie Stebbs in all the worlds where... where he has a look-alike cousin named Alex."

"In our world," added Doc Three, "Suzy MacArthur is Marty Jr's girlfriend."

"And, in my world," explained Doc Eight, "it's my great-granddaughter, Susan Brown. I guess that makes about four different girls. Although, Calvin III might not be quite the same as..."

"I wonder where that leaves me," Marty Jr commented, sighing.

"I'll make out some new name tags, this time," commented Alex J. "Well, Alex Klein, it looks as it... So far, it looks as if you're the closest to... truly being my counterpart."

"Yeah, maybe so," replied Alex Klein, nervously. "Although, what about Alex P? Just where does he fit into the... the whole equation?"

"So far," explained Alex P, "all three of us seem to be the offspring of Marty's twin. My parents are Calvin McFly and Sarah Parker, while his parents are Calvin McFly and April Schultz."

"It's not just the fact that we have different mothers," added Alex J. "In my world, Dad is a natural twin to Uncle Marty - while, in his world..."

"Dad is actually Uncle Marty's counterpart from another world," finished Alex P. "He's from a world where Biff Tannen got his hands on some almanac, made a bunch of bets on sports teams, killed Grandpa George, and married Grandma Lorraine."

"Jesus, that sounds like a bona fide dystopia," muttered Marty Jr, as he shuddered at the very thought. He'd certainly hate to live in a world like that "I've definitely heard stories about how Biff..."

"It was quite terrible, from what Dad told me," agreed Alex P. "Although, thankfully, I never had to see that world."

"His dad isn't here," added Michael, "but I also came from a world similar to that. Let me tell you, it sure wasn't much fun!"

"It quite makes me realize how lucky I am," added Emmett, "when Dad tells me stories of how..."

"Yeah, same with me," added Alex P. "So, Alex Klein, what about you? Who are your parents?"

"Arthur Klein and April Schultz," replied Alex Klein, softly. "I know for a fact that Dad is Uncle Marty's natural twins, as I've seen the very evidence to prove it. Oh, yeah, and I was born on June 14 of 1998. It's nice to have a birthday that's so close to my..."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" cheered Alex J, as he began to jump up and down. "It's rather about time that I finally... Oh, alternate me! Right now, I'm so happy - I could... I could just give you a kiss! This is about the best news that I've heard, so far. Even though..."

"Oh, please don't be so quick to discount me," protested Alex P, with a mock wounded expression. "I mean, we were born on the same date - and all three of us are dating a Stacy Stebbs. We do all seem to be..."

"I'm sorry, Alex P," Alex J replied, blushing. "I didn't mean to... I guess I was just..."

"No harm, no foul," Alex P replied, softly. "I'm not too offended. I guess I can't blame you for... I understand how you feel about..."

"Thanks, buddy," Alex J replied, with a small smile. "So, Alex Klein, how would you feel about being... Alex K? That way... we'll have... an Alex J, and Alex P, and an Alex K."

"Yeah, I guess that'd work," Alex K. "So, uh, when are we gonna get going? I hate to rush you, but I am feeling very concerned about the girls."

"I think we all are," Doc Three replied, softly. At the moment, a beeping sound could be heard. "Great Scott! It looks as if Cliff and company left the world. They took off to another EJ world. It's #EJ 40, to be precise. I wonder what that world would..."

"By the way, who is the brunette?" asked Marty Jr, as he really was curious about the girl who assisted Griff - or was it Cliff?

"Amy Needles," Doc Five replied, grimly. "Apparently, Cliff met up with her - when he stopped by my world. That now makes a total of three..."

"Amy Needles?" gasped Marty Jr. "But how could... Granted, I knew that her father was a bit... Still, she's always struck me as being very nice."

"Apparently, in all the EJ worlds," Doc Three explained, softly, "she is nice. However, in _our_ world... Well, she's always been very fond of bullying Marlene, and..."

"Whoa, this is heavy," gasped Marty Jr. "Well, I guess that would explain who the brunette was - that Lila saw."

"Well, are you folks all feeling hungry?" asked Doc. "Originally, the stuffed shells and the garlic bread was to be for a party - but since something else came up... We might as well..."

"Oh, thank you so much, Doc Nine," gushed Doc Five. "We were just thinking about dinner, in fact - and it's so fortunate that you..."

"Well, I think there should be enough to go around," replied Doc Nine. "Well, are we about ready to..."

"Yes, I think so," replied Doc One, as he sat in the driver's seat. "Why don't you serve up the food, as I prepare to travel to the next reality?"

"Yeah, I'm most entirely in favour of the idea," replied Doc Nine, as he opened up the package. "Bon appetit, everyone!"

"Brace yourselves for dimensional displacement, guys," called out Doc One. Marty Jr swallowed, as he felt a little nervous with the idea of entering another world. Before he had much time to ponder over that idea, though, three sonic booms were heard - and the time bus had vanished from the Father Universe.


	11. Chapter 10

_August 10, 2017  
1:00 PM PDT  
Twin Pines Universe_

"Oh, where am I?" mumbled Stephanie Stebbs, as she opened her eyes. Upon looking around, she saw that she was restrained - along with a number of other girls.

"You're inside of Doc's time train," explained a girl who looked a lot like Elisabeth Shue.

"Time train?" Stephanie asked, confused - as she sure was not aware of Doc inventing a time machine out of a train.

"I so can't believe this, Stephanie," muttered Stacy. "It looks like there are four other girls who look just like us. How can that be, though?"

"Holy shit!" gasped Stephanie, as she took a closer look at her fellow captives. She saw that her twin was correct. "They really can't be future versions of us, can be? Especially since there are _four_ of them. Well, besides us."

"You're from world number nine," explained one of the alternate Stebbs girls. "I guess I'm Stephanie Two, since I really was captured from the second world. Stacy Two was captured with me."

"And I'm Stephanie Six," explained another alternate Stebbs girl, "and Stacy Six was captured with me. Cliff Tannen - Griff's father from the year 1987 - has actually been capturing girls from various different worlds."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" gasped Stephanie Nine, as she could hardly believe what she heard. "So, let me get this straight. You girls are from different worlds? I mean, I was aware of the concept of time travel - but..."

"That's correct," replied Stephanie Six, sighing. "So, if I was to hazard a guess, you're dating a Marty McFly Jr - while your twin is dating an Alex McFly?"

"Close," replied Stacy Nine, as her twin began to feel very confused. "The names are Marty _Klein_ Jr and Alex _Klein_, though."

"Klein?" asked an unfamiliar girl with dark blond hair. "Are you girls also from a world where Martin Seamus McFly was stuck in 1955?"

"That's right," replied Stephanie Six, as she felt dazed. "Is yours the only other world where he meets that fate?"

"So far, that sure seems to be the case," explained the dark blonde. "By the way, my name is Susan Brown. In my world, I'm dating Calvin Klein III. If I understand all this correctly, he's essentially the counterpart to your... your Marty Klein Jr?"

"And Marty McFly Jr, in the rest of our worlds," added a girl with bright blond hair. "I'm Harmony Brown One - and, in my world, I'm Marty McFly Jr's girlfriend."

"I'm Harmony Brown Four," added the other girl with bright blond hair, "and, to date, I seem to only even exist in one other world. In the other worlds, Marty Jr ends up with some other girl. Gee, even now, it's hard for me to get used to how..."

"I don't believe this," groaned Stacy Nine. "I sure was wondering why there were just two other versions of each of us, as opposed to eight other versions of each of us. It would bring the grand total to, uh... eighteen. Including us."

"I'm afraid that's not the case," added a girl who looked a lot like Elisabeth Shue, and had previously spoken. "My name's Suzy MacArthur, and I'm from the third world. So far, it seems like... In two other worlds, at least, I seem to be dating Marty Jr."

"Then why do I see _four_ of..." Stephanie began to ask. However, as she took a closer look at the fourth Elisabeth Shue look-alike - she noticed that the girl did look a little different. She had blonder hair, and she looked a little thinner. "Oh, I guess..."

"Well, my name is Julie MacArthur," explained the blonder and thinner Elisabeth Shue look-alike. "I'm from the eighth world, and I'm a cousin of Suzy MacArthur Eight."

"So far, I guess I'm the odd one out," Susan replied, sighing. "Although, I'm not sure if Calvin Klein III is even an exact counterpart of Marty McFly Jr." Turning to Stephanie Nine, she added, "Or, in your case, Marty _Klein_ Jr."

"Right now, I'm still uncertain about the Alexes," commented one of the Stacys. "I'm dating an Alex Jandrew McFly, who happens to be the son of Calvin McFly and April Schultz. Oh, yeah, and that Calvin is a natural twin to Marty McFly Sr."

"Mine is Alex _Patrick_ McFly," added the other Stacy, "who happens to be the son of Calvin McFly and Sarah Parker. In this case, Calvin is really Marty Sr from the... the world where Biff Tannen was a tight-fisted tycoon."

"In our case," added Stacy Nine, "it's Alex Patrick Klein, who happens to be the son of Arthur Klein and April Schultz. Arthur is also a natural twin to Marty Klein Sr."

"It sounds like he has more in common with my Alex, then," commented Stacy Two. "It does... Although, he still isn't exactly the same - if Marty McFly Sr, who's taken on the alias of Calvin Klein, is actually his grandfather."

"And who is his grandmother?" a Tannen man asked, smoothly - as he walked to the back of the train. As Stephanie glanced towards the front, he saw a second Tannen Man - along with the girl who looked a little like Amy Needles. "C'mon, tell me just who the lucky woman is that Marty McFly Sr... Pardon me, I mean Calvin Klein.... married."

"Lorraine Baines," snapped Stephanie Nine, as her face flushed with anger. "Not that I see how it's any of your concern, but..."

"Lorraine Baines, eh?" smirked the Tannen man. "In other words, it just appears that Marty McFly Sr married his own mommy." He began to chuckle, as he called out, "Get a load of this, Butch and Griffster! In the very last world we stopped in, Marty McFly Sr decided to marry his mommy! I think that's quite hilarious."

The Amy impostor and Griff joined in the laughter, as the Tannen man without bionic implants headed back to the front of the train. Stephanie wondered just how Griff's father was able to get his hands on Doc's time machine.

"Assholes," muttered Stephanie, as she wished we could beat the three villains into a bloody pulp. "Just who the hell do they think they..."

"Is that really true?" asked Susan, quietly. As Stephanie Nine nodded, she added, "In that case, I wonder how... I guess that's not quite important, right now. In the world that we came from, Calvin Klein married Mary Parker. Their son, Calvin Klein Jr, really was best friends with the younger Marty McFly Sr - until the latter went back in time, and never returned." With a sigh, she added, "This is so heavy."

"So, essentially," asked Marlene Nine, "after younger Marty McFly Sr went back in time, Calvin Klein Jr pretty much took his place... including dating Mom?" As Susan nodded, she added, "I do agree that this is heavy."

"Okay, let me get this straight," Stephanie Nine commented, sighing. "I guess there are three of me, and three of Stacy. So far, the three Stacys are also dating Marty Jr's look-alike cousin, Alex?" The three Stacys all nodded. "Then, there are also two Harmony Browns - as well as three Suzy MacArthurs... and one Susan Brown."

"That brings the total to nine," Stacy Nine added, softly. Looking around, she added, "I still don't know some of these other girls, though. I see two girls who just look a lot like Susan Brown, and... Why do I only see _eight_ Marlenes? There should be..."

"I look different from all the other Marlenes," explained a darker brunette, softly. "I do seem to be the odd one out. I take after Grandma Lorraine, while the others..."

"You're also Marlene?" Marlene Nine asked, stunned. "That's sort of weird. I mean..."

"I just realized something," gasped one of the other Marlenes. "You must be Marlene Klein, as well!" As Marlene Nine nodded, she added, "I guess I don't feel all so alone, now. It's so nice to meet another Marlene Klein, as it makes..."

"Come off of it, Marlene Eight," chided the darker brunette Marlene. "You and Marlene Nine may have different last names, but _I_ am the one who looks different from all the other Marlenes. I think I actually have more reason to feel like the odd one out."

"I'm Jennifer Parker," added another very familiar-looking girl. "I came the year 1987, in fact - and I was the first captured by Cliff. Before Griff and Amy even joined the..."

"Amy Needles," whispered Stephanie Nine. "But how could she... I mean, I've always known Amy Needles to be a nice girl - even if her father is a bit of a..."

"I've _never_ known Amy to be nice," protested Susan, as roughly half of the other girls nodded. "I've also known her to be a real huge bully. One that could actually rival Griff - or, at least, Spike. If she wasn't two years older than him, I could even just see her..."

"Gee, this is fascinating," muttered Harmony Four. "It just sounds like, in some of your worlds, Amy grew up to be a bully - while, in other worlds, she never actually... Well, what about Roberta? Is she also a bully, in your world?"

"Roberta has always seemed to be nice, at least," explained Susan. "I know she and her younger sister never really got along."

"I'm Melody McFly," explained the girl who looked like Jennifer. "I sure come from the same world as the darker-haired Marlene, and I rather take after my mother. I'm the youngest of the children. So far, I seem to be the only one who... Well, you know."

"Yeah, she's my sister," added the darker-haired Marlene. "I wonder how our family turned out to be so different, in our world. At least, Marty Jr seems to..."

"I'm Maria Brown," added a girl who bore a similar resemblance to Susan Brown. "I'm the youngest daughter of Dr. Emmett Brown - and, so far, I guess there's one more of me. It feels so weird to think that the Harmonys are Dr. Brown's granddaughters, and that Susan is actually Dr. Brown's _great_-granddaughter."

"I know exactly what you mean, other me," replied the other Maria. "By the way, I'm dating George McFly - while Julie's dating Emmett Brown. The two of them, along with Marty McFly Jr, are look-alike cousins. They're sort of like Marty Jr and Alex in some of the other worlds, and Mike in one of yours."

"Mike?" asked Stephanie Nine, as she was confused. "I don't know of a Mike McFly. As as I know, Alex is the only cousin who resembles Marty Jr - and he's an only child."

"I'm Lisa Jung," explained the redhead, softly. "I'm from the same world as... the one where Calvin McFly is rather just another version of Marty McFly. Oh, yeah, and Alex McFly does have a twin brother - named Mike. I'm the one who's dating Mike, in fact."

"Well, I guess that explains it," Stephanie Nine replied, softly. "What do you mean by, in your world, Calvin is just another version of Marty Sr?"

"It's very similar as in our world," added Julie, "except, in our world, there are actually three versions of Marty Sr. It's, uh, kind of a long story. One of them was adopted by Doc, which is why my boyfriend is named Emmett _Brown_, as opposed to..."

"I guess that's everyone," Stacy Nine commented, softly. "That would bring the grand total to, uh, 26 girls. Gee, you'd think that the Tannens would have enough girls!"

"Oh, I think we're only about halfway there," cackled Griff, as he headed towards the back. "I'm thinking that we'll probably stop at about... of fifty. After all, we might just as well make the most of our grand opportunity."

"You've got that right," added Cliff, as the he and Griff burst out laughing. "As usual, you can just stay here and guard the girls - while Amy and I go out and capture some more."

"The Courthouse Square certainly is a very popular hang-out spot," commented Griff. "Also, I must admit that it'd be kind of fun to snatch the girls from their own homes. If anything, it'd be... Still, with all the security that we have nowadays, it's really be..."

"... not worth it," Amy replied, quietly. "Anyway, it shouldn't take us more than half an hour to... Of course, if we the time calls for it, we can just post as...

"You're sick!" spat out Stephanie Nine, as she couldn't remember the last time she felt so angry with anyone. "You're absolutely sick!"

"No, not sick," Cliff replied, as a broad grin spread across his face. "We're just clever."

"See ya soon, sweet princesses," called out Amy, just as she and Cliff stepped off the train.

As Stephanie gasped at all her fellow captives, she realized that must've they felt the same way as she did - if not even worse. After all, who knew just how long the earlier captives were stuck. She began to wonder if she'd ever be free, again.

oooooooooo

"How about scoping the Courthouse Square, Butch?" asked Cliff, as the villainous duo headed downtown. "So far, I've always had much luck with finding the girls there. Do you think we'll need to purchase anything, while we're downtown?"

"Probably not this time," replied Amy. "We have enough powdered doughnut holes to last us a couple more trips, I think. You know, we could do this forever."

"Well, not quite," replied Cliff. With a smirk, as added, "As fun as the idea sounds, we will eventually run out of room. This time around, it might be best to just get down to business. I wonder if we'll have to scope out the mall, again."

"You said that this was another EJ world, right, Cliffster?" asked Amy, as a grin simply spread her face. As Cliff nodded, she added, "I do wonder if this means we'll just find another wussy version of me. Perhaps, she might be working at Andy's Food Shop."

"The chances of that do seem very likely," Cliff replied, grinning. "Also, the chances of there being a Bill Tannen in this world is also very likely - which comes in quite handy."

"It is rather convenient," agreed Amy. "Well, here's the Cafe '80s. I don't understand why a good portion of my generation insists on just living in the past. I swear, if I see another young punk wearing a Led Zeppelin tee-shirt, I'll..."

"Buttheads they are, eh?" Cliff asked, grinning. "Led Zeppelin is rather old even for _my_ generation, let alone yours." Looking around, he added, "Anyway, let's be discreet. If we play our cards right, everyone will think that we're so harmless. As I lack my future son's bionic implants, I'll be able to..."

"Who do you think will win the World Series, this year?" asked Amy, trying to sound as casual as possible. "I still can't get over how the Chicago Cubs beat the Miami Gators, two years ago."

"Yeah, right," Cliff replied, grinning. He made a mental note to remember that piece of information, for future references. "Just think, of all teams, the Cubbies were the..."

"Discussing baseball, eh?" asked an elderly man, as he approached the duo. "Yeah, I was also surprised by the result. Anyway, would either of you really care to thumb a few hundred bucks to save the clock tower?"

"I simply would love to," Amy replied, with a toothless grin. She winked at Griff, as she pressed her thumb to the plate. "I just love that clock so much, I think I'll donate 95% of my bank account."

"Are you sure about that, uh, Miss Needles?" asked the elderly man, softly. "I mean, I sure am very touched that you care so much - but..."

"It'll be my pleasure, mister," Amy replied, cheerfully. "I probably care about the clock almost as much as you do, so I think it's definitely worth it."

"In that case, thank you very much," replied the elderly man. "Well, I'm sure happy to know that there still are young folks like you who care. Well, I'll be off to the mall."

"Yes, have a real nice day!" called out Amy, as the elderly man started to walk off. As soon as he was out of earshot, she snickered, "Sucker! Wait until poor wussy me finds out that her bank account is about empty."

"You're a major genius, Butch!" gushed Cliff, as he and Amy high-fived each other. "I must hand it to you, Butch! What you did was simply brilliant!"

"To be honest, I almost wasn't sure if it could even work," whispered Amy. "I mean, it certainly is amazing that I happened to share the same thumbprint as wuss me." With a sudden gasped, she hissed, "Just look inside the window, Cliffster. Do you see..."

"The Stebbs girls," whispered Cliff, as he glanced into the window of the Cafe '80s. "It looks like they're playing, uh... some sort of video game. I rather wonder if Marlene is around here somewhere, too. Man, this is easier than I..."

"Bill Tannen?" asked a familiar feminine voice. Cliff swallowed, as he turned around. To his great amazement, he found himself staring into the eyes of another Amy Needles. He had a hunch that this was another wussy version of his counterpart. "Who's that girl that you're with? I must say, she looks a lot like..."

"You could call me Butch," replied Cliff's partner, in a friendly voice. "In fact, Bill did tell me a little about you. You work at Andy's Food Shop, right?"

"That I certainly do," replied Good Amy, smiling. "In fact, my lunch break is just about over - so I should probably get going. Maybe I'll run into the two of you, a little later."

"Yeah, maybe so," replied Butch Amy. "Well, Amy, you have a good day. I quite hope you enjoy your date with Eric, tonight!"

"Thank you, Butch!" gushed Good Amy, as he began to walk off. "Eric is such a sweet and romantic guy. I'm sure you and him would get along great, Bill. Well, take care!"

"Yeah, same to you!" replied Cliff, waving. Turning to his partner, he snickered, "Yes, I'm so sure that Eric and I would get along _just_ fine. Granted, I don't really know him - but I'll bet that he's probably a real butthead."

"From the last world that we've visited," agreed Amy, "he did look like a wuss. I know I would never date anyone like him." Chuckling, she added, "Unless I felt a little desire to have some fun. Come to think of it, that actually might not be a bad..."

"No time for that, right now," whispered Cliff. "Remember, the Stebbs girls are right inside that building. They really seem to be preoccupied with their game, they didn't even notice us. Should we go inside the building, or should we..."

"Let's surprise them, Cliffster" suggested Amy, snickering. "I know a good hiding spot. When the girls step outside, we'll catch them. That way..."

"How do we know they aren't planning to spend the whole afternoon inside..." Cliff started to ask.

"If they aren't out in ten minutes," explained Amy, "then we'll go inside the building. In the meantime, we can see if... Well, we'll just ask the Stebbs girls where Marlene is."

"Of course," Cliff agreed, with a wide grin. "In that case, let's go with your idea. I just love the idea of capturing the girls by surprise. They're probably anticipating some big date with the McFly buttheads, as well. Marty Jr and some Alex guy, most likely."

"Oh, how I love ruining people's big dates," cackled Amy, gleefully. "Of course, in the past couple worlds that we visited, the McFlys seemed to be replaced with Kleins - but no matter!"

"Yeah, the Kleins are essentially the same as the McFlys," replied Cliff, "since, in the previous two worlds that we've visited, Calvin Klein was Marty McFly stuck in 1955 - and, in just the previous world, he even married his own mother!"

"That's just one messed up world, indeed," snickered Amy, as she gestured for Cliff to follow him. Stepping into an abandoned shed, she whispered, "Remember, Cliffster, if the girls aren't out in ten minutes..."

"... then we simply go in," Cliff finished, grinning. He felt excited, indeed. So far, the Stebbs girls just had to be his favourite - since they seemed to always come in pairs.

oooooooooo

Julia Belle Rundgren smiled, just as she won another round of Wild Gunman. She really enjoyed spending time at the Cafe '80s, as the '80s just happened to be her favourite decade. She then glanced at her friends, twin sisters Stephanie and Stacy Stebbs.

"Are you girls excited about your big date for tonight?" asked JB, excitedly. "Mike and I made some real big plans, as well - even if we haven't been dating as long. I can still remember I used to really envy my cousins, and you girls. It sure is so hard to believe it's been a little over a year, now. Well, I wonder how Marty and George are doing."

"It's simply hard to believe that four years have passed," Stephanie replied, softly. "It quite seems like almost yesterday, since Stacy and I met the McFly twins at the party. It just feels... I always felt it amazing, how we're twins dating another set of twins."

"You rather don't see that happen everyday," agreed Stacy, as a smile spread across her face. "I guess you and Marty will be spending the night by his place, while George and I will be spending the night by ours. It was very nice of our parents to be so..."

"... accommodating," finished Stephanie. The Stebbs twins laughed, as she added, "In a way, I do wish it was a little later. Anyway, I was thinking that we could stop by Pier One Imports. I swear, that store sure sells the best fragrances. We sure could pick up some cologne for the boys, as well. We could maybe catch a great holo-flick, as well."

"I guess there aren't gonna be any more Jaws sequels," commented JB, sighing. She never was too fond of the series. "I guess Jaws 19 was the last. I'm simply surprised that the series even made it this far. I suppose I partially have my mother to thank."

"Right, instead of stopping at Jaws: The Revenge," replied Stephanie. "We quite have to hand it to Dr. Emmett Brown. If it wasn't for him, we really wouldn't even have a lot of the things that we have. It almost makes me feel special, as a Hill Valley resident."

"But we didn't even grow up in Hill Valley," pointed out Stacy, softly. "I really see what you mean, and... I guess we actually do have quite a few home-grown celebrities."

"Right, with Uncle Marty being the other one," JB replied, smiling. "According to what Aunt Julia said, it sure does appear as if the world wouldn't be advanced - if it wasn't for Doc. After all, Aunt Julia actually came from a world where..."

Stephanie and Stacy just nodded, as they already knew what JB would say. The idea that, in another world, her mother and her Uncle Marty were really only characters in a movie trilogy was more than a little unsettling to all three of them. What was rather more unsettling was the very fact that her mother and her Uncle Marty really married each other. JB sighed, as she realized just how unusual her ancestral heritage was.

"Right, yeah," Stephanie replied, nervously. "Anyway, I do remember how it was love at first sight - when I first met Marty. Of course, I was already a fan of his father - as well the actor Michael J Fox. Can you imagine if Marty took a real interest in acting?"

"Or George," Stacy replied, laughing. "Well, we know that Marty is simply interested in following in his father's footsteps. I was never so under the impression that his father ever pressured him any way."

"He didn't," confirmed JB, softly. "Uncle Marty has even really made it clear that he'd be completely supportive of whatever career decision his sons chose. Well, providing that it's something legal. Still, Marty has decided that music was also... for him."

"Well, it's so cool that you and Marty decided to hook me up with George," commented Stacy, sighing. "I still think it'd only be fitting to have a double wedding, as it'd... After all, it would avoid arguments about whose wedding comes first - and it'd be a very..."

"I sure don't mind if you guys marry first," JB commented, softly. "After all, Mike and I haven't been together for as long. For me, my biggest problem will just be with picking a maid of honour - since I consider both of you to be my close friends, and I..."

"Let not think about wedding, right now," replied Stephanie, sighing. "I still really have a hard time with adjusting to the idea of... of being an adult. When I was younger, I used to look so forward to being a grown up. However, now that I am a grown up..."

"I simply see what you mean, sis," Stacy replied, softly. "Like, for instance, I'd simply not worry about world issues. I mean, I'm really not so fond of discussing politics - as that can..."

"Politics certainly is a very volatile issue," agreed Stephanie. "Although, it really is nice to see that our country has a female president. Granted, it's simply nice that we're old enough - and are able to contribute to making decisions that affect our country."

"You girls are so right," JB replied, nodding. "Of course, even college is a little... It will definitely pay off, though - as we'll be able to get jobs that pay us good money."

"Marty felt unsure about attending college," explained Stephanie, "but her mother felt that... Well, she sort of insisted that her sons attend college. It's quite nice that we're able to all attend the same college, even though none of us live in dorms."

"At any rate," JB replied, sighing, "college isn't all bad. Anyway, I'm quite wondering if we should... Well, let's head over to the Holomax Theatre. It'll be nice to catch a flick, and it'd be... Even if the holo-flick turns out to not be as good, we can still..."

"... enjoy the atmosphere," Stacy replied, softly. "Of course, that place simply serves the best popcorn - which is always nice. Yeah, I suppose this era isn't all bad - and, to think positively, rock music does appear to be making a real comeback."

"Yeah, and there's a real also chance for Marty and his band to be discovered," added Stephanie. "I think Verne Brown is also really helping to contribute the..."

"Yeah, Verne Brown's music is awesome," agreed JB. "It's so hard to believe that he's almost thirty. He and his twin brother, Jules, seem to be even more different than..."

"Stacy and me," Stephanie replied, softly, "or Marty and George. I mean, Jules rather takes after his father - and, much like with Marty, quite desires to follow in his father's footsteps. I was never really under the impression that Dr. Brown favoured one..."

"Yeah, even Verne believes that his parents have always treated him and his brother fairly," pointed out JB, "which is, of course, the way it should be. Of course, with me being an only child, I didn't exactly have to deal with..."

"George feels that he and Marty have always been treated fairly," explained Stacy. "I suppose it can be real tough, though, when one of your children seems to share more of your interest. I hope to think that George and I would make great parents."

"I feel the same with Marty and me," agreed Stephanie. "Although, right now, I don't feel as if I'm ready to have children. Well, why don't we just go have some fun."

"I can totally get behind that," agreed JB, as she began to follow the twins out of the cafe. "Who says that adults can't have fun, too? I mean, I sure plan to never give up my hoverboard. I don't care if some people think that hoverboards are for kids."

"Yeah, I never do care about what anyone thinks," agreed Stacy, as the trio left the cafe. "At any rate, I think they're having a special discount - which sure would be..."

"Right , buddies, it's off to the Holomax we..." JB started to stay, when she felt some arms clasping around her waist. "Hey, who the hell do you think you..."

"Griff Tannen?" gasped Stephanie, as she turned around. "You leave my friend alone, and who's that brunette you're with? I mean, what happened to Spike?"

"The brunette looks a lot like Amy Needles," Stacy replied, softly, "except for the fact that she..."

"So, girls, where's Marlene?" asked Griff, in a smooth voice. "She in the mall?"

"Marlene who?" snapped JB, as she was enraged by the Tannen's audacity. "I don't know of anyone named Marlene."

"Oh, I think you do," argued the brunette. "Marlene McFly? Marty McFly Jr's sister, of course. The boy that one of you Stebbs girls are, without a doubt, dating. I presume the other one of you must be dating some Marty McFly Jr look-alike, named Alex."

"His name is George!" snapped Stacy, as she began to clench her fists. "He and Marty are twins, and they don't have any sister named Marlene. Griff should know that!"

"Twins, eh?" Griff asked, smirking. "Well, that's mighty interesting - to say the least."

"I'm so glad you find that fact to be so fascinating," snapped Stacy, sarcastically, "but we don't have time to deal with you..." Turning to the brunette, she demanded, "Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"You can call me Butch," replied a tough feminine voice, just as she wrapped her arms around Stacy. "It's a pleasure to make you acquaintance, again, Miss Stebbs."

"Ditto for me, Miss Stebbs Two," added Griff, just as he released JB - who watched on with horror, as he made his way to Stephanie. "I don't know about your friend, but..."

JB swallowed, as she fumbled for her cellphone. She decided to call up her boyfriend, hoping that he's be able to help. JB watched, in horror - as the Stebbs girls were both being knocked out, as some chemical-filled cloth was placed in front of their faces.

"Hello, this is Mike Hartford," replied a familiar voice, as JB sighed. "Oh, Julia Belle, it's so nice of you to call. How..."

"Please, Mike, you have to help me ," begged JB, as tears filled her eyes. "The Stebbs girls have been captured. Griff Tannen has..." Suddenly, she really felt a sharp sting - as her cellphone was knocked out of her hand. "You bastard! How dare you..."

"Nice try, princess," cackled the brunette, "but I can see that you're not very clever. I don't know who you are, but I don't care. You'll be joining your friends on some rather exciting expedition. Won't that be fun?"

"No, it won't!" screamed JB, "You... you bitch!" She reached out to slap the brunette, who ended up restraining her arms. "You... Well, you're not gonna get away with this at all. I'll see to it that..."

"Oh, I'll simply see about that," Griff replied, smirking. As JB took a little closer look at the Tannen bully, she did notice a lack of bionic implants. "Well, lassie, good night!"

JB opened her mouth to shout back some sharp retort - but, before any words had a chance to come out, a cloth was thrown in front of her face. Before she had a chance to react, she felt herself beginning to lose consciousness.

oooooooooo

"I sure hope we can catch up with those bastards, soon," fumed Marty Klein Jr, as the time bus entered another world. "I sure still don't understand how Amy Needles ended up as... I knew that her father used to always hassle my father, but I simply... Well, I always knew both of the Needles girls to be friendly and nice, despite the fact that..."

"We were never especially close to Amy, granted," Alex K added, nodding. "Still, she always was a friendly acquaintance to us - and I don't understand how she could..."

"It sure looks like she's only bad... in the PF worlds," commented Marty Jr Three. "She came from _our_ world, by the way. I guess that Cliff found her to be a useful ally, and decided to recruit her as... Roberta, at least, always seemed to be very decent."

"Well, that's good to hear," commented Marty Jr One. "I sort of was wondering about that, in fact. At any rate, the stuffed shells and garlic bread sounds good."

"Yeah, it's really a good thing there's plenty of it," agreed Doc Nine, as he began to fill up some disposable plates. "We'll have to same some for our, uh, new helpers. It'd be nice if, in this world, we could..."

"We could try to catch up with Cliff and company, again," commented Doc Three. "I'm really so pissed off that... Of course, I'm concerned about all the girls - but I'm pissed off that he's using _my_ train as a... My beloved train!"

"I understand, Three," Doc One commented, softly. "Well, we're sure not gonna give up hope - and it'd be a great disservice to the girls for us to do so."

"Yeah, I feel so bad that..." Marty K Jr started to say, as tears filled his eyes. He glanced at his cousin, who already had a few tears on his face. He then glanced at Vincent, who looked to be struggling hard not to cry. "This is about the worst..."

"I feel so terrible," commented Alex K, tearfully. Beginning to sob, he added, "It really wasn't supposed to be like this. I do hope that my girlfriend, her sister, and my cousin aren't being forced to..." He leaned again Marty Jr, as he was sobbing very hard.

"I simply know how you feel, Alex," agreed Marty K Jr, as his voice snagged on a sob. He placed his arm around his cousin, as he whispered. "We must succeed, though. It'll be a... Remember the one thing we're learned, since we were... If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. This really is one instance where..."

"Well, that simply is a nice life motto," agreed Vincent, softly. As Marty K Jr looked up, he saw a tear slip out of each of Vincent's eyes. "I desperately would like to believe it, of course. Still, I can't remember that last time that anything like this has... has..."

"We must make sure to not lose hope, though," insisted Marty K Jr, firmly. "After all, if we lose hope, it might be quite... " He suddenly became distracted, as he caught sight of a Doc '87. "Whoa! Wait a minute! There are _eleven_ Docs on here?"

"Actually, thirteen," Doc '87 replied, gently. "Two of them are called Chris, though. In fact, both came from a world where... I don't feel like getting into it, right now."

"We both came from a world with Biff was rich and powerful," explained Chris Six. "We both actually spent a couple years locked inside a mental institution, and... Even over thirty years later, the world still gives me nightmares."

"Yeah, I concur," agreed Chris Seven. "Each and every day, I simply remind myself of how lucky I am. Come to think of it, I actually wonder if that world would even still be standing. After all, we're currently after the date of..."

"... the date after I took Marty and Jennifer to 2015," finished Doc Three, nodding. "I know what you mean. I mean, it's almost two years later - and..."

"This sounds... terrible!" breathed Marty K Jr, in a near whisper - as he wrapped his arms around his sobbing cousin. "I never quite realized before how much... I always knew that Biff used to be a high school bully, but... but this is all so..."

"Yeah, he used to always push Grandpa George around," replied Vincent, as he was struggling to hold back the tears. "I'd hate to be in that... that terrible world."

"It's still strange to think that you're... related to us," commented Marty Jr Two. "You look so much Mike Hartford - and you're even dating my sister, which is so..."

"I must admit that it is just rather freaky," agreed Marty K Jr, as he realized what his counterpart meant. "I mean, I already knew about Grandpa Klein's situation - and..." Turning to his cousin, he added, "Alex, you really must try to eat something."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," replied Alex K, as he lifted his tear-stained face. "The food does smell delicious, and I've been feeling quite hungry. Still, I can't help but..."

"I understand, Alex," Marty K Jr replied, softly. "I'm just as concerned about the girls as you are. Still, you really must eat."

"I guess you're right, Marty," Alex K muttered, as be began to pick at his food. "I sure that we can... I mean, I've been looking forward to this for about two months."

"We all have," Vincent pointed out, softly, "but it really... Perhaps, when we get back home, we could... Well, it really might not too late to make it up to them. After all, we have a time machine."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Marty K Jr replied, softly. "However, I simply do worry that... What if the girls are too shaken up to be able to... to enjoy themselves."

"We'll just cross that bridge, when we get to it," Doc Nine replied softly. "For now, our primary mission to rescue all the girls, and it..." Turning to Doc One, he asked, "Where do you propose we make our first stop? I'm just as concerned as the boys are..."

"Hey, don't forget about me!" protested Calvin K Nine. "Jesus, I sure hope that those bastards don't... don't do anything to... to violate my dear granddaughter. Or any of the other girls, of course."

"We should probably stop by my future home," suggested Teen Marty, softly. "There is the question, though, of where my counterpart in this world lives."

"Since this is another EJ world," commented Doc One, "I'm gonna just hazard as guess that you're living in your parents old home. So far, there's always been someone... At least, that'd be the best first option."

"By the way," asked Marty Sr Three, "I'm a little curious about something. Why do my counterparts from those world opt to... to live in Mom and Dad's old home?"

"I actually did try the mansion life," Marty Sr One explained, softly, "and I never really liked it that much. Junior and Marlene were too young to remember, of course. We did our best to avoid Hilldale, as well - considering that..."

"If my other self's life is any similar to mine," added Marty Sr Four, "we simply felt that a mansion didn't feel too... homey enough. I vowed never to give in too the 'cultured wealthy' stereotype, and Jenn and I wanted for our children to have..."

"... as normal lives as possible," Jennifer finished, softly. "Why my hubby did become a little careless, in the early days of his music career... Well, he's really learned to be responsible. For instance, we don't dress like rich people - nor do we eat like..."

"Well, I do understand your disdain for the 'cultured rich' stereotype," Marty Sr Three replied, gently. "Jenn and I certainly decided not to abandon all the ethics of common courtesy and respect for other people that we were brought up on, and we certainly did work to instill those values in our own children. Still, I think mansions are nice."

"Sometimes, I rather wish I lived in a mansion," Marty K Jr commented, softly. He sure had mixed feelings on the whole issue. "Granted, I'm not that against the 'middle-class wealthy' lifestyle - and I'm happy with the life that Marly and I were given."

"Yeah, I concur," agreed Alex K, "but, all in all, I'm happy with not living in a mansion. I suppose it's not impossible to simply find ways to give a mansion a warm and inviting homey atmosphere, as opposed to a..."

"You really should see our mansion, then," gushed Calvin III. "I think you'll like it, and I have plenty of non-wealthy friends who... don't feel intimidated by being inside the mansion. They've indicated that they do feel comfortable being themselves."

"Well, everyone, let's get down to business," suggested Doc Nine. "It's interesting to rather hear about the differing perspectives on the mansion life, but we have girls to rescue. It wouldn't be fair to..."

"In that case, we definitely should get going," agreed Marty K Jr. Alex K and Vincent nodded, in agreement. "Goodness, the girls must be feeling very helpless."

As the reality of the whole situation finally hit him, tears came to Marty K Jr's eyes. He glanced at Alex K - who was obviously struggling to not start crying, again. Before he knew it, though, a tear slipped out of of Marty K Jr's eyes. As much as he really loved eating stuffed shells, he simply no longer felt as it he could eat. He finally understood just how his cousin was feeling.

"Just hang in there, Marty and Alex," Vincent commented, softly. "I know that it feels hopeless, but we... we can rescue the girls."

Marty K Jr could hear his friend's voice cracking, though - and he knew that his friend felt just as hopeless about the situation as he and his cousin did.

oooooooooo

"Well, George, " Marty McFly Jr commented, as he turned to his twin, "I quite wonder how the girls are doing. Do you think we should head out, for a little while? It's gonna be a long wait, y'know. It's just so strange to think of how four years have passed."

"That certainly is one of the mysteries of life, I guess," George Anthony McFly replied, sighing. "I mean, time seems to go by both slowly and quickly. I sure can see why Doc would be interested in exploring this mystery called 'time'. After all, it's really a big..."

"Our family history is certainly very interesting," commented Marty Jr. "When you just think of how Mom and Uncle Vincent came from the world where..."

George sighed, as he knew just what his twin was thinking. Even after several months - he still had more than a little difficulty with wrapping his mind around the idea that, in another reality, Hill Valley was nothing more than a fictional setting for a movie trilogy.

"I'd rather not think of that, right now," George replied, quietly. "This is just too... I'm looking forward to spending the night with Stacy. I quite think it's totally awesome for our parents to go out of their way to... let us have our special night. It's just so..."

"Our parents certainly are awesome," agreed Marty Jr, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "The Stebbs parents are pretty awesome, as well. I don't foresee that we'll be dealing with any of the... in-law issues. I think there truly will be family harmony, once we..."

"... tie the knot?" asked George, dreamily. "Man, I'm sure looking forward to spending my entire life with Stacy. I wonder what our children will be like, and I hope to make a good father. Y'know, like how our father was good to us."

"I feel the same way about Stephanie," agreed Marty Jr, softly. "It's quite amazing, in fact, how two pairs of twins can click so much with each other. I really think we should have the double wedding. I mean, it's really only fair - and it sure would avoid the..."

Just then, the door bell rang. George's heart skipped a beat, as the twins just weren't expecting to have company. The girls just weren't due to be back home until later that evening. As he opened the door, he saw Mike Hartford standing on the other end.

"Hi, Mike," greeted George, as he beckoned for his friend to enter. "I actually wasn't expecting to see you. What brings you..." As he noticed that Mike looked very grim, he asked, "What's wrong, Mike? What happened?"

"It appears that the girls have been... kidnapped," explained Mike, as he appeared to be blinking back tears. "JB tried to call me, and she simply mentioned something about Griff Tannen - and that the Stebbs girls were also captured. However, she barely had a chance to tell me anything - before she ended up getting... cut off."

"This is quite terrible!" gasped George, as tears filled his eyes. He glanced at his twin, who also looked to be teary-eyed. "I always knew that Griff was bad, but what would possess him to... I guess he might've figured that tonight was our big date, and..."

"He simply should've learned not to mess with us," fumed Marty Jr, as he clenched his fists. "I mean, doesn't he even remember just what happened - that one time that he tried to harass JB at the Cafe '80s? Even I was real amazed by how I managed to..."

"Yeah, you quite managed to humiliate Griff good," George replied, admiringly. "I'm so surprised by all this. Granted, I always knew that Griff was bad news - but... Say, did you call the police?"

"Yes, I did," Mike replied, firmly. "The real strange thing is, I thought Griff was gonna be out of town. I could simply swear that, the other day, he mentioned something to his buddies about... By the way, I called up Dr. Brown - as well as your parents."

"I suppose we should head outside, then," suggested George, as he struggled hard to not cry. He couldn't remember the last time he felt very hopeless. "Perhaps, since Doc does have a time machine... Well, we could even maybe go back in time - and prevent the kidnapping from ever happening. Granted, there's really the space-time continuum to consider. Still, considering that the lives of our girlfriends are..."

George swallowed, as the trio stepped outside. This actually felt even worse than the worse nightmare imaginable. At least, a nightmare sure was something that you could wake up from. However, the current situation was quite real. The lump that was in his throat grew larger, as George felt like crying. However, that wouldn't be very helpful.

As George looked up, he saw a station wagon pulling into the driveway - and he knew that it was the family's aging scientist. He wondered what Doc Brown had planned.

"It's simply good to see that you boys are here!" exclaimed Doc, as he stepped out of the station wagon. "Of course, I'll be more than happy to travel back in time to... We must figure out what exactly happened first, though."

"I know the girls were planning to spend time at the Cafe '80s," George explained, as his voice snagged on a sob. "They sure also planned on catching a holo-flick - and, of course, this evening was to be the night of our..."

"By the way," Doc added, grimly, "I was just on the phone with Amy Needles, not long ago. She was sobbing... and she was real hysterical. She claims that 95% of her bank account has gone missing - and that, somehow, all of it went into the Save The Clock Tower Fund. I wonder what that's about."

George gasped, as he could hardly believe what he heard. He glanced at Marty Jr and Mike, who looked to be equally as startled. While he ordinarily wasn't the superstitious type of person, he began to wonder if something about the day was doomed.

"That is very strange," George replied, softly. "I simply wonder if her father might've had anything to do with it. I know he's always been rather emotionally abusive to his daughters, and... It's just like him to find some way to rob from his own daughters."

"Yeah, Roberta will probably be next," agreed Marty Jr, as he swallowed hard. "Then again, why would he give it all to the Save The Clock Tower Fund? We know that he's never had any appreciation for that clock. Perhaps, Mr. Needles really wanted to..."

"But that simply can't be," Doc insisted, quietly. "As she's legally considered an adult, her father no longer has control of her account. On the other hand, though - I really am at a loss of... thinking of some alternate theory as to what might've happened."

"As much as I hate to dismiss Amy's concerns," George replied, swallowing, "I do think that the issue concerning our cousin and the Stebbs girls is a little more..." He looked up, as he spotted a bus pulling up. "What the hell is going on here!"

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc, as he looked up, "it looks like me in that bus. Granted, the most logical explanation would be that it's myself from the future - but... Why would I be carrying so many... passengers? It just doesn't make much sense."

"Why do I see so many people who look just like George and me?" Marty Jr asked, in a near whisper. "For that matter, I also see several people who look like you - and..."

"Hello, everyone!" called out one of the alternate Docs, as he opened the door. "This must come as a surprise to you to... Say, are you guys missing some... some girls?"

"We are, in fact," Mike replied, as he stepped up. "We're missing Stephanie and Stacy Stebbs, as well as Julia Belle Rundgren." A look of confusion then entered his face, as he added, "You must not be Doc's future self. Otherwise, you'd already... know this."

"You're right," replied the alternate Doc, softly. "I'm not. I actually came from another reality. I understand that you gentlemen must be feeling confused, but why don't you all step onto the bus. It's a very long explanation, and it's..."

George glanced at his twin, his friend, and the scientist - and, simultaneously, all four of them shrugged. George sensed that the others were every bit just as confused as he was. He swallowed, as the quartet stepped onto the bus. As he took a closer look at the alternate Doc, he saw that the name tag read "Doc One".

"Let's see if I can guess who you all are," Doc One continued, slowly. "Of course, the one who looks like me must be the Dr. Emmett Brown of this reality." Turning to Mike, he added, "You must be Mike Hartford." Glancing at George and his twin, "And, as for two of you, you must be Marty McFly Jr and Alex McFly."

"Actually, my name is George McFly," George replied, as he began to feel more than a little uneasy. "George Anthony McFly. I was named after both of my grandparents."

"George McFly, eh?" asked Doc Seven, as his lips formed into a slight smile. "We have a George McFly in our world, too - who, in fact, simply looks much like you. And Marty Jr, for that matter. So, I gather that you and Marty Jr are look-alike cousins?"

"Actually, we are twins," explained Marty Jr. George glanced at his twin, who seemed to be every bit as confused as he was. "I'm older than him, by two minutes. I'm dating Stephanie Stebbs - while George is dating Steph's twin sister, Stacy. Tonight was..."

"... the big anniversary night, right?" asked a young man, who was wearing the name tag that read "Marty K Jr". "It's actually the same as our world. Stephanie and I really have been dating for four years - and Alex and Stacy have really been dating for just as long. I'd almost think that Griff chose this night for that very..."

"I think it is strictly a coincidence," commented another young man, who was wearing the name tag that read "Teen Marty". "First of all, Cliff Tannen has come from 1987 - when the Stebbs girls sure wouldn't even be born, yet. Second of all, in the future of our world, Marty Jr isn't even dating Stephanie Stebbs. He's dating Harmony Brown."

"Harmony Brown?" Marty Jr asked, stunned. This also rather confused George, as the only Harmony Brown that she knew was recently born to Jules and Gina Brown - and, of course, she would be much too young to date anyone. "Whoa, this is sure heavy!"

As George glanced at all the other occupants of the bus, he could hardly believe what he saw. There were a total of sixteen other young men who resembled him and Marty Jr. There were eight other Marty Jrs, which just included a Marty K Jr. There was also Teen Marty, a Calvin III, three Alexes, a Mike M, an Emmett, and another George.

"I rather can't believe this," commented Alex J, as his gaze met that of George's. "So far, I've met two potential counterparts in Alex P and Alex K. It's hard to determine if you're also my counterpart. On one hand, you're dating a Stephanie Stebbs - but..."

"Hey, Mom and Dad are here," whispered Marty Jr, as he nudged his twin. As George looked up, he saw that his twin was speaking the truth. "I really wonder what they're gonna say about all..."

"Goodness gracious!" gasped Julia, as she and Marty Sr stepped onto the bus. "I can't believe what I'm... Oh, my poor niece! And the Stebbs twins. When Mike called us, we were so..." Turning to Doc One, she asked, "Please, you really must tell us what's..."

"Who are you?" asked Doc One, confused. "No offence, but you look rather unfamiliar to me."

"I'm Julia Rundgren McFly, of course!" replied Julia, with a hint of indignation. "I'm the wife of Marty McFly Sr, the mother to Marty Jr and George, and the aunt to Julia Belle Rundgren. You can't honestly tell me that you don't know me!"

As George glanced at the other occupants, though - he saw that they all had shocked expressions on their faces. He swallowed, as he felt very dazed and confused.

"You must come from a world where I... marry Jennifer Parker," Marty Sr suggested, softly. "We're still quite good friends - but she is married to Vincent Rundgren, who is the brother to dear Julia. She's also the mother of darling Julia Belle Rundgren."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc One. "This is just the first world where I encounter a Marty McFly Sr who marries someone other than Jennifer Parker." After a pause, he added, "Well, aside from the Calvin Kleins - who, in actually, are simply the versions of Marty McFly Sr who ended up being stuck in the year 1955."

"Calvin Klein?" asked Marty Sr, stunned. "I actually have versions of myself who... get trapped in the year 1955? Whoa, this is heavy!"

George's curiosity peaked, as he thought of the movie trilogy that centred around the life of his father - or, more accurately, an alternate version of his father.

"Yeah, there are two of us," added Calvin K Nine, softly. "In my world, I simply ended up marrying..." in a near whisper, he finished, "Lorraine Baines. Naturally, I was quite less than happy with the very idea. After having amnesia for several months, I've..."

"This is very creepy," commented Marty Sr, shuddering. "The very idea that I'd marry my own mother seems so..."

George sighed, as he agreed with his father's sentiment. He glanced at Marty Jr, who seemed to feel the same way.

"As for me, I didn't marry my mother," explained Calvin K Eight. "Instead, I ended up marrying Mary Parker - who is Jennifer's aunt. Granted, when my son rather took my younger self's place - which included dating Jennifer. Well, that was a little..."

"Initially, we sure were uneasy with the idea," added Calvin Jr. "Not only was I dating my first cousin, which is still a major social taboo in America - but I was also dating the same girl who dated my father, which also was more than a little creepy. Still, we..."

"We can just discuss more of this, a little later," Doc added, firmly. "For now, we have to go rescue the girls - and I also have to help Amy Needles with her financial trouble. For some reason, her bank account has been wiped nearly clean."

With that, the occupants of the bus all grew silent. George wondered if they actually knew something that she didn't know.

"Did you say Amy Needles?" Doc Three asked, quietly. The local Doc nodded. "It must be the doing of the Amy from _our_ world. I presume that the Amy of your world is a very nice girl - but, in our world, Amy turned out to..."

"What my counterpart means is," added Doc Five, "is that the Amy of his world joined Cliff and Griff Tannen in capturing the girls. Even though we appear to be travelling... through two different kinds of worlds... Apparently, the Amys thumbprints still match up. As the result, the Amy from Three's world would be able to..."

"Great Scott!" gasped the local Doc. "Well, I guess this solves the mystery. Although, I'll have such a hell of a time explaining all this to the police - as I can't exactly explain to them that an alternate version of Amy was responsible for all the mess."

"Perhaps, it we hurry it up," suggested George, swallowing, "we might be able to not only rescue the girls, but we can even force the alternate Amy to... Except, how will we be able to... It's not like her own account is... accessible... from _our_ world."

"Are you folks feeling hungry?" asked Doc Nine. "We do have some stuffed shells and garlic bread left, if you..."

George swallowed. He really happened to love stuffed shells and garlic bread - but, at the moment, he felt too concerned over the girls to eat.

"I am feeling a little hungry," commented Marty Jr, softly. George glanced at his twin, as he wondered how his twin could actually eat at a time like this. However, he knew better than to judge. Then his twin whispered, "George, I think you should also eat."

"Before we get going," suggested Doc Three, "who are the girls that you're missing? I remember you mentioning the Stebbs twins, as well as a... Julia Belle Rundgren. What about Marlene McFly? Wouldn't she be captured, as well?"

"Actually, in our world, Marlene really doesn't exist," Marty Sr explained, softly, "even though I am quite aware of the fact that... in an alternate reality... I guess mine must be the only world where Marlene doesn't exist. Is that correct?"

"That's about the size of it," replied Calvin Nine. "Even in the worlds that Calvin Eight and myself came from... Well, in both of our worlds, Marlene Klein exists. Yours is the first world we encountered to not contain a Marlene at all."

"Then just where does Mike Hartford... fit into the picture?" asked Marty Jr One. "I'm not saying that we don't actually value his company, of course - but... Well, in all the other worlds where he's known to exist, he's always ended up dating my sister."

"I'm dating Julia Belle Rundgren," explained the local Mike, softly. "Or, as she's usually called, JB. I guess I can't blame you all for not knowing her, considering her... unusual heritage. It's, uh... I guess we really don't have time to get into it, right now."

"Yeah, we don't quite have time," agreed Julia, just as she and Marty Sr sat on one of the bus seats. "We'd better get hurrying, if we just hope to rescue my niece - and the others. I suppose I'll have some stuffed shells, as well - even if I'm not quite feeling all too hungry."

As George glanced at the other occupants of the bus, he saw that there was a total of only four females. Aside from his mother, there really was an alternate version of his Aunt Jennifer - along with some twin blondes named Jamie and Melody Brown.

He noticed that there were four other versions of Mike Hartford - along with a guy named Vincent, who really bore a rather strong resemblance to the Mike Hs. There were also a total of eleven versions of Doc, including a Doc '87. Then he saw two Chrises, who actually looked a lot like Doc.

He then saw five other versions of his father - along with a Calvin Jr, a Calvin M, and a Michael B. He really felt curious to learn more of who Calvin M and Michael B were.

To his surprise, he also noticed Aaron Nelson - along with two versions of Bill Tannen. While he and Marty Jr were close to both boys, the versions from his world were not privy to Doc's time machine secret.

"I'll make up the new name tags, this time," offered Alex P, softly. "I guess we have Doc Ten, Marty Jr Ten, Mike H Ten, and then we have George. By the way, George, what is your middle name?"

"Anthony," George replied, softly. "I'm George Anthony McFly. My middle name really is from my maternal grandfather, Anthony Rundgren."

"Okay, then I'll write you up as George A," explained Alex P, "while the other George can be George E, as his full name is George Emmett McFly. I can just add an E at the end of his name. It won't be a big deal."

"I think that'll work," replied Doc Three, softly. "Now, if we hope to catch up with Cliff and company, we'd better get going."

George swallowed, as the bus began to speed up. He hoped that that, just maybe, it really wasn't too late to rescue the girls. As he glanced out the window, he caught an old steam train ahead - which was a very unusual sight to see in the day and age.

"It's them," announced Doc Three, grimly. "It's the steam train that I put all my heart and soul into building, back when I was stuck in the 19th Century."

"Those bastards!" fumed Marty Jr Ten. "Not only do they simply go around kidnapping girls, but they also steal... something that you've worked very hard on."

George glanced at his twin, as he felt the exact same way. As he glanced out the window, the cab door of the train opened up - and he saw the two nasty faces of the Tannen bullies, along with a girl who looked strangle similar to Amy Needles.

"We meet again, Crackpot Brown," sneered one of the Tannen bullies. "You guys just don't know when to give up, do you?"

George watched in horror, as his twin stormed up to the bus's door. The latter's face was obviously red with fury. George hoped that his twin wouldn't do or say anything that was too rash.

"You release the girls, right now, you bastards!" shouted Marty Jr Ten, angrily.

"You all are about the most reprehensible assholes known to mankind," added Marty K Jr, who appeared to be just as angry. "Hell, you sure don't even deserve to be called 'human beings' - and calling you a bunch of 'sick puppies' would be a huge insult to sick puppies."

"Oh, no, I'm just shaking in my shoes," taunted one of the Tannen men, sarcastically. "You want me to release the girls, eh? When we're about a hundred feet up in the air? In that case, okay."

"That wasn't what he meant, you fool," shouted George, as he simply could no longer restrain himself. "He meant that... Well, I think you know what he meant."

"Marty K Jr, eh?" smirked one of the Tannen man, just as he read off one of the name tags. "Say, are you the son of - I'm sorry, I mean _grandson_ of - Calvin Klein. The man who married his own mommy?"

"I don't see how this is of any concern of yours!" snapped Marty K Jr.

"It's _not_ of any concern of yours," agreed Alex K, vehemently - as he placed his arm around his cousin. "You lower the train, right now - and you let the girls go."

"Oh, who's gonna make us?" sneered the Amy impostor. "Just how are you gonna be able to make us, eh?"

"I really think you owe your counterpart of this world an apology!" fumed Doc Ten, as he stepped up. "You thought you'd quite be able to get away with wiping her account almost clean? Well, you're not gonna get away with it!"

"If you don't leave us alone," added the other Tannen man, who was obviously Griff, "I think we'll kill one of the girls. How'd you like that?"

"You wouldn't dare!" shouted Doc Ten, angrily.

As George looked around the bus, he noticed that every single occupant looked more than a little disgusted.

"I'll give you the count of ten to leave us alone," threatened Griff. "If you're still here after I count to ten, than you can say 'bye-bye' to one of the girls. One..."

Quick as a flash, Doc Three shut the bus door - as George, his twin, and some of their counterparts stepped back.

"We will need a better plan," Doc Three replied, sighing. "I'm sorry, guys. I really feel as if..."

"It's not your fault, Three," Doc Ten commented, softly. "I understand that we rather couldn't take the risk."

George simply looked out, as he heard three sonic booms. The train disappeared, as it left two fire trails behind.

"It looks like he landed in PF #47," Doc Three commented, quietly - as he glanced at his time tracker. "It looks like another one of our worlds. One, why don't you serve up the food for our new team members? I quite think it's about time we leave, as well. Perhaps, in that world, we can..."

George sighed, as he and his twin sat on one of the bus seats. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so helpless, as well as hopeless.

"That's a good idea," agreed Doc One, as he began to scoop some stuffed shells onto a plate.

George sighed, as he realized that the food looked so good. He didn't exactly feel like eating, though. He swallowed, as the bus sped up. Before he knew it, he heard three more sonic booms. With that, the time bus departed from the Twin Pines Universe.


	12. Chapter 11

_August 10, 2017  
3:20 PM PDT  
Heaven Or Hell Universe_

Julia Belle Rundgren looked around, as the train entered the new world. Her heart still was beating loudly in her chest, as she looked at her kidnappers. She knew that the Tannens were bad - but she'd never thought of them as being capable of actually murdering. However, that was exactly what Griff had mentioned.

She sighed, disgusted, as she'd actually felt hope for a brief moment, as she'd heard the voice of her cousins. However, the statements of the Tannens, and of course, the Amy Needles look-alike, had really managed to push all her hopes down. She now didn't feel optimistic anymore, at all. She just hoped that she'd get out of this adventure alive.

As she then thought back of what the Tannens had all said, she realised something odd. She looked around. "Is one of your fathers... or grandfathers... really a Calvin Klein who married his own mother?" she asked, in disbelief.

A girl who looked a lot like a female version of Marty Jr and George raised her hand. "That would be me" she said. "My grandfather is Calvin Klein, born Marty McFly Sr, who married Lorraine Baines. He was forced to do so, though. He happened to end up trapped in 1955 - and then, he got amnesia, and fell in love with my grandma." She blushed slightly.

Julia Belle frowned. "But if that Calvin really was Marty Sr, how could he marry his mother?" she asked. "I mean, my aunt always told us that, in the Back to the Future movies, Marty Senior was seen fading from existence, because his father and mother didn't fall in love as they were supposed to."

"Well, I suppose that it was just my father replacing George McFly, thanks to him really being in love with Lorraine, up until getting his memories back - and even then, he still loved her" the girl said. "I mean, if I understand correctly, in those movies, the love of Lorraine and Marty Sr was entirely one-sided."

"Movies, movies" one of the Tannens said, walking over to them. "What is this with those movies?" He shook his head scoldingly. "First, the time machine, then my father's delicious world, and now some 'Back to the Future' movies featuring Lorraine Baines and Marty McFly... tell me, what are those movies?"

"None of your business" Julia snapped. "You don't need to know!"

"You really do think that I care whether I need to know or not?" the Tannen said, a slight, evil smile on his face. "Go on, tell us what those movies are like." He smiled. "They wouldn't happen to feature me too, would they? Do they feature Cliff Tannen?"

Julia sighed, and shook her head. "No" she said, figuring that the Tannen, whom she now knew as Cliff, would possibly beat her up if she didn't say anything. "They're about Marty McFly and Dr. Brown, and about their journey's through time. My aunt is from the world where those movies are from. They don't feature you, but they do include your father, and Griff here."

"Sounds good" Griff said, with a smirk. "I've always known that I fully deserved to be in a movie. What about Amy here, huh?"

Julia shook her head. "She was mentioned very briefly during one of the scenes as being the daughter of Douglas Needles, but there was no other information about her."

"Ah, that sounds too bad" Amy said, shaking her head. Then, with a slight smirk, she added: "Those movies sound interesting, though. Cliff, maybe when we pick up that almanac, we could also see whether we can find these movies anywhere."

"They're not from this world, bojo" the Stephanie Stebbs that Julia knew called out. "Are you really that stupid? They can't exist here, or everybody would find out Dr. Brown's secret!"

That got her a slap against her left ear. Stephanie let out a shriek and remained silent, trying to move a hand towards her ear which was beginning to colour red. However, she failed, thanks to being tied up.

While Stephanie didn't say anything, Stacy did. "Leave my twin alone!" she exclaimed.

Instead of slapping her, Cliff simply burst out into laughter. "And who do you think that you are to command me and tell me what to do?" he asked, with a broad smirk. "Nice to meet you, too - but I think that you should've been taught better manners than that."

"Hear who's talking" Stacy said, with a growl. She lowered her head.

"Ah, are you sad?" Amy asked. "Oh, you poor girl." She grinned evilly. "Go ahead and cry, Stebbs girl. There is no one who can hear you around here, and even if they do..." She pointed at the bottle of chloroform. "Well, then _that_ thing will do. Or else, we could simply use our fists."

"Talking about the chloroform," Cliff said, thoughtfully, "it _is_ becoming kind of expensive. Maybe we should use our fists instead, from now on."

"Actually, I have a better idea" Amy said, with a grin. "What if we thumb-pay for the chloroform, which would make the money go off my account if it's in an EJ world, and we'll take a Suzy or a Marlene along to pay, if we're in a PF world? Then we can rob from wuss me and from the girls - and _they_ will pay for the chloroform with which we can kidnap even more of them!"

"Amy, that's simply brilliant!" Cliff said, as he high-fived with the girl. "You really must be brilliant! Like me, of course..."

"Exactly" Amy said, putting an arm around Cliff's shoulders. "You're the best."

One of the female Marty Jr and George look-alikes, who apparently were the Marlene mentioned in the Back to the Future movies, stared at Cliff and Amy with a growl. "You two are sick" she told them.

Cliff looked at her with a smirk. "Ah, you would rather have that I'd hug you instead?"

The Marlene rolled her eyes. "Of course not" she said. "I just don't want to watch you two! I'd never thought that any version of Amy Needles would even want to hang around Cliff Tannen - let alone get so close to him."

"Ah, you girls probably didn't even have the brains to think about that" Amy said back. "That's why you are stupid and I'm good. The Tannens and I are going to be able to realise our wildest dreams in here."

"That's right" Cliff said. "And you're going to like it." He walked over to the Marlene, and sat down next to her. "You know you want me to love you. You just know."

"We're not that kind of girls, you know!" the Marlene exclaimed, furiously.

In response, Cliff put a kiss on her mouth. "Oh no?" he said, with a laugh. "Well, just wait and see. One day you're going to like this, and then you'll be my girls... and Griff's, of course."

"Don't forget to leave them to me to beat up afterwards" Amy said, with a smirk.

Cliff patted her on the back. "I'd never forget you, honey" he promised her. "Griff, you and I will all be in on this." He stared at his son. "Even though we could switch places sometimes. I like being around the girls, and capturing girls is going to get boring, eventually. Being together with them, though..." His smirk grew even wider. "That's just perfect."

As he headed over to the front of the train, Julia Belle looked around. "Who are you girls, anyway?" she asked. "I mean, I recognize you eight as the Marlene from the BTTF movies, but other than that..."

"I'm a Marlene, too" a girl who looked a lot like Lorraine Baines, from what JB had seen in old pictures, said. "Marlene Four. I happen to resemble my grandmother Lorraine, instead of my Dad. It's really weird."

"And what makes it even weirder would be me" a girl who looked a lot like Julia's teenaged mother said. "I'm Melody McFly, and I take after my mom. I'm from the same world as Marlene here is."

"I'm Suzy MacArthur" a girl who looked a lot like Elisabeth Shue said. "I probably will have the advantage if we ever get to escape, as I'm from the same world where this train is from." She tried to point towards two other girls, who were also just sitting there. "That's Suzy Five and Suzy Seven" she said. "I'm Suzy Three. In our respective worlds, we're Marty Junior's girlfriend."

"I'm Stephanie Stebbs, which I suppose that you have already figured out" one of the other Stephanie's said. "I'm along with my sister Stacy. We're Stephanie and Stacy Two, and there's also Stephanie Six and Stacy Six, and then there's Stephanie Nine and Stacy Nine, and now, there's Stephanie Ten and Stacy Ten."

Julia thought that over, then realised that worlds number one, four and eight weren't mentioned. "What about One, Four and Eight?" she asked.

"As for eight, you should talk to me" an unfamiliar girl said. "My name is Susan Brown, and I'm the girlfriend of Calvin Klein III, who is the counterpart of the Marty Junior's, and of Marty Klein Jr in universe number nine." She looked around, and sighed. "It really makes me feel quite hurt that I don't exist in any of the other universes. I'm the great-granddaughter of Dr. Brown."

"The great-granddaughter?" Julia repeated, unsure whether she had heard it right. "Are you from the future, then?"

Susan smiled, and shook her head. "No, but we _do_ have a rather weird situation" she said. "My grandpa, Verne, was born about two decades earlier than in most other worlds, and both he and my father fell in love at first sight while still teenagers." She blushed. "It is a rather unusual situation, to be honest, but I guess that there should be other things to worry about."

"Like getting out of here" Julia said, sighing.

Cliff then burst out of laughter, and let the train hover in mid-air to return to the girls. "You do really still think that you can get out of here?" he said, almost pathetically. "Aw, poor girls! You still don't get that we'll never let you go, do you?"

"We don't get it, no" Susan said, with a growl. "That's because it's not true. One day, we will get out of here, and Great-Grandpa and his other selves will come to rescue us along with the Marty's, and Calvin. And then, you guys really are in trouble."

Cliff shook his head. "Oh, I'm so scared" he said, sarcastically. "Even if they do manage to approach us again, they _can't_ harm us without causing harm to you girls. Also, they probably won't want to hurt their dear train." He smirked. "We're absolutely safe here, no matter what they try. I'm beginning to like this chase."

"I guessed you would" Stephanie Six said. "You are really evil, Cliff Tannen. I just wish that the Doc's were here already."

"They'll never get you girls away from us again" Cliff said, with a smirk. "And instead of introducing yourselves over and over again, you would do better by starting to think of a wedding dress."

Marlene Three, angered, then put her leg onto the train's floor. Cliff just saw it a moment too late, and tripped. With loud noise, he fell onto the floor.

A brief moment of laughter at their nemesis falling was broken as they all noticed Cliff's less-than-pleased look. He rose again, looking at Marlene Three, who paled slightly.

"You think that you're funny?" he asked, looking at her. "You think that you could just harm me like this without repercussions?"

Before Marlene could respond, Cliff had risen fully, and suddenly grabbed Marlene Three's hair, holding it tight. The girl screamed as Cliff pulled her up, and pushed her towards the train door. As he opened it, Julia realised that Marlene Three was probably looking down at a certain death if she fell.

"It's high, huh?" Cliff taunted. He stared at her. "I don't need you, you know. I've got nine Marlene's by now. I could just give you a push and let the locals of this world take care of you."

"No" Marlene Three said, scared. "Please... please don't."

Cliff glared at her once more, then grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her to the ground. He then kicked her leg, causing Marlene to groan, and then smirked. He looked at the girls. "I guess that I don't have to tell you any more about what happens when you anger me."

All of the girls shook their heads. Cliff smiled almost pleasantly, then resumed his position at the front.

Julia stared at Marlene, like all the other girls, but it was Suzy Three who spoke the words that were burnt into everyone's minds from the moment that Cliff tripped on. "Marlene, why on earth did you do that?"

Marlene Three stared at her and shrugged, a smug look in her face. "I don't know" she admitted. "He... he just angered me... and I missed my home, you know. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Then still" Stephanie Two said. "You could've been killed, Marlene Three."

"She's right" Stacy Nine said. "You should've been more careful. You know what the Tannen's... and in your realities, I suppose also Amy Needles... are like."

"Quit that" Julia said. "I actually could agree a little with Marlene Three there. Cliff was angering me too." She looked around. "Have you guys really been tortured like that all the time?"

A somewhat hesitant nod came from all of them. "That's right" Marlene One said. "However, I think that it's getting worse when time passes. I suppose that Cliff is adjusting more and more to his position and to what he can do. We can't stop him. We outnumber them easily, but since we're tied up, we can't use that position."

"That's right" a girl which hadn't introduced herself said. "Marlene and I have been in on this from the very beginning, and we know by now what Cliff, Griff and this Amy-impostor are like." She stared at a girl who looked just like Melody McFly. "Well, I suppose Jennifer here was the very first to be captured, but Marly and I were really second and third."

"Jennifer?" Julia repeated. "As in Jennifer Parker?" The girl nodded, as Julia frowned. "I suppose that we'll have to finish the introductions, then."

"You're right" Jennifer said. "As you've now heard, I'm Jennifer Parker, and I'm from world number one, from the year 1987. I was actually the very first that Cliff captured, and I was the one to confirm to him that the DeLorean - which was the first time vehicle that he stole - was really a time machine."

Julia gasped as she looked at the girl. "You actually told him?" she said, not really believing it.

Jennifer sighed. "I was pretty much forced" she said. "He told me that he would either make a cut in my arm, or else he would leave me behind and hurt Marty - Marty Senior - instead." She sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. "I just couldn't stand the thought of him hurting my boyfriend, so I finally gave in to his wishes."

Julia sighed. "I suppose that I can understand that, kind of" she said. "I'd probably do the same thing if he'd hurt Mike."

"Mike?" Marlene Four said. "Mike McFly or Mike Hartford?"

"Hartford" Julia said. "My boyfriend."

"Now, wait a minute" Marlene Two said. "You have a boyfriend named Mike Hartford?"

"Had a boyfriend" Julia corrected. "With Cliff and Griff being so powerful now, I don't think that I'll ever see him again." She sighed. "We were going to be so happy together. I guess we never really considered that this could happen in the future. Poor Mike. I hope he's all right."

"He should be" Marlene Six said, shaking her head. "I just can't understand this. Mike Hartford really is your boyfriend?"

"Yeah" Julia said. "Why?"

"He's _my_ boyfriend, too" Marlene Six said. "And he's also the boyfriend of One, Two and Four... Three, Five, Seven and Eight are single. I'm unsure about Marlene Nine."

"I'm dating a Vince McFly" Marlene Nine said. "I guess that might be due to the circumstances that made our reality. After all, Vincent McFly doesn't exist in your worlds, as in your worlds, there was no Calvin Klein to take George McFly's place."

"This is just so confusing..." Julia groaned. "I'd never expected to end up in such a situation. Granted, being confused is the least of our concerns... like Susan said."

"For me, it's confusing too" the girl who said that she was with Marlene One said. "I'm Harmony Brown, by the way, the granddaughter of Dr. Emmett Brown. I'm Harmony One, and over there is Harmony Four."

"I'm Julie MacArthur" a girl who looked a lot like the Suzy MacArthur's said. "I'm from world number seven, and I'm the cousin of Suzy Seven." She sighed. "I'm just glad that none of my other selves are involved in this mess."

"And I guess that we finish the group" a girl who looked a lot like Susan said. "I'm Maria Brown, and I'm the daughter of Emmett Brown. I'm Maria Seven, and Maria Five is over there."

"Well, actually, I conclude this group" a red-haired girl said. "I'm Lisa Jung, and I'm originally from the 1980s. Thanks to a confusing story, though, I ended up moving to the 2010s, and dating Mike McFly - who is the twin brother of Alex McFly, who is the cousin of Marty Jr of our world."

"And with that, we should ask who you are" Marlene Three said. "You don't look familiar, but if you're really dating Mike..."

"I suppose that I should tell you" Julia said. "I'm Julia Belle Rundgren. I'm the daughter of Vincent Rundgren and Jennifer Parker. My aunt, Julia Mae Rundgren, ended up travelling to the world of Back to the Future thanks to a few tickets that her uncle had given her. She actually came from 2007, by the way. Since aunt Julia was a huge fan of Back to the Future, she ended up adjusting very well - and she even fell in love with Marty McFly, and as he and Jennifer broke up, Jennifer fell in love with Julia's brother, Vincent, who had come to our world after Julia had voiced the thought of wanting to move to our world permanently. I'm the cousin of Marty McFly Jr and George Anthony McFly. They are the twin sons of Marty Sr and Julia, but they don't have a daughter. Therefore, there is no Marlene in our world."

"That feels so weird" Marlene Two said. "I mean, I understand that it is always a possibility... but still. I really am not used to this, you know."

"Feeling sad about this?" Amy asked, with a smile. "Well, I guess you're not really smart enough to grasp all this. Poor Marlenes." She smirked, and turned to Cliff. "Are we about ready to leave again?"

"We're just landing right now" Cliff said, smiling. "We lost some time by annoying Marlene Three, but we should be able to leave in a few seconds." He then landed the train onto the place where they always parked it. He then frowned, slightly.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"The property here is deserted" Cliff responded. "None of the bushes that were here in all the other realities, are here!"

Julia looked out of her window, and noticed that, for once, the Tannens were right. The area was empty, and lacking of every hint of forest. From her reality, and apparently, from all the other realities, she knew this area to be in posession of the muncipality of Hill Valley - and they had ordered for this to become a bush-rich environment. However, in here, it was completely empty. Julia wondered what was going on.

"I'm not sure what happened," Amy said, "but I suppose that we can still exit. It's not like we cared before about who owned what."

Cliff looked at her, and smiled. "That's right" he said. He then turned to Griff. "Well, Griff, I guess you'll have to amuse yourself on your own again."

"Don't worry" Griff said. "I'll be fine."

Cliff nodded, and winked towards his son, as he and Amy exited the train. Julia looked after them, and felt sick in her stomach. Now two of her kidnappers were gone, but the third was still there, and they were still trapped. She really felt bad. She just hoped, that Marty Jr and George would come to rescue her soon. However, from the previous experiences of the other hostages, she realised that said chance was very small.

oooooooo

Cliff Tannen smiled, as he walked up to the town of Hill Valley. He was feeling optimistic - and had almost forgotten the thing that Marlene Three had done to him. Here he was, and he was going to capture some more girls. He smiled evilly, as he thought of the girls. Yeah, this was a good life.

"Here we are once again" Amy said, looking around in the road up to the Square, and, ultimately, up to the mall. "You know, this is almost getting boring. The mall really remains being the same, between universes."

Cliff nodded. "Yeah, that's correct" he said. "You know, I wonder who we'll encounter this time, and whether we'll see a Harmony, Stephanie, or a Suzy. Or maybe even a Susan, once again."

"Yeah, that sounds like a possibility" Amy agreed. As she then looked at Cliff, one could almost spot a concerned look in her face. "Cliff, Marlene didn't hurt you too bad, did she?"

The bully shook his head, waving away her concerns. "No" he assured her. "I'm perfectly fine. That kid does need a lesson, though... however, we can cross that matter when we'll come to it. For now, we'll simply try to capture the girls that we are looking for."

"Yeah, I suppose so" Amy said. They then reached the Square, and looked around. It certainly looked familiar, but there were clear differences. For one, the Courthouse Mall was gone. As he looked at the Courthouse itself, Cliff could read that it said 'Hill Valley Courthouse' as opposed to 'Hill Valley Courthouse Mall'. Also, the entrance to the right of the pond, which was still around in here, with even more plants than usual and even some fishes in it, seemed smaller, and as Cliff looked closer, he realised that it read 'McFly Tunnel'. The bully stepped back with a shock, and mostly with a lot of puzzled feelings, as he wondered why anyone would name a tunnel after one of the McFly buttheads.

"What's going on here, Cliff?" Amy asked, seeming to be just as confused as he himself was. "Seems like something really weird is going on in here."

Cliff nodded. "You appear to be right, yeah" he said. "However, we do have some more pressing concerns. With the Mall gone, it is highly unlikely that the girls would be around here."

"They've been there in every universe up until now, yeah" Amy said. "Well, since I came, anyway. This certainly is weird." She looked around, confused.

"Maybe they could be at the Lone Pine Mall instead?" Cliff suggested.

His ally shook her head. "It's impossible" she insisted. "Lone Pine Mall doesn't exist anymore. It might be around in your time, but it isn't in mine. It was torn down years ago, after not attracting many visitors anymore. I don't know when, I'm not a history buff."

"But maybe this could've changed, now" Cliff said, in one of his rare bright moments. "If the Courthouse Mall is not here, maybe the Lone Pine Mall could continue to function without the Courthouse Mall being there to take shoppers away from the Courthouse Mall."

Amy considered that for a moment. "It _is_ possible..." she muttered. "I wouldn't be certain about that, though. We'll never know what this world is like until we find out for ourselves, you know."

"Yeah, that's right" Cliff said, thinking of the possibilities that were there. "Let's check out the Café 80s. Maybe they could be in there."

"That might be a possibility" Amy said. The two then walked over to the café, and got inside. As Cliff looked around, he didn't see anyone that he was looking for inside. He did, however, encounter some kind of a video waiter.

"Welcome to the Café 80s" the waiter said. "Where it's always morning in America, even in the aftern-n-noon!" Cliff then noticed that the waiter looked a lot like president Reagan. "Our special today," the waiter continued, "is a special steak with chips, and with some sausages."

"Just give me a Pepsi" Amy said, as she realised that she was feeling kind of thirsty.

"Give us ten Pepsi's" Cliff said, figuring that he could try to get some drinks for the girls, too, so they'd have another way of getting them to cooperate.

"Free or Perfect?" the waiter asked.

"What?" Cliff asked. He couldn't imagine there to be an actual perfect Pepsi.

"Perfect" Amy said. "And yeah, that'll be everything."

As Cliff looked on, astonished, a bottle of Pepsi popped out of the waiter. As he then continued to watch, more and more bottles popped out. "Whoa!" he called out, looking at Amy. "2017 seems to be a really cool year!"

"It certainly is" Amy said, smiling. "Too bad some of these McFly buttheads don't appreciate it."

"Well, I suppose that they'll have other things on their mind right now" Cliff said, with an evil smirk.

Then, the Pepsi bottles finished coming out, and the waiter hovered over to Cliff. "That'll be 611,75 dollars, sir."

"SIX HUNDRED BUCKS?"

"Six hundred and eleven dollars and seventy-five cents, sir" the waiter corrected.

Cliff looked enraged. "I don't care how much it is exact!" he exclaimed. "What kind of nonsense is this?"

"I know that it's probably hard for you to imagine, but this is a pretty reasonable price in the 2010s" Amy said. "Inflation has risen high in the past few years."

"Six hundred bucks for a couple of Pepsi's?" Cliff said. He let out a weak laugh. "That can never be a reasonable price no matter what time period you are in."

"I know it might sound that way" Amy said. "But that's the way things are now. It's not like you will be paying yourself if you pay with your thumb, after all."

Cliff looked at her, then realised that she did have a point, somehow. He pressed his thumb to the plate and watched as the machine apparently wrote 611,75 off his bank account. Finally, it stopped, and as Cliff removed his thumb from the plate, the waiter gave them a bag to put the Pepsi's in and started to move away from them and through the Café.

Still a little annoyed at the price, Cliff looked at his Pepsi. He carefully opened it up, after some initial hesitation about how he should do it, and then, he took a gulp, and realised that it wasn't that bad. He drank all the Pepsi inside, and then, he put the eight remaining Pepsi bottles in the bag after Amy had drank her bottle. They then exited, to continue their hunt for McFly or Brown or Stebbs or MacArthur girls.

As they exited, though, Amy let out a short gasp, as she saw a very familiar person - herself. Other Amy was just a few feet ahead of them, and seemed to be walking up to someone. Cliff and Amy then sneaked into some bushes nearby, and started to listen in on the conversation that was apparently coming up.

As Other Amy then approached the person, Cliff saw that the boy was none other than Marty McFly Junior. He smirked slightly, and continued to watch, as Other Amy reached Marty Jr, and slapped him on the shoulder, hard.

Marty Jr looked around, annoyed, and then noticed who it was. "Amy Needles" he said, annoyed. "Can't you ever leave me alone?"

"Why should I?" Other Amy taunted. "Beating you up is fun."

Marty Jr took a step back, angered. "If I were you, I'd get outta here before I do the same thing to you as you would want to do to me" he said. "I might be short, but that doesn't mean that I can't defend myself against your type!"

Other Amy laughed. "Oh, poor Marty" she said, with a smirk. She neared him, then got a hard slap in her face. "Don't you dare" Marty Jr hissed.

"Should we help her?" Cliff asked.

"I don't know" Amy said. "That would mean revealing my identity, probably, and I'm not quite sure about how I'd feel having another me on the train."

Other Amy and Marty Jr had in the meantime gotten into a fistfight. Amy and Cliff watched on, fascinated, as Marty Jr defended himself well against Other Amy hitting him. Finally, the girl backed off. "Stupid McFly" she told him, walking away. "Don't you think we're done with this yet."

Marty Junior shot her a look, then headed off in the direction of the place Cliff had noticed the huge McFly mansion a few realities before. Cliff and Amy looked after him for a few moments, then looked at each other. "What now?" Amy asked.

"Well, they don't appear to be here" Cliff said. "In that case, we can perhaps better head back to the train, and worry about finding the girls there." He growled. "If things go on like this, our enemies might even have a chance of getting to them first."

"Yeah" Amy said, equally disgusted. "Maybe we should check out their home, after all."

"Wait..." Cliff then muttered, as he pointed down the street, where they recognised Maria Brown. The girl was walking past, obviously in a good mood. Cliff then stepped into the street. "Hi there" he said, casually.

Maria gasped. "Griff Tannen!" she exclaimed.

Amy rolled her eyes. "He's Cliff" she said, grabbing Maria's arms. "Are you prepared to come along with us on a nice ride?"

"No way" Maria muttered, and ran away. However, Cliff was prepared for her, and stuck out his foot. He then grabbed her from the ground, and chloroformed her, causing her to pass out.

"Good work, Cliff" Amy said, with a grin. "Although you should've waited chloroforming her. We could've asked her where the other girls are." She sighed. "Well, I guess we'll better head over to the train, and stick to the plan we thought up before she came along. Well, at least we've got somebody, now."

Cliff nodded, and together, the two headed back to the train. They didn't know yet that they were in for a pleasant surprise when arriving. Pleasant from their perspective, at least.

oooooooo

Suzy MacArthur was feeling very much excited, as she exited the Lone Pine Mall, along with her friend, Marlene. They had managed to pick up a nice card for David McFly, Marty Jr's uncle. They'd originally wanted to get him a business suit, but the Mall was out of suits today. Therefore, they'd just bought a card, and some money that they originally wanted to spend on the present.

As the two girls then headed back towards the McFly house, Suzy started to think of Marty Junior. It had been just two years ago, that she'd met Marty, when he had managed to beat up Griff in the Square. Up until then, Griff had been trying to push Marty Jr around. However, his father and Doc Brown had always been very much encouraging of him to stand up to Griff. It wasn't until October 21st, 2015, that he'd finally done that - and saved Suzy in the process.

Suzy now felt depressed, as she remembered that initially, some of her friends had accused her of just dating Marty Jr, because his father was a rich ex-rock star. Marty McFly Senior was indeed very rich, and Suzy had admitted to herself that, if she wouldn't have financial security as much as she had now, then she would've hesitated to be really accepting of her romantic feelings for Marty Jr. However, she really knew herself that she was in love with Marty Jr, and eventually, most of her friends had come to realise that, too. Some of them, though, had distanced themselves from her. Suzy wondered whether she could've ever considered them friends, now that they'd done this.

The girl then thought of her future father-in-law. Marty McFly Senior was a very kind and polite man, and Suzy knew that Marty Jr really admired his father. However, she also knew the truth about Marty Sr's riches, and that he'd gained some of them by that awful Gray's Sports Almanac, which had strained the friendship of Marty Sr and Dr. Brown for about seven years. It was almost impossible for her to imagine, as Dr. Brown was so close to the McFly family now.

Ever since the day that Marty Sr had decided to give up the almanac, things had improved for both him and Hill Valley. After getting his hand fixed, he had started a career as a rock star, and had enjoyed moderate success, even though it was not as much as he would've had if he'd started a few years earlier with his career. He'd also helped Doc Brown to get a nice laboratory, which had enabled Doc to build the inventions that made up life of 2017, including hover technology and advanced voice-ID. Jules Brown, the eldest son of Doc and Susan, was working on fusion at the moment.

"Aren't you excited about tonight, Suzy?" Marlene asked. "I really do envy you now. I mean, even though I've dated quite a few boys in the past - I don't have a boyfriend as of current. I wonder who I'll marry iin the future. Doc doesn't want to tell me, though. He always says that it will alter my future." She sighed. "I think it's kind of unfair. I mean, he has told you that you will marry Marty Jr."

"Well, Marty and I have been dating for quite some time now" Suzy pointed out. "You, on the other hand, are currently single. It would be bad if you were to meet someone who you knew that you were going to marry, and then press on too much for you two to get closer - and therefore, making him hesitant to date you. Do you get what I mean?"

"Yeah, I suppose that I do" Marlene said. "That's kind of how it was for Doc and Dad, back when Doc was still waiting for Dad and him to meet. Well, it's not the same thing of course, as a romantic relationship with someone is different from the friendship between Doc and Dad. However, he also knew that he had to meet Dad somehow - but on the other hand, he also knew that he had to be careful not to rush things, as it might alter history so that he wouldn't be able to become friends with Dad at all. That really must've been a hard situation." She paused. "I suppose that I kind of get why Doc isn't telling me about my future spouse, then. Too much things to worry about."

"Exactly" Suzy agreed. "Knowledge about the future can be nice, but it can be a huge burden in times like these. In that case, I wouldn't want to know what my future is like - even if someone offered to tell me."

"Someone who knew that what he said was right, you mean" Marlene corrected. "I mean, it wouldn't matter if someone would tell you - as long as it was not the truth, and you knew that it wasn't. I mean, like horoscopes."

"Yeah, that sounds about right" Suzy said.

As they then walked on, Marlene spotted something unfamiliar. "Suzy!" she exclaimed. "Look!"

The girl looked up, and what she saw was about the right definition of 'incredible'. "Marlene, catch me or I'm going to faint" she muttered. "Am I... am I really seeing a _steam train_?"

"It certainly appears to be so" Marlene muttered. "This... this is amazing. This is incredible."

The train in question, which was standing right in front of Suzy, looked very familiar, yet weird. An 'Y' shaped thing was attached to the side, and it looked very much like a flux capacitor. Then, there were all kinds of gauges and dials attached to the side, and finally, the letters 'ELB' were painted proudly to the sides. Suzy and Marlene exchanged glances. "Marly, you don't think that... Doc Brown made this?"

"Actually, I do think so" the teen muttered. "This is unbelievable. I wonder why Doc never told us about this."

"Maybe it's not his?" Suzy suggested. "I mean, maybe it's his, but from the future?"

Marlene considered that for a moment. "That might be a possibility" she said. "However, I'm not really up to believing that. It would most likely mean, that something is going wrong today. That is mostly the case when Docs from the future show up."

"Maybe we should go look inside" Suzy said. "See if we can find evidence as to why they are here. See if we can help them complete their mission."

"You're just curious" Marlene said, with a smirk.

"I'm not!" Suzy exclaimed, laughing. "All right... I am. A little. But don't you think that we've got the right to be curious? After all, this is a Doc-made steam train!"

"Yeah, that's right" the other teen admitted. "Come on, let's see what is inside."

The two teens then headed in, one after the other, each curiously looking around the corner. The front seats were empty. That was something that they hadn't expected. But the thing that they hadn't expected at all, was seeing themselves... tied up, in the back, and multiplied several times, and being with several other girls, some of them familiar, some of them completely unknown.

Marlene and Suzy both looked at the other side of the train, and gasped. "Holy shit!" Marlene exclaimed. "What the heck is going on here?"

"We've been captured" one of the Marlene's said. "Haven't you?"

Marlene and Suzy exchanged glances. "Um, no" Suzy said. "We were just walking past, and then we saw the train here. What's going on?"

"We've been captured" a Suzy said. "By Cliff and Griff Tannen, and Amy Needles. Cliff is from 1987. They've been hopping through dimensions and I have no idea when they're going to stop. You've got to do something to help us get out of here."

"Maybe we could call my parents" Marlene said. "I mean, that'll be more inconspicious than freeing you all."

"I suppose that maybe I could better do that job, instead of you two" another Marlene said. "I'm Marlene Three, by the way. No offence against you - but I think that it'll be better for your father to speak with someone who can explain the situation better."

"Yeah, you're right" Marlene said, looking around. "But you said that you'd been captured by Cliff, Griff and Amy, but... where are they now?"

"Cliff and Amy are looking for you two" Marlene Three said. "Well, not you exactly, but the girls of this reality. And Griff has gone off on a walk. According to him, he wanted to have time to think about what he'll all do to us without us screaming through his thoughts."

Suzy smirked. "Well, good for us" she said. "That way, we can go on with your plan easier."

Marlene then reached out towards her counterpart, and quickly freed Marlene Three's right arm. She then took her cell phone, and tapped in the correct numbers. She then handed the phone over to Marlene Three. "Keep it short" she said.

Marlene Three looked at her with a smirk. "You don't have to remind me of that."

Moments later, the familiar voice of Marty Senior came up. "Hello, McFly residence" Suzy heard him say.

"Dad" Marlene Three said. "I - I don't know how to explain this, but I'm Marlene, but not the Marlene you know."

"Run that by me again?" Marty Sr asked.

"I'm Marlene from another reality" Marlene Three explained. "Cliff and Griff Tannen have gone off to capture girls our age from various realities. Your daughter and your daughter-in-law were the ones to find us and free us."

"Wait a moment" Marty Sr muttered. "Are you telling me that Cliff and Griff Tannen can travel through dimensions?"

"Correct" Marlene Three said, relieved. "They took Doc Brown's time machine from the year 1987 - well, Cliff did - and then Griff got picked up in 2017. There are actually multiple me's here - ten, including your daughter. Amy Needles is also in on this with Cliff and Griff."

"This... this is heavy" Marty Sr groaned. "I can't believe this." He paused. "I suppose that I'll have to come and get you. Where are you guys?"

"Near the Courthouse Square" Marlene Three said. "You know, at the road into town. It's completely empty here."

"But that's my property!" Marty Sr exclaimed. "I bought it back in 1990! December 1990, in fact!"

"You did?" Marlene said, surprised. "That explains why it looks completely different from how I know it."

"Well, I guess that we'll find out the reason for this later on" Marty Sr said. "We need to get on with this as soon as possible, now."

Just as Marlene was about to say something back, her counterpart let out a shriek. "Suzy!" she called out. "It's Griff!"

"Oh no!" Marlene Three muttered. "Other Dad, I gotta go, Griff's approaching." Without waiting for a reply, she hung up.

Suzy and Marlene looked at each other. "We gotta leave" Marlene said. "Hiding in here won't do us any good."

"That's right, I suppose" Suzy nodded. They quickly exited the train, and started running off, trying to remain in the shadows.

Unfortunately, their plan failed. Griff noticed them, gasped, and started to chase them. Suzy looked at Marlene. "You go right, I go left" she called out.

"Check" Marlene muttered. They soon split ways, one going to the left, in the direction of the Courthouse Square, and one going the other way. The latter, Suzy, soon realised that she was going the wrong way. She'd accidentally picked an alleyway that had an end. Griff managed to chase her to the end of the road. "Well, and you thought you were smart" he said, grabbing her arm.

That got a hard response into Griff's stomach. Griff's bionic implants, however, blocked it. While Suzy was still wondering how Griff managed to do this, as he'd broken his implants years ago, Suzy's arms were pushed behind her back and Griff held her in a solid grip.

"You know, you ain't going to get away with this" she said, trying to kick her attacker again.

"Oh, ain't I?" Griff asked. "We'll be outta here before you can even think up a plan to get away from here."

"Well, even then, Marlene is still around" Suzy muttered. "She'll be able to get away from here and help Dad and Doc in freeing us. You don't stand a chance."

"You know, I think that I've heard that before" Griff smirked. As he then spotted something, he added: "Marlene was going to rescue you, right?"

"Yeah" Suzy said, confused. She then looked up, and noticed a young man who looked just like Griff, but without bionics - she figured that he had to be Cliff - along with Amy Needles. Cliff carried Maria Brown, and Amy carried Marlene McFly. Both were unconscious.

"We were just about to head back, and see who we encountered!" Cliff said, with a smile. "Looks like the girls of this reality had gone exploring on their own."

"Yeah, and they almost succeeded, apparently" Amy said. "You have to watch out better, Griff."

"Will do" Griff said. He looked at Suzy. "You know, this 'you're not going to get away with this' crap is beginning to get really annoying."

"Well, then maybe you should get some fist exercise" Amy said, with a grin.

"Oh no you're not!" Suzy said. She leaned down, and tried to kick Griff again. This time, it was a direct hit onto Griff's knee. Griff's grip loosened, and Suzy yanked free of him, running away.

"Butthead!" Cliff exclaimed, starting pursuit. Griff and Amy followed him suit.

Suzy, in the meantime, was getting problems. She was rather fast, but she couldn't hold out against three villains chasing her. After almost fifteen minutes of pursuit, and three attempts to hide somewhere, she finally got tired.

"I have to go on" she told herself. "I have to go on..."

She, however, didn't succeed. Two more minutes later, and about 2 1/2 miles away from the train, Suzy fell down from sheer exhaustion. As she noticed Cliff, Griff and Amy nearing, she finally gave up, and once again, the girls of a reality were down for the count, as Suzy MacArthur slipped into unconsciousness.

oooooooo

George Anthony McFly held on tight, as the time machine travelled through dimensions and entered another world. He'd never even dreamed of visiting another universe - and, if the circumstances hadn't been so bad, it might've even been a very nice experience. However, it looked more like a nightmare today.

The teen felt disgusted, as he thought of Cliff and Griff Tannen. They'd actually kidnapped his girlfriend, Stacy Stebbs, his brother's girlfriend, and his cousin. And of course, there were also the other girls that the Tannens captured - which were also large in number. Also, he felt disgusted about what the bad version of Amy Needles had done. He still couldn't figure out how that Amy, who was always very nice, could end up being so horrifying, that she'd actually wipe clean her other self's bank account.

George then looked down, and noticed that, with the turbulence, one of his stuffed shells had nearly fallen off the plate. He just narrowly caught it, and breathed a sigh of relief. They couldn't afford to waste any food, after all.

"Well, we're there!" Doc Three then announced. "PF 47. You know, I'm really wondering what kind of world this will be - and whether it will be one that Marty Senior Three and I saw back in 1988. Up until now, we've had the world in which Marty Jr was stuck in the '80s, and the one in which his father was stuck in the '50s - both of which I knew the codes to. Then, there was the final universe, the one in which the Hell Valley citizens resided. That was the one in which we finally managed to fix the glitch in the Mr. Fusion. That means that this world will either be a world which I haven't seen at all yet, or one which I don't know the code to."

"Yeah, it is quite fascinating to meet the other us-es again, after so many years" Doc One nodded, as he continued to scoop the stuffed shells onto plates. "Granted, there are more important things to think about right now - like the girls, for instance, and how to save them. But, of course, I'm kind of curious as to what we'll find here. Who knows, we might find another version of us who has powers that can enable us to rescue the girls."

"You never know" Marty Senior One agreed. "I know, Doc. I am feeling both worried - and curious. It's kind of a mixed thing. However, I suppose that the curiosity will pass, eventually - as the hops through dimensions become natural. How long has it been, now?"

"If I remember correctly, it's been about twenty-two hours since TeenMarty and I departed 1987" Doc '87 said. "I'd never expected to get in this much of a mess. I do happen to feel rather tired - but I am trying to stay awake as much as I can. I am feeling very much worried about my granddaughter - and of course, my best friend's daughter and girlfriend."

"You're definitely not the only one" Marty Senior Five muttered. He then turned to the Doc in the front. "So, Doc Three, where are we going now?"

"I was kind of figuring that, if this is a PF world, then we could better head to your home" Doc Three said. "Just like in the other worlds, by the way. That might be the best place to go - and to figure out what to do next. I'm not giving up hope yet that it will be impossible to catch the girls."

"Right" Doc Ten said. "It's like we've always said, if we put our minds to it, we can accomplish anything." He looked out of the window. "This is very much surreal, though. I'd never expect that something like this would happen."

"I don't think that any of us would've expected this" Doc Five muttered. "I think that we were all expecting for the day to be an ordinary one - well, even if there would've been a birthday party, for one group of us-es, and an anniversary for the Marty Junior's, but still. And then, the girls went missing, and as we were still wondering about that, the bus showed up, and everything went wrong." He sighed.

"I'm sorry to have pulled you into all this" Doc '87 said, with a sigh. "It's all my fault. I should've never forgotten to bring those matchbooks back to Biff. If Cliff hadn't come to get them, he wouldn't have spotted the DeLorean, and this whole mess would've never happened in the first place!"

"Me '87, we've been over this" Doc Two said, firmly. "You know that it wasn't your fault. This could've happened to any one of us and you didn't know. The only one whose fault it is, is Cliff Tannen, along with Griff and the bad version of Amy Needles. Instead of having guilt problems, we should try to concentrate on rescuing the girls. That is our most important mission, after all."

"He's right, Doc" TeenMarty said. "You shouldn't complain about yourself. It won't help anything and you know that." He looked at his friend, firmly.

Doc '87 looked at him. "I guess that you're right" he finally settled on. "But I can't shake the idea off me that, if I hadn't been so careless, this whole thing would've never happened."

"Well, then you should stop thinking that" Marty Junior Seven said. "Focus on other things. It's okay, Doc."

Doc '87 smiled faintly. "Well, if so many of my friends say so, who am I to doubt that?" he said. "I suppose that you are right, then. All right, I'll focus on other things. That better, TeenMarty? Marty Junior Seven?"

"Much better" the former said, with a slight smile.

"I still can't believe that you actually married someone else than Jennifer" Marty Senior Three said, staring at his counterpart from world number ten. "What happened, exactly?"

"Well, Julia here is from the world in which we are characters in a movie trilogy called Back to the Future" Marty Senior Ten said. "She is from 2007, actually. Her uncle -"

"Wait a second" Marty Senior Five said. "A movie trilogy called Back to the Future? What's that supposed to mean? I mean... that can't be for real."

"You're right" Marty Senior Eight said. "I can't believe this. An actual trilogy about us?"

"Yeah, that's right" Marty Senior Ten said, as Marty Senior One, Two, Three, Four, Six and Seven nodded approvingly. "I'm not sure why you don't know - but it's actually the truth. There happens to be a movie trilogy centred around us."

"You can tell your unknowing selves the details about that later" Doc Three said. "Right now, we have to focus on our current mission, which consists of us finding our local allies-to-be in rescuing the girls."

"You're the Three, Three" Marty Senior Ten said. He then chuckled, slightly, as he realised what he'd just said. His counterparts did the same, as it really sounded unusual.

"That's right" Doc Three said, with a smirk. He then moved the train down from the skyway, as they were nearing the place that Marty McFly was supposed to live in this dimension.

George A McFly had, in the meantime, been listening to his father's conversation with the other Marty Senior's - but now, he decided to take a look at the others - more specifically, at his counterpart, George E McFly. "Who are you?" he asked, curiously.

George E McFly smiled at him. "I'm George Emmett McFly" he said. "My father is Calvin Arthur McFly - even though he really is nothing but another version of Marty McFly Senior. It's really nice to meet another version of me in you - even though, essentially, you're not me - as our mother's differ."

"Yeah, I suppose so" George A said. "Who is your mother, then?"

"Ann Parker" George E said. "I suppose that you have never heard of her, but in the Hell Valley reality, she's Jennifer Parker's twin sister. She doesn't exist in the regular world, though. I guess that makes me kind of double cousins with Emmett David Brown - one of my cousins. His father is the Marty McFly Senior from the Hell Valley Universe, and his mother is the alternate version of Jennifer Parker. We're full cousins thanks to his mother and my mother being sisters, and now that our fathers are the same person, we could also qualify as half-brothers. It really is a weird situation."

"Yeah, I would think so, too" George A nodded. "Even though I never even saw that world, besides the movie about it, I can try to understand how confusing this situation must be."

"What is your world like, then?" George E asked, curiously.

George A shrugged. "I think that the major difference was when Marty McFly Senior - my Dad - was shot by Libyan terrorists on October 26th, 1985. I heard that, in other worlds, the gun that was pointed at him did jam, causing him to be able to escape - but in our world, it worked all right, and my other self was shot in the back before having a chance to go back in time."

George E gasped. "But... how come he is here now?"

"Some friends of ours somehow managed to bring him back to life" George A explained. "It's kind of a confusing situation..."

"I agree" George E muttered, astonished. "That sounds incredible. How could that happen, though?"

"Well, apparently, Sabrina Palmer helped a lot" George A said. "Also, Celeste gave some help with the resurrection."

"Who are they?" George E asked, confused.

"Well, Sabrina is a witch" George A said, making George E gasp. "Really! Celeste, however... well, I'm not sure how I should explain her."

"This story sounds really familiar" Marty Junior Two said. "It's just like what Dad and Uncle Calvin always tell us - about how they helped out bringing back another version of Dad from the death."

"I guess that you are the guys that brought me back to life, then" Doc Ten said. "And Marty, of course. This really is astonishing. I always wondered how you guys had been doing."

"Well, I'm married to a Jessica Hoffman" Doc Two said. "We've got two kids, Jules and Verne. They're twins, and born on December 12th, 1987."

"I'm married to Jessica too" Doc Ten said. "I decided to rebuild the time machine, eventually, and I got the twins on the same date as you did. This is fascinating, you know."

"Certainly" Doc Two agreed. "We could actually have a lot of fun in this trip - if there wasn't the danger of the girls being kidnapped by Cliff and Griff Tannen."

"Right" Doc Ten said, nodding sadly.

"Great Scott!" a familiar voice then sounded from the front. Doc Three looked into the bus, pale. "It looks like the mansion discussion just got a new twist!"

"What's going on?" Marty Senior Three said, frowning. As he walked closer to Doc Three, he noticed it too, and gasped. "Holy shit" he finally hissed. "This is heavy..."

George A McFly frowned, confused. What could be going on? Curious, he leaned out of the window, and looked down below. And what he saw there, confused him enormously.

On the spot that the McFly mansion apparently was in the other worlds, the same mansion now stood. That was kind of shocking already, as George hadn't seen the building before. However, that wasn't the reason that Marty Sr Three and Doc Three had been astonished about.

Behind the mansion, two huge towers rose into the sky. They seemed attached to the mansion, and to each other. It was kind of a duplex, but then of towers. The writing on the towers, however, was the most shocking of all. The left part of the towers, which was in fact just one huge thing, read 'Emmett Brown Hover Conversions'. The right one, however, was the thing that Doc Three and Marty Sr Three had been shocked about. It read nothing else than 'Martin McFly Enterprises'. Below the writing, a large picture of Marty McFly Sr in his early twenties could be seen.

"What the heck?" Marty Senior Four exclaimed. "Did we - I - just become some kind of the leader of a huge company?"

"Somehow, I'm being reminded of Biff's Pleasure Paradise" Marty Senior Five muttered. "I think that that tower was even higher, though."

"Yeah, I suppose so" Marty Senior Six nodded. "This really is a confusing situation. What's going on here?"

"Well, there's only one way on which we can find that out" Doc Three said.

"We're not going to land here, are we?" Marty Senior Ten said. "I'm actually kind of hesitant about what I'm going to see."

"I understand, Marty Ten" Doc Three said. "However, I can't help but be curious. And, if we want to rescue the girls, we'll have to dare something."

Marty Senior Ten nodded, sighing, as Doc Three took the train down. George A figured that his Dad was thinking the exactly thing as he himself - hoping that he hadn't made the wrong decision.

oooooooo

Marty McFly Junior was feeling very much confused, as he was sitting on the bench in the living room of the McFly and Brown mansion. Just a quarter ago, Marlene had called. However, she had a terrible message. Apparently, Cliff from 1987 and Griff Tannen had gotten their hands on a time machine, and had started kidnapping girls. They had also allied with Amy Needles.

Marty Senior then walked over to his son. "I'm about ready to go" he said. "Doc has gotten his time machine ready, down in the cellar. I'm hoping that we can still catch these bastards before they leave. Or maybe we could catch up with the others."

"What others?" Marty Junior asked.

His father looked at him, his hand balling into a fist. "I can not believe that any version of me could ever leave the girls at the hands of such a madman and go on with their daily jobs. Since there are ten Marlene's, I'm assuming that there must be at least ten versions of me or Doc, unless..." His voice wavered for a moment. "Unless they're like me before '92."

"Dad, we've been over this, okay?" Marty Junior said, with a sigh. "I know what you were like before 1992. You told me. Doc admitted that he himself wasn't too well either. You were just a guy in your early twenties, easily influenced by the idea of fame and fortune. It's all right, Dad. You apologised, Doc apologised, and things are all right again."

Marty Senior looked at him for a moment, and, just as Marty Junior thought that his father was going to say something to try to prove Marty Junior wrong, the musician actually nodded. "You're right, Marty" he said, with a faint smile. "I should know that and I do know that, by now. But on times like these, it comes up and I need a firm push back to reality to let it go again." His smile faded then as his mind apparently went back to the other subject. "However, those girls are still captives. We still will have to save them, one way or another." He sighed. "Come on, let's go to the cellar and see what Doc has proposed this time around."

Marty Jr let out a faint smile. He knew that Doc could propose some mad plans sometimes. Still, the McFly's appreciated the fact that Doc could actually come up with them - and Marty knew that Doc was right in his assumptions most of the time. After all, without Doc's plans for the lightning bolt at the clock tower, Marty Sr couldn't have gotten home. The teenager wondered if one of the captives that had been caught by Cliff and Griff would be from such a reality. There had been huge chances that the plan would've gone wrong, after all.

As they then arrived in the cellar, Marty Jr immediately noticed Doc sitting next to the DeLorean which the time machine had been build into. As the inventor looked up, Marty noticed the worries apparent on his face, most likely because of the danger that his daughter, Maria, and the girls that felt like a granddaughter and a granddaughter-in-law to him, were in. He felt sorry for the inventor. Even though he himself had troubles, too, he couldn't just forget the scientist.

"Good afternoon" Doc said, as he looked at Marty Senior. "Or, actually, bad afternoon. Great Scott, if Cliff, Amy and Griff really have gone off to take a time machine... well, I wouldn't like to think about the possibilities. We know from that other reality what a Tannen with a time machine can be like. And we can't just take it away from them either, as they've got these girls." He shivered. "Were there really ten Marlene's, including ours?"

"My alternate daughter said that, yeah" Marty Sr nodded. "I still can't believe that a Tannen managed to figure out how to work with a time machine." He sighed. "Well, I guess that that is not the most important issue, right now. We have to figure out what happened to my and to your daughter, and to Suzy. They should've called again, by now." He sighed. "I'd hate to say it, but I'm afraid that they have been captured, too."

"I suppose so" Marty Jr muttered, with a sigh. "Why does this have to happen to me? And why today?"

"To be honest, I don't think that you would've liked it on any day" Marty Sr said, managing a slight smile despite the circumstances.

Marty Jr sighed. "Yeah, that's right" he admitted. "Well, shouldn't we go, now? The faster we track down those bastards, the better. We don't want to risk them having travelled to an alternate reality already."

"Well, for that, we'll have to rely on the girls" Marty Sr said. "From what alternate Marlene told me, they don't seem to be the types to just skip a universe without success in capturing the girls that they want. Granted, if they're from really different universes, they might not even know what kind of girls they are looking for, but still."

"Point made, Dad" Marty Jr said, nodding. "I just hope that we'll find them, soon."

"Correct" Doc said, speaking up. "So, why don't we just all board the DeLorean, and try to track down the area around the place that you said that the girls were. That might be the best way to track them down." He sighed. "I really hope that some of us will show up, from the previous realities where the Tannen's got the girls."

"If those other us-es are here" Marty Sr muttered. "I definitely hope so, though. They could provide valuable information."

Marty Junior nodded, and just then, they heard a loud noise. Both Marty's and Doc looked at each other, confused.

"What the heck?" Marty Sr exclaimed.

"That came from outside" his son muttered. "Think it could be... them?"

"Depends on who of 'them' you mean" Marty Sr said, hurrying after his son outside. "I think that it might be the other Doc's, yes. Cliff and Griff would be a little less likely. I can't see a reason for them to actually come over here."

"I still can't figure out how Griff managed to get out of prison right at the time that his Dad would show up" Marty Jr muttered. "Maybe he's broken out in our world, too."

"It might sound a little crazy, but maybe he never was locked up in the first place" Marty Senior replied. "After all, it could be possible that, in that world, the crime still ended up happening, and your other self was the one that ended up getting arrested."

"I doubt that he would really manage to make other me do that, though" Marty Jr said, just as a second honk sounded. "I mean, if that was a timeline in which you got your hand fixed, and had a happier life than originally, then things would've been still the same as in this world. I was actually kind of suspicious about the thing that Griff wanted me to do, and was planning to appear to give in, but in fact stay at home. It took me all my courage to come to that decision, as Griff might come after me. I suppose that I could've said that my alarm clock broke down so I slept through it, but I doubt that Griff and his gang would believe it, and even if they did, they would've 'punished' me for it, anyway - just because they liked it. They are, after all, a Tannen and his gang."

"Good point" Marty Sr said, as he and Marty Jr exited, Doc following shortly after as he had to lock the DeLorean first - with Tannen's possibly still out, you never knew how much security you would have to have. The thing they saw then, made their weird dreams turn into realistic compared to this.

Right in front of them was a large bus - and Doc Brown, or at least another version of him, was at the wheel! Marty Jr wondered what was happening here. He supposed that these were the persons that his father and Doc from this world had already expected to show up. He gulped nervously, as he wasn't so sure whether he wanted to track down Cliff, Griff and Amy, after all. If he had to do it, then he'd rather do it with persons that he knew - and not with possible other selves. He was kind of hesitant to find out what his life would've been like, in other worlds.

"Um, hi" he finally muttered, figuring that being polite would perhaps not help him very much, but it was the first thing on his mind and he didn't really know what to say when confronted with someone from another dimension. "Who are you? Are you Doc, too?"

Other Doc exchanged glances with someone else in the train, then returned to look at Marty Junior. "Yes and no" he said. "I am Doctor Emmett Brown, yes, but I'm the Doc Brown from another reality. Are you familiar with the term?"

"Yes, I am" the Doc that Marty Junior knew said. "I have been in on time travel long enough to know that there are possibilities for alternate realities, even though they can't be achieved by normal time travel like some people think. Also, I've had a visit from someone from another reality in 1988."

Other Doc's eyes went wide for a brief moment, and then he smiled - a knowing smile. "I suppose that I might know what you mean" he said. "But, before I get into that discussion, first, I need to ask you a question or two. Are you missing any girls?"

Marty Jr and Doc exchanged glances, but Marty Sr was the one to answer. "Yeah" he said. "Doc's daughter, Maria, my daughter Marlene, and my future daughter-in-law, Suzy MacArthur. They were most likely kidnapped by Cliff and Griff Tannen, and Amy Needles. They all are from another reality, like you. There are also a lot more girls captured and they're travelling in a time machine, I suppose. I guess that you guys are chasing them?"

Other Doc's eyes went wide again, but now for longer. "Great Scott!" he exclaimed, jaw dropping. "How did you know about that? You're the first group that we encounter that has knowledge about what has happened to them, and to their girls!" He paused for a moment. "Granted, that brings the advantage that we don't have to tell you anymore, but I do feel quite shocked by this."

"I can understand that" Doc said, nodding. "And for the question which you asked - that's because in this reality, the girls were actually the ones to find the train, not the other way around. Well, it's not like the train itself could actually find them, but I suppose that you get what I mean. Anyway, they - the girls, I mean - let one of the Marlene's phone Marty Senior over here and explain what is going on. However, about twenty minutes have passed already, and since then, we have not had contact with them, anymore. I'm afraid that they have suffered the same fate as the girls already there."

Other Doc hit the table closest to him. "Why do we always have to run into things like this?" he asked himself. "Why can't we just find girls that are still around?"

"Lot of bad luck, most likely" Doc said. "Maybe you - we, I guess - should try to go back in time in some world, and capture Cliff and Griff when they come in." He pondered that for a moment. "However, knowing them, they might just race through your time machine and not care about getting hurt. They are, after all, Tannen's."

"Well, even if they're Tannen's, there has to be some logistics in them" a third Doc said, appearing next to the other Doc at the window. "They're stupid, but not entirely crazy."

Marty Junior grinned as he saw Doc step back at the sight of his other self. "Great Scott!" he whispered.

"I thought that you knew what to expect" Other Doc number one said. "You're the only one who expected us to show up, after all."

"Yeah, but seeing other versions of you always remains being weird" Doc said, shaking his head. "Especially two of them at once. After all, I'm rather unfamiliar to this."

"You haven't met much other versions of yourself before?" Other Doc number two asked. "Hm, weird. My Marty - Senior - and I have always gone on frequent time trips. And Marty met a lot of his ancestors and descendants, and I've met my future self several times - not my past self, of course. I always left that to Marty."

Other Doc number one looked at his counterpart. However, Marty Junior thought that the look seemed to be more a glare. "We've been over this, you know" he said. "That sounds very irresponsable. I know that Marty isn't as inexperienced anymore as when he first went travelling through time, but still - interacting with your ancestors is one of the most dangerous things that you can experience when travelling through time. You know that, One."

Other Doc number two - One, his counterpart had called him - looked at his counterpart with a sigh. "And, like you said, Three, we've been over this" he said. "You and I happen to have different ideologies on this subjects. It is not of the matter now, anyway. The girls are."

"Exactly" Three said, nodding firmly. "You're right - we should concentrate on important things." He looked at his counterpart from the current world. "So, are you coming aboard or not? With your girls most likely captured, the bad guys could leave any minute now."

As if to illustrate his point, a loud noise shattered the silence. A long beep came from inside the bus. Doc Three let out a sigh. "See what I mean?" he said, with a slight smirk, heading inside to grab the thing.

"I suppose so" Doc said. "I'm kind of hesitant to join, though." He shook his head. "I'll have to talk to my wife about this."

"Clara Clayton, I assume?" Doc One said, with a smirk. Marty Junior wondered who he was talking about.

Doc was also confused, and shook his head. "No... _Susan_ Clayton" he corrected. "I don't know a Clara Clayton - well, except for the tale that my wife told me about her indirect ancestor falling into Clayton Ravine."

"It's still Clayton here?" Doc One asked, surprised. "Well, I suppose so, if Clara still fell in..." He saddened. "Granted, it might be only natural, but every reminder of my wife's unfortunate death does happen to make me sad."

"I understand" Doc said. "I'd be sad, too, if I heard of my wife dying in another world." He sighed. "Granted, I don't have any experience with it - seeing as I didn't meet my wife on the same way as you obviously did."

"Where did you meet her then?" Doc One asked.

"At a New Year's Party. It was love at first sight for me and Emmett both, only he was a little more hesitant to act on it."

Marty Junior frowned as he realised that Doc had not spoken. He turned around, along with his father and Doc himself, to see Susan Mary Clayton coming out of the house. "Emmett" she said, with a slight smile. "You hadn't warned me of the fact that we had visitors."

"I'm sorry, sweetie" Doc said, smiling as best as he could despite the circumstances. "This isn't a usual case, you know, and I would've rather wanted you to stay out of this."

"It's never a usual case with you" Susan said, teasing. "However, I shouldn't have expected that when we got married." She sighed. "Like you would say - Great Scott! Has it really been almost thirty years already? It feels like just yesterday that we vowed to care for each other for our whole life."

Doc One had been silent all the time, but when he opened his mouth, he was apparently very much shocked. "Great Scott!" he exclaimed. "You look almost exactly like my wife!"

"I do?" Susan asked, frowning.

The other inventor nodded. "Clara has got brown hair, and yours is blonde, but that is about the only difference that I can find. This really is a surreal experience for me - although I doubt that it isn't for you."

"Yeah" Susan said, nodding. She then turned to her husband, confused. "Clara... you don't think that it's _them_, do you?"

Before Doc could answer, Doc Three re-appeared at the window. "The Destination is August 10th, 2017, 04:30 PM, EJ #52" he reported. "I guess that it's one of your worlds again, One..." He then noticed that the amount of people out had increased. "Great Scott! Susan Clayton?"

"Yeah" Susan said, confused. "You know me?"

"I most certainly do" Doc Three said. "I saw you on my trip through dimensions, back in 1988." He frowned. "The dimension with the two versions of me is already on board, so..." He gasped. "Great Scott! You must be the Doc Brown and wife plus the Marty McFly Sr from the world where Marty kept the almanac!"

"What?" Doc One exclaimed. "Is there actually such a world where Marty did that?"

"I'm afraid yes" Doc Three muttered. "Great Scott... I'd never expected to see this world again." He looked at Marty Senior, eyeing him nervously."

"Don't worry, Doc" Marty Junior said. "Doc Three, I suppose. He's all right, now. Dad and Doc finally managed to convince each other in early 1992. The almanac is currently nothing more than ashes, twenty-three-year-old ashes even." He smiled slightly.

"Trust me, he's come to his senses" Doc said. "I wouldn't be living with him in one house if he wasn't. Also, I didn't handle the whole thing as I should either. I shouldn't have let Marty go into that Rolls Royce race either. I finally realised that I wouldn't have had a future, if not for him."

"I suppose" Doc One said. "However, how interesting this might be, though, we really have to go. We should try to leave as soon as possible to catch up with the Tannens." He growled as he thought of their enemies.

"I understand" Doc said. "If they've really taken Marly and Suzy, and most likely Maria too if they've left already, then we're wasting time here. We should leave as soon as we can. The girls' future lives depends on it, after all." He tried to board the bus.

However, he was stopped by Doc Three, who eyed Susan nervously. "What about Susan?" he asked. "No offence to your wife, of course, but she wasn't along on all the other trips. I wonder whether it would be wise to have her board this time around. She might not take too well to being the sole instance of a wife of a Dr. Brown."

"Oh, I'm okay with that" Susan said. "Now that you mentioned it - I really do want to come along. Maria Brown is my daughter, after all, too. Marty Senior here sometimes feels like he's my brother-in-law or something, so the other girls would be my niece and niece-in-law. I'm not going to leave them at the hands of a madman." She wanted to step onto the train, then hesitated. "Uh, why did the other versions of your wife not board?"

"Well, I suppose that it had a good reason" Doc Three said. "I don't think that either of them, or at least, the ones that were still around, wanted to see Cliff Tannen. Also, they realised that it would probably be just a few minutes, after all. That's the same reason why most of the Jennifer's didn't board the train. Just Jennifer One did, but it was her other, younger self who was captured after all."

"Oh yeah, Cliff was from 1987" Marty Junior muttered. "That really does make it all even more confusing, you know."

"Trust me, I understand" Doc Three said, with a slight smile. "But, anyway - you can come on board, now."

In order, Doc, Susan, Marty Sr and finally Marty Junior boarded the train. As Marty Junior then looked inside the train, he felt stunned. There were just so many people around, that looked like himself. They were also all wearing name tags - however, not all of them said 'Marty Junior'. However there were nine more Marty Junior's, there was also one 'Alex J McFly', an 'Alex P McFly' and a 'Mike McFly', a 'George E McFly', a 'Emmett D Brown', a 'Calvin Klein III', an 'Alex K' and even a 'George A McFly'. Also, there was a 'TeenMarty'. That meant that, including him, there had to be eightteen Marty Junior-look-alikes on board. Also, there were a lot of versions of his father, of whom one wore the name tag of 'Calvin Klein Jr', and two others the name tags of 'Calvin Arthur McFly' and 'Michael Brown', and there were a lot of Doc's. Then, there were a few girls, a version of his mother, a Jennifer Parker, a few unfamiliar boys called Mike Hartford, and there even were two Tannens! Their name tags said 'Bill Tannen', though, so Marty Junior figured that, if they weren't any of the Tannen's he knew, they might as well be good. He'd never seen a good Tannen, though. Still, if it was something he didn't know, didn't automatically mean that it was impossible. If time travel and other dimensions were possible, then good Tannen's had to be also possible.

As he further looked around, Marty Junior realised that maybe there were even more people on board, but he couldn't see that at the moment. The teen suddenly felt very much dazed, as he wondered what exactly was going on around here.

"Hi" one of his counterparts - Marty Junior Three, he read on his name tag - said. "I suppose that you're confused at what you're seeing, right?"

"Confused is a rather small word for this" Marty Junior said, with his Doc, Susan, and Marty Senior agreeing. "What's going on here? I know that Cliff has kidnapped girls, but why are there so many other boys who look like me but are not me according to their name tags, and why are there these unfamiliar girls, and these Mike Hartfords?"

"I kind of figured that you wouldn't know us" Mike H Six said, with a sigh. "You are from a PF kind of world, after all."

"A what?" Marty Junior asked, as he felt very much confused. What was 'PF' supposed to mean?

"It's your interdimensional code" Doc Three explained, although that didn't mean much to the teen either. "You see, every dimension has it's code to fit in with their home world. Your code, apparently, is PF #47. My own dimension is PF #50, so you're moderately close. However, PF #48 and 49 would be even closer."

"Got it... I suppose" the teen replied.

The older man smiled faintly. "Good" he said. "Well, I guess that now that everyone is on board, we could get going now, but I think that you'd like an explanation, first." He glanced at his friends. "And I think that we would like one, too... like what Marty McFly here did with Gray's Sports Almanac."

"What?" Chris Six exclaimed, horrified. "This Marty actually got a hold on the sports almanac?"

"I can't believe it!" Michael Brown exclaimed. "Sure, when stealing the almanac from Biff, I was tempted to just keep it. However, I knew better than that. After all, I had seen what Biff was like when he had the almanac, and I just figured that it wasn't worth it."

"Well, actually, I didn't live through that" Marty Sr said, blushing. "I actually managed to somehow keep the almanac in 2015, and with that lack of delay, we managed to get Jennifer sooner, didn't leave the DeLorean unattended for Biff to get away with it, and headed back to the past in one piece." He smiled, but his smile faded as he thought of what happened next. "However, afterwards, I ended up breaking my hand in a Rolls Royce race that my Doc failed to warn me for."

"You didn't warn him?" Doc Five asked. "I mean, I know that you and I and the others wanted for Marty to find out what he should do on his own, but if it really got too close, I'd figured that I'd just take him aside and explain the truth..." He sighed. "Well, I think so _now_. Back then, I might've been naive enough to think that I had to let this happen. Sure, Marty's chicken problem was the main thing, but I could've tried to tell the truth about why he should drop his chicken problem, and then explain why he needed that information. I'm afraid that I myself did that wrong, too. If not for MJ, Marty would've never heard the truth at all."

"Junior was with you?" Marty Senior asked, surprised.

"Long story" Doc Five said. "But... go on with your tale. I'm curious to hear what happens next."

Marty Senior blushed. "I must warn you, it will not be nice" he said. "Doc and I kind of broke up our friendship. Even though we ended up patching it up again, telling the tale might affect your friendship with your Marty."

Doc Five looked at Marty Senior Five and Marty Junior Five, who were both along with him on the trip, and then, he faced Marty Senior. "We've been through enough already" he said, firmly. "I'm sure that we can take this, too. Marty has saved my life enough times and over the years I've tried to do anything I could to repay him. We're friends forever." He glanced at Doc Three, and then continued: "And also, we're partners in time." He put an arm around his Marty to demonstrate.

Marty Senior smirked slightly. "Good" he said. "So, anyway, once I woke up from the crash, Doc visited and we got into an argument over what happened. Doc blamed it on my chicken problem, and I was angry as Doc had in the meantime destroyed the time machine. We ended up breaking up our friendship as much as the time machine was broken up too. Well, the time travel parts, anyway."

"You actually ended up going through with that?" Doc Five said, surprised. "I considered it several times, but eventually didn't do it. I didn't build the second time machine for just bringing MJ home, after all... however that was an important factor."

"Bringing MJ home?" Susan repeated. "What is _that_ supposed to be all about?"

"About the fact that, in their reality, Marty Junior ended up being trapped in the 1980s" Marty Junior Two said. "I still happen to feel kind of envious, you know. The '80s might not be everything, but they're better than the twenty-teens."

"Yeah" Marty Junior Four said, nodding. "Sometimes, I kind of wish that the '80s had never ended at all and that we were currently living in the year nineteen-eighty-thirty-five." He smirked slightly. "Granted, 19835 is still an immense amount of years into the future instead of three decades into the past, but I suppose that you get what I mean."

"You know, I wonder what the world will be like in the year 19835" Marty Junior Ten said. "I don't suppose that you know that, Doc?"

All of the Doc's shook their heads. "I never went really far" Doc '87 said. "Just off to the 2010s, and maybe sometimes the 2020s and '30s. Farther than that is not something that I've really gone."

"We have, though" Marty Junior Four said, pointing at himself and Jamie Brown. "We once went to the year 2046 with the time machine."

"That's right" his Dad confirmed. "I went, too - from the year 1986. So, we saw the future up to the twenty-forties."

"I got farther than that, though" Doc Three said. "I've once even visited 2073. That was shortly after Junior's birth, if I'm not mistaken. Marty here was curious about what his son would be like at age seventy-five, and, even though I didn't tell him everything that I saw, I did get quite some interesting information."

"Like what?" Marty Senior Three asked, curiously.

"Yeah, Doc, I'm kind of curious too" Marty Junior Seven said. "Even if it doesn't apply to our universe, then the least it can do is be better than the things that Dad, Uncle Calvin and Uncle Michael faced in the Hell Valley world."

Doc Three smiled, slightly. "Well, I did find out that Clara, Jennifer, Marty Sr, Junior and I were still alive" he said. "Didn't find out the exact conditions, but this at least counted as good in my book. Anyway, I also found out that both Marty and I still have a continuing line of descendants running into the latter half of the Twenty-First Century, so at least that is positive."

"Yeah, that certainly sounds good" Susan said. "However I wonder whether this would also count for my Emmett."

"I'm pretty much secure that it would" Doc Three assured her. "And for you, too. That is, though, if medical technology advanced as well in your universe as it did in ours. However, with a time machine and possibilities to go up to 9999 AD within your reach, nothing is impossible."

"Well said" Marty Junior said. "But now, shouldn't Dad continue to tell his story?"

Marty Senior sighed. "I guess that it's inevitable, then" he said. "All right - over the next years, I was mostly bittered as my future was ruined, except for the almanac. In 1988, Doc and I from another world came to visit, and Other Me explained to me that I'd been acting the wrong way all the time." He glanced at Marty Senior Three. "I suppose that would've been you. You were right, you know, but I didn't realise it just yet. I felt way too bitter to actually patch things up. So, Doc and I remained not being on speaking terms up until June, 1989."

"The month of your twenty-first birthday" Doc '87 said. "The time where you'd first be allowed to gamble."

"That's right" Doc confirmed. "However, in the meantime, I hadn't been doing nothing either. I'd desperately tried to make out of my life what I could, however finances always remained being a major problem. I'd spent my entire family fortune on the time machine, and now, my amount of money was almost nothing. I'd spent thirty years and my entire family fortune on something that I destroyed within days after first testing it. I was broke."

"I had that problem, too" Doc Five said. "I remember how Marty's parents were so kind to borrow me money in the first weeks after returning. Of course, there was also the matter of Clara, and later the boys. And then there was the time machine that I had to build, to get Marty Junior home."

"Oh yeah" Doc said, nodding. "Marty Junior... Two, I guess... mentioned that before, didn't he? I suppose that it isn't the most important detail, but it does remain being intruiging." He paused. "Anyway, I was very much unhappy. On December 31st, 1986, I was asked by George and Lorraine to attend a New Year's Party with them. That would cheer me up again, or so they thought." He looked at Susan and smiled. "Of course, at the time, I had no idea that I'd meet the love of my life there..."

"We soon got to be very good friends" Susan said, nodding. "Eventually, we even ended up marrying, however we purposely waited until September 4th, 1987, the day on which my great-great-grandmother's sister, Clara Clayton, died in Clayton Ravine."

"Eight months to marry the love of your life" Doc Five said, shaking his head. "Sounds long to me, you know."

"I think that most people would think otherwise, but, yeah, it's long for a Doc" Marty Senior Five said. "Doc - our Doc - married after about... what, three weeks? two-and-a-half?"

"That was rushed" Doc Five complained. "I wanted to move in with her as quick as possible. We could probably have managed to live apart in 1885, but in 1985, I wanted to seal the bond between us as soon as possible so that Clara would feel more comfortable."

"I suppose" Marty Junior Five muttered.

"Anyway," Doc continued, "I ended up getting two sons with Susan - Jules, born 1988, and Verne, born early 1990. In 1989, Marty ended up hitting it big, and after marrying Jennifer in a large wedding, I got to be more and more suspicious about him and about the origin of his fortune. However, Marty probably realised that, and to not antagonise me, he offered me a job in January 1990. Since it paid hundred thousand and eight dollars a year, I immediately accepted."

"Hundred thousand and eight?" Doc Six repeated, astonished.

Marty Senior blushed. "I really wanted to get Doc to be on my side, and I figured that this was the best way" he said. "Anyway, it did end up working out quite well, and over the next two years, Doc ended up being a really good secretary for Martin McFly Enterprises, as my company was called. However, unbeknownst to me, in January of '91, Doc had found out the truth about my 'luck' by scanning through old newspapers. He decided to confront me with it after finally finding the almanac on a Christmas meeting that year, and the results were... not so nice."

"You ended up firing me" Doc said. "However, that was after I swung a lot of nasty insults that I should've never said towards you. Especially the one about you not deserving a future."

All of the Marty Senior's, Junior's and Doc's gasped. "Did you really..." Michael Brown finally muttered, grabbing the hand of his Doc, Chris Seven. "You... you wouldn't..."

Doc sighed. "I did, I'm afraid" he said. "At that afternoon, all the anger that both Marty and I had in us for years finally went out against the opposite side. Marty fired me and sent us flying through the sky - literally."

Marty Senior kneeled down and put his hand in his face. "Every time I think of that the whole thing still gives me a nasty chilly feeling" he said, softly. "I could've killed your kids... Susan and you could've saved yourselves as you did, but Jules and Verne were just infants..."

"I don't think that I would've ever forgiven you if you would've killed them" Doc said, slightly bitter.

"To be honest, neither would I" Marty Senior said. "I might've given myself the same treatment as punishment."

"Don't speak that way" Marty Junior said, patting his father and Doc on the back. "You guys solved your issues, and that's all what matters."

"How did that end up happening, anyway?" Chris Six asked. "If you really were so angry at each other..."

"After our great fight, we eventually each got thinking" Doc said. "Marty figured that maybe what I thought was right, after all, and I thought up the same. After all, it was true that Marty saved my life from the Libyan terrorists, even though I'd always refused to listen, and also, he'd just been a young teenager around the time of the race and when he got the almanac - and Marty got to finally realise that my primary reason not to tell him about the incident with the Rolls Royce, was to let him not cause any more harm to himself. He therefore settled his chicken problem. And when I invited him to my birthday, on March 23rd, 1992, he came, with the almanac. We made up, and burned the almanac together."

"That sounds nice" Calvin McFly said. "I'm glad that your problem ended up being fixed."

"It's not entirely the end, yet" Marty Senior said, with a smirk. "A few months after that day, in early June, Doc finished rebuilding the time machine which he'd already planned to do when he found out about my big wins. On my birthday, he showed up with a sleep inducer, and the next thing I knew, I woke up in a futuristic hospital - with my hand completely fixed."

Neither of the Marty's and Doc's had to say a word for a moment. Finally, it was Alex P McFly who spoke. "Sounds like everything completely worked out between you two" he said, clearly relieved.

"Yeah" Marty Senior Three said. "That was one of the things that I got to be concerned about, once I returned back home from that trip through dimensions in '88."

Marty Senior smiled. "Well, it did go as all right as it could" he said. "I tried to sell my business and my property that I'd gained during the past few years, only I couldn't get anybody to sell it to. That probably explains why that spot in front of the Courthouse Square where you know bushes to be is now empty."

"What spot?" Doc Two asked, confused.

"It's the spot that Marlene was talking about on the phone" Marty Junior explained. "When she called us, she was talking about it. That was where Cliff and Griff were."

"Interesting" Doc Five said. "I do happen to know an area with bushes close to the Courthouse Square, yes. It looks like we finally got closer to that asshole."

"Yeah, there does seem to be a small piece of hope, now" Marty Junior Nine agreed. Alex, his cousin, nodded firmly.

"Well, speaking of Cliff Tannen, we should get going now" Doc Three said. "As interesting as your explanation was, we did waste a lot of time listening to it. We should get going again."

"Right" Doc One said. "So, all we have to do is tap in the code for the new dimension and leave."

"Now, wait a moment" Marty Senior Five complained. "We don't have name tags for nothing. We first need to get you the tags."

"You mean, the ones you're wearing on your shirt?" Marty Junior said. His alternate father nodded. "I gather that's to keep us apart from each other, because there are so many of me's, and you's, and Doc's, and others..."

"That's correct" Alex J McFly confirmed. "Let's see... you guys should be Doc Brown Eleven, Susan... just Susan, we don't have another you on board, and Marty Junior Eleven, and you would be Marty Senior Eleven... or would you prefer AlmanacMarty?"

"Very funny" Marty Senior said, sarcastically, however a slight smile did form on his face.

"All right, with that settled, I think that we could get going" Doc Three said. "What was the dimensional code of the next universe again? I do remember that it was an EJ one..."

"That's right" Doc Four confirmed, checking Doc Three's tracker. "EJ #52, at 4:30 PM."

"And it's 4:48 now" Doc Three said, with a sigh. "We really have been wasting our time here."

"Sorry" Marty Senior said, sighing. "I guess it's kind of my fault. It was my explanation, after all."

"Never mind" Doc Three said. "It's okay. We understand." He looked at the time circuits, and tapped in the correct date, with five minutes extra, making it 4:35 PM. "To make sure that we don't collide with them" he explained to a curious Marty Junior. "They could hang around for that purpose, after all. They're Tannen's. They're crazy... no insults to the Bill Tannen's on board..."

"The who?" Doc asked, slightly upset.

"They're the good Tannen's" Marty Junior Two said, firmly. "Trust me - there are good Tannen's, and they're among them."

"Yeah" Bill Tannen One said. "I do feel sorry for my relatives causing so much harm to you, Dr. Brown Eleven."

"It's okay, I suppose" Doc said, still shaky. "Great Scott, good Tannen's... well, I guess that if you say that it's all right, then it'll probably be so."

"That's correct" Doc Three said. "I had to get used to them, too, but they don't seem to be really evil just yet, so I'm convinced that they're not in cohoots with... them." His voice went lower as he said that last word, and Marty Junior could clearly notice the disgust in it.

"Okay, that's all right, then" Doc said. "Let's just depart."

"We will, we will." Doc Three turned towards Doc One. "You take the wheel" he instructed. "It's one of yours again." He moved towards Marty Senior Three and Marty Junior Three, where he sat down, clearly exhausted.

Marty Junior felt nervous, as Doc One turned a switch, and the bus lifted up. He was feeling quite anxious to rescue the girls, but he had to admit that travelling to another universe was not one of his favourite things to do. It was most likely positive that up until now, he'd always existed, in one form or another, but that might change when travelling through dimensions.

"Stuffed shells?" Doc Two then asked, holding a plate with stuffed shells in front of them. "Trust me - you're going to need them. We're not finished with this just yet."

"I suppose" Marty Junior said, grabbing a plate and a few shells. He wondered what would happen when they'd run out of shells. He hoped that in the next universe, someone would bring food. He then remembered that they could've maybe brought along some food of their own, but they weren't ready for a long trip just yet back then.

"All right, we're up in the sky" Doc One announced. "Elevens, are you guys ready?"

"Ready!" Marty Senior called back.

"Set!" Doc One then called back, as he put down the gas pedal and the bus started to accelerate. "All right, guys, brace yourselves for dimensional displacement!"

Marty Junior grabbed his father's hand and held it, as next to him, Doc and Susan embraced. They all held on tight to the sides of the bus. Within seconds, the bus hit the beloved number of 88, and Marty Junior held on as tight as he could, as the bus started to flash up with light in the front - the familiar sign that time travel was coming. . His last thoughts were hopes to rescue the girls as soon as possible.

Then, the bus broke the temporal and dimensional barrier, and left the Heaven Or Hell Universe behind to move on to once another dimension and once another adventure, leaving just fire trails behind where they'd once been as they went off to complete their mission. They weren't ready with this... not just yet.


	13. Chapter 12

_August 10, 2017  
4:30 PM PDT  
Lone Pine Universe_

Suzy MacArthur blinked, as she came to. She tried to think of what happened, but she found herself at a loss. Slowly, she opened her eyes. As she caught sight of several versions of herself, Marlene, and Maria - than everything came back to her. She had been chased by _two_ Tannens, along with Amy Needles.

"Are you okay, Suzy?" asked a soft feminine voice. Suzy turned her head, and saw that the voice came from the Maria who was restrained beside her. Thus, she figured that this was the Maria of her world. She was wearing the same clothes, at any rate. "This is simply awful, isn't it? I mean, I never expected for..."

"Wait, Maria!" whispered Suzy, as she decided to take a closer look at her fellow captives. "Okay, I see that there are eight versions of Marlene. How come there happens to be... only three other versions of me? And only three other versions of Maria?"

"Actually, there are only two other versions of Maria," countered one of the alternate Marias. As Suzy took a closer look at the girl, she realized that the other girl didn't look exactly like Maria. Her hair was a little blonder - and she had blue eyes, instead of brown. "My name's Susan Brown - so, in an inter-dimensional sort of way, we are related. I came from a world where Dr. Emmett Brown married and had kids earlier - so, as a result, I'm Doc's great-granddaughter."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" gasped Suzy, she could hardly believe what she heard. "In our world, Maria is Doc's youngest daughter. What about the other..."

"All three of us are Doc's youngest daughter," explained one of the other Marias. "I had a hard time believing it, too - when Susan told us..."

"I'm Doc's granddaughter," piped up one of the two girls with bright blond hair. "It's a little confusing for me, as well. Anyway, I'm Harmony Brown - as is the other girl who looks like me. I'm Harmony One, and the other is Harmony Four."

"Pleased to meet you, uh, Harmonys," Suzy replied, nervously. "I mean, I'm not quite pleased to be stuck in this circumstance - but I simply... Well, I hope you know what I meant. What about all these brunettes that, uh, look like the girl from Labyrinth?"

"You must mean us," commented one of the eight brunettes in question, nervously. "I happen to... Well, we're Stephanie and Stacy Stebbs. I'm Stephanie, and Stacy is my twin sister. So far, there are four of each of us - making us a total of eight. I'm from World Two. Our counterparts came from Worlds Six, Nine, and Ten. By the way, you guys are from World Eleven. That would make you Suzy Eleven, Maria Eleven, and Marlene Eleven."

"I can't believe this," groaned Suzy Eleven. She glanced at Maria Eleven and Marlene Eleven, who were both nodding. "Although, wait! Why are we missing two Marlenes?"

"I'm Marlene McFly, too," commented a darker brunette, who sure looked a lot like the youth pictures of Lorraine Baines McFly that Suzy saw. "I come from a world where I take after Grandma Lorraine, instead of looking like a... female version of my dad."

"I'm Julia Belle Rundgren," added a girl with dirty blond hair. "Otherwise known as JB. In our world, I... Well, I sort of... replace Marlene."

"Run that by us, again?" gasped Suzy Eleven, as she could hardly believe what she heard. "You really don't look like a McFly or a Parker, no offence. Why is your last name Rundgren, if you..."

"It's best not to get into that, now," commented a redhead, dismissively. "My name is Lisa Jung, and I'm... dating Marty Jr's look-like cousin, Mike McFly. Actually, Mike is also twins with Alex - but... Mike, Alex, and Marty all look like triplets."

"In all the worlds where Stephanie and I have been captured," explained a Stephanie, "I'm dating Marty Jr - while Stacy is dating... a Marty Jr look-like. Well, in our world - which is World Six - as well as in Worlds Ten and Nine, she's dating... Well, his name is Alex, and he happens to be Marty look-alike cousin."

"As for me, Stacy Ten," added another Stebbs girl, "I'm actually dating George McFly. George _Anthony_ McFly, that is. He really is the identical twin brother of Marty Jr - not just a look-alike cousin. He must have a lot in common with the Alexes, though."

"Oh, I'm also dating a George McFly," added an alternate Maria. "He's George Emmett McFly, though - and, as with the Alexes, he's a look-alike cousin to Marty Jr. Due to a complex situation, though, they might be more like half-brothers."

"There's also Emmett David Brown," added the girl who Suzy recognized as her cousin, Julie. Well, actually, an alternate version. Suddenly, she sure felt bad to realize that a version of her beloved cousin ended up being captured. "In a sense, he and Marty Jr might even be full brothers - since both of their parents are, technically, the same."

"I sure cannot believe all this," Suzy replied, sighing. "Not only are there different, uh, dimensions - but there are now also... different versions of the same people in a same dimension? This is so... confusing."

"In Worlds Six and Seven, that appears to be the case," explained Lisa. "Anyone else still need to be introduced?"

"Yeah, there's still me," called out one of the two girls who resembled Teen Jennifer. "I'm Melody McFly, and I quite come from the same world where Marlene takes after her grandma." With a sigh, she added, "So far, I actually don't seem to exist in any other world."

"My name's Jennifer Parker," added the other girl who resembled Teen Jennifer, much to Suzy's surprise. "I'm from the year 1987, I was the first one captured, and..." With a groan, she added, "... and I really have to go take a leak. Badly, too. It's been..."

Before Suzy could react, she watched Cliff and Cliff approach Jennifer. She felt so bad for the younger and alternate version of her future mother-in-law.

"You have to use the loo, eh?" snickered Griff, as he began to loosen the ropes from Jennifer. "Well, luckily for us, there happens to be one in the back of the train."

As Suzy craned her head, she realized that the Tannen had spoken the truth. There, in fact, was a toilet on the train! He wondered what that was there for.

Suzy watched on, as the Tannen dragged Jennifer to the toilet. While it was nice of Jennifer to be able to relieve herself, at least - she couldn't help but worry about what dirty trick the Tannens had up their sleeve.

"All right, Jennifer," warned Griff. "If you try to pull anything... Well, you remembered what happened to Marlene Three - when she dared to defy us."

Suzy swallowed, as she now felt scared. As she was one of the newest captives, she had no idea what Marlene Three had to endure - but she figured that it really wasn't something very pleasant.

"You're gonna _watch_ me take a leak?" Jennifer asked, in a tiny voice.

"Well, why not?" snickered Cliff. "Why would we ever pass up a chance to have a little bit of fun?"

_You call this "fun"?_ Suzy thought, with disgust. When Jennifer didn't answer, Suzy suspected that Jennifer felt too scared to talk back to the Tannens.

"So, uh, let me get this straight," Suzy commented, swallowing. "Marty Jr isn't dating me in all the... the worlds?"

"That's right," replied Susan, softly. "It was hard for me adjust to, as well. In fact, I still have a hard time. I'm sure that I don't exist in your world, and you don't exist in mine. In addition, we seem to share a mother and a birth date."

"Yvette Manchester?" Suzy asked, quietly. As Susan nodded, she added, "May 29 of 1998?" Once again, Susan nodded. "Whoa, this is simply heavy! It's almost like we're also, uh, counterparts."

"In a sense, we are," replied Susan. "We have different fathers, which is why I'm the great-granddaughter of Dr. Emmett Brown. With us having the same mothers..."

"Aw, poor Suzy Q!" smirked Griff, as he and Cliff were dragging Jennifer back to the group. "This must be oh-so-troubling for you, eh?"

Suzy rolled her eyes, but she dared not to talk back to the Tannens. Also, she hated the nickname "Suzy Q" - but knew that the Tannens wouldn't care. She watched on, as the Tannen tied Jennifer back up.

"Are we about to land, Butch?" asked Cliff, as he and Griff headed back towards the front of the train. "I'm curious to check out this world, which really seems to be back on track."

"You bet, Cliffster," replied Amy, in a sickly sweet voice that really made Suzy feel like vomiting. "I definitely feel up to exploring a brand new world. I mean, I think this is so splendid. It's not everyday that an opportunity like this arises."

"It's almost like we're explorers," Cliff replied, chuckling. "The best part is, we never even have to encounter outer space. This is far better than Star Trek."

Suzy rolled her eyes, as she could hardly believe the turn of conversation. To Susan, she asked, "At any rate, Susan, you sort of are my counterpart - and you're actually dating another version of Marty McFly Jr?"

"I'm actually dating Calvin Klein III," added Susan, quietly, "but he comes the closest to being Marty McFly Jr's counterpart."

"Yeah, and I'm dating a Marty _Klein_ Jr," added Stephanie Nine. "That also means there are two Marlenes Kleins on the train."

"Right, but _I_ happen to be the one who looks different from the others," added Marlene Four, quietly. "At least, the Marlene Kleins still look like the others."

"Try not to fret, Marly," suggested Harmony Four, softly. "So far, it looks like there are four different girls dating a Marty McFly Jr - or, in some cases, his equivalent. I seem to only be dating Marty in one other world... the first one. There is Stephanie Stebbs - where, so far, her twin also ends up dating Marty Jr's look-alike relative."

"Then, of course, there are you and me," added Susan. "Although, technically, I am not dating a Marty McFly Jr - but he comes the closest. Also, you and I seem to..."

"From now on, Griff," commented Cliff, "you'd better stay on the train. We don't need another repeat of what happened last time." With a snicker, he added, "If you rather get lucky, the girls might just come walking right into your arms."

Suzy swallowed, as she realized that her curiosity really had led her and Marlene into the mess. Perhaps, curiosity actually did kill the cat. Maybe not curiosity, per se - but curiosity often led to one doing actions that could be dangerous. This was simply one such case.

"I know what you're thinking, Suzy," commented the Marlene from her world. "There's no sense in... What's done is done - and, besides, Maria already was captured."

"Well, girls," commented Griff, as headed towards the back of the train. "We do have some Pepsis, as we figured that you get a little thirsty. Of course, you know the drill. You'll have to kiss Cliff and me, or else..."

Suzy swallowed. She did feel thirsty, but kissing a Tannen was actually about the last thing she wanted to do. In addition, she rather wasn't keen on also having to relieve herself - and having the Tannens watch her, as she did so.

"Okay, son, Butch and I are out of here," announced Cliff, as she and Amy stepped off the train.

Suzy sighed, as the whole situation seemed so hopeless. She mouth did feel parched - but was she willing to kiss a Tannen, in order to satisfy her thirst? She fought back the tears that threatened to spill over. This had to be about the worst day of her life.

oooooooooo

"Well, Butch," commented Cliff, as he and Amy stepped into the Courthouse Square. "This time, everything rather seems to be back on track. If we get lucky, the girls will be in this area. We could check out the Cafe '80s, as well as the mall - and see if..."

"That'd be splendid, Cliffster," Amy purred, as a big grin spread across her face. "It'd simply be an interesting adventure, though - if we could capture the girls in their own homes. I suppose this way is easier, though - and we sure don't have to worry about getting past security."

"Oh, of course," Cliff replied, grinning. "I'm sure never opposed to 'nice and easy'." As he looked up he added, "It's so nice to see that the Courthouse Mall is back. If it turns out that the girls aren't in the Cafe '80s, it'd be real nice to step back inside that mall."

"If Mr. Save-The-Clock-Tower bugs us for donations again," Amy commented, with a little chuckle, "I'll... Well, I can do the very same thing as I did two worlds ago. Now, Cliffster, you did say that we were...."

"We're in another EJ world," whispered Cliff. "This means, if everything has remained consistent, the version of you in this world is a wuss - and Bill Tannen exists here."

"That certainly does come in handy," agreed Amy, snickering. "Yeah, I rather suspect that nobody would find it to be all too odd for the wuss version of me to be with your wuss nephew. Of course, I'm the one with thumbprints that match..."

"Right," Cliff replied, grinning. "Well, let's just check the Cafe '80s. See if we see any familiar girls inside. Of course, all the teens who hang out there really would have to be buttheads. In my day, we rebelled against the culture of our parents generation."

"Right, of course," Amy replied, nodded, "In fact, nowadays, _normal_ people from our generation still wouldn't dream of living in the past. We would shun bands like Van Halen and Led Zeppelin, and we'd listen to only the hottest and most current music out there. I mean, we leave Van Halen and Led Zeppelin for the old fogeys who grew up on them."

"And that's just the way it should be," agreed Cliff, as he peaked into the cafe. "Well, I rather don't see any Stebbs girls inside - and neither do I see a Marlene. I also don't see a Harmony, a Suzy, a Susan, a Maria, or any of the other girls that we captured."

"Do you think it's possible that, in this world, Marty McFly Jr is dating a girl that we've yet to capture?" Amy asked, grinning. "That would be so..."

"Yeah, there sure is always the possibility," Cliff agreed, nodding. "However, we don't want to simply capture random girls willy-nilly. So far, we only found one world where Marlene didn't exist - so there's a good chance of capturing a Marlene, at least."

"Although, there was another world where Marlene looked real different," pointed out Amy, quietly. "Perhaps, this could be another one of..."

"Bill Tannen!" called out a very familiar voice. As Cliff turned around, he saw another version of Amy Needles - who he suspected was a good version of her. "Hey, whose the girl that you're with?"

"You can call me 'Butch', my friend," replied the Amy that was Cliff's partner, as she kept her voice friendly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Butch," replied Good Amy, in a friendly voice. "Well, I'm here to meet up with Eric. I got off work nearly an hour ago, and Eric told me that he was gonna be at the Cafe '80s."

"That's, uh, nice," Cliff replied, as he tried his best to act like his future nephew. "It's been rather nice meeting you, but... We have some business to take care of. I hope you and Eric have fun, tonight."

"Same to you," replied Good Amy, as she gave a rather friendly smile. "Maybe I'll see you around, later."

"Yeah, maybe so," replied Cliff, as the two of them began to walk away from the mall. As soon as they were out of earshot from Good Amy, he asked, "So, Butch, where off to? Should we stop by Andy's Food Shop, again? We could..."

"I just thought of a rather splendid idea, Cliffster," commented Amy, as she snapped her fingers. "After we capture the girls from this world, how about taking a trip thirty more years into the future? After all, you came from 1987 - so I was thinking that..."

"You mean, travelling to 2047?" Cliff asked, as a big grin spread across his face. Amy nodded, as she grinned back. "I wonder why we didn't think of that, before. I rather wonder who my future grandson would be. Perhaps, if we meet up with him, we can ask him..."

"... to join us," Amy replied, smiling. "I think that's a great idea, actually having three generations of Tannens working together. Providing, of course, that he doesn't quite turn out to be a wuss. Y'know, like the nephew from your world?"

"That would be so horrible," Cliff replied, shuddering. "I'd like to think that Griff would disown him, if he ended up becoming anything like Bill."

"I sure do wonder what Marty McFly Jr's children will turn out to be like," Amy replied, grinning. "Of course, it would depend on which lucky girl she ends up marrying."

"Right," Cliff replied, as he burst out laughing. "Would it be a Harmony, a Stephanie, a Suzy, or a Susan? Or, perhaps, it could be... Well, someone that we quite have yet to encounter. In which case, we could maybe travel back to 2017 of that same world."

"Of course, we could just travel to 2047 of this world," Amy suggested, nodding. "It'd be more fun to explore a new world, of course. I really wonder how we'll decide which girls to capture from that world."

"We'll worry about it, when we get there," Cliff replied, as he gave Amy's buttocks a pinch. "In the meantime, we really should think about our current mission. Let's stop by Andy's Food Shop. Perhaps, this time, we could simply pick up some ice cream. If what Griff told me is correct, the ice cream is currently sold in those freezer boxes."

"Those actually are real handy," Amy replied, nodding. "Ah, what of the greatest new inventions of the 21st Century."

"Come to think of it," Cliff commented, grinning. "I simply wouldn't mind settling in the year 2017. Of course, if I did that, then Griff wouldn't be born - so, maybe that..."

"We'll have to look for a new home to settle in, anyway," pointed out Amy. "After all, you don't think we should actually return to the same worlds that we came from - do you? After all, with capturing all those girls..."

"You're right," Cliff replied, grinning. "We don't _ever_ have to return home!" As he looked up, he spotted two very familiar figures. "Well, Butch, do you see what I see?"

"I certainly do, Cliffster," Amy replied, chuckling. "It looks like Marlene and one of the Stebbs girls. I sure wonder why the other Stebbs girl isn't with them. Well, let's catch up with them."

"Of course, Butch," Cliff replied, as he and Amy began to slowly creep up towards the two new captives-to be. It felt good to know that his fun hasn't even begun to end.

oooooooooo

Marlene McFly smiled, as she enjoyed her chip-and-mint ice cream. She glanced across the table at her friend, Stephanie Stebbs - who just appeared to be ecstatic. It wasn't tough to figure out why, as she knew that the day really marked a special anniversary for Stephanie and Marty Jr - the latter of who was simply Marlene's younger brother.

"You sure must be excited about your big date, eh?" Marlene asked, smiling. "After all, it's been four years. To be honest, I'm a little amazed that you two are still together. I think I might do a little something with Mike, as well - even if we weren't dating for..."

"Yeah, it's strange to think of how fast time goes by," Stephanie replied, softly. "What is even stranger, though - is the fact that, in another sense, Marty hasn't been dating me for quite two years. At least, he wasn't dating some other girl - which would be..."

"It sure is scary, in fact," Marlene commented, softly. "I can remember how nervous he was, when he first told us the story. My parents were far more depressed and... Well, they sure weren't anywhere near as successful. Also, my brother really wasn't the confident and outgoing guy that I know him as. It's a wonder how I, at least..."

"He was so worried that I would judge him," Stephanie pointed out, in a near whisper. "My heart nearly broke for him. I'm sure that it must be quite hard for him, contending with his two different personalities. He seems to be handling it rather well, though."

"Yeah, he certainly is," agreed Marlene, nodding. "It seems like, in the old timeline, we did get along quite reasonably well - even if the other me would... baby him. Speaking of which, I feel terribly bad about I used to be so down on him for being... immature."

"You sure do seem to have mellowed out, a lot," agreed Stephanie. "I know that Lila is still very strict about her diet. With you, though... Well, even though you do still quite care about your health, you're not above treating yourself. It's great to really be able to enjoy some ice cream, isn't it? I mean, I never cared for that frozen yogurt crap."

"Yeah, ice cream does taste far better," Marlene agreed, nodding. "Anyway, I'm quite beginning to understand that Marty Jr only desired to enjoy his youth. I quite came to admire that in him. All along, he knew what he was doing - and I was the one who..."

"Oh, Marly, don't be so hard on yourself," prodded Stephanie, as she gave Marlene a friendly shove. "I quite remember going through that phase, myself. I sure remember back to when I was eleven years old, and I actually couldn't wait to be a teenager."

"There was so much that I missed out on, though," Marlene commented, with a wistful sigh. As she thought of how she was nearly twenty years old, she quite felt so scared with the idea of simply entering another decade. "Y'know, lately, I've been listening to a lot of Led Zeppelin. They're simply an awesome group, and I'm quite beginning to..."

"... remember why you were very crazy about them, as a little girl?" asked Stephanie, as she winked. "I'm sort of really going through the same thing, but with old cartoons. They had about the best cartoons, during the 1980s. With cable TV, it's so nice to..."

"It's a shame that even Doc's time machine... can't make us a little younger," Marlene commented, wistfully. "Speaking of Doc, I always knew that he was a very big genius - but... Well, I never dreamed that he'd invent something like a... a time machine."

"Yeah, good old Dr. Emmett Brown," agreed Stephanie, with real fondness. "It's quite a surreal feeling, though - thinking of how, had Marty not travelled back in time... It's strange to think of how different our lives would've been. It's almost a little scary. On the other hand, his father had a very similar experience. History repeats itself, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Marlene replied, softly. "Although, apparently, my father hasn't... had as much change in his personality. Ironically enough, it just _was_ his knee jerk reaction to being called a 'chicken' that he developed - in the new timeline. It really..."

"I simply see what you mean, Marly," Stephanie replied, softly. Glancing at her watch, she asked, "Do you think we should get going? I really think we could make a quick trip to Pier One, before I get together with Marty. I plan to make this night very special."

"Yeah, I guess it rather is getting kind of late," agreed Marlene, as she stood up. "By the way, I wonder how Grandma Lorraine would feel - if she ever fond out about the true identity of 'Calvin Klein'. In a way, I sort of feel like I'm going through... a similar experience. I mean, in that my own brother was responsible for... changing my life."

"Puts a whole new meaning to the phrase 'changed my life', eh?" Stephanie asked, as she burst out laughing. "At any rate, I'd really like to pick up a few scented candles. I just love the Asian Spice scent. It's so perfect for setting up a romantic atmosphere."

"I'm really not sure what my favourite scent is," Marlene commented, as they stepped out of the building. "I mean, I like so many of them. Well, Mike and I also plan to make this a special night. It's quite hard to believe that it's been a little over a year, now."

"You and Mike really do seem to click well," Stephanie added, smiling. "I'm quite happy for the two of you. Well, I wonder what Marty is doing? We could just set up the lava lamps and the incense, and it would add the perfect atmosphere. Scented candles..."

"He told me he was gonna spend some time at Hill Valley Park," explained Marlene. "Of course, that is always a relaxing place to... I'm quite sure that, even after almost two years... Well, I'm sure that he has a rather tough time contending with his two pasts - as they really were different. It's hard to believe that he... Fortunately, his memories and personality of this timeline..."

"... has taken real dominance and prominence over his old memories and personality," Stephanie finished, smiling. "Imagine if it was the other way around, though. It'd sure be a... I guess that was sort of the case with your father, and his problem with being called a 'chicken'. If he didn't have the problem in the original timeline, then he'd..."

"Discussing timelines, eh?" smirked a familiar voice, as Marlene felt some hands on her shoulders. She turned around to see Griff Tannen, along with a brunette who looked a lot like Amy Needles. "Yeah, I do know just what you ladies are talking about. Well, Miss Stebbs, where's your twin sister?"

"Why do you need to know?" snapped Stephanie. Marlene gave Griff a glare, cursing herself for being a little careless with discussing things related to time travel. "If you really want to know... She's living in Elmdale, okay? Though, I don't see what..."

"Elmdale, eh?" Griff asked, smirking. Marlene began to feel rage boil up inside of her. She had been looking rather forward to spending a nice evening with Mike, and then Griff has to spoil things for her. She also wondered why Griff was with that brunette who resembled Amy - instead of Leslie O'Malley, who was usually called "Spike".

"Yes, Elmdale!" shouted Stephanie. "Stacy moved there to be close to her boyfriend, Trevor! Why the sudden interest with my twin sister, Griff Tannen? Now, if you don't mind, Marly and I have plans to..."

"You actually have big dates planned, right," Griff asked, smirking. "Yeah, we already kind of suspected that. Well, too bad for your sweethearts - as you..."

Marlene really could no longer take it, as she reached out to strike Griff. However, the girl who strangely resembled Amy just grabbed at her wrists. As she took a closer look at the Tannen bully, and realized that the bionic implants rather seemed to be missing. However, the boy definitely wasn't Bill Tannen - who was always a decent person.

"You ladies are quite the feisty ones, I see," Griff commented, chuckling. "Well, we've learned how to deal with ladies like you. I'm afraid that you aren't going home, missy. Instead, you and Miss Stebbs are coming with us."

Marlene opened her mouth to say something. To her horror, though, she watched her friend pass out - as Griff, or whoever the hell he was, simply placed a piece of cloth in front of her face. Before she could react, the cloth then was in front of her face. In a matter of moments, Marlene began to lose all consciousness.

oooooooooo

Marty McFly Jr Eleven swallowed, as the bus entered a new world. He tried to enjoy his stuffed shells, which he really enjoyed. However, it was hard for him to enjoy his food - when he had the girls to be worried about.

"I understand how you feel, Me Eleven," commented Marty Jr Ten, softly. "It seems a bit like... Well, I hate to be a pessimist - but... I wonder if we are even about halfway close to... to stopping those bastards for once and for all. It's just so..."

"We're just about out of stuffed shells," commented Doc Ten. "As much as I sure hate to impose... Well, I was rather thinking that we could ask the me of this world to bring some food aboard. We're just not gonna have enough to feed the newcomers. At the least, we sure can expect that a Marty McFly Jr - or his equivalent - to join us. As well as another version of me."

"As this is another EJ world," added Doc One, "Mike Hartford would probably also end up joining us. At any rate, I sure wonder if this will be yet another world where Marty Jr just ends up with a... We have an Alex Jandrew McFly, Alex Patrick McFly, an Alex Patrick Klein, and a George Anthony McFly. None are exactly the same, but it's so..."

"I suppose these are the three that come the closest to being my counterparts," Alex J commented, sighing. "Y'know, I have a great idea. I really think we should compare thumbprints. If all of our thumbprints match up, then it might cement the idea of..."

"I'm not quite sure if I am all that similar to you guys, though," George A countered, in a quiet voice. "I mean, you all sure are Marty Jr's look-alike cousin - while I am his twin brother. You guys are all three days older, as well - while I'm two minutes younger..."

"I don't quite think it should matter, all that much," pointed out Alex P, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "As for me, I'm very surprised with that I even have counterparts. As I learned about Dad's background, I figured that it'd be unlikely for..."

"I actually can't help but feel a little left out, though," added Mike M, but not without a trace of a smile. "Even though I'm surrounded by Mikes, they're all Mike _Hartford_. I'm the only Mike _McFly_ on this bus. On the other hand, it sure does make me feel a little special."

"Well, there's my dad," commented Emmett D, softly, "But he's Michael _Brown_, so I guess even he... I do wonder if George Emmett McFly would simply be a counterpart to George Anthony McFly, as well as the Alexes. In that case, that can quite make me your counterpart."

"I'm not so sure about that, though," protested George E. "We really don't come from quite the same kind of world as George A and the Alexes come from. According to the Doc of... to Doc Three... we come from a PF world - while they come from EJ worlds."

"I'm from a world where Uncle Marty and Grandpa are, essentially, the same person," commented Alex K. "I'm not too surprised to find other worlds where Grandpa wasn't, uh, stranded thirty years in the past. Still, the whole thing seems to be a little bit..."

"Just what the hell are you all talking about?" demanded Marty Jr Eleven, as he rather felt confused by everything he heard. "Where I come from, I don't have a twin or a... a look-alike cousin. I know I take after my dad - and I also resemble the famous actor, Michael J Fox. Still, I never expected to encounter worlds where I... This is heavy!"

"In a nutshell," explained Doc Three, patiently, "we do seem to be travelling between worlds where... where different events occur in the lives of... of us. I mean, I rather can't over how, in your world... the sports almanac created a rift in the friendship..."

"Dad told me that story, a million times," Marty Jr Eleven commented, sighing. "Dad brought the almanac back to 1985, Doc found out, the two of them shouted rather horrid words towards each other, and then they really stopped being friends." In a softer voice, he added, "Seeing just how close they currently are, it's quite hard to imagine that... any of it ever happened. It's nice that they, eventually, made up."

"Well, it's all in the past," commented Doc Eleven, sighing. "It's best to let bygones be bygones. After all, there are some things that even time travel sure can't fix - and, in the end, your father and I both really became better people. Granted, they were not exactly the most pleasant years of my life - but, still, it's really something that we..."

"Doc's right, son," agreed Marty Sr Eleven, as he gently squeezed his son's shoulders. "Seeing how you and Marlene were always so close to Maria also warms my heart. We really did learn a lot from the experience, and... Speaking of Marlene and Maria, I..."

"God, I hope the girls are okay," muttered Marty Jr Eleven, as tears filled his eyes. "It rather seems so..." He couldn't quite take it, anymore - as he began to cry. His father drew him close, as he wept brokenly. "Oh, Daddy, I'm rather scared," Marty Jr Eleven sobbed. "What if the Tannens hurt the girls - or what if they... they..." He was crying too hard to speak another word. He couldn't remember the last time he felt hopeless.

"This is just getting quite ridiculous," commented a voice that sounded like that of one of the other Marty Jrs - or did it belong to one of the Alexes, the Georges, Mike M, or Emmett D? "I simply wonder how Cliff was able to... to coerce my girlfriend into telling her about... Poor Jennifer! Then he ends up kidnapping my future daughter and..."

Marty Jr Eleven nearly gasped, as he realized that the person who had spoken was a younger and alternative version of his father. He continued to weep, as the whole situation seemed hopeless. He couldn't believe that he was from the eleventh world that the Tannens and Amy Needles were capturing girls.

"I know what you mean, Dad," agreed someone who was probably Marty Jr One. "It's just terrible. I'm simply worried that they could end up... killing the younger version of my mother. Marlene and I would then no longer exist, and... This is so scary."

The words of his counterpart only made Marty Jr Eleven feel worse. While he just felt grateful that, at least, his own existence wasn't endangered - the real possibility that the Tannens could kill one of the girls simply made him feel even worse. As bad as the Tannens and Amy Needles were, would they ever end up actually murdering anyone?

"Say what?" asked Susan Clayton Brown, horrified. "Are you actually saying that the Tannens... and Amy... would _murder_ people? Good heavens! This really sounds so... If the girls lives are actually endangered, then..."

"Unfortunately, yes, it's true," replied one of the Docs, grimly. "At least, the past few times that we've confronted them, they quite... threatened to kill one of the girls... if we didn't leave them alone. Granted, it's possible that they could've just been bluffing - but... Well, it's certainly not a risk that we wanted to take. Even with time travel..."

"Please," protested Marty Sr Eleven, softly, "can't you see how upset my son is really feeling? Can't you, at least, be a little more... My poor son is obviously traumatized."

"Well, we're _all_ feeling traumatized," insisted Doc. Marty Jr Eleven wasn't certain of if it was the same Doc who spoke before. "We can't just pretend that this... Well, I guess we should try to be as optimistic as possible - but, under these circumstances, it's just very hard. You haven't been on here as long as we have."

"At any rate," commented another Doc, sighing, "if we can, at least, find the versions of the Martys and me in this world... Goodness! What if, this time, we actually landed in a world where... where Marty Sr and I are not on speaking terms with each other?"

"Or, perhaps, a world where I never met Marty Sr?" added yet another Doc. "Or even a world where Marty Sr was never born? Any of those things could be rather possible, and... Well, I suppose it's up to us to find out..."

"A world where I was never born?" gasped a voice who Marty Jr Eleven suspected to be Teen Marty. "Okay, I guess I've already encountered a few worlds where I simply don't exist - but they were... Well, never mind. I think we'd better get going, if..."

"If we should, in fact, end up in a world where Marty was never born..." commented a Doc. Marty Jr Eleven had no idea of which one. "... or a world where there's really still open hostility between Marty and me... Well, I'm sure that the Tannens would still find some girls to capture - even if they might be girls that none of us recognize."

"Yeah, Seven is right," agreed another Doc. "The number one issue that we should be concerning ourselves with is rescuing any girls that Amy and the Tannens have opted to capture, even if they might be girls that none of us currently aboard recognize."

"You're absolutely right, Six," agreed the Doc who was probably Seven. "At any rate, we simply must succeed at this task. Sooner or later, we'll finally be able to... I know that this chase takes a lot of stamina, but..."

Marty Jr Eleven lifted his tear-stained face, as he glanced at all the occupants. Even though he didn't feel any less distressed, he knew that crying rather wouldn't do him much good. He turned back to his stuffed shells, knowing that he really should eat.

oooooooooo

Marty McFly Jr felt rather cheerful, as he stepped into Hill Valley Park. He was looking quite forward to his big date with Stephanie Stebbs. He simply came to appreciate his girlfriend's non-judgemental nature, as he rather recalled the day that he confided to her about his other life. Just like with his father, he actually had two different pasts.

Marty Jr, however, felt like things were even tougher for him. After all, he had vastly different personalities - along with talents and interests. In the old timeline, he rather had an apathetic approach to life - and he allowed people to take advantage of him.

Also, in the old timeline, he never even picked up a guitar. In the new timeline, he was playing the guitar from the time he was only five - and he became quite talented. That was just one of the many skills that he gained. Riding a hoverboard was another one.

His musical tastes, for the most part, very much stayed the same. However, in the old timeline, he was never fond of Huey Lewis and The News - as the music sure reminded him, very unpleasantly, of his father's downfall in life. Conversely, in the new timeline, he considered Huey Lewis and The News to be amongst his absolute favourite bands.

In both timelines, he rather enjoyed listening to '70s and '80s classic rock. In the new timeline, his own father became a rather moderately famous rock star - so, naturally, he grew up listening to his father's music. He desired to follow in his father's path.

In both timelines, he was very fond of Led Zeppelin - and, in both timelines, Over the Hills and Far Away was his favourite song by the band. However, it really was only in the new timeline, that the song almost always moved him to tears. Indeed, he rather developed a new passion for music - something which, in the old timeline, he lacked.

Marty Jr smiled, as he glanced at the surrounding scenery. Overall, he had developed a new zest for life - as opposed to how, in the old timeline, he had such a tendency to wander aimlessly through life. He used to live life without any meaning or purpose.

Even to this day, it was actually sometimes hard to contend with his dual memories. It was very fortunate, however, that his memories and personalities of the new timeline took dominance. He was able to fully enjoy listening to Huey Lewis and The News.

His thoughts then turned to Stephanie, as he was looking forward to the big date. He felt absolutely certain that she was the girl that he would marry. He felt as if he could not just ask for a more open-minded and non-judgemental girl. Indeed, she was quite a sweet girl. He even remembered the day that he first met her, in the new timeline.

He thought of his father - and how, after travelling back in time to 1985, he actually helped his father to overcome the "chicken" problem that would lead to his downfall. In turn, his father helped him to develop more self-confidence - which just made the transition a little easier, even before the ripple effect gave him his new memories.

Sometimes, when he thought of his old life, he shuddered at the type of person that he was. He used to not even give much attention to his hygiene, which really turned off so many of his peers. In the new timeline, however, he was much more popular.

He thought fondly of Andy Hopkins, Aaron Nelson, and Bill Tannen - who, even in the old timeline, really were friendly towards him. It sure was amazing, in fact, to think of how different Bill was from his cousin. Bill and Griff were very much polar opposites.

Speaking of Griff, Marty Jr recalled how he used to allow himself to be pushed around by the Tannen bully. In the new timeline, though, Griff pretty much left him alone. He even recalled the one time he publicly humiliated Griff in the Cafe '80s, when the bully began to harass his sister. He laughed, as he thought very fondly about the incident.

Just as Marty Jr looked up, he caught a strange sight. Of course, in this day and age, hover-buses weren't exactly uncommon. However, there was rather something about the bus that seemed a little unusual. Also, why was the bus descending towards him?

Marty Jr swallowed, as took a closer look at the bus driver. He simply looked a lot like Dr. Emmett Brown, the family's aging scientist friend. He almost fainted, as he rather caught sight of the passengers. So many of the passengers looked exactly like him!

"What the hell is going on?" asked Marty Jr, as the bus door began to open. "This is so weird."

"Come aboard, Marty Jr," urged Doc, as he beckoned for the teen to step onto the bus. "I understand that you must be confused about... about this. However, there really is something that..."

Marty Jr swallowed, as he stepped onto the bus. He couldn't quite help but feel rather irritated by having his hike interrupted. He was really hoping to have time to reflect on his two lives, before he and Stephanie went on their big date.

As he stepped onto the bus, his eyes grew very wide. He saw that there were a total of nineteen young men who resembled him. However, according to the name tags, only ten of them were Marty Jr - including a Marty K Jr. There were three Alexes, two Georges, a Mike M, an Emmett D, and a Calvin K III. Finally, there was a Teen Marty.

As he glanced at the other passengers, he saw twelve versions of Doc - one of which was a Doc '87. He caught sight of two blonde girls, named Melody and Jamie Brown - who appeared to be the only female teens aboard. There was also his mother - along with two unfamiliar looking older woman, who were named Julia and Susan. This made it a total of only five female occupants.

To his surprise, he saw Aaron Nelson and two versions of Bill Tannen. Even though, in both timelines, they were two of his very closest friends - they never became privy to Doc's time machine secret.

Also, there were several versions of his father - which included a Calvin Klein Jr, a Calvin Arthur McFly, and a Michael Brown. Last but not least, there were _two_ Calvin Klein Srs, who appeared to be older versions of his father.

"I have no idea what's going on here," Marty Jr finally commented, quietly. "Whatever is going on, though - please make it quick. I mean, Stephanie and I do have a big date planned for tonight - and I was..."

"That's exactly what we wanted to talk with you about, Marty Jr," replied Doc. As the teen took a closer look at the name tag, he noticed that it read "Doc One". "So, you're dating a... a Stephanie Stebbs?"

"That's right," replied Marty Jr, as he began to feel very nervous. "I promised her that I would meet her by my place, and..."

"I'm afraid that it might not happen," replied Doc One, grimly. "You see, Cliff and Griff Tannen from our world stole my time machine. They also kidnapped several girls from our world, and then... then they started travelling between worlds, and then..."

"Later on, the Amy Needles from our world joined the Tannens," added Doc Five. With that, Marty Jr could hardly believe what he heard. "I'm rather guessing that you know the Amy Needles from your world to be a very nice person, right?"

"Yeah, I've always known Amy Needles to be nice," agreed Marty Jr, as he felt dazed and confused. "What's this you mean, though... about other worlds?"

"In a nutshell, you are... you are Marty Jr Twelve," explained Doc One, calmly. "As of the moment, this is the twelfth world that we followed the Tannens into. We were just about to head over to your place - and it's lucky that we saw you, when we did."

"Wait a minute!" demanded Marty Jr, as he made a time-out gesture with his hands. "I'm still not understanding what's going on here. Are you telling me that... Stephanie might've been captured by the... the bullies?"

"Yes, along with Marlene," replied Doc One. "It's also more than likely that Stephanie's twin, Stacy, has also been captured."

"But Stacy... lives in Elmdale!" protested Marty Jr, as he could hardly believe what he heard. "She moved there to be close to her boyfriend, Trevor. I don't know either of them, that well."

"That's fascinating!" muttered Doc Two. "So, uh, you don't have a look-alike cousin or a twin brother for Stacy to date?"

"Uh, no," replied Marty Jr, in a near whisper. He figured that it would explain just who some of the miscellaneous look-alikes were. "So, uh, what is this about other worlds?"

"Are you any familiar with the concept of other realities, Marty Jr Twelve?" asked Doc One.

"Well, sort of, yeah," Marty Jr replied, nervously. "I myself have... Well, I remember having two pasts. I came from a timeline where... my parents were rather unhappy and unsuccessful - and I was far less assertive and far more apathetic. After going back to 1985, though - and preventing my father from racing Douglas Needles... In short, I returned to a timeline where my parents were far happier - and we ended up living in my parents' old home, instead of living in Hilldale."

"This sounds a lot like... my experience!" gasped Marty Jr Five. "So, uh, just how long were you stuck in the 1980s?"

"Just for a few days," replied Marty Jr Twelve, softly. "After that, the teen version of my parents brought me back to 2015 - and... By the way, my parents simply knew me as 'Norman', as I didn't... think I could use my real name."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc Five. "I never expected to encounter another world where you... where you remember being the..."

"Wait a minute!" gasped Marty Jr Twelve, as he tried to digest everything. "Are you saying that... this hasn't happened to all of the versions of me?"

"That's about right," replied Marty Jr One, softly. "I can remember how horrified I felt, when I found out about the... the other version of me. So, uh, what exactly is it like? I mean, having two different personalities in two different lives?"

"It can be confusing, at times," explained Marty Jr Twelve. "Fortunately, my memories and personality of the new timeline are more dominant, which quite makes it easier for me to... Is that the same for you, uh, Marty Jr Five?"

"Pretty much, yeah," replied Marty Jr Five, softly. "Although, in both timelines, Griff ended up... almost getting me in trouble."

"Some of us really did still have... that encounter... with Griff," added Marty Jr Three. "Even though we became more confident people, overall - we were still too weak to stand up to Griff... That is, until the... the fateful day... the same day I met... Suzy MacArthur."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" gasped Marty Jr Twelve. "I'm surprised that Griff still opted to pick on you... You'd think that he'd... find some other poor victim to bully."

"He bullied me, because I'm a McFly," Marty Jr Three explained, softly. "That seemed to be a tradition with the Tannens. Bully the McFly of the generation. I'm sure the fact that I'm also short didn't help much to... to dissuade him from picking on me."

"This is so incredible," muttered Marty Jr Twelve. "So, at any rate, what's... the plan?"

"We're at your home, now," explained Doc One. "I see your father, Mike Hartford, a version of me, and... who is the woman? She's carrying a package. I sure am hoping that there's food inside of it."

"That's Jessica Hoffman," added Doc Two. "I'm hoping for some food, as well."

"Food?" Marty Jr Twelve asked, stunned. "Well, I am feeling a little hungry - but..." As he glanced out the window, he saw that Doc One was correct. "I do hope that we..." Realizing something else, he turned to Marty Jr Three, and asked, "By the way, what is this about a... a Suzy MacArthur? That name really doesn't ring a bell to me."

"She's my girlfriend," explained Marty Jr Three. "I understand how confusing it is for you. I was also very confused, at first. There are a few other versions of us who are dating a Suzy MacArthur, then there are a few other versions of us who are dating a Stephanie Stebbs. Then there is..."

"Marty Jr One and I are the only ones dating a Harmony Brown, so far," added Marty Jr Four. "I guess our worlds are the only ones where she exists, though - or, at least, where she's old enough to be dating us."

"As for me, I'm dating Susan Brown," added Calvin Klein III. "I know, I'm not exactly a Marty McFly Jr - but I'm... the one that comes the closest in our world."

"You're in the same boat as I am," commented Marty K Jr. "I'm Marty Klein Jr, and I... Well, I'm dating a Stephanie Stebbs." Turning to Marty Jr Twelve, he added, "Yours is actually the first world where you're dating Stephanie, but you really don't... have an accompanying twin."

"We can discuss this, later," commented Doc One, as he opened the bus door. "In the meantime, we should welcome our new..." Glancing outside the door, he added, "Just come aboard, the four of you."

"Goodness gracious!" gasped Jessica, as she and the others stepped aboard. "What's going on here? Why are there all these..."

"Why don't the four of you grab a seat?" suggested Doc Three. "I rather understand that the four of you would be confused... In a nutshell, Marlene and Stephanie have been... Well, we're concerned that the girls might've been captured."

"What about Stacy?" asked Alex J, worriedly. "Even if I don't have a counterpart in this world, and Stacy lives in Elmdale - would the Tannens just..."

"Yeah, there is a very good possibility that the Stacy of this world might've also been captured," Doc One replied, shaking his head. "Knowing the Tannens, they..."

"This is so not good," groaned George A. "Even if it's not _my_ Stacy, I still wouldn't want for her to..."

"That would be awful," agreed Alex P, shaking his head . "Of course, I'd be concerned about any girls that those bastards captured - even if I might rather not... personally know them. It'd just so..."

"I, for one, am hoping that the Stacy of this world gets spared," insisted Alex K. "If I don't have a counterpart in this world, then I..."

"Hold the phone, you guys!" insisted Mike H, as he made a time-out gesture with his hands. "Did you say that Marlene might've been captured? Along with Stephanie?"

"I'm afraid so," Doc Three replied, grimly. As a beep sounded, he glanced at his device - and then gasped, "Great Scott! They've left the world. They entered another world. Dimension PF #54, to be exact. Not only that, but they also went thirty years into the future. The went to this same day, but in the year 2047."

"Whoa, this is so heavy!" gasped Marty Jr Twelve, as he could hardly believe what he heard. "So, uh, I guess we're gonna see the future - even if it's just not the..." As he realized what his occurrence meant, tears filled his eyes. "Oh, this is just terrible! This must mean that Stephanie... and Marlene... were..."

"... captured," finished Marty Jr Eleven, softly. "Believe me, I feel just the exact same way as you do. I really was hoping that we could..."

"Well, so much for my big date," grumbled Marty Jr Twelve. Upon realizing something, he asked, "I suppose a few others of me are also dating Stephanie. Has it been four years for you, as well?"

"Yes, it has," replied Marty Jr Two. "To date, you're really the fifth version of us to be dating a Stephanie Stebbs - and the first to simply not have an accompanying twin for Stacy to date. Our accompanying twins have been dating Stacy for just as long."

"I barely even know Stacy," muttered Marty Jr Twelve. "She quite seems to be about as nice as her twin, as far as I can tell - and I know Stephanie is very close to her."

"I'll make the name tags, this time," commented George A. "Anyway, I guess our new occupants would be Marty Jr Twelve, Marty Sr Twelve, Mike H Twelve, Doc Twelve, and Jessica... So far, I guess this is the only world where Jessica is joining us - even though she exists in our world, as well."

"I demand an explanation for this," insisted Doc Twelve - who, until the moment, had been quiet. "I mean, it's..."

"You'll get one, very soon," replied Doc One. "We don't have much time, though. The Tannens... and Amy Needles... have already left the world - and..."

"Amy Needles?" Doc Twelve asked, confused. "Why would she... Well, never mind. If the girls have been captured - then, of course, I think we should..."

"Are you folks very hungry?" asked Jessica, as she set the package on one of the bus seats. "I made some rice crispy squares - and..."

"That would be very nice, uh, Jessica," replied Doc Eleven. "We just finished the last of the stuffed shells, so we kind of were hoping that you would..."

Marty Jr Twelve sighed, as he felt bad about missing a dinner of stuffed shells - which was amongst his favourite foods. However, the rice crispy squares sounded nice.

"Hi, Jessica," Susan replied, with a tone of uneasiness. Marty Jr Twelve wondered if she was married to another version of Doc. "It's strange to think that... you're also married to Emmett."

"Tell me about it," added Julia, sighing. "I guess I can't say that I'm too surprised to find out that every other version of Marty Sr... besides the two who became Calvin Klein on a permanent basis... ended up with Jennifer. Still, this all seems so..."

"Think of how I feel," protested Jennifer. "No offence, but it seems... I still can't get over how you came from another world... one where Doc, Marty, and I are fictional characters in a movie trilogy... and you and Marty actually end up..."

Marty Jr Twelve's eyes grew wide, as he could hardly believe what he heard. As if things weren't strange enough already, this was an even bigger shocker!

"What's this about a movie trilogy?" asked Mike H Twelve, as he seemed to be just as confused as Marty Jr Twelve was.

"We actually don't have time to get into this, right now," insisted Doc Ten. "Right now, rescuing the girls should be our first and foremost priority."

Marty Jr Twelve swallowed, as he knew that Doc Ten was correct. However, he was quite curious to learn more about the movie trilogy. He was also curious to learn about the Calvin Kleins, who he suspected to be the versions of his father who were stuck in thirty years in the past. Hell, he was more than a little curious to learn more about all of his counterparts.

"The name tags are all ready," announced George A. "Well, I must admit, I am curious to find out more of what 2047 is like - even if the circumstances might not be..."

"I can't believe that this is all happening," groaned Jessica. "Well, I'm definitely coming along. I'm sure that you guys could use all the assistance possible."

"Count me in, too," added Marty Sr Twelve, as he sat next to his son. "After all, if my daughter and future daughter-in-law have been captured, then... I can't believe that the Tannen would this. This is so..."

Marty Jr Twelve looked up, and saw that there were tears in his father's eyes. He felt like crying, himself. He certainly couldn't believe his rotten luck! While he remembered what it was like to be bullied by Griff Tannen, he actually never would've thought that Griff would do something _this_ horrible!

"All right, everyone," announced Doc Three, at he took hold of the control. "Brace yourselves for dimensional... and temporal... displacement."

Marty Jr Twelve swallowed, as he felt so nervous about entering another reality. He figured that it simply wasn't the same thing as returning to a 2015 where the lives of him and his family were improved. It would be quite different.

As soon as the bus reached 88 miles per hour, three sonic booms sounded - and the time bus departed from the Lone Pine Universe.


	14. Chapter 13

_August 10, 2047  
6:15 PM PDT  
Future Hell Universe_

Marlene McFly felt miserable, as she came to. Not only did she feel dizzy, also, she heard a few loud sonic booms shortly before waking up, which naturally did hurt her ears. She wondered what was going on, and opened her eyes.

That, however, turned out to be a mistake. As she looked around, she could clearly identify not one, not two, not three, but nine other versions of herself. "All right, what's going on here?" she said, aloud.

"It's the Tannen's" a familiar voice said. Marlene swiftly turned around, and spotted no one else than her mother, Jennifer Parker, who was just sitting there on the ground. She looked absolutely miserable, though, and, most notably of all, was still a teenager. "Mom?" Marlene asked, confused.

"I'm a version of your mother, yes" Jennifer said. "At least, that is, if your world is similar to ours."

"Our... our world?" Marlene repeated.

"Exactly" Jennifer confirmed. "We are all from seperate worlds. Back in 1987, Cliff Tannen kidnapped me and travelled to 2017 with the DeLorean, which he got too. He teamed up with Griff and started hopping through various dimensions. They picked up Amy later."

Marlene blinked, and Stephanie, who she now saw was along with her, did the same. "But how did they manage to figure that out?" she asked, confused.

"The dimensional travelling was a bit of bad luck on our part" Jennifer said, bitter. "Griff hit the time machine's control display when fleeing from Doc chasing him. However, the time travelling was actually due to me. Cliff forced me to help him out."

Marlene's mouth opened wide, and shut again a moment later. "I suppose that I could be mad at you, but I don't think I am" she said. "It's not like you volunteered, after all. I bet that I would've done the same, if Cliff was to force me in any way. Knowing the Tannen's, they must've told you that something very bad would happen, if you wouldn't help them. Is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right" Jennifer replied. "He told me that he'd hurt Marty. I felt very frightened, as I really didn't want Marty to get into any harm." She sighed.

"Ah, our poor heroic girl" Griff quipped. "You must be feeling _so_ awful. You want another eclair?"

"No thanks" Jennifer growled.

"Ah, that's too bad" Griff said, with a smile. He returned to the front. "Well, let's see where we ended up now... August 10th, two thousand forty-seven?"

"What?" Marlene exclaimed, confused. "Twenty-forty-seven?"

"It was my idea, actually" the girl who looked a lot like Amy Needles said, smirking. "I figured that we could go original on this one. Also, while this is Cliff's future, aren't you kind of curious to see what lies ahead of _us_?"

"Now that you put it that way, yeah" Griff said, with a smirk. "Amy, you are brilliant."

"You're smart too, Griff" the girl that most certainly couldn't be Amy said, smiling. "And nice. However I do have to admit that I prefer your Daddy here."

"Ah, that's okay" Griff said, smiling. "We don't have these girls for nothing, you know."

Marlene rolled her eyes, and leaned down. "We don't have much chances of getting out of here, do we?" she muttered, depressed.

"Not on our own, no" Marlene Six said. "I'm not giving up hope yet though that, one day, the Doc's will arrive and free us."

Cliff then burst out laughing. "Do you girls really think that is going to happen?" he said, with a smirk. "We'd never let that happen. After all, we wouldn't want our beloved girls to get taken back to their boyfriend-who-can't-choose."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "You know, you're such a disgusting person" she muttered. "I can't believe that you'd actually do this to us! I mean, I never knew... Griff's father... all too well, but I figured that you'd be bad. However, now I actually have the displeasure of actually finding out how bad you are!"

"Oh, that really is too bad" Cliff said, patting Marlene on the back. "I do feel quite sorry for you, you know."

Marlene rolled her eyes, as Cliff took the controls. "I can't believe this" she muttered, nearly crying. "I'd never thought that such a terrible thing could... could ever happen to me! Those bastards..."

The girl then suddenly paused, as she felt bad for the girls on the bus. "I guess that what happens to me isn't as bad as what happens to you" she said, looking around. "After all, you guys have been on here for a lot longer."

"Well, actually, I have been on here ever since the last time" an unfamiliar girl who looked a lot like Elisabeth Shue said. "I'm Suzy MacArthur, by the way. I'm the girlfriend of one of the versions of Marty Junior."

Stephanie blinked. "You mean, there are universes where Marty Junior is dating... someone else?" she said, with obvious disbelief and horror.

A girl who also resembled Elisabeth Shue sighed. "I'm afraid yes" she said. "I'm not one of them, though - I'm Julie MacArthur, the cousin of Suzy number seven, and I'm dating Marty Junior's cousin. However, in worlds One and Four Marty Junior is dating Harmony Brown, in worlds Three, Five, Seven and Eleven he's dating my cousin, and in world Eight he's dating a girl named Susan Brown. In worlds Two, Six, Nine and Ten it's you whom he's dating, though, along with number twelve - the world where you came from and that we just exited."

Marlene sighed. "This is really getting to be weirder and weirder every second" she admitted. "So - I now know the girlfriend's of my brother and I know the me's, but... who are the rest of you guys?"

"I'm a version of you, too" a girl who looked a lot like a teenaged Lorraine Baines said. She somehow managed to point at a girl who looked a lot like Marlene's mother as a teen. "This is Melody, my sister."

"Hi" Melody said, sheepishly.

"Hi" Marlene responded, uncertain how to deal with all this.

"I'm Jennifer Parker" a girl who resembled Melody said. "Your mother, yes - another version of her. But we've already been over that."

"I'm Lisa Jung" another girl said. "I suppose that you've never heard of me in my entire life, but I'm dating a Mike McFly. In our world, he's the look-alike cousin to Marty McFly Junior."

"I'm Stacy Stebbs" a girl who resembled Stephanie said. "But if my sister exist in your worlds, I suppose that you already know that. There's a few more of me here, too. But why isn't your world's version of me on board?"

"She lives in Elmdale" Stephanie said. "She moved there to be with her boyfriend. Why, is that different in your world?"

Stacy nodded, confused. "Yeah" she said. "I don't see any version of Marty McFly Jr's brother or his cousin moving to Elmdale. I mean, they all like Hill Valley - as it's the town they grew up in."

Stephanie frowned. "She's not dating a brother or cousin of MJ" she said. "Marty Junior only has a sister, Marlene. Stacy dates a boy named Trevor. I suppose you girls have never heard of him, then?"

"No" Stacy confessed. "The other Stacy's and I - I'm Stacy Six, by the way - are dating a brother or cousin of Marty McFly Jr - who, in all cases, looks identical to Marty Junior himself. Stacy Two is dating Marty's cousin, Alex, and I'm dating another version of Alex - however Alex' father is the same person as Marty Junior's father."

"What?" Marlene said, confused.

"They're counterparts" Stacy Six explained. "Marty McFly Senior and Dr. Emmett Brown managed to escape from the world that Biff Tannen made, and then, they managed to fix it, and return to the good reality with the good reality's version of Marty Senior and Doc Brown. Marty Sr - Alex's father - is named Calvin McFly, while Dr. Brown is named Chris - as in Christopher Lloyd Brown, but Chris is shorter."

"That's the same thing with our reality" Julie said. "However, in our world, there are three versions of Marty McFly Sr - with one of them being from Biff's world. Their names are Calvin McFly and Michael Brown - and Marty McFly, of course. We have a Chris, too, however he's more commonly named Christopher. We don't call him Chris very often. Well, I wouldn't call him that anyway, since he's my future father-in-law's adoptive father, but still."

Stacy Six frowned. "Strange" she muttered. "He's called Chris in our world all the time."

"I guess that's once another difference between our worlds and yours" Marlene Seven said. "And I thought that interdimensional travelling was hard enough already - without having to see two kinds of worlds."

"I suppose" Marlene said. "Anyway, how about going on with your explanation about who's who?"

"Yeah, you're right" Stephanie Two said. "So, anyway, that girl over there is Maria Brown. Apparently, she's Doctor Emmett Brown's daughter."

"Hi" the girl said, with a slight smile. "I'm from world number five. There's another version of me in here, though, from world number seven. I'm currently single, but other-me is dating a George Emmett McFly."

Marlene's eyes widened for a moment. "All right... that sounds weird. Kind of nice, though."

"Yeah, that's what George's Dad thought" the Maria replied. "He owes a lot to Doctor Brown, and they got very close during the time they spent in their hide-out."

Stephanie frowned. "Their what?"

"Long story" Maria Seven said, with a slight smile. "Let's just say that I'll tell you the details later."

"To go on with the introductions, there's also me" a girl who looked a lot like the Maria's said. "My name is Susan Brown. I'm the great-granddaughter of Dr. Emmett Brown. I know, sounds impossible, but trust me, it's true."

"And then there's me" an unfamiliar girl said. "I'm Julia Belle Rundgren, and, believe it or not, I'm kind of your counterpart, as I'm dating a Mike Hartford - and Jennifer Parker is my mother, too. It's kind of a confusing situation."

"What isn't?" Marlene argued, somehow managing a smile.

"Good point."

"Well, it's about time for us to depart again" Cliff then said, as the time train landed on the ground with a bump. "I'd love to stay and talk to you some more, but I'm really getting curious about what I'll see here in 2047 right now. See you girls later."

"Don't hurry" Marlene muttered, angry.

Cliff grinned. "Ah... you really don't know it yet, do you?" he said, smiling. "Trust me, darling - you'll find out that you love me. And even if you don't, well, Griff and I'll amuse ourselves with you just as much."

"And I will, too - on other ways" Fake Amy said, grinning.

"That's right" Griff said. His father and Fake Amy then exited the train, and apparently headed uptown. Marlene sighed, as she leaned back against the place she was seated, only to find out that it was very uncomfortable. This just wasn't her day.

oooooooo

Cliff Tannen smiled broadly, as he and Amy entered the Courthouse Square of the year 2047. It was a very strange sight to see how the world looked like thirty years from your home time, but it was even stranger to see it advanced another three decades. Both Cliff and Amy walked through the Square with amazement.

As Cliff looked closer, though, he noticed that not so much had changed, after all. Sure, the pond in front of the Courthouse Square was larger, and there were fishers fishing in it. However, it otherwise looked very much the same. Also, the Courthouse Mall was still there - and some of the technology seemed to be even less advanced.

"Buttheads" the twenty-four-year-old muttered, slightly confused. "And this is supposed to be thirty years of advance?"

"Yeah, I agree" Amy said, nodding. "I mean - I would've thought that there would be robots walking around by now, and more Pitbull Hoverboards - as opposed to the normal brand." As they looked around, though, the amount of 'normal' hoverboards was still the same as in 2017.

"I wonder what happened" Cliff said, nodding. "Well, I guess that we could always ask the girls, once we capture them. In the meantime, we'll just hang around here and see what we can find out."

"Yeah" Amy said, thinking of something. "You know - how are we going to capture the girls, anyway? I mean, the Square doesn't look too different, but I bet that the girls are. After all, we're not native to 2047 - and therefore, we have no idea whom to look for."

"Yeah, and just capturing random girls doesn't sound like a good plan either," Cliff agreed, "just like capturing the girls' older selves. I'm not going to kiss a fifty-year-old, no matter how cute they once might've been. We might have rejuvenation jobs in twenty-seventeen, but that doesn't mean that we can undo all aging."

"Rejuve-what?" Amy asked, confused.

"Rejuvenation jobs" Cliff said. "Griff told me about it, before you came along. It's apparently something that allows you to de-age for thirty years, or even forty sometimes. Haven't you heard of it? According to Griff it was invented by the 2010s."

"Can't say I've ever heard the term before" Amy muttered. "Now... wait, maybe I have. I just recently watched the news, and that Martin Brown nutcase - I don't know if you know him, but he's the youngest son of Doc Brown - said that he was leading a group of doctors who were working on a way to de-age a person. Would be around in about ten years. Sounds pretty stupid, but hey, if it could happen in your universe, why wouldn't it in mine?"

"Good point" Cliff said. "This is really weird. I wonder why those rejuve-thingies will be invented later in your worlds. Ah, that's not important anyway. Let's focus on the girls." He paused for a moment. "You know, maybe we could ask someone who the daughters - if he has ones - of Martin Butthead Junior and the grandkids or whatever of Crazy Old Doc Brown are."

"And let's not forget the girlfriend of Mister I-can't-choose-a-girlfriend's son" Amy said. "Let me guess - his son looks exactly like him, and is called Martin Seamus McFly as well."

"The originality" Cliff smirked. "He's not quite as picky with names as he is with girls, isn't he? Well, then again - who am I to speak?" His smirk turned into a broad grin. "I'm not picky with girls either."

"I didn't expect you to be" Amy said, grinning back. "That would be a rather unusual change of stance, after all." She looked around. "So, as we said before - where to go?"

As Cliff was wondering about that, an older woman came walking up to them. Cliff looked at her and frowned. There was something very familiar about her...

He, however, didn't realise who it was until he heard very strange noises from his partner in crime. As he turned to look, he saw that Amy's eyes had gone wide and that her face was pale white. The same thing had happened with the woman. Cliff grabbed Amy's arm, and then, he realised who they were facing. It was Amy - the Amy from the year 2047, at age 53!

Old Amy just stared at her other self. "I..." she whispered. "I'm... young..." And that was the last thing she stammered, as she fell back, luckily not hitting her head on anything as her hair instead touched the water, as she fell right in front of the pond. That seemed to be somewhat of a relief, though.

Young Amy, in the meantime, seemed to be very close to fainting as well. Cliff decided to ignore Old Amy and focused on the other girl. "Don't you faint on me now" he said, firmly. He didn't want to wait until Amy woke up, if she happened to faint. After all, in that time, the Browns could easily catch up to them.

Amy glanced over at Cliff, staring without any recognition. However, after a few seconds, and Cliff shaking her body, she seemed to regain consciousness and some colour returned to her face. "Holy shit" she whispered, still pale. "That was... that was me! And I was... old!"

"Yeah" Cliff said, nodding. "It was. However, I wonder why you almost fainted from that, though." He shot a quick glance at Old Amy, still lying there unconscious. "Better avoid staring her in the face from now on. That's not too hard, as she did pass out."

"Oh?" Amy said. She obviously still was feeling uneasy. "It's just... it's just so incredible. Once I saw her, I immediately recognised her. I just saw her, being me, while I'm me, and so old that it couldn't possibly make sense... myself in front of me, very much alive but old... boy, seeing the other me's was rather weird, but this is even weirder. For a moment, I thought that everything was going black in front of me. I think that I might as well have fainted, too, if you hadn't pulled me back to consciousness."

Cliff smiled faintly. "Yeah, that might have happened."

"Laura!"

A young, unfamiliar young man came running up to Young Amy, and grabbed her out of Cliff's hands. "Oh, Laura, what happened! What happened to Miss Needles over here! You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Amy looked at the guy, and pushed him off her. "Who are you!" she demanded, angry.

The young man's eyes went wide. "You mean, you don't recognise me?" he said, visibly confused. "It's me, it's John... your boyfriend?"

Amy was too stunned to say anything, but Cliff did say something. "Just who are you holding her for?" he asked.

The guy looked at Cliff, somewhat disgusted. "You know that" he said. "This here is my girlfriend - Laura McFly, daughter of Andrew Carnegie McFly, son of David William McFly, son of George Douglas McFly?"

"A McFly?" Amy said, stunned.

John nodded. "Yeah" he said. "Your mother, Roberta Needles, married Andrew McFly. But that's not important right now. You obviously need someone to help you - just look at you!"

"It's not needed" Amy assured him. "I'm fine. I was just walking around. You go home."

John looked at her, confused. "Fine, whatever you say, Laura" he finally settled on, walking away. "See you tonight! Remember, we're going to have a stroll through the field behind the Courthouse!"

"I'll remember" Amy responded, weakly, as John distanced himself.

"Weird guy" Cliff concluded.

Amy, in the meantime, shook her head. "Why on earth would Roberta marry a McFly!" she exclaimed. "I know that she's a lot like wuss me, but that's no reason to marry the nephew of Marty McFly Senior!"

"Stupid name, by the way" Cliff commented.

Amy shrugged. "His father is an economics fan" she commented. "Buttheads."

"Exactly" Cliff responded. As he then thought of something, he asked: "So, Amy, after noticing you have a wuss niece and a wuss counterpart, what am I like in your world?"

Amy thought about that for a moment. "I don't know" she finally concluded. "I only know you as Griff's Dad. I do recall that you always mess up the word 'butthead' though. You always say 'head-butt' instead. Other than that, you're the same, pretty much."

Cliff frowned. "Sounds like I've got a stupid counterpart" he said. His face then brightened. "Well, not all me's can be so brilliant as I am."

Amy looked at him, and smiled. "That's right" she said, grinning at him.

"Well, let's go on and find our girls, now" Cliff said. "Why don't we go check out that field that weird guy was talking about? Who knows - we might even find them there."

"It could be" Amy said. "It's worth a try."

They then headed over to the field. Cliff smiled, as he felt about ready to capture some more girls.

oooooooo

Alternate Sarah Brown sighed deeply, as she was strolling through the park, together with her best friends, namely her local counterpart, and Jennifer McFly, the sister of Marty McFly III. She was thinking about her boyfriend, Marty McFly III - and about their future, which certainly seemed bright. After all, Marty III had won that writing contest earlier in the year - and seemed to be headed for a bright future as a writer. She figured that it was very nice that George McFly, Marty's great-grandfather, seemed to approve of Marty III writing fiction for his grandfather's stories, and was very proud of Marty III stepping into his great-grandfather's footsteps. Right now, there were two writers in the family, as well as two musicians. She hoped that Marty III would become just as successful as his great-grandfather. She then started to wonder what kind of job their future son would have.

Sarah One then blushed, as she realised what she was thinking. She was actually thinking about herself having a son with Marty III! Granted, they had confessed to each other that they loved each other over two years ago, now, but it was still a weird thing to think about.

Two years ago. It was the time it all happened. After having spent her initial life in the safety of the Non-GriffCo hide-out, the date that she had first come to town had triggered the next six months of chaos that ended up bringing her into the good reality. It all had happened very fast for Marty III, and even for her, the process had seemed fast sometimes. However, there were times, like the month spent building the DeLorean and the four months in 1925, that she'd felt bored - and that progress in getting to the good reality had slowed almost to a halt.

Sarah sighed, as she then thought of how terrible it had been to live in the alternate world. Sure, life in the hide-out hadn't been so bad the first years - especially when her father was still around. But then, the things had happened after each other. First, her father had gone out and never returned in the spring of 2034 - shot by Griff Tannen's lackey's, like Marty McFly Junior had been shot by Griff Tannen himself. Then, her mother had turned out to be missing in the summer of 2042, and the 14-year-old had to care for herself from then on, up until the day that she'd been waiting for - October 21st, 2045, the day that her father, Verne Brown, had considered her to be ready to, with help of Marty III and Marty Senior, rebuild the time machine and stop Griff Tannen's empire before it even started to rise.

"Off in thoughts again?"

Sarah One looked up at her friend and counterpart, Sarah Two. "Yeah, I guess I was" she admitted. "How are you enjoying it out here? The sun's certainly shining bright today."

"Yeah" Sarah Two said, nodding. "I guess that was different in your world?"

Sarah One grimaced. "You bet" she muttered. "Granted, I spent most of my life in a hide-out - heck, I was _born_ in it, but still. Even when out of the hide-out, the sky wasn't very bright. Pollution, you know."

"I suppose so" Jennifer said, shaking her head. "I can't believe that Marty - your Marty - actually told me that I was used to Griff being my father. That I sometimes even persuaded him to quit standing up to the guy. That girl doesn't exactly sound like me, even though, according to Marty, we do have a lot of things in common - and don't just share our name and looks."

"Yeah" Sarah One confirmed. "I never knew you or saw you outside of television or newspapers, but trust me, you do seem pretty much the same, and if Marty says it's so, it's so. He wouldn't lie to you about that."

"Says his girlfriend" Jennifer replied, with a smirk.

Sarah One blushed. "Yeah, point made" she admitted. Deciding that talking about the horrific world that she originated from was too depressing, she changed the subject. "Talking about Marty, do you think the boys are about ready yet?"

"Yeah, I think they are" Sarah Two said. "Whatever they were planning shouldn't have taken very long."

Sarah Two nodded, and looked at Sarah One. "Thanks, for sharing your anniversary with us" she said. "I mean, you could've just said to us that we should use the day that we first met."

"Yeah, but that would be kind of contrasting" Sarah Two figured. "It was kind of clear to us. I remember how we'd been off on a long vacation in '42, and when we returned and I saw Marty III again, I realised how much I'd missed him and... it was like meeting him all over again. And that was when I fell in love with him."

"That's five years ago today" Sarah One said, remembering how her counterpart had told her that story many times before. Local Marty III and Sarah Two hadn't really talked about their relationship, figuring that their counterparts were probably dating as well. It wasn't until Alternate Marty III and Sarah One had finally confessed that they were in love at the October 26th anniversary, that Local Marty III and Sarah Two finally had found out what had not been going on all the time.

"That's correct" Jennifer said. "It was kind of weird for Mr. Brown, too. He knew that his father and my grandpa had always been friends, and now to see my brother with his daughter was kind of strange. They could've ended up hating each other, after all, but it was quite the opposite what happened."

"I don't think that I could quite see a McFly and a Brown hating each other" Sarah One said. "I know that Marty III and your other self were always informed by Griff that the Browns were nutcases and blew themselves and the town up every other day, that's why Marty III resisted the idea of a time machine at first, but they didn't really hate us - they just didn't really know us. And once Marty III got to know me and later Grandpa Brown, we got to be friends really soon."

"Yeah, that's a good point" Sarah Two admitted. She then wanted to say some more, but was interrupted as suddenly a tall figure jumped from behind a tree, and grabbed her arm.

"Xiff Tannen!" Sarah One exclaimed, immediately recognising the guy. "Leave Sarah alone!"

Xiff looked at her with a smirk. "Why should I?" he asked. "It's not you I'm holding, after all... even though that could change."

Sarah One sighed deeply. "Xiff, we've been over this" she said. Xiff Tannen always reminded her of Xiff's evil counterpart in the Griff-horrific reality. She remembered how she first saw him for real - bullying Marty, and tearing up his beautiful drawing. Xiff had, unlike his father, not changed from the other reality and was still bad. At least now, Marty III wasn't his 'brother'.

She ignored her own thoughts and looked at Xiff, firmly. "If you don't back off right now, I'm going to call the police" she stated.

Instead of looking impressed, Xiff burst into laughter. "Sweetie, I'm the great-great-great-grandson of the fastest gun in the West" he told her. "The second after you get that cell phone outta your pocket, it'll be lying on the ground in pieces after I smash it before you can react."

Jennifer rolled her eyes at the Tannen's obvious egoism. "Just leave her alone!" she shouted. "Go pick on someone else!"

"Why should I?" Xiff repeated. "Your Dad humiliated my Dad. Your Great-Grandpa humiliated my Great-Grandpa. If not for you Browns and McFly's, the name of Griff Tannen would be treated with respect and the surname of Tannen would be a guarantee for a high position in Hill Valley."

Sarah One sighed. She knew how egoistic the Tannens could be. "Just back off, okay" she said.

"No" Xiff said, nearly polite, then grabbing her hand, too. "You'll be my girl. And if you girls do anything to try to stop it, then..."

"Then what?" Sarah Two stated.

"Then we'll have to go and help him."

Sarah One blinked at the familiar voice. As she looked up, she found herself facing someone who looked exactly like Xiff Tannen! He was accompanied by Laura McFly, the granddaughter of Dave McFly. Sarah wondered who this guy was, and why Laura was in the company of a Tannen."

Xiff looked up, too, and gasped. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed, gazing at the person. "Laura, who is that?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "I'm not a Laura McFly" she stated. "My name is Amy Needles. And this guy here is most likely your grandpa, Cliff Tannen. Now, who are you?"

Xiff frowned and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right" he said. "My grandpa? Like I believe that. And Amy Needles is also in her early fifties already. You don't look anything like her, unless you got a rejuvenation." _"Or a time machine" _ she mentally added.

"Ah, so they do exist after all" the Tannen said, with a smile. "Well, anyway, let's get this over with, shall we? We have expressed some... interest in the girls you are holding. From their looks, I'd say they are Brown girls, aren't they?"

"Um, yeah" Xiff said. "That's Sarah Brown and her twin sister, Mary. I dunno who's who. And that's Jennifer McFly over there. Why do you wanna know?"

The Tannen didn't answer his question, but looked at Jennifer with interest. "You look exactly like Jennifer Parker" he said, smiling. "You must be the daughter of that butthead Marty McFly Junior!"

"Now, really" Jennifer said, sarcastically. "Now, I don't know who you are, but if you three just back off, then we can go away."

The Tannen grinned. "Oh, they're so naïve, aren't they?" he said to the girl that claimed to be Amy Needles. "I'm sorry, girl, but you've gotta come with us. I'd love to expand our collection with a third Jennifer look-alike." He then grabbed her arms and put them behind her back, swiftly. He then took out some cloth, and held it in front of her, almost causing her to pass out, but Jennifer managed to free herself just in time.

Sarah One wondered what was going on, but she was not going to wait to find out. In a swift move, she freed herself from Xiff's grip, pulled her counterpart loose, and ran away as fast as she could.

"They're getting away!" 'Amy' exclaimed.

"Chase them!" the Tannen exclaimed. He turned towards Xiff. "You, too! We can use you!"

"Now, wait a second!" Xiff insisted, as he ran after them. "Can't you just tell me what this is about, first?" His cries were ignored, however, as the chase was on.

Sarah One ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She knew that, if she showed down for just one second, she would be captured. However, going fast wasn't the option either. They'd just get tired eventually.

"Maybe we should split up!" Jennifer called out.

"There's three of them!" Sarah Two pointed out. "There's no way that..."

That was the last thing she said for a moment as she stumbled over a rock and was sent downwards by gravity. Moments later, she smacked onto the ground.

Sarah One and Jennifer went pale. "Sarah... Great Scott, are you okay?" Sarah One said, acting like her grandfather.

No response came. Sarah One looked at Jennifer. "Jennifer, run" she ordered. "I'll try to revive other me."

"But..." Jennifer tried to protest.

"Go!" Sarah One insisted, as their captives came closer. Jennifer ran away, and moments later 'Cliff', Xiff and 'Amy' caught up to her. Xiff grabbed her shoulders to ensure that she wouldn't go away, and the other two followed Jennifer. However, the other Tannen grabbed the rock that Sarah One had stumbled over. Going as fast as he could, Sarah One saw him go through the bushes nearby and making a half circle, causing him to be in front of Jennifer.

Sarah One watched as Jennifer tried to dive to the left, but the Tannen just smiled evilly and threw the rock in front of her feet. Jennifer stumbled, too, and was knocked out.

"You... you inhuman creature!" Sarah One exclaimed, as Cliff returned. "She could've been killed by that! Or at least severely injured!"

"Oh, she wouldn't" Cliff said, with a smile. "I know _that_ much, at least. However, we could've always gone to the future and get her fixed."

"The... the future?" Sarah One exclaimed, surprised.

"Wait a second" Xiff said, confused. "You're in on that stupid story, too? Of him being my grandpa and all?"

"It's the truth, grandson" Cliff said. "But, to satisfy you, we'll show you our time machine later. However, there's one issue to be settled first." He put the chloroform in front of her face, and however Sarah protested heavily, and managed to push it away twice, Xiff holding her hands and the always coming chloroform meant that she had to go down eventually. Finally, Sarah One fell backwards, and passed out. Once again, the bad guys had done well.

oooooooo

Marty McFly Junior Twelve sighed, as the bus travelled through the time barrier. As much as excitement was filling him, he felt also bad - for three reasons. One, he was going to an entirely different universe, and who knows what that might hold? Also, they were going a thirty years into the future. While he had seen the past before, the future was quite new for him.

Secondly, and most importantly, there was the matter of the girls to think about. Without the girls having been captured, they'd all be safe and sound at home. Now, though, the situation was quite the contrary. They were separated, and the girls were probably having a terrible time.

The third reason wasn't really a serious problem, but it still filled Marty Junior Twelve with a lot of unease. There was the fact that, right now, there were eleven other versions of him on this bus - as well as a lot more non-him look-alikes - and there even was some guy who was dating a Marlene, but actually the grandson of George McFly! It really confused Marty Junior even more... as if the look-alikes weren't enough. Sure, he'd met a look-alike before, his teenaged father, back in 1985, but that was different. This certainly was a different situation all together - and Marty Jr Twelve couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable about that. He therefore was glad that he was not alone - and that his father, Mike Hartford, Doc and Jessica were along with them. While the presence of Jessica did make him think of how strange it was, that most of the other Doc's weren't married to her - it did make him feel more like at home, in their own universe - and not in a different world.

He simply sighed, and looked around. At the front, Doc Three was looking obviously concerned. That was only logical, though, after having gone through so many universes and failing to catch the ones you wanted to catch, and saving the girls you wanted to save.

"Well, we're here" the inventor proclaimed. "August 10th, 2047. I wonder what things will be like in this universe."

"I have no idea" Doc Seven said. "However, it is a PF world again, so that might tell us something.

"Yeah, that's right" Marty Senior Eleven said. "I'm wondering what we'll find here, you know. This is the first other PF world that I'm encountering, after all. I just hope that the other me isn't as evil as I used to be..."

"Marty!" Doc Eleven exclaimed, with a sigh.

Marty Senior Eleven smiled slightly. "Sorry Doc."

"It's okay... I'm just tired of you going on and on with that" Doc Eleven said. "Although I do believe that I've finally made my point."

"Yeah, I understand that I shouldn't be so harsh on myself" Marty Senior Eleven said, nodding. "I can't help it, though. I can't help but feel that I... that I nearly turned into a Tannen back then... no offence to the good Tannens on board, but... I even got you fired!"

"Marty, it's okay" Doc Eleven said. "You weren't the only one who did bad things, after all. I wasn't too gentle either."

"I suppose that's right" Marty Senior Eleven admitted. "I can't help but blame myself for this, though. But I guess that, if you say that it's okay, then it is okay, and I should quit thinking negatively."

"That's correct" Doc One said, turning to the front. "What's next, Three?"

"I'm not entirely certain" Doc Three responded. He looked around into the distance. "I have no idea where to go first, after all. This is the future, you know... who knows where I might live. Or where Marty might live."

"Yeah, good point" Doc One said. "What area are you coming past first?"

"Um, Lone Pine Mall" Doc Three said, checking the area. "That means that we shouldn't be too far away from the region where my Marty lives. It's slightly to the west."

"Check it out" Doc One suggested. "We do have rather big chances that the local Marty is still living there. After all, I doubt he'd sell such a huge house. This might be another dimension, but that really does seem to be the thing that is consistent."

"Yes, that's right" Doc Three said. He then chuckled, faintly. "You know, it's kind of strange that we always end up at Marty's house - in the PF worlds, that is - and never at mine."

"Yeah, that's kind of weird" his Marty Junior admitted. "Always, you tend to be there - so there's no need to go elsewhere. I dunno why, though."

"Probably just an amazing coincidence" Marty Junior Two smirked.

Doc Three chuckled. "Yeah, you're probably right" he said. "Well, we should be nearing... Great Scott!"

"Doc?" Marty Senior Three said, concerned.

"Doc Three?" Marty Junior Twelve added. He wondered what was going on. "Why... what's going on with you?"

Doc Three looked at him, face pale. "Look down."

As Marty Junior Twelve did so, he gasped, too. Down below was a giant mansion that looked like how his other selves had described it. Also, down below was one Doc, and he was accompanied by someone who looked like a Marty McFly Sr, but older. However, the strangest thing of all was - there was another Marty Senior.

As the Marty Senior's looked up, having heard the noise, they saw the bus nearing them, and gasped. Marty Junior Twelve sighed. This was - for both of them - probably going to be a long explanation. And with the girls in danger, he wasn't looking forwards to that.

oooooooo

Alternate Marty McFly III felt confused, as he was sitting on the chair in the backyard, and was enjoying the summer. He felt comfortable by the thought of actually getting to celebrate his counterpart's anniversary with Sarah Two. However, he felt concerned about said girl, and her counterpart, who were gone for longer than he'd expected by now. He wondered what was going on.

Marty III then looked at the boy next to him, and smiled. Local Marty McFly III had turned out to be his best friend ever since he'd gotten home from the terrifying alternate world that Griff Tannen created, and they had become more comfortable at each other's company - even though they both had been hesitant at first to see another version of themselves. Alternate Marty III, though, had more experience, having seen his father as a teen before - and even his grandfather, when Marty McFly Senior visited 2015 - as Marty III was there, too.

"Hi" Local Marty III said. "How are you doing?" Alternate Marty III noticed that his counterpart didn't seem to be very optimistic himself.

Therefore, he saw no reason to boost his other self's morale. "Not very well" he admitted. "I'm a little worried about the girls, you know. They're late... who knows where they might've gone. They could've gotten lost, after all. Even if they just wanted to stroll through Hill Valley Park, they could've taken the decision of making their journey longer."

"Without notifying us?" Local Marty III said. "They should've called us by now. If they ended up getting lost, they always would've had their cell phones on them, after all."

"Unless they lost the phones, too" Alternate Marty III pointed out.

Local Marty III looked at him, and sighed, putting a hand on his counterpart's back. "Marty One, you're being way too irrational" he said. "You know that the chance that such a thing might happen is very, very small."

"Which doesn't mean that it couldn't have happened at all" Alternate Marty III protested.

"All right, point made" Local Marty said. "Let's just quit worrying, okay? We're probably being irrational once more."

"I'm afraid you're not, guys."

Local Marty and Alternate Marty swiftly turned their heads around. "Dad!" they both exclaimed, instantaneously.

"Correct" Marty Junior said, sighing. "I'm afraid that something more confusing is going on here. While I was in the front of the house, pacing around, your mother and I saw a bus approach - with another Doc at the wheel. It appears that some version of Doc from the future has come to visit."

"Holy shit" Alternate Marty muttered.

"No kidding" his local self agreed. "Really? A bus with Doc inside?"

"That's correct" Marty Junior said, as they started to head over to the front of the house. "I was filled with disbelief at first too, but - with time travel possible, anything can happen."

That was proven even more, as the three reached the front of the house, to see that Marty's mother, Doc, Alternate Marty Senior and Local Marty Senior, with Local Jennifer, were already there, and Alternate Marty got a good look at the bus. It did look kind of like something that Doc would make, yes, but Alternate Marty wondered why Doc would ever try to build it.

"Um, hi" the Doc that Alternate Marty knew said. "What brings you here, some trouble in the future that causes you to make this journey and correct the past?"

"Um, no" Other Doc said. "I don't know whether you'll believe it at first, but we're not from future or past. We're from another world."

There was a short pause. "A what?" Doc then managed to say.

"And why does this somehow sound familiar?" Local Marty Senior added.

"I don't know, I'm not from your world after all" Other Doc said. "Anyway, this is another dimension to mine, yes. I'm Dr. Emmett Lathrop Brown... that should be the same in your world. Anyway, I'm from thirty years in the past."

The locals gasped. "Thirty years?" Alternate Marty said. "You must be kidding! You don't look like you're a day older than our Doc!"

"That's what I was confused about, too" Other Doc said. "I've seen myself before in the future, but even then I could see some minor change to how I knew myself to look before. It goes very slowly, and it's mostly erased by new rejuvenations, but there was some change. You, on the other hand, almost look like I do now, in 2017."

"2017" Alternate Marty Senior muttered, confused. "Don't you mean 1897?"

Other Doc frowned. "Um, no" he said. "I wasn't even around back then - I moved back to the future in early 1895. You mean, you were?"

"Yeah, I was..." Doc said. His eyes went wide. "Great Scott! If you really did move back to the future instead of staying in the past, then I believe I've met you before!"

"That might very well be the correct conclusion" Other Doc said, nodding. "This whole situation seems familiar to me, too. Did you, one day, visit the year 1988 and met up with some people from another world, like we are?"

"Yes!" Doc exclaimed. "Great Scott! You're those guys whose time machine was broken!"

"So that's why this whole thing sounded familiar" Local Marty Senior said. "I remember this from '88. It might've been fifty-nine years, but I still can remember how confused I was about the whole thing."

"I _don't_ remember anything" Alternate Marty Senior said. "I've never met a Doc from the future or a Doc from another world in '88. It was just an ordinary year for me - besides selling Doc's garage. I guess that's because it happened after Marty III and I changed history - well, after fourth-dimensionally spoken."

"Ah, you're finally begining to think fourth dimensionally" Doc said, proudly.

Other Doc shook his head. "This is just so fascinating" he said. "I can't believe..."

A third Doc suddenly appeared at the window. "Doc Three!" he complained. "I can understand that you want to check with the locals whether this is a dimension that you know or not, but we don't have time! We should try to think of a plan to rescue the girls instead!"

"What the heck?" Alternate Marty exclaimed, looking at both Doc's and his own.

"Rescuing the girls?" Suzy repeated. "What is going on here?"

"Something very strange" Doc Three said, with a sigh. "Listen... it's a long story, but I think that maybe you should just board the train first. We're going to explain it to you, but..." He sighed, and stared at a device with the other Doc had handed to him. "This is the first time in quite some time that we're getting the chance to catch up to our enemy, and I do not want to get a little delay in the way. However, we might have to prepare you first. Then again, we can do that on board of the bus."

"You have to be prepared for squeezing in, though" the other Doc said. "There's twelve versions of Doc Brown on board here now."

Local Marty gawked. "As in... really twelve?" he said, not believing his ears.

The Doc smiled. "Yes, really twelve" he said. "And there's a lot more versions of your father, too, as a teenager - I suppose that you are Marty McFly III, right?"

"Um, yeah" Local Marty said. "The other guy here is me, too... it's kind of confusing..."

"Well, if this is what I think it is, then Doc Three here has told me a little about your unusual situation" the Doc said. "I'm Doc One, by the way. And the other ten are still inside. You can come all on board, but you'll have to be very careful. There's no worries about 'not running into other selves', I suppose, as I think that you all might have some experience with that."

"Well, I don't" Suzy said. "There wouldn't happen to be any teenaged me's on board, would there?"

Doc Three saddened for a moment, causing Alternate Marty to frown. "There are none" he said. "You can board the bus safely." Alternate Marty was certain that something had to be going on. He wasn't sure what, though.

As they then all boarded the bus, Alternate Marty felt the urge to faint. Inside were indeed twelve Doc Browns, various Marty McFly Senior's, an unfamiliar woman named Julia - or at least, that was what it said on the name tags that she was wearing - a younger version of his grandma Jennifer, once another Doc Brown, two girls named Melody and Jamie that looked exactly like each other, two Doc's called 'Chris Brown', almost a dozen versions of his teenaged father, and quite some more boys who looked a lot like his father, but were named differently. Also there was a woman who looked like a slightly younger Clara named Susan, and some more people, some familiar some not, but the most confusing thing on board were two Xiff Tannen look-alikes whose name tags read 'Bill Tannen'.

"Tannen's?" he exclaimed, both confused and angry. He hoped that he wasn't being kidnapped by some Doc's from another world who had been forced by the Tannen's to pretend to be nice to the locals, so that they could kidnap them. Or maybe, these Doc's were evil themselves. That seemed to be the only logical explanation as for why there were Tannen's on board of the bus.

Doc Two sighed. "This will never end, will it?" he commented. "I can assure you that these are the good Tannen's. They're both Bill Tannen, from two different universes, and they're the cousin of Griff. And, trust me, they are good. We have them in our universe, too."

"This is so disappointing" Bill One said. "At least Mike doesn't have the problem of having his face look like the face of the worst enemies of the group."

"Good Tannens?" Local Marty said, astonished. "Really? Griff hasn't been that much of a problem ever since Dad punched him out, but Xiff - that's his son - is a real jerk. Also, the Griff Tannen of the world that my other self here came from was terrible. He killed the other version of my Dad and married my Mom. I never experienced, but it must've been horrible."

"Oh, it was" Alternate Marty said, looking around. "In a way, the Marty Junior that I know is not my father, either, as my father is dead." He looked up at his father. "You might've been a lot better than Griff, and you're the best father that I could wish for, but... you're just not my real father."

"I understand, son" Marty Junior said, putting an arm around his son's shoulder. "You were adopted, after all, and you're not the boy that was born to Suzy and I... even though we both first met you before your date of birth."

Doc Four frowned. "You what?" he said.

"This sounds like a very interesting situation" Chris Brown Seven said. "Quite comparable to ours, too - even though George and Lorraine from our world, while they did meet Marty Senior before he was born, they didn't know who he was back then."

"I didn't, either" Suzy corrected him. "Marty Junior did, though. He was told on the evening of October 21st, 2015, but sworn to secrecy afterwards. Which worked out - I didn't find out until the evening of October 21st, _2045_!"

"If there had been any doubt before, I now know for sure that you have an interesting situation here" Marty Senior Five said, with a smirk. "Care to share it with us?"

"Later" Doc Three interrupted. "It looks like our bad guys are coming up again closely."

"Where are they, then?" Marty Senior Three said, joining his best friend at the front, looking at the same device as earlier.

"About a quarter mile from here" Doc Three quickly calculated. "Shouldn't take us too long to catch up to them. All right, flying circuits on!"

As the bus lifted up into the sky, Doc walked to the front, somewhat annoyed. "Wait a moment" he said. "I don't mind coming along with us, but an explanation, even if it's short and smooth, would be required first!"

Doc Three looked at his counterpart, and sighed. "All right, then" he said. "Cliff Tannen from 1987 has managed to get his hands on a time machine, teamed up with Griff and later with Amy Needles, and figured out how to travel through various dimensions. He's kidnapped all of the girls that have a close bond to the Brown or McFly family and plans on... well... doing what his father almost did with Lorraine on November 12th, 1955."

Doc Brown went pale. "Great Scott!" he exclaimed. "And... you think that the girls of our world might be captured by him, too? We have been missing them for quite some time now... we were just getting worried when you came."

Doc Three slapped himself on the forehead. "Oh no" he muttered. "I was hoping that they were just somewhere else in the back of the house and hadn't heard anything yet... well, that would've been false hope. I'm afraid that they're captured now, yes. Great Scott, can't we save just one girl..."

"Well, we did end up saving Melody and Jamie" Doc Four pointed out. "I guess I can see your point, though. We didn't manage to rescue all the girls in even one reality. This really begins to be annoying."

"Well, now we might have the chance to rescue them through reason" Doc Five said. "However, I'd hate to negotiate with Cliff. The thought of just one girl staying in his hands in unacceptable."

"And besides, I highly doubt that he'd trade all the girls except one in for us stopping to chase him" Doc Six said, with a sigh. "We'll just have to try and see if we can rescue all the girls in some way... even if it's just one at the time."

"Um, Doc?" Marty Senior Three said. "I'd hate to interrupt, but it seems like Cliff is about to depart again. The time tracker says that the train is picking up speed. They're going to leave this universe."

"Oh no they're not!" Doc Three exclaimed, angry. "They will not get away!" Glancing at the time tracker, he sped up the time machine, heading straight for the place where Cliff was supposed to be.

Within minutes, the time train was visible in the distance, chugging through the sky with a lot of noise. Trying to ignore his anger for the danger posed against the local space-time continuum, Doc Three swiftly moved the bus so it would approach the train from the back. Within moments, the bus moved at about seventy-five miles per hour past the time train, and pushed itself in place a hundred yards in front of the train.

Alternate Marty watched, as the train managed to avoid hitting the bus, and put itself in position a rough sixty feet away from the bus. After a few moments, as both vehicles stood in position, the cab window of the train was opened, revealing someone who looked an awful lot like Xiff Tannen. Marty guessed that it had to be Cliff.

"Hi, Dr. Brown" Cliff said, with a faint smile. "It's very nice to meet you again. But, if you don't mind, then I'll go on and leave this world. I've got the girls I wanted, so there's nothing that ties me to this world left."

"Oh yes there is" Doc Three said. "Cliff, we've had enough of this. Just let those girls go, okay? They did nothing wrong, and they do not want to be captured by you. You've found yourself Amy Needles, so why don't you go amuse yourself with her? And Griff can just hang out with Spike or whatever her name is also. Just leave our girls alone."

"Such an interesting proposal" Cliff said, with a smirk. "Unfortunately, though, that leaves our fourth 'gang member' with nothing."

Doc looked pale. "Your... your what?"

"We enlisted some... interesting help from 2047" Cliff said, with a smirk. A familiar Tannen appeared next to him. "Meet Xiff Tannen, apparently my future son."

Local Marty and Alternate Marty eyed each other nervously. "Oh-oh" they both said, at the same time.

"Xiff Tannen" Suzy growled. "I could've figured that you were in on this! You Tannens are all the same!"

Cliff looked at her, confused. His face then changed into a grin once again. "Well, well, miss Suzy MacArthur, at age forty-seven. Nice to meet you. However, I have to say that your younger self is much cuter."

"No thanks for the comment" Suzy said. "And now, why don't you do as Doc Three here said, and let the girls go. They'd never volunteer to go along with your plans, you know."

Cliff shrugged. "Kissing them will always be good, no matter whether they go along or not" he said. "So... I'd love to stay and chat some more time with you, but I'd like to get to see some more worlds."

"Yeah" a girl who looked a lot like Laura McFly said, appearing next to Cliff and sliding an arm around him. "Nice world, you know, 2047. But it's not as advanced as I'd expected it to be, after seeing my home time. What's up with the scientists of this era, Brown?"

"That's none of your business" Doc hissed. "Just... you nasty pests! Let the girls go!"

"I'm sorry" Cliff said. He then reached inside the train, and took out one of the Sarah's. The girl looked half-unconscious, but instantly was alert when she saw Cliff and Xiff. "What's going on?" the Sarah demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you that information just yet" Cliff said, with a smile. "Your companions here will love to fill you in on that, though. So, that'll be taken care of."

"What are you trying to do!" Sarah exclaimed. She then looked out of the train, and saw the bus - with the Marty's and Doc standing there. "Marty!" she exclaimed. "Grandpa!"

"Don't worry Sarah!" Alternate Marty shouted. He didn't know which one of them he was addressing, but it didn't matter for now. "We'll get you out of here!"

Cliff burst out laughing. "Never know to give up, those Browns and McFly's" he told the girl that was apparently Amy. "Aren't they hilarious?"

"Yeah, they certainly are" Amy said, with a smirk. "They should be taught a lesson or two, though - about how nobody messes with the Tannen or Needles families."

"Please" Local Marty pleaded. "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Because it's more fun this way" Cliff said, with a smirk. "Well, I've seen it here for now. So, why don't you back off, and don't try to get close again, or we'll have to dump this girl here in the ravine. We've got two of them, after all."

Sarah visibly paled, and Alternate Marty and Local Marty did the same. "You... you wouldn't" Local Marty said.

"Trust us, he would" Doc Three said, also slightly pale. "He's threatened us with it before. They're Tannen's... boy, it's getting annoying to apologise to the Bill's every time."

"We understand" Bill Tannen Four said. "I'm personally disgusted with my last name as well."

Amy smirked. "So, since you now understand what's going on, it's about time for you to back off" she said. "You heard Cliff - stay put!" With that, Cliff smiled at her lovingly and closed the door. Moments later, the train started moving off again.

Alternate Marty just stared at it. "They... they wouldn't..."

Doc Five looked at him, faintly smiling. "I know" he said. "It's always hard for the newbies."

"I can't believe they'd go this far" Local Marty said. "I know the Tannen's aren't the nicest people in the world, but kidnapping people? Hopping through dimensions to get more of them? They're nuts!"

"Yeah, they definitely are" Doc Three agreed. "They just won't admit it themselves, though. And talking some sense into them has never worked. I'm not surprised that it ended up terribly this time around, too, but..." He sighed. "I just can't believe that this keeps happening. We should hit the end somewhere."

"I'd love to get to the end of this" Doc Five agreed. "However, that doesn't seem to be coming at any time soon."

"And then, it's better to keep on hopping" Doc Two said. "Better to keep hopping and save them eventually after days of work, than quit hopping and leaving the girls to their fates. How's the tracker doing, Three?"

"They're picking up speed" Doc Three said. As a curious Alternate Marty peeked at the device, he saw a small blip moving faster and faster through the screen and eventually disappearing. A loud noise from the device then startled him.

Doc Three, however, seemed to be more accustomed to it, and looked at the device. "August 10th, 2017, 8:30 PM PDT, Hill Valley, California, EJ #56" he reported, as Doc One tapped in the information. "Does that sound familiar to you?"

"It does" Doc One replied, after a few seconds of hard thinking. "If I'm not mistaken, this should be the world where the other us made it home to the future in the DeLorean with Clara."

Most of the Marty Senior's gasped. "But that's impossible!" Marty Senior said. "There's no way that you could've reached the DeLorean in time! And even if you did, I doubt that you or Clara would've dared to get on at around seventy miles per hour or more!"

"It wasn't like that" Doc One said. "It was more the matter of actually convincing me to tell Clara the truth and take her back with us on the night before."

"Just like in our reality" Marty Junior Five said. "I guess that the version of Dad from that world must've done the same thing as I did."

"I suppose so, yes" Doc Three said. "Anyway, we're about to find that out. It's time to depart to the new universe." He looked at his other selves. "All right - names. Suzy can still be Suzy, while Marty Senior should be just Marty Senior Thirteen, and my other self Doc Thirteen. However, as for Alternate Marty Senior... I suppose that we should call you Alternate Marty Senior Thirteen, and call your local self 'Local Marty Senior Thirteen'. Marty Junior could be Adult Marty Junior, or Marty Junior Thirteen... what would you prefer, MJ?"

"I think that Marty Junior Thirteen fits me well" Marty Junior said, smiling. "That's the same number as Dad and Doc, after all."

"True, true" Doc Three said. "This is a different situation from TeenMarty and Doc '87, after all." He looked at the Marty III's. "I suppose that, as for you, we should just call you Marty III One and Two. Is that okay with you? There are no other Marty III's on board, after all."

"Sounds fine" Alternate Marty said. "We call each other usually 'alternate' and 'local' but I guess that this is a different situation as the locals soon won't be locals anymore. By the way, I'll take the first spot, if my other self doesn't mind."

"No, I don't" Local Marty said. "I'm okay with just being Marty III Two."

"Good" Doc Three said. "Alex J, you can write the names on the tags... Doc One, can you take the controls now? It's one of your worlds which we're going to, after all."

"Right" Doc One said, smiling faintly. "Let's just hope that, in this world, we'll have luck."

"Well, that might happen" Doc Four said. "Let's not get our hopes up, though."

"Let's just depart" Doc '87 said. "The sooner we go, the sooner we can rescue the girls."

"My younger self is absolutely correct" Doc One said. He then pressed on the gas, and the bus shot forwards, through the sky.

It took a while before the bus got up to 88, as it was currently very heavy. Alternate Marty felt very concerned about what was going to happen to the girls. After all, they were now captured. While he did feel some excitement about going to another reality - and thirty years into the past - concern was his most dominant feeling. He felt very miserable, as he thought about his beloved girlfriend, her counterpart, and about his sister.

Just then, the bus hit 88 miles per hour - and it broke the time barrier, leaving behind the Future Hell Universe and entering once again another, very much foreign world.

The bus - and it's inhabitants - hadn't finished their adventures just yet.


	15. Chapter 14

_August 10, 2017  
8:30 PM PDT  
Newlyweds Universe_

Sarah Brown One sighed, as the train departed for a new world - thirty years into the past. Granted, she hadn't exactly had the easiest life - and the Griff-ruled reality that she came from was, essentially, a real life dystopia. Still, even all those years of living in that dystopian reality hadn't prepared her for dealing with her current situation.

Just when she had thought that her nightmare days were actually over, she ended up being captured by four of the most horrible people in the world - including an alternate version of the man who created the dystopia that she was born into. It felt so awful.

As she looked around, she felt surprised by just what she saw. She saw five girls who looked a lot alike. The one who looked most like her she figured to be her counterpart. Three of the other girls had darker hair and brown eyes, and the remaining one had lighter hair and blue eyes. The Sarahs' hair simply was a shade in-between, and they had green eyes. Still, the resemblances were eerily uncanny.

She then caught sight of her friend, Jennifer McFly - and two other girls who looked just like her. She saw ten girls who looked like teen versions of Marlene McFly, as well as a girl who looked like a teen version of Lorraine Baines. This made her wonder if the Tannens had previously taken a trip back to 1957, or somewhere around there.

She saw five girls who really looked like teen versions of Suzy MacArthur. As she took a closer look, she noticed that one of them had lighter hair. She just wondered if that girl could be Suzy's cousin, Julie.

The rest of the girls that were aboard looked unfamiliar to her. She saw two girls with curly bright blond hair - along with nine girls who rather looked like the lead actress of the 80s' fantasy movie, Labyrinth. She noticed a redhead and a girl with dirty blond hair, neither of whom really bore the slightest bit of familiarity with her.

"So, uh, what exactly is going on here?" Sarah One asked, nervously. "Are all the rest of you from 2017?"

"Most of us are," replied the girl who resembled her friend. "I'm not, though. I'm really from the year 1987. At least, I'm no longer alone. I'm Jennifer Parker, by the way."

"Technically, I also came from the '80s," added the redhead, "but I sure was captured in the year 2017. I'm Lisa Jung, by the way. I'm guessing that you don't know me?"

"No, I can't say that I'm familiar with the name Lisa Jung," replied Sarah One, shaking her head. She glanced at her counterpart and friend, as they also shook their heads. "Well, I can't believe this! You really do look like your granddaughter!"

"Oh, it's really about time I have a descendant who takes after me," replied Jennifer P, sighing. "Well, there is also Melody McFly here - who is my daughter from another world."

"Yeah, I'm Melody," replied the third girl who looked like the Sarahs' friend. "I suppose I don't exist in your reality, right? So far, there don't seem to be other worlds where I exist. That can be so disappointing."

"Oh, I'm afraid not," replied Jennifer M, sighing. "Marty McFly Jr is my dad, and Marty McFly III is my brother. Grandma Jennifer and I have always been very close. I really think it's cool being named after her."

"Well, this is interesting," commented Sarah One, sighing. "Okay, I was able to figure out that there are ten Marlenes on here - and four Suzys. I'm quite guessing that the girl with lighter hair who looks very similar to Suzy is her cousin, Julie? Also, was there a previous trip taken to the 1950s? I'm asking, because I see..."

"You must just be referring to me," asked the girl who resembled a teen Lorraine. "I'm actually another version of Marlene, which makes it a total of eleven of us. I really do have a hard time with the fact that I look so different from the others."

"You're also right about me being Julie," commented the girl who looked like Suzy with lighter hair. "So far, all of my other counterparts appear to have just lucked out. I do envy them, right now."

"So, us, are you also descendants of Dr. Emmett Brown?" asked the girl who looked like a slightly lighter-haired version of the Sarah. "I'm his great-granddaughter, while the three Maria Browns are his daughter. Since you look like us, I just figured that... By the way, I'm Susan Brown"

"We're his granddaughters, in fact," replied Sarah One, swallowing. "Verne Brown is our father, and..."

"Granddaughter?" asked Susan, stunned. "Okay, I quite remember how confused the Marias were by my being his great-granddaughter - even though I'm the same age as them. However, as you're from thirty years in the future... Maria doesn't exist in your world?"

"I'm afraid not," replied Sarah One, stunned. "There was just Jules and Verne. Verne actually moved to the year 2020 from 1910. Jules and my grandparents stayed in the past until the year 1925, when they finally decided to move forward in time to 2045. I'm sure that it was a very major change for them."

"I can imagine that it would be," replied one of the girls with bright blond hair. "By the way, I'm also Doc's granddaughter - but Jules is my father. I'm Harmony Brown, as is the girl here who looks just like me. We're both dating Marty Jr, by the way."

"Harmony," whispered Sarah One, as felt stunned. Her counterpart also looked a little stunned, while Jennifer M actually looked stricken. "Jennifer, are you okay?"

"I rather can't believe this," muttered Jennifer M. "In some other worlds, Dad ends up marrying this... this Harmony person. This is just so hard for me to..."

"I can imagine that it really would be shocking for you," agreed the Harmony who had previously spoken. "I'm sorry to shock you like this, but..."

"As much as we'd hate to shock you even more," commented one of the brunettes, "I am also dating Marty Jr. I'm Stephanie Stebbs, by the way. There are five versions of me - and four versions of my twin, Stacy. In the world that I came from, my twin sure lucked out - as she was living in Elmdale."

"Technically, I guess I'm also dating a version of Marty McFly Jr," added Susan, softly, "even though that isn't his name. His name is Calvin Klein III, but he's simply about the closest equivalent to Marty McFly Jr from our world. I think that's all of us, now."

"I haven't been introduced, yet," protested the girl with dirty blond hair. "My name is Julia Belle Rundgren, or JB. I sort of replace Marlene, in our world. I'm really a cousin to twins Marty McFly Jr and George McFly."

"Twins?" asked Sarah One, shocked. "I guess Sarah Two here is sort of my twin, but this is so... This is interesting, I guess."

"In some other worlds, he actually has a look-alike cousin," added one of the brunette girls. "I'm Stacy Stebbs, by the way. Three of us, me included, are really dating Marty Jr's look-alike cousin. Alex is his name. The fourth one is dating George, who is..."

"Marty Jr has look-alike cousins in our world, too," added Julie. "Although, they might be more like brothers. I'm dating Emmett David Brown, while Maria is dating George Emmett McFly. Doc has adopted that Marty who grew up in the Biff-ruled reality."

"What?" gasped Sarah One, as she could hardly believe what she heard. "I mean, we were told about the... Well, our situation is very similar. I came from a world where Griff became rich and powerful. Fortunately, I managed to escape - but that's how I ended up with this counterpart here."

"Did I hear this correctly?" asked one of the three Tannens, snickering. "I guess great minds do think alike. First, my gramps - and, now, me. This is totally awesome!"

"Totally _awful_, you mean," grumbled Sarah Two.

"Nope, I meant 'awesome', my sweet princess," snickered the Tannen who Sarah Two figured to be Griff. "Well, I'll let you get back to your jolly little conversation."

"Just who are all the Tannens, by the way?" whispered Sarah One, stunned. "Are the other two really Cliff and Griff? Also, I can't believe that Laura McFly would..."

"Amy Needles," corrected Jennifer M. "That's Laura's aunt. I remember Mom and Aunt Marlene telling me how dreadful Amy used to be, when she was younger. She has real bad teeth, as well. That's one way we can tell her from Laura, anyway."

"I guess we should be very relieved that Laura didn't turn on us, at least," Sarah One replied, sighing. "So, anyway, some of you are from the Biff-ruled world?"

"Well, _we_ weren't," replied Julie, "but a version of Marty McFly Sr, a version of Doc Brown, a version of Jennifer Parker, and Ann Parker all came from that world. Ann is Jennifer's twin sister, and she existed exclusively in the Biff-rule world."

"There's also a third Marty McFly Sr," added one of the Marias. "He's just the one who from the originating timeline, where his parents were far less successful and far less happy. He ended up marrying Ann - and, together, they had George Emmett McFly."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" gasped Sarah One. "This makes me wonder what will happen, when my counterpart and I marry the Marty IIIs."

"We came from a world very similar to that," added Lisa. "A version of Marty McFly Sr, a version of Doc Brown, and a version of Sabrina Palmer escaped from the Biff-ruled world. As the Jennifer of that world wasn't quite involved - the Marty Sr of that world ended up marrying Jennifer's cousin, Sarah Parker. They had two sons, named Mike and Alex. I'm dating Mike, by the way."

"I'm sure not aware of the elder Jennifer having a cousin named Sarah," replied Sarah One, stunned, "but, then again, I guess yours is really a different world. Well, even if the circumstances may be less than desirable, I guess it's interesting to..."

"Also, who is Sabrina Palmer?" asked Sarah Two, confused. "I really can't say that I'm too familiar with the name."

"Sabrina is a..." one of the Marlenes started to say. "Well, she's a friend of our. She's been a good friend of Doc's since the year 1965."

"Well, that's different from our world," replied Sarah Two. "While Doc has had various friendly acquaintances prior to meeting Marty, he hasn't actually had a close friend. I wonder if Sabrina even exists in our world."

"It's possible that she doesn't," suggested Sarah One, swallowing. "So, I guess we're in the year 2017? It's a weird feeling, being in the past."

"I really see that you girls are sort of starting to like this," snickered Griff Tannen, as he made his way towards the back. "We do have a few powdered doughnuts left. If you girls behave yourselves, you can have some. You'll have to kiss me, though."

"What would you like to do, Xiff?" asked Cliff, grinning. "Would you like to stay here, and help Griff guard all the girls - or would you like to join Butch and me in capturing a few more hot chicks?"

"It's kind of a tough decision, Gramps," Xiff replied, grinning back. "One one hand, I'd just love to help Dad in entertaining the chicks. One the other hand, though... Well, I do feel up for a little adventure. I'd like to see what the year 2017 was like. So, with that considered, I think I'll join you and Butch!"

"Oh, goody!" shouted Griff, excitedly. "That means I don't have to share. Thank you for letting me have the hot chicks to myself, Future Son."

"Well, don't get all too excited, Dad," protested Xiff. "It'll only be temporarily, until we find some more girls."

"I guess that's really good enough for me, though," replied Griff, snickering. "I expect that you'll be gone for about a half-hour to about an hour."

"Yeah, something like that," replied Cliff, snickering. "We really would love to give Xiff the grand tour. So far, it doesn't look like this world is too much different from most of the others. This will be such fun!"

Sarah Two simply felt like vomiting, as she watched two of the Tannens and Amy step off the train. She couldn't believe her bad luck. She was at the mercy of a version of the same man who created the hellish world that she grew up in. She began to pray - as she hoped that, just maybe, she and the others would soon be rescued.

oooooooooo

Cliff grinned, as he really felt so excited with the prospect of capturing more girls. He glanced at Amy, who proved herself to be a useful ally - along with his new comrade, Xiff Tannen. He rather wondered how people would react to seeing them together.

"Well, Gramps, this is the year 2017?" asked Xiff, as the trio headed towards the Cafe '80s. "I never realized that time travel could be this much fun. It's rather a shame that we're in another reality, though. Otherwise, I'd really be able to make our family rich."

"We'll have time for that, later," promised Cliff, as the idea quite sounded appealing to him. "First things first, though. First off, let's take a look into the Cafe '80s - and see if any of our girls are inside."

"Ah, yes, the Cafe '80s," replied Xiff, smirking. "I hate to admit it, but things in our era sure have become dull. Of course, the rejuvenation surgery is a major invention - but, other than that... Well, to be honest, I do feel a little ashamed of my generation."

"That rather means you're quite special," replied Cliff, as he grinned at the alternate version of his grandson. He wondered if Xiff would also end up existing in his reality. He loved to think that, one day, he'd also have a grandson in Xiff. "It sure feels nice to know my lineage will carry on. I'd hate to have a wuss for a grandson, after all."

He rather started to think of his previous scorn towards certain members of his future son's generation, and how it really was pathetic that they had such an affinity for the culture of their parents generation. After having seen what he saw of 2046, though - he really couldn't blame Xiff for feeling the way he did. They might be able to fix that.

"Anyway, it's not really _your_ generation," added Amy. "It's _mine_." She then glanced into the Cafe '80s, before adding, "Well, comrades, I don't quite seem to see any girls in there that... that we're after. Perhaps, we could just show Xiff the mall."

"Oh, I'd simply love that," replied Xiff, eagerly. "Anyway, I don't think our generation is much better. In fact, you'd simply be dismayed by how many of my peers still listen to that Led Zeppelin trash. I mean, c'mon, that band is over seventy years ancient!"

"So, this is what I have to look forward to," grumbled Amy. "Perhaps, I could return to 2047 - and just purchase a book to make myself rich. In fact, I'll even share it with the Griff. Perhaps, he'll then see that I'm simply the better girl for him - instead of Spike."

"Perhaps, we all really could," Cliff replied, grinning. "So far, there was a world where Dad became rich and power - and a world where my son became rich and powerful. It makes me wonder if we'll actually come across a world, yet - where it's my turn to..."

"That's a very good possibility," replied Xiff, as the trio made their way to the mall. "It gives me the warm fuzzies, seeing how some people are dismayed to see two of us."

"As this is an EJ world," pointed out Cliff, "my wussy nephew, Bill, probably also exists here. I imagine people wouldn't expect for my son and nephew to work together."

As the trio neared the mall entrance, Cliff caught a rather familiar sight. He pulled Xiff to the side, so that the good Amy and Eric wouldn't notice them.

"This sure is a nice evening," the good Amy was gushing. "I just picked up some more diffusers from Pier One Imports. Anyway, just as I was getting ready to leave, I saw Marlene McFly and the Stebbs twins enter. They seemed to be in such high spirits."

"Yeah, I heard them mention today also being a big date for them," replied Eric. "I can imagine that the Stebbs twins are especially ecstatic. It's been four years, since..."

"Yes, thank you, wuss me," muttered Butch Amy. "Well, we know where our girls are. I say we get up and at 'em."

"What about Suzy MacArthur, though?" asked Xiff, confused. "Shouldn't we be..."

"This is an EJ world," explained Cliff. "So far, I never found a Suzy MacArthur in these worlds. Of course, it doesn't necessarily mean that she doesn't exist. It means that... Well, it just means that the McFly Junior butthead is extremely fickle! Fickle McFly!"

"At least, this time, we'll actually be able to catch _both_ Stebbs girls," Amy replied, triumphantly. "This simply must be yet another world where the McFly Junior butthead has either a twin brother or a twin cousin. An Alex or a George. I wonder which it is."

"Yes, I wonder," Cliff replied, smirking. "Well, it don't really matter. What's really more important is that... Well, two Stebbs are double the fun and double the pleasure."

"Aw, shucks," muttered Xiff, as he looked disappointed. "I mean, I really was hoping that we might... capture another young Suzy MacArthur. Granted, we already have four - but I... Well, I really wanted to encounter a young Suzy who wasn't yet..."

"It'll happen, soon enough," Cliff assured, smoothly. "Just keep in mind. This isn't the last world that we're visiting. Granted, you're still new - but you still have a very long adventure ahead of you. I'm sure that you will get your opportunity, at least once."

"In that case, I guess that's all right," Xiff replied, as a grin spread across his face. "At least, there's still Marlene. Also, I never was real fussy - when it comes to my babes."

"That's the spirit, Xiffster," replied Amy, as he slapped Xiff's back. "Well, I'm glad that you decided to join us. Y'know what they say: the more the merrier."

"To be honest, it was a tough decision for me to make," admitted Xiff, chuckling. "Who could really resist the opportunity to help Griff entertain twenty-some girls, after all?"

"Math was never my strongest point," replied Cliff, "but I'd say that we currently have closer to thirty girls." Looking up, he added. "Well, here we are: Pier One Imports."

"Yes, it's about party time," Amy replied, snickering. She glanced around the store, as she whispered, "Well, comrades, they're there! The Stebbs girls and Marlene. They're busy looking at scented candles, and they are completely oblivious to our presence."

"Just the way I hoped it would happen," Cliff replied, smirking. "Well, we'll just have to sneak up on them. It's so much more fun to take them by surprise."

"In that case," Xiff replied, chuckling, "it looks like I've just made the right decision. I'm sure that you wouldn't object to a little more... assistance. Oh, I quite love how these girls are blissfully unaware that their beloved plans are just about to change."

"Yeah, I'll bet they're just greatly anticipating their big date," replied Cliff. "The Stebbs girls, I mean. All primed up to spend a lovely romantic evening with Marty Jr and Alex. Or is it Marty Jr and George?" Chuckling, he added, "Or does it really even matter?"

"No, it doesn't matter," replied Amy, grinning. "I'll just bet that the McFly twin is every bit of a butthead as McFly Junior, especially if he also _looks_ like McFly Junior."

"Yes, Butch, you're totally right," agreed Cliff, as he started to lick his lips. As the trio slowly crept up towards the girls, Cliff felt himself growing giddy with excitement.

oooooooooo

"I really love shopping at Pier One!" gushed Stacy Stebbs, as she picked up a scented candle. "I mean, the aroma here is so heavenly - and..."

"I see just what you mean, Stace," replied Stacy's twin sister, Stephanie. "Well, it's so hard to believe that it's been four years, now. It almost seems like yesterday, when I first met Marty. There's definitely no question about it, Marty is my soul mate!"

"I'm certainly quite happy for you girls," commented Marlene McFly, smiling. "I used to not understand how you guys could... Well, of course, that was before Mike Hartford entered my life. It's so hard to believe that we've been dating for over a year, now."

"It sure is strange to think of how fast time flies," agreed Stacy, dreamily. In fact, she really did recall how Marlene used to "play the field" - as far as dating went. "Well, the boys are all at the food court. We were gonna meet them there, after we..."

"Asian Spice has simply got to be about the best scent," replied Stephanie, softly. "Of course, I really enjoy just about all of the scents that they have. This place is just..."

"I really like the Downpour scent, as well," commented Stacy. "I might pick up a little of both. Anyway, Todd Brown sure is a cutie. His mother really agreed to be out for the whole night, so we'll have the whole place to ourselves. That'll be awesome."

"I agree," replied Marlene. "Well, Mike and I also plan to make this a special night. This is just gonna be so... On a side note, I've quite been listening to a lot of Led Zeppelin. I had nearly forgotten about how... I'm sure beginning to remember why I loved them so much. After all, I really do think Stairway to Heaven is a very gorgeous song!"

"Actually, to be honest, I was never all too fond of Stairway to Heaven," commented Stephanie. "Personally, I think Led Zeppelin's most beautiful song just has to be Over the Hills and Far Away. I know Marty usually cries, whenever he hears that song."

"So does Dad, sometimes," Marlene replied, nodding. "I don't cry, but I also think it's a lovely song. It might actually be my second favourite song, after Stairway to Heaven. Another song I love is Ten Years Gone. Lately, that song seems to resonate with me."

"That's a good song, too," agreed Stacy, smiling. "Even thinking of the song's title can really make you feel nostalgic. Ten years ago, Steph and I were nine years old - and I think it's fascinating just how much... Sometimes, in fact, I really do miss being a kid."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Marlene replied, with a wistful sigh. "I feel bad, now - when I recall how I used to be in a hurry to grow up. In fact, I really used to be critical of my brother for... Well, for rather wanting to just maintain the carefree stance of being a child. He never cared about what was 'in', or avoided doing things that might be..."

"Aw, Marly, don't be so hard on yourself," protested Stephanie, as she gave Marlene a friendly shove. "We all simply have regrets in life, after all. Even if Doc does have a time machine, I think it's best to just live in the present - and not fret over the past."

"My sister's right, Marly," agreed Stacy, nodding. "Now, don't get me wrong. I think it sure can be nice to reminisce over the past, and look back very fondly all on the good times that we've had. Also, it's rather important to learn from all of our mistakes. Still, it's not very healthy to dwell on... all the things that we shouldn't've done. It just..."

"Well, you girls are right," Marlene replied, smiling. "It's so very hard for me to believe that I'm almost twenty, though. I'm not gonna be a teenager, for much longer. It just scares me, a little - thinking of how... Sometimes, being an adult can be so stressful."

"I understand just what you mean," agreed Stacy, nodding. "Even if we might still live at home, it's... It quite scares me to think of how cynical so many people can be - and don't even get me started on politics. Just stay the hell away from political websites!"

"I don't even touch politics, if I can help it," Marlene agreed, shuddering. "That can be such nasty business, and it... On the plus side, though... Well, as adults, we really do have more freedom to... Well, to do whatever we want. Within reason, of course."

"Well, that part is true," Stacy agreed, softly. "After all, we can stay up as late as we want - and we can simply eat whatever we want, as well. Although, for as long as we live at home... Our parents have never quite been overly strict with us, but there are still rules that we have to follow - and, also, they just don't like us to sleep in all day."

"Speaking of sleeping in," Marlene commented, laughing, "I can still remember how I'd sleep in until about noon, while my brother would be up at about the crack of dawn. I just... It was so weird, as my brother isn't even quite ten months younger than me."

"Now your brother sleeps in, as well," Stephanie replied, softly. "It's so funny to think of how... Of course, high school is quite a lot different from primary school. You have a lot more homework to take home - and, in addition, there's the peer pressure to..."

"You also don't have any recesses," pointed out Stacy. With that, she thought fondly to how much she rather enjoyed swinging on the carousel horses. She figured that, if she quite had an opportunity to change one thing about the educational system, high school students would also have recesses. "I mean, study hall is not the same as..."

"That's quite a good point, Stacy," agreed Marlene. As she glanced at her watch, she added, "At any rate, girls, I do think it's about time that we check out. We don't want to keep the boys waiting. I'm sure they're quite enjoying their cheese sticks, but it's a bit... In fact, I also have a real craving for cheese sticks. Of course, Lila would be..."

"Lila really takes her diet quite seriously, doesn't she?" asked Stephanie, as the three girls burst out laughing. "It's nice to see that you've been loosening up. Lila really is a nice girl, too - but... Well, she actually can be a little too critical of our eating habits."

"Yeah, in that respect, she rather can be too uptight," agreed Marlene, nodding. Just then, her eyes grew wide - as she gasped, "Holy shit! Girls! We really have to get out of this place! C'mon, you two! Hurry! Hurry!"

As Stacy glanced behind her, she saw why Marlene was very panicky. To her dismay, she saw _two_ Tannens - followed by a brunette who actually looked a lot like Amy Needles. _When the hell did Bill and Griff Tannen ever get along? This is so scary!_

"Yikes, you're right!" shrieked Stephanie, as she grabbed at Stacy's arm. Stacy's heart was pounding, as she couldn't get over the unusual turn of events. "I guess we simply have no choice but to... But, gee, I really was hoping to use that Asian Spice for..."

"Well, you want Asian Spice?" smirked one of the Tannens, as he and his two lackeys quickly made their way to the girls. Reaching for a fragrance can, he simply began to spray the fragrance into Stephanie's face. He bellowed, "I'll give you Asian Spice!"

"You leave my sister the hell alone!" shouted Stacy, as she simply attempted to knock the can out of the Tannen's hands. However, the other Tannen really grabbed at her wrists. "Just what the bloody hell is happening here? Bill Tannen, how could you..."

"You think one of us is Bill, eh?" smirked the Tannen that was holding Stacy's wrists. "I hate to break it to you, girly - but you're not very bright. Haven't you figured it out?"

"Figured what out?" snapped Stacy, as she glanced over at Marlene. As the girl who resembled Amy placed a cloth in front of her face, Marlene passed out. "You horrible bastards! Why the hell do you feel the need to... Can't you just leave us alone?"

"Well, sure, we _could_ leave you alone," snickered the Tannen with the fragrance spray, "but just what would be the fun in that, eh?" Stacy watched, as her sister also passed out. "What do you know? Two down, one to go. Good night, Miss Stebbs."

Tears filled Stacy's eyes, as he hoped desperately that Bill hadn't turned on them. He was always the nice Tannen, and he always really disapproved of his cousin's tactics. Bill didn't actually turn on them, did he? Still, what other explanation could there be?

Before she could react, the Amy look-alike threw the cloth in front of her face. As she struggled not to pass out, she started to think about Todd - and she simply wondered if he and his friends were growing a little impatient. She really was starting to lose the battle - as, before she knew it, she felt her consciousness slipping away from her.

oooooooooo

"Wow, I can hardly believe this," groaned Marty McFly III One, as he glanced outside the bus. "Just when I thought that our nightmare days were over, this..." Tears filled his eyes, as he added, "Oh, I feel so bad. I bet the girls must be feeling so terrified."

"I rather understand what you mean, bro," agreed Marty III Two, sympathetically. "I mean, I can't even quite begin to imagine what your life was like - when you had Griff as your stepfather. Still, I imagine that your life wasn't... exactly a bowl of cherries."

"At any rate," Marty III One replied, sighing, "it quite feels incredibly odd to think of how we're rather surrounded by all these teenage versions of our father, as well as even a teenage version of our grandfather." Beginning to cry, he added, "It's really so painful, thinking of how my father... My father is dead, and these guys all..."

"Well, son, I'm here," commented Marty Jr Thirteen, softly - as he placed a comforting arm around Marty III One. As the latter couldn't stop crying, though - he added, "I do see what you mean, though. Even I'm not exactly the man who... brought you life."

"This sure just creeps me out," groaned one of the teenage Marty Jrs. Marty III One lifted his tear-stained face, and he saw that it was Marty Jr Twelve who had spoken. "Granted, I had come from a reality where I was nearly sentenced to fifteen years in prison - but the idea of me... I can't believe that a version of me was... murdered?"

"I'm afraid so, Younger Me Twelve," replied Marty Jr Thirteen, sighing. "The Marty III that's crying came from a world where I was brutally killed by Griff Tannen. This quite makes me feel... Well, I do understand how you... and, likely, all the others... feel."

"I'm not really a version of Marty Jr," commented Alex J, in a near whisper, "but this is real troubling to me, as well. I just can't imagine what I would do, if my beloved cousin was to... meet such a fate. I guess this just goes to show the many possibilities of..."

"This sure is quite similar to our world," added Alex P, sighing. "My father came from a reality where Biff Tannen was very rich and powerful, and I can imagine that it wasn't a lot of fun. Dad has told us about all the abuse that he has endured at the hands..."

"... of Biff Tannen," finished Emmett D, softly. "I came from a world like that, as well. Worlds Six and Seven, by the way. I can really imagine that, with Griff being rich and powerful... Well, I'm sure that your experience was real similar. The major difference is that... Well, the fact that the reality occurred further into the future. Still, it's a..."

"I've experienced a little of that world myself, actually," explained Alternate Marty Sr Thirteen. "When Griff seemed to become incredibly rich overnight... Well, it was such deja vu for me. I sure even found that I was starting to take on the role of Doc, who had never returned from the past. Hell, I even ended up being committed - just..."

"Whoa, this is quite heavy," breathed Mike M. "I guess, sometimes, history really does repeat itself. I hope that this doesn't happen in our reality. That's be rather awful!"

"I sure hope not, either," replied Local Marty Sr Thirteen, "for your sake. What's even more heavy, though, is this fact that... Well, according to Jules and Verne, there was even a reality where Buford Tannen became rich and powerful - and that was also..."

"That really _is_ heavy!" gasped Teen Marty. "I mean, even without all the wealth, Buford was a very dangerous man. I simply can't even began to fathom such a world. Well, at any rate, who did he end up forcing into marrying her: Maggie... or Clara?"

"It was Clara," replied Local Marty Sr Thirteen. "He ended up just killing Doc - which, I suppose, isn't real surprising. I feel rather bad for the alternate versions of Jules and Verne from that world. Is there a chance that we might just end up... in that world?"

"Not unless Cliff really gets the urge to travel back to the early 20th Century," replied Doc Three. "According to my theory, that world might rather destruct by... whenever it was that Buford just decided to travel back in time... in order to make himself rich."

"This sure is all interesting," commented Doc '87, sighing. "Well, are any of you feeling hungry? All we really have for right now are rice crispy squares. We had some stuffed shells and garlic bread - but we ran out, a couple trips ago. Perhaps, as we meet..."

"That's okay," replied Marty III One, as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm not too hungry right now, anyway. I'm just concerned about the girls, and... I sure hope that Xiff... and the others... don't end up hurting them. My Sarah simply hasn't had a very easy life. Mine wasn't that easy, either - but she had to fend for herself, for a few..."

"Yes, I understand," replied Alternate Marty Sr Thirteen, softly. "Well, I see two other man who are... the same age as my counterpart and me. According to the name tags, they read 'Calvin Klein Sr'. Would they, by any chance, happen to also be versions..."

"We are you, in fact," replied Calvin Klein Sr Nine, quietly. "In Worlds Eight and Nine, I really ended up being stuck in 1955 - and, by the time 1985 rolled around, I was thirty years older. The circumstances of us being stuck in 1955 were a bit different, but..."

"We actually don't have time to get to get into that, right now," pointed out Doc One, grimly. "We're almost at the Courthouse Square. If we get quite lucky, we might even be able to find the girls - before the Tannens find them. At least, we can hope..."

"Fat chance of that happening," grumbled George A. "At this rate, it looks like we'll be at this for... Well, I really hate to be pessimistic - but I find myself starting to be..."

"I rather do understand how you're feeling," replied George E, sympathetically. "Even though we came close, a few time. Goodness, I hope that the Tannens were bluffing! That really would be awful, if they... Well, I think I could go for a rice crispy square."

"I guess I'll have one, as well," replied Marty III One, sighing. "I'm still not feeling too hungry, but I guess... Well, on the positive side, there just are more of us. Still, with Xiff having joined them... Man, it's hard to believe that we're back in 2017. This..."

"I'm rather not sure how similar your 2047 is to ours," commented Marty Jr Four, "but I've visited the 2046 of our world, and... Well, from what I just could tell, the classics were back in. The '60s, the '70s, the '80s, and the '90s - most particularly. It just..."

"Is Led Zeppelin still played on any of the radio stations in 2046?" asked Teen Marty, concerned. "For that matter, what about Huey Lewis and The News? I'd hate to..."

"Believe it or not," replied Marty III Two, softly, "Led Zeppelin sure is still quite a much appreciated band in our time. After all, they are rock legends. I'm not quite sure if the same is necessarily true of Huey Lewis and The News, but... Well, there really are still some radio stations that play their music. In fact, _you're_ also still quite popular."

"Well, that is quite good to hear," replied Teen Marty. "Even though I don't come from the same kind of world as you ... Well, it quite provides one bright spot in this moment of darkness. Of course, if Jennifer and I never make it back home..."

"... it would endanger my existence," finished Marty Jr One, softly. "Also, Marlene. As well as the older versions of you and Mom. Gee, Young Dad, did you really have to..."

"I'm sorry, Future Son," replied Teen Marty, softly. "I didn't mean to be so insensitive. I guess I was just a little..."

"That's okay, Young Dad," replied Marty Jr One, as he placed his arm around the teen version of his father. "I guess we're all starting to feel a little on edge."

"I'm gonna start landing," announced Doc One. "I see Marty Jr and Mike Hartford just stepping outside the mall, along with a boy who I'm unfamiliar with. I'm really not sure if he's privy to you-know-what - but, considering the circumstances, it's not the..."

Marty III One swallowed, as he looked outside the bus window. He saw, yet, another youthful and vibrant version of his father - along with a boy who he really didn't know from his world, but had numerous counterparts on the bus. He felt a little nervous.

oooooooooo

"These are very delicious mozzarella cheese sticks," commented Marty McFly Jr - as he glanced up at his friends, Todd Brown and Mike Hartford. "Well, I wonder just how the girls are doing. It's hard to believe that four years have since, since the day I first..."

"I know what you mean, Marty," agreed Todd, nodding. "I think it was so nice of you, in fact, to hook me up with Stacy. Even to this day, I feel rather amazed by... by just how well we hit it off. Anyway, I'm looking forward to spending the night with her."

"I'm definitely happy for you guys," gushed Mike. "Marly and I haven't been dating for as long, but... Well, it's been a little over a year - since the day we first met. It's quite hard to believe that... Man, just where has all the time gone? Even with the possibility of time travel, you can't exactly... Of course, I know all about the risks that can..."

"I still can't believe that you actually spent a week inside your father's body, Marty," commented Todd, in a near whisper. "I mean, I've always rather enjoyed much stuff from the 1980s - but I can't imagine... sharing a body with your father? That just..."

"Yeah, that really was more than a little tough," agreed Marty Jr, nodding. He smiled, as he thought back to that week. It certainly was an adventure to remember. "It was so... It's amazing to think that I inspired my father to... to write that story for 1984."

"Man, I just hate that book!" muttered Mike. "I mean, George Orwell's book. I love the story that your father wrote, though. I thought it was so entertaining. I can quite see that he has some of your grandpa's writing ability. It'd just be way scary, though - if a world like that really did exist, somewhere. Honestly, that book gives me nightmares."

"Yeah, Orwell's book does paint a real depressing world," agreed Todd. "It also makes you really think, though. At any rate, it's just rather hard for me to believe that my... that my mother and I were actually... born in the same year. It's just seems surreal."

"I know what you mean, Todd," replied Marty Jr, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I can still remember how... I still simply can't get over how Haven Brown and Tori Haven are the... the same person. Yeah, I guess that's just a weird phenomenon of time travel."

"It's strange that I used to be playmates with my mother," Todd replied, laughing. "Of course, I sure had no idea that she was my mother. I just figured it was a coincidence that Tori's last name happened to be the same as my mother's first name. It's simply a weird... Well, I must have about the oddest family tree - when you factor in how..."

"Well, it can't quite beat that of Jules and Verne," pointed out Marty Jr, as he thought of the family's scientist friend. "I mean, Doc met Clara back in the Old West - and then they... I wonder how tough it was for Clara to adjust to the... to the 20th Century."

"I really wonder how hard it was for my mother to... adjust to the 1980s," commented Todd. "In a way, though... Well, I kind of can't help but envy her. Well, it was cool for Dr. Emmett Brown to adopt my mother. It really makes me feel a little special, as well."

"That does sound rather fascinating," agreed Mike, laughing. He glanced at his watch, as he added, "The girls sure should be here, very soon. Say, I think I'm gonna order a bunch of mozzarella cheese sticks. That way, I can just enjoy them at home. After all, this place can be... too noisy. Why don't the two of you stay here? I'll be right back."

"Sounds good, Mike," replied Marty Jr. Turning to Todd, he added, "There's really one convenience to this era: thermo-boxes. I mean, I sure also love riding my hoverboard - and you know how much I love that acid cap. Still, the music of this era can be a..."

"I think rock and roll is starting to make a real turnaround, though," pointed out Todd. "Well, I also enjoy the internet - even though I can't get over how nasty some people are, once they get behind that monitor. It sure make you wonder what they're like, in real life. I mean, it's sure as if all the stuff about 'treating others the way you want to be treated' just goes... right out the window. I've seen some real brutal flame wars."

"Yeah, Todd, I sure know what you mean," agreed Marty Jr. "I mean, I try to behave the same online - as I do, when I'm not online. Cellphones are also real nice, and they can come in real handy. Although, sometimes, they can also just be a real nuisance."

"I'm back," announced Mike, as he returned to the table. "Well, I was just thinking we should take a little walk. I'm really wondering if the girls lost track of time, or if they... Well, I really hope that they're okay. Perhaps, a little bit of patience is all we need."

"I think I could stand to go for a little walk, as well," agreed Marty Jr, as he stood up. "We shouldn't go too far from here, though - in case the girls should show up. I really am looking forward to our evening. The Stebbs girls are both very nice people to..."

"I feel up for a walk, as well," added Todd, as he also stood up. "It'd be rather nice to stretch my legs, a bit. Also, I think I might've eaten one too many mozzarella sticks."

"Same with me," agreed Marty Jr, nodding. "Those things are so delicious, though. It's just hard to know when to stop. I mean, the marinara sauce is also real good." Just as the boys stepped into the corridor, Marty Jr noticed a rather terrible sight. "Holy shit!"

Marty Jr was in a state of shock - as he saw his sister, his girlfriend, and his girlfriend's sister being dragged out of the side door by _two_ Tannens and a brunette. It sure was a horrible sight, as he was just unable to fathom the idea that Bill would work with his cousin on kidnapping people - or work together on _anything_, for that matter.

"Yeah, 'holy shit,' is right," agreed Todd, grimly. "I just don't understand how Bill could really agree to..." He snapped his fingers, as he gasped, "Hey, wait a minute! What if the other Tannen... isn't Bill at all? Some time travel hanky-panky going on, perhaps?"

"Oh, brother, I hope not," grumbled Marty Jr, as the very thought quite filled him with dread. "I mean, if Griff Tannen somehow... quite acquired access to a time machine... Although, the idea that Bill would assist Griff in... Well, is there any other plausible..."

"Oh, that wasn't Bill," Mike pointed out, softly - as he pointed to his right. As Marty Jr turned to where his friend pointed, he saw Bill stepping outside a video store. At that moment, Marty Jr realized that this sure had to be an extraordinary situation. "Under normal circumstances, we'd call the police - but, seeing how this doesn't appear to..."

"I'll call Grandpa," suggested Todd, as he reached for his cellphone. "Let's just get out of the mall, and... Let's go to my grandparents' place." Marty Jr swallowed, as he and Mike followed Todd outside the mall. "Hello, Grandpa? This is Todd calling. I was at the mall with Marty and Mike, and... We saw Griff and another Tannen... Yes, I'm sure."

Marty Jr was distracted from Todd's phone conversation with Doc, as he caught sight of a hover-bus descending in front of the pond. Granted, in 2017, hover-buses really weren't too uncommon. Still, there was just something unusual about the hover-bus.

As the bus door opened, he was shocked to see Doc standing there. As he glanced at Todd, he saw that his friend looked rather stricken - just as the cellphone fell from the latter's hand. He and Mike went to steady Todd, who sure seemed to be on the verge of fainting. Very cautiously, Marty Jr and Mike began to drag Todd to the hover-bus.

"I apologize for the shock," Doc commented, quietly, "but it's simply good that I found you when I did. At any rate, do you guys happen to be... missing any girls?"

"In fact, we are," replied Marty Jr, as he shock very rapidly turned to fury. "We were leaving the food court, as we caught Griff and... Well, we just caught those bastards dragging away... Say, Doc, weren't you just on the phone... with Todd over here?"

"Uh, no," replied Doc, in a near whisper. "In fact, I'm afraid to say that I'm really not the Doc from your reality. Why don't the three of you climb aboard, and then I quite can explain to you more about... I don't blame you for being confused, but it's a..."

Marty Jr simply felt a mixture of rage, shock, and confusion - as he and Mike dragged Todd onto the bus. As he glanced at Mike, he noticed that his friend appeared to feel the same way. Todd, on the other hand, just appeared to be a near-catatonic state.

"Todd, are you feeling okay?" asked Mike, just as he and Marty set their friend down on one of the seats. "Well, Marty, he actually doesn't appear to be responding. As if worrying about the girls really wasn't bad enough. Also, I have my box of mozzerella sticks. I suppose if any of the other occupants here are feeling real hungry, they..."

"In fact, some of us rather are," replied a Doc. As Marty Jr looked up, he saw that the Doc who had spoken was wearing a name tag that read "Doc Thirteen". "We don't just mean to impose but... Well, I know some of the folks on here are feeling real hungry."

"Don't worry about it, uh, Doc Thirteen," replied Mike, even though he did sound just a little begrudging. Marty Jr couldn't blame his friend. "What all is going on, though?"

"Well, I see that I'm surrounded by many versions of myself," replied Marty Jr, just as he looked around, "along with several people who quite look like me - but, apparently, are not me. I see a few versions of you, in fact - as well as a few versions of Dad."

"I sure don't see any other Todds on here, though," Mike replied, quietly. "It looks like there's even a middle-aged version of you on here. I simply just about mistook him for your father. Then I see four even older versions of your father - although, two of..."

"Two of them are Calvin Klein Sr," Marty Jr replied, stunned. "While I've never really seen any photos are the fashion designer, I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't... This is just so... I see a version of Aaron Nelson on here, as well - and two Bill Tannens. At least, they're versions of our friends - but they've never quite learned about the..."

"It's nice not to be mistaken as evil, for once," commented Bill One, dryly. "I guess not all the versions of me sure know about the time machine - but, since Bill Four and I are dating one of Doc's granddaughters... Well, they figured that it was okay for me..."

"Melody and Jamie Brown," whispered Marty Jr, as he caught sight of the two female teenagers. "Not too many females aboard, I guess. Well, I really see a version of my mother on here. I also see that a Susan Brown, a Jessica Brown, a Julia McFly, and a Suzy McFly are... It sure seems very... Well, I don't recognize any of the other four women. This seems to be..."

"What the hell is going on here?" demanded a familiar voice. Marty Jr looked up, as he saw that Todd was finally alert. "One minute, I'm on the phone with Grandpa - and..."

"I'm not sure of how to say this to you, Todd," Marty Jr replied, nervously. "We're on a bus with duplicates of Mike and myself, as well as Dad and Doc. I even just see a... a Marty III. Apparently, he must be a version of my future son. This is so... weird."

"There are two Marty IIIs," corrected Mike. "At any rate, I still simply don't get what's up with all these name tags. I mean, what's with all these numbers? I am confused."

"You guys don't know what's going on here, either?" asked Todd, in a near whisper.

"Well, no, not really," replied Marty Jr, quietly. "Perhaps, one of the other occupants aboard would care to fill us in on what's going on - and how this pertains to the girls."

"I'm a newcomer, myself," explained Doc Thirteen, nervously, "but I'll just do my best to explain. Apparently, Cliff and Griff Tannen - along with Amy Needles - have been capturing girls, as they travel from world to world. From our world, they recruited Xiff Tannen - which now makes the gang a... a quartet. This must be... World Fourteen."

"That's right," replied Doc One. "I'll take it on from here, since I've been on the trip for much longer. It sure started back in 1987, in our world. By the way, Teen Marty is the Marty Sr of that year. Cliff of the year kidnapped Jennifer, and then they went to..."

"Cliff brought the time machine to 2017," continued Doc '87. "It was there that he met up with Griff, and then they went to capture Marlene and Harmony. Harmony is Marty Jr's girlfriend of that world. After I tried to stop them, they then ended up..."

"They then began travelling to different worlds," added Doc Five. "By the way, Three, can you let us know when we're by the McFlys home? Since this is an EJ World..."

"Yes, I know the drill," replied Doc Three, as he sat in the driver's seat. "Continue with your story, please."

"Right," Doc Five replied, very nervously. "Well, by the time Cliff and Griff entered our world, they recruited Amy Needles to join there group."

"Wait a minute!" gasped Marty Jr, as he could hardly believe what he heard. "While I know that Amy's dad used to give my dad a hard time, she's just a perfectly nice girl. Also, what is this about me dating a Harmony? My girlfriend's name is Stephanie."

"Yeah, I really figured that the Amy from your world would be nice," replied Doc Five, quietly. "In our world, unfortunately, she's not. As far as for the 'girlfriend' thing... It kind of is hard to explain. You don't always end up with the same girl, though. It's..."

"We don't have time to get into that, right now," protested Doc Thirteen. "It looks like we're a little too late to save the girls of your world, but..."

"We just caught those bastards dragging the girls out the side door," fumed Marty Jr, as he was suddenly filled with rage. "They were too far ahead for us to, and we quite figured that..." He pounded the back of the seat in front of him, as he shouted, "How can those lo-res bojos do this to us? Those bunch of scuzzballs really know how to..."

"Please, Marty, just try to calm down," urged Todd, as he placed his hands on Marty Jr's shoulders. "I'm just as upset about this as you are, but..."

"You bet your ass I'm upset," fumed Marty Jr, as he still had steam to let loose. "I just would like to... I swear, if I get my hands on those lo-res bastards, I'm just gonna..."

"Todd's right, Marty," agreed Mike, gently. "Just getting yourself worked up like this is not gonna save the girls. It's just gonna... We have to be calm and rational about..."

"I'm sorry, guys," muttered Marty Jr, as he took in a deep breath. "I'm just real pissed off that... Well, this was supposed to be our special night - and..."

"I'm disappointed, too, Marty," Todd replied, softly. "Still, flying into a rage isn't the..."

"Yes, Todd, I know," Marty Jr replied, in a near whisper. "I simply wish we could've..."

"Here they are," called out Doc Three. "Well, I don't see any sign of Marty McFly Sr - but I see myself, a version of Clara, and a blond woman that I don't recognize."

"Well, that is Haven," announced Marty Jr, as he glanced out the bus window. "Haven Brown. She's the girl that you and Clara adopted from the future, and she's also really Todd's mother. Believe it or not, she even used to be the same age as Todd and me."

"That's fascinating," muttered Doc Three, as he opened the door.

"What's all going on here?" asked the local Doc, as he stepped onto the bus. "I was on the phone with Todd. He told me about how he saw the girls being captured, and then we... Well, somehow or another, our connection rather seemed to have gotten lost."

"Goodness gracious!" cried out Clara, as she glanced at all the occupant. "How come I see all these Emmetts? Also, so many Marty Jrs? As well as Marty Srs? This is so..."

"Todd! Todd!" cried out Haven - as she just made her way over to the seat where her son, Marty Jr, and Mike were all sitting. "Tell me, Todd, how are you feeling?"

"Things can be much better, Mom," replied Todd, as his voice sounded quavery. Marty Jr glanced at his friend, and saw that he was crying. "Oh, Mom. Mommy. I'm scared."

"I can understand that, honey," replied Haven, as she placed her arm around Todd's shoulders. "I'm very concerned about the girls, as well. It just seems to be so..."

"Why don't you grab a seat?" suggested Doc Three. "We'll explain more to you about what's going on, after we enter the next world. For now, we don't have..."

"What exactly is going on here?" demanded the local Doc. "I mean, why do I see... so many versions of me? Also, what's with all these numbers after the names?"

"Speaking of which," commented Teen Marty, "I guess it's time to make out some more name tags. All right, here's who of our new occupants are: Marty Jr Fourteen, Mike H Fourteen, Doc Fourteen, Clara, Haven, and Todd. I guess that would be..."

"So, we're really from World Number Fourteen?" asked Marty Jr, as he glanced at Mike H and Todd.

"Yeah, I guess so," Todd replied, shrugging. "Even though, I'm still not sure of what is happening here."

Marty Jr sighed, as he turned back to the front of the bus. He really felt so dazed and confused. What was supposed to be one of the best nights of his life was very quickly turning out to be one of the worst.

"There are many of us others who are married to Clara," explained Doc One, "but you are the first to have actually come aboard. We do have a Haven in our world, but she probably isn't the same as yours. As for Todd, he actually doesn't exist in our world."

"Well, I can hardly believe this," muttered Clara, as she grabbed a seat. "Well, I really would like to come along - as I too am concerned about the girls. I really hope you can tell us more about... If those Tannens do anything to hurt the girls, I'll..."

Suddenly, a loud beep was heard - which nearly jolted Marty Jr out of his seat.

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc One. "The train has left the world. It appears that they've entered another EJ world, so they..."

"A what kind of world?" asked the local Doc, confused.

"I'll explain more of this to you, later," replied Doc One. To Doc Three, he added, "I guess I'll still take control, since the next world is also..."

"Right, of course," replied Doc Three, nodding. "So, anyway, someone had brought food aboard."

"Yeah, that was me," replied Mike, quietly. "I ordered 250 mozzarella cheese sticks to go, and four litres of marinara sauce. I'm more than very happy to share, if you guys are feeling hungry. In situations like this, we..."

"Those sound good," gushed Marty III Two. "Even though I'm feeling sick with worry about the girls, I suppose I could get some food into my system."

"Mike, Todd, and I have already eaten," explained Marty Jr, "so we're not hungry."

"As much as the mozzarella sticks really sound tempting," commented Teen Marty, "I quite think I'll pass. After all, some of us have just had a dinner of stuffed shells - so it's really only fair to let the newcomers eat a little something."

"I can hardly believe this," muttered Marty Jr. "I'm surrounded with many versions of myself, a teen version of my dad, two versions of my future son, and even an adult version of myself. What about all these people who look like me, but are not me?"

"In some worlds, you have a look-alike cousin," added Alex J. "That's where I, along with Alex P and Alex K, come in."

"Don't forget about me," protested Mike M. "In one of the worlds, I'm also Marty Jr's look-alike cousin, as well as Alex P's twin brother."

"In another world, I'm Marty Jr's twin brother," added George A. "I seem to have a lot in common with the Alexes, even though they're..."

"Emmett D Brown and I are also look-alike cousins of Marty Jr," explained George E. "I just... We might be more like brothers, though - considering..."

"We could discuss more of that, a little later," added Calvin III, as he waved his right hand. "Technically, I sure guess I am another version of you - even though my name is different. Although, considering how Marty McFly Sr became Calvin Klein Sr..."

"I'm in a very similar situation," added Marty K Jr. "My name is Marty _Klein_ Jr, and I also... have Calvin Klein for a grandfather."

"Whoa, this is certainly heavy," breathed Marty Jr, as he could hardly believe what he heard. "I mean, even if I'm well-familiar with time travel - the idea of there being other worlds just seem to be so..."

"Everyone," announced Doc One, "brace yourselves for dimensional displacement."

Marty Jr Fourteen swallowed, as he felt nervous about entering a world that wasn't his own. On the other hand, though, he was even more intent on rescuing the girls. He hoped that the chase wouldn't take very long.

As soon as the time bus reached 88 miles per hour, it vanished from the Newlyweds Universe - leaving behind a pair of fire trails in the sky.


	16. Chapter 15

_August 10, 2017  
1:00 PM PDT  
Parker Universe_

Stacy Stebbs groaned, as she opened her eyes. She sure felt stiff and sore. As she looked around, she could hardly believe what she saw. She felt sick to her stomach, as she spotted _three_ Tannen men - along with an Amy Needles look-alike.

"Are you okay, Stacy?" asked one of the ten other girls who resembled her, softly. "It really is awful, being stuck in here. Well, it looks like there nothing that we can..."

"Just what's going on here?" Stacy asked, blinking. "How come I see ten girls who look just like Stephanie and I? I also see eleven Marlenes - along with three girls who really look like a young Jennifer Parker, and even a young girl who sure looks... like a young Lorraine Baines? As for the others, I can't say that they really bear any passing..."

"I'm also a Marlene," added the girl who looked like a teen Lorraine. "That sure brings the total to twelve. One of the girls who rather looks like a teen Jennifer is my sister, Melody. One of the others actually is teen Jennifer, who came from the year 1987."

"And I'm Jennifer McFly," added one of the Jennifer look-alike. "I'm the granddaughter of Jennifer Parker, and I... Well, I quite came from the year 2047 - along with the two Sarah Browns over there. Being new ourselves, we're still not sure of what the big..."

"2047?" gasped Stacy, as she could hardly believe what she heard. "Well, what about all these Tannens? Why do I see... three of them?"

"They are Cliff, Griff, and Xiff Tannen," explained one of the six unfamiliar-looking girls who bore strong resemblances to each other. "I'm Sarah Brown One, by the way. This is... Well, Xiff is from our world. Along with Jennifer McFly, and Sarah Brown Two."

"Wait a minute!" gasped Stacy, as she felt dazed. "Hold the phone. Let me just see if I'm understanding this, correctly. So, these three Tannens - along with that brunette chick, got a hold of a machine that can travel through time and dimensions? So, I just get a feeling that... that only one of my look-alikes is my twin sister? The others..."

"The rest of are alternate versions of you and Stephanie," explained one of the other Stebbs girls. "The one who was previously talking to you is your twin sister, but the... Oh, and in our world... Well, your counterpart managed to avoid capture, as she..."

"Yeah, lucky her," muttered Stacy, as she sure began to feel envy for the version of her that avoided capture. "So, there are five versions of me - and six versions of my sister? How many worlds have they travelled through, so far. This just seems to..."

"Yours is World Fourteen," explained one of the two girls with curly blond hair. "I was really on here about the longest. Well, aside from Teen Jennifer - and the Marlene of our world was also captured. By the way, my name is Harmony Brown. I seem to just have one other counterpart, so far. You Stebbs girls and all the Suzys do seem to..."

"Suzy?" asked Stacy, as the name sounded unfamiliar to her. "Which ones are the..."

"I'm one of the Suzys," explained a girl who looked just like Elisabeth Shue. "There are four versions of us who were captured, so far - as well as my cousin, Julie... who was from our world. So far, the other versions of my cousin lucked out. This is just so..."

"Okay, let me recap all who I've been introduced to," Stacy replied, nervously. "There are five of me, and six of my sister. There are also twelve Marlenes, one of who looks very different from the others. There are two Harmonys, four Suzys, and a Julie. The Jennifer look-alikes are Teen Jennifer Parker, Melody McFly, and Jennifer McFly. I..."

"There are two Sarah Browns," added her sister, quietly. "As for the others, I actually don't think I know who they are..."

"I am Maria Brown," commented a girl who looked like Sarah Brown with slightly darker hair. "So far, there are three of us - and, in all of our worlds, we're really Dr. Brown's daughters. We happen to be the youngest, in fact - and it seems strange to think..."

"I am Susan Brown," added a girl who looked like Sarah Brown with slightly lighter hair. "Believe it or not, in my world, I'm Dr. Brown's great-granddaughter - and I'm from the year 2017. I'm not even from the future, as the two Sarah Browns are. It's just so..."

"And we Harmonys are Dr. Brown's granddaughters, in our respective worlds," added the Harmony who had previously spoken. "It sure feels strange to think that we don't even look like the Marias, the Sarahs, or Susan. We do take after our mother, but..."

"I'm Julia Belle Rundgren," added the girl with dirty blond hair. "In our world, I do sort of... replace Marlene. Ours is the only world, so far, where Marlene doesn't exist."

"I'm Lisa Jung," added the redhead. "I probably exist in the other worlds, but I might be the only one to have moved from 1986 to 2016. Sometimes, I sure miss the '80s - but I do also love living in the future. So many cool gadgets have been invented."

"Before you ask," added an alternate Stebbs girl, "we rather don't seem to exist in all the worlds. Or, at least, in all the worlds, I'm not dating Marty McFly Jr."

"She's simply right," added Suzy. "In Worlds Three, Five, Seven, and Eleven - I, Suzy MacArthur, am sure dating Marty Jr. In Worlds One and Four, it's Harmony Brown. In World Eight, it's Susan Brown. That really makes Worlds Two, Six, Nine, Ten, Twelve, and now Fourteen all the worlds where Stephanie Stebbs is dating Marty McFly Jr."

"One minor correction," added Susan. "My boyfriend's name isn't Marty McFly Jr. It is Calvin Klein III. I guess he would be the closest equivalent, though."

"Right," agreed another Stebbs girl, "and, in World Nine, it's really Marty _Klein_ Jr. He, too, would really be the closest equivalent. At any rate, Stacy Fourteen, who are you dating? It must be either a look-alike cousin or a twin brother."

"Real correct," added yet another Stebbs girl, "It's Alex in Worlds Two, Six, and Nine - and, in World Ten... which, by the way, is mine... it's George. He actually is Marty Jr's twin brother - while, in the other worlds, Alex is... a look-alike cousin to Marty Jr."

"That's all... really very interesting," muttered Stacy. "Actually, I'm not dating a Marty Jr look-alike. I'm not dating a McFly, at all. My boyfriend's name is Todd Brown. It sure seems strange to... Well, he's Dr. Brown's grandson. Adoptive grandson, that is."

"Cool, another world where Doc adopts someone," replied Julie. "Or was it really one of Doc's children who adopted..."

"Doc adopted Tori Haven," explained Stacy, nervously, "who sure used to be from my generation, in fact. She changed her name to Haven Brown, and then she really grew up to become... Todd's mother."

"That is quite interesting," replied Julie. "I often wondered if there was another world where Doc adopted anyone. Although, in our world, it's actually the Doc who became Christopher Lloyd Brown. He came from the world where..."

"Christopher Lloyd Brown," muttered the Stephanie that was Stacy's sister. "That's a very interesting choice for a name. Of course, Doc sure always looked a little like the actor who..."

"Well, it's so interesting to meet all of you," muttered Stacy, as she began to mull over everything that she learned. "I'm still so confused about one thing, though. How come there are two Sarah Browns from... from one world? I still can't seem to figure out..."

"Yeah, and about the Christopher Lloyd Brown thing," added the Stephanie that was Stacy's sister. "This is still so confusing to us."

"I suppose it would be so hard for one to understand," agreed Sarah Two. "Although, the girls from Worlds Five and Six were quick to understand - as their situation was so similar to ours. In short, I came from a world where Griff Tannen was so rich - and..."

"Thanks for reminding me of that, missy," snickered one of the Tannens, as he moved towards the back. "Even though I'm envious of the other me, I'm rather so pleased to know that such a world exists."

"Yeah, whatever," muttered Sarah Two, as her lips curled with disgust.

"With a world where my future son becomes rich," smirked one of the other Tannens, "and a world where my father became rich, I rather do wonder if there is also a world where I... when I'm the one who makes it rich."

"There _is_ one, sort of," replied Julie, nervously. "Apparently, in the future of the Biff-ruled world... a few years after Lorraine shot Biff... you ended up inheriting your father's fortune. So, yeah, I guess such a world does exist."

"Well, that makes me one happy man," replied the other Tannen, "even though it is a shame that my father had to be shot, in order for me to become rich. Still, it's cool."

Stacy sighed, as she did recall her boyfriend telling her about how Marty McFly Sr and Doc Brown really ended up visiting a world where Biff became a wealthy tycoon. Even though the visited lasted for only a few hours, they were still very terrifying hours.

"There might be hope for me, as well," added the third Tannen, who Stacy figured to be Xiff. He had to be Griff's future son, as she quite hoped that none of Bill's children would turn out to be so dreadful. "Well, we're not anywhere near done travelling."

"Yeah, so true," agreed the other Tannen, who Stacy figured to be Cliff - just as they headed back towards the front. "Our fun is not about to end, anytime soon."

"Fun, my ass," muttered Stacy. Turning to the other captives, she added, "It's tough to believe that some of your worlds are quite extrapolated from... from the worlds... where a Tannen became rather rich and powerful. I see there is actually one for Biff, and one for Griff. This is all so..."

"Actually, there are _two_ for Biff," corrected Lisa. "The end results just turned out to be a little different, but... I'm not from the same world as Julie, Maria, and Susan."

"There was also a world where Buford Tannen became a wealthy tycoon," commented Sarah One. "I never saw that world, but I..."

"Buford Tannen?" snickered Cliff, as he returned to the back. "As in Mad Dog Tannen, the Fastest Gun in the West? That would be quite an interesting world to see, yet. Of course, it still wouldn't be as interesting as one where I rose to power... on my own."

"Bastards," muttered Stacy, as Cliff returned to the front. "I wonder what it would be like, if _I_ had the opportunity to become wealthy."

"Actually," commented one of the Marias, "there _is_ a world where Marty McFly Sr made himself wealthy. While he really made some bad decisions, which even caused a strain in the relationship between him and Dad... Well, he never really became evil."

"Well, I sure don't think the way he fired Doc was very... humane," replied a Marlene, softly. "Then again, I guess your dad did provoke him into it - as he said some..."

"Please, Marly," begged the Maria who had just spoken, "don't dredge up the past. Let bygones by bygones, right? Yeah, your dad and mine both simply made several unwise choices - but all is forgiven. It's best to just leave it all behind us, right?"

"My, my, isn't that interesting?" cackled Griff Tannen, as he made his way towards the back. "I see that even the McFly Senior butthead isn't actually as innocent as he'd..."

"Oh, I can tell you more about what Butch and I saw in that world," offered Cliff. "For now, though, it's really off to capture a few more girls. Once again, Butch and Xiff will be joining me. You don't mind staying here, right?"

"Me, mind?" asked Griff, as he burst out laughing. "That's like asking me if I mind being rich. Oh, of course I don't mind. It'd be my pleasure, in fact."

"Right, of course," replied Griff. "Well, I think it's high time that I pick us up some more snacks. Perhaps, we could go with some chocolate eclairs. The girls just seem to really enjoy that, and..."

Stacy swallowed - as she rather did, in fact, enjoy chocolate eclairs. She had planned to picked up some snacks at the food court, after leaving Pier One Imports. That plan ended up being ruined, though - by the Tannens and the brunette who just looked so much like Amy Needles.

"By the way, who is the brunette that is quite... assisting the Tannens?" asked Stacy, as she felt a sudden sense of strong curiosity. "I heard Cliff refer to her as Butch, but it's... What is her real name?"

"Oh, I'll sure be happy to answer that question," replied the brunette, as she smiled a wide smile - displaying all of her bad teeth. "My name is Amy Needles." As Stacy really gasped, she added, "Yes, I know. The me of your world is a wuss, but I'm from a..."

"If by 'wuss', you mean 'not a complete ziphead', then I really guess..." the Stephanie that was Stacy's twin started to say.

"I come from a world where I'm simply cool," continued the brunette. "Roberta, on the other hand, is a huge wuss - and, apparently, she ends up marrying a McFly. Still, this really goes to prove how badass I am. I was always Daddy's favourite, anyway. Well, it's time for us get going."

Stacy quite wondered just which McFly Roberta Needles married in some other world. Marty Jr was the only male McFly she knew of, who only had a sister named Marlene. He really had two nieces named Tanya and Nancy, who were daughters to David and Renee McFly. She did wonder how Marty Jr had a look-alike cousin, in some worlds.

There was also Brent Maxwell, who was the only son of Kevin and Linda Maxwell - the latter of who was Marty Sr's sister. Brent, of course, wasn't exactly a McFly. Besides, he had a steady girlfriend in Melinda Kirby - and they moved together to Los Angeles.

"Hasta la bye-bye, everyone!" called out Cliff, as he stepped outside of the vehicle. Xiff and the bad Amy followed right after him.

"It's hasta la _vista_, you lo-res bojo," muttered the Stephanie that was Stacy's sister.

"Now, missy, that does really matter?" smirked Griff, as he quite made his way over to Stacy's sister. "How about a little kiss for me, eh?"

Stacy felt like throwing up, as Griff placed his lips over her sister's mouth. This actually had to just be the worst day of her life. She simply couldn't remember ever fearing for her life before. This was a new experience for her, indeed.

oooooooooo

"Here we go, again," called out Cliff, as he caught sight of the Courthouse Mall. "Are you guys having as much fun as I am? This is another EJ world - so it's likely we'll find the Stebbs girls here. Though, come to think of it, it's simply been some time - since I found a Harmony. It'd be cool to be able to capture another Harmony, in fact."

"Aw, I'm not too fussy," replied Xiff, grinning. "Even though, I'm looking quite forward to being able to capture another Suzy. To be honest, it's just quite hard for me to get used to idea that... that, in some worlds, McFly Junior is really destined to marry..."

"... another women," finished Cliff, smirking. "Ah, yes, I can imagine what you mean. I'm sure that this really must be an interesting experience for you. Perhaps, after we visit several more worlds - we could then rather go back in time. In fact, even go into _my_ past. Hell, we could even make a nice stop in 1957 - and capture Lorraine!"

"Ah, yes," agreed Xiff, chuckling. "Now _that_ idea quite gives me a real boner. We could have so much fun with it. To be able to capture girls from _four_ generations! After that, we could return to 2047 - and, once we get there, we could then just..."

"You men are simply too much for me," Amy commented, laughing. "I do mean this in a good way, of course." Her eyes then widened, as she gasped, "Oh, look over there!"

Cliff swallowed, as he looked to where Amy pointed. He saw once another version of Amy Needles - a wuss version, without a doubt. This time, she was just accompanied by an unfamiliar looking blonde. Cliff smiled, as he felt that the blonde looked so hot.

"Who is that, with wuss me?" asked Amy, with curiosity. "I mean, I'm pretty sure that it's wuss me - since it's... I mean, just look at the way she's dressed. She simply looks like a bloody Catholic school girl. I would never be caught dead wearing that outfit!"

Just then, the alternate Amy and the accompanying blonde glanced towards the trio. The blonde immediately reacted to the sight by panicking - as she just grabbed at the alternate Amy's arm, and began to drag her off. Cliff watched on, with amusement.

"She's a wuss, all right," replied Cliff's female partner, as she burst out laughing. "I so loved seeing that look of panic of her face, as she caught a glimpse of us."

"Should we go after them?" suggested Xiff, smiling. "I know that they simply aren't the girls that we were after, but... Well, I think the blonde looked very sexy - and she..."

"As much as I'm tempted to take you up on your suggestion," replied Cliff, grinning, "I quite think it's best to focus on the task at hand. Well, we were gonna make a stop at Andy's Food Shop - and pick up some more chocolate eclairs. This is getting me so..."

"Isn't wuss me just supposed to be working there, right now?" asked Amy. "From what I can recall, she doesn't get off work until about four. I was hoping that we could..."

"I guess I'll have my older self of this world pay for the eclairs," suggested Cliff. "Let's just take a quick check inside the Cafe '80s, first - and see if the girls we're looking for are in there. Otherwise, we could take another tour of Courthouse Mall - and see..."

"So, uh, this really is the Cafe '80s," mused Xiff, as he glanced inside one of the cafe windows. "Well, I actually do see a lot of hot babes in there. None that we're looking for, though. None that really looks like any of the girls that were already captured."

"Well, Marlene is a near constant," explained Cliff. "There was only one world, so far, where she didn't quite exist - and, in that world, the Stebbs girls were inside the Cafe '80s. Along with that Rundgren chick, who actually seemed to be none-too-bright."

"Wasn't there another world, though," asked Xiff, "where Marlene just takes after her grandma? Well, if you want my opinion, I think she's the hottest of all the Marlenes."

"Yeah, she is quite hot," agreed Cliff. "That group was also easy to find, since Melody sure looked just like her mother - and I recognized Harmony from the first world. Plus, Dad has a handful of monochrome photos of a young Lorraine Baines in his office."

"Well, you must hand it to the McFly men," commented Xiff. "They do have very good taste in women. At any rate, I really think it's about time that we head on over to..."

"You certainly couldn't pay me a trillion bucks to date a McFly man," Amy commented, grimacing. "I don't understand what so many chicks see in that baby face look. I sure prefer for my men to be incredibly tough and badass. I cannot stand pretty boys."

"It's so funny how you feel just the opposite about McFly men," commented Cliff, "as Xiff, Griff, and I do about McFly women. You'd sure have to pay me a trillion bucks to get me _away_ from the McFly women. Also, as far as pretty boys just go... Well, I'm not sure if I'd exactly say that Dave McFly was a pretty boy. He was a butthead, though. Don't get me wrong on that. Also, I never found Linda McFly to be so hot."

"It's a great thing that all the girls we've captured so far are not like Linda, then," Xiff commented. "Well, I'm sure pretty anxious to bite into one of those chocolate eclairs. I'm not so sure of what it is, exactly - but eating chocolate makes me feel so horny."

"I said the same thing, some time back," replied Cliff, grinning. "Well, here we are." As he looked around, he added, "Say, Xiff, why don't you rather wait out here - as Butch and I go in to get the eclairs. The sight of two of us in the store might attract too..."

"Nope, I don't mind," replied Xiff, as he grinned. "Besides, I could quite watch out for any sign of the girls - while you and Butch get the snacks. I've managed to study the faces of all the girls that we've captured - so, as thus, I know who to watch out for."

"You're a real buddy, future grandson," replied Cliff, as he and Amy stepped inside of Andy's Food Shop. To Amy, he added, "Man, this is so much fun. I quite love showing my future grandson all the ropes. Granted, he might not quite be my future grandson from my world - but the bond is definitely still there. I feel like we have a connection."

"I'm almost beginning to feel like the odd one out," Amy replied, chuckling. "Well, I just prefer to view it as being special. Of course, you guys are also very special - but I..."

"Don't sweat it, Butch," Cliff replied, smoothly. "All of you are my valued comrades."

As Amy grinned back, Cliff rather realized how hot his female partner was. Of course, he wasn't about to release all the girls that he captured - nor was he about to give up his hunt for more girls. Still, he quite began to view Amy as a girl who might be able to satisfy him in other ways. He was very reluctant about sharing her with Griff and Xiff, though - whereas he didn't exactly mind doing so with the girls that they've captured.

oooooooooo

"Boy, this is just good stuff," gushed Stacy Stebbs, as she was almost finished with her bowl of chip-and-mint ice cream. She was at the ice cream parlour with her twin sister, Stephanie - along with their friend, Marlene McFly. "I just love eating here."

"Just don't tell Lila that I was eating here," Marlene replied, chuckling. "I mean, y'know how health-conscious she simply can be. Don't get me wrong. I still think it is important to care about your health. Still, I think Lila tends to... Well, she can be a bit uptight."

"Well, I'm not exactly gonna argue against healthy eating," replied Stacy, "even if I'm not exactly the epitome of a healthy eater. I agree that Lila can really take the whole 'diet' thing too far, though. I never really liked frozen yogurt. That stuff usually really tastes nasty, and... At any rate, I'm certainly looking quite forward to the big date."

"Yeah, same here," agreed Stephanie. "It's hard to really believe that four years have passed. My God, has it been that long? It almost seems like it was just yesterday. I do remember the first time I laid eyes on Marty. Who's ever actually thought that our..."

"Well, I'm real happy for you girls," replied Marlene, smiling. "It's just been a little over a year, since I simply first started dating Mike Hartford. Sometimes, I still have quite a hard time believing that we're still together - when you consider how I used to be..."

"Yeah, I seen the way you can really get with Mike," Stacy replied, smiling. She did, in fact, recall how Marlene used to be - prior to meeting Mike. "Well, it rather sounds like you take after your grandma. I can remember her mentioning how she used to be the same, before she met you-know-who. Of course, with 'Calvin Klein', she really got..."

"I wonder if she'll ever learn to 'Calvin Klein' really was," mused Stephanie. "I sure can imagine how horrified she'd feel, if she learn that she was hitting on her future son. It makes me wonder how she'd react, if Martin told her right then and there just who..."

"That probably wouldn't've been the smartest idea," replied Stacy, as she had a good idea as to how it would turn out. "After all, he was already in huge danger of... being erased from existence. That's only part of it, though. The other part of it would..."

"... be Grandma Lorraine's feelings?" suggested Marlene. Stacy just nodded, as it was exactly what he was thinking. "I agree that it wouldn't be good. In fact, it might really cause her to... At any rate, Stacy, what are you and Ryan quite planning on doing?"

"Probably just spend a romantic evening at home," suggested Stacy. "He's sure a real cutie, and... Sometimes, though, I feel bad for Aaron. After all, he's currently single - and it's... Usually, he acts as if he doesn't mind - but I rather get the feeling that.... I wish we could help him out, somehow. However, romance isn't something that can..."

"Yeah, I really don't agree with this idea of dating websites," replied Stephanie. "I just think the best romances can be found, when you're not looking for it. You just wonder why so many marriages nowadays end in divorce. I think it's so sad to think of how..."

"Well, Aaron's only just a couple weeks shy of turning nineteen," Marlene pointed out. "Many people don't find their life partners, until they are quite well in their twenties. It used to be different, granted - but this isn't the 19th Century. Nowadays, there's..."

"Yeah, Marly, I see what you mean," Stacy agreed, softly. "I guess I just feel so bad that Aaron will be left out, while his brother and his cousins are on big dates."

"What about Natalie, though?" asked Marlene. "She doesn't have a date, either - and she's 23 years old. She doesn't quite let it bother her. In fact, she's not even actively looking for anyone. She says that having a man in her life isn't exactly top priority."

"Yeah, that's good for her," agreed Stephanie. With a smile, she added, "Speaking of Natalie, she's coming in here - along with her friend, Amy."

"Hi, girls," greeted Amy Needles, as she and her best friend approached the table. "It is nice to see you girls, in here. I gather that you girls are feeling excited for tonight."

"We certainly are, Amy," replied Stacy, smiling. "So, you and Eric also have a big date planned?" As Amy nodded, she added. "I can see that you and Eric were rather made for each other. I hope that the two of you have a lot of fun, and..."

"Yeah, same here," agreed Natalie. "Well, since I don't have a date - and neither does Aaron... Well, I was thinking that we could just... do some brother-sister bonding. We could have a lot of fun, as well. Of course, I hope nobody mistakes us for a couple."

"Well, you both take after your dad," Stacy pointed out, softly, "so I don't think there really will be much danger of that. The family resemblance is there, so I think that..."

"Yeah, you're totally right," Natalie replied, smiling. "Of course, I really do love both of my brother - but the idea that one might mistake us for a couple just feels so..."

"Believe me, Natalie," replied Marlene, softly, "I do know just exactly how you feel. As of late, I've been real close to my brother - but, yeah, I also definitely would not want for people mistake us for... Of course, seeing as how my brother and I have the same face... You and Aaron actually do, as well - but Aaron is taller. My brother, on the..."

"Yeah, you and your brother are the same height," replied Natalie. "Well, I quite hope you girls enjoy your day. We just came here to order some ice cream cones, and then we... Anyway, it is kind of a hot day - so it's only fitting that we have ice cream on..."

"Well, I eat ice cream even during the winter," commented Amy, "because it tastes so good. I see what you mean, though. Well, girls, I guess we'll really see you around."

"Yeah, Amy and Natalie, have fun," replied Stacy, smiling. As the girls walked off, she glanced at her watch. To Stephanie and Marlene, she asked, "Should we leave? I was hoping that we could catch a holo-flick, as we still have a lot of time to kill - and..."

"Sure, I'm done with my ice cream," replied Marlene, as she stood. "In a way, it seems like it'll simply be a long wait, until evening rolls around. I mean, it's really not even the middle of afternoon - and I imagine that you twins must feel about the same way."

"Oh, yeah, you bet," replied Stephanie, as she also stood up. Stacy then stood up, as her twin added, "I'm so tempted to take Doc's time machine, just so that we could..."

"It's not a good idea, though," protested Stacy, as she shook her head. The trio made their way to the door, as she added, "We have to have a little think called 'patience'. I think that, once evening finally does roll around, we'll see that it was worth the wait."

"Yeah, sis, you're right," replied Stephanie, smiling. "I was only just teasing, anyway. After all, I wasn't rather seriously considering the idea..." As the trio stepped outside the building, she added, "Yikes! It really is hot outside! It must be up in the nineties."

"Or the upper eighties, at least," replied Stacy. Suddenly, she really caught a horrible sight. She quite caught sight of _two_ Tannens and a girl who looked like Amy. She quite knew that the girl couldn't be Amy, as Amy was still inside the ice cream parlour.

"Marly! Stace! Let's get out of here!" shrieked Stephanie, as she obviously also rather noticed the terrible sight. "I can't believe that Bill and Griff would work with each..."

Stacy's heart was pounding, as the girls turned to run off. They actually managed to reach only a few yards, though - before one of the Tannens captured Stephanie.

"Leave my sister alone, you... you bastard," shouted Stacy, as he face simply turned red with anger. "Why don't you lo-res bojos... go find somebody else to pick on?"

"Because it's _you_ fine ladies that we want," smirked the other Tannen, just as he grabbed Stacy around the waist. "I bet you girls really had a big date planned, eh?"

"In fact, we did," snapped Stacy, as she also began to really feel a sudden mix of hurt and confusion - in addition to her rage. "Bill Tannen, how could you... do this to us? At least, I thought you were our friend - and that you and Griff didn't even get along!"

"I rather decided that I didn't want to be a wuss, anymore," smirked the Tannen that was holding onto Stacy. "Now, how about going on a nice adventure with us?"

"No, thank you!" snapped Stacy, as tears filled his eyes. She couldn't imagine how Bill Tannen could commit this act of betrayal on them. "Now, will you please."

"You let the Stebbs girls go," demanded Marlene, just as she attempted to punch one of the Tannens in the face. However, the Amy look-alike just threw a cloth in front of her face. Stacy watched on, as she watched her friend rapidly lose consciousness.

"What the hell did you just do to Marlene?" demanded Stacy, as she was struggling so hard to not cry. "What the hell do you zipheads even want with us?"

"What do you think we want?" sneered the Tannen that was holding onto Stacy, not even bothering to answer her question. "We want what _all_ real men want."

Stacy was about to shout back a sharp retort - as, to her abject horror, she saw her sister also simply pass out. She caught sight of Natalie and Amy stepping outside the ice cream parlour - and, as they simply noticed the bullies harassing the Stebbs twins and Marlene, shocked expressions crept across their face. Perhaps, they could help.

Before she knew it, though, Amy then threw the cloth in front of Stacy's face. As her consciousness began to slip away, she actually thought of her beloved Ryan Nelson - and wondered if he would be able to rescue her from the bullies.

oooooooooo

"Man, this is so unbelievable," Marty McFly Jr Fourteen grumbled, just as the time bus entered a new world. While he felt nervous about being in a world that just wasn't his own, he felt even more concerned about the girls. "I hope we can catch them, soon."

"We all would quite like that," agreed Teen Marty. "We must've been at this for over a whole day, now. If I wasn't feeling so concerned over all the girls that were captured, I would be about ready to get some shut eye. This makes me wonder how the girls..."

"You're not quite saying much to make me feel better," muttered Marty III One. Marty Jr Fourteen had to agree with the alternate version of his future son. "This is quite..."

"This is totally not fair," groaned Marty Jr Fourteen, as tears filled his eyes. "This was supposed to be our special date, and... and those lo-res bojos go and ruin it for..."

"I feel just the same way as you do," Todd replied, softly. "Believe me, Marty, I'm also feeling very disappointed. Of course, any day would be a very bad day for the girls to be captured - but this day especially was..."

"Ah, join the club," commented Alex J, dryly. "Those of us who are from Worlds Two, Six, Nine, Ten, and Twelve are all going through the same feelings. This is just so..."

"Well, Todd," added George A, "are you really dating Stacy Stebbs?" As Todd nodded, he added, "I can hardly believe this. This is simply the first world where Stacy is dating someone who's not a... a twin or a look-alike cousin to Marty Jr. This is so..."

"Actually, no, not quite," argued Marty Jr Twelve. "In our world, she's simply dating a Trevor - who lives in Elmdale. As thus, it really seems as if she was... lucky enough to escape capture. At least, that's what it appears like. I don't know Trevor all that well, but he does seem like a very nice guy."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," muttered George A, nervously. "Well, in case, you're rather wondering... Actually, in our world, I'm Marty Jr's twin. Marty Jr Nine, that is. I quite appear to have much in common with Alex J, Alex P, and Alex K. In their worlds, they're also dating Stacy Stebbs - but they're actually look-alike cousins to Marty Jr."

"And then there's also me," added Mike M. "In our world... World Six.. I'm actually the twin to Alex P. I'm dating a girl named Lisa Jung - who, interesting enough, came from the 1980s. It's kind of a long story how we met."

"Well, this is all very interesting," replied Marty Jr Fourteen, as he felt quite dazed.

"Then there are also Emmett D and myself," added George E, quietly. "In our world... World Seven, that is... we are also look-alike cousins to Marty Jr. None of us are dating either of the Stebbs girls, though - or, for that matter, even really know who they are. Of course, that doesn't completely rule out their existence - but it's..."

"So, let me get this straight," commented Haven. "Somebody is just hopping between dimensions, kidnapping girls who are... connected to either our family or the McFlys?"

"Oh, that's about the size of it," replied Doc Three. "Three Tannens and Amy Needles, to be exact. Now, I understand that the Amy from your world is simply a nice person - but, in our world, she's not. We currently have three generations of Tannens, as..."

"Xiff Tannen is quite the most recent," added Doc Thirteen, grimly. "While most of the worlds travelled to were in 2017... Well, we came from the year 2047. That's why we have an adult Marty Jr aboard, as well as two versions of Marty III. This is all so..."

"How did you end up with two Marty IIIs?" asked Doc Fourteen, confused. "You don't mean to say that Marty Jr would give both of his children the same name?"

"No, that's not how it happened," replied Doc Thirteen. "In short, Alternate Marty III - along with Alternate Marty Sr and Alternate Sarah Brown - all really came from a world where Griff Tannen managed to become rich and powerful..."

"This is very similar to our world," added Chris Six, "as well as that of World Seven. In our worlds, though, it's the Biff-ruled worlds that some of us escaped from."

"I think I know which world you're talking about," replied Doc Fourteen, nervously. "In fact, Marty Sr and I did spend just a few hours in a world where... where George was dead, Biff was rich and married to Marty's mother, and I was..."

"... committed to a sanitarium," added Chris Seven. "Yeah, that is the world. It seems so strange that, in another world, Griff also thought of..."

"That is a very eerie coincidence," replied Doc Fourteen. "I guess this just means that I'll sure have to keep a good eye on our version of Griff, when we return home. If we ever return home."

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that," assured Doc Thirteen. "We actually didn't return from the past, until about 1925. I suspect that this sure was a big part of what... what had contributed to the world. When then returned to 2045, after..."

"I must admit, I still have a real hard time with..." Doc Four replied, nervously. "Marty Sr was so upset by the idea that I might not return, he cried for over an hour."

"The same is true of our world," agreed Doc One. "While we enjoyed living in the past, I felt that it was too risky to the space-time continuum for us to..."

"I also came to the same conclusion, eventually," added Doc Three. "It's so interesting that you came to a different decision, Thirteen - but it just seems..."

"Well, it wasn't a very easy choice for me to make," explained Doc Thirteen, softly. "It sure was painful for me just abandon Marty, like that. However, I figured that he'd be able to go on with his life - and I'd go on with mine. After all, he was almost an adult."

Marty Jr Fourteen swallowed, as he really couldn't imagine Doc not being a part of his life. For as long as he could remember, the Browns were rather close family friends to the McFlys. He figured that his father also would've been a lot less happy.

"Well, I still can't quite imagine making such a decision," argued Doc Four, "but I guess that's what..." Taking a good look at Haven, he asked, "So, you're really my daughter - even if... Well, I also have a daughter named Haven - but she doesn't look much..."

"The same is true of me," agreed Doc One. "In our world, Haven really takes after her mother - and, apparently, the same is true of your world. Also, Fourteen, from what I can remember of your world... How can Haven be old enough to have son who's..."

"I'm adopted," explained Haven, nervously. "In our world, you and Clara adopted me from the future. Believe it or not, I used to quite be the same age as Todd and Marty Jr. That was before I..." She gasped, as she added, "Come to think of, I wonder just what became of me, in the other worlds. Anyway, my name used to be Tori Haven."

"I can't really say that the name rings a bell with me," replied Marty Jr One, quietly.

"Yeah, me, either," agreed Marty Jr Three. "I don't recognize the name. Sorry."

"Likewise," added Marty Jr Ten. "I can't say that I ever heard of a Tori Haven."

"What about the rest of you?" asked Haven, as she sounded a little perturbed. "Marty Jr and I were both eight years old, when we first met each other."

Marty Jr Fourteen swallowed, as all of the other young men who resembled him - save for Teen Marty and both versions of Marty III - shook their heads. In fact, he sure did wonder what became of Tori Haven in the other worlds. He felt incredibly confused.

"Well, this is simply fascinating," commented Doc '87, stunned. "While I'm not exactly too surprised to learn that the Marty Jrs of the PF worlds have never heard of a Tori Haven, as those worlds appear to diverge considerably from the EJ worlds - it rather surprises me to learn that even the Marty Jr of the other EJ worlds have never..."

"Why don't you tell us a little about your background, Haven?" suggested Doc One. "I think, if you tell us a little about your biological parents, that might shed some light..."

"Well, okay," Haven replied, nervously. "My mother was simply loving, but she died of cancer. My father, on the other hand, was very abusive - and I really was terrified of him. Oh, yeah, and their names were Ernest Haywood and Kasey Haven. They..."

"Say, I recognize both of those names!" gasped Marty Sr One, just as he snapped his fingers. A few of the other Marty Srs nodded. "October 26 of 1995. I quite remember that day. I was torn on whether or not I should perform on that day, as it was..."

"I remember that date, too," agreed Marty Sr Twelve. "I quite opted to go ahead and perform on that date, even if it was the tenth anniversary of... Well, you know."

"As interesting as this conversation is," added Doc Fourteen, "I guess we had planned to stop by the McFlys house, and see if..."

"Right, of course," replied Doc One, nervously. "I suppose we can rather continue the discussion, after we... get our counterparts of this world on board."

"Will we still have time to rescue the girls?" asked Marty Jr Fourteen, nervously. While he wished to learn more of what made October 26 of 1995 a significant date, his very first concern was to rescue the girls. "I mean, I'm really hoping that..."

"Not in this world, I'm afraid," replied Doc Thirteen, sadly. "When we last confronted them, two worlds ago... Well, I'm simply scared for the girls. We'll have to figure out something that's... proactive. We can't take a chance that any of the girls would..."

Even though Doc Thirteen didn't finish his thought, Marty Jr Fourteen could guess just what. He couldn't quite take it anymore, as he began to cry. He glanced at Todd, who quite appeared to also be crying. Just as he turned to Mike H Fourteen, he saw a tear slip out of each eye. The whole situation began to seem hopeless, to say the least.

oooooooooo

"Ah, this sure is good pizza," commented Marty McFly Jr, as he bit into the last slice of plain cheese pizza. "I really don't understand why Grandma Lorraine insists on... Well, she always rather insists on getting the kind that is half-filled with pepperoni - and the other half filled with green peppers. Why can't she accept the fact that we prefer..."

"That's your grandma, I guess," replied Aaron Nelson, sighing. "I do think it's nice that KKHV is playing our music. The thing is, I do quite strongly believe that we should stick together. Dad has often expressed regret that he... Well, I don't wish to repeat..."

"I do wish you guys the best of luck," commented Aaron's brother, Ryan. "As much as I love listening to music, I was just never that big on playing it. I mean, with the time it takes to practice the... Well, I can't exactly listen to the stereo - if I'm..."

"We know, Ryan," chuckled Aaron, as he gave his brother a friendly shove. "You just love to listen to the stereo - and, if you quite have to take some time out of your day to practice an instrument, it quite is less time for you to spend listening to the stereo. However, once you master the skill of learning, it could be a rewarding experience."

"Actually, I can understand where Ryan is coming from," argued Mike Hartford. "That is quite one thing that... makes us all individuals, of course. I mean, I've always quite enjoyed football - while I know the rest of you just don't care as much about sports."

"Yeah, that's very true," Marty Jr replied, smiling. "At any rate, I'm just so excited for tonight. It's so hard to believe that it's been over four year, in fact, since we first..."

"I know what you mean, Marty," Ryan replied, softly. "I honestly feel that it'd be such a cool idea to have a double wedding. I think it would be so awesome, in fact. It really would help to avoid arguments over whose wedding comes first, as well."

"You really make a good point, Ryan," agreed Marty Jr, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "On the other hand, though, it might not be as special. Well, at any rate, it just seems strange to think of how fast time goes by."

"Right, I absolutely agree," replied Ryan, nodding. "Especially if you actually consider how, conversely, it sometimes seems as if time is just dragging on. After the dreadful period has passed - then, looking back in retrospect, it just seems as if the period..."

"... hasn't lasted for as long," finished Marty Jr , softly. "Yeah, I quite know what you mean. Time can be quite a curious concept, indeed. Still, all things considered, a lot of things have quite changed within the last four years. So, since you and I first met the Stebbs girls, we have undergone more than a few changes - even if it might not..."

"Four years is such a long time," Mike commented, admiringly. "It still seems strange to think that Marly and I have been dating for a little over a year, now. It quite seems as if it was almost yesterday, when Marly and I first laid eyes on each other. It really..."

"Oh, I can remember just how Marlene used to be, before she first met you," Marty Jr commented, laughing - as Ryan and Aaron joined in the laughter. "She used to have a different boyfriend just about every week - and, sometimes, it's so still hard to get..."

"Well, it certainly does make me feel real special," Mike pointed out, smiling broadly. "I really am convinced that Marly is the girl who will, one day, be my future wife. It..."

"Jeez, you guys are so rather lucky," Aaron commented, sighing. "Granted, I'm about ten months younger than my brother, but... Well, it just simply doesn't seem fair that my brother has been dating Stacy for over four years, while I..."

"Aw, bro, try not to give up hope," suggested Ryan, just as he gave his brother's arm a gentle squeeze. "Marty and I were both... early, in fact. Try not to worry, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Aaron replied, sighing. "After all, I suppose Natalie is in the same situation as me - and she's four years older than me. Still, it makes me feel so..."

Before Aaron could finish his comment, the door bell suddenly rang. Marty Jr felt quite apprehensive, as he wondered who it could be. He sure wasn't expecting to have any company. When the quartet reached the front door, he rather saw that it was Natalie - the elder sister of Aaron and Ryan. She really had a grim look on her face, as well.

"Natalie!" gasped Marty Jr, as he began to feel anxious. "What happened? What..."

"It's the girls," Natalie explained, in a near whisper. "Marlene and the Stebbs twins. It looks as... I'm not sure how to tell you this, but... Well, they were being kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" gasped Marty Jr, as he could hardly believe what he heard. "By who?"

"This is what quite baffles me," Natalie replied, nervously. "Amy and I ran into the girls at the ice cream parlour. Shortly after the girls left, they ended... Well, just as we left the ice cream parlour, we simply caught sight of the girls being... Well, it was _two_ Tannens - along with a girl who... looked a lot like Amy. This was just very... freaky."

"Holy shit!" gasped Marty Jr, as he felt very horrified. "I can't believe that Bill would... Also, what's with the chick that looks like your best friend? What happened to Spike?"

"Actually, I suspect that it's some... time travel hocus-pocus... going on," suggested Natalie, nervously. "After all, I also can't really fathom that Bill would actually... Amy wanted to call the police, so I had no choice but to let her. I did call up Doc, and..."

"... and I'm just arriving," announced a familiar voice. Marty Jr recognized that of the family's scientist friend, Dr. Emmett Brown. "Natalie simply did explain to me what she saw, and I agree that it might be a..." He looked up, as he gasped, "Great Scott!"

As Marty Jr looked up, he could see right away what had shocked the scientist. It was a hover-bus descending towards them. He saw another Doc in the driver's seat, along with multiple young men who looked just like him. It sure was a shocking sight, indeed.

"Well, you folks really must be surprised to see me," commented the alternate Doc, as he opened up the bus door. "Let me ask you a question. Are you missing any girls?"

"In fact, we are," Natalie replied, nervously. "Amy and I caught sight of two Tannens, along with a girl who looked a lot like Amy, harassing Marlene and the Stebbs twins. In addition, as I was walking over here - I ran into Bill Tannen. I figured then that he..."

"Why don't the six of you all just step onto the bus?" suggested the alternate Doc, as he sounded as if he knew something about the situation. "It's simply a long story, and there... I can assure you that neither of the Tannens was Bill. However, it's really..."

"Yeah, I kind of suspected just that much," replied Natalie, "even before I ran into Bill. Amy insisted on coming along - but, as she's not privy to your time machine, I just had to... So, at any rate, I'm guessing that you're the Dr. Emmett Brown of the future?"

"Actually, no, I'm not," replied the alternate Doc, very nervously. "I'm from a different dimension. This is the fifteenth one that we ran into, and the Tannens don't seem..."

"Hold the phone!" pleaded Marty Jr, as he could hardly believe what he heard. "You're telling us that... that you folks on the bus are all really... from different dimensions?"

"Precisely," replied the alternate Doc. Marty Jr noticed that his name tag actually read "Doc One". "In fact, I must admit, there are two of you that I really don't recognize."

Marty Jr swallowed, as he wondered which two Doc Two was referring to. He figured that it wasn't himself, as there sure appeared to be so many of him on the bus. Upon taking a closer look at the occupants, he saw thirteen Marty Jrs. He also spotted two Georges, three Alexes, a Mike M, an Emmett D, and a Calvin III. What was really the most surprising, though, was the sight of two Marty IIIs - along with a Teen Marty.

As he glanced at the men who resembled his father - he noticed a Calvin Jr, a Michael, and a Calvin M. He was rather surprised to see Marty Jr Thirteen as an older adult! He then saw four men who rather looked like even older versions of his father, but two of them were Calvin Sr. He began to wonder what the deal with all of the Calvins were.

He then spotted seven Mike Hs - along with a Vincent, who looked rather similar to the Mike Hs. He then caught sight of one other Aaron, along with two Bill Tannens.

He saw that there were really a total of sixteen Doc, which included a Doc '87. There were also two Chrises, who looked a lot like the Docs.

He spotted a version of his mother, along with a version of Jessica. He actually didn't recognize Susan, Julia, Clara, or Haven. He really caught sight of two teen girls, who were named Jamie and Melody Brown. The males definitely outnumbered the females - which he figured wasn't too surprising.

"So, uh, we're from World Number Fifteen?" Marty Jr finally asked, nervously.

"That's right," replied Doc One. "Okay, who wants to make out the name tags?"

"Man, this is so heavy," muttered Marty Jr, as he could hardly believe what was going on. As he glanced at his companions, they seemed to feel the same way. "This just..."

"I will, this time," offered Alex J. "All right, who all do we have? We have a Marty Jr Fifteen, a Doc Fifteen, a Mike H Fifteen, and... an Aaron Fifteen? Who are the..."

"I'm Ryan Nelson," explained Ryan, nervously. "I'm actually Aaron's older brother, by about ten months. The girl is my older sister, Natalie."

The other Aaron, along with some of the Marty Jrs and Marty Jr look-alikes, looked a little shocked. This made Marty Jr feel more than a little nervous.

"Okay, I got it," replied Alex J, softly. "In our world, Ryan is seven years older than Aaron - and they don't have a sister named Natalie. In addition, Ryan actually looks more like his brother. This Ryan looks a little..."

Marty Jr could see that Ryan looked a little troubled, as some of the other Marty Jrs and Marty Jr look-alikes nodded. He couldn't blame his cousin for feeling that way.

"It's interesting to meet you, Aaron Fifteen," greeted Aaron Four, nervously. "It's so nice to meet another version of me. While I simply seem to exist in some of the other worlds, they... Well, they seem to not the privy to the time machine secret."

"It's nice to meet you, alternate me," Aaron Fifteen replied, softly. "So, in your world, Ryan really is seven years older - and there's no Natalie?"

"Yeah, that's correct," replied Aaron Four. "Well, at any rate, are you dating anyone? In our world, my girlfriend is Melody McFly. She's one of the captured girls."

Marty Jr Fifteen's eyes opened wide, as did that of Aaron Fifteen and Ryan. He just had no idea what to make of Aaron's statement. First of all, he didn't know a Melody McFly. Second of all, what relation was Melody McFly to himself - as well as Aaron.

"Who's Melody McFly?" asked Aaron Fifteen, shocked. "Okay, I get that you guys are from different worlds. In your world, is Melody Dave McFly's daughter?"

"Actually, no," replied Aaron Four. "He's Marty Jr's younger sister, in fact. I guess I'm not surprised to learn that she doesn't exist in your world."

"What?" gasped Aaron Fifteen, as he sounded horrified. "Why are you dating your... cousin? I suppose, in some parts of the world, first cousin marriages aren't so..."

"Cousin?" asked Aaron Four, baffled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, isn't Marty McFly Jr your cousin?" asked Aaron Fifteen, confused.

"Uh, no," replied Aaron Four, stunned. "Granted, we sure are close enough friends - it almost seems as though we're cousins. We aren't, though."

"It sounds as if we have another situation that's similar to mine," commented Vincent. "I'm gonna hazard a guess that the Aarons... have different mothers, seeing as they both do resemble their fathers."

"My mother's name is Clara Parker," explained Aaron Fifteen. "What about..."

"That's really not _my_ mother," replied Aaron Four, shaking his head. "My mother is Amelia Smith. It seems strange to think that... that we really aren't the same."

"Well, mystery solved," Vincent replied, triumphantly.

"Vincent?" asked Marty Jr Twelve, stunned. "I simply can't believe that I didn't notice you, before. I mean, you've been so quiet."

"Likewise," added Marty III One. "You do look a lot like the Mike Hs... Who, I suppose, doesn't exist in our world. Are you also dating your version of Marlene?"

"In a nutshell, yeah," replied Vincent, softly. "Even though my name is Vincent McFly, we're quite more distant than second cousins. In our world, Marty Jr and Marlene are Kleins. In short, I really come from a world where Marty McFly Sr was stuck in 1955."

"This is so heavy," muttered Marty Jr Fifteen. "I guess some of your worlds are real different from mine. Well, for what it's worth... In our world, we're not actually first cousins. Clara Parker, believe it or not, had moved from the year 1885 to 1985."

"Right," agreed Aaron Fifteen, nodding, "and, as thus, we have a half-sister - who is over a century older than us. Her name's also Jennifer Parker, who's the... Well, she is the paternal great-grandmother to Aunt Jennifer - as what we _call_ her..."

"But, in reality," added Ryan, "we actually happen to be the half-great-granduncles to 'Aunt Jennifer'. In a way, it reminds us of that novelty song, I'm My Own Grandpa."

"That's all interesting," commented Teen Marty, nodding. "I'm rather guessing that, in your world, your parents and Doc went back in time - and actually saved Clara Parker from drowning?"

"That's correct," replied Marty Jr Fifteen . "So, in your world, she... still drowned?"

"Not quite," replied Teen Marty, quietly. "In our life, we indirectly spared her life - as we went back in time, and saved the lives of Martin McFly and Juniper Parker."

"Wow! You saved their lives?" asked Marty Jr Fifteen, shocked. He know that he and his father shared a name with the indirect ancestor who ended up being stabbed in a saloon, because his father and the other Martin had a similar problem. "This is so..."

"Yeah, we did," replied Teen Marty, softly. "It started out with me having dreams of being Martin, and Jennifer also rather began having dreams of being Juniper. Those dreams really troubled us so much - we decided to go back in time, and..."

"This is all interesting," commented Marty Jr Twelve. "In our world, Martin is still dead - as are both Juniper and Clara Parker."

"Man, this is all so depressing," grumbled Marty Jr Fifteen, as he thought of how much he loved his Aunt Clara.

"I agree," replied Doc Fifteen, nodding. "As interesting as it actually is to compare the differences, why don't we... discuss something else?"

"Well, okay," Doc Fourteen commented, nervously, "why don't we really find out more about the... Tori Haven mystery. By the way, for those of you newcomers, we rather adopted a Tori Haven - when we accidentally brought her back from 2007 to 1987."

"I'm the former Tori Haven," added the blond women, who was wearing a name tag that read "Haven". "After being adopted, I changed my name to Haven Brown."

"Ah, yes," replied Marty Sr One, nervously. "You said that your biological parents are Ernest Haywood and Kasey Haven, right?"

"That's right," replied Haven, softly. "Kasey really was loving, but she died of cancer. Ernest, on the other hand, was abusive to me."

"October 26 of 1995," Marty Sr One commented, softly. "I really opted to go ahead, and perform on that date. After the concert, I rather encountered a troubled young women. Her name was Kasey Haven. I really took compassion on her - and, as thus, it... Well, I helped her to escape from her abusive boyfriend - Ernest Haywood."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc Fourteen. "That must be it! In our world, Marty Sr actually opted _not_ to perform on that day. I guess he remembered how very emotionally traumatizing it was, when I... I quite remember how he started crying, back in 1955 - when I tore up the letter that he wrote to me, warning me about the terrorists."

With that, most of the Docs and Marty Srs looked shocked. Marty Jr Fifteen also was a little surprised by what he heard.

"Well, I really did feel like crying," Teen Marty admitted, softly, "but I didn't. I guess it was because I was also anxious to return to 1985. Although, briefly, I considered not returning. Eventually, though, I opted to return to 1985 eleven minutes early."

"This happened in our world, too," added Marty Sr Three, softly.

"Same here," replied Calvin Sr Eight. "Well, I really was _planning_ to return eleven minutes early - but then, due to the crash... Well, I ended up being stuck in 1955."

"That is interesting," replied Doc Fourteen. "When I returned home, I just taped back together the letter - and... Well, I felt quite horrible about making Marty cry. I began to cry, myself. I can't believe that I was stubborn for most of the week."

"Suddenly, I'm reminded of what happened in our world," commented Doc Eight. "As I was about to throw the scraps of paper in the fireplace, Calvin was just so desperate to stop me. As he wasn't really feeling too well, I chastised him - and I said something about him catching his death. It was then that he started crying, and I just felt so..."

"This was a rather similar case with me," added Doc Five. "Well, I'm not sure if he was quite crying - but he was pretty damn close. He definitely had tears in his eyes, as he pleaded with me not to throw the letter in the trash. After that, I felt bad that I..."

"This happened in our world, too," added Doc Four. "It was shortly after we got home from Holt's Diner. Instead of throwing them in the trash or the fire, I tried to hand the scraps back to Marty. It was then that he started crying, as he pleaded with me..."

"That's quite interesting," replied Doc Five. "We were at the festival, commemorating the clock tower, as the incident occurred. Well, it actually proves that our Martys..."

"Well, a very similar thing happened in our world," added Doc Fifteen, quietly. "It was just shortly before the dance, though - as Marty and Jennifer were helping me set up the equipment for sending them home. When I saw that Marty was crying, I knew..."

"In your world, Jennifer went back to 1955 with Marty?" Doc Four asked, stunned. "I guess that is, yet, another possible outcome of what might've happened."

"In our world, Marty never returned to 1955," explained Doc Twelve. "I simply found the letter on Monday morning, just as I was getting ready to leave for work. I simply was surprised by how torn I felt, but I sure... Well, something quite convinced me to tape the letter together - and then I... Then I began to understand why Marty..."

"In our world, that just was never a problem," explained Doc Nine, softly. "Marty and Artie simply managed to warn me about the terrorists, before I actually had a chance to warn them of... Well, I'm certainly glad that they told us right off the bat."

"Of course, in our world, Marty never did go back to 1955," commented Doc Ten. "We ended up being brought back to life, as a witch friend had..."

Marty Jr Fifteen swallowed, if he simply wondered if the 'witch friend' in question was Sabrina Palmer. While he knew that she was a bona fide witch, it was quite surprising to learn that she really had the ability to bring people back to life. He wondered what all went into conducting such a spell.

"Sabrina Palmer, right?" asked Haven, nervously. Doc Ten nodded, which confirmed Marty Jr Fifteen's theory. "It's real interesting to think that I exist because of a... a letter. Well, I must admit that the thought makes me feel a little uneasy, but..."

"I know what you mean, Mom," Todd replied, softly. "I guess, by extension, it means that _I_ also exist because of the... the letter. This does seem very freaky, but... Well, I guess I'm just happy to be alive."

Suddenly, a loud beep went off. Marty Jr Fifteen swallowed, as he wondered what it could mean.

"I suppose we'd better get going," suggested Doc One, quietly. "The train has left the world. Three, I think it's your turn to take over - as it's another PF world."

"Wait!" called out Jennifer. "I see somebody outside. She might be my counterpart of this world... and she does look quite stricken. Although, buns were never my thing."

"That would really be Clara Parker Nelson, actually," corrected Marty Jr Fifteen, as he glanced out the bus window. "Your grand-grandmother really is fond of wearing buns, in fact - and it does help to distinguish between..."

"Good heavens!" gasped Clara Nelson, as she stepped onto the bus. "Just who are all these people, and... What's going on here?"

"I guess this means I need to make out a new name tag," commented Alex J, softly. "I guess we would now have a Clara B and a Clara N."

"Who's this other Clara?" asked Clara N, confused. As she quite spotted Jennifer, she asked, "Jenn, can you explain to me what's..."

"First off, I'm not the Jennifer that you know," explained Jennifer, softly. "Second of all, we quite have a gang - two of who are from my world - who have been capturing girls from all different worlds. From your world, Marlene and the Stebbs girls were..."

"My stars!" gasped Clara N. "This is definitely not our night. I understand that the girls were really..."

"Are any of you guys feeling real hungry?" asked Mike H Fourteen. "I still have plenty of mozzarella sticks to go around, and..."

"My friends and I just finished up a pizza, actually," explained Marty Jr Fifteen. "Doc, Natalie, and Aunt Clara might all be feeling hungry. Gee, I just can't believe that..."

"Well, Clara Nelson," commented Doc Three, softly, "I sure hate to do this to you, but we should just be departing for the next world. I really promise that, as we get to the next world, we'll fill you up to speed on what all is happening here."

"That's okay, I guess," Clara N replied, nervously. "Right now, my top concern is with rescuing the girls. I think it's horrible how they..."

"In this case," called out Doc Three, "brace yourselves for dimensional displacement."

Marty Jr Fifteen swallowed, as he felt nervous with the prospect of entering another world. He glanced at his friends, and saw that they seemed to feel the same way.

Upon reaching 88 miles per hour, the time bus vanished from the Parker Universe - along with seven residents from that universe.


	17. Chapter 16

_August 10, 2017  
02:55 PM PDT  
Twin Pines/Eastwood Universe_

Stacy Stebbs sighed, as the time train crossed the temporal and dimensional barrier - and landed in the new world. She'd been feeling uncomfortable about this quite some time, now - ever since she woke up, actually. She sighed, as she realised that something serious was going on here. She still couldn't actually stand the thought that Bill Tannen could've betrayed them. He always had been such a nice guy.

"Where am I?" she then said, uncertainly, and looking around curiously. "Who are you girls? What happened to Bill?"

"That guy wasn't Bill" a voice which sounded a lot like her own said. The girl looked in the direction where the noise came from, and opened her eyes wide as she saw several girls who looked exactly like Stephanie and herself. "I was fooled by it as well" the other girl continued. "It was Xiff Tannen, from the future - which is just as bad. Granted, it does make me feel rather happy, to know that Bill hasn't betrayed us - but I do feel rather unhappy about all this. Being captured is never fun."

"Yeah, I suppose" Stacy said, confused. "Xiff Tannen from the future? What's going on here, anyway? And why are there so many versions of Stephanie and myself?" She looked around, and spotted almost at least a dozen Marlene's, and a lot of unfamiliar girls. "And... who are all these girls?"

"I understand that you have a lot of questions" a girl who looked a lot like Elisabeth Shue said. "I'm Suzy MacArthur, by the way. It seems to be, that we're dimension-hopping - and in my world, I'm actually dating one version of Marty McFly Junior."

"What?" a look-alike girl said - probably the Stephanie that she knew. "You mean... he cheated on me? Well, I suppose that things are different in other universes, but this is a rather hard thing to take."

"You poor girl" a Tannen said. As Stacy looked to the front, she saw three Tannen's standing there - one of them was probably the mysterious Xiff. "I guess that your boyfriend really can't choose. Maybe, you'd be better of with dating me instead."

"I wouldn't even date you in a million years!" Stephanie exclaimed, angry. "Let me go immediately!"

"Why should I?" the Tannen argued. "I'm very happy with having you around. Granted, there's a lot more of you here, but the more, the better, right?"

"You are awful" Stacy said, with a growl. "I can't believe that you're actually doing this - whoever you are."

"I'm Cliff" the Tannen said. "Cliff Tannen. Pleased to meet you, even though I can't shake your hand right now."

Stacy's eyes opened wide. "Cliff Tannen?" she repeated, astonished. "But that means you're from... you're from the past!"

Cliff rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm from the past!" he exclaimed. "Where else did you think I came from? For a girl who's used to time travel, you aren't very smart in figuring that out."

Stacy glared at him. "You know, I don't know what's going on, but I've decided that I don't like you already" she said. "If you aren't going to let us go, can't you at least leave us alone?"

The Tannen shook his head. "No" he said. "That wouldn't be as much fun. You girls are so nice and sweet and sexy, I wouldn't want that to happen to you. So, if you could just adjust, then you'll know that this situation is not going away. He moved over to her, moved his hand through her hair, and kissed Stacy on the cheek.

The girl moved away disgusted. "Argh!" she exclaimed. "You... you disgusting jerk! Marty and Ryan are going to get you, you know!"

For a moment, Cliff seemed to actually be confused. "Marty and who?" he said, astonished.

"Ryan, you bojo" Stephanie said, rolling her eyes. "Ryan Nelson. Don't you know anything?"

"What else did you expect of Griff's father?" the Marlene that Stacy knew said. "Ryan Nelson - the son of Zach Nelson and Clara Parker?"

Cliff shook his head. "Never heard of him" he said. Then, his smile returned. "But, ah, I don't care who your boyfriend _was_. It's going to be me now, after all, so why think about the past while we should concentrate on today - more specifically, getting more girls."

"You're going to run out of room eventually, you know" Marlene pointed out. "I don't know how many girls you've got here, but it's a lot. We can barely sit here."

Cliff looked at her, surprised. "Did you honestly think we cared?" he asked, grinning evilly.

Marlene stared at him, then shook her head. "I guess I didn't" she said, sighing. "Oh man... they are going to get you, you know! You aren't going to get away with this in a million years!"

The Tannen with bionic implants smiled. "This is so hard, isn't it Dad?" he told Cliff. "We're being forced to choose between being able to kiss these lovely girls - or put a gag into their mouth, so they'll stop annoying us."

"Yeah, it's really hard" Cliff agreed. "Then still, we could always put some gags into their mouth while we're not kissing them."

"Brilliant!" the third Tannen exclaimed. "It really is awesome, travelling to the past with you, Gramps and Dad. We're certainly having one exciting adventure here."

"Oh, it isn't over yet" Cliff said, with a grin. "We're planning to capture some more girls than this. Trust us, dear grandson. We're nearing a wonderful time here."

"I guessed that" the Tannen said, grinning just as evil.

Stacy sighed. "We really aren't going to get away from them soon, aren't we?" she said, the urge to cry it out rising.

"Now, what gave it away?" the Amy Needles look-alike said, sarcastically.

"Keep yourself out of this!" Stacy shouted.

"I'll do whatever I like!" the Amy look-alike shouted back. "Just in case you forgot, Cliff here's in charge - and I'm not captured, like you! That makes me more important than you are, Miss Stacy Fourteen or Fifteen or whatever you are!"

Stacy frowned, and turned towards the others, ignoring Amy. "What number am I, anyway?" she asked. "And... what the heck is going on here?"

"Cliff Tannen took the DeLorean, kidnapped me, went to 2017, joined up with Griff, kidnapped more girls, discovered the ability to dimension-hop, started hopping through worlds, kidnapping as many girls as he can get" a girl who looked a lot like a teenaged version of Marty Junior's mother said. "He joined up with Amy Needles later - apparently, she's bad in the PF worlds - and after that, with Xiff Tannen. I'm a version of Jennifer Parker, by the way. So, that means that I'll be the mother of my world's version of your boyfriend, one day in the future."

"I suppose" Marlene said, interfering. "Boy... how long has this been going on?"

"It's been more than a day" one of the girls - an unfamiliar one - said, yawning. "I'm Harmony Brown - granddaughter of Dr. Emmett Brown, and dating my version of Marty Junior - and I've been quite tired for some time, now - and sometimes, we're getting some brief rest periods of half an hour. The bad guys, however, mostly keep us awake when we're trying to sleep. They themselves haven't slept too much just yet."

"Of course we haven't slept much yet" Griff said, with a grin. "How could we sleep, while the excitement about having so many girls around has been keeping us awake? Also, I slept in the day on which this all started. I came off bed around 1 PM, if I remember correctly."

"1 PM?" Stacy said, shocked. "Guess you guys really go and sleep so you can be awake and rob and bully people at night-time, huh?"

"Of course" Cliff said, with a grin. "Then we'll be more inconspicuous, of course."

"Yeah" Amy agreed. "I like beating up people in the daylight, when you can see their bruises and count out the money they've got, but at night does have a certain charm to it."

"Our tastes are really similar, aren't they?" Cliff said, smiling.

"Yeah, that's remarkable" Amy said. "Maybe we should start talking about our lives, to compare what we've got in common other than that - while we head uptown."

"Then I'll stay behind, this time" Xiff said. "Capturing girls is very nice - but I'd like to take a break. Even though I'd like to capture a version of Suzy MacArthur - I think that I will have that opportunity, sooner or later."

"Yeah, I have to admit that those Stebbs girls are getting unoriginal" Cliff said. "Why can't we have another Harmony, just for fun?"

"I hope you won't have another me" the girl that was apparently Harmony said. "Having two of me be caught up in this is far more than enough."

Cliff smirked. "It'll never be enough for me."

"Agreed" Amy said, putting an arm around Cliff's shoulder.

Stephanie looked away, disgusted. "Who are you girls, anyway?" she said. "I mean, I can see who the other me's and my sister are... but are there really two other girls dating a version of Marty McFly Junior?"

"That's correct, I'm afraid" Suzy Three said. "I'm Suzy MacArthur number Three, and, like Suzy Five, Seven and Eleven, I'm dating a Marty Junior. Apparently, me Thirteen is _married_ to a Marty Junior - since she's from thirty years in the future. She wasn't captured, but if I know myself well, then she has probably joined the rescuers. I know that I couldn't let another version of myself stuck in a place like this."

"I'm Harmony Brown" the girl who had just spoken to Cliff said. "I'm Harmony Four, by the way. The other girl here that looks like me is Harmony One. We're both dating Marty Junior."

"I'm dating him as well" an unfamiliar girl said. "I'm Susan Brown, and I'm Doc Brown's great-granddaughter. I'm dating my version of Marty Junior - well, he's actually called Calvin III in my world, but never mind that - in world number eight. The other Stephanie's are dating him in the worlds where we aren't, so that should be Two, Six, Nine, Ten, Twelve, Fourteen and Fifteen. That makes you Stacy Fifteen, even though you aren't the fifteenth Stacy. In all the worlds where your sister is dating Marty Junior, you are dating a look-alike cousin or brother of his... well, except for world number Twelve, if I'm not mistaken, where there wasn't a cousin or brother... but guessing what you said about someone named Ryan Nelson, I guess that isn't the case here?"

"That's right" Stacy said. "I'm dating the son of Zach Nelson and Clara Parker - the latter of whom was brought back to 1985 from 1885 after being saved from drowning. Am I the only one who's not dating a Michael J. Fox look-alike?"

"No, you're not the only one" Stacy Fourteen said, apparently figuring that, with the Tannen's that were overhearing her already knowing the secret, she had no reason to keep this part a secret either. "My boyfriend's mother, Haven Brown, was adopted by Doctor Emmett Brown in 1987, but she really did come from the year 2007. I do happen to feel rather confused, to be honest, by the fact that she doesn't exist in your worlds... if you've never heard of Todd."

"No, I've never heard of him" Stacy Ten said. "Sorry. I'm dating a George Anthony McFly, and no Todd Brown. Never heard of the guy in my entire life." The others shook their head in approvement.

Stacy sighed. "I guess that you and I are really unique, huh?" she said.

"Most of us are" an unfamiliar red-haired girl said. "In one way or another. I'm Lisa Jung, by the way, and I'm dating a Mike McFly. In our world, he's the look-alike cousin to Marty McFly Junior, but he has a twin brother, Alex, who, in turn, is dating my world's version of you. Marty himself is dating your sister, Stephanie."

Marlene shook her head. "This is all so confusing" she groaned.

"Oh, I know" a somewhat familiar girl said. "I'm not Lorraine Baines, by the way, if you had thought that before - I'm a Marlene McFly. I happen to take after my grandma Lorraine... which is really the major difference in our world, besides the fact that I have a sister, Melody McFly, who takes after our our mother in appearance."

"Hi" a girl who looked exactly like teen Jennifer said. "I'm Melody."

"I figured that" Stacy said, with a smile. "Even though the other one could've been you too."

"Sorry" the third Jennifer look-alike said. "I'm Jennifer McFly. In our world, I'll be Suzy MacArthur and Marty McFly Junior's daughter. I guess this is a rather enjoyable experience, being able to meet so many teenaged versions of my mother - but I'm afraid that I can't really appreciate it now."

"Yeah, I suppose I understand that" Suzy Seven said. "But it's nice to meet you, anyway."

"Anyway, to go on with the introductions, I'm sure you know who I am" a Marlene said, as the other Marlene's nodded. "I'm Marlene Eight, so I'm the sister to Calvin Klein III, as opposed to Marty McFly Junior - but that doesn't mean I'm in any way different from the other me's, as far as I've observed up until now."

Stephanie smiled. "Nice to meet you, too."

"And then there's me" another unfamiliar girl said. "I'm Maria Brown - Maria Brown Five, to be correct. There's also number Seven of me. In the other worlds, I apparently wasn't born. But that's kind of logical, most of the times - seeing as my Dad's situation was different. I'm Dr. Brown's daughter, by the way."

"Really?" Stacy said, astonished. "That's... weird."

"I guess so."

"By the way, I'm Julie MacArthur" a girl who looked a lot like the Suzy's said. "I am the cousin of Suzy Seven... and I believe that's everything."

"No, there's still me" an unfamiliar girl said. "I'm Julia Belle Rundgren, by the way, and I replace Marlene in my own universe. It's kind of a complicated story."

"I suppose" Marlene said, as she felt very confused about someone replacing her.

"And then there should be me" a girl who looked a lot like Maria Brown said, as a girl next to her who resembled her a lot nodded as well. "I'm Sarah Brown. I'm from the year 2047, and there's two of us because I am from the dystopian world that Griff Tannen made."

Stacy couldn't help but gasp, as she felt horrified. "Really?" she said. "I mean... Marty's parents have told us about Biff Tannen's time travelling, but they never got to see the world because Marty's mother found out that Biff had time travelled before they actually got around to getting back to 1985."

"Wait a second" Jennifer P said, stunned. "You mean... I was along on the trip in your universe? Conscious?"

"Um, yeah" Stephanie said. "You were along on the trip to 1955, too. Is that different?"

"Yeah" a Marlene said, and the other Marlene's nodded agreeing. "In all of our worlds, that never happened." She frowned. "I wonder what could've happened if Jennifer had gone along in our world, and if she ended up being trapped along with Grandpa Calvin in 1955."

"Our even weirder, in our world" another Marlene said. "I wonder what would happen if Mom then got amnesia too, like Grandpa - and if she failed to remember that they came from the future. Grandma Lorraine could've simply fallen in love with Grandpa Calvin and right back without Mom being the slightest bit worried about their relationship."

"That is, if they happened to still fall in love with Mrs. Klein being around" a Stephanie pointed out. "Mr. Klein might've fallen for her instead, or have conflicting feelings about which one to choose. That might've happened, though, if Mrs. Klein and... her boyfriend... went their own way's, and if she still happened to bump into him during that week, while he already was in love with Lorraine. I doubt that... Marty, I guess... wouldn't actually believe her if she told him the truth - and he might accuse her of trying to get him to fall in love with her instead of Lorraine... and Lorraine might support him by saying that Jennifer was trying to take Marty away from her. That might even cause Jennifer to have a broken heart, as, from her point of view, it would be like her boyfriend dumped her - for his mother, nonetheless."

"This is enough" Stacy said, feeling slightly horrified. "If you are really from a world where Mr. McFly fell in love with his mother, thanks to having amnesia... well, it sounds very interesting, but... I don't want to talk about this, right now." She looked around. "Was that everyone?"

"Yeah, it should be" Marlene Five said, glad that this subject was at least left behind. "That's a lot, isn't it?"

"Oh, it certainly is" Cliff said, with a smile. "But, by the way, there's no time to chat more about this. As much as this really is interesting, I do have to go now. There's more girls to catch." In their talking, the girls hadn't noticed that the train had landed - and now, Cliff and Amy stepped out.

"Good luck, Dad!" Griff exclaimed. "Xiff and I will amuse ourselves here!"

Cliff smiled at him, and walked away with Amy. Griff looked after him, then turned to the girls.

"Well, son, you've got a lot to learn about how we do this" he said, with a smirk. "Where shall we start?"

As Xiff Tannen smiled back at his father, Stacy sighed, and leaned back in her uncomfortable position. This was going to be a long day. She just wished that she was home again. Unfortunately, though, that was currently impossible to achieve.

oooooooo

Cliff Tannen felt happy, as he walked up to the Courthouse Square. Once again, his partner in crime had gone off to collect some girls, and today, he was feeling better about it than in the previous incarnations of this day. He then smiled, as he looked at Amy - who really was not bad-looking, after all. They could have a lot of fun, just talking - even though there was a lot of work that had to be done. Collecting more food, for example, and girls of course. They were the primary aim that they had, after all.

"So, Cliff" Amy said, with a smile. "What's your life like? I mean, I know that you're the father of Griff Tannen - but other than that, I don't know too much about you. Also, the you from our world might be different from the you from... well, from you."

"I get what you mean" Cliff said. "Anyway, I was born in 1963, as first son of Biff Tannen - my brother, Miff, was born a few years later. My father was... is... was a car waxer, and we weren't the richest family in Hill Valley. As I grew up, I started bullying around Dave McFly - but unfortunately, he managed to stand up to me, as his stupid butthead father had told him so. I felt always very humiliated when seeing my father being told to wax cars by that bug George McFly, as I knew that, in his early years, my father used to be the most feared bully of Hill Valley High School. However, that changed in 1955 - and now, I know that Calvin Klein, or in fact, Marty McFly, was behind all that. Speaking of Marty, I was bullying him around when he was still a little boy, back in 1974, but Crackpot Brown showed up, and threatened to use one of my gang for testing his inventions. I was rather nervous at the time, and I ran away - so that Brown nutcase actually managed to rescue McFly from me. That's how they became friends."

"Impressive" Amy said. "It's so sad, that you had a chance to keep Brown and McFly away from each other - but didn't get around to use it. Anyway, I suppose that I should tell you about my early life, now." She paused, then continued. "I was born on June 11th, 1994, in Hill Valley. My father, Douglas Needles, was married to my mom, Lauren Anne, and they already had a girl - Roberta, who was just twenty months old at the time. So, anyway, as I grew up, I took after my father a lot - as my mother was a lot like my older sister. I remember when I first started bullying people - that was in February, 1999. I was four-and-a-half years old, and since I had not helped Mom wax the window, I didn't get sweets, while Roberta did. I was mad at Mom, and therefore, when she was out of sight, I grabbed her sweets and ate them up myself."

"Good work!" Cliff exclaimed. If his comrade really did this at age four, then she really was an impressive help - and most certainly equal to Griff and Xiff... if not more than that.

"Thank you" Amy said, with a grin. "But the story isn't finished yet. Anyway, Roberta ran crying to Mom, and told her what happened. Mom then wanted to punish me, but Dad, proud of my behaviour, stopped her. As I was still eating the sweets, Roberta tried to take them back, but I hit her on the nose, causing it to bleed. Mom was furious with me, but Dad, protecting me, beat her in the face - causing her to pass out. Dad then sent Roberta to her room, locked the door, and Dad then told me that I really was a great girl, and not a wimp, and that I was perfectly able to stand up for myself - and that he liked me much better, than he liked Roberta. I can remember how proud I was, at the time. That was one of the happiest day's of my youth."

"I can understand that" Cliff said, with a smirk. He then stared ahead, as he noticed that they had arrived in Courthouse Square. "Well, we're there!" he annouced. "Let's see how many girls we can get in this world."

"I hope as many as possible" Amy said, smiling. "They do happen to be annoying, sometimes - but it's still very nice to have them around, to beat up a little. Maybe, I could try to beat them up sometimes?"

"Of course you can" Cliff said. "I mean, Griff and Xiff and I wouldn't have as much fun, with capturing the girls and kissing them - if you were unhappy." He wondered how Griff, and Xiff for that matter, thought about Amy. Both guys were used to associ-something the face of Amy with a... well, with a friend of the McFly's. Laura McFly, from the future, even was a McFly herself, and Griff's Amy was apparently friends with the McFly family too. He felt disgusted, and figured that this version of Amy Needles was much, much better.

"Thanks, Cliff" Amy said. "Well - where do you think that the girls would be, today?"

"It looks pretty similar out here, to what we've discovered before" Cliff commented. "So, I suppose that they'd be out in the mall." Amy nodded in agreement, and the two walked up to the building.

Inside the mall, Cliff soon discovered that it was pretty busy. Many people were around - few that Cliff recognised, of course, but even still, it was pretty busy for the time of the day. As a familiar girl then exited a shop, Cliff smiled broadly - and wanted to tap Amy on the shoulder to show the girl to her, only to discover that she was gone.

Before the Tannen had much of a chance to be confused about that, he heard a low whistle coming from the side, and discovered his friend sitting behind a large, fake palm tree. Cliff immediately rushed over to her, being careful that the girl, who was indeed Marlene McFly, didn't see him.

As Amy and Cliff were sitting there, they saw Marlene walking up to them. For a moment, Cliff thought that the girl had seen them - but it appeared to be not the case. The McFly sat down on a bench in front of the tree, took her cell-phone out of her pocket, and started to put in some numbers.

"Wonder who she's calling" Amy whispered. Cliff noticed that she'd moved closer to him, because there wasn't much room behind the palm tree. She certainly did look attractive this way. He then smiled at her, and leaned down to hold her hand. That way, if they'd have to get away, he could easily pull her along with him.

As Cliff shrugged in response to what his girl friend had said, Marlene started talking into the phone. "Hi, Suzy!" she exclaimed, obviously enthusiastic. "Yeah, I'm fine... in the Courthouse Mall... Really? Strange, I haven't seen you. Where are you then?... Oh, there, all right, I'll head over there after calling you... yeah, that's right, I did want to say something else... I wanted to ask you if you'd be interested in going to watch the first of the Teens In Time 'trilogy' with me tonight... yeah, I did! I did have a hard time getting them, though... really? That's great, this is going to be awesome! A girl's night out, so to speak ... I'll go over to your house... I don't care, you say a time... that's all right with me, 7:30 it is.... Bye!"

"Sounds familiar" Cliff smirked, as Marlene stopped calling. "She's making the appointment for the exact same night where I caught Suzy and her in the third universe."

"The wonders of time travel" Amy smirked back. "You want to catch her now?"

Cliff thought about that for a moment, then shook his head. "No" he decided. "Let's go and see where she's going first. Capturing girls one by one might be nice, but now we know that she's going to see Suzy. That should be much easier."

"You're smart, Cliff" Amy said, smiling at him. "Not that Griff isn't - but you appear to be more intelligent than he is."

Cliff blushed for what seemed to be the first time in his life. "All right" he said. "Come on." The two silently moved after Marlene, as she walked through the mall. After a visit to the bathroom, the girl moved up the escalator, and eventually, they arrived at the second floor, and Cliff could recognise Suzy MacArthur in the distance, who, once again, was checking out suits. Smiling, Cliff and Amy looked at each other, nodded, and moved over to them. Once more, the adventure to catch the girls was about to begin.

oooooooo

Marlene McFly felt very optimistic, as she was walking through the mall. She was going to the movies tonight, with one of her best friends, her brother's girlfriend, Suzy MacArthur. While she certainly had other friends, Suzy and she did have a special bond - as Suzy was dating Marlene's brother - and they both knew Doc Brown's most guarded secret, the time machine, which Doc had once demonstrated out on the Twin Pines Mall, at 1:15 AM, back in 1985 - and had almost gotten himself shot by terrorists in the process.

Luckily, though, he and Marty had been able to escape, and had safely made it to the year 2010. She remembered how awkward it was, when the time machine showed up, seven years ago. Sure, she hadn't been aware of time travel at the time - but she had seen Doc Brown there, and had wondered what he was doing in the Courthouse Square with someone who looked like her brother, but older. A few years later, when Marty Junior had started dating Suzy, Doc had finally told them all the family secret - and the truth had come out. That was in December 2013, a few months after Marty Jr had met Suzy on the summer camp that he'd attended in summer 2013, after getting very good grades. Suzy had been begging her parents to move to Hill Valley ever since, and it had finally happened in March of 2015 - and ever since then, Marty Junior had been dating Suzy.

"Hi, Marlene" Suzy then said, making Marlene go away from her initial thoughts process. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine" Marlene said. "So, you're looking for a suit for my Uncle Dave, right?"

"Yeah, I figured that would be a nice present" Suzy said. "Marty always says that he doesn't see his uncle very often - unlike his grandparents. The paternal ones, that is. While Mr. and Mrs. Parker come over sometimes as well, Mr. and Mrs. McFly are around more."

"Yeah, that's right" Marlene said, nodding. "I can't believe that Dad actually once was forced to date Grandma Lorraine. I mean... it's just so weird. If I had to date Dad, I'd go nuts - especially since Dad looks a lot like my brother. Luckily, thirty years ago Mom and Dad were already dating, and knew about time travel."

"Yeah" Suzy said. "If Marty - my Marty, I mean - would go back to 1987, though, there could be the possibility that, if Mrs. McFly wouldn't know about time travel, she'd mistake Marty for his Dad. That could happen, anyway, but Marty could then easily correct it. If his mother didn't know, then that would be harder."

"Yeah, definitely" Marlene said. She took the suit that Suzy was holding, and examined it. "It looks good" she commented. "I think that Uncle Dave would like it very much. I guess that I'll go over and see if I can find him something in some other shop. After all, his birthday won't be until a few days from now."

"Yeah, that's right" Suzy said. "You go find something else, then. Have you got something in mind?"

"Not specifically" Marlene said. "However, I would like for it to be something that he likes. Since he's a business man, maybe I could give him a subscription to an economic-related paper?"

"I believe he's already got that" Suzy said, smiling. "What about some pants, to go with the suit I'm buying? I wonder what MJ's buying his uncle, by the way."

"Yeah, I wouldn't know either" Marlene said. "Well, I'll think some more about it. I should get something in mind, eventually."

"Oh, you won't need to worry about that."

Marlene and Suzy froze at the o-so-familiar voice. As they looked around, Marlene clearly identified Amy Needles - who was accompanied by none other than Griff Tannen! Marlene took a step back, as she felt horrified.

"Griff Tannen" Suzy muttered. "I can't believe you went ahead and escaped out of jail! If you don't back off right now, I'm going to call the police - and tell them that you're here! I'm going to do that, anyway - so you'd better make like a tree, and leave!"

"Get out of here" Griff corrected.

"Leave" Suzy told him.

"Get out of here" Griff repeated.

"Leave... oh why am I even having this discussion!" Suzy took a step back to stand next to Marlene. "We might not be accompanied by Marty Junior, but that doesn't mean I can't stand up to myself now!"

Marlene was not so sure of that, though. While she remembered how Suzy had been alone against Griff in 2015, she still had been taken down - and had to rely on Marty to help her. While she now was together with Marlene herself in here, Griff had the company of Amy Needles. She growled. "I bet you were the one to bust Griff out of jail!" she said, to Amy. "You guys always had the same ideas! I wonder why Griff never put you in his gang!"

"I just preferred to work alone" Amy said. "Now, however, I've come to realise how much fun it is to be accompanied by someone as awesome as Cliff here."

"Cliff?" Marlene repeated. "Are you going nuts or something?"

Griff glanced at Amy. "This is beginning to get annoying" he said, simply. "We should put an end to this." With that, he grabbed Suzy's arm, took out something that looked like chloroform, put it on some cloth, and rapidly moved it towards Suzy's face. The girl resisted heavily, but eventually, she collapsed into Griff's arms.

The villain smirked. "Nobody can beat a descendant of the fastest gun in the west - and, in this case, the fastest cloth in the west" he quipped. "Now, if miss McFly would be nice, then she wouldn't resist anymore, so that I can do the same thing to her."

"In your dreams" Marlene growled, and took off as fast as she could.

Griff and Amy immediately raced after her in pursuit. "Oh no, you don't!" Amy exclaimed. "You're not going to get away!"

"Oh, ain't I?" Marlene said, trying to keep up her speed.

"No you aren't" Griff said. Within just a minute, they ran two times throughout the entire floor, trying to keep up with each other. Eventually, Amy managed to trap Marlene between them. Finding no other way to go, Marlene dashed into the bathroom - only to find every single toilet occupied. Griff and Amy came in afterwards, Griff standing awkward on the side, kind of hesitant to go farther into what was, of course, a girl's bathroom.

Amy, however, grabbed Marlene's arms, and swiftly put them behind the girl's back. Marlene tried to struggle, but failed. "You... you low-life creatures!" she exclaimed. "Let me go!"

"Ssh" Amy told her. "This is supposed to be a quiet restroom. You're attracting the attention of people."

That, however, had just the opposite effect. Marlene started screaming. "HELP!! Anyone! HELP!"

An annoyed Amy sighed. "That's enough" she said. Smiling at Griff, she took his cloth, and stuffed it into Marlene's mouth. The girl desperately tried to breathe around it, but failed eventually. Horror and disgust at the whole situation left her head as she fell into unconsciousness. Once again, the villains were triumphant.

oooooooo

Marty McFly Junior Fifteen was feeling desperate, as the time bus crossed the dimensional barrier, and landed in, once again, a new world. However the others had experienced this many times before, he hadn't, and therefore was feeling nervous. Most of all, though, he was feeling worried, as he thought of all the girls that the villains had captured - now including his sister, his girlfriend, and his girlfriend's sister. He felt really desperate, as he looked around. Today just wasn't his day.

"Well, we're there" Doc Three said, with a faint smile - even though he wasn't exactly all too happy. "PF 55. I wonder what we'll find here... and whether there will be any girls to capture for Cliff."

"Knowing our bad luck, there will be" Doc Five said, with a sigh. "I can't believe it! This really is the sixteenth universe, and... with all these girls being captured, I'm beginning to wonder when Cliff is ever going to stop. There must not be much room in that time train. And I highly doubt he'd really go ahead and throw a girl out."

"Who knows?" Chris Six said. "I never really knew Cliff all too well, but his father was horrible. He was the one who had me committed, after all. That wasn't much fun, believe me."

"Oh, I believe you on that" Chris Seven said. "I didn't exactly have the nicest time either. No, but anyway, we should try to be optimistic. We've always had an optimistic nature, haven't we?"

"Of course we have" Doc Eleven said. "If you put your mind to it, you really can accomplish anything. It was kind of hard to hold on to that, when Marty and my friendship was strained - but it was always the truth."

"Yeah" Marty Senior Eleven agreed. "Even after we... came to be not on good terms with each other, I always figured that that was the truth."

Marty Junior Fifteen wondered why the friendship between this Doc and Marty was once strained - but he figured not to think too much about that. It wasn't too important, after all. They could try to talk about this, when it was all finished.

"What's next, Doc?" he therefore asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea" Doc Fifteen said. "I'm new here, too, after all."

"Well, the normal procedure is simply heading over to our counterpart's house" Doc Three said. "To be honest, I have no idea where my counterpart - if I have one - of this universe lives. However, I have the feeling that he lives at the same place - where I always live, too. It's a house in the fields, and almost all of my PF counterparts have lived there, up until now."

"Yeah" Doc One said. "It's strange, huh? I mean, you and I are both married to Clara Clayton, were trapped in the past, built a time train to get home, and got both Jules and Verne - however, we live at different houses, I took one year less to build the time machine, and I've got Haven instead of Martin - however she's born at the same time as your Martin is."

"Yes, it's strange" his third counterpart agreed. "However, I must say - it's good to see you again. Even if I would've preferred this to be under slightly... different circumstances, I'm real happy to encounter you again, after 27 years. Great Scott, I still can't believe it's been that long. Back then, my Marty was just married - and yours was still engaged. Now, both of our Marty's have got an adult son! Granted, he's just one year above 19 - but still, the Marty Junior's are legally an adult."

"Especially me" Marty Junior Thirteen smirked. "However I did reach adulthood thirty-one years ago. From my perspective, then."

"Quit the nostalgia, guys" Marty Junior Three said. "Doc, however I understand that you want to reminisce about what happened before, we really do have to go and find the locals of this world."

"My counterpart is right" Marty Junior One said. "Even though some of us are dating a Suzy MacArthur, a Stephanie Stebbs, or a Susan Brown, and for me a Harmony Brown - does it really matter? What does really matter is getting the girls back."

"Correct" Marty Junior Five confirmed. "I might be a little freaked out at having a forty-nine-year-old version of my girlfriend on board, but I don't care that she is there as long as we get my version back - safe and sound, preferably."

"Thank you" Suzy said, half-sarcastically - even though she obviously knew that Marty Junior meant well.

"My pleasure" the teenaged version of her husband told her.

Marty Junior Fifteen shook his head with a sigh, as he figured that this really was confusing. He hoped that they would find Doc's house, soon. As much as he liked the actual experience of getting to meet another version of him, he still felt kind of anxious to get out of this world again - and make it home, safe and sound. He really did love his girlfriend, and even though some of the others weren't dating a Stephanie, he could care less. As long as she was rescued, he wouldn't complain.

"All right, it looks like we're nearly there" Doc Three said. "Luckily, we weren't too far off. You guys prepare yourselves, as I'm going to try to land."

Marty Junior Fifteen held himself, tight - and found himself sitting next to Clara N, who was still eyeing Jennifer with some insecurity. He realised that miss Nelson was still feeling kind of strange about the thought that there was a version of Jennifer who didn't have her for a twin sister. He patted her on the back, causing Clara to smile at him.

"Thanks, Marty" she whispered. "This really is a strange situation, isn't it?"

"It certainly is" her semi-nephew replied.

The time bus, which was still descending, then stopped in mid-air. As Marty Junior looked outside, he could see Doc Brown standing there, and Marty McFly Senior was with him, having just stepped out of a black limousine of some sorts. Both looked stunned at the bus. Marty Jr Fifteen tried to smile at them, but failed to be really comforting, apparently. He wondered what would happen next.

oooooooo

Marty McFly Junior felt restless, as he was sitting in his father's car. His mother, Jennifer Parker, had volunteered to stay at home, so that, if the girls did get home, they'd be greeted by a familiar person. However, Marty Junior highly doubted that. Both of them had been missing for half an hour by now - and when Marty Junior had called them on his cell phone, to ask when they were going to get home, he'd received no response. While Marlene's cell phone was in for repairs, Suzy's wasn't, so he should've been able to get some sort of reply from her.

The teenager then felt very helpless, as he knew what Marlene was planning to do tonight. Marlene and Suzy were going to go and watch the first of the Teens In Time movie trilogy. While Marty Junior himself had wanted to come, he understood that his sister, who did, unlike Suzy, not have a boyfriend, wanted to go out on a 'girl's night out'. Either way, he figured that, if Suzy had accepted, which was most likely the case, Marlene and his girlfriend were going to have a lot of fun tonight. Now, though, it was ruined.

As he then looked up, he noticed that something was going on outside. Curious, Marty exited the car, and walked over to his father and Doc. He then saw it.

What he saw, he could barely describe. It was a bus, yes - simply a flying bus - but another version of Doc Brown was standing at the front, and there were no less than two other versions of himself at the window, as well - and a third just appeared. The teen gasped, and stared at his father and friend. "Doc, what's going on here?"

"I have no idea, Marty" the inventor said. "It certainly looks like we've got some... visitors. I don't know where they are from, though. Maybe it has something to do with the girls."

The teenager thought about that for a moment. "Might be, but I wonder how they'd know it, then" he settled on. "Why would they go come here and prevent whatever happened while we can do it ourselves perfectly fine? I mean... that also doesn't explain the fact that there are three of me on there."

"Point made" Marty Senior said, with a sigh. "I wonder what's going on there, though. What might be serious enough to create the circumstances that bring four versions of you together on one place?"

They then got their answers, as Other Doc opened the doorway. "Hi" he said, politely. "I guess that you're all wondering what is going on?"

"Most definitely" Doc said. "Where do all these Marty Junior's come from?"

Other Doc winced, slightly. "That's a confusing and complicated story" he simply said. "Let me ask you a question, first - have you seen Marty Junior's sister or his girlfriend any time today?"

Marty Senior nodded. "Yeah, but we aren't able to get contact with them now" he said. "I don't get it - Marlene's cell phone broke down, but I should be able to reach Suzy."

Another Marty Senior peeked around Other Doc's shoulder. "Really?" he said. "Marlene's phone broke down in our world, too."

Marty Senior gasped. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed. "You're me! What's going on here? And what have the girls got to do with all this!"

Other Doc sighed. "As I said, it's a long story" he said. "I'll summarize it for you like this - Cliff Tannen from my home universe has decided to go off and kidnap girls related to our family. Mostly it's Marty Junior's sister, his girlfriend, a descendant of mine if there is one of the appropriate age and a girl that dates Marty Junior's twin or cousin if he has one. Cliff has gotten his hands on a version of my time train and is allied with Griff, Amy Needles and Xiff Tannen from the future. This is the sixteenth universe we've landed in."

Marty Junior's eyes opened wide. "And you still haven't been able to catch him?" he said, disbelieving.

"It's not quite as easy as it sounds" Other Marty Senior said. "He's got the girls with him, after all, and is willing to hurt them to get what he wants. It's not his main motive - which I'm sure that you can guess easily - but he's certainly threatened us with that idea before."

Marty Junior felt disgusted, as he could indeed easily guess what Cliff's main motive would be. "I wish this was all a dream" he said, feeling horrified.

Other Doc smiled faintly. "Oh, we've all wished that" he said. "Unfortunately, it's not working, though - as we're still very much here. So, if you guys would like to go ahead now, then you can come aboard."

Doc nodded, and he and his friends stepped on board of the bus. Inside, though, they got quite the surprise. Marty Junior had felt a lot of disbelief when hearing the number 'sixteen', but now he guessed that there had to be more than fifty people on board! The bus was certainly very crowded, and the teen wondered whether the vehicle would be able to hold them all.

The most surprising, though, was the identity of the inhabitants. Mostly, on the couches in the bus, there was a Doc, a Marty Senior, a Marty Junior, and sometimes there was a Clara or a Jennifer or someone who looked a lot like Marty Junior. The One's were at the front, and then, the numbers went up - and in the back, the Fifteen's were sitting. There were a lot of people who looked just like himself, and a few women, some of which he knew, some of which he didn't. There was also a version of his mother, but who had a name tag saying 'Clara N'. The teen wondered who that was.

"Welcome" Other Doc said, whose name tag said 'Doc Three'. As the teen looked closer, he could see that every single person on the bus was wearing some sort of a name tag. A look-alike then approached him, his name tag saying 'Alex J'. He was holding about a dozen name tags, and had a pencil of some sort along with him.

"Hi" Alex J said. "I'll provide your name tags. We use them to keep ourselves separate from each other - since as you can see, there are a lot of people on board."

"You could say that" Marty Junior said, impressed. "Um... who are you all? I can see who the other me's are, and who the Doc's are... but who are you? You're obviously not another version of me, as you'd be wearing a name tag saying 'Marty Junior', then."

"He's my cousin" Marty Junior heard his own voice say. As he looked in the direction of where the sound came from, he could see that it was a version of him who wore a name tag saying 'Marty Junior Two'. "My world is apparently the only world where Marty McFly Senior has a natural-born twin - even though world nine comes close. My uncle is Calvin William McFly, and Alex is his son."

"Nice to meet you" Marty Junior said, disorientated. "Boy... Dad having a twin? Weird."

"I suppose so" Alex J said. "Think about how it feels to me, though - finding out I don't exist in all of these worlds..."

"That's not entirely true" another look-alike corrected. "I'm Marty Jr's cousin, too."

"Yeah, but your surname is Klein, Alex K" Alex J pointed out. "It's a different thing."

"Klein?" Marty Junior said, confused.

Alex K smiled. "Yeah, Klein" he said. "Marty McFly - Senior in your world, I guess - is my grandpa. He ended up being stuck in 1955 and had amnesia after being hit by the car which was supposed to hit George McFly. Therefore, when he regained his memories, he was Calvin Klein and was engaged to and completely in love with his own mother."

Marty Senior went pale. "You're joking" he muttered.

"I'm not" Alex K said. "I know that it must sound very horrifying to you - but it's quite normal to us. We've come to adjust to the fact that Grandpa really once was Grandma's son."

"And it's not like I was entirely in favour of the idea either" Calvin Sr Nine said. "I did come to love Lorraine, eventually. After all, I didn't have Jennifer - and Lorraine really did care for me. So, while I didn't exactly like marrying my mother - I couldn't say that I was absolutely disgusted and horrified on my wedding day. After all, Lorraine always was a rather attractive girl - even though she was my mother."

"I suppose" Marty Senior muttered. "I can't help but feel horrified, though. I guess that this is one of the consequences of time travel - learning things you really don't want to learn."

"I guess so" Calvin Sr Nine said, smiling. "Let's stop talking about this issue now, then."

At that moment, Doc Three spoke up. "While it's very interesting to go on and talk some more, I suggest that we should get going now" he said. "After all, we have a train kidnapper to catch up with."

"All right" Marty Junior said, somewhat hesitant. "If you really think that this might be the reason why Marlene and Suzy have been missing, then I'm willing to go along with you guys."

"I'm most certain" Doc Two said. "Trust me - I've been here since the second dimension. If those girls are missing, Cliff and Griff have caught them. It's the sad truth."

"Right" Marty Senior said, groaning a bit. "Let's go then."

Doc Three smiled at him, and went to the controls. Marty Junior moved over to the back of the bus, and sat down, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible. He knew that this wasn't the worst place he could be, with the girls most likely kidnapped - he could've been kidnapped as well, after all, even though the Tannen's were out to get the girls. However, he couldn't help but feel horrified about what had happened.

"Wait!" Doc then called out, just as Doc Three was about to depart. He pointed out of the window. As Marty Junior looked, he could see the Brown family stepvan flying down, and landing close to the house. A few moments later, Clara exited, and looked at the bus, confused.

"It's my wife" Doc said, softly. "I think that we should tell her what's going on."

"That's right" another Clara said. Marty Junior noticed that she was the only Clara that he knew on the bus - however her name tag said 'Clara B' - for Brown, most likely.

"I wouldn't want another version of myself to just come home and see that you aren't there - and get no explanation" Clara B continued. "I'm sure that she's feeling quite confused right now, knowing me."

"Well, this is another version of you, from a PF world" Doc Fourteen pointed out. "But, anyway, well, we'll see." He turned to Doc. "Where did she come from?"

"Um, out shopping at Twin Pines Mall" Doc said, baffled. "What does PF mean?"

"It's just some terminology we use" Doc Three said. "We use it because there are two types of worlds that Cliff and Griff travel to, which are set up a little differently, with different persons and different life experiences..." He then stopped talking as he registered what Doc had said. "Hang on a sec, did you say _Twin_ Pines Mall?"

"Affirmative" Doc said, confused. "What's weird with that?"

"We know the mall as Lone Pine" Doc Five said, frowning. "Marty ran over the second pine tree back in 1955."

"Marty went to 1955 in your world?" Doc said, gasping. "Alone, I assume?"

"Correct" Doc Seven said. "Even in my world, which is quite different from the others, the mall is called Lone Pine. Heck, even in Nine's and Eight's, I believe."

"That's right" Calvin Sr Nine confirmed. "In both my counterpart's and my world, everything went the same at the start, so the pine tree was still knocked down."

"In my world, it's still Twin Pines, though" Doc Ten said. "I suppose that's because I was shot at Twin Pines Mall - and Marty was, too. We were then brought back to life, though."

"You were what?" Doc Five said, astonished.

"That's impossible!" Chris Seven said. "Granted, I do believe in God - but I don't think that you could actually could come back to life like that - with just human help! There's no scientific rationale to that!"

"Well, actually, it wasn't science" Doc Ten said. "It was Sabrina Palmer, who was behind it - and she's a witch, so she was able to perform a spell on us to bring us back to life."

"A witch?" Doc Eleven gasped.

"We're rolling from one surprise into the other" his Marty Senior commented, smirking.

Marty Junior then frowned, and shook his head. "I can't believe this" he muttered. "What have we just walked into?"

"Good point" his father said, smiling faintly. "Well, as much as I'm kind of curious to hear more about those weird things in the EJ worlds - we really should go on. And Clara's still outside."

"Great Scott, Clara!" Doc exclaimed, slapping himself on the forehead. "I can't believe I actually forgot my own wife!" With the highest speed he could achieve, he dashed to the front of the bus. Marty Junior followed him curiously.

Clara, who had been inspecting the bus with wide open eyes, and had in the past few minutes neared close enough to stand in front of the doorway, took a step back as she saw said door open. However, as she recognised the person standing there, she smiled.

"Emmett!" she exclaimed. "Emmett, what's... what's going on here? Where did you get a flying bus?" She paused. "This really is similar to that situation twenty-nine years ago."

Doc frowned for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, you're right" he said. He turned to Doc Three, who was, as always, standing at the controls. "Three, I forgot it before, but have you met us before? April 2, 1988?"

To Marty Junior's surprise, who didn't really know the tale all that well, Doc Three hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I think so" he said. "I remember that Marty and I came accross a world where the mall was still called Twin Pines, and George and Lorraine still in their old state - well, up until 1985, then - but everything else was different."

"That's our universe all right" Doc said. "It's nice to meet you again, after twenty-nine years - and see that you did make it home, after all."

"Emmett, what's going on?" Clara then repeated, making her husband's attention go back to the matter at hand. "Why are this other you and Marty here again? Did they come to just visit?"

Doc Three shook his head. "Unfortunately not, Mrs. Brown" he said. "Great Scott, it feels strange to call my wife that - but since you're not my Clara, it feels more proper to do it that way. Anyway, we're not alone - there's a lot more other versions of me and Marty Senior and Junior, and one other version of you as well. You see, we're chasing a version of Cliff Tannen from 1987, who has stolen a time machine - which he's managed to exchange for another one in the meantime, by the way - and gone travelling through dimensions, kidnapping girls related to Marty or me. You're from the sixteenth universe by now."

Clara gasped, and it took a few moments before she could speak again. When she did so, it was just one soft word.

"Golly."

Doc smiled at her. "I know" he said, taking her arm gently. "But... do you want to come on board? Suzy and Marlene have most likely been kidnapped by now, and we do really want to try to catch up to them."

"Which is becoming harder" Doc Three pointed out, glancing at his time tracker. "He's close to us - heading in the direction of the Square, in fact - but he's picking up speed."

"Oh great" Doc said. "Anyway - you want to come? I'm going anyway. This is my best friend's daughter and future daughter-in-law which we're talking about."

"I'll board" Clara said, stepping into the bus. She glanced into the vehicle, and gasped. "Emmett - there are indeed a lot of you here!"

"Tell me about it" her husband said. "How long have you guys been doing this?"

Doc Three shrugged. "I don't know" he admitted. "Probably a day already, maybe even two. It makes of course the difference that it's worse for the persons that came early than for the ones last. Doc '87 here came the earliest of them all, back in 1987, where Cliff took his DeLorean and started this whole mess."

"That should be me" Doc '87 said, holding up a hand. "I believe that it should be 4:30 PM on August 12th for me already. Great Scott, two full days ago for me I was still happy at Jules' birthday..."

"Jules' birthday?" Clara asked, with a frown. "It's not September 25th yet, as far as I'm concerned... or are you from a different time of year as well as from thirty years from the past?"

Doc '87 shook his head. "That appears to be one more difference" he said. "We're from a different type of universe than you are. It's hard to explain - but there's PF ones and EJ ones, and TeenMarty and I are from EJ. You guys are from PF. We got the names from the codes in the dimensional circuitry."

Clara thought about that for a moment, then nodded, a bit hesitant. "I understand" she said. "I suppose so, at least. This is just so golly."

Doc Three smiled. "I get what you mean" he said. "It was a shock for me, too - especially considering what we found out later. Apparently, you're not the only option for me."

Marty Junior looked on, as two blonde women who resembled each other and Clara a lot - even though they were clearly not identical - waved. "Hi" one of them said. "I'm Jessica Hoffman Brown - I'm related to the EJ version of you. In our world, I'm married to Emmett. He's Emmett Twelve, by the way."

"And I'm Susan Clayton Brown" the other woman said, who was clearly a slight bit younger than Jessica and Clara. "I should be related to you - that is, if you have a sister named Maria Victoria Clayton. She's my ancestor."

Clara nodded, confused. "Yeah, I did have a sister named that way, back in the Old West" she said. "Strange, isn't it?"

"Definitely" Susan confirmed. "Anyway... I think that we should get going. Cliff is close to us now, after all."

"Good point" Doc Three said. He went back to the controls, and moving as careful as he could, he lifted up the bus. The time vehicle started accelerating through the sky, and Marty Junior wished that he was back at his chair as the bus raced through the sky.

A few moments later, they neared the time train, which was still chugging through the sky. As the inhabitants noticed the time bus, it picked up more speed, and raced in the direction of the bus.

"Great Scott!" Doc exclaimed, as both vehicles moved closer, and Doc Three was too stunned to steer. At the last moment, the time train moved upwards, and raced _over_ the time bus at just about a feet distance. As Marty Junior glanced through the windows, he saw the train do something like a looping, and shortly after that, it hit 88 and vanished.

"I thought he was going to slam right into us!" Marty Senior Five exclaimed. "That bastard!"

"We can safely say that all Tannen's are assholes" Alex P said. "Well, except for the Bill's, of course."

"The who?" Marty Senior repeated.

"Bill Tannen" a boy who looked exactly like Griff, but without bionics, said. He and another person who looked like him waved. "I know that you guys from the PF worlds aren't used to me, but I'm nothing like my Uncle Cliff and Grandpa Biff and cousin Griff. I'm Cliff's nephew, but I have to say that I'm horrified at what they're doing."

"Trust me" a girl whose name tag read 'Jamie' said. "I'm Jamie Brown - granddaughter of another version of Dr. Emmett Brown - and I'm _dating_ Bill, while I was raped by his cousin. You wouldn't think that I'd date someone who'd be the same type as the person which I was raped by, would you?"

"Good point" Marty Junior said. "Boy, good Tannen's... this is so heavy."

"Oh, we know" Marty Junior Four said. "We've been on here for a long time.

"That's right" George A McFly said. "It's been quite some time now. Anyway," he continued, as he looked at Doc Three, "where did they go?"

"August 10th, 2017, 4:40 PM, PF #99" Doc Three reported.

"99?" Doc One repeated. "That's a lot of numbers away from '50'."

"I wonder what the next world will be like, yeah" his counterpart agreed. "Maybe there won't even be another version of us in there. Maybe this is the world where Marty was never naturally born? I did see a world like that, once."

"A world where I didn't exist?" Marty Senior Ten said, stunned. "That's weirder than what I saw of all these me's being married to Jennifer... well, except for the Calvin Klein Sr's, but they don't really count."

"Thank you for the compliment" Calvin Sr Eight remarked, sarcastically. "Anyway, I am married to Jennifer's aunt, after all. So, in a way, I guess I'm not too much of an exception either. Also, if we hadn't been trapped in '55, we would've married Jennifer Parker."

"That's right" Calvin Sr Nine said. "I did sometimes envy my son, for dating Jennifer - which I never got to do, due to you-know-who falling for me - well, I should actually be glad for that to happen, since if George was out of the picture and Lorraine didn't fall in love with me, there was no one to father me - and I couldn't adjust that, thanks to having amnesia."

"Your world is one confusing universe" Marty Senior said.

"Yeah, I suppose so" Marty Jr Nine said. "Anyway - shouldn't we be leaving now? We don't want too much to be in-between."

"The name tags go first" Alex J said. "I guess that it would be Doc Sixteen, Marty Senior Sixteen, Marty Junior Sixteen, Clara... Clara Sixteen as well, I suppose, as there are two of her now."

"Then you'd have to say Clara B Sixteen" Marty Junior Fifteen pointed out. "Aunt Clara is a Clara too."

"What?" Clara said, confused. "How can a Jennifer.. have my name?"

Clara N blushed. "I'm Clara Parker" she said. "I'm from the Old West, like you - and at age 17, I was supposed to drown in Rusty River. However, the Marty McFly Sr and Jennifer, along with Doc from my universe saved my life." She looked at Doc Fifteen and smiled. "I'm the mother to Aaron Nelson, as I'm married to Zach Nelson, who in our universe is the Pinheads' bassist."

"I've never heard of Clara Parker" Marty Senior said. "And I know my wife's history, trust me on that. I guess this is one more of those divergences between our two types of world."

"And I've never heard of Aaron Nelson" Marty Junior said. He looked at a person who looked a lot like Alexander Johnson, but wore the tag 'Aaron Fifteen'. "I guess that would be you, right?"

Aaron Fifteen nodded - and at the front, Aaron Four did the same. "Who's the Pinheads' bassist in your universe, then?" Aaron Fifteen asked.

"Henry Johnson" Marty Junior said. "His son, Alexander Johnson, is two years my senior, but I don't know him all too well. He's currently living in Sacramento, and he's going to college there... right, Dad?"

"That's correct" Marty Senior said. "I never kept up contact with my old band mates too much after the mid-'90s, but I know that, shortly after Alexander turned five, Henry moved to Sacramento for his son's education to improve. I remember that once, when Henry got us a Christmas card a few years ago, with a picture of his son, that Marlene said that Alexander was 'kind of cute'." He smiled for a moment, then it faded as he thought of where Marlene now was.

Marty Junior thought the same. "Poor Marly" he muttered. "I can't believe she's actually stuck back there at the hands of the Tannen's. I wonder if we'll ever be able to get her out of there."

"We should" Doc Three said, firmly. "If we put our minds to it, we can accomplish anything." He looked at Doc One. "One, I'll take the wheel again, if you don't mind - no matter how far away from 50, this is a PF world."

"I don't mind" Doc One said, smiling a bit.

Doc Three nodded, and then put in their destination time. Marty Junior then quickly moved back to his seat next to his Doc, and Marty Senior followed him, along with Clara. Just seconds after they all sat down, the time bus started accelerating, and moved forwards at increasing speeds.

After a few moments, the bus then finally hit 88, and broke the temporal and dimensional barrier, leaving behind just fire trails. Little did Marty Junior and his father and the Browns know, but they were really nearing something that would make all sense of logic fall right out of them.

The time bus was finally entering the SmartMarty Universe. And there, it would seem that it's adventures certainly weren't mad enough to compare with what was coming up now.

The real weirdness had only just begun.


	18. Chapter 17

_August 10, 2017  
4:40 PM PDT  
SmartMarty Universe_

The shaky transition from one universe to the other easily woke up Marlene McFly. The girl looked around, confused, and tried to come to her senses. Where was she? And what was going on here?

As she then opened her eyes, she felt a lot more shock and confusion overcome her. As she looked around, she noticed that she was surrounded by a lot of other versions of her - and she was restrained, and sitting in a train! Next to her was Suzy, who looked very horrified at what she was seeing.

Then, Marlene started to remember what happened - and how, after some initial resistance, she'd been taken down by Griff Tannen and Amy Needles. She growled, as she wished that she was still asleep. Most likely, what she was facing here would be worse than a nightmare. She hadn't really travelled through time a lot, like her father had - but she knew that, if it wasn't for time travel, Dr. Brown had never met Clara Clayton... and the ravine originally was called Clayton Ravine after her. Anyway, she knew that time travel could bring some good, but apparently it could bring bad things too, if it was true what she suspected and there really was time travel involved. Why would all the versions of her come from, otherwise?

As Marlene tried to keep herself from fainting, she then heard her own voice talking to her. "Are you okay?" the other Marlene said, concerned. "It's always hard for the new ones."

"I'm... I'm okay, I guess" Marlene said, glancing at the person in question. She felt very confused. "All right, what's going on here?"

"Cliff Tannen" a girl who looked a lot like Marlene's mother, but then teenaged, said. "He stole the time machine in 1987, kidnapped me - that's right, I'm Jennifer Parker - teamed up with Griff Tannen, and managed to recruit Amy Needles, and later Xiff Tannen, as allies too. He's been kidnapping girls related to the McFly and Brown families and isn't planning to stop."

"As much as I happen to be disgusted with Cliff, Griff and Xiff" an unfamiliar girl sighed, "I can't help but feel the most uncomfortable and horrified by Amy being there as well. I'm Stephanie Stebbs, by the way - and I was the first captured by Cliff, when Amy was also with them. The first of the EJ worlds, that is. I can understand that, in the PF worlds, you've all known Amy Needles to be an awful bully - but in our kind of worlds, she's a very nice girl."

"PF?" Marlene said, feeling even more confused now. "EJ? What's going on here?"

"Sorry, you don't know" the girl - Stephanie - said. "Apparently, there are two kind of worlds - PF worlds and EJ worlds. We've been switching PF and EJ around and around, now, to balance things out - well, I suppose that's what Cliff wants. Cliff and Griff are from the EJ worlds, by the way... and Amy and Xiff from the PF ones. Also, while Cliff is from thirty years ago, Xiff is from thirty years into the future."

Suzy shook her head. "Unbelievable" she said.

"You must've just underestimated me" a Tannen said - probably Cliff. "You'd better adjust to this, miss MacArthur - as we aren't going to get away now."

"I can't believe this, either" another Tannen said, with a sigh. "When we find a world with a Suzy MacArthur, I really did not go with you. I should've gone along. Not that things here weren't fun, but capturing a Suzy might've been just as much fun."

"I know, dear grandson" Cliff said, with a smirk. "That's exactly why we've hopped to a PF world again. That way, you can have the best of both things. We are in control of where to go, after all. Well, I am - but I do try to appease all of my allies."

"Yeah, thanks" Xiff said, smiling. "Thank you, Gramps. I never really grew up around you - you were around when I was born, but you died in '38. You couldn't afford a rejuvenation, you know."

"I did?" Cliff said, horrified. "Holy shit!" He put a hand on his forehead, looking actually upset. "The thought that I... that I was dead in 2047..." His expression then brightened. "Well, first of all, with a time machine at my hands, and with almanacs waiting to be bought, I don't doubt that soon, I won't have to worry about rejuvenation expenses anymore. Secondly, while you're from a PF world, I'm from EJ. I might have a longer lifespan than my.. counterwhat's it."

"Counterpart" Suzy said. "Bojo."

Cliff simply glared at her, and wanted to say something, when Griff frowned, looking at the time circuits. "Say, Dad... why did we go to PF #99? That sounds like a very far away place!"

Cliff smiled. "Oh, it is" he said. "However, I wanted to try something different. We've got dozens of girls already - and while I'm not quite ready to give up capturing girls, and hope that there will be some, in this world, I'm anxious to make the most out of this trip. Go a little sight-seeing, if you know what I mean."

"All right, Dad" Griff said, with a smirk. "That should be awesome."

"Certainly" Amy said, smiling at Cliff. "I'm looking forwards to exploring this world. Maybe we could try to get some information out of our captives - most likely Suzy, Marlene, and maybe Maria, and maybe even Julie - and get them to tell what this world is like, before we punch them unconscious?"

"Sounds like a good plan" Cliff said. "I'll have to steer to our old place to land, first, though." With that, he headed back to the front.

Marlene then glanced at her co-captives. "Who are all of you, anyway?" she asked.

"As I said, I'm Stephanie Stebbs" Stephanie Six said. "Most of the versions of me are with my twin sister, Stacy. In our worlds, we're dating the Marty Junior's - and the Stacy's are dating a cousin or brother of his. In one world, though, she was dating Todd Brown - while in another one, it was Ryan Nelson. None of them exist in my world - or at least, not in that form. I wonder why."

"I can't believe this" Suzy said, with a sigh. "I always thought that Marty McFly Junior was the one for me - especially after he rescued me from Griff Tannen. I guess that in your world, you were the one to be rescued? Boy, this is so disappointing... I know that Marty, my Marty, probably meant well, but the thought of him being with another girl..."

"Oh, poor girl" Amy said, with a smirk. "I really do feel sorry for you. Having such a terrible boyfriend..."

"Go away" Stephanie Nine said. "Leave us alone! I mean... why are you even on this train? You don't want anything from us, like the Tannen's do!"

"Oh yes I do" Amy said, still optimistic. "I want to beat you up. Also, before we tie you up, we always do remove the money out of your pockets. We got a lot now. And why wouldn't I be along on this? This is really a lot of fun. The thought that there are currently McFly's and Browns, worried sick about you, really is great."

"You're so terrible" Suzy muttered. "I wish that you were more like your older sister. Roberta, at least, is decent - which you most certainly aren't."

Amy's smiling face changed into a scowl as she heard the name of her sister. "Roberta is a wimp" she said. "Takes after that idiot of a mom of ours. At least Dad managed to bring me up well - and he really did teach me how to have a great life, and ignore what others think of it, and whether it's legal or not."

Marlene felt awful. While she really did understand how it was to enjoy something that others didn't, she most certainly didn't take it quite as far as Amy did. She looked up, and saw that the girl walked back to the front. She really did feel hopeless.

Stephanie Fifteen looked at Suzy. "You know, it's not really the Marty's fault" she said. "In most of the worlds where we exist, you don't - and where you exist, I don't. However, I have to tell you a little more unpleasant news - there are also three worlds, where Marty Junior is dating neither of us. In two of them, he's dating Harmony Brown, Doc Brown's granddaughter - and in the third, he's dating a Susan Brown, who is really Doc's great-granddaughter. However, you can't exist while she does, since you share a mother."

Suzy looked up. "Yvette Manchester?" she said, stunned.

"That's correct" an unfamiliar girl said. "I'm Susan, by the way - and Yvette is indeed my mother."

Suzy raised an eyebrow. "Strange, I suppose" she said. "Although it's no stranger than the thought of time travel and dimensional travel."

"I'm Harmony Brown" another unfamiliar girl said. "In my worlds, I'm also dating Marty Junior, like you - and I only exist in one other world. In both worlds, I'm dating MJ."

"Well, you've got it less bad than I do, Harmony" a girl who looked a lot like Jennifer Parker said. "I'm Melody McFly, and I only exist in world four. I resemble my mother - as I'm the younger sister of Marlene and Marty Junior."

Suzy shook her head. "Unbelievable" she whispered. "Marty Junior's only got one sister - Marlene - in our reality. I guess that's the case with most of the worlds." That was received by a lot of nods. "I see. So, which of the Marlene's is your sister, Melody?"

"Believe it or not - me" a girl who looked exactly like a teen Lorraine Baines said. "I guess that you thought that I was a Lorraine Baines from the fifties, right?" Marlene nodded. "Well, I am not. I really am Marlene Four - which makes our reality be even more different from the others."

"Poor Marly" Amy said.

"Shut up" the Marlene replied. "I still can't believe you're this evil."

"Me? Evil?" Amy said, with a smile. "Why, that's not true. The true evil is that butthead father of yours. And your brother. Griff and I had a lot of fun during the times that we occassionally joined up, but then your butthead brother had to ruin it by throwing him into jail. And your father had to go and stand up to my Dad back in '85." She glared at Marlene. "And you're going to pay for all that."

Marlene sighed. "We certainly have a great position here, don't we guys?"

"Oh, certainly" Harmony One said. "I've been here from the start, so I can agree with that."

"I was here earlier" Jennifer argued. "I was kidnapped by Cliff before this whole mess started."

"Let's not get in discussions about insignificant details now" an unfamiliar girl said. She turned to Marlene. "I'm Maria Brown, by the way. In my world, I'm the daughter of Dr. Emmett Brown."

Suzy frowned. "You're Maria Brown?" she said, somewhat astonished. "Really? We do know you, in our world - but there, you're much older. You were born in October 1990, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah, that's right" Marlene agreed. "October 1990 it was. I have no idea why this is apparently different in your world."

"I was born in October all right" Maria said. "October 27, 1997. If your world's version of me was born in '90, wouldn't she be in-between Verne and Martin? Or was Martin Brown not born in your universe?"

"Oh yes, he was" Marlene said, becoming more confused. "November 12th, 1986."

"1986?" Maria repeated, eyes wide. "That's - that's two months after Jules' birthday! If Martin is still the third child... how could that have happened? Dad only invented the time machine in 1985! Were Jules, Verne and he triplets or something?"

Suzy saw the bigger picture first. "You mean, your version of Emmett Lathrop Brown went directly home from 1885 to 1985 and didn't spend ten years in the old west first?"

"Did that happen in your world?" Maria said, astonished. "Why would Dad do that? Or, wait... your reality must be one of the worlds where Marty Junior didn't come along on the trip, isn't it?" She shook her head. "This is all so weird."

"Well, apparently, several worlds also have a version of you around" Stephanie Fifteen said. "So you don't have to feel that bad. And in world fourteen, Dr. Brown apparently also directly got home from 1885. So you aren't an exception."

"But the newbies aren't an exception either" Marlene One pointed out. "There are several persons on here who came from a world where Doctor Brown was stuck in the 1880s for several years. Me, for example, and Three, and Four, and you of course. There is the difference that in some worlds, it was nearly nine years, and in other world, it was little over ten - but the principle is the same."

"I see" Marlene muttered. "Anyone else that I need to be introduced to?"

"Well, you already know Maria Five" a Maria said. "I'm Maria Seven, and in my world, I'm dating a George Emmett McFly, who is the look-alike cousin to Marty McFly Junior. He's actually more a half-brother, though - thanks to a really confusing situation involving multiple timelines and a Biff-horrific world."

"I guess I don't want to know" Suzy said, groaning.

"Well, I thought that the story was lovely" Cliff said, with a smirk. "I'd love to encounter a world like that someday."

"Someday?" Amy repeated.

"Who knows?" Cliff said, with a smirk. "I'm planning to dimension-hop until the train is filled to the top and I have a pile full of girls. We're only pausing after a certain amount of girls, not quitting for good."

"You're disgusting" Suzy whispered.

"I'd say 'you are, too' but then I would be lying" Cliff said. "You really are beautiful, miss Suzy Q."

Suzy's face went red. "Mind your own business" she hissed.

"You girls are my business" Cliff pointed out. "I've kidnapped you, and I'm holding all of you hostage. So, yes, you are my business."

Suzy rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean" she muttered. "Just go land this thing and get outta here."

For the first time, Cliff actually seemed to obey Suzy - however Marlene figured that the fact that he did that was not so much Suzy forcing him, but himself losing interest in pursuing the subject. She herself wisely did the same, and concentrated herself on the former discussion idea. "Who's next?" she asked.

"That would be me" another unfamiliar girl said. "I'm Julia Belle Rundgren. I understand that the name is completely unfamiliar to you, most likely, but in my world, I'm the daughter of Jennifer Parker and Vincent Rundgren. My father and aunt, Julia, who's married to Marty Senior, are from the world where Marty McFly and Dr. Emmett Brown are just characters in a movie trilogy named..."

"Back to the Future" most of the girls finished, being clearly familiar with the subject.

Marlene, however, wasn't. "A movie trilogy about Dad and Doc?" she squeaked, surprised. Suzy was just as stunned.

"That's right" Julia confirmed. "I'll tell you more later - for now, you'd better go on with the introductions, so that we know who all is here when Cliff and Amy get out of here... and Xiff, most likely."

"Sure" Xiff agreed, with a smile. "We did land here to get another Suzy MacArthur, after all."

Julia glared at him. "Jerk."

Marlene, in the meantime, looked at a red-haired girl. "I don't believe I've seen you before" she said. "Who are you, if I may ask? And how are you related to the McFly or Brown family?"

The red-haired girl smiled. "You may ask that" she said. "I'm Lisa Jung. I'm almost a hundred percent certain that you have no idea who I am, but in our world, I'm dating a Mike McFly, who's the twin brother of Alex McFly, who naturally is the cousin to Marty McFly Junior. I originally came from 1986, but after a complicated incident, I decided to settle in 2016. I used to be a good friend of your mother, Jennifer Parker - but I guess that, in your world, she doesn't know me, right?"

"That's right, um, Lisa" Marlene said. "I've never heard mom talk about anyone named Lisa Jung - while she has, in fact, told me about her old friends."

"That's right" Suzy said. "Marty Junior has never told me about you either. Not that he does talk about his mom's old friends a lot, but still. So, either Mrs. McFly stopped thinking about you as a friend - which I highly doubt, as you seem to be a nice person... you have to be nice, or else that Mike McFly fellow wouldn't date you. Anyway, either that happened, or you really don't exist in our world - not as a friend of Jennifer Parker, at least. And I'd hate to say it, but I guess the latter should be true."

"It's okay" Lisa said. "I'm kind of used to me not existing by now, I guess. It's a weird phenomenon, but it's true. At least I exist - well, most likely - in some of the other worlds."

"All right" Marlene said. "So, who's left?"

"That would be us" a girl who looked a lot like Maria Brown said. "My name is Sarah Brown - Sarah One, actually, or at least, that's what I'm mostly called - and I'm from the year 2047. I guess that I most likely won't exist in the future of your world, since in our world, Dr. Emmett Brown stayed in the past."

"Why would he stay in the past?" Marlene said, stunned. "I mean, he was initially torn on whether to go back or not, but he did eventually decide to do so, for Dad's sake, and because it would offer more opportunities to his kids - and also, he was not supposed to exist back in 1895, and therefore, he would do best to return to the future - whether that would be 1985, 1986 or even 1995."

"Wait, that's not true as far as I know" Marlene Four said. "Even though Dr. Brown did go back, there was nothing about hesitating. That seems inhuman of other him, to me. I mean, after Dr. Brown went away, and Dad thought that he'd never see him again, Dad really did start to cry, and remained crying until Dr. Brown returned, which was about an hour later."

"What kind of a weird tale is that?" Marlene Three exclaimed. "Sure, Dad was indeed upset - but he wasn't crying."

"Refusing to admit that your Dad is such a crybaby, huh?" Amy said, smirking. "The difference between the two groups really is amusing. I don't doubt though that, in our world, McFly also ended up crying, when he thought that he'd never see that crackpot again. I wonder why anyone would cry about that - as opposed to being happy about that. Then again, McFly really is a butthead too - and he is kind of nuts as well."

"Quit insulting my Dad!" Marlene Five exclaimed. "And secondly, I happen to come from the same world as you do, and I know for a fact that this didn't even happen to Dad. He got home along with Dr. Brown and Mrs. Clayton-Brown."

"So?" Amy said. "For the other worlds, my point still stands - and I'm sure that McFly would've done the same thing, in our world."

Marlene rolled her eyes, and turned towards Sarah One. "So, who's your father?" she asked.

"Verne Brown" Sarah One replied. "He travelled from 1910 to 2020. Grandpa didn't move back until 2045, and then he came from 1925. So, without having spent almost ten years in the west, and then skipping twenty, I suppose that my Grandpa is about as old as your world's version of him, even though he's from 2047, and not from 2017 like yours."

"Weird" Marlene muttered. "What about the extra version of you, though? Or is she your twin?"

"No, she's my counterpart, you're right in that" Sarah One said. "I'm actually from a Griff-dominated world - much like the Biff-dominated world that I'm sure your father saw. My Dad was shot in 2034, one year after Marty Senior being committed, and two years after Marty Junior was killed. We managed to escape and restore the right reality, and, after a trip to 1925, got Doc back in the process. I'm dating the alternate version of Marty McFly III, while my 'sister' here is dating his local self. And then there's Jennifer McFly, who's also from our world. She's the sister of Local Marty III."

A girl who looked a lot like Jennifer Parker nodded. "That's me all right - whoa!"

The sentence finished with an exclamation as Cliff proved once again that he wasn't that great in flying a train. On their old spot, the time train smoothly landed, and Cliff turned to Griff with a smirk.

"You can stay here, as always" he said. "In the meantime, Xiff, Amy and I will see what kind of girls we can find here."

"We know that already, don't we?" Xiff said. "A Suzy and a Marlene."

"Yeah, you have a point there" Cliff said, smiling. "Still, we could see another Maria... or a PF equiva-what's-it of Julia Belle Rundgren. Also, we're in PF #99. The possibilities are endless."

"Well, good luck, Dad" Griff said, with a smirk. "I guess I'll see you again soon."

"Oh, you sure will" Cliff said. "This shouldn't take too much time, unless the girls here are really uncooperative. And after that - well, shall we wait for the Brown's and McFly's to show up again? After we've got the girls, we then can explore this world some more - and see what we can find. Perhaps, we can even entertain ourselves by watching the faces of those Brown nutcases again, if they confront us again. That should be so much fun..."

As Marlene heard those last words, she groaned, as she realised that her chance of getting out of this place was close to zero. She sighed, and leaned backwards, hoping to be rescued soon. She wasn't counting on it, though. As she heard the footsteps of three bullies moving away, she realised that now, with Griff and them alone, the real trouble would probably start.

oooooooo

Cliff Tannen felt very much excited, as he was walking up to the Courthouse Square. Once more, he was planning to capture as many girls as he could get - but, for this world, he actually had two companions again, namely Xiff and Amy. He grinned, as he realised that, with three enemies to face, the girls now really didn't stand a chance anymore of getting away from them.

As he then walked up to the town, he found the differences to be very intriguing. In this world, apparently, technology seemed to have advanced a lot more. There were no more just driving cars, instead all flying, and all of them seemed to have something called 'Fusion' on top. While Cliff knew that Fusion was being worked on, it wasn't exactly used in all of the cars just yet. He wondered what was going on here.

As he then entered the Courthouse Square, he noticed, to his relief, that the mall was all right, so not so much had changed as in the world where the McFly butthead had made himself rich. That would most likely make it easier for him to capture the girls that were around.

"So, where are we off to, now?" Xiff said. "I must say, it's a convenience that all the girls we intend to capture are in the Courthouse Mall, or in the surroundings of the mall. It does make things so easy, that I'm barely able to believe it. The relative ease with which we can capture the girls is just amazing."

"Oh, it most definitely is" Amy agreed, with a bright smile. "Also, those wuss girls give us quite a laugh, by actually thinking that Bill Tannen, Cliff's nephew from the EJ worlds, has actually turned against them. It really is so sad to think that, in the EJ worlds, Cliff has a nephew who allies against us with the McFly's, and my other selves do so, too. I'm glad that Bill doesn't exist in the PF worlds."

"Yeah, if I had to find a permanent place to settle somewhere, it'd most definitely be a PF world" Cliff said. "No Bill, and a great version of you. You're a great girl, miss Needles."

"Thank you" Amy said. One could almost detect a blush coming onto her face.

"But Gramps, didn't you say that this was world PF 99?" Xiff then pointed out. "That might mean that the PF worlds have changed so much from how we know them, causing there to actually be a Bill here... or a wuss version of Amy. Then again, on the other hand, it might just be enough to create a world, which is unfamiliar compared to both types of world that we already know."

"Dimensional travel is a confusing thing, I admit" Cliff said. "Still, even if there aren't any Suzy's or Marlene's here, we'll have had a nice little detour. But if there are, we could profit from the opportunity and try to capture them. I'm not sure what to expect here, but we'll see... we'll see."

"Yeah" Xiff said, nodding. "So, anyway - are we going to the Courthouse Mall, now? That's the place the girls mostly are in, and if we want to try to capture them, going in would be the soonest way. Also, if we want to have some snacks, that would be a good option - and since I wasn't around from the start, I'd like to have an eclair as well, like the girls had."

"Oh, yeah, those were quite delicious" Cliff said, as he thought back to that event. "I remember that. While I really liked eating them, I wanted to save some for the girls, of course - enabling them to eat the eclairs as well, and therefore getting more kisses."

"Yeah, I understand" Amy said. "But, really, I thought that we were going to purchase some ice cream instead? I'd love to have a little of that. I like chocolate ice cream, a lot. Strawberry, as well. Vanilla, not so much - that's for wimps. I like my ice cream tasty."

"Agreed" Xiff said. "Granted, I like banana ice cream - but I definitely dislike vanilla."

Cliff had been thinking for a moment, and then, his face broke into a smirk. "I've got an idea" he said, simply. "What if, instead of insisting that the girls shall kiss us in order to get an eclair, which is beginning to get rather hard and the girls protest a lot against it, maybe we could, instead, go eat the eclairs in front of them - and drink some drinks... boy, we don't have got anything to drink, have we? Oh, right, the Pepsi's - and after a few dimensions, they'll be offering more and more kisses just to stop the hunger and get more and more tinier and smaller pieces of eclair."

"Brilliant plan, Granddad!" Xiff exclaimed. "They'll probably accuse us of being evil again - but why should we let that get to us?"

"That's right, my dear grandson" Cliff said, as the three villains walked into the mall. "It doesn't matter, after all - we know what's right, don't we?" His features than changed to a smile. "Look!"

As Amy and Xiff looked, they saw what Cliff had seen. In front of them was an ice cream shop. They'd probably seen it before, but now, it came to mind as they'd just talked about ice. Grinning at each other, they walked up and went in.

Inside, however, they faced someone that Cliff hadn't expected to see there - a familiar girl who looked a lot like Amy and was, most likely, Roberta Needles. Amy let out a short shriek at the sight of her sister, and Xiff was mindful enough to hide - they couldn't justify being seen with _two_ Tannen's in a world where Bill Tannen didn't exist, after all. Amy was about to follow him, when Roberta noticed her.

"Amy!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be out visiting Dad!"

Amy knew she had to make up a lie. "Um, well - I thought that I'd visit your shop for a moment" she made up. "How are you doing?"

Roberta raised an eyebrow. "Amy, since when have you been interested in what I was doing?" she asked, obviously suspicious. She then took a good look at the person next to her sister, and gasped. "Oh no, Griff Tannen! Amy, did you bust him out of jail?"

Amy sighed, tired from having to make up excuses, then tried to think of something. "Um... he's Griff's second cousin" she quickly said. "From Grass Valley." She was sure that her sister, no matter if it was an alternate version of her, wouldn't know Tannen family history that well.

That suspicion was proven correct, as Roberta nodded. "Oh" she said. "Weird that he looks so much alike, then... then again, most of the people in this town do." She looked at her not-sister. "You want to order something?"

"Ten boxes of ice cream - five chocolate, three strawberry, two banana" Cliff ordered.

Roberta's eyes widened for a moment, then she nodded. "That'll be nine hundred and fifty-two dollars and seventy-five cents" she said, as she went to collect the boxes. Cliff simply put his thumb to the plate, knowing better than to once more argue about the price. After a few seconds, the ice cream was paid for, and the two villains took the boxes, which were kept cold by futuristic devices, and prepared to take them along with them.

However, that turned out to be a hard task. Both Cliff and Amy struggled under the weight of the boxes, and Amy dropped one of them. Roberta slapped herself on the forehead, as she watched the event. "Ain't I a bad clerk" she said, laughing. "I forgot to get you the anti-gravity machine!"

She headed into the back of the shop, as Cliff and Amy exchanged glances. "The what?" Cliff said.

"I don't know" Amy admitted.

Roberta returned a moment later, with some buttons which she placed on the boxes. She then put the boxes on each other, and smiled satisfied. "Well, have a nice day" she said, giving a remote to Amy.

"Um... what's this?" Amy asked, confused.

Roberta looked at her sister, and rolled her eyes. "Sis, don't tell me you don't know what that is."

"Of course I don't" Amy protested. "I've never seen this device before in my entire life!"

"But we've got it in our homes!" Roberta protested. "The great inventor Marty McFly came up with it two years ago, and it's been part of one's every day life ever since!"

The look on the face of the villains was priceless. Too bad that Roberta couldn't notice it, though, as she was too focused on the anti-gravity machines. Within a few moments, she pressed on a knob, and the boxes lifted up. Glancing confused at her sister, she instead handed the device to Cliff.

"Works like every anti-gravity device" she said. "Pull up to go forwards, pull down to go backwards, and pull to the sides to go in those directions." Cliff nodded, and then somehow managed to steer the boxes out of the shop.

As he exited, he glanced at Amy. "What do you think is going on here?" he said. "Your sister was talking about Marty McFly as an inventor!"

"Maybe he took up helping butthead Brown" Amy said. "But these devices... I dunno about them. Never seen them before in my whole life, and this is supposed to be my native time period."

"I haven't, either, and I'm from thirty years ahead" Xiff said. "They look kind of cool, though. Much like a hoverboard, but... simpler, and used for carrying. I wonder why it's not in our worlds, though."

Cliff thought some more about that, then shrugged it off. "It's not important" he said. "We have other things to do. Let's put an end to this discussion."

"Well, where are we going to go next, then?" Amy said. "Try to capture the girls?"

"Yeah, I suppose" Cliff said. He looked around, and his eyes then widened once more. "Xiff, look!"

His grandson did so, and smiled. "Suzy MacArthur" he said, with a grin. "Well, this version won't become Suzy McFly."

"Oh, she definitely won't" Cliff agreed, smirking as well. He glanced at Amy and his grandson, and then started to head over to the girl, who was along with Marlene in front of a restaurant of some sorts. He figured that it wouldn't matter how many attention it would stir when the girls would be kidnapped - they were headed back for the train anyway.

Cliff, Xiff and Amy then reached the restaurant, and stood guard outside it, Amy taking the boxes of ice cream, holding them with the special device. The teenager then was plagued by the troubling thought that, now Suzy and Marlene would've already eaten by the time they were captured, they would be less resisting to the ice cream. He set his mind at ease by reminding himself that the other girls, specifically those that had been on this trip for as long as he or Griff was, were very much hungry indeed. Cliff smirked. This was, once more, going to be a lot of fun.

oooooooo

Marie McFly felt very much accomplished, as she was eating her meal. In about an hour time, she'd managed to get just what she wanted, and had managed to get Suzy to purchase every single item that she had aspired to buy. Her intelligence, inherited - partly - from her father, had enabled her to draw a scheme that would allow her to do what she'd just done. Now, they would be able to go home a few minutes from now, after eating the food, and be home right on schedule.

Marie then looked at Suzy, and the sight of her brother's girlfriend made her think of her own boyfriend. Clint Martin Brown was the now almost twenty-year-old son of Emmett Lathrop Brown Junior, and resembled his father and grandfather a lot. Clint was about the same age as she herself was, and would in fact be twenty very soon, on August 15th. Given the fact that both Dave McFly's and Clint's birthday would be very soon - Dave's birthday was today, but the celebration wasn't - Marie had selected today to go shopping for both of them.

"Well, I think we've got everything" Suzy said, smiling. "Marlene, your father really is a genius, by thinking up these anti-gravity buttons. They really are useful in every-day life."

"Yeah, he's definitely smart" Marie said, nodding. "You know, Dad never really had an easy life. At school, some people singled him out for being a genius. I remember that he was once beaten up by someone who'd getten an F while Dad had gotten an A. Since he was bumped up a few grades, his classmates weren't the same age, and were able to defeat him easier."

"Yeah" Suzy said. "That sounds so unfair. At least you weren't bumped ahead - however you could've risen a grade or two, like Marty did."

Marie nodded, as she thought of her brother, Martin Einstein McFly, who had graduated in 2014 as opposed to 2016, after being bumped up two grades. She knew that, while she wasn't all that inferior to her brother in intelligence, she was in fact more social and out-going. That really was the major difference between the two siblings, which dominated their lives sometimes. However, Marie and Marty Jr - as Martin Einstein was mostly called - did get along, most of the time, and were both smart enough not to argue about each other's intelligence or way of life enough to make their friendship stop. Marie's friendlyness towards Suzy, who after all was dating Marty, was clear evidence of that fact.

On the other side of the table, Suzy then finished eating her meal, and Marie, who had been distracted in thoughts, rapidly ate her food as well. She did want to stay within her schedule. Only when she didn't have anything to do at all, she allowed herself to stay out a scheme and just enjoy herself. Most of the times, Marty would look at her and be confused as to why she allowed herself to go to parties and other festivities, but sometimes, he allowed her or Suzy to drag him into real life as well - which was just as well, as without that, his relationship wouldn't have had the slightest bit of a chance.

"You want some dessert?" Suzy then asked, once more distracting Marie. "A milkshake, or some ice cream perhaps..."

Marie thought about that for a moment, then shook her head. "No" she decided. "I've got some ice cream at home. We could eat some of that, perhaps, if Dad hasn't decided to use it for one of his experiments yet."

Suzy chuckled, as both girls knew how Marty Senior could sometimes do the weirdest things when it concerned objects or liquids that he could use in one of his chemic or physics experiments. "Yeah, I sure hope that he hasn't done that, yet" she said. "Just a moment, Marie... waiter!"

A waiter noticed her calls, and walked over to the table. "What can I do for you two?" he said, voice a little gruff.

"We'd like to pay the bill" Suzy pointed out.

"Chips for two persons... that'll be one hundred and seventy-nine dollars and forty cents" the waiter said. Marie realised that prices weren't that important in the world of today, where a smaller amount of cash was used in one's normal life, as thumb payment more than supplied for most things. However, cash was certainly still around, as there were a lot of occasions where thumb-payment simply wasn't working - one could not expect a tramp to have a thumb-pad, after all. Therefore, people still had wallets and cash around, and Marie figured that it was also better that way.

As Suzy then paid, Marie started thinking of what they'd do next. They had got the things they wanted for both Uncle Dave and Clint, so they could perhaps go home right away. On the other hand, Marie felt quite happy with what they'd done today, and wasn't looking up to going home so soon. Either way, on the journey home, they could think about it some more.

They then walked out of the shop, and towards the place they had entered moments before. Marie felt very optimistic about how the day should be going.

Her optimism then suddenly ended, as someone grabbed her arm. As Marie looked in the face of the person who had done just that, she couldn't believe it. It was none other than Griff Tannen!

"Well, lookee what we have here" Griff said, with a smirk. "Nice to see you girls again." As Marie then looked better, she noticed that there were two of Griff, who looked almost similar. She thought that she could be dreaming, but first Griff's strong grip on her arm made that belief go away. As she then looked farther, she also noticed Amy Needles. While Amy had always been bad, she now was tugging on Suzy's arm in a rather villanious way - more evil than Marie was used from her.

"What's going on here!" Suzy protested. "We did nothing to you! Can't you just leave Marie and I alone?"

First Griff frowned. "Marie?" he repeated.

"That's my name" Marie said, rolling her eyes at the Tannen's stupidity. "Marie Marlene McFly. And I repeat what Suzy said - how come there's two of you? And what do you want from us?"

"Marie?" Second Griff said. "Stupid name. It's probably not important, though."

"Yeah, one version of the McFly butthead just decided to give his daughter another name" Amy said, with a shrug. "No big deal."

Marie and Suzy felt very confused, but First Griff interrupted. "And to answer your question, what else would we want?" he said, simply. "Well, since you girls are so stupid, I'll tell you. We want to take you along with us, kiss you and do other so-called 'inproper' things to you seven days a week, fifty-two weeks a year, hundred years per century!" He smirked. "And since you're obviously going to love this, why don't you come along with us right away?"

"No way" Suzy muttered. "How did you escape from jail, anyway? And get a clone?" She gave another tug to the grip that Amy had on her, only to have Second Griff grab her other arm.

First Griff smirked, which was an unsettling sight - not so much because it was so evil, but because the fact that he smirked, and had been smirking all the time now, meant that something bad was going to happen. And it was. "Well, I think that the reasoning for this would be very simple" he said. "Haven't you girls ever heard of time travel?"

Both Marie and Suzy were shocked, as memories replayed through Marie's head about the tales that her father had always told her of Biff Tannen and the world that he had created. "You... you've taken one of the time machines?" she said, gulping. This did not sound good.

"Look, there really is someone trying to be smart" First Griff said. "And - yeah. I've got a time machine, now. Took it from 1987. I'm not the person that you know - my name is Cliff Tannen, miss. In fact, neither of us are Griff, as the other person is Xiff, my beloved future grandson."

Marie felt even more horrified. "You let us go, and you let those temporal machines go right now!" she exclaimed. "Don't you realise which kind of potential damage you could cause to the space-time continuum?"

Cliff shook his head. "No" he simply said. "And I don't care either."

And with that, he held a cloth in front of Suzy's mouth. The girl was horrified, and tried to resist, but within a few moments, she passed out. The Tannen that Cliff had said to be Xiff smirked. "Ah, it's lovely capturing a Suzy."

"I have to agree with you there" Amy said, with a smile. "We're both from Suzy-containing worlds, so I have to admit that I certainly prefer the PF worlds over the EJ worlds. Those are good, though - and I enjoy visiting them. Still, seeing a wuss version of me is beginning to get annoying."

Marie had no idea where Amy was talking about, but she figured that the girl was being nuts again - Amy Needles wasn't the sharpest or the sanest knife in the drawer, after all. Deciding to take her chance, she broke free of Cliff, and ran back into the restaurant.

However, while running away from a Tannen seemed to be a very good idea, it wasn't when said Tannen was accompanied by two others. Marie tried to reach the toilets, but Cliff reached them first, and took a solid hold of her.

"I thought that you could've cooperated kindly, so that we wouldn't have been forced to take these measures" he said, smiling. "However, I'm afraid that we'll have to do so, anyway." He took the cloth, and pushed it into Marie's face.

The girl resisted as heavy as she could, kicking Cliff and his allies as hard as she could. Then, for a moment, she got a very slight piece of hope, as some customer actually seemed to have noticed them, and the waiter that had been helping them either, also saw them, and ran over to the telephone, trying to not have Cliff, Amy or Xiff spot her.

Marie felt relieved that she was going to be rescued, apparently, but that relief also brought with it that she relaxed a bit, and gave in to the chloroform. A last struggle as she realised what was going on didn't help either. Within a few moments, the dizziness became more and more apparent as she passed out into Cliff's arms, and entered dreamland, which was certainly nicer than the future which she now was facing, even if she'd have a nightmare. After all, she was now about to enter a living nightmare - the captives' train.

oooooooo

Marty McFly Junior Sixteen felt mixed, as the time train crossed the interdimensional barrier, or whatever it was called, and entered the new world. On one hand, he was feeling excited about entering a new dimension, and getting a chance to get closer to the captured girls. On the other hand, he was also scared to get too close to Cliff and Griff, who would see that as something to provoke them to act even worse towards the girls. He figured that a lot of occupants on this bus would have had those mixed feelings for a long time by now.

"Well, we made it once again" Doc Three announced. He then groaned, as he realised that this pattern really was getting long. "Well, I can't believe this! I mean, we've been at this for a few days by now - and one'd imagine that we would've been able to rescue the girls. However, seeing as Cliff is also threatening to harm the girls, we can't do anything! And my poor train..." He thought about that for a moment, then shook his head, firmly. "Well, that's not important! I'd gladly give away my train and build three more for Cliff's allies, if I could just get the girls back!"

"You're right, Doc" Marty Senior Three said, bitterly. "I'd gladly give up my beautiful mansion and all my money if it would bring back even just one of the girls. I... I just don't want to leave them alone. Marlene is my own daughter, my very own child, and I can't help but feel so helpless about... her situation. I was probably one of us who had the chance to prevent the kidnapping, or rescue my daughter later."

"Yeah, that's right" Marty Junior Three said. "I mean, you got Marlene on the phone before she got kidnapped, Calvin III from world eight actually got to chase them. We probably all had some bit of a chance, but we all blew it."

"And sometimes, even their own works helped them" Doc Five said. As everyone else looked at him in confusion, he explained: "I'm sure that, if the girls hadn't been kidnapped in world three, Doc Three wouldn't have come over to the house of his Marty, and if he'd been at home, he'd be able to prevent the capture of his train, and perhaps even rescue the girls."

"All these possibilities" Doc Fifteen agreed. "It's better to simply face the future, though. If you put your mind to it..."

"...you can accomplish anything" everyone in the bus finished.

"Right" Marty Junior Sixteen muttered. "But that still doesn't get Marly and Suzy back... or at least, not right away."

The Doc's exchanged glances, and Doc Sixteen walked over to his best friend's son. "I know" he said, putting an arm around Marty Junior's shoulder. "But we'll get over this. And when we'll capture those Tannen's, we'll punish them hard before... before..." He looked up. "You know, I still don't know what you are planning to do with Cliff and Griff. And Amy, and Xiff of course."

Doc Three looked at Doc One, who looked back. "I don't know" Doc '87 admitted. "We've been talking about it, yeah, but not that much - I mean, we wouldn't want our hopes to get up too soon. Granted, we get the brief hope every dimension that in this world, we'll be able to rescue the girls, but... punishment for bullies is not exactly what I, or most of us, are in the mood for right now."

"I understand" Marty Senior Sixteen said. "You want to wait before we capture them first, right?"

Doc '87 nodded. "Yeah" he said. "It's like how that saying goes - don't sell the bear's skin before you've shot the bear. Now, I'm not planning on shooting any bears, however Cliff, Griff, Xiff and Amy are certainly just as terrible, but well... you get what I mean."

"Yeah, I suppose" Clara B Two agreed. "This is just so terrible. I can't believe that this has actually happened. I mean, we were expecting it to be a rather peaceful day."

"I don't think that anyone of us saw this coming" Doc Four said, with a scowl on his face. "If we would've, we might've been able to stop Cliff and Griff. However, that didn't happen."

"So, anyway," Doc Six said, "where did we just end up?"

"Apparently, this world is PF #99" Doc Three said, checking the time circuits. "Well, you already knew that... but for now, I can't see much difference."

"Wait, Doc" Marty Senior Three observed. "Take a look at those cars. All of them have Fusion engines on them, while that technology hasn't even been invented yet in our world. I thought that you said that Jules would invent Fusion in the mid- to late twenties, right?"

"Yeah" Doc Three said. "This is very unusual, for a PF world."

"In our world, Jules shall end up inventing Fusion as well" Doc Five said. "Or at least, that was what I saw, when I went to the future. I remember how, when Marty - Junior - and I travelled to the future, I explored the new future a bit while Marty was at the hospital getting his rejuvenation done, and I had just finished hover-converting the new DeLorean. I didn't see all that much, but I did look up Marty, and saw that he was living in a beautiful mansion out of town, and that was all that I really wanted to know, as I didn't want to find out too much."

"Understandable" Chris Two said, having found out himself what future knowledge could cause.

"Well, that wish wasn't fulfilled" Doc Five said. "While I tried desperately not to find out anything, I was kind of curious to see just what exactly the mansion that Marty owned looked like, and I figured that a quick look wouldn't hurt. And it shouldn't have. However, while visiting the house, I actually flew the DeLorean past a billboard advertising for Jules' Fusion industries. I was very shocked, especially considering the fact that the Jules that I knew was just a toddler. When I checked later, I saw something similar to what happened in your world. However, we were lucky to have gone a little later and not to 2030, as in our world, fusion won't be ready until 2029, and that's the test model - it won't be in production up until a few months after I arrived in twenty-thirty. That's because Jules was born later in our world, I think."

"In our worlds, fusion is already invented" Doc One said, and Doc Two, Four, Six, Nine, Ten, Twelve, Fourteen and Fifteen nodded approvingly. "And, no, '87, I won't tell too much - but I can assure you that I did not personally invent it." He glanced over at Doc '87, and sighed nervously. "I really don't like wanting to tell something and knowing I can't."

"Sorry" Doc '87 said. "If I'm bothering you too much, maybe we should sit in the back..."

"Or on the roof" TeenMarty suggested. "It won't be that nice, but I've been through worse before."

"Racing away from Libyan terrorists at Twin Pines or Lone Pine Mall" Marty Senior One agreed.

"Racing up to the clock tower to catch the lightning bolt" Marty Senior Three added.

"A major hoverboard chase over the Courthouse Mall pond" Marty Senior Five said.

"Facing Biff Tannen with a gun" Marty Senior Seven agreed.

"Yeah, that definitely counts too" Michael Brown said, nodding. "Granted, it wasn't physically exhausting, but more mentally... Great Scott Dad, we _do_ talk alike now!"

The Marty Senior's chuckled, including Michael and Chris Two. "You finally realise it" Chris Two said, with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess so" Michael said, sighing. "Boy, this is... abnormal. I've never really paid attention to it, though."

"Well, we've repeatedly tried to make you do so, but you never listened" Calvin Arthur McFly said, with a smirk. "When you choose not to believe something, you can be really stubborn in getting us to persuade you."

"And you're saying you can't?" Michael said, eyeing his counterpart. "You're another version of me, after all."

"Interesting discussion, but we really do have something more important to do" Doc Two said. "I'm sorry if that sounds a little forcing, but it's true. So, if you two would quit that, then we could go on."

"Yeah" Doc Three said. "We must try to find Cliff and the others. Or at least our other selves."

"Do you think that the girls have been captured yet?" Doc Thirteen said, obviously worried.

"I hope not" Doc Three said. "I'm not guessing on it, though. I suppose that going to our other self's house is the easiest option that we have, especially since we don't know where the other selves of the girls - most likely Suzy and Marlene, at least _that_ is consistent - are supposed to be."

Marty Senior Three glanced at his Doc. "Um, Doc?" he asked. "Do you think that we'll ever capture Cliff and his allies?"

Doc Three looked at him, thought about that for a moment, then nodded, sincere. "Yeah, I think so" he said. "Cliff has to take a break at some point, and then, we'll most likely have a better chance of freeing the girls than we have now. We must try to go on, though."

"Yeah" Doc One said. "And we have been successful - a little. We did manage to save Melody and Jamie in my world and in world number four."

"I guess that I'm lucky" Jamie said. "I mean - I'm not really feeling happy of course, with Melody - my world's Melody - and Marlene and Harmony being captured, and all these other girls... but you - well, Gramps and Marty - know what happened to me."

"I know" Doc Four said. He put an arm around the girl's shoulder. Doc One did the same with Melody. "Well, anyway," he said, to the crowd, "every time we feel helpless, I suppose that we should remind ourselves of Melody and Jamie."

Marty Junior Sixteen wondered what happened to the girl named Jamie, and, from what he witnessed in her reaction, perhaps also to Melody. It was probably something terrible, and he figured that the girl didn't want to talk about. Sighing, he looked towards the front again.

The bus went on at a relatively slow pace, giving the teenager time to think. He wondered just who some of his other selves were. Even though he'd certainly seen them, he'd never gotten befriended very much.

"Could you tell something about yourselves?" he asked, addressing all of the versions of himself, not one in particular. "I mean, I know that you guys - well, most of you - are me, but I'm not sure who you are. Are there any weird things that are inconsistent and that I should know?"

The Marty's exchanged glances. "Well, there is the fact that we're mostly dating different girls" Marty Junior Two said. "That was something that freaked me out, mostly. Granted, I understand that, if things had gone different, I maybe would've dated another girl. But I really was shaken up by what me One told me, especially about the fact that he had, in fact, met my girlfriend."

"Wait a moment, let's get this straight" Marty Junior Sixteen said, stunned. "Are you actually telling me that some of you are dating someone who's not Suzy?"

"That's right" Marty Junior Three said. "I understand what you're thinking, and I think it's freaky myself. At least most of the PF us-es are dating a Suzy MacArthur."

"PF us-es?" Marty Junior Sixteen repeated.

"Some of us are from worlds with an EJ-dimensional code" Marty Junior Five explained. "That would be One, Two, Four, Six, Nine, Ten, Twelve, Fourteen and Fifteen. All of them are not dating Suzy."

"That's a majority" Marty Junior Sixteen managed to count out. "Nine against seven - well, eight, this world included, but even then they're still with more."

"Not that that is really important" Marty Junior Six said. "Then again, neither is what we're discussing now. Anyway - me Two, Six, Nine, Ten, Twelve, Fourteen and Fifteen, so that's the majority of the EJ worlds, are dating Stephanie Stebbs. That makes seven versions of her."

"Your girlfriend is shared by me, me Five, me Seven and me Eleven, and me Thirteen is married to her" Marty Junior Three said. "That makes five Suzy's that are being dated, and one that is married."

"That would be me" a familiar voice said. Marty Junior Sixteen gasped as he looked into the face of an older woman who resembled his girlfriend and was her, as well. This was very freaky.

"That makes six" he finally settled on. "So, Stephanie Stebbs, whoever she is, has a slight majority - but what about the other three? There are sixteen of me here, after all..."

"I'm dating a Harmony Brown" Marty Junior One said. "Me Four is as well. She's Doc Brown's granddaughter."

"And I'm dating a Susan Brown" Calvin Klein III said. "Then again, I'm not really a version of you either - as both my first and last name - I don't really think middle names matter that much - are different."

"But my name is different too" Marty Junior Nine said. "I'm Marty Klein."

"That's one different name, as opposed to two for me" Calvin III pointed out. "So what I said still goes."

"Yeah, I guess so" Marty Junior Nine said.

Marty Junior Sixteen looked at One and at Calvin III. "Say, what relation are these Harmony and Susan Brown girls to Doc, anyway?" he said. "I've never heard of either of them. As far as I'm concerned, Doc only has one daughter - Maria Brown. Jules is unmarried at the moment, and Verne just has a son, Clint Martin Brown." He smirked at the astonished faces of the others. "What can I say? Mr. Brown always was impressed by Dad's stories."

"Yeah, we have a Clint Martin Brown in our world too" Marty Junior Three said. "So, at least to me, it's not unfamiliar."

"To me it is, though" Marty Junior Four said, with Marty Junior One nodding. "In our world, Harmony Brown is Jules' daughter."

Marty Junior Sixteen felt his eyes widen at that news. "Really?" he squeaked. "Jules has a daughter in your world?"

"Aged nineteen, if you want to believe it" Marty Junior One said, with a smirk. "Jules got married to Patti Franklin at age nineteen already. The next year, Harmony was born. That was in 1998, and Jules was born in 1978. He was a young father - Verne's kids were much younger."

"Weird" Marty Junior Five muttered. "And Calvin, what was the matter with Susan again?"

"Doc's great-granddaughter" Calvin III said. "I know, it probably sounds nuts, but it's true. Verne got his son - Albert Brown, Susan's father - really young. Also, Susan's mother, Yvette Manchester..."

"That's Suzy's mother" Marty Junior Sixteen whispered, pale.

Calvin III smiled at him. "Yeah, I suppose so. Weird." He shook his head. "But by now, nothing surprises me anymore."

"I think all of us can second that" Marty Junior Four said.

Just then, the bus turned on a corner, and flew down, as Marty Junior Sixteen figured that, once more, they had returned to his house. He looked outside, wondering what was going on.

However, as he looked, he saw something really astonishing. As he wanted to look outside, a car flew past the bus, and landed down below as well. As the bus flew closer, the person inside the car exited, and Marty Junior Sixteen got a better look at his face, and gasped. The boy looked like a teen version of Doc Brown!

As the bus then landed, Marty Junior Sixteen took a deep breath. Obviously, something weird was going on here. And soon, he was going to found out just what that was.

oooooooo

Martin Einstein McFly felt very worried, as he was sitting in the living room of his house. Marie, his only sibling, had, according to a waiter at one of the dining facilities in the Courthouse Mall, been kidnapped by two people who appeared to be Griff Tannen. While his father had sometimes been occupied with making cloning work, it wasn't a daily activity of his so it was far from completed. He therefore wondered how two versions of Griff could actually be in existence.

As Marty then looked up, he could clearly identify his father pacing through the room, like he always did when he was deep in thought. "I can't comprehend this" Marty Senior muttered. "As far as my current knowledge is concerned, it is completely impossible for there to be two incarnations of the person publicly identified as Griff Tannen. While it might be a slight possibility that either one - a scientist unknown to me and this planet has developed a manner of reproducing human beings, and not shared it with his colleagues, like I myself didn't with the temporal field warping and displacement vehicle, or two - Griff has accidentally encountered a doppelganger of himself who apparently broke him out of prison and is exactly the same in character as he is, I highly doubt that either of these speculations could hold the truth. However, since I can currently not come up with other possible speculations surrounding this subject, I'll have to..."

"Father, please!" Marty Jr muttered. He usually called his father 'Dad', but now, he wanted to be sure to get his father's attention. "While I am feeling entirely confused myself about what might've occurred, isn't it better that we should focus our thought processes on getting Marie and Suzy back, which might solve the 'second Tannen' mystery as well?"

Marty Senior looked at his son, and nodded. "I guess that what you're saying is correct" he said. "You know how I react in scenario's like this, though."

"Yeah, you go into the extreme scientifically, trying to find a way to explain this" Marty Junior's mother said, entering the room. Clara Parker-McFly walked over to her husband and put an arm around his shoulder. "But we'll find out what happened. Trust me. And then, we'll be able to rescue the girls."

Marty Senior smiled at his wife. "Yeah, I suppose so" he said. "But I can't just sit here and do nothing. Great Scott, what... what if that other Griff character is really a clone, and does something to hurt my direct descendant one generation removed, or my future direct descendent-in-law one..."

"Dad!" Marty Junior interrupted, once again.

"Sorry, I apologise" Marty Senior responded. "I just can't comprehend this." He looked towards the back of the house. "What did Emmett and Jennifer make out of all this?" Marty Sr had invited his best friend and wife to come over and help think of something to solve the mystery. Also, Clint - Emmett's grandson and Marie's girlfriend - should be over soon.

"They haven't thought up anything either" Clara said, as their friends, obviously having heard the mention of their name, walked in. "They're probably leaving the thinking work up to you."

"Well, you are the smartest man in Hill Valley, whether you like it or not" Emmett said, with a smile. "So, we figured - how much of a help could I be, if you're able to solve the mystery with ease?"

Marty Senior nodded. "Yeah, I might've been able to do such a thing, if this had been a normal mystery" he said. "However, seeing as what is occurring here, I thought that I'd need all the aid that I could possibly receive - aid that is aware of the temporal field warping and transportation vehicles, that is."

"Good point" Clara said. "I'd hate to involve someone else in this. If this is already a situation dealing with something scientific, then revealing the time machines would possibly make matters worse."

Marty Junior and Senior then both gasped, glanced at each other, and then Marty Senior looked at his wife, face pale. "I think I found it" he muttered. "What if that second Griff is Griff's son from the times that have yet to come from the world's current perspective? Or Griff's paternal ancestor once removed from some yet to be determined point in the already elapsed temporal sequence?"

"If he's from the past, you should know" Emmett said. "I doubt that you wouldn't have noticed if the time machine was gone."

Marty Senior looked at Emmett with a smug grin. "Emmett, you're - once again - not thinking fourth-dimensionally! The potential thief could've returned one minute after he left and we wouldn't even have noticed it! Granted, knowing the holders of the Tannen surname, they probably would've left behind some damage, and I don't remember any of that, but this could've been an exception."

Emmett had no answer to this, but his wife had. "But if he took Marie and Suzy, wouldn't you know it?" she pointed out.

Marty Junior shook his head. "No" he said. "Probably, we are living in the original future, one that bases itself on what would've happened if the events of 1987 would continue to run their course into 2017. And I highly doubt that the space-time continuum would figure out that Cliff Tannen, if he's the thief, would take any girls back with him. And besides, since he's still making up this future, how do we know for certain that he's planning to take these girls back with him at all?"

As Jennifer muttered something about time travel being so confusing, Marty Senior looked at his son with obvious anger and determination. "It doesn't matter what he's planning" he said. "Either way, whoever we're facing, we have to stop them. I'm not leaving behind my direct descendant and her companion in the hands of some thugs surnamed Tannen! The Tannen's are worse than those awful police officers who shot Emmett at the Twin Pines... Lone Pine Mall! At least those creatures had a reasoning behind their execution process - not a very valid one, but a reason nonetheless! These Tannen's are out only for their own well-being and don't care about other human individuals and their wishes!"

"Well said, Dad" Marty Junior said, equally determined. "Come on, let's get the truck and go off looking for them."

Just as Marty Senior looked at him, obviously wanting to correct him for not making up a proper plan first, the sound of a klaxon of some sort sounded. Marty Senior looked up, surprised. "What was that?" he muttered.

"It sounded like a klaxon" Emmett noticed.

"Um, I think he knew that already" Jennifer said.

Marty Senior nodded. "Yeah, I actually meant to say - who was that? And for what reason is he doing such a thing?"

"Clint?" Emmett said. "He wanted to come over..."

"He can simply ring the door bell if he wants to come in" Marty Senior said. "Or knock, even though there's a valid chance that we might not hear that if we would be in another part of the building. No, I highly doubt that the person who made that noise was your grandson, Emmett."

"Maybe it's the persons that kidnapped Marie and Suzy?" Clara said, feeling somewhat frightened.

Her husband shook his head. "Unlikely" he told her. "After all, these individuals would not want to face the probability of us gaining them back."

"Maybe they'd want to negotiate about something" Jennifer suggested.

"Could be.." Marty Junior muttered. He and his father then walked towards the front door, and opened it, Clara, Emmett and Jennifer following close behind. And what they saw then was not what they had expected.

Behind Clint's car, where the latter was sitting in, staring dumb-founded to what was in front of him - well, from his perspective - a large bus was hovering there - not flying, but simply hovering about a feet above the ground. Marty Junior frowned as he recognised someone who looked just like him looking through the windows. _"Great Scott... did something happen? What's going on here? And since when does Dad have a bus?"_

Marty Senior gasped with recognition. "Great Scott!" he exclaimed. "I believe I'm experiencing an occurance of the phenomenon of a repeated experience, which, however, has no valid proof to base it on and appears to base itself on some uncertain and perhaps uncorresponding facts!"

Emmett stared at him, obviously lost. "What?" he muttered.

Marty Senior sighed. "Sorry, sorry... still learning to speak in common language" he apologised. "I know, it's been forty years, but still... um... what about 'I think I'm having an experience of déjà vu?'"

"Much better" Emmett said, smiling slightly.

The bus door opened, and another version of Emmett appeared. He looked at Marty Senior strangely, then turned to Emmett. "Good afternoon" he said, smiling a bit. "I suppose that you're wondering why I'm here, right?"

"Um... yeah" Emmett agreed. "What's going on here? Why's there another version of Marty Junior inside? Are you from the future?"

"No" Other Emmett said. "It's a confusing story, but I'll tell you later. First, I have a question to ask - are you missing some girls? Possibly some that are related to either Marty or myself?"

Marty Junior frowned. Something was not right here. Emmett was still using relatively normal terms, but they were a lot like the terms that Marty Senior would use. He highly doubted that his father from the future had invented something that would improve his friend's intelligence... not only was he staunchly opposed to messing with someone's brain, also, this Emmett said that he wasn't from the future. He wondered what was going on, then.

In the meantime, Marty Senior answered the question. "Yes, we are indeed missing two individuals" he said. "One is my daughter, and one is Marty Junior's female companion. Their names are Marie Marlene McFly and Suzy Catherine MacArthur."

Other Emmett's mouth had opened wider and wider as Marty Senior talked. "Missing individuals..." he muttered. "Female companion... Marie McFly?"

"Named after Marie Curie, the famous female scientist who discovered radium and polonium" Marty Senior confirmed. "You have knowledge of that particular factual phenomenon, Emmett."

That confirmed it. "Great Scott!" Other Emmett exclaimed. "You're the version of Marty that fixed my time bus in 1988! You're smart Marty!"

Marty Senior's eyes widened. "You're Doc Brown!" he exclaimed. "Great Scott - what are you doing here? Have you encountered a similar problem again? And what do the missing females have to do with this?"

"Doc Brown?" Marty Junior commented, confused. He wasn't sure who 'Doc' Brown was. After all, Emmett Brown, neither Senior or Junior, wasn't a doctor like his father - and, most likely, one day he himself.

Marty Senior looked at his son. "It's a complicated story" he muttered. He then looked at 'Doc'. "So, why are you here?"

"That, too, is a complicated tale" Doc said. "If you all would like to come in, we can better explain it - but I must warn you, there's a lot of you's in here."

Marty Senior eyed Doc hesitantly. "All with inferior intelligence?" he asked, nervous.

The inventor nodded. "Yeah" he said. "If you don't want to come..."

"If it's about the girls, I'll go anywhere!" Marty Senior exclaimed. He stepped forwards and entered the bus. Emmett, Jennifer, Clara and finally Marty Junior followed him.

However, as Marty Junior entered the bus, he soon realised that he would need all scientific interest in the multi-dimensional possibilities, as well as all of his curiosity and his eagerness to rescue the girls, to keep himself from not going back. There were an amazing amount of him's, Emmett's and a lot of versions of his father on board, and a lot of people that looked unfamiliar. There were two women who looked a lot like Jennifer, and two that resembled his mother, Clara Parker-McFly. There were a lot of unfamiliar boys who wore name tags declaring themselves 'Mike Hartford'. Every single occupant on the bus was wearing name tags, for that matter, and as Marty Junior looked at his other selves, he saw that while about half was really Marty Junior, the others all had different name tags saying names including 'Alex', 'Emmett' and 'George'.

As Marty Jr then looked farther, he had to surpress a cry of astonishment, as he recognised some boys whom he'd never expected to see here - they looked a lot like Griff Tannen, except for a lack of bionic implants. He looked at Other Emmett, who was wearing a name tag saying 'Doc Three'. "Are they..." he muttered, pointing.

"Bill Tannen, cousin of Griff, belongs to the good guys" Marty Junior Two prompted.

Marty Junior frowned. "Really?" he said. He was very unfamiliar with good Tannen's, but if his other self said so, he had few reasons to doubt that.

"Trust me, he's telling the truth" Marty Junior Five said. "It was kind of hard to adjust to for me as well, but he hasn't done anything bad yet so I assume that they're right and he does indeed belong with the good guys."

Bill Four nodded. "Yeah, I do" he said. "I'm even dating Jamie Brown, who was raped by my cousin. Not to profit from the horrible things that happened to her - but I suppose that should prove to you that I'm not in cahoots with my cousin."

"All right, I suppose I understand" Marty Junior said, shaking his head. "This certainly is a strange occurrance, though. I had never suspected even one single individual belonging to the Tannen family to be on the opposite side of the good-bad phenomenon than he would be expected to belong."

A lot of other versions of him blinked, including the Marty Senior's and Doc's. "What?" Marty Junior Five muttered.

Marty Senior Three then realised something, and looked at his other self with more and more nervousness, taking a step back. "Uh-oh" he muttered, looking at his 'Doc'. "It's _him_, isn't it?" The lack of an answer, instead a faint smirk on Doc Three's face, proved him right. "Oh man, this is heavy..." Marty Senior Three sat down, groaning.

"Wait a minute!" Doc Five called out, confused. "What's going on! What's making your Marty so upset?"

"I suspect it's not so much being upset as it is being 'freaked out', so to speak" Doc Three said. "Doc Five, Eight, Eleven, Thirteen and Sixteen, since Marty and I introduced ourselves to you before we met up with the locals from this universe, I think I'm going to provide you and the EJ natives except for Doc One and his crew with quite the surprise. We've finally landed in the world where Marty's intellectual capacities are switched with mine."

Almost all of the Doc's and Marty Senior's looked like they were somewhere in-between disbelief and fainting. Doc One, however, was the first to speak. "You mean that this is the reality that you talked about back in 1990? The one with Marty inventing the time machine and me running a horse ranch?"

Thanks to the complete astonishment of all, silence remained as a stunned Doc '87 was too dumb-founded to complain to his older self about 'no man should know too much about their own destiny', allowing Marty Senior to speak. "Yes, that is correct" he confirmed. "If you mean the dimension where I have an IQ of approximately 208, you're in the correct place here."

This time around, a response did come, from Doc Five. "Two... hundred... eight" he muttered, his face whiter than paper.

And then he fainted.

The shock from seeing Doc Five collapse and hit the ground - gently, as Marty Junior Five managed to get a hold on his arm on the last moment - was enough to bring the rest of the bus back to life. Doc Three rushed over, wanting to check his other self's pulse, but Emmett passed him.

"I might not be as intelligent as my counterparts" he said, "but I've at least got some experience with medical stuff - healing my horses when they're ill - which I suspect that you don't!" With those words, he leaned down next to his other, smarter self, and inspected him and his heart beat for a few moments.

As he looked up again, his face was a slight bit happier looking, but not too much. "He's out-cold" he reported. "Should remain that way for two hours at least, without outside interferance."

"Interfer... hey, you said that word the right way!" Marty Senior exclaimed.

Emmett grinned. "I guess you're learning me things even at my age of 95" he said, with a smirk.

Marty Senior Three looked at his other self. "Do you have some smelling salts?" he asked.

"We should" Marty Junior said before his father could say something. "I'll show them to you." He exited the bus, his not-so-father following close behind.

While Marty Senior Three had maybe expected to get some rest with this relatively easy job, he did not get it. "Why aren't you and the other versions of Dad so smart as my Dad is?" he asked as they walked back to the large McFly mansion. "And what's going on, anyway?"

"I really wouldn't know" Marty Senior Three said, shrugging. "I'm not a scientist after all, like your Dad is. And as for the second question, we'd better tell you that when we're all together, so your Mom and Dad and the others can hear it as well." He smirked. "So, your mother is Clara Parker, right?"

"Yeah" Marty Junior said, as they walked up to the kitchen. "Aren't you married to her?"

Marty Senior Three admired the interior of his other self's house, which was mostly filled with science awards, for a moment before replying. "No" he said. "I'm married to someone who looks just like her - Jennifer Parker. I'm not sure whether they're related, as your mom is from the Old West and my wife isn't."

Marty Junior looked at him with a confused look in his face. "If you're not married to my mother, how do you know she's from the Old West?" he asked.

"I've been here before" Marty Senior Three said, as he reached out to grab the smelling salts that the boy that wasn't his son pointed out to him. "Back in 1988. Doc and I were hopping through dimensions with a malfunctioning time machine. Hasn't your father told you about that?"

Marty Junior shook his head. "No" he said. "Dad has told me a lot of things about his time travelling adventures, but not about that one. I'd like to hear some more about that."

"Well, maybe later" Marty Senior Three said, as he closed the cabinet again and exited the kitchen. "For now, I'd like to have a quick look around before heading outside again." He walked over to one of Marty Senior's awards, a plaquette saying 'Special science award given to Martin Seamus McFly of Hill Valley, California, USA, for inventing hover-technology. Date: March 2, 1994, six months after the release of said technology.'

The not-inventor shook his head as he looked at the plaquette, and chuckled. "Doc should see this" he muttered. "Or MJ. Or Jennifer. This is so heavy."

Marty Junior frowned. "I doubt that father would like it very much if you'd carry the plaquette outside and take it along with you" he said. "He never likes it when someone messes around with his awards."

Marty Senior Three smiled at him reassuringly. "I figured so" he said. "But I'm not planning to." With that, he took a small camera out of his pocket, and took a picture of the award. He looked at the camera with a grin. "I took this along in order to have something memorable on this trip at least - and I had it on me anyway. And I don't think that I'll find anything more memorable than this. Well, besides that picture that I took of almanac me's house."

"Of what?" Marty Junior said, confused.

"Never mind" Marty Senior Three said, looking at the camera. "It's not that important."

Marty Junior looked at the camera as well, then shook his head. "That's an old model" he said.

Astonished, the other version of his father looked at him. "It was made last year!" he exclaimed.

"In our world, that camera model was invented in 2005" Marty Junior said. "I guess that's another one of those amazing differences between our world."

Marty Senior Three smirked. "You do take after your father" he commented. "Only he or one of the Doc's would speak like that."

"Thanks, I guess" Marty Junior said, flashing a smile as they went outside again, and boarded the bus.

"What took you so long!" Doc Three complained. "We don't have all day!" He took the smelling salts and moved over to his other self. Once there, he stuffed it under Doc Five's nose."

"I don't think that he's going to like this very much" Marty Junior Six said.

Doc Three shrugged. "The important thing is that he wakes up" he said. "We have to go on or we'll have a major delay."

"Which we can make up by time travelling" Marty Junior Nine pointed out.

"Yeah, but still" Doc Three insisted. "I was hoping to confront Cliff here."

After a few times of smelling the awful smelling salts, Doc Five blinked and opened his eyes. "Take that away!" he exclaimed. As Doc Three removed the salts, the other inventor looked at his surroundings, then focused on Marty Senior and let out a groan. "I was hoping that I had a nightmare" he muttered. "In this world, Marty really is smarter than we are - than any of us are?"

"Apparently so" Marty Senior said, with a blush. "And Marty Junior here takes after me. Clara apparently provided intelligent genes as well."

"Clara?" Marty Junior Fifteen repeated, a strange look in his face.

Marty Senior nodded. "Yes, Clara" he said, with a proud smile. "Clara Parker-McFly - my beloved wife."

One of the women that looked a lot like Marty's mother gasped. "I'm married to you in your world?" she said.

"If your commonly used name is Clara Parker, yes" Marty Senior said, puzzled. "I thought that my spouse was known as Jennifer in the other worlds? And why are you so confused about the prospect of a potential counterpart of yours being married to me?"

"Because I'm Jennifer Parker's twin sister in our world" Other Clara said. "I'm Clara Parker-Nelson - I'm married to Zach Nelson, who's the Pinheads' lead bassist in our worlds. I suppose that he doesn't exist in yours? By the way, I _am_ from the past. I was rescued from drowning in Rusty River."

"Never heard of it" Marty Senior said. "Nor of Zach Nelson, however that is no more than logical as I've never formed a band, let alone one named 'the Pinheads'. I met my wife when rescuing her from falling off a cliff that towers over Clayton Ravine. Originally, she was attacked by snakes who trapped her in a corner and she ran onto the cliff. However, she accidentally fell into the ravine. Since the ravine already got a name, it was decided to honour Clara in another way, by renaming the cliff 'Parker Cliff'. When Emmett and I went back in time, I killed the snakes before they could trap her on the cliff. Later, I used the cliff in one of my plans, and it was renamed 'Einstein Cliff' as I used the name of Albert Einstein in 1885."

"How original" Marty Junior Five commented.

"I guess that the 'Clara' issue has gotten way more confusing now" Alex J McFly commented. "We now have to use one more different name tag for you, Mrs. McFly... what about Clara M?"

"Um, that would be fine" Clara said, slightly confused. "I guess that the two Clara B's are married to other versions of Emmett?"

"Yeah" one of the Clara's said. "Who's married to him in your world, then, if Marty was the one to get his wife in the Old West?"

"Me" Jennifer said. "I'm Jennifer Clayton-Brown, and Emmett and I met in 1965. I loved him right away, but he was a little hesitant whether he liked me or not. Eventually, he did fall in love with me, and we had three kids - Emmett Junior, Clara and Martin."

"I'm Emmett Junior's son, by the way" Clint said. "I'm Clint Martin Brown."

Mike McFly smiled. "I guess the name 'Martin' is very common in your world" he quipped.

"Like 'Calvin' in world Eight" Alex P reminded him.

"What do you mean?" Marty Junior said, slightly confused. "Who's Calvin?"

"In our world, I was stuck in the past" a familiar voice said. Marty Junior turned to look at someone who resembled his father, just a little older. "I'm Calvin - Calvin Martin Klein. I was stuck in the year 1955 and I had to wait out the time for 1985 to roll around. My son was Calvin Junior, and my grandson Calvin III. I would've liked to name my son Marty, but seeing as my younger self was born to George and Lorraine just a few days earlier, I couldn't do that."

Marty Junior shook his head. "Weird" he muttered.

"I think we can all agree on that."

"Now that the most important things are done, what's going on here?" Emmett demanded. "I mean - what's happened to Marie and Suzy?"

"Marie?" Marty Junior Four said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Marlene's name in their world" Doc Three explained. "Apparently, Marlene is still Marie's middle name, though."

"I liked the name" Marty Senior said, with a shrug. "I really wanted to name my daughter after Marie Curie, though. She was such a great scientist, I couldn't simply pass her. I considered naming Martin Einstein Jules Verne instead. Emmett, however, persuaded me not to do that."

"I have nothing against the name, but I don't think that 'Jules Verne' really fits for a baby born in the late '90s" Emmett explained. "Besides, Jules Verne McFly doesn't sound really nice, I think."

"Well, I think it sounds good" Marty Senior protested.

"Boys, let's not get into that issue again" Clara said, interrupting. "Let's see if we can get an answer to Emmett's question instead."

Doc One nodded. "So, anyway, I'll tell you the short version" he said. "Cliff Tannen from the year 1987 has stolen my younger self's DeLorean, kidnapped Jennifer Parker and moved into the future. There, he joined up with Griff and started hopping through dimensions. You're the seventeenth that we're visiting by now. In the meantime, Cliff has picked up Amy Needles and Xiff Tannen and visited the future - that's where Xiff is from by the way, he's Griff's future son. We've seen the weirdest kinds of worlds but up until now we've failed to catch Cliff as he's using our beloved ones against us. Once or twice, he has threatened to throw one out and I'm not guessing on him lying."

The locals gasped. "Great Scott" Marty Senior whispered.

"This is heavy" Emmett agreed.

"Well, I don't know about the others, but I'm definitely helping you" Marty Senior said, firmly. "I said that I'd go anywhere if it's about the girls, and that includes other dimensions."

"Agreed" Clint said. "Marie's my girlfriend, and I'm not leaving her with Cliff Tannen!"

"She is?" Mike H One said, jaw dropping. "This is heavy... at least Vincent looked like us and has the same mom and grandma. You, however, are an entirely different person from us. This is weird."

"Definitely" Clint muttered. "I take it that you're dating Marie... I mean Marlene in your world? Worlds, I guess?"

"That's correct" Mike H Two said. "While the Marlene of the PF worlds is single, I'm dating her in all the EJ worlds."

"PF?" Marty Junior repeated, confused. "EJ? What does that mean?"

Mike H Two shook his head. "Sorry, you don't know" he said. "There are, apparently, two kinds of worlds which we're travelling through - one EJ, and one PF. They are seperate from each other in things like names of the Pinheads band members, or the existence of me. It has to do with the Back to the Future movies."

"The what?" Clint said, astonished.

"Back to the Future" Mike H Two said. "I suppose that it's natural that you don't know them, but apparently, there's a series of movies about your Grandpa and Marty McFly Senior travelling through time in one of the other worlds somewhere out there."

"That's right" Doc One said. "Marty has travelled to the Family Ties Universe - yes, there is a universe where that show is for real - and there he was just a fictional character himself. And Three here apparently bumped into such a universe as well."

Marty Senior seemed thrilled. "Fascinating" he whispered. "I wonder whether I could see those movies - it sounds like a very intriguing amount of information! Great Scott, to be a movie character..."

"Calm down" Emmett said, simply. "Remember to breathe." Marty Senior shot him a sarcastic look at that.

"Emmett - boy, that sounds weird - is right, you know" Marty Senior One said. "And by the way - Doc Three, don't we have to go on now?"

"We are" Doc Three said. "If I'm not misreading, then my time tracker is saying that our beloved enemies are not too far from here."

That immediately caused concern to the locals. "What do you think we should do, Doc?" Marty Senior Five said. "Confront him? Not confront him?"

Doc Three shrugged. "I don't know" he said. "I think that most of us know how things went the last times that we've tried to confront them."

"Don't even start about it" Emmett D Brown said, shaking.

"I'd say we confront him" Marty Senior said, obviously angered. "I have some phrases to say to this low-life creature. But it's your bus."

"Actually, it's One's" Doc Three corrected him. "I'm simply in control because I'm native to one of the PF universes and therefore can probably find my way better here." He looked at Marty Senior, a little curious. "If you want to confront Cliff, though - go ahead. I'm kind of curious as to what you're going to try, to be honest."

"I am, too" Marty Senior said, with a grin that was immediately replaced by an angry scowl again. "But it's not going to be good."

"We'll see." Doc Three lifted the bus off the ground, and started flying it through the sky, in the direction of the place where the time machine of their enemies apparently was.

After about three minutes of flying, something came in sight in the distance, and Marty Junior gasped as he faced a beautiful flying steam train, 'ELB' painted on the side. As the teen then looked at his father, it seemed like Marty McFly Senior was about to drool.

"This is fascinating" he muttered, starting to talk more and more rapidly. "I knew that you were intelligent, Emmett Three, but this... Great Scott, imagine all that work! And that steam-powered flux capacitor... you've told me about it, but that certainly isn't like seeing it right here. How do you make it work? How did you ever manage to get steam power to generate the necessary 1.21 gigawatts? This is, like Emmett would say, heavy! And you made the train actually fly! Take a look at those circuits and levers and... Great Scott!"

"Marty, focus" Emmett said. "Remember that there's a group of evil time travellers in there that have kidnapped your daughter and future daughter-in-law."

For a moment, the words didn't seem to have any effect. Then, though, Marty Senior recovered, and sighed. "You're right, you're right" he muttered. "Great Scott, this really is amazing... too bad that there's a madman at the controls, I would've liked to have a look inside."

Doc Three smiled. "Maybe you'll have that, once we finish our mission and get the girls out of there."

In the meantime, the train had slowed down, apparently noticing that they were once again being chased. Doc Three did so as well, and after a few moments, the two vehicles were hovering a few yards from each other in mid-air, and the cab door was opened.

Cliff Tannen, Marty Junior noticed, looked indeed very much like his future son, and lacked only the bionic implants that the advanced technology made possible for his son to have. He smiled unfriendly. "Ah, the Browns have decided to stop me again" he said. "What's going on this time?"

"It wasn't me, if you want to know" Doc Three growled. "It was the Marty McFly Senior of this world who wanted to have a few words with you."

"Oh yeah" Cliff said, rolling his eyes. "I remember that this world's Marlene, which is apparently named Marie after some weird scientist, told me that her father invented the time machine. How stupid."

Marty McFly Senior stepped forwards. "You are about to find out that you are stupid yourself" he said, face still calm but apparently on the verge of exploding in anger. "Trust me, you do not want to face the inventor of the hover conversion and the fusion reactor. I might be scientifically orientated in my work, but I know a lot about machinery - weapon-related ones - as well. Let those girls go, Tannen. NOW."

Cliff smirked. "Why should I?" he said. "I'm not afraid of your knowledge about weaponry. And I trust you not to use it - as you might harm those girls. You'd better back off yourself, or I might see myself forced to do some things to the girls that they wouldn't like."

Marty Senior now seriously began to get mad. "You monster" he hissed. "You inexcusable low-life creature! If you do not immediately let those female individuals go, then you shan't end this solar day in complete possession of all your usual capabilities!" His voice became louder. "LET THOSE GIRLS GO, TANNEN! NOW! OR I'LL TAKE CONTROL OF THIS BUS AND RAM YOU OUT OF THE SKY!"

The reaction was immediate. Amy and Griff, who had come to look what the fuss was all about, seemed pale. In the bus, no one was very enthusiastic either. It was Amy who was the first to speak, after a few moments. "Boy, you're weird" she muttered. "You're crazy, McFly."

"Says who" Marty Senior said, with a smirk. "Impressed, huh? Well, I'll display you some more." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Marty Junior figured that it was a new invention, as he'd never seen his father use it before.

Cliff looked at it and shook his head, chuckling. "You're going to attack me with that box?"

In response, Marty Senior swiftly moved it up, and pressed a button. A flash of light went out of it and hit a tree close by. For a moment or two, the light made it hard for both villains and rescuers to see anything. Then, the smoke cleared, and all what remained was a little tree of about a feet tall.

"Shrinking device" Marty Senior said, with a smile. "Invented it three months ago." He glared at Cliff. "I don't know which language you want it in, but let those girls go. Laissez ces filles partir. Lassen Sie jene Mädchen gehen. Laat die meisjes gaan. English, French, German and Dutch. That clear enough to you, Tannen? LET THEM GO."

Cliff looked at him. "You wouldn't use that machine" he said, although obviously a little unsure. "You can't. The girls would get hit as well. I doubt you'd want them to get hurt, or be shrunk."

Marty Senior rolled his eyes. "First of all, this most certainly isn't harmful" he said, with a smile. "Secondly, I can make them grow all the same." He raised the shriking box again. But you want me to prove it? Face being shrunk, Tannen." As Cliff, for the first time in the entire journey, seemed to actually get fear, Marty Senior smiled - and activated the machine.

And then, nothing happened.

The inventor looked at his machine puzzled. "What's going on here?" he muttered to himself.

And then he saw it. A message flashed accross the screen. A simple, short message, but here, it was the most important one that he could've ever gotten.

BATTERIES EMPTY. NEED REFUELING IN ORDER TO WORK AGAIN.

Marty Senior groaned. "I can't believe this" he muttered. Sighing, he put the box back in his pocket.

Over at the train, Cliff wasn't sure what had happened, but obviously, he felt secure again. "Guess I'm back in control of the situation" he said, with a smile. "Now, since I think you might deserve a reward for making such an impression on us..." With that, he disappeared back into the train. A few moments later, he dragged out Marie.

"Dad" Marie whispered, seeing her father. "Marty!"

Marty Senior's eyes filled with tears about the condition that his daughter was in. "Honey..." he whispered. "Tannen, leave her alone!"

"You mean I've got to stop holding onto her?" Cliff said, with a smirk, holding Marie out of the train. Down below, the Clayton Ravine could be easily seen.

Marty Senior sighed, and backed off a few steps. "Don't" he muttered. "If you'd drop my daughter, then I'd... I'd." For a moment, his anger rose again. "You won this round, Tannen. But I promise me, if I ever see you hurt my daughter or do anything else you won't want, I'll chase you until the end of my days, until I catch up to you!"

Cliff shrugged, as he hauled Marie back in. "Do what you want" he said. "I've got some more girls to catch." With that, he closed the cab door. Moments later, the train started moving off again.

As the train was out of sight, Marty Senior immediately headed over to his seat and sat down again. "And all because of those stupid batteries" he muttered, softly.

Doc Three walked over to him and patted him on the back. "It's not that bad" he muttered. "We tried to let him give up the girls as well, but it didn't work. And... well, you did do quite a good job. It was just a coincidence that the shrinking device failed."

"Still" Marty Senior insisted. "I should've been able to do this. I was able to fix your problem in '88. I should be able to do it now in 2017."

"This isn't mechanical" Doc Three reminded him. "This involves a human being, a terrible one, but a human nonetheles, who can use the girls against us. We're not talking about a broken time machine here."

"He fixed your time machine?" Doc Thirteen said, astonished. "The one that I couldn't fix and all, back in 1988? Marty McFly fixed your time machine?" One look at his face made Marty Jr think of him as being in the same position that Doc Five was in - right before he fainted.

Doc Three nodded. "Yes, he did - and don't faint on me now!" he called out. "I won't have a repeat of the situation with Five here."

Doc Thirteen blinked a few times, then chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose I understand" he said. "Boy... I just can't believe this. Even though my Marty did invent a time machine in the future, this is a rather weird situation."

"Oh yeah" Marty Senior said, nodding. "Three here had a conversation with me about that issue. It was intriguing to realise that, while not having the same intellectual capabilities as I do, another version of myself was capable of inventing a temporal field warping and displacement vehicle."

Doc Five shook his head. "It sounds weird, hearing you talk like that."

"Well, it sounds abnormal to me as well" Marty Senior pointed out. "I'm used to Emmett not understanding what I'm saying. With you actually doing so, it does make me feel uncomfortable."

Doc Seven nodded. "I suppose" he muttered. "It's still strange, though."

Then, Doc Three's time tracker went off, startling everyone. He quickly put it off, and looked down.

"Where did they go, Doc?" Marty Junior Three asked.

"August 10th, 2017, 6:50 PM, Hill Valley, California, EJ #62" Doc Three said. "Back to a normal world than."

"Hey!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Sorry" Doc Three said, with a smile. "Anyway - do you want to come along? It might be a little weird for you all to board, and for the other selves that we're likely to pick up, but I think that you might be able to help us some more, Marty."

Marty Senior rolled his eyes. "I failed last time" he pointed out. "Why would I be able to help you now?"

"Well, it might happen" Doc Three said, with a shrug. "Do you want to come?"

"All right" Marty Senior said, nodding slowly. "I think I'll come. I can't leave the girls alone, after all. What are our names going to be?"

"Well, this is world seventeen" Alex J McFly said. "So that would be Marty Senior Seventeen, Doc... I mean Emmett Seventeen, and Marty Junior Seventeen." Alex looked at Marty Junior with a frown. "Is your name really Marty Junior, by the way? Given your father's habits..."

"Dad mentioned it before" Marty Junior said. "I'm Martin Einstein McFly - named after Albert Einstein, of course. However, I'm mostly called Marty Junior anyway, since I've got the same first name - and that's the most important."

"See?" Calvin III said, with a smirk. Marty Junior Nine stuck out his tongue at that, causing Marty Junior to wonder what was gong on.

"Anyway," Alex J said, "there's still the matter of the names. Marty Junior Seventeen, then... Clara M and Jennifer B."

"Jennifer B?" Jennifer said, frowning.

"Well, there's already another Jennifer on board" Alex J pointed out, as Jennifer Parker smiled and waved at her namesake. Jennifer Brown then waved back.

"All right, I guess that's it" Doc Three said. "Anything else that you need to discuss with us before we're going into the next world?"

"Actually, yes" Doc Five said. "I heard that you, Marty Senior Seventeen, said that you were the one to build the time machine. How on earth did you manage to do that? And what happened next?"

Marty Senior blushed. "It's a long story" he said. "I'm not sure if we'll have the time."

"We're in a time machine here" Doc Five pointed out. "And I really don't want to face Cliff again for quite some time."

"All right" Marty Senior said. "I came up with the idea for time travel in 1978, after getting knocked out when busy with an experiment. I spent the next seven years working on the device. In 1985 I tested my temporal truck, in which the electronics were build. It was an apparent success, as I managed to send one of Emmett's horses one minute into the future. Unfortunately, then some cops showed up, telling me that I was arrested for stealing trash for my Fusion reactor. Emmett helped me and they shot him. I then raced off in the truck and got transported back in temporal space to the approximate temporal location of November 5th, 1955. Then I..."

"Wait a minute" Doc Five said, dumb-founded. "You stole trash? And my other self was killed for that?"

Marty Senior blushed. "Apparently, there was a secret microchip missing and they thought that it was in my trash and that I was involved" he said. "Anyway, I was trapped in 1955 and had to get my parents to fall in love with each other as my mother was infuated with me instead. I finally managed that and returned to the point in time where I belonged, where I attempted to save Emmett with a bullet-proof vest only to find that he'd decided to listen to me after all and get a vest."

"Marty always was very insistent on not changing history, but I figured that if he really wanted it, it couldn't be bad" Emmett said. "So I read the letter he wrote me, and with that, he saved my life. Up to this day, Jennifer, Emmett Junior and I have been very grateful for that."

"I can understand that" Doc Five said, giving Marty Senior Five a thankful smile. "Without Marty here, I would've died on that parking lot."

Marty Senior nodded. "Anyway, I went to the future and found out that my children were in trouble for something that involved Emmett. I picked him up from 1985 and took him to the future. We got into a complicated issue involving Biff Tannen and a sports almanac and before we knew it we were back on November twelfth, 1955 - I suppose that it might be the junction point of the entire space-time continuum - and Emmett was hit by lightning while in the truck and was sent back to 1885."

"That's what happened to most of us, too!" Doc Four exclaimed. "Did you write a letter to Marty?"

"Yeah, I did" Emmett said. "Marty had talked to me a little about what he would do if he was stuck in the past, back at Lone Pine Mall. I profited from that and followed his advice.

"I still have that letter, by the way" Marty Senior said, pulling an old, dusty letter out of his back pocket. "It reminds me of that first weekend."

"May I see it?" Doc Five asked.

Marty Senior shrugged, and handed him the letter. "Go ahead" he said.

Doc Five took a look at his other self's letter. The letter, which was relatively short compared to his own, read:

_Dear Marty,_

_If I remember well where the truck was hit by lightning, then you should recei – recie – get this letter at the place where you are and about a minute after the lightning strike._

_First of all, let me thank you for giving me this advice about writing a letter earlier on when we were still in 1985. I've remembered it well and now I'm profiting from it, apparently._

_Secondly, I'm alive, living in the year 1885. The truck apparently had that on the display – you really ought to fix that glitch – and sent me here._

_Initjiallie, I wanted to stay here 'cause the Old West has always been one of my favourite hysterical era's and it's freaking awesome here. However I eventually came to realise that I'd miss Jenny and the horses too much, and you of course._

_Therefore I did what you said and wrote this letter, and I hid the truck in the Delgado Mine. I hope that you will find it there with help of a map that I drew to go with it._

_After you fix the truck come back here as soon as possible and pick me up. I'm a blacksmith here, by the way._

_Your friend in the space-time thingy,_

_Emmett Lathrop Brown, September 3rd, 1885. _

Doc Five frowned at the amount of spelling mistakes and at what was in the letter. "You mean, you sent this letter on September 3rd?" he asked, slightly confused.

Emmett nodded. "That's what happened" he said. "The major wanted me to pick up a school teacher on the next day, but I knew I had to be home then to wait for Marty. So, while I accepted the offer, I eventually didn't go and pick her up. However, the major didn't come to complain, nor did the school teacher. Granted, I wasn't in the west for much longer after that event, but still. I would've expected that teacher to come and complain."

Doc Five smiled a little. "That teacher was my wife" he muttered. "Clara Clayton Brown. I guess that, with you already being married, it would've been a confusing situation anyway if you picked her up, but I can't believe that she died there." He looked at Clara. "You're lucky, you know. The only universe where you exist, and you get saved from falling down a cliff."

Clara blushed. "What's the name of that cliff in your reality, by the way?" she asked. "I guess that it's not Parker or Einstein, and it didn't have a name before I almost fell in."

"They gave it a name in 1887" Doc Eleven said. "They decided to name it after the ravine, so it became Eastwood Cliff - or Clayton, in the original reality."

"Don't talk about that" Clara said, putting an arm around the other version of her husband. Doc Eleven eyed his wife, Susan Clayton, nervously, and then, reassured, he smiled at Clara. "You know, even though you aren't my wife, I do feel sad about this" he said. "Knowing that your life was ended in such a way - I'd like to correct it, but I don't think that Susan would like it very much."

"Well, seeing another version of you fall in love with this Clara person would make anyone hesitant" Susan pointed out.

"True, true."

Doc Three looked at Marty Senior. "Are you going to finish your story?" he asked.

Marty Senior nodded. "Yeah, I will" he said. "Anyway, we ended up having some trouble with the flying circuits in 1885, and with the engine. Then, I came up with a plan involving some kind of a catapult. After a messy ride, we ended up back in 1985 unharmed - well, mostly - and alive."

"Sounds familiar" Marty Senior Thirteen said, glaring at Doc Thirteen, who simply smiled. "Not the catapult part, but 'a messy ride' sounds familiar. In our world, Doc tried to have the time train get up to 88 by _falling off a hill_."

A lot of Marty Senior's were silenced. "You're... you're kidding" Marty Senior Ten eventually said.

"I'm not" Marty Senior Thirteen responded.

"Very interesting, all of this" Doc One said, obviously wanting to help his other self, "but I think it's about time for us to depart. Three, you set the circuits, right?"

"I did" Doc Three reported. "They're ready to take us to the next world."

"All right" Doc One said. He looked at Marty Senior. "Are you ready to go to a world where you're not an inventor?"

Marty Senior shrugged. "If I have to, I'll have to" he said. "If you put your internal functions to it, you can accomplish whatever you want."

Doc One smirked. "Yeah, that's right" he said. He walked over to the front, and started up the engine. The bus, which had been simply hovering in the sky ever since they'd faced Cliff, now started up again and began to move away. Marty Junior leaned back, almost relaxed, as the bus started to accelerate faster and faster.

"Hold on, guys" Marty Senior Sixteen warned. "I've experienced it only once before by now, but apparently, time travel isn't quite the same as dimensional travel."

Marty Junior groaned a bit and held on to his seat as well as he could. The bus rapidly sped up, and he could see his father next to him calculating the speed. Faster and faster they went, and eventually, familiar flashes of light appeared and sonic booms shattered the sky. Marty Junior's last thoughts appeared in his mind. They were simple, and somewhat desperate: _Will we ever make it home from this adventure again?_

And then, the time bus broke the temporal and dimensional barrier, and vanished from the world of Smart Marty, leaving behind nothing but some simple fire trails as it hopped through dimensions once again.


	19. Chapter 18

_August 10, 2017  
7:15 PM PDT  
Gravestone Universe_

Marie Marlene McFly swallowed, as the train she was inside of entered another world - according to what Cliff Tannen had declared. Her heart sure was still pounding, as she was still shook up by how her life had been endangered. She could have plummeted to her death, which was a scary concept. After all, she was always so scared of death.

She glanced around, as she really couldn't believe how many girls had been captured. There were fifteen other versions of her, but they were named "Marlene". She so felt like the odd one out. There were four other versions of Suzy MacArthur - along with a version of Julie MacArthur, who was Suzy's cousin. She then saw three girls, who looked like a younger version of her mother. There was also a girl who looked like a teen version of her Grandma Lorraine. The others, though, looked quite unfamiliar.

"Are you quite feeling okay, Marie," Suzy asked, softly. As Marie turned to her friend, she saw that there were tears on Suzy's cheeks. "I was so worried for you, when..."

"Well, I was very traumatized," admitted Marie, in a near whisper. "So, uh, what do these Tannens even want with us?"

"I have no idea," replied a girl who looked like a teenage Clara. "So, any, you come from a world where Marty McFly becomes the world's great scientist and inventor?"

"That's right," replied Marie, softly. "You look a lot like my mother. Who might you be, as well as the others who look like you?"

"Well, I'm really an alternate version of your mother," the girl replied, softly. "Jennifer Parker, from the year 1987."

"Wait a minute!" gasped Marie, as she could hardly believe what she heard. "Did you say that your name is _Jennifer_ Parker?"

"That's right," replied Jennifer, as she sounded confused. "You mean, that's not your mother's name?"

"Actually, no," replied Marie, stunned. "Her name was Clara Parker. She originated from the 19th Century. Emmett Brown Sr, however, is married to a Jennifer Clayton."

"Oh, I know who Clara Parker is!" exclaimed Jennifer. "I understand that she was my great-great-grandmother. Apparently, she was seventeen in the year 1885."

"Yeah, she was," confirmed another Marlene. "For the past 32 years, in fact, she was assuming her identity as the twin sister to my mom."

"This is quite fascinating," agreed Marie. "Yeah, she was seventeen back in 1885. I'm rather not that familiar with a Jennifer Parker, though. Gee, do you quite realize how strange that sounds? I think of Jennifer as the wife of Emmett Brown Sr."

"Well, Jennifer Clayton is a name that doesn't ring a bell to me," replied Jennifer. "Oh, I really can't help but notice how you... how you... haven't referred to Emmett Brown as a doctor. Isn't he also a doctor, in your world?"

"Are you kidding me?" gasped Marie. "I mean, he's sure a nice man and all - but he... I really don't mean any disrespect to him, but... Well, let's just say that intelligence isn't his strongest... The bottom line is, he's not exactly smart."

"Hm, how interesting!" cackled Cliff. "A world where Crackpot Brown is dumb! I think I really like that."

Marie rather had to bite her tongue, in order to keep from arguing back. After all, the last thing she sure wished to do was anger Cliff - and risk having her life endangered, once again.

"That is so weird, Marlene," whispered Jennifer. "I mean, Marie. So, apparently, you come from a world where the intelligence levels of... Although, that sure isn't right. I mean, I don't think Marty is that dumb - even if he isn't exactly as smart as..."

"Well, there is sort of an... an extreme difference in the intelligence levels," explained Marie, "of Dad and Mr. Brown. Most people really can't even understand what my dad is saying, half the time. He'll even describe washing his hands as 'laundering the epidermal surface of his forelimbs' terminal components, utilizing a perfumed block of rendered animal fat'. Or else, he'll refers to Marty and me as his 'descendants one generation removed'. It's like he has some sort of aversion to using simple terms."

"Wow!" gasped Jennifer, as all the other girls mouths were agape. "Yeah, even Doc doesn't talk that way. By comparison, I suppose the Doc and Marty that I know just are... Well, they seem to be a little more towards the middle."

"Uh, Doc," muttered Marie. "So, uh, that's how you address Emmett Brown?"

"Yeah, that's right," agreed Jennifer. "It's sort of our affectionate nickname for him. I mean, in our world, he does have a doctorate in science - in particular, physics."

"Interesting, I guess," replied Marie, in a near whisper. "So, uh, just who are the rest of you? I mean, I know the others who resemble me are named Marlene."

"I'm also Marlene McFly," commented a brunette. "For some reason, in our world, I do end up taking after Grandma Lorraine. Well, you sure may have a different first name from the rest of us - but I'm still the one who _looks_ different from the others."

"I guess Marlene Eight and I are really no longer the odd ones out, as far as names go," added another Marlene. "We may be Marlene Klein, instead of Marlene McFly - but, at least, we still have the same _first_ name."

"For what it's worth," Marie explained, softly, "I do have Marlene for a middle name."

"Well, that really is cool," replied the Marlene who had just spoken. "My middle name is Stella. I was named after Great-Grandma Stella, who Dad was always close to. So, my full name is Marlene Stella Klein."

"Actually, my full name is Marlene Emma Klein," replied another Marlene. "I was named after Doc. Well, Emma is a feminine form of Emmett."

"I'm Marlene Stella McFly," added yet another Marlene, as some of the other Marlenes nodded.

"Actually, my name is really Marlene Emma McFly," added still another Marlene, as the remaining Marlenes nodded.

"Hm, that's interesting," added a Marlene who hadn't yet spoken. "For some reason, I guess we never really thought to compare middle names."

"It never came up before, I guess," replied Jennifer, shrugging.

"So, uh, Jennifer," Marie commented, nervously, "I'm guessing that the other two girls who resemble you are also your counterparts - and not Clara Parker, my mother."

"Actually, I'm neither," replied another Clara look-alike. "My name is Melody McFly. I'm from the same universe, in fact, as the one where Marlene quite takes after Grandma Lorraine. Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker are my parents, but not the Jennifer who's on here with us. The Jennifer on here came from a different world."

"And I'm Jennifer McFly," added the other Clara look-alike. "I'm the granddaughter of Jennifer Parker, and I was just captured from the year 2047. Oh, yeah, my grandma isn't really the Jennifer that's on here - and I don't know of a Melody McFly."

"That's interesting, I guess," replied Marie. "Well, what about the rest of you?"

"I'm Stephanie Stebbs," added a brunette. "In my world, I'm dating Marty Jr. In some of the other worlds, Stacy was also captured. In my world, Stacy rather lucked out."

"Most of us are actually dating a twin or look-alike cousin of Marty Jr," added another brunette. "I'm Stacy, by the way - the twin sister of Stephanie."

"Except for Stacy Fourteen and I," added yet another brunette. "Stacy Fourteen is dating someone named Todd Brown, while I'm dating Ryan Nelson."

"Man, I'm not so sure I like the idea," muttered Suzy. "Marty Jr with other girls?"

"I'm Harmony Brown," added a blonde. "So far, I really only have one counterpart. In our worlds, we're dating Marty Jr."

"And I'm Susan Brown," added a girl with blondish-brown hair. "In our world, I'm really dating Calvin Klein III - who, in spite of simply having a different name, is pretty much the equivalent of Marty McFly Jr."

"And Marty Klein Jr," added a Stephanie or Stacy.

"Yeah, I understand," replied Marie. "Just like how I'm pretty much the counterpart of all the Marlenes on here, even though my first name is Marie."

"Exactly," replied Susan. "So far, I guess there aren't any other versions of me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Marie, confused, "I see five other girls who quite look like..." Upon taking a closer look, she added, "Although, I guess they simply have slightly different shades of hair colour."

"I'm Maria Brown," added a girl who's hair was a little darker than that of Susan's. "In our world, I'm quite Dr. Emmett Brown's daughter - while Susan, in her world, is quite his great-granddaughter. Apparently, in her world, Dad married back in the 1960s."

"I'm also Maria Brown," added another girl. "In our world, I'm dating George Emmett McFly - who is Marty Jr's look-alike cousin."

"I'm Maria Brown," added the third girl with an identical hair colour. "I'm not currently dating anyone. I mean, I've simply been friends with Marty Jr and Marlene my whole life, and I just don't think it'd feel right to date Marty Jr. It'd almost be like incest."

"Hey!" protested the second Maria. Then, in a softer voice, she added, "Although, I guess I understand what you really mean. I felt a little uncomfortable with admitting my feelings for George. I've since gotten over that, though."

"I'm Sarah Brown," added a girl whose hair colour was a shade between that of Susan and the Marias. "I'm Doc's granddaughter, and I'm actually from 2047. I'm rather from the same world as Jennifer McFly."

"You're Sarah Brown One," pointed out another girl who looked identical to Sarah. "I'm Sarah Brown Two. You came from a world that was ruled by Griff, and..."

"A world ruled by Griff?" gasped Marie, stunned. "Y'know, Dad did mention something about seeing a world ruled by Biff - and..."

"Well, I guess some things are the same," commented a Marlene. "Although, I'm sure that the circumstances that lead up to such a world is different."

"Yeah, probably so," agreed Marie. "Well, is that everyone?"

"No, not quite," replied a redhead, quietly. "My name is Lisa Jung. I'm also really from the 1980s, even though I was captured in the year 2017. I'm dating Mike McFly, who is Marty Jr's look-alike cousin - and Alex's identical twin brother."

"And I'm Julia Belle Rundgren," added a girl with dishwater blond hair. "I rather sort of replace you in my world, uh, Marie. After all, I'm dating a Mike Hartford - who some of the Marlenes are dating?"

"Mike Hartford?" asked Marie, baffled. "I'm afraid I am not familiar with that name. My boyfriend is Clint Brown." As all the other girls gasped, she added, "So, I simply guess I'm the only one dating him? He's Emmett Brown's grandson, by the way."

"That's right," replied one of the Marlenes. "So far, you're really the second of us who isn't dating a Mike Hartford or is currently single."

"I'm dating Vincent McFly," added another Marlene. Marie gasped, as she could hardly believe what she heard. "Oh, I guess the last name really throws you off. I'm Marlene Klein, though. I'm from a world where Marty McFly Sr was stuck in the year 1955."

"Oh, I see," muttered Marie, as she really decided not to press the issue. Apparently, her world was actually the only one where her father sure was super-intelligent. In all the other worlds, her father seemed to be of more average intelligence. "This really is all strange to me. In that case, I guess Clint Brown just doesn't exist in your worlds."

All of the other Marlenes, including the darker brunette, just shook their heads.

"Well, uh, if Clint Brown is Doc's grandson," asked a Marlene who hadn't yet spoken, "I am a little curious as to who Clint's father is."

"Emmett Brown Jr," replied Marie. "He is of slightly higher intelligence than his father, but not by much. He and Dad were still real good friends, though. Of course, I guess most of the other kids in school... felt intimidated by Dad. He wasn't a normal teen."

"Emmett Brown Jr?" gasped the Marlene who had just previously spoken, "I mean, for some reason, I can't fathom that any version of Doc might... name his son after him." With that, most of the other girls nodded. "I mean, that seems to be so unlike Doc."

"Yeah, but the intelligence level," corrected another Marlene. "If the version of Doc from her universe is far less intelligent, then I'm sure that science isn't his forte."

"He's into horses," explained Marie. "Yeah, science is a little too complex for him."

"Man, that's just very hard for me to accept," muttered Jennifer. "A world where Doc has a low intelligence level, and he's uninterested in science."

"Shows how much you know, missy," cackled Cliff. "I must say, I'm quite enjoying this. Perhaps, in this next world, we'll find a mentally retarded version of Marlene."

Marie's face turned red with with fury, as the Tannens and Amy burst out laughing.

"That would be awesome, Gramps," replied Xiff. "Perhaps, if the Marlene of this world is retarded - she won't resist us, so much. We could have plenty of fun with her."

"It would be even better," added Amy, "if she was wheelchair-bound."

With that, Amy and the Tannens laughed even hard - as Marie wished so desperately to beat the living shit out of them all.

"Well, I think it is time to explore more of this world," commented Xiff. "As this is an EJ world, I don't expect that we'll find a Suzy here. Still, I'd like to come along."

"Sure thing," replied Cliff, grinning. "Well, I think we have enough chocolate eclairs to last us a few more trips - so, the sooner we get down to business, the better."

"Okay, you guys have fun," replied Griff, as he started heading towards the back. "In a way, I'd quite love to join you guys - but, on the other hand, I rather have all these girls to entertain me."

Marie started to feel sick, as she felt quite repulsed by Griff's crude usage of the word "entertain". She began to worry that she might never get rescued.

"Catch you later, babes!" called out Cliff, as he began to step off the train. Xiff and Amy followed after her. "I hope you girls are all feeling nice and cozy."

"See you later, comrades," called out Griff. He walked over to Marie, as he added, "I see that you've had quite the scare. Now, missy, how about a nice big kiss?"

Marie felt like throwing up, and she had to use all of her restraint to keep from making a sharp retort. After all, she didn't want a repeat of what happened before. Before she knew it, Griff had placed his lips over hers. She tried not to gag as his bad breath. If only it was just a nightmare that she could wake up from.

oooooooooo

"Well, off to explore another world," commented Cliff, as he was headed towards the Courthouse Square. Amy and Xiff both grinned. "We're gonna have so much fun! It is interesting to explore different worlds, even if this might not be as diverse as the last world was. Every new world is rather interesting to explore, no matter how minuscule the difference might be."

"You bet, comrade," Amy replied, seductively. "Say, I thought of a very cool idea. We can visit one more EJ world, after this. After that, though, we should quite explore an entirely different world. One that is neither EJ or PF. What do you think of that?"

"I really fancy that idea, as well," agreed Xiff. "After all, we have a machine that can travel between worlds - as well as through time. Just think of all the fun we'll have."

"Y'know, that doesn't like a bad idea," replied Cliff, as he grew giddy with the thought. "After that, we should try out a bunch of different combinations. That'd simply be fun. Yeah, we don't need to limit ourselves to the EJ or PF worlds. We could rather try out, oh, maybe an EK or a PG world. Or else, we could just check out an EI or a PE world."

"I'm glad you approve, comrade," replied Amy, as she began to stroke Cliff's cheek. "I think the party will then _really_ get started." She then pointed and hissed, "I quite can hardly believe this. Take a look over there. Shall we go catch her, this time?"

As Cliff looked towards where Amy pointed, he saw the world's version of Amy - along with Eric. As they were heading away from the group, they were blissfully unaware of anything. Cliff smiled, as the idea did sound rather appealing to him. Although, he had to admit that he really did find the concept of having _two_ Amys on the train - one as a captive, and the other as an ally - to be more than a little odd.

"I mean, for being the wuss that she was," added Amy, "I sure think it's high time that we punish her. I think, this time around, we should capture her. Do you comrades just like the idea? I mean, all these wuss versions of me are really getting on my nerves."

"Yes, I think that would be awesome," snickered Cliff, as he found himself warming up to the idea. After all, the Amy of the EJ worlds rather wasn't quite like the Amy of the PF worlds. He rather glanced towards where he previously spotted Eric and Amy, and he saw that they were gone. "Oh, shit! I'm afraid that we simply missed our chance!"

"Guess we're really too late, this time," Amy muttered, miserably. "Well, I did suggest that we simply stop at one more EJ world, after this. In _that_ world, we definitely should resolve to capture wuss me - for once and for all. Does that sound exciting?"

"Yeah, most definitely," replied Cliff, chuckling. "Well, in the meantime, we're nearing the Cafe '80s. We should take a peak inside, and see if there are any girls that..."

"Most likely, we'll find the Stebbs girls and Marlene," commented Amy. "Maybe even a miscellaneous girl. One who happens to accompany the Stebbs girls or Marlene."

"It's been a long time, since we last found a Harmony," explained Cliff. "So, yeah, the chances of finding a Harmony in this world really is slim. Y'know, as much as I wouldn't mind a retarded Marlene... Well, we wouldn't want her to be a complete vegetable."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be as fun," agreed Xiff. "Besides, the idea isn't as appealing."

"Well, you have a great point," replied Cliff. "Anyway, about exploring more worlds, it would rather be so awesome - if we can find a world for us to settle in. Perhaps, even a world where I end up becoming rich and powerful. We'll keep the girls there, and..."

"That sounds splendid," agreed Amy. "We can maybe settle in a world that's neither a PF world or an EJ world. If the Crackpot Browns and company quite happen to find us there... Well, we'll be ready for them. Eventually, they'll learn not to mess with us."

"Well, what year?" asked Xiff. "Personally, I just think we should head into the future. How about 2077? Or, hell, maybe even the year 3000. I simply think it'd be fun to see that far ahead. I certainly wonder if we Tannens will still be producing, by then."

"Yeah, that would be fun," agreed Cliff. "I have a hunch that we Tannens will always be producing. They'll probably still look like us, as well. We Tannens are so special."

"Yes, you are," Amy replied, coyly. "Well, I do hope to think that I'll still be producing - and that I'll end up with plenty of badass descendants. I sure would hate to think that they all become wusses - such as the me of the EJ world, Laura McFly, or my sister."

"Well, here we are," announced Cliff. "I'm gonna peak inside the Cafe '80s, and see if any of the girls we're looking for are in there..."

As Cliff glanced into a window, he could hardly believe what he saw. To his delight, he spotted Marlene - as well as one of the Stebbs girls. The other Stebbs girl just seemed to be nowhere in sight, however. Then he quite noticed that Marty Jr was also there - along with a young man who looked familiar. That would make things a little trickier.

"Oh, shit!" muttered Xiff. "Just how are we gonna capture the girls, with Marty Jr also being there? Of course, we could also capture Marty Jr - but..."

"We went through this before, actually," explained Amy. "Several worlds ago, when Cliff and I were scoping out Courthouse Mall - and... If I recall correctly, I think that was the world where we found Susan Brown - and Marty McFly Jr was actually..."

"... Calvin Klein III," finished Cliff, chuckling. "Why, yes, I believe that was the world. Well, I sure guess we'll have to have quite a little patience - and catch the girls, when they're alone. I'd prefer to not capture Marty Jr, if we can help it. Although, if..."

"Better get away from the window," suggested Xiff, as he pulled Cliff back. "After all, we don't want the girls - or Marty Jr - to notice us. We want to surprise them, right?"

"Exactly," replied Cliff, grinning. "Well, I just think we should head to our hiding spot." Turning to Xiff, he added, "Why don't just you stay out here - and keep guard. If you can spot a good moment for us to capture the girls, just give us a holler."

"If they aren't out in ten minutes," added Amy, "then we'll just head inside the cafe. Perhaps, we could just knock McFly Junior out with chloroform - if that's rather what it'll take. We don't even have to bring him with us, but I believe it might rather delay the 'big damn heroes' squad. That would buy us some rather valuable time, I think."

"Good thinking, Butch," replied Cliff, admiringly. At that moment, he really felt an urge to kiss her. He must resist, though. "Remember, Xiff, ten minutes!"

Xiff nodded, as Cliff and Amy headed to their secret hiding spot. He was uncertain of how long he had been chasing girls, but he didn't feel anywhere close to being tired.

oooooooooo

"Well, guys, this is simply fun," commented Marlene McFly, cheerfully - as she finished taking her turn at playing Wild Gunman. "It rather is a shame that I suck at this game, though. Then again, I guess I'm not as big into video games."

"Having fun is quite what's most important, sis," replied Marty McFly Jr, softly. As The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News came over the speakers, he added, "Oh, I sure love this song. I don't think I could ever get tired of hearing it. It reminds me of my father, after all. It's a shame that the band is under-appreciated, though."

"Yeah, I quite know what you mean," agreed Stephanie Stebbs, as she began to snap her fingers in time to the music. "This really is a fun song, along with Hip to Be Square. Makes me wish I was an '80s teen. I so hate the rap crap that we have, nowadays."

"Well, not all of today's music is bad," pointed out Mike Hartford, as he took his turn at playing Wild Gunman. "Sure, the '80s had a lot of nice stuff - but we simply didn't have all those neat gadgets back then. Also, I can hardly imagine life without the internet."

"I suppose you're right, Mike," Marty Jr agreed, nodding. "I really do like the internet. I also can't quite imagine life without the hoverboard, and you know how much I quite love my acid cap. I guess I really should appreciate the present. After all, it's not as if we can't still listen to the classics - however much some older adults might give us..."

"I wouldn't care about what those adults think," suggested Mike, as he rolled his eyes. "They're just a bunch of stingy lo-res bojos who can't quite appreciate how... Well, it's a free country. We're totally free to listen to whatever music we damn well please."

"Yeah, Mikey, you got that right," purred Marlene, as she placed her arm around her boyfriend. For as long as she could just remember, her brother was interested in the culture of the 1980s. "Well, bro, I sure think my boyfriend makes some good points."

"Oh, I guess there is no perfect era," agreed Stephanie, nodding. "The '80s had some great movies, as well. I really enjoy movies like Ferris Bueller's Day Off, The Breakfast Club, and Sixteen Candles. It certainly is a shame that John Hughes passed away. He was a very fine directer, after all. Then, of course, Labyrinth is also a very major hit."

"Yeah, I love Labyrinth," Marty Jr replied, flashing a lopsided smile. "I always felt that Jennifer Connolly looked just like you. David Bowie wasn't real shabby, either. I really wonder just what Sarah would think of David Bowie, though - considering how he..."

"I've always liked David Bowie," Marlene commented, smiling. "Modern Love and China Girl are my favourites. I also have a real soft spot for Space Oddity, and I quite enjoy Life on Mars. Oh, yeah, and I also love Changes. I cannot imagine hating his music."

"I enjoy David Bowie, as well," agreed Marty Jr. "I never was quite too keen on Space Oddity, though. I've always simply found that song to be too depressing. Well, I quite love the soundtrack to Labyrinth. Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure is also very fun to watch, even if the method of time travel shown in the movie might really be a little..."

"I always thought the method of time travel shown was simply awesome," commented Stephanie. "Then, of course, you can't forget the famous Mind Warped trilogy - which was how Michael J Fox got his big break. Of course, I also enjoy him in Family Ties."

"Yeah, I've watched a few episodes," replied Mike, nodding. "Alex P Keaton can get a bit cocky, but it's real hard not to like him. Perhaps, if more conservatives today were like him... Well, I've met a few nice Republicans - but, still, it seems like too many..."

"I know what you mean," agreed Marty Jr. "But, on the other hand, I quite find some of Alex's sexist views to really be grating - and I'm saying this as a _man_. I mean, it's just very presumptuous to decide for a woman what she should eat. After all, she should know her own taste buds - and what tastes good to her, and what doesn't."

"That's just what I love about you, Marty," replied Stephanie, coyly. She began to her finger along the dimple in Marty Jr's left cheek, as she added, "You're just so sweet."

"Yes, I agree with you about Alex," Marlene replied, nodding. "I sure can't stand male chauvinists. On the other hand, I quite tend to find hyper-feminists to be just as bad. They're about the biggest hypocrites that I know, and they quite seem to not respect free choice. Like, for instance, because I like the colour pink - they'll act as if I'm..."

"Hey, I'm a man," pointed out Marty Jr, "and _I_ like the colour pink. I wonder what that would make _me_, according to them. A misogynistic bastard? It simply doesn't make sense, though - as a stereotypical man is not supposed to like the colour pink."

"You make a real excellent point, Marty," replied Stephanie. "Well, enough about that. Say, I quite wonder what you guys think about the Mind Warped trilogy. I like the first movie the best. I always found the sequels to be a little too much fantasy for me."

"I think the whole trilogy is awesome," protested Marty Jr. "I think Michael J Fox did a good job of playing two character. Also, I like Melissa Van Dixon. In a way, I did want for her to end up with Brent, to be honest. Although, I guess I'm rather glad that she ended up with Connor. For some reason, Connor reminds me of Grandpa George."

"Oh, I suppose it's because Dad used to rather resemble Crispin Glover," pointed out Marlene, as she thought of the old monochrome photos that she saw of her paternal grandparents. "After all, there's a reason why he was simply selected to play Jordan McCoy on the film adaption of A Match Made In Space. Y'know what I mean, bro?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," replied Marty Jr. "And Grandma Lorraine used to really look like Lea Thompson, which sure is why Lea Thompson played Laura Bates on A Match Made In Space. I can't say that I'm as fond of the 2009 remake, though - as that one is..."

"I just enjoy both versions, actually," replied Stephanie, "but I agree that the original is the best, especially considering how they picked actors who closely resembled your grandparents. I also felt that Jason Bateman made a rather excellent Kosh Conad."

"Well, it sure is a good thing that they didn't pick Michael J Fox," Marlene pointed out, shuddering. She thought of how uncomfortable _that_ would make her father feel, considering what truly happened behind the inspiration for the story. "It'd be very..."

"Right, I understand," agreed Stephanie. "Well, I do love Michael J Fox - and looks so much like my dear Marty. At any rate, I rather enjoy the sequels to Mind Warped - so don't get me wrong. I guess it's just that I really like the original the best - and, in the sequels, Michael J Fox didn't look as realistically like a seventeen-year-old. I know..."

"Yeah, I've quite noticed some aging," agreed Marty Jr. "It couldn't be helped, though - and... I sure think I have a slight preference for the third movie, since I'm interested in dreams - and, sometimes, I think dreams are more than... well, than just dreams."

"I agree," replied Mike. "Sometimes, I think dreams can be passages to other worlds - which one cannot physically enter. I also think, uh, spiritual beings can use dreams to communicate with us. I mean, I have heard of such experiences - which are very..."

"And then, there are also OBEs," added Marty Jr. "Out-of-body experiences - which is what I think the second movie, essentially, entailed. I simply believe it'd be totally cool to experience one of those. Perhaps, one could even travel through time via an OBE - and you don't have any issue of, possibly, screwing up the space-time continuum."

"Well, I can see what you mean," replied Stephanie, quietly. She tugged on Marlene's arm, as she added, "Excuse me, Marty and Mike - but I wanted to talk with Marly. It's girl-to-girl talk - so I hope you really don't mind if we step outside, for a little while."

"Oh, no, go right ahead," replied Marty Jr, as he flashed a lopsided smile. Mike added, as Marty Jr added, "Just don't take too long, though."

"We won't," replied Stephanie. "I don't think it should take more than ten minutes."

Marlene swallowed, as she followed Stephanie outside the Cafe '80s. She wondered what her friend wanted to talk to her about. She hoped that she wasn't in trouble.

"So, Stephanie, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Marlene, in a near whisper. "I mean, was it anything that I..."

"Oh, no, nothing like that," Stephanie replied, softly. "Don't worry, Marly. You didn't do anything wrong. However, I have an issue that's been bugging me - and I rather was hoping that, maybe, you'd be able to suggest..."

"You really have an issue, eh?" smirked a strangely familiar voice. As Marlene glanced behind her, she could hardly believe what she saw. She quite saw _two_ Tannens, along with a girl who looked strangely like Amy Needles. "Well, maybe I could help."

"Buzz off, you bojos," snapped Stephanie. "This doesn't concern you, and I just don't appreciate you butting in. Just leave us alone, okay?"

"What the hell are you guys really doing together, anyway?" asked Marlene. "Bill, you and Griff never got along. What exactly is going on here? I just don't understand!"

"How about a good night's sleep?" suggested the other Tannen, as he placed his arms around Stephanie's week. "Maybe, after you wake up - you'll feel all better?"

As Stephanie opened her mouth to protest, the Amy look-alike placed a cloth in front of her face. To Marlene's horror, her friend quickly began to faint.

"You lo-res bastards!" shouted Marlene, as her horror quickly turned to rage. "What the hell did you do to my friend?"

"The same thing I'm about to do to you," replied the Amy look-alike, in a sickly sweet voice. "Say 'good night', sweet princess."

"No, I don't quite think so!" growled Marlene, as she turned to run. However, the first Tannen was quick to grab her. "Let me go, you bastards!"

"Nope," smirked the first Tannen. "You and your friend are quite coming with us - and, soon, your friend's trouble will be forgotten."

Marlene was about to really shout back a sharp retort. Before she knew it, though - a cloth was placed in front of her face - and the odour was very foul. She began to feel faint, as she struggled not to lose consciousness. She quickly lost the battle, though.

oooooooooo

Martin Einstein McFly swallowed hard, as the bus entered another universe. He could hardly believe that he was actually surrounded by plenty of versions of him. He quite figured that they were a tad less intelligent then him. He sure didn't believe in looking down on people who were less intelligent, though. After all, if that sure was the case - then Clint Brown wouldn't be his best friend. Still, the concept was quite unsettling.

He then realized something else that was troubling him - aside from the obvious, which was the fact that his sister and girlfriend were missing. Apparently, there simply was a movie that was based around an alternate version of his father and Emmett Brown.

"So, uh, what is this about Back to the Future?" Marty E asked, nervously. "I mean, it simply is a... Also, an alternate version of my father actually visited the... Family Ties Universe? I mean, I have nothing against the sitcom - but this just seems to be so..."

"Yeah, I'm also quite curious about that," agreed Clint, nodding. "I mean, okay, other worlds I can accept... I guess. But this really just seems to be so... so far-fetched."

"Believe it or not," Marty Sr One replied, softly, "the Family Ties Universe does quite exist. At least, the one where Andy Keaton was born in 1984 is real. Michael J Fox's _other_ sitcom, Spin City, also happens be be the same universe as the..."

"That is fascinating," muttered Marty Sr Four. "I do know that, on Michael J Fox's last episode as a regular... Well, Mike Flaherty moved to Ohio - and he simply did mention that the Junior Senator of Ohio, Alex P Keaton, would be rather hard to work with."

"They did end up becoming friendly rivals, though," explained Marty One.

"Uh, Marty One," Doc '87 commented, reproachfully, "don't forget that your younger self is also on this very bus."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," muttered Marty One, nervously. "In that case, I simply won't mention more on that."

"Y'know," commented Marty Jr Fourteen, "my dad did write a story where someone from Orwell's 1984 Universe ended up in... in 'our' world. Whatever 'our' world is."

"Oh, good heavens!" gasped Todd. "I'd hate to think that such a world actually is real, somewhere. I mean, that book gave me nightmares. I simply _hated_ that book!"

"That world does quite exist, I'm afraid," replied Teen Marty, softly. "We managed to defeat Big Brother, though - back in the year 1986. Which, I suppose, is just about a year or two after... after George Orwell wrote 1984."

Marty E swallowed, as he could hardly believe what he was hearing. He hated having to read that dystopian novel - and it rather seemed to be terrifying enough, when he thought of it as being entirely fictional. He simply wasn't too keen finding out that the world was real, to say the least.

"Good grief!" gasped Marty Jr Fourteen. "Wait until my dad hears about that! So, uh, how did you guys end up in that... that 1984 World?"

"It was through the clock tower," explained Teen Marty. "It acted as a portal between dimensions. The Doc from that world sure showed up in ours, along with some others - and they... they asked us to help him... defeat Big Brother. I sure didn't even want to set foot into that world, but... Well, we had the tools to defeat Big Brother - so..."

"I don't blame you for not wanting to enter that world," replied Todd, shuddering. "I'm not sure I'd really be willing to set foot in that world for even a second - if you offered me a trillion bucks to do so. I mean, it gives me the creeps."

"I second that," agreed Marty E, nodding. "I mean, I'm now just starting to wonder if there any fictional works that... that _aren't_ real in another universe."

"Oh, at least three of Michael J Fox's films," explained Teen Marty, "Light of Day, The Secret of My Success, and High School USA... have actual universes."

"So, what about Casualties of War?" suggested Marty Jr Three. "I mean, I know that that film was really based on a true story of what happened during the Vietnam War, but it wouldn't quite be... be an exact depiction of what actually happened. After all, the names of the soldiers were changed - and the actors who portrayed them..."

"Well, it could be very possible," Teen Marty replied, softly. "I wouldn't know for sure, though - as we never encountered anyone from... from that film."

"Come to think of it," commented Marty Jr Four, "I quite wonder if Mind Warped exists in another universe."

"Or Teens In Time," added Marty Jr Five. "Those seem to be the replacement trilogies of... of Back to the Future... in the universes where... where we don't exist."

"From what I can really deduct," commented Doc Five, "Worlds One, Three, Four, and Thirteen all seem to be... to be based on the entirety of the Back to the Future trilogy - while, with the others... seem to only be partially based on the movie trilogy."

"Excluding _our_ universe, right?" asked Marty Sr Thirteen. "In fact, I'll quite wager standard American currency to circular baked goods that not one iota of the cinematic recordings could pertain to us, considering how..."

"Right, except yours," replied Marty Sr Twelve. "Granted, I've only seen the first film - but I can guarantee that not a single moment from the film would exactly..."

"In our world," explained Mike M, "Dad and Uncle Marty simply have had experienced something that was rather similar to what Uncle Marty One had experienced with the Orwellian folks, but in reverse. There was a girl, Amanda Martini, who ran away from a foster home - where she was unhappy. Somehow, she ended up... in our world."

"That's right," agreed Alex P. "She also came from a world where... where Back to the Future existed as a... a film trilogy. Essentially, Dad and Uncle Marty really helped her to be reunited with her mother. Her mother had schizophrenia, but she was loving."

"Right, exactly," replied Marty Jr Six. "It's not like her mother was actually abusive, or anything. However, the foster parents she was living with were a... Well, they rather were emotionally abusive to her. Basically, they were quite... harsh and oppressive."

"I remember Dad mentioning that she was from the year 2006," added Mike M, "and it was in the year 1986, that she ended up in our world. So, it was twenty years..."

"That's sure similar to my situation!" exclaimed Julia. "I also went back twenty years in time, and... Did she use a ticket to enter your world? Also, something about the name sounds... sounds real familiar to me. I wonder if she came from the same world as..."

"I don't think it was a ticket," replied Marty Jr Six. "I think it was a... a computer."

"Quite fascinating," muttered Julia. She snapped her fingers, as she added, "Now I know now why that name sounds quite familiar. She was a cousin of my friend, Kris Sawyer. I really remember Kris mentioning Amanda meeting twin boys, name Marty and Calvin McCoy - who resembled Marty McFly. Also, the name Emmett Green..."

"That's us!" gasped Doc Six. "Wow! I guess it's a small multiverse, after all!"

Marty E couldn't help but laugh at that. He was so taken aback by the turn of events. As he remembered the girls, though - then he, once again, felt distressed. Tears sure filled his eyes, as he worried about what they might be undergoing.

"Are you guys feeling hungry?" asked Mike H Fifteen. "We have plenty of mozzarella sticks left over."

"We have plenty of rice crispy squares, as well," added Jessica.

"Yes, I do reckon that my digestive organ requires some edible substances - as of the current time," replied Marty Sr Seventeen, sighing.

"Yeah, I'll guess I'll try having a few mozzarella sticks," agreed Marty E, "even though I don't feel much like eating."

"I'll try eating a little something, as well," Clint replied, quietly. "I sure don't think I'll be eating that much, though."

"So, are there any other fictional worlds that have been... confirmed to exist?" Marty Jr Sixteen asked. "This is still too much for me to take in, but..."

"Ferris Bueller's Day Off," added Teen Marty, softly. "The universes of Narnia, Peter Pan, Wizard the Oz, and Labyrinth also exist."

"Wait a minute!" gasped Marty E, stunned. "Do you just mean to say that... Are you saying that the worlds of Narnia, Neverland, Oz, and Labyrinth all exist? I mean, the magical worlds - as well as the 'real' worlds that the protagonists came from."

"Yeah, that's right," replied Teen Marty. "I guess you guys are all shocked, now."

"I rather wonder if _those_ worlds are accessible," mused Marty III One, "through the... Well, whatever the thing is that... allows us to travel between worlds."

"Y'know, I would like to visit Narnia," added Marty III Two. "It'd be nice to..."

"Indeed, this does open up a new can of worms," commented Doc Three. "This is quite so... So far, all the parallel universes that we've travelled through are..."

"Why don't we just eat?" suggested Emmett Seventeen, sighing. "I'm now feeling all fuzzy-headed. This is all so confusing for me."

"Hold off the food, for a minute," instructed Doc One. "We're descending towards the Courthouse Square, and I can rather see the Marty Jr and Mike Hartford of this world standing outside the Cafe '80s. From the expressions on their faces, it simply looks as if the girls of this world are..."

"We're too late?" asked Marty E, as he felt a knot in his stomach.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Doc One replied, miserably. "Well, I suppose we'd better let them on the bus."

Marty E blinked quite hard, to keep from crying. While he knew Griff Tannen and Amy Needles to be major bullies, he really never dreamed that they could be ruthless. The situation seemed to be rather hopeless. What if he, never again, saw Marie or Suzy?

oooooooooo

"Man, these buffalo chicken wings smell very good," commented Marty Jr. "This place serves the best chicken wings, and I sure enjoy them nice and spicy - but not so hot, that they burn your tongue. Call me a 'wimp', if you will - but I don't quite care for..."

"I agree with you, Marty," replied Mike, softly. "If that really makes you a wimp - then I guess I'm a wimp, too." He glanced towards the door, and then added, "I quite think we should check up on the girls. I really wonder what it was, that needed to discuss."

"They said that it was girl stuff," replied Marty Jr. "I do hope it's not about me. I hope I didn't, inadvertently, do or say anything to piss her off. I mean, I would rather hate to think she was mad..." As the duo headed closer to the window, Marty Jr really was taken aback - as she noticed a very terrible sight. "Holy shit, Mike! I can't believe..."

Marty Jr really felt helpless, as he caught sight of two Tannens - along with a girl who looked similar to Amy Needles - dragging off Stephanie and Marlene. The girls actually seemed to be unconscious. How did Griff manage to convince Bill to work with him?

"We should try running after them," suggested Mike, as he grabbed Marty Jr's arm. "I can't believe that this is happening. I knew Griff to be a bully, but I can't quite believe that Bill would... Griff and Bill had always hated each other. I wonder how this can..."

"I'm afraid we're quite too late," commented Marty Jr, as tears came to his eyes. "I no longer feel like eating the chicken wings. Well, we really should have enough to last us several days - and I'm saying this as a big eater. I quite wonder if I should call Dad, or maybe I should call Doc. Say, Mike, what if the other Tannen actually... wasn't Bill?"

"Well, I would quite hate to think that Bill would start working with Griff," Mike replied, as the duo stepped outside. "However, I really can't think of any other explanation. I mean, we still don't have the ability to clone humans - as advanced as we might..."

"I wasn't exactly thinking about cloning, Mike," Marty Jr replied, in a near whisper. "I was just thinking more like... Well, as very terrifying as the idea sounds - I wonder if Griff... or any Tannen, really... might've gotten his hands on a... a time machine."

"You quite think that's possible?" asked Mike stunned. "I'm not quite sure which idea is worse - the idea that Bill actually turned on us, or the idea that an evil Tannen got his hands on a time machine. As emotionally upsetting as the former idea might really be, the latter idea is far more dangerous - as the entire space-time continuum is at..."

As Marty Jr looked up, he saw a hover-bus descending towards them. He quite had a feeling that it sure wasn't any ordinary hover-bus. He noticed that there a number of people who looked like him, as well as a few who looked like Mike. He felt stunned.

When the bus door opened up, Marty Jr saw that Dr. Emmett Brown was sitting in the driver's seat. Upon taking a closer look, he spotted more versions of Doc.

"I gather that you gentlemen are, uh, missing some girls?" Doc asked, nervously.

"Yeah, if 'missing' is even the right word to use," growled Marty Jr, as he felt a sudden rage towards the Tannens. "They simply headed outside the Cafe '80s to have a talk - and then, the next thing you know, we glance out the window... and we see that..."

"I never dreamed that Bill Tannen would... turn on us," added Mike, miserable. "What does that have to do with all of you, though?"

"Why don't the two of you step on the bus?" suggested Doc, rather gently. "First off, you can feel rest assured that Bill Tannen did not turn on you. On the other hand, I'm afraid that it'll be of small comfort to you. We have a big problem on our hands."

Marty Jr just nodding, as he and Mike began to step on the bus. Upon taking a closer look, he noticed that the Doc who spoke to him was actually wearing a name tag that read "Doc One". He saw that every occupant on the bus was wearing a name tag. In fact, the 'duplicates' even had numbers after their names. He felt terribly confused.

"I have a hunch," Mike commented, stunned, "that the duplicates of Marty and myself are not... past or future versions of us. Is that correct?"

"Affirmative," replied Doc One. "I'm not sure of how to say this to you, but... Well, I'm not quite the Dr. Emmett Brown that you know. We're from parallel universes, and I... Well, believe it or now, you guys are World Eighteen. We've been at this for some..."

"I still simply can't get over how all the other versions of me are doctors," commented Emmett Seventeen, which baffled Marty Jr all the more. "This makes me feel so..."

"Well, why _aren't_ you a doctor?" asked Marty Jr, confused. "After all, you rather have the intelligence to..."

"Actually, in our universe," explained Marty Sr Seventeen, "the intelligence levels of my friend and I have been transposed. It's a phenomenon that I have yet to..."

"That's interesting, I guess," muttered Marty Jr, as he stared at the alternate version of his father. "Well, let's just focus on the issue at hand. About the girls getting..."

"I'll explain, shortly," promised Doc One, quietly. "For now, I see that your father and the me of this world are headed this way. I'm going to head outside, and let them..."

Marty Jr rather swallowed, as he stepped to the side. After Doc One walked past him, he surveyed the other occupants. He quite realized that not everyone who looked like him was simply a version of him. He found that there were three Alex, two Georges, a Mike M, an Emmett, and a Calvin III. He then simply spotted two Marty IIIs, as well as a Teen Marty - who, he suspected, was a teenage alternate version of his father.

Of course, there simply were several versions of Mike and Doc on the bus - as well as several versions of his father. He then caught sight of a version of his mother - along with two others who quite resembled his mother, but happened to be named "Clara".

He then saw two versions of the former Clara Clayton - as well as a woman who really looked to be an older version of her, but actually happened to be named "Jennifer".

He was then surprised to just see two versions of Bill Tannen, as well as two versions of Aaron Nelson. Even though Bill and Aaron were rather amongst his closest friends, they weren't privy to the secret of Doc's time machine. It was a rather strange sight.

He saw that just three female teenagers were present. They included a pair of twins, named Melody and Jamie Brown - as well as a girl named Natalie. Upon a simply closer observation, though, he figured that Natalie was really a little older than a teenager.

He then realized that there were only a few females, altogether. He spotted a Susan, a Suzy, a Jessica, a Julia, and a Haven - which concluded the whole female count.

As he simply took a closer look at the alternate versions of his father, he realized that there were two Calvins and a Michael. He then quite spotted four even older versions of his father, and then he saw that two were named Calvin. What was quite the most shocking, though, was realizing that there was actually an older version of himself!

He then spotted a Vincent, who looked so much like Mike. There was also a Clint, who sure looked like a younger version of Doc. He also saw a Ryan and a Todd, who quite appeared to be around his age.

Finally, he spotted two Chrises - who both actually looked like Doc with brown hair. He wondered what relation they could be to him, exactly.

He sighed, as Doc One stepped back onto the bus - with the local versions of Marty Sr and Doc following right behind. He saw that his father was quite struggling to not cry.

"Well, I do have all these buffalo wings," called out Mike, as he held his bucket, "along with plenty of sauce to go with it. There's really no sense in hoarding it all, if you guys are feeling hungry. I'm sure you've been chasing those bastards, for a long time."

"In fact, we have," Doc Three replied, grimly, "and they have their stinky paws on my train! I wonder if I'll ever be able to see the train the same way, again."

"Okay, along with the mozzarella sticks and the rice crispy squares," commented Mike Fourteen, "I think that'll be enough to last us a while. We barely even made a dent in the mozzarella sticks, in fact. So, I guess everyone who is feeling hungry can..."

"I am feeling hungry, again," commented Teen Marty. "It's been a long time, since we finished up the stuffed shells. I really think I'll have some mozzarella sticks, along with some buffalo wings. I'll pass on the rice crispy squares, right now."

"All right, then," replied Mike, as he placed the bucket on the table. "I'm not feeling so hungry, myself - as I'm still worried sick about the girls."

"So, about the girls," Marty Jr replied, swallowed, "could you explain what exactly is going on? After all, we are talking about my sister and my girlfriend."

"We'll try to give you the short version of it," replied Doc '87. "It started in our world, back in the year 1987. Cliff Tannen quite went to pick up something - and, somehow, he broke security, and got his hands on the DeLorean."

"Unfortunately, Jennifer also showed up," added Teen Marty. "He simply held Jennifer hostage, and then they decided to head off to 2017."

"Then Cliff actually met up with his future son, Griff," added Marty Jr One. "Together, they captured Harmony and Marlene. Melody was spared, thankfully - but..."

"As we tried to stop Cliff and Griff," added Doc One, "they got furious, and then they landed in a different dimension. By the way, they also managed to get their hands on my station wagon - so then we ended up deciding to use my bus, which is getting..."

"Yeah, we are getting quite full," agreed Doc Three. "We have to remember that your station wagon is still in our world. It was then that they got their hands on my train."

"And then, in our world," added Doc Seven, "they recruited Amy Needles to join their gang. I realize that, in your world, she probably is quite a nice girl. However, in ours, she always was a bully - so, as such, I guess Cliff and Griff saw her as an idea..."

"Finally, in our world," added Doc Thirteen, "they simply met up with Xiff Tannen - who is Griff's future son. For some reason, they opted to stop in 2047 - when they went to our world. That's why there are two Marty IIIs on here, along with an older Marty Jr."

"Man, this is heavy," breathed Marty Jr. "So, you said that we're World Eighteen?"

"Precisely," replied Doc One. "Well, why don't you guys grab a seat in the back? I sure hope that we can end the chase, soon."

"I guess I should make out some more name tags," suggested Alex P. "Okay, I guess this is quite basic. We have Doc Eighteen, Marty Sr Eighteen, Marty Jr Eighteen, and Mike Eighteen. And then, I guess that would be everyone."

"Yeah, I suppose that's all of us," replied Marty Sr, as he sat down. "I hope that those bastards don't anything to harm my daughter! Or my future daughter-in-law."

"I feel the same way, Dad," Marty Jr replied, softly. Tears came to his eyes, as he felt so hopeless. "I feel as if it's my fault. As if we shouldn't've let the girls go outside."

"I think it's my fault, too," added Mike, miserable. "I do wish we had managed to catch them, earlier - instead of ordering those wings. Granted, I now have food to feed..."

"Please, boys, don't blame yourselves," protested Doc. "I sure feel as bad about this, as you do. Blaming yourselves isn't going to solve anything, though."

"Yes, Doc is right," Marty Sr replied, gently. "It's only those Tannen bastards that are to blame."

"And Amy Needles," added Marty Jr Three, softly. "By the way, Me Eighteen, who are you dating?"

"Well, I'm dating Stephanie Stebbs," replied Marty Jr Eighteen, quietly. "Are you really telling that that isn't the case? That some versions of me are dating other girls?"

"I'm afraid so," replied Marty Jr Four. "Me One and I are dating Harmony Brown. My counterparts from the worlds of Three, Five, Seven, Eleven, Thirteen, Sixteen, and Seventeen are dating a Suzy MacArthur. The rest are all with Stephanie Stebbs."

"I am Suzy MacArthur," commented an older woman. "Well, that actually _used_ to be my name. I'm now Suzy McFly, married to Marty Jr Thirteen."

"Oh, yeah, the version of me that's thirty years older," muttered Marty Jr Eighteen. "I guess the folks of your world are from the year 2047."

"Hey, Marty Jr Four, you forgot about me," protested Calvin III. "Granted, my name's not exactly Marty Jr - but I'm simply about the closest to being your counterpart. I am dating Susan Brown - who, incidentally, has the same mother as Suzy MacArthur."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry," apologized Marty Jr Four. "You're the other version of me who's dating a descendant of Dr. Emmett Brown."

"Well, and I'm dating Maria Brown," added George E, "but, then again, I'm not really a version of Marty Jr - but just a look-alike cousin to him."

"We have a Maria Brown in our world, also." added Marty Jr Five, "as well as in World Eleven. A Maria who happens to be around my age, I mean. We've sure been friends our whole lives, but we aren't dating. I really don't think it'd feel quite right, in fact."

"I used to feel the same way," agreed George E, "but I got over it. I honestly believe that she's the woman that I'm destined to spend my entire with."

"Yeah, I used to feel the same with Harmony," replied Marty Jr Four.

"Right, and the same with me," added Marty Jr One. "In fact, I think it took just about a month or two for us to... to confess our feelings for each other."

"It was rather hard for me, as well," added Calvin III, "when it came to confessing my feelings for Susan."

"Hell, it was rather hard for me to confess my feelings for Sarah Brown," added Marty III One, "and I didn't even really know her, until shortly before we left... the world."

"I _have_ known Sarah my whole life," replied Marty III Two, "and it was very hard for me to accept that I... Well, that I might be seeing her as more than a friend."

"Wait a minute!" gasped Marty Jr Eighteen, as he quite realized something. "You both are from World Thirteen, right? From the year 2047? After all, I really couldn't believe that my older self would be unoriginal enough to just name _two_ sons Marty III."

"That simply wasn't what happened," replied Marty Jr Thirteen. "The other Marty III, along with the other version of my father, are really from a world which was ruled by Griff Tannen. As such, I decided to adopt the other Marty III as my own."

"That sounds like one scary world," Marty Jr Eighteen replied, shuddering. "I'll just bet that it was about as bad as 1984 by George Orwell."

"Please, do not mention that book," begged Todd. "I don't want to think about it."

"It wasn't quite _that_ bad," replied Marty III One, "but it was pretty damn close."

"A rather similar thing happened in our world," added Chris Six, "but with Biff Tannen. I'm really the Dr. Emmett Brown from the Biff-ruled reality."

"The same is true of me," explained Chris Seven. "While the events of our world really played out a little differently, the overall concept is the same."

"Now that I simply think of it," commented Marty Jr Eighteen, "Dad told me about how he quite had to prevent Biff from bringing an almanac back to 1955. He actually met a counterpart who spent a few hours inside the Biff-ruled world, though."

"I think that would be me," replied Teen Marty. "Are you from the world where Doc's gravestone from 1885 is still in Boot Hill Cemetery."

"Yes, that would be us," replied Marty Sr Eighteen. "I remember how you and Doc had a huge fight, and you were simply upset about it. Doc actually told you that he 'hated' you, and you were so broken up by it. It was fortunate that we had..."

"Goodness, you guys also fought?" gasped Marty Sr Eleven. "This is now bringing back some unpleasant memories for me. How long did the fight last?"

"Only for a few hours, thankfully," replied Teen Marty. "Still, it sure was upsetting for me. I mentioned something about how I wished Doc had given me more time to relax, before dragging Jennifer and me off to 2015. For some reason, he took that to mean that... that I somehow begrudged his marriage to Clara... and the fact that..."

"I really was being irrational," Doc '87 replied, nervously. "Even if Marty _had_ said that he wished I never met Clara - which he didn't - it still simply would've been wrong for me to react in such an extreme fashion. I guess my nerves were quite frazzled."

"Well, I'm glad that the fight didn't last long," replied Marty Sr Eleven, softly. "I rather don't mean to be rude, but could we please move on to a different discussion?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," muttered Teen Marty. "I didn't mean to upset you. Well, do you think we still have time to..."

Suddenly, a loud beep sounded. Marty Jr Eighteen was so startled, he nearly jumped.

"I'm afraid not," replied Doc One, grimly - as he glanced at a device. "This time, it just looks like the gang headed to another EJ world. I guess this mean I should really take the controls, once again."

"What the hell is an EJ..." Marty Jr Eighteen started to ask. As he simply had another concern, he added, "Oh, never mind. So, Older Me Thirteen, what quite happened to the... to the me that was in the Griff-ruled world."

"I'm afraid that you were... were murdered," Marty III One replied, nervously. "Griff Tannen murdered you, when I was just a little boy."

"Murdered?" exclaimed Marty Jr Eighteen, as the idea of being murdered was rather horrifying to him. "This is just so... Goodness, I hope that doesn't happen to me."

"I feel the same way," replied Marty Jr Twelve. "So, what about Stacy Stebbs? Was she also captured by..."

"I doubt it," replied Marty Jr Eighteen - as, once again, tears came to his eyes. "She's living in Elmdale - with her boyfriend, Trevor. I don't know either, all that well."

"That's just like in my world, then," Marty Jr Twelve replied, quietly.

"In our world," commented Alex J, "along with Worlds Six and Nine, Stephanie Stebbs is dating me. I came from World Two, by the way. We're all named Alex, and we sure happen to be look-alike cousins to Marty Jr. It's sure..." As he began to walk towards the back of the bus, as he added, "At any rate, I do have your name tags done."

"In World Ten, she's dating me," added George A. "I'm Marty Jr's twin brother, but I do seem to have a lot in common with the Alexes."

"For World Fourteen, it's me," added Todd. "It seems quite strange to think that most of the other versions of Stacy are dating someone who resembles Marty Jr."

"I simply know how you feel," replied Ryan. "Of course, the idea of her dating anyone else is a little troubling - but... Well, right now, that's the least of our concerns."

"I agree," replied Marty Jr Eighteen, as he grabbed the name tags from Alex J. "I just think we should leave, if we hope... to catch up with them. As nervous as I rather am about entering another world... Well, what needs to be done needs to be done."

"Yes, I agree," replied Mike H Fourteen, as he handed four plates of food to Marty Jr Eighteen and his compatriots. "The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"We will, after you sit down," replied Doc One. "Well, if my prediction really is correct, the next world should also be one that I've previously visited."

"I suppose we rather should try eating," suggested Marty Jr Seventeen, as he dipped a buffalo wing into some sauce. "I'm not particularly hungry, but..."

"All right, folks, we are now ready to roll," announced Doc One. "Brace yourselves for dimensional displacement."

Marty Jr swallowed, as he hoped that the chase wouldn't last much longer. He tried to think positively, but the situation seemed to be so hopeless.

As soon as the time bus reached 88 miles per hour, it entered into another dimension - merely leaving behind a pair of fire trails. The Gravestone Universe was short four residents, as well.


	20. Chapter 19

_August 10, 2017  
12:40 PM PDT  
Calvin Universe_

Marlene McFly Nineteen blinked, as she came to. As she looked around, she realized that she rather was in an unfamiliar setting. She then saw that there were plenty of girls who looked just like her. She tried to figure out just what she was last doing.

She then noticed that there were also quite a few girls who sure resembled Stephanie Stebbs. While she was just aware of the fact that Stephanie had a twin sister, named Stacy - there actually appeared to be over a dozen versions of Stephanie aboard.

"Are you okay, Marly?" asked the Stephanie that was closest to her. "I'm just not sure how to tell you this, but it simply... Well, I heard three sonic booms - before you came to. It rather seems as if... the Tannens got their hands on a time machine. I wonder if Bill hasn't turned on us, after all. It even seems as if there's a third Tannen involved."

"My! My! My!" cackled one of the Tannens, as he strolled towards the back. "I guess you think you're very smart, eh? Well, let me introduce ourselves to you. My name is Cliff Tannen, the father of Griff Tannen - who, as a matter of fact, is also with me."

"And I'm Xiff Tannen," added another Tannen, as he headed towards the back. "I am the future son of Griff Tannen - and, I must, I'm simply proud of my father. I'm proud to be a Tannen, in fact. Oh, and the girl who joined us happens to be Amy Needles."

"Yes, I know just what you're thinking," commented the girl who did, in fact, look a lot like Amy Needles. "The version of me that's native to your world is a major wuss."

"You guys are sick!" growled Marlene, as she finally remembered what had happened.

"No, I'd just say that we happen to be very clever," protested Cliff, snickering.

Marlene Eighteen swallowed hard, as the bullies headed back towards the front. She blinked, as she was trying hard not to cry. She just felt incredibly scared. This rather was supposed to be one of the best days of her life - but, instead, this was certainly turning out to be her worst. This was not how she hoped to spend her anniversary.

"Yours just looks like another world without an accompanying Stacy," commented one of the other Stebbs girls. "That brings the grand total to three, now."

"Yeah, I guess she lucked out," replied Stephanie Eighteen, in a near whisper. "She's in Elmdale, as she's in love with boy who lives there. His name is Trevor."

"That's the same with our world," explained the Stebbs girl who had just spoken. "I'm really starting to envy my twin sister, right now."

"Well, let me get this straight," insisted Marlene, swallowing. "Some of you Stebbs girls are actually Stacy, the twin sister of Stephanie?"

"That's correct," replied another Stebbs girl. "I'm a Stacy, by the way. In our world, I am dating George McFly - who happens to be the twin brother to Marty Jr. I'm rather jealous of my counterparts who lucked out, as well. I wish I could be her, right now."

"In my world," added yet another Stebbs girl, "I'm dating Marty Jr's look-alike cousin, Alex. That not only applies to my world, World Two - but that sure also applies to my counterparts in Worlds Six and Nine. I guess there is no Alex in your world, right?"

"Well, not an Alex who's a cousin to us," replied Marlene Eighteen. "A look-alike to my brother, or otherwise. Marty doesn't have a twin named George, either."

"I suppose Todd Brown doesn't exist in your world," commented a Stebbs girl who had not previously spoken. "The adoptive grandson of Doc. That's who I'm dating."

"And I guess the Ryan Nelson in your world is seven years older than Aaron," added still another Stebbs girl. "In our world, he is just ten months older - and he is the one that I'm dating."

"Oh, I see that Miss Stacy Stebbs is even more fickle than the Junior McFly butthead," cackled Cliff Tannen. "I think, for that, the Stacys might actually deserve a trophy."

"Shut up, Cliff," snapped the Stacy who was dating Ryan. "We simply can't help it, if different events play out different in our worlds. I mean, it's really not our fault!"

"We can maybe call you Fickle Stebbs," added Cliff, smirking. "That name rather would suit you, perfectly. At least, your sister sure knows how to make up her mind - even if the same can't be said of her boyfriend."

"_Former_ boyfriend," corrected Xiff. "The girls are with _us_, now. They might think they hate us, now - but I guarantee that, eventually, it'll all change."

"Uh, lo-res scuzzballs," muttered Marlene Eighteen. As the Tannens and the bad Amy turned back to their business, she added. "Well, I'll quite assume that all who look like me _is_ me. Unless, of course, I also have a twin or look-alike cousin in another..."

"Pretty much, yes," replied another Marlene. "Although, I really have a different first name from the rest. My name is Marie Marlene McFly. I was simply named after Dad's favourite female scientist, Marie Curie."

"And I'm Marlene Emma Klein," added yet another Marlene. "There is also a Marlene Stella Klein. The rest are either Marlene Stella McFly or Marlene Emma McFly."

"I'm Marlene Stella McFly," explained Marlene Eighteen. "I rather was named after my great-grandmother - who passed away, when I was just a baby."

"I'm also Marlene Stella McFly," added a girl who looked like a teen version of Lorraine Baines McFly. "Some of you might have different names, but I'm still just the only one that looks different from the others. I do take after my Grandma Lorraine, in fact."

"And I'm her sister," added a girl who just looked like a teen version of Jennifer Parker McFly. "I'm Melody McFly, and I'm a little less than a year younger than Marty Jr."

"Interesting," muttered Marlene Eighteen, stunned. "So, uh, who are the other two... that look like you? They wouldn't also happen to be Melody McFly, would they?"

"I'm Jennifer Parker," explained another girl who looked like Melody. "I was the first to be captured, from the year 1987. So, yes, I rather am a younger alternate version of your mother."

"And I'm Jennifer McFly," added the other girl who looked just like Melody. "I am the granddaughter of Jennifer Parker, but not quite the one who is aboard. In addition, Melody McFly is also not from our world - even though, I sort of wish she was."

"And the Jennifer Parker aboard is not really from our world," added Melody. "We are from three different worlds, and from three different generations."

"I can't say that I'm rather familiar with the rest of you, though," commented Marlene Eighteen, sighing. "I see duplicates of people that I... that I don't even know."

"I'm Suzy MacArthur," commented a girl who looked a lot like Elisabeth Shue. "I am the girlfriend of Marty Jr in my world, World Two. The same is true of Worlds Five, Seven, Eleven, Sixteen and Seventeen - which would make it five of us."

"And I'm Julie MacArthur," added another a girl who quite resembled Elisabeth Shue, but had lighter hair, "the cousin of Suzy. I quite exist in all the worlds that she does, but I was the only one who was captured. I'm from World Seven, by the way."

"I'm Harmony Brown," added a girl with bright blond curls. "In Worlds One and Four, I am dating Marty Jr. I'm from World One - and I was one of the second captured."

"I'm Susan Brown," added a girl with blondish-brown hair. "I happen to share a mother with Suzy MacArthur - and, in our world, I am dating Calvin Klein III. He really is about the closest equivalent to Marty Jr. Anyway, I'm Dr. Brown's great-granddaughter."

"Oh, yeah, and I'm Dr. Brown's granddaughter," added Harmony One.

"I'm also a granddaughter of Dr. Brown," added a girl who resembled Susan, but had slightly darker hair. "I'm Sarah Brown, and I'm from the year 2047."

"I'm also Sarah Brown," replied a girl who looked exactly like the girl who previously spoken, "and from the year 2047. We're both dating Marty McFly III, in fact."

"And I'm Maria Brown," added a girl who rather resembled Susan and the Sarahs, and had the darkest shade of hair. "I'm simply just a friend to Marlene and Marty Jr, and I am currently single. I am Doc's daughter - and there are three of me on here."

"I'm also Maria Brown," replied a girl who looked exactly like the one who previously spoken, "and, unlike the other two versions of me, I'm really not single. I am dating George Emmett McFly, who is the look-alike cousin to Marty Jr."

"Not to be confused with George Anthony McFly," added the Stacy who was dating the boy in question, "who is the twin brother of Martin Seamus McFly Jr."

"That's very fascinating," muttered Marlene Eighteen. "In our world, Doc doesn't have any descendants that are in my age group. So, at any rate, who else is there?"

"I'm Julia Belle Rundgren," added a girl with dishwater blond hair. "Uh, in my world, I sort of... replace you. You sure don't exist in our world, and I'm the one dating Mike Hartford. I'm from the world where George is Marty Jr's identical twin brother."

"And I'm Lisa Jung," added a redhead. "I'm also from the 1980s, but I was captured in the year 2017. I am just dating Mike McFly, who is the twin brother to Alex - and both of who are look-alike cousins to Marty Jr. I used to be friends with Jennifer, when..."

"It sort of feels very nice to have you on here," replied Jennifer P, softly, "even if our situation might not exactly be ideal."

"I understand what you mean," commented Lisa, softly. "Of course, it's a sure shame that either of us were captured - but it is very nice to see you as a teen, again. Even if you aren't exactly the Jennifer from our world."

"Mom did mention you, a few times," added Marlene Eighteen. "She fondly remembers you as her primary school friend. She rather does regret that she lost touch with you. So, at any rate, I'm not exactly sure what became of your counterpart in our world."

"Well, now, does that really matter?" snickered Griff, as he headed towards the back. "We have plenty of eclairs left, as well as a few bottles of Pepsi Perfect. All you really have to do is mind us, and kiss us whenever we ask it of you. Capice?"

"And you really must do it without gagging or crying," added Cliff. "Well, my comrades are off to another expedition. It might take us a little while, as we're quite determined to capture the wuss Amy of this world. We should've captured her, first time around."

Marlene Eighteen gasped, as she could hardly believe what she heard. Was he talking about capturing Amy Needles? She sighed, as she still couldn't quite get over just how there was a version of Amy Needles who turned out to be a major bully. Granted, she know that Amy's father was a major jerk - but his daughter were so much unlike him.

"We did come back earlier," pointed out Amy, "so, if this world is quite like all the other EJ worlds that we've visited, it should be easy to find the wuss me. We simply have to stop at Andy's Food Shop, since that's where my wuss self works. At this rate, it quite shouldn't take us too long. I'm looking so forward to teaching her a lesson that..."

"I'm simply looking forward to that," Griff replied, snickering. "You're sure you want to make this the last EJ world that we visit - and that you don't want to visit anymore PF worlds? I'm a bit disappointed that we managed to only capture one other Harmony."

"We discussed that on our last excursion," pointed out Cliff, "and we decided that it is quite high time for us to _really_ get adventurous. So, after this world, we're really off to explore an entirely different world. The idea is making me feel very horny."

Marlene Eighteen swallowed, as she couldn't quite believe her bad luck. As she looked around, she saw that every other captive appeared to be just as miserable. She then wondered if the bullies would ever decide that they need some sleep. She sure began to pray that things would turn around, soon. She just felt terribly hopeless, though.

"I'm feeling rather horny, as well," agreed Xiff, as he began to step outside. "See you around, babes. Be sure to mind Griff, while we're gone."

Marlene Eighteen really blinked back tears - as she watched Cliff, Xiff, and Amy leave the train. Although there had to be, at least, forty captives - they really were unable to defend themselves, as they were restrained so securely.

"Well, well, well," smirked Griff, clicking his tongue. "I sure feel just like a kid in a candy store. You girls are all quite ripe for the plucking - and, quite frankly, I really hope that my comrades take their time. It'll allow for me have my pleasure alone with you all."

Marlene Eighteen opened her mouth to shout back a sharp retort, but no words came out. Tears began to spill down her cheeks, as really she felt hopeless. She thought of her brother, her parents, and her boyfriend - and she suspected that they simply felt worried about her. Would they be able to rescue her?

oooooooooo

Cliff grinned - as he, once again, was nearing the Courthouse Square. It was obvious that Xiff Tannen was enjoying the adventure, as well as Amy Needles. He quite loved being able to explore other worlds, and he figured that he could never quite tire of it.

"No matter what happens, Cliffster," purred Amy, "we must be rather sure to capture the wuss me of this world. Since this is an EJ world, it's almost rather guaranteed that the me of this world is the wuss version. Well, it is so hard to determine if I simply find it annoying - or just plain amusing. Perhaps, it might actually be the latter - as I..."

"You suggested that we visited one more EJ world," Cliff reminded his female partner, "even before we missed our chance to capture the wuss you of the last world. It sure will be a lot of fun, capturing her. I mean, we can have a lot of fun tormenting her."

"That's right, Cliffster," Amy smirked. "Well, after this world, I sure do think we should be a little more adventuresome. We definitely should check out a world that isn't quite like any world that we ever visited. It would be a world that isn't an EJ or a PF world."

"I definitely agree, Butch," replied Cliff, grinning. "Y'know, I remember that Rundgren chick mentioning something about a movie where... the McFly butthead and Crackpot Brown are the main characters. Perhaps, we even just try visiting a world where that movie exists - and _we_, on the other hand, really don't even exist in that world."

"I think she said it was a movie trilogy," pointed out Amy, "where there are three films quite focusing around those two clowns. For that, we should maybe just head back to your time. On the other hand, how do we guarantee that we'll land in such a world?"

"I guess we can't," Cliff admitted. "We'll just have to take our chances, and just pick a random destination. I really do like the idea of heading back to 1987. Since the train is getting quite crowded, we could maybe have a break from capturing girls - and..."

"Already?" groaned Xiff. "But I sure haven't been on this adventure for as long as you have. Then, on the other hand, we might get rather lucky - and find out that the next world is an ideal place for us to settle. Then, after we really take care of the Big Damn Heroes squad - all of our troubles will be over. It would be just like we're in heaven."

"You bet," snickered Cliff, "and the girls will simply learn to enjoy life with us." He then caught sight of the Cafe '80s, as he added, "Well, let's see if the girls are in there."

"I kind of would like to check out the mall, once more," insisted Amy. "Well, if the girls aren't in the Cafe '80s, then we'll scope out the mall. If I recall correctly, I think wuss me is working until four - so we'll just have plenty of time to capture her, once we..."

"I don't see any familiar girls in there," commented Xiff, as he peaked into the window of the Cafe '80s. "There are a bunch of hot babes, granted - but they're not the..."

"I know what you mean," agreed Amy. "As much fun as I'd really have with harassing all the buttheads who insist on being stuck in the past, we must not lose our focus."

"Right, it is better to focus on the task at hand," agreed Cliff, as the trio crossed the street. "I really am also hoping to find a Harmony in this world. Well, it's very unlikely that the Junior butthead will be dating anyone other than Harmony or Stephanie."

"Well, it'd really be weird," pointed out Amy, "if we actually found a Suzy MacArthur in this world. I mean, this is an EJ world - and all the Suzy MacArthur's are really from PF worlds. Well, if we really should find her here, then we definitely should capture her."

"I simply agree," replied Xiff, snickering. "Even if she's not really dating the Marty Jr of this world, we'll still capture her. In a way, I almost wish that we could visit another PF world. At least, I did actually have the opportunity to assist in capturing one Suzy."

"Don't worry, Xiff," chuckled Griff. "Once we get more adventurous, I think you rather will start to forget about capturing another Suzy. At any rate, who is to say that Suzy exists in only the PF worlds. We're gonna have a lot of fun, and the girls will learn..."

"Two words," Amy commented, as the trio stepped into the entrance of Courthouse Mall. "Stockholm Syndrome. After all, it sure has worked in many cases before. Who could say that it won't work with the chicks. So, comrades, where should we stop?"

"You sure make a good point, Butch," Griff replied, admiringly. "I don't think they'd be at Pier One, as it's earlier in the day. Perhaps, they could be out clothes shopping."

"Yeah, let's check the clothes shop," agreed Amy. "It'd rather be the best bet - and I'll bet that, being the buttheads as they are, they'd be totally obsessed with clothes."

"Comrades, look!" gasped Xiff, pointing. "It is the same restaurant where we captured the girls, two worlds ago. I do think I see Marlene and one of the Stebbs girls in there, as well... Believe it or not, it even looks like the wuss version of Amy is with them."

"Oh, my God!" squealed Amy, as she obviously felt excited. "Man, this is actually too perfect. I guess we won't have to stop by Andy's Food Shop, after all. It quite is not surprising that the wuss me is friendly with Marlene and Miss Stebbs. Well, I think..."

"Man, this is totally awesome," smirked Cliff. "We could kill three birds with one early worm. I am actually starting to feel all warm and tingly inside, as this is just all so..."

"It's 'kill three birds with one _stone_', Cliffster," corrected Amy. "But no matter. I think we should wait outside. If the girls do take longer than ten minutes, though..."

"Well, I thought of just busting right in," replied Xiff, "but I guess it's actually better to take them by surprise. They didn't appear to notice us, so I think we are in the clear."

"Yeah, I simply love surprises," chuckled Amy. "At least, when _I'm_ the one that's delivering them. I'll be happy to teach my wuss self a good lesson - and, as course, it would awesome to give her a sound beating. Then she'll simply regret being a wuss."

"Say, would you comrades want me to go somewhere?" asked Xiff. "Since this is an EJ world, I'm gonna hazard a guess that Bill Tannen exists. I'm so glad that there's no Bill in our world. I think the look on the girls faces is rather priceless, when they think..."

"... that Bill has turned on them," Cliff finished, chuckling. "Anyway, I think it's actually okay for you to wait with us. I mean, I simply love seeing the shocked look on people's faces who thing that Griff and Bill has decided to team up together. It gives me a..."

"Let's be quiet, now," whispered Amy. "The chicks could be heading out, rather soon - and we wanna surprise them. That's probably my favourite part about chasing them."

Cliff grinned, as the trio leaned back against the corridor wall. He could hardly wait to see how the wuss version of his female partner would rather react to finding out that her counterpart was a badass bitch. He felt so tingly inside, he could hardly stand it.

oooooooooo

Amy Needles smiled, as she glanced across the table. It just felt nice to have Marlene McFly and Stephanie Stebbs join them, even if she didn't quite mind eating alone. She always was very fond of Marlene and Marty McFly - even though she quite knew that her father was never very fond of their father, Calvin McFly. Still, it didn't matter.

"You and Eric are actually planning to go out, this evening?" asked Stephanie, smiling. Amy's really heart fluttered, as she thought of dear Eric. He was so cute, and he was also a very sweet man. "I'm rather looking forward for my date with Marty, tonight."

"Oh, yeah, Eric and I have plans for the evening," Amy replied, smiling. "We have not been dating for long, but I'm almost sure that he simply is the one. So, you and Marty have been dating for quite a long time. How long has it been, since you first met?"

"It's been exactly four years, believe it or not," Stephanie replied, excitedly. "In fact, we had special plans for our big anniversary. There just aren't too many of us, really, whose romantic relationship has just... persisted past high school. I mean, we did not go to the same high school. Stacy and I attended a private school, while Marty..."

"Well, congratulations!" exclaimed Amy. "I think it is wonderful. When I still attended high school, I just could never stay with one boy for very long. At the most, I think I date this one boy for a little over a month. I guess, back in high school, I was a..."

"I rather used to be the same way," Marlene replied, nodding. "That was before Mike Hartford entered my life, though. It's just hard to believe we've been dating for over a year, now. I mean, even Dad finds it just a little amazing that we're still a couple."

"Mike does sound like one very special boy," commented Amy, softly. "Y'know, I quite wish that my father was... more like yours. I mean, I know that your father and mine never really had a good relationship. My father has always treated Roberta and I like crap, as well. Your father, on the other hand, seems to be rather loving and gentle."

"Yeah, he is," agreed Marlene. "Even though, sometimes, I have felt like he preferred my brother to me... Well, I know that that's not the case - and he's always been very open-minded and supportive. I think he's always tried to be reasonable, as a parent."

"I'm so glad that Mom has, finally, decided to file for divorce," replied Amy, as she still recalled just how overjoyed she was by the news. "She rather should've done that, a long ago. Dad's so mad at me, because I never visit him - and I don't call him, either."

"I don't blame you," Marlene replied, softly. "Well, I can hardly believe that your mom has finally decided to. The news is surprising to me, in fact. Good for her, though!"

"Yeah, I'd say so," agreed Amy. "My mother, at least, has been rather loving towards Roberta and me. Well, most of the time. I think she could be a little too subservient to him, though. I'm glad to see that it's starting to change, though. I mean, it's so..."

"Nice of her to take a stand," commented Marlene, nodding. "After all, it rather is not too late for your mom to... to start a brand new life. Especially in this day and age of rejuvenation surgery." Turning to Stephanie, she added, "Goodness! You rather love those BLTs, don't you. I mean, I can't believe that you actually ate three of them."

"Well, those BLTs are just so good," replied Stephanie. "I know how health-conscious you are, but... My mom used to lecture me about that, as well - so I quite see where you might be a... It's not like I ordered fries to go with it, though. I just ordered..."

"You do have a point," Marlene replied. "I mean, I myself have become more relaxed in my diet. Still, I don't quite think I'd actually go as far as eating three sandwiches in one sitting. That's just me, though. Far be it from me to judge how others eat."

"Well, I can say one thing for my father," Amy commented, softly. "He never hassled me about what I ate. Of course, he himself usually ate nothing but junk."

"Yeah, that really isn't healthy," pointed out Marlene. "Enough of that, though. I think I would like to purchase some cologne for Mike. Would you like to join us, Amy?"

"I'd love that," Amy replied, smiling. "However, it's almost time for me to head back to work - so I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"Oh, okay," muttered Marlene. "Well, how do you like working at Andy's Food Shop?"

"Oh, it's all right," replied Amy, shrugging. "I mean, it's not exactly my dream job - but I get fairly decent wages for it. We do get the occasional rude customer, though."

"That's part why I'm not just too keen on the idea of working with customers," replied Stephanie. "I do tend to be overly sensitive - and I simply can't stand being yelled at, snapped at, or whatever. Anyway, I'd also like to pick up a little cologne for Marty."

"I suppose Eric might really like some cologne, as well," replied Amy. "Or else, he might prefer musk. I really just like the way musk smells, y'know?" She glanced at her watch, as she added, "Well, I suppose I should start heading back to work."

"We should get going, as well," replied Marlene, as she stood. "Well, you'll have to let me know how your date with Eric goes. I really hope that things work out for you."

"Thanks, Marly," Amy replied, smiling. "It's sure been awhile, in fact, since I was last in a serious relationship. I often simply regretted ending my relationship with Ted, but he was moving to Montana - and we agreed that it'd be tough to maintain a long-distance relationship. Now that I have Eric... Well, he's been nothing but sweet towards me."

"That's good to hear," replied Stephanie, as the trio began to make their way out of the restaurant. "I'm also happy for you and Eric, and I really do wish you..."

Just as Amy stepped out of the restaurant, she simply felt two strong hands reaching at her. She looked around, as she saw Griff Tannen - along with a brunette who quite looked a lot like her. Tears began to fill her eyes, as she began to feel scared.

"Go ahead and cry, you wuss," taunted the girl who resembled her. "It's simply about time that we found you. It's high time that you finally learn a lesson of your lifetime."

"Who the hell are you?" snapped Amy. "You bojos let me go, right now! I have to get back to work - and, if you make me late, I'll..."

"You simply have to get back to work, eh?" snickered the person who grabbed at her. She instantly recognized the voice, and realized that it also belonged to a Tannen. Of course, he really couldn't fathom the idea of Bill Tannen working with his cousin. "I am afraid that you'll have to kiss your job 'good bye', Miss Amy."

"Leave her alone, you bastards!" shouted Marlene. "I simply do not what the hell you think you're doing, but you let Amy go. Or else I'll... I'll call the police."

_Yes! Yes! Please do!_ Amy begged, silently. She really couldn't remember the last time she felt so scared, and she was raised by a father who often frightened her.

"I see you want to join Miss Amy, eh?" snickered the other Tannen, as she grabbed at Marlene. "Well, I'd be more than happy to appease you in that area."

"Hey, maxole, I never said anything about..." Marlene began to protest, as Amy's evil doppelganger placed a cloth in front of her mouth. Amy felt rather incredibly horrified, as she watched Marlene fall unconscious.

Amy watched Stephanie take a few steps, before the evil Amy doppelganger grabbed at her. Tears began to spill down Amy's cheeks, as she struggled to get free.

"You aren't going anywhere, Miss Stebbs," snickered the evil Amy doppelganger. "It'll be so much fun, traversing time and space with you chicks as my captives."

Amy swallowed, as she wondered if her doppelganger was psychotic. After all, it was not possible to travel through time. It was something that only happened in fiction.

"What do you want with us?" pleaded Stephanie, tearfully. "We didn't do anything to you. Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Because it wouldn't be fun, of course," snickered the evil Amy doppelganger. "I'm not a wuss, either. Certainly not like your friend, Amy - who I'm rather ashamed to call my 'counterpart'. That's why I need to teach her a lesson."

Amy began to sob, as she could hardly believe what she was hearing. Was it possible that her doppelganger was actually one of those creepy stalkers who quite wished to take over her life? But those people were supposed to exist only in horror movies!

"Oh, look, wuss me is crying," sneered Amy's doppelganger. "Well, as much as I really love to see her cry, her bawling is getting on my nerves. I'm gonna shut her up."

This, of course, only made Amy sob harder. Was her doppelganger just talking about killing her? She simply didn't want to die, as she really had a lot to live for. Before she knew it, she caught of whiff of a foul odour. She rather felt her consciousness began to slip away, until she was no longer alert.

oooooooooo

Marty McFly Jr Eighteen sighed, as the time bus entered another world. He bit into a chicken wing, as he figured that he should just eat something. He felt too concerned about the girls, though. He really could imagine how terrified they must be feeling. A tear then slipped out of each eye. This certainly had to be the worst day of his life.

"I quite understand how upset you feel, son," replied Marty Sr Eighteen, as he placed his arm around Marty Jr Eighteen. "I know how so excited you were. It was supposed to be a special evening for you and Stephanie, and then the Tannen bastards just..."

"It sure wasn't supposed to be this way, Dad," Marty Jr Eighteen sobbed. "I wish that this wasn't happening. I really wish I could wake up, and find out that this whole thing was a... I just wish that..." Suddenly, he was crying too hard to say another word.

"I rather feel like crying, myself," commented Teen Marty. "I mean, this is already the nineteenth world that we're in - and we don't seem to be getting anywhere. I'm really feeling exhausted, and I am worried sick about Jennifer - as well as... as all the other girls. I'll bet the girls feel about as ten times worse as we do, since they're the..."

"Since I'm still around," commented Jennifer M, "I'd rather hope to think that it means my younger self, my daughter, Harmony, and the others are just gonna be okay. On the other hand, though, that might not exactly be a guarantee that we'd actually..."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc One, as he slapped his forehead. "I just realized something terrible. If those bastards end up creating a time paradox, this might create a gigantic disaster - when you actually consider how many dimensions would be affected by it."

"You're simply right, One," replied Doc Three. "Time paradoxes are bad enough, when it's simply affecting _one_ dimension. Since there are currently nineteen dimensions involved, though - I can rather foresee a... Well, I'm really not sure of how exactly to phrase this. One thing is certain, though. It absolutely wouldn't be pretty. It'd be..."

"On the other hand, though," commented Doc One, "it could actually be only _our_ world that would be affected, and the rest of the dimensions would be spared. Still, it isn't a... Gee, I certainly wonder if the bullies will ever be overcome by exhaustion."

"For some reason," commented Teen Marty, sighing, "I really have a hunch that those bastards are rather... thinking of settling in an entirely different world. Of course, the Tannens aren't smart enough to figure out that Griff's life would be endangered."

"Good point, Young Dad," replied Marty Jr One. "I can't exactly say that I'd shed any tears over Griff Tannen simply being erased from existence. However, there are also the existences of my sister and I at stake - as well as Older You and Older Mom."

"I guess you guys quite have it the worst," replied Doc Eighteen, sighing. "Since we're the newest one aboard, we likely are the ones who currently are the best in shape."

"Well, not just that," pointed out Doc Three, "but the whole mess quite started in their world from the year 1987 - as Cliff dragged Jennifer off to the 2017 of their world."

"I can't help but feel as if this is _our_ fault," commented Doc '87, sighing. "I mean, the whole mess started in _our_ world - and in _our_ time period. I actually can't help but feel responsible for... for dragging all of you into this."

"We don't blame you for this, in the least," Doc Three replied, softly. "It's actually that Cliff bastard that's to blame. So, please, don't worry about us holding you at fault."

"This is so incredibly heavy," muttered Marty Jr Eighteen, as he lifted his tear-stained face. He glanced out the window, as he added, "Well, it's simply strange to think that we're in a new world. This world really doesn't look any different from ours, in fact."

"With a few exceptions," pointed out Doc One, "the changes in most of the worlds are quite minimal. Most of the worlds have changed strictly on a personal level. It's sort of like how, in most worlds, your father went back in time to 1955. He really changed the lives of his parents - and, upon returning to 1985, the world was mostly unchanged."

"Right, that happened in our world," confirmed Marty Sr Eighteen. "I mean, aside from my father becoming a published author, just about everything else simply appeared to remain unchanged. On a world-wide scale, that is. So, quite out of curiosity, are there any worlds where I... where I never went back to 1955?"

"Yes, our world does happen to be one of them," replied Marty Sr Ten. "Fortunately, my parents did manage to turn their lives around."

"The very same is true of our world," added Marty Sr Sixteen. "I mean, both the fact that I never went back to 1955 - and the fact that my parents managed to turn their lives around. Well, I did go back to 1955 - but just to retrieve an almanac from Biff."

"Yet, you guys actually managed to make it back to 1885," pointed out Marty Sr Four, "and Doc managed to be stuck in the past until the year 1893. I just think it's odd how the... How, other than not going back to 1955, the rest of my initial trips are the..."

"Uh, it was 1894," corrected Doc Three, "in both Worlds Three... which is mine... and Sixteen. I didn't finish building the time train, until a year later."

"Right, that's correct," agreed Doc Sixteen, "and, Marty Sr Four, I quite agree that I was very amazed by the similarities. Although, it was the year 2010 that we visited - not the year 2015."

"I guess that would quite make sense," replied Teen Marty, "since your initial plan was to travel 25 years into the future."

"Don't forget about our world," added Doc Thirteen. "Well, actually, I chose to stay in the past - until the year 1925 rolled around. I actually finished building the train in the year 1894, though."

"I still don't understand how my other self could stand it," commented Teen Marty. "It would've been so heartbreaking for me, to have my scientist friend living in the past."

"Well, it wasn't easy," admitted Marty Sr Thirteen One. "I really missed him, greatly. I came to a sense of acceptance, though - when I realized that Doc was simply happier living in the past, and it'd be incredibly selfish of me to really ask him to give that up."

"I agree with my counterpart," replied Marty Sr Thirteen Two. "Although, the fact that Doc actually made a brief stop in 1988 sure made it very hard for me - especially when our counterparts showed up, and it turned out that the Doc of the other world did..."

"That'd be us, by the way," interjected Doc Three. "Marty and I were stuck travelling between dimensions, and we really ended up stopping in that world. I was somewhat surprised by my counterpart's decision, but I recalled just how torn I felt. It sure was an interesting experience, indeed."

"Still, I knew that he was happier living in the past," continued Marty Sr Thirteen Two. "There rather was no sense in begrudging him of his decision, regardless of how much I might've missed him. Anyway, we just continued living on with our lives - and we..."

"Well, I certainly can't imagine Doc not being a part of our lives," commented Marty Jr Eighteen, sighing. "I mean, he and Dad have always been so close - and it's just..."

"So, anyway," added Marty Sr Eighteen, "there were only two worlds where I didn't go back to the year 1955?"

"That's correct," replied Calvin Sr Nine. "Although, in some worlds, the events played out differently. I really had came down with amnesia, when Grandpa Sam hit me with a car. As a result, I never even contacted the Doc of 1955. Thus, I also really ended up being stuck in 1955."

"I also ended up being stuck in 1955," added Calvin Sr Eight, "but everything prior to Doc's attempt to send me back to 1985 played out the same. However, I then simply got into a major accident - and then I had no choice but to stay in the past."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" gasped Marty Sr Eighteen. "I'm not sure of how you guys could stand that. I mean, I'd simply miss my hard rock. I suppose it's quite better than being stuck in 1885, at least. I mean, that would certainly be far worse."

"Well, it wasn't real easy," admitted Calvin Sr Eight. "I did manage to adapt, though."

"Of course, my amnesia made it rather easier for me to adapt," added Calvin Sr Nine. "As long as I didn't _know_ what I was missing, I was quite fine. When my amnesia wore off, then I had already managed to adapt to the life of the 1950s - even if..."

"The events of 1955 also played out a little differently in our world," added Marty Jr Fourteen. "In our world, Mom had accompanied Dad on his initial trip to 1955."

"Well, that's rather interesting," commented Marty Sr Eighteen. "Did your grandma still end up hitting on your dad, even with your mom present? I'm just a little curious."

"Fortunately, no," replied Marty Jr Fourteen, softly. "I guess she rather wasn't brash enough to hit on another girl's guy. Still, the week was simply far from easy for him."

"Then you really have our world," added Marty E. "In our world, the intelligence levels of Dad and Emmett were rather transposed - and then some. Yes, I did say 'Emmett' - not 'Doc'. It seems as if our world is even more different... from all the others..."

"I was the one to invent the temporal field warping and displacement vehicle," added Marty Sr Seventeen. "Or, as you'd rather refer to it, a time machine. I did go back to 1955, in fact - and I ended up helping my father to become more confident. I'm quite positive that the sequence of occurrences during that week are diverse, though."

Marty Jr Eighteen was taken aback, as he could hardly believe how that version of his father had spoken. Even Doc didn't exactly speak like that all the time. It simply was a surreal feeling, indeed.

"Well, guys, we're just about at Marty's home," announced Doc One. "If my prediction is correct, he should be living in his parents' old home."

Marty Jr Eighteen swallowed, as he glanced out the window. He just hoped that they would be able to save the girls of this world, though. At least, one could simply hope. He turned back to his food, as he tried to force himself to eat.

oooooooooo

Martin Emmett McFly smiled, as he relaxed in his hammock. His friend, Mike Hartford, was lying next to him - and they had Led Zeppelin blasting from the stereo. He really was looking so forward to the evening, as it would be a very special occasion for him and Stephanie Stebbs. He closed his eyes, as he just enjoyed the perfect weather.

"I bet you can just hardly wait for tonight," Mike commented, softly. "I mean, you and Stephanie have rather been dating for four years. That's very impressive. Marly and I have dating for a little over a year, now. It's strange to think of how fast the time..."

"I know what you mean, Mike," Marty replied, in a near whisper. "Sometimes, it seems as if it was just yesterday, when Stephanie and I first met. It is rather hard to believe that it was four years ago. Man, so much has quite changed within those four years."

"I'd imagine so," agreed Mike. "After all, you're no longer in high school. I'm no longer a teenager, as I am now twenty years old." With a sigh, he added, "Anyhow, I really enjoy Led Zeppelin. They are a very good band, I must say. As of late, I simply have a particular fondness for Over the Hills and Far Away. I can never tire of that song."

"Oh, I love Over the Hills and Far Away!" gushed Marty. "I do have to admit, though, that I tend to cry just about every time I hear that song."

"Really?" Mike asked, stunned. "Well, to be honest, there are also several songs that tend to make _me_ cry. None are from Led Zeppelin's catalogue, though."

"Here's what's funny, though," Marty replied, softly. "I can listen to the most bluesy songs by Led Zeppelin, and not so much as even get teary-eyed. However, when I hear the intro to Over the Hills and Far Away, then I quite tend to... lose it. It's just such a touching song, I guess."

"Yeah, the intro sure is beautiful," agreed Mike. "Well, at any rate, what are you and Stephanie planning to do? I thought that Marly and I could really just spend the night at our house. Sometimes, it's quite nice to just relax on your date - as opposed to..."

"That's sort of what I was planning to do, as well," replied Marty. "My parents offered to be out of the house, so that Stephanie and I might have the house to ourselves. It was so awesome of them to make that offer. I mean, I really do love my parents."

"Your parents are very nice people," agreed Mike. "If Marly and I get married - which, I'm pretty sure, will happen - I don't foresee that I'll be having any such in-law issues. I mean, I would even call your parents 'Mom' and 'Dad' - if they really wanted me to."

"I don't think they'd ask that of you," pointed out Marty. "I mean, you already have a mom and a dad - and it simply wouldn't be fair to... Well, I've known people who were forced to call their stepparents 'Mom' or 'Dad' - and I just don't think that's quite right. Not if they already happen to love their biological mom or dad. It's be so unfair to..."

"In that case, I agree with you," Mike replied. "I don't think anybody should be forced to call someone 'Mom' or 'Dad', if they're quite uncomfortable with it. After all, I simply understand how many people... reserve those names for their biological parents."

"Exactly," agreed Marty. "I know I'd be so pissed off, if Dad died - and then, later on, Mom decided to marry. Granted, just that alone would really bother me. However, if I was forced to call my new stepfather 'Dad'... Well, I would just absolutely hate that!"

"I can't imagine that your mom would re-marry," pointed out Mike. "Still, I simply know what you mean. I wouldn't blame you for feeling that way. I think I'd feel the same."

"I really think you're right, Mike," agreed Marty. "I simply used that as a hypothetical. Speaking of which, I rather wonder what Dad and Doc are doing. I know they were in the kitchen, when we went out. Working on some new experiment, perhaps?"

"Doc is quite a genius," commented Mike. "After all, he invented a time machine - even if he can never go public about it. That, of course, is understandable - considering..."

"If it wasn't for Doc," Marty pointed out, softly, "I doubt that we'd be as advanced as we are, nowadays. After all, essentially, he was the one who just got the ball rolling - so to speak. Well, why don't we be quiet for a little while - and enjoy the fresh air?"

"That sounds fine with me," Mike replied, softly. "This certainly is a nice summer day."

"Yes, it is," agreed Marty, as he stretched. "The day really couldn't be more perfect."

He relaxed, as he enjoyed the music. He could hardly wait for the evening to arrive, as he really planned to make the big date quite special. He began to fantasize about the day he would actually marry Stephanie. It was most likely they would name their future son Martin Emmett McFly Jr. If it was a girl, they might name her Mallory.

Just then, Over the Hills and Far Away began to play on the stereo. Tears came to his eyes, as the music sure was beautiful. He just let the tears flow, as he allowed himself to be moved by the music. As Robert Plant was just about to sing "you've got the love I need", though - the music abruptly came to a halt.

"Hey!" protested Marty, as he sat up in the hammock. He then saw his father and Dr. Emmett Brown standing beside the stereo. "Dad? Doc? Just what the hell is going..."

"I rather apologize for interrupting your leisurely reverie," replied Doc, gently, "but we seem to have an unforeseen occurrence." With that, he pointed towards the street.

"Holy shit!" gasped Marty, as he saw a bus waiting right in front of the driveway. To the hammock, he instructed, "Release!" He and Mike gently slid off the hammock.

"What's going on here, Doc and Calvin?" Mike asked, confused. "Why's there a bus..."

"I have not a clue," replied Doc, in a near whisper. "We'd better find out. I really have a strange feeling, though, that it's... that it's something rather out of the ordinary."

Marty swallowed, as the quartet headed towards the bus. The bus door then opened, and another Doc stepped outside. Marty almost fainted, as the sight shocked him.

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc. "You really must be me from the future. Well, what brings you over here? Did you come here to... to warn us about some future disaster?"

"Actually, I'm afraid that I'm not a future version or a past version of you," replied the other Doc. "I came from another world, in fact. Why don't you guys step on the bus?"

"What happened, Other Doc?" asked Calvin, as he sounded baffled.

"I am afraid that I didn't come to bring you good news, Marty," replied the other Doc, sorrowfully. "In fact, we've really been chasing after some bullies - who have actually been capturing girls, from various worlds. I'm quite sorry to say that that might've..."

"Bullies?" gasped Marty, as he could hardly believe what he heard. "Uh, what kind of bullies? And what kind of girls? I mean, just what the hell is going on here?"

"Cliff, Griff, and Xiff Tannen," replied the other Doc. "Oh, yeah, and Amy Needles. In some other world, apparently, she quite turned out to become a bully. Anyway, they have been capturing versions of Marlene - as well as, uh, whoever your girlfriend is."

"Stephanie Stebbs," replied Marty, as he felt stunned. "Wait a minute! Are you telling me that my girlfriend and my sister... might've been captured by those bastards?"

"Precisely," replied the other Doc. "I'm sorry, Marty Jr. If my prediction is correct, you and Stephanie have been dating for exactly four years - and you rather had big plans for tonight."

"In fact, I did," replied Marty, as a lump formed in his throat. "I really was so excited for this evening, and..." Realizing something, he gasped, "Wait a minute! Why did... You called me Marty Jr! How come?"

"That's your name, isn't it?" asked the other Doc, baffled. "You were just named after your father, weren't you?"

"Actually, my name is Calvin," replied Marty's father. "In the timeline that I originated from, my name _used_ to be Martin Seamus McFly. However, I'm now really Calvin Seamus McFly. My older brother rather went from being David Arthur McFly to Martin Arthur McFly. It was hard for me to adjust to, but... but that was what happened."

"Great Scott!" gasped the other Doc. "I think I've been in this world, once before. It's just strange to think of your older brother as being 'Marty'. After all, he really doesn't look like a Marty. At any rate, I suggest that the four of you should climb aboard."

Marty swallowed, as he stepped onto the bus. He could hardly believe what he saw. There sure were plenty of people who looked like him. Most were wearing name tags that read "Marty Jr". There were also three Alexes, two Georges, an Emmett, a Mike M, and a Calvin III. He then noticed two Marty IIIs, along with a "Teen Marty".

He also noticed several versions of his father, several versions of Doc, and several versions of Mike Hartford. He saw three versions of his mother, and rather noticed that two were named 'Clara'. He wondered if the Claras underwent a situation that was similar to that of his father's. There was also a version of Jessica Hoffman.

To his surprise, he saw two versions of Bill Tannen - along with two versions of Aaron Nelson. While he really was close to both of them, neither were privy to the secret of Doc's time machine.

He saw that just three female teenagers were present. They included a pair of twins, named Melody and Jamie Brown - as well as a girl named Natalie. Upon a simply closer observation, though, he figured that Natalie was really a little older than a teenager.

He then realized that there were only a few females, altogether. He spotted a Susan, a Suzy, two Clara Bs, a Jennifer B, a Julia, and a Haven. That was about all, as far as the female count went.

As he simply took a closer look at the alternate versions of his father, he realized that there were two Calvins and a Michael. He then quite spotted four even older versions of his father, and then he saw that two were named Calvin. He even saw that one of them was Marty Jr! For some reason, that was rather shocking to Marty.

He then spotted a Vincent, who looked so much like Mike. There was also a Clint, who sure looked like a younger version of Doc. He also saw a Ryan and a Todd, who quite appeared to be around his age.

Finally, he spotted two Chrises - who both actually looked like Doc with brown hair. He wondered what relation they could be to him, exactly.

"So, uh, how long have you guys been at this?" Marty asked, nervously.

"Let's just say that you guys are from World Nineteen," replied Doc One. "So, yeah, it has been a long time."

"Perfect," muttered Marty. With sudden rage, he fumed, "Those bastards! This really was supposed to be our special day! Why did the lo-res bojos quite have to go and... and rather ruin things for us?" Tears filled his eyes, as he muttered, "Poor Stephanie. Poor Marlene. If those lo-res bastards do anything to harm the girls, I am gonna..."

"We all feel just the same way," commented Teen Marty, softly. "Believe me. We're all in the same predicament as you are. I mean, it's actually not pleasant for any of us."

"No, it most certainly is not," agreed Alex J. "So, anyway, I do need to make up name tags for you guys. You guys would be from World Nineteen. I suppose we have a Doc Nineteen, a Marty Sr Nineteen, a Marty Jr Nineteen, and a Mike H Nineteen?"

"Actually, not quite," replied Calvin, nervously. "I used to be Marty McFly, when I was in the timeline where my parents were rather unsuccessful. However, after I returned to 1985, I've simply been renamed Calvin Seamus McFly - while Dave had my old..."

"So, as thus, I am not Marty Jr," added Marty. "I'm just plain Marty. Well, actually, my full name is Martin Emmett McFly. The official explanation is that I was named after my uncle. In actuality, though..."

"Whoa, now, this is heavy," gasped Alex J. "Was I right, though - with Doc Nineteen and Mike H Nineteen?"

"That's correct," replied Doc Nineteen, nodding. "Man, I can hardly believe that..."

"We already have several other Calvins on here," pointed out Doc One. "We have the Calvin Klein Srs from Worlds Eight and Nine, as well as Calvin Klein Jr from World Eight. We do also have Calvin Klein III, who rather is the same age as the Marty Jrs - as well as your Martin Emmett. Then we have Calvin McFly from World Seven."

"The Calvin Klein Srs and Calvin McFly are all, formerly, Martin Seamus McFly," added Doc Three. "I guess we can refer to you as Calvin M Seven and Calvin M Nineteen."

"I guess that would work," replied Calvin, with some sense of uncertainly.

"As for Martin Emmett," continued Doc Three, "I suppose we could just call him Marty E. Although, I guess that sure wouldn't work - since there is also Martin Einstein from World Seventeen. Well, he can't quite properly be called Marty Jr - if his father's first name is Calvin. I guess writing down 'Marty Emmett' would be the best way to do it."

"And 'Marty Einstein' for the other," added Doc One. "Well, why don't the four of you grab a seat in a back? Have you folks eaten, yet? I guess it'd simply be around lunch, for you guys."

"No, I haven't eaten," Marty Emmett replied, softly - just as the group began to head towards the back of the bus, "and I'm not so sure if I'm feeling very hungry. I had my day ruined by those bastards, for crying out loud!"

"I quite understand how you feel, son," Calvin M Nineteen replied, gently. "Still, you must eat a little something. I mean, I'm also feeling rather worried - considering that my daughter was captured. Plus, I've become very fond of Stephanie. Still, it's..."

"Your father is simply right," agreed Doc Nineteen, as the group grabbed a seat. "You rather do need to eat." Turning to Doc One, he asked, "So, at any rate, what exactly is going on here?"

"We'll just give you abbreviated version," explained Doc '87. "Cliff Tannen... from my world... in the year 1987... stole DeLorean... captured Jennifer... went to 2017."

"Met up with Griff..." added Doc One, "traded DeLorean for station wagon... captured Marlene and Harmony... headed towards another dimension."

"Who the hell is Harmony?" gasped Marty Emmett.

"We'll get to that part, later," insisted Doc Three. "Two worlds later... traded station wagon for train... continued capturing girls... left towards another dimension."

"Two worlds later..." added Doc Five, "Amy Needles joined Tannens... continued capturing girls and traversing dimensions."

"Eight worlds later..." continued Doc Thirteen, "travelled to 2047 in our world... still capturing girls... Xiff joined Tannens and Amy... headed back towards 2017... into another dimension."

"Six worlds later..." concluded Doc Eighteen, "the bullies still persist with capturing girls... we found you lot."

"Okay, I guess I get what's going on," Doc Nineteen replied, sighing. "So, anyway, do you think we'll have time to capture the girls?"

"I still want to know who the hell Harmony is," insisted Marty Emmett.

"Well, I'm not so sure of how to say this to you," Marty Jr One commented, gently. "I mean, your name might not actually be Marty McFly Jr - but that's just because your dad's name was changed to Calvin. However, for all intents and purposes, you're our counterpart."

"What Me One is trying to get at," added Marty Jr Four, "is that, in our worlds, he and I are dating a girl named Harmony Brown - who happens to be Doc's granddaughter."

"I rather can't believe this!" gasped Marty Emmett. "There _is_ a Harmony Brown in our world, as well - but it wouldn't exactly be proper for me to date her. I mean, she's just a newborn infant!"

"The same is rather true of our world," replied Marty Jr Two, "as well as many others. In Worlds One and Four, though, Jules Brown is considerable older."

"In our world," explained Marty Jr Three, "I'm dating a girl named Suzy MacArthur. It's also rather true of our counterparts in Worlds Five, Seven, Eleven, Thirteen, Sixteen, and Seventeen."

"In World Thirteen, I'm _married_ to your counterpart," added Suzy, as she waved. "Of course, we're also from the year 2047 - which is thirty years later."

"And I'm her dear hubby," added Marty Jr Thirteen, just as he placed his arm around Suzy. "It feels strange to be surrounded by so many younger versions of me."

"Then there's me," added Calvin III. "I'm about the closest to being your counterpart. After all, it's not just that I have a different name from you guys. My lineage happens to slightly different, as well."

"Ditto for me," added Marty Jr Ten. "While my name actually _is_ Martin Seamus McFly Jr, my mother is Julia Rundgren McFly - rather than Jennifer Parker McFly."

"I'm Julia, by the way," replied a woman with dishwater blond hair, as she waved.

"Anyway, we're talking about who our counterparts were dating," commented Calvin III. "In our world, I'm dating Susan Brown - who, as it rather turns out, just shares a mother with the Suzy MacArthur from the other worlds."

"Well, that's all very interesting," commented Marty Emmett, as he felt rather dazed. "I can't say that the name 'Suzy MacArthur' exactly rings a bell with me, though."

"We don't expect that it would," explained Doc Three. "I know it's confusing enough, that we're travelling between dimensions. However, in addition, we quite seem to be travelling between two different kinds of dimensions."

"The EJ world and the PF worlds," added Doc One. "There are various distinctive traits between the two types of worlds. Like, for instance, the personality of Amy Needles - as well as the existence of Bill Tannen. Amongst numerous others."

"So, uh, which one are we?" asked Marty Emmett.

"You really are from an EJ world," replied Doc One. "Your world is where Amy Needles is so nice, Bill Tannen exist, the Stebbs girls exist, Suzy MacArthur apparently doesn't exist - even though we aren't a hundred percent certain on that, as it's quite possible that she _might_ exist. It might just be that her family never moved to Hill Valley."

"Don't forget about Mike Hartford," added Alex J. "In most of the PF Worlds, except for the one where the intelligence levels of Marty and Doc... er, Emmett... quite got switched, Marlene is currently single."

"In the world that Alex J just described," added Clint, "I'm Marly's boyfriend."

"Man, this is just so heavy," muttered Marty Emmett. "I mean, a world where Dad and Doc switched intelligence levels? That's a little hard for me to imagine."

"That's not an accurate description of it, actually," pointed out Julia. "The differences are a lot more extreme, in fact."

"Are you guys feeling hungry?" asked Mike H Fourteen. "We have mozzarella sticks and buffalo wings, with sauce of two kinds to go with it."

"I guess I'll try to eat something," offered Marty Emmett, as he did greatly enjoy both types of food. However, he still felt worried sick about the girls. "They sound good."

"That's a boy," replied Calvin M Nineteen, as he have his son's arm a gentle squeeze.

"Here are your name tags, guys," commented Alex J, as he headed towards the back of the bus. "By the way, what about Stacy? Who is the Stacy of your world with?"

"A boy named Trevor," replied Marty Emmett, as he reached for the name tags. "She moved to Elmdale, so that she could be close to him. Do you think they captured her, as well?"

"No, probably not," replied Alex J. "Not if she lives out of town." To Calvin, he added, "By the way, it sure seems strange to think... Well, it seems real strange to think that you simply are Marty - even if your name is Calvin. After all, my dad's name is Calvin - and, the thing is, he's actually the natural-born identical twin brother to Marty Sr."

"Ah, yes, I do recall hearing about that world," replied Calvin M Nineteen, somewhat nervously.

"I guess the same can apply to the other Calvins aboard," added Alex J, as he began to head back towards the front.

"Here's your food, you guys," added Mike H Fourteen, as he passed out four plates of mozzarella sticks and buffalo wings. "Hope you guys have enough sauce."

Suddenly, a loud beep went off. Marty Emmett was so startled, he nearly jumped.

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc One, as he glanced at a device of some sort.

"Where are they, now, One?" asked Doc Three. "What does the tracker say?"

"It quite appears as if..." Doc One started to say. "This time, it's neither an EJ or a PF world. This tracker tells me that they landed in TR #50. What do we do, now?"

"Let me take a look at that," insisted Doc Three, as he grabbed at the tracker. "Great Scott! They not only entered another world, but they appeared in Green Valley!"

Marty Emmett swallowed, as he actually had no idea as to what Docs One and Three were discussing. Tears then filled his eyes, as he began to worry about the girls.

"I think I'll take the controls, this time," suggested Doc Three. "We can decide what to do, when we see what kind of world we land in."

"That sounds find with me, I guess," agreed Doc One, nervously. "Since neither of us are familiar with that kind of world... Well, for all we know, it really could be the world straight out of George Orwell's 1984 - and Big Brother is still watching you."

"Please, don't even suggest such a thing," groaned Haven. "It's just bad enough that we're worried about a large group of girls."

"Sorry, Haven," muttered Doc One. "Well, for all we know, it maybe isn't that bad."

"Let's hope not," replied Doc Three. "Oh, yeah, and they also went back to the year 1987 - but on this same day. Well, guys, brace yourselves for temporal-dimensional displacement."

Marty Emmett swallowed, as he felt more than a little nervous about entering another world - especially if it happened to be one that even the two Docs who rather seemed to be in charge were unfamiliar with.

Upon reaching 88 miles per hour, the bus... along with all its occupants... departed from the Calvin Universe - as they arrived in a world that was quite vastly different from all the worlds previously encountered.


	21. Chapter 20

_August 10, 1987  
10:30 AM PDT  
Teens In Time Universe_

Amy Needles was rudely shaken awake, as the thing she was in shook throroughly. Almost immediately feelings came up of throwing up, and, as the shaking finally ceased, of confusion. Where was she? She could feel something restraining her - was she tied up? And why? She wondered why anyone would want to tie her up. Trying to get things clear, she focused on her final memories before going to sleep.

As she did so, she then remembered what happened. There had been two Tannens... a weird double... and all three of them had been very mean and knocked her, Stephanie and Marlene out for no good reason. Amy felt horrible. What could've prompted anyone to do such a thing?

The twenty-three-year-old decided that it was best to quit thinking so much. If those restraints and the fact that she last remembered being knocked out by some bullies were enough evidence, then she could safely assume that she was, in fact, in the company of her kidnappers - and, most likely, Marlene and Stephanie. The only way to find out why these people had kidnapped her, would therefore to confront them. Sighing, Amy hesitated for one brief moment - she really didn't want to face the people that knocked her out - and then took a deep breath, and slowly opened her eyes.

What she saw then would've made anyone stunned and it certainly did that to her. As she looked forwards, she saw that she was in an old train of some sorts, which was moving through the sky. However, that wasn't what stunned her - it was who she was facing. The person in front of her was Marlene - but next to her was _another_ Marlene, and a third one on the other side. As Amy looked around, she recognised a girl who looked a lot like Marlene's mother, Jennifer - but she looked impossibly young, even younger than she herself was - around twenty, twenty-four at most. While rejuvenations could certainly make such a thing possible, Amy highly doubted that her friends hadn't told her that Mrs. McFly had undergone a rejuve. Most people considered that an important event, and very memorable. Besides, why would Mrs. McFly want to look this young?

As she then looked further, she felt even more stunned. Besides her, there were a few girls who looked a lot like Stephanie Stebbs or her twin sister Stacy, but there were an awful lot of them! Maybe even a dozen! Also, there were a lot of girls which she didn't know. All of them, though, shared one thing - they were tied up, just like she herself was. If she hadn't just woken up from a long sleep, then Amy was sure that she would've gone back to unconsciousness.

"What's going on here?" she asked, stunned. "Who are you guys? What am I doing here?"

"You're here because we liked you to be" a very familiar voice - her own - said. As Amy looked up, she gasped to recognise her double. Other Amy stood in front of her and glared into her eyes for a moment, then stepped forwards and gave Amy a slap across the face.

As she was tied up, Amy, even though she could see the slap coming, could do nothing but duck as it hit her - hard. She felt confused, and her cheek was beginning to colour red, and it hurt a lot. "Who are you?" she insisted, on the verge of tears. "And why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you!"

Her double rolled her eyes. "Could've expected that you would think that way, too" she said, clearly disgusted. "I'm doing this to punish you. To punish you for being such a wuss. I bet that your Dad must've had a hard time with a daughter like you are. I knew that you're weak, but that you'd actually hang out with the McFly's!" She gave Amy another slap on the same cheek, which now started to hurt even more. "I should've emptied _your_ bank account too. You deserve it." Shaking her head, she walked away.

Amy sighed, and started crying quietly. She still didn't know what was going on - but she was certain that it wasn't going to be good. "Where am I" she muttered.

"You're in Doc Brown's time train."

Amy looked up and stopped crying for a moment, as a girl with brown hair looked at her with sympathy. "I know you're not the version of Amy from our world, but still, I'm sorry that you had to get involved in this mess" she continued. "That we're captured is bad enough, but a girl who doesn't even know about our situation - well, I assume so, at least..."

"Our situation?" Amy repeated, stunned. "What are you talking about? And what do you mean with 'our world'? And a time train? What's a time train?"

The girl looked at her with continuing sympathy. "It's a train that can travel through time" she said. "Dr. Brown - Doc, as we call him - made it when he was trapped in the Old West."

Amy's mouth fell open, and for a moment, she thought about calling an asylum and ask them to come for the girl - granted, she was tied up so she couldn't call anybody, but still. "A time machine?" she finally squeaked. "But that's... that's impossible! Time machine's only exist in works of science fiction! They can't be real!"

"Trust us, they are" one of the Marlene's said. "I'm the Marlene that was along with you, by the way. I, too, have no idea where I am - but I know for a fact that time travel exists."

"Yeah" one of the Stephanie's said. "Trust us, it's real. I know that this is confusing to you - heck, it confused me a lot too when Mr. McFly first told me."

"He told you that you could call him Calvin" Marlene pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's my future father-in-law" Stephanie responded. "That would be a little too weird."

"Um... not to mention that it's entirely not logical?" one of the other Marlene's pointed out. "Considering that his name is not Calvin at all..."

Marlene looked up, confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. "His name is Calvin all right - Calvin Seamus McFly. Dad never liked the name, but it is his. Are you saying that in your world, Calvin McFly isn't named that way?"

"No" the other Marlene said. "His name is Marty McFly. Martin Seamus McFly, so the middle name fits, but he's Marty McFly all right." She smiled, as all the other Marlene's nodded. "No offence, but this is a weird world. Anyway... I guess that Calvin was still named Marty before he went back to 1955? After all, the 'Calvin' name was most likely inspired by the name on his underwear, when he met up with Grandma Lorraine as a teenager."

"All right, wait a minute, you guys" Amy interrupted. "You're all acting... acting like time travel is real!"

"Oh, you haven't figured that out yet?" a familiar voice said. Amy looked to the front, and identified, to her shock, not one, not two, but _three_ Tannen's, all looking almost identical, with the exception of their bionic implants - for one of them, they were simplified and there were a lot less of them - and for the second, there weren't any at all. The third Tannen was the guy that she figured as being Griff - which meant that the bionic-less Tannen had to be Bill.

"Bill, why did you turn on us?" Amy said, confused. "What did we ever do to you?"

Bill started to laugh. "Isn't it funny how they keep mistaking me for my wuss nephew?" he said. "I'd like to keep them in the assumption that I'm Bill for a little longer - even if it's just to see them confused, and feel betrayed." He chuckled. "But, miss Needles, I'm not Bill. My name is Cliff Tannen."

"Cliff Tannen?" Amy said, stunned. The only Cliff that she knew was Griff Tannen's father, whom she didn't know very well, but who had to be in his late forties, if not early fifties. "But... you're way too young!"

'Cliff' laughed again. "I'm from the past, idiot" he said. "Boy, you really must be stupid, to not realise that. I'm from 1987."

"Hey, she never knew about time travel before" Marlene said. "And I doubt that you believe now" she continued, turning towards Amy. "I hate to say it, but apparently, we are in a time machine. Time travel is real, Amy... however I still don't understand what's going on with the 'multiple worlds' stuff, and why the other you is so mean."

"You mean, she really is... me?" Amy said, realising that, even though she wanted to accept that time travel was real on the evidence that she'd already seen, the real reason that she didn't want to accept it was because that would mean that she'd have to accept that the mean girl was the same person as she herself was, and she couldn't imagine herself to ever become that bad.

"I'm afraid so" Marlene said, with a sigh. She turned towards the others. "What's going on here, anyway? And why have those Tannen's kidnapped us?"

"It's a long story" the girl who looked like, and probably was, a young Mrs. McFly said. "It all started in 1987, with me - I'm Jennifer Parker, by the way. I'm quite sure that you know who I am." Marlene nodded. "Right. So, anyway, I wanted to go for a swim, but realised that I had left my swim suit at Dr. Brown's house. So, I went over, and found Cliff Tannen there, in the process of stealing the DeLorean. I wanted to stop him, but he stopped me and forced me to tell him how the time machine worked - as he'd already figured out which it was, by seeing the labels on the displays."

"Of course I figured out" Cliff interrupted. "I'm not stupid, like you think I am. I'm bright - brighter than you thought. By the way, just think - if you hadn't told me what was going on, then none of these girls would be in this train." He smirked.

"Don't let him bother you, Mom" one of the Marlene's said. "Go on with the story."

"Thanks, Marly" Jennifer said, smiling faintly. "So, anyway, I was forced to explain how it worked, and after that, Cliff departed 1987, while keeping me captured. We went to 2017, where Cliff met up with Griff Tannen, and Griff told his father about Dr. Brown's station wagon. They went over to Jules Brown's house, and later, they returned with that machine and an unconscious Harmony and Marlene. Apparently, they had been there, too - and had been captured while trying to escape undetected."

"No one can escape us" Griff said, with a grin. "We're Tannen's. We're brilliant. The whole family is."

"What about the Needles family?" Mean Amy pointed out.

"You're right, Amy" Cliff said, putting an arm around her. "You're a great girl, too." Amy felt disgusted. "What happened next?" she asked, beginning to realise that time travel was, in fact, real... and not really liking it.

"As Cliff and Griff were flying the station wagon through the sky, they started thinking up places of where to go, including 1957, where they wanted to kidnap a young Lorraine Baines" Jennifer said. "I don't know if you know her, but she's the mother of Marty - my Marty, Marty Senior - McFly."

"I believe I've heard of her" Amy nodded. "And then? What happened after that?"

"As they were still talking, another time machine showed up - the time bus that Doc Brown had built, with in it Doc and Marty Sr from 1987, and Doc, Marty Senior, myself and Marty Junior from the year 2017, as well as Melody Brown, Harmony's sister" Jennifer said. "Also included were Bill Tannen and Mike Hartford. They confronted Cliff and Griff, only in the whole thing that followed, Doc from 2017 got mad at them, and tried to hit them. I know, we were inside, but I think he'd really had gotten furious and didn't know what he was doing."

"I see" Amy said, although she was feeling quite horrified. "And what happened after he hit you - or didn't he?"

"He didn't" Jennifer said. "Cliff sped up and got away through time, but Griff accidentally did something, which caused the time circuits to re-set to another dimension, so they travelled into another world."

"Wait a minute" Stephanie said. "Another world?"

"That's right" Jennifer said. "Once arriving, Cliff started to like the hopping, and continued doing that - and, in the third world, he actually managed to steal the time train that the local Doc had built. Two more worlds later, he teamed up with Amy Needles here - who, in that world, was apparently very mean. I guess that I'm going to have really weird feelings when, in our world, 1994 rolls around and Amy is born - as I've been tormented by a bad version of her, while I know that this one is going to be nice. Also, with Griff it's going to be weird that what will be a little baby in 1996 eventually ends up doing... this."

"Oh, you won't have to worry about feeling weird about that" Cliff said, with a smirk. "You see, you won't be around to see 1994 or 1996 - as you'll be with us. We'll settle somewhere nice and comfy, and then, we'll all have a good time."

"You don't really think that the Doc's will let you do that, do you?" one of the Marlene's said.

"You think I care?" Cliff said back. "I'm just going to avoid them. And even if we do run into them again, well, then I'll just have to threaten one of the girls in order for them to back off again. They're such wimps."

"Monster" Stephanie said. Cliff simply shrugged and went back to the front.

"Who are you guys, anyway?" Amy asked. "I mean - where am I going to spend time with? I know Marlene, and I suppose that you girls are either Stephanie or Stacy, but I don't know about the rest."

"Yeah, I suppose that we might as well explain things to you" a girl said. "After all, all of the others got an explanation, too. Anyway, I'm Harmony Brown, and I'm from the first world. Believe it or not, but in my world, I'm the one who's dating Marty McFly Junior."

"You're kidding" Stephanie said, eyes open wide.

"I'm afraid I'm not" Harmony said. "I guess it bothers you, right?"

"That's an underestimatement" Stephanie said, shaking her head. "Nothing against you - but yeah, this is weird. At least I'm only seeing one more of you, so it seems that he does prefer me. No offence to you, of course - or to the Marty of your universe, or of the one of your double."

"None taken" the other Harmony said. "And, yeah, I do believe that you're in the majority - even though that's probably just a slight majority. I'm not the only one besides you who's dating him."

Stephanie's eyes now fell open so wide that Amy thought that it couldn't be possible. "There's someone else too?" she whispered.

"Two someone's" a girl who looked an awful lot like Elisabeth Shue said. "I'm Suzy MacArthur, and in our worlds, I'm dating a Marty McFly Junior, too. Then, there's Susan Brown over there, who's dating a Calvin Klein III - who, essentially, is just another version of Marty Junior."

"I - I guess so" Stephanie muttered. "Just out of curiosity... how many of you, Susan and me are there? That are dating Marty Junior, I mean?"

"Two versions of me are dating MJ" Harmony said. "But I guess that you already knew that."

"There's just one version of me" a girl who was apparently Susan Brown said, sadly. "I guess that it makes me unique, but it's still kind of weird."

"And that's where we get into the higher numbers" another girl who looked like Elisabeth Shue said. "There's a lot of me's - one from world three, one from world five - that's me, by the way - one from world seven, one from world eleven, one from world sixteen and one from world seventeen. If you want to know it, you're from world nineteen, and we're now in world twenty."

Stephanie paid little attention to the last half of the final sentence, mentally counting the Suzy's. "That's... six of you" she finally finished.

"That should be about right" another girl who looked a lot like Jennifer Parker said. "Granted, there's also my mother - but she's not dating a Marty Junior, she's married to one. Still, I guess that you could count her, too. That would make seven."

"You're the daughter of Suzy MacArthur?" Amy asked. Then, realising, she added: "I guess that you're also the daughter of Marty McFly Junior, then?"

"Right" the girl said. "I'm Jennifer McFly, by the way. I'm sure that you've never heard of me, since A - I'm from a PF world, and B - I haven't been born yet."

"PF world?" Marlene repeated.

"We're travelling through two kinds of worlds" Marlene Five explained. "One of them is PF, one of them is EJ. You're from EJ."

"That's not entirely true" Cliff corrected her, with a smirk. "We're currently in a TR world. In this world, we'll most likely capture some completely foreign girls. I don't care, though. As long as they're attractive, I don't care if I don't know them. I mean, of all these, I only knew Jennifer before I went time travelling."

"Jerk" Amy muttered.

"Definitely" Marlene agreed.

"Anyway, I'm a Marlene McFly too" the girl with brown hair said. "I look like my grandma Lorraine - and therefore, I'm the odd one out in here. Also, I'm the only one who has a sister, besides having a brother named Marty Junior."

"I'm that sister" the third Jennifer look-alike said. "I'm Melody McFly, and I end up taking after my mom."

"Which gives me a little bit of hope, as both of _my_ future kids look like Marty" Jennifer said, smiling faintly.

The Marlene's blushed. "Sorry" Marlene Seven said.

"It's not your fault" Jennifer said. "It's no one's fault on here - not even Cliff's. But it is rather weird, I must admit."

"Yeah, definitely" Stephanie agreed.

"Well, as for me, I'm Stacy Stebbs" one of the Stephanie look-alikes said. "And there's a lot more of me here. Most of us are dating a brother or cousin to Marty McFly Junior, but there are two of us who are dating someone else."

"Todd Brown" a Stacy said. "Doc Brown's adopted grandson."

"Ryan Nelson" another Stacy said. "I know, he's probably too old for you in your worlds, but he really is just ten months older than Aaron in mine."

Amy nodded. "Weird" she muttered.

"Tell me about it."

"Anyway, to go on with this introduction-thing, I'm Julia Belle Rundgren" an unfamiliar girl with blond hair said. "I'm the daughter of Vincent Rundgren and Jennifer Parker. I know, it must sound weird, but in my world, Marty McFly Sr ended up marrying my aunt, Julia Rundgren."

Marlene's eyes opened wide. "A world where Dad didn't marry Mom?" she said, astonished.

"It's not the exception" a Stephanie said. "Well, it is, but it's not the sole one. There are three exceptions to the 'Marty McFly marries Jennifer Parker' rule."

"Our world is the second" Susan said. "As you've probably guessed with the name 'Calvin Klein III', ours is a world where Marty McFly was stuck in the 1950s, giving him no choice but to abandon Jennifer and instead marry her aunt, Mary Parker."

"In what way does Calvin III make that clear?" Amy asked.

"When Dad went back to 1955, he ended up getting hit by Great-Grandpa Sam's car" Marlene explained. "He thereby replaced his Dad, Grandpa George, who was supposed to get hit, so Grandma Lorraine would nurse him and fall in love with him. Grandma Lorraine now nursed Dad instead, so she fell in love with him, with 'Calvin Klein', as she read that name on his underwear when she'd taken off his pants. Dad had to spend the whole week getting her to fall out of love with him and in love with Grandpa George, which wasn't an easy task when he was completely disgusted by the thought of his mother in love with him."

"I can understand that" Amy said, thinking about the possibility of her father being in love with her, and feeling disgusted. "Freaky."

"Then you're probably not going to like what I'm going to say" Stephanie Nine said. "In our world, Marty McFly Senior got amnesia when he was hit. Therefore, he didn't know who the girl was that was nursing him, and fell in love with his own mother. He's still happily married to Lorraine at age 79, and has come to love her, even after he ceased having amnesia."

Marlene shook her head. "I can't believe this" she muttered. "This is just so weird."

"Let's save the rest of the introductions for a later time, then" Stephanie said, with a faint smirk. "I don't really want to hear something like that again."

"Agreed" Marlene said.

The time train, which, in the meantime, had simply been flying through the sky, now descended down. Amy stabilized herself as well as she could as the train landed. Cliff and Mean Amy then glanced towards the back.

"Well, we're going" Cliff said. "I guess that we're going to have a lot of fun in this world. You amuse yourself, Griff."

"Oh, I definitely will" Griff said, with a smirk.

As Amy sighed, her other self, Cliff and the third Tannen - whose identity she'd probably find out later - exited the train. She sighed. Today wasn't going to be a very nice day for her. That she was certain of.

oooooooo

Cliff Tannen couldn't help but gasp as he stared at the city of Green Valley. Sure, he'd visited it once before, but this was different. Green Valley seemed to be changed. There were buildings in there that weren't around before, and other banners and things that he didn't recognise. All together, though, it seemed to be a pretty similar town. Him feeling stunned was therefore mostly the result of the confirmation that the time machine could actually travel through space as well and cross many miles in just a second.

"Whoa" he muttered. "This is amazing. To think that we actually travelled here by simply getting up to 88!"

"Yeah" Amy agreed. "It's definitely weird. I knew that Crackpot Brown had to have some sense in him, but that he managed to build a time, space and dimension machine?" She shook her head. "This is just too weird."

"Completely agreed" Xiff muttered. "I thought Brown was supposed to be a nutcase. To belong in the asylum. He's so weird... he's been away for sixty years!"

Cliff frowned. "He has?"

Xiff nodded. "Yeah" he said. "He vanished in late October of 1985, and no one ever saw him again afterwards - however some people claim they did, around the same time in October 2015, and in September 2020. However, he re-appeared with a wife and kids in 2045... also in late October, if I'm not mistaken. It was so weird. Not only the fact that someone married Brown, but also where he had been for so long. He never gave specific locations." He smirked. "I guess that now I finally find out. Time travel must've been involved. Betcha that he was spending time somewhere else and that butthead friend of his, McFly Senior, finally convinced him to go home again. I wish he hadn't."

"Yeah, I guess so" Amy agreed. "So, what are we gonna do? I don't suppose that there will be McFly's or Brown's here."

"Well, maybe there are" Cliff argued. "I was just guessing things when I typed in TR after all. But, yeah, seeing as we're in Green Valley 1987 now, the chance is small."

"And there's no mall here" Xiff noticed. "So we can't just go in there and see if there's any girls in there, like we usually do."

"You're right" Cliff said, pacing through the streets. "I just can't..."

As the twenty-four-year-old then looked sideways into a cafetaria, he got a very big shock. In there was a girl who looked like no one else than Lorraine Baines! He supressed a cry of happiness. "Guys, look!" he whispered.

The others were excited, too. "This is great!" Xiff exclaimed. "I can't wait 'till Dad hears about this!"

"Yeah, and look who's sitting next to her" Amy said. "It looks just like another version of that Suzy MacArthur girl!"

Cliff took a closer look, and had to agree with his comrade. The girl sitting opposite to the Lorraine look-alike was dressed in 1980s clothes, but other than that she bore a very striking resemblance to Suzy. "Guess this must be your favourite world so far, isn't it Xiff?" he quipped.

Xiff laughed. "Yeah, I suppose so" he agreed. "So, what'll we do? Go in right away?" From the looks on his face, one could clearly see that he was in favour of that.

Cliff glanced into the Café. "Yeah, we could probably do that" he said. "It isn't too busy here after all. We should be able to get in and out without too many people detecting us."

"But what if they are going to come out soon anyway?" Amy argued.

"They won't" Cliff said, firmly. "Look inside. Their plates are almost full. And with this speed, they won't get it finished very soon anyway. And I'm not waiting a quarter or more. Ten minutes is maximal, and I don't think that the girls will be ready that fast."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Amy said, a smirk appearing on her face. "All right - we're going to have a lot of fun with this. Again."

"Yeah, definitely" Cliff said, smirking also. "Just remember, Amy - if you want to beat them up, don't hurt the pretty face of the Lorraine look-alike. We'd like to keep that intact."

"I won't" Amy assured him. "Good luck to us, guys - and let's hope that we'll be able to grab that food they have as well. It's so funny to watch when people can't do anything about you eating _their_ food. I think we should have done that in the 'McFly is named Calvin and dating Susan' universe."

"Yeah, that would've been a good idea" Cliff admitted. "We could have a lot of fun here as well, though - and we're definitely not stopping soon, so we'll have plenty of chances. Taking a break - yes. Stopping - never."

As Xiff and Amy both nodded, Cliff couldn't help but smile. He remembered that, when this whole adventure had began, back in 1987, he'd been just hoping to prove that Brown was a nutcase. Now, though, he had much more than that. He had unlimited power with the time machine, a lot of girls to kiss, future information and loyal allies - and even a girl which he had to admit that he liked. Yeah, this adventure certainly surpassed whatever he had dreamt about ever in his lifetime.

And as he placed himself in position to open the door to the cafetaria quick, he could only hope that the rest of the adventure would go just as well.

oooooooo

Kelly Greenwood was feeling very happy, as she was eating her meal. Today wasn't a bad day, after all. Sure, there wasn't anything strange going on - but she had vacation from college, which meant that she could spend more time with her friends... and her boyfriend.

Kelly sighed, and smiled. Todd McKay certainly was the most wonderful person that she'd ever met. Not all girls considered him to be good-looking, but Kelly certainly did. She just couldn't understand how biased her other self had been against Todd, in the timeline before Todd went back in time. Even if there hadn't come anything else that was good out of that time change, Todd had proclaimed that getting them to date was more than worth it.

The nineteen-year-old then thought about how she'd had to adjust to the change. For a day or two, it had seemed like the boyfriend that she'd known for a long time, had turned into a complete stranger. Sure, Kelly hadn't really got the chance to realise that this Todd wasn't dating her in those few minutes before they got dragged off to the '50s. And after the adventure, which, according to Todd, had taken him almost two months - while it had been just a few hours for her - Todd had told her that he was now fully adjusted to this new world.

Of course, there was also the fact that Todd, Todd-from-the-other-world as she'd come to call that part of his personality, had a crush on Kelly for about as long as they'd been dating in the new world. Kelly remembered what Todd had told her. In this world, a more confident Todd had asked her to the Enchantment In The Air Dance, a dance for people in their early teens who had to adjust to the world of High School, which had been held back in 1980, and anyway, while they were dancing, Todd had scared off a bully who'd tried to harass her. After that, Kelly had fallen in love with him. In the old world, however, insecure Todd hadn't asked her out, and, while he had watched the bully, he didn't dare to interfere, and when he finally decided to do so, the host of the festival had interfered instead and chased the bully away, who had perhaps even been about to rape Kelly. Ever since then, a disappointed Todd hadn't dared to come close to Kelly, and her other self had, after hearing that Todd had been near, come to view him as a wimp, too. Kelly shuddered at that course of events, and was glad that such a thing had never happened here.

"Hey."

Kelly's head moved up rapidly to face her best friend. Mallory Ross, formerly Mallone, smiled faintly at her. "Lost in thoughts again?" she asked, while taking a bite of the hamburger in front of her. "It doesn't matter - I was, too." She shook her head. "I can't believe that I'm actually living in the 1980s now. It freaks me out."

Kelly had a hard time keeping herself from rolling her eyes, and shook her head instead, like Mallory had done. "You've been here for _two full years_, you know" she said.

"Two years, four months and ten days" Mallory corrected her.

"Stop acting like Brent" Kelly said, with a grin. "But you know what I mean. One would think you would have adjusted already."

"I have!" Mallory exclaimed. Softer, she continued: "Well, mostly. I am feeling quite okay here, so I guess I managed to adjust very well. But still... life is so different here. No robots. Shops are on solid ground. When you want to get something from a shop, you actually have to go there and can't just order it on your computer and get it delivered within ten minutes. Cars that actually _drive_, and actually use gasoline, without the driver being put into jail for it, for being a 'danger to the citizens of the town'. Life's weird here."

"Well, it's not like 'your time's great and mine's bad' and all that stuff" Kelly argued. "I mean, you admitted yourself that things weren't all too well in the twenty-eighties either, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did" Mallory said, nodding. "While I wouldn't call our future government tolitarian just yet, and it was by no means Orwellian, I just have to say that life here is a lot more democratic. One actually gets to vote. That was quite different in our times. We did have some basic rights, but mostly, one cared for him- or herself and didn't really bother with other people. You did have some friends, but not many of them and the friendship wasn't really as developed as here either. That really was quite the adjustment."

"Yeah, I can imagine it would be" Kelly said, thoughtfully. "Well, anyway, not to stop our - quite interesting - conversation about the future, but maybe we should take some food, now? That's the basic reason we came here, after all."

"True as always" Mallory grinned. She took a bite. "Mmm, this is delicious. You know, while this is great food, I can remember that, in 2085, we had..."

Mallory's ideas about food were not revealed as the door was slammed open and three unfamiliar people entered, two boys and one girl, of about their age. For a moment, Kelly thought she was going insane. It wasn't the girl, who was a brunette and had an evil grin spread out on her face, that was shocking - Kelly knew for a fact that female bullies existed, after all. It was the boys. Both of them seemed to be twins - which would've been normal otherwise, but now wasn't, because they both were the spitting image of Charlie Winfred!

"This is heavy!" Mallory exclaimed, her words indicating that indeed, she was doing a very good job of adjusting to the 1980s.

"Well, well, Lorraine Baines" Charlie number one said, with a grin. "It's great to see you here - even though we tapped in an entirely different code this time around."

"Lorraine who?" Kelly demanded, confused. "Listen, Charlie Winfred, I don't know what's going on, or where that clone came from, but you know as well as I do that my name is Kelly Greenwood!"

Charlie frowned. "Charlie Winfred?" he repeated, seeming honestly confused. "What's that supposed to mean, 'Kelly'?" He spoke the last word with obvious sarcasm. "My name is Cliff Tannen."

Kelly frowned, as she wondered why Charlie would be trying to fool her like that. "Yeah, right" she muttered. "And I'm the first lady of the US! You're Charlie Winfred, and I don't know why you're trying to fool us like this, but if you'll excuse me - we're eating." With that, she moved back to her plate.

Charlie continued to look at her, stunned. His female companion, though, wasn't as silent. As Kelly was eating, the girl suddenly took her plate, and took a bite of the hamburger. "Hmm, nice" she said, with a smirk. "They make these okay in the '80s, I guess."

Kelly wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, but the confusion was replaced by her feeling furious at the girl stealing her food. "What the heck was that for!" she exclaimed. "You're going to pay for that, you know!"

"Oh, is she?" the second Charlie said, with a grin. "I guess that you guys really are weird. That doesn't matter to me, though - as you look just awesome."

Kelly was used to people thinking of her as attractive, but now, she wished that she wasn't. "Leave me alone!" she called out, as the second Charlie grabbed her arm. She tried to grab the plate where the girl was still eating from, but failed as First Charlie grabbed her left arm. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Mallory said, speaking up. She'd been silent for some time now, seeing as the bullies only seemed to notice Kelly, but now, she'd accused herself of being wimpish and spoke up. "Kelly did nothing to you! Leave her alone!"

"Well, miss Suzy MacArthur has something to say as well" the girl said, snickering. "Oh, sorry - I must have been mistaken. I guess that you have decided that you'd prefer a different name as well, huh? What's it going to be, Stephanie Stebbs? Harmony Brown? You could try to take the name of what are probably your colleagues."

"My name is Mallory Ross" Mallory said, obviously confused about the completely unfamiliar names. "Mallory Ross-Mallone, actually. I'm married to Brent Ross, if you want to know. Now leave us alone."

"I am not even thinking about it" First Charlie said. He took a step forwards, took out some cloth, and put it into Mallory's face. After a few moments, the girl passed out.

Kelly gasped, as she inhaled a whiff of the stuff on the cloth, and recognised it as chloroform. However, she didn't pass out - as it was too few and too far away. She stared at the Charlie's and the girl, astonished.

"Now, are you calming down now?" the girl said, with a smirk. "Then if you're nice, we'll treat you better. We might even introduce us to you."

"Good idea, comrade" First Charlie said, with a smirk. "Yes, we might as well do that. Wouldn't want our dearest Lorraine to lack knowledge of who we are."

"Comrade?" Kelly repeated. "What are you guys, communists or something? Is this a conspiracy?" She began to panic. Sure, comrade wasn't a communist-exclusive word, but Kelly wasn't feeling calm enough to think of that fact.

The bullies burst into laughter. "Nah, no communists" First Charlie said. "Just kidnapping you. By the way, my name is Cliff Tannen, as I said before. Pleased to meet you, miss Kelly."

"And I'm Xiff Tannen" Second Charlie said.

"I'm Amy Needles" the girl said. "Guess you've never heard of these names, huh?" Kelly shook her head. "That's good, then we can get you to learn them the hard way, and give the names of Tannen and Needles a strong image, thanks to no knowledge of wuss versions."

Kelly wondered what that was supposed to mean, as the bullies began to push her outside, into the street. 'Xiff' was carrying Mallory, while 'Cliff' and Amy were holding her. Then, as they'd walked a few paces away from the Café, they encountered a very familiar young man.

"Holy shit!" Charlie Winfred whispered, as he looked in front of him. "What's going on? Who are you guys and why do you look so much like me?" He looked at Kelly and Mallory. "And what are you doing with Greenwood and Mallone? They're my girls!"

Cliff grinned. "A man after my own heart" he said, with a smirk. "So, I guess that you're Charlie Winfred?"

"That's right" Charlie confirmed. "Who are you guys? And what are you doing here?"

"We'll give you a brief explanation" Cliff said. "If you can come with us, you can hear the longer version." He looked down, for a few moments hesitating. "However, we don't want _you_ to hear" he told Kelly, with a grin. "Of course not - I'd love to keep the element of surprise for you. That is going to be great." He smirked. "So, I guess we'll have to get a different solution for you."

Kelly just had enough time to think of what that might mean as Cliff stuffed the chloroform in her face. She tried to stop herself from inhaling it, but was soon forced to. After a few moments, Cliff took the chloroform away, convinced that she'd be passed out.

Kelly smirked, as she was now at an advantage. However, as she tried to profit from the situation, she found out that she was just about strong enough to give Cliff a gentle push - which, of course, made him found out that she was still awake.

Annoyed, Cliff put the chloroform back in place. This time, Kelly couldn't resist, no matter how hard she tried. After a few exhausting moments, she gave in and finally joined Mallory into dreamland.

oooooooo

Marty Emmett felt very uncomfortable, as the bus finally slowed down. They had now moved into the new world - however, since the dimensional code was 'TR', it was an entirely new one. He sighed, as he just wished that it would be someone else who would be the first to experience this abrupt change in dimensional codes. At least the PF codes had been slightly familiar to the folks of the EJ worlds - or so it seemed. The TR code, however, wasn't.

"So, what are we seeing?" Doc Nineteen said. "Boy, this is so weird. I can't believe I'm in another world. Well, I can believe it, seeing as the facts tell me so. Still, it's very strange."

"You won't get any argument from us there" Doc Three said, smiling faintly. "This is a very abnormal situation. So - yes, we're in a weird scenario. That doesn't and shouldn't stop us from acting on this, though. We have to find the girls before Cliff finds them - and therefore, our other selves."

"Where do you think they are going to be, smart me three?" Emmett Seventeen asked.

"The girls or our counterparts?" Doc Three asked in return.

Emmett Seventeen shrugged. "I don't know" he admitted. "Maybe even both. I mean, if it's an entirely different univarse, anything should be possible."

"Universe" Clint prompted.

Emmett Seventeen slapped himself on the forehead. "I always forget that when I get distressed" he gave as apology.

"Which is quite amusing, as it's the opposite situation with me" Marty Senior Seventeen said. "Anyway - I share in my best friend's opinion. Anything lies within the realm of possibilities in this space-time continuum."

"Yes, I know" Doc Three said, with a sigh. "But, anyway, I don't really know where to find our other selves. This world makes the whole thing even more frustrating. I am completely unfamiliar to Green Valley. Well, I might've been there once or twice, but I don't know the town as well as I do with my own home town. Do you, One?"

Doc One shook his head. "I don't" he said. "I guess that we're both in an unfamiliar situation here. And seeing as that we're the original 'Doc's' for both universes, I'd say that puts us in a pretty bad position."

"Hey, what about me?" Doc Two complained. "Chronologically, I came before Three here." He paused, softening his voice. "I understand why I've never been at the wheel, though. I'm not the first of the EJ worlds - and it's Three's train which we're tracking down. Also, I'm not so sure whether I'd want to be at the front. I'm not quite liking the responsibility that comes with it."

"I understand" Doc One said. "I don't like it either, but we do have a mission to accomplish. Of which we now don't know how to do it."

"So, what do we do?" Marty Senior Three complained. "We don't even know which girls Cliff wants to kidnap here!"

"Good point" Doc Three said, with a sigh. "I guess that we could just fly around and do nothing, and hope for someone who looks familiar to appear, but that would probably be a bit too much wishful thinking."

"Definitely" Doc Five agreed. "And we know not to be thinking in a wishful way by now. That didn't help us any the last time we did that."

"Yeah, that's right" Doc Four muttered. "I just have no idea what to do, though."

"I think I do" Marty Senior Seventeen said. "Doc... Doc Three, why don't you activate your temporal tracking device? You should be able to locate the temporal train quite quickly."

Doc Three frowned. "But if he hasn't captured the girls yet, that wouldn't do us much good."

"It would" Marty Senior Seventeen argued. "We'll have to remember that we're completely unfamiliar to this world and potentially to the girls of this world. So, our best gambling stake would be to track down the train."

Doc Three nodded slowly, and then, he pressed some buttons on the time tracker. Suddenly, he let out a gasp. Astonished, he pressed a few more buttons - and let out another gasp.

"What's wrong?" Marty Junior Fifteen demanded.

"Staying here would be our best bet indeed" Doc Three said. "Hill Valley is on here, all right, but apparently, some familiar houses don't exist. My house exists here, while it doesn't in the EJ worlds, but it's abandoned. The ravine is marked as Shonash Ravine. And while the ground where my mansion stood on is still there, there is no house on it. However, there are also no businesses around it, and my garage is also non-existent. The Mall is called Twin Pines here... Great Scott, this is a very weird world!" He paused. "I think it's safe to assume that neither of us exist here."

"You're kidding" Marty Junior Eleven said.

"I wish I was" Doc Three said. "But from the evidence that I can see here, it is our best guess to think of how the world turned out here. I guess that no mansion means my parents don't exist either."

"They could've bought another house" Marty Junior Fifteen said.

Marty Senior Thirteen One shook his head. "I met them in '25" he said. "They weren't the type to get a small house. They wanted a large mansion to live in, to gradually adjust to Hill Valley and to America in a relatively deserted area, while still being close to the centre of the town."

"That's off then" Marty Junior Nineteen said. "So, we don't exist. What next? Where are we going to go search for Cliff now?"

"Good question" Doc Three said, switching on his time tracker's tracking functions. "Hmm... if I'm seeing this correctly, they shouldn't be farther than about two miles away."

"Where are they?" Calvin Klein III asked.

"Close to the Square, from what I can see" Doc Three said. "Where the girls from Sixteen's world... I believe it was theirs... found them in the bus."

"No, it was mine" Marty Senior Eleven corrected. "It is my property in my reality." He looked around. "Considering the present time - will be, I guess. Whoa, time travel merged with dimensional travel is _heavy_."

"Tell me about it" TeenMarty said, as all his grown-up counterparts nodded. "It's so strange that we can actually travel through dimensions. It would've been awesome, hadn't the girls been kidnapped."

"Yeah" Marty Junior Five said. "This brings up the almanac mess all over again."

"We definitely know that the Tannen's can be nasty, but in our world, we ended up avoiding that mess" Doc Eighteen said. "I knew that my other self had gone through that, and that it happened because of a sports almanac, so I managed to avoid it."

Doc Three swiftly turned to him, confused and apparently slightly angered. "Excuse me, I must have heard you wrong" he said. "You did _WHAT_ in 2015?"

"Since I had seen my own tombstone in 1885, I knew that it wasn't going to be nice for me if I went on the normal way" Doc Eighteen explained. "I mean, I didn't want to be shot. So, when I saw Marty holding an almanac, I recognised it, put him in the car, gave him a brief explanation and headed off to get Jennifer."

Doc Five was just about as stunned. "You... you _purposely_ avoided Biff stealing your time machine while that event had made Marty be stuck in 1955 for the second time?"

"Yes" Doc Eighteen confirmed. "I really didn't want to go through the same thing."

"Were you nuts or something like that?" Doc Three exclaimed. "That's way too dangerous! You could've done potential great damage to the very structure of the space-time continuum!"

"He's correct" Marty Senior Seventeen agreed. "I'd never accept such a risk. Why did you do that, just in your own benefit? Great Scott, did you actually try to create a paradox!"

"Of course not!" Doc Eighteen defended himself. "I didn't need to go back to 1955 and get myself trapped in the Old West - Doc One had already done that, after all!"

"That's impossible!" Doc Three argued. "Without an outside device to help him, it is impossible for me One to have crossed the dimensional barrier! The time machine wasn't equipped for that just yet!"

"Well, then explain to me why there's another version of me laying in the local graveyard!" Doc Eighteen called out.

"It must've simply been another Emmett Brown!"

"The Browns didn't come to Hill Valley until 1908, and then they were the Von Brauns!"

"It could've been another Brown family!"

"Um, Doc?" Marty Senior Three said, softly. "I think you'd better calm down..."

"Keep yourself out of this!"

Doc Three and Doc Eighteen looked at each other, as they both had said the same thing. "All right, I guess I'm over-reacting a bit" Doc Eighteen said, a lot softer. "I just was so confused. I'd expected another version of myself to have an open mind."

"I have an open mind" Doc Three said. "Well, most of the time anyway. I guess that I over-reacted this time. Sorry for shouting at you so much, Eighteen."

"It's okay, Three." Doc Eighteen then smirked, and added: "But this ain't settled yet."

"You bet it isn't" Doc Three smirked back. Turning to his Marty, he added: "But why did you say I had to calm down?"

Marty Senior Three's face changed into a faint grin. "Look outside" he simply said.

As Doc Three did so, Marty Emmett followed him, and let out a gasp. Outside, walking through the street, was another version of himself, or of his father - but he was accompanied by a boy who bore a way too striking resemblance to George McFly. "Great Scott!" Doc Three hissed.

"You bet" Marty Junior Two said. "Heavy, huh?"

"Definitely" Emmett Seventeen agreed. "Why do you think they're out there? That boy looks so much like Marty's - Marty Senior's - Dad!"

"To be honest, I have no idea" Doc Three said. "But we'll find out soon. I guess we'll have to reveal us to them."

As Doc Three moved the bus down, Marty Emmett felt very nervous. He wondered what was going on here. Overall, though, his concern for the girls dominated his mind - making him less curious to seeing what was going on. That was too bad, though, as the trip just had token a very, very interesting twist.

oooooooo

Todd McKay looked at his friend, Brent, and figured that his life wasn't that great today after all. They'd just returned from the Courthouse Square, where they hadn't been able to find Kelly and Mallory, and they didn't know anything about what happened. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Someone had told them that he'd seen three versions of Charlie Winfred, who were kidnapping the girls - who were both unconscious!

The nineteen-year-old shook his head. Even though he knew time travel was possible, and had travelled through time several times, he just couldn't believe that there would be three versions of Charlie. However, if that story would be true, then time travel had to be involved, which might be a repetition of what happened in that fateful weekend in May 1985.

"What do you think, Brent?" Todd asked. "Where do you think the girls went?"

"I have no idea, Todd" Brent said, with a sigh. "They must be somewhere. I can't believe they'd just abandon us like this. I..." He sighed. "Todd, what if they really did get kidnapped? I was so happy when I met up with Mallory in 2085, and when she ended up loving me as well. I just want them to be safe."

Todd looked at him with sympathy. "We'll find them" he said, reassuringly. "Don't worry - we'll be fine. They'll be fine. We'll get them back and we'll laugh about what happened. You don't have to worry about Mallory leaving you or being kidnapped. She loves you, that's obvious, and kidnapping isn't a solution either."

"Yeah, you're probably right" Brent said. "And Kelly is completely in love with you, too, like you are with her. But I'd just..." He then gasped. "Todd!" he exclaimed. "Todd, look! Quick!"

Todd looked up, and as he did so, he felt the urge to faint. In front of him was a bus. That wouldn't be very weird normally, but the bus was hovering about a foot above the ground. Also... did he see someone who looked just like _himself_ sitting in the back? Todd swiftly turned to Brent. "What's going on?" he demanded to know.

Brent got no chance to answer - not that he would've known, probably - as an old man stuck his head out of the front. "Good afternoon" he said. "You guys are probably confused by what's going on, but I have a question to ask you first: Are you missing some girls, by any chance?"

Todd gasped. "How do you know that?" he asked. "Did you kidnap them? Are you here to get ransom from us?"

The look on the older man's face was priceless. "Marty?" he asked. "Why would I do that? You know me, right? Dr. Emmett Lathrop Brown!"

"Emmett Lathrop Brown..." Todd slowly repeated. "No, I've never heard of it. And why are you calling me Marty?"

"Because that's your name?" Dr. Brown said. "Martin Seamus McFly?"

Todd shook his head. "No" he said. "I've never heard of the name, neither of yours. You must be mistaking me for somebody, because my name is Todd McKay."

The older man frowned, then rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, Todd McKay" he said. "Really. And you're Brent Ross, right?" With that, he was facing Brent.

"Um, yeah, that's true" Brent said. "How did you know that? I've never seen you before in my life?"

"Quit the nonsense, you two" Dr. Brown said. "I don't know what exactly is going on here, but I do know that you guys aren't Todd McKay or Brent Ross."

Todd began to get annoyed with the guy. He wasn't extremely fond of his name, but he did like it and didn't like the fact that the guy was insisting that he couldn't be Todd McKay. "Take a look, then!" he exclaimed, taking out his driver's license and passing it to Dr. Brown. "It says it there."

Dr. Brown looked at the license, and gasped. "Great Scott!" he exclaimed. "This looks real... this is real."

"Told you so" Todd said, with a frown.

"It's true" Dr. Brown said, his face going pale for some reason. "You really are Todd McKay. And you really are Brent Ross. Great Scott!" He took a step back. "I don't think I'm feeling quite all right. I must be dreaming."

"What do you mean?" Brent asked. "And why are you so confused?"

His answer for that was temporary cancelled as a guy who bore a striking resemblance to Todd arrived. "Doc?" he asked. "What's going on? Why are you so pale?"

"Take a look yourself" 'Doc' said. "These guys just told me that they're Todd McKay and Brent Ross."

Other Todd started to laugh. "But that's impossible!" he exclaimed. "Todd and Brent are fictional characters from the Teens In Time movies! They don't really exist!"

Outside, Todd and Brent shared an uneasy glance. "All right, they're nuts" Todd concluded. "Come on Brent, let's get out of here before they find out we're gone. I don't want to face another nutcase, like with that Peanutbody fellow in 1955."

"I don't know, Todd" Brent said. "Even if they're nuts, it's nuts in a fascinating way. You know, what if they know where our girls are?"

Todd considered that for a moment. "You're right" he admitted. "I still think we ought to go, though."

As he was still pondering that, 'Doc' returned. He smiled at them. "Well, anyway, I should probably ask you guys to come aboard, if you're really missing girls - Kelly Greenwood and Mallory Mallone, right?"

"That's correct" Brent said. "Although it's Mallory Ross - she married me in July 1985." He looked at the older man. "What's going on there? And what's this about these 'Teens In Time' movies?"

"I understand you'd want an explanation" Doctor Brown said. "I would want one as well. Here it goes - we're from another universe. We're chasing a nutcase who is most likely unfamiliar to you, but has kidnapped the girls that we're familiar to us and most likely now to you, as well. If you can't find them, Kelly and Mallory are most likely in their hands, as they resemble the girls that we're familiar with. And I know this all because in our universe, you two and your girlfriends are just fictional characters in a movie trilogy called Teens In Time. The movies star Michael J. Fox and Crispin Glover and were released in 1985, 1989 and 1990."

"Right" Todd said. "And we're supposed to believe that? In case you really don't know, that trilogy was named Mind Warped!"

"It's the truth" Other Todd said, appearing behind Dr. Brown and looking amused at the 'Mind Warped' comment. "Brent - you haven't told Todd about all of your adventures in 1985, 1955 and 2085, have you?"

"No" Brent said. "Not into detail, at least."

"Very good" Other Todd said. "I guess you didn't tell him what happened on the night of May 31st, 2085, did you? And how you and Mallory shared your first kiss?"

Brent's eyes went wide. "You don't... you won't..." he stammered.

"You kissed that night, Brent?" Todd asked, stunned.

Brent blushed. "Yeah, I kissed Mallory" he admitted. "I was just in love with her... this is so strange. I guess that, since you know, you have to be telling the truth. Plus the already evidenced fact that you're a time traveller."

"I guess so" Todd muttered. "This is so weird. I'm a fictional character, in some world. I'm simply a character."

Other Todd chuckled. "It's not simply a character" he corrected. "Teens In Time was a super-popular movie in 1985. You guys are very well-known in our world." He looked at the teens. "Anyway, are you going to come aboard now? I bet that our companions will be freaked out at the fact that you two are here."

"I don't know" Brent muttered. "I don't know how I'd feel in front of people who consider me fictional."

"Actually, I consider you to be just a version of my grandpa" Other Todd said. "My grandfather, George McFly, looks an awful lot like you. So it wouldn't be like we only know you from the movies. We could've easily mistaken you for other versions of our relatives - heck, we did do that, in the start." He extended his hand. "Sorry for not introducing myself - I'm Marty McFly Junior, by the way. Number Three."

Todd and Brent shook the offered hand. "Pleased to meet you" Todd said, still a little nervous. "I guess I could introduce me to you, but I suppose you already know who I am..."

"Just the things that were mentioned in the movies" Marty Junior Three said. "I'm curious to learn more - but first, we have a mission to accomplish. Follow me." Todd and Brent nodded, as they nervously stepped on board.

Inside, they were immediately greeted by the weirdest crowd that they had ever seen. There were over two dozen people who resembled Todd, about a dozen that looked like his father, around twenty versions of this 'Dr. Brown' fellow, he estimated that there were about six or seven girls, a few other people that he didn't really know and there were a few guys who were all wearing name tags saying 'Mike H' - everyone was wearing name tags, for that matter. As he then looked further, Todd recognised to his astonishment the name on the name tags of one of the guys he didn't know - his name was, apparently, Todd B!

"Todd?" he repeated, curious about his apparent namesake. "Are you named Todd, too?"

"Um, yeah" Todd B said. "Who else is, then?"

"I am" Todd said. He smirked. "I guess that confuses you, doesn't it? Considering the other versions of me are all called 'Marty Junior'... and some other names."

"Definitely strange" a version of the guy who looked like his father said - Todd read the name tag as being 'Marty Senior Three', making him the father to Marty Junior Three which he'd already encountered. "And I thought things couldn't get much weirder when we bumped into smart me here again." He pointed at Marty Senior Seventeen. "Who's your friend over there?"

"Brent" Brent said. "Brent Ross."

A lot of occupants on the bus had stunned looks on their faces. "You don't mean..." Marty Junior Five started.

"Yes, they're the main characters of Teens In Time" Dr. Brown number Three - his name tag said Doc Three - said. "I was astonished at first."

"Well, you can't have been more stunned than I was" Brent said. "Finding out you're a fictional character in some other world can't be taken lightly, Dr. Brown."

"Please, call me Doc" Dr. Brown Three said. "But, yes - it's very astonishing. I know, since I've lived through that before."

"You mean, you guys are fictional too?" Todd said, astonished.

"That is correct" Dr. Brown Three said. "You are apparently our replacements for a trilogy which is filmed in some other worlds around 1985, which centres around us. That should give you a good idea as to why the Marty's look so much like you - you're their replacements for our world. Both of you are played by Michael J. Fox, you in our world, and Marty in the other world. The movie trilogy is called 'Back to the Future'."

"Never heard of it" Brent said. "Sounds like a catchy title, though... um, Doc."

Todd shook his head. "I can't believe this" he muttered. "I'm fictional in a fictional world! This makes my situation even worse, if you think about it."

"Yes, I suppose it does" Doc Three said. "However, in the world of number one here, they found out the same thing. They travelled to the fictional Family Ties Universe, and found out that they were fictional in that world."

"Weird" Todd concluded. "That would be like you finding out that our world is real, and see that we consider you fictional. We don't, though. The only movie trilogy of the 1980s... and 1990, I guess... that Michael J. Fox starred in, was Mind Warped."

"Mind Warped?" Marty Senior Four exclaimed. "But... but that movie replaces Back to the Future in _our_ worlds!" About half to two-thirds of the crowd nodded.

"Wait a second" Brent said. "But I thought Teens In Time was in Back to the Future's place in your world?"

"We're from different kinds of worlds" Doc One explained. "One - that's me - and Two, Four, Six, Nine, Ten, Twelve, Fourteen, Fifteen, Eighteen and Nineteen are from worlds with an 'EJ' dimensional code. Three, Five, Seven, Eight, Eleven, Thirteen, Sixteen and Seventeen have PF for a dimensional code. You guys have TR. Anyway, in the PF worlds, Teens In Time replaces Back to the Future, while in EJ, Mind Warped does."

"Wait a second" Todd said. "You guys are from multiple worlds? You guys are from twenty different worlds?" The crowd nodded. "All right, what the heck is going on here?"

"Well said, Todd" Brent said, equally stunned. "I mean, this is all confusing enough - and we still don't even know where these guys came here for? What are you doing here, anyway? And what does it have to do with the girls that Todd and I are currently missing?"

"That's a confusing story" Doc '87 said, with a sigh. "In our world, there's a fellow called Cliff Tannen - looks just like your Bart Winfred, but he's a teenager - and he's gone off to steal my time machine and travelled to 2017. There, he took the local girls along with him - he'd already kidnapped somebody from my world, and allied with his future son, Griff. He started hopping through versions of 2017 and has been doing so every since. By the way, he has teamed up with Amy Needles and Xiff Tannen in the meantime. I guess you don't know them, but now you know. All four of them apparently dislike the McFly family and the Tannen's are trying to get the girls to fall for them - not that it would ever happen, of course. However, they try to kiss them anyway. We've made a detour to 2047, and now, we're in a very weird world, apparently."

"Hey!" Todd exclaimed. He then shook his head. "I can't believe this" he muttered, his eyes travelling around the crowd - and then suddenly stopping as they met someone very familiar. "Charlie?"

The guy shook his head. "Bill Tannen" he said. "I'm Griff Tannen's good cousin. Well, good - not bad, at least. I'm disgusted at what my relatives are doing. I wish that I wasn't related to them."

"I'm a Bill Tannen too" another Charlie look-alike said. "Same story with me here."

Todd figured he had no reason to doubt that story. "Weird" he finally settled on.

"You bet."

"So, what are we going to do?" Brent asked. "I guess that we're not going to hang around here a little and wait 'till the... Tannen's, I guess... release the girls on their own."

"Definitely not" Doc Three said. "We fly around a little, and occassionally, we confront them. We try to be as close to them as possible." He checked his tracker. "Great Scott! I left it on all the time, ever since we met up with Todd and Brent here! My poor batteries!"

"You're being a little too materialistic now, Three" Doc Five said.

"I guess so" Doc Three said. "Still, you saw what a lack of batteries did to Marty Senior Seventeen... Great Scott, that I didn't think of that before! We could've used the batteries of my time tracker for your shrinking ray, Seventeen!" He slapped himself on the forehead.

"It slipped my conscious brainwaves as well" Marty Senior Seventeen said. "The chance was realistic that the batteries would not have managed to place themselves into my shrinking device. In such a situation, all it would've handed to us would have been false hopeful feelings."

Doc Three nodded. "I guess so" he said. "Still, I should've remembered that."

"Where are they now, anyway?" Brent asked, trying to bring the subject on something else.

Doc Three checked the tracker. "Close by, actually" he said. "Shouldn't be more than half a mile from here." He slowly began to smile. "Anyone else up to facing them again?"

"Not really" Calvin M Nineteen admitted. "Then again, I'm relatively new here. Do whatever you want to do. But I doubt that we're going to have a lot of fun with this."

"Yeah, that's true" Emmett Seventeen said. "It'd only please the bullies."

"Still, if we do nothing, nothing happens" Doc One said. "None of us is interested in maintaining the status quo. Cliff wants to get rid of us and settle down with the girls - I'd hate to think what that might hold - while we want to rescue them."

Todd and Brent shivered as they thought of what Cliff probably would want with the girls. "Not to be overly optimistic, but do you think there's a chance they're still safe?" Brent tried.

"If you don't know where they are, they've been kidnapped" Doc Five said. "That's a classic one by now. The chance is very tiny that they're still safe. Still, we don't know for sure."

"Which we can find out by confronting Cliff, as gruesome as the results might be" Doc Three said. "Which, once again, counts in the favour of my plan of confronting him now - at least then we don't have to worry about leaving this dimension while the girls are beginning to look for Todd and Brent instead - which would just over-complicate the situation."

"If he doesn't have them, I doubt he'd tell us" Doc Two said. "He'd love for us to be worried about them."

"I know" Doc Three said. "Still, I think..."

The group fell silent as a faint chugging noise could be heard nearby. "Is it them?" Marty Senior Five asked.

"Certainly" Doc Three said. "According to my tracker, we are very far away from railroad tracks, and trains don't fly in the '80s. Not as far as I know, anyway. Also, the time tracker says they're about two hundred yards away, and coming closer at a slow but smooth pace." He looked into the bus. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Ask them" Doc Eight said. "Todd and Brent should be able to decide. They're new here, after all."

"All right" Brent said, after some initial hesitation. "Let's do it." Todd nodded in agreement.

"Good" Doc Three said, walking over to the front, and turning some circuitry on. Within moments, the bus was in the sky, and started to fly towards the place they knew the villains to be. Moments later, a beautiful steam train came in sight, flying in the sky at a slow pace, as Doc Three had already said.

Brent stared at it. "Is that the time machine of our villains?" he asked.

Doc Three nodded, not exactly pleased. "Yes, it is" he said. "It's actually mine - fell into the hands of the Tannen's some time ago. Great Scott, if they damage it..."

Brent continued to stare. "I can't believe that you actually built a time machine into a vehicle" he said.

"What else should I have built it into?" Doc Four said, sarcastically. "A house?"

Brent shook his head. "My time machine was built into a refrigerator" he explained. "It seemed an ideal way to me to move around up to 100 miles per hour - that's the speed needed to trigger time travel."

"Your reality is a lot different from ours" Doc Seven said.

"Sounds like a fascinating time machine, though" Marty Senior Seventeen said, grinning with a slight mad look on his face. "I'd like to have a look at it..."

"Marty!" Emmett Seventeen exclaimed. "We don't have time to cut apart other people's time machines now!"

"I wasn't planning on that!"

Doc Three carefully moved the time machine over to the other one. The train's commander seemed to be quickly figuring out what the meaning of this was, as he slowed down the train. Moments later, a grinning face appeared at the window.

"Good morning, afternoon, whatever it is" a guy who looked an awful lot like Charlie Winfred said. "I guess that you're off to confront me again?"

"Correct, Cliff" Doc Three said.

"Ah. And what are your mad idea's this time?"

"They're very simply ideas" Doc Three said. "Look, Cliff - if you let go of the girls, you can keep the train for all I care. I'll give up chasing you. I love my train, but I don't want you to... to do whatever you want to do to Suzy and Marlene and the others."

"Give up the girls?" Cliff called out, astonished. "Right after we captured such a beautiful one too! Another Lorraine Baines look-alike! This one seems to call herself Kelly."

"Oh no..." Todd groaned.

"Your girlfriend looks like Lea Thompson?" Marty Junior Four squeaked, astonished.

"It's not of the matter right now" Doc Three said. "Look, Cliff, we'll keep chasing you forever, and then we'll take the train too and somehow we'll manage to erase your knowledge of all this. You can't go on like this forever - you'd be better off negotiating."

Cliff considered that for a moment. "All right, I'll negotiate" he said, with a smirk. "This is my proposal - I give you back every duplicate. You'll let me keep one of every girl I have. So, one Stephanie, one Stacy, one Marlene, and so on. Also, you'll let me keep the two Lorraine look-alikes. Also, I want your time bus, your time tracking device with which you've been chasing me, all other versions of that device, and smart McFly's shrinking device. I think I've got some use for it."

"But if you take our bus, we'll never get home!" Doc Five protested. "Also - you can't just take the girls! You can't just force us to pick a girl that can be liberated and one that has to stay! This is a bad offer, Cliff!"

"It's my only one" Cliff said, shrugging.

Todd stepped forwards. "How do we know whether you even have our girls?"

Cliff smirked, and moments later, another Tannen or Winfred look-alike came in sight, dragging an unconscious Kelly. "Hi, Todd" Charlie said. "It's me, it's Charlie. I have to say, I never expected you to let go of your girl so easy."

"Charlie Winfred!" Todd exclaimed. "Could've expected you to join them!"

From that noise, Kelly opened her eyes, and shrieked. "Argh!" she exclaimed. "Let me go!" She looked up. "Todd!"

"We'll rescue you!" Brent called out, helpless. "Don't worry, Kelly!"

"Do worry" a brunette girl sneered, joining Cliff. Todd figured that was Amy Needles. "Charlie, maybe you could drop her to the ground."

"Drop me..." Kelly muttered, stunned.

"Ah, really?" Charlie protested, grinning. "She's so pretty!"

"I don't like it too" Cliff said. "But our friends here don't want to back off."

Todd looked on, pale, as Charlie began to move up Kelly to above the ground. "No!" he exclaimed. "Stop! We'll back off!"

Cliff shook his head. "Could've expected that" he said. He signalled for Charlie to haul her back in. "To think that, even in such a world, no one goes on to help them. Too bad." He shook his head again, and closed the cab door.

Moments later, the train started chugging away again. Todd and Brent looked after it as it accelerated and disappeared. Then, moments later, a loud boom and a flash indicated that it had left the current dimension.

"I can't believe this" Todd muttered, turning back to the inside of the bus as Doc Three closed the cab door. "That he'd actually drop her in the ravine."

"I know" Doc Three agreed, patting Todd's back. "It was quite a shock to me, too. Apparently, he's adjusted to not caring for other people's wishes - or lives, for that matter."

Brent shook his head. "Just too weird" he muttered.

"I think that 'weirdness' is the appropriate term here, and for you as well" Marty Junior Four said, eyes still open wide. He stared at Todd. "Is that Kelly girl really your girlfriend?"

Todd frowned at him. "Yeah" he said. "Are you that shaken up about me dating another girl than you're used to? I'm not a version of you, after all. And I don't see what's wrong with me dating Kelly. She's very attractive, isn't she?" The look on his face changed into a faint smile. "I can still remember when we first met, in both timelines. It was love at first sight - for me, at least."

Marty Senior Five shook his head. "The problem is that I'm... well, she's my mother" he said. "Marty Junior Four is stunned because your girlfriend resembles his grandmother, my mother, Lorraine Baines." He grimaced. "I'm used to the Teens In Time movies portraying Michael J. Fox and Lea Thompson as a pair, but I never really liked that. So, yeah, I can see where Junior Four is coming from."

Todd's eyes opened wide. "Really?" he said, astonished.

Marty Senior One nodded. "Yeah" he said. "And on my first time trip, I actually was forced on a date with my own mother as a teenager, who had a major crush on me. So, I guess that seeing you and Kelly would bring back bad memories."

"He's correct" Marty Senior Seventeen said. "Granted, my female ancestor once removed never went quite as far in our version of the space-time continuum than she did in the others, but I can grasp the feelings that my other selves appear to have."

"Yeah... whatever" Todd said, a little confused.

"He always talks like that" Emmett Seventeen said, with a grin. "That's our world - the 'intelligence switch' world."

Todd simply shook his head, as Doc Three looked down at his time tracker. "The time machine went to... August 10, 1987, 12:30 PM, Green Valley, California, MW 50."

"Green Valley and 1987 again?" Marty Junior Six said. "Cliff must be suffering from a bout of nostalgia."

"Can Tannen's even have that?" Marty Junior Four said.

"Apparently so."

"So, are we ready to go?" Doc Three said. "I'd like to remain close on their tail."

"If we can pick up the refrigerator, first" Marty Senior Seventeen said. "I'd love to have a look. This is a unique experience, after all."

Doc Three gave him an understanding look. "I can understand that you'd like to see the wonders of another time machine" he said. "I'm curious, as well. If Brent doesn't mind..."

"I don't" Brent said. "Go ahead and pick it up."

"...then we'll go on" Doc Three said. He began to carefully manouvre the bus through the sky.

Todd sat on his seat, as the bus moved above Green Valley, and after a few minutes, it arrived at the house where Brent lived. The bus gently landed, and Brent excited, an eager Marty Senior Seventeen going along.

The teen then looked around. "This is just so weird" he muttered. "First, we have these girls be kidnapped, and then, I end up being fictional!"

"You already were fictional" Emmett D pointed out. "Technically, you've been fictional since July 3rd, 1985 - which was when the first Teens In Time movie was released."

"One could argue, though, that Todd was fictional ever since his birth" Marty Einstein protested. "After all, he was created by the creators of the 'Teens In Time' movies."

"They hadn't even thought of him back then" Emmett D argued. "Theoretically, one could say that the Teens In Time universe sent ideas to the head of Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale in our universe."

"Hey, quit that, guys" Marty Sixteen protested. "We're not all the son or grandson of a scientist, you know."

"I'm not the grandson of a scientist" Emmett D pointed out. "My father was adopted by a scientist. It's a different thing."

"That's not entirely true, son" Michael Brown said. "I consider myself a Brown, now, even though I was born a McFly. I do consider Christopher Brown to be my father - but that might be because I barely knew George McFly, and Biff Tannen wasn't really a father figure to me."

"Biff Tannen?" Todd repeated, recognising the name as it had been talked about before. "Where are you from, anyway?"

That question, however, had to wait, as Marty Senior Seventeen and Brent re-entered the bus, Marty obviously excited. They were carrying the refrigerator.

"Whoa" Jennifer B said. "Cool thing."

"Yeah" Emmett Seventeen, her husband, agreed. "And, Marty - quit the drooling. You too, Marty Einstein."

As Marty Senior Seventeen gave a small mutter of protest, the bus lifted up again. "Are you guys ready to leave?" Doc Three asked the Teens In Time locals, as he tapped in the Destination Time.

"For Kelly and Mallory, definitely" Brent said, as Todd nodded. "I'd do that even if we had to go down to Orwell's 1984."

Doc Three chuckled slightly. "I hope it doesn't come to that, but you never know" he said. "It does exist, though - and apparently, One here has beaten Big Brother."

"What?" Todd said, stunned, as Doc One blushed.

"I think we'd better go, Three" Doc One said. His counterpart nodded, and accelerated. A confused Todd barely noticed as the bus reached 88 - which was, apparently, the speed needed to time travel in here - and was surrounded by flashes of light, a loud sonic boom sounded, and it left the Teens In Time Universe.


	22. Chapter 21

_August 10, 1987  
12:30 PM PDT  
Mind Warped Universe_

Kelly Greenwood sighed, just as the train she was trapped inside of entered another universe. While she was quite familiar with the concept of time travel, she really was not as familiar with the concept of other realities. Indeed, this rather was just a new experience for her. She figured that even Brent Ross was rather shocked by this.

Of course, the fact that she and her friend had just been captured didn't help exactly matters much. Then, just moments ago, her life was threatened. She simply could not remember the last time she felt so scared. Her heart was pounding quite rapidly.

"Kelly?" asked a soft voice. She quite recognized the voice as belonging to that of her friend, Mallory Mallone Ross. Kelly turned her head, as she quite saw that there were tears in her friends eyes. "Kelly, are you feeling all shook up? I think it was awful!"

"Well, I certainly was quite petrified," Kelly replied, in a near whisper. "I mean, I woke up - and I didn't even quite have a chance to get... I found myself being yanked, and then I..." She began to weep softly, as she added, "Oh, Mal, this is very awful! What do these guys want with us? We were planning to make this a real good day - but..."

"Aw, poor baby!" mocked the brunette who captured them. "Well, missy, you cannot always get what you want. Isn't that what your mommy and your daddy sure taught you? You might as well just come to accept it. You aren't ever gonna go back home."

"Bitch!" muttered Kelly. As she looked around, she noticed one girl who resembled her - as well as a few girls who resembled Mallory. The others really looked unfamiliar, but a few did resemble the protagonist of Labyrinth. "Who are all these people? What..."

"We're your fellow captives," added a girl that sounded a lot like the girl who captured Kelly and Mallory. As Kelly turned to her right - she sure saw that that the did, in fact, resemble the female bully. However, she simply looked much more sad and confused - and, as such, looked more harmless. "Apparently, I was captured in the last world."

"Are you the twin sister of the she-bully?" asked Mallory, as her eyes grew wide. "It is quite ... Even though you bear a very striking resemblance to the she-bully, you can't be as bad as her. Especially not if you really ended up being captured, like... like us."

"Well, I guess we are sort of twins," replied the non-bully, softly. "Apparently, we are inter-dimensional counterparts - but I just cannot fathom myself becoming as mean as her. It just... It fills me with great disgust to think that the beast could be... be me."

"Believe me, sweet cakes," sneered the she-bully, "the feeling is mutual. I am equally disgusted with the idea of having a wussy counterpart. Perhaps, we simply should've dropped _you_ over the ravine. Then, of course, I sure would not be able to have my pleasure with you. Believe me, when we finally get to settling down, you're..."

"C'mon, Butch," urged the bully that was identified as "Cliff". "We do still need to bring our newest comrade up to speed on what's going on." In a louder voice, he added, "If you girls behave yourself, we do have some eclairs left over. How does that sound?"

Kelly swallowed, as the idea of eclairs sounded delicious - especially as she barely got as chance to get started on her lunch. Truth to be told, she did feel rather hungry.

"I'm Marlene McFly," added the girl who resembled Kelly. "There really are more of me on here, but you're the only one who I resemble. It feels good to see you, even if..."

"... the circumstances are far from stellar," added a girl who resembled Mallory. "It's a very strange... At any rate, my name is Suzy MacArthur - and there are several of us on here. My cousin, Julie, is also on here - and her hair is a little lighter than mine."

"What are your names, at any rate?" asked the Marlene who resembled Kelly. "I quite heard the bullies refer to you as 'Kelly', but... I can't say that I'm familiar too with..."

"My name's Kelly Greenwood," Kelly replied, swallowing, "and this is my friend, Mallory Mallone. Well, actually, Mallory Mallone Ross - as she really is married to Brent Ross."

With that, about half of the train's occupants had their mouths hanging open. She felt confused, as she sure had no idea what was so shocking. The Marlene who resembled her didn't seem to share in the shock, though. She just felt more dazed and confused.

"I don't quite believe this!" gasped one of the other Suzys. "I recognize those names. You are characters from the Teens In Time trilogy. Come to think of it, I do remember that the new lackey had actually introduced himself as 'Charlie Winfred' - and the..."

"... villain of the Teens In Time trilogy is Bart Winfred," finished yet another Suzy. "It's quite incredible! Of course, I always was a big fan of the Mallory Mallone character."

"Why don't you silly chicks stop chattering about such nonsense?" snapped Charlie.

"Actually, Charlie," replied Cliff, "I believe that the Suzys are telling the truth. In fact, shortly before I captured the first of the Suzy MacArthurs, I rather managed to catch some of the flick. I remember the name 'Kelly Greenwood' being mentioned, and..."

"I've also heard of the trilogy," added the she-bully. "My butthead sister is a huge fan of the movie trilogy, in fact. So, yeah, I really am somewhat familiar with the names."

"A movie trilogy," whispered Kelly, with disbelief. "As if things couldn't get any worse."

"Let's just pretend we've never heard of that," suggested Mallory. "So, anyway, who are the rest of you guys. I doubt that I'd actually know any of you, but..."

"Before we get into the introductions," commented the Marlene who resembled Kelly, "we rather should explain a little something. First off, Kelly and Mallory, you are from World Twenty. Second of all, your world is quite different from the rest of ours."

"Even more different, than usual," added a girl who looked just like a feminine version of Todd McKay. "After all, I do quite highly doubt that any of us... have counterparts in your world. So far, yours is the only world that's... Well, you should get the idea."

"Yes, I think so," muttered Kelly, even though she didn't quite understand. The whole thing was incredibly confusing. "Let's get on with it, please. As we're trapped with..."

"All right, then," replied the girl who looked like a feminine Todd. "Well, my name's also Marlene McFly. All of us who look like me are."

"Except for me," interjected another girl who looked like a feminine Todd. "Along with one other. We're Marlene Klein - but, aside from our different last names, I simply do believe that... Well, essentially, we're pretty much the same as the Marlene McFlys."

"I think I got it," replied Kelly. Perhaps, the Marlene Kleins happened to be married - and "McFly" was their maiden name. "All right, what about the rest of you?"

"You guys forgot about me," complained yet another girl who looked like a feminine Todd. "My name's Marie Marlene McFly. Of course, 'Marlene' is my middle name."

"Pleased to meet you, Marie," muttered Kelly. She figured that it was best not to ask what relation Marie was to the Marlenes.

"My name's Harmony Brown," added a girl with curly blond hair. "There's one other me on here, and we're both dating Marty McFly Jr - who, I suppose, you wouldn't know."

"No, I can't say that the name rings a bell with me," Kelly replied, shaking her head. "I am not familiar with any McFlys, in fact."

"They're from the year 1987, Harmony One," pointed out a girl who really resembled the lead actress from Labyrinth. "Well, my name is Stephanie Stebbs. There are nine of us. In the worlds that we came from, we are also actually dating Marty McFly Jr."

"Right, got it," replied Kelly, softly. She thought of her counterpart from the timeline that Todd originated from, and how she never actually dated one boy for very long. "Well, do go on. In a way, I can sort of relate to Marty McFly Jr - whoever he is."

"I'm Stacy Stebbs," added another girl to resemble the female star from Labyrinth. "I am the twin sister of Stephanie. In most of the worlds, I'm actually dating a twin or a look-alike cousin of Marty Jr. Two of us here are not, though."

"As I've previously mentioned," added a girl who looked like Mallory, "my name is Suzy MacArthur. There are seven of me - and, in our worlds, we're also dating Marty Jr."

"And I'm Susan Brown," added a girl with blondish-brown hair. "In our world, I'm simply dating Calvin Klein III - who, essentially, happens to be Marty McFly Jr's counterpart."

"Yeah, okay," replied Kelly, as she now felt very confused. However, she figured that questioning about it would only lead to more confusion. "This is so, uh, fascinating."

"My name's Amy Needles," added the non-bully. "I quite resent the fact that I happen to share a name an an identity with the girl who... joined up with the bullies."

"The feeling's mutual, princess!" called out the she-bully.

"Yeah, right, whatever," muttered the non-bully.

"My name is Maria Brown," added a girl who resembled Susan, but had slightly darker hair. "I'm the daughter of scientist, Dr. Emmett Brown - who, I just suspect, you also don't know."

"Nope, I can't honestly say that I've ever heard of him," replied Kelly, softly.

"My boyfriend, Brent Ross, is a scientist," added Mallory. "He invented time travel."

"Yeah, we know that," replied Maria, nodding. "There are three of us, by the way."

"And I'm Sarah Brown," added a girl who resembled Susan and the Maria, and her hair was a shade in-between. "There are two of us. We're Dr. Brown's granddaughters."

"We're from the year 2047, by the way," added another girl, who Kelly suspected to be the other Kelly.

"Yeah, and most of us are from the year 2017," added the Maria who had previously spoken. "The future of your world, I guess, would be a bit different from ours."

"I can contend with that," added a girl with dishwater blond hair. "My father and aunt came from a world where the future is a little less advanced - as well as... My name is Julia Belle Rundgren. In our world, I... I sort of replace Marlene McFly."

"Yeah, okay," muttered Kelly, as she felt her head starting to spin.

"My name's Jennifer Parker," added another girl. "The whole chase started with me. I also originated from 1987 - so, at least, I no longer feel so alone."

"Hey, what about me?" protested the redhead. "I also came from the 1980s. Granted, though, I was captured from the year 2017. At any rate, my name's Lisa Jung."

"I am Melody McFly," added the girl who resembled Jennifer. "Kelly, I am the younger sister of the Marlene who resembles you. Jennifer is my mother, by the way."

"Well, an _alternate_ version of your mother," corrected Jennifer.

"My name's also Jennifer," added the other Jennifer look-alike. "Jennifer McFly. I am the daughter of the Marty McFly Jr and Suzy MacArthur of our world. I am also from the year 2047."

"And I'm not from the same world as either Jennifer," added Melody.

"Nor am I from the same world as my namesake," added Jennifer Parker.

"And I think this concludes everyone," added the Marlene who resembled Kelly.

"Well, isn't that rather nice?" snickered Charlie, as he and the other bullies made their way towards the back. "I must say, I feel just like a kid in a candy store."

Kelly rolled her eyes, but dared not to talk back. After all, she simply didn't wish to put her life into any more danger.

"Well, Charlie, we're sure off to scope out a new world," added Cliff. "And, of course, catch a few new girls. Would you really like to join us, or would you rather stay here - and help Griff guard the girls?"

"Well, as fun as it would be to explore a world that isn't my own," replied Charlie, "it's quite hard to resist the temptation to help Griff guard all these girls. So, yeah, I think I'll just stay here. That is, of course, if Griff doesn't mind."

"Not at all," replied Griff, smirking. "There are plenty of girls to go around. Plus, it'd be nice to have the company of a fellow comrade."

"All right, then," replied the she-bully, grinning, "Xiff, Cliff, and I will be off on our way out. We should be back in about an hour. Although, I cannot exactly imagine that you would complain much - if we actually were late."

"Not at all," replied Griff, smirking. "Just go ahead and take your time." As he strolled over to Kelly and Mallory, he added, "Well, my comrades told me that you were quite upset by them eating your food. How about I sure make it up to you? If you girls kiss me, then I'll let you have some of those chocolate eclairs. Sound like a deal?"

"You girls have to kiss me, too," added Charlie. "You have to kiss _both_ of us, first - and then we'll let you have some eclairs."

"Yeah, okay, I will," muttered Kelly. She quite felt far from thrilled with the prospect of kissing the bullies, to say the least. Still, she did feel quite hungry. "Guess you win."

"Well, catch you later, comrades and chicks," called out Cliff, as he stepped off of the train. Xiff and Amy followed right after him.

"How about you, Malarkey?" asked Charlie, as she turned towards Kelly's friend.

"I guess so," muttered Kelly's friend from the future, "and my name is _Mallory_."

"Yeah, whatever," muttered Charlie, as he placed his lips over Mallory's mouth.

Kelly swallowed, as she saw Griff lean over to kiss her. She felt like crying, again - but she knew that crying would simply do nothing to help free her and Mallory. She felt so sorry for the other captives, as well. In fact, they probably quite had it even worse.

oooooooooo

Cliff smiled - as, once again, he and comrades simply stepped into the downtown area of Green Valley. He noticed that the town looked rather different from that of the last world they were in - as well as the world that he originated from. He then wondered if they would really spot any familiar-looking girls in this world, just like in the last world.

"It sure is a good thing that Charlie opted to stay behind," commented Xiff, snickering. "Three of us being seen together sure would be a little too conspicuous. He seemed to be much more interested in the girls, rather than exploring other worlds."

"Well, this is probably quite a new experience for him," Amy pointed out. "I can hardly believe that we managed to capture the girls from the Teens In Time trilogy. Granted, I've never really watched the films - since they came out from way before my time."

"Of course, these buttheads that we picked up actually seem to insist on living in the past," sneered Cliff. "At least, this time, it rather worked towards our advantage."

"Any reason why you chose Green Valley?" asked Amy. "I mean, I am a little surprised that you didn't just go for Hill Valley. I kind of would've wanted to see the Hill Valley of the last world. Of course, then we actually wouldn't've met that Lorraine look-alike."

"I guess you could just call it a 'gut instinct', Butch," Cliff replied, smoothly. The truth was, it was an accident - but, of course, he wasn't about to admit that. "Besides, it's fun to take a little detour. Hill Valley would've been our next stop, if we hadn't..."

"It looks as if we are nearing downtown," announced Xiff. "This looks a little different, though - from the downtown area in the previous world we stopped in."

"You're right, Xiff," Cliff replied, as he surveyed what he could see of downtown. "In addition, this sure also looks rather different from the Green Valley in _my_ world. Granted, I haven't spent actually that much time in Green Valley - but it does..."

"So, in this world, who are we gonna capture?" asked Amy, licking her lips. "If we get lucky, we might run into some more girls who... look familiar to us."

"Well, it'd be cool to find another Lorraine look-alike," commented Cliff. "Come to think of it, it's not so late to just plan a trip to 1955. Perhaps, after we leave this world, we can head back to 1955. Our best bet would really be to pick another EJ or PF world."

"Personally, I'd prefer a Suzy look-alike," countered Xiff. "Perhaps, though, we'll both get lucky - just like we did, in the previous world."

"Well, there's a cafe here," observed Amy, as she pointed to her right. As Cliff looked to where Amy pointed, he saw that his comrade was correct. "Shall we peek inside?"

"That's a good idea," Cliff replied, grinning. "Perhaps, if we get very lucky, they'll only be just about to start eating - and then we can do what did we, in the last world."

"Actually, I prefer the 'sneak up on them' approach," countered Amy. "However, if we think that there is quite no chance they'll be finished in ten minutes - then we can do it your way. I must admit that it is fun to eat their food in front of them."

"Either way is fine with me," added Xiff. "The important thing is, one way or another, we capture the girls. What if we don't see anyone that we recognize, though."

"Then we'll just grab a random hot chick, and hop over to the next world," suggested Cliff. "Although, with the train getting full, we should maybe make the next world our last stop - and then we'll look for a place to settle, us and the forty-something girls."

"Actually, we might have a little closer to fifty," pointed out Xiff. "That doesn't matter, though. What's important... is that we'll certainly have enough girls to go around."

"I'll get to have my own brand of pleasure with them, too, right?" asked Amy, coyly.

"Of course, Butch," Cliff replied, grinning. "We would never forget about you."

"Well, I wonder if Pops and Charlie are managing the chicks," added Xiff. "Of course, the one time that I opted to stay behind - it was so much fun. Even though, I missed my chance to help capture the Suzy of that world."

"Here we are," called out Cliff, as the trio stepped towards the cafe. As he picked into the window, he felt pleased with what he found. "This is very awesome. There is a girl who resembles the Stebbs twins, as well as a girl who resembles Suzy MacArthur."

"Actually, she looks a little more like Julie," pointed out Xiff. "It is dimly lit, but her hair looks quite blond. As for the third girl..."

"She looks just like Leslie O'Malley!" gasped Amy. "Or, as she's more commonly known, Spike. She's the sole chick in Griff's gang. I can hardly believe that she's..."

"You're right!" gasped Xiff. "I have seen photographs of Pops' old gangster chick. This is just so... Well, I'm happy to have found a girl who resembles the MacArthur girls."

"No Lorraine," Cliff replied, sighing, "but I guess we can just take these trio of chicks. When we leave this world, we could head back to 1955 - and then we can go look for Lorraine. It'll be so much more fun to capture the real thing, anyway."

"Well, it sure looks like they're just about done eating," commented Amy. "This means we get to do it my way. We'll just wait for them to quite go their merry little way, and then we'll just sneak up behind them. Of course, if they aren't out in ten minutes..."

"Okay, I guess that'll work," replied Cliff, even though he felt a little disappointed. As he turned towards the street, he felt amazed by what he saw. "Comrades, look! This dude rather looks like Dad's old lackey, Skinhead - as well as Douglas Needles' lackey, Hammer. Do you think he might be... one of us?"

"It's quite possible," replied Amy. "However, my Dad's old lackey who looked like that is called 'Chisel'. Then again, we are from different kinds of worlds."

"He also actually looks like one of my lackeys," added Xiff, "who is called 'Wrench'. He is Skinhead's great-grandson, as well as Chisel's grandson. So, how do we simply find out if he's... our type?"

"It looks like he's headed towards the cafe," pointed out Amy. "Why don't I set myself up as bait? I'll put my hair up in pigtails, and I'll try to look as innocent as possible."

"Good thinking, Butch," congratulated Cliff. "He's still about a block way. Xiff and I can go hide, while you go stand in front of the cafe."

"Wish me luck, comrades," added Amy. "When I scream 'mommy' - it'll be your cue to come, okay? Then I'll reveal my true self to him."

"Got it," replied Cliff. He and Xiff grinned at each other, as he could savour what was about to come. To Xiff, he added, "Well, if our hunch is correct, it'll sure be so nice to have another ally."

Xiff nodded, as Cliff pulled him beside the dumpster. He then took a peek at his female comrade - and he simply realized that, for the moment, she looked just like the type of girl that he would capture for his own amusement... rather than enlist as his comrade.

oooooooooo

Melissa Van Dixon smiled at her two friends, Trina Collins and Rachel Meyer. The girls might both be fictional characters, as far as this world was concerned - but that sure didn't change the fact the girls were both physically present. She was simply amazed by how well the latest project of her scientist boyfriend, Connor O'Connor, worked.

"I must say," commented Trina, smiling, "this is a very awesome experience. It's nice to rather be able to visit other worlds. Later on, Rachel, we could visit yours. I know Todd was there, once before - but it wasn't in an physical sense. I mean, it was..."

"I remember how Todd rescued me from Charlie," Rachel replied, cheerfully. "Granted, I thought it was Brent - but it's... I still do remember how Brent and I first met, in fact. Charlie was harassing me in the cafeteria - and then Brent came along, and he told..."

"I just love hearing that story," gushed Trina. "Of course, Todd and I first met - when I was a transfer student, and Todd was asked to show me around the school. He was offered to do that, in exchange for serving a detention. It's simply strange to think of how our relationship has escalated. Think of what we will tell our children, someday."

"You both have rather interesting stories," Melissa replied, admiring. "Connor and I fell in love in an interesting way, as well - and not exactly in a way that we can share with the world. I mean, considering how it happened in a dream world - and all that stuff."

"I felt very angry with you, at first," Rachel admitted, softly. "However, I then began to realize that I really only had myself to blame. It was quite foolish of me of not trust Brent, and just believe in those rumours. I couldn't believe that Charlene Penwell..."

"I made some foolish choices, as well," Trina added, sighing. "I was so happy see Eric, again - I began to double-cross Todd. It was the very tough part about moving. I had to quite end my relationship with Eric, since we really decided that trying to maintain a long-distance relationship wouldn't be likely to work. So, as such, it was hard for..."

"I imagine that it would be a little tough," Rachel replied, sympathetically. "Well, it's a good thing that Charlene really decided to confess everything. While she is definitely prone towards being vindictive, she does have a conscience. The same can't be..."

"... said of Charlie," finished Melissa. "Truth of be told, I actually used to like him - as a villain. Of course, this was when I just knew him as a fictional character. This really makes you reconsider everything. For instance, do you think Orwell's 1984 is real?"

"Goodness, I should hope not," Rachel replied, shuddering. "I do remember how much I rather hated having to read that book. I mean, I actually had nightmares about that dystopian world. To think that the world actually might exist... Well, it simply gives me the willies. Was there _any_ safe place in that world? It really about as bad as..."

"... hell," finished Trina, nodding. "If there's any place in that world that could truly be called a 'haven', it would be some very remote location - and one that would be rather inaccessible to the party members. Yeah, Rach, I could see exactly what you mean."

"Well, guys, why don't we go hit the arcade?" suggested Melissa, as she took her last swallow of water. "Talking about that book is depressing me, and I'm simply beginning to regret that I brought it up. Perhaps, playing a little Super Mario Brothers might..."

"That's a good idea," agreed Trina, as she stood up. "Well, on a lighter note, it's quite surreal to think of how... Well, even though we all live in Green Valley - they're sure a little different. Of course, I always was a big fan of Brother Brent - and it seems quite strange how... The funny thing is, the movie was never actually filmed in our town."

"And, and the same is true of My Family Trials," added Rachel. "Y'know, Melissa, it just seems surreal to think of how _both_ movies really exist in your world - along with a movie called Mind Warped. Gee, Michael J Fox actually must've been one busy actor."

"Yeah, I guess so," replied Melissa, as the trio stood up. "It quite is as if Mind Warped has simply brought about a new general appreciation for Brother Brent and My Family Trials. Then, of course, you have Teens In Time - which is certainly a very major hit."

"Oh, yes, Teens In Time is also a hit in our world," explained Trina, as the trio headed towards the door. "In fact, there's even really been talk about filming some sequels."

"Yes, and the same is true of our world," added Rachel, in a near whisper. "However, Melissa, in your world - it seems as if Mind Warped has become almost as big of a..."

"That gives me an idea," gasped Melissa, as the trio stepped outside. "I could talk with Connor about this - and, perhaps, we could try to visit the Teens In Time Universe."

"Oh, yeah, that would be awesome!" gushed Rachel. "I mean, it would be so..." Just then, she let out a yelp. "Hey, whoever you are, let go of me!"

Melissa swallowed, as she turned to see what was really going on. However, she then felt someone grabbing at _her_. Tears filled her eyes, as she began to feel scared.

"Surprise!" called out an all too familiar voice. As Melissa turned around, she saw none other than Charlie Penwell - along with three other thugs. "Well, I quite found my way over here! I bet you guys weren't counting on that, eh?"

"How... how did you get here?" stammered Melissa. "You're not supposed to be in this world. You're supposed to just be the movie villain that we all love to hate."

"Well, like it or not, I'm here," Charlie replied, snickering. "Lucky for me, I managed to meet up with some fellow inter-dimensional travellers."

"What?" asked Melissa, as she felt the urge to faint. She glanced at Trina and Rachel, who looked to be just as stricken. "I don't know who any of the others are."

"No, but I know who _you_ are," smirked one of the twin men. "Or, at least, two of you three. I'm not sure who the third one is, but no matter."

"Man, this is heavy!" groaned Melissa. "I'm gonna have a talk with Connor about this."

"Oh, I don't believe Connor has anything to do with our presence here," snickered the brunette. "It's only Charlie who's here, because of him."

"Girls, why are you even arguing with these clowns?" cried out Trina, as she grabbed at Rachel and Melissa. "Let's get out of here!"

"Oh, no, I don't think so," sneered the brunette, just as she threw a cloth in front of Trina's face. To Melissa's horror, Trina fell into unconsciousness. "So, how about you two? Are you willing to co-operate with us, or do we also have to..."

"You bitch!" shouted Rachel, as she balled her right hand into a fist. She attempted to punch the brunette in the nose, as she added, "Who the hell do you think you..."

"I guess not," snickered the brunette, as she grabbed at Rachel's arm. "Well, we can sure do the hard way - or the easy way." Before Rachel could respond, the brunette then threw the cloth in front of her face.

"The easy way," replied Charlie, snickering. Turning to Melissa, she added, "So, young lady, how about you? You saw what just happened to your friends. Perhaps, if Rachel won't accept - then _you_ can be my girl."

"Charlie Penwell, I wouldn't be your girl," snapped Melissa, "even if... even if you had a million dollars!"

"Then, in that case..." the brunette replied, grinning. Once again, she simply took out the cloth. Melissa struggled to break free of Charlie's grasp. However, Charlie held on quite tightly. She tried to duck, but she couldn't escape the cloth. "Good night!"

Melissa really struggled to retain her consciousness - but, within a matter of seconds, the chloroform managed to overpower her. She felt herself beginning to slip away.

oooooooooo

Todd McKay sighed, as the bus entered into another world. While he was simply used to the idea of time travel, the concept of alternate realities was still new to him. Even his scientist best friend, Brent Ross, seemed to be feeling rather nervous. Still, it was crucial for them to rescue Kelly Greenwood and Mallory Mallone Ross from that gang.

"This really is hard to believe," Todd commented, sighing. "I'm surrounded by all these people who look like me, but are not me. Why don't you guys rather tell us about who are? I still can't get over the idea that, in another world, Brent and I are... fictional."

"Okay, guys, here are your name tags," commented another Todd look-alike, as he approached the group. His name tag read "Alex J". "Well, I wrote you two down as Todd M and Brent - since we also have a Todd Brown on here. Welcome aboard."

"Yeah, thanks, I guess," Todd replied, nervously. "The circumstances are far less from being stellar, though - but I understand that it's not your fault. After all, you're..."

"... chasing after those bullies who captured the girls," finished someone called "Mike H Eighteen". "Well, are you guys feeling hungry? We have a lot of chicken wings and mozzarella sticks, with sauce for both. It may not be a full-course meal - but it's..."

"That's okay, uh, Mike Eighteen," Todd replied, nervously. "Nobody's ever accused me of being a healthy eater, and both items do sound good. Yeah, I am quite hungry."

"I do care a little more about my diet," added Brent, "but I'm not above an occasional treat. Besides, if that's all you've got... I might just as well. It does sound tempting."

"Here you go, then," replied Mike H Eighteen, as he filled two plates up with food.

"Thank you," replied Todd, just as he grabbed one of the plates. In a louder voice, he asked, "So, uh, what world are we in? It seems strange to think that we're..."

"It even feels very strange to me," agreed Brent, nodding. "Granted, I've figured that the concept of parallel universes is theoretically possible - but, when you throw in that idea that, in other worlds, we're considered 'fictional', then it's so... Well, it's heavy."

"Well, it really looks like another world where we don't exist," explained Doc Three, as he surveyed what he called a "time tracker". "The very situation of Hill Valley, which is the town we grew up in, once again, looks different."

"The ravine is called Shonash Ravine," added Doc One, "and some familiar houses are missing. My house does exist here, but it's abandoned. The McFlys' house is not even here, along with a few others. There is just nothing where my mansion was supposed to stand. The mall is called Twin Pines Mall. It looks as if, once again, we entered..."

"Could this be the Family Ties Universe," suggested Marty Emmett, "as one of you had mentioned? It'd be interesting, I must admit, if we ran into Alex P Keaton."

"No, I really don't think so," replied Teen Marty. "I mean, Hill Valley didn't even exist in the Family Ties Universe. At least, in this world, Hill Valley still quite exists - albeit in an altered form."

"That is because Family Ties also exists in the world that I came from," added Julia. "I mean, the world that I originated from - where Back to the Future is a movie trilogy."

"Well, I hope it's not the world from George Orwell's 1984," commented Todd B. "That would be about the last thing we need, on top of everything."

"I don't believe it is," replied Doc One. "I do still exist in that world, as well as George and Lorraine. Although, granted, we sure had different positions. Biff Tannen ended up as a member of the Thought Police, unsurprisingly."

"Besides, this world can't possibly be the dreary world described in that novel," added Todd M, as he quite glanced out the window. "I do see some kids playing outside, and one who is wearing a 'Van Halen' tee-shirt. I highly doubt that Van Halen would..."

"That's a very good point," added Marty Jr Fourteen. "All music was manufactured by a device called a versificator. In that case, we can all certainly give a sigh of relief."

"Well, at least, it sure isn't _that_ bad," Todd M agreed, in a near whisper. "I'm so worried about the girls, though. They must be dreadfully confused. Come to think of it, I wonder if they also found out about their status as... as... Well, you know."

"I have a question for you, Todd McKay," commented Marty Jr Twelve. "I really hope you don't mind me asking. Since the Teens In Time trilogy doesn't exist in our world, I do not see you as being fictional. Your situation appears to be similar to mine."

"And mine, too," pointed out Teen Marty. "As well as most of my other counterparts. The movies don't exist in our world, but it sounds like Todd's situation can't be..."

"I mean, with the 'girlfriend' situation," clarified Marty Jr Twelve. "Before I went back in time, I was a little more insecure and lackluster - and I also didn't have a girlfriend. When returning to 2015, though, I found out that Stephanie and I have been dating for a little over two years. Was the situation a little awkward for you?"

"Oh, very much so!" replied Todd M, as he thought back to the event. "In my case, it was closer to five years. So, yeah, it was an awkward position to be in. It was simply fortunate, though, that the ripple effect brought back my new memories - and..."

"I was just wondering about that, in fact," commented Doc Three. "It looks as if some of the rules of time travel are the same in your world, which is a little... uncanny."

"So, uh, Marty Jr Twelve," Todd M asked, nervously, "what was Stephanie's attitude towards you like, in the previous world? Did she actually look down on you, a little?"

"Actually, I don't believe she even knew that I existed," replied Marty Jr Twelve. "She and her sister went to a private school, while I just attended Hill Valley High. It was at a party, where I met Stephanie. In the old timeline, I was never invited to the party."

"I guess that would quite make things a little easier, then," Todd M replied, sighing. "I mean, Kelly was never actually mean to me - but, in the old timeline, she had come to view me as a 'coward'. So, just the fact that she actually had a low opinion of me..."

"That sounds quite awful!" gasped Marty Jr Twelve. "So, uh, has Kelly ever found out about... about your previous personality? If so, how did she take it?"

"I think she was surprised, mostly," Todd M replied, softly. "She was quite horrified by her counterpart's attitude towards me. I'm probably a little more understanding of her counterpart, than she is. After all, I failed to rescued her - when I had a chance to."

"Well, it's good that things are cool between the two of you," Marty Jr Twelve replied, softly. "In a way, you must've had it even worse than I did."

"Well, Marty Jr Twelve," asked Marty Emmett, nervously, "what was your personality like? I mean, in the old timeline - when you didn't have a girlfriend?"

"Simply put, I lacked confidence and assertiveness," explained Marty Jr Twelve. "It is a little embarrassing, when I think of my old personality. Apparently, I would've been in prison for fifteen years - as Griff would've coerced me into... committing a crime."

"That sounds awful!" gasped Marty Emmett. "I'd just hate to think that I was ever like that, in any timeline."

"In that case, you aren't gonna like what I'm about to tell you," replied Doc Nineteen. "When I first travelled into the future, you simply were just as... as your counterpart described. That was before I convinced your father to not race Needles, though."

"Wow!" gasped Marty Emmett. "I guess, aside from the name, the Marty Jrs really are my... my counterparts."

"It's not like your ancestry is any different, though," pointed out Teen Marty. "George and Lorraine are still your paternal grandparents - and, unless I am mistaken, Jennifer Parker is your mother."

"Jennifer certainly is my wife," replied Calvin M Nineteen. "I can't imagine that I would marry anyone else."

"In our universe, you did," explained Marty Jr Ten. "You married Julia Rundgren, who is on the bus with us. So, Doc Ten, what about me? I mean, what was my personality like - when you first travelled into the future?"

"The same as it is, now," replied Doc Ten. "As far as I could tell, anyway. Of course, I didn't first travel into the future - until the year 1987. In our world, your father never had a problem with being called 'chicken' - as he never travelled back to 1955."

"Wait a minute!" gasped Calvin M Nineteen. "Are you telling me that, in your universe, my mother is still an alcoholic - while my father is still subservient to Biff?"

"Actually, my parents did both manage to turn their lives around," explained Marty Sr Ten. "But, yes, for a long time - my parents were... just as you described them."

"Man, this is heavy," muttered Calvin M Nineteen. "Well, I'm glad that did got better."

"What about me?" asked Marty K Jr. "Doc Nine, what was my personality like - when you first went into the future?"

"Just the way as Marty Jr Twelve described," explained Doc Nine. "Your cousin, who was named Artie Jr, actually wasn't that better off."

"You're kidding!" gasped Alex K. "I can't believe that I'd ever be the kind of person to let someone like Griff Tannen push me around."

"I just think most of us would feel that way," replied Marty Emmett, stunned. "I never was the kind of person to take shit from Griff Tannen. Hell, the time that I had caught him harassing my sister... Well, let's just say that I managed to humiliate him good."

With that, about half of the Marty Jrs burst out laughing. Even in the original timeline, Todd M didn't think he was that bad - even if he had been a little less confident.

"What about me?" asked Alex J. "I mean, was I really almost as bad as my cousin - in the original timeline?"

"I'm afraid so," replied Doc Two. "In course, in that timeline, you were Calvin Jr."

"Man, this is heavy!" groaned Alex J.

"Well, think of how _I_ feel," countered Marty Jr Two.

As Todd M glanced out the window, he gasped. "Docs, you'd better start descending the bus. Look out the window, on my side."

"Todd is right," added Marty Emmett. "I see two young men who look like me, as well as a young man who looks like... like Grandpa George used to."

"And Brent, for that matter," Todd M was quick to say.

"They really look panic-stricken," pointed out Doc Three. "It's amazing that we should, once again, find a Marty look-alike in Green Valley - or two, as the case might be."

"Do you think we entered a world," suggested Alex J, "where Todd McKay has a twin brother? The Grandpa George look-alike also looks like a... like a scientist type."

"I sure don't think so," replied Mike M. "Take a look at the Courthouse Square. It looks different from that of the last world."

"That doesn't exactly mean anything," argued Doc Three. "We've been in some worlds that look different - and some of which are even PF worlds, like ours."

"This could be the same as the difference between a PF world and an EJ world," Doc One added. "Well, Three, you'd better start descending - and talk to these men."

"Great idea," agreed Doc Three. "This might be another Teens In Time Universe. It'd actually be presumptuous to think there could just be multiple versions of our kind of world, after all. The possibilities are endless, after all."

Todd swallowed, as Doc Three descended the bus. He simply wondered what meeting his counterpart would be like - if one of his look-alikes was, in fact, his counterpart. In fact, as surreal as it would feel - it also would feel rather nice to have some company. He also wondered what having a twin brother would be like.

oooooooooo

Todd Krebs smiled at his friends, Brent Atkins and Connor O'Connor - as the trio were headed towards downtown. It sure was very exciting to visit the world where he and Brent both had films that rather centred around them, as well a film where the two of them switched places. Connor, the youth scientist, was actually native to this world.

"You are such a genius, Connor," gushed Todd, as he felt very impressed. "It is very nice that we could all be together, in the flesh. I certainly hope the girls are enjoying themselves. It's also quite amazing that we have yet to... to be mobbed by fans."

"Oh, yeah, I see what you mean," replied Brent. "I mean, we both look like Michael J Fox - the actor who played both of us. Perhaps, it might quite be the fact that there are _two_ of us - and, in fact, most would probably mistake us for... for twins."

"So, Brent, how are Sammy and Cassie doing?" asked Connor, cheerfully. "I'd love to meet them. I mean, they seem to be so adorable - and... For some reason, I tend to get along better with younger children - than I really do with people who are my own age. I don't really have that many friends - with me being a science geek, and all."

"Well, you're definitely _our_ friend," Todd replied, warmly. "If you ask me, I simply think the people who look down on you are jealous. Anyway, I'm so glad that you and Melissa are still dating. I honestly believe that the two of you are a perfect couple."

"I do agree with Todd," Brent added, nodding. "To answer your question, Sammy and Cassie are doing fine. Sammy really does have her moments, but Cassie is quite doing her part to keep her sister in check. They really aren't as young as they used to be."

"Sammy and Cassie must be teenagers, now," commented Connor, softly. "They were just nine years old, when they were adopted back in 1983. It is now rather four years later, which simply means that... that they are now thirteen. Well, as they are in their teens... Do you find that the girls are starting to become just a little more... ornery."

"I've noticed that with Sammy, yes," replied Brent. "Not so much with Cassie, though. In fact, she is just as vivacious as she was - when she and her sister first entered our family. Sammy tends to look down on her sister as being a little immature, at times."

"That isn't good," Todd replied, as he shook his head. "I do hate when people equate 'maturity' with 'not having any fun'. Ellie is fifteen, now - and she's sure quite a joy to be around. Okay, so she's autistic - but, in a way, it rather seems as if her autism..."

"... frees her from the usual restrictions of being a teenager?" suggested Brent. Todd nodded, as he added, "Well, I truly believe that Ellie and Cassie would quite get along - and even Sammy, when she isn't in one of her 'mature' phases. Well, I would love to meet your sister. Of course, I already did - but that was the time that we actually..."

"... switched places," finished Todd, smiling. "I simply feel the same about Sammy and Cassie. At any rate, things between Dad and I are now very harmonious - and I have come to accept Rita as my stepmother. Still not planning to call her 'Mom', though."

"I don't blame you," replied Connor, softly. "I mean, even though your mom is dead - you still love her. Thus, you do not feel quite entirely comfortable with calling anyone else 'Mom'. I happen to be close to my mom, as well - and I can't imagine what it'd..."

"It's really sort of a 'loyalty' thing," explained Todd. "I mean, shortly before Brent and I switched places, I had a fight with my dad. I mean, I didn't like him marrying so soon after Mom died - and I just resented being told that I should call Rita 'Mom'. However, Rita was rather understanding of the whole thing - so, in the end, it all worked out."

"Which is good," replied Brent, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I'm also glad that I was able to help you to... to see that Josh Miller isn't such a bad dude. True, he sure does tend to come off being a little abrasive - but, underneath it all, he truly is a nice guy."

"Yes, and I do feel quite ashamed for not giving him a chance," Todd replied, in a near whisper. "As well as telling Nick that he also shouldn't be friends with Eric. Of course, I also had the issue of Rita to contend with - but, still, it doesn't quite excuse how I..."

"Well, nobody is perfect," Connor pointed off, softly. "At any rate, it's sure strange to think of how we all became friends. Perhaps, we might even try to visit other worlds. I sure think it'd be awesome to visit the Teens In Time Universe, or even the Family Ties Universe. Although, there sure are some definitely continuity issues with Family Ties."

"I think Alex P Keaton can be a little annoying," commented Brent. "Overall, he seems to be a nice person - but he can really be pompous. Also, some of his views regarding gender roles can leave a little something to be desired. I mean, it just seems as if..."

"I do know exactly what you mean," agreed Todd, as he thought back to a few years ago. "My dad sure used to be down on me, due to my lack on interest in sports. I just never understood the appeal of professional sports, though. I mean, it really just..."

"Yeah, I don't mind playing soccer," replied Brent, "or shooting hoops. I see what you mean, though, about pro sports. Why do you simply root for one team over another? Chances are, you simply root for whichever team is local. I never actually understood that. I agree that rock and roll allows for a lot more creativity, as well as diversity."

"Yes, and I usually don't care where rock bands come from," added Todd. "Okay, I do quite like some rock musicians from California - but I don't like them _because_ they are from California. I even like plenty of bands from the UK, Canada, and Australia."

"That's a very insightful point," agreed Connor. "Science is more my forte, rather than music - but I do find listening to music to be more enjoyable than watching sports. The thing is, playing sports is great exercise - but watching sports, on the other hand..."

"Holy shit!" gasped Todd, as he could hardly believe what he actually saw. About two blocks down, he really caught sight of their girlfriends were being dragged off by four thugs. What really was worse, though, was how one of the thugs strongly resembled Charlie Penwell! "How the hell did Charlie Penwell follow us into this world? This is..."

"I can't believe this," groaned Brent. "I'm almost certain that it's him. He's enough of a menace, when he's in our world. Then, of course, there was that dream world that he created - and trapped all of us inside of. Well, you guys, we sure need to stop them!"

"I don't think we'll be able to catch up," lamented Connor. "They're too far away from us, and... Okay, I'm a scientist - and, thus, I should think scientifically about this. For obvious reasons, calling the police is out of the question. Great Scott! This is awful!"

"Do you know who any of those other people are, Connor?" asked Todd, as his heart was beating rapidly. Connor just shook his head. "Oh, this is just awful! I simply can't believe this. We should've never separated. If we were there, I don't quite think any of this would've... Why the hell is one of those thugs a girl, anyway? I mean, it's..."

"There are female bullies, as well," pointed out Connor softly. "We really were having so much fun, too - and then... I feel as if I'm responsible for all this, seeing as I'm the one who invented the..." As he glanced upward, he gasped, "Great Scott! Look up!"

As Todd looked up, he knew exactly what the young scientist was referring to. It was a flying bus. As if seeing a flying bus simply wasn't shocking enough, he saw plenty of young men who looked just like him and Brent. He struggled to keep from fainting.

Todd felt so apprehensive, as the bus landed on the ground. As the bus door opened, he noticed two older men in the front. They were both wearing name tags, which read "Doc One" and "Doc Three". They did not look at all familiar to him.

"Listen, uh, are you guys missing any girls?" Doc One asked, nervously.

"In fact, we are," replied Todd. He began to feel suspicious, as he added, "How would you know about that? Have you come after us for ransom, or something?"

"This sure is the second time we were accused of that," muttered Doc Three. "I guess I just can't blame you, though. Actually, we're chasing after the people who captured the girls. You guys are world number twenty-one, now - believe it or not."

"World number twenty-one," muttered Todd. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Before I answer that," Doc One replied, nervously, "I should just ask who you are."

"My name's Todd Krebs," explained Todd, as he felt more than a little uneasy. "These are my friends, Brent Atkins and Connor O'Connor. Now, how about telling us..."

Todd stopped short, as Doc One gasped. He really wondered what was so startling. It was apparent that the occupants of the flying bus were also, in some way or another, dimensional travellers - but just what exactly was their method?

"I don't believe this," gasped Doc One. "You're from the Mind Warped trilogy!"

Todd was taken aback. Of course, he should be used to the idea that he was fictional in other worlds - but, for some reason, this still startled him.

"Actually, Brent and Todd already know that," Connor replied, quite softly, "but what do you mean by a trilogy? There was only one Mind Warped movie that was filmed."

"The sequels don't come out until 1989 and 1990," explained Doc One. "But, Connor, I rather doubt that the sequels will ever occur in your world. You see, Part II introduces you and Melissa Van Dixon. You see, in the sequel, Melissa uses your device to..."

"I don't believe this," breathed Connor, in a near whisper. "I mean, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised - but this is all so..."

"No offence, Connor," commented Brent, "but I'm kind of thrilled to hear this. I mean, you now know how Todd and I felt - when we first found out about being fictional."

"How do you know the sequels will be released in your world by 1989," asked Connor, confused, "and what they'll be about? I mean, there is quite talk about doing a sequel for Teens In Time - but I haven't heard of any plans for a Mind Warped sequel."

As Todd looked up, he saw that Doc Three was now the one to look shocked. He also wondered how Doc One quite knew about the upcoming sequels to Mind Warped. Did he invent a device that allowed him to see into the future, like a magic crystal ball?

"I, uh, invented a time machine," Doc One replied, nervously. "I guess you guys don't know about that. Come to think of it, I'm a little surprised to find out that you found a way to physically enter other worlds. Well, why don't you three men come aboard?"

Todd glanced at Connor, as he felt quite uncertain of whether or not he should. Brent seemed to share in his uncertainly. Slowly, Connor nodded. Todd sighed, as he rather decided that it would be in his best interest to take the risk - if he hoped to rescue the girls. Tears filled his eyes, as he thought of how frightened the girls must be feelings.

"So, uh, I'm gonna just take a wild guess," commented Doc One. "The girls that you're missing happen to be Melissa Van Dixon, Trina Collins, and Rachel Meyer."

"Bingo!" replied Connor, as the trio stepped onto the bus. "So, uh, you even invented a time machine?" As both Docs nodded, he added, "I always quite felt that it would be too risky. Even if time travel was possible, think of all the risks that it would entail."

"We're sure well aware of that," Doc Three replied, nodding. "Initially, we just planned to invent a time machine for taking trips into the future - but then... Well, things really happened - and then we... At any rate, why don't you guys take a seat in the back?"

Todd gasped, as he glanced at the occupants. There were quite so many people who resembled him and Brent. Most quite appeared to be named Marty, as well as several other names. To his surprise, he saw that one other was actually named Todd - but it happened to be "Todd M". His own full name happened to be Todd Lawrence Krebs.

He then saw plenty of who people who simply looked as if they could be older versions of him and Brent, and most were also named Marty. He then saw a lot of Docs, as well as many other young men who appeared to be about his age. He saw that there were really only a handful of females on the bus, and only three appeared to be teenagers.

He then spotted on guy who looked like Connor, and he was surprised to see that the name tag read "Brent" - as well two young men who rather looked a lot like the two of the bullies who were helping Charlie capture the girls. However, he really knew better than to judge a person by his or her looks. They probably were on the side of good.

"Believe it or not," called out Doc One, "but, this time around, we stopped in the Mind Warped Universe - or, at least, _one_ of them. Let us give a rather warm welcome Todd Krebs, Brent Atkins, and Connor O'Connor. Man, this is just so fascinating."

"Could this be a hopeful sign?" asked someone called Marty Emmett. "Or are we gonna find ourselves in the Family Ties Universe, next?"

"Well, let's not be too optimistic," warned Doc One. "Cliff Tannen has sure placed us in a very bad position, and he now has _four_ allies."

"I saw Charlie Penwell with them," explained Brent, tearfully. "We wanted to run and stop them, but they were too far ahead. We knew we'd never be able to catch up."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc One. "This is worse than I thought. Well, I hope we have time to catch up with them."

"If they do decide to go to the Family Ties Universe," pointed out Marty Emmett, "I do wonder who they'd capture there. Probably Mallory Keaton and Lauren Miller. I rather wonder how Alex P Keaton would react to being with all of us."

"He and Marty Einstein would probably make good company," suggested Clint, "seeing as both are very intelligent."

"Yes, but I highly doubt that Alex would be too interested in scientific stuff," pointed out Marty Einstein. "He seems to be far more interested in politics and economics."

"They'd have to travel to Columbus, Ohio," pointed out Teen Marty. "But, please, let's not lose our focus. I mean, we've quite been chasing Cliff through over twenty worlds - and I'm getting very exhausted."

"Not to mention that my existence is being jeopardized," added Marty Sr One, "as well as that of my wife, my son, and my daughter."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Teen Marty replied, sighing. "Because you're my older self."

"Now, I'm _glad_ that I have no plans to invent a time machine," muttered Connor.

"Why don't you guys get acquainted" called out Doc One, "as I try to track down the bullies? Goodness, I hope we're not too late."

"I hope not, either," replied Connor. "Man, I feel as if I'm partially responsible for this. I'll have to adjust that machine, when we get back home."

"It's interesting to meet you, Connor," commented another Brent, one who happened to resemble Connor. "I've never seen the sequels to Mind Warped - but I rather know that they are gonna happen - since Todd and I have taken a trip into the future."

"Wait a minute!" gasped Todd K, as he began to realize something. "Are you guys..."

"I'm Todd McKay," explained Todd M, "and this is my scientist best friend, Brent Ross."

"Wow!" gasped Connor. "So, uh, you really are from the Teens In Time Universe! It is kind of funny, in fact - because we were rather considering the idea of... of travelling to your world. Brent Ross, you always were my favourite character from the movie."

"Uh, thanks, I guess," Brent R replied, nervously. "I cannot say that I know who you are, but it's a... We came from the world just before yours. It's interesting how..."

"Connor is introduced in Mind Warped Part II," explained Marty Emmett. "Melissa plays sort of bigger role, though. She simply ends up using a machine that Connor invented, in order to visit the universes of Brother Brent and My Family Trials."

Todd K's mouth was hanging open, as he could hardly believe what he heard. He quite found it to be very startling that there appeared to even more layers of fictionality, or whatever one would call it.

"What about My Family Trials," asked Connor, "and My Brother Brent? Do they exist in your world, along with... with the Mind Warped Trilogy."

"Nope," replied Marty Emmett. "Only the Mind Warped Trilogy exists. The two movies you mentioned are just, as one might call them, 'a movie-within-a-movie'. It's a..."

"The same is true of our world," added Todd M. "Although, the sequels have yet to be filmed. I'll be interested in watching them, though - when they come out."

"Wow, that's interesting!" gasped Connor. "You see, in our world, they actually used some stock footage from those two movies - as they were filming Mind Warped."

"I rather am gonna try to keep a long story short," commented Teen Marty. "You guys are from world number twenty-one. Yours is the Mind Warped Universe, while another is the Teens In Time Universe. The rest are worlds that are very similar to mine, but of two different types. I understand how confusing it must be to you, but bear with us."

"Furthermore, there are two different types of... our kind of world," added Marty III One. "In one type, the Teens In Time movie trilogy quite exists - while, in the second type, the Mind Warped movie trilogy exists. Both were filmed at the same time."

"And, on top of everything," added a woman name Julia, "the type of world that's in the majority exist as a movie trilogy in our world, called Back to the Future."

"She's right," replied Teen Marty. "In our worlds, either the Mind Warped or Teens In Time trilogy sure replaces the Back to the Future trilogy. Nineteen of the twenty-one worlds are, at the very least, partially based on the Back to the Future trilogy."

"Man, this is heavy," gasped Todd K. "This is such a... such a surreal experience. I'm not sure of what to say to... to all of this."

"In our world," added Connor, "both movies were released at about the same time. In fact, both movies became real blockbuster hits - even more so than Brother Brent and My Family Trials. Teens In Time rather ended up grossing just a little more, though."

"Wow!" gasped Marty Emmett. "Michael J Fox sure must've been one busy actor. He certainly had to juggle between Mind Warped, Teens In Time, and Family Ties. What about Teen Wolf? I mean, when did he act in that movie?"

"Teen Wolf," muttered Connor, as he looked confused. "Uh, I simply can't say that I'm familiar with a movie called Teen Wolf - and I know every movie Michael J Fox was in."

"I never really heard of a movie called Teen Wolf, either," added Todd K. He glanced at Brent A, who nodded. "None of us have, actually."

"Hm, that is fascinating," replied Brent R. "I can't quite believe that Teen Wolf doesn't exist in any of your worlds."

"Michael J Fox was never fond of that movie, anyway," pointed out Marty Emmett. "It was one movie that he regretted ever acting in, in fact. So, yes, I guess it's not a real big loss that Teen Wolf doesn't exist in the Mind Warped... What would you call it?"

"Triverse?" suggested Marty Einstein. "Mind Warped Triverse? 'Uni-' means 'one', while 'tri-' means 'three'. Thus, we can call it the Mind Warped Triverse. How's that sound?"

"Hm, triverse," muttered Connor, thoughtfully. "Y'know, I actually do kind of like that. We three are part of the... the Mind Warped Triverse. It sounds quite strange for me to think of myself as a Mind Warped character, considering how..."

"Yeah, I understand," Todd K replied, softly. "I still remember how I felt, when I first found out how..."

"We're heading towards the bullies," called out Doc One. "I rather think we might have time to confront them. I mean, this is getting tiresome."

"Are they really in that... that train?" gasped Todd K, as he could hardly believe what he saw. "I must say, that train looks awfully beautiful. It's a shame that..."

"I was the one who invented that train," replied Doc Three. "It really looks like they're slowing down. It's almost as if they're expecting us, or something."

"Well, here goes nothing," muttered Todd K, as he stood up from his seat. Brent and Connor both followed him towards the front. "I can't say that I'm very surprised that they recruited Charlie Penwell, or even that Charlie managed to find his way into..."

"He did create that dream world," pointed out Marty Emmett, "and ended up trapping you boys, along with the three boys, into it."

"Cut that out, Marty Emmett," chided Connor. "Don't know know that you're freaking us out?"

"Well, sorry," replied Marty Emmett, not even bother to stifle the grin the showed up on his face. The grin very quickly disappeared, though, as he added, "Oh, I hope we can stop them! Those bastards managed to ruin what started out to be a good day."

As soon as Todd and his two friends reached the front, he caught sight of Charlie at the front of the train - along with one of the twin bullies.

"You guys don't give up, do you?" asked the twin bully, smirking. "Well, I don't wish to have to do this to you - but you've simply..." Just then, the brunette bully showed up - as she had her arms wrapped tightly around Melissa. "Like us to drop this chick?"

"You wouldn't dare!" shouted Connor, as his face turned red with fury. "I won't have you threatening my girl! You evil, despicable, and reprehensible reprobates! I'll..."

"What are ya gonna do, Connor?" taunted Charlie, laughing. "Yell at us to death? It's _your_ fault, you know. If you has been more careful with your device, I..."

"Don't try to turn the blame on Connor!" seethed Todd K, as he also felt angry. "You really don't..."

Before Todd K could say anything more, the bus door closed. He turned behind him, and he had spotted Doc One sitting in the driver's seat. The expression that was on the older man's face could best be described as that of "white hot anger".

To his horror, the bus sure took a sharp turn - which actually caused Todd K to fall to the ground. He began to head towards the time train in a very dead-on collision. The bullies turned white, as the twin bully hit the gas - and the train raced away from the scene. The bus, however, followed him - accelerating rapidly.

"Hey, One!" shouted Doc Three, as he grabbed at Doc One. "Have you actually lost your mind? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was planning to off Cliff, for once and for all," replied Doc One, stubbornly. "That reprehensible reprobate does not deserve to live, and the world will rather be much better off without him!"

"The _girls_ are trapped inside the train, you know," pointed out Doc Three. "Have you forgotten about that? You could've just killed a bunch of innocent girls, for crying out loud! Snap out of it, will ya?"

"Yeah," added Todd K, as he stood up, "and now I'm beginning to regret having come on here. No offence, but you're starting to act like a... like a raving lunatic."

"You're quite right," Doc One replied, in a near whisper. A tear slip down his cheek, as he added, "I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry."

To Todd K's surprise, Doc One began to weep. He realized that the older man actually had been under a lot of stress.

"I really think you'd better let me take over," Doc Three replied, softly. "You're awfully lucky, though - that Cliff was quick to get away."

Suddenly, there was a loud beeping - which nearly made Todd K jump.

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc One, as he glanced at a device. "I mean, you're not going to believe this. Cliff Tannen actually headed back to June 20 of 1968, in EJ #75."

"Get out of town!" gasped Marty Emmett. "That was the day that my dad was born!"

"Precisely," replied Doc One, in a near whisper. "I think I have a good idea as to what he's planning to do. I've a feeling that capturing girls is no longer a priority for him."

"He's planning to kill me!" gasped Teen Marty, in a near whisper. "Or a version of me, at least. This is awful! I can't let him kill _any_ version of me."

"Oh, this is all my fault," grumbled Doc One. "If I hadn't lost my cool, then..."

"I just think it's best that you let me take over, One," Doc Three suggested, gently. "I understand that Cliff entered another one of your worlds, but..."

"You're right, Three," Doc One replied, softly. "I'll better let you take over."

"Are you guys feeling real hungry?"asked Mike H Eighteen. "We have some mozzarella sticks and buffalo wings left over, with sauce of two kinds to go along with it."

"Yeah, I guess I'll simply try eating something," Todd K replied, softly - as Brent A and Connor nodded. "I'm all shook up right not, but..."

"We all are," Brent A replied, softly. "Well, it looks as if these guys do have a sincere desire to help us."

"Well, they are our best bet," agreed Connor. "C'mon, you two. Let's head towards the back."

"I can't believe this," Marty Emmett commented, softly. "Melissa quite looks a lot like... like Leslie O'Malley - or, as she's more commonly known, Spike. Well, I guess you really wouldn't know her - but, in our world, she's a bully."

"Melissa is about as far from a bully as you can get," replied Connor, "but I guess... It would be nice, if could rescue all the girls."

"Here is your food," announced Mike H Eighteen, as he headed towards the back.

Todd K swallowed, as he glanced at the food. It quite looked delicious, and it even still looked warm. Still, would be able to keep any food down?

"I guess I'd better start making out the name tags," commented Alex J. "Okay, it looks like we three new occupants: Todd K, Brent A, and Connor. How's that sound?"

"It sounds fine with us," replied Connor. To Todd K and Brent A, he added, "Y'know, if the girls hadn't been captured by a bunch of bullies... Well, we sure could be enjoying this. I mean, we're just about to enter another world - and..."

"Y'know," called out Teen Marty, "I rather just realized something. That is actually the _second_ time that Doc One has reacted in such a manner. The first time around... Well, it was how he began hopping through dimensions - in the first place. This is..."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc '87. "You know what's actually most frightening about this whole thing? The fact that, thirty years down the road, _I_ will be doing those..."

"Let's try to forget about that, okay?" Doc Three suggested, gently. "All right, brace yourselves for temporal-dimensional displacement. Oh, and spatial displacement. It's back to Hill Valley we go."

Todd K swallowed. He had visited Hill Valley, a few times - but the town rather held no significance to him. He suspected that the same was true of Brent A and Connor.

He began to feel rather nervous, as the bus began to speed up. Within moments, the time bus left the Mind Warped Universe - off to a world which would shock everyone.


	23. Chapter 22

_June 20, 1968  
2:00 PM PDT  
Clint Eastwood Universe_

Melissa Van Dixon felt terrible, as the time train or whatever it was shook thoroughly. The flash of light made it clear, that apparently they had entered another world - although Melissa wasn't sure, as she still didn't really know what was going on. As she looked to the front, she noticed to her amusement, that the bullies were just as shook up, and the brunette was actually beginning to panic.

"What are you guys doing!" an unfamiliar girl called out. Melissa noticed that there were a lot more of her - she was probably the most frequent around. "You've been bullying us around a lot, but this is the worst! Can't you at least fly a train?"

"I'm trying!" the villain at the wheel - he looked a lot like Bart Winfred from Teens In Time, and was accompanied by three more who looked like him - said. "I just can't - oh, why am I even answering you?"

"Don't ask me" one of his look-alikes said. "You'd better be careful, though, or we might crash into that..."

Melissa swallowed, as she couldn't remember the last time she felt so scared. Even when she was trapped in Charlie Penwell's dream world, it wasn't as bad.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard.

"... tree" the guy finished, as the train or whatever it was came to an abrupt halt. The front window shattered, and the villains and girls fell down.

"Whoa" a girl who resembled Mallory Mallone from Teens In Time said. "That was one heck of a crash. Everyone all right?"

As a response, an alarm went off. The bully who had been at the wheel moments before stood up, holding his back as he felt obviously not very good. "Oh no" he groaned. "Looks like we're having some trouble. Apparently, the engine broke down."

"What?" the brunette demanded. "How could the engine just break down like that? It wasn't that hard a crash!"

"I don't know!" the guy exclaimed. "All I know is that we're not going to go anywhere with this train anymore - I don't know why? Have you ever flown a train before?"

"... point made."

"All right, guys!" called out Melissa. "I don't know who you guys are, but... Well, you seem to be stuck in the same situation as we are. What's going on here, exactly?"

The main bully gave her a smug grin. "What makes you think we'll tell you?"

"Traitor" one of the other bullies said, disgusted.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" demanded Melissa. Turning to her fellow captives, she added, "Well, who is everyone - and how did all this madness start?"

"Those guys stole Dr. Brown's time machine" a girl said. "I guess you don't know who Dr. Brown is, though. Well, anyway, he's a famous inventor in our world, and my Dad's best friend. His time machine was stolen by these guys, and they decided to start hopping through dimensions and capturing more and more girls." She paused. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Melissa Van Dixon," Melissa replied, as she was taken aback by what she was just told. "These are my friends, Trina Collins and Rachel Meyer."

A lot of girls gasped. "Wait a second" a girl who resembled Trina said. "That can't be true! They're the lead female roles in the Mind Warped Trilogy!"

Melissa was astonished at what she heard. "We're the what?

"What I said" the girl said. "I don't know how you're going to take it, but you're fictional. My name is Mallory Mallone, by the way. I suppose that the chance is small, but have you heard of me? In real life, or in the movies of the 'Teens In Time' trilogy?"

"We have, in fact, seen you in Teens In Time" Melissa replied, in a near whisper. "Well, just one movie. Not a trilogy."

"Oh, yeah, because the sequels won't be released until 1989 or 1990," added a girl who looked a lot like Trina. "Apparently, you guys are from 1987."

"Well, I'm not sure of what to say to this," added Rachel, nervously. "I suppose Trina and I should already be used to the idea of being fictional, but... You're saying that Melissa is also fictional?"

"That's correct," replied a Rachel look-alike. "Melissa and Connor aren't introduced until Mind Warped II, though. I always thought it was interesting how the first Mind Warped movie exists in the world of the third universe."

"Man, this is heavy!" sighed Melissa, as she could hardly believe what she heard. "I'd be very freaked out, if the sequels also came out in our world. I mean, if they really are... what you said they're about."

Suddenly, Charlie Penwell turned around. He looked a bit satisfied, but also confused. "What's this all about?" he demanded. "This stuff about being fictional?"

"They talked about it to me as well" one of the look-alikes said. "I'm Charlie Winfred, by the way."

"As in the Teens In Time movie?" Charlie P said, shaking his head.

"Says the person who has a name from the Mind Warped Trilogy" Charlie W responded.

"Quit that, guys" the main bully said. "So, we're fictional. What else is new? Let's first figure to get out of here. As soon as those other buttheads find out that we're stuck in here, they'll be here as soon as they can."

"Yeah" the brunette said. "We should get out, see what this reality is about, and try to find a way to protect ourselves somehow."

"I'll go" Charlie W said.

"I'll join him" Charlie P added.

"I'll stay here, as usual," one of the other Bart Winfred look-alikes commented. "We need someone here to keep a guard on the girls."

As Charlie P stepped outside, though - a loud cracking noise could be heard.

"Charlie Penwell!" cried out Charlie W, in alarm. He stepped forwards, and another weird noise was heard, followed by a second.

The other bullies looked at each other. "All right, what was that?" Bart-2 said.

"I don't know" the brunette said, shrugging.

Bart-1 carefully walked out, and after a moment or two, he came back in, shaking his head. "Those buttheads hit that tree branch" he said. "Or they just stumbled down, as we're high up here. They're both out."

"Oh, perfect" the brunette muttered.

Melissa continued to feel confused. "If you aren't going to help us, could you at least tell me who you are?"

"Oh, certainly, sweetie" Bart-1 said, slightly sarcastic. "My name is Cliff. Cliff Tannen. And my ally here is my future son, Griff. There's also Xiff, my future grandson."

Melissa was stunned. She'd heard of time travel by hearing about the Teens In Time Trilogy, which was apparently real here, but this certainly stunned her. Also, she'd never heard of someone called 'Tannen' in the Teens In Time movies.

"What the hell is going on here?" muttered Melissa. "By the way, what did one of the Charlie Winfred look-alikes mean - when he called me a 'traitor'? I don't even..."

"I'm not sure how to say this to you," commented another Trina look-alike, "but you happen to resemble the female lackey of Griff Tannen. Her name is Leslie O'Malley - or, as she is more commonly known, Spike. I suppose that'd be hard for you to..."

"Holy shit!" gasped another Rachel look-alike. "Melissa does look a lot like Spike! I had never quite realized that before, but..."

"In a way, you are I are in the same situation," added a girl who looked like the female bully who captured Melissa and her friends. "Although, in my case, I actually have the misfortune of sharing a name and identity with her... Amy Needles."

"Sounds unfamiliar to me" Melissa said, trying to smile. "Nice to meet you, though."

"Thanks" Amy whispered.

"Well, it won't be nice for you for much longer" Bad Amy said. "Cliff, Griff, Xiff and I are going to get out now, and we're going to do what we came here for - capture the baby version of the McFly butthead."

"You monsters" the most frequent girl said, as she felt very shocked. "You... you wouldn't."

"We would" Cliff said. "That butthead almost stopped us in the universe where he was smart. I'm planning to kill him, one way or another. At least then I'll have my revenge."

"You're horrible" a girl with brown hair said. "I've been here from the start, and it seems like you're getting worse with each new universe."

"That's because you have the wrong ideas about what's bad and what's right" Cliff said. "And stopping me, which McFly almost did, is not right. And now, I'll take revenge. Dropping his helpless, crying child self into the ravine - preferably in front of his eyes - will be the ultimate way to get revenge on him, and on that butthead that almost killed me in the last universe."

"I just don't believe this!" cried out Melissa, as she felt horrified. This was much worse than Charlie Penwell's dream world - as she rather realized that, this time around, her life actually was endangered. In a whisper, she asked, "Who is McFly?"

"He probably meant Marty McFly Sr," replied the girl with brown hair who, apparently, was the first captured. "Cliff mentioned about going back to June 20 of 1968, which is Marty's birthday."

"But his birthday is June 9 of 1968," protested another girl who actually, come to think of it, looked like a female version of Todd and Brent.

"Well, in our worlds, it's June 20 of 1968," insisted yet another Rachel look-alike.

"It's not gonna matter to us, anyway," Cliff replied, snickering. "Even if, in this world, he was born on June 9 - he would still be an infant on this date. That is what's most important."

"You monster!" cried out the same unfamiliar looking girl.

"Oh, you flatter us too much," Cliff replied, chuckling. "At any rate, we'd better get out of here. Xiff, Butch, and I will be on our way out - and we know how to avoid meeting the same fate as the Charlies."

Melissa felt even more horrified, as Xiff, Amy and Cliff exited the train. She felt curious as to who the other girls were. However, those questions could wait. For now, from the looks on 'Griff's' face, she was in for a bad time, especially since he considered her to be a traitor. She sighed, and prepared for the worst.

As she then heard that the cracking noise remained out, she realised that, most likely, Cliff was still all right, and Xiff and Amy were the same. Even with two bullies out, they still had to deal with four people which she didn't exactly think that they were the nicest ones. She sighed deeply. Today just wasn't her day, and she figured that it wasn't the day of the others either.

oooooooooo

Cliff Tannen wasn't in the best of all moods once again, as he walked up to the town square, along with his loyal allies, Xiff and Amy. While he'd been optimistic in the train, it had been mostly bluffing. In fact, he wasn't so sure that they would get out all right and capture baby Marty. Even if he was just an infant, he was sure to be protected by his parents.

As they then walked on, Cliff suddenly noticed something very odd. In the sky, he could recognise a skyway, which looked a lot like the ones he'd seen in 2017 and 2047. There were a lot of cars on there, and as one of them exited the skyway and passed them, Cliff realised that it looked actually even more advanced than the ones from 2017. He was very shocked, as he was sure that he tapped in 1968, which was the past, not the future. He wondered what was going on, and turned towards his allies, who seemed to be stunned as well.

"I don't believe this," muttered Amy. "Cliff, are you sure that you typed in the year 1968? I'm pretty sure that they didn't have flying cars in the 1960s - or even in the 1980s, for that matter."

"June 20, 1968," Cliff replied, insistently. "Of course, I was on the run from Crackpot Brown - so I had to type in the date, rather quickly. I really do wish we could head to 1955, after this - but the train seems to be... broken."

"But, if we're not even in 1968, then we simply..." Amy began to say. Just then, she reached into a trash bin - and pulled out a newspaper. "This is totally unbelievable! This newspaper reads June 20 of 1968 - yet, it has pictures that are not only in full colour, but... they're holo-photos! Even in 2017, newspapers don't yet have..."

"That is rather strange," agreed Cliff. "Yeah, I don't think newspapers had coloured photographs back in the 1960s. Well, this is one strange world that we've entered."

"Well, I'm hoping that that Marty Sr still exists in this world," replied Amy. "Now, what was the dimensional code that you punched in?"

"It was EJ #75," replied Cliff. "So, as such, chances are good that... I still really don't understand how we ended up in this futuristic version of the 1960s."

"I hope that, while we're here," added Xiff, "we run into someone who looks like Suzy MacArthur. Perhaps, her grandmother... or something."

"Well, as far as I know, Suzy came from another town" Amy said. "So that chance is small."

"And we're not here for capturing girls, anyway" Cliff said. "We're here for baby Marty - however capturing a girl or two might be a nice thing as well." He then looked around and said: "So, where should we go?"

"I don't know" Amy said. "I'm not sure where the McFly's live... wait a moment, I think I do know. Don't they live at Lyon Estates?"

"They do in 1987" Cliff confirmed. "So, yeah, I suppose we might meet them there. That's quite far away from here, but maybe we could take a cab or something."

"First, though, we should explore the Square" Xiff argued. "I'd hate to miss a girl."

"I completely agree with that, comrade" Cliff said, smirking. "All right, we can check out the Square first."

"I wonder what will be on the site of the Café 80s" Amy said. "In the '80s, aerobics was 'in', but this isn't the '80s and with the technology having advanced so much, that might be different here."

"Well, let's go check out the... whatever is in that place," suggested Xiff, as they took a left turn at Main Street. "Well, it looks as if the courthouse is a... some sort of social services department. The clock is still stuck at 10:04 PM, as well."

"It's good to know that some things never change," Cliff replied, dryly. "I was almost expecting there to be a mall there, though - considering how futuristic the world..."

"Well, Cliff, here's the answer to our question," called out Amy. "Lou's Cyber Coffee Shoppe. Furthermore, it says that the place was opened for... for twenty years."

"Twenty years?" gasped Cliff. He did some quick math in his head, and then said, "This means that the place opened up back in... in 1948."

"Was 'cyber' even a word," asked Amy, "back in the 1940s? Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. Let's check inside the cafe. Even if we're not here to capture girls, I think it'd be nice to..."

"That's a real good idea," replied Cliff, as the trio headed towards Lou's Cyber Coffee Shoppe. As she peaked inside a window, he could hardly believe what he saw. "Well, I don't see anyone who quite resembles any of the girls that we've previously captured - but..."

"What do you see, Cliff?" Xiff asked, excitedly.

"I see someone who looks like a younger version of Clara," commented Cliff, smirking. "Y'know, the woman who decided to marry Crackpot Brown. Well, I never really knew her exact age - but I wonder if that girl could be a... a younger version of Clara."

"Well, I'm simply not sure about that," replied Amy. "I remember some of those chicks mentioning that Clara came from the Old West. Still, perhaps we could..."

"Come to think of it," added Cliff, as his grin grew broader, "the other girl she is with looks like a sister to Lorraine. My dad has a lot of photos of her and her family, after all. I think her name was Sammy, or something."

"Well, let's head inside," suggested Xiff, smirking. "Butch, I know you really prefer the 'sneak up behind them' approach - but we don't have time for that, right now."

"That sounds great," Cliff replied, grinning.

As the trio entered the cafe, they heard heavy metal music coming from the jukebox. Cliff was taken aback, as it sounded strangely like the heavy metal of the 1980s. In fact, it sounded reminiscent to bands like Metallica and Pantera. Still, he didn't really have time to worry about that - when there were some girls to be captured.

oooooooooo

Emily Brown smiled, just as she glanced across the table. Her best friend, Sally Baines, decided to dine out with her. She felt as if Lou's Cyber Coffee Shoppe served the best mozzarella sticks, as well as marinara sauce. The hot chocolate was delicious, as well.

"Should we play a little something on the jukebox?" suggested Emily. "I sure like heavy metal, as much as the next person. However, I would really like to hear The Beatles."

"I think we can do that," Sally replied, smiling. "They actually did breathe life back into psychedelic rock, after all. The Electric Prunes are also quite groovy - as well as Moby Grape. So, at any rate, do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Well, I'm gonna head over to Dr. Von Braun's mansion," replied Emily, smiling. "I don't care what some people in this town think of him. I think he's totally awesome!"

"We did have him for third grade," Sally pointed out, fondly. "He always knew how to make classes interesting. I wish I could come along, but I do have to watch Joey and Ellen. Sometimes, I do quite worry about Joey. He has a tendency to get himself into trouble. Well, more often than that, he's been a little anti-social."

"Yeah, he will often lock himself into his bedroom," replied Emily, "and eat nothing but bread and water. Half the time, I can't understand what Joey..."

"I know what you mean," Sally replied, softly. "So, at any rate, what do you and Dr. Von Braun like to do together?"

"Just... stuff," Emily stammered. She couldn't exactly explain to her best friend that Dr. Emmett Lathrop Von Braun happened to be a younger version of her father, Dr. Christopher Lloyd Brown. "Y'know, scientific stuff. After all, he and Dad sure have a lot in common."

"I've quite noticed that," Sally agreed, nodding. "As well as Dr. Clint Calvin Eastwood. Speaking of which, how are you and Alex Eastwood getting along?"

"I do think we are gonna end up together," Emily replied, dreamily. "Some people give us strange looks, since we've been friends from infancy. It felt quite strange to us, at first - but we got over it. Even some of our other friends, though..."

"They gave you quite strange looks when they heard about it" Sally said. "I understand. I just couldn't grasp, though, how they were feeling so uncomfortable with it. I mean, in this time of progress, they should know better."

Emily nodded, as she fully agreed with her friend. "Yeah, they should" she said. "I mean, with Dr. Eastwood changing the world in the way he did, we really are lucky to live in such an advanced time period. I guess that some of these idiots don't understand that."

As Emily then thought about Dr. Eastwood, she realised that she was right. Dr. Eastwood really had changed the world for the better. In the old world, which her father had told her about when she was old enough, things were different. Apparently, there had been a lot more war there, and there wasn't global peace as much as there was here.

Granted, Emily agreed, this world wasn't perfect either. There had been a lot of smallish near-conflicts up until as far as 1960. In fact, in the early '50s, a nuclear war had even occurred, the Korean War. That was when China had managed to get a rebellion started in Korea, which was determined to overthrow the Japanese, who were still in charge in Korea. Once more, the world had been split between the great powers as it had been in the early years of the Century - US, British, Russian and French help for the Japanese, conform the British-Japanese Alliance of 1902, and German, Ottoman and Austro-Hungarian help along with China for the rebellions. The world had seen the first use of a nuclear weapon in a conflict when the Chinese had been on the losing side and Germany had decided that her ally was in danger.

The first nuclear bomb, exploding above Hiroshima, had been the last at the same time. The involved nations quickly made peace and once more, the conflict was ended with a 'never more' promise, and this time, it would be true. As Emily's father had told her, the Korean War would be the last war the world had ever seen, and now, in the late '60s, the first generation of teenagers who didn't know what war was were finally grown up. The Vietnam War, which was supposed to be going on around now, was not there - Vietnam was still a French colony, on it's way to being a peaceful, democratic and independent nation when the French would finally let it go, which was scheduled to occur about fifteen years from now.

"Busy thinking again, aren't you?" Sally said, with a smallish grin. "Could've guessed that. So, what do you think of the food?"

"I think it's great" Emily said, honestly. "Just imagine that fifteen years ago, we couldn't import German and Austrian food because we were allied against them. I think that we've really gone a long way. It seems like every nation on the world is a democratic one now." That was true - even though most of the nations in Europe were monarchies, they were constitutional ones, and the names 'Hitler', 'Stalin' and 'Mussolini' were unknown as they'd become nothing more than ordinary citizens, perhaps a little crazy, but that was all. The Middle East was also quiet as the Ottoman Empire had installed freedom and equality for Jews, Muslims and Christians in the area of the Palestine.

"Yeah, that's true" Sally said. "Anyway - enough about politics! Are you willing to go onto the internet? We could probably surf to a few cool sites. I mean, after we're finished with the food, of course - which will never happen if you keep being so quiet and think so much."

"Very funny" Emily said, with a small smirk. "Yeah, you're right. I guess that you're almost finished, while I just started. You'll just have to have a little patience." She took a bite. "Anyway, I think that-"

As she had just said that, the door slammed open, and some unfamiliar people walked in. At least, they looked unfamiliar at first. As Emily looked better, she noticed to her shock that two of them looked just like a teenaged version of Biff Tannen!

"Well, lookee what we have here" one of the Tannen's said. "You look just like Clara Brown, the wife of that Crackpot scientist Emmett Brown. Well, you're younger of course, but it doesn't matter. What's your name, my dear captive-to-be?"

"My name is Emily Brown," snapped Emily, "and Emmett Brown is not a crackpot! Also, I am _not_ your captive-to-be!"

"And I think you mean Emmett Von Braun," added Sally, as she took out a stun gun. "I really don't know of anyone named Emmett Brown. I do know of Dr. Christopher Lloyd Brown, though - who happens to be quite a highly revered scientist. He's the one who is married to a Clara."

"Oh, is that so?" snickered one of the Tannens, as he grabbed a mozzarella stick. "I do think you are highly mistaken, ma'am. Everyone who isn't a butthead knows that Dr. Brown is a real nutcase!"

"I think not!" snapped Sally, as she aimed the stun gun into the Tannen's eyes - which put him into a three hour sleep.

"Don't think this is over!" snarled the other Tannen. "Believe me! We ain't finished with this. Butch and I just have some other business to attend to - but, afterward, we'll be back for you."

"C'mon, Cliffster," purred the brunette, "let's get out of here - before someone calls the authorities."

"Well, what the hell was that about?" gasped Sally. "The only Cliff Tannen I know of happens to be five years old. For some reason, he actually feels the need to pick on poor Dave McFly."

"It's a very good thing that his father's coaching him on how to stand up for himself," commented Emily. In a near whisper, she added, "Let's drag this Tannen... whoever he is... outside. I have a little device that would..."

"What kind of a device?" asked Sally, with curiosity. The two began to drag the bully outside of the restaurant, as she added, "Don't worry, Emily. He will be out for three hours."

"I'm not sure if I should be showing you this," Emily commented, sighing, "but you are my best friend, so I do think I could trust you. Dr. Eastwood and Dr. Brown created a device that can shrink objects - as well as people!"

"You're kidding!" gasped Sally. "You plan to use that on... on the bully?"

"Yes, I do," replied Emily, just as she dragged Sally and the unconscious bully into the alley. "It is perfectly harmless, but it'll definitely keep the bully... whoever he is... out of trouble."

"Well, whatever you think works," Sally replied, shrugging.

With that, Emily took the shrinking device out of her purse - and she fired it at the bully. In just a matter of moments, the bully was only about the size of Emily's thumb. After that, Emily dropped the miniature bully into an envelope - and then placed the envelope in her purse.

"Wow!" gasped Sally, as she could hardly believe what she saw. "That is quite totally awesome! So, uh, do you think it'll ever be released... to the public?"

"No, probably not," Emily replied, softly. "It has too much potential for misuse, if it was to ever fall into the wrong hands - such as, say, Hank Needles."

"Or the bullies that we just encountered," Sally replied, softly. "Well, I think you are a real genius! So, uh, what business do you think the other bullies were talking about... attending to?"

"Beats me!" Emily replied, shrugging. "Well, if they do come back for us, I will be very prepared for them. Well, I'm thinking of heading over to the McFlys. I would just love to see the twins. I mean, I've always liked taking care of babies."

"I wish I could join you," Sally replied, sighing, "but I promised Mom that I would be home in an hour. Do you think you'll be okay?"

"Most definitely!" Emily replied, as a smile spread across her face. "The question is, will _you_ be okay?"

"As long as I have my stun gun," Sally replied, grinning broadly. "Well, Em, you have a good rest of today. Be sure to give me a call tonight, okay?"

"You've got it," Emily replied, as she hugged her best friend. "I was rather hoping that Alex and I could simply go out, later tonight. Before that, though, I'll probably stop by Dr. Brown's mansion."

"Go ahead and do that" Sally said. "I guess that I'll go home now. See you later."

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you around" Emily said, sighing. "I'd like to hang around with you a little more, but I guess that your Mom - and your Dad - would want to come home."

"Let's not talk about Dad now" Sally said, with a sigh. "He's kind of conservative. He also opposes the fact that we've not tried to beat Germany in the Korean War more. Well, I guess that's just his opinion."

"Yeah, it is" Emily said. "Well, as long as not everybody thinks that way, we've got nothing to worry about. See you later!"

Sally nodded, as Emily walked away. The girl felt very optimistic, as she was looking forwards to her date with Alex Eastwood. She couldn't help but wonder, though, what was going on with these bullies.

oooooooooo

Todd Krebs felt very hesitant, as the time machine crossed the dimensional and temporal barrier. He was used to changing worlds, but time travel was certainly new to him. Even though he was kind of used to being fictional, this was a new experience all together. He couldn't help but feel very, very nervous about what was going on.

"All right, we're there" Doc Three said. "Great Scott, I can't believe what Doc One just did. I understand that you were feeling angry, One, but I just... poor Marty..."

"I know, I know" Doc One said, sighing. "I'm angry at myself as well. I just hope that we can stop Cliff this time around. If possible, I'm even more determined than when we were rescuing the girls. At least then, the girls' lives weren't in direct danger. Now, though, Marty's is."

"I understand" Doc Three agreed. "Yeah, this really is a different situation. We should take care that Cliff won't harm the girls if we try to save Marty."

"Well, at least we've got one advantage now" Doc One said. "We know where Marty lives. Well, I think so, at least. I mean... Great Scott!"

As Todd looked around, he understood what Dr. Brown meant. In the sky, he recognised something that looked like flying cars. He felt stunned, as it was, after all, the year 1968 - and flying cars shouldn't be around just yet.

"Whoa, this is heavy!" Marty Senior Three exclaimed. "Do you think that we could be in a world where technology advanced more?"

"Could be" Doc Five said. "I wonder what happened to cause it, though. I mean, was my other self perhaps born a century earlier? Or maybe it's time travel's fault?"

"There is also the possibility that we don't exist" Doc Six said. "Granted, this might be an EJ world, but 75 is quite far away from 57. This might be an entirely different world, in which we don't exist."

"We had an EJ 40 once" Doc Three reminded him. "We did exist there. Wasn't that your world, Twelve?"

"Nope" Doc Twelve said. "I don't remember which world it was, but it wasn't mine."

"It probably doesn't really matter" Doc Three said. "Anyway, the difference between 40 and 57 is just one less than the difference between 57 and 75. I suppose that we might still exist here, even if this world looks so different."

"That's right" Doc One said. He looked at the front, nervously. "Um, I'm not sure whether I should fly the bus. With me having that outburst just recently, I doubt that I would qualify."

"That's okay" Doc Three said, smiling. "I get what you mean, though. Doc '87, then?"

"No thanks" Doc '87 said. "Too much of a chance that I'll find something out about my future self's invention that way."

"Doc, you're overestimating that" TeenMarty said. "I don't think that you'd find out something by doing that."

"It could happen!"

"If you don't mind, I'll fly the bus" Doc Two said. "I haven't flown it yet, after all." Doc Three nodded, and as Doc Two took the wheel, Three went back to his seat. Todd, in the meantime, watched the whole chance with slight amusement. It was rather funny to see different versions of the same man have a conversation. It quite placed a new meaning to the phrase "talking to yourself".

"Doc! Doc!" called out Teen Marty. "There's a girl headed down the street. She looks just like Haven. I mean, the teenage version of her."

"Great Scott! You're right!" gasped Doc '87, as he glanced outside the window. "Well, I have a feeling that... that she might be able to help us out."

"Would you like me to land, then?" Doc Two asked, nervously.

"Yes, please do," replied Doc '87. "For that matter, she also looks like a lot a younger version of my wife."

"Do you think that, perhaps, she is your wife?" suggested Todd K, as he felt stunned.

"No, I highly doubt it," Doc '87 replied, shaking. "Oh, yeah, I guess you guys wouldn't know. Clara grew up in the late 19th Century. It was after I was stranded in the year 1885, that I met her."

"Whoa! This is heavy!" gasped Todd K. He wondered what falling in love with a person from a different time period was like. "I mean, this is just... fascinating."

"This sounds like a very similar situation to Mallory and me," added Brent R, "but in... in reverse. You met your loved one in the past, while I met her in the future."

"Here we are," Doc Two announced, as he opened the door.

Todd K glanced out the window, as he watched the brunette teen step onto the bus.

"I just don't believe this!" gasped the brunette. "Dad! Why are there so many of you? Also, why do I see so many Alexes? What's going on here?"

"Tell me, miss," Doc Two replied, nervously. "Earlier today, have you been accosted by any... any bullies? Perhaps, one or several looked like a Tannen?"

"In fact, that did happen," the brunette replied, grimly. "Sally managed to knock one out, with her stun gun. The other two got away, though. I also used my shrinking device to shrink the bully that I knocked." Pulling out an envelope, she added, "He's in here, still passed out!"

"Great Scott!" gasped Marty Sr Seventeen. "I also created such a device - and I tried to use it against the gang, several dimensions ago. However, the batteries wore low."

"Wait a minute!" protested the brunette, frowning. "Just what do you mean by... by dimensions? What exactly is going on here?"

"First off," Doc One suggested, gently, "why don't you start by... by telling us who you are?"

"Have you forgotten me, Dad?" the brunette asked, perplexed. "I'm Emily. Emily Martina Brown. I'm your daughter."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc One. "I'm not too sure of how to explain this to you, but... Well, I'm not the version of your dad that you know. We've been chasing the bullies through various dimensions, and this is... World Number Twenty-Two."

"You're kidding!" gasped the brunette. "Well, I guess that would explain why there are so many of you... and so many of Alex."

"Listen, uh, Emily," Doc Three replied, nervously. "We'll give you a more in-depth explanation, later. We promise. For now, though, can you tell us where George and Lorraine McFly live?"

"We have reason to suspect that the bullies are wanting to... kill baby Marty," Doc One added, in a near whisper. "So, yes, this is quite urgent!"

"Your kidding!" gasped Emily. "The twins were born just today! Marty and Calvin. We do have to stop them, and I'm definitely more than willing to help."

"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Alex J, as if he could barely contain his excitement. "Finally, another world where Marty has a natural born twin. Wait until my dad hears about this."

"Hey, don't forget about our world!" protested Alex K.

"Please, boys," insisted Doc Two, "we don't have time for this. Emily, why don't you take over the controls - and drive us over to the McFlys house?"

"Um, all right" Emily said, obviously slightly hesitant. She then took the controls, and started flying the bus.

Todd just looked at her, and wondered what was going on here. Why wasn't there any other world where this Marty McFly fellow had a twin? And why did this Emily think that these boys were all called 'Alex'? He figured that it wasn't important right now, but it would be, eventually.

"So" Emily said, as the bus was flying at a steady pace towards the McFly house, over the houses and roads and underneath a road in the sky filled with flying cars. "What's going on here? Why are you guys here?"

"Well, we already told you that we're following some bullies" Doc Two said. "You see, I don't know if you know about time travel - but we're from the future, from the year 2017. We came here because we're chasing Cliff Tannen from the year 1987 who stole my other self's time machine."

"That would be me" Doc '87 said. "As my counterparts already told you, this is world twenty-two, and we have still not managed to rescue the girls. I'm beginning to be more optimistic now, though. Great Scott, you actually managed to escape?"

"Yes, I did" Emily said. "Sally and I actually managed to knock one of the bullies out. There were two Tannen's, and one girl."

"Cliff and Xiff Tannen, and Amy Needles" Marty Senior Eleven said. "From what we heard in my world, they always leave Griff behind. I don't know what they did to their recent allies, though."

"Maybe they didn't want to come along" Marty Junior Fifteen suggested. "Or maybe they were knocked out in the inevitable crash."

"What crash?" Emily said, confused.

"Doc One chased after the bullies, and the last we saw of them, they were losing speed and dropping to the ground" Todd K explained. "I'm not sure whether they could've pulled up in time."

Emily shook her head. "Heavy."

"Is that word in use now?" Marty Junior Five said, slightly stunned. "I thought that wasn't until the '80s."

"No, it was first used in the '20s or '30s, I believe" Emily said, slightly confused. She looked around. "So, if you're from the future, what are you? Are you from the 1980s, too? Then you're probably all Calvin McFly, right?"

Most of the Marty Junior's exchanged confused glances. "Um, no" Marty Junior Six said. "We're Marty McFly Junior, from the 2010s."

"Junior?" Emily said, with a gasp. "But... that's impossible! Are you telling me that you're the children of various versions of Marty McFly - and that you're living in the 2010s?"

"Um, yeah" Marty Junior Two said, confused. "What's wrong with that?" He frowned. "Is this, by any chance, a world in which Dad ended up being stuck in the '50s?"

Emily frowned. "No" she said, as a smile formed on her face. "If you guys really are the sons of Marty McFly... well, then you've got quite the surprise waiting for you, regarding your counterpart of our world. However, it would probably be too confusing and complicated to explain right away."

"Everything is complicated and confusing here" Doc Fifteen pointed out.

"Too confusing for me" Emmett Seventeen complained. Marty Sr Seventeen shot him a disapproving look.

"I understand, but this will be stranger than you've seen so far" Emily said. "But if you don't know, I'm not saying anything just yet." She pointed out of the window. "That's the McFly house over there - we should be able to land in half a minute."

As Todd K looked out of the window, he noticed to his relief that he didn't see a car parked there. Could they be on time?

But, once again, luck was against them. A small and fast taxi cab rapidly moved past and landed. Moments later, Cliff Tannen and Amy Needles exited, and ran up to the house. Todd watched with astonishment, as the bullies smashed the door lock, and entered the house.

"Great Scott!" Doc One exclaimed. "We're too late! And it's all my fault!"

"We're not late yet" Marty Senior Seventeen said, determined. "Emily, land that bus!"

"Couldn't we simply land on that cab?" TeenMarty said. "I'm sure that it wouldn't rip through us like we were tin foil."

"I don't want to damage someone's taxi" Emily said. "Besides, maybe there's an innocent and, regarding the speed, most likely unconscious cab driver in there."

"Good point" TeenMarty admitted, as the bus landed.

The moment the bus hit the ground, Doc One rose. Followed by Doc Three and Marty Senior Seventeen, then by Marty Senior One and Three and their Marty Junior's, and then by the rest of the crew, they exited the time bus and ran over to the house. Or at least, a few of them did. The majority remained behind, but Doc One, Two and Three went in, along with Marty Senior One, Three and Seventeen, Emmett Seventeen, Marty Junior One, Two and Three, Marty Einstein, Todd McKay, Brent Ross, Brent Atkins, Connor o' Connor and Todd himself. Also going in was Emily, and finally Alex J followed her.

Todd K swallowed, as entered the house. He felt a little uneasy about entering a stranger's house - and uninvited, at that. However, this was an emergency.

Within just a matter of moments, the group has managed to corner the two bullies.

"The gig's up, buster," commented Doc One. "I know about your plan, and you are not gonna get away with it."

"Oh, now you're really asking for it," smirked Amy. However, Todd K could sense that she felt more than a little frightened.

"Oh, are we?" asked Doc Three. "Hate to break the news to you, but... Party's over!"

To Todd K's astonishment, she saw Emily pull out a miniature gun. He took in a deep breath. Was she simply going to _kill_ those bullies? Emily aimed the gun straight towards Amy's eyes, and fired. Suddenly, Amy fell unconscious.

As Emily attempted to do the same with Cliff, he managed to squeeze between Docs One and Three. Todd K swallowed, as he felt concerned about baby Marty. Not that he exactly knew who Marty was, of course - but he rather couldn't stand the idea of innocent people being harmed or killed. However, he saw that Cliff turned to run out of the house. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"We'll have to catch him later, I guess," Doc One replied, sighing. "At least, for now, baby Marty... and Calvin... are still safe."

"What the hell is going on here?" demanded a voice that sounded strangely familiar.

As Todd K looked up, he saw a man who looked as if he could be an older version of Connor - as well as Brent R, for that matter. Next to him stood a brunette. Both had perplexed looks on their faces.

"George McFly, I assume?" Doc Three said.

"Definitely" George said. "What's going on? My wife's just recovering from giving birth to the twins - why are you here? And why did you fight that boy and girl? And why... why did that boy resemble a teenaged Biff Tannen?"

"Well, that's kind of hard to explain" Doc Two said. "The basics, though, is that the boy is Cliff Tannen, Biff's son, from the year 1987."

"What kind of nonsense is that?" the woman - Lorraine - said, sitting down. "Time travel is impossible. Sure, technology has advanced a lot, but you know that it's not impossible to actually time travel, Dr. Brown. With your 99 years, you should know better."

The Doc's gasped, as they heard the age that Lorraine mentioned. Marty Senior Seventeen remained calm, though. "It's the truth" he said. "Mother, father, I'm your son from the future. Well, an alternate version of him, anyway. Time travel is possible, and we're all from another universe - a group of different universes, actually. That man that escaped was going to kill your son - Marty."

"Yeah, that's one of our sons" George said. "The other is Calvin. But... it's not possible!"

"Time travel is possible" Doc Two said. "Look at us. There are three of us. There are seven boys that look like this Alex fellow that Emily was referring to. There's also three versions of your son from the future. How could you explain that, otherwise?"

"No" Lorraine said, pale.

"Yes" Emily said. "They're telling the truth. And actually - remember Calvin Klein? He was your son, too."

Lorraine went even paler, and George moved in to steady her as she was on the verge of fainting. "Thanks" she said, smiling faintly. "Is that really true?"

"Yes, it is" Marty Senior Seventeen said. "Look, George, Lorraine, I know this must astonish you a lot. It stunned my parents too, when I told them in '55."

"You what?" Doc One said, shocked.

"Never mind. Anyway, you should come along with us."

The couple nodded faintly, and, holding hands, they walked up to the bus. Todd K breathed a sigh of relief, as, apparently, they'd managed to rescue Marty - and Calvin, for that matter. He wondered where they were, though, as he hadn't even seen them. It didn't matter, though. For now, it was important that both of them were safe and sound, as were the girls. Todd took a deep breath, as he realised that they actually seemed to be making a lot of progress.

What Todd K saw next really took him by shock. Emily took out a device that Todd K didn't recognize, and she aimed it towards Amy. Within seconds, Amy was shrunk to the size of a thumb! Nonchalantly, Emily dropped the miniature Amy into an envelope.

Indeed, this was even more madness than what Todd K was used to. Still, he started to feel optimistic that the girls were just one step away from being rescued.

oooooooooo

Alex Eastwood was taking a walk through Hill Valley Park, as he decided to enjoy the beautiful weather. He then noticed something that looked very odd. He caught sight of what appeared to be an old steam train. He decided to check it out.

As he stepped closer to the train, he noticed that there were three letters: ELB. He tried to think of what the letters could stand for. He decided to inspect the train.

He swallowed, as he stepped closer to the train. Suddenly, the cab door opened - and he saw what appeared to be a teenage version of Biff Tannen. He just figured that, if he could handle Hank Needles with ease, he could handle the Biff look-alike.

"Well! Well! Well!" smirked the Biff look-alike. "Look who decided to show up. If it isn't the McFly butthead! Haven't you learned, after over twenty failures?"

"Hey, listen, whoever you are," snapped Alex. "My name is Alex Eastwood, and I sure don't know what kind of nonsense you're yammering on about - but I rather know how to deal with people of your kind."

"Oh, you think so, eh?" the Biff look-alike replied, chuckling. "All right, then, butthead! Let's have at it. Come a little closer! C'mon! I _dare_ you to."

"Oh, you dare me to?" Alex replied, in a deathly calm voice. He reached into his sack, as he pulled out a stun gun. He then aimed it towards the Biff look-alike's eyes, as he began to fire. Instantly, the Biff look-alike fell into a three hour slumber.

As he glanced over by the tree, he saw _another_ Biff look-alike - along with a man who looked so much like Biff's former lackey, Joseph "Skinhead" Skinner. He smiled, as he reached for his shrinking device. After three clicks, the unconscious men were sure merely the size of a thumb. One by one, he simply plunked them all into an envelope - and then he placed the envelope into his pocket.

Alex swallowed, as he stepped onto the train. His face simply turned red with fury, as he could hardly believe what he saw. There had to be about fifty girls, and all of them were tightly restrained.

"Have you come to rescue us?" asked a girl who looked like a female version of Alex.

"You bet I have," Alex replied, grimly. He reached for his pocket knife, as he began to cut open the ropes. "You sure needn't worry about your captors. I rather got them all taken care of."

"Are you Marty McFly Jr?" asked a girl with curly blond hair. "One of them, anyway?"

"Uh, no," Alex replied, confused. "My name's Alex Eastwood. There is a Marty McFly, though - who was born just today. Also, Marty is..." He paused, as he was uncertain of if he should quite continue. The fact was, one of the McFly twins who was born on this very day would grow up to become his great-grandfather: Clint Eastwood! "I..."

"I guess it doesn't really matter," replied another girl with straight brown hair. "I'm so thankful that you are rescuing us. That's what really matters."

"Yeah, I suppose so" one of the girls who resembled him said. Alex had to admit that her appearances did freak him out a little. "I can't help but feel curious, though. Alex Eastwood?"

"As in Clint Eastwood?" an unfamiliar girl said. Come to think of it, she wasn't that unfamiliar at all. She did resemble one of Alex's family friends, and, in fact, his great-great-grandmother - Lorraine Baines-McFly. "The actor?"

"What actor?" Alex said, puzzled. He didn't know any actor named Clint Eastwood. As he then thought better, he remembered that there was, in fact, a man named Clint Eastwood in the acting business, who had gotten a lot of complaints back in the late '50s, for using the same name as the famous inventor, and trying to live off the older man's success. It took them a while to get explained that his name was really Clint Eastwood. In the meantime, the publicity had done him a lot of good.

"That actor" the girl said. "Clint Eastwood. He's a famous western actor."

"Oh" Alex said. "Don't you mean he's a famous inventor from the time of the Old West?" He smiled, with a slightly proud look on his face. "He's my great-grandfather. Clint Eastwood."

"What?" one of his female look-alikes squeaked, so loud that Alex stopped cutting rope for a moment - he was half-way done, anyway - and looked at her. "But... are you... you're not..." the girl stammered. "Clint Eastwood... inventing... in the Old West... he wouldn't be... Marty? Marty McFly?"

Alex gasped. How could she know that? How could she possibly have guessed? "All right" he demanded. "What's going on here? You don't have to tell me into detail, but I'm not cutting one more piece of rope before I know at least the basics of this!"

"I guess I don't quite blame you for being skeptical," replied the girl who resembled his great-grandmother, Claudia Wells Eastwood. "I guess I would rather be, too - if I was in your situation."

"To make a long story short," added another girl who looked like a younger Claudia, "I was first of all these girls to be captured, by Cliff Tannen. We come from twenty-one different worlds, and Cliff had enlisted up to... five allies to help him."

"Wait a minute!" gasped Alex. "You mean _six_ bullies? That simply means... there are three more running around."

"They went to kill baby Marty," replied the girl who last spoke, as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I do know Doc and Marty from our friend went to follow us... and picked up plenty of others, along the way. Whenever they attempted to rescue us, though... Cliff would threaten to kill one of us." With that, she began to cry.

Alex felt sorry for the girl. "Well, everything will be fine, now" he said. "I'm going to lead you to safety. But I'll have to contact my girlfriend first, though. I'm not sure where she is right now, but I can use my cell phone."

"You've got cell phones?" another girl said, stunned. "In 1968?"

"Yeah" Alex said, confused. "You mean, they don't have them in your world? Worlds, I guess?"

"Not until the early Twenty-First Century" the girl said. She stood up, as Alex had finally finished cutting the ropes. "This feels weird, actually standing." She then fell down. "Whoa!"

"How long have you been sitting?" Alex asked, as the girl got on her feet again.

"A long time" the girl said. "I guess that it's normal, but I can't help but feel really cramped. "I suppose that we should contact our friends now. You wanted to call your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that's right" Alex said. "Her name's Emily Brown, by the way. Does that sound familiar to any of you?"

"The last name does" a girl said. "I'm a Brown, too - Maria Brown. Is this Emily girl the daughter of Dr. Emmett Brown?"

"No" Alex said, confused. "You mean, Dr. Emmett Von Braun, right? I mean, Dr. Emmett Brown doesn't exist... not anymore, ever since he went to live..." Here he hesitated for a moment, then figured that it was too obvious already. "... in the past."

"What?" Maria Brown said, stunned. "Didn't he use Emmett Brown for a name in 1885? And didn't he move back from 1895 to 1986 after inventing the train time machine?"

"I suppose, next you're gonna tell us that World War One never happened," added a girl who looked like Maria, but had slightly lighter hair.

"Not that I'm aware of," Alex replied, just as he gave the rope one last tug. He then added, "All right, you girls, let's head outside!"

"Thank you so much, Alex," breathed another girl with long brown hair. Alex realized that there were, in fact, plenty of duplicates. "I can't even began to tell you how nice this feels."

Alex flashed a lopsided smile, as he led the girls off the train. He figured that he would never be able to remember exactly who was who. He reached for a little device.

"All right, you girls!" called out Alex, as soon as the train was empty. "I don't need to know any specific details, right now. We'll have plenty of time for that later. For now, let's keep it very simple - and tell us your names, and the world that you came from."

One by one, as the girls began to introduce themselves, Alex began to print out name tags for everyone.

"I'm Jennifer Parker from World One," replied a girl who resembled a younger version of Alex's Great-Grandma Claudia, "in the year 1987."

"I'm Harmony Brown from World One," added a girl with curly blond hair, "in the year 2017. This is Marlene McFly."

"I'm Stephanie Stebbs from World Two," added a girl with straight brown hair, "in the year 2017. This is Stacy Stebbs, my twin sister - along with Marlene McFly."

"Ah, twins," Alex muttered, as he thought of how that would complicate things even more. "Well, let's continue."

"I'm Marlene McFly from World Three," added a girl who looked like a female Alex, "in the year 2017. This is Suzy MacArthur."

"I'm Melody McFly from World Four," added another girl who resembled a younger version of Alex's Great-Grandma Claudia, "in the year 2017. This is Marlene McFly, along with Harmony Brown."

Alex was a little taken aback by how this Marlene looked a little different from the others. In fact, she resembled a young Lorraine Baines. Still, he would have time to worry about that later.

"I'm Maria Brown from World Five," added a girl with blondish-brown hair, "in the year 2017. This is Marlene McFly, along with Suzy MacArthur."

"I'm Lisa Jung from World Six," added a redhead, "in the year 2017. This is Marlene McFly - along with Stephanie and Stacy Stebbs"

"I'm Julie MacArthur from World Seven," added a girl who looked like Suzy with lighter hair, "in the year 2017. This is Suzy MacArthur - along with Marlene McFly and Maria Brown."

"I'm Susan Brown from World Eight", added a girl who looked like Maria, but with lighter hair, "in the year 2017. This is Marlene Klein."

Alex was a little taken aback by this Marlene's last name. He figured that it was best to not lose focus, though.

"I'm Stephanie Stebbs from World Nine," added another girl with straight brown hair, "in the year 2017. This is Stacy Stebbs, along with Marlene Klein."

"I'm Julia Belle Rundgren from World Ten," added a girl with dishwater blond hair, "in the year 2017. These twins are Stephanie and Stacy Stebbs."

"I'm Suzy MacArthur from World Eleven," added another Suzy, "in the year 2017. This is Marlene McFly, along with Maria Brown."

"I'm Marlene McFly from World Twelve," added another Marlene, "in the year 2017. This is Stephanie Stebbs."

"I'm Sarah Brown One from World Thirteen," added a girl whose hair colour was a shade between that of Susan and the Marias, "in the year 2047. This is Sarah Brown Two, along with Jennifer McFly. You're probably wondering why there are two of..."

"We can address that, a little later," replied Alex, even though he was quite curious. "Let's just get on with the introductions."

"I'm Stacy Stebbs from World Fourteen," continued another girl with straight brown hair, "in the year 2017. This is Stephanie Stebbs, along with Marlene McFly."

"I'm Stacy Stebbs from World Fifteen," added yet another girl with straight brown hair, "in the year 2017. This is Stephanie Stebbs, along with Marlene McFly."

"I'm Marlene McFly from World Sixteen," added yet another Marlene, "in the year 2017. This is Suzy MacArthur."

"I'm Marie McFly from World Seventeen," added a girl who resembled the Marlenes, "in the year 2017. This is Suzy MacArthur."

"I'm Marlene McFly from World Eighteen," added still another Marlene, "in the year 2017. This is Stephanie Stebbs."

"I'm Amy Needles from World Nineteen," added a girl with brown curls, who looked to be a little older than the others, "in the year 2017. This is Marlene McFly, along with Stephanie Stebbs."

"I'm Kelly Greenwood from World Twenty," added another girl who looked a lot like a young Lorraine, "in the year 1987. This is Mallory Mallone Ross."

"I'm Melissa Van Dixon from World Twenty-One," added a girl with straight blond hair, "in the year 1987. This is Trina Collins, along with Rachel Meyer. Actually, we're from three different worlds - but..."

"... you three were captured from the same world?" Alex guessed, as he made out the last of the name tags.

"Right, exactly," Melissa replied. "You see, before we were captured, we..."

"You can tell us, later," insisted Alex. "For now, let's head over to Dr. Von Braun's mansion. I'm also gonna call my girlfriend, Emily Brown. Perhaps, she might be able to..."

In unison, the fifty-plus girls all nodded. Alex swallowed, as he reached for his cell phone. He wondered what Emily would say about the whole situation. He felt quite nervous, as he punched in Emily's phone number. This certainly was no ordinary day for Alex.


	24. Chapter 23

_June 20, 1968  
3:00 PM PDT  
Clint Eastwood Universe_

Emily Brown really began to feel nervous, as Doc Two took the controls. While she did know about time travel, she never actually went on a time travel trip - and she wasn't as familiar with the concept of other worlds. The closest she knew about the concept, was how her elder brothers and her parents quite remembered having a second life.

In fact, her father even knew just what lead to the creation of this world - and it was an event that still haunted him. For the longest time, Jules and Verne simply assumed that their recollections of other lives was mere dreams - which had to be confusion.

"I wish we had some food to offer you," commented Mike H Eighteen, "but we finished up what we had left, not long ago. It's a great thing this actually seems to be our final destination. Since we're now down two bullies, do you think Cliff would really think..."

"To be honest, I am not completely sure," replied Teen Marty, shrugging. "Cliff never really seemed to be the kind of person to care about others besides himself, and I do think that might apply even to his fellow lackeys. As such, we simply don't want to be too quick to assume that the chase is over. I hate to be a pessimist, but this is so..."

"I do totally understand," Emily replied, gently. With a sudden gasp, she asked, "Hey, what about the twins? We didn't just leave them alone, did we? I mean, after we..."

"Don't worry," Lorraine replied, softly. "My mom opted to watch the twins, as she felt that I should recover from my pregnancy. The twins are a blessing, but it was a..."

"Phew, that's quite a relief!" breathed Emily. "Your mother definitely looks out for you. Granted, she rather does have a tendency to lecture - but she is not as uptight as her husband is. He didn't even want Sally listening to heavy metal, just because she's..."

"... a girl," finished Lorraine, softly. "Yeah, he always was so gung-ho on the concept of gender roles - despite how progressive our society has really become. As for Mom, her lectures used to annoy me. Being a mom myself, though - I really am beginning to understand where she was coming from, even if I might not quite agree with..."

"Say, guys, could we please not lose focus here?" Marty Emmett asked, with a hint of irritation. "So, in other words, even if we hadn't actually been in time to stop Cliff and Amy - the twins would've been safe? I quite doubt they would've known where to..."

"That's correct," replied Lorraine, softly. "Still, it's a good thing that you did manage to stop them. Anyhow, I'm simply gonna have to get some more secure locks. Lately, our budget has been a little tight - but the safety of our children is first and foremost."

"I'm really still confused by what's going on here," Connor commented. "So, where are we going? I can hardly believe that we're being surrounded by a bunch of strangers. I haven't even spent that much physical time with Todd and Brent - considering how..."

"I was thinking that we should head back to Hill Valley Park," explained Doc Two, "and see if we can track down..."

Just then, Emily's cell phone rang. Emily pulled it out of her pocket, and went to check the caller ID. She saw that it her boyfriend, Alex Eastwood. She sure felt nervous, as she wondered what he wanted. After all, this was certainly a very bad time for her to be engaging in small talk with Alex.

"Well, I have a call to take," announced Emily. She clicked on the "Talk" button, as she added, "Yo, Alex. How's it hanging?"

"Fine, fine" Alex said, seeming to be somewhat nervous. "Listen, Emily, I've got to tell you something. As I was walking outside of the town, I saw a train of some sort, and it had crashed into a tree. As I walked up to it, I saw someone who looked like a younger version of Biff Tannen... but he had bionic implants. I then..."

"Let me guess" Emily said, as she felt very shocked, but also happy. "You managed to take him out, and then you went in - and you saw a lot of girls, who were all captured?"

"Yeah!" Alex said, with some relief, but also with apparent astonishment. "How did you know?"

"I met up with their friends" Emily replied. "Apparently, they've been chasing these bad guys for twenty-one universes by now - ours being the twenty-second. We managed to stop Cliff Tannen from capturing us, and we sure managed to get baby Marty into safety, too. However, in the process, we had to tell George and Lorraine McFly about the time machine."

"Which I still think of as confusing" George said. "I can't believe it. Calvin Klein... my best friend, back then... is my son?"

"Ssh" Emily said. "No offence, but I'm trying to talk to Alex. Now, what did you say? I didn't hear it."

"I asked whether you've managed to take out the villains" Alex said. "Apparently, there were six of them - but right here, these Charlie fellows were already out - those idiots just ran into a tree branch when exiting - but Griff was still okay. I managed to take him out too, and shrink them all."

"That's great!" Emily exclaimed, excited. "I did the same to Xiff Tannen, and later to Amy Needles. Looks like Cliff Tannen really is the only enemy left."

As she then looked around, she heard sighs of relief around her. However, looks of confusion were apparent, too.

"Well, I have to go" she announced. "My friends here would like to know what's going on - and I suppose that we're safe now. For the time being, as we still have to take out Cliff, but at least the girls are freed, and I can imagine that the Dr. Brown's can't wait to see them again. Why don't you and the girls head over to, um, let's see... Doctor Von Braun's house, as we do the same? It's his counterparts involved in this, after all."

"Doctor Von Braun?" Doc Two repeated.

"I'll tell you later" Emily said. "Yeah, see you there. Bye, Alex." She stuck the phone back in her pocket. "Well, it looks like the girls are safe."

"Finally" Doc One said, letting out a sigh of relief. "How did your boyfriend manage that?"

"Well," Emily began, "Alex was actually just walking around, as he saw the train, crashed into a tree, and he then met up with Griff..."

"THOSE BASTARDS CRASHED MY TRAIN?"

Doc Three was furious. "My poor train! First the girls, and then my poor train! When I'll find Cliff, he won't be happy!"

"You gamble he won't be!" Marty Senior Seventeen exclaimed. "I wanted to conduct research on that! Those awful Tannen, Needles, Winfred and Penwell descendants one generation removed from a male and female human engaged in an illegitimate relationship!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Marty Emmett. "No offence, but I... Could you please repeat that to us, in English?"

"He meant 'bastards', which those bullies definitely are," explained Marty Einstein.

"So, uh, I guess I'm supposed to... go to my younger counterpart's place?" asked Doc Two. "So, uh, where does he live?"

"He lives on John Wayne Eastwood Drive," explained Emily, "which is, uh, a block past Maple - on the east end of town. He lives in a big mansion."

"Fascinating!" cried Doc '87. "In more than one way. I'm gonna hazard a guess that... that John F Kennedy hasn't been assassinated, in this reality?"

"Are you kidding!" gasped Emily, as she could hardly believe what she heard. "In fact, he happens to be alive and well - and he's currently serving his second term as the US president. Why would anyone sure wish to assassinate... Oh, come to think of it, I do think I remember... Well, my dad did tell me a little about the history in..."

"Gee, this world keeps on looking more appealing," muttered Teen Marty. "In a way, I would like for us to settle in this world."

"You can't, Dad!" cried out Marty Jr One. "Just think of how that would... jeopardize my existence. As well as that of Marly - and, for that matter, your older self..."

"Oh, duh!" gasped Teen Marty, as he slapped his right palm to his forehead. "I cannot believe that I almost... Well, I'm so happy that the girls have been rescued."

"Currently, five bullies are out for the count," Marty Jr Three commented. "I suppose this leaves us with Cliff, and we... Well, we've got him out-numbered!"

"That's right," replied Marty Jr Two. "With Emily's boyfriend rescuing the girls... they'd all be able to take on Cliff. Phew! I feel so relieved!"

"This is real good news," agreed Doc '87. "Anyway, it's not just the street's name that took me by surprise. It's also the fact that... my mansion is still standing."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc Three. "You're right. I accidentally burnt down my mansion in 1962. Now, has this happened in all of our worlds?"

Emily felt rather shocked, as all of the Docs - except for Emmett Seventeen and Doc Eight - nodded. Now that she thought of it, she wondered why Emmett Seventeen's name tag was different from the others. After all, shouldn't it be "Doc Seventeen"?

"Even though it's still the middle of in the afternoon," commented Doc Two, "I guess... I guess you all are feel exhausted, right? Well, except for maybe the newcomers."

"Yeah, I'm not that tired," replied Todd K, "but I can imagine that the ones who joined earlier in the trip would be."

"I'm not that tired, myself," added Marty Emmett. "After all, I joined only three worlds ago - and it was early in the afternoon. So, for us, it's probably about supper time."

"Actually, I'm feeling a bit tired," commented Marty Jr Eighteen. "I only came from one world before that of Marty Emmett and company, but it happened to be early evening - when we joined the group."

"And the rest of us are exhausted" Marty Junior Eleven said. "And I'm even from world eleven... but still, it's been some while since we first got on this bus. This is just so strange. I've rarely ever felt exhausted in the afternoon before."

"I suppose that you got less time travel, then" Marty Junior One said. "Which is imaginable, if you really are from a world where the relationship between your Dad and Doc Brown was strained."

"Yeah, I guess so" Marty Junior Eleven said. "Doc was a little hesitant to lend me the DeLorean at first - more than with all of you, I think. In fact, he was even scared to let me travel in it, when there were others with me, as he was afraid that I'd end up doing the same thing my father did."

Doc Eleven sighed, and gave his friend a pat on the back. "Sorry, Marty" he said. "I guess that I was a little too paranoid back then. But lucky for me, my beloved Susan helped me get rid of that." He turned to his wife, gave her a loving smile and kissed her.

Lorraine shook her head. "You know, this is strange" she said. "Seeing you married. Seeing all these teenaged boys who are... my grandchildren! And I'm only thirty!" She sighed. "You know, time travel is really strange."

"Believe me, mom, I know" TeenMarty said. "In our world, we never told you, mostly because I'd know you'd be freaked out. And Dad probably as well, even though it would be a little less with him."

"That brings up a good question, though" his son said. "How many of Dad did, in fact, tell their parents?"

"Dad didn't tell them in our universe" Marty Junior Two said. "It never came up, according to him. Telling uncle Calvin probably would be the same thing, though, because how uncle Cal was created and all... however his Mom and Dad didn't think it was weird."

"I didn't tell them in our world either" Marty Senior Three said.

"Same here" Marty Junior Four announced. "Like Two said, it never came up."

"In our world, it did" Marty Senior Five said. "I told my parents. It was necessary in order for Junior to have a place to stay when he was stuck in the '80s."

"Same here, even though with us, it was because we were kind of stuck with two Marty Senior's" Doc Six nodded.

"Three of them here" Michael Brown said. "Still the same basic thing, though."

"I didn't tell Lorr - Mom in our world" Calvin Nine said. "I'm not sure whether you'd want to know the reason, though." He looked at Lorraine, a bit uneasy.

Lorraine frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I - I don't think you want to know" Calvin Eight said. "I told you, by the way, since I was stuck in the '50s - Calvin Nine, you skipped my turn."

"Sorry" Calvin Nine apologised. "I guess I was busy with other things."

"Stuck in the '50s?" George said. "What happened in Nine's world, then? Tell us. If you're really a version of our son, then you should be able to tell us whatever is on your mind."

Calvin Nine sighed. "All right, then" he said, turning to Lorraine. "In our world, I'm married to you."

"WHAT?" Lorraine gasped.

"I'm afraid it's true, uh, Grandma," Marty K Jr replied, nervously. "Of course, when your dad hit him with a car, he came down with amnesia. As a result, he didn't know you were his mother - until a few months later. By then, he had already acclimated to being stuck in the 1950s - along with... being your boyfriend."

"I can't believe this!" Lorraine muttered, sighing. "Well, I'm not sure if I even want to know anything more."

"So, uh, what about me?" asked George, quietly. "Does that mean that I never... get married? I know, for a long time, I was pretty much of a... a loser."

"Actually, Grandpa, you do get married," replied Vincent. "You married a girl... named Annie Derringer - and you two are... my grandparents."

"Well, that's a relief," breathed George.

"Pardon me?" Lorraine asked, with a hint of irritation.

"Well, I just meant..." George stammered. "Come to think of you, the very idea of me marrying someone else does creep me out, a little. Still, I just meant that I'd hate to think of my other being becoming an old bachelor."

"I guess I see your point," Lorraine replied, softly. "I'm sorry for how I reacted. Well, let's get on with it."

"In our universe, you do know," explained Marty Sr Ten, "but it's not because Doc or I told you. It was because of your friend, uh, Celeste."

"Who the hell is Celeste?" gasped Lorraine. "I can't say that the name rings a bell to me."

"It might be best not to get into it," Marty Sr Ten continued, nervously. "In short, in our world, I never went back to 1955 - so you and Dad..."

"... are not as happily married?" guessed Lorraine.

"Pretty much, yeah," replied Marty Sr Ten. "Even though, eventually, you and Dad do manage to turn your lives around - and Dad managed to stand up to Biff, for once and for all."

"That's good to hear, I suppose," replied George. "Even though, the idea of being miserable for another thirty years just... Well, let's get on with it."

"In our world, you don't know," explained Marty Sr Eleven. "Even though you and Dad were more than a little curious by how I became so rich so fast."

"In our world, you don't," added Marty Sr Twelve. "Just never came up, I guess."

"Even as of 2045, in our world," added Marty Sr Thirteen One, "you guys still don't know. Unlike most of the others here, we're from 2045 - instead of 2015. After the whole mess we had endured in 2015, we decided that you were just better off not knowing."

"That's why we look like the Calvin Kleins," added Marty Sr Thirteen Two. "I guess you are wondering why there are two of us, but... We can get into that, a little later."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Lorraine replied. "Even though, I am quite curious - as well as why two other worlds have multiple versions of you."

"Believe me, Mom," replied Marty Sr Thirteen One, "the stories do happen to be very similar. Well, let's go on."

"In our world, you don't know," replied Marty Jr Fourteen. "Dad didn't come with us, but I'm guessing that... he was uncertain of how you'd take it."

"Ditto for our world," added Marty Jr Fifteen. "Even though Mom's parents know."

"Due to me moving a hundred years into the future," added Clara N. "As Jennifer and I looked identical, I had assumed the identity of her twin."

"Interesting," muttered Lorraine.

"In our world, you don't," explained Marty Sr Sixteen. "Never came up."

"In our dimension," explained Marty Sr Seventeen, "I informed you, back in 1955. It's a diminutive complicated, but..."

"We came from a world where the intelligence levels of Dad and Emmett were transposed," added Marty Einstein. "That's why he uses such complicated language."

"Interesting," muttered George. "Makes me wonder if there's a world where... where I was naturally born confident."

"Oh, I'm sure that a few might exist," replied Marty Sr One.

"In our world, we never told you," added Marty Sr Eighteen. "Never came up."

"Ditto for our world," added Calvin M Nineteen. "Although, you were curious about why... why I thought I was my older brother. Even though, in the original timeline, I was Martin Seamus McFly... Well, in the new timeline, you saw fit to call my older brother Marty - while you called me Calvin."

"Interesting, indeed," replied Lorraine. "I mean, I opted to name the twins Martin and Calvin." After a brief pause, she added, "Say, I just thought of something. What if I named the person who is supposed to be you 'Calvin', while I named your _twin_ 'Martin'? This would be a bit..."

"I have a hunch that that didn't happen," replied Alex J. "You see, I'm also from a world where Marty McFly Sr has a twin - and his name is Calvin. In fact, he's my dad."

"Ditto for our world," added Alex K. "Well, except that his name is Arthur - rather than Calvin."

Emily swallowed, as she could hardly believe everything that she was hearing.

"This is just so strange, you know" George said. "I still can't believe that time travel is real - but I suppose that Lorraine can't, either. Well, let's get on with this. "So, Emily, you said that we're supposed to meet those girls at Dr. Von Braun's mansion?"

"Yeah, that's right" Emily said. "I figured that we could meet up there. Maybe then, we could come up with a plan as to what we should do against Cliff."

"Yeah, I don't think any of us could live with the thought that Cliff is still able to wreck this universe" Marty Jr Fourteen said, sighing. "Especially considering that your Alex probably left the time train behind."

Emily slapped herself on the forehead. "I didn't even think of that" he said. "Stupid of me. I should've told him that."

"It's not that important, yet" Doc Two said, smiling gently. "Well, it is, but there are more important things that matter right now. Like flying over to my other self's house. Although I'm still kind of confused why his name is Von Braun. But I guess that we'll find out, there."

"You bet you will" Emily said, with a smirk. "You'll be really surprised."

"Then I'm looking forwards to it" Doc One said. "Well, kind of." He checked the outside. "And it looks like we're close."

Emily smiled faintly, as the time train moved into John Wayne Eastwood Drive. Soon, this mess, which had taken for her new allies far too long, would finally end. She was looking forward to it a lot.

oooooooo

Cliff Tannen growled, as he was walking - or, more accurately, running - through the forests of Hill Valley. He didn't have anything against forests, but now, all these branches were causing him to slow down, as he had to make sure he wouldn't trip on one of them.

The bully turned around for a moment, and breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed that he wasn't being chased. Probably, his enemies had given up. Well, at least for now. He didn't doubt that, within moments, they'd come after him again. He growled angrily.

How could it have gone wrong? Just about two hours ago, he was with all his allies, and going through one more dimension where he was having fun humiliating their enemies, who didn't have the slightest chance at catching him. Now, he was in constant danger, all his allies except Griff - maybe, although with his bad luck, there was probably someone who'd come accross his final ally as well - lost and no time machine nearby, he had lost all chances at winning this 'game'.

Cliff sighed. How could he possibly lose? He was a Tannen. Tannen's were supposed to be superior, and they couldn't lose like this. He felt himself ashamed that he'd let go of the control so easy. The Browns would grab the first chance to catch him, and then, it'd be done with his dreams of riches and power. He'd be brain-washed some way or another, but probably not after his enemies had beat him up good. He knew they'd do that... they had been angry enough for it when he was still in the train, and now, they had the chance. They'd kick him, yell at him and punch him till he was unconscious. He just knew they would.

_Those stupid girls_ he thought, as he started walking towards the place the time train should still be. Would probably not still be. He didn't know nor care anymore. Instead, he went on with his thoughts. _If those girls had just liked me, no one would've provoked me like the way Crackpot Brown did when he caused me to crash. Why couldn't they just like me? Couldn't they see that dating me would bring them a lot more good things than dating those stupid McFly's?_ Cliff shook his head. _They're the same. I shouldn't have considered going lenient on them trying to convince them to love me. I enjoyed those kisses I got from the girls, but they still haven't fallen in love with me. And they won't either. Ever._

As Cliff was thinking this, he suddenly heard some familiar noises. A slap against the face. A soft cry of pain. And then, a voice, a very familiar voice...

"Hey butthead, if you don't give me your money right now, I'm going to beat you up for today and for forever!"

"But I don't have any!"

Another slap. "You stupid McFly!"

Cliff looked at the scene in amazement. Down below was Dave McFly. But the person slapping him was more familiar, it was him, it was himself, Cliff Tannen aged 5. A smile slid across his face as he finished being shocked at seeing himself. He walked up to his younger self and tapped him on the shoulder.

The all-too-familiar face - Cliff could move his own head out of the way just in time - turned towards him. "What's the matter?"

"I see that you're bullying that McFly boy" he said, casually.

"Please help me, mister!" Dave pleaded. "Get Cliff away from me!"

Young Cliff ignored his victim. "Have you got a problem with that?" he said, glaring at his older self.

Old Cliff grinned at his younger self being rude. Ah, this was how he loved himself. "Of course not" he said, with a smirk. To illustrate, he gave Dave a kick against his leg. The young boy doubled over in pain.

Young Cliff frowned at him, not used to older people actually agreeing with him. "You know, you kinda look familiar. Are you related to us or somethin'?"

"Yeah, I am" Old Cliff lied. "I'm a cousin of your Dad."

"Dad ain't got any cousins."

"Well, I am one, butthead, and if you don't want my help, I'm leaving" Old Cliff said, a little angry. His younger self was finally getting a chance to beat up Dave McFly, and now, he didn't want his older self's help? "But I'm taking that McFly boy with me. If I can't do anything else, I'll at least have the satisfaction of having hurt a McFly." At least that was completely honest.

Young Cliff smiled at him, obviously admiring his father's 'cousin'. "Go ahead and help" he said, pushing Dave in Old Cliff's direction.

Old Cliff smirked as he looked at the crying McFly boy. This was almost too easy. Then again, so would've been killing young Marty, if he hadn't been helped by his parents and those stupid McFly's and Browns that were chasing him. Enough of that, though. Old Cliff then concentrated on Dave, and was about to kick the boy hard when he detected a noise coming closer. Footsteps. An awful lot of footsteps.

As Old Cliff turned, he caught sight of all the girls that he captured - as they were being led by one of the Marty McFly buttheads. Senior or Junior, did it really matter?

_I should've expected that,_ Cliff thought, angrily. One thing he was still baffled by, though, was how the Marty McFly butthead managed to take out Griff - with his bionic implants and all.

Suddenly, he had an idea. He roughly yanked the still crying Dave from the ground, as he made his way towards the group. The younger Cliff, apparently out of curiosity, also joined him - as well as the other young boy. It was probably the Collins butthead - who, incidentally enough, happened to be the son of the person that his father used to bully.

_Those butthead Collins are just like those butthead McFlys,_ mused Cliff. He was glad that the young Collins butthead decided to come along. Without a doubt, he was hoping to rescue his best friend - and, in fact, his _only_ friend. It'd simply be more leverage for him to use against the girls.

"Well! Well! Well!" smirked Cliff. "If it isn't the butthead, Marty McFly! Tell me, are you Senior or Junior."

"Neither!" snapped the McFly boy. "Why the hell are you bothering Dave for? Look, these girls told me all about you. You must be the older Cliff Tannen, right?"

"What the hell nonsense are you sputtering?" demanded the younger Cliff. "He might look a little like me and Dad - but that doesn't mean he's me, dummy!"

"Oh yes, he is" the McFly boy replied. "That man is Cliff Tannen, whether you wanna admit it or not. He's your older self... ah, who cares." He looked at Cliff. "Leave Dave McFly alone."

"Why should I?" Cliff said, smirking. "You didn't leave me alone. You took those girls that I did my best for to capture. Now, why don't you make like a tree..."

The McFly boy growled. "I don't mind shrinking Dave" he said, raising his shrinking device. "At least we can let him grow back to his normal size."

That was something that Cliff hadn't thought off. He turned around and ran away, holding Dave, into the forest, as the McFly and the girls were close by, shooting some shrink waves at him, which he managed to avoid.

"You ain't going to get away with this, you know!" Marlene's voice shouted. "We're finally free, and we ain't going to let you hurt Dave!"

"Oh, aren't you?" Cliff replied, racing through the forest. He looked back, and that wasn't really smart, as he stumbled and fell down into a small, dry pit. He stumbled back to his feet, and then looked at the McFly boy catching up to him.

"Prepare to shrink, Tannen" The McFly boy said, with a smug smile.

"Prepare to see a relative die, McFly" Cliff said back, producing a knife and putting it on Dave's heart. Dave shrieked and knelt down a little, horrified and terrified of the knife, as the girls backed off, shocked.

"You wouldn't" a Marlene said.

Cliff started to laugh. "Why, of course I would!" he exclaimed. "Haven't you realised this by now? I shan't stop. Not until all the power in the world is mine - as it rightfully should be."

As he then looked around, he noticed their rescuer missing. "Hey, where's your..."

As he was saying this, he was hit on the back of his head by someone's fist. He went down, glancing at the McFly's smug smile as the boy reached out with his shrinking device and put it on. As Cliff was hit by the device shooting at him, he couldn't help but watch as the McFly boy grew to enormous proportions, towering over him easily. As the fifty-feet-tall McFly then reached down to take Cliff along with him, the bully lost consciousness.

oooooooooo

Alex Eastwood breathed a sigh of relief, as he picked up Cliff Tannen, who seemed to be unconscious - but even if he wasn't, he wouldn't hurt anyone anymore.

"Bravo, Alex!" exclaimed Marlene Three, as the girls were now all wearing name tags. "So, I guess that's all of them?"

"From the looks of it, yes," Alex replied, quietly. "Emily has managed to defeat Xiff and Amy, so..." With that, he dropped the miniature Cliff into an envelope.

"What's going on here?" asked Dave, confused. "Why do so many of these girls look alike?"

Just then, a voice was heard calling out, "Norman! David! Where are you?"

"You boys better run back home," suggested Alex. "Your mom is calling for you, and she sounds worried."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, though?" asked Harmony One. "He just had the fright of his life, and it wouldn't be fair of us to..."

"I suppose you're right," Alex replied, softly. "Well, boys, how would you feel about visiting Dr. Von Braun's mansion?"

"Do I have to walk far?" asked Dave.

"We'll carry you," suggested Suzy Three. "It's not too far from here, from what Alex said - but... We could take turns carrying you."

"Norman! David!" called out Irene Collins. "Where are you?"

"We'd better get going," suggested Alex, nervously, "before Mrs. Collins finds us."

"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Kelly, as she lifted up Dave. Soothingly, she added, "Everything will be okay, dear."

"Right, we'd better," added Melissa, as she lifted up Norman.

With that, Alex lead the girls a little deeper into the forest. After all, he really couldn't run the risk of encountering some more people.

"Alex, what is it like to die?" Dave asked, fearfully.

Alex felt sorry for the boy, who had to be confronted with near-death in such a way. "It's not very nice" he said, unsure how to bring the news. "It's not going to happen, though. Cliff is gone now and, uh, the older guy is also unconscious."

"How did you manage to shrink him like that?" Dave asked, stunned. "I mean, we do have many things now - but you can't shrink people."

"Well," Alex said, swallowing, "it's something that Dr. Christopher Brown invented. He's a good friend of my great-grandparents, so I got to use it. It's a secret device, though."

"Oh, cool!" Norman exclaimed. "I like secrets. Do you guys like secrets? I think I like secrets."

Marlene Three smirked. "It's obvious who his father is" she said. "Norman Collins, huh?"

"Yep, that's my name" Norman said. "It's my name. What's your name?"

"Marlene" Marlene told him. "Mc - uh... Mc..."

"McRoss" Mallory suggested.

"McRoss" Marlene agreed, giving Mallory a grateful smile. Obviously, Marlene didn't want Dave to get too much information just yet. Alex could understand that, so he didn't say anything about it and instead, they walked on.

"You needn't worry, Dave," Kelly commented, soothingly. "You're safe with us. I know you don't know who we are, but I assume that you know Alex."

"Yes, he sure does," replied Alex, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "We're friends of the family - and, in fact, I sometimes watch over Dave and Linda. I'm sure looking forward to meeting the McFly twins, as well. I wonder what childbirth was like for Mrs. McFly."

"Goodness, I simply can't even began to fathom it," muttered Jennifer P. "Although, in this highly advanced society, it might be... Well, it's very good to know that I won't be giving birth to twins."

"I was happy to find out that the twins would both be boys," commented Dave. "Not that I have anything against girls. In fact, I'm good friends with Jessica Holtz. Still, it would seem... I wonder what it's like to have a twin."

"My cousin, Becky, is much fun to be around," Norman commented, cheerfully. "She is twelve years old, and she quite rather enjoys trippy psychedelic rock. I also like Uncle Lenny and Aunt Mary. Uncle Lenny is always so jolly to be around."

"Wow!" gasped Dave. "Your relatives sound totally awesome. I rather like most of my relatives, too. Grandpa Sam sure scares me, though. He yells at me, because I like to read - and also because I don't care much for sports."

"I'm not much into sports, myself," Alex replied, gently. With a wide smile, he added, "Well, troop, we are almost there! I can see Dr. Von Braun's mansion."

"I really could get some much needed sleep," Jennifer P commented, yawning. "I was the very first girl to be captured, and..."

"I can't say that I'm too tired," commented Melissa. "But, then again, I was one of the last three girls to be captured. I can just imagine that you who were on the trip longer much tired much be dead exhausted, though."

"I'm also rather hungry," groaned Maria Five. "Those eclairs and doughnut holes were not very filling. I need something a little more substantial."

"I know what you mean," added Julia Belle. "Right now, I could go for stuffed shells - along with garlic bread."

"Or pizza," added Julie. "With extra cheese on it. Anyway, I think it's so strange that we have a Julie and a Julia here."

"Then there's also Marie and several Marias," added Marie. "Even I'm started to feel quite tired, and I was only captured five worlds ago."

"It is so disappointing," grumbled Stephanie Nineteen. "I was looking rather forward to spending a nice romantic evening with Marty, and those bullies..."

"I think we _all_ just feel that way," pointed out Stephanie Two. "Hell, I'm sure that even the Suzys, the Harmonys, and Susan feel that way - even though it's not a such a major anniversary for them."

"I'm still so confused by what's going on here," Amy added, sighing. "Say, Alex, I sure hope that you... that you don't think I'm bad, just because..."

"Well, seeing as I really don't know you or the other Amy," commented Alex, "it's be a little unjust for me to pass judgement. Seeing as you were captured, though - I really do think... Well, you seem to me like a decent young woman."

"I just hope I don't get fired from my job," muttered Amy. "I was on my lunch break, when I was captured - and..."

"And the Amy of _our_ world had her bank account emptied," added Marlene Ten. "I couldn't help but hear the bad Amy chuckling about it."

"That's simply awful!" gasped Amy. "Well, I do remember the bad me mentioning that she should've also cleaned out _my_ account. My sympathy goes out to her."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Dave, confused.

"Well, actually, Dave" Suzy Five said, "It's kind of confusing. We'd be better off telling you later."

"Um, okay" Dave said, astonished, but somewhat understanding. "That's okay, I guess."

Dave, Alex, Norman and the girls then walked up to the Von Braun mansion. As they then walked past the garage, though, they heard some noises from there, and Alex recognised Dr. Von Braun's voice.

"Well, it sounds like they're in the garage" he said. "You want me to knock?"

"All right" Jennifer P said. "I'd love to get to a nice place to rest again."

"Agreed" Harmony One said. "I can't stand on my feet for much longer."

Alex gave the girls a look of sympathy, as he figured that they'd gone through a lot. He then moved forwards, and knocked on the door of the garage. He wondered what Dr. Von Braun, Dr. Eastwood - who was his own great-grandfather, for that matter - and Dr. Brown would think about this. Probably, they'd really be surprised.

oooooooooo

Dr. Clint Calvin Eastwood was feeling quite optimistic, as he was working on the invention that he was planning to introduce to the world sometime next autumn. However the invention was quite easy, he still couldn't concentrate on it all too well, as he couldn't help but think of his younger self, who was on the verge of being born - and of himself. Today was his birthday, after all, the day he finally turned hundred. Granted, his official 100th birthday had been in 1964, and with his temporal travels, the real date was probably somewhere in-between. Still, today was a very important day, even if it was just for the birth of his other self.

"How are you doing here, Doc?" asked Dr. Emmett Lathrop Von Braun, addressing him by the nickname that he's been using from the age of five.

"You seem to be a little, uh, deep in thought," added Dr. Christopher Lloyd Brown. "It really must be rather hard for you concentrate on your project, considering how your younger self is... A long time age... in the future... you were Martin Seamus McFly."

"It sure seems strange to believe that this is the day," replied Clint, sighing. "It simply seems like ages. Then again, I suppose it _was_ ages. When I was stuck in 1885, I said that I was 21 years old - so that I could purchase a homestead. I figured that I'd be able to pull it off, considering how Michael J Fox..."

"Ah, the futuristic actor," replied Emmett, smiling. "I wonder if it's really gonna be hard for him to... to rather compete against your grandson. Mike Eastwood also became an actor, so I can imagine that it'd be a little tough for this Michael J Fox fellow to..."

"I do see what you mean," Clint replied, softly. "He was about seven years older than me, though - but looked not any older. So, as such, that sure would still work towards his advantage. After all, we quite do still have laws about child actors - and how much they could work. At any rate, that was why I figured I could pose as 21 years old."

"I remember when Mike co-starred with Shirley Temple," Chris commented, fondly. "It was a very successful flick, and Shirley's career lasted far longer. They were sixteen, and they played a couple. There quite was a lot of chemistry between them. Then, in another flick, he co-starred with Judy Garland. It was also a success. Man, it..."

"Yeah, both movies were totally awesome!" gushed Clint. "It was just a strange sight, at first - seeing Judy Garland as an aspiring rock star. Still, it simply turned out to be a very interesting sight. I'm amazed that she ended up with the same stage name..."

"It is interesting," agreed Chris. "I also have a good feeling that, next year, she is not going to meet a fatal tragedy. After all, Marilyn Monroe is still alive - and she's just..."

"No offence, guys," interjected Emmett, "but you two are beginning to freak me out. I understand that you like to reminisce about the old timeline, but..."

"Sorry, Emmett," muttered Clint. "Still, I think it's cool to compare the timelines. I'm so happy that John F Kennedy is serving his second term as the US President. This quite is fascinating. This timeline really doesn't even know about Martin Luther King, but..."

"That's really because of the Equal Rights Amendment that was passed at the turn of the century," explained Chris. "Thus, the Martin Luther King of this timeline really had nothing to fight for. It's quite a safe bet that he also won't be getting assassinated."

"Now, you guys are rather depressing me," groaned Emmett. "Why don't we just talk about our family? I still have a little tough time believing that one of you is... an older version of me. Although, I quite was the one to make the time travel trips - while Doc elected to stay behind. At least, it really gives me a lot of hope - knowing that I'm..."

"I've simply had dreams about the other timeline," Clint explained, softly. "I mean, the one where I was married to Clara Clayton. Still, it never quite affected my relationship with Claudia - formerly Jennifer Parker. After all, there wasn't any real romance..."

"I should hope not," replied Chris, emphatically. "I mean, Clara sure happens to be my soul mate - and I... I guess it was really more for the sake of convenience, though."

"Apparently so," replied Clint. "In fact, it was probably why my other self sure elected to stay behind. He had figured that, as soon as you returned to 1935, it would be the future of the timeline where I married Claudia... Jennifer... as opposed to..."

"Do you guys hear something?" interjected Emmett. "Listen real closely, okay? It really sounds like a bunch of footsteps outside of our garage. What do you think it could be? I hate to sound paranoid, but I just..."

"You're right!" gasped Clint, as he leaned his head against the garage door. "I sure do hope we don't have a bunch of trespassers. That's sure about the last thing we need, right now."

"Well, there's only one way for us to find out," pointed out Emmett. However, just as he was about to open the garage door - there was a loud knock on the door.

Clint swallowed, as Emmett opened the door. He saw his great-grandson, Alex - along with an army of girls, many of who looked identical. He wondered what was going on.

"What's going on here, Alex?" asked Clint, as he stepped outside. Chris and Emmett followed him. He was taken aback to see that three of the girls resembled a younger version of his wife. There were also many who quite looked like a younger version of his daughter, Marie. Then he noticed two who resembled a younger version of Olivia Theissen, the wife of Jules Brown. In addition, he saw many who simply looked like a younger version of Ida Weston - who was married to his younger son, John Wayne.

He then noticed that some others still resembled Marlene Paradise, who his wife used to be very close to. He smiled, as he recalled the day he encountered young Marlene - along with Josie, who was his wife's mother. He and his wife simply went to see The Beatles in Candlestick Park, nearly two years ago. Alex had also attended the show - as well as with his girlfriend, Emily Brown. Marlene and Josie sat just in front of them, and they were friendly. Indeed, the sisters just seemed to have a close relationship.

As Clint took an even closer look - he noticed that some of the girls also bore a strong resemblance to Emily Clayton. However, their hair just happened to be a much lighter colour - with varying shades of blondish-brown.

Then, last of all, he noticed that two other girls sure resembled a younger version of his mother: Lorraine Baines McFly. Indeed, there were only a handful of girls that he found to look absolutely unfamiliar.

Suddenly, to his shock, he saw that David McFly and Norman Collins were also a part of the group. He sure wondered what was going on, and just how his older brother - along with his older brother's best friend - ended up getting involved.

As if what he saw wasn't shocking enough, he saw a hover-bus pulling up. Of course, hover-buses weren't exactly uncommon - but it was the very fact that it happened to be descending towards Dr. Emmett Von Braun's mansion! He sure felt quite confused, to say the least.

"What's going on here?" he asked, looking uncertain at the group.

"I could ask you the same" one of the girls who looked a lot like teen Marie said. "Who are you? Why do you look so much like Dad... in 1968?"

Clint frowned. "Well, if you want me to answer your second question, you'd have to tell me who your 'Dad' is, miss..."

"Marlene" the girl said. "Marlene McFly."

As Clint gasped about the surprising last name, he could see someone looking out of the window, staring at him shocked. It was his another version of his best friend, Christopher Brown!

"Great Scott!" he heard Christopher's other self proclaim. "What's going on here? Who are you?"

"That's a very good question" Clint said, trying to calm himself down as he walked up to the bus. "I could ask the same to you."

"My name is Dr. Emmett Lathrop Brown" Chris' other self said. "And yours?"

"Clint Calvin Eastwood."

"WHAT?"

"Uh, it used to be Martin Seamus McFly," replied Clint, nervously. As he glanced up, he saw a lot of young men who resembled Alex Eastwood. "Where are you from?"

"Would you believe that we are from another world?" replied the alternate Chris. Clint noticed that the name tag read "Doc Two". "Actually, from 21 other worlds. This quite happens to be world number 22, in fact - as we were chasing..."

"What are we waiting for, Doc?" asked one of the alternate Alexes, excitedly. "This is the moment we've been waiting for! Why don't we rush out and greet the girls?"

"I understand that you're all feeling excited," Clint replied, softly. As he glanced back towards the mansion, and saw Alex leading the girls inside. "I mean, it's very obvious that you had a long trip. First things first. Who are all of you, exactly?"

"My name's Martin Seamus McFly Jr," explained Marty Jr Four. "I guess I'm actually an alternate version of your son. We quite came here from the year 2017. I was born on June 17 of 1998."

"I can hardly believe this!" gasped Clint. "My son, Emmett Martin Eastwood, was born on that very same day - but exactly a hundred years earlier. Was your sister born on August 25 of 1997?"

"That's correct," replied Marty Jr Four. "I'm guessing that your our daughter was born on that day, but in 1897?"

"That's correct," replied Clint. "Do you have a brother who was born on July 3 of 2008?"

"Uh, no," replied Marty Jr Four. "I have another sister, though - born April 6 of 1999."

"He's quite the only one of us to have a second sister," added Marty Jr One. "Most of us have just one, an older sister named Marlene."

"In our world, her name is Marie Jennifer Eastwood," explained Clint. "We decided to name our daughter after the famous scientist, Marie Curie."

"In our world, her name's also Marie," explained Marty Einstein. "Marie Marlene McFly. My dad also named her after Marie Curie. He is a famous scientist and inventor, too."

"In our world," added Marty Emmett, "my name is Martin Emmett McFly. So, as such, I guess my counterparts' names are transposed."

"It's interesting to meet you," added a man who looked like Clint. "Your situation must be even worse than mine was. By the way, my name's Calvin Martin Klein."

"There are two of us, in fact," added another Clint look-alike. "So, are you responsible for the... highly advanced version of the 1960s?"

"That's right," replied Clint, blushing. "It was the only way I could survive with being stuck in the past. Initially, when Emmett brought Doc from 1885 to 1935 - he wasn't happy about it. However, he came to realize that the changes were harmless."

"I can quite understand that," commented Aaron Fifteen. Upon a close observation, Marty realized that he might be the son of Zach Nelson - who was his old best friend and bassist of The Pinheads. "So, anyway, who did you marry? Was it quite, by any chance, someone named Clara Parker?"

"Actually, no," replied Clint. "I just ended up marrying Jennifer Parker. To make a long story short, she was brought back into the past. She really had a hard time adjusting, as well - especially with her being an independent-minded woman, and all."

"Well, then, you're lucky," replied one of the Calvin Kleins. "I had to settle for my son marrying my former girlfriend. What is her alias?"

"Claudia Wells," replied Clint. "Of course, now it's Claudia Wells Eastwood. Well, after we get into the mansion, I can explain more to you about how the world came to be - and, in turn, you guys could tell us about your worlds."

"That sounds fine," replied Marty Jr Fourteen. "At any rate, you must miss listening to Huey Lewis and the News. I've brought Sports, Fore, and The Power of Love EP."

"How about Led Zeppelin?" added Marty Jr Fifteen. "I bet you missed hearing them. I brought the Mothership compilation. It contains your favourites: Black Dog, Nobody's Fault But Mine, and Whole Lotta Love - as well as that song that really makes both of us cry, Over the Hills and Far Away."

"This is actually awesome!" gasped Clint. "We've had rock and roll in our world, in fact, since the late twenties. The Beatles still exist - so, thus, there's really a possibility that Led Zeppelin will still exist. This is wonderful!"

"I also brought along some albums of your work," added Marty Jr Ten. "In most of our worlds, you ended up becoming a rock star. Did that happen with you, in..."

"Actually, my younger son was the one to introduce rock and roll to the world," Clint explained. "His name is John Wayne Eastwood, by the way."

"I also brought along albums of your work," added Marty Jr Five. "Say, we can simply just give you our albums." Marty Jrs Fourteen, Fifteen, and Ten nodded. "We always can buy some more albums, in our respective worlds. However, with you..."

"While we're at it," commented a woman named Julia, "we could give you the Back to the Future movie trilogy. You might be interested in..."

"How about the Teens In Time trilogy?" added Marty Jr Eleven.

"As well as the Mind Warped trilogy?" added Marty Jr Six.

"And, for that matter," commented a young man who sure looked like a young George McFly, Clint's father, "Brother Brent and My Family Trials?"

"Wow, guys, that sounds very awesome!" gasped Clint. He wasn't familiar with Back to the Future or Teens In Time. He was familiar with Mind Warped, but simply wasn't aware of any sequels. Granted, he rather wondered just how it was possible for the fictional movies from Mind Warped to exist. "Well, guys, let's go in - shall we?"

"That's a great idea," replied Teen Marty. "Well, I can hardly believe that you're me - but older. You don't really look a hundred, but that must be..."

"... rejuvenation surgery," finished Clint. As he stared at his much younger self, he could hardly believe how much Teen Marty resembled Alex. "Well, guys, let's go."

With that, Clint stepped off the bus. After that, Doc Two began to lead the occupants off the bus. He then saw that Emily Brown was also with the rescuers.

"I'm feeling hungry," commented Alex J, sighing. "A few mozzarella sticks and chickens wings isn't enough. Any chance of having a full-course meal with... with the girls?"

"Yes, I suppose that might be a nice idea" Clint said. "It would give you a chance to share stories and get reunited again. It would take us quite some time to get some food for you all, though. Just how many are there?"

"A lot" Doc Two said, with a smile. "I'm not sure how many girls there are, but I've seen the amount of me's and other rescuers growing. There might be even hundred, and with the girls added to it, there could be more than 150."

"That's going to be one heck of a lot to provide food for" Clint said.

"Certainly" Doc Two agreed. "Well, I'm off now. I can't wait to see the girls that we chased after for so long again."

Clint nodded, smiling, and decided to go off himself. He then noticed his great-grandson, Alex, coming up, holding a small boy, who was unconscious. He recognised the boy as being Cliff Tannen.

"What are you doing with him, Alex?" Clint asked, frowning.

"He was trying to listen in" Alex said, shrugging. "Must've been wondering about what's going on. I managed to take him out easily... but we should still figure out what to do to him, next."

"Yeah, I suppose so" Clint said. "We can handle that matter later, though. For now, I'd like to get some more information." He walked up to the rescuers, as he watched them reunite with the captives.

"Jennifer!" TeenMarty called out, running towards her and hugging her, then giving her a kiss. "It's so good to see you again..."

"Same here" Jennifer replied, hugging her boyfriend tight. "Marty... I was so scared that Cliff would manage to take us with him forever..."

"So was I, Jen" Marty replied. "But it's all okay now." He gave her a gentle pat on the back, as Clint looked on, touched at seeing his younger self and his wife's younger self together.

Then, the garage door swung open. "Clint, what's taking you so long" Chris complained, exiting. "I - Great Scott!"

"Um... Emmett Lathrop Brown, I assume?" Doc Brown Three said.

"No, Christopher Lloyd Brown" Chris replied, unsure whether to faint or not. "What's going on here?"

"Regarding the name, I could ask the same to you" Doc Three said. "But anyway, I'm sure that both of them will be very long stories."

Clint smiled at that. He could see that it had been an exhausting day for everyone, and for now, they all should just sit down and relax, perhaps eat a bit or sleep somewhere. The other things would come later, he was sure of that. He took a deep breath, as he headed inside. There should be some food somewhere...


	25. Chapter 24

_June 20, 1968  
05:30 PM PDT  
Clint Eastwood Universe_

Marty McFly Senior Seventeen was feeling very excited, as he walked through the fields in front of Emmett Von Braun's mansion. Even though the mansion had never burned down in his home reality, it was very odd to see it in this condition. Then again, everything was odd here. Not that this scared him off, of course - he was used to a bit of strangeness.

The forty-nine-year-old felt rather torn, as he wondered what he should do first. Should he go and investigate the temporal field warping and displacement refrigerator device that Brent from Teens In Time had built, or any of the other inventions? Marty smirked as he thought of the shrinking device that Emily had shrunk the bullies with. Maybe he could use it to make some improvements on his own device. He still felt sorry for the malfunction back in his home world. Maybe he could invent something that would stop that. An automatic energy producer inside the machine, perhaps? It would be wonderful if he could get the device to work on fusion as well. Or maybe he could do something else, something better...

Marty shook his head. "I'm getting more ideas in this world after just a few hours than in any solar day in my own space-time continuum!" he muttered to himself. "Great Scott, this is a fascinating experience. Who knows, I could even conduct some research on this temporal train that Emmett Three built. And of course, there's that refrigerator that Brent from the Teens In Time trilogy built... Great Scott, I don't even know where to start my investigation processes! This is one of the best 24-hour elapsing period in my life so far!"

Of course, there was one thing that distracted him from all that - his daughter. He couldn't decide whether he should go to investigate the various temporal field warping and displacement vehicles or any of the other inventions first, or see his child again. He had to admit that he missed her. However, the inventions were very tempting. The scientist sighed, unsure of what to decide.

Fortunately for him, that decision was taken away from him. A loud "Daddy!" reached his ears, and as he looked up, Marty Senior saw his daughter running towards him. Filled with concern for her health and happiness about seeing her again, he embraced her. "Marie!" he exclaimed, happy. "I'm so glad to witness your return to freedom! Are you in good health as of current?"

"Thankfully, yes," Marie replied. "It had to be about the worst day of my life, but..."

"Well, I'd almost say that this is a miracle," added Suzy Seventeen. "This sure seemed worse than the worst nightmare that I ever had."

"I'm so happy that you girls are okay," added Marty Einstein, as he had tears in his eyes. He very seldom ever cried - but after everything that he had been through, he threw his arms around Suzy and wept. "I was so worried that this would never end."

Marty Sr Seventeen smiled, as he watched the exchange of verbal communication progress between the youth. Unlike with his counterparts, he very rarely ever was one to excrete liquid from his lacrimal glands under events of emotional duress - but, at that moment, his eyes were moist. Even a normally stoic male individual like him could not help but feel touched by the reunion.

"What the bloody hell is Amy Needles doing here?" exploded Clara M. "I thought she had already been defeated."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about her," commented one of Marie's counterparts. "As hard as it might be for you to believe, the Amy Needles from our world is very nice."

"Yeah, this is a different Amy," added a girl with straight brown hair. "She's just as horrified as the rest of us are, that her counterpart can be so nasty."

"I guess I don't blame you for being afraid of me," added Amy, as she was blinking back tears. "Believe me, when I say that I hate my counterpart with the passion of a thousand suns."

"Yes, that is indeed a nasty side-effect of inter-dimensional travel," Marty Sr Seventeen agreed. In fact, his mind was still reeling from the surrealism of the whole situation. "This is almost enough to..."

"Indeed, it's still so strange," commented Calvin M Nineteen, upon joining the group, "to think of how you're so different from the rest of us." With sudden realization, he gasped, "Wait a minute! What's this you guys are saying about... Amy Needles?"

"The Amy from our world was captured with us, Dad," explained Marlene Nineteen. "We were stepping outside a restaurant in a mall, and..."

"It was terrifying," added Amy, as she was weeping softly. "I was on lunch break, and it was... about time for me to head back to work. Marlene and Stephanie were... nice enough to invite me to eat with them. This is just so..."

"Well, I'm so relieved that you girls are okay," Marty Emmett commented, softly. His eyes were red, as if he had just been crying. "As for poor Amy, though... Oh, I didn't even have any clue that... that you were also captured. I feel as if..." With that, he drew Amy into a tight hug, as he murmured, "I am so sorry, Amy. I didn't..."

"There was no way you could have known, Marty," Amy replied, softly. "Man, I was thinking that this whole nightmare would... never end."

"Holy shit!" gasped Calvin M Nineteen. "Seeing as you didn't... This whole experience must be _especially_ confusing to you, seeing as you didn't already know about... time travel."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc Nineteen. "Well, I've always seen you as a respectable young lady, in spite of your father. I reckon I quite see no harm in you retaining... the information."

"This whole situation really does excite my brain wave senses," Marty Sr Seventeen commented, softly. "I wonder if the morality difference between the Amys is almost identical in form to the... intellect difference between me and my counterparts."

"It might be" Doc Nineteen agreed, thoughtfully. "We should research that issue, some time."

"Yeah, we should" Marty Sr Seventeen said. "This is very fascinating, I admit. I am not in full comprehension of the issue just yet, but I am certain that this event will come. In the time that passes until that moment, I can research some of the other fascinating objects here." He smirked again, as he looked over at the time train.

"Dad" Marie muttered. "_Please_!"

"Sorry, sweetie, but don't you admit that this is very intriguing?" Marty Sr Seventeen said. "Of course, the Back to the Future movies seem to be interesting as well. I am kind of curious to discover the events that my counterparts experienced in such a first-hand manner."

"You have to agree with that, Marie" Marty Einstein said, smiling. "Father might exaggerate when it comes to his scientific interests sometimes, but this time, I fully agree with him. This is a very intriguing study object." He looked at his Dad. "That said, shall we go over to the train?" He took Suzy's hand. "Maybe we could show Suzy the time refrigerator that Brent from Teens In Time created, before we conduct research on it."

"Maybe you should inform Brent first" Doc Nineteen said. "I don't think he'll take it lightly if he sees his time machine has been taken apart."

Marty Senior gave him a look. "You might be right" he allowed. "Therefore, I think that it would be best if you would go tell him that."

As the others smiled, Doc Nineteen felt rather helpless. "But I don't even know who he is!" he exclaimed. "I've only seen Mind Warped, and this is my first dimensional trip! How am I going to find out who he is in this entire crowd?"

"Simple" Marty Senior Seventeen said. "Just look for someone who resembles my father and is together with someone who looks like Suzy here." He gave Doc Nineteen a pat on the back. "It has been a very interesting conversation, but I should go. Goodbye."

"But..." Doc Nineteen protested, as Marty Seventeen and his son ran off to the time bus, Marie and Suzy following. "Great Scott..." He sighed, and walked off to find Brent.

In the meantime, Marty Sr Seventeen had reached the time bus. He entered it right away, and walked over to the refrigerator. "This is it" he said, smiling. "This is the refrigerator that we all know and love from Teens In Time."

"Odd" Marie said. "But I must admit, it is rather interesting to see this."

"Indeed, it is," agreed Marty Einstein, as he flashed a lopsided smile.

"What on earth is this?" gasped another young man who looked like Marty, Senior or Junior. However, Marty Sr Seventeen could not recall seeing him on the bus. "So, uh, you're the version of Clint Eastwood that's a natural genius?"

"This does appear to be the situation," Marty Sr Seventeen replied, softly. He then frowned, before adding, "I did not use the alias of Clint Eastwood, while I spent time in 1885. As a matter of fact, I had already used it in 1955, after seeing a movie taking place in Nineteenth-Century-like deserted environments with undeveloped societies and a rather more stereotyped good-bad phenomenon than one would expect to see."

"A western" Marty Einstein clarified.

"Exactly" Marty Sr Seventeen confirmed. "Anyway, I actually used the alias of Albert Einstein while I was in the year 1885. He is one of my favourite scientists."

"That is interesting," replied the young man. "Oh, yeah, you're probably wondering who the hell I am - right? My name is Alexander Patrick Eastwood - or just Alex, for short."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Alex," Marty Sr Seventeen replied, with a soft smile. "So, you are Clint Eastwood's descendant... three times removed?"

"That's correct," replied Alex, "I am his great grandson."

"I see that you guys like my time machine!" called out someone who resembled a young George McFly. He was followed by several others, including Amy. His name tag read Brent R. "It's fascinating, isn't it?"

"I love it, too!" added another person who resembled a young George McFly. His name tag read Connor. "I had just recently completed a machine that allows us to _physically_ travel between dimensions, but I never quite expected... this."

"This is definitely weird," added a blonde who resembled Spike from Griff's gang. Her name tag read Melissa, and she seemed to be not so nasty. "I can't help but notice that most everyone is, uh, acting weirdly around. Apparently, I resemble..."

"That's right," replied Marty Einstein, softly. "You do look a lot like Leslie O'Malley from Griff's gang - or Spike, as she prefers to be called."

"You've got to be shitting me!" gasped Alex. "Melissa looks too pretty to be a bully!"

"Aw, thank you," gushed Melissa, as a blush crept across her cheeks.

"Well, looks can be rather deceiving," pointing out Marty Einstein. Then, nervously, he added, "I, uh... I didn't mean that I distrusted Melissa - even though I never saw Mind Warped. I just meant..."

"No offence taken," replied Melissa, softly. "I guess I can understand."

"Join the club," added Amy, as she placed her arm around Melissa. "At least, you don't share a _name_ with the bully that you resemble."

"You think people are giving _you_ weird looks?" snorted a girl called Kelly. "You should see how everyone keeps looking at Todd and me, as if... as if we're doing something wrong."

"Do we really look like brother and sister?" asked Todd M, as he looked like he wanted to cry.

"Well, you do have the same colour hair," replied Todd K, softly. "Still, it's not necessarily a..."

"Amy!" gasped Natalie, as she ran to join the crowd. Then, frowning, she added, "It's so... Were you captured by your bad self?"

"Unfortunately, yeah," Amy replied, grimacing. "I can't imagine ever being so nasty."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about what happened to you!" cried out Natalie, as she drew Amy into a hug. "I could tell right away, that... that you were not your bad counterpart! What kind of a best friend would I be, otherwise?"

"Best friend?" Amy asked, frowning. "I mean, I'm touched that you're so concerned - but I've never seen you before. Who are you?"

"Oh, yeah, you must come from a world where I don't exist," replied Natalie, softly. "I seem to be the one and only, as far as I can tell. I'm not sure how to feel about it."

"Well, I'm sure it beats having an evil counterpart," Amy replied, grimacing. "If there was a world with in intelligence flip for me, I wonder if I'd be Smart Amy or Dumb Amy."

"I think you'd be Smart Amy," pointed out Marty Einstein. "The Amy of our world, who is also a bully, does lack intelligence - so, as such, I rather hazard a guess that you're smarter than her."

"My descendant one generation removed does make a valid point," added Marty Sr Seventeen. "As far as I can tell, Emmett and I are the only ones whose intelligence level transposed in our dimension - and, to a lesser extent, our descendants. Clara and Jennifer, I am not as certain about."

"Well, we do seem to have very different persons in our world" Marty Einstein pointed out. "My hypothesis is that Jennifer Clayton from our world has been erased in theirs, and a Clara Clayton is added earlier in the lineage. The same thing could happen to the Parker family, but then in reverse."

"Sounds like an interesting conclusion, descendant one generation removed" Marty Sr Seventeen said. "There might be some truth in that statement. Of course, we'd have to research it further, in order for us to really make a correct conclusion for this issue."

"Yes, of course" Marty Einstein agreed. "That is an absolute certainty. Hypotheses are never fully correct, after all. My brainwaves are anxious to gather information on whether there might be other cases similar to ours within this crowd of human individuals."

"Marty, please!" Marie exclaimed, slightly embarrassed. "Dad, you too! Quit going into science-talk all of a sudden!"

"Yeah, she does have a point" Natalie said, staring at Marty Einstein. "From what I'd seen, I thought you weren't quite as bad as your Dad. Bad not used in a strictly negative sense, of course. However, now I've seen you like this..."

"I know" Marty Einstein admitted. "I'm more moderate than my father most of the time, but sometimes, when I'm really into a subject, I do have the tendency to use 'bigger words', so to speak, as you've all just noticed. I'll try to avoid doing that from this point in the temporal line on."

"That would be really nice" Amy said, shaking her head. "I'm kind of confused with all this time travel already, and this does nothing to make it better."

Marty Einstein smiled sheepishly. "Sorry" he said. "I'll try to stop acting that way during the rest of our stay here. Can't say that for sure, of course."

"Yeah, I understand" Todd M said. "I'm kind of used to that from Brent, or at least, I'm a bit used to it, but anyway, I know how it feels to not understand anyone. Anyway, as long as there's a translator along, it'll do. I think your sister here might suit that role."

Marie was the one to blush now. "Yeah, I do tend to understand what they're saying" she said. "I try not to go overboard with it as much as Dad and Marty do, though. Sometimes, a complicated word will flip out of my mouth, but that's really rarely. But yeah, I do understand them. Must be some of my Dad's genes coming through in my mind after all."

"I can understand that, I guess," replied Todd K. "It's sort of the same way with Connor. The sequels of Teens in Time haven't yet been released, in our worlds, but..."

"Could we please stop talking about the movies?" begged Todd M. "I don't mean to be rude, but... Well, this is freaking me out!"

"It looks like this is gonna be the longest lunch break of my life," commented Amy. "I hope I'll be able to make it back to work, on time."

"Knowing the Doc," replied Natalie, "I'm sure he should have no problem arranging for that. By the way, do you work at Andy's Food Shoppe?"

"That's right," Amy replied, nodding. "I work there, three days a week. I take it that my counterpart also does, in your world?" Natalie nodded. "Since, in your world, we are best friends... Well, does my counterpart know... about the time machine?"

"Actually, no, she doesn't," explained Natalie. "Doc does want us telling our friends about the time machine - so, even if I am your best friend..."

"I guess I can understand that," Amy replied, nodding.

"I wish I could get to know you more, Amy," commented Melissa. "It's strange to think of how... in this strange world... I feel closer to Todd, Brent, and their girlfriends then ever before."

"It's strange to meet all of you," agreed Kelly. "Although, the sequels to Mind Warped haven't yet been released."

"I wish I could see how the time machine works," commented Connor. "I never had plans to build a time machine, as I understood full well the ramifications that time travel entailed. I can hardly believe that I'm in another universe, and it wasn't even my doing."

"I could conduct a brief experiment," suggested Brent R. "Maybe send something one minute into a future. Attempting to do a backwards time travel experiment under these circumstances would be...."

"...confusing" Emmett Seventeen agreed, walking up. He smiled at Marty Senior Seventeen. "I was wondering where you were. Were you forgetting the time again, being thrilled with this Brent guy's invention?"

"Yes, I suppose I was" Marty Senior Seventeen said. He looked behind Emmett. "Where's Jennifer and Clint?"

Emmett shrugged. "Out there somewhere" he said, pointing at the crowd. "I don't know where."

"Oh." Marty Sr Seventeen shrugged, not really caring either. "So, Brent, would you mind demonstrating your invention?"

"I certainly would not" Brent R said, smiling. He and Marty Senior Seventeen carried the refrigerator out of the bus, and Brent R put some fuel in it. "Let's see" he muttered. "What can I use?"

"My watch?" Marty Sr Seventeen offered, taking a watch off his right arm.

"You wear a watch on your right arm?" Todd K said, confused.

"No, he wears two on each arm" Emmett Seventeen said. "I know it's stupid, but that's what Marty does."

"Hey!"

"Well, it is kind of odd, when you think about it" Brent R said, accepting the watch. "Still, it doesn't matter." He put the watch inside the refrigerator, and set the time panels, checking with his own watch. Then, he put the doors shut, and pressed on a button on the side of the refrigerator. Stepping back, he smiled. "Watch this!"

"I'm watching!" Marty Sr Seventeen said, thrilled.

Brent R smirked, and the crowd watched as the time machine slowly began to spin around. Although it started slow, the spinning quickly increased it's speed. After a few moments, it hit hundred miles per hour. There was a flash of red light, a loud sonic boom, and it vanished.

"Great Scott!" Marty Sr Seventeen exclaimed.

"This is heavy!" Emmett Seventeen confirmed.

"It does seem to operate similar to the 'normal' time machine, in some ways" Alex noticed.

"Yes, there are indeed some similarities" Marty Einstein confirmed. "I suppose that might be because both time machine concepts were thought up by the same science-fiction movie writer. Unless we accept the theory that the concepts inspired the writer, of course, which is still a point of discussion which we haven't found an appropriate conclusion to."

"Now, that is an interesting theory," commented Julia, who had just joined the group. "I originally came from a world where... where the Back to the Future movies existed. In my adopted world, Mind Warped replaces Back to the Future."

"I am interested in seeing what this Back to the Future movie trilogy is like," Todd M commented. "Also, I must admit that I really am curious in seeing what the Teens in Time trilogy is like - however the very concept still freaks me out."

"Ditto with me," added Todd K. "Well, I've already seen the first of the Mind Warped movies - which, of our group, only exist in the universe that Melissa and Connor are from."

"I highly doubt that we'll have sequels for the movie, though," added Connor. "After all, from what I understand, the sequels feature... _us_... in them."

"So, uh, your worlds include both Teens in Time and Mind Warped?" asked Mallory, as she spoke for the first time. Connor and Melissa both nodded. "I guess Michael J Fox was one very busy guy, then."

"Right," replied Julia, awed. "Especially if he was also busy filming Family Ties, and then also Teen Wolf."

The mouths of Todd K, Brent C, and Connor - along with their girlfriends - were all hanging open. "I'm not aware of him filming a movie called Teen Wolf," commented the latter of the three.

"Weird!" gasped Julia. "Although, considering that Michael J Fox himself never liked the film - and did not come back for the sequel... Say, I did bring the Back to the Future trilogy along - and I know several others mentioned bringing along Teens in Time, Mind Warped, and the films from Mind Warped. Do you think it's possible..."

"Yeah, why don't we make copies of all the films," suggested Kelly, "for each of us to bring home? That way, we'll get get something out of the..."

"This time period does seem to have advanced technology," commented Amy. "I do wonder if they have anything similar to... CDs... in this world."

"Yes, we have CDs," replied Alex, nodding. "And DVDs. They're those circular round metal discs that have digital information on them, right?"

"That's right," replied Amy. "And, yeah, we do also have DVDs."

"I'm not familiar with the concept of a DVD," Connor commented, frowning. "I guess they haven't been invented, yet - if, indeed, they do get invented in our world."

"We do have DVDs in the future of our world," explained Mallory. Then frowning, she added, "Say, I have a hunch that the future of our world is... very different from the others."

"That was the case of our world," explained Julia. "We had the internet, Ipods, and cellphones - and that disgusting rap crap. We didn't have hoverboards, flying cars, or any of that cool stuff. It was 2007, when I left my birth world - and I moved back to 1987 in... in the Back to the Future world."

"You did?" Alex asked, stunned. "That sounds interesting. Looks like you had something like Great-Grandpa Clint experienced, but less."

"Yeah, you could compare the two" Julia agreed. "Of course, your great-grandfather went back a full hundred years, and it wasn't into another world like with me. But yeah, there are some similarities - such as, while we temporarily went to a more backwards time, we knew that the future would be much more advanced than we normally would've known it to be. By the time I reached 2007 again, things were a lot different from how I remembered it. I gather that was the case for your great-grandfather as well."

"Definitely" Alex agreed. "He was stunned when he realised how much all had changed. Of course, it was a gradual process, and he hasn't even reached his own present yet. It's still 1968, after all."

"That's hard to remember here" Connor said, smirking. "This looks like a very futuristic world. I've never really experienced time travel before, but if I ever do invent a machine that helps us go to the future, I hope that I'll find something like this."

"I fully agree with you on that, Connor" Todd K said. "Maybe you could build a machine like that, or give us contact with this world, so we can borrow the time machine here."

"Maybe" Connor said. "Would take a lot of work, though. It's possible, but well... seeing what happened when I invented the device to physically travel to your world, I don't think that it would be too smart."

"Good point" Todd K said, wincing. "The last thing we need is a repeat from this situation... even though it has been rather interesting, I'll admit that."

"Yeah, that's true" Marty Sr Seventeen said, smiling once more. "I understand that you're thinking I'm over-reacting a little, but, well, I really do like this experience. I've always wanted to investigate time machines from other dimensions."

"That does remind me of something, uh, Dad" Marty Einstein said, speaking up. "Even with Cliff no longer being a danger, and with neither of his other allies being one either, we still have to deal with the fact that the train is still out there. We have to remember to get it over here, before it gets stolen."

"Great Scott!" Marty Sr Seventeen exclaimed, stunned. "You're absolutely right! Come on, son, let's go tell that to Doc Three, right away!"

"You're right, father" Marty Einstein said. They ran off in the direction of the crowd, Amy and Natalie following curiously, and over to the place where Doc Three was talking to Doc One. Marty Sr didn't care, though, and tapped Doc Three on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" Doc Three asked, lightly annoyed. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, there is, Dr. Brown" Marty Einstein said. "It's the time train. It's still out there in the place Cliff crashed it, and that's not going to improve it's condition."

Doc Three smacked himself on the forehead. "I should've thought of that" he said. "Great Scott... well, I can't pick it up now. I just wanted to tie up my conversation with One here and then ask Clint... your older self from this reality... if there's any way he could get us some dinner. Would you two mind picking it up for me? I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure!" Marty Sr Seventeen said, almost too eager.

"Um," Amy said, speaking up, "not to disrupt your conversation, but I think he means just picking up, not 'picking up and experiment with it on the way'."

Doc Three chuckled, and gave Amy a grateful look. "Thank you, Amy," he said, smiling. "Yeah, miss Needles is right. You do have to remember that this train is our way to get home. I really appreciate what you did in '88, but if you want to get into real 'experiments', do that under my supervision, okay?"

Marty Sr Seventeen sighed, then nodded. "Okay, Emmett Three" he said. "Well, I guess that I'll go now. Maybe we could even get this Alex fellow... he was the one to find it after all, so he knows where it is."

"Good point, Dad" Marty Einstein agreed. "We should go past the bus first to pick him up before going over to the time train. They walked off, Marty Sr Seventeen smiling. This trip wasn't looking to be that bad after all.

oooooooooo

Marty McFly Senior Three smiled, as he saw his other self go off. It had been twenty-seven years, but he still got a little uneasy around his smart self. He didn't know why, it just felt odd. He shrugged, and walked over to Doc Three, who seemed to be finishing up his conversation with Doc One.

"Yo, Three!" called out a familiar voice. He figured that it had to be another version of himself. As he turned to look, he saw Marty Sr One. "I must say, it's very weird seeing a smart version of us."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Marty Sr Three replied, grimacing. "Well, it could be worse. I mean, at least he's not evil."

"Y'know what's strange especially to me?" asked Marty Sr One, as he pointed towards a tree. "Even though I quite have many counterparts here, including her - that young boy over there, talking to a younger generation, actually _is_ me! I think you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do," Marty Sr Three replied, nodding. "I suppose you... don't quite remember doing what you're doing now... as your younger self. Am I right?"

"That's correct," replied Marty Sr One. "It's something called 'temporal amnesia'. If my corrections are correct..." With a chuckle, he added, "I guess Doc really has rubbed off of me. Anyway, as I was saying, in my calculations are correct - I won't remember any of what I did as my younger self, until I return to 2015 in our world... and he returns to 1985."

"That's interesting," Marty Sr Three replied, smiling. He joined Doc One - just as Doc Three and Marty Sr Seventeen left. "Yo, Doc one!"

"Oh, hey there, Martys," greeted Doc One. "Three is leaving to pick up the train with your... your smart self and... Well, I was thinking of what we should do for dinner."

"Oh, yeah, the train!" Marty Sr Three gasped. Suddenly, he began to worry about what might happen if someone else from this world discovered the train. "I completely forgot all about that! I guess something should be done about that."

"Right, that would be important," agreed Marty Sr One. "As for supper, well... I guess we can't very well just expect you to cook for nearly 200 people." After a brief pause, he suggested, "Well, how about we hire a... a catering service."

"That would be very helpful," agreed Doc One. "However, how would I be able to explain why... why so many of you look alike?"

"I have an idea!" replied Marty Sr Three, as he snapped his fingers. "We could all just head upstairs, and... We could maybe listen to the radio, or watch TV. Then, when the caterers get here, they won't see... all of us."

Doc One pursed his lips together, as if he was deep in thought, and then he replied, "That might not be a bad idea. Of course, we have to see what the others things - especially the ones who are native to this world. After all, they're the one who will have to deal with the consequences of..."

"That's a good point," agreed Marty Sr One. "Well, in just wanted to say 'hi'. I want to spend some time with my wife and kids, though - so, uh, see you around."

"See ya, One," called called Marty Sr Three. As his counterpart took off, he added, "So, Doc One, I suppose you're probably tired of mozzarella sticks, buffalo wings, and stuffed shells for now. We should maybe have something a little more... non-Italian."

"The girls," Doc One commented, softly. "I'll bet they haven't had anything to eat, in a long time. They're probably even more hungry than we are."

"You do make a good point, Doc One," Marty Three replied, nodding. "How about we order fish and chips, unless... unless you think some of the people here might not like fish."

"Well, I know everyone that came from our world," Doc One explained, "likes beer battered cod. Even Marlene can't resist that stuff. Well, we'll see what everyone else says."

"Howdy, fellas!" called out Emily, as she joined the group. "It's just very weird, seeing so many Alexes here! Unfortunately, though, I seem to be the one and only."

"Well, actually, my daughter also looked just you," explained Doc One, "when she was your age. In our world, though, she's Haven Martina Brown. Not to be confused with the Haven that's the mother of Doc."

"Haven," Emily breathed. "Incidentally enough, it actually does happen to be one of my favourite words - but... Well, I never really thought of Haven as a... a name."

"The Marias, Sarah, and Susan also look a lot like you," pointed out Marty Three, "but their hair colour is considerably lighter." He then thought of the Emily Brown from his universe, and how she was now a bit older. "The Maria Emma Brown of my world looked just like that, when she was younger."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, frowning.

"Well, in our world, there's a girl called Maria, who is Doc's child" Marty Senior Three explained. "If Doc Three had been here, he would've explained to you how it is. It's a bit of an odd situation. Anyway, Doc is living with Clara in the present, and he's got four kids, named Jules, Verne, Martin and Maria."

"Why Maria?" Emily wanted to know.

Marty Sr Three shrugged. "I'm not really sure" he admitted. "I think that it's just a name that Doc liked. I'm not really a big fan of it either, but, well, it's okay with me. Maybe he had the same motive as that smart version of me, who named his daughter Marie after Marie Curie. She's apparently some scientist."

"Oh, yeah, that one" Emily said, nodding. "Mr. Eastwood met her once. She did help the society advance some more, even though it didn't have nearly as much effect as Mr. Eastwood's works."

"Really?" Marty Sr Three said, surprised. "That's pretty cool, I guess."

"It definitely was" Clint Eastwood confirmed, as he walked over to his counterpart. He whistled. "This is fascinating. I've been amusing myself a lot here, walking through these fields. It's amazing how everyone is reuniting. You do have a really nice view from here of the whole grass field, and how everywhere, small groups of people are standing, and talking about all kinds of things." He leaned against the wall of the garage. "It's really odd."

"Tell me about it" Marty Sr Three agreed. "Seeing you makes that feel even weirder, though. Are you really hundred years old?"

"Roughly, yes" Clint said. "It's been some time, I have to agree with that. Especially with my time travels that I've been making since 1935. Even though I'm not planning on dying just yet, I can say for sure that if I would, I'd have lived a long and good life."

"Really?" Marty Sr Three said. "You were stuck in the 1880s, after all. At age seventeen, no less."

"That did create some problems" Clint admitted. "But I managed to get over that. And while events like this call it all back to the forefront of my mind, I have to admit that good things came from it, too. I'm pretty satisfied with my life at the moment."

"As I would be, with so many descendants, good friends and other acquaintances" Marty Sr Three said, understanding. "So... where did your version of Doc go? Versions, actually?"

Clint pointed at the mansion. "Both Chris and Emmett went inside" he said. "Emmett is feeling uncomfortable around this anyway. He's pretty much dropped his 'no man should know too much about the future' ideas, since that would be pretty useless now anyway, but he's still not feeling all right. With Chris, it's better, but he is kind of uncomfortable in large groups like this."

"How old is he, anyway?" Marty Sr Three asked. "Chris, I mean? That's your version of Doc, right?"

"Yeah, he is" Clint confirmed. "He's ninety-nine years old, so not much younger than I. Still, it's odd to realise that our age gap has been narrowed so much from how it used to be, and that I'm actually a little bit older than he is. That'll probably always remain strange, no matter how much time you spend adjusting to it."

"Yeah, I guess so" Marty Sr Three said, understanding. "So, Clint, it's been very interesting so far, but I believe Doc One here had a question for you as well. Didn't you, Doc?"

"Yeah, that's right" Doc One said. "So, um, Clint, seeing as we've all got a journey of varying amounts of hours behind us, we're all feeling exhausted and hungry. So, I don't want to put too much pressure on you, but if we could eat and sleep somewhere, it'd be really appreciated."

"Hmm" Clint said, thoughtfully. "Don't get me wrong - I'd be more than willing to give you some food. However, while I'm a famous scientist here, I do think I would get some odd looks if I was seen with so many versions of myself. So, while I'm all right with this, getting some food would be an issue. I don't suppose you'd like to cook, or that anyone would here."

"Yeah, I understand" Doc One said. "Marty One, my Marty, suggested getting a catering service of some sorts, which would, of course, run into the same issues that you thought up. However, Marty Three had an idea as well."

"That's right" Marty Senior Three said. "I was thinking that maybe we could all simply hide in the house as the caterers arrived. I know, there's over 100, maybe even over 150 of us, but we should be able to hide in the mansion. The caterers don't have to actually go inside, after all. In the meantime, you and the Docs and Alex with Emily can spend some time putting some tables outside, where the food can be put on. The caterers can leave the food there, they leave, we go outside, and we get to eat!" He smiled. "What do you think?"

"That sounds like a good plan" Clint said. "Would run into some difficulties, but nothing we can't solve." He smiled. "All right, we've got a plan - now all we have to do is find a way to tell every single person of this enormous crowd what to do! Which isn't going to be easy, considering that, if I saw it correctly, some of us have already left the terrain with Alex..."

"That is a good point," Marty Sr Three replied, thoughtfully. "Well, I'm simply glad that the girls are all enjoying themselves." Glancing over at Amy and Natalie, he added, "It just seems so strange, how some of those worlds have a nice version of Amy."

"From what I understand," Doc One explained, "Amy and Roberta were both... They were sort of... abused... by their father. Not so much physically, but psychologically and emotionally. He made the girls work for him, while not allowing them to keep any of the wages."

"Really!" gasped Marty Sr Three, as Emily's mouth was also agape. "Roberta, at least, has always been decent - and, yeah, I guess her father was psychologically abusive to her. Roberta is close to her mother, though. With Amy, however, Douglas Needles has pretty much pampered her from when she was young. He would always punish Roberta for crying, from what Roberta told me."

"That is awful!" gasped Emily. "Punishment for crying? That doesn't make sense to me, at all! Crying is very healthy for you, and..." Reaching for her cellphone, she added, "I could call Alex, and let him know our plans."

"I had almost forgotten about that," gasped Marty Sr Three. "Man, it does seem quite strange to think that this is the year 1968."

"So, uh, what were you thinking we should eat?" asked Clint.

"I suggested fish and chips," replied Marty Sr Three, "I figured that we would like to have something different from... what we were having."

"I could go for fish, myself," agreed Emily. "Alex and I like to go out for fish fries, just about every other Friday."

"I guess we can handle that," agreed Clint, nodding. "In fact, I do know of a good catering service."

"Oh yeah?" Marty Sr Three commented. "I could've guessed that, I suppose. After all, you've been living here for so long, you've probably seen a lot of businesses rise."

"That's correct" Clint confirmed. "However, this catering service is from out of town, from Grass Valley. Still, they provide very good food, and their catchphrase is 'swift and silent'. There are other services that are more talkative and curious than this one, so I figured that this service would be the best."

"Yeah, can't have anyone seeing us" Doc One agreed. "Still, I suppose that Marty Three's hiding plan isn't that bad. After all, silent or not, I don't think they'll just act normal upon seeing dozens of duplicate persons in here."

"There are a lot of duplicates here, aren't there?" Emily commented. "I wonder who's the most frequent. Probably the Marty Jr's and their look-alikes, with you as a close second, Dr. Brown."

"Yeah, there aren't too much of me that boarded the bus" Marty Sr Three agreed. "Even though the fact that all three versions of me joined in the universe where the bus was fixed in '88 helped a lot to add to the numbers. Still, there weren't too many of me." He smiled, wistfully. "Too bad. We could've had a lot of fun talking. Then again, I did get the impression that if we'd add one more 'rescuer', the bus would explode."

"Explode is probably not the correct word," Doc One said, smirking, "but yeah, there would be a risk that the bus would become too full." He looked over at Emily. "Not to annoy you, but weren't you going to call Alex?"

"Oh yeah, that's right" Emily said, smiling and blushing. "I'd better do that, now." She took her cellphone again and walked a few yards away from the group, calling Alex.

"Well," Marty Sr Three said, as he looked at Doc. "With that solved, don't you think that we should call that catering service of you, uh, Clint?" He shook his head. "Boy, it's odd to call you Clint."

"Yeah, I can imagine that" Clint agreed. "But yeah, you're right. Why don't I do that, and you inform the crowd."

"How?" Doc One wanted to know.

Clint thought about that for a moment, then smirked. "Emmett's saxophone" he said. "It's in the garage, and while not being the loudest thing on earth, it should be able to provide a lot of noise - enough for this."

"Yeah, I guess that would be a good option" Marty Sr Three said. As Clint went off, he walked into the garage. The building looked fairly familiar, so he didn't need too much time to find what he was looking for. He then exited and handed the saxophone over to Doc One. "I suppose you should play" he said. "You're experienced, after all."

"Yeah, that's probably correct" Doc One said. He set the saxophone to his mouth, and played a loud note. Marty Sr Three winced as the sound reached his ears, but he noticed that the noise did have effect. The crowd stopped talking, and looked up to Doc One and Marty Sr Three, surprised.

After that, everyone can rushing over to the group - with Doc Three, Marty Sr Seventeen, and Alex E being the only people absent. Even Dr. Emmett Von Braun came running out of the mansion, probably to see what the commotion was about.

"My! My! My!" called out Dr. Von Braun. "I've never seen so many people on my property, before. Then, again, I guess I was never one for big crowds."

"Hi, Emmett!" greeted Clint. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make. I have decided to hire a catering service from Grass Valley. How do fish and chips sounds to all of you?" As the crowd began to cheer, he added, "I will have to ask all of you to enter the mansion, as this might attract the attention of the caterers. In spite of the 'swift and silent' slogan, I'm sure that it won't prevent them from being curious by all the... duplicates."

There was some murmuring going on in the group, as Chris added, "You guys can watch TV, or listen to the radio, or even play video games. There are a lot of options to choose from, after all."

With that, most of the group grew silent, as their mouths were agape. Marty Sr Three suspected that just the concept of video games existing in 1968 was quite shocking to most everyone. In fact, he himself felt shocked by the idea.

"We should probably, uh, go in now," suggested Marty Sr Three - as Emmett Von Braun, Chris Brown, and Clint Eastwood all nodded. "All of you, come follow me."

With that, Marty Sr Three headed towards the mansion - as the entire group followed behind him. He really did hope that now, they were going to get something to eat. While all the snacks in-between were okay, he did have an urge to eat some real food.

oooooooooo

As the group of over a hundred and a half visitors stepped into the mansion, Marty Sr One was shocked by what he saw. The interior looked to be as advanced as what he was used to in 2015, if not more so. He glanced at his wife and children, as Marlene had a hard time staying away from him. Even Harmony and Melody stayed close by.

He then glanced at his younger self, who had his arms around the younger Jennifer. It seemed strange to think that, amongst all his numerous counterparts, the younger Marty was the person that _actually_ was him - but thirty years younger.

"Had the trip taken much longer," Marlene One commented, sighing, "I might've been... erased from existence. It seemed as if this trip would never stop."

"Yeah, I got that feeling too" Marty Sr One said, with a sigh. "I just hoped that Cliff's time machine would get full before ours did, so that we would have a chance to strike, then. However, with him having no objections to pushing one of you out... well, I suppose you know what I mean when I'm saying that I'm glad you were saved when you were."

"Yeah, we really weren't going to have much more space" Marlene One agreed. "I think that the train might've finally been full at universe thirty, or maybe even a little earlier."

"I'd estimate a little earlier" Harmony One said. "I think we can make a pretty safe guess, since we were the ones to see most of the girls come, and thus, we have a pretty good view of what was average." She shuddered, thinking back of that. "Anyway, let's not talk about that, okay? Let's focus on the future."

"Harmony is absolutely right" Marty Jr One said. "So, what do you think that we're going to be having for dinner? You did speak with your counterpart about that, didn't you, Dad?"

"Yes, I did" Marty Sr One said. "I didn't get the full conversation, because I wanted to go back to Jennifer, but I did suggest the catering service, and Three wanted to go inside. When I left to meet up with you guys, I think I heard Three mention he wanted something 'non-Italian', as he put it."

"Yeah, I can agree with his sentiments" Marty Jr said, smiling. "And maybe now that we're safe, Mom, you can finally get your beloved chocolate eclair, or those powdered doughnut holes."

Adult Jennifer M blushed. "Yeah, you're probably right" she said. "I've been annoying you guys a lot with that, haven't I?" She shook her head. "The funny thing is, though, that I don't have that craving anymore now. I'd like to get something to eat, but no eclairs or doughnut holes."

Marty Sr One smirked, and then, a confused Teen Jennifer came over to them, along with Teen Marty. "Um, excuse me, uh, me," Teen Jennifer began, purposely not looking at her other self, "but did you just say that you had an urge to get a chocolate eclair and a powdered doughnut hole - while you were on the bus?"

"Yeah, that's right" Adult Jennifer M said, blushing again. "Why do you want to know?"

Teen Jennifer shook her head. "This is unbelievable!" she exclaimed. "I mean, Cliff actually tried to make us kiss him - by offering chocolate eclairs and powdered doughnut holes in exchange!" She looked disgusted. "I actually did that, once - it was terrible."

"You kissed Cliff?" Teen Marty exclaimed, shocked. "In exchange for food, he made you kiss him? That monster!"

"If you're so upset by that, you're probably even less happy by how he and the others watched me go to the toilet" Teen Jennifer said, for some reason feeling somewhat shy.

Adult Jennifer looked faint, and Teen Marty just seemed to get angry. "That horrible, inhuman creature!" he exclaimed. "Jennifer, you'd better keep that envelope with Cliff away from me, or I'm not going to be able to suppress the urge to do something bad to him!"

"I don't blame you!" Marty Sr One exclaimed, equally angry. "In fact, I'd probably be with you all the way!"

"I hate to make light of the whole situation," Melody B commented, softly, "but why don't we, uh, discuss something else? It sure was horrible, of course - especially for the girls - but..."

"I see what my counterpart means," Jamie added, nodding. "I'm still amazed how my Melody... the Melody who's my counterpart... and I lucked out. Simply because I had volunteered to stay home from the party."

"It is nice to see you again, Jamie," added Melody M, as she joined the group. "I'm so happy to have you for a friend."

"I was more than happy to return the favour," Jamie added, smiling. "After all, in the original timeline - when I was a complete outcast - you never failed to stick up for me. I'm happy that this ordeal is behind us."

"I am, too," agreed Melody M. Turning to Melody B, she added, "It's still so strange to think of how you have the... same name as me - even though you're my best friend's counterpart."

"There you are, Melody McFly!" cried out Marlene Four, as she ran to the group. She grasped onto Melody's arm, as she added, "I do hate to be a pest, but... Please stay with me, okay? I'll feel so much better, if we can stick together."

"Wait a minute!" gasped Marty Sr One, as he stared at Marlene Four. "You look just like the way my mother did, when she young. You're really Marlene's counterpart?"

"Yeah, I am," Marlene Four replied, in a near whisper. "Although, is it really that much different from there being a... a super-intelligent version of you - or an evil version of Amy?"

"And that Todd McKay fellow from the Teens In Time movies that the Three's showed us in 1990 was actually dating a girl who looked like your Mom" Jennifer One agreed. "Yeah, um, Marlene makes a very good point. There is indeed barely a difference there - there are weirder things around."

"Good point" Marty Sr One said. "This is still very weird for me, though." He sighed. "Well, besides concluding that this is weird, we're not doing a lot here, are we? I think that maybe we should head upstairs."

"You should" Doc One said, joining them. "Apparently, Marty Sr Three just saw his version of me arriving, so he went over and informed them of the events going on. So, after Doc Three hides the train somewhere, they should be able to come in. Providing Marty Senior Seventeen hasn't wrecked it already."

"Don't you mean 'found ways to improve it on his own unique way'?" Marty Sr One said, chuckling. "He's an odd guy. He's nice, I'm willing to admit that, but I have to share Three's sentiments on him. He's really weird."

"Yeah" Marlene One said. "Well, Doc, considering the whole room is emptying, shall we go upstairs now? It's about time to go there, I think. Then you can call the caterers. Or Mr. Eastwood can, if he hasn't already."

"I'll stay here to wait for Three and the others" Doc One said. "You guys can go upstairs if you wish."

"Will do" Marty Sr One said, starting to walk up the stairs to the second floor of the mansion. "See ya, Doc."

"See you too."

Being in the mansion did bring déjà vu all back to Marty Sr One's mind. It had been so long since he last was here, but all seemed familiar, still. Granted, most of everything looked more futuristic - but, still, it was most definitely the same mansion.

"This is so weird, Dad," commented Marty Jr One. "I keep reminding myself that this is the year 1968. The funny thing is, this is our _second_ time of being in this year."

"Yes, it is," agreed Marty Sr One, with a wistful. "Not only that, but it also happened to be the week of my birthday. Jennifer and I really came here from 1986, while you and Harmony came from 2016. You and I ended up meeting in jail, and..."

Before Marty Sr One could continue, some unfamiliar music had come blasting from a stereo. The music could best be described as a mixture of Led Zeppelin, Dokken, and Stone Temple Pilots. In other words, while the music sounded rather unfamiliar to his ears - it was definitely louder than what one would expect to hear in 1968.

"Hey, this music isn't too bad," Marty Jr One gasped, as he flashed a lopsided smile.

"I love this music, too," added Teen Marty. "I mean, I know that the origins of heavy metal started in the 1960s - but..."

"... but this sounds about as loud as anything we've heard... in the 1980s," agreed Teen Jennifer. "You won't expect to hear this music on any sort of oldies station."

"Oldies stations generally don't play psychedelic rock, anyway," pointed out Lisa, as she joined the group. "Even as of 2017, Led Zeppelin is generally not considered 'oldies' - except for by the trendy types who use that word to deride any music that is... old. Anyway, Jenn, I hope you don't mind my company."

"Not at all," Teen Jennifer replied, smiling. "Granted, you may not be the Lisa of our world - but I think, prior to moving to Hill Valley, our lives were pretty much the same. Those of us from the EJ worlds, at least."

"I'm still confused about the EJ and PF distinction," commented Lisa, sighing. "Except that, apparently, I either don't exist in the PF worlds - or I simply never met you."

"I'll have to be rather certain to look up your counterpart," commented Teen Jennifer, "when we finally end up back in our worlds." Turning to her thirty years older self, she added, "Would you happen to remember encountering Lisa, again?"

Adult Jennifer was silent for a moment, as she was very deep in thought. Finally, she added, "I sure can't seem to recall anything, right now, regarding Lisa. Still, it doesn't necessarily mean anything. I guess that's temporal amnesia, for you."

"I understand that we should probably be discussing more pleasant stuff," Teen Marty said, sighing, "but... Say, where are the bullies - right now? I do recall Emily managing to shrink three of them - and, apparently, Alex managed to shrink the other three."

"It's sure interesting to see another Alex here," commented Alex J, joining the group, "even if he might not be my... my counterpart. Apparently, he just returned with Doc Three - along with the... the smart version of Uncle Marty."

"That does freak me out," Marty One replied, shuddering. "I think Emily has mentioned something about... two of the bullies running into a tree. As such, Alex Eastwood had it quite... easy. At any rate, I just think Alex and Emily still have the envelopes with... with the bullies inside of them. I wonder how the shrink ray works, exactly."

"I'm quite nervous about it, too," confessed Teen Marty. "I mean, what would happen if... if the shrink ray wore off?" He clenched his fist, as he added, "It is quite wrong to wish harm onto other human beings, but a part of me rather can't help but... but wish that the bullies get... get squished, as flat as a pancake."

"I know what you mean, Dad," agreed Marty Jr One. "I really do think that we should torment them... as punishment for how they... treated the girls."

"I can quite dig that, son," agreed Teen Marty, as a wicked grin formed onto his face. "They will probably have their memories wiped away, anyway - some way or another. Still, it'd bring me great amusement to... to give them a dose of their own medicine."

"I know that, as a father, I'm supposed to setting a good example for the kids," Marty Sr One commented, as he glanced between Marty Jr One and Marlene One. He began to laugh, as he added, "But, aw, what the hell! I can completely get behind teen me!"

"Dinner's ready, folks!" announced one of the Docs, probably either One or Three - or, perhaps, even Chris Brown or Emmett Von Braun. "Bon appetit, everyone!"

"But I thought we weren't gonna have Italian food," Marty Sr One protested, joking - as he headed down the stairs. He was quite beginning to enjoy the music, and he felt a little sorry to leave the music behind. He was feeling hungry, though. "I really could use some good grub, right now."

"I hear you, older me," agreed Teen Marty, nodding. The two Marty Ones began to laugh, as the elder Marty One felt stunned by the whole situation. "I really hope it's not... liver."

"I don't think Marly and I have ever even tasted liver," pointed out Marty Jr One, "as you and Mom never made that stuff. Just the smell of it makes me feel so nauseated, though."

"Dad said that it would be fish and chips," explained Marty Jr Three. "I don't think I'd ever be able to stomach liver, no matter how much I was starving."

"Fish and chips sound quite delicious," Teen Marty, Marty Sr One, and Marty Jr One all mentioned. The trio of Martys all began to laugh, as Marty Sr One was taken aback by what just happened.

As they arrived in the living room again, Marty Sr One was impressed. There was a very long table there, or perhaps multiple tables next to each other, with bowls with fish and bowls with chips everywhere. He felt very hungry looking at it. He could barely remember the last time he ate this much as he was going to do now. It had been quite some time hopping, and the fact that he'd not slept through any of it didn't help either.

"Looks like your Dad was right, Three" Marty Jr One commented, looking at the table as well. "Fish and chips all right."

"And an awful lot of it, too" his counterpart commented. "This really does make me feel hungry. I'm not too much of a fish fan - but right now, I don't care. It's not like I hate it, anyway."

"Understood" Marty Jr One said. "I'll eat anything now - with the exception of liver, which you just mentioned."

"Yeah, that's right" Marty Jr Three said, smiling.

In the meantime, Doc One stepped a few feet to the front, so that the entire crowd could see him. "Well" he said. "I'm glad that you are all here again, and that we'll be able to have a nice dinner. I hope that you've all been enjoying yourself and have done your best to forget the torture that Cliff and his allies have all been giving us, even those not captured."

"You don't need to worry about them anymore" Doc Three agreed, moving to stand next to Doc One. "The envelopes are in the kitchen somewhere, at a place where they should be safe - and we'll be sure to check upon them, before the shrink ray wears off."

"That's right" Doc One said. "Now, we've divided the tables here into parts for each number, so all you should do is find your number and sit down. I understand you'd like to talk with people of other numbers - but this is easier, and you'll have plenty of time to do that this evening. Clint told me that we could stay for as long as we'd wish - but I do think that tomorrow, we should start making plans to go home again - and think of how to do that. Clint and Marty Seventeen have proposed some ideas, so you don't have to worry about that either, as it'll be settled in due time."

"Aw, that's okay," Marty Sr One replied, nodding. "At least, it would give us a chance to reunite with the girls who were captured - and..."

"Yes, Dad, it'll be nice," agreed Marlene One, smiling. "Once again, I feel real ashamed of all the times that... that I didn't want to eat out with you guys."

"Let's not worry about that, sweetheart," protested Jennifer One, as she kissed her daughter on her forehead. "I am just happy that you and Harmony... and everyone else... are finally safe!"

"Hey, let's not forget about your younger self!" protested Teen Jennifer, laughing. As the group sat at the table with a number one on it, she added, "I guess this means we will be eating with our older selves... and our future children."

"It is not the first time that's happened," pointed out Teen Marty. "I'm actually kind of used to that, by now. For some reason, I sure don't feel as tired as I thought I was."

"I reckon it has something to do with the adrenaline," suggested Doc '87. "After all, a lot has happened within the past hour or so - and we're finally reunited. I suppose it's made us all feel a little more... rejuvenated."

"I don't know about you," commented Marty Jr One, "but I, for one, am gonna eat. I think beer-battered fish is a nice treat to have, from time to time - and I'm just a little tired of... so much cheese and tomato."

"I guess Melody and I are honorary members of the family?" Harmony One added, smiling. "Of course, considering that I plan to marry Marty... I quite have a feeling that I won't have to deal with the... in-law issues that I hear so much about."

"I think that the majority of people get along with their in-laws, just fine," Melody B pointed out, smiling. "The only reason why we hear so much about bad relations, is 'cause our society likes to dramatize everything... and accentuate the negative."

"I think Melody is right," Jennifer One replied, smiling. "Yes, I definitely consider you to be honorary members of our family. It's nice to have the whole family here."

"If only I had thought to bring Clara along," Doc '85 commented, sighing.

"If you brought Clara along," Doc One pointed out, "then _I_ really would have to, as well. Plus, in your time, the boys are still little - and Haven's still an infant." Doc '85 nodded, as he continued, "At least, my granddaughters are here with us. Of course, with Harmony..."

"That's okay, Grandpa," Harmony replied, smiling. "I understood what you meant. You aren't happy that I was captured, but..."

"...I am glad that you're along" Doc One finished. "That's right. I'd hate to owe one to Cliff, but I'm afraid that the fact that you guys get to be here and we unite like a family might count. Of course, the things he did to you easily erases that argument in his favour."

"Yeah, certainly" Teen Marty agreed. "Even though Doc and I have been on this for the longest time, I never really got a major urge to sleep - as I was immensely anxious to rescue you. And whenever I got some minor urges to lie down and have some rest, I blamed myself for not caring about you girls enough."

"That's really sweet, but you shouldn't have done that" Teen Jennifer said, patting the back of her boyfriend. "After all, in most of the cases, I wouldn't even have known that you would act like that, considering that I was on the train."

"Yeah, that's right" Teen Marty agreed. "Thank you, anyway." He looked over at his neighbour, Alex J, who was sitting at the 'Two' table right next to them. "So, um, Alex, how are you enjoying your meal?"

"I think it's great" Alex J said, with a full mouth. He swallowed his food, then added: "Well, that might be because I haven't eaten much for such a long time, but, well, I do think that it's good food."

"I have to agree with you on that, buddy" Teen Marty said, smiling. "Even though we might be enjoying it a little more than the ones that have been on here for a shorter time... well, it's still a nice meal." He paused, then added: "Well, how are you doing now? Cured of your odd situation feelings?"

"Well, with Stacy here, I can't be unhappy" Alex J laughed, as he looked at his girlfriend in a loving way. "Anyway, well, I'm still feeling a little uneasy around the enormous amount of different versions of my cousin - especially around the PF ones, since they seem so different from us."

"Yeah, that was quite a shock for me too" Doc '87 agreed. "I guess that it is nice to meet some of the people that me '17 meets on his future travels, but... well, I know that it's no good to know too much about my destiny. And since my other self knows that as well, we try to be careful... but I know that I'm bothering him, since he wants to tell the others more about his counterparts, and reunite with those other selves that he hasn't seen for such a long time."

"Yeah, you're right" Doc One admitted. "However you haven't really bothered me in the common meaning of bothering, I didn't really like having to keep my mouth shut every time. You know too much already, after all."

"Yes, I'm afraid you make a very good point" Doc '87 said, sighing. "There's no way I'm going to be able to act neutral now when we meet those other selves." He pondered that. "Then again, temporal amnesia might go into effect. You don't remember anything of this, do you One? You told me when we first met up. While Clara said that she did remember this event and you being very vague around it, you couldn't remember a thing... could you?"

"No, I can't honestly say that I do," Doc One replied, softly. "Granted, thirty years have elapsed within the time - but..."

"For now, I no longer even care that most of the other versions of me are with other girls," commented Marty Jr One, sighing. "I'm just happy that all the girls who've been captured are safe. Also, Alex J does have a point about how the me of the PF worlds is a bit different - and, most certainly, Marty Einstein is. I've always been pretty good in math, but..."

"That's one of the major differences between you and me," Teen Marty pointed out, laughed. "I just never was very good at math, and that was always one of my least favourite subject. And, yeah, Marty Sr Seventeen sort... give me the creeps. I sort of wonder what he was like, when he was my age."

"Well, you're the Marty for me," Teen Jennifer replied, smiling. "I've met Clara Parker some time back, when you and I went to 1903 - and she reunited with her biological daughter - who, apparently, has never been that close with her adoptive mother."

"Mrs. Peabody... I think her first name was Harriet... was real scary," confirmed Teen Marty, "when I had returned to that era, with a teen version of Verne. She even had the nerve to think ill of Tiff Tannen, just because poor Tiff had been raped."

"Unfortunately, that sure was a common attitude of the time," Teen Jennifer pointed out, sighing. "Anyway, about my ancestor, it seems quite strange to think that there were two versions of her who... ended up moving to the year 1985."

"Actually, we don't know if the Clara Parker from the super-genius Marty universe," Adult Jennifer observed, "was our ancestor - or if, in fact, we even existed in that universe. I don't know if she had ever been pregnant, prior to meeting super-genius Marty. Of course, I didn't think it'd be very polite to ask."

"I recall that one major difference between the EJ words where the PF worlds," Marty Sr One observed, "was with the Tannen lineage. If I quite remember correctly, I think the Gertrude Tannen... who's never been called Tiff... was simply Biff's _maternal_ grandmother. Also, the very concept of a nice Tannen seemed to quite..."

"... foreign to them," added Bill One, who has been silent for some time. He placed his arm around Melody B, as he added, "I must admit, that's still a little unnerving to me."

"Well, it was quite foreign to me too" Teen Marty said. "When I first heard about nice Tannen's, I was quite surprised. After all, the only Tannen's I knew were Biff, Cliff and Miff - and later Griff and Buford - neither of which were very nice, to say the least."

"Yeah, I suppose so" Bill One agreed. "I guess that this is understandable - but I can't help but feel uncomfortable around them, and they around me. I guess that it'll pass in time - and in the meantime, I'm not the only oddball around here. There's also my other self and Amy Needles. Of course, Marlene Four and the Marlene Klein's are also in an odd situation... as is this Marie girl."

"Yeah, that's certainly weird" Mike Hartford One agreed, putting an arm around his girlfriend, Marlene One. "Of course, my counterparts mostly seem to be dating the Marlene's that I'm familiar with, even though me four and me ten... who's dating this Julia Rundgren girl... are the exceptions. Also, there is the PF worlds, who all seem to have a single Marlene."

"Let's not forget Vincent McFly," pointed out Marlene One. "Even though he does look quite similar to you - and he is, technically, your counterpart... after all, you have the same mother and paternal grandmother... this is still a little freaky to me. Then again, I guess you're in a similar situation."

"Yeah, pretty much so," agreed Mike H One. "For now, though, that's the least of my worries. Anyway, just think of your counterparts in the PF Worlds - and how they're single. Well, except for Marie - who is dating a Clint Brown."

"The divergences between the EJ worlds and the PF worlds seem to have increased as time passed" Marty Senior One agreed. "I mean, in 1990, there were a lot less differences than now. For instance, Bill Tannen wasn't even around yet, nor was Amy Needles or Marlene - so their differences in the PF worlds, and with Bill his non-existence, wasn't so obvious yet."

"That's correct" Doc One said. "However, I seem to recall how Three mentioned something about Marlene to me, and I asked him whether she was dating Mike - and got a completely blank look from my other self, not knowing who the guy in question was."

"One..." Doc '87 groaned, shaking his head.

"If it bothers you so much, maybe you could go out of the room" Teen Jennifer suggested.

"Only if you and Marty come along" Doc '87 said. "We can't know too much about our futures, after all. I've been fairly lenient on you as it is."

"Compared to Three, yes" Marty Senior One said. As Doc '87 shot him a look, he quickly added: "So, are you guys enjoying your dinner?"

"Definitely" his wife said. "It's no eclair or powdered doughnut hole, but I'll do." She smirked at her younger self, who simply shook her head. "Anyway, yes, it's fine. I'm glad to finally have some food again, especially after such a long time."

"Completely agree with you there, um, older me" Teen Jennifer said, as she took another bite of her fish, the amount of which was rapidly decreasing. "Yeah, it's nice to have some food again that isn't so sweet and cold. I don't dislike chocolate or anything like that, quite the contrary, but after having eaten it for such a long time, I'm really glad that I have finally got the ability to eat normal, warm food again." Smiling in an evil but playful way, she added: "And be satisfied with the fact that the bullies are now the ones who are not getting any meals, being locked up in their envelope."

With that, all of the Table One occupants - along with some of the occupants of the neighbouring tables - burst out laughing. Marty Sr One glanced at his children - and he realized that, under normal circumstances, it probably wasn't exactly good parenting practice to condone that kind of attitude. At the moment, though, he didn't really care. Especially in the case of the girls, it would be uncharitable to blame them.

"That's a good way of putting it, Teen Mom," Marlene replied, snickering.

"Speaking of sweets, though," Harmony One added, softly, "I wonder if we have any desert. Even after all the chocolate eclairs and powdered doughnuts, I wouldn't be averse to..."

"You do make a good point, Harmony," agreed Teen Jennifer. "Plus, it would be nice to enjoy our sweets, without having to..." Making a face, she continued, "... kiss the Tannens."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Harmony One groaned, shuddered. "This will probably haunt me, in the days to come."

"There's another EJ Amy that we need to take care of!" exclaimed Melody M, as she snapped her fingers. "I forgot which world it was, exactly - but I remember it was an EJ world, since that Amy was also good... and victimized."

"I think that was the world where I was replaced with Julia Belle Rundgren," explained Marlene One. "Well, knowing Doc, I'm certain that there's something... that the Docs can do."

"I just feel so sorry for that version of Amy," Harmony One added, sighing. "Marty Sr Seventeen can probably also help out, as well as maybe even Brent Ross and Connor O'Connor."

"It's still hard to believe that the Mind Warped characters are real," commented Marty Jr One. "Then, again, I guess Dad did also meet the Family Ties characters."

"That's right," Teen Marty replied, nodding. With sudden horror, he gasped, "I do wonder what might've happened, had Cliff and company landed in the Family Ties Universes."

"Most like, poor Mallory Keaton would've been captured," Harmony One suggested, sighing, "as well as poor Ellen Reed."

"Actually, Alex is no longer with Ellen," Teen Jennifer pointed out, quietly. "Unless, of course, they had opted to go back about a year or so. Well, Cliff did keep mentioning wanting to go back to 1955. I'm glad that that never came to be, though."

"That would be absolutely horrifying," agreed Teen Marty. "Especially if it was the past of _our_ universe. It would be a..."

"Please, kids," Doc One chided, gently. "Let's not talk about what-ifs, right now. Let's just be grateful that the whole nightmare has, at last, come to an end."

"That's a very good point, um, Doc '17" Teen Marty admitted. "Still, I can't help but keep thinking about everything that happened. Cliff really did shake us up. We were hoping to have a nice day, and then this happens."

"It's terrible" his older self agreed. "Still, we should learn from the past, and then relax about it. No need to go on about negative things, or ponder 'what-ifs'. Granted, when one is in the possession of a time machine, that is something what you could do - but I think that we've got better things to do now. We can save 'what-if's' for when Cliff or another Tannen manages to get his hands on the time machine the next time."

"Marty, please!" Adult Jennifer called out, horrified. "Let's not even think about that now! That sounds like the ultimate nightmare coming true!"

"Yeah!" her younger self agreed. "As if one time wasn't bad enough..." She felt disgusted. "We should really give Cliff some sort of punishment. I get the creeps every time we talk about him and the chase."

"Well, we should consider that we can't punish him too much, um, teen mom" Marty Jr One said. "After all, he's still got to be able to conceive Griff - and after his memory wipe, he'll get very confused and suspicious when he's all bruised up and can't remember how he got those bruises. Since, most likely, the last thing he knows is that he left home to your house, Doc '87, he might go there again to get an explanation... and he might discover the time machine then."

"Good point, Junior" Doc '87 said. "Yeah, we shouldn't over-do the punishment." He looked at his plate. "Well, I'm sure that there's plenty of time to think about that later. For now, it seems like everyone has finished their dinner - so it's about time to just sit back and relax."

Marty Sr One smiled, as he agreed with Doc '87. It was indeed about time to relax a bit. They had had a very exhausting day, after all, so they should lean back, and maybe even listen to some music. He looked around, as he felt quite optimistic. They'd got quite a chase behind them, but now, they could finally calm down again, and that was a thing they'd certainly do.

oooooooooo

Calvin Klein Nine smiled, as he headed into the living room. He enjoyed dinner, and it felt so good to know that his granddaughter and future granddaughters-in-law were safe. Indeed, he felt quite relieved to know that the girls were generally unharmed.

"This is such great music, Grandpa," commented Marty K Jr, smiling. "I never realized that the 1960s had music that rocked this hard."

"Actually, Marty," Alex K pointed out, gently, "I don't think this music ever existed in... in 'our' world - and, most certainly, not in the 1960s. This group reminds me a little of Adelitas Way, who got their start in the late oughts."

Calvin K Nine was about to respond, until he heard the station tag from the stereo: "You are listening to KKHV 104.1 FM, your rock and roll roll variety station - playing the greatest rock and roll hits from the 1940s to today."

"The 1940s?" Calvin K Nine gasped, stunned. "That's weird!"

"Why is that weird?" asked Alex E, as he and Emily joined the group. "I thought that the 1940s had some very awesome rock music."

"It's that, in our world," Calvin K Nine started to say, "rock and roll really did not start until about 1954 - and, even then, it wasn't _this_ loud. Hell, this is just a bit loud - even by 1960s' standards. Not that I don't like the music, but..."

"I know exactly what you mean, Me Nine," agreed Calvin K Eight, as he joined the group. He was followed by his son, his grandson, and his grandson's girlfriend. "As with you, I actually _lived_ throughout the '60s - and the music most certainly was not this loud. This song, now, makes me think a little of Mudvayne - or Disturbed."

"Indeed, Grandpa, it does," agreed Calvin III. "I guess we can't exactly complain, though. I can really get used to this kind of music."

"And that was Troy Anvil," announced the disc jockey, "playing A Current Affair on KKHV. Next up will be Flaming Torch, The Angst Asylum, Greg and The Goldmines, and The Beatles. Do not touch that radio dial!"

"Weird!" muttered Calvin K Nine. "The only band that I'm familiar with is The Beatles - and I do remember the '60s, quite well."

"Indeed," agreed Calvin K Eight. "Well, I guess we shouldn't quibble. The kids all seem to dig this music, and even an old fogey like me can't help but like it."

"Well, I don't think of myself as an old fogey," Calvin K Nine replied, smiling, "but, yes, many people back... back in our world... think it is rather strange for someone my age to like hard rock."

"Yeah, same with me," agreed Calvin Eight, nodding. "Well, at any rate, I'm very glad to see that all's ended well."

"Tell me about it," Susan commented, shuddering. "I sure can understand better how it must have felt, being a European Jew during the Holocaust. Granted, our situation was not quite _that_ bad - but..."

"What's the Holocaust?" Emily asked, confused. With a sudden gasp, she added, "Oh, yeah, now I remember. My father did mention a little about that... that tragedy."

"Thinking about it makes me feel like crying," commented Alex E, in a near whisper. "I cannot comprehend just what would possess people do something so... so cruel and inhumane... to another human being - and how that could last for... for so long."

"Well, we maybe should discuss something a little more... positive," suggested Emily. Turning to Susan, she added, "So, uh, you're Dr. Brown's granddaughter?"

"Great-granddaughter," corrected Susan. "Even in 'our' world, Dr. Brown's children are not as... as old as you. Then, again, in this world... Well, you're the daughter of Dr. Christopher Brown - not Dr. Emmett Von Braun, right?"

"That's correct," replied Emily. "Even though, of course, Dr. Emmett Von Braun will become Dr. Christopher Brown - after the... the whole time travel fiasco."

"Great music, eh?" asked one of the Marias, just as she joined the group. She was followed by the other two Marias, along with the two Sarahs. "Well, Susan, we were looking for you." As the Maria - who, as it turned out, was Maria Five - glanced at Emily, she added, "Y'know, you do look a lot like me. Your hair's darker, but you have the same brown eyes as me."

"Yeah, you girls do look a lot like me," agreed Emily. "I guess Susan has blue eyes, the Sarahs have green eyes - and the Marias have brown eyes, like me."

"So, uh, are you really Dr. Brown's daughter?" asked Maria Seven. As Emily nodded, she added, "So am I. I must say, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same with me," Emily replied, nodding. Turning to the Sarahs, she added, "And, uh, what relationship might you girls be to Dr. Brown?"

"We're his granddaughters," explained Sarah One. "Even though we came here from the same world, we are counterparts of each other, as are our..."

"That sounds a little complex," Emily commented, stunned. "Well, why don't we go in that corner over there - and then we can get better acquainted. In a way, I suppose I'm a counterpart to the Marias."

Calvin K Nine smiled, as Emily and the rest of Dr. Brown's descendants walked off. He just had to admit that the whole experience was interesting, even though he felt bad about the girls being captured. Just then, a rather familiar song came on the stereo: Helter Skelter by The Beatles. Indeed, it sounded exactly as he remembered it.

"I'm really not a big Beatles fan," commented Marty K Jr, "but I do like this song. It's a nice rocking tune!"

"Oh, I love The Beatles!" gushed Alex E. "Although, yeah, they aren't exactly heavy metal. So, uh, what exactly is this Led Zeppelin that I've heard some of you talking about?"

"They're, uh..." Calvin III started to say. "I wouldn't say that they're heavy metal, exactly - but, along with Black Sabbath and a few others, they helped to influence heavy metal. They have a few rockers, and a few slower songs. Some of their earlier songs are heavily blues-based, as well. They originated from The Yardbirds."

"Ah, yeah, I know who The Yardbirds are," replied Alex E, thoughtfully. "Eric Clapton was the original lead guitarist. He's now with a group called Cream, I believe. Jeff Beck then took over, and then some guy called Jimmy Page." After a brief pause, he added, "I heard a little bit about Jimmy Page fronting a new group, called The New Yardbirds - which also includes a session musician, John Paul Jones. Could that be..."

"That it!" gasped Marty K Jr, snapping his fingers. "They're the group that will soon be known as Led Zeppelin! In our world, Led Zeppelin's first album was released in early 1969 - so, perhaps, the same might be true of this world."

"I love Shapes of Things by The Yardbirds," commented Alex E, flashing a lopsided smile. "Well, I would be interested in hearing what Led Zeppelin sounds like."

"We could maybe play some Led Zeppelin, tomorrow," suggested Calvin III, "once we get our much needed sleep." He glanced at the digital clock on the wall, as he added, "It's still a little early in the night. I suppose we've all caught our second wind, with the girls being rescued - but..."

"Well, as interesting as all the changes of this world are," commented Calvin K Nine, "it might be even more interesting, thinking of what all has stayed the same."

"Yeah, there are some fascinating things among them" Calvin III agreed. "I mean, especially with our families... after all, there could've been major changes in the lives of the McFly family."

"Well, that's something that Great-grandpa Clint always took care of" Alex E said. "He always watched the McFly's carefully, having the excuse of being a friend of Seamus and Maggie. Since Marty was just born today, I think that it's looking like everything is going to turn out fine. And Dr. Christopher Brown hasn't said anything either that might indicate that the end of the universe is coming, and he's visited the future frequently, so I think we're safe."

"Yes, I suppose so" Calvin Eight agreed, nodding. "I suppose that your life is different, from how it was for me in our world. I mean, like you, I didn't exist in the original 1968 - well, not as a thirty-year-old, anyway. Therefore, Doc insisted on me not changing history, when I could avoid it. That did bring me into some nasty discussions with him, but I think it worked out fine in the end. Could've been worse, I suppose... especially with this trip proving to us that Julia was never supposed to marry Doc, and it still turned out fine."

"Well, that's good" Calvin K Nine said, nodding. "So, um, Calvin Eight, what was it like for you to get used to the 1950s? Doc One told me a little about it, but not much. And... what was your friendship with your Doc like?"

"Well, it wasn't easy" Calvin Eight admitted. "I mean, Doc insisted on me staying outside when possible, to not change any history. However, with no one else to bond to, I eventually came to accept Doc as a father figure of some sorts. I couldn't do that with George and Lorraine, since they were teenagers."

"Yeah, I couldn't see George as my father either anymore" Calvin K Nine said. "And as for Lorraine - well, she was my girlfriend, and I didn't want to see her as a mother figure. Once I got my memories back, I did my best to forgot that Lorraine had ever been anything else for me but the attractive and loving girlfriend that all of the boys on Hill Valley High School envied me for. Took a while, but I adjusted, and eventually, I'd adjusted so much that the mere thought of Lorraine going back to date George again would break my heart."

Calvin Eight shook his head. "You're creepy, you know that?"

"Sorry about that," Calvin K Nine muttered, blushing. "For the most part, I tend to put that out of my mind. It's so strange, though, to think of my son... Well, in one way, he _is_ me - but, in another way, he's not."

"How are you gentlemen doing?" asked Clint E, as he joined the group. "If you don't mind, I... Well, I'd like to get a little more acquainted with you."

"We don't mind, at all," Calvin K Nine replied, smiling. "Actually, I'm just as curious to learn more about you. I thought being stuck in 1955 was bad enough, but you were stuck way back in 1885. I'm sure that Me Eight feels the same."

"Indeed, I do," Calvin K Eight confirmed. "If Doc simply wasn't there to keep me under control, I... Well, I probably would've introduced hard rock about a decade early."

"It is so strange," commented Calvin K Nine, "thinking of how this world is so different. The song that I'm hearing, right now... Well, it sure reminds me of Stone Temple Pilots and Alice in Chains."

"Who are they?" Clint E asked, confused. "I've heard of Alice Cooper, but not Alice in Chains - and the name Stone Temple Pilots doesn't ring a bell with me, either."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Calvin K Nine replied, nervously. "You actually wouldn't know who they are. You left the future in 1985, and both bands became famous during the 1990s. Well, the bottom line is, I'm impressed by... by how advanced this world is."

"So, anyway," Clint E asked, nervously, "I guess being stuck in 1955 was real hard for you, and with Doc keeping a tight rein on you guys."

"Actually, that was only Me Eight," corrected Calvin K Nine, "who was quite subjected to that. In our world, Doc didn't even know about the whole situation - until November of 1985... when our counterparts from World One came over."

"I stand corrected, then," Clint E replied, softly. "So, uh, were you the one who became amnesiac - soon after arriving in 1955?"

"That's correct," Calvin K Nine replied, nodding. "I just got through explaining to my counterpart how I ended up marrying Lorraine, so I really don't wish to rehash over that. If you're curious, though... I could tell it to you, later."

"Uh, no, that's okay," replied Clint E, as he sounded a little uneasy. "So, anyway, with your amnesia... Well, how did that... affect you... adjusting to 1955?"

"Well, I'm sure it made things a little more simple," explained Calvin K Nine. "After all, for as long as I had amnesia, I didn't really know what I was missing. Even though, I did sometimes get a... Well, I sometimes felt as if... as if I belonged... elsewhere."

"What about your eighties slang?" asked Calvin K Eight. "I mean, I'm sure there were times where you found yourself using terms that... that the fifties society would be unfamiliar with."

"In fact, that really has caused me a little trouble," Calvin K Nine replied, as he winced at some of his memories. "I began to worry that... that I might be rather crazy. It felt very natural for me to use words like 'heavy' or 'awesome' in... in their less than literal usage. I certainly couldn't understand why, if they made no sense to anyone else."

"So, uh, what about after your amnesia wore off?" asked Clint E.

"Well, then I..." Calvin K Nine paused, as he felt uncertain of how to continue. "Well, I sure won't get into the whole deal with Lorraine - as I simply got through explaining to my counterpart. I guess you're more curious about... about how I adjusted to being stuck thirty years in the past."

"That's correct," replied Clint E. "I'm sure that not having Doc to lean on made things rather tougher for you." After a brief pause, he added, "By the way, why didn't you seek out Doc? Were you afraid to, or something."

"Well, sort of, yeah," stammered Calvin K Nine. "I wasn't sure of how he would react. I was afraid that he'd think me a... a prankster. Besides, I was real certain that there wasn't anything that he could do. I was stuck with... doing what I had to do."

"I can understand, I guess," Clint E replied, with a hint of uneasiness. "It's still feels strange... thinking that my younger self was... born just today."

"It strikes me as very strange, too," agreed Alex E. "More than likely, Emily and I will probably end up... babysitting him. Having recently had Benjy, herself... Well, could you imagine Mallory nursing your younger self?"

"That would be a strange state of affairs," agreed Clint E, nodding. "Well, I'm still over seventeen years shy of... of reaching the day that I left."

"I simply wonder what Calvin will grow to be like," commented Alex E. "Now, in the old timeline, you didn't have a twin?"

"That's correct," replied Clint E. "I was more than a little surprised, when I found out that... that my younger self was born with a twin."

"There are, at least, two other worlds," explained Calvin K Nine, "where I was born with a twin. One of which is mine, actually. Alex... _my_ Alex... happens to be the son of... of the twin."

"So, uh, I guess there are three other Alexes?" asked Alex E, "but none are really my counterpart?"

"That's about right," confirmed Alex K. "Although, it is interesting to meet you."

"Same to you," replied Alex E. "It's also interesting that my name is Alex Eastwood, while your name is Alex Klein. You have the last name of my ancestor's _other_ alias. Is your middle name Patrick, by the way?"

"Yes, it is," replied Alex K. "I guess that is kind of interesting. Although, in our world... Well, neither incarnation... or whatever would call it... of Marty ever used the alias of Clint Eastwood. I always only know Clint Eastwood as... Well, as the western actor."

"From time to time," commented Clint E, "I have really wondered if... if there might be another world... where I was stuck in 1955... and stuck with the name Calvin Klein. It looks as if two such worlds do, in fact, exist. There might even be more, in fact."

"Possibly so," agreed Calvin K Nine, nodding. "It sure makes me wonder what all other possible worlds might exist. Perhaps, there might be a version of me that was actually adopted by Doc. Technically, we quite know of one such other world - but I mean one where... where I might've been adopted at a much younger age."

"The possibilities certainly are endless," agreed Calvin K Eight. Glancing to his left, he added, "It look as if the younger version of us is... headed in this direction."

"Hello, you guys," greeted Teen Marty, as he joined the group. "Jenn is doing some bonding with Lisa, right now - so I really thought I'd join you guys. This music rocks, doesn't it?"

"It sure does," replied Marty K Jr, smiling. "This song reminds me of The Foo Fighters, a little - especially their song, Everlong."

"Who?" Teen Marty asked, confused. "I'm not familiar with... with whoever they are."

"Oh, yeah, you wouldn't know them," Marty K Jr replied, nervously. "The group was not around, until the late '90s." He glanced around the room, before adding, "So, uh, how are you handling the whole situation?"

"Well," Teen Marty replied, yawning, "let's just that say that the music is just about the only keeping me from complete exhaustion. Well, along with the curiosity of the whole situation. It's hard to believe that I'm the youngest in a sea of... of mes!"

"Not quite," Alex E replied, with a wink. "You forgot baby Marty! Granted, though, he isn't in our mansion. Lorraine left a little while ago, to pick up the twins."

"Hey, what about Dave?" gasped Teen Marty. "How's _he_ handling the whole situation? I can't believe I almost forgot about him."

"The last I heard," replied Alex E, "he was given some sedatives. As soon as he wakes up, he probably won't remember the whole fiasco - or being threatened by Cliff. The same goes for Cliff's younger self. The Cliff of this world, I mean."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about young Cliff," gasped Clint E. "Anyway, I felt so bad for Dave. I mean, that poor young boy had such a scare."

"Yeah, that sure was scary," Teen Marty replied, shuddering. "I'd simply hate for him to have to remember such a terrifying incident. Well, there are plenty of people here who simply resemble me - and are the same age as me. Yeah, nobody else who looks like me _and_ is my age actually... actually _is_ me! Talk about freaky!"

"Goodness!" gasped Calvin K Nine, as he glanced at the teenage version of himself. "I guess that would be a little. At least, I have Calvin Eight for company - along with the versions of me from... from the world where we ended up in 2047, instead of 2017."

"Then again, Me Thirteen is probably in a rather similar situation," Marty K Jr pointed out, "but in reverse. He is the only version of us who is a middle-aged adult."

"What about me, though?" asked Calvin Jr. "I'm quite under the impression that most think me as... as _another_ Marty McFly Sr counterpart. However, Marty McFly Sr is my _father_ - so shouldn't I, rightfully, be the counterpart of Marty McFly Jr? As such, my son should be counterpart of the Marty IIIs."

"Personality-wise, I seem to have a little more in common with the Marty Jrs," pointed out Calvin III. "Of the PF worlds, as least - with a possible exception of the intellectual version of me. You married Jennifer Parker, as did most of the other... Marty Srs."

"Plus, in _our_ world," added Calvin K Nine, "it's actually a little more complex, since I married my mother. Then again, in your world, that's not what happened."

"Please, do not discuss _that_ around me," groaned Teen Marty, making a face. As he took in a deep breath, he added, "I still can't get over how... how there are two Calvin Kleins _and_ a Clint Eastwood. Of course, I can't imagine being stuck in the past."

"It's so fascinating to see you, too," agreed Calvin K Nine, as he could barely take his eyes off the young man. "It's even more interesting to think of how, prior to October 26 of 1985 - in the original timeline - our lives were _exactly_ the same."

"Not me, so much," pointed out Calvin K Eight. "I'm from a PF world - while you, Clint, and Teen Marty are all from EJ worlds. I know what you mean, though."

"As far as we know, that seems to be the case," Clint E replied, softly. "On the other hand, there could be a few very minor changes - original timeline, before time travel, EJ world - that we've overlooked. Then again, maybe not. Indeed, it is fascinating."

"Yes, definitely" Calvin Eight agreed. "After all, PF worlds are very different from EJ worlds. I heard there are other names for the Pinheads members, and the extended family of the McFly's and Browns are different. Also, there are some middle names that differ."

"That is rather weird" Teen Marty said. "Have you got any idea what caused that? Any common thing that draws it all back to one point where things disrupted?"

"I'm not Doc, am I?" Calvin Eight said, chuckling. "I have no idea, young me. I'd propose something, but it would be wrong, that's something I'm sure of. I can't tell."

"All right, everyone!" Doc Three then called out. "It's time to go to our bedrooms. My local counterparts have appointed a room to every group when available, and if they were not available, then there is sleeping place enough. It will all show itself to you once you go up. Good night!"

"That's right," agreed Emmett VB. "Alex, Emily, and Doc Eastwood - to the kitchen! The rest of you, upstairs!"

"Good night, you guys," commented Alex E. "It's been nice bonding with you lot, but you guys should get some sleep."

"Good night, Alex," replied Calvin K Nine, as Alex E and Clint E headed for the kitchen. He started to realize how exhausted he felt. "Well, you kids heard the Docs. It's really high time for us to hit the sack."

"Aw, shucks!" muttered Teen Marty. "I was really enjoying the music, even if much of it did sound unfamiliar to me. I mean, the music rocked."

"The same here," agreed Calvin III, "but there will still be tomorrow. And, let's face it, you're probably even more tired than I am."

"Indeed, I guess I am," admitted Teen Marty, as the group headed up the staircase. "Well, I just hope I can sleep next to my Jennifer. I'm so happy that the nightmare is over. I wonder what we're gonna do for breakfast, tomorrow."

"Marty!" cried out Teen Jennifer, as she ran to join her boyfriend. "I forgot how close I was to Lisa, even if it wasn't quite the Lisa of our world. Well, I am dead tired."

"I am, as well," added Alex K, nodding. "We'll sure have more time to enjoy ourselves, tomorrow. I wonder what Stacy's been up to, as well as... as the other Stebbs girls."

Just then, the group reached the second floor. Calvin K Nine's eyes popped out, as he could hardly believe what he saw. He now understood what Doc Three meant.

While the solution that had been made was fairly simple, it was also very smart in it's own Docs had set up the mansion second floor to get rooms for almost everyone. A name tag was on each door, and on some, there were two. There were a few tags missing, but that was because the mansion couldn't seat everyone. To solve that problem, the Docs had apparently placed a tag which said 'Thirteen to Twenty-One' on the stairs. Calvin gasped at it, amazed by what the Docs had done.

Moving over to the room labelled as room Nine - which was a small room leading up to a huge window, perfect for stargazing - Calvin saw that there were various mattresses there, on a bed or on the ground, with blankets, so that everyone could sleep as comfortable as possible. There were no labels in there, but there was an announcement taped to the inside of the door, saying: "Dear Group Nine. This is your bedroom. You can choose where you sleep. As you can see there is enough room for everyone. Breakfast will be served for your group tomorrow at 10:30 A.M. This should enable to give you enough rest. There is a television set inside. Good night, Emmett Von Braun and Christopher Lloyd Brown."

He then glanced around, to see if his entire group was in the room. Indeed, everyone was there and accounted for. His grandsons, Marty Jr and Alex, were there - as was his granddaughter, Marlene. Then there were Stephanie and Stacy Stebbs, along with Vincent McFly. Then, of course, there was Doc. It felt so nice to see the whole group reunited.

"All right, kids," announced Doc, "I guess Calvin and I can share a bed, and the rest of you can sleep with your... your respective romantic partners."

"It'll be so nice to get some sleep," commented Marlene, sighing. With that, he and Vincent lay on top of a mattress. "Ah, it's been a long day."

"Yeah, tell me about about it," muttered Stephanie, as she and Marty Jr lay on top of another mattress.

"I'm glad that the whole ordeal is over, now," agreed Stacy, as she and Alex lay on top of another mattress. "Well, good night to everyone."

"Good night, kids," called out Calvin, as he and Doc lay on top of the bed. "I guess we have no choice but to sleep in our clothes, tonight - but it could be a lot worse."

"Indeed, it could be," agreed Doc, stretching. He then instructed, "Lights out!"

With that, the lights were turned off - and Calvin felt his eyelids growing quite heavy. It was only a matter of moments, until he drifted off to the land of dreams.

oooooooooo

Clint Eastwood swallowed, as he glanced around the kitchen. Emmett Von Braun and Chris Brown were both there, along with Alex Eastwood and Emily Brown. Then there were also Claudia Wells Eastwood and Clara Clayton Brown.

"Well, I hope we managed to make our visitors all comfortable," commented Emmett. "I understand that they've been through a lot, particularly the ones from the earlier worlds."

"Yeah, they definitely have" Clint replied, shaking his head. "Poor other selves. Well, at least we finally managed to catch the bullies - and arrange sleeping arrangements, for all of them." As he realised what he just said, he blushed, adding: "The rescuers and former captives, I mean."

"We know what you meant, Clint" Christopher said. "Yeah, that's a positive point. Of course, it does bring up the matter what we're going to do with the bullies now."

"And how they are all finally going to get home" Clara added in agreement. She shook her head. "This is just so golly. I never expected something like this coming. To be fair, neither of us did, but I think that for me... well, I've never even seen another version of me."

"Yeah, out of Chris, Clint, you and I, you are the least experienced with that" Claudia agreed. "Of course, Alex and Emily have never really experienced that as well, but they're not part of the 'core group of time travellers', so to speak."

"It is definitely a weird situation" Alex said. "Still, I think we're managing this rather well, so far." He turned to his great-grandfather. "So, great-gramps, what's the plan that you've set up for us? I take it that they're going to have some rest first, according to that scheme that Dr. Von Braun and Emily's Dad thought up, and then you're going to work on a way to send them home?"

"Dr. Von Braun and Emily's Dad?" Emmett repeated, shaking his head. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm Emily's Dad, too. Sure, I never conceived her, since that hasn't happened in my life yet, but a simple DNA-test would prove that I am indeed her father. Still, so is Chris." He shook his head. "This is so odd. But then again, life has been so odd ever since September 12th, 1935, that I never expected to actually be able to concentrate on building the time machine."

"Yeah, you're progressing very nice on that" Clint said. "And I agree on that other point too - like with you, time travel and our odd situation never ceases to amaze, fascinate and confuse me. Our situation is rather weird, but it's been that for a long time now and will probably remain being so for a long time as well. We'd better make the best of it." He looked up at Alex. "That said, I can say that your hypothesis is absolutely correct. That's exactly what we're going to do."

"And just _how_ are you going to do that, Dr. Eastwood?" Emily asked, smiling slightly.

"By the way," Alex added, softly, "I understand that our visitors brought along some Led Zeppelin music. I'm kind of curious to hear what they sound like. Do you think we could..."

"Tomorrow, we can," replied Clint - even though he himself could hardly wait to hear music by what had, ages ago, been his favourite rock band. "Some of our visitors are sleeping in the living room, so we must try to be as quiet as possible."

"Anyway, let's not lose our focus," added Chris. "We did figure out a way to send our visitors back home. We found out a way to determine which world and time everyone came from. So, as such, we'll not only be able to send everyone back to their worlds - but we'll also be able to return everyone to the same time as they left."

"I'm still amazed by who the World 21 folks were," Clint commented, sighing. "I didn't recognize Connor or Melissa - but, according to some of our other counterparts, they do appear in the sequels on Mind Warped. By the way, I sure wonder what trilogy of movies Michael J Fox will be doing, in this world."

"I'm still shocked with the... the Back to the Future trilogy," Claudia added, stunned. "Apparently, that trilogy quite centres around _us_ - or, at least, _versions_ of us. This is just so..."

"It is freaky," agreed Clint, "but it also... Well, I am curious to see what they're like. I guess neither of us are familiar with Teens in Time, but that really appears to be a... a movie trilogy that quite replaces Mind Warped... or Back to the Future... in some of the other worlds."

"And, it looks like we have the two movies of Mind Warped," added Claudia, stunned, "here in physical form."

"Anyway, we'd really better get back..." Clint started to say. With a sudden gasp, he added, "Hey, I just realized something! The Mind Warped folks have... have actually come from _three_ different worlds. I remember that the original consisted of two worlds - while, apparently, the sequels introduced a third world."

"Yet, they really were captured in one place," added Chris, "from what we were told. I reckon that they would... that they would prefer to... return to the world where... where they were captured in."

"Well, that's pretty easy to resolve," Emmett explained. "If the whole group is holding hands, we will only need to thumb one of them - the person from the world that they would like to return to."

"That's quite true," Chris replied, softly. "Also, when we were talking with Me One and Me Three... Well, from my understanding, Group One quite has a vehicle that was left in World Three. Also, the 1987 folks from Group One simply has a vehicle that was left in 2017 of that same world. Something like that, anyway."

"We can expound on that, a little later," Chris suggested. "Me One and Me Three will be amongst the last to be aroused, as they were on the... the trip... the longest. For now, though, we should just switch gears - and discuss what should be done with the bullies... and how we're going to get _them_ back home."

"By the way, what is the current status of the bullies?" asked Alex. "Emily and I gave you the envelopes, shortly before dinner - and... I'm real sure that over three hours have passed, since Emily and I simply knocked the bullies out. Plus, two were already unconscious - when I found them next to the... the train."

"Oh, they're still out" Clint answered. "They did have a long journey behind them, after all, so I think that when given some place to sit down and relax for more than a few minutes, they'd fall asleep anyway, even if they weren't knocked out by us. But yeah, those guys who were unconscious first are going to wake up first - especially since they joined so recently. We should try to think of something to do about that."

"Well, it's not like they can do much now" Chris pointed out. "After all, they've been shrunk to miniature size - and even if they were to wake up and break open the envelope - which I highly doubt, considering their size and strength compared to the envelope's - they'd have no place to go. Weren't you going to lock them up in a metal box in one of the kitchen cabinets?"

"That's right, I was" Clint said. "I still have them on me, now - but I'll be sure to do that, once the rest of you all have gone to bed."

"To bed?" Emily replied, chuckling. "Dr. Eastwood, I don't think I could sleep so well now, even if I wanted to. This has been a very exciting day, after all, as it would've been even if it had just been the twins being born. But with all these visitors from other dimensions... well, I don't think that I could sleep very easy."

"Well, I'm sure that this situation is fairly odd for the visitors we're having as well" Claudia pointed out. "And they're currently sound asleep."

"That's true, Mrs. Eastwood" Emily admitted. "Still, they've had a very long journey behind them. For us, the time of our body is the time which it says on the clock, which is only nine P.M. Given that both Alex and I are nineteen years old..."

"We understand, sweetheart" Clara said, patting the back of her daughter. "Still, you wouldn't want to miss too much of the events of tomorrow, would you? While I'm sure that you could be of some assistance for the time being, I'd like you to get to sleep as soon as possible. Tomorrow will be another long day."

"Same goes for you, Alex" Claudia agreed. "While your parents, Mike and Rachel, might not be here right now, we are your great-grandparents, and thus, we should have some authority on what you're going to do now. We only want the best for you, Alex. I'm sure that this might sound a little old-fashioned, but it's not. Your Great-Grandpa and I can't be old-fashioned... after all, this is the year of our birth."

As Alex smirked, having to admit his great-grandmother did have a point, Emmett frowned. "You do remind me of something, Mrs. East..." he began, but as the older woman shot him an all-too-familiar look hastily continuing, "...Claudia. Shouldn't we call Mike and Rachel and tell them where Alex is and why? I'm sure they're more than a little worried by now."

"Dr. Von Braun is right, Alex" Emily agreed. "You told your mother that you were going to go on a stroll in the park for an hour or two, which could be enlengthened to three hours if you were going to visit the twins, but there was no mention of staying away for half the day as you have now."

Alex had to agree with that. "You're probably right" he said. "Who's going to call them?"

"I will" Clint volunteered. "Then Emmett and Chris can have another look at their plan on how to bring the visitors back, and the rest of you can start cleaning up the house a little and preparing tomorrow's breakfast. I know it's no fun, but it has to be done."

"That's okay, Dr. Eastwood" Emily said. "What plan was that anyway? You still haven't exactly told me."

"That's because I don't know" Clint said, standing up and beginning to walk over to the telephone room. "You should go to Emmett and Chris for the exact details. All I know is that they had the basic idea, but it was going to take some time to fix, maybe a full day, and that's why they're going to request the help of some of the scientists that are visiting us. It had something to do with thumb-scanning that would allow one to track down the dimension the DNA-pattern is from. Ask them - I really have to make the phone call now." With that, he walked out of the room.

The phone room of Emmett Von Braun's mansion was just around the corner, clattered with devices as all of his rooms. Clint walked straight over to the telephone video screen in the centre. "Please connect me with Michael George Eastwood, Brown Drive 1207, Lyon Estates, Hill Valley, California, USA" he requested.

Within seconds, the connection was made, and the sound of a phone ringing could be heard. After about ten seconds, the black screen vanished and was replaced by the clearly tired face of someone who looked exactly like himself a few decades younger. Clint had to smile - he was always surprised by how, even in the past, the look-alike pattern had continued throughout the generations. Alex, Michael and Emmett Eastwood, his great-grandson, grandson and son respectively, all were the spitting image of him at their own various ages.

"Evening, Grandpa Eastwood" Michael said, looking a bit surprised at him. "What's the matter? Why are you calling me now?"

"Well, there's something I have to discuss with you" Clint said, frowning a little at the scene behind Michael. It looked as if a party had just been celebrated there. He wondered why.

"Such as why you didn't show up for my fortieth birthday party?" Michael replied, immediately providing him with the answer to the question, be it an answer that he did not exactly like.

Clint gasped at the news. "Great Scott!" he blurted out. How could he have forgotten the dinner that evening! He'd been looking forwards to it for weeks! "Mike, I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right, grandpa" Mike assured him. "Whenever you don't show up, it's for a good reason. So, what was the reason this time?"

"I forgot" Clint admitted. As Mike began to frown, he quickly continued: "But I had a good reason to forgot, Mike, and that's exactly why Alex and Emily didn't show up either. We've got some visitors here - visitors from another dimension."

Mike's eyes went wide. "Another what now?" he asked, confused.

"Dimension" Clint said. "Other worlds, over twenty of them all together, and all of them are worlds in which I did go home in 1885." Of course, in the Teens In Time and Mind Warped Universe, he'd never been there in the first place 'cause he didn't exist, but that was too long of a story to be told now.

"Whoa" Mike said. "Heavy. And kind of cool, I guess. Any chance that we could come over? Dad's here too, and he'd love to see it for himself as well. I know he would."

"I don't doubt that" Clint said, knowing his son and grandson all too well. "Yes, you can come, but only tomorrow. They're all asleep now, exhausted from a very long journey through dimensions which I'll explain later. And for that matter - Alex is sleeping here tonight, along with Emily."

"Okay Gramps" Mike said. "I'll pass on the message. Good night." As Clint gave a similar response, he shut down the connection, making the screen black again.

As Clint left the telephone room, he caught sight of Alex and Emily simply heading into the guest room. He hoped that the visitors would not actually feel too upset with Alex and Emily having a room to themselves. He sighed, as he then figured that the others would really only feel happy to be reunited - since he knew that most of the girls were separated from the others during that long trip.

He sighed, just as he glanced towards the living room - which had been partitioned into two parts. Groups Thirteen through Sixteen occupied one half, while Groups Seventeen through Twenty-One occupied the other half.

"How did Mike take it, Clint?" asked Claudia, as Clint stepped back into the kitchen.

"We missed his birthday party," Clint commented, softly. "Remember? Even though his birthday was almost two weeks ago, he actually wished to have his party on the same day that the twins were born."

"Great Scott!" gasped Chris. "I can't believe we forgot all about that! Man, this has been such a big day for us - this has completely..."

Just then, the door bell rang. Clint sighed, as he wondered who it could be. The last thing he needed was to have more company. To his relief, he saw that it was only Seamus George McFly, his great-great-grandfather. Seamus had learned about his secret back in the year 1885.

"Hey, there, Clint," called out Seamus. Even though he lived in the United States for a little over ninety years, he still had a faint Irish accent. "How are you doing?"

"It's been a long day, Seamus," Clint replied, sighing. "You learned about... about our secret... over eighty years ago. As it turns out, we have visitors from... from other dimensions. They're all asleep, now - and we also just sent Alex and Emily to bed."

"This is very interesting," muttered Seamus. "So, uh, how many visitors do you have?"

"We do have precisely 165 visitors," explained Emmett. "If you count the bullies, that brings the total to 171."

"Bullies?" Seamus asked, as his eyes grew wide. "What's going on here, exactly?"

"It's a long story," Chris explained, wearily. "We could put on some tea, head into the den, and then I'll tell you everything."

"Aye," Seamus replied, nodding. "Well, I just came here from Mike's birthday party - and he was a mite disappointed that you didn't show up. I guess I now know why."

"Yeah, I just called up Mike," Clint replied, nervously. "He was very disappointed that I didn't show up. He probably felt quite disappointed that Alex and Emily also weren't there."

"Sally and Toby were both there," explained Seamus, "and they were quite wondering where their friends were. Would you like me to come, tomorrow morning? I'll just make my special pancakes for everyone."

"That would really be great," Clint replied, smiling, "if you don't mind. Yeah, we'll have to think of what to tell Toby and Sally - since they don't know about..."

Seamus nodded, with understanding - as he and Clint headed towards the den. Chris, Clara, Emmett, and Claudia all joined them. While the guests really were all, without a doubt, simply fast asleep - and Alex and Emily were sent off to bed - the night for the older locals was not actually anywhere close to being over. Indeed, a cup of tea was what they needed.


	26. Chapter 25

_June 21, 1968  
8:30 AM PDT  
Clint Eastwood Universe_

Clint Calvin Eastwood sighed, as he stepped outside. It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining brightly - and the temperature was just perfect. However, it was far from being your average day - just as he thought of all the visitors sleeping in the upstairs rooms and the downstairs living room. Alex and Emily were also asleep, as they were in the downstairs guest room. The elder locals had quite occupied the tenth bedroom upstairs - and all were wake, now.

"Are you certain that this is such a good idea, Doc?" asked Emmett, jolting Clint out of his thoughts. "I mean, inviting all of your descendants over here? Don't you think that this place is already crowded?"

"Hey, I didn't see the harm in it," Clint protested, defensively. "They all know about the time time machine, and I'd figured that they'd all be curious about..."

"Right," Chris agreed, nodding, "and I didn't want for Jules and Verne to feel left out. It still feels so strange, thinking that Verne married Mallory. Olivia has a baby due in a month - and Scott and Benjy were born, just recently."

"I guess this is quite a big year," Clint replied, sighing, "for having babies. Of course, I had no idea that I would have a twin. Well, it looks as if Alex and Emily are following in the footsteps of Verne and Mallory."

"That is fascinating," agreed Chris. "So, uh, what about George and Lorraine - seeing as how they now know..."

"George and Lorraine also wanted to come," added Claudia. "Verne and Mallory went to visit the twins, in fact - and I really felt rather shocked to hear that... that Mallory was nursing baby Marty. Seeing as Marty is, technically, Clint's younger self - it quite seems strange to think that Mallory was nursing her... her grandfather."

"I think Alex brought that up, last night," Clint pointed out, softly. "and I agree that it seems a... a little odd. Still, by now, we should be quite used to such strangeness. By the way, it'll be hard to not tell my younger self about... the future that he's destined for. I wonder how this whole thing will... affect his twin."

"At least, for me," Claudia added, softly, "it'll really be some time, until I see my... my younger self. After all, my family rather won't be moving to Hill Valley - for quite some time. At any rate, I'm sure that our visitors would also like to meet our descendants."

"I guess you guys do make good points," Emmett replied, sighing, "about inviting your descendants over. I'll be very happy to see Danny, again - especially if he's moved to Elmdale. It's so strange to think that, out of the whole deal, I gained a new relative."

"It's sure nice of Seamus to offer to make pancakes for us," added Clara. "The other guests - not to be confused with our inter-dimensional visitors - have also offered to bring some fruit and pastries along. They are all being quite accommodating of us."

"They are," Clint agreed, softly, "and I really feel so bad about missing my grandson's party. He seems to be rather understanding, nonetheless. Some have also offered to bring bacon, as well as eggs - so that we don't have just sweets."

"You should maybe install some transport tubes to your mansion," suggested Claudia. "That would save us on fuel. Even with the invention of non-toxic fuel, the prices are still a bit expensive. Plus, let's admit it - they're fun! Even for an old geezer like me."

"C'mon, Claudia," chided Clint, "you are not an old geezer. Especially not with modern technology."

"Your hubby's right," agreed Emmett, nodding. "But, no, I really don't wish to install transport tubes to my mansion. I'm more of an old-fashioned - and, besides, I think this world is already connected enough. I mean, with cellphones and the internet..."

"Well, I guess you have a point," Clint replied, sighing. "So, anyway, when were we going to serve out first visitors? I think we start with Group One, where the folks from 1987 and 2017 are sharing a room - along with Groups Two and Three, which are also sharing a room. And Group Four, who are in a room to themselves, conclude the first shift. I think Groups Five through Eight form the next shift. Groups Five and Eight are sharing a room, while Groups Six and Seven each have their own rooms."

"Oh, no, you've got it backwards," corrected Chris. "Groups One through Four would be the _last_ shift, with Groups Five through Eight being the second last shift. The first shift are the ones occupying Partition B of the living room, since they really were amongst the last to join the group. At any rate, the first shift would be at 9:30 - with 11:30 being the last shift. There are five shifts, and each are a half hour apart."

"Oh, yes, duh!" gasped Clint, slapping his forehead. "I guess I'm still a little out of it."

"Don't worry about it," Emmett replied, softly. As he glanced up, he added, "Well, it looks like the first of our guests have arrived."

"Good morning, everyone!" Seamus McFly said, as he enthusiastically entered the mansion. "Here I am, as we agreed. I figured I'd better come over early, since I wanted to bake some pancakes."

"Good morning, Seamus" Clint greeted warmly. "It's nice to see you. Yeah, it'll take just one hour before the first group will come down to eat. It'll be Groups 17 to 21, if I remember correctly."

"I have no idea what that is supposed to mean" Seamus said, walking over to the kitchen. "But I suppose I'll find out soon. Could you show me where everything is located, Doctor Von Braun?"

"Sure, Mr. McFly" Emmett provided. He and Seamus headed off for the kitchen, leaving Clint and the others standing on the doorstep.

"It sure is a beautiful day" Clara said, thoughtfully. "I hope that our visitors will appreciate the warm weather as well. They could hang around a little and have some fun. After all, it'll take a while before they get home."

"Don't even consider it" her husband said. "The appreciation, I mean. I remember today better than most other days from the original sequence of 1935 to 1985 that I lived through, and it was very warm weather. I know, since I went for a walk in the morning, excited that Marty had finally been born the previous day, and had a case of hyperthermia when I was on my way back. I even fainted and had to go to the hospital. Luckily it wasn't the same hospital Lorraine and little Marty were in, or my presence might've really altered the situation."

"It might" Clint considered. "Not too big of a chance, of course, but it might have, yes." He smiled. "Well, I'm glad you came out fine. And with everything going on today, I don't think Emmett is going to have time to make the same mistake you did."

"Yeah, you're right" Chris said. "Oh, there's the second visitor. That's quick."

"Mike!" Claudia gushed. "Marta! How nice to see you! Where's Rachel?"

"Oh, we had a minor accident when parking the car" Mike said. "Hit another one in our hurry. Not much damage, but the owner insisted we'd pay for it. Rachel should be doing that now. I had to go - couldn't wait to see Alex and the whole situation that's going on here."

"I figured so" Clint said, with a smirk. "You can't see Alex yet, though - Emily and he are still asleep. I think they made it a little later last night than we intended them to make it. And of course, they are still tired from yesterday. One can't argue it wasn't a very exhausting day."

"You were like that, too," Claudia pointed out, coyly, "when you were his age." She turned to Marta, as she added, "So, uh, how's school going for you?"

"It's been great," replied Marta, cheerfully. "The work is a little challenging, but I quite learn a lot. My teachers say that I'll probably make honour roll, again."

"That's good to hear," gushed Claudia, as she drew the young teenager into a hug.

"I see George and Lorraine!" called out Seamus. "Man, I still can't get over how much my great-granddaughter-in-law resembles my... my late wife. Gosh, I miss Mags."

"It looks like Verne and Mallory came along," added Chris, as the quartet stepped out of the car. "How are you folks doing?"

"We're doing just great, Dad!" replied Verne, smiling. "I think it'll be great, if our Benjy grows to become close to the McFly twins."

"I see no reason why that couldn't happen," replied George. "Man, I can't believe that I... that I'm actually related to those Eastwoods. I guess my long time friend, Sean, is my descendant. I must say, this is just so..."

"Speaking of Sean," Lorraine added, smiling, "I see him pulling up, right now. I wonder why Samantha isn't with him."

"Well, she is part of the Hill Valley Preservation Society," George pointed out. "I think Carol Vincent has called for a meeting, early this morning. I've always been real fond of Goldie Wilson, but I disagree with his stance towards replacing the clock tower."

"I had lost a ton of respect for Goldie!" groused Sean, as he joined the group. "I used to be quite supportive of that man - but, I must say, he really let me down. Anyway, Lorrie, I left Scott with your parents. Your mother didn't seem to mind, so..."

"I think she misses having a baby in the house," Lorraine replied, sighing wistfully. "I mean, even Ellen is just one year shy of becoming a teenager - so... Maybe later, we can have the babies come over - but, for now, I figured that it probably wasn't a real good idea."

"I see Jules and Olivia!" announced Verne. "It seems so strange to think we both have children due to be born this year. Of course, Benjy's already born."

"You're probably real happy to have beaten your older brother to the punch," Mallory replied, snickering. "I simply felt the same way, when our Benjy was born two months prior to that of Scott."

"C'mon, sis," chided Sean. "I mean, seriously, do you _really_ have to turn every little thing into a competition?"

Clint rolled his eyes, in good-natured way - as he recalled how he used to have a very similar relationship with his own siblings.

"Hey, guys!" called out Olivia, as she and Jules left the car. "Man, this just looks like a very full house! So, uh, what's this about... interdimensional visitors?"

"This is a very intriguing concept," mused Jules. "I mean, I used to have dreams that Verne and I grew up in the late 19th Century. At least, at the time, I thought it was a dream - but, now, it seems like it might've been... something else."

"I hear ya, bro," agreed Verne. "I simply remember how disappointed I felt, when the dreams stopped. I was only five, at the time."

"Well, I hear that the twins are rather healthy," Olivia commented, smiling. "In just a little over a month, our Harmony will be born. This is so exciting."

"It is," confirmed Lorraine. "I can't get how, in most other timelines and worlds, Marty doesn't have a twin. At least, Calvin Klein's 'fire to the living room rug' warning makes a little more sense. Well, we will quite have to try to make sure that _that_ doesn't happen. Plus, I don't like to think of myself as a harsh parent."

"You sure must've punished him quite harshly," added George, "in the original timeline. Then again, in that timeline, our lives were considerably different."

"Yeah, you guys were different," explained Clint, as he reflected on the timeline that he originated from. The one where not only was 1985 very much less advanced than the 1968 of the current timeline - but where the rest of his family members were also far less happy, ambitious, and successful. "This time, things will be quite different."

"I see Uncle Oliver and Aunt Marie," called out Emmett. A smile spread across his face, as he added, "And I see that Daniel also joined them."

"I was always very fond of my Uncle Oliver," added Chris, "but he died prior to 1955 - so, as such, I never had a chance to... Well, in this timeline, he is still rather alive and healthy. Indeed, this is very nice."

"How is my dear nephew doing?" called out Oliver, as the trio stepped out of the car. "So, uh, I hear that you had a big day. Not just with the twins being born, but..."

"So, I understand that my various counterparts were kidnapped by... some Tannen bullies?" asked Marie, shuddering. "I might say, this thought really..."

"I do not blame you, sweetie," replied Clint, as he placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders. It did not matter much that his daughter was over seventy years old. For that moment - Marie was, once again, his little girl. "I can imagine how that might..."

"And here comes the last of our guests, I believe," called out Chris. "I see Emmett and John, along with Starla and Ida. I guess that would be everyone."

"No, not quite," Mike replied, softly. "We're still waiting for Rachel to get her business taken care of, as well as for Sam's meeting to end."

"Howdy, everyone!" called out Emmett E, as the quartet stepped out of the car. "This is just so ... So, if I sure understand correctly, a bunch of my counterparts from other worlds showed up?"

"Essentially, yes," replied Clint, in a near whisper. "Most of them are just named Marty McFly Jr - but, yeah, they would be your counterparts. In addition, most of them are also nineteen - except for one, who is 49 years old."

"Heavy" Emmett E replied, eyes widening for a brief moment. "Um, did you just say 'most of them'... as opposed to 'all'... on purpose?"

"Yes, I did" Clint answered. "As a matter of fact, there are a lot more look-alikes, than the counterparts that are really your other selves - being my son, I mean. Apparently, there's a guy named Calvin Klein III, and a lot of Alexes which are Marty Junior's twin."

"Calvin Klein III?" Lorraine replied, stunned. "You mean that in that world, the same thing happened as it occurred here... but in 1955, instead of 1885?"

"That is correct, Lorraine... Mom... Lorraine" Clint said, as a smile appeared on his face. "What do you think I should call you? I'm a little split on the issue myself."

"Lorraine, definitely" his mother replied, as she shook her head. "This whole business is confusing enough for me without you constantly reminding me you're my son. After all, you are roughly seventy years older than me... as opposed to thirty years younger."

"Yeah, that's a good point" Clint replied. "Of course, I've called you Lorraine ever since we first met - well, first met since 1885, I mean... and the same with George. I couldn't call you 'Mom' and 'Dad', then... so I guess I just called you by your names then, and I am used to it now. It would sound really odd for me to call you 'Mom' and 'Dad' again."

"All right, appointment made" George said, smiling. "So, are the dimensional visitors still asleep?"

"They should be" Clint confirmed. "They can sleep as long as they wish - Emmett and I made some general estimates, based on the amount of sleep one receives normally and would need after such a long period... that's where all the duplicates come in handy, they all have roughly the same sleep needs - and even if someone oversleeps and misses the breakfast they should eat, then we'll simply give them a place at the next breakfast table, since there is enough for everyone. There might even some left over for you guys to take something - or any of the others."

"Well, I don't know about the others," Marie said, "but Oliver and I already ate this morning. Of course, by the time the left-overs are there, we might feel hungry enough for another meal, but for now, we'll just sit here and eat nothing. A hundred and sixty-eight... or whatever you said it was... is indeed a lot of people." She looked around. "Don't you agree, Daniel... Daniel?"

"Emmett and he probably went off again" Chris said. "You know them." He shook his head. "It's so odd to see me with a best friend that I never grew up with. Of course, I always did have my cousins, Leanne and Karen, but Daniel is entirely new to me."

"Speaking of Leanne and Karen," Claudia replied, thoughtfully, "I remember to hear from some of the versions of Chris and Emmett from the PF worlds, that they didn't even exist in there."

"PF worlds?" Starla repeated, confused. "Um, I think that'll require an explanation."

"We'll get to that, in just a minute," replied Clint. "Anyway, as I was saying, we do not wish for our visitors to feel very pressured into getting up - even when their breakfast shift is just beginning. After all, they've had a rather long trip."

"Right," Chris replied, nodding, "and there is another thing that we really need to take into consideration. We actually need to consider not only how long our various visitors have been on the trip - but also the time of day it was in their world, when they..."

"Holy shit!" gasped Clint. "I didn't even think about that! Although, now that you've mentioned it, I think Amy... Good Amy... has mentioned that it was the middle of a work day for her."

"Yes, I do remember her mentioning that," confirmed Chris. "Well, if our plan takes until well into the evening - which would be most likely - we should encourage Good Amy to take a nap, prior to sending her back to her world."

"What's this about Good Amy and Bad Amy?" Starla asked, confused.

"Well, this is where the PF worlds come into play," explained Chris. "I understand that another good Amy may also need our help, since the bad Amy has simply just cleaned out her bank account. I'm not sure of what we can do, exactly."

"Yeah, and the you of that world," added Clint, "can't exactly go back in time, and prevent the bad Amy from wiping clean the good Amy's bank account. That would just be asking for a super-massive paradox, especially with 23 worlds being involved."

"Good point," agreed Chris. "I can't even fathom just how much damage such a paradox might cause. So, anyway, about the different worlds..."

"Oh, yes," replied Clint, nodding, "there are rather a few differences between the EJ and PF worlds. It seems that there are considerable differences in the family trees of the McFlys, the Browns, and the Tannens. Then, of course, there's Amy."

"We also have folks here from the Mind Warped and Teens In Time Universes," added Claudia. "I actually remember Mind Warped - and, apparently, the movie has a couple sequels. That's in the EJ worlds. In the PF Worlds, Teens In Time replaces Mind..."

"That is heavy!" gasped Mike. "So, uh, are you saying that people from the fictional movies actually... are also here?" As Claudia nodded, he added, "I wonder if it might be possible... for us to also be fictional."

"In fact, that is the case," Chris replied, in a near whisper. As all the guests gave out a loud gasp, he added, "Back to the Future is what the trilogy's called."

"In fact," added Clint, "our visitors did leave the movies with us. Mind Warped, Teens In Time, _and_ Back to the Future. I don't know if we'll have time to watch them, today - but we could make copies for all of us."

"That might just be possible," agreed Chris. "I watched a little bit of Mind Warped, last night - and, incredibly enough, our DVD player does recognize the inter-dimensional DVDs. They also left us the two movies that comprise the premise of Mind Warped, but those are on videocassette. I watched a little bit of one of them, as well."

"Our visitors quite left some music with us, as well," added Clint. "In most of the other worlds, my other self goes on to become a rock star - so, in a sense, we have several CDs of... of my recording. Also, there are some CDs by Huey Lewis and the News left with us - along with Led Zeppelin."

"Oh, yeah, Alex had been wanting to hear Led Zeppelin," Claudia explained. "I'll be so happy to hear that band, again - and I'm sure Clint will be, as well."

"Who is Led Zeppelin?" Marta asked, with wide eyes.

"They were a band that was formed by Jimmy Page of The Yardbirds," explained Clint. "I think they're actually together, right now - but they're currently known as The New Yardbirds. They also include the session musician, John Paul Jones - and two talented young boys from Birmingham, England. I think you'll like them."

"Well, that is quite interesting," Starla replied, nodding. As she looked up, she added, "I see Samantha, now - and it looks like she gave Rachel a ride here, as well."

"By the way, Starla, I just thought of something!" gasped Clint. "Your maiden name is Stebbs. I wonder if you might just be an ancestor to Stephanie and Stacy Stebbs. On the other hand, though, Ida is the one to bear a physical resemblance to the girls."

"That sounds so interesting, indeed," agreed Ida, nodding. "I can hardly wait to meet them."

"Hi, guys!" called out Samantha, as she and Rachel stepped out of the car. "I just got here from the meeting, and Rachel asked me to pick her up. Right now, I do not know what to think of Goldie Wilson. The sad thing is, he and Carol used to be very close."

"I wonder how this is affecting their spouses, Sarah and Terry," replied Clint. "Well, we have more important matters to deal with - even though I do side with Carol on the clock tower issue. The visitors are all still asleep, as are Alex and Emily."

"Say, what about Sabrina Palmer?" asked Emmett M. "Do you expect that she may..."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Chris exclaimed. "She does usually come over to Emmett's house, every Saturday, and frequently pn Friday afternoon, too. Given that today is Friday, I'm not sure we can take the risk. While Sabrina is a good friend of me, and I'd have no problems with telling her about the time machine, she sure is only ten years old."

"Well, Dr. Brown," Emmett M replied, "You did tell Jules and Verne about the time machine, when they were younger than what Sabrina is now. I don't really know Sabrina all too well, but I'm sure that she can be trusted... even if she's just ten years old."

"Yes, you might be right" Chris said, sighing. "Well, we don't know if she'll come over, yet - and as long as she doesn't appear, I'm not going to worry too much. After all, one should learn from the past, plan for the future, but live for today."

"I'm not sure whether that especially applies here, but yeah, I agree" Clint said, chuckling. "Anyway - you guys must be feeling quite neglected, standing here on the doorstep. Come in."

"It wasn't that bad, but yeah, I was kind of urging for a place to sit" Mike replied. "Come on, Marta, let's go inside."

The little girl followed, as did the rest of the group, and they all went inside. As they entered the living room and saw the well-decorated breakfast tables, gasps went up as they saw all the arrangements that had been made in such a short time - and realised for the first time just how much visitors the mansion now hosted.

"Try to be rather quiet," warned Emmett B, as he and Daniel returned to the group. "Some of our visitors are sleeping behind that partition. We have about an hour left, until we serve our first group. Of course, if any of them are still tired - they sure can sleep a little longer."

"So, uh, I guess turning on the radio is out of the question?" asked Marta.

"I'm afraid so," replied Emmett B. "Although, our visitors do seem to like the music we have here. We'll have plenty of time for that, later."

"Aye, and I reckon I'd better start making those pancakes," added Seamus. "Oh, and my homemade syrup. It's a good thing we have thermo-boxes, nowadays."

"Oh, yes," agreed Emmett B. "They'll not only simply keep the pancakes fresh, but the pancakes will also remain the proper temperature."

Clint smiled, as the rest of the group followed Seamus into the kitchen. He thought of how much Emmett B, who was not normally a very sociable type, must be feeling just a little unease by the situation. Indeed, they were in for another long day.

oooooooooo

Natalie Nelson stretched, just as she woke up. She glanced at Amy Needles, who was lying next to her. It seemed strange to think that this was not the same Amy that she knew as her best friend. On the other hand, this sure also was not the bully Amy who had assisted the Tannens in capturing various girls. Still, it seemed so strange to think that this Amy did not know Natalie as her best friend.

She glanced around her section, where she saw fifteen other mattresses. Most of the others were simply sleeping with their significant others. Two of the Dr. Browns simply slept together, as well as two of the Marty McFly Srs - with one being named "Calvin".

She realized that she was sleeping on the wrong side of the living room. Still, she quite did not care - as she felt bad for the Amy that was captured by her evil counterpart.

It sure seemed strange to think that three of the mattresses held the characters from Mind Warped, which she sure knew to be a fictional movie trilogy. One of the girls did, in fact, simply resemble Leslie O'Malley - otherwise known as "Spike" from Griff's gang. One of the others quite resembled the Stebbs twins - and the third actually resembled a girl that some of the other versions of Marty Jr were dating, Suzy MacArthur.

She sighed, as she saw two men who quite looked like Dr. Brown step into her section of the living room. She was starting to feel a little hungry, in fact.

"Well, it looks like there is one person awake already" one of the men said. "Must be from one of the newer universes... what's your name, miss?" He looked over at the name tag. "Ah. Natalie Nelson. Mind if I ask what your relation is to my counterpart?"

"No, I don't" Natalie said, sighing as she stood up from the mattress. It was quite comfortable, but it was good to be up again. She noticed she could think much clearer than before. "I'm the sister of Aaron and Ryan Nelson. I'm sure that doesn't say much to you, but my father was the bassist in Marty McFly's band... Zach Nelson... and besides that, my mother is Clara Parker, Jennifer's great-great-grandmother whose life Uncle Marty and Aunt Jennifer saved on their trip to the Old West. Therefore, I am aware of the time machine - and though I'm not as close to you as some of the others, I do consider you my friend."

"Ah, okay" the man said. "Well, now that you've said who you are, I'll do the same. My name is Christopher Lloyd Brown, and I'm Doc Brown's counterpart, as I suppose you already knew. My companion here is my younger self, Emmett Von Braun, the owner of this mansion."

"Nice to meet you" Natalie said. "And thanks for being able to sleep in your mansion."

Dr. Von Braun shrugged. "It was the least I could do" he muttered, appearing a little shy.

Natalie, in the meantime, was distracted. "What's that smell?" she asked, sniffing a bit. "Smells like pancakes..."

"That is correct" Chris said. "Seamus McFly agreed to make some of his special pancakes for you guys. He's been baking them for over half an hour now, and they look very good. My wife, Clara, has just gone off to one of the local supermarkets, to buy some more ingredients, since we're running out of it. She's planning to buy at least 25 bags of pancake flour, 5 cans of sirup, and a lot of butter as well. That way, we won't run out of it soon."

"Ah, that sounds good" Natalie said, smiling. "Must be a lot of work to you, though..."

"Definitely" Chris replied. "But we don't mind. Like Emmett said, it's the least we could do for you."

As Natalie was thinking what to say in response, she heard another groan near to her. She looked around, and saw that the version of Marty McFly that was renamed 'Calvin' was waking up as well.

"This is heavy..." he muttered. "I feel like I've slept forever... what... what time is it, Jen?"

"I'm afraid that your wife can't provide you with said statistics at the moment" Emmett said. "However, I can and will do so. At the moment, it is 9:18 A.M. and fifteen seconds, on Friday, June 21st of 1968, Pacific Daylight Time according to the Californian timezone."

Calvin blinked at the familiar sound. "Doc?" he said, opening his eyes. "Doc? What are you doing here in my room?"

"You're not in your room" Chris said, startling Calvin, who had clearly not expected to see two versions of his best friend around. "Instead, you are in another universe, and when you look around, you will see there is a lot more versions of you there, along with me's and other people that you know well, or that your counterparts know well."

Calvin nodded, clearly remembering again what had happened. "Oh yeah" he muttered. "The chase." As he, too, smelt the pancakes, he sat up straighter and asked: "When are we going to have breakfast? I'm kind of hungry."

"Should be at 9:30, but that could be delayed by one or two minutes - not too much, but it could happen" Chris said. "There's pancakes, bread, croissants and a lot of other breakfast goods according to what we all figured you would like. I'm afraid you'll have to wait ten minutes to a quarter for it, but we weren't ready earlier. We do have a lot of people to serve, you know. In the meantime, you could maybe read a book, or talk to Natalie here."

"Hello" the mentioned said.

"Hi" Calvin said back.

"That's what I meant" Chris said. "But now, we have to go. Emmett and I have a lot of other things to do today after all. Goodbye." With that, he left the room, Emmett following, and both Natalie and Calvin looked after them until they had completely disappeared out of the room, and silence returned. "So," Calvin then began, as he turned to Natalie, "and now what?"

"Well, it feels good to have had a nice rest," Natalie replied, nervously. "So, uh, I guess you're from the same universe as the Amy lying next to me." As soon as the words came out, she felt like kicking herself. "I mean, uh..."

"Yes, that is the case," replied Calvin, softly. "I had no idea of... But, yeah, I'm glad that we were able to..."

Suddenly, there was a groan next to Natalie. "Ah, what time is it?" muttered Amy.

"Apparently, it's a little after 9:30," Natalie replied, as she turned towards her sleeping partner. "Did you, uh, have a good rest?"

"Uh, I guess so," muttered Amy. "I had a horrible nightmare. Dreamed that I was on lunch break, and I was really eating with some friends. As we were leaving, we were captured by two men who resembled Griff - and a girl who looked like me, but was so nasty. She even claimed to have my name. Then we were on a train, and it... It was terrible."

"Uh, Amy," Natalie replied, nervously. "I'm not too sure of how to tell you this, but... Well, that was not a dream. It really did happen - and now we're in another world, in the year 1968!"

"1968!" gasped Amy, as her eyes flew wide open. She started at Natalie, just as she gasped, "Who... Who are you?" She glanced around a room, before adding. "Where am I?"

"You're in Dr. Brown's mansion," explained Natalie, "in the year 1968. I am Natalie. I, apparently, don't exist in your world. But, uh, in my worlds... Well, in my world, you are my best friend."

"This is certainly... weird," muttered Amy. Perking up, she added, "Oh, yeah, now I remember! I guess this wasn't a dream, then. I guess time travel really is real, as well as... travel to other worlds."

"That's correct," replied Natalie. "I can understand how this would all seem..."

"So, in your world, we are very best friends?" Amy asked, stunned. Natalie nodded, as she smiled at her best friend's counterpart. "Say, uh, was it the me of your world that... that practically had her bank account cleaned out by... by the evil me?"

"No, that wasn't our world," replied Natalie, softly. "That was really, uh, a few worlds before us. Man, but I do feel bad for her."

"At least, _she_ wasn't captured," Amy replied, sighing. "But, still, if she didn't quite know about time travel..."

"This is a strange experience, indeed," agreed Calvin. "It's so strange to think that... that I'm lying right next to my counterpart. We might have different first names, but we are still the same person."

Almost as if on cue, the Marty lying next to him also woke up. "Jenn? You here?"

"I'm afraid not," replied Calvin. "Well, we all certainly could have used the rest."

As Natalie glanced towards the centre of the room, she saw the entire cast of Mind Warped waking up - along with the cast of another trilogy. Teens Within Time, she believed it was called. Or was it called Teens Out Of Time? Either way, it seemed so strange to her. Both casts has a character who was portrayed by Crispin Glover - who, as she understood, resembled a young George McFly. In fact, he had even played Jordan McCoy in the original film adaption of A Match Made In Space.

"Man, what a dream!" muttered Melissa. She then glanced around the room, before adding. "I can't believe it! Todd and Brent are both here, as are their girlfriends. It's strange to see the cast of Teens In Time here, as well."

"Tell me about it," muttered Mallory. "We're in an exact same situation as you lot are."

"Well, everyone is in the same situation, a bit" the girl whose name tag read 'Kelly' said. "Well, not the same as Todd and I, of course, but there are similarities everywhere. However, I've come to understand that there is someone here, who does have a similar experience to what everyone thinks we have."

"Oh yeah, that man named Calvin Klein Nine" Todd M remembered. "Of course, he really did date and marry his mother - while we are by no means mother and son, nor have we ever been."

"It's a weird situation, indeed" Brent A agreed. "Well, anyway, what time is it? I have to admit I'm kind of hungry."

"I believe it's a few minutes after 9:30 in the morning" Natalie said. "That's what Dr. Von Braun said, at least... or his counterpart did, I don't remember."

"You're incorrect" a familiar voice said. Natalie turned around, and recognized Marty McFly Sr from the world where he was a genius inventor, who had apparently just woken up. "According to the watch that I reset to match the current time, it is currently exactly nine hours, twenty minutes and twelve seconds after midnight. Thus, the time is slightly less than ten minutes before 9:30, not a few minutes afterwards."

"Yeah, you're probably right" Natalie admitted. "Anyway, the other versions of Dr. Brown said that breakfast would be ready at nine-thirty. I suppose we could leave the room, but that would probably disturb the other persons in the room, which might want to sleep for a few more minutes."

"Well, what's a few minutes on such a long time?" Mallory pointed out. "I see what you mean - but sleeping for a few more minutes won't make too much of a difference."

"Yeah, that's a good point" Calvin agreed. "Still, they should wake up when they want to, not when we want them to. We shouldn't force them to wake up."

"You're probably right" Mallory said. "Fine, then we'll just wait here and not make too much noise. It's only ten minutes, after all."

"Nine by now" Marty Sr Seventeen corrected.

"Fine, nine," Mallory replied, somewhat wearily. "Although, there is no such guarantee that Dr. Brown will have breakfast ready at precisely that time."

"Affirmative," Marty Sr Seventeen replied, stretching. "You really do construct a valid proposition. Still, my digestive organ could use some edible substance."

Natalie sighed, as she still had a tough time understanding the terminology of the super-genius Marty McFly Sr. "I wish we could listen to some music."

"Yeah," Amy agreed, nodding. "I'm really in the mood to get some Led out."

"Pardon me?" Marty Sr Seventeen asked, confused. "What on the third planet from the sun could you possibly want with some toxic weighty minerals?"

"Huh?" Amy asked, as she was clearly confused. Natalie couldn't blame her best friend's counterpart.

"She means Led Zeppelin," Natalie explained. "Y'know, as in the rock band from the..."

"I comprehend who Led Zeppelin are," replied Marty Sr Seventeen. "It just seemed to me as a perplexing choice of units of language to use, in order to articulate that declaration."

"All right, now you lost me," muttered Natalie. With that, all the other awake occupants of the room nodded. "Oh, my brain!"

"By the way, Natalie," Marty Sr Seventeen commented, scratching his forehead, "it looks as if you're sleeping on the wrong side of the partition."

"I guess I am," Natalie replied, swallowing. "Still, I wanted to sleep with Amy. Even if she isn't quite the Amy that I know as my best friend, I still wanted... Plus, it is quite fascinating to meet the cast of Mind Warped."

"I think we're the only ones of the whole group," commented Brent R, "to not be familiar with the concept of time travel. Even if we are familiar with the concept of alternate realities."

"Other than me," Amy was quick to point out. "I was not quite familiar with _either_ concept, other than in works of science fiction."

"Sorry about that, Amy," Brent apologized. "Also, Todd and I - along with Trina and Rachel - are already quite used to the idea of being fictional."

"Not Melissa or I so much, though," replied Connor. "Although, I guess we should not be too surprised. Still, it does feel strange. I highly doubt that we'll ever have sequels in our world - especially since Michael J Fox and Crispin Glover will both be a little busy working on sequels for Teens In Time."

"Much like how Back to the Future was never released in our worlds, while it could have been" Calvin said. "After all, the writers of the Back to the Future scripts had no reasons to not come up with the exact same thing as they did in the other world - yet, they didn't. It's a very odd situation."

"It definitely is" Natalie agreed. "So, anyway, what are you guys planning to do today?"

Marty Sr Seventeen shrugged. "I haven't really let my mind process that particular consideration yet" he said. "I suppose I could conduct research again, but I have the feeling that it would be more useful to see whether I could help in getting us back home."

"Oh yeah, that issue" Connor said, nodding. "Let me know if I can help, okay? I did invent something to visit other worlds fairly recently, after all, even though it might not function quite the same as your devices."

"I will" Marty Sr Seventeen promised. "I just wish that I wrote down what dimensions we went through, though. That would make the whole thing a lot easier. Maybe the bus or the train has a memory of some sort... my truck does. Or maybe the locals of the dimensions remember which coordinates they originate from."

"I don't" Amy said. "Maybe our Dr. Brown does, though. You'd have to ask everyone."

"All right, guys, breakfast is served!" a somewhat familiar voice then called out. Natalie looked up, and recognised someone who looked a lot like Marty McFly, but older and with a mustache. "I'm not sure if you all know me, but I'm..."

"...Seamus McFly," Natalie guessed, "right? I heard about you before. Also, I was shown some pictures of you - even though in our world, you were not alive anymore in 1968."

"That's correct," Seamus confirmed, appearing less disturbed by the latter comment than he should be. "If any of you want to wait half an hour or more, they can join any of the next breakfast shifts. Those who want to eat now, can just follow me."

With that, all of the currently awake visitors - which consisted of Natalie, Amy, Calvin, Marty Srs Seventeen and Eighteen, and the entire casts of Mind Warped and Teens In Time - followed Seamus into the dining room, as they were careful to not disturb the others. For a minute, it looked as if Marty Emmett would awaken - but he just turned to his side, while remaining asleep.

It wasn't much of the surprise for the entirety of the last two groups to be awake, as they were the last groups to join them - and, at that, it was only around lunch time in their respective world. It was more of a surprise, however, that Natalie was actually the first to awaken - as she really was not even sleeping on her assigned side of the partition.

"I suppose turning on the radio would really be out of the question," commented Amy, sighing. "I really love the music you have, in this world."

"In that case," commented Clint, stepping into the dining room, "we could arrange to send you guys back to your worlds with some new CDs. But, yes, we should not turn the stereo on - until everyone sleeping downstairs is awake."

"All right, folks!" called out Chris, as he also stepped into the dining room. "We hope you all enjoy Seamus' special pancakes."

"Pancakes sound good," Melissa agreed, nodding. "I'm sure it's much better than that instant stuff that I usually prepare for Conner and me."

"It's not that bad," commented Connor, "but these pancakes do look good."

"Well, thank you" Seamus said, smiling. "We have some other things, as well, like baked eggs and bread slices to put it on, but they're not entirely ready yet, so for now, the pancakes will have to do."

"Oh, they will, definitely" Amy said, smiling as she took a bite. "It tastes delicious. Do you have some sirup or sugar to go with it?"

"Sure we do" Chris said. "Here you go." He passed the requested items over to Amy, and then sat down, taking a bite as well. He then gestured for Clint and Seamus to do the same, which they, being quite hungry themselves, did.

As the group had just began eating, Emmett Seventeen entered, a few moments later followed by Docs Eighteen and Nineteen. The last one smiled. "Forgot to wake me, Cal?" he asked, addressing his version of Marty, who had, after all, been renamed Calvin.

"I didn't forget, but, uh, Seamus said that I shouldn't" Calvin replied, a little uneasy about what to call his not-ancestor. "He wanted me to leave you be, figuring that you'd wake on your own when you wanted to."

"We did" Doc Eighteen said. "Or at least, Emmett and I did. Nineteen here was woken up by this way too enthusiastic counterpart of mine. A few others were woken up as well, but they went back to sleep. Nineteen said that he was probably not going to get much sleep anymore, and followed us to the dining room."

"I'm sorry" Emmett Seventeen apologized. "I should've been more subtle."

"That never has been one of your strongest points, has it?" Marty Sr Seventeen said, smirking.

"Hear who's talking" Emmett Seventeen responded.

"Now, calm down, you two" Clint said. "No use in getting into an argument about something that silly. Why don't you take something to eat instead."

Both men had to agree with that, and Emmett Seventeen sat down on a chair, followed by the two Doc's, and all of them continued eating their meal, remaining mostly quiet when doing so.

Natalie smiled, as she thought of how nice the atmosphere was. She was never all too fond of cold cereal, preferring to have hot breakfasts. She thought of how, in just a little over a month, she was planning to move into a new apartment. It was a rather bittersweet thought. While she was looking forward to becoming independent, she also would miss having her family.

She then glanced at her best friend's counterpart, and she was happy to see that Amy was enjoying herself.

"So, Mr. Brown, what's the plan?" asked Seamus. "I must say, this whole situation is a little odd. Anyway, what's the plan for those who aren't yet up?"

"Well, they can join us for the next breakfast shift," replied Chris. "Or else, the one after that. Although, there is a chance that the visitors who have been on the... the trip... the longest might not get up until... around lunch time."

"Good point," agreed Clint, "in which, by then, the present company might be feeling hungry - since a..."

"I was thinking a little about that, in fact," explained the local Emmett. "Instead of setting up tables, again, for lunch - as well as supper, since I expect for our project to take all day - we could just have a refreshment stand."

"That's a good idea," agreed Chris, nodding, "and then those of us who are native to this world can pick up some pizza, bread sticks, and other appetizers."

"That would probably be for the best," agreed Clint. "All the versions of Doc... except for Emmett Seventeen... and Marty Seventeen could help us out, while the others could just kick back and relax. I mean, they deserve it."

"I could help out, too," offered Brent R. "I mean, we come from a different world from most everyone else - but I am a scientist."

"I'd be happy to help, as well," added Connor. "I can't help but feel as if it's partially my fault that... that I got into this mess."

"Actually, I'm probably the one to blame," suggested Brent A, "since Charlie Penwell was from my world."

"None of you are at fault," Chris assured Brent A and Connor. "In this case, we'd be happy to have Brent R and Connor help. As for the others... They simply could listen to stereo, watch TV, or go on the computer. That should keep them entertained, for some time."

"Yeah," replied Chris, "and as of right now, we're making copies of all the films that our visitors brought over. What about the CDs? Should we make copies of them, too?"

"If I'm remembering correctly," explained Calvin, "I think CDs of Led Zeppelin and Huey Lewis and The News were brought along, as well as CDs from two different versions of... of myself. My son was listening to Led Zeppelin, when we..."

"From what I can quite deduct," explained Doc Nineteen, "Led Zeppelin exists in all the worlds involved, as does Huey Lewis and The News. It might be nice to have copies of Marty's recordings, though. Especially since, from what I can remember, one set was from one of the PF worlds - while the other set was from one of the EJ worlds."

"That should not be a problem, then," replied Chris. "Well, we should check and see if any of the other food is done."

Natalie smiled, as she released what an adventure-filled day she was in for. It was almost as if the torment they had suffered at the hands of the bullies was starting to pay off.

oooooooooo

Susan Clayton Brown stretched, as she opened her eyes. Her turned to her husband, who was still sleeping. She then glanced around the room, as she simply realized quite how crowded it looked. There were a total of seven mattresses in the room.

She glanced at the mattress that was right to her left, as she quite realized how the sight made her feel real uneasy. It was another version of Dr. Emmett Brown, along with a women who quite looked almost identical to her - other than the fact that her hair was actually few shades lighter. Susan remembered her name as Jessica.

She then glanced at the Marty Srs, who were sharing a mattress. They both seemed to sleeping, rather peacefully - in spite of their of situation. The Marty Jrs were each sleeping with their respective girlfriends, one of who was Suzy MacArthur - while the other was a girl with straight brown hair, whose name was Stephanie Stebbs.

She glanced at the remaining two mattresses. The Marlene of her world was sleeping with their daughter, Maria - while the other Marlene was sleeping with her boyfriend, Mike Hartford. Indeed, it seemed a little strange to see Marlene with a boyfriend.

She turned back to her husband, who was beginning to stir. Careful not to wake him all of a sudden, she sat up, and watched as Emmett blinked. "Susan?" he asked, his voice soft. "That you?"

"That's right, Emmett - and before you ask, no, you're not home, and not in our own time" Susan responded, knowing her husband all too well. "You're in 1968, in another universe."

To her surprise, Emmett just opened his eyes, blinked, then smiled. "I should've known" he said. "Whenever I have had a weird dream, chances are fifty-fifty that it wasn't a dream at all. I was kind of expecting this, you know." He blinked again, trying to adjust to his memories. "So... where are we again?"

"We're in the year 1968," explained Susan, "in a world where Marty was stuck in 1885. As a result, the 1968 of this world is quite more advanced than the... the 2017 of our world."

"Great Scott!" gasped Emmett, as his eyes grew wide. "Yes, I remember everything. I wonder what the current status of the bullies is."

"Bullies?" murmured the other Emmett - Emmett Twelve - as he was still half-asleep. "What bullies?"

"Uh, the bullies that lead us into this whole mess," explained Susan's Emmett - Emmett Eleven. "The reason why we're not at home, right now."

"Why do you sound just like me?" demanded Emmett Twelve. "Who are you?" As he opened his eyes, he glanced around the room. He then gasped, "Great Scott!"

"What are you saying 'great Scott' about?" asked Jessica, as she was just waking up. She opened her eyes, before muttering, "Oh, I see!"

"Right," replied Susan, as she managed a faint smile. Come to think of it, was Jessica her counterpart? Both were descendants of Clara, who some of the other versions of Emmett were married to - and they looked very similar. "Do you sleep well, Jessica?"

"I think so," replied Jessica. "I was out in as quick as a flash, and I'm sure the ones who were on the trip longer were even more tired than us."

"Jenn, are you awake?" murmured one of the Martys, who was just waking up. Susan was uncertain of which. "Jenn, you still sleeping?"

"And just who the hell are you?" demanded the other Marty, who was also just waking up. "Why do you sound just like me, and what do you want with my Jenn?"

Suddenly, Susan felt sorry for both versions of Marty - as neither of them came with their wives. He hoped that the Martys would not start fighting with each other.

"Marty's, please" Emmett Eleven said. "You should be grown up enough to know not to get angry at each other. As it is, you are other versions of yourselves - and Jennifer, either of them, is not here."

Marty Sr Twelve opened his eyes, and blinked. "You're right!" he muttered, staring at his other self, who stared right back. "He is me! But... what is he doing here? Where are we, for that matter?" He looked at the Emmett's, and then noticed there were two of them, too. "And why's there two of you, too?"

Jessica shook her head. "Emmett, you should be ashamed of yourself" she said, not really making it clear which one of them she was addressing, however Susan gathered it had to be hers. "You're a genius inventor, you've invented a time machine for crying out it loud, and still you haven't managed to come up with a way to cure the habits Marty seems to have of temporary amnesia when waking up."

Emmett Twelve smirked. "Well, the human brainwaves and nervous system never really was my area of interest" he said. "Was it with you, um, Eleven?"

Susan's husband shook his head. "It wasn't" he replied. "I did have some research done on that in an essay I had to make while I was still in college, and I did some minor studying on it in 1955, in order to work out how to make my mind reading machine work. Also, I tried to work that machine's bugs out again in the time that Marty and I were, um, not on good terms with each other... to use it on him and check whether my suspicions on how he had altered the future were the truth."

Marty Sr Eleven winced, and Susan understood why. He knew what he'd done, and how it could've hurt the universe and himself. Constant reminder of the event had already given him a severe depression and self-hatred once before, shortly before Marlene was born - they didn't need a repeat of that situation, especially not now.

"Emmett?" she tried, gently and keeping her voice down so that Marty wouldn't hear it - you never knew what it would do to him, after all. "I'm sure Marty doesn't need to be reminded of that situation."

Emmett Eleven smiled warmly at her. "You're definitely right, and that's why I was hesitant in saying that" he said. "You know, for a person who, when she first met, knew Marty as my former friend who, if my stories about him had given you the wrong impression, might have appeared as an enemy, you've definitely grown to be a much better friend of Marty than I expected you to."

Susan blushed. "You're correct," she admitted, "but that's because I knew how good friends you were before your split up, and I saw that both of you were genuine when you became friends again. Also, I'd read your notes, and in that, I could see that Marty was a good young boy, and what he did was something that anyone could've done. He's a really nice fellow, Emmett, and I'm glad you two made up." Changing the subject, she added, now loud enough to be heard by everyone else: "Well, who's going to look whether there's food ready for us? I have to admit that I'm kind of hungry."

"So am I" the voice of a Marty Junior came. Susan was startled for a moment, and looked up to see that both the Marty Juniors had waken up while they had been talking, and their girlfriends were in the process of waking up. "If what they served yesterday was any indication, there will be a very nice breakfast meal waiting for us downstairs."

"Don't get your hopes up" Marty Senior Twelve corrected his son. "Even if my, um, counterpart is rich from inventing, it would be wrong of us to automatically assume that he'll go through great lengths of trouble to deliver us breakfast. So, don't assume the best immediately. You don't want to be disappointed."

"Well, knowing myself," Emmett Twelve replied, smiling, "I would be more than a little accommodating of a group of people who had just experienced trouble."

"Right, and the same is sure true of me," agreed Emmett Eleven. "So, uh, is everyone awake, yet?"

"I am," replied Marty Jr Eleven, stretching. "Man, I sure could have used the sleep."

"Yeah, tell me about it," agreed Maria, grimacing. "I mean, I was simply afraid that the nightmare would never end."

"Right, I hear ya," agreed Marlene Eleven. "Well, it's so nice to finally be reunited."

"I can't argue with that," replied Marlene Twelve. "Although, I do wish Mom was here."

"I do, as well," agreed Marty Sr Twelve. "Still, I sure trust our counterparts to help us return to... to our respective universes."

"Say, what about the folks from Worlds One and Three?" asked Emmett Eleven, with a sudden gasp. "Both have had vehicles stolen from their worlds. It would just be..."

"Yeah, I do feel bad for the me of those worlds," agreed Emmett Twelve. "The locals did mention that they might need our help, which I certainly don't mind."

"Right," replied Emmett Eleven. "I'd be happy to help - if it helps to get us home a little sooner."

"I could go for something to eat, right now," muttered Mike. "I'm so happy to see that the girls are now safe and sound, though."

"It feels very nice to _be_ safe and sound," replied Suzy, emphatically. "Right now, I would be happy just to have some cold cereal."

"Yeah, really," agreed Stephanie. "So, uh, what time is it?"

At that moment, the door had opened up - as two versions of Doc, who appeared to be of varying ages, stepped in. Susan figured that they were the local versions.

"Good morning" the left Emmett greeted. "I hope you don't mind us coming in here, but we heard you talking and figured that you had to be up."

"We are" Emmett Twelve confirmed. "What did you want to talk to us about?"

"About your breakfast" right Emmett replied. "Your breakfast shift should be beginning in just a minute or two, so if you want to come down, there will be some food for you. If you don't, you can just stay here, though. That's okay with us."

"No, I think we'll go" Susan said. "I think I'll need a minute or two more to relax, but the others can go right away if they want."

Right Emmett shrugged. "Suit yourselves. You can come when you wish, but I'd advice you to come soon, or else the pancakes will be cold."

"Pancakes?" Marty Jr Eleven said, sounding quite eager. "That sounds delicious!"

Left Emmett smiled. "It will be" he assured them. "I tasted some of that. Don't worry, it will be good."

"Thanks, I suppose" Marty Jr Twelve said. "For all you're doing for us."

"You're welcome" Right Emmett replied. "I'm sure my other selves would've done the same thing. Now, if you will excuse me, I should go on - I've got more things to do." With that, he exited the room.

"Well," Jessica then said, "Emmett, are you hungry? I think I am, kind of."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to feel some similar sensations in my internal body parts as well" Emmett Twelve said, thoughtfully, for a moment reminding Susan of that super-smart Marty that was also along on this trip. "I'll need a moment to get used to sitting up and being awake, and maybe I should wash - provided I can find the bathroom - but after that, I should be ready."

That was Susan's clue to get up herself. "Shall I accompany you?" she asked. "I have to go to the bathroom as well, and we'd find it much quicker if we cooperate." Silently, she added: And then I can finally get a chance to properly talk to another version of my husband... this time, to one with a very similar wife.

Emmett Twelve looked surprised, but shrugged. "Fine with me" he said, getting up as Susan did the same. "Lead the way, um, Mrs. Brown."

"Oh, Susan is just fine," she replied, as she and Emmett Twelve stepped out of the room. She glanced to her left, as she added, "Here it is. Here's the bathroom."

"Thanks!" Emmett Twelve replied, somewhat nervously. "You do look a lot like Jessica, except that your hair is a few shades darker. So, uh, just what relation are you to... to Clara Clayton?"

"I'm her great-grandniece," explained Susan, as they stepped into the bathroom. "Is that the same with Jessica?"

"Indeed, it was," Emmett Twelve replied, looking somewhat shocked. "So, uh, were you born in the year 1955? Almost 100 years after that of Clara?"

"Actually, I was born in 1960," explained Susan. With that, she suddenly remembered something else. "It quite seems a little strange to think that, in another world, Emmett ended up marrying my... my mother! It just feels... not quite right."

"I can imagine how strange it would feel," agreed Emmett Twelve, thoughtfully. "It is a little... Although, in a couple worlds, Jennifer seems to be in a similar situation - with her marrying Marty's son. And, in one of them, I guess she was already... well aware of the the whole situation. I wonder what that was like."

Susan sat on the toilet, as she added, "Of course, there is also the whole situation of me - and Jessica, for that matter - being Clara's great-grandniece. It seems to be just a little more... removed... though. I mean, she's not even my direct ancestor."

"Oh, here are some wash cloths," commented Emmett Twelve, opening up one of the cabinets. "Anyway, that's true. I learned about Clara, almost thirty years ago, when Marty and me... of the first world... stopped by."

"The same is true of us," added Susan. "Although, I think it was Emmett of the third world. Marty came over, too - but he was with the Marty of our world. It was during the time when the relationship between Emmett and Marty was... estranged."

"Oh, yeah, right," replied Emmett Twelve. "The concept seems quite strange to me, since that never happened in our world." With a sudden gasp, he added, "Now that it's been brought up, though... Well, it was in our world, when Me One had actually gotten... irrationally angry... with his Marty. I really remember how upset his Marty was about it. I was quite shocked with the behaviour of Me Three, as well."

"No kidding?" gasped Susan. Suddenly a bunch of questions popped into her head. "I think it's... Well, can I ask why your counterpart got so mad at his Marty?"

"Marty One had mentioned him wishing that he had more to relax," explained Emmett Twelve, "before being whisked off to 2015. It was a very reasonable wish, if you ask me. However, my counterpart twisted his words around - and took it to mean that he never... that Marty wished my counterpart never met Clara."

"That sounds awful!" gasped Susan. "So, uh, how did his Marty react?"

"His Marty felt rather devastated," explained Emmett Twelve. "My counterpart even said that he 'hated' his Marty, which... which brought his Marty to tears. He actually had refused to leave our world, until my counterpart... knocked him out."

"That's so horrible!" gasped Susan. "So, uh, that was the last you saw of them... until this trip?"

"Well, not quite," replied Emmett Twelve. "They did return to our world, a week later. By then, they had made up - and they quite figured that we... that we might want to know. I am glad that they did, since _my_ Marty was getting quite nervous around me - and... Well, let's just say that it took a load off our minds."

"I'm glad that their fight didn't last as long," replied Susan. "Why did your counterpart get so furious, though?"

"I guess he was just getting weary of the trip," suggested Emmett Twelve. "As such, the stress was actually starting to get to him. At some point earlier, another Marty... Marty Four, I believe... had wished that his Doc never met Clara. As such, Marty has ended up inside the body of our Marty. This was before I met Jessica."

"It was Sabrina, right?" Susan asked, as she remembered Doc's witch friend of the EJ worlds. "I can't say that I've ever met an actual witch, in our world. I guess it doesn't necessarily mean that they don't exist, though."

"That's correct," replied Emmett Twelve. "I think both Martys, seeing as they've really occupied the same body, were confused. To make a real long story short, once Marty Four realized that I sure was happier... with a wife... the Sabrina of our world helped him return to his world. Then, a few months later, Jessica came into my life."

"That is quite fascinating," commented Susan, "albeit in a strange sort of way."

"At any rate," Emmett Twelve continued, sighing, "if what I quite understand about the movies... Back to the Future... is correct... Well, I think our world actually is the one where the... the sequels ... just never happened. Marty saw the first film, when his soul was stuck in the body of... of Michael J Fox... in the world where we're just... fictional."

"You mean, Marty wasn't physically in that world?" gasped Susan. Emmett Twelve nodded, as Susan asked, "So, uh, does that mean that... that Michael J Fox was stuck in the body of Marty from your world?"

"Precisely," replied Emmett Twelve. "At least, Michael did have some idea of our world - and of what to expect. I imagine that Marty had a tougher time of it, though."

"I can imagine so," Susan replied, stunned. "I mean, not only finding out that you're a fictional character - but also just being stuck in the body of... of the actor that played you. That would be scary, indeed. Y'know, I cannot imagine how it must feel, having had someone possess his body on two different occasions. "

"From what Marty told me," replied Emmett Twelve, "that was precisely the case. In that case, however, it wasn't two souls occupying his body. As such, Marty had no memories of Michael's past - and vice versa. The same was actually true, once they were switched back. I mean, Marty didn't remember any of what happened... when Michael was stuck inside of his body. By the way, this time, it was not Sabrina. It was my... my telepathic device... which had gone haywire."

Susan began to wash her hands, as she added, "So, uh, what about Michael J Fox? What did he think of... being stuck in your world?"

"Oh, I reckon he was quite traumatized," explained Emmett Twelve. "Even though he had some idea of our world, and figured that I could help... Well, I think he was quite frightened. I can also fathom that it was rather different from... from him playing the role of Marty."

"I wouldn't doubt it," agreed Susan, as she reached for a towel. "Well, the rest of our group is probably downstairs, now. We don't want to keep them waiting for us."

"You're right," Emmett Twelve replied, as the duo left the bathroom. "Well, it was nice talking with you. Indeed, it was an interesting experience."

Susan smiled, and felt, for the first time in quite some time, optimistic as they walked through the corridor and down along the stairs. Indeed, the whole trip was a very exciting experience in itself, and she was glad to be on it, despite her uncomfortable feelings around the fact that the Tannens were still here somewhere.

As they then arrived at the place where breakfast would be served, on the ground floor, Susan had to let out a little gasp of surprise. The entire table was filled with all kinds of delicious breakfast goods, and her mouth began to water just by looking at it. The chairs next to it were, with a few exceptions, all occupied, and to her relief, she saw an empty chair next to her husband. She then went to sit on it.

"Hi, honey" Emmett Eleven said, cheerfully. "I'm glad you're here. If you came just a few minutes later, you might've missed the meal, from how eager everyone's eating."

As Susan looked around, she saw that Emmett was right. There were various plates with bread on it, but where high towers of sandwiches had apparently once been, now just crumbs remained, or just about five slices where fifty had once been. Taking her husband's advice, she quickly took a sandwich and put some butter and cheese on it, and started eating.

"Did you sleep well?" Emmett Thirteen then asked, as he was sitting to the opposite of her chair. "It's intriguing to meet someone I could've married instead of Clara, had the circumstances been different. You're Susan Clayton, right?"

"Susan Brown" Susan corrected. "But yes, Clayton is my maiden name." She smiled, thoughtfully. "Let's see... you're the version of Emmett that remained in the past, aren't you? Emmett - my Emmett, that is - told me he'd talked to you a bit yesterday."

"Yes, I am" Emmett Thirteen responded. "It wasn't an easy task, as after all, I did love my home time, and I missed Marty. For some time, I wished that I could pick him up as easy as I'd picked up Einstein. Unfortunately, though, that was not the case." He sighed. "Einstein died in January of 1904, by the way. It was a very sad time for the family, but most for me. After all, I knew Einstein the best."

"Yes, it was a sad time for my Emmett too" Susan replied. "Our Einstein died in 1993. He was too old for a future medical procedure to be done on him when Emmett finished the time machine the year before. It was very sad. We bought a new dog afterwards, though."

"Not the same here" Emmett Thirteen said, sighing. "Jules and Verne wanted to buy a new dog, but I refused as I didn't want to buy a dog that was supposed to be someone else's. Jules accepted it, but Verne was very annoyed at my reaction, even though he knew I meant well. Looking back, I think that's where his fascination with the future and his wish to move there started. He had enough of not being allowed to do things his peers could do out of fear of changing history. Of course, we did allow him to do some things, as we couldn't deny him everything - he was still our son - and we could now check whether history was going wrong, as we had the train at our disposal, and when we didn't like the way things were going, alter it. That's why I built the train in the first place - to make our life in the past safer. It continued to serve that purpose until sometime around 1910. I didn't want to go to the future anymore, worrying that Verne might try to convince me to move back - which I couldn't do, not anymore and not to 2020. Or so I thought at the time."

"I can imagine how Verne might've felt," Susan replied, sympathetically. "Of course, in our world, Jules and Verne were both born in the late 1980s - but Jules always rather was the one to be more intrigued with the past."

"I can imagine so," commented Emmett Thirteen. "Well, breakfast is good." He turned to the Marty IIIs and Sarahs, as he added, "It's really so nice to see the four of them reunited, and Jennifer... Marty III's sister, that is... is also quite happy."

"They sure seem to be enjoying this music," added Marty Jr Thirteen. "I must say, this is good stuff."

"I haven't really been noticing the music, to be honest," replied Susan, softly, "but I'm just happy that the youngsters are all happy. They do deserve it, after all."

"It just seems so strange to think that all the other versions of me," Marty Jr Thirteen commented, sighing, "are thirty years younger than me."

"Well, just think of how _I_ feel," commented Suzy Thirteen. "I don't think I've ever fully recovered from learning about the fate... of what happened to my other self. At least, we've managed to halt the same fate from happening to my other counterparts - and the... the other girls that Marty has ended up with."

"Yes, thank goodness for that!" breathed Marty Jr Thirteen. "Of course, it's just scary to think that... that my other self was murdered."

"Let's not think about that, right now," suggested Susan, as the turn of conversation made her feel a little uneasy. "So, uh, I wonder what the status is... of the bullies."

At that moment, Alex and Emily had approached the table where Susan and her group were sitting.

"The bullies are currently all locked up" Alex said, cheerfully. "You needn't worry about them any time soon. They are by no means a threat, anymore."

"He is right" Emily said. "You won't need to worry." Pausing, she added: "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Well, initially, we had a conversation about our stay in the past" Emmett Thirteen responded. "After that, the subject went to the horrible world that Marty Jr Thirteen here and the others came from. We just switched the subject to the bullies as you arrived."

"Oh, okay" Emily responded. "But what I wanted to say - the pancakes are ready, so they'll be here in just a minute."

"All right" Susan said, smiling as she thought of the delicious meal they would clearly provide. "So, how is your life like? How do you feel around everything you've seen here so far?"

"Oh, it's very interesting" Alex said. "It's so odd to see teenaged and adult versions of Great-Grandpa Clint and, to an extent, of Grandpa Emmett... who's named Marty Junior in your world. Actually, I suppose that the Marty III's would be the alternate selves of my Dad."

"Then maybe you should go talk to them" Suzy Thirteen said. "They're right over there. This is probably the closest they'll ever come to meeting another version of their own kid before that kid is born, so they'll be fascinated, I'm sure."

"Okay, that sounds good" Emily said. "We'll do that, then."

Susan and the others watched, as Alex and Emily approached the Marty III's. They were just talking happily to their girlfriends, both versions of Sarah Brown. She then wondered if any of her descendants would ever marry one of Marty's descendants.

She smiled, as she saw the Marty IIIs and the Sarah chatting eagerly with Alex and Emily. Other than the fact that Emily had brown hair, instead of blond, she did look a lot like the Sarahs - and like Maria, for that.

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Maria, with concern. Susan nodded, as Maria continued, "It does seem a little odd, seeing the Sarahs dating the... the Marty IIIs. Also, Emily with Alex. I mean, I was always close to Marty Jr - but... Well, I just never had any romantic feeling for him. Perhaps, it's because we're a lot like... brother and sister."

"Right," confirmed Marty Jr Eleven. "That's why it also seems quite strange to think of how... how two versions of me are dating... this Harmony."

"It rather feels a little odd to me, too," agreed Maria. "If I remember correctly, I think Harmony was Dad's granddaughter. I remember her saying that Jules was her father."

"The Sarahs are Verne's daughters," commented Doc Thirteen, "So, yeah, they would not quite be Harmony's counterparts." Looking up, he added, "I see pancakes!"

Susan smiled, as she saw Seamus carrying in a platter of pancakes - along with a big bottle of maple syrup. The pancakes really made her mouth water.

"Enjoy your breakfast, folks!" commented Seamus, as he set the platter on the table. "I think that you're feeling mighty perky, considering your situation."

"Well, we did have our much needed rest," explained Susan, "and this is an interesting occasion - while, of course, I'm not happy that the girls were captured."

"Of course not," Seamus replied, shaking his head. "Well, you needn't worry about the bullies - since we've got them all taken care of." He glanced around the table, before adding, "Ah, I see that Alex and Emily are getting acquainted with you lot."

"They are quite the sociable types," commented one of the Marty IIIs. "In a sense, it's like chatting with our future son - except, of course, not quite."

"Well, when you're done with your breakfast," replied Seamus, "you'll be able to meet the rest of the Eastwood family." Susan, along with everyone else, cheered - as Seamus added, "See you all, later."

Susan smiled, as Seamus stepped back into the kitchen. Indeed, she was looking quite forward to meeting the rest of the Eastwood family. While many families had their big secrets, he certainly figured that nobody would have a bigger family secret than the Eastwoods - not even her own. Then again, unlike some of the other Brown families, her family did not have two eras to call their own. That was all right, though - since she had a warm and loving family.

oooooooooo

Julia Rundgren McFly stretched, as she woke up. As she opened her eyes, she was a little confused by why the room looked very unfamiliar. There were five mattresses in the room. She and her husband shared a bed, while her sons each shared a mattress with one of the Stebbs girls. Her niece, Julia Belle Rundgren, slept with Mike Hartford. Doc actually had a mattress to himself.

"Good morning, sweetheart" Marty then greeted, warmly. "I woke up, just a minute or two ago - but I didn't want to wake you. Now that you're up, though, how do you feel? I hope you're feeling just as refreshed as I am."

"Yeah, definitely" Julia responded, a little dazed. "I take it that we really ended up in another dimension? Normally, I would've written it off as a dream, but knowing that it never is, I won't try that now."

"Yeah, you're right" Marty replied. "We are in another dimension all right. Isn't it fascinating, how all these other versions of me are married to Jennifer? With Marty and Doc, it's less bad - as there are still other versions of them that are married to Jessica and Stephanie. As for us, though, we're pretty unique."

"I understand what you mean" Julia agreed. "It's kind of an honour, being the only one of my various versions that might exist to marry you... but it's a little uncomfortable as well. Of course, there are the Calvin Klein's, and that smart version of you. Still, I remain convinced we're unique in a way."

"Yeah, we are" Marty agreed. "You even might be, in the universe. I mean, from what I've heard, all the visits of EJ time machines to what you used to call the 'real world' appeared to happen in one single universe, and we don't know where exactly the PF travellers went to, as they appeared about eight years later than most of the visits happened."

"Interesting" Julia replied. "I wonder if we could ask those PF people about it, and found out. Granted, they might not be awake yet... but later, they will be."

"Morning, Marty, Julia!" Doc then called out, startling them. "This is quite odd, isn't it? Granted, we should be used to such things by now - and for someone who's been dead for three full months of his life, this is quite normal. Still, there are things here, that are quite unnerving. But that might just be because I miss Jessica, and having so many other wives of me around that I never married, is startling. And of course, the duplicates of myself and all the others are surprising in itself."

"Certainly" Stephanie Stebbs replied, as she and Marty Junior had also woken up. "Even for someone who knows a time machine exists, this is weird. Of course, I don't think any of us has ever had to deal with so many other versions of him- or herself before. Even for the ones that don't have any other versions or look-alikes - if there are some of them - this is quite odd."

"Good morning!" a cheerfull voice then came from outside, as a woman who bore a striking resemblance to Jessica stepped in. It took just a moment for Julia to realise that this had to be Clara - a Clara, she corrected herself. "Normally you would be visited by Emmett or Chris, or both, but they're a little tired of the whole procedure by now. It's already been a stressfull day for them by now, even though it's still early. Well, I was asked to tell you that if you wanted to get up and eat something, breakfast will be ready downstairs in just a few minutes."

"Oh, I sure could go for some breakfast," murmured Julia, stretching. "So, uh, what about the rest of the group? Are they up, yet?"

"The occupants of Room Nine and those who slept downstairs are all awake," Clara explained. She turned her head, before adding, "Okay, Claudia!" Turning back to Julia and the other Room Eight occupants, she added, "The Room Seven occupants are also just getting up, according to Claudia."

"Claudia," muttered Julia, as she paused to think. She then remembered that Claudia was the local Jennifer. "Okay, we'll be headed right down."

She turned to her right, as she saw the remaining of the teenagers waking up.

"Man, did I sleep!" muttered JB. "So, uh, have the bullies gone away?"

"I'm not sure what the current status is," replied Marty Sr, "but I trust that the locals are doing their part to contain those bastards."

"Man, I hope so," muttered Marty Jr, stretching. "I would like to hurt those bastards, after what they've done to the girls."

"I quite understand how you feel, bro," replied George, "but violence is really not the answer. I hope that, after the bullies get sent back home - they just won't remember anything about this."

"Why even send them back?" inquired JB. "I mean, if the locals are doing a good job of keeping them contained."

"It would create a paradox," explained Doc, softly. "From what I understand, Cliff and Griff are both from World One - but Cliff came from the year 1987, while Griff came from 2017. If they don't get sent back, Cliff will not grow up to get married - and Griff won't be born. Considering that there are 23 different worlds involved in this, there is no telling how much destruction such a paradox might cause."

"Actually, Doc, I think there might be even more than that," Julia pointed out, as a thought occurred to her. "Seeing as the last world was the world from the Mind Warped trilogy, they actually came from _three_ different worlds. Then, of course, I also came from a different world. Granted, I have not visited my home world in ages - but..."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc. "You're absolutely correct! Then, of course, there are also the worlds which... which gained duplicates from a Tannen-ruled world. Gee, and I thought 23 worlds was complex enough."

"Can we just go downstairs, and eat?" pleaded Mike. "This is all just too much heavy thinking for me, since after just waking up."

"Good point, Mike," replied Doc. "All right, troops, let's head downstairs."

With that, Doc led the way - with Julia and Marty Sr behind him. The teenagers then followed. As they left the bedroom, Julia noticed the occupants of Room Seven also stepping out.

"Well, hello, folks!" called out the other Doc. "I guess we got up at about roughly the same time."

"Did you folks have a good rest?" asked the other Marty Sr - who, after Julia noticed his name tag, was really Calvin Klein. That must be the group from one of the worlds where Marty was stuck in 1955. "I sure could've used the sleep."

"Same here, Grandpa," agreed Alex - who Julia figured was, in one sense, George's counterpart. After all, both were dating Stacy Stebbs. "I'm just happy that the girls are safe."

"You can say that, again," muttered Vincent - who, except for his black hair and blue eyes, looked just like Mike. "I'm so happy that Marly is okay."

"I'm not sure about you lot," commented Julia, "but we are all feeling mighty hungry."

"The same holds true for us," agreed Marlene. "I guess we should head downstairs."

As Groups Nine and Ten headed downstairs, Julia could hardly keep her eyes off of Marlene. While Marlene ended up not being born in her world, she sure knew about Marlene - as she was familiar with the Back to the Future trilogy. It quite felt rather strange to think that Marlene actually was a bona fide girl!

As the girl then looked around, she noticed that Julia was staring at her. The older woman blushed. "I'm sorry, but I've never really seen you before - except in the movies - and it's hard to imagine that you're really, well, a girl. I hope this doesn't offend you..."

"It doesn't" Marlene ensured her. "I'm not really comfortable with it, of course, but I've heard worse before. About me really being a boy dressed up as a girl, or things like that. I can imagine that, if you really married another version of Dad, it must be very freaky to see me and know I'm female."

"Yeah, that's right" Julia admitted. "I've known our world's version of your Dad for thirty years now... well, before that, I knew him as well, but then he was still just a character for me... and I didn't know he existed for real, somewhere. But anyway, I've known him personally for a long time, I'm even married to him, so yeah, his appearances do so much generate the 'my husband' feeling in me, it's odd to see you like this."

"I can imagine" Marlene replied. "But, well, it's also weird to see you and, uh, your husband being together. To me, it appears as if my Dad is cheating on Mom with another woman - which, of course, isn't the truth."

"Yes, I felt uncomfortable when I started dating Marty as well" Julia agreed. "I got over that, though, as I felt that I really did love him." She then looked up, as the group had arrived in the breakfast room. "Ah, it looks like our breakfast is about ready."

"That's right" Emmett Von Braun said, having put on a name tag himself. "It's nice to meet you guys, but I have other things to do, so I'll keep this short. There's pancakes, bread, croissants, and of course there are all kinds of goods to put on your bread, and drinks to go with it. Feel free to eat as much as you want - there is enough and we want you to last as long as possible with one meal... I have to admit it, organizing breakfast shifts every time isn't nice. Anyway, that's what I wanted to say. Have a nice meal."

After having thanked the local, the entire group sat down on the chairs that had been appointed to them. Julia ended up sitting next to her Marty, and opposite to Doc, who appeared slightly disappointed that he couldn't sit next to Jessica as he hadn't brought her along. On her right side, George sat, while opposite of him, Marty Jr was seated. To the left of Doc and thus opposite to Marty Sr, JB was sitting. The rest of the group was also there, but they were too far away for Julia to actively speak to.

As she had then taken some bread and drank some milk, the conversation started with Doc shaking his head. "I sure wish I could've taken my camera along" he muttered. "There are so many incredible things here, things I never expected to see again and will never see again. I'd love to be able to document them and take them along, so that I can show them to Jessica, and rewatch them myself several times, remembering the fun... and the bad things... that we experienced in this trip."

"Actually, I think we could help you there," commented Alex E, as we walked over to the table. He winked at the group, as he added, "We simply are not gonna send you guys back empty-handed. Dr. Brown and Dr. Von Braun has made quite a few copies of the movies that you brought along. Along with some of the CDs..."

Upon realizing something, Julia commented, "Our group did bring along the Back to the Future movies. I really did not do it, intentionally - but they happened to be in the bag that I took along."

"I'll have to watch those movies, later," commented Alex E. "Also, since your group... groups... seems to like the music that we have here - we plan to send you back with a bunch of audio DVDs. Every song you've heard yesterday and today, you'll bring back with you."

"I'm sure that the younger ones," Doc Ten commented, "as well as the Marty Srs, sure would love it. I'd rather have a video of... of us... though."

"We can take a few animated photos of you guys," suggested Alex E. "I did do a little browsing of the internet - earlier this morning. It looks like The New Yardbirds are just about to embark on an American tour. I really hope that Emily and I can catch them in concert. I have yet to listen to Led Zeppelin, though."

"You should listen to Led Zeppelin," urged Marty Jr Ten. "I quite hope they do end up sounding the same, in this world. They are just so good, in fact - that even our many from our generation are still listening to them... and we're from 2017."

"I probably will," replied Alex E, "after you guys leave. From the looks of it, you guys will probably be staying until a little later this evening." He glanced at the clock on the wall, before adding, "It'll probably be just about lunch time for the early risers, by the time the last of your lot wakes up."

Doc Ten glanced at the clock on the wall, before adding, "Man! It sure is almost about noon! Well, I could simply imagine that the ones who were on the trip longer are even more tired than us."

"The Docs are planning to set up a refreshment stand," explained Alex, "so that you guys can be well-fed throughout the day."

"That does sound like a very good plan" Julia commented. "To be honest, I was kind of wondering how you were going to do that. Otherwise, there would be people who'd want to eat all day long."

"Yeah" Marty Jr Ten agreed. "I know we're supposed to have family dinners and all that when possible, and I never object to that - but this time, I guess it's kind of necessary not to do so."

"Yeah, it definitely is" George replied. "As you said, Mom, we couldn't have dinner all during the day. It might even make , uh, Chris and Emmett feel sick - if they have to be around the food for such a long time."

"Yes, and throwing up in front of your guest isn't such a good idea" Doc Ten nodded. "Especially since they were planning to set up a plan to get us home, weren't they Alex?"

"Yes, they were" Alex E replied. "We can't have you hanging around for much longer. No offence, of course, not that we don't like you guys, but while we might be able to afford feeding so many people for quite some time, that doesn't mean that we have to do it. Also, I'm sure that you guys are starting to miss your home worlds, even if most of you came with your significant other and part of the family. And I don't think Dr. Von Braun is quite enthusiastic about the situation either. Not that he doesn't like you guys, but social interaction was never his strongest side."

"Yes, it never was mine either before Jessica and I married, and though I adjusted in the meantime, I don't think it's improved too much" Doc Ten admitted. "I still get a little uneasy around large crowds. I guess that's just natural, when you live on your own for so long."

"Yeah, you have been alone for quite a long time, haven't you?" Marty Sr Ten asked. "What was it again? I can't seem to remember."

"Quite a few years" Doc Ten replied. "I -"

"...have other things to do" Julia finished. "No offence, Dr. Brown, but you have to eat something. I know you can be entirely caught in a subject sometimes, but there are other things to do, you know."

"I know, I know" Doc Ten replied. "You're right, I should take a bite or two. Wouldn't be very polite if all this food was here and I didn't eat it."

"Right, exactly," replied Julia, as she placed a few pancakes onto her platter. "This food does look good. I mean, the pancakes just smell so good."

"Seamus made them," explained Alex E. "You know, our ancestor who had immigrated here from Ireland? He never quite lost that Irish accent, which sounds real charming."

"So, uh, what do you think of your extended family?" asked Julia. While she had been rather tempted to look up her counterpart in her new world - if, indeed, she even had a counterpart - she really opted against it. For all she knew, her counterpart may just have moved to the Mind Warped Universe - albeit probably not the version where the bullies travelled to. If so, she wondered which world her counterpart would opt for. "I guess I have a rather unusual family tree, myself - considering how I..."

"Well, I am simply good friends with Sally and Toby Baines," explained Alex E, "even if _they_ might not be aware of our unusual situation. I have such a feeling that Sam would not take too well to the whole thing - knowing how he can be, and all that."

"Yeah, I remember Sam," commented Marty Sr Ten. "I simply don't think he ever quite approved of me, when I ended up being stuck in 1955. According to Mom, he thought that I was an idiot. I can imagine that I maybe did come of seeming that way."

"According to Sean," explained Alex, "your behaviour in 1955 seemed rather odd. He was friends with your father - and he really did not yet know about time travel. After he learned, though, then he sure began to understand where.... For now, though... Well, your parents still seem to have some difficulty with learning..."

"I can imagine that," replied Julia, nodding. "Well, at any rate, I love these pancakes."

"Yeah, they're definitely good" Marty Sr Ten agreed. "But, um, Alex, what did you mean when you said that my behaviour was odd? I can agree that it wasn't quite the standard for the fifties... and in our world, I made a lot of mistakes then because I was so inexperienced. But given what this world is like, I don't think I should've made them."

"Oh, there were a lot of things that went very different from the old timeline" Alex assured him. "For instance, when you played The Power Of Love - not Johnny B. Goode in this world - at the Enchantment Under The Sea dance, the crowd was still enthusiastic about you at the end - while in the old timeline, that died out when you went into the more outrageous styles. In our world, though, everyone liked it - well, with the exception of Mr. Strickland, but that really couldn't be helped."

"Yeah, I can't see him liking my music either, in any timeline" Marty Sr Ten replied, smiling. "Not only did he always dislike me because of what happened to Grandpa Arthur, he was very stodgy and old as well. Never adjusted to the times. If he had been born in 2008 instead of 1908, he probably would've been the same person. I always said to Julia, the day Strickland starts liking rock and roll, the world ends."

"Yeah, the mere thought makes me feel weird too" Alex replied, chuckling. "But as I was saying, while there were differences, other things were still the same. You were still pushing George very hard to date Lorraine, while he was terribly insecure. Sean couldn't imagine why you wanted to spend time with them, as you appeared to be so popular... and he was still considered an outcast. Of course, part of considering you weird also came from how Dr. Christopher Brown gave Jules explicit instructions not to take you to their house, as if he didn't like you. Of course, it was just because he knew..."

"...that I would get rather suspicious if I saw someone who looked just like Doc in 1955" Marty Sr Ten concluded. "Yeah, he was right to do that. With my lack of experience in time travel of the time, I might've even thought that it was Doc of 1985 who had somehow found a way to travel back to pick me up. Of course, that wouldn't be plausible at all... but given that it was my first trip through time, I could've thought that. I think I see what you mean, now."

"I was only six at the time," Alex continues, "so I only have a vague memory of your presence in 1955. I didn't know about time travel, yet, either. Anyway, you guys enjoy your breakfast."

"Thank you, Alex," Julia replied, as she smiled at the young men. It seemed so odd to think that he just like his ancestor. Turning to Marty Sr Ten, she added, "I must say, this experience is a little..."

"I wonder what will be done about the bullies," JB commented, with anxiety.

"Try not to worry about it, sweetie," Julia replied, smiling sympathetically at her niece. "I trust that the locals have them under control."

"I guess you're right, Aunt Julia," JB replied, sighing. "Well, I know that visiting other worlds is no new experience for you - even though, the kidnapping..."

"It was scary," agreed Marty Jr Ten. "Well, let's try to look on the positive side."

"That's the spirit, bro," agreed George, flashing a lopsided smile.

Julia smiled, as she realized that she could simply make the most out the remainder of her experience. Indeed, every cloud did have a silver lining.

oooooooooo

Clint Brown leaned back, as he was enjoying the music played in the Von Braun mansion, along with his new friends. Despite him standing out from the rest, thanks to having a to others odd heritage, he was soon welcomed into the group and was now sitting on a couch, next to Marty Jr Seven, his 'cousin' George, and his girlfriend Suzy. Opposite of him, his own friends were leaning against their couch, namely Marty Einstein and Suzy. While Suzy appeared to enjoy the music, Marty Einstein was obviously a bit bored. Clint smiled sympathetically, as he knew how it felt to do something you didn't like.

That moment, Marie entered the room, having been out for a few minutes to fetch some of her stuff. Clint's face lighted up as he saw her. He'd been concerned for her wellfare for a long time, but now, he needn't be anymore. She was perfectly safe now.

"Morning, Clint" Marie cheerfully greeted, as she sat down. "So, how are you doing? Still amusing yourself?"

"Certainly" Clint replied. "Though Marty isn't really a fan of this music, as far as I can see. It looks like he's keeping himself from falling asleep, and only the loud noise make it that he hasn't done that already."

"Well, this isn't my preferred interest" Marty Einstein said. "I do enjoy some of the music you listen to, but not all. And you all were always more into listening to music, than I was. Even though I liked it when my father played a song on the guitar for us, that's hardly comparable to this. Of course, father never played rock and roll - while, apparently, his other selves did."

"Yeah, that's weird" Clint agreed. "It's so strange how you discover more and more differences that are intriguing in some ways. I wonder..."

He paused, as the music was suddenly stopped. Looking up, he saw Emmett Von Braun smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry to pause your fun," he said, "but I need to ask you a question. Would any of you like to volunteer for checking groups One and Two? Group Three was waking up the last time I checked, as someone was just exiting when I came in. With the other two I didn't dare to try, though, as their door was solidly shut, and I was called away immediately after - someone needed me to fix something in my job as a scientist. So, would any of you be willing to check upon them and, if they are awake, tell them food is ready for them here?"

"Yeah, I'll go fetch them," Marty Einstein replied, as he was obviously excited by the prospect of the task. "It's not a problem, for me."

"I'll join him," added Clint, realizing that he wished to be beside his friend - and, plus, he wasn't fond of the song that was just playing. While most of the music sounded similar to the music that he was used to, there were a few sounds that sounded too strange for him. "You want to join uh, Marie and Suzy?"

"No, I think we'll stay here," replied Suzy. "I do wonder wonder how the groups who have joined the earliest are doing, though."

"Thank you for volunteering," replied Emmett Von Braun, gratefully. With that, he turned the stereo back on. It sounded like the song that was playing was almost over. "Well, have fun!"

Clint smiled at Marty Einstein, as the duo made their way towards the steps. He saw a crowd of people headed down the steps. That must be the Group Three that Emmett Von Brain was referring to. As he looked at the name tags on their shirts, he realized that they were actually Group Four - who must have slept in _Room_ Three. The entire crowd seemed to be quite perky.

"Hey, I love this song!" gushed a blond girl, who was Harmony Four. "This makes me think of the Foo Fighters. Hey, Marty, do you remember when we were ten - and we sneaked off to see the Foos in concert?"

"Yeah, I remember that very much so," replied Marty Jr Four, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "Mom was so angry with us - but Dad, at least, had convinced her to..."

As the crowd stepped out of earshot, Clint smirked at Marty Einstein - as he thought of how his friend had utterly refused to attend any rock concerts with him. Indeed, in that respect, the other versions of his friend seemed to be quite different.

"I would never do something so irresponsible," Marty Einstein commented, rolling his eyes. "I rather don't understand what you and most of our other friends see in rock concerts. It rather seems to me like such a... a waste of time. Besides, people quite often do get injured at concerts."

"Well, not if you're careful," argued Clint. Then, realizing that arguing with his friend was useless, he glanced at the signs on the doors. "Well, it looks like we have Group One sleeping in Room One - both the 1987 and 2017 folks. Then, in Room Two, it's Groups Two and Three."

"All right, then," replied Marty Einstein. "Let's check on Room Two first."

Clint nodded, and opened the door. Inside, everything was calm. However, as the door opened, one of the Doc's blinked and looked up. "Who are you?" he asked. "What time is it?"

"I'm Clint Brown" the teenager replied. "This here is my friend Martin Einstein McFly. You're in another universe, remember?"

"Oh yes, of course" the Doc said, blinking again and sitting up. "You're the grandson of my, um, my less intelligent counterpart and your friend is the son of Marty's smart self, isn't it?"

"That's right" Marty Einstein replied. "And you are?"

"Emmett Lathrop Brown Three" the Doc replied. "Nice to meet you, I guess." He looked over at the clock. "That late already? I must've been really tired."

"Well, you've been on this trip the longest, with the exception of groups One and Two" Clint replied. "You had the right to be tired. Anyway, we came to tell you that breakfast is ready downstairs."

"It is?" Marty Junior Three responded, also having waken up. "Sounds good. I'm very hungry right now."

"So am I" his counterpart's cousin, Alex J McFly, replied. "I didn't notice too much before due to the exhaustion, but now I'm fully rested, I could eat a horse. Not literally, of course, but you get what I mean."

"I understand what you meant," Clint replied, laughing. "Well, it's not too late for breakfast. I can imagine that you guys really were exhausted."

"What in the name of Sir Isaac H Newton is..." Doc Two started to ask. As soon as he opened his eyes, he gasped, "Great Scott! We're not at home."

"Not at home?" mumbled Marty Jr Two, who was just starting to wake up. "How can it be? This is just so..."

"You guys really needn't worry," explained Marty Einstein. "The locals have the bullies contained, so they won't be any trouble."

"Oh, good!" breathed Stacy Two, as she and Stephanie Two were both waking up. "This was about the worst event of my life."

"Yeah, tell me about it," muttered Suzy Three, who also was just waking up. "I was hoping that this whole thing was a nightmare."

"I understand how you girls feel," Marty Einstein replied, sympathetically. "I promise that everything will be fine, now."

"Right," agreed Clint. "I'm about to check up on the last group, now. The group that the whole chase started out with, presumably."

"Thanks for alerting us about breakfast," Doc Three replied, gratefully. "I just hope that my train is not damaged beyond repair."

"I have a feeling that your train will be just fine," assured Marty Einstein, flashing a lopsided smile. "Talk to you guys, soon!"

With that, Clint and Marty Einstein left the room. Clint's palms grew sweaty, as he felt a sudden burst of anticipation. They were about to wake up the earliest travellers of all. He glanced at Marty Einstein, who also looked excited.

"Well, Clint, this sure is it," Marty Einstein commented, softly - as the duo approached Room One. "Once we wake up the occupants of this room, it'll be everyone."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing" Clint replied. He smiled, as he carefully opened the door. "Well, it looks like everyone is still asleep. What should we do?"

"Well, we came here to alert them about the eating facilities downstairs, and that is impossible without returning them to full consciousness" Marty Einstein replied. "Thus, logic implies that we should remove them from their current sleeping phase."

Clint frowned for a moment at Marty's use of big words, then shrugged it off as being the surroundings having an effect on his friend that caused his scientific interest to be set off. "Yeah, you're probably right" he responded. "We should do it gently, though."

"I fully agree with you on that" Marty Einstein replied. Louder, he added: "Hello? Anyone awake? It's breakfast time!"

One of the Marty look-alikes - from his relatively futuristic clothes, Clint guessed that it was Marty Junior - stretched his arms and opened his eyes. "Whew!" he called out. "I sure did sleep for a long time. Who are you guys?"

"He's Clint Brown, my best friend and future brother-in-law," Marty Einstein said, "and I'm your counterpart from world seventeen, Martin Einstein McFly. Are you Marty Jr or the teenage version of Marty Senior? I can't see your name tag at the moment."

"Probably Marty Jr" Clint informed his friend. "Look at his clothes. They're a bit too futuristic for the '80s."

"Sharp" Marty Einstein complimented. "So, is Clint right?"

"He definitely is" the Marty replied. "I'm Marty Junior - Marty Junior One, I suppose. And this here, lying next to me, is my girlfriend, Harmony."

"What?" Harmony sleepily commented.

"I was introducing you to our visitors" Marty Junior said, as the girl opened her eyes. Remember? We're in the futuristic world after going through that terrible chase."

"How could I ever forget" Harmony said, shivering. "So, is anyone else awake yet?"

"I am" Doc '87 replied, as he sat up. "Great Scott, I did sleep for a long time! But considering the circumstances, that's not really a surprise. Well, why did you come to wake us up?"

"Well, I just figured that you guys might like to have some breakfast," explained Clint. "Groups Two and Three were just waking up, when we checked on them - that leaves you guys left."

"Is that pancakes I smell?" asked Marty '87, waking up. He glanced at Jennifer, as he added, "Man, that was a long trip! I'm so glad that the girls were rescued."

"Jenn probably actually had it the hardest of all," suggested Harmony. "Even more so than Marly and me. After all, she was the first."

"Well, the whole thing started with Mom, Dad, and Doc," Marty Jr pointed out. "So, Harmony, did you sleep well?"

"Pretty much, yeah," replied Harmony. "I was quite in the middle of a strange dream, though. I was dreaming that you and I were at a Foo Fighters concert, and the band was performing My Hero. Suddenly, Griff and his gang show up on stage - and they began to threaten Dave Grohl. It was just so..."

"Well, you needn't worry about the bullies," Marty Einstein assured his counterpart's girlfriend. "The locals have them contained. By the way, Doc, the locals would really need your assistance in... in getting us all back home. From both you and your older counterpart, that is."

"I'd be happy to," replied Doc '87. "I can't help but feel as if this whole thing is partially my fault. I should've known better than to hire Biff to wax my car."

"There is no way you could have known, Doc," assured Marty '87, gently. "At least, we've reached the end of the tunnel." Turning to his girlfriend, he kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning, Jenn."

"Morning, Marty," Jennifer '87 replied, softly. "I was simply in the middle of a dream, where I was being chased by a giant chocolate eclair. Right now, I'm not so sure if I ever want to see another chocolate eclair."

"What?" gasped Jennifer '17, as her eyes popped open. As the two Jennifers stared at each other, Clint was afraid that they would go into shock - and pass out. Luckily, though, they didn't. "Are we having chocolate eclairs for breakfast?"

"I'm afraid not," replied Clint, softly. "We have plenty of other food that you might enjoy, though."

"What time is it?" muttered Marlene, as she started to wake it.

"It's Howdy Doody time," quipped Mike, as he also was waking up. He then stroked his girlfriend's forehead, as he whispered. "I'm so happy that you girls are okay."

As Clint glanced around the room, he saw the remaining occupants were waking up. He turned to the crowd, as he added, "Well, Marty and I will let you guys be. We'll be waiting for you guys, downstairs."

"Thanks for waking us, I guess," muttered Doc '87. "I guess it's been a long time."

Clint and Marty Einstein waved, as they turned to leave the room. Just as they began to step out, they heard a familiar exclamation: "Great Scott!" That had to be Doc '17.

"Well, that's over at least" Clint said, smiling. "I hope that the whole adventure will be over soon as well. Don't get me wrong, I like meeting all these people, but for now, I'm feeling homesick."

"Yeah, same here" Marty Einstein replied. "I hope that Dad can find a way to fix the system and get us home. And the Doc's, of course."

"Yeah, there's a lot of scientists here" Clint said. "They might be in each other's path instead of helping. After all, when there's too much people, one can't do much work either."

"Good point" Marty Einstein said, arriving at the stairs, where he saw Groups Two and Three just going down. "Hey! You guys up?"

"Well, you told us that breakfast was ready" Doc Three said, smirking. "Or Clint did, I don't remember... it doesn't matter. So, we thought: why don't we go down now? I felt hungry, and so did the others."

"Yeah, it's been some time since I got something to eat" Marty Junior Three said. "I just hope there's nice food around. I mean, there's so many people!"

"Don't worry" Clint said. "We've eaten some of it as well, after all. The food is fine."

"I'll trust your judgement then" Marty Junior Three replied.

"Same here," added Marty Jr Two. "As interesting as it is, I am a little anxious to get back home - and I'm sure that Stephanie here is, as well."

"You've got that right," agreed Stephanie, nodding. "Man, I was so beginning to think the chase would never end. It's so nice to see you, again."

"It still seems so odd to me," commented Suzy, sighing. "The fact that, in some of the other universes, Marty is dating someone else."

"It seems odd to me, too," agreed Stephanie, softly. "According to Harmony, both of them, I do exist in their universes - but I'm just a friend to them. I wonder how I first met Marty, in those universes."

"I sort of have the same problem," commented Stacy, "but in reverse. While there are three others of me dating an Alex counterpart, others are not. At least, the ones who are dating this Trevor guy - whoever he is - were lucky to not be captured."

"Think of how _I_ feel, though," pointed out Marlene Three. "In all the EJ worlds, my counterpart is dating this Mike - and the only one from the PF worlds who are dating anyone is my counterpart who's dating Clint, from the universe why my dad is super-intelligent."

"It's so hard to imagine how, in that world," commented Stephanie, "Marty McFly Sr never became a rock all, I was a big fan of his music - from long before I met Marty Jr."

"Uh, excuse me," Clint interjected, with a light chuckle. "You're talking about Marty and I, as if we weren't here. We're from that world you're referring to, y'know."

"Oh, right, sorry," muttered Stephanie. "So, anyway, what time do you got?"

"I'm not quite sure" Clint replied. "I forgot my watch when we went on the trip."

Marty Einstein shook his head. "How could you forget a thing like your watch?" he muttered, unable to see how someone could do a silly thing like that. He then rolled up his sleeve, revealing two watches, one set to the current time, and one to the time in his home world. "Let's see... 11:32. It's about time for breakfast for you, I suppose... even though it's really almost noon."

"This is so odd" Stephanie said, shaking her head. "I mean, I'm used to sleeping in... but not like this! Well, I suppose that, with the long day we've got behind us, it's excusable."

"Yeah, it definitely is" Clint replied, gently. "So, are you guys hungry?"

"Didn't we already tell you?" Marty Junior Two said, chuckling. "Extremely hungry. I can't wait to get some food."

"Neither can I" Doc Three said. "Although I think that you guys could've woken us up a little sooner. I'm feeling really lazy now, having slept for so much time."

"Oh, Doc," Marty Sr Three said, chuckling and shaking his head, "you really won't ever lose that quirk of yours, will you? I told you it's fine to sleep in, but no, you never listen. Responsibility is good, but not the way you're over-reacting it."

"I'm not over-reacting" Doc Three protested. As he received a lot of stares from the group, he sighed. "All right, maybe I am. A little. I should be aware of the effects of a good night's sleep. But to wake me up at 11:30 in the morning... Great Scott, it's almost afternoon!"

"Considering your sleeping habits, I think it'd be about time for you to get to sleep for a full night" Marty Jr Three replied. "Dad told me you've frequently forgotten to go to bed over the past decades."

"He has?" Doc One commented, as the first group also exited their room and came down the stairs to meet up with them. "That'd never happen to me."

"Don't you lie" Marty Sr One said, chuckling. "It's happened to you some times as well. Not as often as with Three, I think, but it did happen."

"All right, a few times" Doc One admitted, embarassed. "How do you guys know about it, anyway?"

"I spent enough time with you to know" Marty Sr One replied. "I've stayed over at your house more than once, both in the present and in the past."

"And as for me, I've lived with my Doc for a few months" Marty Sr Three said. "And so has Jennifer. It was back in '89/'90, when Jen and I got married and hadn't got a house yet. His was big enough, so he let us stay. I insisted on doing something to bring in money in return, which he didn't exactly like."

"Well, you were my guest" Doc Three retorted. "I felt that you shouldn't do the work. You were my friend, after all."

"That is what a true friend would do" Marty Sr Three said. "And Jennifer helped as well." He sighed. "Oh boy, Jennifer! I haven't seen her in days now... man, do I miss her!"

"It's all right, Dad" Marty Jr Three said, patting his father on the back. "Everything will be ready soon, I'm sure. And then, we'll see Mom again."

"I really want for us go go back home, as well," added Marty Jr One, as he patted his counterpart's shoulder. "Well, at least, the nightmare is over!"

"Yeah, tell me about it," muttered Harmony One, shuddering. As Clint took a closer look at Harmony One, he saw that she was wearing a red Foo Fighters tee-shirt - complete with a big lightning bolt through the band's name. "I can't remember the last time I feared for my life - and I'll never be able to look at Griff the same way, again. I mean, the fact that I might have fallen into that ravine... It just..."

"Yeah, especially considering that Griff is from _our_ world," Marty Jr One added, shuddering. He then placed a comforting arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, before adding, "It's amazing that your shirt is still in fine condition - even if it sure can use a little washing, once we get back home. Anyway, as nasty as Griff always was, I had never fathomed that he would ever..."

"Dude, I know how you feel," Teen Marty replied, sympathetically. "I mean, the whole thing _started_ in our world. I feel so responsible for this!"

"Well, don't," assured Doc Three. "I mean, I'm still mad about my train - but you guys cannot help that you have... It's so amazing that it was the Amy Needles of _our_ world who joined the Tannen, considering how much of a bully she is."

"Which still seems so odd to us," commented Alex, "considering that the Amy of our world is so nice. From what I can understand, Amy and Roberta were both abused by their father."

"Well, I think the Roberta of our world was abused by him," suggested Doc Three. "At lead, _she_ grew up to be a decent young woman. Amy, though, was pretty much her father's favourite. I'm sure he doted on her, all the time."

"I think you're right," replied Clint. "Even though my family, as well as that of Marty's, may be different from those of the other worlds - the Tannens and the Needles really appear to have the same personality."

"I just hope there isn't a world where _we_ turned out to be evil," Teen Marty said, shuddering, "when the Tannens... other than Bill, of course... are good. I'd certainly hate to think..."

At that moment, Clint and Marty Einstein - along with Groups One, Two, and Three - stepped into the kitchen. The members of Group Four were still in the middle of eating breakfast, while Groups Five through Eight seemed to be done.

"Do you think they'd mind, if we joined them?" Clint asked Marty Einstein. "While they might just be getting up, it's really about time for _us_ to have lunch."

"I'm not sure" Marty Einstein replied. "This whole situation is a bit chaotic. Maybe Dr. Brown and Dr. Von Braun have plans for the lunch."

"We do indeed" Christopher said, coming over to them. "We're planning to set up a refreshment stand, so you can eat something all day long. If you wish, you can eat along now too, though - there is enough."

"Thank you" Clint said. "When will this refreshment stand be ready?"

"It'll take a while" Christopher confessed. "An hour, maybe even more. I'm not sure. You can't immediately eat from it, as there is a lot of food that has to be sent in. It will be good quality, though. While Clint doesn't really exploit his riches much, it does come in handy on times like these to be a millionaire."

"He's a millionaire?" Marty Einstein whispered, stunned.

"Certainly" Christopher replied. "He earned a lot of money by selling his 'inventions' in the early Twentieth Century." Sighing, the old man added: "I used to disapprove, especially in the early days. I thought Marty - Clint had acted irresponsibly by introducing all these technological advancements to the world. I've come to realise that it has done some good, though. The world is much better in this timeline, and with the time machines, I have seen that it will remain this way for a long time."

"Well, that's certainly a good thing" Clint replied. "Our worlds aren't anywhere near yours, even though with Mr. McFly inventing the fusion reactor and hover-conversion, a lot has changed."

"Mr. McFly?" Christopher said, confused. "Oh yeah, you're from that strange world. That means that your friend here is the son of an inventor, right?"

"That's correct" Marty Einstein responded. "I'm going to be a scientist too someday. Father confirmed it when looking it up in the future, and my IQ nears his. I have inherited his passion for inventing, which makes me even more a clone of my father than I already am by my looks."

"Oh yes, the old 'look-alike syndrome' we appear to have in Hill Valley" Christopher laughed. "My sons resemble me to a tee as well. Looks like we have wives with really recessive genes. What about your mother, Marty? Is she still Jennifer Parker, or did that change as well?"

"It did" Marty Einstein said. "Her name is Clara Parker, and she's from 1885 - Dad rescued her from falling off a cliff, much like you and the other Doc's rescued your wife from falling into a ravine. She looks like this Jennifer person though, even if she's probably a tad more intelligent."

"Fascinating" Christopher replied. "I wish I had the time to talk with you two like this all day, but I have to go, otherwise the refreshment stand will never be ready. And, uh, Marty? If you see your Dad, tell him to come over to us outside. We might need his help in getting the groups home."

"I will tell him that" Marty Einstein promised. "Maybe I'll even come over to see if I can help, too. Would that be okay?"

"Everyone is welcome, so long as they actively contribute" Christopher said. "The faster this is done, the better it is for everyone. I don't see any problems with that, and I'm sure the others don't either. But have some fun first. You don't want to miss out on the trip by just working."

"I will" Marty Einstein replied, as Christopher went off. Turning to Clint, he added: "Well, buddy, what are we going to do next?"

"Well, we should probably look for your dad," suggested Clint. "Then, you and him can help the locals of our world... get us all sent home to our respective worlds. Anyway, why don't we grab a bit to eat. I really don't blame the earliest travellers for still being so tired."

"All right," replied Marty Einstein, just as they sat at the table. They sat right between Docs One and Three. "So, uh, how are you guys enjoying your breakfast?"

Clint smiled at the group, as he reached for a few crescent rolls - and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Marty Einstein did the same.

"It certainly could use the nourishment," replied Doc Three. "So, you guys actually are from the world where... when I'm not so intelligent?"

"It seems odd to me, too," added Doc One. "Although, I do admit, I always wondered what my life would be like - had I never read Jules Verne. I guess yours would be such a world. However, I just can't imagine..."

"Well, at least, you guys are the majority," pointed out Marty Emmett. "Evidently, the versions of me of the EJ worlds seem to be just a little different from the me of the PF worlds - but I... Well, they quite seem to have a little more in common with each other - than any of them have with me. It's amazing that still ended up with Suzy, who..."

"Y'know, I was wondering about that," interjected Suzy Three, who was sitting next to her version of Marty Jr. "I don't actually suppose the me of your world is... a little more intelligent than me. Granted, I was typically a 'straight A' student - but..."

"The intelligence level does appear to be about the same," confirmed Marty Einstein.

"This is all so odd," commented Harmony One, as she was sitting next to her version of Marty. "I was also, in general, a 'straight A' student. Not to boast, or anything - but I usually was the one who..."

"... got better grades than me," finished Marty Jr One, sighing. "Yeah, let's rub that in - why don't you?" He flashed a lopsided smile, as proof that he was not offended.

"The same is also true of our world," added Marty Jr Three. "Suzy almost always had better grades than me."

"That is interesting, indeed," commented Marty Einstein, amazed.

"So," commented Doc '87, who sat opposite of his older same-world counterpart, "we are all supposed to help the locals, after breakfast."

"From what I understand, yes," replied Marty Einstein. "I actually am not very much into music, unlike my counterparts apparently are. I certainly would never sneak off to see a concert." Clint turned, and he noticed that Harmony One and Marty Jr One were blushing. "In fact, you couldn't _pay_ me to go a rock concert."

"That is rather odd," commented Marty Jr One, sighing. "Harmony and I went to a lot of rock concerts. We really did, in fact, sneak off to see the Foo Fighters - when we were ten."

"At thirteen years old," added Harmony One, "we attended our second rock concert, which was also the Foo Fighters. This doesn't quite, of course, count the few private concerts that Marty's dad had put on - and we were invited to."

"Here you guys go, again," Teen Marty commented, laughing. "Talking about a band that doesn't yet exist, when I come from. Such is life, I guess."

"My first concert was at thirteen," added Marty Jr Three, "and, for me, it was also the Foo Fighters. It's cool to know that my counterparts are also fans of the group."

"Well, not me," pointed out Marty Einstein. "I mean, I do recognize the band's name - but, believe me, Clint is a much bigger fan than... than I am."

"That is true," confirmed Clint. "I also first saw them at thirteen, and I could not get Marty to come along. Eventually, I had to find someone else to join me."

"That is just so odd," commented Harmony One, sighing. "My Marty not liking the Foo Fighters? I just cannot imagine it!"

"Well, it isn't such that I particularly dislike the band," explained Marty Einstein. "I just happen to... Well, I'm just not that much into rock music. I don't even get why people are often so enthusiastic over the Beatles, but... Well, science is just more my forte."

"I'm not a Beatles fan, myself," replied Marty Jr One, "but I do understand the band's importance to rock history. If not for the Beatles, then it's very probable that most of our favourite bands would not even exist. Still, it simply doesn't mean I have to enjoy listening to the Beatles. It's important to make that distinction."

"I concur," agreed Marty Jr Three. "I really hate when people criticize me for not liking the Beatles - and the attitude that I am, somehow, 'required' to like the Beatles is... is a bit of a turn-off, to say the least. That being said, it really doesn't mean that I don't acknowledge the band's importance. After all, one can still rather appreciate the band - without necessarily having to derive personal enjoyment from the band's music."

"Well, as I said," commented Marty Einstein, "I'm just not into rock music, generally. I don't usually mind listening to it, if it's on - but just sitting and listening to it can... get a bit boring. Well, I guess I'm quite used to being the 'oddball' in the group."

"Well, you're unique," Clint assured his friend. "That, to me, is a very good thing. The world... or multiverse, as the case might be... sure would be boring, if we all liked the same things. Besides, just imagine if there were no scientists or inventors. It just..."

"I know what you mean," replied Suzy Three. "I really hate when people look down on scientists. To put it bluntly, I really think those people are being ungrateful bastards!"

"Y'know, Suzy," commented Marty Einstein, with a little chuckle, "I really think you just reminded me of why I fell in love with your counterpart. Indeed, I really do appreciate your open-minded attitude - and your lack of prejudice."

"Well, thank you," replied Suzy Three, as she placed her arm around Marty Jr Three.

"That really pisses me off, too!" added Harmony One. "Granted, my dad and grandpa are both scientists - and Melody is also wanting to be a scientist. So, yeah, I really do tend to take it a bit personally - when people bag on scientists."

Clint smiled, as he poured himself some more orange juice. Indeed, he had a feeling that he was in for another long day - but, at least, the bullies were finally out of the way. This most certainly would be an event to remember.


	27. Chapter 26

_June 21, 1968  
1:30 PM PDT  
Clint Eastwood Universe_

Martin Seamus McFly Jr Thirteen sighed, as he glanced at his three companions. They consisted of Marty McFly Srs One, Three, and Four. He then took a glance across the room, where his father and his father's counterparts were sitting on the couch - and they were accompanied by Calvin Kleins Eight and Nine, who were roughly about the same age.

"This music is so totally awesome!" Marty Jr Thirteen commented, to his counterparts. "I almost feel like a teenager, again. Well, one thing is for certain. You are _never_ too old to rock!"

"That is very true," agreed Marty Sr One. "Even your father and his companions seem to agree with that. Hell, even Clint Eastwood seems to agree with that. Granted, they are all older versions of myself - but, still..."

"Speaking of which," commented Marty Jr Thirteen, "It's so hard to believe that all the other versions of me are teenagers. Ah, I sure remember being a teenager. It wasn't too bad, but it also wasn't that easy. I quite had a hard time finding a date, until Suzy came into my life - and then I had Griff Tannen and his gang to contend with."

"I still remember contending with Douglas Needles," Marty Sr One replied, softly. "I did date on and off, before meeting Jennifer - but... Man, sometimes I quite envy my son of his youth. Anyway, Junior Thirteen, you're actually not alone. Don't forget that my younger self is also here. He's sort of going through the same thing as you are, but in reverse."

"Actually, that sure isn't quite the case," replied Marty Jr Thirteen, as he glanced over to where Teen Marty and Teen Jennifer were. They were bonding with a few versions of young Marty Jr - along with a Mike, an Alex, a couple of Harmonys, a Stephanie, a Stacy, and a redheaded girl named Lisa. "None of the younger versions of me actually are... are _me_ younger. If you know what I mean."

"I can understand what you mean," replied Marty Sr Three, nodding. "By the way, Me One, you just don't remember anything about this event from when... from when you were your younger self?"

"I can't say that I do," Marty Sr One replied, furrowing his brows. "It is actually a little something called 'temporal amnesia'. It's like a way to avoid time paradoxes. I actually realized something, though. Junior and Harmony had simply mentioned, in front of my younger self and younger Jenn, that they did just sneak off to a Foo Fighters concert at ten. I was out of town, during that time - and I simply wouldn't have had a problem with taking them to the concert. My wife, on the other hand, was..."

"Hey, the same thing happened in our world," gasped Marty Sr Four. "My wife was so busy, during that time - and she was real concerned about... Well, I'm sure that Jenn will know that she shouldn't disrupt history. After all, especially not when there are 25 - if not more - worlds involved. After all, doing so could create a massive time paradox - the result of which could cause a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum and destroy the entire universe. The multiverse, in fact. At least, of all the worlds involved on this trip."

Suddenly, Marty Jr Thirteen felt so bad for the folks who originated from 1987 in the first world. Indeed, they really would have a major responsibility placed on them. He glanced towards his sons, who were bonding with a few other version of himself. On the other side of the room, he saw that Jennifer and the Sarahs were really bonding with the other Brown girls - including a Susan, an Emily, and three Marias.

"Chances are, our younger selves probably won't even remember the band's name," suggested Marty Sr One, "and I really do not recall them reacting much to the info. I think our younger selves were a bit too distracted with... with other stuff."

"Well, we did have a long trip," Marty Jr Thirteen pointed out. "You guys were on the trip for even longer than us, and I... So, at any rate, are you feeling any... temporal symptoms? You, your wife, and your kids are all..."

"I can't say that I do, as of present," replied Marty Sr One. "I really hope we are sent back to our worlds, soon. Had our younger selves stayed in 2017 for over 24 hours... Well, by then, the ripple effect certainly would have caught up - and our older selves, along with our children, would have been erased from existence."

"You guys sure do have it the worst," Marty Jr Thirteen replied, shaking his head. "For this trip, at least. I do still quite get the creeps, whenever I think of how my other self - from the Griff-horrific world - was... murdered."

The three accompanying Marty Srs grew very silent, and then a strangely familiar man joined the group. His name tag read "Emmett Eastwood". It was simply hard to discern his age, as was quite common in the 2047 of his world.

"Do you folks mind, if I join you for awhile?" Emmett E asked, smiling. "By the way, I'm Clint Eastwood's elder son."

"Sure, go ahead" Marty Jr Thirteen said, smiling. "I suppose that you're my counterpart, in a way, as I'm also the son of Martin Seamus McFly - who became Clint Eastwood in your world."

"You are?" Emmett E said, surprised. "I take it that you didn't come from 2017 like the rest of your other selves, then... or did your father move to 1955 from 1985, like my father moved from 1985 to 1885?"

"No, he didn't," Marty Jr Thirteen said, "although there appears to exist such a universe, and two groups have come from one like that - those older guys on the couch over there. Anyway, in our world, it was simply the case that we came from 2047. Cliff Tannen happened to make a detour to another time when he passed our universe, and thus, we're not from 2017."

Almost as if on cue, the four men stepped up from the couch - as they began to approach the group.

"Ah, I see" Emmett E said. "But, anyway... what was that about your other self being murdered? How did that come to be?"

"Well, that's a complicated story" Marty Jr Thirteen replied. "You see, in our world, Doc didn't move back to the future, staying in the 1800s. As a result, his garage remained abandoned throughout the decades - and in 2045, when my father had become an old man, Griff Tannen happened to find some plans to build a time machine there. He did so, and followed the same scheme his grandpa did in 2015 - go back in time, give his younger self the almanac, and create a horrible world in which I was shot dead, and Dad was locked up in an asylum."

Emmett E sighed. "In other situations, this comparison between Doc and Dad would've been funny" he muttered. "Now, it's simply horrifying. But what happened next? You're still alive, so obviously the mess was fixed. Did Doc come back for a visit and see what happened?"

Marty Jr Thirteen shook his head. "Dad and my son managed to fix a time machine along with Doc's granddaughter, Verne's daughter, who was living in the future. They went back in time, corrected the mess, ended up having to go even farther back, to the early 1900s, where Doc was picked up and they returned to the future two years ago. I've now got two sons, as the original one is still there."

"I see" Emmett E responded. "Quite an interesting story, as most of you have. But, anyway, I didn't mean to exclude the rest from our conversation, so maybe we should go talk with the others, too."

"Yes, we should" Marty Jr Thirteen said, blushing slightly.

"Say, Emmett E," Marty Sr One said, "how old are you? Not to be rude, but it's hard to tell your age in such an advanced world with rejuvenations and all that, and I'm kind of curious, given that you really are another version of my son."

"He's probably around 70" Marty Sr Four said. "Our sons were all born in 1998, and a hundred years earlier is 1898. Given that it's 1968 now, that would make him roughly seventy."

"_Roughly_, indeed" Marty Sr Three corrected. "Remember, the Old West isn't the same place to start a family as the 1990s are. With the earlier marriages and the society pressures, he would probably be born earlier, around 1891 or 1892 or so."

"Society pressures?" Marty Sr One responded, slightly disgusted. "I don't think we ever cared too much about that. We wouldn't have been friends with Doc otherwise. 'Cause, while there's nothing wrong with it, you can't deny that Doc is quite eccentric."

"Different times" Marty Sr Three replied. "And more importantly, it's in the past. Any attempt to go against the crowd in the 1890s would've created more potential for disrupting history, acting like a normal Nineteenth-Century young man would've been wiser. Then again, given how uncareful the EJ people are around those things..."

"It's better than lacking your own will and doing only boring things because it won't disrupt history that way!" Marty Sr One exclaimed back. "Doc didn't invent a time machine to walk on your toes so you won't disturb the dust on the pavement as much and potentially alter history a tiny bit, Doc invented a time machine to travel through time!"

"Yeah, and not for creating dystopias or realities you can't even recognise!" Marty Sr Three shouted back.

"Oh boy, not that debate again..." Marty Sr Four said, with a sigh.

"Um, guys? Me's?" Calvin Eight replied. "Wouldn't you be more interested in the answer to your question instead of arguing about something that your Docs have argued about several times and for longer than they would've liked?"

"He's right, you know" Calvin Nine added. "I don't consider it very polite to our new visitor to ask him a question and not listen to the answer."

Both Marty Seniors blushed. "You're right" Marty Sr Three admitted, and Marty Sr One nodded in agreement. "So," he continued, "what is the answer, um, Emmett?"

"I'm seventy years old" Emmett E replied. "I'm not quite sure why I was born relatively late, as my sister was just born one year before me. Maybe my parents wanted to keep up the memory of their original timeline's kids by matching this, too. A very lousy explanation, I know, but I don't have anything better."

"Yeah, I wouldn't know anything either" Marty Sr One muttered. "It's probably not all too important anyway." The other people in the room nodded in agreement.

"It's certainly nice to meet you, Emmett," Calvin Nine replied, smiling. "Indeed, Eight and I here are in a similar situation as your father. You see, in our worlds, we never made it back home from 1955."

"Yeah," Emmett E replied, nodding. "Marty Jr Thirteen was telling me about that. Of course, I'm sorry to hear about your situation - but it would be a complete lie to say that I'm not happy to meet you guys."

"We understand," Marty Sr Thirteen One replied, nodding. "I did spend a little time in the 1920s - which was a thought that I couldn't even began to fathom, back when I was seventeen. Initially, I even wanted to settle there."

"Hey, guys!" called out Calvin Jr, as he and Marty Sr Ten joined the group. "How are you folks doing? I'm Calvin Sr Eight's son, by the way."

"I guess that would make you my counterpart, then?" Emmett E asked, smiling.

"There quite should be no debate about it," Calvin Jr replied, nervously. "I'm actually not the same person as my father. I was even best friends with the younger version of my father, until he disappeared from 1985. We sure did have a lot in common, but there were also a few things we disagreed on. However, when you bring my children into the picture, things get a little more messy."

"What do you mean?" asked Emmett E, confused. "Wouldn't your son actually just be the counterpart of my son, Mike?"

"Generally, he would," Calvin Jr replied, nervously. "However, shortly after my father disappeared, Jennifer then started dating me. At first, I felt real uneasy about dating the very same person that my father once dated. Eventually, though, I got very used to it - and we ended up tying the knot. So that's why there's simply been some debate over whether my son is the counterpart of the Marty Jrs or the Marty IIIs - or, in your case, you or Mike. As for Marlene, there is not as much of a debate - mostly as there is no alternative person for her to be a counterpart of. That we know of, anyway."

"Uh, Jennifer, perhaps," suggested Marty Jr Thirteen, smiling fondly. "My daughter, Jennifer - that is. Then, again, they don't exactly look alike - so, then, maybe not."

"There's quite also the fact that Jennifer Parker," Calvin Jr added, "the woman who married my father in most of the other universes, happens to be their mother. That would be the major factor behind the... the debate."

"And, oddly enough," added Marty Sr Ten, "I'm really the only one of us, save for the Calvins, who didn't marry Jennifer. Marlene ended up not being born in our world. We ended up with twins, Marty Jr and George Anthony. So far, Marty Jr seems to be just like the... the Marty Jr of the other worlds."

"You forgot about Marty Sr Seventeen," Marty Sr Three pointed out. "The intelligent version of me. He actually married _Clara_ Parker. Then again, I can see why you would forget, since Clara _does_ resemble the Jennifers."

"That is interesting," Emmett E commented, softly, "As for me, I only have one child, Michael George Eastwood. I have no daughters"

"In our world," added Calvin Nine, "things sure get even more complex. Because I had amnesia, I quite ended up marrying... Lorraine. So, in a way, my son is me... and he's not me. He also has a twin, Arthur. Neither of them joined us. Their sons did, though. Marty Jr is Marty Sr's son, and Alex is Artie's son. Oh, yeah, and Marty Sr has married Jennifer Parker."

"That is quite freaky," Emmett E replied, shuddering.

"Yeah, I suppose so" Calvin Nine replied. "I'm used to it by now and view it as the most normal thing there is, but this trip has made me realize once more how weird my situation really is. Everyone I've talked to about it has reacted the same way you did."

"Well, that could've been expected" Calvin Eight said. "My son did marry Jennifer, as he said before, but I didn't marry Lorraine. That was because I didn't have amnesia, and Lorraine was already in love with George by then. Lorraine and George did have their arguments, and there were times that she took an interest in me again. However, it was never as extreme as it was before George punched Biff out."

"You never told me that before" Calvin Jr said, astonished. "Did Grandma Lorraine really regain her crush on you?"

"Not quite her crush" Calvin Eight ensured his son. "However, there were times in which Lorraine was around me more than usual, and insisted on sitting next to me whenever we were together. That could also be because she wanted to make George jealous, but she could have been interested in me, even if it was just a little. Luckily, George and Lorraine didn't fight often - and after Mary and I started dating, it never happened again."

"Odd" Calvin Jr said. "Why didn't you say this earlier?"

"Mostly because I disliked thinking about it" Calvin Eight responded. "It was never as serious as it had been in that one week, when Lorraine really considered me her boyfriend, and I got over it sooner than over the events of '55. You didn't have to know, anyway. I can keep secrets, can't I?"

"Well, sure, you can" Calvin Jr said. "It just appeared strange to me, that's all."

"Weird" Marty Jr Thirteen said, shaking his head. "I can't imagine ever dating Jennifer... or my son dating Suzy. It would just be too odd. It must be really weird, what you lived through."

"Yeah, only a few me's were spared that experience" Marty Sr Three said. "Can't recall them all right now, but I know there were some. Me Sixteen, I believe, and you, me Ten..."

"Oh yeah, the world without that first trip and the one where I was killed by Libyans" Marty Sr One said. "Yeah, in a way, they got lucky."

"I have to disagree with that statement" Marty Sr Ten replied.

"So do I" Calvin Nine said. "'Lucky' is a relative term. Dating Lorraine isn't too bad when you get used to it."

"You know none of us is ever going to agree with you, don't you?" Marty Sr Four replied. "You may be used to it, but I think all of us would prefer it if you don't talk about it too often."

"Right" Calvin Nine said. "There's plenty other things to talk about, after all."

"Yeah, like the subjects of the parallels between the descendants" Marty Jr Thirteen said. "What about this Clara Parker girl that Marty Senior Seventeen married? I believe she had a counterpart too in the EJ worlds."

"Yes, Jennifer's great-great-grandmother" Marty Sr One confirmed. "In world... Fifteen, right? In that world, she was taken to the future. I'm not sure if she's Clara's counterpart, though."

"Maybe we could track them down, and see whether they match" Emmett E said. "I believe they were both along on the trip. Clara N and Clara M, they were called."

"Yeah, they should be along" Marty Sr Ten said. "I'm not in for a search right now, though. I'm enjoying the music right now."

"Oh yes, let's not forget that" Emmett E said, amused. "This song was made by my brother, by the way. John Wayne Eastwood. He pretty much introduced rock and roll to our world."

"John Wayne?" Marty Sr Three said, grinning. "That sounds familiar. Sounds like a typical name for a son of 'Clint Eastwood', though. I could see myself giving a name like that."

"Well, you did" Emmett E said. "John has a son too, Sean Eastwood. I'm not sure whether you've seen him around yet, but his wife recently had a son. Their son is named Scott Eastwood, and he was born on June 11th."

"How do you..." Marty Jr Thirteen started, then slapping his head as he realised. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "Time travel, right? Gee, after two years, I still haven't gotten used to how easy that makes things sometimes. Of course, I never time travelled until I was 47, so I have an arrears on you guys and it's natural for me to not be so quick realising that."

"That's correct," Emmett E replied, nodding. "Also, Benjy Brown - a mutual descendant of Chris Brown and me - was born on April 12. Also, Harmony Brown will be born on July 25." With that, the mouths of Marty Srs One and Four grew wide. "What did I just say?"

"That's the same exact day Harmony Brown was born in our world!" gasped Marty Srs One and Four. "Well, except that it was thirty years later."

Marty Jr Thirteen felt stunned, as the whole group burst out laughing. It seemed hard for him to imagine marrying anyone else but Suzy MacArthur.

"That's, uh, interesting," muttered Emmett E, softly. "Harmony will be the daughter of Jules Brown and Olivia Theissen. Benjy is the son of Verne Brown and Mallory - who is John's daughter."

"Wow!" gasped Marty Jr Thirteen. "In our world, Verne simply has a daughter - named Sarah. Also, he now has two - since Sarah gained a duplicated from... from that other world. Both are dating the Marty IIIs."

"And, in our world," added Marty Sr One, "Verne, who married Linda McFly - not my sister, but my great-grandaunt - has two children. They're Serena and Benjy. Benjy was also born on April 12, but he's still only a tyke."

"Ditto for our world," agreed Marty Sr Four. "Also, Harmony is the daughter of Jules Brown and Patti Franklin. Olivia is actually Patti's grandmother, so her situation is probably similar to the... the Calvin III situation of World Eight."

"That's just what I was thinking," Calvin Jr added, nodding. "So, in this world, I guess Harmony will grow up as Marty Sr's close friend, rather than that of Marty Jr's."

"Great Scott!" gasped Marty Sr One. "You're certainly right! It makes me wonder if... if Harmony will end up getting a crush on... me. Well, it's a different world."

"True, it is," Emmett E replied, smiling. "Oh, I see John and Marie. I'll wave them over here."

Marty Jr Thirteen turned to where Emmett E was pointing. Indeed, Marie did look a lot like his sister. He figured that Marie had to be this world's counterpart of Marlene.

"Howdy, folks!" greeted John, as he and Marie joined the group. With a chuckle, he added, "Would you guys like my autograph?"

"I don't think you really exist in their worlds, bro," Emmett E replied, laughing.

"Aw, I knew that," John replied, smiling. "I grew up hearing rock and roll music, but only from Dad. He didn't think the world would be ready, until the 1920s. Anyway, I am John Wayne Eastwood. Emmett is also a musician. He plays the piano."

"And I am Marie Jennifer Eastwood," added the woman, nodding. "I was talking with some the Marlenes, earlier. It's so odd to think that... that they're me. It seems odd to think that they were born a hundred years later, some of them exactly so."

"She was such a tomboy," Emmett E explained, affectionately. "She really hated being constrained to the... to the norms of her gender. Mom and Dad had even let her wear trousers, as long as she didn't wear them to school. She always hated needlework."

"This is so funny," Marty Sr One commented, laughing. "Not the fact that she rebelled against gender norms, but... Well, the fact that the Marlene of our world has actually always been... feminine. Especially in comparison to Harmony. That is so weird."

"The same is true of our world," confirmed Marty Sr Four. "Then again, our Marly also grew up in an era when... when gender roles were less rigid. Thus, she did feminine things because she _wanted_ to - not because they were expected of her."

"That would make all the difference," agreed Marie, nodding. "When I was a little girl, it seemed like so many adults simply expected me to do this... or to be that. Mom and Dad had brought me up to be an individual, so I really hated being told that I couldn't do certain things... just because I was a girl. Man, so much has really changed."

"So much has certainly changed" Emmett E confirmed. "Even more than in the original world, I gather. After all, the inventions we have now are really advanced... what time period did these things come around in your world again? 2040s?"

"Well, it's roughly comparable to our world's 2040s, yes" Marty Jr Thirteen said. "Of course, in our world, Doc came back later, so we're not quite advanced as most of the 2040s are, or more accurately, will be."

"Yes, that is also an issue" John muttered. "This is very strange. I mean, I knew that my parents' past was weird, but I never expected to be confronted with so many times it didn't go that way. It makes me feel like I'm not supposed to exist, because I don't exist in all of your worlds."

"Well, I've heard that thing before," Marty Senior One said, "and I can say for sure that it's not true. There is no such thing as not supposed to exist. If you exist here, then you exist, and the fact that you don't exist in other universes is an interesting tidbit, not something that means that this world is in any way wrong."

"Precisely" Marty Sr Three added. "Different circumstances, different kids. There are a lot of things that are 'off' to our perceptions in world seventeen, the one in which I'm a genius, but that doesn't mean they're wrong, they're just different. I'd like to think that in a society this advanced, people got over that narrow-mindedness."

"You're accusing me of being narrow-minded?" John said, smiling faintly.

"In a way, yes" Marty Sr Three replied. "You being here while you're not there in other universes is just a case of being different, not a case of being wrong."

"Couldn't have said it better" Marty Sr One agreed. "I highly doubt that my other self and Jennifer, uh, Claudia have taught you that you weren't supposed to be there."

"No, you're right" John said. "I know that it isn't true, it just felt that way. But, thanks for the support, I guess."

"You're welcome" Marty Sr Three and One both replied, simultaneously. They then looked at each other, and started laughing.

"Are you guys really that similar, or is this just a coincidence?" Marie said, laughing.

"That's a very interesting question" Marty Sr Four said. "Three, One, you guys have spent the most time together, I suppose, even if it was almost three decades ago... how alike _were_ you then?"

"We were probably more alike than not," explained Marty Sr One. "To begin with, Me Three and his Jennifer really were already married - while I was merely still engaged to mine. Of course, they were also dating longer. Jennifer Three was actually born in Hill Valley, while mine really didn't move to Hill Valley until ten. Then we had attended separate schools, until grade ten. We actually first met, when we were paired up for a class assignment."

"That is right," Marty Sr Three confirmed. "We both met Doc when we were little boys, and really being tormented by some bullies. The circumstances of that were somewhat different, though."

"True," agreed Marty Sr One. "The most interesting difference, though - was probably with our bands. We both were in bands called The Pinheads, and we were the closest with the bassists. However, even though the band members actually all looked alike - they also all had different names."

"That is mighty interesting, indeed," John commented, nodding. "Dad thought that I should actually be the one to bring rock and roll into the world, as he figured that he would be a little too old for that. He is, of course, my greatest influence."

"I was six," added Marie, "while Emmett was five, when Dad had first introduced rock and roll to us. John was not yet born. Emmett had already started playing the piano, as he had asked Jamie Parker to give him piano lessons."

"That would explain the circumstance, then," replied Marty Sr Four, "as, in most of our worlds, Marty Jr - who would be Emmett's counterpart - was the one who decided to follow in my steps. By the way, John, I forgot to tell you. In my world, I simply have an additional daughter, named Melody. Now, she is just not to be confused with the Melody Brown of World One - of which Jamie Brown is her counterpart."

"I'll have to go track down Melody, then," commented John. "Indeed, that would be interesting. I imagine that she probably felt the same as I did."

"She did," confirmed Marty Sr Four. "Well, it's nice meeting you guys."

Marty Jr Thirteen smiled, as he was simply fascinated with this world's counterpart of himself. He had a hard time imagining himself playing the piano, instead of the guitar. Still, Emmett E had quite grown up in a very different circumstance from him. Indeed, things were beginning to get very interesting.

oooooooooo

Vincent McFly smiled, just as he glanced around at his companions. They consisted of him and his Marlene, Marlene One and Mike Hartford, Marlene Four and her Mike, Julia Belle Rundgren and her Mike, and Marie Seventeen and Clint Brown. It rather seemed odd to think of how the Mike Hartfords were his counterparts, while he really shared a last name with most of the Marlenes. It also seemed quite odd to think of how Marlene Four looked different from the rest.

"Are you okay, Vince?" Mike H One asked, laughing. "You seem a little lost in space."

"Well, you can't blame him" Julia Belle said, smiling. "There's so much to think about here. We're in another universe, accompanied by groups from worlds in which many of us don't exist. This is really something to think about. I can fully understand his sentiments."

"Yeah, so can I" Mike H Four said. "I mean, I'm dating the same girl as you are - well, the same name and roughly the same character. However, her looks are very different."

"Yes, definitely" Marlene Four said. "That's really odd. Unfortunately for me, Cliff and his companions were more attracted to me than to the other Marlenes, so they harassed me more. At least with the arrival of my look-alike, Kelly, that decreased a bit."

"Well, you are a very good-looking girl" Mike H Four said. "And with your counterparts looking a lot like Mr. McFly... well, that might've been strange to them."

"I suppose so" Marlene Four said, sighing. "So, what are you guys going to do today? Any plans, besides just hanging around?"

"I don't think there's much we can do" Vincent pointed out. "We're in another universe, and could cause trouble if we would go out. And staying inside the mansion and the fields around it rather limits our options. We could listen some music, as we've already been doing..."

"Or attempt to help the scientists in here in their attempts in getting us home" Mike H One said. "Most of us might not be able to do much, but we could make an attempt."

"You're probably right" Mike H Four said. "We could do that."

"No, we couldn't" Vincent said. "We'd probably be running in the way too much. I'd like to help as much as you do, but with so many people, the work that would be done is ruined. We couldn't produce much. I'd say that it's for our own good that we leave them alone."

"All right then" Marlene Four said. "Then what's next?"

"We could compare histories" Marie Seventeen said. "We've already done that a little, but not majorly - as we were, um, otherwise occupied. And I suppose that you guys didn't get anything done either, um, Mikes. And Vincent and Clint, of course. So maybe we can do that now. You know, compare notes. On what's different in the PF and EJ worlds, for example."

"Well, our world is probably drastically different from the normal PF worlds too, given your Dad's intelligence and all what changed because of it" Clint said. "However I still don't get why things like Clara Parker and Grandpa's lack of intelligence are also different, as they happened far before my Dad was born and lack any apparent connection."

"Let's not forget Jennifer Clayton, your grandmother" Marie Seventeen pointed out. "Yes, that's weird."

"Right," replied Marlene One. "I know that, in our world, Clara Parker is my... my, uh, great-great-grandmother - and, in one of them, she actually moved to 1985. In some of the other worlds, she drowned in Rusty River."

"Yeah," agreed Marlene Four, "and she really doesn't seem to be as intelligent as her World Seventeen counterpart. From what I recall, the folks from the other PF worlds weren't even aware of a Clara Parker - or, for that matter, a Jennifer Clayton."

"From what I can recall," commented Mike H One, "while the Doc from the EJ worlds who never met Clara actually ended up marrying a Jessica Hoffman, the Docs from the PF worlds who never met Clara married a Susan Clayton- or, in one case, a Julia Clayton. Julia was Susan's mother, if I recall correctly."

"It was from that world where Grandpa... or Dad... was stuck in 1955," commented Marlene One. "Man, with World Eight, it is quite confusing. Which one is Dad, and is the Marlene of that world actually my counterpart?"

"Not my world," added Vincent, as he realized how confusing everything was. "It is generally regarded as if, in a sense, Marty Sr and Calvin are the same person - and, in another sense, they aren't. Of course, it's just odd to think that most of the other Marlenes are... McFlys."

"Marlene of World Eight seemed to be like the rest of our PF counterparts," suggested Marie Seventeen. "She sure seems to have more in common with them, then _I_ do with any of them. While I'm just not as intelligent as my brother and father, I do seem to be... well, more intelligent than all of my counterparts... from the PF or EJ worlds."

"Mind if I join you guys?" asked an older lady. As Vincent took a close look at her, she looked to be an older version of Marlene - and her name tag read "Marie E". "I simply wanted to meet more of my, uh, counterparts."

"Let me guess," commented Marlene Nine, "you must be Clint Eastwood's daughter."

"That's exactly right," Marie E replied, smiling. "I was born on August 25 of 1897."

"Hey, that's exactly a hundred years before I was born!" exclaimed Marlene One. "It seems so odd, in fact - thinking that you're exactly a century older than us. Well, the us from the EJ worlds, at least."

"I'm still confused about the EJ and PF worlds distinction," commented Marie E, "but I understand that, amongst the various differences - would be the family trees of the Browns, the Tannens, and the... the McFlys. I mean, prior to that of Dad and..."

"That's pretty much about it," confirmed Marie Seventeen. "Although, _our_ world seems to be considerably different from the rest of the PF worlds. We actually came from a world where the intelligence levels of Father and Emmett Sr were switched."

"That is confusing," commented Marie E, furrowing her brows. "Well, it's nice to see that you have the same first name as me. Were you named after Marie Curie?"

"Precisely," replied Marie Seventeen. "You, too?"

Marie E nodded, just before adding, "Prior to being stuck in 1885, Dad was an aspiring rock star. However, for obvious reasons, that would've been impossible in the past. It was a... Well, with a little help from Dr. Brown's diagrams, he quite ended up creating this advanced world."

"That is interesting," commented Marie Seventeen. "Even though your father is rather less intelligent than my father - no offence, of course - he still became a scientist."

"Well, his situation did sort of force him into that," pointed out Marie E. "So, uh, what about the EJ worlds? Is one of them dramatically different from the rest?"

"I think that would be _your_ world," JB pointed out, smiling. "However, I think all of them - including this world - stem from the exact same timeline... which would be, essentially, _our_ world."

"In our world, there was no trip to 1955," Mike H Ten clarified. "As such, Marty Sr's life up until... until the Libyans... was quite identical to the original timeline of the other EJ worlds - and, to this day, there is no second past for Dad."

Vincent sighed, as this was a lot to take in. "So, Marie Eastwood, my Marly's grandpa is Calvin Klein - and, on top of everything, George McFly is my grandfather. Dad and Marty Sr ended up sharing a birthday, and Dad played rhythm guitar in Marty Sr's old band."

"Indeed, that is fascinating," agreed Marie E.

At that point, the room went mostly quiet, as no one knew what to say next. Vincent just concentrated on listening to the music that was being played. He'd never heard it before, of course, but it was really good. He just wished that he could stay somewhat longer in this world. Of course, that was possible - but he would come to miss his relatives, notably his own parents. Luckily, he did have Marlene with him, but that wouldn't remove the fact that he missed his parents.

"I wonder what my Dad is doing now" Marie Seventeen pondered. "Probably looking at the inventions of the Docs here, or helping them build a machine that can bring us home."

"Yeah, he's really enthusiastic with his inventions, isn't he?" Clint said. "Gee, I knew that Mr. McFly could go overboard with those things, but I don't think I've ever seen him act the way he acted today and yesterday."

"This is so odd, you know" Vincent said. "We all know by now that your world is drastically different from ours - but we can't yet grasp it."

"I understand" Marie Seventeen said. "I don't grasp your worlds' differences either." She paused. "But to return to the subject, what are your folks doing now? I haven't seen my Mom and Dad since early this morning."

"I have no idea, to be honest" Marlene One said. "They could be anywhere by now. I don't think they went to help with the project, though. Dad isn't qualified for that. They're probably sitting somewhere talking with some counterparts, just like we are."

"I was just with them, in fact," explained Marie E. "One of them was wearing a name tag that read Marty Sr One. Jennifer wasn't with him, though. Anyway, you needn't worry about them. They're just mingling, like you guys are."

"Well, that's true," replied Marlene Nine. "I suppose we should just relax, and enjoy the music. I do wonder where the Docs are, though. Did they go out to the garage, already?"

"Hey, I see them!" exclaimed Marie E, pointing towards the refreshment stand. "Man, it quite feels very weird to see many different versions of Dr. Browns - even though I should be used to the idea, since there are two versions of him in this world alone."

"Well, that's not quite the same thing," pointed out Marlene One. "They are, after all, the same person from different stages of his life. However, that's simply not the case of... Well, even though many of my counterparts are here, none of them are... Well, none ever have actually been me - or ever will become me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," added Mike H One. "Unlike how two of the versions of your father actually are the same person from different stages of his life."

"Suddenly," Marlene Four commented, sighing, "I feel so sorry for your parents - and, for that matter, the Doc of your world. After all, they actually are quite going through this experience _twice_. That has to be a little..."

"Great Scott!" gasped Marlene One. Then, with a little giggle, she added, "Man, I just cannot believe that Doc is quite rubbing off on me. Anyway, I never really thought of _that_ aspect of it - but, now that you bring it up."

"Yeah, that just can't be real easy," Vincent replied, thoughtfully. "I guess they would have it the worst - although, on the positive side, Jennifer One does not get captured twice. So, after you guys return to your world, do you reckon that they will remember things... from both occurrences?"

"My guess is, probably so," Marlene One replied, softly. "The problem is, my parents and Doc - from 1987, that is - will really have to be careful not to change history. Or else, that really could... result in a major paradox."

The entire group grew silent, as Vincent mulled over what Marlene One suggested. It was simply an unnerving thought, indeed, to think of how the fate of over two dozen universes rested on the shoulders of the World One 1987 people. Indeed, that would be a huge responsibility for anyone to carry.

"Wow, Marly, you're actually thinking fourth-dimensionally," Mike H One pointed out, admiringly. Furrowing his brows, he added, "Or is it _fifth_-dimensionally?"

"Probably fifth," suggested Marie Seventeen. "If the fourth dimension refers to time, then the fifth dimension probably refers to parallel universes."

"That is a lot of heavy thinking," Marie E commented, sighing. She glanced over at the refreshment table, as she added, "Well, it looks like the refreshments are ready - and the Docs are getting ready to head out to the garage."

"Along with someone who looks like my brother," added Marlene One, "and someone who likes my father."

"They're definitely from our world," suggested Marie Seventeen, smiling. "I recognize them by their clothes."

"And I also see two people who look like a teenage George McFly," added JB. "They must be the characters from the Mind Warped Universe... and also that other..."

"Teens In Time," Clint replied, softly. "They simply must have it the hardest, since the situation would be even more unfamiliar to them - then it is to us."

"I would love to see the Teens In Time trilogy," Vincent commented, smiling. "I mean, I've seen Mind Warped, but I have never seen the other trilogy. It would be kind of cool."

"It is quite cool, I think" Clint agreed. "The Teens In Time trilogy is one of our favourite movie trilogies. Even Marie's Dad watched it in his youth - and, well, you know him."

"We certainly do by now" Mike H One replied. "Odd fellow, but he's not too bad. At least Marly's father had some foreknowledge and could fill us in on the issue. He'd stayed at the house of the Three's a few weeks in 1990, and when talking about alternate universes, the world with the smart him had been discussed the most."

"It's quite funny" Marlene One said, smiling. "Ever since I heard about the experience my parents and Doc had in the other world, I wished I could stay a while in another dimension, too. Now, I am here - with the people from that very world! It's very odd."

"Definitely" Vincent confirmed. "Strange indeed. But to go back to the subject of the Teens In Time trilogy, I'm kind of curious to hear about a story of time travel. Especially since the main protagonist couple matches up with my grandparents."

"Oh, not that touchy subject again" Marie Seventeen groaned.

"Just pointing it out" Vincent replied. "I wasn't purposely trying to remind you of it. I just wanted to say that it's true."

"Yeah, it is" Marlene Nine said. "I think that gives us an advantage when watching that trilogy, as it doesn't give the 'not right' feeling to us as it gives to you. So, did Todd and Kelly have any kids in the trilogy?"

"Hmm... don't remember if that was mentioned" Clint muttered. "Do you know, Marie Se - who am I kidding, of course you do. You're a genius's child, after all."

Marie Seventeen blushed. "Yeah, I remember" she said. "The third movie took place in the future, in the year 2085, and no descendants of Todd and Kelly were mentioned. It was just said that Kelly would get an unfortunate life after losing Todd. However, at the end, back in 1985, when Todd was back, he prevented one of the key events leading to that future, and that added to his continued presence made one of the objects from the future - a plaque of some sorts dedicated to Kelly because she had made some donation after her death - show that Todd and Kelly's lives had indeed changed, and that they had five children together. Both of them did die before 2085, though."

"Yes, I guess the Teens In Time universe doesn't have the rejuvenation techniques our world has" Clint said. "Now that you say it, I remember what happened. Should've thought of that before."

"Sounds like an interesting subplot" Vincent said. "Sort of like what happened to Marlene's father in your worlds in 1985, with that race with Needles."

"You know about that?" Marlene One said. "Yes, the event sounds rather similar to what apparently happened in Teens In Time. Maybe we'll be able to compare better if... or when... we see the movies. I'm sure one of the PF persons has the movies with them. I saw how messy that train was, and there's so many stuff inside, so it could include those movies."

"Yeah, I believe I saw them lying somewhere" Marlene Four said. "Didn't pay any attention to it before, of course. There were more important matters to deal with - most notably, one Cliff Tannen."

"Oh, yeah, about him," Marie E muttered. "Dad did mention about the bullies." With a sigh, she added, "What is it with the Tannen men, exactly? I mean, Jill Tannen simply was decent - as was Tiffany Gertrude, when she was younger."

"Wow, the Tannen family tree sure is different in our world," mused Clint. "Of course, our world is quite different from the other PF worlds - but I do suspect that the family trees are, more or less, the same. I mean, Gertrude - which, by the way, is really her first name - had married into the Tannen family, as opposed to being born a Tannen."

"If I recall correctly," replied Mike Ten, "that does seem to be the case of the other PF worlds. This isn't the issue at hand, though. We were talking about..."

"Cliff Tannen," Marie E replied, softly. "Yeah, even at only five years old, he's already a holy terror. Anyway, the Docs brought them out to the garage - and they are still in their shrunk state. They have probably regained conscious, though."

"Well, if they're still in their shrunk state," Vincent commented, as he began to feel a little uneasy, "they probably can't cause much trouble."

"Well, they're also contained," added Marie E. "That envelope is locked and, shrunk as they are, they can't cause much troubles." She suddenly paled, as she realised something. "But... what if they choke? If the envelope is locked, they wouldn't get any air..."

"That sounds horrible!" Marlene Four said, shocked. "I mean, sure, they did terrible things to us, but just letting them die like that is too much! Is there anything we can do about this?"

"I'll go over to my father and tell him to make tiny holes in the envelopes, if he hasn't done so already" Marie E said. "I hope this ends well. We wouldn't want to have someone's death on our hands... especially when they are supposed to be around for the sake of the space-time continuum." She hurriedly exited.

"Yes, that's a matter we have to think about as well" Mike H Four said. "And something else... I guess that the bullies will have to be grown again before leaving this place, because there are no shrinking devices in their home worlds. However, if they are their normal size again and awake, that could pose trouble."

"Maybe we could somehow make them grow gradually?" Marie Seventeen proposed. "I mean, make them grow in a very slow speed, so that they wouldn't be a threat until they have already arrived home? That could also resolve the issue of them being too small to tie up now, as they could just be tied up at a point where they are tall enough... oh who am I kidding, those ropes wouldn't grow along with them and would break, leaving them unchained. Hmm, that's still an issue to ponder."

"Well, I'm sure we can accomplish something" Vincent said. "We're with so many people here, after all, so together, if we just put our minds to it, we can accomplish anything."

"That is very true" Marlene Nine agreed. "We must be able to do something about this matter. We've gotten quite far already, after all."

"More importantly, though," added Marie Seventeen, "we don't want them to remember anything about this trip. How do we wipe their memories clean, though?"

"Even if they are big bullies," commented Vincent, as he felt a little uneasy about the suggestion, "I kind of can't help but feel as if the whole idea of messing with people's memories are a little, uh, unethical."

"Normally, I would agree with you," replied JB, "but this is so far from being a normal situation. As long as they're quite allowed to remember all this, the entire space-time continuum will be at stake."

"That's right," replied Marlene One, "and this actually goes back to what we were just discussing. After all, the Cliff of our world will have to grow up to give birth to Griff. It is just so... There is no other choice but to remove their memories."

"How would we go about doing this, though?" asked Marie Seventeen. "By the way, I also am not generally a proponent of messing with other people's minds - but, in this case, we really have no other choice."

"This really sounds like Sabrina Palmer's department," suggested Marie E. Then, with a gasp, she added, "But she's out of town, and we sure don't want to disturb her. I just hope that the Docs are able to come up with Plan B."

"I just hope so, too," JB replied, sighing. "Well, maybe we should just enjoy the music - and let the geniuses take care of everything. Also, aside from an occasional song, it all is so unfamiliar to me. The song that's currently playing, though, rather sounds like a fusion of glam metal and grunge. I think I really dig this song."

"I do, too," replied Mike H Nine. "Well, it looks like the refreshment stand is ready. I'm getting a mite hungry."

Vincent nodded, as he and his group headed to the refreshment stand. He saw two other groups were also heading over there. As interesting as the experience rather was, he began to feel homesick. He also hoped, rather desperately, that the bullies would stop being trouble - one everyone returned to their respective worlds.

oooooooooo

Dr. Emmett Brown Thirteen sighed, just as he and his six companions stepped into the garage. There were Docs One and Three - who, essentially, were the ones that really took command. There was also Marty Seventeen, who was quite the super-intelligent version of his friend. Brent Ross and Connor O'Connor, the scientists of the alternate trilogies that Michael J Fox starred in, were also with the group. The local Chris Brown was the one in charge. He felt very nervous about the big task that lay ahead.

"Well, it looks like we have a hard task ahead of us" Chris said. "I'm sure that we'll eventually find a way to send everyone back home, but it will take a while. I think that first, we should decide what we'll actually do."

"It is obvious that we can't just send everyone back the way they came" Doc One agreed. "Not everyone remembers their home dimension, and it would take long to figure it all out. I'd prefer that everyone can just leave from here."

"Yes, that sounds like a better plan" Doc Three said. "Maybe we could see whether there are characteristics specific to one dimension in the persons around? Regarding DNA, I mean?"

"Well, that makes it quite convenient that we're in such an advanced era" Marty Senior Seventeen said. "I suppose that the local version of you has information on whether this DNA researching possibility is available here in his neural systems and can rely that to us."

"Yes, I do" Chris said. "It shouldn't be too hard to get something like that. Too bad that none of us is a medical doctor, it might have helped. Well, I am sure that it won't be too hard. You'll be surprised how easy to operate DNA tracers are."

"I'm sure we will" Doc Thirteen said, speaking up. "By the way, I do know a lot about biology, as it was one of my reading subjects after I got stuck in the Old West. Around 1900, when I still used the time train frequently, I bought a few books on the subject in the future, 2035 to be exact, and brought them back to my home time. I read a lot in it, also about DNA."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," replied Doc Three. "You're the one who elected to stay in the past. Even if you did, eventually, move back to the future. I actually wondered about that, when we ended in your world in 1988. It's a good think you were there."

"Yeah, it sure is a coincidence," agreed Doc Thirteen, as he remembered the day quite well. "So, Chris, what did you have on mind?"

"All right, I have the laser devise over here," explained Chris. "It records the DNA of individuals, without removing any skin. It's effectively painless. Okay, since we have four of me here - let's start out with testing us."

"So far, so good," replied Doc One. "Since we are all, technically, the same individual - we should all have the same DNA. The only thing that would differ, would be the part of the DNA that gives our home location."

"That is exactly what I had on mind," agreed Chris. "Although, to be certain, I should also test the younger version of myself. Then, after that, we could simply take what we find - and then see if can, somehow, run them through the dimension tracker."

"That might quite work," agreed Doc Three. "Both One and I have a version of one. I do know that most of us are either from PF or EJ worlds." He then glanced at Brent R and Connor, and added, "Well, except for those two - which came from..."

"... trilogies that Michael J Fox starred in," finished Chris. "Man, it's so hard to believe that we ourselves are the subject of movie trilogy - in another universe."

"Well, there is a Julia," explained Doc One, "who originated from such a world." Then, suddenly, he gasped, "Great Scott! We can't send her back to the world of her birth - since she no longer lives there."

"While we're on that subject," added Connor, "I would also like for Todd Krebs, Brent Collins, and their girls to return to our world. You see, we ourselves were quite in the middle of an experiment."

"Then there are those who came from the Tannen-ruled worlds," added Doc Three. "It is a slightly different situation - but, still, we certainly do not want to risk sending them back to _those_ worlds. That is, if they're even still intact."

"That should not be a real problem," assured Chris. "I could make some capsules that would transport you all back to the world you desire, even if it isn't the one you were born in. That should be quick and easy."

"Except for those of us from Worlds One and Three," pointed out Doc Three. "We do both have vehicles stolen from our worlds, so we will need to retrieve them. We sure have to have of how to return the train and bus back, at the same time."

"We could maybe harness the train to the bus," suggested Doc One, "and just return in the bus." He then gasped, "Great Scott! What about the bullies? Chris, are they in here? We cannot allow them to remember _any_ of this!"

"That is a quite hard issue" Chris said. "I'm not sure how to fix it. As for your question - they're over there, in those envelopes in the cabinet."

Doc Thirteen walked over to the cabinet, fascinated. He opened the cabinet, and gasped as he saw that the bullies had indeed woken up - some of them had, at least. Cliff and Griff had managed to free themselves out of the envelopes, and Griff shrieked upon seeing Doc Thirteen. His father ignored the inventor, and, pulling Griff with him, he jumped out of the cabinet, down to the workbench.

"Help!" Doc Thirteen shouted, unsure of what else to say. "The bullies are escaping!"

"What?" Doc Three exclaimed, horrified. "How did that happen, Thirteen? I thought they were safely inside that cabinet!"

"I opened it because I was curious" the other inventor admitted, blushing. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that."

"Never mind" Chris said, running to a corner of the laboratory and taking something. "This is quite easy to solve. The fishing net I've got right here will take care of the task." And indeed, he easily caught the two escaped bullies in the net, shut it, and carried them back to the cabinet, which was shut behind them.

"Thanks" Doc Thirteen said, feeling somewhat obliged to say it, as it had after all been his fault that the bullies managed to get away in the first place. "I guess I'm really clumsy, ain't I?"

"It doesn't matter" Chris said. "What has been done is done, and we can't waste any time on it. We have more pressing concerns to take care of."

"Like the problematic fact of the knowledge that our villains currently have in their possession" Marty Sr Seventeen said. "I was about to say something about that, before Emmett Thirteen accidentally freed the concerned villains: I do, in fact, have a solution to this. At home in my world, I have managed to build a device that can alter memories or remove them, greatly aided by future technology. If you have the mind reading device the other Emmett, Emmett Three, had in 1988, I should be able to build it into a working mind wiping device."

"You think you can do that?" Doc Three said. "Ah, who am I kidding, of course you can. Should've expected you to come with a solution to that problem."

One could see Marty Sr Seventeen blush. "Well, I'm quite certain that I could do it" he said. "I've built a similar device before and the mind reader should have a lot of the basic components, and given how technologically advanced the current era is, it shouldn't be a problem to obtain the other elements that need to be incorporated. That is, of course, only if the mind reader is still around. If it is not, things would get a little more complicated."

"I can assure you that it is" Chris said. "Emmett should still have it somewhere. He got much closer to success than I did, but decided to abandon the project after I reminded him that while success with the mind reader might be close, he needed to make the time machine his priority or cause a paradox. He was sad to let it go, and has made me promise him that I will continue the project after his departure in 1985. Because of that, it's still around somewhere. In fact, it should be in this very garage."

"Oh, good!" breathed Marty Sr Seventeen, in relief. "Of course, I do comprehend the whole ethical issues of altering one's memories. Then again, the bullies are not ethical people. Well, that's another problem solved."

"I found it!" cried Chris, as he stepped out from behind one of the cabinets. "Are any of you willing to volunteer to let me read your mind?"

"Well, that's not really necessary, is it?" Doc One said. "I mean, it's not here for the purpose of reading one's mind today, but for wiping it of unwanted memories. Of course, it's still good to test it."

"That's what I thought, too" Chris said. "So, who volunteers?"

"I will" Brent R said. "I don't have any experience with the thing, but I'm curious to see what happens. My colleague-movie citizen here also invented a device that works with minds, but I never did, and I'm curious to see how it works."

"All right" Chris smiled. "Just sit down - it might cause somewhat of a shock - and let me install everything."

Doc Thirteen smiled with nostalgia, as the familiar procedures that he remembered from 1955 - which was now seventy-seven years in his past - were enacted upon Brent. His local counterpart then sat down on a chair, and began concentrating."

"Let's see" Chris said, tuning somewhat with the knobs on the mind reader... if the device worked anywhere like the one Thirteen himself had invented, probably to get a clearer view of the situation. "You're thinking about your home? No, it's not quite familiar to you... what's that with the advanced technology? And robots? Ah, there's more information... it's the home you owned on your trip to 2085! That's right, isn't it?"

"Exactly" Brent R confirmed. "What else do you see?"

"I guess it works a bit better than I thought," replied Chris, smiling. "I just need to fine tune a few things, and then we can continue with the task at hand."

"I could help you out, if you'd like," offered Connor. "I do have experience with that stuff, after all. Then again, there maybe are a few things that work quite differently in this world... I wonder if there might be several layers of fictionality? I mean, Todd and Brent - along with their girls - are probably one level up from us. Then, the folks from Teens in Time seem to be equal level with Melissa and me. Then, from the looks of it, you guys seem to be in fictional world of your own."

"I never thought about it," confessed Brent R. "I reckon it's because time travel is more my forte, while parallel universes is more yours. I seem to recall a discussion about the world from George Orwell's 1984 being real? I mean, that book had just given me such nightmares. I hate the idea of thinking that..."

"Sadly, I did visit a world just like that," confirmed Doc One. "At least, we manage to overthrow the government - and, the last time we visited, they were headed towards a... towards... almost a utopian society. Of course, they may quite be other versions of that world. After all, you never know."

"Good point, Doc One," replied Connor. "For that matter, I wonder if there are other versions of the world that I came from - as well as Brent, Todd, and their girls. For all we know, there might even really be a world where we were doing _exactly_ what we were doing - and the only difference is, Cliff and the boys never landed into it. In fact, we really were considering visiting the folks from Teen In Time. Perhaps, in that world, we did end up doing that."

"That could be possible," agreed Brent R. "And, likewise, our world would probably be exactly the same - up until that point. Then, instead of Cliff and the boys stopping by - it would, in effect, be you folks."

"Indeed, the possibilities are endless," agreed Chris. "For now, though, let's just focus our attention on the worlds that are of immediate concern to us."

"I should probably apologize for all this," Doc One commented, softly. "I quite imagine that we sure caused you some great inconvenience - and, since everything started in our world, I can't help but feel a little responsible."

"Well, do not blame yourself," replied Chris. "Actually, I thought the experience was quite interesting. If anything, I think my younger self was quite the one who is more uncomfortable with the situation - since he's actually used to being a bit of a loner."

"That rather appears to be one thing my counterparts and I all have in common," Doc Thirteen suggested, as he mulled over everything that was mentioned. "Perhaps even including the... the less intelligent version of me. Well, what's all on the agenda?"

"Remove the memories of the bullies," replied Doc Three, "and find a way to send all of us back home. Well, except for the folks from our world and World One - since we have to return to our worlds manually. Also, we need to figure out at just what time we should return everyone."

"Well, I suppose to the same time they left" Doc One said. "Adding a few minutes, of course. The thing is, not many people will have remembered the exact time they left. At least it's a holiday season, with few pressing matters to be undertaken at a special time... or things would get nasty."

"They definitely would" Chris said. "Well, to start with the guys here, does anyone remember what time they left?"

"Well, Cliff and Griff kept resetting every time it got dark" Doc One said. "That having said, I believe I left roughly at 7 PM. It wasn't getting dark yet, as it was summer, but we were relatively late in the evening. We were the second group, after the ones from 1987. For them, the whole event happened roughly at 5 PM, I believe."

"You don't remember?" Doc Three said. "I guess it's that temporal amnesia of yours playing up again. Yes, that can be rather nasty." He paused. "Anyway, I should've told this before, but we can track down the departures with my train. It has a reset button next to the Last Time Departed, so we can track down every single hop it has made over the past day. It can hold up to fifty leaps, and I doubt Cliff ever made that much. We should probably get the locals of the dimensions along with us, to check. We don't want the whole system to be out of whack because Cliff made one random time trip forwards of one minute at some point."

"Wouldn't we remember it then?" Brent R said. "I thought your time tracker kept track of all the hops, not just those to another world."

"Oh, yes, that's correct" Doc Three said. "Sorry, I forgot that for a moment."

"How does the device work?" Connor asked, curious.

"It's very simple" Doc Three replied. "All that has to be done is to simply press the button, and the Last Time Departed that was there prior to the last hop through time will appear in full on the screen it would normally appear at, too. Every time you press the button, it goes back one hop. Anyone can operate it."

"That's very convenient" Doc Thirteen said. "It can also be an aid in tracking down the dimensions involved."

"Oh yeah, that's true" Doc Three said. "Hadn't thought of that. Boy, I'm really forgetting much today."

"It can happen to anyone" Chris said. "For now, the important thing is that we divide groups. "Connor, Marty Seventeen, you are going to build a mind-wiping device. Brent and I can operate this machine and then you, Doc One, Doc Three and Doc Thirteen, can work on the main task of tracking down the DNA. Is that okay with all of you?"

"All right" Doc Thirteen said. He smiled, as he then followed One and Three to the areas of the lab where they were going to work. Today was certainly going to be a productive day.

oooooooooo

Jamie Brown was relaxing, as she was listening to the music with all her old and new friends. This was certainly an unique experience, and she was enjoying it to the fullest. Still, it did kind of hurt her that there was just one counterpart for her, who even had another name. Also, the fact that Griff Tannen was still around troubled her - even though she knew that he was too small to bother her again, like he had done before.

Aside from her counterpart, Melody Brown - she was also joined by the girls from the Mind Warped and Teens In Time Universes. Kelly Greenwood and Mallory Ross were from the latter - while Trina Collins, Rachel Meyer, and Melissa Van Dixon were from the former. Indeed, that situation also felt odd to her.

"It was a little tough," Mallory commented, softly, "getting used to living in the past. I also felt a bit relieved, though. I mean, the time period that I came from just wasn't... Well, it wasn't exactly all fun and games. Besides, it's nice to be with Brent."

"Speaking of which," added Kelly, "he's out in the garage with the... the Dr. Browns. I wonder how he's dealing with it."

"I've been wondering the same," agreed Melissa, "about Connor. Of course, for all we know, the laws of physics may be a bit... altered... in this world."

"So, you guys were actually considering visiting our world?" asked Kelly. "I do wonder how that would have work out, if not for... Well, you know."

"It's probably best we not think about that, now," suggested Rachel. "We'll leave the heavy thinking for the scientist types. Perhaps, once we return to our worlds - then we could maybe give it another shot."

"I've a feeling Connor would rather object," Melissa pointed out. "After we return to our world, he would probably like to return you to your worlds, as soon as possible - and then take a little break from the whole dimensional hopping."

"I know that's just what _I_ would prefer to do," Jamie replied sighing. She thought back to her first time travel trip, and added, "You simply couldn't pay me to return to the timeline that I came from - but, still, I remember can how much of an adjustment it was for me. Of course, for most of the time that I was in 1986, I had amnesia."

"It sure sounds as if you went through a lot," Melody B commented, sympathetically. Turning to Trina, she added, "So, Trina, what's Ellen been up to? I quite wish we had the actual original movies in our world, instead of just the Mind Warped trilogy."

"I think you're in luck, then," Melissa replied. "If I recall correctly, the locals of this world were making duplicates of all the movies for us. I, too, would like to meet Ellen - as well Sammy and Cassie. The last time I was in their worlds... Well, I wasn't exactly corporeal - and I could only interact with Todd and Brent."

"Ellen is still in good health," replied Trina. "She's such a sweet girl. I sure must admit, though. I sometimes am jealous of her. In a way, I sure think she's lucky that she will always be like a kid. She will never have to concern herself with politics, and she sure is impervious to peer pressure. She just enjoys sweets and rock music, especially Led Zeppelin. Whenever she gets agitated, playing Zeppelin usually calms her down."

"I would love to meet her, too," commented Rachel, smiling. "I did see the movie, and I... Well, I rather remember how Todd sometimes wavered between being doting and being resentful of her. Mostly, he was doting - but it was also during a time when..."

"... when his father was simply being so hard on him," finished Melissa. "He was a little resentful of how Ellen could do no wrong in their father's eyes - but, yet, he sure kept finding fault with Todd. Such as Todd's lack of interest in sports, which his father..."

"Uh, girls," Trina interjected, clearing her throat. "I understand that, to you, Todd is a fictional character in a movie - but you have to remember that... that he's really real."

"Trina's right," agreed Jamie. She tried to imagine how she would feel, if people talked about her as if she was a movie character. The feeling made her feel uneasy. "Well, it is very cool that Ellen likes Led Zeppelin. Come to think of it, I'd also like to meet her."

"Yes, I can understand that" Trina chuckled. "It's hardly possible, though. While it could be done, it would be a little too confusing... and I don't think that you should ask Dr. Brown. Any of them, for that matter. If they would allow you to do that, there would be hundreds of persons who wanted to meet somebody."

"Yeah" Melissa agreed. "There would be no end to it. I guess that must sound like I'm a hypocrite, but once you get started, where do you stop?"

"My point exactly" Trina agreed. "We shouldn't let anybody meet anybody. Having said that, what have you been up to, Mallory? You were talking about adjusting to 1985 after Brent took you back..."

"Yeah, that wasn't easy" Mallory admitted. "Especially with the various inventions that existed in the future. However, there were positive sides, too. In the future, things had gotten a little too industrialized, with no care for anything. Totalitarianism had taken over the country. We won the Cold War after World War Three in 2002, but that was about the only thing positive that had happened. The USA got rebuilding a little too fast, and by 2030, we had become an industrialized society without any care for nature as long as people were happy. And they were, so a dictator could rule the States unopposed. We had by the time already been eclipsed by China, and by 2085, the East Asian Alliance was the strongest power in the world, and the current dictator of the US was not too happy with that. He attempted several times to attack, and by the time Brent and I left, a crisis was occurring that was likely to spill into the Fourth World War - and the final World War."

"That sounds horrible!" Jamie exclaimed. "Is that really what your world is - will be like?"

"Well, Brent and I are determined to change the future" Mallory replied. "We haven't seen much result yet, but we're desperate to try. We haven't been to the future very often either, ever since we came back from 2085. Just a few times, to look around. Brent has probably seen it more than I have, because he often travels to the future to check on the technology."

"That sounds familiar" Melody B said. "Grandpa Brown also travels to the future a lot. He's very curious to what will happen, and yet he keeps telling us that he's doing it all for the time machine and that no man should know too much of his own destiny. I think he's just being hypocritical."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," agreed Mallory. "I wonder if it may be mostly because he's older than you, and it's his way of exerting authority. Well, technically, I'm also much younger than Brent - but only because I was born in a later time period."

"I supposed that could be part of it," mused Melody B. "Actually, he's even older than my future brother-in-law's father - who was one of his original best friends. Anything, I think it's rather more likely just that he was the one to invent the time machine - so, as such, he feels that..."

"How are you girls doing?" asked Harmony One, as she and Harmony Four joined the group. Harmony One was wearing a Foo Fighters tee-shirt, while Harmony Four was wearing a formal French outfit. "It's been so great, bonding with our other relatives, from other universes."

"Indeed, it has," agreed Harmony Four. "especially the Sarah, considering that they are sort of like my... my cousins. Of course, the Marias are also rather cool - as well as Susan. Then, of course, it was awesome bonding with Emily."

"I suppose Melody and I should bond more with them, as well," commented Jamie, as the idea sounded quite fascinating. "So, uh, are you enjoying the music?"

"I most certainly am," Harmony One replied, smiling. "If it wasn't for the fact that we are in 1968, I'd almost believe it was Alice In Chains performing this song."

"They do sound a little like Layne Staley and the boys," agreed Melody B. "Of course, as of 1968, he's still in diapers. I sort of wonder if Nirvana would still be a band in this world, considering that we seem to already have grunge and post-grunge in 1968."

"That is a good question," replied Harmony One. "If not, then it might be possible for Dave Grohl to form the Foo Fighters a few years earlier."

"Y'know, I have no idea as to which bands you're talking about," commented Melissa, chuckling. "The name Foo Fighters really cracks me up, though!"

"I do vaguely recognize those names," commented Mallory. "My great-grandparents were... will be... big fans of this... this grunge. The music that _our_ generation had, though... Well, it plain sucked. All newly recorded music had to be government sanctioned, and they all contained subliminal messages about how great our government was."

"Man, talk about brainwashing!" muttered Jamie, as the very concept quite made her shudder. "I'm so glad Brent got you out of that world. I'll have to watch that trilogy."

"So far, we've only seen the first movie," explained Rachel. "I guess the sequels won't be released for a couple more years. Well, I'll be happy to see the sequels early."

"Well, I would hate to have Mallory's life," commented Harmony One. "I'm sure it's not as bad as George Orwell's 1984, though. I'm also looking forward to seeing the Teens In Time trilogy."

"Hey, you girls," called out an oddly familiar voice. As Jamie turned around, she saw a younger couple who looked like her parents - and her sister, for that matter.

"Dad!" gasped the Harmonys, in unison - as they glanced at the couple, looking quite shocked. "Grandma Liv!"

"Grandma?" gasped Olivia, as she burst out laughing. "I hardly think I'm that old!"

"Well, in our world, that's what you are to us," explained Jamie, as she felt stunned. "You're my mother's mother, while the man you're standing next to is... is Dad."

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Jules. "But... Olivia is my wife! How... what... how could this be happening?"

"Well, you should know that, with you living later, you should be married to a different person" Melody B said. "You didn't think that you were still married to an older version of Grandma Olivia, did you? She'd be... forty years older than you! That's quite an age difference."

"Well, it has happened sometimes" Jules replied. "My own parents were thirty-five years apart. But yes, that's a large difference. It's just so strange to imagine that I'm married to someone else in your worlds... to Olivia's daughter, even! That feels like I'm married to one of my own kids!"

"Well, in some strange, interdimensional way, you would be the stepfather... actually the stepgrandfather... of my mother" Harmony One said. "Her name is Patti, by the way. Patti Franklin. She's the granddaughter of Olivia. My father married her in 1997, when he was nineteen years old."

"My older self really married that young?" Jules said, shocked. "Nineteen years old... and given that you are all from 2017, you weren't born much later, were you?"

"I guess they weren't" Olivia said, smiling. "Patti Franklin... my daughter married a Franklin? She's not, by any chance, related to the Benjamin Franklin, right?"

"No, she's not" Harmony Four chuckled. "To answer your question though, Dad: you're right, we were born pretty soon afterwards. My birthday is July 25th of 1998, as is that of my counterpart here. Jamie and Melody are our respective sisters - Jamie's mine, Melody's that of Harmony One. They are counterparts, even though they have different names. Both of them were born on August 5th, 1999."

"In the new timeline, at least" Jamie said, sighing sadly.

"What's the matter with her?" Olivia asked.

"Long story" Melody B replied. "In short, she remembers another past, much like Marty McFly Sr, in which she was the daughter of Miff Tannen instead, even if she didn't know it. She was less pretty in that world, and got bullied a lot. That was the result of Miff raping Patti - but after we went back to 1986, we managed to prevent it from happening... quite unintentionally, much like the experience of Marty's father."

"That sounds horrible!" Olivia exclaimed. "My poor granddaughter! Raped by a Tannen..."

"Hey, even Claudia Wells is part-Tannen" Jules reminded her. "She has Tannen ancestors, remember? The Tannens aren't all bad."

"That's correct" Olivia responded. "Yet, this remains a tragedy."

"Say, miss, um, Brown," Jules said, smiling, "what's your name? I guess that you're also my daughter - but you only told us your birthday yet."

"I did?" Harmony One said, confused. "Oh yes, I guess I did. How impolite of me. It's Harmony Brown."

"Harmony Brown?" Jules exclaimed, with Olivia being just as shocked. "But... that's my daughter's name! However, she hasn't even been born yet - and she's still in Olivia's womb! We only know, because Dad has taken some pictures along to show her to us, from the future!"

"I'm... in there... right now?" Harmony Four said, just as shocked.

"I thought Dr. Brown wouldn't do something like that" Kelly said. "Especially with how this world has been altered already... from what I've heard of him, it doesn't sound like something he would do."

"It isn't" Jules confirmed. "It was an exceptional case, though - when Dad was in a mood to give in, as one of his inventions had just succeeded." He frowned, and took a closer look. "Are you a version of Lorraine Baines? You're the spitting image of her, back from when she was young! I remember, because I was one of George's best friends in High School."

"No, I'm not," Kelly replied, softly, "and I do already know how some of you feel about this. Still, we're from an entirely different world."

"Yeah, I'm not sure how to explain this to you," added Melissa, "but some of us come from... entirely different worlds. Even more so than the... the majority of the other worlds."

"The thing is," added Trina, "some of us just came from... from worlds that you would consider as... fictional. Apparently, in some of the worlds like yours, we're characters in a movie trilogy called Mind Warped."

"Right," agreed Mallory, "and, in some of the others, Kelly and I are in a movie trilogy called Teens In Time. Both trilogies feature Michael J Fox as leads, who is..."

"I think I get it," Jules replied, stunned. "Dr. Eastwood did mention something about it. It'd be a lie to say it's not confusing, but..."

"...but almost everything is, around here" Olivia added. "So, I guess we shouldn't make a fuss of that."

"Right, right" Jules replied. "So, what are you going to do next? You can't stay here forever. I'm sure that Dr. Von Braun wouldn't be okay with that."

"He wouldn't be" Rachel agreed. "I heard that we're going to wait until the dimensional machine is ready to transport us more efficient, and then we're all going home. A lot of Dr. Browns are working on it, along with some other guys. So it shouldn't take too long anymore."

"I noticed you call the younger version of your father Dr. Von Braun" Melody B said. "He's no Dad for you, I suppose?"

"Well, considering that he's eighteen years older than I am, he could've been my father" Jules said. "But you're right - he's just not my Dad. I never learned about time travel until I was a grown-up anyway, and calling a second person 'Dad' then was too hard."

"Yes, that's right" Olivia replied. "Jules found out about the truth in 1957, and I did around the time of our engagement to each other. Jules' father, Doctor Brown, had insisted that I couldn't know earlier. He wanted to ensure that no ex-girlfriends would be getting knowledge of history. Strange, since he had seen in the future that we would get married."

"Well, the future is always changing" Jamie said. "That's what Grandpa always says. However, maybe it's not... this is still his past, right? Your father-in-law's, I mean. He won't go back 'till 1985, so maybe this future is not as insecure as our future is... yeah, time travel is really confusing!"

"Indeed, it is," agreed Mallory. "On one hand, we are working to bring a better future for our world." After a brief pause, she added, "I sure wonder if I'll be alive to see my younger self be born. I wonder how the... new me... would be different."

"Come to think of it," added Melissa, "I do wonder what the future in our worlds would be like. I would just hate to think of our future turning... dystopian. I understand that there is a niche genre of post-apocalyptic fiction. I'm sure reading that stuff can really give you... nightmares. Watching it on screen would probably be even worse."

"Let's not worry about that, right," suggested Olivia. "To be honest, there is a small part of me that rather worries about the increasing technology. On the other hand, though, there are organizations in place to preserve nature and such."

"Suddenly, I'm beginning to realize the importance of going green," replied Trina. "We do have to be mindful not to abuse the technology that we've been given. I really am curious of if there were other advanced societies, in the rather distant past. Such as, for instance, before the Ice Ages. Anyway, I'd hate to think of losing everything..."

"Well, I really don't know if Doc ever went that far back," replied Jamie. In fact, it was one thing that interested her. She was quite curious about the Atlantis myths. "Well, I think we should grab some more snacks. I am a little anxious to head back home."

"I'm definitely with you, on that," Kelly agreed. "I'll be happy to see my own bedroom, again. I am starting to feel a little homesick."

"Same here," replied Rachel. "Of course, we'll have to return to Connor and Melissa's world first - and then we can return to our worlds."

"Why don't you guys have some lemon drops?" suggested Jules, as he held out a bag.

"Well, how are you folks doing?" asked a man who looked like very familiar, as he was joined by a woman. "I see you guys are chatting it up."

"Hey, Uncle Verne," greeted Jamie, as she saw the man's name tag. She glanced at the woman, and read her name tag. "Mallory. Y'know, I'm not sure if I..."

"...if you'll ever get used to people having other names here?" Harmony Four suggested. "That's okay. My own mother is a different person. The fact that Dad married Great-Grandma Olivia is a little weird, to say the least. But that's what you face with interdimensional travelling."

"Yes, I suppose so" Verne said. "I remember that Dr. Von Braun told me that there is a version of my father around, who's married to a woman named Susan - and another version, who's married to her mother, Julia. So I guess that's a similar situation." He shook his head. "This is just so strange and complicated. We never expected this."

"I don't think anyone expected this" Jules responded. "Nice to see you again, by the way. It's been a few days, hasn't it?"

"Well, my work keeps me busy" Verne replied. "And so does yours with you, so I think that you have no reason to blame me for the fact that we haven't seen each other over the past time. But we're here, at least."

"Yes, nice to see you, Verne, Mallory" Olivia replied. "How are you guys doing?"

"Very good" Verne said, smiling broadly. "How's the baby, Olivia?"

"Still inside" Olivia said, looking down. "It'll be a few more weeks before Harmony will be born. How's little Benjamin doing?"

"Good" Verne replied. "Say, I heard that there's a girl from the alternate universes here who's sort of the counterpart to your yet unborn baby. Is that true?"

"You hear a lot of things, Verne" Jules said. "But yes, it's true. This is Harmony." He pointed at the girl.

"Please to meet you, uh, Verne" Harmony One replied. "There's actually two of me here. But please sit down."

Verne did so, and Olivia did the same as well. As she looked on, Jamie couldn't help but smile. Today certainly was a special day.

oooooooooo

Clint Eastwood smiled, as he looked out from the mansion. It was now 6 PM and the day was coming to an end. A lot of work had been achieved this day and he was certain that they would be able to transport the visitors back home the following morning. He should actually go back to work now, but he couldn't help but enjoy the beautiful view and the nice weather. Just a few moments wouldn't matter too much, would it?

"Sneaking away again, Clint?" a familiar voice said from behind him. The inventor turned around to see Christopher walking up to him. "In some aspects, you never grew up. You still remind me of the teenaged boy I hung around with in the 1980s in the old world."

"Well, I always vowed that I would not grow to become a crotchety old man," Marty replied, smiling. "It's so odd to think that there is a younger version of me here. The versions of me from the me from World Thirteen, as well as the versions of me who were stuck in 1955, come the closest to being my age - and even _they_ are 21 years younger than me."

"I can imagine how that would make you feel," Chris replied, chucking. "I wonder how my younger self is doing. He's not used to being around large crowds, yet."

"We do have a lot of people here," agreed Clint. "It's sure nice to see my descendants actually bonding with everyone. Y'know, the last time I checked, I sure noticed that all the young female descendants of yours were really bonding together. It nearly seems as if they were some sort of... organized club."

"Well, it sure looks like this is a major year for people close to us to be born," chuckled Chris. "And to think that, a long time ago, I used to believe that I would never have a family. Man, a lot of things have certainly changed."

"Well, it still feels quite odd to of how that my younger self was born just yesterday," Clint commented, sighing. "I will then be in a similar situation to you and... Emmett. As it is, my younger self won't know that I'm... him older."

"At any rate," Chris replied, clearing his throat, "I just wanted to tell you that we are about done. I had a little talk with my younger self. He sure agreed to let our visitors spend another night here, seeing as how they really came here from various... times of the day. However, early tomorrow morning, we'll be sending everyone back."

"Okay, that works," agreed Clint. "I'm very certain they wouldn't mind, either. They can all grab something to eat, once they return. Anyway, I have all the films copied and packaged. That way, they sure can all watch the Michael J Fox films... that the Michael J Fox of their worlds had never acted in."

With that, the two old friends laughed. While Clint enjoyed meeting everyone, a part of him was looking forward to everything returning to their worlds.

"This might seem early," commented Chris, "but I think everyone should go to bed at eight. They can sleep in the same places they did, again. Then, at about six, we can wake everyone up."

"Why don't we give them a half hour notice," suggested Clint, "so that they could all really say 'good bye' to each other? Then, of course, the folks from Worlds One and Three were quite planning to return to their worlds manually."

"I doubt they could say 'good bye' to everyone in half an hour" Chris said. "Well, I guess they'll have to do some of that tonight, if they really want to. You can't just say bye to everyone when faced with 168 people... more, including those of our world."

"It's amazing how so many counterparts have been gathered together" Clint replied. "To think that we have to say 'thanks' to a group of our worst enemies for this occasion."

"It's strange, that's right" Chris answered him. "So, anyway, Clint, how do you feel now?"

"What do you mean?" Clint said, looking confused at his old friend.

"Well, you did turn 100 yesterday" Chris said. "Probably two months more, roughly, or even close to three... but it's the closest to a milestone as one can get. So, what's it like to be a centenarian? The point is approaching for me, so I'm curious."

"Will you believe that I never thought about that again?" Clint said, grinning. "To think that all these guys just showed up at the date of my hundredth birthday... well, it's certainly strange. Of course, there was a reason for them picking this date, but it was by no means connected to my anniversary. It did make it a quite special day."

"Today was very special too, for the same reasons" Chris reminded him. "But yeah, I can see your point."

The sound of footsteps made both men turn around to face Dr. Emmett Von Braun, who was shaking his head. "Very bad, Dr. Brown" he said, sighing. "I asked you to fetch Doc, and instead, you stay away too!"

"Yeah, and you'd better turn around, before you're caught up in our conversation too and a fourth person has to come by to take you away" Chris teased. "The nice cool weather and the beautiful sunset is quite addicting, I can tell you."

"What are you coming for anyway, Emmett?" Clint said. "Doc told me you guys were done with working. That's what he came for, by the way. That's what he said, at least."

"We're almost done" Chris corrected. "I never implied that we were fully ready. And yes, I came to tell you the news, but also to get you to come back with me and get your approval for a few final touches to the dimensional device and the stainless-glass cube we built. You know as well as I do that the devices must be in perfect working order."

"Certainly" Clint replied, shuddering. The idea of something going wrong and someone being transported to the wrong dimension, with no way to get back, and no way to tell what kind of dimension it was from beforehand, was appalling. Or worse, what if someone managed to travel to no dimension at all? Now that would be horrifying...

"We'd better go check right away" he responded, standing up. "Wouldn't want an error to tweak in. Are you coming, Doc, Emmett?"

"We're coming," replied Clint, as he and Chris followed Emmett. "So, uh, what about the bullies? How are we going to return them?"

"That is actually the other thing," replied Emmett. "The idea simply came to me, when Alex told me how he discovered two of the bullies. Of course, we'll have to wipe their memories clean - then we'll simply have to use the sleep inducer on them. I'm thinking that twenty minutes should be enough."

"I think so, too," agreed Chris. "That way, we'll simply be able to transport them from the cube, while they are unconscious. We just don't want them to be unconscious for too long, or else they'll be just too confused about why they were out for awhile."

"Right, exactly," agreed Emmett. "Anyway, we'll have to find a location that is close to a tree branch - so that they'll think they have hit their heads on a tree branch."

"Good thinking, you two," Clint complimented. "I suppose we could send them back before we send everyone else back home. While it is rather tempting to keep them confined here, doing so would create a paradox - since Cliff will be Griff's father."

"In the case of Charlie Penwell," Emmett explained, "Connor had requested that we rather remove not only his memories of him joining the bullies, but also his memories surrounding him leaving his world to enter Connor's. Thus, we would not be sending him back to the same world as the rest of the... the Mind Warped folks."

"Now that again" Chris sighed. "There's nothing wrong with Connor, but requests like this are making our job more complicated. If it was just a group of five or six people coming over, and not 168..."

"Hey, who's got to host all of them?" Emmett reminded him. "But, yeah, if too many of these special requests arise, that'd be really much work. But anyway, this is the cube."

Clint nodded approvingly, as he looked at the cube and the dimension displacement laser, abbreviated DDL. "That looks good" he muttered. "I don't suppose we can test it right now?"

"No, we can't, unfortunately" Chris replied. "We'll have to trust it. I do think that it will work out fine when we use it tomorrow, though. I've inspected it several times."

"I see" Clint said. "Where are Marty Seventeen and Connor, with their mind wiping device?"

"Right here" the former said, walking up to him. "It was quite easy to accomplish this task, considering that the appropriate supplies were widely available. The neural removal system appears to work, but we haven't gotten the chance yet to perform a scan of anyone's neural systems."

"Yeah, what he said" Connor added. "Would any of you like to volunteer for a test? Or perhaps any of the others..."

"I usually give that task to my male descendant one generation removed, Martin Einstein McFly" Marty Sr Seventeen said. "However, retrieving him appears to contain more work than is necessary to accomplish."

"Anyway," added Connor, "I'm sorry if it seems like I was making too many requests. It is true that, had the other bullies not stopped by our world - I would have had to take care of Charlie by myself. Still..."

"I understand where you're coming from," Clint replied, softly. "Anyway, you have been very helpful - so we should have no problem with taking care of your request."

Glancing at his watch, Chris added, "Why don't we let everyone stay up for two more hours? It should quite give everyone enough time to become acquainted with anyone who they've yet become acquainted with. As we mentioned before, they should sleep in the same locations."

"Okay, I think that'll work," agreed Emmett. "This time, though, we do want everyone to wake up at the same time. We could maybe set the alarm clock in all the rooms to go off at six o'clock. I think I can count on my counterparts to be responsible enough to make sure everyone gets up, and is outside within half an hour."

"I think that'll work," Chris replied, nodding approvingly. "Now, seeing as how we have nineteen groups to transport - Groups One and Three would just be returning to their worlds, manually - that make take us about an hour or so to complete."

"That is a lot of work," Clint replied, sighing. "I guess we can handle it, though. So, we might not be done until around eight. I know Group Three is planning to return to their world in the train - while Group One, from both 1987 and 2017, is planning to return to the bus. Then, after that, both groups have other final tasks to take care of - but they really don't concern the rest of us."

"Right," Chris replied, softly. "We were going to send the bullies back, first. That quite should not be a problem. Also, yeah, if we have to send Cliff back to World One in the year 1987 - then, yeah, we should have no real problem sending Charlie P back to the world that he originated from."

"Okay," replied Clint, flashing a lopsided smile. "Why don't I go inside, and make the announcement they have until..." He glanced at his watch. "... until nine o'clock to do some last minute bonding. That'll be a little over two hours. Perhaps, when we send them to bed, they can all take a bag of the refreshments into their rooms. That way, they will all have a little something to eat - after they get up. It won't be a lot - but it should be enough to tide them over, until they get back to their worlds."

"Yeah, that sounds about right" Emmett said. "You can make that announcement, if you want. Maybe you should ask right away if there's anyone who wants to test the mind reading machine. That way, we'll kill two birds with one stone."

"Poor bird" Clint joked. "Good idea, Emmett. Let's go inside."

As they entered the house, Clint had to gasp once again at how many people the house contained now. Everywhere, groups of youth or adults had gathered and were happily talking about all that they wanted to know from each other - and that was a lot. The inventor winced at all the noise they were making. A look at Emmett meant that his friend wasn't feeling too well either.

"I'm sorry that we had to use your mansion for this, Emmett" he muttered, sighing.

"What?" Emmett replied.

"I'm sorry we needed to use your mansion!"

"What did you say, Doc?"

"I said - never mind!" Clint shouted. He wouldn't get any message through this way. But that also brought a worse problem... if he couldn't tell Emmett anything, he certainly couldn't rely a message to the crowd.

Emmett, however, had got a plan - or so it appeared, at least. He walked over to the kitchen, and returned with a large amount of buckets and spoons. Clint, grasping the idea, started to hit the buckets with the spoon as hard as he could. Emmett did the same. Within a few moments, the entire room was silenced.

"Sorry we had to do this, but I need to tell you something" Clint said. "Tonight, you can make some acquaintances here and tell some stories to each other until 9 o'clock. Then, I'm afraid it's bed time for all of you. You have to be up tomorrow at six, when we'll send you home."

The entire tale had been received rather lukewarm, but the mention of 'home' got some cheers coming in the crowd. Home was something they were desperate to see again, after such a long stay in this world.

"Also," Emmett added, "we need to ask for a volunteer. You see, we have to erase the knowledge the bullies have about the time machines and this whole adventure before we can send them back. For that task, Marty Senior Seventeen and Connor have invented a machine that can remove memories. We need to have a volunteer to test it. Would anyone like to be that volunteer?"

With that, the multitude of people glanced at each other - as if all were sure none too unwilling to become the test object. Finally, one of the numerous young men who had resembled his great-grandson Alex stepped up. As Clint took quite a closer look at the young man's name tag, he saw that it was his younger self from World One in 1987.

"Uh, I'll be the volunteer," Marty '87 replied, softly. "Right now, I will do anything to get all of us back home."

"Good! Good!" Clint replied, with relief. "The rest of you can go back to your bonding, eating, and listening to music. We'll be out in the garage, in case you guys need us."

With that, there were a bunch of loud cheers - and then, once mansion, the mansion was as loud as it was when Clint entered.

"I just can't believe it," commented Marty '87, as the group stepped outside. "I simply cannot get over how there was a version of me that was sure stuck living in the past. I mean, I don't know how you could stand it. I mean, no rock and roll music."

"Well, it wasn't easy," Clint replied, grimacing at the memory. "At least, I had Jennifer with me. Although, in the intermediate timeline, I married Clara. She was the only one who understood my situation. I mean, I did have occasional dreams of..."

"Please, Clint," Chris protested, as he looked clearly uncomfortable. "Now is not the time for this. If we expect to get anything done, we must stay on task."

"You're right, Doc," Clint replied, nervously. "You're right. Well, it seems odd to think of how the younger version of me really looks like Alex. Anyway, as tough as my life might've been, I also have a lot to be grateful for."

"I guess you're right," Marty '87 replied, even though he still looked uncertain. As the group stepped into the garage, he added, "So, anyway, just what do you guys need me to do? It would be a lie for me to say that I didn't feel nervous."

"Nothing hard" Chris assured him. "All you have to do is just put this mind reader on – you know, just like we did in 1955, or at least, like I was planning to do. Then, you have to concentrate on something, and I'll read your mind - the mind reader should work ordinarily, but a test is always good, especially after allowing Marty Seventeen to work on it. After that, I'll simply wipe an unimportant memory. If that works, the experiment should be done."

"That sounds creepy" Marty '87 said. "I mean, you are a version of my best friend, but that doesn't make me comfortable with the idea of someone else peeking into my brain and finding out my deepest secrets. I'm not sure whether I would want that, but now I've already volunteered."

"That's right" Chris said. "And it's not bad at all. I'll just take a look at what you're thinking of at that very moment, and I won't attempt to uncover any of your secrets. If you're still uncomfortable, though, I could ask your own version of me to take my place. He should be able to do the job just as well, and it's just a minor thing anyway. Won't take very long."

"All right, I'll accept Doc as my helper" Marty '87 said. "I guess that would have to be his 2017 version, because it would be too much work to fetch his younger self."

"Yeah, no use in wasting time doing that" Clint said, putting the mind reader on his younger self's head and motioning that Doc One should come over. Doc One then put on the reading device, and started fiddling with some machinery.

"All right, Marty, just calm down" he said. "I'm going to read your thoughts. Are you ready for it?"

"Not sure, but I guess I'll have to be ready" Marty '87 said. "I could wait a while, but that would only complicate things. So, yeah, I suppose that I'm ready."

"All right" Doc One said, twisting some more dials. "Um, let's see, what are you thinking about... you're thinking about... the first experiment? Great Scott, you're remembering the Libyans chasing you through the parking lot!"

"Yeah" Marty '87 whispered. "I wanted to pick something you couldn't remember, because you weren't there. This was, unfortunately, the first thing that popped into my mind."

"I imagine that the event was horrifying for you," Doc One replied, sympathetically. "However, it's a little too important to remove - however much as you might wish to forget." After a brief pause, he asked, "Is there something you learned about the future, that has nothing to do with this trip, that you think you're just better off... not remember. Perhaps due to how remembering it might disrupt the very fabric of the space-time continuum?"

Clint chewed on his lower lip, as his younger counterpart did the same. Indeed, he figured that his counterpart would like nothing more than to forget the whole trip - which was, of course, not a good idea.

"I've finally got it!" exclaimed Marty '87, snapping his fingers. "Our future son... and Harmony... had admitted to sneaking off to a concert at the age of ten. It was for a rock band - which was called, I believe, the Food Fighters?"

"Foo Fighters," corrected Doc One, softly. Then, with a gasp, he added, "Great Scott! I remember the event. You were out of town. Your son and Harmony had claimed that they would be staying at a friend's house, and... As much as I am sure the Jennifer of that time would wish for us to prevent the kids from sneaking out... There just are too many risks in that. All right, then. Let's try this again."

Clint swallowed, as Doc again attempted to read Marty's thoughts. He clicked a couple of buttons, and twisted some of the dials again. Marty began to look rather catatonic, as if wasn't quite there. Clint hoped that his counterpart would be all right.

"We're almost done," explained Doc One. "Thankfully, it was simply a small scene that took place at the breakfast table. It's really gonna be a little tougher, though, for the bullies. Especially since we can't exactly expect _them_ to cooperate with us. I can do it, though - while they are unconscious." Then, with a wicked smile, he added, "I'm not exactly concerned with _their_ privacy."

While Clint understood where Doc One was coming from, he still couldn't help but find it to be unethical. It almost made him feel a little uneasy about his close friend.

"We do have to stay on task, though," Chris pointed out. "Even though I agree that it would be tempting, we should not probe back any further than the point Clint headed towards your house - or when the other bullies joined the group."

"You're absolutely right," Doc One agreed. He then turned the mind reader off. He pressed another button - and, once again, Marty '87 was alert.

"What happened, Doc?" Marty '87 asked, as he sounded stunned.

"The experiment worked," Doc One replied, triumphantly. "Thank you, once again, for volunteering."

"Wait a second" Marty '87 said, looking as if he wasn't all there yet. "What did you do? You were going to remove something, weren't you? What did you remove?"

"I can't tell you that" Doc One said. "You just agreed that you should not remember this incident - and from the information the mind reader provides, I don't think that you do. Just a little check, though - does the name 'Foo Fighters' ring a bell with you?"

Marty '87 thought hard, then shook his head. "No, I can't say it does. I guess it is something concerning the army? Did I, by any chance, join the military? But what for! I was never interested in that!"

Doc One chuckled, and shook his head. "No, that isn't it" he said. "You'll notice when the time comes. For now, I would like you to leave the garage, go back to the mansion, and tell your Jennifer that I need to speak to her here. Don't tell her why, though."

"You're the Doc, Doc" Marty '87 said, confused. "I'll do that." He then left the garage.

Doc One turned to Clint. "I hope you don't mind that I remove the memory about this incident from Jennifer's mind too? It's probably safer for the space-time continuum if I do, and it'll give me another chance to try this out."

"Oh no, not at all" Clint said. "Go right ahead. I'll sit outside until you're ready. It's just so nice out."

"Certainly" Doc One agreed. Clint then left the garage, and noticed Jennifer '87 coming up in the distance.

"Hi, Dr. Eastwood" Jennifer '87 said, apparently unsure whether to name him that way. "Is Dr. Brown in there? Marty said he requested my presence."

"He is" Clint said. "And no, I can't tell you what it is for. He'll tell you himself."

Jennifer nodded, and headed in. Clint then walked over to the chair he had put out earlier, and leant back. The weather was cool and the sky was wonderful. The centenarian felt himself coming to a state of rest, and before he could stop himself, he was asleep.


	28. Chapter 27

**Authors' note: Even though this is the last chapter of the Clint Eastwood Universe, we do still have two more chapters to go - until the story is completed.**

_June 22, 1968  
06:32 AM PDT  
Clint Eastwood Universe_

Christopher Brown Six felt torn, as he stood on the field in front of Dr. Von Braun's mansion. On one hand, he was going home, and he would be able to take up his life again. On the other hand, he would leave all of the people he had met. While that wasn't a very nice prospect, Chris wasn't sure what he preferred. Of course, he couldn't stay here forever, so he'd just have to accept that he would go home.

"All right, everyone" Clint Eastwood called out, as he was standing on a height of some sorts together with Chris Brown, Emmett Von Braun, Claudia Wells, Clara Brown, Doc One and Doc Three. "I'm sure that you've all enjoyed it here, and we liked having you over, but today, everything is going to come to an end. As we said last night, we are going to send you back. The return will go in order: Group Two will start, then Group Four, Five and so on. Groups One and Three will be the last to be sent off, including the group that came from 1987 in world one. Any questions?"

After a bit of discussion in the crowd, Alex J raised his hand. "How are you going to send us back?" he asked. "With that cube and that ray?"

"That's right" Clint said. "Last night, we collected the DNA of every version of Dr. Brown, except for the doubles - and from Brent and Connor in the Teens in Time and Mind Warped universes. We have managed to track down the dimension of your origin with that, and this dimension displacement laser - DDL for short - which includes components of both the computer parts from 2030 from the EJ universes and the DFSCUPCIF from the PF Universes..."

"The what?" Julia Belle said, confused.

"The DFSCUPCIF" Doc Three repeated. "Dimensional Flux Storage Capacitor Unit as well as Purposely Creator of an Interdimensional Field. It's sort of like a flux capacitor, but for travelling through dimensions."

"Oh, I see" Julia Belle said, although it was obvious from the way she looked that she still didn't entirely grasp it."

"As I was saying, this device, which includes parts from both EJ and PF dimension travelling machines, is capable of sending the cube to the dimension that is given to it" Clint said. "We simply put in the information the DNA tracking device gives us and the DDL will be capable of recognising the universe, finding it and transporting the cube to it. Of course, this only works if the cube is rotating at a given speed, much like in the Teens in Time universe."

"What speed is it?" Emmett D wanted to know. "I can imagine it would be rather high, if it must accomplish dimensional displacement."

"Actually, it is not that high," replied Clint. "We have to get the rotation up to four miles per hour - which means you might feel a little dizziness upon your return, but that's about it. We also determined the location of Hill Valley Park where we would send you. Naturally, this means you will have a walk a little ways home."

"And for the Teens In Time and Mind Warped Universes," Chris added, "you would be sent back to Evergreen Centennial Park. It will be just a quarter-mile inward, and it is a location that you should be familiar with. Any more questions?"

"What about the bullies?" asked Marlene Five. "How are you gonna send _them_ back?"

"We took care of that over an hour ago," explained Clint. "They are now returned to their worlds, in which the results have been proven successful. We sent Cliff back last, since we had to make sure his return would be successful. As much as might not like to think of it, his return was the only one that was absolutely necessary - so that the Griff of that world could also be born."

With that, there was a collective sigh of relief. Chris Five certainly felt quite relieved. Indeed, this was a bittersweet experience. The odds of seeing his counterparts again were quite minimal.

"So, if there are no more questions," Clint continued, "we are about to send the folks of World Two back to their universe."

Everyone stayed quiet, and thus, Doc Two and his group walked up to the place where Clint and the others stood. Chris Six watched, fascinated, as the group neared the cube. He could see that they were hesitant, but also anxious to go home again. He could imagine that they were nervous about entering the machine, too.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Doc Two asked. "Not to doubt you, but that laser does look a little scary."

"I guess that it's okay, Dr. Brown" Stephanie Two said. "After all, they wouldn't let us make the trip otherwise."

"That's correct" Clint replied. "It is about as safe as it could be. I already put in the dimension of your origin, so now you can enter the cube."

Though nervous, Doc Two then stepped inside. He was followed by Alex J, while Marty Jr Two came after him. Then, Marlene Two, Mike Two, Stephanie Two and Stacy Two all stepped into the machine as well. As everyone was inside, the cube started rotating slowly. The group waved, even if they were kind of cramped with the machine being so small. After a few seconds, Clint pulled a lever on the DDL, and a beam of light shot towards the cube, lighting it up. As the cube was covered with light, a loud sonic boom sounded, and as the light cleared up, everyone could see that the cube was now empty.

"Ah, everything's gone" Chris said, happy. "I was afraid of that, you know. The machine could've just transported the persons, and left their clothes and other possessions behind."

"You didn't check first?" Clint called out, stunned. "Boy! Imagine if that had happened! We should've tested for that first!"

"You're probably right" Chris replied. "Well, it went right, and that's the main thing, isn't it?"

"Are we next?" Doc Four then called out. "You just said we would come after group two, so..."

"Yes, you're next" Emmett Von Braun replied. "However, you can't be transported immediately. The machine takes two full minutes to recover from the transportation. Afterwards, we first have to type in the full list of information that the DNA-reader gave us about your universe, and wait minute for the machine to process it. It will take us a while before everyone's back. Also, we shouldn't use the machine too often in succession, so we'd best take some breaks, too."

"That means it'll take a while before we get home, right?" Mallory Ross called out.

"That's correct," replied Emmett VB. "Since you are one of the groups to join, you would be on the last shift - which would be, uh, over an hour."

"Approximately two hours," Chris confirmed. "We have eighteen groups left to go. We could do the next three in two-minute intervals, and then wait fifteen minutes. This will give us three breaks between sending everyone home."

"I just hope I'll have enough food to tide me over," Amy called out. "I have to return to work, after we return to our world." Then, with a slight chuckle, she added, "It was about the longest lunch break I've ever taken. Even if some of it wasn't too pleasant."

"At least, you were one of the last to be captured," Jennifer '87 pointed out. "I'm not meaning to trivialize your situation, but just think of how it was for me."

"That's okay," replied Amy. "I imagine that it seemed to take forever, for you. It was scary for me, though - since I previously didn't know about time travel... or alternate reality travel."

"It was great to see you, Amy," added Natalie. "I'm sorry if I seemed like a bit of a pest , but... Well, in our world, you're my best friend..."

"That's okay, Natalie," replied Amy. "I actually quite enjoyed your company - and I can see why we would be best friends, if you existed in our world."

Chris Six smiled, as he thought of the conversation. Of course, he was already used to having a counterpart around - and his counterpart having a different wife and children. In fact, his twin daughters were the exact same age as his counterpart's elder son.

"Speaking of Amy," Doc Ten called, "What are we gonna do about the Amy of our world? She was the one to have her bank account cleared out."

"I'm sure that issue can be solved, one way or another" Doc One said, confidently. "It might be possible to convince the preservation service that it was a mistake. Even if Terry saw, uh, bad Amy voluntarily donating, you could take along the mind wiping machine, and remove the memories about it. You could then claim it was a thumb bandit who managed to transfer the money, not Amy herself."

"Do you think they'd believe that?" Doc Ten asked, quite sceptic.

Doc One shrugged. "You'll just have to act convincing. Anyway, with the mind wiping machine on you, it shouldn't be too hard."

"Yes, that's probably the least of our concerns" Clint said. "Anyway, we are just typing the last of the information into the DDL, so it is about ready to be used again. Group Four, if you will come up?"

"We will" Doc Four said, as he and the others walked to the time machine. Chris Six watched, interested, as the whole sequence repeated itself. Half a minute later, group Four had gone back to their world.

"It looks like our machine works perfectly, Doc" Emmett said. "With the exception of having to recover after every displacement, there are no nuisances, and the transition to the other universe goes very smooth."

"With so many scientists here, I could've guessed that it would work" Clint said, smiling. Then stepping forwards, he called out: "All right, everyone, maybe you should just look around for the last times, and say a few goodbyes if you haven't done so already - then we will call for the groups to come as the machine is ready."

As Clint and the others up front kept an eye on the recovering DDL, the groups scattered across the terrain for the last time. Chris Six walked up to his young friends, Marty Jr Six, Mike M and Alex P, who were in conversation with the youths from group seven.

"Hi, everyone" Chris Six said. "I thought you had already talked last night?"

"We have, but we couldn't let this opportunity pass" George E said. "As such, we decided to have a final talk, before our groups leave this world. We're probably the most related, as both of our pasts are related with the alternate reality that you-know-who created."

"That's a very good point," Chris Six agreed, nodding. "In a sense, I spent over thirty years in a world that I wasn't born into - as has Calvin, who formerly was Marty."

"I see what you mean," replied Chris Seven. "Of course, I don't think any of us would like to return to the worlds that we came from."

"I don't think I would ever like to visit it," Mike M commented. "It just sounds a little too scary. So, anyway, I'm so glad this whole thing is just about over."

"So am I," agreed Emmett G. "It was a terrifying experience, wondering if we would ever be able to rescue the girls. That being said, it was great meeting you guys."

"I can't argue with that," replied Alex P. "Well, in a way, I am a bit sad about leaving this world. On the other hand, though, it'll really be nice to the rest of our family and friends. I wonder what Mom..."

"I completely understand," agreed George D. "We also have the movies in that the locals have copied for us, and several CD recordings of the music in this world."

"Yeah, as someone who really loves music," commented Marty Jr Six, "it was so hard, thinking that I would never again hear any of those songs. It'll be nice to have those CDs on hand. I wonder if we could play them around our friends."

"I really don't see any reason why not," replied Marty Jr Seven. "After all, it's not like our friends have to know where the music comes from. They would probably assume that it was just some underground stuff that they never heard."

"I don't know about that," Chris Six replied, cautiously. He glanced at his counterpart, who was nodding. "There might be some risks to that, but..."

"Group Five!" called out Clint. "It's your turn to go."

"Our group will be next," Chris Six reminded his companions. "And then, after that, I guess it'll be the first break."

"Yeah, I suppose so" Alex P said. "I hope that we'll get to go home soon. I do think that we've said what we can say by now. I mean, we've had so many conversations..."

"I'll write everything down when we get home" Calvin McFly said, walking up to the group along with the other adults from world seven. "I have experienced so many things here, and it's sad that I can't write a book about it and publish it for the world to read it. It would be a great topic for a book, I'm sure."

"Oh yeah, you're an author" Mike M said. "What is your preferred genre? Science fiction, I suppose?"

"Exactly" Calvin M grinned. "Dad was always very proud of me. He said that he'd always hoped for one of his kids to follow his example and become an author, and that he had given up hope by the time I was adopted. After all, Dave was the most similar to Dad, in both timelines, and he never became an author. So, my father was very surprised when I did."

"Yeah, Dave is very similar to Dad" Marty Sr Seven said. "He was in the old timeline, and still is in the new timeline. They were always the closest." Sighing, he turned to Michael Brown, his third counterpart. "I guess we can't say that about his counterpart in your world..."

"No, Dad died in 1973, when Dave was just 11" Michael said, saddened. "They never got a chance to bond. Later, Dave just became a regular bum."

"It's sad" Chris Six agreed. "All of those people with hopeful futures who died or went into misery thanks to Biff. At least we're out of that world now, but the memory continues to haunt me."

"Same here, um, me" Chris Seven said, just as depressed. "I'd love to give Biff a beating for what he did, but I don't want to risk even more."

"You have a habit for not taking risks, haven't you?" Marty Jr Seven said, smirking. "I remember the conversation your son and I had just before we left."

"Oh, yeah, that" Michael Brown said. "He was complaining about your passwords again, Dad." Turning to Chris Six, he added: "What do you think about that, anyway? In our world, Dad is a little over-protective of the time machines..."

"...incredibly paranoid" Marty Jr Seven corrected.

"...because of his life in Hell Valley as a result of Biff stealing the time machine" Michael finished, glaring at Marty Jr Seven before turning back to Chris Six. "How are those things set up in your world?"

"We require three different passwords," explained Chris Six. "We require a word, and then a phrase, and then a sentence - and they have to be in that order." Then, in a quiet voice, he added, "Junior, Alex, and Mike did still manage to end up in 1986. Or, more accurately, in some sort of nexus connecting the time periods. It's a long story, but it had nothing to do with the time machines."

"Well, if it's a long story," replied Michael, looked disappointed, "then I guess we don't have time, even if it does sound interesting."

"Group Six," called out Clint. "It is now your turn."

"Well, I guess it's time to say good bye," Chris Six commented to his Group Seven companions, with sudden melancholy. "It's been nice meeting you."

All the members of Group Six waved to Group Seven, as the former made their way to the cube. The members of Group Seven waved back. Chris Six began to feel a little apprehension, as he and the rest of his group stepped into the cube.

"All right, it was nice meeting you guys" Clint said. "I hope that you'll have a safe ride home."

"I hope so, too" Doc Six said. "We barely fit in here."

"Yes, that's the problem with being so numerous" Clint said. "We could've made a bigger cube, but it would have taken longer. Uh, could you help with getting the door shut?"

"Sure" Marty Senior Six said, pulling on the door knob until it was fully shut. Chris Six then felt quite uneasy, and he hoped that it all would be over soon.

"Well," Doc Six then said, as the time machine was beginning to move around, "cross your fingers - if you still can. This will be over soon."

"Can't be soon enough for me" Lisa Jung said. "And I thought that cabin I slept in at the lake was kind of tight. This beats it easily."

"I'm feeling dizzy" Alex P complained.

"I'm getting a headache" Mike M chimed in. "Can't they do this sooner?"

To answer his question, a flash of light shot towards the cube. All of the group members closed their eyes. There was a loud sonic boom, and they then left the universe of Clint Eastwood.

oooooooooo

Chris Seven smiled wistfully, as he saw that the group from world Six had disappeared. He got a desire to go home himself, finally going home after such an exhausting journey, to take a shower and relax. However, he would have to wait a while for that yet.

"Are you feeling nervous, Dad?" asked Michael, softly. "I can't hardly believe that we're next, even though we have to wait fifteen minutes."

"In fact, I am feeling nervous," replied Chris Seven. "I have all sorts of mixed feelings. On one hand, I am very anxious to finally get back home. It was rather nice to see my mansion, again - even if, technically, it wasn't _mine_. Also, it was decorated a little differently - with the technology being more advanced, and all."

"I concur," replied Doc Seven. "I mean, I also miss my mansion. The one thing I'm very leery of, though - is if we'd all make it into the cube. We're even bigger than Group Six was, and... We really are the biggest group here, after all. Well, Group One is as big - but they're comprised of people from two different time periods."

"We'll worry about it, when the time comes," Chris Seven suggested. "Maybe we could do it in two turns. After all, the exact information in the DNA database should be the same... if you get what I mean."

"Yeah, I suppose I see what you're getting at" Doc Seven said. "So, well, what should we do in the meanwhile? Try to relax in the shadows a little bit? It really is better weather than yesterday. It was just too hot then."

"Certainly" Marty Junior Seven agreed. "I felt like melting yesterday. That's why I stayed in the mansion, all day."

"So did I" George E said. He then sat down, and the group followed his example. As they were sitting there, relaxing quietly, they were approached by another group. As they looked closer, Chris Seven could see that the Dr. Brown was wearing a name tag saying 'Doc Brown Eleven'. He was followed by Marty Senior Eleven, Marty Junior Eleven, Susan Brown, Suzy Eleven and Marlene Eleven. He remembered that this was the group from the world in which Marty McFly had become rich thanks to using the sports almanac.

"Hi, group Seven" Doc Eleven said. "I thought we should talk with you a while, since you're leaving soon... and to be fair, we have some odd differences and similarities. Both you and I, uh, Chris, married a Susan Brown... while our experiences with the almanac are more significant in both of our worlds than they were in the other worlds. You mind if we talk with you, until you leave?"

"Not at all" Chris Seven said, smiling. "Granted, I have to admit that I'm a little uneasy around your Marty, given what we experienced, but I believe you when you say that he was cured from his attack of greed that he suffered in the late '80s and early '90s."

"I'm so sorry about this" Marty Sr Eleven said, looking down. "I behaved like a jerk in those days. I wish that I could do something to make up, as I don't really deserve to be Doc's friend."

"Martin Seamus McFly!" Doc Eleven called out, visibly angered. "What is it with you and this, this guilt complex? You've never complained as much about as during this trip! I forgave you twenty-five years ago, you know. That's half your life away! Why do you keep feeling sorry? What you did was only making a mistake, like all humans make mistakes! Do you see Doc '87 constantly walking around blaming himself that he didn't bring those matchbooks back and thus indirectly allowed Cliff to steal the time machine? And that happened a week ago, unlike this incident, which ended 25 years in the past!"

"Doc '87 wasn't directly responsible for his actions, though" Marty Sr Eleven said, miserably. "Cliff made the decision to steal the time machine, like I made the decision to use the almanac. Therefore, I am guilty."

"Dad, when we get home, we should get you to go to a psychiatrist, no matter how much it risks the space-time continuum" Marty Junior Eleven said. "I thought you were over this by now, but the sudden resurgence of your guilt complex during this trip proved me wrong."

"I think it was partly my fault," Chris Seven replied, guiltily. "It was insensitive of me to mention that I felt uneasy around him. I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you meant no ill feelings," Doc Seven replied, softly. Then, turning to Marty Jr Seven, he added, "I think I would wait it out a few days. Besides, what exactly would he tell a psychiatrist. I mean, he can't very well mention the time travel stuff."

"You have a good point," agreed Marty Jr Eleven, in a near whisper. "I guess I just got worried, because I haven't seen him act this way in... in awhile."

"Same here," added Doc Eleven. "Then again, considering that our feuding lasted for many years... Well, I guess I should be more understanding. I guess we'll see what happens, after we get home. If he's not back to being his easy-going self after a month, then councilling might be necessary."

"Yes, you should," agreed Chris Seven. "I mean, you can't exactly change the past - and I... Well, I think the fact that he feels bad for his actions shows how much of a decent person he is - and how much he values your friendship."

"Well, thanks," Marty Sr Eleven replied, as he managed a small smile. "I guess it's just that this... this event... has triggered some unpleasant memories for me. It also does not help to think of how... how the Tannens became... when they had the almanac."

"But you're _not_ a Tannen," Maria Eleven pointed out, emphatically. "I doubt that _they_ would ever feel guilty or ashamed of their actions. On one hand, I just hate seeing you beat yourself up over your past mistakes. On the other hand, though, it's good that you do have a conscience and a heart."

"Well, you folks have all really made good points," Doc Eleven agreed, softly. "I guess the only reason why I keep getting impatient about his guilt complex is because... It's just that I care for him, and I sure hate to see him be so down on himself. Although, I guess getting impatient with him about it is rather counter-productive."

"I guess it's simply part of being human," Doc Seven pointed out. "But, yes, after you get home - see how he... Just try to be a little more understanding, okay?"

Chris Seven swallowed, as he glanced at Marty Sr Seven. That was the Marty who had purchased the almanac - and, as such, was indirectly responsible for bringing into existence the universe he came from. Yet, it never really occurred to him to blame Marty - who, he figured, never meant any harm.

"Hey, Marty," whispered Chris Seven, nervously. "I was thinking that... Well, why don't you try talking to your World Eleven counterpart? If reassurance from anyone would help him, I think you're our best best."

"Sure, no problem," Marty Sr Seven replied, smiling. Then, turning to Marty Sr Eleven, he added, "Hey, buddy, I understand how you feel. I often wondered what would've happened, had I not dropped the almanac on the ground. I guess now I know."

"My goodness!" gasped Marty Sr Eleven. "I guess I never quite realized it before. I guess, prior to that event, our lives were exactly the same. This is just so..."

"...strange" Marty Sr Seven finished. "Yes, it sure is. I've always thought that you were in a great position - even if you had abandoned your friendship with Doc Brown over the matter. I know how I felt, as I was buying the almanac."

"You mean, you knew about me?" Marty Sr Eleven said, shocked. "But you never visited our world! I don't recall any of the like, at least."

"No, I didn't," Marty Sr Seven replied, "but the visitors from world Three did, and their last visit on that trip was to our world. They stayed with us for days, as we had to repair the dimensional circuitry - and in the meanwhile, we heard about their experiences."

"That's strange" Marty Sr Eleven muttered. "I guess that maybe I shouldn't be so hard on myself - but I can't help but feel guilty, over what I've done. Haven't you got that? I mean, whether you intended it or not, your purchase of the almanac did clear the way for Biff to make himself rich and to create the horrible world where your other self and Doc's other self came from." He shivered. "I'm so glad that I never got to see that world. It sounds like hell itself."

"Yes, I can see the similarities" Marty Sr Seven said. "I guess that it's good that you never saw it, because if you had, your guilt complex would've increased. And yes, I do feel guilty sometimes, but I know that no one blames me - because ultimately, Biff was the one who was wrong, not me. And I helped them escape the alternate world, so that counts in my favour, too."

"Well, in my case, I was fully wrong" Marty Sr Eleven replied. "I was the only one who actually did use the almanac - and I nearly killed Doc's kids. Sure, I flew into a rage for a reason - but Doc had the right to be there and attempt to stop me from my horrible attempts to alter history."

"Marty..." his counterpart said, sighing. "We all make mistakes, don't we? It's not like you're the only one who ever did something wrong in here. We all did, and we terribly regret it, but there's nothing we can do about it."

Marty Sr Eleven frowned. "Actually, there is something I can do..."

"No" Doc Eleven said, stepping over to his friend and putting his hand on Marty's shoulder. "You are not going to use the time machine to alter this, and you know why not? Because it won't make a difference, not even to you. Because you still know you have done it, and you will have to live with the memories forever, and this time around we won't understand you. And it's not like you actually did kill the kids or Susan or me. We all came out fine."

"I guess so" Marty Sr Eleven muttered. "But what if someone else went back? I wouldn't remember then..."

"I just told you, it wouldn't make any difference" Doc Eleven said. "It's not like there's someone you killed whose live you have to save. You're fine, I'm fine, we're friends, everything is just okay. And besides that... I'm sorry for yelling at you, Marty."

"It's okay, Doc" Marty Sr Eleven said. "I think you're right, then. I should just let my stubbornness go, like in 1992 when I had to convince myself as well. You're right. I guess I am making a fuss out of nothing, after all. But I still think that what I did was wrong, and that I should find some way to pay you back some day, even if it's largely symbolic."

"Just be my friend" Doc Eleven said. "That's enough. And," he added, smirking, "if you desperately want to make up, you can do so at my next birthday."

"Besides, if you do go back in time," added Marty Sr Seven, "you could, potentially, create a time paradox. Last night, I sure heard young me and Jennifer discussing a real similar situation - with regard to Junior and... Harmony... sneaking off to a Foo Fighters concert at ten. They were real worried how retaining the knowledge would affect the future. It's a very good thing that Doc One removed those memories."

"That's a good point," Marty Sr Eleven agreed, softly. "So, yeah, if I went back in time to undo the whole almanac fiasco - it would not only, potentially, adversely affect my relationship with Doc... but it could possibly create a real paradox, with regard to this current trip."

"Precisely," confirmed Marty Sr Seven. "As well as possibly that of the first trip of Doc and me from World Three. So, as such, you also certainly have _that_ to keep into consideration."

"I never thought of it that way," Marty Sr Eleven confessed, "but you're right. I guess I have to accept that what's done is done, and move on from there."

"Exactly," replied Marty Sr Seven. Glancing at his watch, he added, "It's probably time for us to get going - but it's sure good that we were able to talk, during these last few minutes."

"Yes, thank you," replied Marty Sr Eleven. "I do feel a little better, now that we had that talk. Now, I just have to think of something special to do for Doc's birthday."

As both Marty Srs burst out laughing, tears filled Chris Seven's eyes. He began to feel wistful, as he realized that his adventures were about to end. Of course, he also felt happy to return home - as well as relieved that the girls were rescued. Still, he would sure miss everyone - and the folks from Worlds Two, Four, Five, and Six had already been sent back to their worlds. Indeed, it was a bittersweet moment.

"Group Seven," called out Clint. "It is now your turn."

Chris Seven turned to see his Marty hugging his World Eleven counterpart. He made his way to the cube, as he felt quite apprehensive - for more than one reason.

"You're a large group" Emmett said, staring at them. "I think you can all fit in, but it will be quite hard to do. I'm not sure whether the machine would be able to work, then."

"What about splitting us up?" Doc Seven suggested. "That way, we can go in two groups, and the cube won't be as full."

"I suppose that is an option" Chris said. "How many of you are around?"

"Well, there's me, of course" Chris Seven said. "Then, there's my counterpart, and Marty Sr, and Calvin... and Michael. That makes five. Then, their sons are there: Marty Junior, George and Emmett. Then their significant others are Suzy, Maria and Julie, and finally, we've got Marlene. That would make a grand total of twelve persons."

"Okay" Clint said. "Why don't we split it up by Doc? I mean, that you command a group, Doc... and you too, Chris?"

"Sounds fine" Chris Seven said. "I suppose that we can then give Doc Seven Marty Senior, Marty Junior, Suzy, Marlene and Maria, while I keep Calvin, Mike, George, Emmett and Julie. That would be a good partition, I think."

"Fine with me" Chris said. "All right, Doc Seven? I think your group should go now."

Doc Seven nodded, as he and his half of the group stepped into the cube. Chris Seven watched in fascination as his counterpart and his friends vanished from the cube.

"I guess we'll have to wait two minutes now, and then we'll be sent off ourselves?" Michael Brown said.

"That's right" Clint replied, smiling. "I know you must be anxious to get home, but you'll have to wait a little while more."

"Well, I like it here too" Michael Brown said. "But yeah, home is great as well. You are going to send us back to shortly after the moment we left, aren't you?"

"Yes" Emmett said. "That should be around a quarter past six, on August 10th, 2017. Shortly after your other selves left to go on this mad trip."

"I would kind of like to see them" Marty Junior said, grinning. "It would be nice if we could reassure our younger selves that everything would turn out fine, and that they had nothing to worry about. Of course, that wouldn't be very safe for the space-time continuum."

"No, that's correct" Clint said. "Also, it would just confuse them - and make for more chaos, with all the look-alikes already there."

"So, are you going to send us back shortly after the other part of our group arrives?" George inquired. "It would be a little weird otherwise, you know."

"We'll send you back thirty seconds later," explained Clint. "That will, it will give them enough time to clear up the space for you guys - but not go too far."

"Okay, that works," Chris Seven replied, smiling. He then looked up, as he saw four people making their way to the group. He was Doc Thirteen, Marty Sr Thirteen One, Marty III One, Sarah One. "Well, hey, you guys."

"I know we don't have much time left," commented Doc Thirteen, "but I just thought we should say our final good-byes. I still can't get over how, in our world, there were _three_ times that a Tannen became rich and corrupt."

"What was the third?" asked Michael. "I know there was the case with Griff, as well as the case with Biff - which seems to be common with about the worlds." Then, with a gasp, he added, "Oh, yeah, that's right! Buford, it was."

"That's correct," replied Doc Thirteen. "I was lucky to not have witnessed that world, but Jules and Verne could tell you all about it. Apparently, my counterpart met a very similar fate of George and Marty Jr. I wonder what would have become of that world, eventually."

"Maybe lead to a full-blown dystopia?" Marty Sr Thirteen Two suggested, shuddering. "Of course, in the Griff-horrific world - it was already quite dystopian. It seems rather strange to think that I took on the role of Doc, but we succeeded."

"That means you and I have something in common," Clint pointed out, smiling. "Even though neither of us have the IQ of Marty Sr Seventeen - we still, in a sense, took on Doc's roles. We became successful, in our own right."

"Well, all the Martys that I've known have always been so resourceful," Chris Seven pointed out, as he smiled fondly at Michael and Calvin. "If it wasn't for the courage of Calvin, I probably never would've escaped from the sanitarium. Hell, all three Martys were helpful."

"Sort of like Marty III was, in ours," added Marty Sr Thirteen Two. He then added, "I hope you folks have a safe journey back home. I don't know if we'll ever meet, again - but it was nice meeting you guys."

"Same to you," replied Chris Seven. As he looked up, he saw Clint pointing towards the cube. "Well, this is our cue to get going."

With that, Chris Seven stepped into the cube. Calvin, Michael, George, Emmett, and Julie all followed suit. As all six of them were inside, Chris Seven's heart really began to race. The big moment was to happen at any time. Upon that thought, a flash of light shot towards the cube - as the entire second half of the group closed their eyes. There was a loud sonic boom, and they then left the universe of Clint Eastwood.

oooooooooo

Brent Ross smiled, as he was looking at his wife. He could hardly believe that, in an hour or so, they were going to get home. It had been a while since they had departed from his home world, desperately looking for a way to free the captives of the Tannens and their lackeys.

"Hi, Brent" Todd M said, walking up to them. "I'm glad we're going home. Sure, everyone is friendly, but I miss my home world. At least there, Kelly and I won't get stared at so much."

"Yeah, you'd think that they would have learned our identities by now" Kelly said, sighing. "We just happen to look like a pairing which recalls bad feelings by some of the other groups... that's not our fault, is it? And it's been two days since we arrived!"

"Technically, it's been closer to a day and a half" Brent R pointed out. "But yeah, I get your point. It must be a nasty experience. Mallory and I don't have that so much - even if we do look a bit strange together, compared to what became of our look-alikes in the Back to the Future worlds."

"Anyway," Mallory said, "it's probably better not to make a fuss about it, Kelly. We're going home soon, after all. And if you want to understand what they feel about the whole situation, you could always watch the movies which they gave us."

"Yeah, that would probably be an option" Todd M agreed. "I think it's really nice of... well, whoever thought of it... to get some copies of the movies for everyone who didn't have them. It's going to be fascinating to see myself on television, and of course, the Marty McFly's whom we've met on this trip."

"It was a nice idea, sure" Brent R agreed. "Well, shall we sit down now? It's nice to be in the shadow, instead of the hot sun like yesterday. I think that once I'm home, I'm going to take a trip in the time machine to any winter, to cool down."

"You've got to be kidding, Brent" Kelly chuckled. "Really? Considering what we just went through, I wouldn't touch the time machine for quite some time anymore."

"Well, we've still got to carry it home" Brent said, laughing. He then paled. "Great Scott!"

"Picking up the Docs' habit, sweetheart?" Mallory said.

Ignoring her, Brent started to pace around nervously. "How could I have forgotten that! We still have to figure out a way to get the time machine home... and it'll never fit in the cube! I wish I just hadn't caved in when Marty Seventeen suggested that I'd take it along! It's caused nothing but disaster!"

"Yes, you really are starting to sound like Doc!" Marty Emmett agreed - as he joined Brent R, Todd M, and the girls. "I'm really looking forward to getting home, myself. I simply feel bad about the fact that this happened on my anniversary with Stephanie Stebbs. Well, it won't be too late to celebrate - once we get home."

"So, uh, who was the last group that was sent home?" asked Todd M. "I'm wondering how long we have to wait."

"That was Group Ten," replied Marty Emmett. "That was the group where my father never went to 1955. Similar to Group Sixteen - except that, with Group Sixteen... Well, Dad and Doc still went to 2015 - and then to 1985-A... Man, I'm so glad I never saw _that_ world - and my Dad's also lucky, in that respect. And then there was the trip to 1885, where Doc married Clara Clayton."

"Wow! You have all the groups memorized," Brent R gasped, as he felt impressed, "In fact, even I don't have them all memorized."

"That's because we came from a different world from the rest," Todd M pointed out. "As such, I guess the differences aren't as interesting to us. Although, I guess they will be - after we watch the movies."

"Ah, yes, the movies," Marty Emmett muttered, as he looked uneasy. "That means, Group Eleven would be next. That's the group that Dad purchased the almanac, and his relationship with Doc became strained. It's hard for me imagine that happening."

"Group Eleven!" called out Clint, almost as if on cue. "It is now your turn."

"Weird!" Marty Emmett commented, laughing. Stephanie Nineteen walked up to him, as she slipped her arm around his waist, "Hey, hey!" Marty Emmett gasped, laughing. "How are you doing?"

"I just wanted to be with you," Stephanie Nineteen replied, smiling. "So, uh, what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, I was just chatting with the folks from the.. the Teens In Time Universe," Marty Emmett explained. "The trilogy that replaces Mind Warped in the PF worlds."

"Ah, I see," replied Stephanie Nineteen, softly. "So, uh, since Group Seven was sent home in two shifts - they had given the cube a break after Group Nine. I guess the next break would be after Group Thirteen, the group that joined us from 2047."

"I think so," Marty Emmett agreed, "and then the next break would be after Group Seventeen, the group where the intelligence levels of Doc and Doc were switched - and exaggerated. Even my counterpart of that universe is on the smarter side."

"Then it would be Groups Eighteen through Twenty-One," Stephanie Nineteen pointed out. "I guess that means we are in the last group. By the way, where is Amy? I know she has to return to work, once we get back home."

"Over there," Marty Emmett replied, pointing, "talking to Natalie. I know, at first, Amy was a little freaked out with being followed around by Natalie - but now it seems like... like they've been friends their whole lives."

"I guess that would be because, in Natalie's world, Amy is her best friend," Stephanie Nineteen suggested. "While, in our world, Natalie doesn't even exist."

"That would make sense," Marty Emmett agreed. "Natalie is from Group Fifteen, which would place her in the shift before ours."

"Indeed, this is interesting," Brent R mused, softly. "It seems like most of the people with publicity, from celebrities to political figures to notorious criminals, exist in all of our universes. I simply wonder if any of the people we know in our day-to-day lives, though, exist in any of the other worlds."

"Yeah, that might be true" Marty Emmett agreed. "We probably don't exist in the Teens In Time world, nor in the Mind Warped World. Most likely, the Browns don't exist either. However, other folks, people outside the Brown, McFly and Tannen families, might exist. For all we know, my dear Stephanie might even exist in your world."

Stephanie Nineteen smiled at him. "Yeah, I might exist" she said. "Is Elmdale around in your world? That's where my twin sister Stacy lives, with her boyfriend Trevor. Of course, in some of the other EJ worlds, Marty here has a twin - and thus, Stacy dates that twin instead of Trevor and stays in Hill Valley. I guess that Stacy, if she ever found out about that, would be terribly insecure about her relationship with Trevor, since so many versions of her preferred Marty Nineteen over him."

"That seems to be a phenomenon that appears often" Kelly said, thoughtfully. "Marty Emmett's other selves also date Harmony's and Suzy's, instead of you. Also, there's Calvin Klein Eight and Nine, and Marty Seniors Ten and Seventeen, who all married someone else, too."

"Good point, Kelly" Mallory replied. "And there's also the various versions of Doctor Brown, who are married to Clara's, Jessica's, Susan's, a Julia... it's quite the odd bunch, isn't it?"

"At least, there's only one universe of us" Brent R said, putting an arm around Mallory's shoulder. "I couldn't imagine marrying someone else. I guess that's the same thing for many people out here, but with me... well, I'd like to think it's different here. Mallory is the only one for me. No exceptions."

"I suppose so... even if the Dr. Browns also thought that before they met up with the other versions of themselves and their wives" Todd M said. "But, to move away from this subject... no, there's no town called Elmdale in our world. We live in Green Valley."

"That's weird" Marty Emmett said. "I guess that either you and your sister don't exist then, Stephanie... or you guys have moved to another town."

"That might be a possibility" Stephanie said. "Well, there's probably no way to find out about that now. It's probably not a big deal, anyway."

"Group Twelve!" Clint then shouted. "Please come up!"

"It's going to take a while before we get back, isn't it?" Brent R said, sighing. "I don't mind waiting, we've been here for some time now, but eventually, I'm going to get tired of just sitting here and talking. I wonder why they woke us up so early in the first place, since we have to wait more than an hour before getting home."

"It'd be nice," commented Marty Emmett sighing, "if we could, at least, put on some music." Then, looking around, he added, "Then, again, at least we can do some last minute chatting. To answer your question, I guess they just thought it was easier to get us all in one group." Then, turning to his left, he added, "It looks like Amy is taking a little snooze, while leaning against Natalie. It's just as well, since she will have to return to work. She was on lunch break, when she was captured."

"Maybe _I_ could take a little snooze, as well," Brent R suggested, as he began to realize just how exhausted he felt. "Now, if my calculations are correct, after Group Thirteen leaves for their world... Well, it'll be time to give the cube another rest."

"That means we have over a half hour left," Todd M pointed out, sighing. "When we get back home, we should probably sleep by your place. Kelly and I still live with our parents, and we wouldn't want our parents to get suspicious or worried."

"That's absolutely no problem," Brent R assured. Then, turning to the Mind Warped folks, he added, "They must be about as tired as us. And four of the six would not quite be returning to their home. I kind of feel bad for them."

"Look at it this way, though," Marty Emmett pointed out. "We were amongst the last ones to join the trip. If anything, the ones who were the on the trip longer probably deserve to be the first ones sent back home. So, as such, we should rather consider ourselves lucky."

"Well, now that you've put it _that_ way," Brent R replied, sighing. Then, realizing something else, he added, "Although, Groups One and Three are still here. I wonder how it must feel to be _them_. Of course, they're not going home in the cube."

"Nonetheless," Todd M added, "I still could use a long nap. I just wish we didn't have to get up so early. Plus, the food they gave us just isn't real satisfying. Not to sound ungrateful, but... Well, I really could go for a big breakfast."

"We can probably arrange that," suggested Brent R, as he stomach growled. "I really could go for a ham and cheese omlette. I'm sure we can find a restaurant that serves breakfast later in the day."

"Group Thirteen!" Clint called out. "It is now your turn. After that, we'll give the cube another fifteen-minute break."

Brent R blinked, just as he glanced at the group stepping up to the front. From what he recalled, they were the group that joined from the year 2047. He swallowed, as he saw three generations of Marty - which could also be three generations of Todd M.

"Imagine that" Marty Emmett said. "That's the group from 2047. I wish that I had visited such a time period. Of course, you guys have been to... 2085, right?"

"That's correct" Todd M said. "And Mallory here even used to live there. However, Kelly didn't get to see anything - not in 2085, nor anywhere else in the future. She was the unlucky one out of us, I guess."

"That's right" Kelly said, sadly. "I wish I had seen some more of the future, but that's just bad luck, I suppose. At least Brent has promised me that we'll make another trip soon."

"I don't use the time machine very often" Brent R admitted. "It's fun, but very small, and time travelling does have the eternal risk of altering history. Which is something that I would not want to have caused."

"Very good point" Stephanie Nineteen replied. "I sometimes wish we used the time machine more often as well, but there's certain danger involved. At least it's given more use in our world, than in yours, Brent."

"Yeah, probably so," Brent R replied, as he glanced lovingly at his wife. "Mallory has been rather skittish about taking another time travel trip, which I sure cannot blame her. After all, she's been through a lot. That said, though, I really would love to get more use out of the machine - and, plus, Kelly has been wanting to use it."

"Well, I would like to take a time travel trip," Kelly replied, softly. "I mean, other than this one - which barely counts, seeing as it's a different world."

"Barely counts?" Stephanie Nineteen asked, blinking. "If you ask me, I think it's even _more_ exciting - well, other than the 'being captured by the Tannen bullies' part. But, still, I think it's more exciting to learn that there are other worlds out there."

"Uh, yeah, you're right," Kelly replied, nervously. "I wasn't meaning to contest that. I just meant that... Well, I would love to see some of the other time periods in our own world - even if there are risks involved. That was all I meant."

"Well, not me," Mallory replied, sighing. "I mean, it's not to say that I... that I would never like to go on another time travel - but I sure do think we need a break from it, for a long time. As exciting as this is... Well, it really takes a lot out of me."

"Just like Amy!" gasped Stephanie Nineteen. Then, in a softer voice, she added, "I'm guessing that Kelly, at least, _knew_ about time travel - while poor Amy rather..." She turned her head, as she added, "It's probably best that we just let her sleep."

"Well, on that note," Brent R replied, yawning, "I could go for a little snooze, myself." He sat on the ground, as he added, "At least, yesterday, most of you actually got to relax. I didn't quite have the luxury. Granted, I _did_ volunteer - but, still..."

Mallory sat on the ground, as she smiled at Brent R. "Just lean against me, Brent," Mallory whispered, as as she drew Brent R close. "Clear your mind, and relax."

Brent R smiled, as he leaned against his wife. He closed his eyes, as he sighed. He began to imagine a giant eraser erasing his concerns of the past few days from the mind. There were then random images popping through his head, as his eyelids grew heavy. Before long, he had drifted into dreamland.

oooooooooo

Connor O'Connor sighed, as his glanced at Melissa Van Dixon. Joining her were Brent Atkins and Todd Krebs - along with their respective girlfriends, Rachel Meyer and Trina Collins. The whole group looked to be very exhausted, even though none had to work quite as hard as he did. Indeed, this was a fascinating experience for him - other than the fact that the girls were kidnapped.

"I guess that we're reunited now" Connor said, smiling. "I'm glad that we're all here again. I suppose that I haven't been seeing as much of you, over the past two days, as much of the others have of their wives or girlfriends. I hope that you're not mad at me for that, Melissa."

"Certainly not" Melissa said, as she smiled back at him. "I can understand that you wanted to finish your work on the machines that are going to bring us back home. What exactly did you do, Connor? You told me that you were working with Marty Senior Seventeen..."

"Is that that Marty?" Todd K asked. As Connor nodded, he added: "That must've been tough for you. He sounded like a rather strange fellow to work with. No offense to him, but his wild behavior and enthusiasm must've driven you close to madness at least once."

"Maybe it has" Connor admitted, smirking. "I didn't dislike him, though. He's a nice fellow, and I managed to get around the differences we've got. It's not nice to talk bad about him anyway, since he's no longer around... he left with the last group. Never mind that, to answer Melissa's question, I've been busy with the removal of the memories of the bullies. That was a major issue which we had to contend with, as well - but I think it worked out fine. I'm sure that everything will turn out okay, and the residents from the universe where they're from can ensure that it does."

"That's us for Charlie Penwell" Brent A noticed. "Even if he's just from my world... well... where did you send him back to, Connor?"

"You mean, where did the Doc's send him back to" Connor corrected. "To your world. I'm afraid that you and Rachel will have to deal with him... but I'm sure that he doesn't remember anything of this trip. Nothing of the chase, but nothing of the alternate worlds either."

"That sounds good" Brent A said, relieved. "I was afraid that he was going to cause more trouble in my world. If he knew about all that happened here... well, even if you don't have a time machine like the others do, he's still going to cause trouble."

"Knowing Charlie Penwell, he's going to do that anyway" Trina said. "It's odd, isn't it, Connor? Ours is the only universe around which doesn't have a time machine... well, there might be another one, but I don't think so. It makes me wish that you would build a time machine as well."

"You know that I know the dangers of something like that" Connor replied. "Also, I am not the same as the Doc's and Brent from the Teens In Time world. Maybe I can't even invent the time machine."

"That's just your modesty speaking, Connor" Melissa said, shaking her head. "You know you can do it. If the others managed it, you certainly can too."

"Well, I won't completely rule out the possibility," Connor replied, softly. "Still, after all that we've been through, the chances of me creating a time machine are... even less likely. I mean, we're lucky that things worked out they did."

"You guys also anxious to get back," Todd M asked, turning to the group. "I can tell that this has taken a lot out of Brent. _Our_ Brent, that is."

"Well, your Brent doesn't really look like me," Brent A pointed out, laughing. "I mean, he looks more like Connor."

Connor turned towards Brent R, who was leaning against Mallory. Almost as if on cue, he stretched. Then he asked, "How long have I been out?"

"You were out," Mallory explained, "just shortly after Group Thirteen left - and, about ten minutes ago, Group Seventeen left. That means you were out for about... half an hour. So, uh, how are you feeling?"

"I sure needed to use the nap," Brent R replied, yawning. "So, uh, I guess it won't be for too much longer."

"Nope!" Mallory replied, smiling. "There are just two more groups to go, before we leave."

Connor glanced to where the members of Group Nineteen were gathered. As Amy was still asleep, Natalie was unable to say a proper good-bye to him. Instead, she kissed Amy on the head - as well as slipped a note in her pocket. Marlene Nineteen then took over with allowing Amy to lean against her.

"What time is it?" Amy mumbled, sleepily. "Where am I?"

"You're still in Clint Eastwood's world," Marlene Nineteen explained, softly. "Natalie left, about three worlds ago. I think you were asleep for about forty minutes."

"That's probably just as well," replied Amy, stretching. "I'll have to return to work, when we get back." She then reached into her pocket, as she added, "Good, I have some beef jerky left - along with a... a folded up sheet of paper."

Connor smiled, as he thought of how much he could also use a nap. Still, he has some unfinished business to take care of. Indeed, he really felt as if he should wait awhile - before pursuing another inter-dimensional trip.

"Group Eighteen," called out Clint. "It is now your turn to come up."

Connor swallowed, as the group walked up to the cube. He realised that he didn't really know what group group Eighteen was. He didn't remember them. As he looked closer, the group didn't contain any oddities - aside from the fact that it contained Stephanie Stebbs, which made it clear that this was a group from an EJ world.

"Imagine that" Melissa said. "In about three turns, we'll be leaving this world. We're going home again... after so much time."

"Well, there's a lot of loose ends to tie up first" Connor reminded her. "Yet, I can see what you mean. It's amazing that we can finally go home, together, alive and well... it's seeing what I hoped for during the chase coming true. That's just great."

"Good morning, Connor" Brent R then greeted, as he looked at the Mind Warped group. "It's intriguing to not see such a large crowd around us, anymore. There should only be... what, twenty-five people now?"

"I think a bit more" Trina said. "There's groups Twenty-One, Twenty, Nineteen... Eighteen..."

"There goes the last group" Todd K corrected her, as the cube lit up and a sonic boom shattered.

"... I stand corrected. Then it's just the three of them, but with groups Three and One remaining until the end, and the various locals that are around... yeah, I think that there should still be 30, maybe 35 people around here."

"That's still a lot less than before" Brent A said. "My namesake's got a point. It's very odd to see how just a short time ago, there were nearly two hundred people, and now, there's only... what, a fifth left? A sixth, even? It's fascinating."

"It sure is" Connor said, smiling. "Oh, hi Amy."

"Hi Connor" Amy said, as she walked up to groups Twenty and Twenty-One. "I thought that I should say goodbye, since our group is leaving very soon."

"I suppose so, yes" Rachel said. "The cube just has to pause a little, and then, you guys can go. You should be out of here in what, two minutes? two and a half?"

"I'm going to miss this place" Amy sighed. "It's very interesting to see all this... and I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you guys. Even if I was still very stunned with the time travel and all going on, I never thought that I would get the chance to meet you guys - the actual characters from Mind Warped. I mean, that's even better than meeting the actors!" She got out her cell phone, and blushed. "Um... I hope you don't mind, but... can I have a picture of your group?"

"Sure!" Melissa gushed. "I know what it's like to be a fan of a movie, given that I saw Mind Warped... and thus, I understand your sentiments. I won't say it isn't freaky that you're treating us like movie characters, which it is, but you can go ahead for all I care... if the others agree with it, that is."

Connor nodded and smiled, along with the other members of his group. "I don't mind, at all. I sure can tell that this trip has actually taken a lot out of you. So, uh, how are you feeling? Are you excited to be going back home?"

"Well, this was just about the longest lunch break I've ever taken," Amy commented, softly. "Also, I'm quite gonna miss Natalie. I'm very glad that she left me a little note. After all, it'll be so nice to have something to remember her by."

"That sounds so lovely," gushed Connor. "Now, we'll give you something to remember _us_ by. Well, aside from the movies... which did not actually include _us_ - but, rather, the actors who played us. Do you have any plans, after you return home?"

"Well, I do have to return to work," explained Amy. "which I'm real nervous about. I have half a mind to take the rest of the day off, but we've been under-staffed - so, uh, I suppose I'll make it." With a giggle, she added, "I've sure been gone for nearly two days, and the boss will not even notice."

"I sure wish you the best," replied Conner. He looked through his wallet, as he knew the perfect picture he wished to give to Amy. Not long after Brent, Todd, and the girls had entered his world - he did have picture taken of the six of them. He handed it to Amy, as he added, "Here you go!"

"Oh, thank you!" gushed Amy, smiling. "Well, now that I know about time travel - it'd be real nice, if Doc ever took me another trip in one of his time machines. Even if this trip did start out being traumatic, I sure can think of some eras that I'd like to visit."

"Group Nineteen!" called out Clint. "Come on up. It is now your turn."

"You take care," Amy called out, as she waved at the group. The rest of the group also waved, as they began walking towards the cube. "Good bye, everyone!"

Connor sighed, as he began to realize just how small the group has gotten. Indeed, if including Groups One and Three - they were now down to four visiting groups. He felt wistful, as he saw the members of Group Nineteen step into a cube.

"I guess it's just us, now," commented Brent R, softly - as he seemed to be thinking the same thing as Connor. "Say, do you think you still end up... taking a trip to our world? You did mention that that's what you were thing of doing, before the whole... the whole occurrence took place."

"Well, I won't rule out the possibility," replied Connor. "Still, once we get back to our world... I'll have to work on sending Brent, Todd, and the girls back to their worlds."

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" gasped Brent R. "As the sequels have yet to come out, I was really not familiar with you or Melissa - but I simply did love the movie. Once we take a long nap, we could maybe watch the sequels. It'll be something to look forward to."

"Likewise," replied Connor, smiling. "I often did wonder if Teens In Time would ever have sequels. Well, at any rate, I simply do think we should take a little break from dimensional hopping - after we get our friends sent back. I mean, this was our first time of doing so _physically_ - but... Well, it just looks as if we actually got more than what we bargained for."

"I understand how you feel," agreed Brent R, nodding. "I rather feel about the same way, when it comes to the time machine. On the other hand, though - Kelly sure was wanting to use it. Still, I think we should wait for, at least, a month."

Connor smiled, as he turned to his right. He saw that Trina and Mallory were hugging each other. Indeed, the girls looked just like twins.

"No offence to the rest of your group," Mallory was saying, "but you always were my favourite character. I guess it's because you looked like me, and now I know why."

"I haven't seen you, yet," replied Trina, "but I will be looking very forward to seeing the sequels. Well, it's been nice getting to know you lot."

"Same here" Mallory said. "I would like to just go on to talk with all of you... but I suppose that we can't do that. We can't spend all of our lives talking to each other, can we?"

"That's right" Trina replied. The girls then looked up, as the cube lit up. "It's so strange to see you all... but I think I've gotten used to it. I suppose that must sound a bit odd, but..."

"Not odd at all, Trina" Todd K said. "I think it's very normal to adjust to these circumstances... unusual as they are. It's just going to take some time to get used to normal life again."

"Yes, I suppose it is" Trina said. "Now, anything else to do during these final moments?"

"I don't know" Connor replied, sighing. "I'm exhausted. I just can't wait to get home again. I know it's interesting here, but... well, I'll be glad when we have this all solved, especially the case with Charlie."

"Are you guys going to stay in our world for a while, or will you go home right away?" Melissa inquired. "We could at least offer you some food before you leave. I'm sure that your food and sleep system is as messed up as it is with the rest of us, but we last ate yesterday evening, and a final good meal should be nice."

"It should" Brent A agreed. "I'm okay with that. How about you, Todd?"

"I suppose so" his friend responded. He looked over at the Teens in Time characters. "Well, it's been nice meeting you all. I hope to see you guys again sometime, but... just not now."

"I understand" Todd M said. He then shook the hands of Brent A and Todd K, as the other Teens in Time characters did the same with their look-alikes or rough equivalents.

"Group Twenty!" Clint then called out. "You can come! And as for the other group, they can come too and wait out the remnant of the time up here!"

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Connor called back. He then got up, and started heading over to the main group at front, along with the rest of the group and the members of the Teens in Time group.

"It looks like it's about time for the final groups to be sent off" Doc One said, smiling at them. "I hope you all had a nice stay here, even if you didn't know us and were probably very confused with the situation. It must've been very hard for you that some of us looked like people who you knew, while they were someone else all together."

"Yeah, I know" Brent R said. "What about my time machine, though? It should still be here somewhere, and we can't leave it be."

"Don't worry" Doc One said. "We've already figured out that matter. Emmett Three here found it yesterday evening, as he was inspecting the train and the bus for anything that might have been left behind, and it's right over here. Chris?"

"I'll fetch it" Chris replied, getting the hint. He then ran off, and just a minute later returned with Brent's time machine. "Here you go."

"We'll test it on your time machine" Doc One replied. "Let's see... Clint, didn't you make a duplicate of the device that you installed on the cube?"

"Yeah, I did" Clint replied. "I have it right here. Do you wish me to install it on Brent's vehicle?"

"Yes, please" Brent R responded, getting what Doc One was hinting at. Clint then walked over to the time machine, and attached the device. Connor felt shocked at the process being so simple: all they had to do was connect a few wires to tap into the time machine's main system, and it worked. Clint then stepped into the machine.

Chris then tapped some information into the DDL settings. He then moved the dimension laser towards the time machine, and fired.

The groups jumped back, as Brent R's time machine disappeared. The young scientist gawked, as he was amazed at what happened. "Did you make Dr. Eastwood go into my universe?"

"Yes" Chris replied. "I set it on auto-comeback, though. In thirty seconds, it will re-appear no matter where it ended up, and then Clint should be able to tell us if it worked."

"Well, you're the Doc, Chris" Brent R responded, albeit still a tad nervous.

Almost as if on cue, Brent R's time machine returned. As Clint stepped out, he had a big smile on his face. Connor smiled at his sort-of counterpart.

"It worked!" Clint cried, excitedly. "It really worked. Okay, you guys can step into the cube - and I'll repeat what I did, only it'll be permanently."

Tears suddenly filled Connor's eyes, as he watched the Teens in Time folks step into the cube. Indeed, he would miss seeing them - especially Brent R.

"Well, I guess it's just us left," commented Trina, softly. "Well, I guess we'll be going in about... about two minutes."

"That's what it sounds like," agreed Melissa. "Say, when we get back home, you guys could sleep in our duplex. Mom is at a retreat, so two of you can sleep in my mom's room - and the other two could sleep in the guest room. Connor and I will, of course, sleep in my bedroom. As for supper, I could simply make us some tacos. Once, when I cooked tacos for all our friends, they all thought I ordered them from Taco Bell."

Suddenly, there as a flash of light - followed by a sonic boom. Connor looked to his right, as he realized that the folks from one of his favourite movies has left. He then turned back to his girlfriend.

"I guess that means you're a great cook," Connor replied, smiling fondly. "But, yes, I am in favour of the idea. This is actually our first time of all of us being together like this, the dream world notwithstanding. I'd hate for you to leave, so soon."

"I guess it wouldn't be a problem," Todd K whispered. "It still wouldn't be home, but... Well, at least, it wouldn't be nearly as crowded. It would just be the six of us."

"One cozy little group, eh?" Melissa asked, with a playful smile. "Now, of course, I do understand that time would continue to pass in your world - even when you're in our world. Still, I think we can get you guys home by midnight - since you mentioned that your folks won't be expecting you back, until then."

"I think that'll work," agreed Brent A. "At least, our group has three versions of each videos - so we can now watch the sequels to both Mind Warped and Teens in Time. Actually, we have yet to watch the _first_ Mind Warped movie."

"Well, 1985 was a busy year for Michael J Fox," replied Melissa. "I always thought it really was amazing how both Teens in Time and Mind Warped were released on July third of 1985. Of course, some of the folks from the other worlds mentioned a Teen Wolf - but I never heard anything about that movie."

"So they _did_ come out on the same day!" Connor gasped, stunned. "Between both trilogies and Family Ties, Michael J Fox was busy for the first part of 1985."

"I'm also interested in seeing the Back to the Future trilogy," commented Melissa. "It really should be interesting."

"Indeed, it should be," agreed Rachel. "I always had a thing for time travel films, and I do wonder how it'd differ from Teens in Time. Indeed, it'll be a surreal experience."

"Just to be on the safe side," Brent A added, quietly, "I really think we should all stick together. It was a mistake for us to separate from the girls, in the first place."

"Agreed," replied Connor, smiling. "From now on, all six of us stick together - until we get you and Rachel, as well as Todd and Trina, back to your respective worlds."

"Okay, you folks can now enter the cube," Clint called out, gesturing towards the item in question. "Thank you, guys, for being so patient."

"Hey, that's no problem," Connor replied, as the group stepped towards the cube. "I do understand that you had a lot of people to take care of. I don't quite know if we'll ever see you guys, again - but, uh... Well, you guys take care."

"You, too," Clint replied, softly. "Be sure to keep Charlie out of trouble."

"Oh, we will," Brent A replied, as the entire group stepped inside the cube.

Connor sighed, as he glanced at his five companions. Indeed, it sure would be nice to go back to doing what they had originally planned. A flash of light shot towards the cube. All of the group members closed their eyes. There was a loud sonic boom, and they then left the universe of Clint Eastwood.

oooooooooo

Clint Eastwood smiled, as he saw the cube was emptied again. The final group had been sent home the 'regular' way, and now all that was left to do was to send the other groups on their way as well.

"It's just us left, now" Marty Junior Three commented, sighing. "Gee, it's become empty here. Just such a short time ago, this whole mountain was filled with people, but now... it's like there's no one left."

"Well, there's still us" Chris replied. "There should still be a substantial amount of people. There's Clint, Emmett, Claudia, Clara, Emily and Alex, and me of course. That makes seven. Then, for Group One, there are TeenMarty, TeenJennifer, Adult Jennifer, Doc '87, Doc One, Marty Junior One and Marty Senior One, Harmony, Marlene, Mike H One, Bill and Melody. That's nineteen. Then, there's group three, with Marty Senior Three, Marty Junior Three, Suzy MacArthur, Marlene Three, Doc Three... that should be about it. That's twenty-three people."

"Twenty-five" a familiar feminine voice corrected. As Clint looked up, he saw his parents, George and Lorraine, heading their way. The scientist gulped. Even if he trusted his parents to be good people, he had to admit that letting them in on their secret had made him very uncomfortable. Above all, there was the fact that they now knew that a local centenarian was their young baby boy.

"Good morning" George said. "Lorraine and I figured that we should come over and say our goodbyes as well, even if we haven't seen as much of the group as you did. We probably should've woken up a little earlier, though. Everyone's gone!"

"Not yet, uh, Dad" Marty Senior One responded. "Groups One and Three are still here. And the... the Doc's, I guess... still have to send back Brent Ross's time machine as well."

"Yeah, that's right" Emmett said, shaking his head. "I nearly forgot." As he started preparing the DDL for another transit, he added: "This must sound a bit nasty, but I'm kind of glad that you're leaving. I always feel uncomfortable in crowds."

"We understand, Emmett" Doc Three said. "I always felt a bit out of place in groups as well. Of course, some of that changed when I met Clara."

"I just wish I could have that already" Emmett muttered, sighing deep. "Do you know how much of a torture it is to see Chris with a wife, a wife which I know is going to be mine some day... I have it much harder than any of you have ever had it. Not to complain much, but I'm afraid it's just the truth."

"Yeah, I understand" Doc Three said, feeling sympathetic to his other self's cause. The next moment, the DDL then fired, and Brent's time machine left the universe.

"Well, he's off" Doc One said. "How about we go as well, then? No point in hanging around here much longer. The time train and my bus are just a dozen yards or so away, so it's not like it's a long way to go."

"I concur," Doc Three replied. "Well, I certainly will be missing all of you - but it'll be so nice to, finally, be at home."

"Same with me," replied Harmony, smoothing out her tee-shirt - which she had turned inside out, so that Teen Marty and Teen Jennifer would not think to ask about the Foo Fighters. "For now, I'd like to take a trip through Hill Valley Park - just Marty and me."

"The same with me," added Suzy. "It'd be nice for Marty and I to be alone, for a little while."

"I had planned to go swimming," added Teen Jennifer, "but a walk through the park probably would be better."

"Well, you all take care!" called out Clint - as Groups One and Three headed towards the bus and train, respectively. "You guys have a safe trip home."

Clint, along with the other locals, waved. The members of the two remaining visiting groups waved back. Tears filled Clint's eyes, as he watched the groups step into their vehicles. While a part of him was looking forward to everything returning to normal, he realized how much he would miss everyone.

"This is rather so much to take in," whispered Lorraine. "There is not only the fact that Clint Eastwood is out son, a hundred years older - but there's also the issue of Calvin Klein in 1955. At least, I now know why kissing him felt quite odd."

"Please, Mom," Clint protested, as he began to feel a little uneasy. "Let's just not talk about that, right now."

"Please, call me Lorraine," the McFly matriarch protested, softly. "It sounds odd to be called 'Mom' by someone who is older than even my grandparents."

Clint nodded, as the roars of two engines starting could be heard. Clint and everyone else looked up, as the vehicles began to move. Within fifteen seconds, the vehicles began to lift off the ground. The locals all watched, as the vehicles were increasing rapidly in speed. After thirty more seconds, three sonic booms were sounded - as the vehicles simultaneously left the Clint Eastwood Universe, leaving behind two pairs of fire trails.

Clint and everyone else stared in shock for about fifteen to thirty second, as it took a while to register in everyone's mind that the left of the visitors have left.

"Well, I guess this is it," Clint finally whispered, as he simply turned to face the rest of the group. "The last of our interdimensional characters have left. It's just us, now."

"It was surreal," commented Alex, "seeing so many young men who exactly like me, but none of them actually _were_ me. Three of them were named Alex, but they weren't exactly me."

"What shall we do, now?" Lorraine asked, softly.

"Well, I was thinking we'd better just lean back and relax now" Chris replied. "It has been some busy days for us, and we can better just sit down and do nothing for a while. Not to mention that it's too hot for doing much - and well, we'll have to tell you the tales of our adventures."

"And of our old world" Clint responded. "Things were quite different there. There's a lot of things that changed because of me settling in 1885."

"I can imagine" George muttered. "I've always been interested in science fiction, but this... did you really take all of those inventions you made straight out of the future?"

"Sort of, yes" Clint admitted. "Doc was very mad at me when he found out, but he came to accept that the universe was still intact, and that my changes were a good thing. For example, things like flying cars weren't invented until the early 21st Century in the original world, and in the worlds where our visitors are from."

"Really?" Lorraine replied, astonished. "I can't imagine a life without flying a car everywhere - even though I know that it's not always been the case. Having to drive a car until old age, though, sounds very surreal to me."

"It does to me, as well" George responded. "How did the other world look different besides that?"

"Well, politics were different, too" Clint responded. "Do you know how I reached world fame in the 1910s, and I met all those important political figures?" George and Lorraine nodded. "Well, one of them was the future emperor of Austria, Franz Ferdinand. Claudia and I visited him in the last week of June, 1914."

"I remember him, yes" George said. "Well, I never really saw him, but I recall hearing about him on school and on television. He was the guy that introduced all those reforms to the Austrian Empire, wasn't it? The fellow who ruled before Karl I took over."

"Yes, that's the guy" Clint said, smiling. "Well, in the original history, he would visit Sarajevo in Bosnia during that week. I knew, that was why we chose to visit him in that particular time."

"Why would you do that?" Lorraine said.

"Because on June 28th, 1914, in the original timeline, the then-Archduke Franz Ferdinand was shot by a Serbian terrorist" Clint said, wincing for a moment at the word 'terrorist' which, after eighty-three years, still brought up back memories. "The whole thing would escalate and war would erupt as a result."

"A real European war?" George muttered. "I've heard about that. There's been some speculation about what would happen in such a case. Well, what did happen?"

"For four years, Europe, Asia and Africa were battlefronts" Clint responded. "Then, in 1917, the USA got into the war on the side of the Entente, and they won. However, the result was that Germany got into a revenge mode, and would eventually cause another world war in the 1940s, which would leave Eastern Europe and most of Asia under the control of a communist Russia."

"Communism!" Lorraine exclaimed, shaking her head. "Oh, get real. There's no way that could've ever worked."

"It did" Clint responded. "And to top it all off, United States involvement in the Great War meant that we had to led the crisis in Mexico slide, so the Second Mexican-American War of 1917 never happened. As a result, Northern Mexico never joined the United States in our world."

"That is quite interesting," replied Lorraine. "Which is kind of funny - since, when I was still in school, I never really cared much about history. Then again, the deal with other worlds is... quite interesting."

"Indeed, it is," agreed George. "Although, when I think of 'other worlds' - it's usually life on other _planets_ that come to mind. Still, this is fascinating."

"Say, I have an idea," Lorraine replied, softly. "Why don't I make some fruit soup for everyone? I really think this calls for a special occasion."

"It does sound like a great idea," replied Clint, nodding. Then, with a sudden pang of guilt, he added, "I still feel that we should have offered our visitors a real breakfast, before they left."

"Please, Doc," Emmett protested. "I do understand what you're saying, but providing food for everyone all of yesterday and the evening before used up a good chunk of my funds. Besides, I'm sure they'd have an easy time finding food - upon returning to their own worlds."

"Well, I suppose you're right," Clint replied, sighing. "I have conflicted feelings, right now. On one hand, I think it's too quiet here - and I really do miss everyone. On the other hand, it'll be nice to have things return to normal - and I'm also happy for our visitors' sake, that we were able to help them out."

"Too quiet, you say?" Claudia asked, grinning. "Say, Clint, why don't we listen to some of the music that our visitors left behind? I believe that there was Huey Lewis and The News, Led Zeppelin, and even some music that was performed by your counterparts."

"I'm in the mood for some Zep," replied Clint, flashing a lopsided smile. "I really do miss hearing their music, even though I do greatly enjoy the music we have now."

"Yeah, I have always admired Jimmy Page and Robert Plant," Claudia agreed. With a smirk, she added, "I bet you can hardly wait to hear Over the Hills and Far Away, again."

"Yeah, the song that's almost always made me cry," Clint replied, softly. "It has been almost 83 years, since I last heard that song. I do know that The New Yardbirds have just been formed. I simply hope they record that song in this timeline, too. It sure is a very beautiful song, especially that intro."

"Well, I always felt that the song had a timeless appeal," Claudia pointed out. "Both musically and lyrically. I simply see no reason why Led Zeppelin wouldn't record that song, in this timeline."

"Well, I suppose you're right," Clint replied, smiling. "At any rate, I sure could go for a little breakfast." Turning to the McFly matriarch, he added, "Y'know, Lorraine, I simply love the way you make fruit soup. While I don't ordinarily like tapioca, I really do think it's great in fruit soup - along with all the dried fruits, even the prunes."

"Actually, it's my mother-in-law you should be complimenting," Lorraine corrected, with a smile. "Sylvia Larson, a second-generation American of Swedish ancestry, was really the one to introduce the soup into our family."

"Hey, Lorrie, don't _I_ get any credit for that?" George protested, chuckling.

"Oh, Georgie, I give you credit for _much_ more than that," Lorraine replied, as she kissed George on the cheek. "Well, why don't we simply go inside - before we get heat stroke? It is hot and humid out, but I guess that's summer for you."

"I concur," replied Clint, as the group turned to head back towards the mansion. "I do think it is great to have it be just us, again." Then, turning to George and Lorraine, he added, "Later on, I will stop by your place - and say 'hello' to... to the twins."

"Emily and I are thinking of doing the same," added Alex, as he placed his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "At least, for now, I'm the only person who looks like me."

Clint and the rest of the group laughed, as Clint stared at Alex. Indeed, it really was a surreal feeling to think of how his great-grandson had his face and stature. During the several times that he had seen Alex with Teen Marty, he felt quite dazed.

"Yes, that must've made you very confused" Emily replied. "I was stunned as well, as I saw all those boys who looked just like you. I knew they couldn't be you - but yet, I had the feeling they were. Does that make any sense?"

"Some of it does" Alex replied. "I understand the feeling you must have had. It was similar to how I felt around those girls named Harmony, Sarah and Maria, who resembled you as well. Of course, they didn't look exactly like you - but perhaps, that was even weirder. To see you, while something didn't quite match."

"It was certainly a unique experience" Chris agreed, as they stepped into the house. "I spoke to Emmett about it, earlier, and he agreed with me that it was nice to meet all of them, and that we wouldn't want to miss it in any case, but that we're still glad that it's over now."

"Oh, I can agree with that" Clint said, laughing. "Normal life is something that remains preferable to these situations. Even if life hardly gets normal anymore, these days, I still treasure the moments when it does."

Claudia smiled, and as they then moved into the living room, she kissed him on the cheek. Clint was surprised, but then he smiled. Yes, it was true that, despite all it's oddities, he still enjoyed the life he led. He knew that he had changed the world for the better, and it made him happy. Even at the age of 100, he still enjoyed living, and had a positive future ahead of him. Indeed, his life was good.


	29. Epilogue 1

_August 10, 2017  
9:20 PM PDT  
Trilogy Universe (EmmettMcFly55)_

Marty McFly Jr took a deep breath, as the train crossed the inter-dimensional barrier. It felt so exciting to finally be able to return to his world, even if he would simply miss everyone that he met - aside from the bullies, of course. He then glanced around, as he noticed that the sun had completely set beneath the horizon - a little over an hour ago. Still, he felt quite overjoyed to be back home.

"Well, folks," called out Doc, "it was just breakfast time, when we left the other world - but here, it is now several hours past suppertime. Would you rather have breakfast or supper? I know that Daria's Family Diner serves breakfast throughout the day."

"Shouldn't we just head home, first?" protested Marty Sr. "Then, again, we hadn't had a real breakfast. Not that I really blame the folks of the other world. They were simply very generous towards us. Come to think of it, I actually feel kind of bad for them."

"Well, we don't have to dine in," replied Doc. "We can just go to the take-out station, and order what we want there. With the thermo-boxes, it'd keep our food very fresh and at quite the right temperature - until we're simply ready to eat. Considering that, isn't modern technology just grand?"

"Indeed, it is," Marty Jr agreed. "It also feels nice to think that we no longer need to have distinguishing numbers." Turning to his girlfriend, he added, "I love you, Suzy."

"I love you too, Marty" Suzy replied, as she hugged him. "I just miss my parents. Don't get me wrong, I liked it when we were away, but - isn't it odd how it feels like when you come back, that the homesickness is really only getting to you then? If you get what I mean?"

"I understand, Suzy" Marlene said. "I would like to see home again, too. With everything that has happened... well, I have to admit that I would like to see my mother again. It must sound a bit sentimental..."

"It doesn't, Marly" Marty Senior said. "I miss my beloved wife too. Of course, it's rather different in my situation because of the fact that I'm married to her. Then still, you have every bit of a right to miss your mother."

"And I miss Clara" Doc said. "I'll be real glad to be able to see her again. And the kids, of course. Jules, Verne, Martin and Maria might not be living at home anymore, but that doesn't make me miss them any less."

Marty Junior leaned back, as he thought of Doc's kids. Indeed, all of them were sure growing up fine. Jules and Verne were now 39 and 37 respectively, and they both had good jobs. Jules was a scientist much like his father, and though he had yet to meet a girl, he wasn't in a real hurry with it and his life was fine, as was the project which he had dedicated his life to - fusion power. Then Verne was an actor, even though he had made suggestions of stepping in Marty's footsteps and making music instead during his youth. Martin, the third child and last boy, was now 30, nearly 31, and was a medical doctor. Like Jules, he worked on a special project in his free time - rejuvenations. This would change the face of the world as well, even though Martin's project was nearly done, while Jules' wasn't ready just yet. Then, there was Maria, who was nearly 26. Maria was running a store downtown in Hill Valley, near the Courthouse Mall. Marty Junior loved visiting her shop, partly because the McFly kids always got a discount. Of all these kids, only Verne had gotten children yet. Mike and Lucy were 12 and 10 respectively, and the pride of their grandparents.

"Too bad we didn't get to see the movie we bought these tickets for" Marlene said, a bit saddened. "We only got to see the first forty minutes or so before Cliff kidnapped us. Of course, it's a bit silly to be angry or sad about that, given that the fact that Cliff did kidnap us was so much worse."

"Please, don't remind me" Doc said, wincing. "I just can't wait to be home again. Are we going to your house of to my house, Marty?"

"We left from yours, didn't we?" Marty Senior replied. "It seems logical to me that we would return there, as well. If Jennifer didn't go over, I can always phone her." He smiled. "I can't wait to show her the pictures I made. After I've given her a real good hug, of course."

"What did you photograph, Dad?" Marlene asked. "I know you took the camera along when we visited Marty Seventeen's house..."

"Well, I made a picture of the inside of the bus, at a few occasions" Marty Senior said. "Also, I made a photograph of my counterpart's mansion in the world where he bought the almanac, and of my smart self's award. I even took a picture of the villain train at some point."

"Don't remind me, please" Suzy muttered, wincing. It only now hit home to some of them that this train had in fact been in enemy hands just a day and a half ago.

"Sorry, Suzy" Marty Senior said, sympathetically. "Finally, I took a few pictures of the world in the final universe, of the food that we all had, and of course, I asked a lot of the groups to pose for the camera - including those of the Teens in Time and Mind Warped universes. Finally, I took a few pictures of the time bus, and of the time machine that Brent Ross brought along. I'm sure you'll find those interesting, Doc - they include some of the internal machinery as well, in great detail."

"I can hardly wait to look at those pics," Marty Jr replied, excitedly. "Anyway, what is on the agenda? Are we going home first, or are we going to Daria's?"

"I thought we should go home, first," Doc explained. "That way, the rest of you can relax - and Clara and I can pick up food at Daria's for all of us. The train is a little too big to be able to park anywhere. Also, I would be able to be with my wife."

"Okay, that sounds fine," replied Marlene. "As long we don't have to wait long for the food. After all, I rather am starting to get a little hungry. I don't quite want breakfast food, though. I was thinking of going for the three-piece chicken dinner, with mashed potatoes but no gravy."

"You've got it," Doc replied, smiling. "So you're not wanting to go home, right away?"

"Well, it's not too urgent," Suzy replied, smiling. "I figured I would like to spend a little time with Marty. We haven't quite had a chance to be alone, in the past couple days. So, therefore, I'm kinda wanting to do that."

"Aw, Suzy, that's quite sweet!" gushed Marty Jr, flashing a lopsided smile. Turning to Doc, he added, "As for me, I'll sure go for three full-sized strawberry pancakes - with extra whipped cream. Also, I'd like a large glass of orange juice."

"And a Pepsi Perfect for me," added Marlene. "That is, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind," Doc replied, smiling. "What about the rest of you? What would you like? Don't worry about the cost. I've got plenty of money."

"I'll have three BLT sandwiches," Suzy commented, "with a Pepsi Perfect."

"I'll go for a five-egg ham and cheese omlette," Marty Sr added, "with a side of bacon and a large glass of orange juice."

"I guess that's everyone, then," replied Doc. Turning to Suzy, he asked, "If you're not going home right away, then are you planning to spend the night with us?"

"Yeah, I might as well," Suzy replied, smiling. "My parents usually go to bed at around ten, so it's not as if I'll be able to spend any time with them."

"Or you could sleep by our place," Marty Sr suggested. "I really am looking forward to being able to sleep in my own bedroom, again. In fact, I don't even mind you sleeping with my son. It's obvious that the two of you really are in love with each other."

"That's what I love about you, Dad," Marty Jr replied, smiling. "You're so liberal." He then turned to Suzy, as he asked, "Does that simply sound like a good plan to you?"

"It sounds splendid," Suzy agreed. "Of course, if my great-grandma found out about it - she'd have such a fit. She actually contends that opposite sex couples should not even live together, until they're married. Well, since she makes very good cookies - I don't want to badmouth her, too much. Still, I quite disagree with her assessment."

"I guess that's settled, then," Doc replied. "I could call up my children, and ask if they would like to come over. As I said before, I really do miss them. Since they do still live in Hill Valley - so we do usually, at least, talk on the phone everyday."

"Are we gonna tell them about what we just went through?" asked Marty Sr.

"Well, no, probably not," Doc replied. "No need to cause them unnecessary worry. I might tell them, someday - but definitely not tonight."

"Okay, I can understand that," Marty Sr replied.

"I just realized something," commented Marty Jr. "Even though I do feel a little tired, it seems odd to think that we'll be going to bed in just a few hours after we got up."

"I concur," replied Suzy. "Well, we were going to have breakfast or supper - and then Marty and I were just planning on going to Hill Valley Park. Say, since we never got to finish watching the movie - we could maybe watch Teens In Time at home, tonight."

"That's quite a good idea," Marty Jr agreed. Then, realizing something, he added, "Or we could maybe watch one of the other movies that we were given. Although, I don't know if I'm really in the mood for watching Back to the Future... considering how..."

"I can understand that," replied Suzy. "Still, for now, I sure would like to watch Teens In Time. I guess I sure can't help but feel as if Marly and I got a little gypped. We can always watch Mind Warped... and the associated movies, some other time. And even Back to the Future, when we're in the right mood for it. Of course, I don't think _I_ was in trilogy. Still, I understand how it must feel - for the rest of you."

"Certainly" Marlene agreed, shaking her head. "I mean, I was actually played by a male actor. Sure, I might look a lot like my Dad, but I don't think it's quite that bad as the movies portrayed it to be."

"Movie" Doc corrected. "You only appeared in one scene, the one in Back to the Future Part II. There, you kept talking about how Marty had broken his hand in the Rolls Royce incident."

"I thought I told you before that I didn't want to talk about that again, Doc?" Marty Senior said, a bit annoyed. "We already solved that issue back in 2015, which was not that easy. As a result..."

"Yeah, I know, Marty" Doc replied. "I'm sorry for bringing it up." He frowned. "Speaking of the movies, I wonder why the folks of the Clint Eastwood universe insisted that we should take those movies along. I mean, we still had the dvd's from that one time in 1988... remember that, Marty?"

"How could I forget?" Marty Senior said, smirking. "We accidentally travelled to the world in which we were fictional characters, at a celebration event for the Back to the Future movies. We were mistaken for the actors, and they led us up to the stage. In the end, when we left, we literally bumped into our actors - Michael J. Fox and Christopher Lloyd - and the dvd's sort of fell on me. It was a quite confusing situation. I'm sure we scared them good back there."

"Yeah, they probably weren't expecting the real Marty McFly and Doc Brown to show up" Marty Junior agreed, laughing. He was silenced by a glare from Doc.

"This was more serious than you guys seem to think" Doc said. "We really confused them. They might have written it off as some sort of hallucination, but I doubt that. If we ever entered that world again... well, it's all in the past."

"You mean in the... no, you're right" Marty Senior replied. "October 21st 2015 is nearly two years ago now."

"Glad to be correct for once" Doc replied, smirking.

"For once?" Marty Senior responded, laughing. "I think you are correct most of the time."

"I guess I am" Doc admitted. "But when you're talking about these things... you remember our conversations in the Biff-ruled world and in 1955, don't you?"

"Yes, I do" Marty Senior said. "I get what you mean, then." He shook his head. "Isn't it funny how for you, the 1955 conversation came first, while for me, it was the one in Biff's 1985?"

"It is" Doc replied. "Even though I did never experience the Biff-ruled world while having memories from that 1955 encounter, it did all fit in like that in the end, when my memories updated once I got back from 1885."

"That's one thing of time travel that freaked me out at first" Marty Senior said. "Well, besides the obvious fact that everything freaked me out at first, but this was really strange. I knew one thing, but on the other hand, some memories entered my brain of a time so long ago, and yet I never knew it happened until some seconds before."

"The wonders and mysteries of time travel" Doc agreed. "Some part even confuse me to this day. And it doesn't help that the folks of the EJ worlds seem to have a different form of time travel. Their memories update sooner, paradoxes don't happen quite as often..."

"Technically, we don't know that" Suzy responded. "We never caused a paradox to happen, did we?"

"That's right, we didn't" Doc said. "But there's a lot of times when we came close. I kept information about it all in my notebook, and I think we've had quite a few real close calls. Marty erasing from existence, Hell Valley... we seem to attract trouble."

"That must be the feeling a lot of people have" Marlene pointed out. "Sure, their problems weren't quite the world-ending type we have, but that's probably because they are not time travellers. We have some kind of duty."

"That's a strange way of putting it, but yes, I agree" Marty Senior said. "I would never go as far as to compare us with superheroes from books and television who are fighting to save the universe, but we have worked for the preservation of the universe a few times. Mostly against Tannens."

"Right" Marty Junior replied. He then moved forwards on his seat a bit. "Are we there yet, Doc?"

"At my house, I presume?" Doc asked. Marty Junior nodded. "Almost. Just a minute or two left to go. For now, I suppose you should enjoy the surroundings, even if I know the feeling you have. It's so great to be nearly home again."

"You can say that, again," Marty Jr agreed, as he looked around. "For now, I think I would like to put this whole event behind us." Just then, realizing something else, he added, "I guess, to everyone else, we were gone for just a few minutes."

"Good point, Marty!" Suzy gasped. "We were gone for... Well, I would hazard a guess that it was about three days - more or less. There were simply only two groups on this trip longer than us, and one of them was the first to be sent home."

"While the other not only went home at the exact same time as us," added Marty Jr, "but they were the group in which this whole trip started. Gee, I wonder how it must feel to be _them_. Well, at last, this trip has come to an end."

"And now we're finally home," Doc announced, cheerfully. As Marty Jr glanced at the window, he realized that the scientist. "I sure see Clara and Jennifer waiting outside, for us. Clara must've really called up Jenn in the few minutes, from their perspective, that we were gone. Man, it feel so good to see my wife!"

"Same with me," Marty Sr agreed. "I really can't begin to tell you just how torturous it was, seeing three women who looked _exactly_ like my wife - and knowing none of them _were_ her. At any rate, I guess it's as they say: all's well that ends well."

"Ain't that the truth?" Doc agreed. "Anyway, I would like for all of you to stay here - while Clara and I go to Daria's, and pick up everything you asked me to pick up."

"I think I can handle that," Marty Jr replied, cheerfully. "Even though I would love to go to Hill Valley Park with Suzy, I am also feeling hungry."

With that, the motor stopped running. Doc opened up the train door, as he motioned for everyone to step down. Marty Jr placed his arm around Suzy, as the two of them stepped out. Indeed, it was a warm night - and there was a nice cool breeze.

"You're back!" gasped Clara, as she held our her arm. As Doc ran right into them, she added, "Of course, _we_ didn't have to wait very long - but I'm certain that wasn't the case for _you_. It looks like you guys all made it back, safely!"

"Marty!" gasped Jennifer. "Marlene! Junior! Suzy! It's so nice to see that you've made it back. We may not have had to wait for long, but I was still sick with worry. After all, I know how ruthless those Tannens could get. I'm glad that you guys all look fine!"

"Mommy!" Marty Jr gasped, just as he threw his arms around his mother. He then felt embarrassed, as he added, "I'm sorry, Mom! It's just that... I've really missed you."

"No need to feel sorry," Jennifer replied, soothingly. "I'm not certain if I want to know what happened, right now. At least, not tonight. We can wait until tomorrow."

"I concur," Doc agreed. "Clara, I was thinking that you and I just should head over to Daria's. I quite made a list of what everyone wanted to eat. Jenn, would you also like something? We should be there and back in no more than twenty minutes."

"Uh, no, thank you," Jennifer replied. "I just ate, not too long ago - so, therefore, I'm a bit full. Anyway, I bet you guys must all be feeling tired."

"Actually, we spent about a day and a half in that one world," Doc explained, "which I'll tell you all about, a little later. It was still early morning, when we left - even if we were up for almost three hours. I don't think any of us got real much sleep, though - with all of the excitement. So, in a few hours, I think we'll be ready to hit the hay."

"I invited Suzy to sleep by our place," Marty Sr added. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Jennifer replied, smiling at her future daughter-in-law. "I'm so happy that you all made it back, safe and sound. See you guys a little later, Doc and Clara."

"It'll be nice to spend a little time alone with Emmett," Clara replied, "even if we're just going out to pick up dinner for everyone."

"Oh, most certainly," Doc agreed, as the two headed for the garage. "Well, why don't the rest of you head inside - and make yourselves feel comfortable?"

Marty Jr nodded, as he placed his arm around Suzy. Silently, the two of them began to make their way towards Doc's house. Indeed, there quite was still time enough to enjoy the evening. He tenderly squeezed Suzy's shoulders, as the latter smiled back at him. He realized that this was who he wished to spend the rest of his life with.

oooooooooo

Marty McFly Sr leaned back, staring at his empty plate. He just couldn't eat anymore, even if he had wanted to. But he didn't - he was feeling way too full for that. The musician took a final gulp of his glass of orange juice and smiled.

"Boy o boy Doc," he quipped, "you sure know where to order food. It was a delicious meal."

"Yeah, Doc, ordering at Daria's was a great idea" Suzy agreed. "I really enjoyed the meal. Of course, part of that might be because I had been deprived of food for so long. Even if I've had a few meals in the other world, this just isn't the same. It's so nice to be able to eat without kissing Tannens for it."

"Kissing Tannens?" Jennifer replied, stunned. "I guess that you still haven't told me the entire tale. Sure, a summary is fine, but I get the feeling that there are some details that you've left out."

"Well, with adventures as long as this one, you'll always do that" Marty Senior said. "But as I told you before, I've taken some pictures of the trip, and I'm sure that they will provide you with a nice view of everything."

"Oh yes, you took your new camera, didn't you?" Jennifer said, smiling. "I guess that was a real good present for you. Ever since your birthday in June, you've carried it with you wherever you went."

"Yes, it sure is a treasured possession of mine" Marty Senior said, patting it. "Should I show the pictures right away? If you want to see them..."

"Sure, go ahead" Doc replied. "I guess that everyone has finished his or her meal now, so there's no need to wait any longer."

"Just a moment, Doc" Marlene corrected. "I've still got to eat the last bit of my chicken. But, yeah, after that, I'm about ready to go."

"Good" Jennifer said. "Would anyone like some dessert? Clara told me that we've got plenty. If you don't, I'll just fetch some for myself. I've gotten a bit hungry again from seeing you guys eat."

"What do you have, Clara?" Marty Senior asked. "Anything that I would like?"

"Oh, I believe so" Clara replied. "We've got some delicious ice cream. I'll go fetch it. It should be in the kitchen somewhere..." She walked off, Marty Senior looking after her for a moment before returning his attention to his camera.

"You sure got a big house, Doc" Marty Junior said, thoughtfully. "I know, I've been here thousands of times before, but it always surprises me how you manage to make every room comfortable."

"You're being a bit silly, Marty" Suzy pointed out. "Your house is just as big as ours."

"Yes, that's true" Doc said. "And I had a reason to buy this house. It was A - on a sale, B - large enough to store the train and C - far enough away from the centre of Hill Valley for comfort. But why Marty bought a similarly sized house..."

"You never expected me to do so?" Marty Senior replied, laughing. "Oh, come on, Doc. One of the first thing I asked you when we arrived in 2015 on that horrible time trip was whether I would become a rich rock star! You can't say you didn't expect this at all once my rock and roll career took off."

"Maybe not" Doc admitted. "But still..."

"I'm finished!" Marlene announced, smiling.

"And I got the ice cream" Clara said, returning from the kitchen. "I'll serve to everyone who wants, and then you can start up your pictures, Marty."

"On my way now" Marty Senior replied, smiling. He then walked over to the television, got out a cable and connected the camera and the TV. He then pressed some buttons and smiled at the screen. It sure was convenient to have such a large television, even in cases where you didn't have to watch six shows at once.

A few seconds later, the blackness on the screen was replaced by a view of the McFly house, filled with balloons and other decorations. Marty Senior smiled - his birthday party photographs. He then quickly pressed some knobs, and within a few moments, he was where he should be, as the inside of the time bus appeared on screen. He then hurried over to join his wife and kids on the couch, while Doc and Clara were on the other couch.

"This is the first picture I made" Marty Senior commented. "You can see the insides of the bus when it wasn't as full yet. I'm sure you'll recognize all of those persons as the counterparts or twins of people we know."

"This is so fascinating," replied Jennifer. Then, in a quieter voice, she added, "It's just a very surreal feeling, seeing a woman who looks like me - but is _not_ me."

"It was so hard for me, believe me," Marty Sr pointed out. He placed his arm around his wife, as he added, "After all, it really was hard for me to look at her - and realize that it wasn't... really you. Can you imagine how torturous it felt for me?"

"Yeah, I can quite imagine so," Jennifer replied, softly. "Why don't you show me some pictures of the mansion that you stayed it? Now, I'm beginning to wish I was there."

"Well, I'll admit that it sure was fun," Marty Sr explained, "once we managed to defeat the bullies." He pressed another knob, as he added, "Okay, here are the locals of that world. Now, remember, it was the year 1968 in that world."

"Got it," Jennifer replied, smiling. "So, you mentioned this was the universe where you ended up being stuck in the year 1885?"

"That's correct," Marty Sr replied, shuddering at the thought. "I simply cannot, for the life of me, figure out how he managed to... cope. Somehow, though - with the help of Doc's diagrams - the world ended up becoming far more advanced."

"It looks so advanced," Jennifer pointed out. "You and I don't look all that old, even if we are supposed to be a hundred. It also looks as if there are two Docs, with Clara. I guess that the teens are Alex and Emily. Alex looks a lot like our son... and you."

"Indeed, he sure does," replied Marty Sr. "I guess my face does runs in the family." He pressed another button, as he added, "Here are the casts of Teens In Time and Mind Warped. In some of the worlds, Mind Warped was a trilogy that replaced..."

"It does seem odd," breathed Jennifer. "Y'know, I am curious to see the Mind Warped trilogy. Well, how did the characters of those worlds feel about..."

"I'm sure they felt quite confused," Marty Sr suggested. "Sort of like how I felt, when Doc and I landed in that world where we were characters from a trilogy... called Back to the Future. By the way, we really discovered that the Mind Warped trilogy existed in the universe of Teens in Time - and vice versa. It was just so..."

"Man, now I'm beginning to feel so left out," Jennifer replied, sighing.

"Same with me," replied Clara. "I suppose, in many ways, Jennifer and I were so lucky - but, in another sense, I feel as if we..."

"Well, you know what they say," Doc pointed out. "The grass always looks greener on the other side. Although, on the other hand, I also understand what you mean."

"Listen, guys," Marty Jr piped up. "I sure don't want to be rude - and I can always see the photos, some other time. For now, though, Suzy and I would quite like to go to Hill Valley Park. Do you guys mind if we..."

"Not at all," Marty Sr replied, smiling. "You two go out, and have some fun. Please try to be back at our place by one in the morning, though - okay?"

"We will," Marty Jr promised, as he and Suzy stepped up from the couch. "See you all later. I'm so happy to be back in our world, again."

"I cannot believe that the kids don't..." Clara began to grumble, as Marty Jr and Suzy stepped outside the house.

"Honey, please," Doc protested. "Don't be so hard on them. I mean, after everything that they have gone through, I think they deserve some time to enjoy themselves."

"I guess you're right," Clara muttered, halfheartedly. "I won't even pretend that I can really understand what all you went through. I apologize for being judgemental. What about you, Marlene? Are you gonna take off, as well?"

"Uh, no, I think I'll stay here," Marlene replied, softly. "I'm intrigued with the pictures, and I also love the vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and Reddi-whip topping."

"Anyway, Marty," Doc asked, "why don't you just show my wife the pictures you took of Brent's time machine, as well as that of... of your more intelligent self?"

"Yeah, I have pictures of both," Marty Sr replied, sighing. He remembered his feelings from the _first_ time he had encountered his super-intelligent counterpart. Even as he held no hard feelings towards his counterpart, it sure still made him feel a little ill at ease. "How about I show you those of Brent, first? It's really just as what we've seen in the films, and then some. I really wonder what the Bobs would say, if he ever..."

"I think it's best that we not go there," Doc replied, as he sounded rather uneasy. "I'm just... Well, perhaps, I'm being too hard on myself - but I will never quite forget about how we created a major... confusion... in that one world. When we were mistaken for the actors who played us. I don't know why it still bugs me, but it just does."

"All right, then," replied Marty Sr, sighing. He figured that it was best not to press the issue. "Take a look at this. Here is a picture of Brent standing beside the machine."

"Interesting" Jennifer muttered. "It's so weird to see someone whom you know as being fictional being... real. Well, one could make a similar picture easily by getting Crispin Glover to pose for it, but I know this is the real Brent Ross."

"It would be pretty hard to get Crispin to look like this again" Doc kindly pointed out. "He's already in his fifties, so I gather he wouldn't resemble Brent anymore. Even with rejuvenation techniques being around the corner, I don't think he'll be exactly the same."

"Yeah, that's a good point" Jennifer replied. "I hadn't even thought of that." She paused for a second, then added: "Next picture please, Marty."

"Right away" Marty Sr said, smiling. He pressed the button, and the next picture appeared on screen. It showed Marty Sr standing next to Brent and Todd. Brent had swung an arm around the time machine. The forty-nine-year-old smiled, as he remembered the moment at which this picture was taken very well."

"This is amazing" Clara muttered. "Granted, I've come to understand that with photoshop and all that, one could easily recreate such a picture. However, we know this is for real. Even while I've been married to Emmett for over forty years now, it remains odd to see what all happens."

"Oh, I know" Jennifer muttered. "I remember how we visited that other world in 1990. It was stranger than anything I'd ever experienced."

"EJ #57" Doc agreed.

"...what?"

"EJ #57 is the dimensional code you have to type into the time machine to get to that world" Marty Sr explained. "It played a pretty big role in our travels to chase Cliff, as he kept chasing through worlds that we had already visited or that they had already visited... remembering them telling us about their travels through dimensions?"

"Yeah" Jennifer replied, then frowning as she realised something. "Hey... if you know their code, does that mean we can travel to their world now, if we wanted to?"

"Great Scott, you're right!" Doc exclaimed, stunned. "I hadn't thought of that before yet... I was too busy thinking about the chase and other things. That could be interesting, travelling to their world again."

"But not now" Marty Sr interrupted. "Next picture, everyone?"

"Sure" Jennifer replied, smiling. "What's up next, anyway?"

"I don't recall" Marty Sr shrugged. "They're not in the right order anyway. We'll just have to wait and see." He pressed on the button, and the new picture appeared. To his surprise, Marty Sr found that it was a picture of Marty Eleven's mansion. Wow, the order's really messed up.

Jennifer and Clara gasped. "What's that?" Jennifer asked, stunned. "It looks like a mansion... but it's so big! And what does it say up there... Martin McFly Enterprises? What is that supposed to mean!"

"That is exactly what I wondered when I saw it for the first time" Doc said, smirking. "It's the building where Marty lived in in the world where he used the sports almanac. As we told you during dinner, they reconciled eventually, but Marty remained pretty wealthy. So did I, for that matter."

"You?" Clara replied, surprised. "But you didn't profit from the sports almanac, did you Emmett?"

"No, but I did set up the same hover conversion shop I did in this world, just a little earlier" Doc answered. "Anyway, shouldn't we look at the pictures instead?"

"You're right, Doc" Jennifer said, blushing. "I got distracted again. Carry on, Marty."

Marty Sr pressed the button again, and the view changed to show a picture of an award. Marty smirked, remembering the event. "Ah" he called out. "That's the award I've been talking about earlier. The one my smart self earned."

"Great Scott!" Doc called out. "I still can't believe he really invented hover technology. That must sound nasty to you, but..."

"It's okay, Doc" Marty Sr replied. "I know you don't mean anything with it. I was more freaked out by him than you were, remember? I still am, for that matter... I just got accustomed to his presence." The musician sighed. "It's a nice fellow, as long as you're not talking about science or anything related to it."

"Fascinating, Marty" Jennifer replied. "Would that be about it?"

"There should still be a few pictures of the Clint Eastwood family and our dinners" Marty Sr replied, pressing the buttons on the remote control again. "Ah, here is one of them. This is the refreshment stand which was set up to feed us." He looked over at Jennifer, Clara and Marlene, a bit apologetic. "Sorry for the pictures being in the wrong order. There must be something wrong with your television, Doc."

"Or with your beloved camera, of course" Jennifer said, smirking.

Marty Sr was silent for a moment, as he hated the idea of something being wrong with his camera. However, he quite had to admit that his wife had a point. He then glanced at the clock on the wall, and turned back to his wife.

"Hey, Jenn," Marty Sr commented, softly. "It's getting quite late. I know it was early, when we left the other world - but you weren't with us. I rather do think it's high time that you, Marly, and I get back to our mansion. Besides, I am feeling a little tired."

"I agree," replied Marlene, excitedly. "I just finished up my bowl of ice cream, and I'm also anxious to get back home. It'll be nice to see my own bedroom, again."

"All right, then," Jennifer agreed, smiling. "Even if it does rather look as if you enjoyed yourselves in Doc's mansion, there is nothing just like being at home." Marty Sr and his daughter nodded, as she continued, "In that case, I think we should get going."

"You folks have a great night," Doc commented, as he led the McFlys to the door. "It sure was a great evening - and, maybe tomorrow, we could take another look at the pictures. One thing is for certain, it will be an evening to remember."

"Have a safe trip home," added Clara, waving - as the McFlys headed towards their car. "Try to have good dreams."

Marty Sr smiled - as he, his wife, and their daughter waved back. He felt very elated, as the trio stepped into their car. Just as he quite started the engine, he heard a disc jockey announcing that it was KKHV. Everlong by the Foo Fighters just came over the speakers. Indeed, it felt so nice to hear something that sounded familiar to him.

"I sure am exhausted," Marlene commented, as Marty Sr pulled out of the driveway. "It's been so hard for me, watching everyone leave the world - and knowing that we would be last. Some of them did take naps on the ground - but, for me, it was..."

"Say, Marty," Jennifer asked, softly, "I understand you're probably feeling quite tired of dimensional hopping, but do you think it would be quite possible for us to... to take another one? Like, for instance, the folks who had visited us back in..."

"Their the same folks that the trip started with," Marty Sr reminded his wife. "Well, I'm not gonna say 'absolutely not'. They are nice folks - and I quite would not mind seeing then, again. However, it rather just seems like ... It still seems as if, every time either of us take a trip into another dimension, something ends up... ends up going wrong."

"Actually, not quite," Marlene replied, quietly. "If it really wasn't for the fact that the bullies got their hands on the time machine, I'm sure that the event really could have gone without any hitches. It was only when the bullies crashed the train into..."

"Please, Marlene," Marty Sr protested, firmly. "You and Suzy quite had the worst part of the deal. I just think it's best that we not dwell on that. Your mom and I care about you, and..." With excitement in his voice, he added, "I see the top of our mansion."

"This is exciting, Dad!" exclaimed Marlene. "It's fascinating how, even in a house that big, it can still feel cozy and... and homey. It's sure not like those Victorian mansions, where they're decorated quite beautifully - but tend to lack the family atmosphere."

"True that," Marty Sr agreed, cheerfully. "Well, we've managed to make all the green lights - and we're now only three blocks from home. I'm thinking of hitting the sack."

"I think I will, too," Jennifer replied, stretching. "I think we can simply trust Junior and Suzy to be back by one. They've always been real good kids, and I won't mind having Suzy as a daughter-in-law. She obviously does come from a very good upbringing."

"Indeed, she does," Marty Sr agreed, as he passed the last intersection on the road leading to their mansion. "Well, here we are! I can see that the porch lights are on."

Marty Sr went silent, as he turned onto the driveway leading towards his mansion. It felt nearly surreal, as he was still just getting used to the very concept of being back in his dimension. He felt as if he would need to take a little rest, and clear his mind.

"Yes, we've made it!" shrieked Marlene, excitedly. "Man, I really missed my bedroom! I can hardly wait to... This is just so exciting!"

"Indeed, it is," Marty Sr agreed, as he turned off the engine. "All right, guys! The last one to the mansion is a rotten egg!"

With that, the three McFlys quickly ran towards the mansion. Naturally, Marty Sr was the last to show up. He quite did not care, though - as he sure felt happy to be back. As he stepped inside, the familiar scents brought a very big smile to his face. Indeed, there certainly was no place like home.

oooooooooo

Suzy MacArthur smiled, just as she and her boyfriend stepped into Hill Valley Park. It sure was a clear night, as the stars were clearly visible. The moon was not quite full, but it was pretty close. Indeed, it was a perfect night for taking a romantic walk.

"Great night, eh?" Marty Jr asked, smiling. "I think the temperature is perfect. It's not too hot, and it's not too cold. Certainly not as hot as it was in the universe we stayed at. Well, I sure do hope the others aren't too mad that we left the photo viewing. It's just that... Well, I saw that it was getting pretty late - and I just wanted for us to..."

"I'm sure they'll understand," Suzy replied, softly. "It isn't like we haven't already seen everything. Besides, I simply don't know about you - but, personally, I would rather... not think about the trip, now. Right now, it's just you and me - and it's just the..."

Before Suzy could finish talking, her boyfriend drew her close - and then he placed his lips over her mouth. As the two of them kissed, Suzy simply marvelled at how soft her boyfriend's lips were. Indeed, she sure could not have asked for a better boyfriend.

"Think positive thoughts," Marty Jr urged, softly. "Here we are, surrounded by nature - and the birds and crickets are making rather beautiful music." With a soft chuckle, he added, "I just reckon they perform even better than Huey Lewis and The News... and Led Zeppelin." Then, in a very quiet whisper, he added, "And even my dad."

"Oh, you better not let your Dad hear you say that!" Suzy mock scolded, as she gave her boyfriend a playful shove. The teens burst out laughing, as she added, "Anyway, I agree that this is very nice. As nice as modern technology is, I just hope that it..."

"I know what you mean," Marty Jr replied, as the couple stepped onto a trail. "I don't think we need to worry about it, though. That's sure a nice thing about forming parks like these. We have safe places, where we know that wildlife won't be threatened."

"That's a great point," Suzy agreed, softly. "I do get a little sad, when I see farmland getting cut down, so that people can build a Wal-Mart - or some other major business corporation get built in that area. Joni Mitchell's song, Big Yellow Taxi, comes to mind. I'm not really a big fan of her music - but, somehow, that song resonates with me."

"I know what you mean," agreed Marty Jr. "By the way, did you remember to spray some insect repellent on you? After all, that is one of the major drawbacks of taking nature hikes - especially at this time of night. Dealing with those damn mosquitoes."

"Oh, you bet," Suzy replied, smiling. "They're sure about ten times stronger than they were, just twenty years ago, and they don't create any pollutants. I'm very sure we'll be fine, and your Dad wanted us home at one. Say, what should we do, tomorrow?"

"That's certainly a good question," Marty Jr replied, softly. "I know you said you were disappointed that you really were not able to finish watching Teens In Time. Y'know, I sure don't know if I'll ever be able to watch the movies the same way! Having met the characters, it just seems as if... I did manage to snag their autographs, by the way."

"That's a good point," Suzy agreed - as she did, in fact, remember conversing with the core cast. "I hadn't really thought about it, to be honest - but, now that you've rather mentioned it. Gee, now I'm quite torn on whether or not I want to see the movies."

"Let's not worry about that, Suzy," Marty Jr whispered, as he gave Suzy's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Just look up to the stars, okay? Just gaze at the constellations, and try to clear your mind of all troubling thoughts. I'd like you to feel at peace, Suzy."

"Yes, I would like for myself to be at peace as well" Suzy replied, as she put an arm around Marty Jr's shoulder. "Of course, it's going to be rather hard for me to be so, given that I've just seen these other me's... and even weirder, those versions of you dating someone else."

"Yeah, that's a good point" Marty Jr replied. "Prior to this day, I often wondered what other dimensions would be like, but I had never thought of the repercussions it would have on our relationship. I just assumed that it would be the same in each world. After today, though... Harmony, Stephanie, I wasn't sure how much more I could take!"

"Yes, I felt odd about it too" Suzy replied, sighing. She then felt a cool breeze drift past them and smiled again. "Anyway, like you said, we probably shouldn't dwell on this. How about we sit down on the park bench over there?"

"Sure, why not?" Marty Junior replied. "We should probably sit down somewhere, and that's better than nothing. Come on, Suzy." He walked over to the bench, and Suzy followed his lead. They then both sat down and leaned back.

"I just wonder what everything will be like in the future" Suzy said, dreamily. "This dimensional travelling really gets you thinking about stuff like that, even if it's not as much as time travel. Still, we saw my other self from that one version of 2047... well, that's about as close to seeing a future me I've ever come before."

"Yeah, I suppose so" Marty Junior replied. "Maybe one day, we'll have children too. Do you think they will be called Martin Seamus McFly III and Jennifer Jane McFly too, just like the kids we had in that other world?"

"Well, of course, those versions of us had two versions of Marty III, because of the time travelling incident" Suzy pointed out. "I get what you mean, though. Yeah, we might name our kids that, if we have them. Of course, it's completely up to us. This is one thing which we won't have to merely speculate about, it's something that we'll decide ourselves."

"Yeah, that's true" Marty Junior said, chuckling. "It's so weird how you keep speculating about everything, and that causes you to forget that you can actually influence this. It's just one of those strange side-products that time travelling, and in this case, increased interest in the future, tends to produce."

"That's a good point, Marty," Suzy whispered. "Of course, it's probably best that we live in the present. I'm not sure if Doc would ever let us travel into the future - but it probably is best that we don't. It really would end up just... complicating things."

"You've got a point," agreed Marty Jr. He glanced upward, before adding, "Y'know, I simply wonder if there are as many dimensions as there are... stars. I do know there are dimensions that don't even have us in it. Meeting the Teens in Time folks sure..."

"That is rather fascinating," Suzy agreed, as she thought of Mallory Ross. "I can even remember the World One folks telling us that they visited Narnia, which is simply... far different from Earth. I wonder if we can visit Narnia by entering a dimensional code."

"But haven't you read The Last Battle?" Marty Jr asked. "Narnia ended back in the late 1940s. Come to think of it, I'm rather wondering just how it was possible for the World One folks to there. I don't think even travelling back to the 1940s would work, as..."

"Marty!" Suzy chided, as she felt stunned. "You are not thinking fourth-dimensionally. Or is it _fifth_-dimensionally? Seeing as how we're sure able to travel through time, don't you... don't you think it would quite be possible for people to enter various eras of Narnia from various eras on Earth? I mean, don't you remember Prince Caspian?"

Marty Jr was momentarily silent, before adding, "Well, I suppose you do have a point. It's true that they were simply able to spend several years in Narnia, without any time passing by on Earth. It was also true they they could return in Narnia, a thousand..."

"See what I mean?" Suzy asked, smirking. "The teen version of your father even told us that Susan Pevensie's children had appeared in Narnia, during the Golden Age."

"I must be out of it, Suzy," Marty Jr commented, softly. "I never even quite thought of the idea of visiting... fantasy worlds. However, I quite wondered what happened to Susan. Well, if she lived - and went on to have children - then I'm so happy to..."

"He had also mentioned Oz," Suzy added, "and Neverland - and that world from David Bowie's movie, The Labyrinth. I do wonder it'd even be possible to visit Wonderland."

"I guess the possibilities quite are endless," Marty Jr replied, softly. "I do also wonder if there are even worlds where we were rather born in other eras, without any of our ancestors having travelled through time. After all, some of our counterparts have..."

"... different birthdays," finished Suzy. "Of course, in the EJ worlds, some of us really had different birthdays in the same year - and they also actually had slightly different ancestries. I suppose, with that considered, it might even be very possible to actually have counterparts born as far back as the Stone Age. Maybe not, but it could be..."

"Then, of course, if you consider the concept of reincarnation..." Marty Jr began to say. "Y'know, Su, I understand that this is interesting stuff - but this is also simply a lot of heavy thinking. We could always talk about music, of course - but that's a..."

"We do talk about music, a lot," Suzy agreed. "I mean, we both listen to hard rock and heavy metal - and we quite hate this rap crap that some of our peers listen to. It's not something that we couldn't talk about any other time, though. Also, it's hard to get..."

"I understand what you mean," Marty Jr replied, as he gave Suzy's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Well, the world that we came from is actually quite interesting. Marly and I were born a hundred years earlier, and seeing photo albums of our family was so... I do have a hard time imagining living in that era. Even living in the 1980s would be..."

"That sure does give us a lot to think about," commented Suzy, in a near whisper. "It is simply hard for us to imagine life without rock music, for instance. Yet, if rock music never was invented - and we never knew about rock music - then we really would..."

"We would have no idea of what we were missing," Marty Jr agreed. "Well, that really goes for pretty much anything. I really believe that our personalities are quite shaped by our environment. It's simply the whole nature versus nurture argument, in fact."

"So, anyway..." Suzy commented, as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a large bag of M&Ms, as she added, "I swiped this from Doc's house. I simply thought that we could have a little snack. We could gaze up at the stars, and enjoy our..."

"Oh, Suzy!" Marty Jr exclaimed, laughing. He then kissed Suzy's cheek, as the latter tore open the bag. "Finally, some chocolate - without having to kiss the Tannens."

"Oh, please, don't even mention it," Suzy replied, shuddering. "Okay, Marty, open up wide." Marty Jr complied, just as Suzy simply placed a piece of chocolate candy on his tongue. Suzy then giggled, before adding, "All right, Marty! Enjoy your chocolate!"

Suzy watched, as Marty Jr closed his mouth. Within moments, a smile came across her boyfriend's face. She then ran her finger along the dimple in his left cheek.

"Hey, that tastes good," Marty Jr replied, smiling. "Y'know, as much as I'm enjoying it here in the park - I do think we should start heading back, soon. I'm sure in the mood to listen to some music. Even though I enjoyed what we heard in the other world..."

"I know what you mean," Suzy replied, nodding. "It'd be so nice to go back to hearing something a little more familiar. Y'know, speaking of music, I do wonder just how your father dealt with the fact of his son being the one to introduce rock music into..."

"Well, perhaps, Dad felt that he would be a little old to..." Marty Jr started to say. "I can understand that rock music was, originally, the music of rebellion. Nowadays, it's simply not that uncommon for rock-loving teenagers to just enjoy the rock classics of their parents' - or even their grandparents' - youth. After all, Led Zeppelin is now..."

"They've been defunct for almost 37 years, now," added Suzy, as she began to feel a little pang of sadness. "The fourth album is also about 46 years old. I don't quite know why this makes me feel a little sad, but... I mean, they were such a legendary band."

"Indeed, they were," Marty Jr replied, softly. "It's just so hard to believe that, in their day, critics dismissed them. After all, they actually underestimated how legendary Led Zeppelin would become - and how kids, forty years later, would still be listening to..."

"It is remarkable," agreed Suzy. "I simply don't think there were as many teenagers in the seventies who liked music from the thirties - or, hell, even music from the forties."

"That's because music from the thirties and forties didn't exactly rock," Marty Jr was quick to point out. "I mean, you can't exactly crank up and jam out to Glenn Miller or Frank Sinatra - even if, back in the day, their music rather did appeal to teenagers."

"Good point," agreed Suzy. "I quite tend to worry, in fact, that some of the older rock bands may end up being forgotten - or that, one day, rap will become overwhelmingly more popular than rock. Of course, when rock was first invented, I am quite sure that many of the old folks of the time had similar feelings about... swing and big band."

"I guess we quite needn't worry," Marty Jr replied, smiling. "We still have active rock stations that play the rock classics from the seventies onward, along with the newer rock stuff. I think it's best, y'know, if we simply look on the positive side of things."

"Very true," Suzy agreed, as she cupped Marty Jr's face with her hands. She planted a kiss on his lips, as she added, "Anyway, you'd like for us to start heading back?"

"Well, if you don't mind," Marty Jr replied, softly. "It's so nice out here, of course - but I do quite miss seeing my house. I sure think this trip has made me realize a few things that I tend to... take for granted. I think it'll just be awhile, in fact, before I feel in the mood to go another time travel or inter-dimensional trip. It feels good to be back in..."

"I can attest to that," Suzy replied, smiling. "When I first learned about time travel, I couldn't stop thinking about how fun it sounded. I even quite entertained the idea of going back to the early seventies, and catching Led Zeppelin in concert. It still rather would be nice, of course - but we certainly know Doc feels about stuff like that..."

"Well, even my _parents_ never really got to see Led Zeppelin in concert," Marty Jr pointed out. "They were actually only twelve years old, when John Bonham choked to death on his vomit - and, thus, the band opted to split up. So, even if it actually might be nice to see them - doing so could be a major risk to the space-time continuum."

"True that," Suzy replied, as she slipped an arm around her boyfriend's shoulders. "At least, we can still listen to their music. I can imagine just how hard Clint Eastwood had it, when he was stuck a century in the past. That certainly can't be much fun, at all."

"No, I imagine not," Marty Jr agreed, as the two of them began to make their way out of the park. "Well, anyway, it'll be so nice to flop on my own bed in my own bedroom."

The teens laughed, before inserting some more candy into their mouths. Suzy thought of how grateful she quite felt to finally be back in her home dimension and time. It also felt very nice to not be at the mercy of Tannens, and it sure especially felt great to be reunited with her boyfriend. Indeed, she thought of how all was well that ended well.

oooooooooo

Dr. Emmett Brown sighed, as he glanced towards his wife. Indeed, it really felt nice to be back home. He thought of how odd it felt, the past couple days, when he shared a bed with his counterpart from World Two. Of course, he really had nothing against his counterpart - but sleeping with him sure did not feel a thing like sleeping with his wife.

"I can tell you're ready for bed, now," Clara commented, smiling. "I will admit that I did feel a little envious. However, I also understand how it must've felt - worrying about if the girls will ever be fine. It's strange to think of how, in some of the worlds, Maria..."

"Yeah, _our_ Maria is almost 26 years old," Doc replied, sighing. "While she always has been quite fond of Marly and Junior, it just seems strange to think of her being a close friend to them. Well, at least, our Maria was lucky enough to avoid being..."

"Oh, please don't even mention it," Clara begged. "Sometimes, it quite does make me feel sad - just thinking of how none of our children are still living with us. I even recall how I cried for weeks, when Maria was making arrangements for moving out. It'll just be a matter of time, until Marty and and Jennifer also find themselves in the same..."

"And I still remember when Marty _Sr_ was just a little boy," Doc replied, sighing. "I simply feel as if..." He began to blink back tears, as he added, "Sometimes, I really do wonder where all the time has gone. Even with time travel, we can't exactly stop..."

"C'mon, Emmett," Clara urged, as he placed her arm around her husband's shoulders. "I think it's high time that you head to bed. It's so obvious that your adventures have taken a lot out of you. You may a genius scientist, but you are also a human being."

Doc nodded, as he figured that it was best not to put up a fight. More often than not, he tended to be real stubborn about going to bed - even when he needed the rest. In fact, he recalled how it caused him such problems with Marty - when, back in 1988, he and Marty kept jumping between dimensions. Still, he realized that his wife was right.

"I guess I won't bother arguing with you on that," Doc replied, softly. Then, as he felt a sudden niggling sensation, he added, "However, I do want to take just one last look around our yard. I just want to make sure that everything is as they should be."

"Very well, then," Clara replied, sighing. "I'll be heading upstairs, right away. Please, don't take too long. I sure can't help but feel as if... if you're using this as an excuse to stay up, longer. I mean, Emmett, I've rather known you for about forty years."

"I promise, it won't be long," Doc assured his wife. "If I'm not in by five minutes, then you can start looking for me."

"Five minutes it is," Clara agreed, reluctantly. "Please, Emmett, do not let me down."

Doc nodded, just as he stepped outside. He smiled, as he felt a gentle breeze blowing over him. He headed towards the garage, hoping that everything there was fine.

"Great Scott!" Doc gasped, as he caught sight of a vehicle that he realized should not be there. He ran back into the house, as he called out, "Clara! Come quickly! I've just found the station wagon, the vehicle from World One, right outside of our house!"

"You're kidding!" Clara gasped, as she ran down the stairs. "I was just about to head off to bed - and I... Well, I guess we mustn't leave our poor World One counterparts wondering what happened to their vehicle. This is just so... I can't believe it."

"I'm so sorry, Clara," Doc replied, softly. "I understand that you really wanted to get to bed - but I think it's important to take care of this, as soon as possible."

"We do need to bring their vehicle back to them," Clara agreed, softly. "Are you sure that this cannot just wait until tomorrow, though?"

"I'm very afraid that, if we wait until then, we'll rather forget," Doc insisted. "Besides, you know how hard it is for me to sleep - when we have unfinished business. I'll really be able to rest more easily, one we get this final task taken care of. Please, Clara."

"All right, then," Clara replied, sighing. The two of them stepped into the den, as she added, "So, uh, you're gonna call the McFlys?"

"That's correct," Doc confirmed, as he turned on the videophone. "Sit on the couch, okay?" Clara nodded, as he punched in the McFlys phone number. "Here we go."

"Hello, Doc and Clara," Jennifer greeted, as her face appeared on the screen. "Marty is getting ready for bed. May I ask what you're calling about?"

"Jennifer," Doc replied, slowly. "I was looking around my yard, and I realized that we still have a station wagon to return to World One. Now, I do understand that it's real late - but... Do you think that you and your hubby would... mind coming with us?"

"I'll ask Marty," Jennifer replied. Then, furrowing her brows, she added, "However, if we get to their world in the station wagon - then how... Well, just how are we gonna get back here? I'm sure that their world is pretty nice, but I wouldn't want for us..."

"I have an idea," Doc suggested, eagerly. "Clara, why don't you and Jennifer head to World One in the train - and the rest of us go in the station wagon? I sure understand how you ladies simply felt left out - but, this time, you can also join us. We'll also have a way to return to our world. Does that sound like a good plan with the two of you?"

Clara and Jennifer simply looked at each other, and then they nodded. Doc smiled, as he felt happy for the ladies. Even though he was not exactly looking forward to going on another trip to another dimension, he felt confident that this would go smoothly.

"I believe Junior and Suzy are still at Hill Valley Park," Jennifer explained. "I don't know how they would feel about going on this trip, but it is quite best if you ask if they want to go along - so that, this time, _they_ aren't actually the ones who feel left out."

"We'll definitely do that," Doc promised. "I don't reckon we'll stay there, for long - but I think it just won't hurt to visit with them, a little. Now, from what I recall, they left a little earlier in the day. I think, if we visit them at 8:00 PM on this date - it sure should not be too early _or_ too late. It'll also give the 1987 folks a chance to return..."

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Clara gasped. "You did tell me about how the whole trip quite started in that year. I must say, I do feel quite bad for _them_. They really are the ones who will have a lot of pressure to... Now, that would be World EJ #57, right?"

"That's correct," Doc confirmed. Turning to the screen, he added, "So, with that, you guys should come straight over. The sooner we get this taken care of, the better."

"Got it!" Jennifer agreed, nodding. A sound could be heard on the other side, as if a door had opened and closed. "Say, it quite looks as if Junior and Suzy just got back. In that case, forget what I mentioned about them. We'll be over shortly, okay?"

"What's going on here, Jenn?" Marty Sr asked, as he stepped in front of the screen. "I was hoping that we could turn in, for the night."

"We need to deliver a vehicle back to World One," Jennifer explained. "Ask the kids if they want to go along. I don't think the trip should take us too long."

"Got it!" replied Marty Sr. "I do want to get to bed, soon - but I understand that this is something that needs to be done."

"Right," Jennifer agreed. Then, turning back to Doc and Clara, she added, "Just give us about ten minutes or so, okay? We'll be over, a little shortly." Doc nodded, just as the screen went black.

"Well, Clara, I guess that's settled," Doc replied, as he turned to his wife. "Looks like they'll be over in ten minutes."

"I sure hope that the trip will go fine" Clara said, sighing. "The last thing we need is even more troubles. However, I am quite interested in seeing their world again. It's been twenty-seven years since I last was there... and since I first was there, too."

"Yeah, we've only visited it once" Doc said. "I hope Marty remembers to bring his camera along, 'cause Martin and Maria are sure going to be eager to see his pictures. I remember how Martin felt when we told him about the visit. He was just three at the time, so he barely remembered it - and thus, he felt cheated out of an experience the rest of the family did have. Maria, of course, wasn't even born yet."

"Yeah, it was in June of 1990, wasn't it?" Clara said. "For about two weeks, in June of 1990. We quite had the situation there, especially with everything that happened."

"It was little over two weeks" Doc reminded his wife. "From Saturday, June 9th, up to Monday, June 25th, if I'm not mistaken. It was a strange situation - but we had some fun time as well. Like when we celebrated the birthday of Marty's counterpart."

"Oh yes, that's right" Clara said, smiling. "I almost forgot that. Yeah, we had some fun, and of course, you guys got to debate about everything... even if that nearly went into a fight."

"Yeah, I remember that" Doc said, wincing. "Luckily there were no bad feelings this time around. I maintain that the way our counterparts handle time travelling is a bit irresponsible, but I guess that I'm not the one to make complaints about that."

"Yeah, that's very smart" Clara responded. "But Emmett, if you don't need me for anything else, I'll be off now. I need to get changed back into my clothes again." She frowned, and looked outside. "Should I take a coat along?"

"You should, yes" Doc responded. "We should be arriving earlier in the day than we're departing from, but you won't know how things go when in another world. We might be still talking late at night. It's better to take precautions."

"You're right" Clara agreed. "I'll be off now." She walked out of the room and up along the stairs. Doc stared after her for a while, then turned his head around. He had more to do after all.

"Let's see" the hundred-and-seven-year-old muttered to himself. "What should I do first? I suppose getting the train would be smart. After I get myself a coat of my own, of course. It'll still take another eight minutes and seventeen seconds before Marty and Jennifer arrive, so it's better to make preparations before leaving."

Doing as he himself said, the inventor headed down to the lab after getting his coat, and walked over to the basement of the house, where the train had been stored that afternoon. The inventor smiled at the large machine, which his counterpart had unfortunately dismantled. Doc himself could never bring him to destroy his machine. There was just too much work in it.

The inventor then opened the doors and went inside. He switched the time circuits on and inserted the destination time: August 10th, 2017... what time of day should he choose? He remembered the whole chase had started roughly around 4 PM, but the time spent in 1987 and 2017 before departing amounted to something as well. Plus, they didn't want to annoy his counterpart by showing up right away. He decided to pick 9 PM, which was a time at which his other self was sure to be long back, but not to bed yet. He then had to suppress a sigh, as he stared at the Present Time display and noticed it was already past eleven P.M. One really had to do hard things to help his friends. Shaking his head, Doc added the dimensional code and pressed the 'ENTER' button.

The scientist then turned on the flying circuits, and the train lifted up. He smiled at the familiarity of the old machine, which always gave him a bit of a thrill. He sure hoped that Clara would be able to fly the machine well. While he didn't want to insult his wife, or downgrade her driving/flying capabilities, giving the controls of his time train over to somebody else was not something he took lightly.

As he flew the train out of the basement, he noticed that Clara was not outside yet. Good, that gave him time to make some more preparations. He went inside the station wagon, and inserted the new destination time: August 10th, 2017, 8:50 P.M., EJ #57. He had thought that it would be wise for the station wagon and the train to appear with some time in-between, as not to alert the people who were sure to be still out at the time.

Just when he finished with setting the controls in both the time train and the station wagon - for as far as he could do with the latter, as he wasn't entirely familiar to the vehicle - Clara stepped out of the house, fully dressed. "Are Marty and Jennifer there yet?" she asked, smiling.

"No, they aren't" Doc replied. "They'll soon be here, though. There's two minutes left of the ten minutes Jennifer told us about."

"Well, you know how tardy Marty can be sometimes" Clara reminded him. "Wouldn't surprise me if they showed up late."

"We'll see" Doc responded.

In the end, the result was a compromise. The McFly car showed up after eleven minutes and twenty seconds, making Marty be late, but not too late. The driver exited, and Doc had to keep himself from chuckling at the state of his poor friend. Marty looked at him as if he hadn't slept for days. The scientist shook his head as the rest of the family exited as well, Jennifer looking curious, Marlene hesitant, and Marty Junior and Suzy paying attention to just each other - although that was understandable. He then looked back at Marty, who walked up to the inventor and his wife and came to a halt just two feet in front of him. This time, the scientist couldn't resist a chuckle. "Come on, it's not that bad."

"No, I suppose not," Marty Sr replied, somewhat wearily. "I guess it's just that I was hoping to take a little break from dimension travel."

"At least, we'll sure be together," Jennifer pointed out, as she placed her around her husband. "Granted, I suppose Clara and I have a different view on this - but..."

"Look at it this way," commented Clara. "We'll be returning to the world that we had already visited, before. Wouldn't they be nice?"

"It would be the first time for _them_, actually," Doc pointed out - as he glanced at Marlene, Marty Jr, and Suzy. "Otherwise, I do agree with what you're saying. C'mon, Marty, it'll be a lot of fun. Anyway, we certainly shouldn't be gone for too long."

"Well, I suppose you're right," Marty Sr agreed, sighing. "Anyway, it's really not as if we have any bullies to pursue - so, in that case, I guess it's a positive."

"Now, that's the spirit!" Doc replied, approvingly. He glanced at his wife, as he added, "All right, you and Jennifer take the train - and the rest of us will go in the station. We should wait until we get to Hill Valley Park, before be cross dimensions."

"Got it," Clara replied, smiling. Jennifer gave her husband a big hug and a kiss, before joining Clara. "So, what time are we going to be there?"

"You two will show up at nine," Doc explained, "and we'll show up ten minutes earlier. Initially, I thought of eight - but then I realized that it might still be a little too early."

"See you shortly, then," Clara called out, as she and Jennifer headed for the train.

"All right, you folks!" Doc commented - as he turned to Marty Sr, Marlene, Marty Jr, and Suzy. "Let's get up and at 'em. Into the station wagon."

Doc swallowed, as he stepped into the vehicle. It really felt odd to be operating a time machine that did not belong to him - but, of course, he had no choice. He quite did not feel that it was right to keep something that was not his in his possession.

"Oh, look at the two little lovebirds!" Marlene teased, referring to Marty Jr and Suzy. "It seems as if they've been inseparable, all night."

"Well, you can hardly blame them," Doc pointed out, as he started the engine. "After everything that we've been through, I sure think it's only natural." Then, with a sigh, he added, "Even being separated from Clara for a little over ten minutes is really..."

"... making you feel rather agitated?" Marty Sr finished, knowing. "Jesus, Doc, I know exactly what you're going through. At least, Jenn and Clara will simply be joining us in the other world." Turning towards the back, he asked, "Kids, got your seat belts on?"

"Yes, we do!" Marlene, Marty Jr, and Suzy all replied - simultaneously. Every occupant of the station wagon then laughed.

"Oh, good!" Marty Sr replied, approvingly. "So, to Hill Valley Park we go!"

"That, at least, sure seemed to be a constant," Doc replied, smiling. "Well, other than the Teens In Time World - and the world of that... that other trilogy."

"Yeah, as good as advanced technology is," Marty Sr commented, "it'd be a shame to lose sight of the value of nature. Keeping an even balance is the key."

"Suzy and I were talking a little about that," Marty Jr explained. "It's really hard for us to imagine living in even the 1980s, although I wouldn't mind visiting - but I also rather enjoy Hill Valley Park. Sometimes, it is nice to get in touch with nature."

"Indeed, it is," Suzy agreed. "It also provides a calm and relaxing atmosphere, so that Marty and I can take romantic strolls. I'd feel sad, if they ever tore the park down."

"Please, don't even suggest such a thing," Doc groaned. Then, with a dreamy sigh, he added, "I am reminded of why I enjoyed the Old West, even though it is also nice that we returned to the 1980s. It was being able to enjoy the wide open spaces."

"I'm so glad that you did return, Doc," Marty Sr replied, softly. "I just remember how, back in 1988, when we were travelling between worlds... Well, I remember feeling so sorry for my other self. I remember wondering if your other self ever would return."

"I do feel rather bad for what your other self went through," Doc agreed. "Especially the one that quite grew up in the... the Griffhorrific Timeline. If I can recall correctly, my other self didn't even make the trip to 1988 - when we showed up."

"So, in other words," Marty Sr commented, "when we showed up in that world, it was just in the timeline of... of after my other self... who quite grew up in the Griffhorrific timeline... had spent some time in the 1920s?" As Doc nodded, he added, "This is just so heavy. Would it even have been possible to enter that world, in the timeline of..."

"I actually have no idea," Doc replied, sighing. "This sure is too much heavy thinking, for this time of night. Anyway, we are now entering Hill Valley Park - so, as such, I'm gonna accelerate. Guys, brace yourselves for temporal-dimensional displacement."

Doc began to accelerate the station wagon to 88 miles per hour, until it departed one version of the Trilogy Universe - to enter the other version of the Trilogy Universe.


	30. Epilogue 2

_August 10, 2017  
6:50 PM PDT  
Trilogy Universe (bttf4444)_

Marty McFly Jr took a deep breath, as the bus crossed the inter-dimensional barrier. It sure was a little hard for him to believe that, at long last, he was finally back in his home dimension. As he just glanced around, he began to notice that the sun was on the other side. Indeed, it was such a strange feeling to go from morning to evening.

"Man, this is sure a great feeling," Doc '17 commented, exciting. "Knowing that we're all back home. Gee, it sure seemed as if this trip would never end. I mean, the whole thing seemed so... I was beginning to think that I would never see the end of this."

"Actually, no, we're not _all_ back home," Doc '87 pointed out. "In case you've just forgotten, there are three of us that do quite need to return to 1987. The sooner we get back to our time, the less likely you guys will all be erased from existence."

"Great Scott!" Doc '17 gasped. "I cannot believe I nearly forgot about it. Say, would you folks like to grab something at Daria's Family Diner - before we send you back to your time? I gather you guys must be feeling a little hungry, and it'll be on me."

"Well, it's nice of you to offer," Doc '87 replied, softly, "but it's really probably best for the space-time continuum for me to decline. Since I've been with you guys for over 24 hours, there's simply no telling how long it would take for the ripple effect to catch up. Besides, I really miss my family. We can grab something to eat, after we get back."

"Doc's right," Teen Marty added. "While it feels nice to be back in our home dimension, I'd also like for us to get back to our home time. I'm really missing my family, as well."

"Same with me," Teen Jennifer agreed. "I miss being at home, and... Well, as much as I love my family of the future, I'm also missing my family from 1987."

"All right, then," Doc '17 replied. "I suppose it is best that I get the three of you sent back, as soon as possible. Well, I'm very glad that that this trip has come to an end - even though I will miss a lot of people. I'm also happy that the girls are very safe."

Marty Jr turned to his girlfriend, as he flashed a lopsided smile. He could really tell that Harmony was also happy to be back. She even had a real big smile on her face. It was rather quite a relief to find out that his girlfriend, along with his sister and the younger version of his mother, were all unscathed. He certainly had a lot to be grateful for.

"Are you happy to be back, Marty?" Harmony asked, smiling. "I am just so glad that I'm going home again. Things could've gotten real bad there and... well, it's nice to be home. In such foreign surroundings, I still had a hard time believing that I was really safe. Now I'm back home, though..."

"You finally realize that the threat Cliff posed to us is gone" Marty Jr finished. "Yeah, I understand what you mean. While it was hard for Cliff to do anything to us in the other world, being shrunk, I always had the feeling that sometime, it wouldn't be safe anymore and he'd break out and attempt to kidnap you and the other girls again." He shivered, and added: "I'd hate to ruin the relatively happy mood here, but... have you guys thought of the possibility that Cliff might show up again?"

"Oh, please, Marty, don't even mention it" Doc '17 said, shaking his head. "But if a Tannen does show up, no matter who it is, we'll have tighter security. I suppose that my younger self will also have to tighten security on the lab."

"I'm not sure" Doc '87 said, frowning. "Won't that alter history if I... you... we didn't do it originally?"

"It won't" Doc '17 ensured him. "This project is one which you are about to embark on yourself, starting after a failed attempt for theft in January, 1988 - not by a Tannen, just an ordinary thief wanting to explore the possessions of what his colleagues have told him is the town nutcase." His face changed into a scowl for a brief second, then returned to normal. "This time around, you'll be prepared for this a little earlier and have the project ready around that time. Of course, Doc Three would never do this, but this is our universe and we don't have to concern ourselves by his rules. It's just a minor gap anyway."

"I'm looking forward to meeting up with them" TeenMarty said. "I'll finally find out what all you have been hiding from us. We really were the outsiders there." He rubbed his head, frowning. "I already got the feeling that I'm missing some memory..."

Marty Jr and Harmony exchanged glances, as they both knew what TeenMarty meant. It was the memory that they had removed about them sneaking off to the concert. Marty Jr figured that Dr. Chris Brown hadn't figured out that some memory might linger and cause confusion.

"You do?" TeenJennifer said. "So do I! It might be a subconscious effect of being excluded, though... do you feel the same, Doc?"

Doc '87 looked at them and was about to shake his head, as he noticed Marty Jr frantically nodding at him. He blinked, and then nodded, winking to the teen. "Yeah, I do. I suppose it's nothing major, really." Changing the subject, he added: "Are we almost back at your house yet? I don't quite recall where Cliff left the DeLorean, but I believe it wasn't at Jules' house where he took it from."

"I know" TeenJennifer said. "I was there, remember? He left it in the bushes where he had originally parked it. The last time he touched it was when he came over to collect me after kidnapping the station wagon, Harmony and Marlene." She then winced at the memory.

"I guess, after our younger selves get back home," the older Jennifer commented, "I'll then remember the horror of the whole trip." She shuddered, before adding, "I'm sure glad that everything ended well, and that all of you girls came out unscathed."

"Yeah, tell me about it!" agreed Marlene. "It felt like a very strange experience, being kidnapped with the younger version of Mom." In a softer voice, she added, "That just was before I started to encounter other versions of me, of course. That was so..."

"I really think you should take it easy, for the next few days," suggested Marty Jr. "It must have been very traumatic, wondering if the whole nightmare would ever end."

"Please, kids," Doc '87 pleaded, "let's try to put all that behind us. I do agree that we should relax, though - especially the girls. Anyway, I just realized that we quite have two vehicles that we need to return to 1987. I wonder how we should do that."

"That's a good question, Doc," agreed Teen Marty. "Would there be any way that we could, uh, rather tether the two vehicles to each other. I know there are three of us, but... I'm concerned about how we might end up creating _two_ new timelines."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Doc '87 explained, as he snapped his fingers. "How about you and Jennifer simply go back in the station wagon, and I go back in the DeLorean. We could leave the year at precisely the same moment - but you and Jennifer can return to 1987, ten minutes earlier. How would that sound with the two of you?"

The teen versions of Marty Jr's parents glanced at each other, before Teen Jennifer replied, "I suppose that might work. There is one thing I am simply concerned about, though. How could we be rather certain that we don't end up running into... Cliff?"

"Oh, yeah, about that," replied Doc '87. "When we sent Cliff back, we simply had him land towards the front of the park, near a broken branch. So, when we get back, we will have to land towards the _back_ of the park. That way, we should be safe."

"I suppose that'll work," Teen Marty replied, with some uncertainty. "We could grab a little bite to eat... I can run in, while Jennifer guards the station wagon - and I'll quite grab a few BLTs and Pepsis to go. We'll just head over to your house. Jenn and I can head straight home, once we grab something to eat. How's that sound with you?"

"That works for me," replied Jennifer. "I am anxious to get back to our apartment. It's not been too long ago, since we moved into our own place - and it'll be nice to see our home, again. We can always go swimming, some other time. For now, it'd be nice..."

"I have no objection to it," replied Doc '87. He glanced out, as he added, "It's looks as if we're at your place, now." In a softer voice, he added, "I see my wife, who looks to be in good shape. I wonder what those boxes are. One is a little smaller than the..."

"Perhaps, she has dinner for us," suggested Doc '17, as he descended the bus. "That would be great, and it would rather save us... and our younger selves... a trip to the restaurant. Well, it rather feels so good to see my home - after having been gone for so long." With that, he opened the bus door - and then added, "Honey! We're back!"

"Oh, good!" replied Clara, excitedly. "I'm glad you're back! I ordered a huge bucket of fried chicken from Daria's, as I figured that you folks would all just feel hungry. I even filled up a smaller box, so that the 1987 folks can have something to bring back to..."

"Oh, Clara, thank you very much!" Doc '87 gushed, as the entire group began to step off the bus. "As a matter of fact, we sure were talking about getting us some dinner - but you beat us to it. You especially saved _us_ a lot of work, figuring that we..."

"Can we eat here, Doc?" Teen Marty pleaded, excitedly. Marty Jr could not blame the teen version of his father for being so impatient, as _he_ also felt hungry. "In fact, I am practically starving - and the fried chicken just smells so good! Please, Doc?"

"I really think we should head back, as soon as we can," Doc '87 replied. "It won't take us long - and we can start eating, as soon as we head back to 1987. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Teen Marty replied, sighing. "It's just that the aroma is irresistible, and the beef jerky didn't quite cut it. I guess you do have a point, though."

"I placed the chicken in a thermo-box," Clara explained, "so it'll be at the same amount of freshness and temperature, as you folks are simply ready to eat. Anyway, I reckon that the younger version of my hubby is right. It's best that you get back, as soon..."

"As soon as we can, yes" Doc '87 said. "Which would be now. Who of you are going to come along to bring us over? We could go alone, but that would leave the issue of you having to come over to fetch the station wagon of the year 1987."

"I'll volunteer" Marty Sr said. "Marty Jr and Harmony can come along if they want. I don't have to reunite with my wife, so I'd be more able to do the task than your future self, if you get what I mean."

"Yeah, I understand" Doc '87 said. "Sounds good. I guess we'll go to the Courthouse Square first, and have Jennifer point out where the DeLorean is. Then, we'll simply go over to the station wagon, you guys in the bus and me in the DeLorean, and then we'll depart from Jules' house, aiming to fly as closely as possible." He sighed. "I wish that communication between time machines was possible. It would make flying in synch easier."

"Well, I believe the Doc from the other world mentioned something about that" Doc '17 said. "The one we visited in 1990, I mean. But yeah, it sounds like an interesting invention for me to invent, too."

"Yes, it sure does" Doc '87 agreed. "Well, goodbye, future me, Clara, Marlene, Jennifer..."

"Remember to say hi to your wife from me" Clara said, smiling.

"I will" Doc '87 replied, smiling back. He then stepped into the bus, which rapidly lifted off as all inhabitants who had to come along were back on board.

"Now," Marty Sr was saying, "where did Cliff leave the DeLorean behind, Jennifer?" He gave her a long stare. "It's so weird that you're my wife, but thirty years younger. You look even prettier now... but don't let my Jennifer hear I said that!"

"We'll keep our mouths shut, Dad" Marty Jr said, chuckling. Harmony nodded in agreement.

"All right," replied Teen Marty. Marty Jr's father then accelerated rapidly, and soon, they were flying high above Hill Valley 2017. Teen Marty pressed his face to the window. "It'll always remain weird, seeing Hill Valley like this, but the slightest bit of getting used to it is beginning to appear now."

"That's only natural" Doc '87 said. "With all the time travels that I've made, I know my way around 2017 almost as well as 1987. I've learned most about the 2010s which a basic resident of the time period would also know - except for information about our families, of course."

"Well, you have to know a little bit about me" Teen Marty said. "And I know a lot too. I know where I'm going to live, what kids I'll have, what kind of a career I'll pursue... granted, I can see some traces of the latter one already even now."

"You're moving forward to catch up with my future" Marty Sr said, smiling. "It's going to be so strange to see you leave, and know that if you do something different from what I did, I won't remember it the way I did it anymore. You can rewrite my future completely. You are me." He shook his head, overwhelmed by the incredible thing that he was sitting close to someone who was him, but younger. Marty Jr guessed it would always remain weird. After all, he felt the same about his own counterparts.

"Take a turn to the left here" Jennifer instructed, as they flew over Courthouse Mall. "Yeah, a little more. That should be it. Just fly ahead and we'll be there in a moment." A few seconds later, she grinned. "There we are."

Marty Jr now looked outside as well, pushing his teenage father on the side as he did so, which earned him a disapproving look from Harmony. Outside, hidden under some tree branches, the DeLorean could be seen. Cliff had hidden it well, but it was still possible to recognize it, especially when coming from the air. As Marty Jr turned to look at Doc's younger self, he could see the scientist was very happy.

"I guess this is 'good bye', then?" Marty Jr asked, as tears filled his eyes. He quite had a unique relationship with his father - since, through his various time travels, he simply grew to view the younger version of his father as a close friend. "I will, uh, miss you!"

"I'll still be around, sport," the other Marty Sr reminded his son, softly. "I guess I know what you mean, though. In an odd sort of way, I'll also be missing... me."

"I'm the one who'll have to wait, though," Teen Marty pointed out. "After all, I'll have to wait about ten years - before Marlene is born - and then I'll..."

"She's almost twenty years old," Marty Jr commented, in a near whisper. "It's so hard to believe that she's almost... I guess I'll just have to start thinking of what to get for her birthday. For now, we have Jules' coming up - just two days away."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc '87. "I quite was almost beginning to forget about my son's birthday, with all the hoopla going on. Anyway, before we head back to 1987, we still do need to pick up the station wagon - which we left over at Jules' house.!"

"When will _we_ get home, then?" Marty Jr asked, as he quite thought of the fried chicken. "I'm real certain that my dad's younger self is not the only one who finds the smell of fried chicken to be irresistibly tempting. Daria's chicken is better than KFC's."

"Your parents' younger selves can drive you kids home," Doc '87 explained, "before meeting me at Hill Valley Park. In the meantime, I can drive the DeLorean over..."

"Couldn't _you_ drive them over, Doc?" Teen Marty protested. "Not to be rude, but Jenn and I are anxious to get back. I mean, I'm really beginning to feel homesick."

"I believe it'll be less of a strain on the space-time continuum," Doc '87 pointed out, "if both vehicles leave 2017 at precisely the same time. You sure don't have to do much. Just drive your older self, your son, and Harmony to Jules' home - and then pick..."

"I guess you're right," Teen Marty replied, sighing. "Hill Valley Park ain't far away from there. Anyway, I guess you're feeling just as anxious to get back as we are - not just because of the space-time continuum, but also because you rather miss your family."

"Precisely," Doc '87 replied, smiling. "It should simply take us not much more than ten minutes. Perhaps, fifteen at the most. I'll really see you and Jenn soon. Good bye to the rest of you. See you guys in thirty years!"

"See ya, Doc!" Marty Jr and Harmony called out, simultaneously. Marty Jr swallowed, as he and the others stepped back towards the station wagon. "Have a safe trip!"

"All right, you guys!" Teen Marty called out, as he sat in the driver's seat. "I'm simply gonna miss all of you. Strange to say, I'm even just gonna miss... _me_." Then, in a very soft voice, he added, "At any rate, I guess I'll seeing you all in the future."

"Or in the past," older Marty Sr pointed out, chuckling. As the bus began to hover, he added, "Well, it isn't the first time that we quite co-existed for any real lengthy period of time. Remember our trip back to 1975? I recall how there were _three_ of us!"

"Well, if _you_ remember," Teen Marty pointed out, softly, "then, of course, I also would remember. Of course, I've yet to become 'Calvin Klein' of that year - but that'd be in your past. Then there was also the me native to that year, who had yet to..."

"That must've been quite interesting," Marty Jr replied, softly. "Of course, I remember when the teen version of you and Mom were in 1968, along with Harmony and me."

"That was only one year ago," Teen Marty commented, softly. "From _both_ of our standpoints." Turning back to his older self, he added, "In addition, I remember simply when Doc had discovered the 24-hour ripple effect - and Jenn insisted on sleeping..."

"It was a lot of fun, Marty!" Teen Jennifer pointed out. "I loved having one of you on each side of me. Besides, I'm sure that one of you would've felt real jealous - if..."

Marty Jr smiled, as he tried to imagine having a Harmony lying in bed on each side of him. Granted, there was a Harmony from the fourth world - but she just was not the same. However, he could figure out why his father more than a little uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess you have a point," Teen Marty replied, sighing. "Then, of course, I just remember witnessing younger versions of myself - without him noticing me. Like when Doc and I returned to 1955, and I returned to the Enchantment Under the Sea..."

"Yeah, I'll never forget that one!" replied the older Marty Sr. "Or even the time when I first returned to 1985 from 1955, and I had simply witnessed my younger self reacting to the Libyan terrorists. I guess that would mark the very first time on witnessing a..."

"... another version of us," Teen Marty finished. "That is, of course, rather different from encountering version of us from other dimensions - which we sure did a _lot_ of, the past couple of days." The bus began to descend, as he added, "Okay! I sure see the station wagon. Jenn and I will switch over - and then start heading back."

"That'll be very fine," agreed the older Marty Sr. "I do understand how the two of you feel. Do you have the box of chicken that Clara gave to you?" Teen Marty nodded, as his older self added, "Oh, good. Well, I hope the two of you have a safe trip back."

"Oh, I'm quite certain that we will," Teen Marty replied - as he and Jennifer stepped outside. "We'll be seeing you guys in thirty years. See you soon!"

Marty Jr blinked back tears, as he waved back. Even with his father sitting near him, it quite felt like a bittersweet experience. Indeed, time travel was a curious experience - especially when meeting younger versions of people that you know.

He just placed his arm around Harmony's shoulders, as he glanced out the window. He watched, as the teen versions of his parents stepped into the station wagon. Within a matter of minutes, the station wagon ascended from the ground - and then, with such accelerating speed, it flew off. Before very long, the station wagon was out of sight.

"All right, children," called out Marty Sr, as he stepped into the driver's seat. "I reckon we start heading home, okay? Before very long, my new memories should be catching up with me. I feel excited _and_ nervous about it . Well, it feels good to be back."

Marty Jr nodded, as the bus hovered off the ground. He then turned to his girlfriend, and caught sight of her gorgeous aquamarine eyes. He really began to realize what a lucky man he was. With that, he quickly gave Harmony a little kiss on her left cheek.

oooooooooo

Marty McFly braced himself, as the station wagon passed through the time barrier. He opened his eyes and looked around. To his relief, he saw no flying cars anywhere. That was a sign that they truly were back home. He really missed his parents now. They could be annoying sometimes, but they were nowhere as bad as in the original reality and he truly did love them.

"Looks like we're back, Marty" Jennifer said, smiling as well. "It's about time for us to head down, and go home. I can't wait to see my parents again. It's too bad I can't tell them about all that happened..."

"It's probably for the best" Marty replied. "That way, they won't fret too much." As he spotted the DeLorean flying in front of them, he added: "Look, it's Doc."

The station wagon followed the DeLorean, and Marty smiled. He hadn't gotten much experience flying a car yet, and it remained a unique sensation. He just wished that he was living in a time in which flying cars were common already. Of course, the 2010s also had it's negative points, but this was one major positive thing.

As he reached the intersection, he just caught sight of Cliff Tannen. Luckily, the bully was heading towards the left - and, as such, he quite took no notice of the DeLorean or the station wagon. He sure appeared to be extremely groggy, as he was clutching onto his box of match books. With that, Marty simply let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Good!" Marty whispered - as he turned to the girl who would, one day, be his wife. "I am so glad that the nightmare is behind us." Jennifer nodded, as Marty added, "I sure am relieved to be back in 1987. At any rate, we should soon be back by Doc's place."

As they had flown for about two minutes, the DeLorean then touched down to the garage. Marty noticed the hole in the garage door and felt an overwhelming experience of relief. If that wasn't a sign that they were back in the right world, nothing was.

After maneuvering both vehicles into the garage, Doc got out, followed by Marty and Jennifer. Marty wanted to speak up, but was prevented by the door leading to the inside opening and Clara stepping out, first reluctant, but then overjoyed as she spotted Doc, Marty and Jennifer. "You're back!" she exclaimed. "Of course, it's just been a few minutes for me, but I'm sure it's been much longer for you... and still, I was worried and..."

Her words were cut off as Doc ran up to her and embraced her. "It's so good to see you again, Clara!" he called out. "Yeah, it took very long for us to get her. You won't believe what all we experienced."

"Tell me what happened, then" Clara said. "I know you're going to tell us everything into detail later, but can you give me a summary now?"

"All right, then," Doc replied, softly, "After he headed to 2017, Cliff caught up with his Griff - who, of course, is his future son. To make a long story short, he quite led us on a chase through alternate worlds - and... I can't quite remember what all happened."

At that moment, Marty realized that his memories were a little fuzzy. Granted, he did remember the basics of the trip - but there were a few details of which seemed to be incomplete. Then again, he realized that the whole chase was not completely over.

"I'm not looking forward to..." Marty started to say, nervously. "At least, Cliff seemed to not have noticed us. Still, in about thirty years, we're actually going to end up..."

"Well, if you folks can't remember too clearly.." Clara started to say. Then, glancing at the box in Doc's hands, she added, "What's that? It smells like chicken in there."

"It is chicken," Doc confirmed, softly. "Your future self from 2016 had bought us some dinner, and... Well, Marty and Jennifer have really been mentioning how hungry they are. It is now precisely 6:08 PM. I bet you must also be feeling quite hungry, as well."

"Actually, I'm still quite full," Clara replied. "Anyway, I really promised the boys that I would play a game with them - so, as such, why don't you guys just eat on the picnic table? I can also keep the boys distracted, so that they won't notice the chicken."

"I appreciate that, honey," Doc replied, as he kissed his wife on the cheek. "It feels so good to be back, and I think we all could use some rest. Anyway, we can talk later."

Clara nodded, as he headed back inside the house. Doc then turned to the teens, as he beckoned them to join him. Marty was looking forward to eating his children.

"Okay, you two," Doc replied, as the trio sat at the picnic table. "In case you're rather wondering why some of our memories are a bit, uh, fuzzy... Well, my guess is actually because, thirty years from now, we'll rather end up repeating everything. I reckon it's for the best, so that we end not creating a disruption of the space-time continuum."

"I understand that, Doc," Marty replied, as he grabbed for a chicken breast. "It really looks as if she bought us all white meat. I never really liked dark meat, as much. Even as a kid, I didn't get what was that special about a drumstick. I hated eating them."

"The chicken is so good," Jennifer agreed. "We won't fret too much about how, thirty years later, we'll simply be repeating the whole chase. It still really is a long ways off, after all. At any rate, after we're done eating, I was just thinking of going back home - and relaxing on the bean bag chair, in front of the lava lamp. It'll be so relaxing."

"I concur," Marty agreed, stretching. "Later tonight, I rather should pay my parents a little visit. I do quite miss them, and seeing the 1968 versions of them in the last world didn't cut it. I can't get over how advanced that world was, and how my other self..."

"I actually can't even begin to imagine how our other selves felt," Jennifer replied, in a near whisper. "Even the thought of being stuck in 1955 doesn't sound all too fun."

"It certainly doesn't," Marty replied, shuddering. He then grabbed for another piece of chicken, before adding, "I know you just had the worst of the deal. After all, you were the very first girl to be captured. I sure felt so bad for you, the whole while."

"It was very frightening," whispered Jennifer. "Well, I think it's best to try and put the whole experience behind us. Within a matter of day, things will just return to normal."

"I guess you're right, Jenn," Marty replied, sighing. "I simply wonder what our future selves are doing, now." Realizing what he just said, he added, "I mean, after we left 2017. And, once again, I'm gonna miss our future son and Harmony. After all, I..."

"You have a unique relationship with our son," Jennifer whispered. "I sure remember the first time that they showed up in 1986. I can't believe that I had rather mistaken our future son for you, and assumed that you were cheating on me with Harmony."

"Well, it is in the past," Marty commented, softly. "Actually, no, I guess it's also in the future! Oh, jeez, I can't believe how very confusing time travel can make everything. Well, I guess I'll go for my third chicken. Gee, that stuff certainly does taste good!"

"I'm so glad you two are enjoying the food," Doc replied, softly. "Thirty years is a long time to wait - so, for now, I simply need to work on repairing the hole in the garage."

"Yeah, it's better to focus on simple things instead of these complicated affairs" Marty agreed. "Some of these days, I miss the simple life from before you invented the time machine, Doc - but of course, that was also before my parents changed for the better. I guess I mean the life my post-change self led, then."

"Well, I understand what you mean, Marty" Doc said. "I miss the days before I came up with the flux capacitor too. Of course, it's been over forty years by now - and actually more years have passed that I know of time travel, than that I didn't... if you get what I mean. Naturally, for my future self, even more time has passed."

"I suppose so" Jennifer said, softly. "It will actually have been nearly sixty-two years in August of 2017. Of course, counting the years that you spent in the Old West, it might be closer to seventy. Imagine that, seventy years."

"I have a hard time imagining myself to be seventy years old" Marty muttered. "Of course, the me that was Clint Eastwood - permanently, I mean - was even older than that. But besides him, I've only met me's under fifty. I guess that it doesn't matter too much, since with those rejuvenation jobs, life expectancy will sure increase."

"Yes, it will" Doc '87 said. "We'll be able to lead a long and prosperous life. Sometimes, I'm wondering how old I shall be when I eventually die, but I guess that's just something which I can't find out just yet. I'm at least satisfied with the fact that every time I saw him in the past years, my 2010s self was alive and well. That should probably be enough for someone who would at the time be over a hundred years old."

"I hope you'll reach a ripe old age too, Doc" Marty said, smiling. "I wonder how many descendants we'll have. Will Harmony and Marty Junior get married? And what about Mike and Marlene? If they continue the trend we've set, we could have a joint descendant in the 2020s, Doc. My grandkid and your great-grandkid."

"And that while you are not married yet and my son who's supposed to become a grandfather is almost 39 years old" Doc said, shaking his head. "Marty, you're exaggerating. "We don't know what the future will be like and we'll find out through the natural course of time. It's no good being curious."

"Well, we can speculate" Marty said. "And we've visited the future a lot of times already. I'm kind of curious how things are going to end up at. I know I'm at least going to have some kind of fame and wealth, but yeah... when you have a time machine, that's not enough to know."

"You don't have a time machine" Jennifer pointed out. "Doc has one. You can only borrow it from time to time, and only if he allows you to - which he would not for a fun trip to find out more about our future, sadly."

"Jennifer's right" Doc replied. "And don't you think of attempting to find out more details on trips you originally took for other purposes either - I can always look at the Last Time Departed if I want to know where you went."

"I guess you're right," Marty replied, sighing. Then, with a gasp, he added, "Actually, now that I remember, there really were four versions of me that were 79 years old. I quite remember that two of them were stuck in 1955, which also can't be a lot of fun. Then there were also two others, from that world where we had stopped in 2047."

"Enough of that, Marty," Doc admonished, firmly but gently. "Would you folks sure like the last two pieces of chicken?" The teens simply nodded, as they grabbed for the last of the chicken. "Well, I really do hate to cut this short - but I'm gonna head back in."

"That's okay, Doc," Marty replied, softly. "I understand that you're anxious to reunite with your wife and kids. I'm also rather anxious to get back to our apartment, as well. We haven't lived there, for very long - but it is, finally, beginning to feel like home."

"Exactly," Doc replied, as he stood up from the table. He then began to head towards the house, as he added, "You two have a nice evening, and try to relax your minds."

"We will, Doc," Marty replied, as he watched the scientist head inside. He then turned to Jennifer, as he asked, "What do you say, Jenn? Should we just get out of here?"

"I would like for us to get home," Jennifer agreed, as she stepped up from the table. "We can put on our favourite music, and sit on the bean bag chair. We sure can light up the scented candles. The lava lamp will take about an hour and a half, though..."

"It'll quite be worth the wait," Marty whispered, as the couple headed towards Marty's truck. "I sure don't mind. By the way, Jennifer, do you have your swimsuit with you?"

"No, I don't!" Jennifer gasped, as he slapped her forehead with her right palm. "I sure can't believe that I almost forgot to get what I, initially, came here for. Why don't you go get the truck started, why I run inside? It really shouldn't take me long, at all."

"Will do, Jenn," Marty replied, as he headed towards the truck. Then, to the truck, he whispered "Ah, I really missed you! I don't know if I can let Biff wax you, anymore."

Marty sighed, as he stepped into the driver's seat. He started the engine - as he sure heard Led Zeppelin's song, Black Dog, playing on the radio. He felt very disappointed, as he hated missing portions of his favourite songs. Still, it was not that big of a deal.

"Here I am!" called out Jennifer, just as she opened the passenger door. She had her swimsuit clutched her her hand. "Now, we can certainly get the hell out of here!"

"Oh, you bet!" Marty replied, flashing a lopsided smile. "Not that Doc's house is such a terrible place to be, of course - but I will certainly be happy to be back by our place."

Jennifer simply nodded, just as The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News came on the radio. Now, that one was Marty's _absolute_ favourite song - and it sure did place Marty in the cheerful mood. He knew that Jennifer also really enjoyed the song.

On the way home, the teens were silent. Marty simply focused on his driving, listened intently to his favourite song, and tried to clear his mind of the chase. Indeed, he has gained a new appreciation for his girlfriend and their relationship. He adored Jennifer.

The song was then beginning to end, just as Marty turned on the road leading to their apartment complex. Marty then smiled, as he caught site of the building where he and Jennifer lived. He then glanced at Jennifer, who also appeared to be feeling cheerful.

"We're home!" Marty called out, as he pulled into the parking lot. "Tonight, I'll pay my parents a little visit - but, for now, I think I'd simply prefer to relax in our home."

"I should pay my parents a little visit, too," Jennifer replied, softly. Then, with a sigh, she added, "Except for the fact that my mom is at a retreat. I guess I'll go with you."

"Oh, I'm sure that my parents won't mind," Marty replied, smiling. "After all, my mom has always been quite fond of you." _In the post-change timeline_, Marty added, to himself. He turned off the engine, before adding, "Well, we may as well head in."

"I totally concur," Jennifer agreed, cheerfully. The couple stepped out of the truck, as she added, "So, what music do you suppose we should listen to?"

"I think KKHV will be quite fine," Marty replied, as he and his girlfriend headed towards the building. "As long as it's KKHV _FM_, of course! The AM station, after all, rather has all sorts of boring talk programs. Not exactly something we can really relax to."

"Yeah, I don't want to hear about how the Republicans did this," Jennifer agreed, "or how the Democrats did that. At any rate, we don't want music that's too noisy - but I think some good ol' headbanging rock would be nice. Van Halen is great hard rock."

"I think the David Lee Roth era is a little better," Marty pointed out. He then reached for his key, as he added, "Well, within ten seconds, we'll actually be back in our..."

"... apartment," Jennifer whispered, as Marty opened the door. As the two stepped inside, "Of course, this is just temporary. It sure is nice and cozy, though - and I still smell the cinnamon and apple scent. Ah, there simply is nothing like being at home!"

"You've rather got that right," Marty agreed, as he flipped on the radio - which was in the middle of a commercial for Statler Toyota. He then turned on the aquamarine lava lamp, and then reached for a lighter. "I'm gonna go light the candles - okay, Jenn?"

"That's fine," Jennifer replied, cheerfully. "I'm gonna go change out of these clothes, okay? I haven't changed for a few days, and I... Let's put on some fleece outfits."

"That sounds fine," agreed Marty, as he began lighting the candles. "Now that you've mentioned it, I do feel rather sticky and sweaty. I imagine that it's worse for you."

When Jennifer did not answer, Marty figured that she was quite distracted. He simply could not blame her. He headed towards the bedroom, as he also felt very anxious to change. He reached into his dresser, as he simply grabbed for his black fleece outfit.

"Man, this fabric is very soft," Marty gushed, as he began to undress himself. "I guess I should also take a shower, but I think that can wait a little while. I can't quite tell you how nice this feels. I almost could go for a little nap, but I'm not all that exhausted."

"Why don't we make some fudge brownies?" Jennifer suggested. "It'll take a while for the lava lamp to heat up, and we sure could make our place smell even nicer. Y'know, I wonder if we should mop the floor - just so we could have the scent of Pine-Sol..."

"No, no, Jenn," Marty protested, as he patted her back. "Let's not do any housework, tonight. I think we deserve to lay back and relax, after all that we've been through."

"I guess you're right," Jennifer replied, as the couple left the bedroom. "I really hope that nobody stops by. I don't feel in the mood for company, and it is getting late."

"It's quite hard to believe," Marty pointed out, as he stepped into the kitchen. "It was still morning, when we left that last world. Then, of course, we really spent some time if 2017. Yet, somehow, even my body is sort of telling me that it's... early evening."

"We didn't sleep much, last night," Jennifer reminded Marty. "I guess we quite are the last ones to get home. I felt rather jealous of the other groups. With that considered, it's hardly a wonder that we feel as we do. Well, shall we go make some brownies?"

"If we have the ingredients we need," Marty replied. He opened up the pantry, as he added, "We have the batter." Then, opening up the refrigerator, he added, "We also have the eggs. And then, of course, we have water. That should be everything."

"I have the mixing bowl, the spatula, and the measuring cup," Jennifer announced. "I think we'd better preheat the oven to 450 degrees, and then get out the baking pan. Now, do we have any shortening - to prevent the brownies from sticking to the pan?"

"We have cooking spray," Marty replied, as he reached into the cupboard next to the refrigerator. "That stuff is less nasty than shortening, but works just as efficiently."

"I suppose that'll do, then," Jennifer replied, as she turned on the oven. She cracked the eggs, before adding, "I know you sure enjoy the taste of brownie batter, but we have to remember that eating raw eggs can quite place us at risk of food poisoning."

"Yes, Mom!" Marty replied, sighing. Still, he knew that his girlfriend was correct. "Well, I'm very happy that we survived everything. Y'know, I still can't remember everything that happened - but there's no sense in fretting about it. We did survive, after all."

"I can't exactly remember everything, either," Jennifer explained. "Well, why don't we just enjoy the music - and work on making our brownies? I really do love you, Marty."

"I really love you, too, Jenn," Marty replaced, as he began to spray the baking pan.

Marty then kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. As he watched her mix the ingredients, he thought of how beautiful she looked. Indeed, he knew that she had the right girl.

As he sat next to the table, he really thought of the future that he and Jennifer were destined for. While he already knew some facts about their future, there were others that remained a mystery to him. For now, though, he felt happy living in the present.

oooooooooo

Harmony Brown felt cheerful - as she and her boyfriend, Marty McFly Jr, stepped into Hill Valley Park. She smoothed out her Foo Fighters tee-shirt, which was back to being turned right-side out. She really felt grateful that the bullies had not simply ruined her shirt, which happened to be amongst her favourites. Indeed, she felt rather lucky.

"You really do like that shirt, a lot!" Marty Jr pointed out, laughing. "Well, I actually do enjoy the Foo Fighters." Then, realizing something, he added, "Well, it sure looks as if we still attended that concert, when we were ten. About our memories, have you..."

"... noticed any changes?" Harmony concluded, softly. "Well, even if our memories did change, I just don't think we'd notice. Well, I sure don't seem to notice anything being that different. The chicken was very good - but, man, everyone was just so... quiet."

"I think _they_ would be affected by changing memories," Marty Jr suggested. "I'm quite sure that it would rather leave them feeling a bit... confounded. Well, let's sit at the picnic table - and eat our strawberry shortcake. I sure think the great thing about thermo-boxes is that even the whipped topping would not be melted. It sure is a..."

"I sure sometimes wish we lived in the '80s," Harmony commented, softly. "Of course, that _was_ before the grunge era - and I quite love many post-grunge bands, too. It's actually not all rap, as popular as that genre might be. Also, the Foo Fighters..."

"... were formed in 1995," finished Marty Jr. "Well, you're right. Granted, I'd also miss my hoverboard and my rainbow cap. It's so amazing that my sister is getting back into liking Led Zeppelin. I was always very surprised by her being an Emerald Green fan."

"Yeah, considering that Emerald's music is post-grunge," replied Harmony, "and, thus, she recorded a lot of real headbanging hard rock. It's unusual for a female solo artist, but that is what made her very awesome. Granted, though, she did also record a few ballads - and she even did an acoustic album. So, maybe it's not so surprising that..."

"I think, mostly, Marlene wanted to _be_ her," Marty Jr suggested. "I bet she feels quite bad, now - knowing that one of her counterparts quite became a successful pop artist. Come to think of it, I certainly do wonder what kind of pop she recorded."

"Well, there's nothing inherently bad about pop music," Harmony pointed out, "even if I don't particularly like the genre. It's simply not all about Kristi Goodman, Miley Cyrus, Britney Spears, or even Debbie Gibson. There _are_ talented pop stars out there."

"I suppose you're right," Marty Jr replied, sighing, "and Marlene was never really into that teenybopper kind of pop. I wonder what she's thinking about, right now. I really couldn't get her to say one word, tonight - and even Mike quite seems to be having a tough time getting her to speak. I really hope she's okay. As her brother, I worry..."

"Marty, please," Harmony admonished, gently. "I understand how your sister feels. It was simply a traumatic feeling, not knowing if we'd ever be rescued - or if I'd ever see you, again." Tears filled her eyes, as she added, "You don't know how scary it was."

"I'm sorry, Harmony," Marty Jr whispered. "I rather understand what the trip must've been like. I didn't mean to make you cry. It's just that... Well, Marlene quite seems to be handling thing worse than... than you are. That's why I'm real worried about her."

"Marlene and I are two different people," Harmony pointing out, blinking. "Of course, we're not gonna react to certain situations in the very same exact fashion. You know how she gets, Marty. She simply never was as open about her emotions, like we are. You just need to give it time. Now, please, we should eat our strawberry shortcake."

"I guess you're right," Marty Jr replied, sighing. He opened up the thermo-box, as he added, "Hey, our dessert does look very nice and fresh. Even the whipped topping is still in a neat solid twist. Now that you've mentioned it, I think I'll simply start eating."

"Yeah, it's best not to fret too much" Harmony agreed. "It's about time for us to start eating. Do you have something to split it between us? A knife, or something like that?"

"Yeah, there was one to go with it" Marty Jr said, smiling. "A plastic knife, to throw away. I suppose that in the future, things will be different. I talked with my counterpart from the world where Melody was named Jamie and Marlene was a pop star, among other differences - and in there, they had travelled to 2046, and the world was very much concentrated on preserving the environment."

"I hope that will be the case in our world, too" Harmony said, dreamily. "I'd love to raise my kids in such a Hill Valley. Of course, we have no idea whether we will have any children. Did they?"

"Yes, they did" Marty Jr said. "One of them, named Marty McFly III. Of course, the people who actually came from 2047, in World Thirteen, had two Marty III's and one Jennifer McFly. Then again, they were an exceptional case involving multiple realities, much like the worlds in which people from Hell Valley came to the good world."

"Well, that's a PF world" Harmony pointed out. "So we couldn't compare that to our situation in any case, given that their worlds are very different from ours."

"But it does say something that both an EJ world and a PF world include me having a child named Marty III" Marty Jr pointed out. "In fact, even though in the latter case you're not my wife, the name remains the same."

"Well, you could also say that there appear to be corresponding EJ and PF realities, who are actually closer to each other... than to their respective world-codes, if you get what I mean" Harmony said. "Like the Hell Valley example you mentioned."

"I think I get what you mean" Marty Jr said, thoughtfully. "You mean to say that worlds Six and Seven are similar, because they both involve people being rescued from the Hell Valley world. Then you can also compare the two worlds in which your father was stuck in 1955, who are also respective EJ and PF analogues of each other."

"Or even the worlds in which your father never went back to 1955" Harmony pointed out. "Of course, those two aren't exact analogues of each other, given what happened afterward, and the whole resurrected from the death-business in the EJ world. But still, you can see some clear similarities."

"When you're going that way, you can even compare the world in which my local self joined Dad and Doc with the one in EJ in which Clara was also convinced to come along - or rather, Doc was convinced to bring her along" Marty Jr said. "There's a lot of things in there where you can find links if you look hard enough." With a smile, he then added: "But we shouldn't be doing that. We should be eating the cake!"

"Of course, the cake!" Harmony exclaimed, slapping herself on the forehead softly. "Yeah, the way this is going, it's going to rot before we've even had one bite." Taking the knife, she added: "Well, Marty, do you want a big piece, or a smaller one?"

"Let's just split it in half," Marty Jr suggested. "That cake does look very good, and I'm still feeling hungry. As good as the chicken was, it didn't quite cut it."

"All right then," Harmony replied, as she began to cut the cake. She then grabbed for the paper plates. "Anyway, it was simply interesting to compare all the worlds. I must admit that I really did feel a little insecure about only having one other counterpart."

"Well, you needn't worry," Marty Jr whispered, as he kissed Harmony cheek. He then grabbed for his place, as he added, "I wonder what Melody's up to, as well as Bill."

"They were quite quiet, too," Harmony pointed out softly. "Although, it's possible that the only reason they were very quiet was because the rest of us were. Even you and I hardly a work. Between Marly being quite moody, and the older adults' memories..."

"Yeah, I guess I can see why dinner wasn't that lively," replied Marty Jr. "Of course, Melody and Jamie were nearly inseparable. They really were two of the lucky girls to not be captured - and I'm sure that Melody must be missing Jamie, quite a lot."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Harmony agreed. She then grew rather pensive, as she added, "Man, I feel real sorry for my sister's counterpart. Even though she wasn't captured, her first life was so unhappy. It sure sounds as if even your father's first life was not quite that bad. I guess Bill Tannen was actually her half-brother, in her first life."

"I hadn't even thought much about that," Marty Jr commented, in a near whisper. "I'm sure hoping that Melody is doing fine. I know that Bill also had it quite rough. In the PF worlds, good Tannens seemed to be practically non-existent - which must've been..."

"I cannot fathom that the entirety of the Tannen family tree would be bad," Harmony insisted, quietly. "My guess is that it wasn't exactly the case, and it was only that the PF folks... those on the side of good, that is... had yet to encounter a nice Tannen."

"Prior to joining our group," Marty Jr added, softly. "Although, I suppose that doesn't quite count - since, once again, there quite were the differences between the PF and EJ worlds. At least, the PF folks were rather mindful enough to not... not discriminate against the Bills, simply for being Tannens. So, in the end, it wasn't too terribly bad."

"Yeah, that wouldn't've been right," agreed Harmony. "Anyway, I think we've all come to gain a real new value on life... and on relationships with other people." She glanced at her watch, as she added, "Well, it's around 8:30 PM. Are you enjoying your cake?"

"Oh, I most certainly am!" Marty Jr gushed. "Hey, I'm wondering if Emerald Green also exists in the PF worlds. I sure know, from speaking with some of the PF folks, that the Foo Fighters also exist in those worlds - but I can't help wondering about Emerald."

"Well, Emerald in an important artist in your dad's career," Harmony pointed out. "She went on her very first concert tour, while your father was on his last. She has a lot of talent on the guitar, and her vocals are also real delightful. That girl even manages to put Avril Lavigne to shame. Now, I do like some of Avril's music - but she wasn't as..."

"... headbanging as Emerald," Marty Jr pointed out, smiling. "In her early days, critics were quite uncertain of what of make of Emerald - being young and female. She's not the only female post-grunge artist - but she definitely was the youngest, at twelve."

"It proves that you can't pre-judge someone," Harmony replied, laughing. "It wasn't fair to her, really - but, thankfully, the critics came to recognize her for her talent."

"They maybe expected her to be another Avril Lavigne," Marty Jr suggested. "I really thought Avril's early stuff was rather good, but then she quickly went on a downward spiral towards... towards poppiness. I sure do hope to tour with Emerald, someday."

"Well, she is only 24 years old," Harmony pointed out. "Dave Grohl was 26 years old, when he formed the Foo Fighters. Of course, before then, he was with Nirvana."

"Oh, I think you mean performed as the Foo Fighters," Marty Jr pointed out, laughing. "He simply put together the first Foo Fighters album almost all by himself, remember?"

"Right, of course," Harmony replied, softly. "Granted, Emerald seems to be on a little hiatus. After all, she and Andrew Vincent have little Marty - who is now a little over a year old. I've always quite appreciated her values of placing family first, y'know."

"Which, I think, her own parents had instilled in her," Marty Jr explained. "Of course, it's the same reason why Dad decided to make the summer of 2005 be his last tour."

"Oh, yeah, your dad is such a family man," Harmony replied, coyly. She then glanced at the paper plates, as she realized that the cake was gone. "Say, shall we rather go for a little walk? It's not terribly late, and I think the temperature is quite perfect."

"Yeah, there is a nice breeze," Marty Jr agreed, as he stepped up from the table. "I'm so glad to be back in our world. Another good thing about 2017, in fact, is how strong the insect repellent is - so that we don't have to deal with those pesky mosquitoes."

"Very true," Harmony agreed, as she also stood up. "Well, your dad quite invited me to spend the night by his place. Dad had to attend a meeting, tonight - and he won't be back, until real early in the morning. As for Mom, she sure won't be back from her retreat - until tomorrow afternoon. Mom is so lucky, right now. She gets to relax."

"Well, _this_ is pretty relaxing," Marty Jr pointed out, as he placed his arm around his girlfriend. "I know what you really meant, though. Being kidnapped certainly is no fun! Anyway, our parents said that we could stay out until midnight - if we wish to."

"That's perfectly fine with me," Harmony replied, as she threw the garbage away. "I am looking rather forward to Dad's birthday party, but I think we can quite wait until tomorrow... to finish decorating our house. For now, though, it's best that we..."

"... relax," Marty Jr whispered, as the couple headed towards a trail. "I am suddenly reminded of another difference between the PF and EJ worlds. Although, it was only true of _some_ of the EJ worlds that... that your dad's birthday was real close. In all the PF worlds, though, it was my Granduncle Dave's birthday that was close."

"That is true," agreed Harmony, softly. "Of course, in most of the other EJ worlds, it was also the anniversary of you and... Stephanie Stebbs. Well, Marty, it quite might not be _our_ anniversary - but how about making tonight be special, anyway?"

"Oh, I'm all for that," Marty Jr replied, flashing a lopsided smile. "I must say, it actually was interesting - simply learning what I would've been like, had I been born a hundred years earlier. I'm just surprised that _I_ wasn't the one to invent rock music."

"His name was Emmett," Harmony whispered. "Indeed, it rather felt odd to see him. If we thought that seeing you at 47 was a little unnerving, there is the fact that Emmett was even older. If he was born in 1898, he was seventy years old by the year 1968."

"I do recall looking through that photo album," commented Marty Jr. "It certainly was a very surreal feeling, seeing photos of our entire family - but our counterparts were all a hundred years older than us. Marlene... or Marie, rather... quite seemed almost the opposite of _our_ Marlene. Marie was very much a tomboy, compared to..."

"I was a little taken aback, myself," Harmony agreed. "Marie was so much of a tomboy - even to the point that she refused to wear dresses and skirts, except to school. This is so different from the Marlene that we know, who was always more of a girly-girl."

"Well, _our_ Marly grew up in a society where she was not pressured to conform to gender norms," Marty Jr pointed out. "In fact, I even know of certain radical feminists who will sort of pressure women towards the exact _opposite_ direction - which..."

"... is just as bad," finished Harmony. She grew quiet, as her thoughts turned back to about a year ago. "I can remember how, last year, I was protesting beauty pageants - much to the frustration of Marlene, who had planned to be a contestant. While I still disagree with beauty pageants, I learned to accept the fact that some women..."

"Yeah, as sad as it is," Marty Jr commented, softly, "I don't think beauty pageants are gonna go away, anytime soon. There really _are_ women who... go for that sort of stuff. It'd be nice to just do away with the whole concept of gender roles, entirely."

"I concur," Harmony replied, sighing. She glanced around, as she added, "Oh, aren't the sounds of nature very lovely? Even if we both do enjoy listening to headbanging hard rock, it's also nice to get in touch with nature. This is all just so... so peaceful."

"Indeed, it is," Marty Jr agreed. "It is no wonder we consider this our favourite spot, even more so than the Cafe '80s. On that note, it is just about time that we... kiss."

Harmony nodded, as just she and her boyfriend hugged each other. They were about to start kissing - when, all of a sudden, some very loud noises had ruined the mood. It was the real familiar sound of three sonic booms. As Harmony and Marty Jr looked up, they saw a station wagon began to materialize. She certainly was not expecting that!

The station wagon then landed, and someone looked like Doc Brown came out. "Well, it sure looks like we got to the right place" he called out. As he spotted Harmony and Marty Jr, he added: "I'm quite sure of it, too. You're Harmony Brown and Marty McFly Junior, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are" Marty Jr said, as he was feeling quite confused. "Who are you guys? Why are you here?"

"We're the people from Group Three" Doc Three replied. "We came here to bring back the station wagon, which was left behind in our universe. Do you remember that? We had to return to bring it here, as it was left behind when Cliff..."

"...was stealing your time train" Marty Jr finished, nodding. "You're right. I remember that, now. So, you've come back to visit us? We were just about to kiss - but I guess that can come later. That okay with you, Harmony?"

"Sure" Harmony agreed. "We should be able to do that some other time. Right now, it's probably best for you to return the station wagon to Grandpa Brown right away. Do you know where he lives?"

"Well, we visited some versions of his house during the trip" a version of Marty Jr's father said, popping his head out of the window. "But I'm not sure I could find the way there all by myself... can you, Doc?"

"No, I wouldn't be able to do so either" Doc admitted. "If you two could lead the way, that would be great. However, we'll have to wait a while first."

"Why is that?" Harmony asked, confused.

"Because of Clara and Jennifer" Doc replied. "I figured that they could come along, and that they would go by train. However, since it's 8:52 P.M. now, they won't show up until 9. That's what I set the train's destination time to."

"Oh, great" Marty Jr said. "Are you suggesting we have to wait here another eight minutes before that? Not that I don't like it here, I wouldn't have come here in the first place if that was the case, but... well, doing nothing isn't my cup of tea either."

"Maybe we could split up" Harmony said. "I'll stay here to wait for the train, and then you guys could head over to Grandpa's place. Since Marty sure knows the way over, he could give you guys directions. Do you think that would work, possibly."

"I suppose it might work," Doc replied, with some uncertainty. "Although, there's some possibility that they would not be... Well, on the other hand, you _do_ have Clara's face. Also, shortly before coming here, Marty sure showed us several pictures that he had taken of you guys. So they might also recognize you from those pictures."

"As you see the train materialize," Marty Sr added, "you could just wave them over. I think they'll take it as a cue that you were expecting them. You can quite explain who you are, and..." Turning to Doc, he added, "I do think Harmony's plan sounds fine."

"Cool!" Harmony replied, excitedly. "I sure don't mind waiting around here for a while. Marty could show you where your counterpart lives, and then we'll meet you at..."

"You sure you don't mind waiting, Harmony?" Marty Jr asked, softly.

"No, Marty, you go right ahead," Harmony insisted, smiling. "I'll be fine."

"All right, then," Marty Jr replied, as he and Harmony hugged and gave each other a little peck. "I guess I'll see you in about ten minutes, then."

Harmony nodded, as she watched Marty Jr step into the front passenger seat of the station wagon. She waved, as she saw the vehicle hover off the ground. He did love spending time with his boyfriend, of course - but it also felt very nice to be alone.

She smiled, as she glanced up at the sky - which was slowly beginning to turn to night. She then noticed that the first of the stars were appearing. She sure decided to enjoy the gentle cool breeze, the beautiful sounds of nature, and the lovely blue twilight sky - until another vehicle materializing would interrupt her from her reverie.

oooooooooo

Dr. Emmett Brown sighed, just as he glanced around the living room. The stereo was turned to KKHV-FM, and was set at a relatively low volume. Barely anyone was quite talkative - with the exception of Bill and Melody, who sure were huddled on the bean bag chair. Marlene still appeared to be very moody, as she was leaning on the couch against Mike - who, to no avail, had made several attempts to get her to speak.

As for Marty Sr and Jennifer, he suspected that they were quiet for the same reason as he was. After all, they quite had to contend with memories of _both_ times that they were part of the whole chase - which really was overwhelming, to say the least.

"Why don't you guys simply come to the kitchen with me?" Doc suggested, softly. He decided that there was really no reason for the four younger ones to be involved.

"All right, then," whispered Marty Sr, as he and Jennifer followed Doc into the kitchen. "I'm sure I'll get used to this, soon enough - but it just feels so strange to... remember everything. Including what my 1987 self did on the trip. I mean, it feels so surreal."

"Indeed, it does," agreed Jennifer, "and _my_ 1987 self had the worst part of the deal." After a momentary pause, she added, "Well, now I am beginning to remember why my present self had... such a strong craving for eclairs and doughnut holes. It's because my 1987 self was being tormented with them. Man, it's so... I just can't..."

"Calm down, Jenny" Marty Sr replied, smiling at her. "I know this is a heavy situation, but we'll adjust to it in time. All we have to do now is just relax and let the memories in. We can think about them some other time." He paused, and then added: "You know, I believe that my counterpart from world Three mentioned once that memory updates went slower there. Wasn't that right, Doc?"

"Yes, I seem to recall something like that as well" Doc replied, as he pointed out seats to Marty and Jennifer. "Twelve to twenty-four hours after the return to the present or departure for the past or whatever the situation would be, I believe. So, in our case, with our past selves departing... well, I guess that this situation wouldn't quite apply."

"Why not?" Jennifer asked, looking up. "I don't see the difference. Not right away, anyway."

"Well, in the 'normal case', the whole situation would be different" Doc explained. "I'll take Marty as an example. He went to 1955 in their world, too, and returned at 1:24 A.M. He then got memories from his new timeline self, starting at 1:24 P.M. - well, actually, at some point in 2015 given that my other self took him into the future, but let's not mind that now - and stopping at 1:24 A.M. the next day, at which point his new memories would be complete. However, this is a situation in which he simply altered time himself and had no memories of the event before. However, in our situation, it is a case of us being here, while our past selves are departing to the past. As such, our memory updates are simply a case of filling in the blanks that are there. We have no other recollections than what happened to our 1987 counterparts, simply because nothing else ever happened to them, in no timeline." He paused for a moment. "Get it?"

"I think so, a bit" Jennifer muttered. "It's quite complicated, though." Marty Sr nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of hard, but I get the main idea you've got behind it. Gee, time travel sure can be confusing."

"I believe you've mentioned that several times before" Doc pointed out, grinning.

"One can't mention it too often" Marty Sr replied. "Because it sure is the truth."

Doc was then about to propose that he'd fetch the group some drinks, as Melody entered the room. "Grandpa?" she asked. "Bill and I heard a car landing outside. We then looked out of the window, and noticed it looked a bit like the station wagon."

"The station wagon?" the inventor repeated, as he suddenly felt something nagging on the back of his mind. "It shouldn't be here, it should be in the..." Now that he thought of it, he didn't recall putting it in the garage, like he had done with the bus. That was quite strange. "Let's see" Doc muttered to himself, as he replayed the chase in his mind. "Cliff and Griff stole it... then they took the train in world Three... and..."

Suddenly, he jumped up, as he realized what had happened. "Great Scott!" he called out. "We left it behind in world Three! They must have come back to bring it!"

"Are you suggesting that the folks of world Three are here now?" Marty Sr exclaimed, faint traces of both awe and horror noticeable in his voice. Doc identified with both sentiments: it was thrilling that the world Three folks were here, at his house, and that they were finally getting to see it, but it wasn't all too fun that the whole event still seemed not to be over yet. He shrugged it off, and walked after Melody to the front door, Marty Sr and Jennifer following close behind him.

"I believe you left something behind," the alternate Doc commented, as he stepped out of the station wagon. "I was just getting ready for bed, when something simply told me that I needed to check outside. Soon afterward, I stumbled across... this."

"Doc Three, I presume?" Doc asked, smiling. As his counterpart needed, he added, "I must say, it is nice to see you folks - even if we hadn't quite expected to..."

"Hey, World One folks!" Marty Sr Three called out, as he stepped out of the car. Also stepping out of the car were Marlene, Suzy, and... _two_ Marty Jrs? "It really was with the help of _your_ Marty Jr, that we managed to find our way here."

"Yeap, I'm the Marty Jr that's native to this world," one of the Marty Jr's confirmed. "I had volunteered to show them the way over, while Harmony is still at Hill Valley Park."

"She is awaiting the arrival of Clara and Jennifer," Doc Three explained. "Even if they weren't quite part of the trip, they quite decided that they still wished to come along. Of course, we also needed them to bring the train over - so that we could return..."

"Of course!" Doc One agreed, nodding. "Well, why don't you folks simply come in? Our Clara should be back, rather soon. She decided to pick up some glazed doughnuts and orange juice. Now, uh, did you folks already have your dinner. We already had ours."

"Yes, we did," Doc Three replied, smiling. "I actually wouldn't mind having a few glazed doughnuts, though. However, I'm not sure if we should stay for very long."

"Well, that's okay," Doc One replied, gently. "We sure would prefer it, if you guys left before midnight - but I understand if you don't wish to stay long. You'll rather have to excuse Marty, Jennifer, and myself for being a little distracted."

"We're still trying to adjust to our new memories," Marty Sr One added. "Specifically, I mean the memories of what our 1985 selves did, while they were on the trip."

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Doc Three whispered, softly. "Yeah, I guess you guys really do have it the hardest." After a brief pause, he added, "I do wonder if I should have invited Martin... our son, that is... to come along. As well as, possibly, Maria."

"I remember when we had stopped by your world," Marty Sr One commented, "during the June of 1990. Martin and Haven were both just three-and-a-half, but they rather were good friends. I mean, they were nearly inseparable. In a way, they are actually counterparts of each other - as they were both born at the exact same moment."

"Yeah, I do still remember how Martin was crying," Marty Sr Three added, "almost as if his heart was breaking. He hated having to say 'good bye' to Haven. Well, it's simply a shame that Martin can now barely remember the adventure - since he was so young."

"Well, here they are!" Doc Three called out, pointing. Doc One and the other looked to where his counterpart was pointing. "The train is now heading right over here!"

As Doc One looked closer, he could indeed see that the train was heading towards the Brown house. He smiled as it moved down, and a Clara stepped out, along with Harmony and a Jennifer.

"Good evening" Clara said, a bit taken aback by the sight of the various versions of her husband, Marty Sr and Marty Jr. "It's nice to see you again... don't you agree, Jennifer?"

The younger woman was staring at her counterpart, but Clara's question brought her back to life. "What? Yeah, it's nice to be here. It's just so weird that this is your house, uh... which one of you is the local Doc?"

"That would be me" Doc One said, raising his hand. "Yeah, I understand your sentiments. It was odd for me to see my house in your reality, so I can imagine that the same would be true for you, in reverse." He paused, before adding: "Well, let's go inside, shall we? Clara, my Clara, should be here in just a few minutes. She's gone off to collect some doughnuts - of which I'm sure there will be enough to feed you too."

"Are you sure?" Marty Senior Three said. "There's a lot of us, you know. Even if there would be people volunteering to eat nothing, I'm sure there would be quite a lot of us left. Not to take advantage of your hospitality, of course, but I think that you might want to fetch some more things... unless you're thinking of having us share the doughnuts, of course."

"Certainly not" Doc One said. "But even if there aren't enough doughnuts, there should be plenty of food to go around - cookies, crisps, even some left-overs from dinner. You don't have to worry about that, Marty Three."

"I suppose so" Marty Three said, as he then followed Doc inside. As all of the group was in, though, the inventor heard some familiar noise. He looked outside, and saw it was Clara. His wife then landed the car and parked it, and stepped out of it, walking up to her husband with a confused look on her face.

"Apparently, the station wagon was left behind in World Three" Doc One explained. "The locals of that world came back to fetch it. Now, why don't you prepare coffee and the doughnuts, then I'll fetch some chairs for the group to sit on."

"I'll help my counterpart" Clara Three said. "If she can show me the way to the kitchen, that is." Clara One nodded, and the two of them went off into the house.

"Well, Three," Doc One commented, softly. "Actually, I quite wonder if I should still be referring to you lot as 'three' - since there is now just us two groups."

"I think it'd be less confusing to just stick with 'Three', One," Doc Three replied, softly. "Not that we're really expecting anyone else, but I'm just rather used to being..."

The sounds of excited shrieks had startled both Docs from their conversation. As both versions of the scientist looked up - they really noticed that both versions of Marty Jr, with both of their girlfriends, were headed outside. All had racquets in their hands.

"Well, hello, you folks!" Doc One called out, smiling. "You four seem to be quite happy. You are about to play a little game amongst yourselves? That must be very exciting."

"We really are, in fact," Marty Jr One replied, smiling. "We're gonna play team tennis, by the ping-pong table. You see, me and Harmony are one team - while other me and Suzy are the opposing team. We simply thought... It'll all be in good fun, of course."

"Right, of course," Doc One replied, smiling. "Well, as long as you kids aren't leaving the house - you go right ahead, and have fun. I rather wonder who team will win."

The Docs turned to wink at each other, just as the two young couples headed toward the ping-pong table. Afterward, he rather managed to catch sight of both versions of Marty Sr and Jennifer also heading outside - all of them with cue sticks in their hands.

"Lemme guess," Doc One replied, smiling. "You lot are gonna play team billiards - with the locals comprising one team, and the visitors comprising the other."

"You've got it, Doc!" Marty Sr One replied, smiling. "We figured it'd be fun to compare our skill with that of our counterparts. Anyway, how did you manage to guess?"

"Well, because your sons and future daughters-in-law had the same idea," Doc Three replied, as he pointed towards the pool table. "Well, you lot go off and have fun."

"I'll be darned!" Marty Sr Three gasped, with amazement. "Well, I guess it's really as the expression goes: like father, like son. Well, we're now off to play billiards!"

"And may the best team win," Marty Sr One added, smirking.

Marty Jr Three rolled his eyes, good-naturedly - as the two middle-aged couples quite made their way to the pool table.

"Well, One, do you remember what we were talking about?" Doc Three asked, quietly.

Doc One was just about to reply, when he saw that Bill and Melody were also headed outside. He really couldn't recall what he and his counterpart were discussing.

"Well, hi," Doc One greeted, smiling. "Are the two of you also gonna play a game?"

"Actually, not really," Bill replied, smiling. "We were just planning to sit on the lounge chairs over in your backyard. Y'know, relax and gaze at the stars."

"All right, then," Doc One replied, smiling. "Just don't be leaving house. That all I ask."

Bill and Melody nodded, as they headed towards the lounge chairs. Doc One smiled, as he felt pleased that everyone was having fun.

"Well, is that everyone?" Doc Three asked. "I know you had asked your Clara to come inside the house to prepare coffee, and my Clara volunteered to help her."

"That's right," Doc One replied, smiling. "Well, let's see. The Martys and Jennifers are playing team billiards, while the Juniors and their girlfriends are playing team tennis. I do think it's an interesting idea. Lastly, Bill and Melody are relaxing under the stars."

"What about, uh, Marlene?" Doc Three asked, softly. "I guess _your_ Marlene is off doing something with Mike. Our Marlene, however, is still single - and, as such..."

"Marlene!" Doc One gasped, in a near whisper. "She has been real moody, even since we got back home. She does get like that, from time to time. I'm not real certain if the same is true of your Marlene, but... Y'know, I really think I should check up on her."

"You just go right ahead, then," Doc Three urged, nodding. "I'll be waiting here on the porch. We can't stay for very long, but it is nice to visit for a little while."

Doc One just nodded, as he headed into the house. As he walked into the living room, he found that Bill and _two_ versions of Marlene were sitting on the couch. He then felt a mixture of relief and sadness, as he saw that the local Marlene was crying.

Of course, Doc One did not quite enjoy seeing anyone cry - but the fact that Marlene was crying was a sign that she finally snapped out of her moody spell. He then began to wonder if Marlene's counterpart actually had anything to do with it.

Deciding that it rather was best to respect Marlene's privacy, Doc headed back out to the porch. He then quite thought of how good it was, for more than one reason, that the Group Three had decided to stop by. He hated seeing Marlene be so troubled.

"Marlene is now out of her spell," Doc One explained, softly, "even if she was crying, when I saw her. Your Marlene was also thing, and I'm thinking that she really..."

"I hadn't actually noticed _our_ Marlene being all that troubled," Doc Three pointed out, softly. "But, if she has managed to help out her counterpart, then it's all good."

"Indeed," agreed Doc One. "Well, of course, I'm certain that all of the girls were sure traumatized by being kidnapped. Still, Harmony did not seem to be nearly as troubled by it. For the matter, the Jennifer of 1985 also did not seem quite as distraught."

"Your Jennifer actually had it the worst, though," Doc Three pointed out. "I know you can't exactly speak for Jennifer or Marty, but how clearly do you really remember the events of... of your 1985 selves... when you were on that trips."

"Oddly enough, I do quite remember them real clearly," Doc One explained. "From the perspective of my 1985, I mean. At the same time, though - it also feels like memories from a distant past. It must have something to do with the memory update process."

"It makes sense, sort of," Doc Three replied. "I have one such guess as to what might be bothering your Marlene. Could it quite be the fact that, while the younger versions of her parents were on the trip, there was danger of her existence? That would really place her in an even worse situation than the... the young version of her mother."

"That's a rather good point, Three," Doc One replied, thoughtfully. "As for Jennifer, it was the _older_ version of her whose existence was endangered. Well, I just don't know if that definitely is the case for Marlene's moody spell, but I suppose it might..."

"It's a possibility, though," Doc Three pointed out, softly. "Y'know, it was even later in our world - when we had simply left to come here." He glanced towards the backyard, as he added, "And some of us even still have the energy for tennis and billiards."

"Hey, Docs!" called out Mike and both Marlenes, simultaneously - just as they headed outside. "How are you going?"

"The question is, how are _you_ doing?" Doc One asked, just as he gazed right into Marlene One's brown eyes. "I've been so worried about you, all evening. You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Marlene One replied, softly. "I guess it was just that the trip was... Well, I'm gonna try to put the trip aside. Mike and the other me quite suggested that I gaze at the stars, which would put me in a relaxed state. Won't hurt to try, anyway."

"That's right," Marlene Three added. "I simply felt so bad for her, when I saw the way that she was. I felt like crying, right away - but then I rather decided that I should try talking to her. At first, it was quite hard - but I'm glad that she was able to listen."

"For that, I'm proud of you," Doc Three replied, warmly. "I've always appreciated how compassionate you are. At any rate, Bill and Melody are also stargazing - if you simply wish to join them."

Mike and the Marlenes nodded, as they went to join Bill and Melody. Doc One smiled, as he simply felt pleased that everything had worked out well. He certainly had quite a lot to be grateful for.

"Well, One, what do you think about all this?" Doc Three asked, as he pointed towards the Marty Jrs and their girlfriends. "They sure seem to be having a lot of fun." He took out his binoculars, and then gazed through them. "Wow! Both teams are doing good!"

"Is it just appearing to be a tie game, so far?" Doc One asked, smiling. His counterpart nodded, as he added, "Well, that is something to see. Two group of teens: so similar - and, yet, so different."

"I'd never expect I would see something like that ever again," Doc Three commented, quietly. He then gazed though his binoculars, again - as he simply turned towards the pool table. "The Martys and Jennifers also seem to be having a tie game. Interesting! It is rather fascinating to be seeing all that, and that all thanks to Cliff Tannen."

Doc One was about to reply to that, as Clara One and Clara Three exited the house, both holding a plate with cups of coffee. He smiled, and stirred the cup to ensure that the sugar was dissolved. The Clara's then sat down, and as Doc One had taken a sip from the coffee, he noticed Clara One was staring at him. "What's the matter?" he asked, confused.

Clara One sighed. "Emmett, my counterpart and I were talking in the kitchen earlier... and we've come to the conclusion that maybe, you should take apart the dimensional machine. You know how much trouble it caused in 1990, and now, it caused our beloved granddaughter and your best friend's daughter and future daughter-in-law to be kidnapped by one of those horrible Tannens."

The local inventor sighed. "Clara, you know my stance on destroying machines like that" he replied. He knew he had mentioned before several times how he had decided to take up time travel again because he could not part with it, back in 1985. Also, dismantling the dimensional machine felt like taking a step back in scientific development, which he was not about to do.

"Yeah" Doc Three chimed in, supporting his other self. "We've never destroyed the time machine, have we? The DeLorean was taken apart by a train, not us, and even though the other me took apart the time train, he never stopped travelling through time."

"This is different, Emmett" Clara Three insisted. Then, warily, she added: "But yeah, too much of you is tied up to those inventions. You couldn't destroy them if your life depended on it."

"We'll have to forget that, then" Clara One said, whistfully. "We'll have to be satisfied with the fact that now, we've come to the end of a long set of adventures."

Doc One and Three both frowned at that. "What do you mean by that, Clara Clayton Brown?" Doc One said.

"Well, you've led long lives" Clara Three said. "Both of you, in fact. You're over a hundred. The other Clara and I are 70 and 71 respectively." She turned her gaze to Doc Three. "It is time for you to retire from time travel, Emmett."

"Yes," Clara One agreed, "and this time permanently, unlike repeating the incident with Harmony and Marty Junior going back to 1986."

"Well..." Doc One began.

"I don't know..." Doc Three attempted.

"Ah, come on, Emmett... Emmetts" Clara One said, staring at them. "You're not really planning to go on adventures like this again, are you?"

Doc One and Doc Three stared at each other, wondering what they should say to that. Then, they turned back to their wives, smiled sheepishly and simultaniously replied:

"Of course not, Clara..."

Clara One and Clara Three looked at each other as well, having caught the unconvincing tone on which the Emmetts replied to them. "Those husbands of ours..." sighed Clara One.

"They're hopeless with things like this, aren't they?" Clara Three said.

"They certainly are" Clara One replied. "But at least, with husbands like this, we've got one thing which we know for sure."

"And that is?" Clara Three asked, amused.

"That, even if both of them and us survive for another hundred years, our lives will never be boring."

All four of them then began to laugh, as Doc One smiled. They had sure come a long way from 1987 - or even 1955, for that matter. But yeah, even despite everything they had experienced already, he was convinced that the future still held a lot more exciting adventures for him and his counterpart.

And he was absolutely right.

**THE END(?)**


End file.
